


Gods and Mortals: Life on Asgard

by nicholasbenson01



Series: Gods and Mortals [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 64
Words: 401,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholasbenson01/pseuds/nicholasbenson01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler meets Loki Laufeyson and an unlikely alliance is forged between them.<br/>This work will no longer be updated. I was working with another writer, but she left me and the work behind. I'm sorry. I may even delete it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space Dementia

Raising a well groomed eyebrow, Irene Adler was interested seeing her mobile go off with THAT number. Setting down her cup of tea, she answered it, curious to see what Barton wanted of her. An hour later she was walking him through the underground halls of one of her stateside properties.

"It was fortuitous that you called me today. I'm supposed to fly back across the pond tomorrow. I'm not sure exactly what you are looking for...but you're welcome to it for as long as you need it." Irene turned and looked at him.

"Thank you Rene. My employer will appreciate it." Barton was looking high and low and sniffing as he moved about. Irene tried to stifle a smile, clearly he was on a job and that meant danger, still, he was acting very odd, even for him. She did notice his eyes were clouded over but he still sounded like his old self, so she chose to ignore it.

"So, this employer of yours... " 

"What about him?" Barton answered quickly, on edge suddenly, very loyal to whomever he was working for. Irene paused for a moment before speaking.

"Does he require anything else?" Irene said diplomatically, getting a weird feeling from Barton. Possibly the less she knew the better. Barton looked at her long and hard.

"I'll let you know." Barton said with no emotion on his face. "Thank you, for the space, Rene."

****

Several days later, Irene's mobile went off again. Barton. This time a text.

'Come as soon as possible.'

Arriving back at the underground tunnels, she found herself taken at gunpoint before Barton in the bowels of the building. Beyond him was sheets of hanging plastic and several people fussing around some light. An army of men milled about watching banks of computer screens and analyzing charts. What was Barton into? Looking around she wondered if any of this could be useful to others but it was Barton. They went back a long way. As long as he was treating her with respect, she would overlook the goons and the potential profit from the information around her. 

"Clint!? What the bloody Hell is going on? I lend you my property, I ensure that you and your men are fed, I come at your beck and call and now this?" She looked at the gunmen with trepidation but unwilling to back down or show fear to them. Looking over at Barton, he once again was emotionless.

"Thank you for coming Rene," he stood, every muscle in his body was tense, as if he were waiting for some fight to break out at any moment, "It appears that we will require your services once more." Looking around, Irene wondered what the nearly 40 plus men milling about in the basement of her property could want with her, a dominatrix. No good, clearly.

"Of course," Irene stiffened her upper lip and eyed Barton cautiously, "How can I be of service?"

"My employer requires a suit, a very nice suit and you," he looked her up and down, "Have very nice taste." Barton motioned for the two gunmen to stand down.

"Thank you." Irene relaxed infinitesimally, "What's the occasion?"

"A night out." Barton smiled.

"Will I be meeting your employer or am I to just hand over my toys without meeting him?" Irene asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Even wearing all black, she feared that down here in the basement, she would have to burn her outfit with all of the muck it was absorbing, though no one else seemed to mind. Barton watched her movements carefully, still tense like the string on his bow. What had made him like this? She had never seen him so wound up before. Blinking twice before speaking, a slow smile crept across his face, his eyes looking past her. The distinct impression that someone was behind her made every hair on Irene's body stand up. Usually she could sense people before they were there, it was one thing that kept her ahead of things like jealous spouses and... governments. The fact that someone could sneak up on her was not only unnerving but interested her too. 

"Why don't you meet him yourself?" Barton replied with a hint of danger to his tone.

“Barton, what is the meaning of this? Who is this woman, and why are you discussing our plans with her? I can see that you are very close to her, so it is no concern, just so long as your relations with her do not get in the way of my plans. Then I do not care.” Loki walked up.

“No relations, no interference. Can I be of further service to you, sir?” Barton straighten up.

“Again, I do not care of that. I am merely wondering why you are here. But if Barton has said you are clear, then I shall use you as I see fit, Midgardian.”

“I am not Sir... “ Barton started

"Mid-what-ian?" Irene raises her eyebrows. 

"He talks like that." Barton whispers. “Rene this is Loki, my….. employer.”

"Very well, Loki, how may I be of further service for your purpose?" Irene looked at the tall man before her. 

“Again, I will ask you, who are you, and why are you here?! Do not anger me, Midgardian. I do not have time to waste speaking with you! Have Barton fill you on on the things you seem to be confused about. I mean to rule this world of yours, not burrow in it.”

Irene stood dumbfounded as this madman rambled on before her. Still, there was a brief moment that interested her. Taking a breath he looked at her sideways… there appeared to be fear or pain in his eye. Just as fast as it was there, it was gone. Still, he was rude. There was no call for being rude.

“Irene Adler, owner of the property and helping my boy Clint out with a favor, which, if you are his employer, extends to you as well. So, unless you want to be turned out onto the streets, Loki, I suggest that you treat me with a bit more respect and I will see to it to help you out in whatever way I can. Barton called me regarding a suit for his employer."

Rule the world? Irene wondered if he was a nutter, but Barton had thrown in with his lot so there had to be something about the man that made him extraordinary.

"And if Clint trusts you, then so do I." She looked between the men.

He was quite handsome, the dark hair and the vibrant blue eyes, though the skin around his eyes seemed darkened, sunken, as if he had witnessed horrors or committed them. Still, there was something..... mesmerizing about him.

Loki stared at the woman and then over at Barton, his eyes narrowed as he studied her closely.

"You are very brave, and very foolish to speak to me in this manner, Midgardian. I shall let your flippant remarks go...for now...Barton and I need to make our way to Stuttgart, Germany, in case he has not filled you in as I asked him to. We are to....procure...a certain element for the Tesseract.. I do hope you know what I am speaking of. I grow ever weary having to explain myself again. Barton, please tell me you have explained to this annoying creature what are plans are for the evening?"

"I had thought it best for you to meet her first, sir. But everything will be explained by the time we touch down." Barton stood by like the soldier he was.

Irene looked totally bewildered. Tesseract?

"I didn't want her knowing too much too soon." Barton continued.

"From the dumbfounded look on her face, I would say she has not a clue what is going on here. She will only get in the way of our business dealing, Barton. I do not understand why you brought her here. I am rather annoyed now. Come along, we have to leave now. If she is coming along, then make sure you tell her what is going on! I do not have time to meet your new acquisitions or your conquests, Barton. Just...move!" Loki started walking down the corridor, shaking his head in disgust at the female who seemed to follow his subordinate around like a lost puppy. 

“Fine. I suppose using my private jet would be far too annoying as well. Or my contacts in Germany to get you past all those pesky government checks that can slow down a bunch of commandos in a military looking plane....am I still annoying you?" She asked crossing her arms.

Walking calmly up to Loki, Irene maintained eye contact with him, narrowing her eyes. 

"You need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. You don't want my help, fine. Then out of my property. You want to get to Germany fast, then I can help." She pulled out her mobile. “One phone call and I can have you there in just a few hours and no one will stop or question you upon arrival to the country. Continue to upset me and that phone call can bring what you're planning to a halt."

Barton followed quickly after the two of them.

"Rene, now is not the time to be making such demands."

"I'm doing you a favor, Clint," Irene kept her eyes locked with Loki, "Your friend could do with some manners."

"Rene..." Barton warned her.

"Very well." Irene made the phone call and ensure that there would be no hiccups for the group to Germany. "Done. Jet is ready within the hour."

"Sir, she would provide a distraction for some of the guards or personnel, I will see to it she is briefed. If you wish." Barton turned to face Loki and his wrath.

Loki stood seething at this disrespectful and loud Midgardian who stood too close to him for his own comfort. He glared down at her with his eyes glowing menacingly now, as he listened to her and Barton speaking in their most personal way. Once she had finished her tirade and her biting words, blinked his eyes a few times as they both finally stopped talking. 

"Once again, I do not care what your relations are to this annoying little creature, Barton. It is she who needs to show ME some respect. Perhaps she needs to be shown the way to freedom. Tell me, Midgardian, if you truly wish to serve me as you say you do, what can you honestly give to me that will help me? I can set you free of all of these burdens you carry so heavily. You have heart, Miss Irene Adler...and that is what I need. Now, all I have to do is this..." Loki suddenly waved his hands in front of him and his battle gear, complete with helmet and horns and his scepter in his hand. He placed the tip of his scepter in the middle of her chest and smiled when she gasped as the energy from the Tesseract moved through her body. Her eyes changed from their natural colour to the bright hue of blue and he smiled down at her. "Now, you are ready to serve me. Midgardian. Come along, Barton. We must use Miss Adler's jet and be swift about it." He said, as he moved down the corridor again, as his battle armor was magically removed.


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Irene head to Germany.

Irene moved the men through the airport and onto the plane with extreme efficiency. Ensuring that Loki was not disturbed, talked to or even looked at. While in the air, Barton told her everything that she needed to know about the Tesseract and Loki’s plans for it, so far as those that included her. She as rather surprised when the scientist Erik Selvig joined the crew to Germany citing that it was best that they all stuck together. Sitting with the silver briefcase on his lap clutched in his arms, Erik smiled a knowing smile at her. It made her uneasy for some reason. It didn’t matter. They needed to get to Stuttgart and fast.

Speaking with the pilots and greasing some palms she managed to convince them that their lives were in jeopardy should they fail to make haste. 

Loki watched the Midgardian woman moving them through the airport with quiet efficiency, and he had to admit to himself, she was really very impressive with the cool and calculated way she worked. 

Once they were inside the very spacious private jet, Loki sighed when he realized he had not magically dressed himself in the suit Miss Adler had provided to Barton for him to wear. He shook his head and approached his subordinate and grabbed him by his shoulder. 

"Barton, where is the suit the Midgardian woman supplied for me? Has she handed it over to you?" He asked, as he glared down at the archer, his hands shaking slightly. He had a feeling that the Other would be contacting him soon, and he was starting to worry about that. He wanted to get into the Midgardian suit and move to the back of the jet so he would be away from all the prying eyes in case the Chitauri Leader contacted him, as their sessions always contained the dreadful rape and mind manipulation that plagued him so. 

"I'm sorry, boss, I don't have it, it's in Miss Adler's safe keeping," Barton answered, as he winced when the God gripped his shoulder even harder with his hand. He kept forgetting how strong Loki was, and he sighed as he stared up into those troubled and angry eyes. 

"Why did you not procure it from her, Barton? Must I tell you how to handle everything? Very well, I shall have to ask her myself then, since you failed that part of the mission," Loki grumbled, as he squeezed the archer's shoulder and shoved past him. He moved to stand in front of the Midgardian woman, glaring down at her with his hands at his side. "Excuse me, Miss Adler, but may I inquire as to the whereabouts of the suit Barton was supposed to procure from you?" 

“The suit is hanging up in my private quarters at the back of the jet, my Lord, along with personal grooming items and some food and drink so you can eat in private. Take as long as you like.”

He was shocked and a little surprised that she had done this for him, personally catered to him, because no one had done so in quite a long time, not since he was on Asgard - No! He mustn't think about that now. He had a task to complete and he needed to keep his mind straight, well, straight enough what with the wretched creature, the Other controlling him, also Thanos lurking in the back of his mind. When she had finished speaking to him, he tilted his head and smiled softly at her, and just as he had turned to move toward the area she had indicated he leaned in and whispered softly so only she could hear. 

"I thank you for your kindness to me, Lady Adler, it is...much appreciated," Loki said, and before she could comment he turned on the heels of his boots and made his way to the back of the jet. But before he actually left the area he heard Miss Adler say it was her pleasure, and he waved to her over his shoulder. Once he was inside the spacious quarters, he looked around and noticed the suit hanging over the back of the door that led to the bathing room. He smiled and chuckled as he looked around the quarters again and noted the tray of different fruits, some he did not recognize, green slimy looking fruit with black pits inside, but he decided to try it and popped it into his mouth. When he bit into the slice his eyes widened and he shook his head at how sweet and sour it both tasted sweet and sour. He would have to ask the Lady Irene what it was later. He took another slice and then ate a couple pieces of cheese with a slice of the Artisan bread, and noted the decanter of wine and ice water, he would forego the alcohol for now, and poured himself a glass of the ice cold water. As he drank it down he sighed when he soothed his aching throat and he placed the glass on the buffet table, making his way toward the bathing chamber. 

Loki reached up for the suit and brought it with him inside the spacious room, and did not really have the patience to manually dress himself, instead he waved his hands over the suit and his body and smiled when he found the material fit him perfectly. How had the Midgardian known what his measurements were? Perhaps Barton had told her it was for a tall, slim person. He sighed as he moved to the vanity on the back wall, and stared at his tired, red rimmed eyes in the mirror. He glared at himself and hated the way he looked so gaunt and not Regal, and with an angry wave of his hands using his magic he styled his hair and placed some small amount of cover up make up on his face that Lady Irene had left him inside the room. Gods, this Midgardian had given him everything he needed and he was starting to take a small liking to her, even though she was loud and haughty, he still would have to give her more thanks for the things she had done so far. He took one last glance in the mirror and shook his head, liking what he saw, and then he magically added his Asgardian scarf in the colours of emerald and gold and black to the ensemble, shaking his head as he also called up his gold scepter in his hand, and then he quickly made his way out of the bathing chamber.

Loki felt the wave of tiredness as it moved over his body again, and he knew the Other would be contacting him soon, for this was the way he always felt before the being summoned him to the realm he and Thanos had kept themselves hidden in. He could sense it was not time yet, so he moved out of the private quarters and quickly rejoined his subordinates again, sensing their eyes on him when he entered the room, as they all stopped talking to admire him. He glared at them and waved his hands in their direction, with his gold scepter tucked beneath his left arm. He noticed Barton eyeing him with a satisfied expression and he rolled his eyes at the archer when he sat down beside him. "What is it now, Barton? Why are you gaping at me with those impossible eyes of yours?"

"Oh, nothing, boss, I just think, well, you look good, very snazzy," Barton said, as he smiled at Loki and then stopped when the God glared at him with those piercing eyes of his. He could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile as Loki turned away from him, and he turned to wink at Irene, mouthing a thank you to her for her brilliant taste. 

"Shut up, Barton, I do not need your approval for my form of dress. Be sure to just keep your mind clear for this mission, archer, and be sure not to mess it up," Loki retorted, as he stared at his subordinate and shook his head as he turned away from him again. 

Sitting across from Barton and Loki, Irene crossed her legs and looked back down the plane at the men that were flying with them. Some of which were looking at her. An interesting group of men, all with the same eyes as Barton and Dr. Selvig. And Loki, she realized. He was under the spell too. So, if Loki was under the spell, who was the puppet master pulling his strings? Having been excellent at reading emotions of others, she opened herself up to reading Loki, since there was time. There was a wave of different emotions that came off the odd man in green, black and gold. There was belief, rage and fear, all fluctuating and churning, just below the surface. He was clearly not himself and that, Irene found rather unnerving. 

Rising, Irene went to the services area and poured herself a glass of wine. The one thing she had overlooked was a hostess. Grabbing three bottles of water as well, she returned to their row, handing two to Barton indicating to pass one to Loki. Sitting she looked over and gave the remaining bottle to Dr. Selvig.

“So the Tesseract is pure energy?” Irene asked the doctor.

“It’s so much more than just energy. It’s what it can do with it as well. It is everything and nothing, it can build worlds or destroy them.” He smiled at her, giddy.

Loki was starting to get a headache again as he listened to Lady Irene's incessant babbling as she asked more questions, this time of Erik Selvig, and he did not like the questions she was asking, not one bit, she was being too nosy and that bothered him...a lot. 

Irene smiled at the good doctor and blinked several times. Her eyes were hurting a little, like something was in them, something kinda scratchy. Looking up from pinching the bridge of her nose, she noticed Loki looking at her.

“Was there something I can do for you my Lord?” She asked, afraid she had missed a request of his.

Loki turned his gaze upon her and stared strongly at her, keeping silent as he tried to read her and why she was asking so many questions, and it was then he noticed something about her. She was itching her eyes and he did not like that one bit, and then he sighed when she spoke to him. He knew then that she was no longer under the control of the Tesseract, hence why she was the chatty and haughty Midgardian asking nosy questions again. He stood up from the seat beside Barton and stalked toward her, and as he used the end of his scepter to lift her eyes toward his, he grunted when his thoughts were made sooth, the effects of the Tesseract had worn off of her. He glared at her when she moved her hand toward her eyes to itch them again, and in another swift action, he lowered his scepter, grabbed her wrist in his strong hand and then bent down as he stared deeply into her eyes. In fact he bore into her eyes with his own as his thoughts were once again made sooth. This loud and overbearing Midgardian woman had somehow broken through the effects of the Tesseract, and that would not bode well for him should the Other find out about it, so he kept her hidden from him and Thanos, wiping her face from his memory, lest he be tortured for her misgivings. He sighed and grunted again as he shoved her hand away forcefully, turning on the heels of his expensive leather shoes and moving into his private quarters at the back of the jet again. He forgot to lock the door and did not think about it until later, he was just too tired all of a sudden, and knew that something was going to happen again. So he just sank down on an armchair in the middle of the room alone again, and away from the prying eyes of the Midgardians. 

Loki gasped when the blue light at the end of his scepter suddenly glowed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as it fell back against the top of the armchair, as it always did when the Other contacted him. He sighed when he opened his eyes and found himself lying naked and once again shackled to the divan in Thanos' lair. 

"Hello again, my sweet little fallen Prince of Asgard, it is always lovely to see you, my pet," the Other spoke with its booming voice, as the creatures clawed hands moved enticingly over Loki's groin. He grinned as he retracted his claws and wrapped that large hand around Loki's member, and stroked him as he spoke to him. "Mm, you are so pretty and so sweet Loki, it is a shame that I will not be able to have a full...session with you at this time, but not to fear, I shall make up for it during our next...session. I just wanted to be sure that you successfully procure the item you will need to have the Tesseract up and running by the end of this evening. " 

Loki whimpered and keened painfully when the creature started right in with groping of him, as he stared up at the Other with his blue eyes glittering with the forced lust from the magical energy moving through his mind and over his body. When he spoke he gritted his teeth and could not help his body as it moved of its own free will from the intimate contact. "I have...already....Oh...I have told you...that...Oh...I shall have the Tesseract working by the end of this evening. all of my Midgardian subordinates are Enroute to the place on Midgard to retrieve the final element...Oh...Please....just....do something...I cannot...control myself...I need...this.. contact. Please, Chitauri?"

"Hmm, I do love the way you sound when you beg me, Asgardian," the Other purred, as he slid his hand up and down faster on Loki's hard member, sliding his thick thumb over the slit to coax his sweet nectar. This time he bent down and darted his tongue out to swallow the droplet, humming at the sweet taste he found there. He smiled seductively at Loki as he wrapped his mouth around the head of his large member and licked and sucked with his tongue and lips. He sent Loki another strong surge of dark magic energy so he could end the action quickly, and was pleased when the Asgardian suddenly exploded inside his mouth, as he lay whimpering and writhing on the divan, while he drank his sweet nectar down greedily.... 

Loki was suddenly transported from the sickening scene back to the jet liner, where he was sitting in the arm chair, just as he had a powerful orgasm, which the lowly creature drank down. He sat still on the chair, gripping the arms and whimpering softly. He felt his mind returning to him again and realized he was in his private chamber on the jet, but when he opened his eyes and stared ahead of him, he saw the Midgardian woman staring down at him with a concerned look in her prying eyes. 

"What in the Nine Realms are you doing in my private quarters, Midgardian?!! How dare you invade my privacy without my permission! You had best get yourself out of here, or you will be partisan to a blast from my scepter! Get out of here now!!" Loki shouted, as he stood up from the chair and pointed the end of his scepter with the bright blue crystal that was humming loudly, befitting to his anger and rage he suddenly felt at this nosy Midgardian spying on him. He could not believe she had entered his chamber so swiftly, and it only brought up more suspicions of why she was always lurking around him. 

“I’m sorry, I heard you scream….” She tried to explain. 

Something was wrong. Irene could tell that Loki, the real Loki was behind those blue eyes somewhere, but the one they were seeing was not in control. He shot at her and that pissed her off, though she knew it was not him. Something was scaring Loki, possibly whoever it was that was pulling his strings and if it scared him, then it had to be terrifying. Silently, Irene wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew with this guy.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" When she didn't move, and stood there glaring at him, he raised his scepter and fired a warning shot against the wall beside her.

Loki raised his scepter again, and suddenly stopped when Barton appeared at the door. ""Hey, boss, sorry to interrupt, I'm just letting you know that we are about to land in Stuttgart, Germany." 

Loki sighed and lowered his scepter but quickly turned away from the two Midgardians to hide his anger and try to ebb it so he wouldn't kill the stupid woman. When he spoke again, his voice broke with anger and loathing. 

"Fine, Barton, just get this creature out of my chambers now, I will join you in a few moments."

"Sure thing, boss, not a problem. Come with me now, Rene," Barton said, as he grabbed her by her arms and all but dragged her out of the room. He flinched when they heard Loki roar with anger as he blasted another shot in the wall with his scepter. 

"Why the hell did you barge in on Loki like that, Rene? Are you losing your mind now? You should know not to disturb him when he is sleeping like that. He is under a lot of stress and you only make it worse when you anger him." 

Barton moved them to the front of the jet and buckled his and her seat belts as he listened to her going off about how Loki had all but shot her head off with his wand. He reminded her it was not a wand, but scepter, and rolled his eyes when she shook it off. Sitting in her seat as the plane began its decent, Irene had no further part in this operation and she intended to sit on the plane and drink until it was time to leave. Barton stood and motioned to Dr. Selvig to swap seats with him so he could sit next to Irene. Buckling in, Barton leaned towards her.

"Rene, he is not someone to fuck with. What is wrong with you?"

Irene looked at Barton for a moment.

"I heard him cry out as I was refilling my glass and I went to make sure he was okay. I meant nothing by it." Irene whispered.

He silenced her when Loki suddenly joined them and sat down in a huff across from them. 

"Well you can make it up to him by helping us tonight." He whispered

"Wait what?" Irene turned and faced him.

"We need a distraction for some of the guards." Barton smiled at her.

"You've got to be joking." She whispered.

Barton only looked at her.

"Very well." Rising from her seat she handed Barton her glass of wine and walked back to her room and began rooting through her small closet. Finding a black dress that would definitely distract, she began changing.

The floor length tight black satin spaghetti strapped dress had a slit up to her thigh on her left side. strapping up a pair of black stiletto heels she took her hair down and refreshed her signature red lipstick. Stepping out into the cabin of the plane she made her way back to her seat and strapped in moments before they touched down.

"Damn girl, I said distract not give them a heart attack." Barton muttered as she strapped in, noticing that Dr. Selvig had moved back to his original seat next to her.

"Doing my duty." Irene replied as she crossed her legs and sat back. The top of her stockings peeking from the slit. Amazing what a little scrap of clothing can do to another 

person. Coolly she looked back and challenged with her stare some of the men that were undressing her with their eyes. Men were such simple creatures.

Loki glared at the archer when reached over to buckle him in, but sighed in resignation as he raised his arms and allowed him to do it anyway. He did not look at the Midgardian woman, and he only hoped she wouldn't mess up the mission now, and would keep her head on straight. He prepared his own mind for the task at hand, not wishing to upset the Other or Thanos and fail in this very delicate mission he was set to task.


	3. Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene lends a hand...

Walking out of the plane, she was on her phone again following up with the trucks for the men and the limo for Loki. Before she was off the stairs of the plane all transportation was present and accounted for. Getting the address from Barton, Irene told the driver in German where to drop Loki off and that he was incredibly important.  
"You ride with him Rene. You look the part and I would feel better knowing he wasn't alone." Stepping forward Barton brushed her hair back and inserted a microphone ear bud. Testing it to be sure she could receive and transmit, Barton nodded. "After we're done, you and I... dinner?"  
"In your dreams darling." Irene smiled, kissing his cheek before walking towards the limo as Loki emerged from the plane.  
"Side door, there will be a checkpoint. Use whatever means you can to get the guards to leave their station. We move in after that but without them gone, we're dead in the water." Barton was all business again. Irene nodded before sliding into the back of the limo and awaited Loki.

The drive to the gala was quiet, with Loki jumping from worry and concern to giddiness all without speaking. Sitting apart from him Irene could observe him but decided that she had irritated him enough and didn't feel like being shot at again. Not that she needed to look at him to feel wave after wave of chaotic emotion pour through the back of the car. Usually, Irene was able to block the emotions of others but there was something about him that prevented it. At best she could turn it down but it still affected her. Trying to concentrate on the task ahead, she kept her eyes on the passing landscape.

Glancing at Loki briefly, she wondered what this was all about, this need to come to Germany and specifically this building. What were they obtaining? The legality of the situation didn't bother Irene, she frequently skirted on the edges of legality. It was simple curiosity. Barton’s words and Loki's lack of chit chat clued her in that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll be sure to have the limo waiting for you out front of the building, my Lord." She stated. "And I do apologize for intruding earlier. I thought I heard you were in distress. It won't happen again."

Pulling up a block from the building, Irene smiled at Loki as the driver opened the door.

"You look very handsome, by the way."

Stepping out with the help of the driver, Irene scanned the crowd and the building in one look. Quickly she ascertained the checkpoint area and walked towards it as the Limo pulled in front of the building to drop off Loki alone. Stopping before the checkpoint, she adjusted her strap on her shoe, ensuring she was turned enough to show off enough leg to the gawking security staff. 

Walking up to the check point she figured the drunk bored tourist housewife was the way to play it. Chatting up the two men in the little booth was easy. Between her German and their English they managed to communicate that she was in the wrong place and very bored. She left it up to her body to do the rest of the talking. Winking as she walked away towards a side door, one of the men ran up to stop her. In German she told the man that if he was going to arrest her to bring his friend and they could use her handcuffs. The man smiled and radioed his friend.

"You done flirting or can we get to work?" Barton’s voice filled her ear startling her a moment.

When the second security guard dropped the sign to say 'no entry' and began walking towards her, she could see the truck across the street begin to inch forward. The two men stood talking for a moment, considering their options. Irene rolled her eyes, and grabbed one and kissed him. That got their attention. Eyes directly on her, she began running her hands down his chest as the other man pressed up against her from behind. Between alternating kissing both men she told them how boring her husband was. How she never did anything like this and how she always wanted to try something like this. 

"Maybe we should have turned your mike off before starting this mission." Barton teased.

Irene moaned to taunt Barton and her two marks, in response. As the truck began to pull in she leaned back far enough to have a hold of both men's head. With all her might she slammed them together knocking them both out.

"You done now?" Barton asked as they drove by.

Irene blew him a kiss as she moved the men out of the line of sight. It took her a lot longer than she anticipated but managed it well enough. It crossed her mind to grab a gun off one of the men, but felt her power was in her disguise. Walking back to the front of the building, she kept an eye out for anything suspicious. When they were done, the limo would come back to pick up Loki and she and they all go back to the airport together.

It was a beautiful evening in Germany. It would be a shame to have to leave so soon, perhaps a night on the town celebrating would be something that could be arranged, though she doubted it. It wasn't the battles he was interested, Loki wanted to win the war. 

Standing on the corner of the building, Irene felt like a hooker as she tried to repair the damage done to her lipstick. How she really could use a cigarette as an excuse to be standing out there. Instead she looked up at the stars and waited.

Screams. Lots of them, panicked people running out of the building running across the street into the park. Leveling her eyes she watched as people began pouring out of the building.

"Rene, where are you?" Barton asked authoritatively.

"Guard shack still. What's going on?" She replied quietly watching the people run like a heard of buffalo.

"Stand by, we're coming to get you."

Irene went to protest when she watched Loki emerge slowly from the building, dressed in a more ornate style of what he normally wore. This outfit had far more metal to it and a wicked set of horn atop his golden helmet. The most frightening thing about his visage was the maniacal smile on his face. Instinctively she knew that this was his battle armor and Irene's blood ran cold.

The truck pulled up behind her and Barton jumped out.

"Rene, we need to go. Now."

Shooting a blast with his scepter, Loki hit a police car that was rushing to the scene causing it to flip and skid on front bumper before flip over. Irene couldn't believe her eyes, this was the same person that had thanked her for her kindness on the plane? No, this was the other Loki, the one being controlled.

"We can't leave him." She replied, being pulled back to the truck. The feel to protect the real Loki overcame her. Even if he shared the same murderous desires to rule the planet, he needed to be in control. Somehow she knew that the real Loki wouldn't want this.

"We will get him later. Now move it." Barton grabbed her and began pulling her back.

Turning she ran for the truck, not wishing to be left behind and was pulled in the back by two of the soldiers. Driving away she watched as Loki stood before the crowd of people screaming for them to kneel.

"We have a plan Rene, we will get him back." Barton sat next to her, watching the same scene as it shrank in the distance.


	4. Broken Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a ride and unknowingly an ally ..

Loki was feeling so powerful with all these Midgardians kneeling to him, this is what he has always wanted always craved and now he had it, they were all kneeling prostrate before him. Oh, and they were so frightened and cowering as he created his duplicates to guard all around the cowering sheep. He spoke to them in his Regal Asgardian voice, He was Loki, and he was now the King of Midgard, and he would rule these little ants with an iron fist. 

"You were made to be ruled," He had said and then the stupid old fool had to stand up and ruin his monologue, just when he had the humans were hanging on his every word and he had them under his spell, the old man had to go and break that hold he had on them. He scoffed at the old man when he said there were always men like him. 

"Oh, no, there are no men like me, old man. I am your King, and I shall rule over all of you. Look to your elder people, let them be a lesson as to how you should cower at my feet." 

Loki raised his scepter and was about to blast the old man when the Soldier showed up and deflected the blow with his shield. Loki gasped when the energy flew back toward him and knocked him to his hands and knees. He grunted when he crashed against a young female Midgardian, and he glared at her as she moved out of his way. 

"Hmm, look what we have here, the soldier has come to rescue all the little sheep of Midgard. You're out of your time." 

"I'm not the one who is out of time," Rogers retorted, as he moved toward Loki with his shield held out in front of him. "The last time I was in Germany, there was another man trying to assert his power, and it did not end too well for him. Now, you will come with me, peacefully and leave these people alone. Your time trying to rule the Earth of over, Loki, so just come peacefully and I won't have to hurt you." 

Loki laughed at the Midgardian's words and shook his head as he raised his scepter and flew toward the man, he was able to land a blow with the end of his staff in his stomach, winding him as they tumbled over each other. They both fought hard and long, as Rogers punched Loki in the side of his head, but the God's head snapped around as he stuck the end of his scepter into the ground and spun around it and landed a hard kick to the middle of the captain's chest. He laughed loudly when the man went flying backward and rolled onto his knees, and that was when Loki swooped over him and held the end of his scepter against the back of his head. 

"Kneel," Loki ordered, as he pushed the pointed tip harder against the man's flesh, but he was taken off guard when the sprightly soldier sprang up again and knocked Loki backward, where they sparred for several minutes. Loki swung his scepter again and nicked Rogers on his thigh, smiling when the man cried out and lunged at Loki, only to be thrown back onto his backside. Loki suddenly froze when an army jet hovered in the sky and he heard another familiar voice ringing out, that of Natasha Romanoff, the spy with all the red in her ledger, as Barton had put it. "Put down your weapon, Loki, you cannot win this fight. You will come along quietly to Shield headquarters." 

Loki grinned wickedly again as he raised his scepter and shot off a volley of energy that penetrated the bottom part of the aircraft, but he was surprised when the Soldier used his Shield against him and they sparred again across the plaza, Loki's scepter clashing against Rogers’ shield, and then they heard the sound of loud music blaring through the same audio system as Natalie's voice came out of before. Loki glared up at the annoyance, while Rogers stood bewildered, both of them looking up toward the sky. 

"Did you miss me, Agent Romanoff?" Iron Man said, as he appeared out of nowhere as he spoke to Natasha and took over the audio system. He could see Odin's youngest son, Loki, battling on the ground with Captain America, and he was really knocking the shit out of the old man. So he took pity on the man and flew down to ground level, he let his blasters out on his arms and sent a small burst of energy that knocked Loki backward, as he landed hard on his back on the sidewalk.

Loki was shocked when he saw the metal man flying down from the sky and had his scepter at the ready, but he wasn't prepared for the blast of energy from the suit the Midgardian wore. He flew backward and landed hard and painfully on his back, as he grunted and groaned in pain, he sat up when he heard the man speaking to him. 

"Make your move Reindeer Games. You've just lost this battle, so why don't you come along nicely," Iron Man voiced, as it rang out in its metallic sound. 

Loki stared at Tony with a shocked expression, as he pointed more of his blasters at him, and held his hands up in the air in a placating manner, magically willing his battle armor to disappear. He stared from Iron Man to the Soldier and made them think he was frightened, but this had been his plan all along, to get inside Shield and wreak havoc on them, keep them busy so that his subordinates could deliver the Tesseract to its rightful spot...in the American City of New York...namely...Stark Tower...The Metal Man's building...where they would use the energy to operate the device and open up the portal for the Chitauri, his Army to come through. Yes, his plan was suddenly coming into fruition. 

Iron Man lowered his arms with the blasters, and then spoke in his metallic voice. "Smart decision, Rock of Ages. Rogers, get him and bring him to the jet, we're taking him to Shield. Nick Fury wants a word with him." 

Tony said out loud, but what he was really thinking was that he finally had Loki under his protection, for Odin, and he would be pleased that he was in safe keeping for now, where he could continue to keep an eye on him. Maybe the AllFather would even come to Earth to bring his young son home himself, he thought how he would love to see the look on the Pirate, Nick Fury's one eyed face when he saw the Powerful God and King of Asgard coming to take away his son. He was jostled from his thoughts, when Rogers yanked Loki hard up off the ground and shoved him hard, and Tony gasped when the God lost his footing and crashed against him, nearly knocking the two of them over. "Whoa, careful there, Bambi, don't want to damage the Suit. Come on now, let's get you on the jet before you cause anymore death and destruction." 

Loki did not speak now, he would remain silent during his captivity, and only speak when the time was right, but for now, he became a mute, but not a dumb mute, for now he would use his powers of observation. Loki gasped and hissed when the soldier appeared behind him and gripped hard him by his arms, and he yelped when the man shoved him down the street to where the space craft was located. He tried to break free from the suddenly stronger man's hard grip on his arms, but he only squeezed them harder and shoved him forward in front of him, making Loki yelp and growl angrily again. 

Tony noticed Loki flinching and how he yelped when Rogers manhandled him, and before the old man could hurt the God anymore, he moved forward and pulled him away from Loki. "All right there, Cap, that's enough with the manhandling. You don't have to treat the prisoner so roughly. Ever hear of the Geneva Convention, man?" 

"Of course I have, Tony, but that does not apply to this murderous and insane man here. I'm only doing my job, and what Nick Fury told me to do," Rogers retorted, and was about to grab onto Loki's arms again, when Tony moved between Rogers and the God and held out his metal arms of his suit toward Cap.

"I said that's enough, Cap! Now, back off already. I'll take care of Loki, you go talk with Agent Romanoff and the pilot," Tony intoned, as he glared at the older man with his face plate raised. He couldn't wait to get the suit off while they were on the Shield Space craft, or at least remove the face plate for a while. 

"All right, Stark, I'll let you deal with the prisoner, but make sure you keep an eye on him and do not let him take over your mind," Rogers retorted, and then gasped when Loki shot a menacing glare his way at his words and threats. He sighed and turned on his heel, wincing when he heard Tony's soft chuckle as he moved to the front of the space craft to speak to Natasha and the other Pilot. 

Tony quickly removed his face plate and placed it on the top shelf over the seats and then carefully approached Loki, who stood in the middle of the craft with his hands at his sides. Tony sighed and shook his head when he saw the God's hands shaking slightly and his blue eyes were glittering brightly, but he was staring off into the distance, at the street where they had just left. He gasped when the God turned around and stared darkly at him, as if he was inside his soul and his mind, and he felt a need to protect him and keep him safe even more so, if not for himself, than for Odin and Frigga, his parents and the Royalty of Asgard. 

"Sorry, Loki, but I gotta strap you in now, not only because you're a prisoner of Shield, not of me, and they have requested you to be restrained," Tony said, as he held his metal gloved covered hands from his Iron Man suit, at his sides, and moved his eyes toward the seat in the middle of the space craft where he wanted the God to sit.

Loki glared harder at the Midgardian, called Tony Stark, he refused to call him by his ridiculous moniker, and he rolled his eyes as he moved his body slowly toward the seat the man had indicated. He stared directly into his brown eyes when he bent down to buckle him into the seat and chuckled when he heard Stark as he gasped loudly, but again he was silent and did not speak a word. He was wondering why this man was being kind to him all of a sudden, when he had blasted him and sent him flying to the curb not too long ago, and he noticed he had called him Loki and not one of those equally ridiculous pet names he had used as well. He would be sure to watch this one closely, perhaps when Barton and Irene rescued him later, he would see about making Stark part of his drone army, and let him do his bidding when he used the Tesseract to open up the wormhole for the Chitauri to come through and decimate this pitiful Realm of Midgard. 

Tony's body shuddered inside his Iron Man suit when he buckled Loki into the seat and he looked up to see those powerful blue eyes boring into him. He wondered what the God was thinking just then, and if he would be able to get to him, to make him stop this ridiculous notion of ruling the Earth and get him back to his Father, Odin on Asgard. Oh, he knew he wouldn't really be able to convince Loki to stop this game of his, so he would just do his best to look out for him until he could convince him to go home again. Once he had Loki all buckled in he immediately moved away from him, because he was really starting to feel unnerved by the way he was still staring at him. He backed away from the God and bumped into the muscular body of Steve Rogers, or the Cap, as he would call him from then on. Or even Capsicle would do just fine. 

"Stark, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird now?" Rogers retorted, as he shoved Tony's body away from him, and glared when the man bumped his with his metal arm. "Fury didn't tell me you were coming on board with this mission."

"There is nothing wrong with me, Rogers. I'm not the one behaving like a brute here, pushing around prisoners, but I guess you being a soldier and all, you're used to being a bully, hmm?" Tony retorted, and just happened to turn his head to see Loki's small smile come over the God's lips, before it went away when Loki caught him staring at him again. He winked at Loki and then turned his attention back to Cap, who was glaring daggers at him. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. He actually came to me first, before you and the others." 

"Whatever you say, Stark. I guess we have to accept the fact that we have to work together. With regards to treating the prisoner unfairly, you are aware that he killed 80 people in two days? He is considered hostile and I will treat him as such," Rogers shot back as he glared at Tony and then stared over at Loki, who was sitting watching the two of them argue over him. Stark was on the God's side, for some reason, and he wanted to find out why. When Loki suddenly flashed him a smug smile he gasped when he felt his body tingle with some weird sensation, but it was gone as soon as it had come over him. So he looked away from the Loki the sensation stopped, but when he glanced back at him, he felt as if Loki was trying to bore into his very soul, and he quickly turned his body away from him, facing the front of the space craft, and only glancing sideways at Tony when he spoke. 

"Yeah, well, I guess you didn't get the memo, we don't really treat prisoners like that, especially not when they surrender right after having the shit kicked out of them moments before," Tony commented, and he laughed at Cap's angry glare, but just patted him on his shoulder with his metal hand from his Iron man suit. "I have to say though, Rogers, you were pretty sprightly back there for and old man. You gave it your best shot, even though Loki kicked your ass and had you kneeling like a little girl in the middle of the square."

"That's easy for you to say, Stark. You've got that big metal suit to keep you safe from his wrath. I had to fight him basically hand to hand, and let me tell you, the guy really packs a wallop," Rogers remarked, as he stared forward into the cock pit, smiling wearily at Natasha when she glanced back after telling Nick Fury that Loki was silent and not talking to anyone. 

"Hmm, like I said, you did pretty good, you gave it your all, but fell short. That can't be helped though, you have been frozen on Ice for 70 odd years, as a... Capsicle," Tony intoned, as he smiled smugly at Rogers when he just glared at him and turned away from Tony. He himself turned to look at Loki again, smiling when the God raised his eyebrows in wonder at him. He was probably wondering why Tony was defending him, and if he only knew it was for his Daddy, Odin AllFather, he would probably not be too happy. He remembered what Odin had told him when he visited him at Stark Tower in New York that cold and rainy night at the end of April of that year, and asked him to be on the lookout for his son, Loki Laufeyson, nae Odinson, and he explained all that had happened on Asgard, and how he was certain that Loki was alive. He showed him a hologram picture of how Loki looked the day he fell from the Bifrost into the Vortex. Tony had to admit that he thought the God was beautiful with is aquiline features and his bright green eyes. Shit! That's what was different about Loki now, he has blue eyes and in the holograph photo his daddy had shown him, Loki's eyes were green, a deep emerald colour.


	5. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a chat while Tony reveals a soft side for Loki.

At that moment there was a loud boom of thunder that shook the space craft, and a large bolt of lighting flew across the nose of the machine, and Steve glanced over at Loki and noticed the look of fear on his face. He glared at the man and scoffed. "What's the matter, scared of a little lighting?" 

Loki stared at the Soldier with an apprehensive look and finally spoke after being silent for so long, and he caught Stark's look of surprise and then his smug smile at hearing his voice. Midgardians were so predictable with their strange obsessions. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." 

They all started when they heard something heavy land on top of the space craft, as they all glanced at each other, and Tony noticed even Loki seemed a bit apprehensive about it, especially with the comment he made about not being fond of what follows. He reached for his face plate and shoved it down as he hit the button to open the hatch, shaking off Roger's hand on his metal shoulder when he asked what he was doing, as he stepped toward the open hatch, he was shocked when he saw a big muscular blond dressed in a red and black sleeveless leather tunic, which showed off his huge muscular arms. He also had on tight black leather trousers with black leather boots, but that wasn't what disturbed him, what did was when he saw the blond man raise the large silver hammer he held in his hand and as it rang out he hit Tony in the middle of his chest and knocked him back just as he was about to blast him with one of his weapons. Tony grunted as he was thrown back with such a force that made his chest hurt even inside his protective suit. 

Loki gasped and raised his eyebrows when he saw his brother Thor as he entered the space craft wielding Mjolnir at Stark and knocking him onto his backside on the floor, while he reached for him and ripped him out of the bindings that was certain not really holding him in place. He grunted when Thor pulled him up out of the chair, ripping the binds that held him, and he was shocked when he grabbed him around his throat and held him to his body as they flew out of the space craft, into the night sky and down, down, down toward the surface. 

Loki closed his eyes and buried his face against Thor's strong chest, and secretly loved how it felt to be with him again, clinging to his strong body with his arms wrapped so securely around his large muscular neck. He could feel Thor spinning Mjolnir over his head and he opened his eyes just as they made entry on an abandoned mountain in some long lost realm he knew not where. Loki suddenly cried out in pain and laughed in amusement when Thor threw him to the cold, hard floor of the rocky mountain, and he landed in a painful heap on his back, and was sure he felt some bones in the back of his ribs as they cracked loudly. 

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor boomed, his voice sounding angry and short.

"Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha, I missed you too," Loki grunted and laughed, as he lay on the ground in more horrible pain. It seemed to him that everyone around him was torturing him, raping him, throwing him about, blasting him with lasers and magical shields. When would he ever just find some peace and be left alone to rule this pitiful realm of Midgard. 

"Loki, stop this now, do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor shouted, as he glared down at his brother with an angered expression and he gripped Mjolnir in his right hand. 

"No, Thor, you do not. You are looking a lot like Odin right now, with that contemptuous expression of foreboding. You should thank me though, with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster up to conjure you here? To your precious Realm of Earth," Loki retorted, his deep baritone voice trembling with pain as he tried to stand up, and failed miserably, but he grunted loudly when Thor reached forward to help him.

Thor watched Loki struggling and he could not believe how sickly and pale and gaunt he looked since he last saw him, it broke his heart to see his little brother in this much obvious pain. He dropped Mjolnir on the ground with a loud clang and reached forward as he gripped Loki by his arms and helped him to stand up and glared at him, ignoring his loud cry of pain as he manhandled him. "I thought you dead, brother. Yet here you are, alive and not faring so well."

"Did you mourn? I mean, really, do you expect to believe you did, and the rest of them?" Loki retorted, as he stared into his brother's eyes. He saw something that stirred him deep inside, the love Thor felt for him was still there, and as he grabbed him roughly behind his neck and gripped his arm with his two strong hand, he grunted again from the pain he felt from his roughness. 

"We all did, Loki, my brother, each and every one of us grieved for your loss. Myself, Mother, our Father-" Thor started to say but was cut off by Loki holding up his long index finger in front of his face. 

"Your Father, Thor Odinson," Loki retorted, as he shoved Thor's hands off of him, the contact only making him want to be closer to his brother again, but he couldn't think like that now. He couldn't let the memories of the love and the sex they shared together before all of this happened, cloud his judgment. He had a task to complete. It could never be the same anyway, not since they all betrayed him and Odin and Thor let him fall from the broken Bifrost into that abyss. He leered at Thor and walked away from him, holding onto his aching back, where the broken ribs were jarred with each painful step he took. "He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not? I am sure you do not believe that we are brother's now, not after knowing what I truly am, Thor. The monster that parents tell their children of at night, the ones that will visit them and murder them in their sleep."

"Loki, please do not say these things. You are my brother, and you always will be, whether you are adopted or not," Thor retorted, as he watched Loki limping away and holding his back where he dropped him. Now he felt guilty for hurting his brother when he could clearly see that he had already been in pain, but this only added more to it. He didn't care if Loki hurt him, he stalked toward him and spun his body around to face him, and wrapped his arms gently around his slim waist, as he pulled their bodies together and held onto him. He grunted when Loki smacked him upside his head, but grabbed his hands and held them in his strong grip, once again he listened as he whimpered in pain, but he did not release him, he wanted to hold him in his arms, kiss him, make love to him again. Scream over this abandoned mountaintop that he loved him and he was sorry, but he knew Loki would not believe him right now. 

"I am not your brother, Thor, I never was. I lived a lie my whole life, because of what your Father did. I was nothing but a stolen relic, as the Ice Casket from the Frost Giants. Odin thought he could use me as a barter for peace with them, but you ruined that when we stole into Jotunheim that night and started a war with them, and I was the one who suffered for it. Now you expect me to believe your words as sooth after all that you and Odin have done to me?" Loki retorted, as he turned to face Thor, having moved further down the mountain, and he still held onto his aching back. 

"My dear brother, how can you say and think these things? I love you, and my words are sooth. I mean you no harm, I just want us to be as we were. We played together, we fought together. We were so close at one time, even not too long ago before I was banished to Earth for my crimes against Jotunheim. Please, Loki, let me help you? Let me take you home and we can be together again, please, brother?" Thor did not let Loki answer yet, he just moved his right hand to the back of his neck and pulled their mouths together in a slow, heated passionate kiss, and he moaned when Loki suddenly melted against his body.

Loki whimpered when Thor pressed their lips together and pressed his mouth open with his tongue, kissing him fervently. He couldn't help or stop himself as he wrapped his right hand around Thor's neck and pulled their mouths together harder, and deepened the kiss. His other arm wrapped around Thor's strong waist as he pushed their groins together and rutted against each other and their kiss turned harder as it was all teeth and tongue. Loki's head was spinning with desire and lust, and he felt so good to have Thor kissing him again, holding him in his arms, and he had told him he loved him not a few minutes ago.

Loki suddenly gasped when he felt a twinge in the back of his mind, and he knew that the Other was angry at him, angry for getting caught by his brother. He felt the powerful and painful jolt of dark energy as it moved painfully through his body, and he suddenly shoved Thor away with a loud cry of anguish. "Stop it, stop it now, please? I can't take much more of this!" 

"Loki, what are you speaking of now? You cannot take much more of what? We were sharing a passionate kiss, and I know that you enjoyed it just as much as I. What is wrong with you, brother? What ails you? Let me take care of you, as I did when we were boys. Do you not remember how close we were?" Thor asked, as he moved toward Loki and grabbed his arms again, pulling them back when he felt a shocking jolt as it moved up his hands. He knew this was not from his brother, that sort of magic was the dark sort, and he feared that Loki was being controlled by someone, but he did not know whom that could be. 

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness," Loki retorted, as he moved further down the mountainside, his words coming out in an angry hiss. "You say you love me, but it is you who lies, brother. The last thing that I remember of our time together was when you tossed me into an abyss, and let me fall from the Bifrost that you destroyed with your precious Mjolnir, and all for that Midgardian woman. I was meant to be the King of Asgard, the rightful King, and you took all that away from me. You and your Father." 

"So you come here to Earth and try to take over this realm that I love, for your own imagined slights? It was you who let go of the end of Gungnir. It was your decision Loki, yours and yours alone. Father, and I don't care what you say, he is our father, tried to pull us both back up from the edge of the Bifrost, but you let go and fell through that abyss you spoke of, brother!" Thor retorted, as he stared at Loki with a shocked and angry look on his face again. "You will do well to remember that the Earth, this Realm, is under my protection, and no matter what you are planning I will be sure to stop you. I know that you are not yourself, Loki, I can see it in your eyes, they are not the same, they are filled with pain and suffering. I shall protect the Earth, no matter what."

Loki scoffed at Thor's words and tilted his head to the side, as he stared at him when he moved close to him again. "Oh yes, Thor, and you are doing such a marvelous job of that. These humans, these stupid ants, slaughter each other in the millions, while you sit by and idly fret. They are such a pathetic race, and I mean to rule them." 

"Loki, listen to your words, they are deluded and delusional. You really do think you are above these wonderful humans, don't you brother?" Thor asked, as he shook his head in disbelief and disgust at how gone his brother sounded now. 

"Well, yes. I am, and as I said, I shall be their King. They were made to be ruled, and they shall all bow down and kneel before me by the time I am finished with them," Loki voiced, as he stared at Thor with a haughty expression on his face. 

"No, brother, listen to yourself, these twisted words and thoughts, they are not your own. You miss the truth of what a good ruler and King should be, Loki," Thor voiced, as he reached out to grab Loki's hands again, only to be rebuffed by Loki again. 

"No, you are wrong, Thor, you know not what you speak of," Loki growled, and he watched as Thor reached for his hands, but he hit him hard on his right shoulder and pushed past him. He stalked back up to the top of the mountain again, wincing and gritting his teeth, as he limped from all the pain in his broken and bruised body. "You believe that I am not right in my mind because you and Father tossed me into that abyss? I have seen worlds you've never known of, and I have grown in my exile, Odinson. Loki Laufeyson means to wield the true power of the Tesseract. I have seen what it can do-"

"Loki, who showed you this power of the Tesseract? Who controls the would be King?" Thor interjected Loki's monologue when he finally admitted that he was being controlled by someone in not so many words. He moved forward and stood in front of Loki again, as he glared at him with the same face Odin always did when he was angry at them. 

"I am a King! If not of Asgard, than of Midgard! They will all kneel to me! I have seen it already! I shall rule them and be their King!" Loki shouted with contempt and hatred for his brother right now. He was just the same as everyone else now, trying to bring hurt to him, trying to control him and torture him.... only he was doing it with more slights to him. 

"No, not here, Loki, you shall not rule the Earth! You give up the Tesseract. You give up this poisonous dream of ruling the Earth," Thor shouted, as he grabbed Loki by his arms again, shaking his body and not caring when he winced from the pain he was in. He sighed when he saw tears forming in Loki's eyes and he hated himself for being so harsh with his little brother, but he wasn't listening to him, so he tried another tactic, one that had almost worked not a few minutes ago. He moved his left hand behind Loki's neck, and caressed the soft skin just below his flippy hair and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Loki's lips, he gasped when he felt his brother press his own lips to his for a moment. "You come home. Father is not angry with you, Loki. He is worried about you, and he loves you, as we all do. You will have a full pardon when you come to Asgard. I can promise you that."  
Loki whimpered again when Thor kissed his lips, loving how sweet and soft they felt against his own soft lips. He listened to his words and then felt that twinge in the back of his mind again, the once that woke up him again as he laughed softly and stared at Thor with a perplexed expression and scoffed. "I don't have it. Even if I did I would not return with you to Asgard, Thor. If you think that I will believe your words when you tell me Odin will pardon me, then you are an even bigger oaf than I believed you to be. You need the cube to bring me home to justice on Asgard, but I have sent it off I know not where." 

Thor growled angrily at hearing Loki's biting words as he backed away from him and held out his hand for Mjolnir, thrusting it out in front of him. "You are the God of Lies, Loki Odinson. I am telling you the truth now. You listen well, brother, I-" 

Thor's words were cut short when Loki saw a flash of red metal and vapors fly past him as it threw Thor over the side of the mountain. He could see that it was Tony Stark in his iron suit. He and Thor rolled down the mountainside in a mixed up heap and Loki raised his eyebrows when they both stood up, about 20 feet apart from each other. 

"I'm listening," Loki said, to the ether, and he laughed in amusement at the situation, "Oh, but look now, Thor, it would appear that someone else fights for my honour. How amusing this is, I shall sit and watch as the games begin." 

Thor was livid as he glared at the Man of Iron and held Mjolnir out in front of him, as he growled again, and hefted his mighty hammer in his hand. "I am Thor, the God of Thunder, and Loki is my brother. I warn you, metal man, I can call upon the fiercest weather to bring down upon you. Do not touch me again." 

"Then don't take my stuff," Tony said, as he raised the face plate on his suit and glared at Thor, and then glanced up at Loki standing on top of the mountain watching him and he and his brother fight for his honour. Yes, that's what this was all about. He and the God of Thunder were fighting for Loki, and he would be sure to win this battle, just to keep Loki safe from his brother's wrath. 

"Loki is not your stuff, Metal man. He was mine before any of this ever occurred down here on Midgard. You do not have any idea what you are dealing with here," Thor shot back, as he hefted Mjolnir in his hand, just itching to fight this haughty man and show him who was Loki's true suitor. 

"Oh, so you and Reindeer Games have been doing the naughty together, have you? Pardon me for intruding on your sexy times," Tony retorted, but his interest peaked as he stared at Thor with raised eyebrows. He wondered if Daddy knew the two brothers were banging each other and so in love with one another. Oh well, no bother, he wasn't going to be the one to tell him, he was just there on Earth to protect and watch over Loki. "Sorry, blondie, I am here to protect my precious cargo, and that is what I am going to do. I believe it is you who has no idea what you're dealing with in me." 

"As I said before, you do not know what you are dealing with here. Loki and I are Gods, and he will face Asgardian justice. Father is ready to give him a pardon if I bring him home, with the Tesseract," Thor revealed, as he stared at Tony with that look of contempt on his face. 

"Really, Thor? Do you expect me to just give him up to you and think that I am fool that you will not hurt him as all the others are planning to?" Tony asked, as he shook his head at the huge blond-haired God, with his large bulky muscles and his pretty face. "I don't care what you do with the Tesseract, but Loki is under my care, and I do not intend to let you take him away from me. So, do me a favor and just...stay out of the way...tourist." 

Thor made to turn away from Tony, hearing his words and he understood what they meant. This Midgardian meant to take his brother away from him, and he would not have that. Loki would be coming home with him to Asgard, where they could continue living their lives together, and be together, loving each other and maybe even being wed by their Father. He had spoken to Odin about it when he thought Loki had perished, and now that his brother was alive and well, he meant to take him back to Asgard and be with him forever. So no one was going to take him away from that bliss that they both deserved, especially not some spoiled rich playboy with his own machinations in store for Loki. He growled angrily at hearing Tony Stark's words and suddenly raised Mjolnir and as he tossed it toward the man, it rang out and crashed into the middle of his chest, throwing him 1000 feet backward.

Tony grunted when he felt the heft and the weight of the strange silver hammer as it slammed into his chest and threw him clear to 1000 feet backward, and as he landed against a tree, it splintered from the force and blow of the mighty instrument. He lay on the ground and waited for Jarvis to get his suit back online again, and then muttered to himself. "Okay, you wanna play, then we'll play together, fighting for the hand to protect Loki." 

Thor held out his hand as Mjolnir moved back into his grip, and he stared up at Loki, grinding his teeth as he watched an amused smile come over his brother's handsome face. He bowed his head to him and let him know that he was fighting for his honour now, and once he was victorious, he would bring Loki back to Asgard where they would be together. Thor watched as the Metal Man finally stood up and spun Mjolnir around in his hand to work up a strong batch of thunder and lightning to strike the man with. 

Tony suddenly stood up and held out his right hand, blasting Thor with a bolt of energy that sent him flying 100 feet backwards, where he landed against and splintered a tree. Then he flew through the air and kicked Thor in his chest, knocking Mjolnir out of his hand. 

Thor glared up at the Midgardian and called up his hammer in his hand again, thrusting toward the sky, where he pulled out a long lightning bolt that hit Tony in the chest plate of his metal suit. 

Oh, but that didn't stop Tony Stark. Oh no, Jarvis fixed him right up and he was running at full capacity. "Well, how bout that I guess I'm not as easy to kill as you thought." 

He flew at Thor with his thrusters on full capacity, as he lifted him up and carried him into the air, and then rubbed his body against the rocks and trees, until they both splintered a long oak tree and landed in a heap on the forest floor again, where they battled for several minutes. Tony blasted Thor a few more times, and Thor used Mjolnir to hold the metal man back. They were well into the heat of their battle, Thor used his fists to try to crush Tony's metal wrists on the suit, and Tony almost had a heart attack at how strong the God was. He growled thought and head butted Thor, which only angered the blond more as he head butted Tony in return, and that sent him reeling backward about 1000 feet again, that's how powerful the God was. He shook his head and flew at Thor at full force, and they clashed together in the middle of the field. But then they were suddenly stopped as they were both hit with Captain America's shield, Thor in his head and Tony in the middle of his chest plate. 

"Hey, you two idiots, stop this nonsense fighting!" Steve called out to them, as he called his shield back to his hand and stared down at them from a top a fallen tree. "That is more than enough with you two. I don't know what you plan to do here today, but we have a task to complete for Fury and Shield. 

"I have come here to put an end to Loki's schemes to take over the Earth. I mean to bring him back home to Asgard, where we can live out our lives together," Thor voiced, as he glared at the man dressed in his blue tights and that powerful shield that held just as much weight and heft as Mjolnir. 

"All right then, why don't we can call it a day here, and you can prove that you want to stop Loki from taking over the Earth, Thor. Just put the hammer down and we can get on with things," Steve said, and then watched as Tony tried to say something, only to be knocked back by Thor thrusting his hammer at him. 

"Oh, no, no, not a good call there, Cap, Thor is in more in love with his ha-" Tony said, as his words were cut shot and he flew back 1000 feet again, this time laying on the ground and staying out of this one. He knew what Cap's shield was made from, and it was his own Father who had helped to make it. So he knew that Point Break was in for a sweet and smashing surprise. 

"You me to put the hammer down, Man in Blue?" Thor raged, as he raised Mjolnir over his head and jumped up into the air, meaning to bring the hammer down on the Midgardian's head, but he was shocked and surprised when he held up his shield to protect himself. He grunted when they clashed and sparked and Thor was thrown back 2000 feet in the air, where he landed hard on his back on the cold, dank forest floor. His head and arms were aching just a little bit, but the three of them managed to stand up and face each other again. 

Steve stared at Thor, then at Tony, and finally up at Loki, who still watched in amusement from his perch on top of the mountain. "Are we done here now? Somebody go up there and get Loki, and then bring him back to the space craft."

"Fine, that will be me. I don't want to hear any arguments, Point Break, he's under my care," Tony retorted, as he glared at Thor and lowered his face plate as he flew up to the mountainside and stood in front of Loki again. "Sorry, Loki, I hope you won't mind. I hate to do this to you, but I gotta bring you back to the space craft again. I promise I will watch over you though, all right?" 

"Why are you so bent on protecting me? Who are you working for, if not for Shield, Stark?" Loki asked as he held out his hands to the Midgardian and did not put up of fight when Tony shackled his hands together with a small set of automatic metal shackles he carried on his belt. 

"Sorry, Loks, but that's classified information," Tony shot back, as he smiled warmly at the handsome God. Now he was standing so close to him, he could see how beautiful he really was, with his regal Aquiline features, his soft raven hair which touched his shoulders, and his tall, slim body that looked fantastic inside his tight leather tunic and trousers. He still held Loki's wrists where he attached the Shackles by running his thumb over the small mechanism, but he extended that caress to move over the God's lower wrist, as he stared deeply into those troubled blue eyes. He smiled when Loki gasped from the contact and did not let go for a few minutes, and he was suddenly pulled from his reverie when he heard the low baritone of Loki's voice speaking to him, in a soft whisper. 

"What do you want from me, Stark?" Loki asked, as he moved close to the man's face and their lips were nearly touching. He darted his tongue out to lick the man's bottom lip through the face plate that was turned up again. 

Tony gasped this time as he moved his mouth over Loki's for just a fleeting second, and kissed his soft lips, but then he suddenly pulled back when he remembered that he was supposed to protect him, not seduce him. Or at least that's what he thought, Odin never really said anything to him about that, but then he shook his head when he heard Loki's as he chuckled. "Nothing, Loki, I do not want anything from you, I promise. I just want to keep you safe from all the bad people who would want to hurt you, that's all." 

"We shall, see, Tony Stark. I will let this pass for now, but believe me I will find out who's side you are on before this ends. That is not a treat, that is a promise," Loki said, as he leaned forward and pressed a long, slow passionate kiss to the man's lips. He pressed Tony's mouth open with his tongue, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss, and moaned at how responsive he was to him. His wrists were shackled with the magnetic shackles, but he understood that for now, and it was somehow hindering the use of his magic. No bother, he would have it back once Tony removed the shackles, but he had to end the kiss when he suddenly heard a loud boom of thunder as it sounded overhead. He chuckled in amusement as he broke apart from Tony Stark and smiled warmly at him. "Mm, very nice, Stark, if your kisses are anything to go by, then I would say that you're a great fuck. I must say that I am interested in having you, if you will agree to it. We will just have to be wary of my brother, as you can see, it really does get jealous." 

Before Tony could answer, and he was really too surprised to answer, but Loki was right, he enjoyed the kiss very much, Thor suddenly appeared on the mountain top, grabbed Loki by his arms and spun Mjolnir in the air over his head. He glared at Tony and spoke menacingly to him. "You had best get yourself on that Space Craft, Man of Iron, or we will be leaving without you." 

Tony shook his head as he watched Loki wince when Thor manhandled him, and he fired up his thrusters and flew fast toward the space craft, where he landed inside before Thor and Loki. He winced himself when the blond God practically threw Loki down onto the seat and buckled him in roughly. "You sit there and be quiet, brother, I do not want to hear a word out of you until we reach the Shield carrier."

"Do not trouble yourself over me, Thor Odinson. I promise to be a well behaved prisoner for you and your friends. It seems that things do not change, but stay the same, your friends down here side with you just as on Asgard." Loki glared at his brother as he rubbed his arms and turned away from him, where his eyes caught Tony's and he smiled warmly, blowing him a kiss and smiling when the Midgardian blushed and smiled in return. Loki growled when Thor suddenly smacked him upside his head to get his attention. "Thor, will you please stop abusing me, you stupid oaf of a brute."

"I told you to not speak, Loki, and I meant it, don't make me use the muzzle on you-" Thor started to say, but was cut short by Tony.

"No offense, Point Break, but you really need to learn how to treat Prisoners. Beside the fact that Loki is your brother, you're acting like a brute, man, it's just not cool," Tony retorted, and shrugged his shoulders when Thor and Cap glared at him. "I'm just saying, stop being such a tyrant." 

Loki raised his eyebrows when Tony defended him yet again, and smiled warmly at him, but for the rest of the way to Shield, Loki sat quietly and stared at Tony with his piercing blue eyes. 

Thor sat beside Loki and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in a protective manner, but Loki only saw it as domination and jealousy and he just kept quiet. By the time they reached the Shield air craft carrier, Loki had made sure to remain calm, as he knew they would be locking him up now and he would be a true prisoner. He really was not worried, because he knew Barton and Lady Adler would be rescuing him soon. He had a plan set into play, and now that he was here, he knew for certain that that plan would definitely come into play.


	6. All We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is questioned by his brother... thoroughly (THORKI smut!)

Thor joined Cap and Natasha outside the Space Craft, and had been shoved aside by the Guards who had made their way into the back of the craft and surrounded Loki who just stared at them all with an amused grin. "My, my, what a wonderful reception you have given to me. I thank you all so much, this is too much for me to handle." 

"Shut up and move, and don't try anything funny, if you do you'll be on the business end of a bullet to the back of your head," the lead guard retorted, as he shoved Loki out of the craft and stared as Tony Stark joined them, still wearing his Iron Man suit. "Mr. Stark, I must inform you that you belongings are in the room beneath the carrier, and we have retrieved your cases from your home in New York City." 

"Right, thanks, soldier, I'll just make my way there. Do me a favor though and do not manhandle the prisoner. If I find out that you were rough with him, you will be on the business end of a blast from my suit. Have you got that, soldier?" Tony shot back, as he glared down at the young man his brown eyes blazing with threat and anger. 

Loki once again smiled at Stark and bowed his head and then gasped when the man moved forward and removed the metal shackles from his wrists. He felt the soft caress to his skin again and he grinned openly at the human for being so forward with him. He was stating to like the moxie of this Tony Stark, and would be sure to get to know what made him tick. He leaned in and whispered so only the mortal could hear him. He licked and nibbled on his earlobe, laughing when the man gasped softly from the intimate contact. "Thank you for your continued concern, Tony Stark, it's very touching. Please do not forget my offer for sex, and feel free to visit me in my cell." 

"S-sure, Loki, I'll pay you a visit, but just to talk. I told you before I will not take advantage of you," Tony breathed back, his body shuddering inside his suit when Loki licked and nibbled on his earlobe. 

"We shall see, Tony Stark," was all Loki said, as he stepped back from Tony and then moved with the guards down the corridor to the detention center at the bottom of the air craft carrier.

Tony stood watching Loki walk, no saunter and swagger down the corridor toward his inevitable imprisonment. He sighed and shook his head as he made his way down to the lower level where he found the chamber to store his suit. He took out his mobile phone, his high tech phone, and dialed up Jarvis, giving him the access to all the Shield files. He quickly removed the suit and dressed himself in a black dress shirt with black denims and his boots, and then he made his way upstairs to where the rest of the assembled team was located, but met up with Phil Coulson instead. He was talking to the agent, but his mind was not really on it. No, it was on a certain Norse God who was locked up in the cell down in the detention center. 

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes when the soldier marched him down the corridor toward the bowels of the carrier, and they walked past one of the rooms where he noticed Dr. Bruce Banner inside, and he smiled smugly at the man, or beast. He was pleased to see that his plan would come into fruition, with this monster that Shield was stupid enough to bring on board, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. When they opened the doors of the prison, Loki rolled his eyes again as they shoved him inside, and sealed the doors behind him. 

Nick Fury showed up, as predicted, a moment later, and he glared at Loki when the God merely smirked at him. "So, it seems we finally caught you, hasn't it? I wonder why you gave up so easily to us, though? I've been asking myself that question since I was told we had you in custody. Do you like my prison cell?" 

Loki watched as Nick moved his hands over the automatic screen and activated the mechanism that would release the prison. "Just in case it's unclear to you, if you try to escape, if you so much as try to scratch that glass, or use your magic on it, 30000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that words? Ant. Boot. 

Loki laughed in amusement as he stared down into the abyss below where the cage was located, and knew that his plan was definitely coming into fruition. "Oh, Director Fury, it is indeed an impressive cage, but not built, I think for the likes of me, am I right?" 

"No, Loki, it was definitely built for something a lot stronger than the likes of you, but I think under the circumstances, it will be just fine to hold you," Fury retorted, as he stared at the God with a look of contempt.

"Oh, I've heard. The Mindless Beast. who makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, Director Fury? You find that you call on such lost creatures to defend you and this Realm?" Loki retorted, as he glared at Loki through his glass prison. He could not believe how simply his plans were moving into play, and how very soon he would be controlling that Mindless Beast to wreak havoc on the Assembled team, including his oaf of a brother, who he could feel was torn between punishing Loki and the two of them going back to Asgard to continue their love affair that was cut so shot. Poor Thor, he had no idea what he was in for.

"How desperate am I, Loki?" Fury shot back, as he watched the God moving around in the prison cell. There was something about this one that held him in thrall, and he could see that he was a very worthy opponent. It was too bad he wasn't working for him, Loki would have made a brilliant spy. "You come here and threaten my world with a War you cannot hope to win. You steal a force you cannot hope to control. When we first met you spoke of peace. But yet you kill because it's fun for you. This is a game to you, but it's not a game, and you will not win. You have made me very desperate, only, you might not be glad you did."

"Ohh..." Loki breathed out the word, as he narrowed his eyes in contempt and taunted Fury with more of his words, knowing full well he was just stalling until the inevitable. He knew the man would have at least three of his team visit him to try to get him to reveal where the Tesseract was. One would be Thor, the other Tony Stark and maybe the Black Widow. "It burns you to have come so close, doesn't it Director Fury? To have the Tesseract in your greedy little hands, to have all that power. Unlimited power. And all for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded of what real power is, and I will show you. You are a fool, and I will be successful, I can promise you that."

"Well, you let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine, or something. I have work to do now, so be prepared for some company very soon," Nick retorted, as he walked away down the corridor toward where the Avengers were located. Tony Stark had finally joined them, and he told them he wanted Thor, Tony and Natasha to speak with Loki, separately starting from now. 

Thor volunteered to speak with his brother first, after Fury asked him what he planned to do with him. "I would speak with him, Son of Fury, and find out what his plans are. I shall not promise you a warm reception between the two of us, but I shall do my best to keep him calm and get him to talk. I would request some privacy, if you would turn off the cameras and audio feeds, also slide up the blinders inside the cell."

Tony glared at Thor and pointed his finger at him, shouting across the room and he didn't care that everyone heard him and was staring at him with confused looks. "Just make sure you're civil to him, Point Break. I don't want to see that you've hurt him anymore than you already have when it's my turn to speak to him."

Thor stared at Tony Stark with a perplexed expression, and he wondered why the Midgardian was protecting Loki. He made a note to question the man about it later, for now he had a task to complete and he was not looking forward to it, only because he knew the icy reception he would receive from Loki. As soon as Thor made his way to the detention center at the bottom of the carrier, he noticed the glass cage was shielded with the thick white blinds and this pleased him, because he was going to persuade Loki to change his mind and return to Asgard with him, in the only way he knew how. He would seduce Loki, and he knew in his heart that his little brother would turn and be with him again, as he always enjoyed their sex together as much as he did. 

So when Thor entered the cell, he found Loki seated on the small bench with his eyes closed and his head leaning back against the glass. He looked to be meditating, but he was worried when he saw the pained expression that was on his face. He was startled when Loki spoke to him without opening his eyes. 

"Ah, I see the Prodigal son has returned. Have you come to torture me some more, brother? Working for the Midgardians in their quest to stop my plans from moving forward?" Loki retorted, and slowly opened his eyes, which had changed back to their deep emerald colour. He could see this confused Thor, but he merely smirked and waved his hands at him. He knew it was because there was a powerful force field inside the cage he was now in, and the power of Thanos and the Other could not touch him here, hence why he was back to his normal self, well, normal enough, he still was going forward with his plan.

"No, Loki, I am naught what you call me, brother. I am Thor, just your brother. I have come to speak with you. You must tell me what these nefarious plans of yours are, for I shall not force them from you," Thor shot back, not unkindly, as he sat beside Loki and placed his hand on top of Loki's clasped hands in his lap. 

Loki laughed darkly and stared from their clasped hands in his lap, back to Thor's face, but he did not pull away from his brother's touch, in fact he welcomed it. Loki could something in Thor's blue eyes, that same look of love and lust and knew then what his brother planned to do with him. "I see that you requested some...privacy...brother...that can only mean one thing, am I right?" 

"Yes, Loki, I requested all the video and audio feeds be turned off, and for the blinds over the glass. I wanted us to be together, despite what you believe about me, I do still love you," Thor said, as he lifted Loki's elegant hands up with his own large hands and kissed them each in turn. He was pleased again when his little brother did not protest, and gasped at the intimate contact. "Please tell me what is wrong with you, Loki? Why have your eyes changed back to their natural emerald colour, when only a while ago they were as blue as my own. By that I mean, what happened to you in your Exile? Who is controlling you?" 

"So many questions, Thor, so little time to explain. I will tell you this, the being that is controlling me, as you say, but not really the truth, is not able to do so while I am here in this prison Shield has made for me," Loki said, as he stared at his brother and leaned his body against his. "If you must know what my plan is then I shall tell you, sparing you anymore lies. There is an alien force called the Chitauri, and with the power of the Tesseract, I mean to bring them through to this Realm to get the Midgardians to submit to my will. In return for my ruling the Earth, I shall give over the Tesseract to the Other and Thanos to do with as they please." 

Thor stared in horror at Loki, his little brother, with a look of contempt and complete surprise at his finally admitting what his plans were, and then he remembered Tony's words for him to not be unkind, so he quelled his anger and turned into sympathy instead. "So it is this Thanos and the Other who are controlling you, who are making you do their bidding, Loki. Why do you not let me help you, brother? I can bring you back to Asgard and Father can handle the two beings. We can keep you safe from their wrath. Please, let me help you?" 

"Oh, Thor, you were always the sentimental one out of both of us," Loki mused, as he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and turned his hand over so he could grasp Thor's in his own. He squeezed it and rubbed the backs of his knuckles with his own soft fingers. "I shall concede to your passions for now, while we have this quiet respite. Let us not speak of these horrible things now, just kiss me, Thor, brother please?" 

Thor gasped when Loki asked him to kiss him, no, begged him, and it made his heart skip a beat as he carefully lifted his brother's head from his shoulder, and moved their faces close together, and their lips locked together in a slow, sensual kiss that was gentle and loving. He did not wish to hurt Loki now, just give him the pleasure he so desperately needed after all the terrible pain he had gone through during his exile from Asgard. He would be sure to tell him how he suffered when he thought he was dead, and to be here with him now, seeing him so alive and so vibrant again. He moved his right hand behind his brother's gorgeous long neck and pulled Loki onto his lap so he could deepen the kiss, and show his brother he meant him no harm. 

Loki gasped around Thor's kiss when he felt his brother's strong hands move him to sit on his lap, and he could feel how aroused Thor had become just from kissing him. Oh, how things never change, Thor was always the one to become aroused first, which meant he would have to relent to Thor taking him in this session. He didn't mind at all, it meant that he could relax for once and not have to do all the work, not that he would be silent or lay still like a dead fish. Oh no, he would give Thor the ride of his life, after not being with him for so long, he had to admit that he was feeling just as aroused as his brother. He moved both his hands and wrapped them around the back of Thor's neck, and then deepened their heated kiss, sliding his tongue against Thor's and keening when he thrust his hardness up against his own. 

Meanwhile, up in the conference room, the others had disbursed to their separate corners of the carrier, with Dr. Banner having arrived and waiting for Tony in their little room, where he was supposed to tracking the whereabouts of the Tesseract, but he wasn't concerned with that right now. Oh, no, he was more intrigued by what he was watching on his special mobile phone, the same one Jarvis had used to hack into all of Shield's file's just now, and he was reading all the plans Shield had for Loki. They meant to keep him imprisoned here and they would torture him and use them for their plans to retrieve the Tesseract, and then force him to help them build their nuclear bombs. He laughed to himself and shook his head in disgust at the gall of that one eyed pirate, Nick Fury and his own nefarious plans, but he would not allow those plans to come into play, as he vowed to get Loki off the carrier and back to the safety of his home in New York City if it was the last thing he did. His eyes widened when his mobile pinged loudly and a box appeared in the middle of the screen and Jarvis' voice sounded over the speaker of the device. 

"Sir, I now have private access to Loki's cell, as I have successfully breached all the files and video feeds of Shield's systems. Do you wish to view the said private video feed of Loki's cell?" 

"Oh, hell yes I want to view it, Jarvis, you dirty minded thing you. You shouldn't even have to ask me that," Tony shot back, and rolled his eyes at the haughty attitude of his AI. 

"Very well, Sir, there follows the live video feed now," Jarvis voiced, as he sent the feed into Tony's phone and stayed silent for the time being, until Tony called upon him for his assistance again. 

"Hmm, not liking how sassy you're becoming, Jarvis, but I'll let it pass for now. Oh...what do we have here?" Tony stopped admonishing his AI when the video feed came up on the screen of his mobile and he saw Thor and Loki kissing each other's faces off and rutting against each other with the raven-haired God sitting on his blond-haired brother's lap. He suddenly felt his denims getting harder as he watched the two of them getting it on, and suddenly believed Thor's words when he told him they were an item on Asgard. He stayed quiet as he kept the video feed going and then made his way down to where he stored his suit so he would have privacy to watch the sex between the two Gods, nae brothers, well, adopted brothers.

Thor groaned when Loki rutted his own arousal against his and pulled on his soft raven hair with his hands, breaking the kiss so they both could breathe again. He stared up at his brother with lust blown eyes as they sat there catching their breath. "I must say that you are just as responsive to me, Loki, and equally as aroused."

"Oh shut up, Thor, and just take me, you stupid oaf. We cannot have much time alone in here before Fury sends another one of his drones to question me," Loki retorted, as he removed Thor's hands from his hair and used his magic to remove their clothes. Then he waved his hands and a small pile of blankets and furs appeared on the floor of the cell, as he yanked at Thor's body off the bench and tumbled their bodies down to his small makeshift bed. "Mm, this is much better now, my dear brother, I know you will agree it's more comfortable than lying on that hard floor. Now, hurry up and take me, Thor, I grow ever weary of waiting for you to have me." 

"My, my, who is the impatient little bottom now, eh, my brother? You still have to prepare us both, as I do not wish to hurt you with how large I am-Mmpf-" Thor's words were once again cut short when Loki pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Loki shut his brother's tedious rambling with a hard and fervent kiss, as he thrust their hardening cocks together insistently. He wrapped his long legs around Thor's waist and rutted against him while he continued his bruising kiss for several minutes longer. He could feel Thor thrusting his own hardness against him, as he pinned him to the blankets and furs. He broke their kiss and pulled hard on Thor's blond hair, jerking his face away from his for a moment. "Now who is being the impatient one, my dear brother Thor. Get off me, you big oaf, so I can prepare us both."

"All right, Loki, my pretty little imp. I shall humor you this one time so you can work your magic to prepare us," Thor voiced, as he sat up and back, spreading Loki's long legs wide so he could sit between them for a moment. He smiled down at his beautiful brother, pleased to have the real him back, if only for this brief moment where they could enjoy each other again, and licked his lips when he noticed both their very large hard, cocks as they jutted so wantonly against their flat, muscular stomachs. 

"Oh, no, brother, you shall not be let off that easily, and let me do all the work. I shall prepare you, but you will use this little vial of Asgardian lube to prepare me," Loki retorted, as he rolled his eyes at his brother and scoffed. He shook his head and waved his hands in the air, magically calling up a small emerald vial with darker emerald substance inside of it.

"Well then, I shall have the pleasure of preparing you, Loki, my sweet brother," Thor said, as he reached for the small emerald vial from Loki's hand, caressing his fingers with his own. He smiled seductively at his brother and before he could prepare him, he moved his right hand to Thor's thick, large throbbing cock and wrapped his fingers around it. He chuckled when Thor gasped and nearly fell back against the blankets from the sudden intimate contact. 

"Oh, Loki, I almost forgot how wonderful your hand feels around my hardness. You always did have the touch of a lover," Thor whispered heatedly, as he stared down at his brother with lust filled eyes, his pupils blown wide now. 

"Is that so, Thor? How could you forget about me, after all the fun times we shared together, hmm? Shame on you, brother, and you say you love me," Loki teased, as he stroked Thor's cock with his hand, moving up and down in a slow motion. He slid his thumb over the slit and smiled when it was coated with the large burst of pre-cum. He knew then that Thor was ready for him, ready to take him and claim him again, so he stilled his hand and laid his arms at his sides, while he raised his legs up to his chest and presented himself to his brother. "Come now, Thor, you may use the Asgardian lube on me now, and make sure I am well prepared for your girth." 

"Do not trouble yourself over that, Loki, I shall see to your preparation with the utmost care and devotion it deserves," Thor breathed out his words in a heated whisper as he stared down at Loki with that same lustful expression. He could not believe how lovely his brother looked, supine against the blankets and furs, his gorgeous long legs pressed up against his chest, and he wasted no more time in preparing him. He opened the vial of green Asgardian lube and poured a liberal amount on two of his fingers. He moved them to Loki's entrance and pressed them against the opening, and he gasped as his fingers slipped through the tightness, he hoped he had not hurt his brother from the sudden action. "Are you all right, brother? I did not mean to be so forceful, but you are as tight as I remember you to be, if not tighter for the time we have been apart."

"Y-yes, Thor, I am, I am all right, just please, oh, please shut up and keep, oh, keep going," Loki stuttered over his words, but pushed his slim hips up off the blankets and furs. Gods, it felt good to be with Thor again, and he only wished he could give up his plans and go back to Asgard with him. He closed his eyes for a moment and laid his head back on the thick furs as he enjoyed the feel of Thor's thick fingers moving inside him, stretching him and preparing him so sweet. But he could wait no longer for Thor to be buried inside him, and he whispered heatedly. "Brother, please, do not keep me waiting any longer? I need to feel you inside me now?" 

"Yes, yes, Loki, my sweet brother, I need to be inside you too, I have missed you so much," Thor voiced, as he removed his fingers from inside him and then took hold of his thick large cock as he lined it up against his brother's still tight entrance. He gripped Loki's hip with his free hand and slowly slid all of his thick girth inside of him, his thumb caressing the soft skin and the jutting bones when his brother cried out in pain at first. He stilled his movements as he stared down at him and waited for him to say to continue.

"By the Gods, Thor Odinson, why have you stopped? I am no fair maiden, please go on," Loki shouted in anger, as he thrust his hips up off the blankets and furs, glaring down at his brother with his dark emerald eyes. "I can take all of your large girth inside me. You know that I will accommodate you." 

Down in the lower levels of the ship, Tony Stark was transfixed to the video feed as he watched the two brothers, the two beautiful Gods, rutting like rabbits. He gasped when he saw how thick and large they both were and his mouth watered as he licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to be in that room at that moment, joining in on the sexy fun. Gods, these two were huge, he thought, oh, he was no slouch in that department either, but these two Gods were incredible. He couldn't stop himself now as he moved his right hand down to his groin, unbuttoned and then unzipped his denims, reaching inside his boxers for own hard cock, this was too good a chance for him to resist and these two were perfect masturbation material. 

Thor growled at hearing his brother's words and without further preamble, he shoved his hard cock all the way inside Loki's entrance, as he gripped his brother thighs and wrapped his long legs around his waist. He thrust his cock hard and deep inside his brother and held onto his slim, trembling body with his strong arms. 

"Oh, Thor, yes, yes, this is what I want, what I need from you. Please, just take me now, fuck me so hard they feel it all the way on Asgard," Loki shouted, as he lifted his hips up off the soft furs beneath his body and wrapped his hands around the back of Thor's strong neck, while his brother thrust deep inside him. He whimpered and panted loudly as Thor thrust his cock harder and deeper inside of him, his own hips moving so freely up from the furs as he squeezed his brother's cock with each downward movement. 

"Loki, my sweet Loki, my brother, how I love you so much. You too feel so good, and it's as if we were never apart," Thor breathed, as he reached between their bodies and wrapped his large hand around Loki's cock and pumped it time with his punishing thrusts. 

Loki cried out Thor's name at the top of his powerful lungs when Thor started stroking his cock with his strong hand, as he lifted his hips up off the furs and thrust his cock harder inside his pumping hand. He gasped and panted and whimpered as his brother pushed his large cock so deep inside him, with his quick punishing thrusts, oh but it felt so good to have sex with him again. He knew he was close to having his orgasm, but he could not help himself this was Thor, the all-powerful God of Thunder, his big bulky brother, fucking him senseless inside the Shield cell, right under Director Fury's nose. He stared up at Thor with lust filled emerald eyes and breathed out his words. "Oh Thor, I am so close, I need to come now, I cannot hold back, it has been too long that we have been parted. Please, finish me off?" 

"No, Loki, you are always want to finish way too soon, my brother. I am not ready yet, and therefore you shall not come without me," Thor retorted, as he changed the angle of his thrusts and pounded harder inside him. 

"We shall see about that, my dear Thor," was all Loki said, as he chuckled darkly and waved his hands over their bodies, making sure to fill Thor's body with the powerful energy that would send him over the edge for their double orgasm. He would use the magical properties he had woven into the lube he had Thor use on him to propel his brother over the edge. 

Thor grunted when he suddenly felt a burst of Loki's magic as it moved over his entire body, especially over his thrusting cock that was buried deep inside his brother's body. He could not help himself as he felt his orgasm fast approaching and he thrust harder and deeper inside Loki's tightness. "Oh, Loki, you are very naughty, you cheated, oh, you, you, used your magic. No, but this is, this is different, this is not just your magic, oh, this is us, my brother, you and I connecting again." 

Loki whimpered loudly as Thor pounded harder inside him, and he knew he would have some bruises, but he would be sure to magic them away so the Other would not see them. He knew they were both close now, as he pushed his hard cock inside Thor's thrusting hands and clenched around Thor's thrusting cock and he gripped the furs with his hands. His back arched up off the blankets and begged his brother to finish them both. "Please Thor, please finish this, I need my release now? Please, let us have our orgasms now, brother, please?" 

Thor groaned at hearing Loki begging him so prettily in his low baritone voice and he found that he could not resist him, not ever, for this was how it always was with him whenever they had been apart for too long. He always fell for his brother's charms and did his bidding, and this time was no different as he pushed his cock head up against Loki's prostate once, twice, three times, swirling his hips around in a circle as he slammed his brother's hips against the blankets and furs. 

Loki whimpered and keened and pushes his hips up off the blankets and furs and couldn't stop himself as he had the most intense orgasm in such a long time, and one that he enjoyed having, because it came from his brother, his lover, Thor. His body bent in the perfect bow as he called out his brother's name and covered Thor's hand and his own stomach and chest with his release. "Oh, Thor!"

Thor moaned when Loki had his explosive orgasm, and another burst of his magic moved over his body and he felt his brother clenching around him, he had his own powerful orgasm deep inside Loki, calling out his name in wild abandon. "Loki, oh, my sweet brother!" 

They clung to each other and rode out the powerful sensations of their combined orgasms as their bodies trembled and they panted and gasped and waited for their hearts to return to their normal of beats. Thor landed his body on top of Loki's but rolled them over till they lay on their sides and held his little brother in his arms. All he wanted to do now was bring him home to Asgard and be with him forever, but he had a feeling Loki would not agree to that, even after the intimate times they just shared together. 

Tony had reached his own powerful orgasm by his own hand and was cleaning himself off when he heard that fool of a pirate, Nick Fury shouting for him over the comm.

"Stark, where the hell are you? It's about time you got your backside to the detention center to visit with the prisoner," Fury's voice boomed over the speaker in Tony's private rooms at the bottom of the carrier.

"I'm here, Pirate man, there's no need to shout your head off. Loki is not a prisoner, Fury, not in my book, so stop calling him that," Tony shot back, as he shoved his cock back inside his boxers and buttoned and zipped up his denims and stood up from the chair he'd been lounging on during his private masturbation session, watching the two sexy Gods get it on hot and heavy. 

"He may not be your prisoner, Stark, but he most assuredly is mine, and you will do well to remember that. Now, get yourself to that cell, and see what you can get out of him, right now!" Fury boomed louder, as his voice rose in pitch and he growled angrily at Stark's arrogance. 

"All right, all right, Fury, don't get your eye patch in a bunch, Pirate man. I'm on my way now. Loki is still not a prisoner, no matter what your distorted mind believes. So zip it and get off my back, before I poke out your other eye," Tony retorted, as he used his phone to disconnect the Shield director before he could make his reply. "Jarvis, please make sure you keep those blinds down and the video and audio feeds in the cage off, I do not want the one-eyed pirate to listen on on my private conversation with Loki." 

"I have already implemented the order, Sir, you and Loki will not be disturbed while you are with him," Jarvis answered straight away. 

"There's a good little AI, I knew I could count on you. Now, has Thor left the cage yet?" Tony asked, as he slipped his mobile into the back pocket of his denims and made his way to the detention center. He had changed into his favorite Black Sabbath T-shirt, and his denims with is boots, and he shook his head at Jarvis' admission. "Well, that's no bother, they're probably sharing after sex cuddles, which I'm not into, but I'm sure if I were with the two Gods then I would be happy to share it. I'm cutting the transmission for now, Jarvis. Please continue to keep an eye on the one-eyed Pirate and let me know if he does anything stupid." 

"I will do so, Sir, and I wish you luck with Mr. Loki and your meeting. I am certain if anyone can persuade him it would be you," Jarvis remarked, before he switched off the com and disconnected from Tony. 

Back in the cage, Thor was still cuddling with Loki and he knew that he only had a little while longer before he had to leave him. "Loki, may I ask if you will stop your plans and return home with me to Asgard now?" Thor asked, as he cradled his brother in his arms and kissed the top of his head, that is until he heard his audible sigh. 

"Why must you always ruin things with your infernal questions, brother?" Loki asked, his voice sounding clipped and angry again, but he still did not move from Thor's arms. Just because his brother was acting like an oaf, did not mean Loki could not enjoy the blissful feeling of being in the brute's arms for a while longer. "I shall not be joining you on Asgard now, it is not written that I should do so. I will go through with my plans and you and your friends will fight to stop me, that is how it must be." 

"Why must it be that way, Loki? We do not have to let this happen, we can end this all here and now. You must see that. Please, let me help you defeat the ones who have a hold on you? Let me bring you home to Asgard and Father will keep you safe from their wrath," Thor voiced, as he pulled Loki's body up so they were sitting together with a large fur wrapped around their naked bodies. 

"You cannot help me, Thor, it is too late. If I do not come through with these plans, there is no realm and no corner of the Universe where I will be safe from his wrath. I have said too much now, and will have an end to this conversation. I'm sorry that I cannot accept your offer, my brother," Loki said, with a sadness in his voice, as he emerald eyes flashed between their original colour and the light blue color from the energy in the Tesseract. "What is that fool Director Fury doing to my scepter? Does he not know what power it will unleash if he tries to tamper with it?" 

Thor stared at his brother when he spoke these words to him, but again, he did not argue with him. He was sure that he would have the chance to convince to end his thoughts of tyranny. He believed that he would join him once again and they would be gone to Asgard where Father would pardon Loki and keep him safe from whomever was controlling him and his terrible wrath. "Oh, Loki, my dear brother, I shall not argue with you now, but I will admit that I am hurt by your slights to me now. I understand how you are frightened by the being who is controlling you, and know this sooth, no matter what happens after today, I will forgive you and so will Father. I shall not speak on this any longer, but I will ask that you dress us again using your brilliant magic. I love you, Loki, just know that." 

"Yes, Thor, I know that you love me, brother....and I suppose...if this is my last chance to say it...I love you too," Loki breathed out his words and then clung to his brother, not wanting to let go of him any time soon. He felt safe and loved in his arms, but he knew his brother was right, they needed to part now. "I am sorry if I hurt you and will continue to do so until this all plays out for us, but you must know sooth, Thor, I do not mean the things that I am about to do. Let me just...dress us again..." 

His words trailed off as he kissed Thor's lips again and then waved his hands over their naked bodies, gone were the comfortable emerald and red blankets and the furs from Asgard. Only to be replaced by their Asgardian Battle armor and the cold hard floor of the cell, which still had the blinds lowered for their continued privacy. 

Thor smiled warmly at his brother's words and his sweet kisses but then frowned when he used his magic to dress them, magicked away their blankets and furs. "Oh, Loki, it warms my heart to hear your words, to my very immortal soul. I promise I shall not take any of your actions to heart and only wish we could change the future. I best be on my way now, for I believe your next visitor is waiting outside the cell. I am certain that you will not be disappointed by his presence. Stay strong, my sweet brother, for whence this ends, you shall be returned to Asgard with a full pardon and have your title of Prince Loki returned. I must go now, but I love you, dearly." 

Loki just stared at his brother with a shocked expression at hearing his own admissions, but again, he did not argue with Thor, he just reached forward with his hands and gripped his in his own. He pressed a kiss to his lips and murmured into his mind so only he could hear. I love you, Thor Odinson, with all my heart.


	7. Someone to Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony informs Loki of his true intentions (FrostIron smut!)

Thor smiled and shook his head as he carefully extracted his hands from Loki's, but not before he kissed each of them and turned on the heels of his booted feet. Just as the door to the cell slipped open he came face to face with Tony Stark and was shocked by the haughty smile on the Midgardian's face. "What is that look you have on your face about, Son of Stark?" 

"Who me? Oh, nothing, Point Break, so don't you worry your pretty blond-haired head over it," Tony quipped, as he patted Thor on his bicep with the back of his fingers, and stepped aside so the large, muscular and well-endowed God could get his big body through the door. 

"Just you make sure that you do not do anything to upset my brother. I do not want to hear that he was hurt in any way," Thor retorted, as he turned to face Tony while he stood in the door of the still shaded cell.

Tony scoffed at Thor's words, having just watched the two brother's fucking each other like mad rabbits. "As I said, you do not have to worry about me hurting Loki. I am here to protect him, and I will do my best to uphold that distinction. Now, you best be on your way up to the meeting room. I don't know what Dr. Banner has found, but it would appear they are toying with Loki's scepter, and someone with half a God's mind should be up there to try to stop them from doing something stupid." 

"Have a care how you speak to me, Son of Stark. I am a God and do not deserve your slights...just be sure to comfort him and not upset him. I will do my utmost best to see they do not overstep themselves with the magic inside Loki's scepter, only because Loki spoke of the Son of Fury doing something untoward. I leave my brother in your capable hands, and I expect you to treat him with kindness," Thor intoned, as he glared at the Midgardian and then turned on his booted feet. He stalked down the metal stairs and made his way to the upper part of the carrier to the meeting room, where he found Dr. Banner chatting with the Man in Blue and Nick Fury. 

Down in Loki's cell, Tony used his mobile phone to close the door behind him. When he entered the closed down cell, he noticed Loki was leaning against the far wall and he sauntered toward him. He couldn't get the image of he and Thor banging each other out of his mind, nor the size of their large cocks, and he found himself wanting to pound the sexy God's arse into the floor of the cell. That was what he pictured himself doing, but he was going to get the surprise of his life. 

"Ah, I see that my blessed guardian has returned to watch over me," Loki breathed out his words in a low baritone whisper. "What brings you here, Tony Stark? Do you wish to continue what we started on that abandoned mountain?" 

"Well, yes and no, Loks. What I wanna know is if you are Thor have a history together? Your brother told me that you and he had a relationship on Asgard, is this true?" Tony asked, as he moved closer to the God, stopping as he stood in front of him now. 

"He is not my true brother, Stark. I was adopted, and yes, we did share a relationship together," Loki revealed, as he stared at Tony with his emerald eyes, waiting to see if he would notice them. 

"Oh, I see, so you and Thor are not really brothers, that's good to know, but I don't really care about that. You still love him, eh?" Tony asked again, as he moved even close to Loki, until they were at arm’s length. 

"It is true that I have a strong sentiment for my brother, Stark, but he is not here right now, you are. Will you tell me who are protecting me for?" Loki inquired, as he kept his position against the back wall, his long, lean body standing up tall and regal in his Asgardian battle armor. 

"Hmm, sorry, Loks, as I said before, I cannot reveal that information to you. That is on a need to know basis, and for now you need not know the answer," Tony shot back, as he raised his eyebrows at the handsome God, and then did a double take when the light gleamed off his eyes. Shit. They were their original emerald colour again, he thought, but he couldn't mention that to Loki, because that would give away the game and he would know that it was Odin he was protecting him for.

"Are you sure that I cannot persuade you to tell me, Stark?" Loki countered, as he slid off the wall with the gracefulness of a cat, and stalked toward him. "We could perhaps share some...intimacies...in exchange for the information I am requesting form you....I could kiss you again. Or maybe we could go a little bit further than a kiss...." 

Loki suddenly grabbed Tony by his arms and swung his body around so swiftly that he was sure the Midgardian never saw it coming as he pinned him against the wall with his arms over his head. He pressed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue, as he slid his free hand between their bodies and kneaded Tony's hardening cock with the heel of his head. He immediately broke the kiss and moved his face mere inches away from him as he whispered heatedly to him. "I mean to have you, Tony Stark, and you will let me do my will to you." 

"S-sure, L-Loks, w-whatever you s-say. I'm more than, than ready for you," Tony stuttered over his words and actually whimpered as he felt the God kneading his growing cock with the heel of his hand. 

"You shall be rewarded for your kindness to me, Tony Stark," Loki said, as he waved his free hand over the Midgardian and smiled when he magically removed his clothes, and had his arms tied to the ceiling with strong velvet ties. 

Tony gasped loudly when he felt the God's powerful magic as it moved over his body and he suddenly felt a draft, but not only that, he looked up to see that Loki had strapped his wrists inside strong velvet ties that were somehow magically suspended from the ceiling. Then he looked down his body to see that he had also been magically divested of his clothes and his cock had betrayed him as it was standing hard and proud against his flat muscular stomach. "How do you like that, it would appear that you have me where you want me, eh Loks? Not that I'm complaining, babe. We all have our kinks, and I'm guessing this is one of yours." 

Loki just laughed at Stark's words, and knew full well that he was trying to make light of the situation, but he did not answer the inventor's questions, instead he moved to stand in front of him and grabbed onto his right leg. He bit at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth and then sucked on it with his tongue. "Mm, you taste good, Stark, but I am anxious to feel your tightness around my cock. I must warn you that I am...rather well endowed..."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you would be, Loki-Oh-" Tony's words were cut short when he suddenly felt Loki's fingers, no, correction, Loki's magically lubed up fingers as they entered him so abruptly. "Well, I guess you weren't joking when you said you mean to have meee--Oh...that's just not fair, Loks. How did you find that so quickly..."

Loki smirked at Tony as he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his sweet lips, while his fingers continued to probe inside his tightness and rubbed against his prostate to stimulate him and keep him ready for when he entered him. He used his magic to keep Tony's left leg hitched up and around his thigh, as he divested himself of his own clothes so that the man could feel his thick hard cock as it pressed so insistently against his own. He ended their kiss as abruptly as he had started it and removed his fingers from inside of him, as he magically coated his cock with the special emerald Asgardian lube. This substance would have given the Midgardian added pleasure during their coupling then he pressed his over-sized cock against Tony's entrance and pushed hard. He covered Tony's mouth with another kiss to drown out the loud scream that escaped from his pretty mouth and sent his body calming and relaxing bursts of magickal energy, as he moved more of the way inside, and willed the man to relax his muscles. He could feel his magic working and the properties from the Asgardian lube working in tandem. He carefully removed his mouth from Tony's and smiled smugly at him, his fingers moved soothingly through his hair. 

"Now, you shall have the most intense pounding of your life, Tony Stark. Do not come until I say so. Have you got that? I want you to come down my throat not all over yourself, am I making myself clear to you?" Loki asked, as he stilled his movements until he had Tony's answer. 

"Yes, oh, yes, Loki, very clear, you couldn't be more clearer," Tony grunted and then called out when Loki tried to push more of his monstrous cock inside him. "No, no, Loki, stop! By the Gods, you're fucking huge! You're too big, you'll tear me apart if you put more that thing inside me!"

"Shh, Shh, Shh, calm down, Tony, I shall accommodate," Loki whispered as he waved his hands over their lower regions and cast a small spell to make himself appear normal for the Midgardian. He smiled when Tony sighed loudly and actually pushed his backside against him. "I take it that's much better?" 

"Yes, it is indeed, Loks, a lot fucking better, thank you. I would like it even more if I could ride you though, babe," Tony breathed out his words as the sexy God started thrusting his cock a little faster inside him. "Please let me ride you? You'll feel good if I do too, Loks, please?" 

"Mm, you do beg me so prettily Stark. How can I resist such a lovely plea as that," Loki remarked, and in the next instant he waved his fingers in the air again. 

Tony gasped when he suddenly found himself straddling Loki, and the God was laying on a pile of emerald blankets with some really soft furs. "Huh, there's that lovely magic you use that just happens in the blink of an eye, Loki."

"Shut up and ride me now Stark, as you so eloquently put it," Loki retorted, as he reached forward and laced his fingers with Tony's, using his strength to hold the man's body upright as he grinned wickedly up at the inventor. His slim hips lifted up from the blankets and furs beneath him as he shoved his cock harder and deeper inside the man's body. He changed the angle of is thrusts and immediately bumped up against his prostate. 

Tony smiled cheekily and panted as he started a slow canter up and down on Loki's upthrusting cock. He still felt huge to him, but being in this position was more comfortable for him, and he was pleasantly surprised when the God grabbed his hands and held them so strongly and suspended between them. "Oh, Loki, this is so good, yeah, this is what I want, what I need. Gods, you're fucking amazing."

Loki laughed at Tony's words as he pushed his hips up harder from the blankets and gripped Tony's hands harder in his, willing the man to ride him harder and faster. He used a bit of magic to send a spark of lust coursing through his body and moving over his prostate to stimulate him more. 

"Oh, Loks, t-that's just c-cheating. Y-you're u-using y-your m-magic again. Oh, but it feels good, so good," Tony breathed as he bounced up and down harder and faster on Loki's cock, each upthrust hitting up against his prostate, and the magic stimulating him. He didn't know how much longer he could last. His own cock was bobbing and throbbing so insistently against his stomach, and it was all he could do to not have his orgasm, and he remembered Loki had told him not to. 

"You will not have your orgasm yet, Stark. Do you hear me? I want to taste your release in my mouth, so you will be obey me," Loki retorted, as he quickly released one of Tony's hand and waved his fingers in the air and an emerald leather cock ring latched itself around the base of Tony's cock.

"No, Loki, you don't need to restrain me. Why have you done this?" Tony asked, as he hissed when he felt the device as it wrapped around his achingly hard cock and snapped into place. 

"I have to make certain you do not lose yourself before I tell you to, and this is the only way to stop you. Now, please, stop whinging so much and ride me more harder and faster, Stark," Loki breathes, as he thrusts his hips up harder, burying his cock deep inside Tony, making himself a little thicker to the man can respond to him.

"Oh, Loks, that feels amazing. I can feel you growing thicker inside me, I need more, so much more," Tony panted as he pulled his hands from Loki's strong grip and placed them on his chest to give himself better leverage. He bounced his hips up and down faster and harder against the God's punishing thrusts, as he swiveled his hips from side to side and up and down, howling when Loki's cock head bumped up against his prostate with each downward movement. 

"Yes yes, that's it, Tony, very good, show me how much you want this. How much you love having a God fuck you senseless. Let me give you more of my girth, just because you are taking me so well," Loki voiced, as he moved his hands to Tony's shoulders and pulled his body down harder against his hips, and his cock grew more inside the man. 

Tony grunted and threw his head back when he felt more of Loki's thick cock growing inside him, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, the magic he was using was filling his body with little points of pleasure and lust. If only he didn't have the cock ring Loki has placed around him to restrain him, but he wasn't going to let them stop him from feeling good with the God's monstrous cock buried so deep inside him now. He moaned louder when Loki grabbed him around his shoulders and pushed his body down harder on him, and he kept up with his dancing and did something that took the God by surprise. He squeezed his muscles hard when Loki thrust up inside him, and grinned when he stared up at him with a shocked expression in those pretty emerald eyes. 

"Why Stark, you are full of surprises," Loki voiced, and closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth when Tony continued to squeeze his cock with his strong muscles. He was panting now and gripped Tony's shoulders harder as he pushed his hips up in slow staccato movements that pistoned the head of his cock up against the man's prostate. "You are insatiable, Tony, you have unhinged me...I'm going to...Oh...how have you done this to me...I'm going to.... come. Oh, Tony!" 

Loki cried out as he gripped Tony's shoulder's hard, not caring that the man would have bruises there when he was finished, as he had the most intense orgasm and filled the man with his powerful release. He unleashed more of his magic as he moved it over the pleasure points of Tony's body so he could experience his orgasm in tandem, even thought he was not allowed to have his own release. 

Tony called out when he felt Loki exploding inside of him, and for some reason he could taste snow, sweet fresh fallen snow and he stared down at Loki with a pleading expression. "Come on, Loks, this isn't fair, you've had your release. Please, let me have mine-Oh...again with the magic..."

Loki suddenly changed their positions as he sat up with a quick agility that shocked Tony, and he threw his body down on his back against the blankets and soft furs. He magically removed the cock ring from around Tony's cock and sat between his spread legs, and without further preamble, he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slid his mouth down the entire turgid length. His tongue licked and laved around the thick circumference as he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed Tony all the way down his throat. 

Tony gasped loudly as his hips bucked up off the soft furs that lay beneath his very sore backside, but he wouldn't think about that right now. Oh, no, all he could think about was how fucking amazing Loki's mouth felt wrapped around his painfully hard cock, and oh, his tongue was doing things to him that he never felt in all his life. He moved his hands into Loki's soft raven hair, but he didn't yank on it, no, he just moved his fingers through the soft strands as he bucked his hips up off the furs. He closed his eyes as his head feel back against the soft furs and he moaned the Gods name over and over. "Oh, Loks, you are really good at this, you sexy silver tongued devil. Mm, that tongue of yours is like a snake. Oh, yeah, babe, take me deep down your throat, yeah, that's it, feels so fucking amazing." 

Loki held Tony's hard throbbing cock in his throat as he swallowed around it a few times and licked the shaft with his tongue, and then slowly slid his mouth up the hard shaft, licking around the circumference with his tongue. He moaned when he reached the large head and he was rewarded with the sweet burst of pre-cum. 

"Oh, Loki, please finish me off, babe? I can't wait any longer, I need to come now, this is just torture. Please, Loks?" Tony begged as he held his hands inside Loki's raven hair and pushed his hips up harder off the furs and blankets. He didn't have long to wait either, when he suddenly felt Loki's mouth sliding up and down faster on his cock. 

Loki hummed louder when Tony's hands pulled on his hair and held his head down as he bobbed his mouth faster up and down on his cock, his tongue licking the base and moving to the head, where he hollowed his cheeks, and moved his fingers over the shaft to work more of his magic. He sent Tony small bursts of magical energy, all the while he kept his mouth moving up and down and he could feel how close Tony was. 

"Loki, I'm so close now, babe, I'm close. I'm going to, yes, I'm going to come. Oh, that mouth of yours and your tongue are amazing. I'm coming...Oh, Loki!" Tony called out as he gripped the God's hair in his hands and his hips lifted up off the blankets and furs and he had the most intense orgasm he had ever felt in all his life. Loki was the most exquisite lover he had ever had as he emptied several volley's down his throat, and he moaned as the raven-haired beauty drank it all down. 

Loki licked his lips and hummed when he removed his mouth from Tony's now softening cock and he smiled up at the inventor as he crawled up his body. "Mm, now that was really very satisfying, Tony Stark. You taste like the nectar of the Gods. Do you mind if we cuddle for a while?" 

Tony stared at the God in disbelief when he asked his last question, but didn't have time to answer when Loki just pulled his body close to his and covered them in a few of the furs and emerald blankets. He shrugged his shoulder and snuggled his body against Loki's side and allowed himself to be held, and smiled when Loki reached for his free hand and laced their fingers together. "So, Loks, tell me something, why is it your eyes are an emerald colour now and they were blue when I first saw you in Stuttgart?" 

Loki sighed and his body tensed for a moment, before he relaxed again when he realised there was concern in Tony's voice not contempt. "Oh, Tony Stark, if you really must know, I am being controlled by a being who is so powerful and holds such a force that none of you, not even my brother Thor, can ever hope to defeat him. But not in here, you see, in this cell, there is a powerful force field that keeps him a bay and therefore, my true self has come back to me." 

"Oh, Loki, I am so sorry, I really am, but listen to me, I can help you. Never mind the rest of them up there, they're not interested in keeping you safe, but I can," Tony said, as he rolled over onto his back and pulled Loki's body close to his own, letting the God's head lay against his chest. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and whispered softly to him. "I promise you that I will keep you safe from whoever it is that's controlling you. Who is that, by the way, babe?" 

"They're an alien race called the Chitauri, and their leader, the Other, A Titan being named, Thanos, are all in on this together," Loki answered Tony's question with ease, knowing full well he would tell Fury and the others, but that was all right, it was all part of the plan that had to come into play. "They mean to come through to Midgard, Tony, and I am to lead them through with the power from the Tesseract. In return, they will claim the Tesseract and I will be the new King of Midgard. You can tell Fury and the others, I do not care, but none of you will be able to stop me. I cannot even stop myself when I am under their control. I am dreading coming out of this cell, for as soon as I do, Thanos will punish me for hiding from him and for being captured. I'm sorry, Stark, but there is naught you can do to stop this, there will be a battle and all of us must fight in it." 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, it's all right, Loks, that's enough, you don't have to tell me anymore. I don't want to know, but what I will tell you is that I will be here for you, no matter what, babe," Tony soothed, as he held the suddenly trembling God close to him and kissed the side of his neck. He knew he should change the subject and there was a question he wanted to ask Loki. "Hey, Loks, can I ask you a question?"  
"Hmm? Sure, Tony, what is it you want to ask me?" Loki said, as he tilted his head to look up at the handsome inventor. He liked snuggling and talking with him, because he never judged him. He never told him his ideas of ruling the Earth were insane, he just seemed as if he liked him for who he was, and that made him feel loved and wanted, finally he found someone who made him feel that way. 

"When you had your orgasm inside me before, I tasted snow, fresh fallen snow. I was just wondering why that was, Loks?" Tony asked, as he reached up and caressed Loki's cheek with the backs of his fingers. He smiled when Loki turned and kissed his fingers and he once again tasted the snow on his lips. "You see, there it is again. How are you are doing that?" 

Loki chuckled at how adorable and endearing Tony Stark was to him all of a sudden and he suddenly sat up with the warm Asgardian Furs wrapped around his body, but they fell off with a purpose. "Do you really want to know how I'm doing that, Tony?" 

"Yes, Loki, I do, if you don't mind, babe," Tony intoned, as he sat up beside the handsome and still naked God, taking his hands in his for a moment and kissing them, grinning when he still tasted the snow on them. 

"All right, but you have to promise not to touch me for a moment, all right? I'm going to show you my true form. I am a Jotun by birth, but an Asgardian by adoption, and because of Odin AllFather's magic I am able to keep the form you see in front of you....but I can still call up my original form..." Loki's words trailed off as he closed his eyes for a moment and willed his original blue body to take over and when he opened his ruby red eyes he stared at Tony with a hopeful expression. He hoped he hadn't frightened the Midgardian away from him. 

Tony sat staring at Loki, wondering why he asked him not to touch him and when he heard him speaking of his original form and his Asgardian form. He was a little confused at first, but then when he watched Loki suddenly change before he gasped and stared at him in awe. "Wow, Loks, that's, that's, you look beautiful like this, in your original form. But, how come I can't touch you, babe?" 

"No, Tony, please don't touch me. You will get burned, frost bite!" Loki called out to Tony, as he skidded backward and held out his blue hands toward his lover, yes, that's what he was going to call him now. His lover. He liked that, very much, it made him feel very happy. 

"Oh, Loki, I want to touch you, I want to kiss you and feel that snow on my lips. Please, let me touch you? Isn't there anything you can do so that I can, Loks?" Tony asked, as he held out his hands toward his lover. Yep, he considered Loki a lover. He liked the sound of that. It pleased him very much knowing he had a God as a lover.

Loki sighed and glared at Tony for a moment with his ruby red eyes, but then he saw the beseeching look in his eyes and he shook his head. "Very well, Tony, I shall shield my body with my Jotun Magic and you will be able to touch me and kiss me, if you'd like. But please, do not maul me, you must be gentle with this form, as you are with my other form." 

"Sure, Loks, I'll be gentle with you, babe, not a problem. Thank you, I appreciate this. So, before I touch you and kiss you, are you as well-endowed in this form as you are in your regular form?" Tony asked, as he moved close to Loki's body and reached out with his hands, and placed them on his chest. He noted the raised parts of his body and his ruby eyes were even more piercing close up. 

"Well, I am Jotun, Tony. So the answer to that is, yes, am just as well endowed, if not a little more. Oh, but you will see that for yourself when you touch me," Loki breathed out his words when he felt Tony's warm hands as they moved over his chest. 

"Really? You're gonna let me touch your Jotun cock, Loks?" Tony asked, and leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to Loki's neck and then his chest, humming when he tasted the fresh fallen snowflakes on his tongue. 

"Oh, Tony Stark, don't be so crass," Loki interjected, but then gasped and arched his body when Tony kisses his neck and chest with his warm lips. "Mm, if you want to, you can. Oh, Tony, your mouth is so warm on my skin, it feels so different in this form, like little bolts of energy, warm energy. What was I saying? Oh, yes, I remember, you can, oh, taste me with your hot mouth." 

"Oh yeah, Loks? Well, I can say that I like what I'm tasting now, just like that fresh fallen snow," Tony murmured softly, as he kissed his way down Loki's cool blue body, mapping out the raised sections with his teeth and tongue, and smiling each time he felt Loki's body shutter and heard his little gasps of pleasure. When he finally reached Loki's groin, he gasped as he saw his large blue cock jutting so hard and large against his stomach, and he stared up at Loki with wide eyes and a seductive smile. He grinned when Loki shook his head and motioned for him to taste him, so he opened his mouth around the wide head and slid his lips around it, and hummed at how sweet and like fresh fallen snow Loki tasted of. 

Loki gasped and threw his head back when Tony wrapped his hot mouth around his cool, hard cock. He landed back against the furs and blankets, as his blue hands moved into Tony's hair and carded through the soft strands. "Oh, Tony, your mouth gives off so much warm energy. Oh, it feels so good, please, just keep sucking me, keep going and you will get a sweet treat. Yes, I shall accommodate so you can suck me all the way in, that's it, yes, Oh, Tony Stark, that mouth..." 

Tony hummed around the large, thick mouthful that was Loki's Jotun cock, and couldn't believe how sweet he tasted and how receptive Loki was in letting him touch and taste him in this form. He was please when the God accommodated for him so he could swallow him all the way down his throat, and within seconds he was giving his lover the best blow job ever. He bobbed his head up and down faster and harder, hearing Loki's encouraging words for him to continue and he would receive his sweet reward, and if his skin alone was this sweet, then he could just imagine how much sweeter his semen would be. 

Loki pushed his hips up off the furs and pushed Tony's head harder all the way down his cock, but then let go so his lover could work at his own pace, and he could feel that he was doing a marvelous job with it anyway. He started panting and gasping when he felt his orgasm coming on stronger than ever, and he suddenly gripped Tony's hair and shouted out his name as he had another powerful orgasm, filling his lover's mouth with his sweet essence. 

Tony hummed around his mouthful and moved his mouth up to the large head as he drank down very drop of Loki's sweet essence. The God was right, it was a sweet treat, and still had that taste of falling snow. When he was finished he licked and laved at the slit to clean him up and then carefully released Loki's member from his mouth, smiling and gasping when he felt those strong arms moving him away from his Jotun body. He suddenly saw why Loki had pushed him away and watched in awe, as his lover's body changed back to its normal pale Asgardian body. He just licked his lips though and smiled seductively at Loki. "Mm, you were right, babe, you do taste sweet, and still that little bit of fresh fallen snow." 

"Yeah, I'm glad you, I'm glad you enjoy it, Tony," Loki said, a look of sadness on his face, as he stared down at the furs and blankets, knowing full well Tony would be leaving him, would have to leave him and he would be at the mercy of Shield again. Also, once he left this cage, Thanos would be after his hide to punish him for hiding from him for so long. 

"Hey, Loks, why the sad face?" Tony asked, as he moved his fingers beneath Loki's chin and raised his face so he could look at him. 

"You're going to leave me alone again, Tony, because you have to, and then I'll be at the mercy of Shield and Thanos," Loki voiced, as his eyes filled with tears and he reached for Tony. He buried his face in his chest and clung to him, not wanting to let go of him. 

"Oh, Loki, I'm so sorry, babe. Why don't you let me help you? I can keep you safe from Thanos. There has to be a way to stop him controlling you. What if we destroyed the Tesseract and your scepter?" Tony asked, as he cradled Loki's body in his arms, wrapping the furs and blankets around them to keep them warm. 

"I don't know if that would work, Tony. I cannot think straight, all I am thinking about now is how you're going to leave, and things that are meant to happen will happen," Loki voiced, and then jumped when there was a loud banging on the door of the cell. 

"Shit! I guess Fury figured I was in here for too long, I'm sorry Loks," Tony retorted, as he glared at the loud banging on the other side of the cell door. "Hey, babe, I'm still gonna be around, watching over you, I promise. I won't let them give you any shit, all right?"

"Yes, of course, Tony, and I thank you again, for....everything...you have been...very sweet and kind to me," Loki said, as he kissed Tony's lips and magically dressed them again, removing the blankets and furs and moving them so he's sitting on the bench and Tony is standing in front of him with a mock glare on his face. 

"You're welcome, Loks, it's my pleasure, really, is it. Thanks for everything. For the wonderful opportunity to make love with you....in both forms....I'll keep that memory with me while I'm up there with them. Don't worry, babe, this is just an act, remember that I'm a double agent, Loki. I'm really on your side, all right?" Tony said, as he winked at Loki and blew him a kiss. 

"Yes, of course, I understand, Tony, and I thank you again. Go on then, be my knight in shining armor. You better answer the door before Agent Coulson tears it down," Loki said, as he smiled warmly at Tony, caught the kiss in his hand and placed it on his lips.

Tony laughed and smiled at the God watching his actions and then raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so it's our man Phil, huh? Interesting. Remember, don't let him get to you, Loki. You already told me everything and I will be sure to let them all know what's coming, just so I can shove it up the Pirate's nose," Tony said, and jumped when the banging got louder. 

"I promise I won't, Tony, no matter what he does to me," Loki said, and then stood up moved toward his lover kissed his lips again, and then patted him on his backside. "Get this sexy backside of yours out there now, my savior, and do your double agent work." 

"Hmm, yeah, you know this sexy backside is yours, Loki, forever," Tony said, as he laughed and blushed when Loki squeezed his backside and then shoved him gently toward the door. He watched as the God sat down on the bench again, pulling over that fake nonplussed expression that he did so well. Tony rolled his eyes and used his phone to unlock the cell door.


	8. Sucker Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare as SHIELD is revealed to be a less than creditable organization.

Tony rolled his eyes and used his phone to unlock the cell door, and laughed when he opened how Agent Coulson fell into his arms. "Whoa there, Coulson, my man. No need to be so pushy." 

"Shut up, Stark! What the hell have you been doing in here for 2 hours?" Coulson barked, as he shoved Tony off of him and glared up at him, straightening out his suit and tie as he glared from Tony to Loki, the prisoner. He could see the latter leaning his head against the wall of the cell looking as passive and annoying as he always did. 

"Oh, what a nosy Parker you are, Coulson," Tony interjected, as he poked the Agent in his nose and rolled his eyes when he scowled at him. "We were just talking, Coulson, that's all. Talking. You know that thing two people do instead of shouting at each other and threatening them with mindless violence." 

"Humph, whatever you say, Stark. Just get the hell out of here and get your butt upstairs. You need to tell everyone what you two were talking about," Coulson retorted, as he shoved Tony out of the cell and down the stairs. He watched the inventor go before he returned to the cell, and then closed and locked the door. "All right, now we are alone, we can cut the charade you can tell me what your plans are. If you are a good little prisoner, then I won't have to hurt you, but if you don't tell me what I want to hear then...I'm afraid it's going to get pretty ugly in here, Mr. Laufeyson." 

Loki raised his eyebrows at the Agent when he called him by that name, but that was all the emotion he allowed the Midgardian to see, as he spoke in his low baritone voice. "I already gave Stark the information you will need to know, Agent, so you are just wasting both of our time in here." 

Coulson laughed wickedly as he reached inside the pocket of his suit trousers and pulled out a little black box with a large red button in the middle of it. "Oh, nice try, Mr. Laufeyson. You are the God of Lies and Mischief. So you can cut the bullshit and start talking, or I can use this lovely little device on you to make you start talking." 

"Do not make the mistake of threatening me, Agent Coulson. You will not like the outcome of it," Loki stated, as he stared with his cold emerald eyes at the man, his voice ringing out in its low baritone menacing ring. 

"Is that so? I see how this is going to go then, Mr. Laufeyson. I may as well tell you that I am not sorry for what I'm about to do, but you will be. You are a Shield Prisoner, and therefore, I can do whatever I wish to you," Coulson shot back as he shook his head and held out the device in front of him, pointing the head of it right in the middle of Loki's chest and the pressed the little red button. 

Loki suddenly cried out in horror and pain as he felt the bolt of electricity as it moved over his body and brought him to his hand and knees. "What....is... this? What...do.... you...want? I gave...I gave Stark....the...information..."

"Again, I know you are lying, Laufeyson! So if you want me to stop this now, you will tell me. What. Your. Plans. Are!" Coulson shouted, as he stalked toward Loki and smacked him on the back of his neck with his elbow. He knocked him to the floor and placed his foot on his back, as he pressed down hard, but then knelt over the writhing God on the floor. "Oh, just look at you, the all powerful God of Mischief, at my mercy. Not so powerful now, are you, Laufeyson?" 

"I have already told you, Agent Coulson. Tony Stark knows everything. Oh! Stop this now! I will end you, you pitiful creature!" Loki shouted angrily, and tried to fight the energy moving over his body and to push the man off of him, but he howled in pain again when the man turned up the energy on the device and crushed his back harder with his foot. 

"Stop. Lying. To me. Laufeyson! This is only going to hurt you more than it is me! Tell me what you have planned for this planet!" Coulson howled, as he turned up the energy on the device and laughed as Loki's body writhed and he screamed in pain a lot louder. 

Meanwhile, upstairs on the in the conference room, Tony had strolled into the room with a smile on his face, but a little limp in his step, from the 2 hours he spent having sex with his sexy God, Loki. He hoped the others wouldn't notice him limping too much, so to compensate for that, he sat down quickly on one of the leather chairs, wincing a little when his sore backside hit the seat cushion. "So, everyone, I've got some good news for all of you."

"Oh, really Stark? What would that be, hmm? You spent an awful long time in that cell with Loki," Steve retorted, as he eyed the inventor and watched him with a wary eye. "What's with the limp?" 

"Oh, that? Well, Rogers, if you must be a nosy Parker, I am really a bit embarrassed to say that I was down in my private area where my suit was. I was removing it, and I got caught in the rounds and the suit fell on top of me," Stark shot back, as he glared at the old man, and then rolled his eyes when he heard Natasha snickering behind him. He turned and stared at her. "Yes, Agent Romanoff, anything to say?" 

"Oh, no, nothing at all, Stark. Why don't you just tell us what you found out in your 2 hour talk with Loki," Natasha retorted, as she leaned forward and slapped Tony hard on his shoulder and winked at him. 

"Yes, Man of Iron. Please do tell us what you and my brother were speaking about for so long," Thor interjected, as he moved from the wall he was leaning on and watched as the inventor practically stumbled and limped into the room. He knew that meant the man was lying and that he had had sex with Loki, only because he has been on the receiving end of those same type of limps once he and Loki were finished having sex. 

"Sure, Point Break. I'll tell you all if you would give me the chance to speak," Tony shot back and sighed as he sat back against his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Anyway, Loki told me that there is a force of Aliens called the Chitauri, and they are heading toward Earth, with the means to start a full scale war. He also told me, and I'm surprised that you didn't figure this out, Thor, he is being controlled by someone. That is why he is forced to do this, that is why his eyes are blue instead of their original emerald colour, and that is why he is bent on ruling the Earth, because he is being coerced into doing it. Not because of the imagined slights you accused him of having. Listen to me, all of you, Loki is frightened out of his mind right now, because he knows that once he steps out of that cell, that Thanos character is going to kick his ass for hiding from him and for being caught. So, before you all make up your minds that he is a bad God, think about this, he is not himself, and all he wants to do is for this to end, but he is too scared to ask us for help because this Thanos is some insane fucker who is bent on having his hands on the Tesseract, not unlike our own Director Fury-"

"Excuse me, Sir, but you really need to get down to the detention center. There is a Code Emerald happening in the cell," Jarvis interrupted Tony's words, with a message sent through his mobile in his pocket.

"Shit! That little Son of a Bitch!" Tony shouted, as he shot up out of his chair and glared at the others who stared at him in shock. "Well, don't just fucking sit there you useless bastards! Code Emerald means that Loki is getting this shit kicked out of him by Coulson! Oh, I don't care if you all join me, maybe Thor can get up off his ass if he cares about his little brother as he says he does. " 

Tony just growled angrily as he waved his hands at them and raced out of the room, his aching body forgotten as he ran out of the conference room and then down the corridor toward the elevator that led to the lower levels. He could hear Thor racing down the corridor and to the stairwell that led to the basement of the carrier. Tony reached the detention center first and he pulled out his mobile phone and called out to Jarvis. "Get the door open now, Jarvis! I'm going to kick the shit out of that little bastard!" 

"Yes, Sir, I'm on it already, it's open, all you have to go is get inside. Loki is not in very good shape. Coulson was scrambling my power with some strange device, or I would have contacted you sooner. Agent Hill knocked it free for me about 2 minutes ago," Jarvis Informed Tony, and that only made the inventor angrier.

"Oh, that's it, I'm gonna make sure that little bastard suffers for what he did!" Tony growled, as he ran up the landing and burst through the doors of the cell. What he saw horrified him. Loki was sprawled out on the floor with Coulson kneeling over him, no, with his foot pressed down on his back and he was holding some sort of energy device that was moving painfully over Loki's body. Tony didn't announce his presence, instead he ran toward the Agent and raised his foot in the air and kicked him in the chest, knocking him and the device to the floor in a hard heap. "What do you think you're doing in here?!"

"Stark, you're interrupting a very important interrogation! The Prisoner was just about to tell me what his plans are!" Coulson howled angrily, and was about to get up when Tony punched him in his face and knocked him down to the floor again, knocking him off his head for a moment. 

"You stupid fool, he already told me what his plan was, and I have already told the others! Don't you Shield idiots know about the fucking Geneva Convention and the treatment of Prisoners?!" Tony shouted, as he picked up Coulson and threw him across the cell, right into the waiting arms of Thor, who punched him harder in his face for hurting his brother and then tossed him out onto the landing, where he fell unconscious. 

Thor immediately ran to Loki's side to comfort him and was shocked when Loki pushed him away and shouted angrily as he lay on the floor panting and groaning in pain. "Don't touch me!" 

Tony glared down at Thor as he sat down on his backside beside his brother wanting to comfort him but failing miserably. He bent down on the other side of Loki and picked up the little black box with the red button on it. He recognized it, and he knew what it did, but he didn't understand why Shield had it. "Oh, Thor, just leave him alone for a minute, he needs to recover from this device Coulson was using on him. This is a weapon Shield should not have on them!" 

"What is that, Metal Man?" Thor asked, as he stared over at the inventor as he sat down beside Loki and watched as his brother seemed to calm in his presence. Tony didn't have time to answer when he and Thor turned to look at the person who had answered and walked into the cell, standing over Loki with a displeased look on his face. 

"It's an Energy Signature Weapon, Thor," Banner cut in, as he moved into the room and stared down at Loki who was starting to calm down again, his body had stopped shaking and he seemed to have inched toward Tony and laid on the floor at his feet where the inventor sat staring down at the God with a hurt expression on his face. "It locks onto the person's DNA signature and sends them painful bolts of electricity that can give them a near heart attack. These weapons were used in the war against Afghanistan, and Tony is right, Shield should not have the use of this weapon. I also found out why Shield and Director Fury are so bent on getting their hands on the Tesseract, he wants to use it to make nuclear weapons. This is wrong, so wrong, Director Fury lied to me, Shield lied to me! I am not happy about this! They are making me very angry!"

Tony and Thor watched as Banner backed out of the cell, and his eyes started to flare, and they knew what was about to happen. They watched as Bruce crushed the device in his already changing hand, and threw it at the class window of the cage where Loki was trapped. "Thor, get out there and keep Banner calm, we don't want him going apeshit and turning into the Giant Green Rage Monster!" 

Thor nodded to Tony, but not before he bent down and kissed the top of Loki's head, whispering he was sorry and he loved him. Loki was calmer and shook his head at him, mouthing that he did too. Then Thor looked at Tony and smiled. "Son of Stark, I thank you for looking out for Loki, it is much appreciated." 

"Mmhmm, yeah, you're welcome, Point Break. We'll talk about this later, just get out there, I'll be along in a minute!" Tony shouted, as he kept an eye on Banner, who was stating to hunch over now. 

Thor ran out onto the landing and stepped over Coulson's still unconscious body as he held out his hands to Banner. "Son of Banner, you must stay calm. We can all sit down and talk to Director Fury. I am certain that he will tell us that he means not to make nuclear weapons. Please, just calm down, we are not your enemies."

"NO! You are not, God of Thunder, but Shield is, and they will pay for what they have done!" Banner shouted, as he hunched over more and started howling in pain when his body started to change. 

Loki was inside the cell with Tony and was cradled in the inventor's arms, they were sharing a slow kiss, as Tony whispered words of love and comfort to his sexy God. "Oh, Tony, it was terrible, that device was moving over my body, crippling me. It was just as bad as the Dark Magical Energy Thanos uses when he tortures me." 

"Shh, Shh, I know, Loks, but it's over now, you're safe now, babe. I told you I would be here to take care of you," Tony said, as he turned Loki's face toward his and pressed a soft slow kiss to his lips. He smiled when his raven-haired lover whimpered from the kiss, as he slid their tongues together in a passionate dance, but then gasped when Loki stopped the kiss. 

"Tony, you have to get out there now. Banner is changing, and I don't think Thor can handle him on his own. You have to help him," Loki said, as he embraced Tony and whispered goodbye in Tony's ear and that he'd see him again, and also something else that made the inventor smile, before he was interrupted by Thor shouting to him from the landing.. 

"Son of Stark, please get out here and help me? Banner is changing now, and he's not going to leave anyone alive if we don't stop him!" Thor suddenly called out to Tony, who kissed Loki again and shook his head to him, before he dashed out of the cell and Thor pressed the button to close it up to keep Loki safe from Banner. 

"Shit, I gotta get to my suit. Oh, wait, I have my bracelets on me. Perfect! Jarvis, anytime you wanna disengage would be fine with me!" Tony shouted, as he slipped on the bracelets for his suit and smiled when he heard the AI over his phone.

"I'm on it, Sir. Your suit should be with you in a manner of seconds," the AI said, and then cut the transmission short so he could concentrate on getting Tony's suit to him. 

"You're the best, Jarvis. Make sure you look after Loki too," Tony said, and then laughed when his suit flew into the room and went on around his muscular body. He turned to see Loki smiling at him in approval and before his face plate went down he winked at his sexy God, but he swore again when Thor shouted as Bruce was nearly turned into his other self. He had crashed down to the bottom level of the detention center and Thor was on top of him with Mjolnir trying to keep him under control. "Oh, shit, Banner's almost changed, sorry, Thor. Hey, Brucie, you don't want to do that, you know? We can talk to the one-eyed Pirate-"

"NO! Man of Iron, they will pay for what they did! They lied to me, and I will show them making weapons does not solve anything! Argh!!" Bruce cried out as his clothes ripped and he finally roared as he changed into his big Green Hulk self. 

Thor was thrown from the Hulk and he flew 1000 feet into the next room, where the fighter jets were located, and he shook his head as he called up Mjolnir again, just as the Hulk crashed through the wall and ran for the God. Oh, but Thor was ready as he threw his hammer into the side of the things head, throwing him back against one of the jets, crushing it with his hulking weight. 

Meanwhile, Tony was flying through the holes that the Hulk, had made to help Thor, when he felt the carrier suddenly shake from a loud explosion. "Now what?" 

"Sir, the carrier is being fired upon by an exterior jet with weapons-" Jarvis' words were cut short and Tony swore again when he flew at the Hulk with his thrusters at full force. He hated to do it, but he knocked the Hulk into more of the jets and turned to shout at Thor while the green man was down. "Thor, get back to the detention center, and get Loki out of that cell! We have to keep him safe from the Hulk. I don't want him getting smashed to bits."

"Right, Metal Man, I shall take care of Loki, I promise. Not as good as you have been, but mostly all right-" 

"Thor, shut up and get going, will you?" Tony cut across the Gods banter, as he shot at the Hulk again when he flew at him, shouting when he grabbed his leg and almost spun him into some of the other jets. He was relieved when Cap appeared and knocked the Hulk in his head with his shield, sending him sprawling on his back on top of another jet. "Hey, thanks, Rogers, you saved my butt this time."

"Don't mention, it Stark. We got trouble outside and up above. There's a jet up there, but it's scrambled its signals and we have no idea who it belongs to. It's hovering outside and to the left of where we are now," Cap said, as he ducked when the Hulk swung at his head and Tony blasted him with his weapons again. 

"So, what do you want me to do that about that? I'm not shooting down any jets, Rogers. I'm just here to keep Banner busy so he doesn't hurt anyone," Tony shot back, as the Hulk raged and ran toward them, and jumped over their heads, landing on the blown up side of the carrier, just as another Shield Jet opened fire on the Hulk. He raged and jumped out through the hole and onto the jet, pulling it apart and screaming when the pilot jettisoned out and used it's parachute for safety. Tony and Cap watched as Banner growled angrily and then started flying down through the sky into Gods knew what below.

Meanwhile, up in the detention center, Thor flew to the landing and quickly opened the cell. He grunted when he was pushed aside by Loki, who just turned to laugh at him when he created a double of himself that magicked off to who knew where. "Loki, Tony wanted me to keep you safe, brother. You can come with us when we board a Shield Ship to safety. We will take you back to New York with us, and we will help you get rid of this Thanos who is controlling you." 

"No, Thor, that is not how it's going to work," Loki retorted, as he glared at Thor with the insane blue eyes again, and laughed when his brother groaned. "What? Did you forget what I told you about before, that the moment I stepped out of that protective cage I would be back to being controlled. You just do not listen to me, brother, and you never will." 

At that moment, Loki's double reappeared with his scepter and he blasted a hole in the cage, just to the right of where Thor stood, laughing when he saw the moment his brother's heart broke, and the double disappeared. "Oh, how sad you look, Thor. Don't you know that this was always supposed to happen?" 

Coulson was waking up and he was listening to Loki speaking to someone. He knew the God couldn't see him from where he lay on the metal floor. He stood up and was about to use the gun he had in his pocket, and gasped when the God suddenly turned around and stabbed him in his back with the tip of his scepter. Loki spoke into the dying man's ear as he pulled the bloody scepter form his body and kicked him aside with his boot. "That is for torturing me, you disgusting lowly creature!" 

"No, Loki!!" Thor shouted, as he glared at his brother and raised Mjolnir in the air, only to be knocked back by a small blast for Loki's scepter. It wasn't meant to kill, just to incapacitate him, while he made his way to where Barton and Irene would be waiting for him. 

Tony left Cap to find Thor and Loki, wanting to make sure that the golden God didn't mess things up with his little brother again. When he flew through the holes made by the Hulk back to the detention center, he landed right where Coulson lay wounded, and he kicked the man in his stomach with his boot. He knew that Loki had gone and just as he turned to look for him, he heard the sound of moaning coming from beside the open cage. He turned to see Thor emerging holding Mjolnir in his hand, and he looked a bit out of it. "Oh, no, Thor, you stupid oaf, you let Loki get away? What did you do this time? Piss him off again?"

"No, Tony Stark. He was back to being controlled by that scepter and Thanos as soon as I let him out of the cage," Thor explained as he moved toward Tony and shook his head at the inventor. 

"Jesus H, Point Break, can you ever not think like a warrior for once and show a little bit of compassion? Never mind, Thor, let's just get a move on and try to find him-" Tony's words were cut off when he and Thor heard Fury's voice over the comm system with a code blue emergency.

"This is a code blue. Hawkeye is on the lower levels on his way to the detention center. Is anyone there to capture the compromised Agent?" 

"I'm here, Fury, I've got it," Natasha answered, from not too far away. 

Tony stared at Thor and motioned for him to follow him. "Shit, that means that Loki is probably already away to safety. Thor, I need you to meet up with Cap upstairs, and once Natasha recaptures Barton, you join them on the Jet back to New York City. I'm going to fly there and meet up with him. I know where he's going to go to power up the Tesseract...the only place he can...Stark Tower. I'll meet you there for the War with the Chitauri."

"Yes, of course, Tony Stark. Please look after my brother, and try to keep him out of the battle if you can? If it comes down to it, then I will fight him, but not to hurt him, just to stop him. I will see you in your City of New York," Thor said, as he waved at Tony and then moved off in the direction of the upper levels. 

Tony smirked as he shook his head at how fast the God talked, but then he made his way back through the holes of the ship. Once he was free of the carrier he had Jarvis set him the course for Stark Tower and told him to let him know when Loki and whomever had him in their possession arrived at his home. He would meet the God there, and try his best to keep him out of the battle, possibly get him to have sex with him again.


	9. I Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Irene deepen their relationship (smut) and save Loki, with consequences.

"Clint, you have two minutes to make sense or so help me I will kick your arse out of my jet." Irene cried as Clint pushed her up into the jet.

"Rene we have a plan. Loki needed to make sure that he could trust you first before we could tell you." 

Clint lead Irene to the back room of her private jet while his men milled around outside, loading the Iridium on the plane. Shutting the door behind them, Clint stood before it, blocking her exit. Turning around to face him, Irene took a deep breath and crossed her arms. She had never backed down from anyone since her father and she wasn't about to start now.

"Talk."

"Loki needed to get inside SHIELD, what better way then as a prisoner?" Clint stood also with his hands across his chest, not in a menacing gesture but one that was natural to his character. Irene thought over his words as she sat on the bed. 

"Okay, so far I'm with you."

"We needed to distract SHIELD from gathering the Iridium and it worked out for him to get grabbed." Clint stepped forward and relaxed his stance some. 

"So, now that he's been caught, we wait 12 hours and then go and rescue him."

"Just like that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just like that." Clint took another step forward. 

"So, what do we do for 12 hours?" 

"You need to rest. I'm going to check on my men and make sure that everything is in order before they rest then I'll catch a nap later." Clint looked wearied but still, focused.

"You look like you're about to fall over." Irene remarked as she unstrapped one of her stiletto heels. It seemed a lifetime ago since she had changed into her dress. "Why don't you nap now and get up earlier. Check on things before we get going."

Irene rubbed her foot, forgetting how rough these shoes were on them. In a flash, Clint was on a knee, his bow laying down on the floor next to him as he picked up one of Irene's feet and began rubbing her foot for her. The movement startled her but his hands felt so good on her tired feet.

"Oh, Clint, that feels amazing." Irene sighed, sitting back on her elbows.

He said nothing as he continued to work on her foot. Massaging it, rubbing it and working the kinks out of them. Switching to her other foot, Clint unstrapped the other shoe, tossing it aside and began working on that foot. Irene laid back on the bed and felt how wonderful Clint's hands were. Laying there, stretched out on the bed, Irene felt as he worked up from her foot to her calf and to her knee. The slit in her dress giving him unrestricted access to her leg. Sitting up she made eye contact with Clint, his eyes still that odd hazy blue color. Unstrapping her stocking from her garter belt, she watched as Clint pulled it down gently also tossing it aside. Feeling his hand run up her bare leg made Irene shiver pleasantly. Even with the oddness to his eyes, she could tell he was hunting her, trying to read her. Biting her lip, Irene sat up and ran her fingers through his hair. This felt very familiar.

Sitting back on his legs, Clint still had one hand wrapped around Irene's knee but closed his eyes to her touch. She always gave just enough to make you hunger for her. She never gave all of her and it was something Clint found both frustrating and alluring about Irene Adler. Her hand pulled back just as he was really enjoying the sensation. His eyes snapped open and found hers quickly. She was teasing him.

Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head up so that she could kiss him. Finding his mouth with hers, she moaned into his mouth as he reciprocated the kiss. Sweet and soft at first, it grew in intensity and eagerness, as if this was the last time for them to kiss.

Suddenly standing while lifting her knee in one motion, Clint leaned forward and caught himself with his other hand. Hovering over her now prostrate body, Clint studied her even harder. So far her body seemed receptive to him. Pupils dilated, her heart rate increased as did her breathing.

The move caught Irene off guard, causing her to gasp. It took her a moment to relax in Clint's arms but she closed her eyes and sighed, giving in to him. She hadn't anticipated this, but a moments respite seemed wonderful. His kisses were so gentle reminding her of the time when they had been lovers, it seemed like a lifetime ago. That was before Natasha and Budapest. Since then, he had drifted and she had clients. People grow, people change. Though, she would always have a special place in her heart for Clint.

She could feel how excited he was through his pants and it was totally turning her on. Reaching forward, she began to work at his pants before he moved her hands from his waistband, pining her hands above her head. 

"Clint-" She breathed.

He began frantically pulling up her skirt, reaching for her thong and ripping it off of her. Pulling her leg up to his hip he moved forward slowly, nosing her chin skywards as he began kissing her neck. Irene gasped as the hand on her kneed moved up her body to her breasts. She could feel him fumbling with the zipper that was just below her left arm. In little time, he had managed it and pulled back her dress and in short order he managed to unhook her front closing bra with his teeth, pushing it away with his nose, he found her nipples with his lips and teeth. Pulling on them slightly made her groan and catch her breath. 

"Clint!" She breathed again. 

He had her where he wanted her. Writhing and moaning beneath him, The Woman, totally at his mercy. Standing up he quickly undressed. Irene took the opportunity to remove her dress and her remaining stocking. As he shimmied out of his pants, he leaned forward once more and began kissing Irene aggressively. Sitting back further on the bed, he moved her so that they were fully on the bed. Wrapping his hand into her hair he pressed forward, his erection pressing against her opening. Clearly she was ready for him, he could feel her wetness against his hardness. It made him moan. In a swift thrust he entered her and paused, taking a moment to appreciate how wonderful she felt. Moving forward slowly, he fully entered her and began a slow rhythm.

Irene gasped feeling him, her hands wandering all over his body. It never failed to impress her how amazing his body was. Surprised when Clint grabbed her hands again and pinned them above her head. 

"Don't distract me." he breathed 

"I thought that was what we were doing for each other." She whispered.

Clint responded by growling in her ear, sending pleasurable shivers throughout her body. Giggling, she leaned up and found his lips, encapsulating his in hers. Returning the kiss and making it deep and hard, he sped up his rhythm, each stroke more aggressive then the last. Catching her breath she threw back her head and began to cry out in tandem with his movements. Feeling a warmth grown in her belly, that familiar tingle that signaled that she was starting her climax. Leaning his head down, Clint found her nipple and began to suckle and nip at it making her wetter. 

"Oh Clint..." She instantly bit her lip, catching her breath.

"Rene...." He kissed her lips, pausing in his rhythm, focusing on the kiss. It frustrated Irene for a moment, she was so close but there was something in the kiss, a hunger she had never experienced with Clint before. Pausing the kiss he looked down at her face and smiled. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, slowly starting his movements again. This time it was not the frenzied romp of earlier, but something more deliberate, more passionate, more personal.

When the time came, Clint climaxed first, curling up into Irene, clinging to her as he reached his climax. Irene followed shortly after him, whimpering as she did. Laying back, her body did not want to relax, she felt compelled to wrap herself around Clint, who seemed perfectly content with the notion. Wrapping her up in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and softly whispered something that Irene missed. Too tired to ask about it, she fell asleep. 

Waking up Irene was greeted by Clint walking into the bedroom carrying a few bags. Covering herself with the sheet she sat up slowly, watching him close the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of the bed he sat the bags on the floor between his feet while reaching out and holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

Blushing, she looked down while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I got food." he announced proudly. The great hunter and gatherer.

Looking up Irene smiled taking the proffered bag of vittles.

"I also got your disguise. I hope it fits."

"What am I wearing?" She asked shoving a still hot chip in her mouth.

"Jumpsuit. You're infiltrating SHIELD and will personally see about retrieving Loki."

Irene choked on the chip and looked at Clint in disbelief.

"Don't worry, in the chaos the men and I will be creating, you will be able to get in quickly and unnoticed. I promise you, Rene, you'll be fine, you'll be safe." He reached out and took her hands in his. "And...when this is all over, perhaps we could try again, you and me."

Irene's stomach flipped flopped. Very few men had the distinction of causing her body to go weak. Clint was in that small group.

"What about Natasha?" Irene asked quietly.

"You let me worry about her. I think-" Clint was cut off as one of the mercenaries he had started speaking into the com.

"Sir, we have an issue out here." He stated.

Clint sighed but in an instant, got his game face on.

"Enjoy the food, I'll be back momentarily. Put on the outfit. We have about five hours to get to the carrier and get Loki so that we can get back in time to open the portal on time."

"Great. Wait, carrier?"

***  
Looking out from the jet at the flying carrier, Irene shook her head and looked at Clint. 

"You've got to be kidding me, there is no way I can jump..."

"We're not jumping. We will land but will have to be quick about getting out." Clint moved across the plane to her and took her hands in his. "Rene, trust me. You need to start trusting me, I would not put you in unnecessary danger."

"So this is necessary danger?" She squeaked.

"To get Loki back, yes." He was all business and focused. The crazy intent in his eyes that told her he meant what he said and had no further time or patience with cowards. Nodding Irene looked back at the carrier and took a deep breath. Clint stood and surveyed his men before he walked up front to speak with the pilots. She had a really bad feeling something would go wrong. On his way back, Irene stood up and caught Clint, kissing him.

"I'm picking the restaurant." She whispered, breaking the kiss from him. Clint smirked wrapping his hand around her slim waist.

"Two minutes to touch down." He called out to the men on the plane. Kissing Irene again, he released her and made his way to the back of the jet and put himself in position. 

Shaking out the nerves from her body, Irene also got into position. She had a very easy task of entering the complex and releasing Loki. Easy, no problem, she had thought. Now she was wondering if she was a fool to take on such a task. With a jolt, the plane landed and it was too late for doubts, it was now time for action. 

Following the men out the door, she calmly walked towards the grate that the men pulled aside. Clint went down first, followed by Irene. Using hand gestures, he motioned for her to start heading down one of the corridors. Nodding to him, she watched as they began walking down another corridor. Walking like she belonged there, she became hopelessly lost in the bowels of the ship. Listening to people as they moved about the ship, she was able to glean that Loki was down in the cage. People seemed worried that he could get out but felt confident that he was contained, if it could hold him.

Him who? She wondered.

Walking, she felt a jolt as the ship bucked. Grabbing onto a railing the ship managed to correct itself and she was able to start moving at a faster pace without it being suspicious. Her ear piece crackled, and grabbing her ear, she realized that there was interference on it. Maybe it was SHIELD jamming their communications. Maybe it was something else. Over the loud speaker Director Fury asked if anyone was available to take Barton down. Irene's heart stopped momentarily when Natasha replied she would collect him. Damn that Russian! Turning to continue the search to find Loki. 

Down in the lower levels of the carrier, Loki had made his way through without any incidents nor was he disturbed or hindered from walking around. He knew that Barton and Miss Adler would be meeting him there somewhere. He could sense at least one of them, but then he cursed softly when he heard Fury's announcement over the loud speaker and he knew Barton was lost to him. Especially when he heard the Black Widow's voice replying, saying she was close and would get him. He turned a corner when he felt the presence of Lady Irene, but instead felt the presence of a female Shield Officer. Or so he thought she was, until she heard him speak. 

"Halt!" Irene cried out, holding up the gun Clint had given her with her outfit. Turning around slowly, Loki smiled wickedly as he made eye contact with her.

Loki smiled when he suddenly turned around to face Lady Irene. He was impressed with how she was smart to dress inside a Shield Uniform, and even pretended to hold him up. Oh, but he was more clever than that, he knew she was just play acting and that she would bring him on board the jet he knew was waiting for them. So, he smiled warmly at her as he bowed his head to her and spoke in his soft, low baritone voice. "Hello, M'Lady Irene." 

"Come with me." She whispered.

Loki walked silently beside Irene as she moved them stealthily through the bowels of the Shield carrier. He made sure to keep his senses on high alert, and he could hear Fury and his little ants scurrying around on top of the carrier as they tried to find him knowing full well he was let out of his cage. Little did they know that it was his own brother Thor who had set him free, and his intriguing and handsome Midgardian lover, Tony Stark who had also liberated him, in more ways than one. He could still feel both of them making love to him in that cell, keeping him calm and safe and yes, loved, and for a moment that pleased him. He knew Thanos would find him again and there would be terrible torture from the Titan. So he wanted to keep that memory of being with his brother Thor and his lover, Tony locked in the back of his mind to get him through the terrible time he had coming up very soon. 

"Stop!" Irene heard behind them. Turning slowly and looking around Loki, she saw another woman who had her hand on her gun. "Where are you taking the prisoner?" She asked.

Irene straightened up and stepped around Loki putting herself between them, though she could feel him tense as she did so.

His thoughts were jolted when he heard the sound of another Midgardian female voice calling out to them. He stopped in his tracks and he kept his back turned on the girl, while Irene did her best to handle the situation. 

"Stand down, I have special orders from Director Fury to take him to a waiting plane to be moved should we lose altitude." She said. It sounded believable enough she hoped.

"Director Fury is looking for him right now." The woman replied.

"Because I haven't gotten him on the plane yet. Now either get back to your station or give me your name so that I can report you."

Loki just kept quiet and did not move the entire time, but he did smirk at her quick and clever thinking when she told the girl Fury was the one waiting for them on the jet. Oh, and they almost got through the situation when the girl went and panicked and pulled a gun on Lady Irene. 

The woman hesitated for a moment but went for her gun. Irene watched it in slow motion as she lifted her own gun and shot the woman twice. First shot hit her in her stomach, while the second shot hit her in her chest. The woman went down, crumpled before them and fell over on her face. 

Loki turned around abruptly when he heard two rounds go off, only to see the young soldier go down with a wound to her stomach and one to her chest. He just stared at Irene with an impressed look on his face as he bowed his head to her. 

Irene stood horrified for a moment. Turning slowly, she walked to the ladder and replaced the gun in her holster. holding the ladder in place for Loki she kept her eyes on the woman she had just killed. Just as Loki made it top side, Irene threw up. Losing everything she had eaten for breakfast, Irene felt an emptiness creep into her, a coldness that no blanket could cure.

They moved even faster toward the waiting jet and he smiled at her a satisfied grin as he moved up the ladder she held for him and moved inside the safety of the jet, but that did not stop him from hearing her be sick down below.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she climbed the ladder and ran for the jet. Walking into the plane she could hear over the con on her earpiece, having being transmitted from Clint's con that Natasha had neutralized him.

Loki sighed and shook his head in disappointment and just as he was about to sit down on one of the comfortable chairs he felt the familiar twinge in the pit of his stomach as the power from the scepter he held in his hand sparked with dark energy from Thanos. He gasped and doubled over from the pain and knew that soon he would be back there on that unknown realm, being tortured horribly and raped by not only Thanos, but the Other. He steeled his nerves and resolve and watched Irene as she finally entered the jet and listened to the information coming over her com that Barton had been brought back into the fold of the enemy, the Avengers, but not Tony. No, not his savior. He knew his Midgardian lover was on his side and would probably meet them at Stark Tower. 

Grabbing one of the seats on the plane she bent her head down and fought to keep from crying, she really needed Clint right now. Punching the seat she stormed up to the pilot and told them to take off. No one else was coming back.

Loki sighed when Irene punched the chair and then made her way to tell the pilot to fly them out of there. He just shook his head and sat back against the cushions on the chair. He rolled his eyes at her when she flounced back into the room again and then stormed past him to the private room she had reserved for him, and he chuckled when she entered and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone for quite a while as she got over her little temper tantrum. Midgardians were always so quick to overreact to situations and he only hoped that she would not disappointment when the time came to bring the Chitauri down to Earth. 

Making sure that Loki was fine for the moment, she turned and walked into the private room, still in shambles from earlier. Stripping out of the uniform, Irene found a conservative dress to change into. Tiding up first, she made the bed with fresh sheets, gathered the trash and set aside her soiled clothing to be dry cleaned. It gave her time to clear her mind and her hands something to do. Neat and tidy, she washed her face, reapplied makeup and dressed. Rolling and winding her hair up into its signature style, she looked herself over in the mirror.

It had happened before, not that it made it easier. She may play it off as her being tough to others, but the idea someone wasn't breathing because of her bothered her deeply and profoundly. Still, it was either them or her and she knew she would be walking off that carrier. Needs must. Straightening up she nodded.

Exiting the room, she grabbed two bottles of water and made her way up the cabin and sat across from Loki. Passing one to him she cracked hers open and sat quietly.

"Dr. Selvig is already at Stark Tower working on the Tesseract. Our people have taken the building and locked it down." She reported to Loki. "We should have the portal open within the next 24 to 48 hours, my Lord. Tony Stark kept a penthouse on the top floor. I had it commandeered and made ready for your arrival. Food, bed, shower whatever you need prior to the portal opening."

Sitting back, Irene sat quietly and wondered what they could do to get Clint back.

When the Midgardian woman finally returned to the main part of the jet, he raised his eyebrows at her when he saw her wardrobe change. He listened to her words about Dr. Selvig and Stark Tower and bowed his head, but did not answer her directly, instead he moved the conversation to what his previous thoughts had been. 

Irene sat distracted. She had informed Loki of everything that she knew and sat with her hand on the bottle of water, wishing for something stronger. Making up her mind to pour herself a scotch, Loki spoke.  
"You know, Lady Adler, you should not allow yourself to lose your temper, or even your nerve, in combat situations. Regret is something that you can naught afford to possess at this moment in time. I need someone who is going to be strong and not become ill as a child would over killing someone when they are being threatened.”

He was speaking to her like she were a child. Gritting her teeth she listened, silently.

“If you are wondering how we are to reclaim Agent Barton, then please do naught trouble yourself over that. You must realise it is done with. Besides that, we have a more important task to complete, my dear Lady." 

He was just writing off Clint?! Looking over at him she sized him up. She kept telling herself that there was something in him worth saving, worth fighting for. Some art of him worthy for redemption. It was why she was still by his side. Yes, if he were successful, she’d hope that she could be a part of the higher echelons of peons, but she also hoped that there was something in him that was basically good too. Writing off Clint though bothered her. He was the most capable of men and either he didn’t care or he had served his purpose. She feared that she and Dr. Selvig would be treated the same. Discarded like a used tissue, without thought or care. Nodding her head at her lord and master, she sat quietly.

"Tell me, Lady Adler, did you share sexual relations with Agent Barton? Did you and he have a relationship? I only ask because you seem upset over his loss, and also, I can smell his scent on you,"

Eyes wide, she turned to look at him slowly, shocked he would ask so personal a question.

“I…..”

"It is all right, you do not really need to answer me. After all, you smell of him, so that answered my question. I was just trying to make conversation with you, Irene. I liked Barton just as much. He was good to me and he did everything that I asked of him when I asked him. He never complained or felt remorse for the things he did. Well...perhaps he does now, if he allowed himself to get back into the clutches of the Avengers again. Just so you know, when we arrive at Stark Tower, the owner and proprietor will be joining us, and I will speak with him when he does. You will not hinder his return in any way. Have you got that?" 

Irene sat speechless, why was he feigning interest in her? Why was he being so cruel, had she fucked up that bad by being sick?

“Yes, my Lord.” She said quietly. She had upset him deeper than she had realized. It was best to keep quiet and just see that his needs were met. Running through the scenarios of how she had angered him, she turned to look out the window at the passing world below. She loved to fly, a sad smile crept over her face, looking at the clouds as they made their way towards New York.


	10. Sigh No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking over Stark Tower, Loki is tortured (Trigger warnings) while Irene realizes that she has some deep feeling for him. Meanwhile Irene mothers Dr. Selvig and Loki receives a guest.

The helicopter ride to Stark tower was brief, thanks goodness. Landing on the Helli pad, Irene figured that this is where Tony landed in his Iron Man suit. Dismissing the thought, she lead Loki into the penthouse suite. 

When they finally landed at Stark Tower, Loki was pleased to see that Selvig had the Tesseract already in place and he smiled to himself when he realised his plans were coming into play. He would soon rule over Midgard, and the Titan would have their Tesseract and would be out of way for good. Soon he would be opening up the wormhole to allow the Chitauri and all their foes to come through to assist him in subjugating the Midgardians to his will. Yes, things were finally coming into play. He watched as the machine moved off the top of the tower and he knew Tony Stark would be there soon, to, as he said, protect him and keep him safe from the Avengers hurting him. He still wondered who he was working for in trying to keep him safe, but he couldn't think about that now, he was feeling tired and completely run down and even though he dreaded sleeping for fear of being in Thanos' clutches again, he could not wait to be sleeping for just a short while. 

When he moved inside the penthouse he smiled at how neat the inventor kept it, it reminded him of his own quarters back on Asgard, and how neat and clean he kept things, his clothes always magicked away. He noticed the large sofa's in the middle of the room, and everywhere there were glass windows, and the large bar that was just down the walkway from the entrance they walked through. 

Giving the brief tour to Loki she showed him the bedroom last.

"In case you needed to rest my Lord. I'll send for some food to be brought up."

"I can arrange that for you Ms. Adler." A disembodied voice announced. Looking about, Irene was momentarily confused before she remembered the AI she had been prompted on by the advanced force. "I have been informed to assist you to the best of my abilities."

He turned and listened to Irene talking to the disembodied voice in the ceiling and smiled in amusement at how cheeky the AI was being with her. 

Thank you Jarvis." Irene replied a little concerned that he had been instructed to help. That meant that it was by Tony, unless someone hacked his AI without knowing it. Why would Tony Stark be helping Loki? "Could you please lock down this room so that Loki is not disturbed."

"Of course, anything else, Ms. Adler?" Jarvis' beautiful voice asked.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to look in on Dr. Selvig." She told both Loki and Jarvis.

"Dr. Selvig has the Tesseract at 73% capacity. It should reach 100% in less than 27 hours."

Irene stood in the center of the room looking up for the disembodied voice then to Loki.

"Thank you again Jarvis."

"You're welcome, miss."

"If you need me, my Lord, I'll be here.” Feeling useless, Irene nodded to Loki and made her way to the sunken living room area.

"Thank you, Lady Irene, I think I shall retire to the bedroom and sleep for a while. I am feeling so completely drained and tired now, and I need to regain my strength back for the battle we have ahead of us. When Tony Stark arrives, I would ask that you give us some privacy, and after you have rested, I request that you assist Dr. Selvig with anything he needs. Do you understand?" 

“Yes, my Lord.” She nodded her head and noticed he was all but falling over. Stumbling towards the bedroom, he managed to catch himself on his staff. 

Loki felt so drained now, and he wondered if it was because Thanos was summoning him stronger than ever before. He knew he could not stall any longer, nor keep the Titan waiting, as he had already jeopardized his fate for how long he has stalled him to begin with. When he heard Irene's reply to his question, he moved forward to walk toward the bedroom she had pointed out, but stumbled toward her.

He gasped when the blue orb at the end of the scepter glowed brightly and hummed loudly as he pressed the edge into the carpeting to help stand up. He stood panting as he leaned on the top of the scepter and stared at the concern in Irene's eyes as she moved toward him. 

"I know you wish to assist me, Lady Adler, but you cannot touch me right now. I must retire to the bedroom...Oh....He's coming for me....I cannot....I cannot hold him back...I will return later... Please assist Dr. Selvig with anything he needs.....Oh...I will just...go now..."

Loki groaned and panted loudly as he stood up with the assistance of his scepter and then limped toward the bedroom at the back of the Penthouse. His body doubled over in pain and he nearly fell over in his haste to be inside the room, as he quickly closed then locked the door behind him. He stumbled through the room toward the large bed, and doubled over in pain again when he felt the pull of Thanos as he sent him another surge of painful energy. He gasped and cried out as he dropped the scepter on the floor and fell face forward onto the mattress of the bed.

As Loki slammed the doors of the bedroom behind him, Irene jumped. Standing quietly in the center of the penthouse, Irene felt so incredibly lonely. 

“Jarvis, is Dr. Selvig on the roof?”

“No, Ms. Adler, he is on the way to the Penthouse.” 

Irene nodded and went to intercept him before making too much noise. Standing in the hallway, she watched as the scruffy Dr. Selvig emerged.

“Doctor, Loki is sleeping, he needs his rest.” The doctor looked disappointed but nodded. “When was the last time you ate something or slept?”

Doctor Selvig just stared at her. Looking back at the door of the penthouse, she sighed. Motioning for him to be quiet, she lead the doctor into the living space of the penthouse.

“Jarvis, can we have a pizza sent up please?”

“Toppings?”

“Combination is fine, thank you Jarvis.” Irene lead Doctor Selvig to the couch and had him sit down while they waited for food. “Tell me how things are progressing with the Tesseract.” She knew he could speak for hours on it so prompted him to tell her anything about it. He did not disappoint. Explaining theories and power usages for the Tesseract, she felt like she should have a doctorate in physics when he paused for breath.

“Ms. Adler, the pizza has arrived.” Jarvis announced.

“Thank you Jarvis.” She jumped up and ran for the door, accepting the pizza from the steward and bringing it over to the table in the sunken living room. Fishing for plates and napkins from the bar area she walked back and set them down in front of the good doctor. Returning to the bar, she retrieved two bottles of water and a bottle of single malt along with two glasses.

“Eat.” She coaxed.

Doctor Selvig looked at the pizza and looked at her for a moment before taking a slice. She realized he looked thinner then when she first saw him just a few weeks ago. Eating in companionable silence, Irene poured them each a scotch. After eating two slices, Doctor Selvig took the scotch and sat back.

“That was good.” He sipped on his scotch and looked out over the city. “I bet that the Tesseract could power New York, forever… I wonder how many cities it could power without weakening.” He began getting excited about it again. Sitting forward Irene placed a hand gently on his knee.

“Doctor Selvig, why don’t we hypothesize that for another day?” Let us focus on the task Loki has given us first.”

The doctor nodded and settled back in to the couch. It was no surprise to her to see him drift off to sleep shortly after finishing his scotch. Taking the glass from his sleepy hand, she set it on the table. Opening his eyes briefly, she coaxed him into laying down on the couch, finding a spare blanket to cover him with as he fell back asleep.

Walking to the window Irene sipped her drink quietly. She was exhausted and broken hearted. Somewhere out there Clint was being debriefed and possibly tortured. She worried about him and missed him as well. Looking back at the bedroom door, she was really worried about Loki. Yeah he pissed her off, but he was like her boss. They did that. Still… It bothered her that he wouldn’t let her take care of him, even seeing him to bed making sure that he was tucked in. She walked over towards the bedroom door and listened. She did not want to get too close in case she were to wake him. She heard nothing. Discouraged, she walked to the bar, grabbing the bottle of scotch from the living room as she made her way. Sitting at the bar, she refilled her glass and sipped on in it lost in her thoughts until she closed her eyes and dozed off. 

**

Closing his eyes, Loki drifted off into painful unconsciousness which would transport him to that unknown realm where he was a prisoner of Thanos and the other, chained to the creature's divan naked and vulnerable. 

Loki cried out as he opened his eyes and felt the white hot searing pain of Thanos' energy as it moved over his naked body. He stared up at the foul creature, the Titan, Thanos as he glared down at him with that menacing scowl on his large purple face. 

"So, the pretty little Prince of Asgard thought he could hide from me, did he?" Thanos taunted him, as he squeezed his large purple hand into a fist and concentrated the dark magic all over Loki's body, sending jolts of pain to every part of the God's body, especially his pleasure points. He smiled when Loki howled in pain and his body writhed on the large divan where he was chained. 

"I was not hiding from you, Thanos! I was abducted by the Midgardians and placed inside a cell which masked your energy. Please, do not do this to me? I am still under your control?" Loki begged, as he whimpered and panted when the energy from the Titan moved over his body and crippled him with its dark power and horrendous pain. It felt as if his body were on fire from a surge of hot heated energy that covered every part of him, it made his body convulse as his muscles cramped up and a small sheen of sweat moved over his body. He was panting and gasping and whimpering much louder now, as the Titan tripled the effects of the heat torture. He stared up at him with pleading eyes and begged him to stop, but knew it was futile as hearing his pleas only made the being step up the torture more. 

"You would do well to remember that, Asgardian! There is no escape from me. Now, you will suffer the same amount of time that you were away from me," Thanos retorted, as he squeezed both his hands into fists and tripled the flow of dark energy and hot heat as it moved over Loki's body. He laughed when the God writhed as his body was wracked with agonizing torment. He could see him sweating profusely as his body cramped up from the torture and it pleased him even more to see him under his power and unable to defend himself. 

Loki sobbed miserably as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and wished he could break free from this lowly creature's control. He wished his brother Thor and his savior Tony Stark were there to blast this monster to atoms. He suddenly cried out when he felt the Titan's hands on his chained ankles as he spread them apart forcefully. "What, what are you doing?" 

"You have to be shown that you are mine, little Prince of Asgard. You must realise that I and I alone control you, and there is naught who will save you," Thanos voiced, as he moved between the pretty God's spread legs, and brought his member into view. He grinned maliciously down at Loki when he whimpered and tried to move away from him, but he waved his hand over his prostrate body and stilled him as he shoved his hardness into him. He sighed at the tightness he found and relished the way the Asgardian cried out for him. "Your painful cries are a soothing balm to me, little Asgardian. You are mine to use as I please."

"No, no, please stop? I will do as you wish. I will naught hide from you again, please, just stop this?" Loki begged again, as he closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He could not use his magic against the Titan, because the shackles the being had used on his wrists cut it off with its own dark magickal properties. He whimpered and sobbed as the creature continue to rape and ravish him with his punishing thrusts for several minutes and he stilled his body when the Titan exploded inside him. He cried out in anguish when the being jolted his body with more dark energy and the dreaded heat surges that left him writhing and screaming in torment while the Titan just laughed at his misery...

Someone was dying, or at the very least in grave danger, Irene thought. No… Someone screaming like that had to be dying.

Loki!

Sitting up she ran to his bedroom door and tried the handle. It was locked. Pounding on the door, she could hear Loki screaming behind it.  
Loki awoke with a horrifying scream as he sat up and glanced around the unfamiliar room he was in, and since he had locked the door, he heard someone pounding loudly on the door and quickly recognized the panicked voice of Lady Adler. 

“Loki!? What is it? Let me in! What’s happening?” She cried out to him, pounding on the door. 

His memory of where he was came flooding back to him, as he turned over on the mattress and groaned at the pain he still felt from the Titan's torture and rape of him. He raised his shaking right hand and used his magic to unlock the door for the Midgardian female to enter. 

Trying the handle again, she found it was unlocked this time. Running in the room, she checked out to make sure that he was alone and no one had snuck in. Assured that he was alone she turned her attentions back to him, approaching the bed as she did.

Loki stared at her when she moved to the bed and started to fuss over him and he held out his hands in a placating manner to calm her and also to keep her own hands off him. He was covered in sweat from the heat torture Thanos had used on him, as his body trembled and his muscles cramped up painfully. He left dizzy and nauseous, absolutely exhausted and he had a splitting headache to top it all off. Plus, he did not wish for her to touch him while he was under the thrall and control of Thanos, lest he find out she was there with him and the Titan killed her for his own twisted pleasure.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” She was again upset that he didn’t let her tend to him or get too close to him, waving her off as she tried to check to make sure he was okay. Standing slowly, she stopped her failed examination.

"I am fine, Lady Adler. It was, I was in the throes of his torture again, but I am all right now. Has, has Tony Stark arrived as of yet-" 

"Yes, I'm right here, Loki," Tony called out as he moved toward the bed and sat down beside the trembling Deity. He reached out with his hands and grasped Loki's hot trembling hands to keep him calm. He gasped when he felt how hot the God's body was, and noticed he was sweating profusely, while his eyes looked dark and sunken in. He didn't like the way Loki looked and felt now, and was worried about him, but for now didn't mention it, especially not in front of Miss Adler. "I only just returned home to find you and your...entourage safely ensconced here. How are you feeling now, is everything all right? "

Turning, hearing a new voice behind her, she looked at the man that was Iron Man, Tony Stark. Stepping back as he approached she watched them share a moment with jus their eyes. It ripped Irene’s heart more than she understood. A green streak of jealousy flooded her system as she try to maintain her composure. 

Loki smiled at Tony and then glanced over his shoulder to see Irene staring at the two of them with a perplexed expression on her face. He suddenly pulled his hands from the inventor's as he stared hard at her and spoke in his stern low baritone voice. 

"Lady Adler, please leave me now and see if Dr. Selvig needs your assistance with the care of the Tesseract. My Army should be arriving soon. I need to make sure the power is up to 100% capacity before I have him open that wormhole for me." 

Irene stood looking at him. She was nothing but a servant to him…nothing more. And it hit her, she had fallen for Loki, somehow, despite the fact that she had slept with Clint, perhaps it was because she had wanted Loki. Now, this Tony Stark has them over at his place and Loki is smiling up at him, Tony is caressing his face. Turning, she walked out the room quickly, feeling her heart break and was totally confused about it. She had not meant to but she slammed the bedroom doors behind her. Cringing as she heard the noise, she felt bad as it woke Doctor Selvig too. She was acting like a child but felt the deep gnawing of agony in her stomach. How she had managed to lose control of her emotions… she could not pinpoint the moment it had gotten out of hand for her.

“Doctor Selvig, Loki would like you to check on the Tesseract when it is convenient, sir.”

Doctor Selvig scrambled to his feet and nodded.

“I’ll go now.” Irene stopped him by taking hold of his arm.

“Let me know if you need anything, doctor.” 

Doctor Selvig patted her cheek, smiling at her, nodding as he did. Turning, he walked out the door to begin working again. Looking at a clock, Irene sighed. He at least had a couple hours of a nap. Looking back at the door, she wanted to let Loki know she was sorry, but realized he had not eaten anything since arriving. It was doubtful SHIELD would have fed him.

**

Loki waited for Irene to obey him and he smiled thankfully at her when she glared at him and then Tony and then flounced out of the room in a huff and slammed the door behind her. He raised his eyebrows at her haughty reaction and then sighed as he shook his head in disgust and turned his attention back to his handsome Midgardian. "I hope you do not mind that I am here at your Penthouse, Tony Stark?" 

Tony laughed as he moved to sit closer to the God, and wrapped his arm around his waist. He could feel his body finally starting to cool off and that still worried him, why had Loki been so sweaty before? He realised he had asked him a question and he quickly answered it. "No, of course I don't mind, babe. I'm just glad you're all right, you know? I trusted your brother Thor to look out for you, but as usual, he mucked it up. How you feeling anyway, Loks? You look pretty shitty, if you don't mind me saying?" 

Loki sighed and shook his head as he leaned his head on Tony's shoulder and placed his now cool, trembling hands over Tony's forearms. "I just, well, I just was in the throes of Thanos' powerful...heat torture and other things...Tony. I am tired and dizzy and feel nauseous. I would that I could sleep and rest more, but there is no time for rest now. I have to get things moving forward for Thanos..." 

His words trailed off as he buried his face against Tony's neck and lay panting softly as his lover wrapped his arms tighter around him. He knew he was just trying to comfort him, and keep him safe. 

"Loki, isn't there anything that I can do to stop Thanos from controlling you? Is there any way for us to avoid this war that is coming? I mean, don't you think there is some sort of failsafe-" Tony's words were cut short when there was a soft knock on the door and Irene entered without being told to do so.

Walking in she set the tray on the far side of the bed, keeping it between her and Loki and Stark. She noted they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
Loki looked up at the disobedient Midgardian woman and was about to admonish her, but stopped when he saw her carrying a tray filled with some refreshments, different cheeses, artisan bread, fruits and a pitcher filled with a strange gold coloured liquid, along with two glasses filled with ice. He glanced at Tony with raised eyebrows, but then looked back to Irene as she started babbling away about him needing to eat and her not taking no for an answer. 

“You need to eat, my Lord. You need to conserve your strength for the days ahead and I will not take no for answer. I don’t believe I have ever seen you eat or drink anything and I am around you more than most. Also…. I am sorry for earlier.” She blushed, ashamed she was rattling on as she was. He laughed softly and held up his hands again to her. Looking up at him, Loki was smiling, it caught her off guard. 

"That is fine, Lady Adler. I shall partake of some refreshments. I thank you for your continued kindness in taking care of me. I have to admit that I am feeling a little famished after not being able to eat anything for such a long while." 

Feeling relieved that he was going to eat some, Irene smiled but it was short lived. 

Loki watched as a huge smile came over the Midgardian female's face at hearing his words and he smiled at her again, as he thanked her again and then spoke sternly to her.

"All right, now, you get yourself out of here and see to Dr. Selvig's needs. I do naught wish to see you disobey me again. Do you understand?" 

“Yes my Lord.” She bit her bottom lip. “I’ll be out in the living space after I check on him, if you require anything.” She quickly left the bedroom and closed the doors behind her. Softly. Sighing against them, she closed her eyes.  
Tony watched in amusement at the friendly banter between the God and the human female named Irene Adler, and wondered what her own game plan was. Why she was there working for Loki, but then he likened her haughty attitude and her caring nature to that of his old assistant, Pepper Potts, and he smiled warmly to himself when he realised that was what she was to Loki. It pleased him very much, as he watched her bow to Loki and then left them alone together again.


	11. Something Good Can Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony grow closer while Irene realizes the Tesseract has no affect on her.

Once Irene was gone, Tony pulled Loki's body closer to his, and carded his fingers through his raven hair, as he pressed soft kisses to his lips, he smiled when his sweet God lover keened and snuggled closer to him. He smiled when Loki used his magick to move the tray of food to the middle of the bed, so they could eat and feed each other. He reached for a few of the grapes and fed them to his lover, smiling when Loki licked his fingers as he swallowed the sweet fruit. "You still didn't answer my question from before, Loks. Is there some sort of failsafe to stop the evil Thanos from controlling you?" 

Loki sighed and shook his head as he stared at Tony with a dejected pout on his face. "No, not that I know of, Tony. There is no way to stop him, and even if I tried, he would torture and rape me for trying." 

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry you're going through this. Is, is that what happened to you? Why did he torture you this time?" Tony asked, as he took a few of the grapes and cheese, and artisan bread, eating some himself and feeding his obviously hungry God. 

Loki ate the food eagerly, as he bit into the bread, humming at how good all the food tasted. He had not realised just how famished he was, having not eaten for what felt like Centuries. He finished eating, and then poured the gold liquid into the two glasses, taking a sip and making a satisfied moue at the taste. "With regards to what Thanos did, he used his dark magickal energy and heat surges to torture my body with wracking pain and then he raped me, plain and simple. You know that I am a Jotun by birth. So how do you torture a Jotun to keep him submissive to you? With heat. Also surges of hot white energy. So that's what he does every time I am in his thrall, tortures me with hot heated energy. This time he was angered and accused me of hiding from him from when I was in the cell on the Shield Carrier. What is this drink called, Tony? It's very bubbly and has a bit of a spice to it." 

Tony smiled warmly at Loki and placed a gentle kiss to the side of his head before he answered him. "This is called Ginger Ale, Loks, and you're right about the spice to it, it's made with a Midgardian root, called, funnily enough, ginger. It is good for when you have an upset stomach or just for a quick pick me up. You can also eat it with another Midgardian delicacy called Sushi, which I think I would love to turn you onto. I'm sorry that he did those terrible things to you, babe. I did notice how hot you were when I first touched you before, but I didn't want to say anything, especially not in front of Irene. I didn't realise that you were just coming down from the heat torture. I'm so sorry. I wish I could go up against the bastard, I'd tear him limb from limb and blast him till he was turned to atoms and ash." 

"Yes, I was thinking that very same thing when I was in the clutches of the foul creature when he was defiling me," Loki retorted, and then smiled when Tony explained in detail what the beverage was and how it was made. "I thank you for the full explanation, Tony, darling. Perhaps you will send out for this, what did you call it, Sushi later, hmm?" 

"Sure, Loki. if you want me to I can call up the local Sushi bar and have them deliver it to us. I guess we're having a sleep over then. Will you send your minions, Irene and Dr. Selvig, away so we can share some sexy times, babe?" Tony asked, as he kissed the side of Loki's neck, and smiled when Loki whimpered and squirmed on the mattress beside him. 

"Oh, Tony Stark, you are so incorrigible, and how you do tempt me," Loki breathed out his words as he turned and smiled seductively at his handsome Midgardian lover. "I do not understand your words though. What is this sleep over? Do you mean that we are spending the evening together? If you do, then yes, you and I shall share some much needed time together. I shall dismiss Lady Adler for the evening, and see to it that she is is set up on another floor, along with Dr. Selvig." 

"I can help you with all that, babe. I'll make sure Jarvis gets them all set up on the floor below the Penthouse, that way you and I can be alone here. We can sit in the living room and watch television, maybe a movie, and snuggle on the sofa, that is after we've had some mind blowing sex," Tony intoned, as he took a couple of grapes, fed one to Loki and munched on the other. "So, can you tell me what your plans are for this war that's coming up are, Loks?" 

"Thank you, Tony Stark, you have been so kind to me. I am still curious who you are protecting me for?" Loki voiced, as he ate the grape Tony placed on his tongue, licking his lover's finger between his lips and grinning wickedly when he gasped at the intimate action. He sighed again when Tony asked him about his plans, but knew that he would hold nothing back from this man who had put his own life and reputation on the line keeping him safe. "I plan to use the power of the Tesseract to open a wormhole up to let the Chitauri enter through, where they will assist me in taking over Midgard and I will become their King." 

"Hmm, can I ask to be your Queen of Midgard then, babe?" Tony teased, as he nuzzled against Loki's neck and kissed a trail up to his ear, nibbling on the soft lobe with his teeth and tongue. He smiled against his lover's cool silky soft skin when he felt Loki's body shudder from the intimate contact. "I could tell you who I'm doing this for, Loks, but then I'd have to kill you. Trust me though, I will tell you some day, I promise." 

"Oh, Tony, you jest, but I am serious about this. I don't wish to burrow in the depths of this Realm of Midgardians. I mean to rule them, and you can and will be by my side when I do, Tony Stark," Loki mused, as he pushed his lover playfully and then reached for a few more pieces of the cheese and another slice of the Artisan bread. "I shall not ask you again who you are protecting me for, and shall trust that you will, eventually reveal this to me, my darling. For now, I think perhaps we should dismiss my minions and then we can truly be...alone..." 

Loki breathed out the last word as he sat forward and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, pressing Tony's mouth open with his tongue. He climbed onto his lover's lap, wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, and keened when Tony kissed him back just as hard and fervently. He knew they needed to get things done now, in order for them to be able to be alone together, so he reluctantly ended their kiss and they both gasped loudly as Loki clung to Tony in desperation. "Oh, Tony Stark, you are such a bad influence on me, but I love every moment we spend together." 

"Yeah, I have that effect on people I care about, Loks. I have to tell ya, I really do have it bad for you," Tony voiced, as he carded his fingers through the God's raven hair and kissed his forehead and his teary blue eyes-Goddammit! His eyes were blue again-and lastly he kissed his lips again. "Anyway, let's get out there and get rid of your minions, babe. I am anxious to be alone with you, and fuck you senseless again." 

Loki's eyes filled with tears at hearing Tony's words, but he shook them away and smiled warmly at his Midgardian lover and his choice of bawdy words. "I did not say you would fucking me, as you so eloquently put it, my darling. Tonight, I shall be taking you and making hard, passionate love to you. I shall pound your Midgardian backside into the mattress of this bed and then suck your cock until I swallow every delicious drop of your seed." 

Tony whimpered and his body shuddered as he swallowed hard at hearing the forcefulness in Loki's voice. He watched as the God's fake blue eyes glittered with lust, and he tried to speak, but his words only came out in a high pitched squeak. He swallowed again and cleared his voice, before he tried again and then just stumbled over his words anyway. "Y-yes, t-that's, ah, t-that's f-fine, Loks. I'm actually all right with that." 

"Very well then, my handsome savior, my knight in red shining armor. Let us begin our evening by dismissing my minions," Loki retorted, as he smiled smugly at winning that round of playful banter. He kissed Tony's lips again and then magicked the tray of food away, as he grabbed Tony's hands and slid them both off the bed together. 

Tony loved it when Loki used his magic around him, he found it exciting and sexy, only because whenever he performed said magic, he always waved his gorgeous elegant hands in the air. He loved those long-fingered elegant hands of his lover. "Mm, yeah, come on you, my sexy God of Mischief. Shift that sexy ass of yours out there and let me see you use that brilliant authority I know you have."

"Tony Stark, you always praise me so highly. It pleases me very much to hear you speak this way to me, my darling," Loki breathed, as he gripped Tony's hands in his and then pulled him toward the door, magicking it open so they could exit without letting go of each other's hands. 

**

“Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it, Don’t think about it.” She whispered to herself. Straightening up, she walked out of the penthouse and slowly climbed the stair case to the room to check on Doctor Selvig. 

Walking into the blinding light of the roof, Irene shielded her eyes as she looked around. It was not hard to find the Tesseract or Doctor Selvig. Approaching them slowly, she kept her eyes on the blue cube. She had caught glimpses of it before but never had the opportunity to look at it for an extended amount of time.

“Loki says it touches everyone differently. It has shown me truth, what is it showing you?” Selvig asked, big grin on his face as he stood at his computer screen, monitoring the progress.

Irene looked from Doctor Selvig and back to the Tesseract. Irene looked at it closer. It was beautiful, but it was just a box with pretty swirling lights in it. Maybe she was not special enough to be shown anything. Shaking her head she looked over at Doctor Selvig.

“Nothing.” She looked at Doctor Selvig, “I guess it doesn’t work on me.”

“But… but it touches everyone. It affects everyone. Ms. Adler, this is astounding. How is it that you can resist its power? Its knowledge?” Doctor Selvig walked over to her quickly, looking at her eyes and seemed both concerned and excited. 

Great, new data for the doctor.

“Doctor Selvig, maybe another day we can talk about how it does not affect me, but for now I wanted to check to see if you needed any assistance.” Irene had to assert herself, but gently. 

“No thank you Ms. Adler. I’ve just been monitoring the cube and it is at 99% readiness.” He smiled eagerly. “I’m waiting for 100% so I can tell Loki as soon as possible.” He bounced in place on the balls of his feet like an excited child. Irene smiled.

“Well, I can wait with you if you like.”

He smiled at her.

“I would love the company.”

Irene looked again at the Tesseract and wondered about how such a fuss was made over so small a thing.

“Why is the Tesseract not affecting me? Is there something wrong with me?” Irene asked quietly.

“Could be a lot of different reasons. Perhaps you have a mutated gene, an innate ability of psychic ability, maybe because it is Tuesday it doesn’t, who knows? Without running tests on both you and the Tesseract, we may not know.” He smiled at her. “If you want answers, I am sure I would be able to run tests, once we’ve opened the portal. Once Loki is in charge you and I will have work to be done, but if you can resist its powers, I am sure Loki would want to be aware of that.”

“For now, let us again deal with opening the portal. We will tell Loki about this when things are a little more calm.” Irene instructed the doctor. She saw the hesitation in his eyes and was afraid he would tell Loki before her. The last thing she wanted was to have Loki cast a further disquieted eye her direction, she couldn’t handle anymore disappointment from him. 

Hearing an odd noise, Irene looked over at the computer screen. A large 100% was blinking in green across the screen. Irene’s heart thumped hard in her chest. This was real and going to happen. Uncrossing her arms she looked at the Tesseract in wonder and fear. There was a part of her that knew they should not be meddling with it. It was not meant for this world and they would do well to send it back somewhere else. Looking up, though, she feared that may be part of the plan.

“We must tell Loki, now!” Doctor Selvig ran like an excited child towards the stairs. Irene broke her reverie and ran after him. 

“Doctor Selvig! Loki does not want to be disturbed!” She ran around the corners of the stairs, nearly twisting her ankle once before she caught up with him. “Loki, has…. A … visitor.” She gasped. “He will speak with us when he is ready.”

“But the Tesseract is ready now!” He implored.

“And it will be ready when Loki comes to talk with us. Right now, we don’t bother him.”

Doctor Selig looked disappointed but nodded. Taking the doctor by the hand she lead him to the kitchen area.

“Want something to eat or drink?” She asked looking in the fridge.

“I don’t know.” He pouted. Rolling her eyes, she took a steadying breath as she found bread and cheese.

“I promise, you can tell him when he is ready for us.” She smiled at him. Heating up the stove, she found a small pan and began making him a grilled cheese sandwich.  
Smiling back at her, he sat back in his chair and nodded.

“Done. Do you need any help?” He asked her.

“I can manage thanks. You sit and rest. You’ve done some amazing things in a short amount of time, doctor. Enjoy a break.”

“Thanks, Ms. Adler.” He looked at her while she moved around in the kitchen, noticing for the first time how attractive a woman she was and how she was just a little older than Jane. “You are very kind.”

“Nonsense,” Irene looked over her shoulder at him, smiling once more. “You are an easy person to be kind to. “And this is between us, you understand, I have a reputation to protect.”

Turning around, she placed the sandwich on a plate before him, handing a napkin as she did so.

“We really should be having chips with this.” She scowled. 

“No, it’s fine.” He took a bite and moaned from pleasure. “This tastes amazing. Why am I so hungry again?”

His words reminded Irene of the pizza box still in the living room. Walking over she retrieved it and placed it in the refrigerator. 

“If you are still hungry we can reheat the pizza.” She said off handedly as she went about making her own sandwich.

“Thank you, again for your kindness Ms. Adler.” Doctor Selvig said more quietly. 

Irene sat at the table and smiled at him as she began eating as well. She wasn’t so much hungry as she was trying to keep Doctor Selvig from running in on Tony and Loki in bed together. So, while they sat, they made idle chit chat, with Doctor Selvig telling her about when he met Loki’s brother Thor.

“Loki has a brother?”

“Are you not familiar with the stories?” Doctor Selvig looked at her perplexed. Irene shook her head no. “I thought he was crazy, delusional thinking himself the God of Thunder. Had I not seen it with my own eyes I still would not believe it. They were children’s stories when I was growing up…” and proceeded to tell Irene all about the Bifrost, Thor the God of Thunder, Loki the God of Mischief, about Odin the Allfather and Frigga, their mother and all about the realm eternal, Asgard.

Irene sat transfixed listening to Doctor Selvig. Her mind trying to wrap itself around the concept that Loki was a God.

“Again, had I not seen firsthand the things that Thor had done or indeed Loki has done.. I would not believe it myself. Trust me when I say that it happened. They are who they say they are.” Irene glanced at the bedroom door before meeting Doctor Selvig’s gaze. “And how do you argue with a God?”

Irene suddenly felt a wash of terror flood her system. She knew there was something off about Loki, something different, special. But a God? And how often had she upset him? The fact she was still alive meant that someone was smiling on her.

The bedroom door opened, causing her to jump in her seat. Doctor Selvig shot her a concerned look. Perhaps he knew more than he was letting on about everything. Irene chose to remain quiet and nodded to him to tell Loki his news. Right now, she was too scared to do or say anything. Aware that they were talking Irene’s mind was in overload. 

When they entered the living room area, they found Irene and Dr. Selvig seated at the small table in the kitchen area, eating sandwiches she had prepared for them. When Selvig saw Loki, he stood up and approached him, and Loki smiled at the scientist as he released Tony's hands and moved his to his sides in a relaxed manner. 

"Loki, it is good to see you again. I just wanted to let you know that the Tesseract is running to 100% capacity and will be ready for you to use tomorrow," Dr. Selvig said, as he reached out with his hands for the God to shake, but retracted them when Tony shook his head no at him, and mouthed, 'don't touch him, it's all right.' 

"I thank you for all you have done for me, Dr. Selvig. I am pleased with all your hard work and your dedication to me," Loki voiced, as he smiled warmly at the Midgardian and raised his eyebrows at the man's sudden actions. "I wish for you to retire for the evening, and Tony Stark will show you where you will be staying, or at the very least, tell you. Please be sure to get a lot of sleep tonight. I shall need you to be well rested for the events tomorrow." 

"Yes, of course I will, Loki, and you are welcome, it is my honour and my pleasure to serve you. Good night to you," Selvig added, as he bowed lightly, smiled warmly and then moved to stand beside Tony. 

"Yeah, right, so, Dr. Selvig, Jarvis, my AI, will guide you down to the apartments below the penthouse. I'll show you to the elevator and then he'll get you the rest of the way," Tony said, as he patted the elder man on his shoulder and motioned for him to walk in front of him. He shot a look toward Loki, who just smiled in amusement and winked at him as he watched him leave the room with his one minion.

Irene wasn’t sure she could handle any more information. Taking a deep breath she looked up and watched as Tony lead Doctor Selvig out of the room. She hoped that he would be okay. Slowly rising she walked to stand on the other side of the table and awaited Loki’s instructions. The door closing behind Tony, Irene realized that they were alone together, probably for the first time ever. It caused her heart to skip a beat from lust and terror.

Loki sighed and then turned to face his other minion, the female Midgardian, and he smiled at her. "Lady Adler, if you would also join Dr. Selvig in the, apartments below which Tony spoke of, I would appreciate it. Please do not stray far from Stark Tower. I do not wish for you to be captured by any of the Avengers, should they be out there waiting." 

Dismissing her again, she was pride-wounded. She looked up at him, she wanted to ask him if he really was a God, why did the Tesseract not affect her, why couldn’t she be the one he beds instead of Tony. Blinking she looked over as Tony as he walked in from the hallway, holding the door open. She felt humiliated. Like the clingy ex-girlfriend who can’t take the hint. 

“Yes, my Lord.” She bowed and kept her head held high as she walked out of the room and punched the down button hard on the elevator in the hallway. Taking several deep breaths she waited for the penthouse door to close before she allowed the tears to fall.


	12. telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times with Loki and Tony (FrostIron smut)

Loki watched as Irene shifted on her feet and was about to say something snarky, no doubt, but then thought better of it when Tony entered the room again. He raised his eyebrows at her when she bowed curtly and spoke in a clipped voice, and then turned away from him as she flounced out of the room, punching the down button for the apartments below. He sighed loudly and shook his head as he rubbed his tired eyes with his right hand, keening when he suddenly felt Tony's strong arms as they wrapped around his waist and the inventor kissed the side of his neck. 

"Hey, Loks, don't let that woman get to you, yeah? I think she's just jealous of the thing we have, you know?" Tony cooed in Loki's ear, as he nibbled on the soft lobe with his teeth and tongue. He smiled against the soft skin of his sexy God's long neck when he felt his long, lean body as it shuddered so delightfully from his ministrations. 

"I don't know about that, Tony, I just think that is the way her personality is. She is just a little difficult to get along with sometimes and gives me a headache at the best of times," Loki voiced, and moaned when Tony kissed and nibbled along his neck to his collarbone. He could feel his lover's hardness as it pressed against his backside. 

"Mm, feels good when I do that, doesn't it, babe?" Tony asked, as he pressed his hard cock harder against Loki's gorgeous slim backside. He wrapped his arms tighter around his sexy God's slim waist, and then moved his right hand down to his groin, groping his own hardness through his Asgardian leathers. "It seems you're just as aroused as I am, eh Loks?" 

"Oh, yes, Tony, you do excite me and inflame me with desire," Loki whispered his words heatedly, as he pushed his backside more insistently against Tony's hardness, "Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom again, where I can pound your Midgardian backside into the mattress of your very large bed." 

"Well then, that's the best thing I've heard all day, babe. I can't wait for you to do just that," Tony intoned, as he continued to knead Loki's large cock through his leathers, while rubbing his own denim-covered hard cock against his gorgeous arse. "Let's get to the bedroom now, my sexy God of Mischief, and get down to it." 

"Tony Stark, your words are always spoken with such eloquence, but I do understand the meaning of them," Loki voiced, as he waved his hands in the air around them, and magically transported them from the living room into the bedroom. He smiled when Tony clung to him and gasped at the sudden action. 

"Hey, Loks, it always surprises me when you spring that teleporting stuff on me," Tony breathed out his words, as he clung to the God and waited for his head to stop spinning. Not that it affected his libido, in fact it made it even stronger than before, as his cock was straining painfully inside his denims now. 

"Oh, but it appears to not have affected your arousal, my darling," Loki cooed, as he turned around to face his lover and rubbed their cocks together through their clothing. "Hmm, I do believe we are both wearing way too much clothing for my own liking. Will you undress yourself for me, Tony?"

"Mmhmm, me you, the bed. I'll undress whatever the hell you want me to, babe, especially if you keep talking to me in that sexy low baritone bedroom voice of yours," Tony said, and groaned when Loki rubbed their cocks together so insistently. He still could not get over how large Loki's cock was, and right then he just wanted them both to be naked and for his sexy Norse God to shag his ass senseless into the mattress on his king-sized bed. 

Tony kissed Loki's lips again and then pressed his hands against his chest, pushing him gently back so he could have some room to do his sweet little strip tease for him. He started with his black shirt, slowly unbuttoning each of the fastenings with deft fingers moving them through the loop holes. He could see Loki getting even more aroused by his playfulness of stripping his clothes, so he continued to unbutton his shirt, and slid it off his shoulders as he tossed it onto the chair beside the bed. He was naked beneath the shirt and his sleek muscled chest bunched up with his slow movements, as his biceps popped when he moved his hands to the waistband of his black denims. His boots he toed off with each food and then he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops, but then gasped when Loki magically sent it flying onto the mattress of his bed. He raised his eyebrows at the God, as if asking him why he had done this, and then chuckled when Loki just shook his head and motioned for him to continue. He figured he would want to somehow incorporate the use of the belt into this sex sessions, perhaps to bind his hands to the headboard. Kinky bastard. Not that he minded a little bit of bondage being used during sex, especially with his sexy Norse God. He chuckled and winked at Loki as he slowly unbuttoned and then unzipped his black denims, sliding them slowly down his slim hips, his fingers caressed his own tanned skin as he lowered the garment down his knees and kicked them off his feet. The last garment he had on were his black jockey style pants, and he gasped when Loki suddenly moved toward him placed his hands on his chest. 

"Stop. Please, allow me to do this for you now, Tony Stark," Loki breathed his words out in his sexy low baritone voice. He moved his own hands slowly down Tony's naked chest, tweaking his dusty nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, while he placed small butterfly kisses along his lover's neck and collarbone. He snaked his hands in a caressing manner down his flat stomach. He smiled smugly when Tony gasped as he let flow a bit of his magickal energy over his body, and then he slowly dipped his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, caressing his soft skin before he carefully slid the garment down his hips and over his sleek-muscled thighs. He was pleased when Tony shimmied out of them and tossed them off his feet to land on top of his discarded denims. 

"There now, that's much better, my handsome savior all naked and ready for me to pleasure him. Why don't you lie down on the bed for me, and I will be with you presently. I'm just going to magic myself out of my own clothes."

"Aw, so I don't get to undress you, babe?" Tony pouted, and gasped when Loki wrapped his long-fingered hand around his hard cock and started stroking him languidly. 

"No, not this time, my darling," Loki whispered, as he moved his hand slowly up and down Tony's hard, hot cock, his thumb moving over the slit to coax out the pre-cum. He used it to coat the shaft and flicked his wrist from left to right as he continued his sexy stroking. "I am anxious to have you already, as you have made me feel very aroused from your un-clothing. I cannot wait for you to work through the intricacies of my Asgardian leathers."

'Sounds fair, Loks. I'll just go to the.. oh, your hand feels fucking fantastic stroking me, babe...what was I saying?" Tony asked, his words tumbling from his mouth in a low breathy whisper as he thrust his hips up into Loki's cool stroking hand on his cock. "Oh, y-yes, I, I think I remember now. You wanted to me lie down on the...the...bed...oh...Loki...If you keep doing that to me...I'm gonna come right here and now...oh...." 

Loki chuckled as he leaned forward and pressed more soft kisses to Tony's neck and collarbone, his hand still stroking him, but then he waved his free hand over Tony's body and he was suddenly magicked onto the middle of the large bed, all splayed out and ready for Loki. "That's much better, Tony. I must say, you look absolutely ravishing, my darling. Are you ready for me now?" 

"Yes, Loks, I am more than ready for you. Please, just get your clothes off and get over here now. I feel so alone on this big bed all by myself," Tony voiced, as he stared down at the still clothed God standing at the bottom of his bed. He licked his lips when Loki's blue eyes flashed lustfully at him and the God chuckled again. 

"Patience, my dear Tony Stark. I shall be there with you presently," Loki admonished, as he winked at his Midgardian lover and then waved his hands over his Asgardian battle armor, sighing as it was magically removed in one swift action. His own cock jutted large and thick against his flat, muscular stomach as he moved around to the right side of the bed and climbed on top of the mattress. He grinned as he watched Tony's beautiful chocolate brown eyes as they followed his every movement and when he was seated beside him on the mattress with his legs crisscrossed, he laughed in amusement. "Do you like what you see, Stark?" 

"You bet your sexy Norse God ass I do, Loki," Tony quipped, as he reached over with his right hand and wrapped his own fingers around Loki's large cock, and stroked his lover slowly. "Mm, you're a fucking vision of loveliness and such a magnificent sight to behold, babe. I am the luckiest mortal in the known Universe to have you as my lover, Loks." 

"Oh, Tony, as always you speak with such eloquence," Loki mused, and sighed loudly when Tony started stroking his hard cock. He threw his head back and leaned on his open palms on the mattress, his slim hips bucked up off the bed and he gasped softly. "You are a very naughty...Oh Tony...a very naughty ....Midgardian...Oh....your own hot hand feels marvelous stroking me."

"Mm, yeah, but I think it would feel better if it were inside me, Loks," Tony mused, as he moved quickly, too fast for Loki to even stop him, and his mouth wrapped around the head of the God's huge cock and licked the head with his tongue. 

Loki cried out in surprise and pleasure when he suddenly felt Tony's mouth surrounding the head of his member, actually engulfed it into his hot cavernous mouth with his tongue licking wildly around the head. He fell backward onto the mattress with his legs spread wide to accommodate his lover and his hands moved into his soft brown hair. He quickly accommodated his size and girth so the Midgardian could swallow him without hindrance. "Oh, Tony Stark, your mouth, it is so hot. By the Gods, you are wonderful with the way you worship me and give me so much love and pleasure." 

Tony hummed around his mouthful and was pleased when he felt Loki making the size accommodation for him so he could slide his mouth all the way down his shaft, moving it deep down his throat as he held it there and swallowed a few times. 

Loki moaned as his slim hips bucked more wildly up off the mattress when Tony swallowed him down his throat and his hands fell to his sides so he could allow his lover to do as he wished and not be hindered by his hands in his hair. "Tony, oh, Tony, your mouth is so sweet, and feels wonderful, but, but, as you said, I wish, I wish to have my orgasm inside you...Oh...Tony..." 

Tony bobbed his head up and down a few times on Loki's hard cock and then heard his words about losing it before he was inside him, and he slowed his bobbing head just long enough to lick around the thick bulbous cock head. He hummed again when his efforts were rewarded with a large burst of the sweet wintergreen taste of Loki's pre-cum as it fell on his tongue and he swallowed it eagerly. 

"No, stop, Tony!" Loki called out Tony's name when he swallowed around the head of his cock and this time he did grip his hair, but not to hurt, just to stop him and pull him off when he almost had his orgasm inside his lover's hot sucking mouth. He released Tony's hair and fell back against the mattress and laid there in a gasping, panting heap of a listless God for several minutes, while he tried to calm his racing heart and pull back as the sensations of having an orgasm nearly overtook him. 

"Hey, Loks, I'm sorry. I had no idea that spot was super sensitive to you, babe," Tony said, as he laid down beside his lover and snuggled his naked body against his. 

"It's all right, Tony, my darling. Your mouth is just so hot and I am feeling so completely aroused now, even more so than the last time we were together," Loki explained, as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed his lovely neck. "I am more than ready to continue with our coupling now. In fact, I think I would like it if you seated yourself down on my hardness now, that is a wonderful position for both of us. Do you not agree, Tony?" 

"Mmhmm, I sure do, babe. I don't mind riding your large cock like a bronco, not in the least bit, Loks," Tony remarked, as he turned his head so Loki could kiss his lips and he hummed against them when he was hit with his lover's sweet taste of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen. "Mm, you taste so sweet, and your kisses make me feel intoxicated without even touching a bit of alcohol."

"Tony, stop talking now and get yourself lowered on my hardness. I need to feel your tightness wrapped around me now," Loki intoned, as he gently grabbed Tony's hair and smiled haughtily at him, his fake blue eyes glittering with lust and euphoria. 

Tony gasped when he saw the carnal look in his Loki's fake blue eyes and he knew he couldn't keep the God waiting any longer, but there was another little dilemma that Loki had forgotten about. "Ah, yeah, Loks, that's not a problem, I'll sit down on your cock, but ah, are you gonna lube us up with that magickal emerald lube stuff you used the last time. Only because your cock is still fucking huge, babe, and I don't feel like getting torn asunder." 

Loki chuckled in amusement at Tony's words and smiled cheekily at his Midgardian lover's choice of words, and then did his best to make him feel more relaxed. "Not to worry, my darling. By the time you sit your gorgeous backside down on my, as you so wonderfully put it, my fucking large cock, you and I both will be well lubed up with my, as you so adorably put it, magickal emerald lube stuff. Please, just sit down on my hard cock already, to speak in your colorful Midgardian language? Please, Tony Stark? I need you now?" 

"Oh, fuck me, Loki. I love hearing your swear in my language, it's so fucking hot and sexy, babe, and the way you beg me is fucking gorgeous," Tony breathed out his words, as he sat up and moved Loki's body to the middle of the mattress. "but you shall have your wish, Loks, right now. I'm gonna ride you long and hard until you come so much, or we both come so much, we'll be in the land of bliss for the rest of the night." 

Loki groaned at hearing Tony's bawdy words, just barely understanding their meaning, as he covered his eyes with his arm and begged Tony again. "Please, just get on with it, Stark. Do not make me beg you again. I cannot wait any longer to have you." 

Tony immediately moved his body over the top of Loki's and gasped when he felt his lover's magick as it moved inside of him, coating him with the special Asgardian emerald lube that always sent him a heightened sense of euphoria and lust. When he spoke his voice came out in a low, breathy baritone whisper. "Whoa, Loks, you weren't kidding about magickally lubing me up. That feels so good though, like thousands of your fingers moving inside me." 

"I had intimated that you would be prepared before I entered you, did I not, my dear Tony?" Loki asked, as he gripped Tony's slim hips and caressed the soft skin with his fingers. "Now, please be silent and sit down on my hardness, already. I need to feel your hot insides surrounding my cock, as you say in your language." 

Tony laughed at Loki's colorful use of his words, and sighed when he felt his cool hands as they caressed his hot skin and he immediately did as he was told. He cried out anyway as his lover's still large cock, but with the care and help from Loki, who guided him down slowly, he was able to take all of his accommodating cock without any trouble. 

Loki groaned when he felt Tony's hot tightness as it engulfed his cool hardness, and it was all he could do to keep himself from having his powerful orgasm, he stared up at his beautiful Midgardian lover and noticed his own hard cock as it bobbed against his flat stomach, and he wrapped his hand around it. "Tony, oh, my sweet Tony Stark, you feel magnificent. You're so hot and so tight, even after each time we make love. Oh, but you must promise not to have your orgasm in my hand, I need to taste your sweetness in my mouth, my darling." 

"Hey, Loks, I can do that for you, but if you keep talking like that and touching me the way you are, with your large cock buried deep inside me, I can't promise I'm going to last that long," Tony revealed, as he started moving up and down on Loki's cock in a slow canting motion. He placed his hands palms down on Loki's pale chest. He panted and gasped as he danced faster up and down on his lover's thrusting cock, and it felt so good to have him inside him again. Even though it was only a few short hours ago when he was last making love with the God, still, his cool hardness was the perfect contrast to Tony's hot tightness, and they both fit together perfectly. 

"Do not make me restrain you with that implement I used inside the cage, Tony Stark. You will not have your orgasm until you are inside my mouth and I am using my tongue to lick out your release, do you understand me?" Loki ordered, with all the authority of his Godliness, which he knew would brook no arguments.

"Oh, no, no, Loki, no more cock rings, please? I'll be a good little bottom and save my orgasm so that I pop inside your cool mouth, I promise, babe," Tony answered, and gasped loudly when Loki pushed his hips up off the mattress and held him mid-air so he could push his cock in deeper. He whimpered and keened as his lover angled his cock to the right and hit on his prostate with each pounding upthrust. "Oh, Loki, oh, yes, this feels so good, so fucking good to have you inside me again. Oh, yes, so good, please don't stop now? Oh, Gods, I love you, Loki." 

Loki groaned at hearing Tony's praising and worshipful words, and when he spoke those three little words to him, he keened and pushed his cock in harder and deeper still, as he pulled his lover's body over his. He pressed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss that was sure to take his Tony's breath away, but he just needed to show this beautiful Midgardian how much he cared for him, and how much appreciated him taking care of him and being there to protect him. When he ended their kiss their lips smacked and he framed Tony's face with his long fingers, all the while he pushed his cock deep inside him, keening when he bumped up against his prostate. 

"I love you too, Tony Stark, and I thank you for taking care of me. Now, shut up and just ride me, squeeze my cock with your hot, tightness and make me come so deep inside you you fall unconscious from the sensation." 

Tony hissed when he heard Loki using the bawdy words again and groaned when the God's hard cock bumped up against his prostate as he danced up and down and threw his head back in ecstasy. "Oh, Loki, you fucking sexy bastard, your large hard cock feels so good bumping up against my prostate. Please, don't you dare stop until you've come so hard inside me, I need you to make me feel every blast, babe." 

"Tony Stark, how you do flatter me with your haughty and worshipful words, even the swear words, some of them I do not quite understand...oh...but no bother...Oh...Tony," Loki breathed out his words in his soft low baritone voice and pushed his hips harder up off the mattress when Tony squeezed his cock hard inside his tightness, and the God, suddenly taking things back into his control again. He flipped Tony onto his back and placed his right leg over his shoulder, while his left one he splayed up against his thigh and started pounding him harder against the mattress of the bed. He swiveled his hips back and forth and thrust them deeper as he found Tony's prostate and slammed his cock head up against it.

"Oh, Loki," Tony cried out when Loki changed their positions and even when he hung his leg over his shoulder as he really pounded harder inside him and he thrust against his prostate with every movement. He was panting and gasping loudly now as he pushed his own hips up off the mattress and keened insistently. 

"Tony, I'm so close now, I can feel it building, I'm going to have my release so deep inside you now, but you must not have your own just yet. Not until your cock is in my mouth and I suck you dry of all your succulent juices," Loki panted out his words as he reached forward and gripped Tony's hands in his own, and laced their fingers together and threw his arms over his head. He bumped the head of his cock against Tony's prostate, once, twice, three times and groaned when his lover squeezed him hard inside his tightness. His body stilled as he threw his head back released Tony's hands and slammed inside him one final time before he had an intense release so deep inside Tony, his body trembled and his heart raced, he could see the arc reactor inside Tony's chest as it glowed brightly. He knew his lover needed release, as he could feel his hardness throbbing between their stomachs, so he didn't waste any time before he pulled out of Tony and moved down the front of his body. 

Tony groaned and did his best to stop his own orgasm, remembering how Loki had told him to keep it until he could come in his cool mouth, and he really was looking forward to that. So, when Loki came inside him and then moved down his body, he whimpered insistently when the sex God of Mischief sat between his spread legs. "Oh yes, please, Loki, make me come now? I need your cool mouth around my hard cock. Please give me my release?" 

"You do beg me so prettily, Tony Stark," Loki voiced, as he placed soft kisses to his lover's flat, muscular stomach and then skirted around his hardness. He placed soft, butterfly kisses to his thighs and then sucked on each of his testicles with his cool mouth, licking and laving with his tongue, before he licked his way up Tony's turgid shaft. He chuckled when Tony's hips moved up off the mattress, arching his body in the perfect bow, but Loki just pressed his hips against the bed again and as he enveloped the head of his cock inside his soft, cool mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down on his cock, his tongue licking the hard shaft, his lips encircling the head as he sucked in his cheeks and slid his mouth down the shaft until Tony's cock was buried in his throat. He used his powerful throat muscles and swallowed around him a few times, before he moved his mouth to the head and licked inside the slit, coaxing out some sweet pre-cum, and swallowed it down eagerly. 

"Oh, Loki," Tony cried out the God's name as he moved his hands inside the soft strands of his lover's raven hair, but not to punish or bring hurt upon Loki, just so that he could touch his luxurious hair, because he loved it and enjoyed carding his fingers through the soft strands. "Oh, babe, your mouth is so cold and it feels so good wrapped around my cock. Please, finish me off now? I'm close, so close now. Please, Loks, I need to come now?" 

Loki hummed around his mouthful and bobbed his head up down faster, his tongue licking around the circumference as he hollowed out his cheeks and moved his mouth up to the head of Tony's cock when he felt the familiar throbbing sensation that indicated his lover was ready for his release. He placed his right hand over Tony's stomach, the long fingers splayed out as he drank down each delicious drop of his release eagerly. 

Tony moaned and writhed on the mattress when Loki's soft lips and his sexy cool tongue licked him to his blessed release, as he emptied inside the sexy God's mouth, his sweet lover, he moaned his name over and over and then crashed his body back down on the mattress, his arms splayed out beside him as he lay panting and gasping for several minutes. He smiled when Loki crawled up his body and laid beside him and keened as Loki cradled him in his arms. "Oh, Loks, that was amazing, once again, you really are an exquisite lover. How do you feel now, babe?" 

"I feel sated and well pleased with this coupling, Tony, and again, I thank you for taking such wonderful care of me. You have been my knight in red shining armor and I am forever in your debt," Loki said, as he kissed the top of Tony's brown-haired head. "I think perhaps we should dress in comfortable clothing and retire to the, as you put it, living room now? That is if you do not mind, Tony? I would, well, I would enjoy it if we could share a blanket and also some cuddles while we do you suggested before." 

"It is my pleasure to look after you, Loki. It's my main thing, but you do not have to be in my debt, babe, just being with you makes me just as happy and sated," Tony replied, as he chuckled in amusement at hearing Loki's words of love and he kissed the God's lips before he carded his fingers through his raven hair and shook his head. "I think it's a wonderful idea to share kisses and cuddles on the sofa beneath a blanket, Loks. I will have Jarvis put in the order for the sushi, if you want, or we can just watch a movie and snuggle, if you want?" 

"I think I would forego the sushi for now, Tony, but the kissing and cuddling beneath the blanket to watch a movie sounds most agreeable," Loki voiced, as he moved them so they were sitting in the middle of the bed, and waved his hands over their bodies. He smiled when Tony raised his eyebrows at what Loki had magicked for himself, an emerald cotton tunic style shirt, that laced at the v neck like and a pair of lace up black cotton sleep trousers. He gave Tony a black cotton tunic style shirt that laced at the v neck, and a pair of matching lace up black cotton style sleep trousers. "What is it , Tony Stark? Do you not approve of our sleepwear?"

"Oh, no, I approve of it very much, Loks, and in fact, I think you look absolutely adorable. Let me guess, this is Asgardian woven material, am I right?" Tony asked, as he pressed a soft kiss to Loki's lips and carded his fingers through his luxurious raven hair again. 

"Yes, it is made from the finest spun Asgardian cotton with a little dusting of gold and silver woven into the fabric, it makes it more comfortable," Loki answered, and keened when Tony kissed his lips again. "Shall we move to the living room of your home, Tony, my darling?" 

"Sure, Loks, are we going to teleport, or just walk there this time, babe?" Tony said, as he gripped Loki's outstretched hands and helped his lover to stand from the bed. 

"No magic this time, Tony, no teleporting, we shall simply walk there from here. I am feeling a bit weakened and tired now. That is why I wish to spend time cuddling beneath this blanket you mentioned," Loki explained, as he laughed softly and squeezed Tony's hands, and then gently pulled him toward the bedroom door. He used a last bit of his magic for the night to unlock the door as they walked through it together and made their way toward the living room, and he was pleased to see that there was a delivery from some local eatery, as he stared over at Tony with a perplexed expression. 

"Ah, I see Jarvis took it upon himself and had the Sushi delivered for us anyway. Thanks, Jar, we appreciate it, don't we Loks?" Tony said, as he pulled Loki toward the large sofa, where the bag of Japanese Sushi lay on the coffee table, along with more Ginger Ale. 

"Yes, we really do, strange disembodied voice in the ceiling, or Jarvis, as your creator named you. I thank you for your kindness," Loki added, as he moved toward the sofa with Tony.

"You and Mr. Laufeyson are quite welcome, Sir, it was my pleasure. I shall leave you both alone now, but please call upon me should you need anything further," Jarvis answered, and immediately stopped talking so the two of them could spend their alone time together. 

"Yeah, that's all for tonight, Jarvis, Loki and I will just be here on the sofa, cuddling and watching a movie, thanks again," Tony answered, as he helped the God to sit down on the sofa and then reached for the green woolen blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Loki's shoulders. He reached for the bag of Sushi and brought it to the sofa with him, and as he slid beneath the blanket beside his sexy lover, he opened the plastic container with the different types of Sushi. "So, Loki, this little pink one is called Akami, or Tuna, and it's my personal favorite. You dip it into the soy sauce, but you can also add this spicy Japanese Mustard called Wasabi. There is also Salmon, and just plain California Roll, with raw crab meat and cucumber wrapped in the seaweed and rice. So, whichever one you want to try first, you can either use your fingers or the chop sticks like this, babe."

Loki smiled warmly at Tony as he explained the different types of Midgardian raw fish delicacies and decided to try what he had called the Tuna. He picked up the chop sticks and expertly grabbed the raw fish, dipped it in the brown liquid, covered it with the green substance, and then popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened at the variety of flavors that assaulted his pallet. When he swallowed it all down, he turned to Tony with an pleased look on his face. "Mm, Tony, I like this little delicacy, it is most pleasing to me. I thank you for introducing it to me, it is like nothing I have ever eaten before." 

Tony smiled as he watched Loki eat the tuna first and then the salmon adding a lot of the Wasabi, and the little strips of Ginger he found at the bottom of the container. "I'm glad you like it, Loks, it pleases me to hear that, but let's have some of the Ginger Ale too, to wash down the spiciness of the Wasabi." 

Loki laughed when Tony leaned forward for the small cans of the bubbly, spicy beverage he had partaken of not too long ago, and watched as his lover opened the cans and handed one to him. They both finished up all the Sushi over the next several minutes and once it was all gone, Loki placed the container on the small table beside the sofa. He also finished off his beverage and then snuggled closer to Tony beneath the blanket. "That was a lovely little respite for eating, but now I wish to cuddle beside you beneath this blanket. You spoke of watching that big box over there, something about a moving picture?"

"Yeah, Loks, it's called a television, well, it's a Plasma Television, which is much more advanced than a normal television. We can watch whatever you want, or I could just pick something. How about this romantic comedy, When Harry Met Sally. I think you'll like this one, it's really adorable, babe," Tony offered, as he called up the channel with the movies and selected the title, smiling when Loki snuggled closer to him beneath the blanket.

"If you say so, Tony. I trust your judgment, for you know that I am not familiar with any of your Midgardian moving pictures," Loki mused, as he laid his head on Tony's shoulder and waited for the movie to start. He smiled when Tony wrapped his arms around his waist beneath the blanket and he keened when Tony's hands moved beneath his emerald shirt to caress his soft skin, relaxing him more with his gentle touch. 

Tony kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head as his fingers moved beneath his lover's emerald cotton shirt and caressed the soft skin over his flat stomach. Once the movie progressed, he was pleased to hear Loki laughing at the funny parts, and by the time they reached the scene in the diner, where Sally was making those obscene sounds for her mock orgasm, the two of them were both laughing. He found it amusing when further into the movie, the two of them were imitating that scene, with Loki portraying Sally, imitating her hilarious orgasm sounds perfectly, while Tony imitated the shocked and amused Harry. 

After an hour or so into the film, the two of them were cuddling again, and Tony could feel Loki's body as he relaxed against his, and he knew that the God would be asleep in his arms in no time. He wrapped his arms tighter around Loki's body as he too found himself feeling tired and exhausted and knew they wouldn't see the end of the movie, but also knew Jarvis would switch everything off for him. 

"Mm, feeling sleepy, Tony, cannot stay awake....much longer...thank you for a lovely...evening. You are so good to me, and I love...you..." Loki murmured softly, as he laid his head against Tony's chest and keened when his lover kissed his lips before his eyes fluttered closed. 

"You don't have to stay awake, Loks, just sleep now. You had a full and busy day today, I'll be here holding you in my arms for the rest of the evening. I love you too, Loki, very much, now sleep, babe," Tony murmured, as he leaned down and kissed Loki's lips softly, and watched as his eyes closed and his lovely long eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks and he was asleep in seconds. He found he could no longer keep his own eyes open, but wanted to make sure Loki was asleep first, before he too drifted off into a comfortable sleep, still holding the sleeping God in his arms, he murmured to Jarvis to dim the lights and turn off the television. He was pleased and sated and happy with the way the evening ended, with his arms full of Loki. 

Loki murmured softly again, but didn't rouse in his sleep and instead, he smiled when he felt Tony as he too fell asleep, and was dimly aware of the disembodied voice, or, Jarvis, when he lowered the lights for them both. He too felt happy and sated and safe, pleased that he was with Tony for that short while. He knew that there would be a task to complete on the morrow, and the battle that coming with the Midgardians and the Chitauri, but for now, all he could think about was how good Tony's arms felt around him, and he drifted off into a dreamless, and for once, comfortable sleep.


	13. Happiness in Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene settles into Stark Tower and connects with Dr. Selvig.

Irene had to face facts that she as an employee and nothing more. Tony was the lucky one and to continue this crush would only hurt her in the long run. Descending one flight, she walked out into a hallway that held four doors, one was propped open. Walking towards it slowly, she pressed the door open and peered inside. 

The well accommodated rooms that stood beyond the door were filled with the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. Literally every room had a vase full of these dark blue roses. The fragrance was powerful but not overpowering. Observing them closer she saw they were black roses with a blue sheen to them, she had never seen or smelled anything like them, they were amazing. The suite was not a large as the penthouse, of course but held a small living space, bar, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen area. There were a set of keys on the table by the door, seemed archaic for Tony, but the fingerprint scanner on the door made more sense. No time to scan them in, keys would have to do. The room phone rang, making Irene jump. 

“Hello?” She asked, answering it tentatively.

“Ms. Adler,” Jarvis’ recognizable voice came across from…wherever he was in the ether, “Doctor Selvig is in the suite next door and is sleeping soundly. Mr. Stark wished me to express if you required anything to call me and I was to assist you and to reaffirm Mr. Loki’s wishes of you not leaving Stark. If you require anything, press the pound key and that will ring me.”

Irene listened to the full effective AI butler, a little more than impressed with his efficiency. 

“Thank you Jarvis.” She replied.

“Was there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?” He asked her.

Irene was baffled at the question, considering how snarky he had been with her earlier. 

“The location for the closest high end ladies wear shop? Or taxi stand to get to 5th Avenue.”

“There is a taxi stand downstairs in the lobby, the closest high end shop if four blocks away. I feel I should warn you that there are three Avengers outside of the building in the New York, New Jersey area, Mr. Banner is currently in New Jersey, while Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are at a café several blocks away. I do not suggest leaving the tower as Mr. Loki is concerned for your wellbeing and would not want to see you apprehended.”

Irene gasped. Clint was alive and loose? 

“Where is the café Jarvis?”

There was silence on the other end of the line.

“Jarvis? Please, where is Mr. Barton.”

“Mr. Loki is concerned for your well fare, Ms. Adler and wishes that you not get caught by SHIELD before the Tesseract opens the portal. Do you still wish for the information?”  
Irene thought for a moment, her heart wanting to see him, but sighed thinking better of it.

“No, thank you, Jarvis.” She choked out, squeezing her eyes shut against more tears. 

“You are welcome. Have a pleasant evening.” The phone went dead. Hanging up the receiver, Irene had made her choice. Looking around, she smiled sadly. She missed Clint and wanted to see him, make sure that he was okay and doing well. Loki would not like that, he didn’t want her wandering off. Approaching the glass of the wall, she rested her head against it, looking down on the city. Somewhere out there Clint was most likely looking up at the Stark Tower. Inhaling the fragrance of the roses, she turned and looked at the arrangements. But then, Clint had never given her roses either. It was kind of Loki to think of her. Wandering the suite, she noticed there were several bags on the bed including some basic toiletries and some clothing to change into. Nothing quite to her normal standards of dress but it was at least clean. Again, she smiled quietly, him thinking of her needs for once. Taking out a few items from the toiletries bags she made her way into the bathroom and took a shower.

Emerging clean and shiny she was a little munchie. Finding some very good wine and some crackers in the kitchen she sat wrapped in her towel on the couch as she surfed the many channels of television that the tower offered. She was bored… and needed something to do. She was never good at standing still, at calm and quiet. She enjoyed the chaos of life and moving through it at the eye of that storm. Hearing a knock at the door, she sat up. Only three living people and one AI knew where she was. Answering the door, still wrapped in her towel, she found Doctor Selvig standing before her.

“Oh, if this is a bad time…” He started seeing her so undressed.

“Not at all,” She opened the door wider allowing him to enter, “What can I do for you doctor?” She walked to the bedroom to throw on the dressing gown that was skewed across the bed. 

“I was a little, bored… I just woke up from my nap. I hadn’t realize how tired or hungry I was until we came here. Seems, I had been neglecting myself.”  
Tying the robe at her waist she reemerged, walking to the kitchen and producing a second wine glass. Motioning for him to join her on the couch, she sat and poured him a glass.  
“I didn’t get roses in my room.” He said jokingly. “Thank you.” He took the glass.

“I’ve never seen this type of rose and I have seen a lot in my time.” Irene lifted her glass to her lips.

“I bet you have.” Doctor Selvig sat next to her, sipping on his glass. He caught the surprised look in her eye. “I just mean that a pretty girl such as yourself would have gotten roses sent to her from many admirers.”

Irene smiled. Doctor Selvig was nervous.

“I have. Thank you arrangements, marriage proposals, the occasional thinking of you bouquets.” The smile faded from her lips.

“What is it and don’t say nothing. Clearly something about that bothered you.” Doctor Selvig turned his body on the couch to face her.

“None of the roses I have ever received had been sincere in their message.” She sighed. “Occupational hazard. When you are the fantasy for someone, you don’t really exist, nothing about you is real. So when I receive roses it is always to The Woman. Never to me. So in a way, the roses are just as fantastical as my persona.” She sipped on her wine.  
“I thought you enjoyed your work.” He looked serious, she appreciated that he was not speaking down to her.

“I do. Do you know what I do, Doctor Selvig?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Who doesn’t know who you are?” He smiled shyly. She could see the little boy in him in his smile. It was infectious.

“Never thought you were the type…” She replied quietly.

“Well, we all have our secrets.” He smiled smugly sipping on his wine again. 

“Are you married, Doctor Selvig?” Irene asked impulsively.

“Uh, no. Married to my work. Almost got married once. She wised up and left before it was too late,” He looked down at his glass, “Now that I am older, I think it would have been good to settle down with a woman who was strong enough to handle my passions and work.”

“It’s not too late. It’s never too late.” Irene prodded. 

“No. Maybe I will be lucky.” He looked up and smiled. “But I have good people that I work with and that I care about. Jane Foster is a remarkable woman. You remind me a lot of her.”

“Tell me about her.” Irene settled in.

“Well, she is young and pretty, like you and very smart. Brilliant physicist that has now a theory named for her. Her father and I were friends at university and when he passed, I … sort of stepped in and looked after her. Nursed and helped her passion for her work.” He paused for a moment. “She is far smarter than I am. I’ve gotten old. In a lot of ways.”  
“We all become sedentary in our ways, after a while. It happens. I don’t really think it has anything to do with age.”

“I wonder if Thor will see her while he is on earth.” He muttered. Irene’s ears perked up.

“Why would Thor visit Jane?” Irene asked sipping on her glass, replenishing hers.

“They are kind of a thing. When Thor was in New Mexico, they fell in love, I think.” He furrowed his brow. “Though, last I heard from her, Jane was engaged to someone else. I don’t know if Thor knows that or not. It has been a couple of years since New Mexico.”

“You mentioned that earlier. Thor being in New Mexico.”

“I did not think it was him. I mean, how could it? A God from Asgard in New Mexico?” He chuckled. Irene took the opportunity to refill his glass as well. “Four of his friends showed up on Earth one day, right before the Destroyer came and burned most of our little town to the ground. Thor battled the Destroyer and won. It was then he went after Loki and left to return to Asgard. That was the last day Jane had ever seen Thor.”

“Wait, why go after Loki?”

“Well it seems that Loki had told Thor that their father, Odin Allfather had died, when his friends came, the woman… Lady Sif, told Thor that their father was alive. Then the Destroyer showed up. That is all I know. But he did say he was going after his brother when he left.”

Irene sat back and digested this information. 

“I’ve had too much wine to follow that.” She giggled.

“I hate to ask,” he set his glass of wine on the table and looked over at her, his serious face on. “But would you mind if I slept here tonight? I’ll take the couch, I just… I just don’t want to be alone.”

Irene smiled.

“Of course you can stay.”

He smiled, relieved. They passed the evening in good conversation and bad television. They didn’t talk of Loki or Thor but spoke instead about music, art and theater. They discussed favorite books that lead to good movies. They talked travel and bemoaned traveling woes. Soon, the evening passed into night and they both had grown sleepy. Retrieving pillows and blankets from the bed, she helped him to make a bed on the couch. Toeing off his shoes, he climbed under the covers and smiled up at her as she tucked him in. Kissing his forehead, she patted his shoulder.

“Sleep well Doctor Selvig.”

“Erik. Call me Erik.”

“Irene,” she indicated to herself, “Sleep well Erik.”

Turning off the lights as she walked, she closed the door to her bedroom and drooped the dressing gown, climbing into bed naked, she was afraid that she would not be able to sleep, but as her head his the pillow, her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

**

Feeling the sun on her face, Irene stretched like a cat. Opening her eyes, she watched the sunrise over the city. Sitting up, she prepared herself for the day, finding makeup and other such toiletries in the bags Loki and or Tony had left for her. 

Dressed in a simple dark green tunic style dress (Loki’s green, she thought), black tights and black knee high boots, she walked out of the bedroom to find Doctor Selvig still sleep. 

_Erik,_

_I got up early to look in on Loki and Mr. Stark. I will have breakfast waiting for you when you come up. Today is a big day!_

_-Irene_  
  
Setting the note on the table in front of him, Irene turned and left quietly for the penthouse. Arriving in the penthouse, she walked to the kitchen and began looking through the fridge for breakfast ideas. Finding orange juice in the freezer, she began mixing it up as she also started a pot of coffee.

Hearing the TV turn on, she walked into the living room and saw that news was on. The TV still warming up and the volume on low. Looking down at the couch she smiled, covering her face. There was Loki and Tony laying in each other’s arms. Despite her desires to be in Loki’s arms, they were awfully cute together. Loki began to stir. Bending down, Irene smiled as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning handsome.” She said quietly so as not to disturb Tony. Standing up straight she saw Erik walk in. Putting her forefinger to her lips, he nodded, closing the door quietly behind him. Looking back to Loki she smiled. “What would you like for breakfast?” She whispered.


	14. Don't Mess with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki unleashes hell on New York. (Frostiron smut!)

Loki awoke the next morning feeling sated and happy and he opened his eyes for a moment when he felt a warm body beside his, but he felt a bit cramped, and then he saw Tony's brown-haired head laying across his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of his head and pulled his body closer to his, as he covered them both with the blanket, and magicked a few more over their bodies when he realised how cold he felt and wanted Tony to awaken to warmth. He heard Irene moving about in the kitchen at the back of the Penthouse and then laid there just holding Tony in his body, his eyes closing for a moment again before they opened when he suddenly felt Irene standing over him. His eyes slid open again and he smiled up at her when she spoke those sweet words to him, calling him handsome and asked him what he wanted for breakfast. His face blushed a bright red for a moment before he spoke softly to her. 

"Good morning to you, my dear Irene," Loki said, as he smiled sleepily at her and then stared blankly at her. He started stumbling over his words and tried to describe something that he had seen out of the...what did Tony call it? The Plasma television. "I would love some pancakes? There was this....moving picture...on that...large box thing...that...plasma television...as Tony called it....it had people's faces....talking at me....they were speaking of something called....pancakes...and the moving picture showed a large stack of....these fluffy....puffy looking...round....things....called pancakes....with this...brown sugary substance poured over the top of them...that is what I would like..."

Loki's words trailed off into a large yawn as he pulled Tony's body closer to his when his lover began to stir against his body. He smiled at Irene and thanked her as he watched her walk off to the kitchen again to hopefully make them their pancakes. She was so sweet to him, and for some reason it started to pull at his heartstrings. She had been there for him the entire time, and he had been nothing but snarky with her. Well, he would make that up to her, once he was King of Midgard, she would be made into a Princess of Midgard. Now, Tony would be his male Prince, his husband, while Irene would be his wife, mayhaps. He smiled when he thought about the fact of having two Midgardian lovers, and realised how wonderful that would be. They would be so loyal to him, and he to them. He stared down at his lover and smiled. He was his savior, the man who had kept him safe and was also loyal to him, Tony Stark. He kissed his lips gently and then carded his long fingers through Tony's soft, brown hair. "Good morning, my sweet Tony Stark. I apologise if I have woken you." 

Tony moaned at hearing Loki speaking so early in the morning to him, but when he glanced through the dark blinds Jarvis still had over the windows, he could see that it was probably closer to 6:00 am, New York City time, as the sun was starting to rise in the sky. He stared up at Loki with his sleep brown eyes and smiled warmly as he pressed a kiss to his soft lips, and murmured against them. "Mm, morning, Loks. No, it's all right, babe, I usually try to be up early. Mm, but what a lovely way to wake up in the morning, laying in the arms of a sexy tousled God. I could get used to this, I tell you." 

"So you shall be, my darling Tony. Once I am King of Midgard and you are my Prince and my husband, you will wake up in my arms every morning, just like this, after many nights of blissful lovemaking," Loki mused, and he keened when Tony kissed his lips again, and snuggled against his body beneath the warm blankets. 

"Now that sounds really good to me, Loks, being your Prince and your husband, we can fuck like rabbits all the time. Wow! I am honored and proud to hold that distinction," Tony voiced, as he placed soft kissed to Loki's gorgeous long neck and over to his collarbone. He smiled against the soft skin, that smelled even more of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen in the morning, when his lover's body shuddered so delightfully from the intimate contact. 

"You words are always so eloquent, Stark, and leave me feeling so well pleased," Loki teased, as he wrapped his hands around the back of Tony's neck and brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that was sure to take his gorgeous inventor's breath away. He moaned when his lover rolled his body on top of his on the cushions of the sofa, rubbing their bodies together beneath the blankets as he slid his tongue harder against Tony's and he could feel his lover growing just as aroused as he had become. He sighed though, when he suddenly heard the disembodied voice of Tony's AI speaking to them from the ceiling.

"Excuse me Sir, Mr. Laufeyson, but I am to inform you both that Miss Adler has breakfast ready and waiting in the kitchen," Jarvis voiced to the two of them, throwing virtual ice over the two of them and ending their intimate kiss for the time being. 

"Yes, thank you, Jarvis, you little snarky thing you," Tony groused, as he stared up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes at his rude interruption. He stared down at Loki, as he splayed his hands on the Gods chest and leaned on them, smiling apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, Loks, I promise you we will continue this when we are in the shower after breakfast, yeah?" 

"Yes, Tony, we shall most definitely continue this at that time, but, I must say that I am rather looking forward to breakfast. I had asked Irene to make us pancakes this morning, so we have that to look forward to. Come along then, my dear, let's go and eat, I am really feeling rather famished," Loki retorted, as he carded his long fingers through Tony's hair and kissed his lips one final time, before he pushed their bodies so they were sitting up on the sofa. He magicked away the blankets and smiled warmly at Tony's pleased and shocked expression. 

"Mm, that sounds a wonderful idea, Tony, my darling, and I shall fuck you again, throw you against the wall and have you begging me to pound your gorgeous Midgardian backside harder," Loki voiced, as he winked bawdily at Tony and then laughed at his shocked expression which turned to a warm smile. He gripped his hands in his own and pulled them up off the sofa, where they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. 

They found Irene and Doctor Selvig sitting at the table, which was covered with the plates and cups for the food and coffee, and situated in the middle of the table was the large serving dish filled with blueberry pancakes, and cut up strawberries and those weird, but delicious slimy fruits Loki had eaten on the jet. He would be sure to inquire what they were called. There was a large glass bottle filled with the sugary substance, he thought was called maple syrup. 

"Mm, this breakfast looks positively delicious, my dear Irene Adler, I thank you for preparing this for us, you are wonderful," Loki beamed, as he pulled Tony down onto one of the chairs beside him at the table. He carefully released his hand and smiled sweetly at his lover as he filled both their plates with small stacks of pancakes, strawberries and the weird green slimy fruit with the black seeds, which reminded him to ask what in the Nine Realms it was called. "Please excuse me for interrupting this lovely dining time, but can anyone here tell me what these slimy green fruits with the black seeds are called? They are really quite delicious, but look atrocious to the eye of the beholder." 

Loki smiled sheepishly as he popped one of the decadent fruit into his mouth and chewed happily on it, tilting his head as the three Midgardians stared at him with smirks on their faces. He was pleasantly surprised to see Irene answer him, when she told him they were called Kiwi's, and he smiled as he tipped his head to her. "I thank you for the information, Lady Adler, the kiwi's are delicious, as are the pancakes and the coffee. This will give me more strength for the battle we have ahead of us, which, by the way, I want all of you to be careful around the Avengers. They will be here soon, if they are not already, and I do naught wish for any of you to be hurt by them. Tony will make sure to watch out for the two of you, as well as myself, and just know that he is a double agent. So if you see him battling with the Avengers, please do naught be alarmed. He is just pretending to be with them."

Tony listened to Loki talking to his two minions in this friendly manner, he didn't give a shit what they thought of him, and to be honest, he didn't care what happened to them, he was only there to really protect Loki. All right, so he did care, but he wasn't going to say that out loud to them, it's better that his sweet and sexy God of Mischief and lover, Loki Odinson told them. He watched as Selvig smiled and thanked Loki for his kindness, while The Woman just shook her head and sipped her morning cuppa tea, being the true fucking British woman that she was, and a fucking sexy ass Dominatrix to boot. Not that he was interested in her, she was way out of his league, he just found it fascinating that she had chosen that profession. Perhaps that was why she was there with Loki now, because she was strong willed and fucking smart as the whips she used in her escapades.

Loki sighed as he listened to Irene talking again, and did his best to smile as he shook his head, all the while he ate his blueberry pancakes. He smiled when Tony placed a small dab of butter on them and covered them in the sweet maple syrup, and didn't care that his two minions were watching them as he took a bite of the food and some syrup ended up on his lips and then Tony kissed and licked it away. He giggled in amusement when his lover fed him some strawberries and more of the kiwi fruit, and hummed at how sweet and delicious all the food was. "Tony, please don't just feed me, you need to eat just as much as I do, my darling." 

"Mmhmm, I know I will, Loks, but I just want to make sure you eat first, babe," Tony voiced, as he fed Loki another forkful of the pancakes and took his first bite of his own. He turned to glance at Irene and Selvig, and noticed they were trying not to look at him and Loki while they were being so flirty and romantic with each other, and when he looked up from feeding Loki, he noticed Irene glaring at him. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head as he went back to feeding and eating with his lover. He could still feel the eyes of Irene Adler boring in on them, but he did his best to ignore it all, as he continued to feed and eat his own food. He had to admit the pancakes she made were pretty fucking tasty, with the fresh blueberries, oh how he loved blueberries, they were one of his favorite fruits. 

Loki ate all the fruit Tony fed him and he also made sure his lover ate as well, he needed him to keep his strength up for the day they had ahead of them, but once he had eaten his fill of food, he pushed his plate away and sipped at the coffee Irene had placed in front of the two of them. He sat close to Tony as he turned to face Dr. Selvig and Lady Adler, he had a smile on his face when he spoke to the scientist. "How is the power on the Tesseract, Dr. Selvig? I trust it is still in working order, and the Avengers haven't somehow gotten to it in the middle of the night."

"Oh, no, Loki, I can assure you, the Tesseract is still up to 100% capacity, and it is just teeming with life and energy. She is ready to perform all the tasks you need her for. There is a protective barrier around her, so there is no way anyone can get to her without being blasted to tiny atoms if they tried," Dr. Selvig explained to the God, smiling brightly at having him take the time to speak to him. There is so much he wanted to speak about, but knew there wasn't much time now for talking now.

"That's wonderful news, Dr. Selvig. I thank you again, for your continued assistance, you are doing magnificently. Soon, it will be time to use the power of the Tesseract to open the portal," Loki explained, as he nodded his head at Dr. Selvig and then sighed when he felt a twinge in the back of his mind. 

Loki knew that Thanos was around again, but would not summon him now, he just wanted to shock Loki and remind him he had a task to complete. He wanted his sweet little toy soldier to know that his master was watching over him and he would make certain he stayed on track, and Loki cringed as he turned to face Tony. When he spoke his voice sounded pained and even lower than it normally did, and he panted in between each word. He was really starting to feel the effects of Thanos' dark energy and hot heat as it moved over his body again, and he feared he was sweating profusely again, especially when Irene and Dr. Selvig started at him, and he could also feel Tony's brown eyes staring at him in concern.

"I think it's time we got ready for the day, Tony. I need to be cleansed and dressed in my battle gear by the time it comes to open the portal, to let my Army through. Dr. Selvig, Lady Adler, please be sure to guard the Tesseract, and that it is fully functional. I'm sorry, but once the portal is open and my Army is here, the Avengers will be here...fighting...trying to stop me and my Army, but I shall have my knight in shining red armor keeping me safe. Thank you, Lady Adler for this lovely breakfast, I shall see you shortly." 

Tony helped Loki to stand up from the table when he noticed how heavy his body suddenly felt, and he could feel his body also had heated up again. He dreaded the fact that that bastard, Thanos, was using his dark magic heat energy to get Loki under his thrall again. He smiled at Ms. Adler and Dr. Selvig as he helped Loki to walk toward their bedroom at the back of the Penthouse, and Tony noticed Loki as he glanced out the doors to where the Tesseract was powered up. He had to catch him in his arms when he suddenly doubled over and then moved him quickly toward the bedroom much caster.

"Ah, Tony, I'm sorry, love, it's just Thanos, he is growing anxious for me to...open the portal so the Chitauri can come and collect the...the...Tesseract... I'm sorry. I need...I need...to have a cool water shower for now...so if you want to wait for me...I will understand. The cool water will take away the...heat surges..." Loki voiced, as he leaned harder against Tony and kissed the side of his neck with his warm lips and keened when Tony wrapped his arms tighter around his slim waist and helped him to move quickly inside the bedroom, where they made their way to the large en suite bathroom. 

"I don't care about the water being too cold or luke warm, babe, I am not leaving you alone. No way, that bastard Thanos is not getting his hands on you on my watch, Loki," Tony retorted, as he gripped Loki's body harder when he felt his body fall against his while they made their way toward the large bathroom at the back of the bedroom. He watched in surprise as Loki quickly magicked their clothes from their bodies and also to start the taps in the shower so it would be ready for them, but when Tony opened the glass doors and they entered, Loki gently placed his hands over Tony's chest and stopped him for a moment. "Tony, please, just stand back for a moment as I use the colder water to rid myself of his heat on my body, and then we can make it warmer for both of us. I mean to have you again, my love, before the battle starts. I need to be buried inside you and give us both some much needed pleasure." 

"All right, Loks, I understand, I'll just wait here while you cool your body down, then you can heat up mine with your sexy loving," Tony quipped, but he furrowed his brow as he watched Loki stand beneath the flowing water. He could feel that it was spray of the cold water as he leaned against the closed glass doors with his arms crossed over his chest while his eyes roamed over the sexy God's long, lean, sleek-muscled body with lust filled eyes. 

Loki stood beneath the cool flowing water and he cried out in relief as it ran down his heated body, and he gasped when his body steamed as the water beaded down his body. He ran his shaking hands through his raven hair and then down the front of his trembling body, keeping his eyes closed as he held his sweaty face beneath the spray and let it flow over him for several long minutes, while he moaned and groaned from the sensations of the cool water as it turned his body back to its normal cool temperature. He knew Thanos had let up with the telepathic surge of dark energy and heat surges for that moment, and he sighed as he opened his eyes and waved his hands and used his magic to change the water to a soft warm comfortable temperature. He smiled over at Tony and beckoned him to move toward him just then. "Come, my darling Tony, I need you here with me now. I need to have you again, I need to be inside you, giving you pleasure, making you scream my name so loud it shakes the very foundation of this building." 

"Oh, Loki, you always know the right thing to say to get me all fucking hot and bothered," Tony groaned, as he wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist and held his lover close to him. He was relieved and pleased to feel that the God's body temperature was back to its normal cooler temperature. He caressed Loki's chest and pinched his nipples between his fingers and thumbs, and he smiled when Loki gasped and threw his head back from the intimate and rough contact. "Mm, you like it when I play a little rough, don't you, babe?" 

"Yes, oh yes, Tony, I do enjoy it...very much, but I think you will enjoy this more," Loki breathed out his words as he placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and squeezed them hard, as he rubbed his hardening length against Tony's, letting his lover feel the entire true length and girth of him. He sent a small jolt of magical sex energy that covered their bodies in its emerald hue, and chuckled when Tony stilled his ministrations as he felt his powerful member as it moved over his own. He felt his body as it shuddered so delightfully from the action and he slowly slid his hands down Tony's back, releasing more of the magical energy over his body, until he stilled his hands just above his lover's backside and caressed the cleft with his thumbs. 

Tony gasped loudly and his body trembled when Loki covered his body with his amazing sex magic energy, but when he rubbed his overly large and thick Godly cock against his cock he could feel as thick globules of pre-cum leaked from the slit of his cock head and covered both their shafts. when he spoke again, his voice sounded low and breathy, as his words tumbled out of his mouth. "Oh, Loks, I could come just from you rubbing your cock against mine." 

"Mmhmm, well then, we cannot have that happening, can we, Tony Stark. I want you to come with me when my large, thick cock is buried deep inside your very tight backside. Have you got that?" Loki voiced, as he squeezed and kneaded Tony's muscular cheeks on his backside and rubbed his now fully hard cock against his. A mischievous smile played over his lips and as he moved the fingers of his right hand between those muscular cheeks, and pushed two magickally lubed fingers inside his lover without further preamble. 

Tony called out Loki's name when he felt those lovely long finger slide into him so deftly, being all prepared with the magical lube his lover used on him, as he pressed his arse back harder against this fingers. "Yes, Loki, yes, I understand completely. I will be a good little bottom and come with you, I promise." 

"That is very good, Tony, I am pleased to hear you speak these worshipful words to me. Now, I need to have you again and I cannot wait any longer," Loki warned, as he suddenly pushed Tony up against the tiled shower wall beneath the flowing water and lined his thick cock up against Tony's entrance, he made sure he was all lubed up and in one swift movement he accommodated his size. He lifted Tony's right leg over his hips and slid his stiffness slowly inside his lover's tight entrance, and they both groaned at how good it felt, as Loki pressed their lips together in a hard, heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue while he pounded hard and fast inside him. 

Tony wrapped his hands around the back of Loki's neck and pulled their mouths together harder as he slid his tongue faster against Loki's, while he wrapped his leg around the God's slim waist and pushed his hips up against his lover's thrusting cock. He whimpered around Loki's bruising kiss and knew his lips would be swollen and his lower body bruised, but he didn't care, because he realised this would most likely be the last time they made love together. He wanted Loki to give it to him hard and fast and he would wear those bruises proudly, knowing that the God was most likely going back to Asgard with Thor, where he would be protected by his daddy against the evil Thanos' control. 

Loki brought Tony out of his inner thoughts with a hard thrust inside him, and grunted loudly when Tony's eyes snapped open when the head of his hard member slammed up against his prostate. He used his left hand and roughly pinned Tony's hands over his head while his right hand gripped his thigh and he pounded harder and faster inside him. "Come on, my beautiful Midgardian lover, dance with me again before our battle, after which you will rule with me by my side over Midgard. Push those muscular hips and thighs against me, let me feel how much you love me and want this, my sweet Tony Stark." 

"Yes, Loki, I want this so much, and it feels fucking magnificent. Gods, I love you so much, and you feel so good inside me. Just keep fucking me hard, babe, and don't you dare stop until we both come hard," Tony voiced, as he pushed his hips up against Loki's thighs, and squeezed the God's cock hard inside him. He laced the fingers of his right hand with Loki's left and stared into his blue eyes with his lust filled brown eyes, all the while he moved his hips up hard and fast against Loki's thrusting cock. 

Loki moaned and threw his head back when Tony squeezed his cock hard inside him, and he could feel his orgasm building inside him. He knew Tony was close too, as he could feel his lover's cock rubbing between their stomachs and it was leaking its sweet juices all over their bodies. "Oh, Tony, I am close, so close now. I fear that I cannot hold back any longer, you have once again caused me to come undone." 

"Oh, Loks, you're so fucking sexy when you talk like that. Just let go, babe, I'm just as close as you are, so let's pop together," Tony breathed out his words, as he squeezed Loki's hand in his own and pushed his hips up against Loki's and squeezed his thrusting cock harder inside him. His own cock was rubbing between their stomachs, with the most delightful friction and he could feel keened when Loki pressed their bodies together even closer to give him more. 

Loki gasped and cried out Tony's name at the top of his lungs, not caring that his voice carried from the bathing room to the main room, where he knew Irene would hear it clearly. He felt Tony's tightness as squeezed his cock harder when he thrust inside him and his cock head slammed up against his prostate once, twice, three times, and he suddenly had the most powerful orgasm, it triggered his a small burst of his magickal energy that moved over their bodies with it's intensity. 

Tony called out Loki's name loudly when he felt the God's magickal energy when it moved over his pleasure points and when he had his orgasm inside him, it triggered his own powerful release, as he covered their stomachs and chests copiously. He pulled his hands free from Loki's grasp and wrapped them around the back of Loki's neck, pulling him into a hard, passionate kiss while they rode the crest of their blissful mutual orgasms together for several minutes. They stood panting against each other and Tony groaned when Loki pulled his large cock out of him and lowered his leg back to the tiled floor so he could be more comfortable. Once they could both speak again, Tony smiled up at Loki and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. "Mm, that was fucking fantastic, Loki. You really are a fucking magnificent lover, babe." 

"Oh, Tony Stark, your words are always spoken with such eloquence. You really are quite the expert linguist," Loki teased, as he moved them away from the wall to stand directly beneath the spraying warm water as he proceeded to wash their bodies and hair with the soap and Tony's hair products. 

"Yeah, but you love me for that very reason, Loki, my sexy fucking God of Mischief," Tony said, as he closed his eyes and leaned his body back against Loki's strong chest when he cleansed his body with his long-fingered hand and the washed his hair. "Mm, Loki, your hands feel so good touching me all over my body and in my hair, babe. Can I return the favor to you now, Loks?" 

"Mm, if you so wish, Tony, darling, but we must move along with the rest of our cleansing," Loki added, as he smiled wearily at Tony, leaving his next words unvoiced, for he knew his lover would understand their meaning. 

"I know, Loki, it's almost time for the portal to open, so I'll make it quick, babe," Tony answered, as he pressed soft butterfly kisses to the back of Loki's neck and lathered up his luxurious raven hair with the vanilla scented shampoo and then the conditioner, using his fingers to rinse it free beneath the spray of the warm water. "The water temperature's not too hot for you, is it Loks?"

"No, Tony, it is just fine for me now, I am no longer suffering from the heat torture from Thanos, he seems to have gone silent...for now...but I can feel him lurking in the back of my mind, and this is why we need to hurry along now," Loki explained, but sighed when he felt Tony's strong hands moving through his hair, massaging his scalp and rinsing out the shampoo beneath the flow of water. 

"Mm, feels good when I do this, doesn't it, babe?" Tony cooed, as he leaned in and whispered in Loki's ear, nibbling on the soft lobe. He moved his lips up the nape of Loki's gorgeous long neck as the God laid back against his chest, and nibbled on his collarbone, before he lathered up the sexy Gods body with the soap and rinsed it all away. All the while he kept Loki's body against his, so he could relax for a few more minutes. 

"Yes, Tony, it feels wonderful the way you worship me with your lips and your body, and show me so much love and give me pleasure. I cannot wait to make you my Prince of Midgard, and we shall be wed, then you will be my husband and we will rule in this Realm...together," Loki rambled on, as he leaned his tired body against Tony's while he rinsed the soap from his body. He sighed each time Tony's hands moved over his body and realised his lover had finished when he felt his hands on his hips, caressing his soft skin. 

"Yeah, that sounds marvelous, Loki, and I can't wait to be your Queen, or your Prince, and especially your husband. I like that one the most, babe," Tony remarked, as he turned Loki's body around to face him and kissed his lips, and then smiled when the God placed his hands on his shoulders as he deepened their kiss for a few minutes. 

Loki keened as he kissed Tony harder and slid his tongue against his lover's own thrusting tongue, and before Tony realised what was happening, Loki had turned off the taps of the shower and magically transported them back inside the bedroom. He ended the kiss as they landed in a soft whoosh on top of the bed, in a tangle of naked limbs. He laughed when Tony stared up at him in surprise and carded his fingers through his lover's brown hair, using his magic to dry it for him. "Oh, Tony, you are so beautiful and so kind to me. I have fallen so hard for you in the short time we have been together, and I am looking forward to being together from now on when I rule over Midgard." 

Tony smiled up at Loki when he felt that little wisp of magic that dried his hair as the sexy God moved his fingers through his hair, and gasped when he heard Loki's words. They brought tears to his eyes as he shook his head and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, because he knew too well that Loki would never get the chance to rule Midgard, and that Odin would probably come and whisk him away back to Asgard to keep him safe from Thanos' control. He knew he had to answer his lover, so he did just that. "Oh, Loki, I've fallen hard for you too, babe, very much so, hook, line and sinker. As I said before, I am honored that you chose me to be your Prince and rule with you over Midgard. I too look forward to that as well. I think we need to get our clothes on now, if you want to your your magic to do so, Loks. We have a very busy day ahead of us." 

"Yes, you are correct, Tony, we most certainly do have a task to complete. I fear Thanos is becoming restless again, and the Tesseract is about to open the portal for the Chitauri," Loki revealed, as he gripped Tony's hands in his own and in the next instance, Loki was dressed in his Asgardian leathers while Tony was dressed in an emerald button down silk shirt with black denims and his boots.

Tony raised his eyebrows at how quickly Loki always worked his magic on him, and always found it fascinating. "Right, Loki, so let's get out there and see about the Tesseract then. I'm sure your minions are all a buzz about it, yeah?" 

"I can feel the power from the Tesseract and from the pull of the dark energy from Thanos, he is most assuredly becoming more erratic now. We must get out there now, Tony, as there is no time to waste," Loki voiced, and then gasped when he felt the Titan send him another burst of the dark energy. He knew he was being summoned to complete his task and so when Tony went to touch him and help him to stand up, he shook his head and held out his hands. "No, Tony, you cannot touch me now. I am being closely monitored by Thanos again, and I do not wish for him to find you in any way, my love." 

"Oh, Loki, I am so sorry that he is doing this to you. I wish to fuck that I could just blast that son of a bitch and have done with it," Tony retorted, and smiled warily at Loki when the God just shook his head at his words. 

"I know you do, Tony, and I wish for the very same thing-Oh-we have to go now, Tony. Take, take my hand, and I'll-Oh-I'll transport us out into the...living quarters...." Loki breathed out his words, and gasped as he nearly doubled over when he felt another burst of dark energy from Thanos as it raced through his body beneath his Asgardian leathers. He knew the Titan was reminding him once again to complete the task or there would be more pain and suffering beyond anything Loki ever felt before. So he quickly grabbed onto Tony's hands and teleported them into the living quarters, where he staggered against the back of the sofa to stay upright from using too much energy. He was being drained again by Thanos, as he stared over at Lady Adler and Dr. Selvig when they too moved toward him, and didn't notice when Tony stopped them from touching Loki. "Dr. Selvig, you must get yourself out there to the Tesseract now, it is ready to open the portal. My Army is waiting to enter this Realm, so please hurry. Lady Adler, you must stay beside the doctor and assist him in whatever he needs now." 

Loki watched as Dr. Selvig bustled out to the roof top of Stark Tower, or Loki's Palace as it would soon be known as, and then turned to look at Lady Adler when she approached him and told him she would make sure to watch over the good doctor. He raised his eyebrow at her though, when she reached out her hand and placed it on top of his right forearm, and he stared from her hand up to her face as he looked deeply into her eyes he smiled warmly at her. "I thank you for your kindness and all of your assistance, Lady Adler. I promise you that once I am King of Midgard, you will be welcomed within my court as Princess. Now, please go and do my bidding, I must speak with Tony before I send him out there to the battle." 

Tony watched the small interaction between Loki and Irene, and smirked when the woman smiled and bowed more evenly at hearing the God's promises to make her part of his court. Well, at least he would be Loki's intended and his right hand man. When she finally left the main living room and walked out the glass doors that led to the top part of the tower, he turned his attention back to his Godly lover. "So, Loki, what is it you wanted to speak to me about, babe?" 

Loki smiled warmly as he walked carefully toward Tony, the pain from Thanos' had subsided again and he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders for a moment, as he led him to sit on the sofa so they could be together for a moment. "I wish to present to you a special gift that will bind you and I together, Tony." 

"A gift to bind us together? What do you mean, Loki? What is this gift you wish to give me?" Tony asked, a little surprised and pleased at the same time. He reached forward and grabbed Loki's hands, holding them in his own as he caressed the back of his knuckles tenderly with his thumbs. 

"Yes, Anthony, a gift that will bind you and I together and one that will keep me close to your heart," Loki voiced, as he smiled warmly at his handsome Midgardian lover, and carefully extracted his hands from Tony's and called up a bit of his own magic, his hands glowing a deep emerald colour as he called up the energy between his fingers and brought forth a medium-sized Asgardian Emerald gem. He smiled at Tony again when his lover stared down at his open right palm which led the jewel. "Anthony Edward Stark, I wish to present to you this special Asgardian Emerald. You must know that this is no ordinary jewel. This special pendant contains a small bit of my own magical energy within the gem itself. You will wear it around your neck and every time you touch it or it touches your skin you will remember our time together and you shall naught forget me, as I shall naught forget you, my love." 

Tony stared down at the beautiful sparkling emerald gem sitting in Loki's palm, and noticed it sparked with the same emerald energy as it rolled and swirled inside the medium-sized jewel. He realised that he had to answer Loki, his lover, and when he looked up into his eyes he gasped for a moment when he saw the God's blue eyes quickly change back to their emerald colour for a just a moment, before they flashed back to the blue that was Thanos' power. He reached for the gem and gasped when he felt Loki's magic as it moved through his body and his mind flashed with the memories of their time spent together there on Earth. He grinned when Loki placed his other hand on top of Tony's that held the jewel and was presented with a golden chain that was no doubt also spun from Asgard. "Thank you, Loki, my love, I, I shall wear this special jewel with pride. You have really touched my heart in a way no one else ever has or ever could, and I just want to say that I love you, very much." 

Loki smirked as he pulled the gem from Tony's hand and magically hung it from the gold Asgardian chain and then sent it magically around Tony's neck. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his Midgardian lover's lips and held his hands in his own. "You are most welcome, my darling, I am pleased that you like my gift. I love you too, Tony Stark, and I must also speak sooth, that you have touched my own heart in a way that no Midgardian ever could or that I would allow them to. You must go now, my brave warrior, my knight in shining red armor, get out there and defend my honour as you have been doing so valiantly. Also know that the pendant you wear around your neck will protect you with my magic and no harm shall come to you, and if you are wounded or hurt in anyway, you shall be healed quickly from its properties." 

"Okay, that's good to know, Loki, and again, thanks for looking out for me too with this special gift, babe," Tony answered, as he squeezed Loki's hands and then kissed each of the palms in turn. He was happy to feel that the God's skin was cool still, because that mean he wasn't being tortured by that mad man, Thanos. "So, I guess I need to get suited up and get out there now. Oh-it looks as if the portal has opened up-" 

Tony's words were cut short when they both stared out the windows to see the Tesseract had shot up it's powerful beam toward the sky, and opened up the portal which brought forth Loki's army of angry and disgusting looking Chitauri. Tony sighed as he watched Loki stand up and pulled his hands free from his grasp, as he swore loudly and activated the bracelets on his wrists. "Shit! Jarvis, anytime you want to power it up for me. Please do me a favor and watch over Loki, Irene, the doc and the Tesseract just in case any of the Avengers should pay him a visit." 

"Your suit is on it's way up now, Sir. I shall do my utmost best to protect Mr. Laufeyson, nae Odinson. You had best get yourself out there soon, that angry force of Chitauri are already wreaking havoc on the city. No offense to you, Mr. Loki," Jarvis voiced in his non-accusatory tone, but with a lot of snarky bite. 

"None taken, strange disembodied voice in the ceiling. There is naught you or the Avengers can do to stop my Army, but they can be certain to expect a battle they have never faced before," Loki retorted to the AI, and then turned to see Tony standing there in his Iron Man armor. He moved toward him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling when he saw the man had kept up his face plate. "Be safe out there, my savior, you must begin your double agent work and fool them in believing you are on their side to fight me. The Avengers are here already, I can feel my brother Thor is also with them. We shall see each other soon enough, once my Army has subjugated the Midgardians and we shall rule from this tower." 

Tony sighed miserably at having to leave Loki alone in the tower, but needs must. He had a sinking feeling that this would all backfire against the God and the evil Thanos would end up killing Loki anyway, when he got his hands on the Tesseract. He knew what these evil beings were like, and knew that it wouldn't bode well for the God. He really wished Odin would interfere already and bring Loki back to Asgard, where he would be safer from Thanos' ire. He knew his daddy would not punish him, but keep him safely locked away in a shielded room so Thanos could not find him. He didn't like the feelings he was getting from the energy all around them, especially the energy coming off Loki, from Thanos, it didn't bode well in his mind. He knew he had to answer his lover, and he spoke in his soft baritone, as he flashed Loki a warm smile. "Sure, Loki, I'm going now, and I will do my best to make the Avengers believe I'm working for them. You are the one who needs to stay safe, because if I know your brother as I think I do, then he will be paying you a visit shortly." 

"Yes, it is sooth, Tony, he shall be here presently, perhaps even after you depart to fight for our cause in the battle. Go now, I need to place myself in my battle armor if I am to be ready to face my raging brother," Loki voiced, as he kissed Tony again and then stepped away from him, but not before he watched his Midgardian lover send him a kiss through the air before he stepped outside on the roof of the tower, and then flew off into the sky. 

Tony flew through the hordes of Chitauri, not bothering to shoot at them just yet, he was on a mission to meet with the Avengers, and try to convince them he was on their side. He met up with the Quin Jet where Natasha, Barton and Cap had just landed on the top of another building a mile away from Stark Tower. He noticed Thor was not with them, and grimaced when Barton told him he had flown off to speak with Loki. "Marvelous, I just hope the two angry Gods don't wreck Stark Tower too much." 

Rogers glared at Tony and didn't like his condescending tone of voice, but he let it go for now, as he stepped up to Stark and spoke sternly to him. "So, what do you know about these flying menaces, these Chitauri, Stark? We need to fight them and keep New York safe from them." 

"Sure, Rogers, whatever you say, we'll fight the lowly creatures. From what I know of them, they are pretty powerful aliens, and they mean to do the dirty work of helping Loki to keep the Earth subjugated for him to rule of them," Tony retorted, as he scanned the top of Stark Tower, where he saw Loki standing out on the landing where he usually removed his metal suit. He was dressed in his Asgardian battle Armor, which he guessed was now being powered by Thanos' dark energy, as he saw the blue glow stick of doom in the God's right hand with that blue ball of energy that controlled Loki and Dr. Selvig. He somehow wished it had worked on him, so that he could be there fighting with Loki, instead of having to pretend to be on the side of the angels. "So, how are we going to fight the beasts from up here, you three? You cannot fly without being inside the Quin Jet. So I suggest you get yourselves down to street level and fight from there, while I blast these monsters from up here, and keep them at bay, yes?" 

"That's a good plan, Stark, so Nat, Barton, let's get back inside there and land on the street. I'm sure Stark can keep an eye on Loki from up here as well, isn't that right?" Rogers asked, as he glared at Tony from behind his blue mask. 

Tony had raised his face plate and glared back at the old soldier, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Capsicle. I'll do my best, but I'm gonna be too busy fighting off these Chitauri to do that. Besides, didn't you just send his big brother, Point Break, to do that which are asking me to do?" 

"Yeah, we did, but I just figured since you've been so bent on keeping him safe in the past couple of days, you would want to continue to protect your new boyfriend-"

"Shut the fuck up, Rogers!!" Tony shouted, cutting off the angry words of the man, as he shoved him hard with his metal gloved covered hand. He wanted nothing more than to choke the insolent bastard with his metal hand, but he knew that would land him in a Shield prison, so for now, he just let it go. "He's not my boyfriend. I just didn't like him being mistreated as a prisoner, only because I know how that feels to be beaten and tortured. In case you didn't get he memo, and didn't know that I was treated pretty crappy when the Ten Rings kidnapped me in Afghanistan. You stupid fucker! So just keep your stupid shitty remarks to yourself. You got that, Cap?" 

"I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't know that you were kidnapped and tortured. I'm sorry about that too, I'm just trying to look out for your best interests and keep you safe from that insane God. I also wanted to make sure that you are on our side still, and he didn't use that scepter of his to bring you over to the dark side. I care about you, Tony, despite what you think," Rogers remarked, as he smiled apologetically at Tony and tried to pat him on his metal shoulder, but gasped when Tony pushed him back and glared at him.

"Don't fucking touch me, Rogers! I don't need your fucking sympathy, nor am I interested in fucking you. I don't care if you like me or not, we just work together, and that's it, man. So get any silly notions out of your head in thinking we're gonna be best buddies and best friends, because that ain't ever gonna happen," Tony retorted, as he glared at the taller man, and stepped back from him. "I just wanted you to know that treating prisoners that way is wrong. As far as me being on your side, as you so eloquently put it, I'm here now, aren't I? So, let's just get the fuck moving and stop these monsters from taking over New York and the fucking World, all right?" 

Rogers stared open-mouthed at Tony as he sprouted out his words, but he didn't let the hurt show. He really wanted to see if Stark was interested in him, and now realised that he wasn't. Jealousy made you say stupid things and act even stupider, but he knew that he had to mask his feelings from the inventor so he wouldn't see their true meaning. So he steeled his nerves and shook his head as he turned away from him and stalked toward the Quin Jet, calling to him over his shoulder. "That's all fine and good, Stark. We are most definitely just working together, so just get out there and keep the Chitauri in the air busy while the rest of us fight at ground level. Come on you two, let's get this jet landed and get started on defending this planet." 

Nat stared at Tony with a concerned looked and mouthed an 'are you okay', and smiled when Tony shook his head and winked at her, mouthing his reply at her. 'Never been better, babe. Loki is my boyfriend, and he's fucking amazing. See you in the battle,' Before he lowered his face plate and took off into the skies, finally shooting at a few Chitauri to make it look as if he were fighting with the Avengers. When all he was really doing was his double agent work, and he would make them believe he was on their side, until the time came for Loki to make his move and they would all be groveling at the God's feet. Or, until Odin came and took his younger son back to Asgard and to safety, whichever occurred first, either way, he would be happy with either eventuality. In the first eventuality, he would get to be with Loki full time as his lover, as Prince and as the God's husband. And, in the second eventuality, Loki would be safe on Asgard, with his Daddy shielding him from the evil of Thanos. He tentatively took a few of the creatures, but his mind or even his heart was not really in it, he just wanted to be back at the Tower with Loki, keeping him safe from the wrath of the Avengers, and hoped that Thor was not abusing his brother just then. 

Loki was standing atop the upper dais on top of his Tower, now so named Loki's Castle, as he stared down at the fighting going on around him with a pleased smile on his face. He wore his powerful helmet and was dressed in his battle gear, with the arm gauntlets and the metal breastplate, and in his hand he held his powerful scepter, laced with the dark energy and magic from Thanos. Oh, how he wished it contained his own magic, but for now, until the Titan collected the Tesseract from Loki, leaving him to rule over Midgard in his wake, he resigned himself to being the puppet of Thanos. He may even kill the being dead anyway when he came to collect his little toy, so what did he care if he had to be under his thrall for a little while longer. Loki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard the thundering voice of his brother as it carried out from the bottom part of the lower balcony, and he stared down to see Thor standing there gripping Mjolnir in his right hand.

"Loki, you will stop this nonsense now and come home with me and the Tesseract. Father is waiting for you to return home so that he can keep you safe," Thor bellowed, as he stared up at Loki, his once kind little brother as he stood atop the dais, and though how regal he looked in his battle armor. He did look almost kingly, and he suddenly pictured the two of them ruling over Asgard, but in a good way, as he had his brother beside him, and with him in all things, love, marriage, kingship. What was this he was seeing now? Was this a vision from their future? Or was it just his own mind playing tricks on him and showing him what he most wanted. He was shaken from his inner thoughts when Loki suddenly spoke to him. 

"No, Thor, there is no stopping this, there is a only...the war," Loki voiced, as he glared down at his brother, and pointed the end of his scepter at him. "I have already told you that I will naught be returning with you to Asgard, nor do I believe you when you say Odin will pardon me. So, you had best fight me now, or leave my sight and let me rule over these little ants on Midgard." 

"You will naught be ruling over Midgard, brother. I have already told you that. You will be returning home with me to Asgard, and Father will most definitely pardon you. Why can you not see the folly of your ways? Father means to keep you safe from the clutches of the evil one, this Thanos who controls you," Thor called out, as he raised Mjolnir over his head when Loki suddenly called out with his battle cry and flew down from the dais, with his scepter stretched out in front of him. 

Loki's eyes filled with angry tears at hearing Thor's words, as always his brother chose to undermine his own authority and the things he wanted in his life. He called out in his normal battle cry and flew down from the upper dais, and his scepter clashed and clanged loudly against Mjolnir, as he pushed his brother back with his power and the energy from his scepter. "You words are not sooth, brother. I shall rule over these tiny Midgardians, and if I have to kill you and your fellow Avengers, then so be it." 

Thor growled angrily as he shoved Loki back with the end of Mjolnir shoved hard against his chest at hearing his threatening words. He knew they were really naught his own, and were the words of the one controlling him, so he did not really take them to heart, but he did make it look as if here battling with his brother. When in reality, he was just trying to stall him so that he could get close enough to him and he manhandle him if he had to to fly them both back to Asgard where he would be safe and begin to heal again. Every time he moved to grab at his brother though, Loki would stab at him with his magical scepter, which shot bolts of magical energy and electricity at him, but he was there with Mjolnir to stop and deflect them. 

Loki called out in anger again, when his brother tried to grab at him, and he shot out a bolt of magical energy at him, as he balanced his scepter over his shoulders, and leaned on the weapon with his arms, but spun his body around to shoot at Thor. He laughed madly as he watched his brother stepping around as he used Mjolnir to deflect his hits, but then he waved the scepter over Thor's head and smiled when he ducked and was surprised when Thor actually hit him in his face with his fist and sent him flying through one of the glass partitions and he sprawled on his backside as he glared up at his brother and shot out a burst of energy from his scepter which sent Thor scrambling away from him. 

Thor shouted in pain when Loki blasted him in his chest with a bolt from his scepter and he fell back, nearly falling onto his own backside, but he steadied himself again and was ready when Loki ran toward him with his scepter in front of him, as he thrust Mjolnir into the hilt of the weapon. They sparked dangerously and somehow they got stuck together and Thor took the opportunity to speak sternly to his brother. All around them the Avengers were battling with the Chitauri, he could see Iron Man skirting around the skies, blasting some of the creatures, and he wondered if the inventor's heart was really into fighting with the Avengers, or if he was just flying around his own tower to keep an eye on Loki. He could see Banner had joined in the fight and was hulking out on the tops of the buildings, smashing the creatures to bits. 

"Look at this, look at all this chaos around you, Loki! Look at what you have done! You've got to stop this now, and close up that portal. You need to come home now, and be with your family," Thor shouted over the din of the battle raging on around them. His free hand moved to the back of Loki's neck and squeezed it affectionately as he moved his face close to Loki's, between their joined weapons. 

"No, Thor, it's too late to stop it. I have come too far to turn back now. I can't stop it now," Loki voiced, as he stared around at the battle raging around them. He flinched when he saw the Hulk smash about 20 of the creatures into the side of the building, and he hoped that the monster wouldn't pay him a visit. 

"Loki, no, it's not too late to stop this, we can do it right now...together. What do you say, brother? I love you and I want you to come home to Asgard with me and be with me," Thor shot back, as he leaned in and caught Loki's lips in a kiss that was slow and passionate, and just when he thought he had his little brother back on his side, Loki grinned mischievously at him and stabbed him with a small knife he must have somehow conjured up. 

"Sentiment. You always were the sentimental one, my dear brother Thor, but I shall naught be returning to Asgard with you," Loki retorted, and he had tears in his eyes again as he stared at Thor. He was shaking and his voice trembled, as he watched Thor stumble backwards for a moment as he stared at Loki in shock and surprise.

Thor grunted as he glared at his little brother and with a power he did not realise he would use on Loki, he suddenly reached forward and lifted his brother over his head and then slammed his body hard down onto the concrete of the roof. He hated to do it, and he could see he had hurt Loki when he heard him as he cried out in pain and then rolled over the side of the building. 

Loki could not believe Thor had hurt him like that, had threw him so violently onto the concrete with his powerful strength, but then again, this was a war and they were battling together. He just simply rolled away over the side of the building when he heard and saw out of the corner of his eye when one of the Chitauri flying craft hovered below him. His green cape billowed in the breeze, as he took off to street level and with an angry shout, he blasted a row of Midgardian vehicles and blew giants craters into the street. 

Thor watched from above as Loki caused more death and destruction to New York and he knew he was doing that because of him, to make him angry. He couldn't believe how Loki had acted before he had stabbed him. His face and mannerisms reminded him of the time on Asgard when Loki tried to get Thor to fight him outside the BiFrost, and he remembered how angry and upset Loki was when speaking about Jane, the stupid Midgardian woman who had ended up betraying Thor anyway by getting engaged to another man and breaking his heart. He could still see the tears falling down Loki's face as he spoke of her, and paying her a visit, speaking the words just to anger and provoke Thor into fighting with him, and he did, and it all ended with him losing Loki when he fell from the destroyed Bifrost. Which Thor had destroyed because he was foolish enough to believe that stupid woman had loved him. All he wanted now was for his brother to come home with him, and he had lost his chance to grab him. In fact he thought he had him with the kiss they shared, but once again, the trickster came shining through and pulled one of his many tricks to get away from him. 

Loki could see the black widow, the female spy, had also commandeered one of the Chitauri flying craft and he smiled as he moved in beside her and smiled mischievously when she grunted out her reply of oh, it's you. He just surpassed her and circled around as he blew up another section of buildings without a care to who he was hurting. Rogers and Barton was fighting on the ground and he saw Thor suddenly joined them as the three of them battled against his soldiers, and he placed his hand on the communicator of the craft and spoke to the Other, cringing when the creature greeted him in his usual sickening way he had, always pleased to hear from his sweet little Asgardian Prince. Loki uttered three words to the being and then cut the communication as he glared down at the Avengers fighting at street level. "Send the rest." 

Loki watched from his perch inside the flying craft as more of the flying metal creatures flew through the portal quickly followed by more of the Chitauri in the flying craft, and he smirked as they began their murderous actions. He didn't see it when Barton stood atop one of the buildings with his bow and arrow at the ready, but he heard the twang and the loud whoosh as the arrow sailed toward him. He caught it deftly in his hand and stared back at Barton with an Oh, please look on his face, but was suddenly caught off guard when the tip of the arrow head exploded and sent him flying down off the floating craft, and he was pleased and lucky enough to have fallen right on the top of his Castle, or Stark's Tower again, and in fact he had crashed through the outer glass doors that led inside.. He landed hard on his knees in front of the bar and grunted when he felt one of them snap a little bit, and hoped it wasn't broken. He could see Selvig and Lady Adler keeping an eye on the Tesseract up above, but then he saw something that made his blood run cold, the Hulk was jumping from building to building and he was headed right for Stark Tower. He stood up when the big green monster also crashed through the windows and stood about 100 feet in front of him in the middle of the living quarters, where they squared off. 

"Enough!" Loki shouted, as he stood up again and glared at the Hulk with rage and anger in his eyes. They were ruining his plans to begin his rule over Midgard, and this giant green rage monster was not going to stop him from doing just that. "I am a God, you dull creature, and I will naught be pushed around by the likes of y-"

His words were cut short when the creature suddenly grabbed him by his feet and swung him around over his head, and then proceeded to slam his body down several times against the hard concrete floor, or was it marble, Loki didn't know. All he knew was that every bone in his body felt as if it were broken and he thought he had punctured a lung when he couldn't breathe. He lay there in a crumpled, broken heap, as he started sobbing softly and wished Tony was there to stop the creature from nearly killing him, or even Thor would have stopped him from smashing his body so horribly. Loki watched with heavy lidded eyes as the horrible green monster stalked off out the broken window he had crashed through and jumped to another building to keep smashing more of the Chitauri. 

Meanwhile, Natasha had been flying over Stark Tower when she saw the Hulk inside and she noticed he was smashing what looked to be Loki. She was pissed that he actually did that, because there was no need to hurt him like that, they could have just subdued him another way, and hoped that it wasn't the Cap who had ordered him to do that. "Hey, guys, Thor, Stark, Cap, Barton, if you're listening, the Hulk's just smashed Loki inside Stark Tower. I don't think he's moving, he looks pretty badly injured. So, perhaps we should all gather here and take in Loki to Shield." 

Tony had been flying around the skies, not really blasting any of the creatures. Why should he? He wasn't working for Shield, he was just there to keep Loki safe, but then he heard Nat's words over the comm just when he landed beside Thor and Cap, who were still fighting on the ground. He pretended to help them and made it look good as he blasted a few of the creatures, and his blood ran cold when he heard her say that Loki wasn't moving. Goddamn it! That fucking green rage monster had hurt his charge and he wasn't there to fucking stop him. Oh, he wished he could tear that bastard limb from limb, and he heard Thor's angry exclamation as he too was not well pleased.

"No, Lady Natasha," Thor cut into the comm, as he spoke to the Midgardian spy with a stern voice, and stared over at Tony and noticed his own stony concerned expression. "I shall tend to my brother, you will naught be taking him to Shield and Son of Fury. He will be coming home with me to Asgard, as well as the Tesseract. I will be up there presently to collect him, and I only hope son of banner's alter green self did naught hurt my brother too much." 

"No, Thor," Tony cut across the God of Thunder's words, shaking his head at the big God. "I'll go up there and attend to Loki, the rest of you need to get that portal closed up. I'll see you all up there in 20 minutes-" 

"Stark, do you read me? This is Nick Fury," The one-eyed Pirate broke through the comm's making everyone stop to listen for a moment. "You have a nuke set to hit New York in 20 minutes, and you had better think of a way to stop it, or you're all going to end up as so much toast." 

"Fucking Shield! What the fuck did you do now, Fury?" Tony demanded, as he sighed and swore loudly over the comm, while the Avenger stared at him in surprise, and he waved his metal hand at them. 

"It wasn't me, Stark, you son of a bitch! It was the fucking council, they sent out an unauthorized aircraft and I couldn't stop it in time," Fury bellowed, and was cut off when Tony swore at him again. 

"Fuck you and your fucking council, Fury. I'm finished with this shit! We're all going to fucking die now because of you and fucking Shield," Tony retorted, and then turned to face Thor and Cap again. He and Thor and Cap suddenly flinched when the Chitauri all around them suddenly cried out and crashed to the ground in a silent heap. "What the fuck just happened here?"

They looked up into the sky to see the nuke had somehow turned around and headed straight into the portal, closing it up and effectively shutting it down. Thor was confused how that had happened, but didn't have time to question it when Tony shook his head and spoke to Thor. "I'm going to check on Loki. Thor, you can come up there in about 20 minutes, just give me time with him, all right? " 

Meanwhile up on the tower, Natasha had suddenly jumped off the flying craft when she saw Irene standing beside Dr. Selvig and knows she has to close up the portal, but needs the two of them to be knocked unconscious before she could. She especially wanted to get to the criminal and killer, Irene Adler, for daring to try to steal Clint away from her. So when she landed in the small part of the tower that somehow contained white sand, she stood up when she saw Irene approaching her, but she didn't see it when a cloaked figure suddenly stood behind her and blasted her with a bolt of energy to the back of her head that sent her sprawling on her front as she fell unconscious. 

The cloaked figure also made sure to put Dr. Selvig asleep, as the figure moved toward Irene and waved gloved hands in front of the Midgardian's face to put her into a sleep trance. The figure smiled and picked up Loki's scepter and used it to close down the humming machine, pressing the pointed tip against the edge of the Tesseract and it powered down, and then the cloaked figure bent down to where Lady Adler lay on the floor. The cloaked figure gently lifted Lady Alder's slim body into their cloaked arms and disappeared from Midgard in a puff of golden smoke. 

Up on Asgard, Odin had watched the events as they unfolded on Midgard. He stood beside Heimdall and shook his head in disgust when he watched the war council as they released the nuclear bomb that would destroy the City of New York, but not only that, it would have killed his two sons, and Anthony Stark and all the other valiant warriors who fought to keep the city safe. What the children of Midgard did naught realise was that it was not his son Loki who had started this destruction, but it was the evil work of the Titan, Thanos and his minion, The Other. He told Heimdall how he would make the being pay for what he did to his son Loki, and then he waved Gungnir down toward Midgard and made sure to send that nuclear bomb directly into the portal where he knew the Chitauri would be obliterated. He knew he would naught find Thanos and the Other just yet, but if he could stop their army, and bring Loki home safely to Asgard, then that would have to do for now. Once the portal was closed, he turned to Heimdall and asked him to locate the spot in the caves just outside Asgard, where he knew there to be a magical exit that would bring him to Midgard. He had to collect his son Loki now, his injured and broken and battered son, and bring him home, where he would be taken care of and shielded from Thanos' fury, and the fury of the Midgardian agency, Shield. He thanked the Guardian as he seated himself on Sleipnir and rode through the magical portal toward Midgard, namely Stark Tower, leaving the eight-legged horse inside the entry way on the other side so he could collect Loki first. 

Tony grunted when he landed on top of his Tower, and the first thing he saw was Nat and Dr. Selvig lying unconscious beside the now closed down Tesseract. Oh well, not his problem, he had to attend to Loki now, and when he approached the spot where the glass doors and windows used to be, he cursed loudly when he saw them smashed and the outline of that big green fucking monster on the upper part of the concrete wall. "Goddamn it, you fucking bastard! Jarvis, get this fucking suit off me and get it down to the workshop to get it fucking repaired. Where is Loki?" 

"Yes, Sir, I shall do as you ask. Loki is unconscious, Sir, laying on the stairs to your left, and I'm sorry to say, he is not faring so well," the AI answered, as he immediately extracted Tony's metal suit from his body and sent it hurling down through the upper part of the house to the lower part. 

Tony swore again when he noticed was Loki laying on his front with his hands stretched out in front of him where he tried to crawl up the stairs obviously to get away from something or someone. The Hulk maybe came back to finish poor Loki off, and as he knelt down beside the God he was careful not to move him too much as he rolled his body over and cradled him in his lap. He noticed Loki's body felt ice cold, even colder than normal, and then he realised he was no longer under Thanos' thrall, with the Tesseract shut down and the portal closed up. He was startled when Loki suddenly groaned loudly and opened his eyes. Shit! He noticed his eyes were once again their deep emerald colour, but they were also filled with pain and anguish, but he was so fucking happy to see he was back to his normal self again. 

"Ow, Tony, my body feels so broken. It hurts....all over. Why, why weren't you h-here to, to s-stop him?" Loki asked, as he sobbed against Tony's chest and cried out when even that made his body ache with pain all over. 

"Oh, Loki, my sweet Loki, I am so sorry I wasn't here, I hate myself for that, but the fucking Avengers kept me occupied and watched over me. Every time I tried to get away, they threw more shit at me. Oh, that fucking green monster, I want to kill him for what he did to you," Tony voiced, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head and held his trembling body in his arms. "I need to get you fixed up, babe, and I hate to say this, but I want to get you to the bedroom first. Can you move now? I know I'm not gonna be able to carry you, because being a God, you're definitely way too heavy for me to lift." 

"It's not your fault, Tony, I am not placing blame on you. I am sorry. You are here now, and that is all that matters," Loki breathed out his words as he clung to Tony, despite his broken ribs. "I will be able to walk to the bedroom, or perhaps I can use my own magic now that I'm no longer under his.... control...." 

Tony blinked a few times and closed his eyes when he felt the strong pull as Loki magicked them inside his bedroom and they landed in a soft whoosh on the bed. He held the injured God in his arms and carded his fingers through his raven hair as he set them up so Loki was sitting facing him on the edge of the bed. "Shit! I just remembered that I need to get the first aid kit from the kitchen, Loks, so I can patch up some of these gashes on your face." 

"No, no, Tony, please do not leave me alone again? I will be all right, the wounds will heal on their own. Please, just hold me in your arms. I know Thor will be here shortly to bring me back to Asgard, where I will face the worst justice from Odin," Loki voiced, as he clung to Tony, sobbing softly against his chest again when his Midgardian lover held him in his arms again.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Loki, I won't let Odin punish you, not in a million years. I can come with you to Asgard if you like and speak with your daddy myself," Tony soothed Loki, as he kissed the top of his head and gently removed his arms from around his waist. "But, please humour me and let me get the first-aid kit to clean you up a bit, all right? I don't want them to get infected, please, my sweet lover, my gorgeous God of Mischief?" 

Loki pouted at Tony for a moment, and then when he heard him speaking the comforting words to him, but he immediately smiled sweetly at him and shook his head. "Very well, Ton, you can fetch the first-aid kit and patch me up as you see fit. I would, I would love it if you would come back to Asgard to be my champion, that would please me very much." 

"Yeah, me too, babe, very much so. Now, let me go so I can fetch that first-aid kit. I promise I won't be long in returning, Loks," Tony voiced, as he kissed Loki's lips then his pretty emerald eyes and finally his forehead. He squeezed his hands affectionately, kissed the bruised and cut up palms before he stood. He smiled warmly at his lover as he stood up from the bed and then turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him as he made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit. He knew that he would not be able to return to Asgard with Thor, but he wanted Loki to calm down so he had suggested it as a fail safe. So when he reached up to one of the cupboard for the kit, he pulled it down into his arms and turned around to make his way back to the bedroom, only to be startled when he saw Odin AllFather standing in the middle of his large kitchen area, and he called out as he nearly dropped the metal tin to the floor. "Oh, shit! Odin, please don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. Let me guess, you're here for Loki, right?" 

Odin stared down with his one good eye at the Midgardian who was Loki's savior and had did his duty of watching over his son so wonderfully, and he was grateful, so he let the expletives slide for now and did not scold him for speaking so insolently to him. "Yes, Anthony Stark, I have come to bring my son, Loki, safely home to Asgard. I wish to thank you for taking care of him all this time. Perhaps I shall allow you to clean out some of his wounds he received from that foul creature who attacked him." 

"Hmm, so you were watching up there from Asgard? Yeah, course you were, stupid question, Tony Stark," Tony scolded himself as he smacked his right cheek with his free hand. Truth be told he was now sad that Odin was there, because reality set in when he realised that he was going to take his lover away from him, his sweet baby Loki. Then a thought came into his head as he leaned back against the counter top, still clutching the first-aid kit to his chest. "Odin, can I ask you if you were responsible for sending that nuke to close up the portal?" 

Odin flashed Tony a satisfied and smug grin as he slowly shook his head and moved toward Tony, and as he placed his strong hand on his shoulder, he squeezed it affectionately. "Yes, Anthony, I could naught allow that insane man to incinerate my sons or you or any of the Midgardians here just because they had their own evil machinations in mind. I was indeed watching the proceedings from Asgard, with our Guardian, Heimdall. He brought me to the section of Asgard that contained the magical entrance into this realm. Now, if you would please return to the bedroom and make sure you keep Loki facing you. I shall appear in the room and magically whisk my son away to the safety of Asgard. You must naught tell anyone I was here, not even Thor. I promise you Anthony, we shall all see you again, in the future, the very near future, and you will be welcomed and heralded on Asgard, but for now, I must return Loki to Asgard. I need to place him in the safety of a heavily shielded room in the Palace where Thanos can naught get to him." 

Tony listened to Odin speaking and shook his head, as he gripped the metal box tightly in his hands to his chest, and tears filled his eyes when he heard the God daddy tell him he would be seeing Loki again, in the near future. He didn't know what he meant when he said he would be heralded on Asgard, but he steeled his nerves as he sighed and pulled himself away from the counter he was leaning on and answered Odin. "Yes, of course I shall, Odin. I will be sure he doesn't see you, but please, please keep him safe from that monster, Thanos and the Other. When they had him in his thrall, they were raping and torturing him terribly."

Odin sighed and shook his head in horror at hearing Tony's words and closed his eye for a moment as he processed the information and then looked down at the Midgardian again. "I thank you for letting me know this information, Anthony Stark, it will come in useful to me. Please, go no now, and be with Loki for a little while longer. I shall use my magic and stealth to sneak inside the room and take him away. Sleipnir is waiting for us inside the portal." 

"Yeah, right...so I'll just...go back to Loki...in the bedroom..." Tony said, as his words came out in short breaths and he turned to face Odin again, with a wry smile on his face. "Ah, Odin...I am in love with your son, Loki. I don't know how that happened, but it did and I am, and I am sorry if you're upset with me. I can't help it, he's such a beautiful soul and we got along brilliantly and-"

"Hush, Anthony Stark!" Odin cut across the Midgardian's babbling as he raised his hand and then flashed him a warm and knowing smile. "I know of your feelings for my son, and I can assure you that you will see him again. I cannot say any further than that, and to hold that special pendant he made for you close to your heart. Now, please, you must go and tend to him, before he becomes suspicious and joins us here in your...kitchen space..." 

"Okay, Odin, and thanks again, I guess I have this thing you keep talking about me seeing Loki again to look forward to. It's nice to know that you know about the pendant, though I'm not sure how you know that...Oh, Shit! Heimdall told you about that, of course he did, that cheeky tiger-eyed tall God. So, I'll just go and you can come in and get Loks, and I'll see you all soon," Tony babbled on again, but stopped when Odin pointed to the door and he rushed out of the kitchen clutching the first-aid kit in his hands against his chest. When he returned to the bedroom, he found Loki had laid down on the bed and had his eyes closed, but that made him panic as he moved toward the bed and sat down beside him. He placed the first-aid kit beside him on the bed and leaned into see if his lover was all right, and when he saw his chest slowly rising and falling he breathed a sigh of relief. He yelped though when Loki's eyes suddenly snapped open and he gripped his shirt tightly in his strong hands.

"Tony, where have you been all this time?! I thought you had left me here to die! Do not ever leave me alone that long again," Loki growled angrily as he stared at Tony with frightened emerald eyes and tears streamed down his face. He buried his face in Tony's chest and sobbed softly as the pain of his broken body caused him more pain. 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, I'm sorry, Loki, my sweet baby, I'm here now, you're safe again," Tony soothed his upset God, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently cradled him against his body. He rubbed gentle circles over his back and sighed when Loki just clung tighter to him in his misery. "I couldn't find the damn First-aid kit at first. I thought it was in the kitchen but then I realised it was in the other bathroom at the back of the Penthouse. I'm here now, sweetheart, and I promise I won't leave you. Do you want me to fix up some of those wounds on your face, Loks?" 

"Yes, Tony, please?" Loki said, his voice muffled against the front of Tony's shirt and then keened when he felt Tony's hands on his shoulders as he gently removed him from his body. He sat facing his Midgardian lover and keened when he leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Thank you for taking such wonderful care of me. I do love you so much, Tony Stark." 

"I love you too, Loki Odinson, with all my heart, and I shall wear this lovely pendant you gifted to me, babe. You do not have to thank me, Loks, I did it because I care about you. Now, just try to relax, because this is going to sting a bit when I clean out your wounds," Tony voiced, as he reached for the first aid kit and opened it. He found a tube of antibiotic ointment and some Q-tips and a wet wipe to clean out the wounds first. He sighed when Loki flinched as he did his work of cleaning the wounds as best he could. He knew that once Odin brought him back to Asgard though, the powerful and magical healers would do their best at really healing him, but he just wanted to be able to spend more time with his lover before his daddy took him away from him and back to Asgard. 

"I am well pleased that you will wear my special pendant, Tony. It will keep my love in your heart for the time we will be away from each other upon my return to Asgard," Loki remarked, as he closed his eyes while Tony cleaned out his wounds. He knew the Midgardian didn't have to do it, but he felt happy and loved by his Tony and he let him keep going. 

Tony knew the exact moment his whole life and his heart shattered was when he saw Odin as he magically entered his bedroom and moved stealthily toward the bed with his hands outstretched toward his son, Loki. Tony still kept using the ointment on his lover's face and was relieved when the Gods eyes remained closed so he couldn't see the tears already streaming down Tony's face as Odin mouthed he was sorry. Tony shook his head and kept going, right up until the moment that Odin's arms wrapped around Loki's waist and yanked his body backward off the bed, and just before the two Gods disappeared inside the portal that somehow opened up in the middle of his bedroom, he watched as Loki's eyes snapped open and he reached out for Tony, only for the God's hands to slip through his when he disappeared in a cloud of Green and gold smoke. 

Tony cried out angrily and pounded his fists on the bed as he crashed down on his front and started sobbing miserably as the love of his life was gone from him now. He felt his whole life drain out of him, as he lay there sobbing and growling angrily and gripped the sheets where Loki had just lain not too long ago. Oh, but that only made him sob and cry out angrily even more when he smelled the sweet scent of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen.


	15. All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene wakes to find she is no longer on Stark Tower.

Still alive.

That was the first thought that went through Irene’s mind. Second was that she felt like hell. Her head was pounding and she felt the room moving at an angle and it was making her sick. Opening her eyes she realized that she had been drugged. The room tilted and swayed to the left while instinctively she went right. Sitting up slowly, she closed her eyes against the movements, her stomach protesting and threatening to be sick. 

A bed, she had been laying on a bed, face down. Assessing her body, she could feel nor sense any further violation aside the sickening feeling that grew as she sat on the bed. Opening her eyes, she noted a door and went for it, falling as she did. Her legs refused to respond to her and humiliated she crawled to the door. Opening it she was relieved to find a small water closet. Panting as she sat up with her back against the modest tub, she waited for the inevitable. Tears were welling in her eyes from the effort of being sick and she felt her breakfast of pancakes come up.

After she was done heaving, she laid her head on the side of the tub for a moment. The spinning lessened as she had been sick, that was a blessing. Standing slowly, she checked over her body visually, ensuring that she had not been attacked. Her visual confirmation was reassuring and she sighed, letting out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. Taking a moment to rinse out the sick from her mouth and splash water on her face she looked around. There was a lot of gold all over the water closet and her room.  
This certainly was not the work of SHIELD but it still felt like a cell. Noticing a set of double doors on the far side of the room, she walked over and pulled. Nothing. They did not even budge. Irene began to panic. There was not a window and no indication of what was happening or where she was. She had to be in prison, but if she was, why was it so posh? Something did not add up.

Looking about her room, she found a bed, of which she was previously acquainted with, a table, two chairs, a fireplace with fire already in it and an overstuffed chair that resembled more of a throne than anything.

Sitting on her bed, she felt tired and taxed. The drug still in her system, she didn't trust herself to take a bath, for fear of being too groggy and slip under the water. Instead, exhausted she lay on her side and allowed herself to rest with no intentions of sleeping. Her body however had other plans. 

Waking up she found that food had been brought in while she slept as well as a small pile of clothing. Looking about nothing else seemed to have changed while she slept. Walking over, she looked at the food; bread, cheese, fruit and a bottle of wine. Initially she as concerned that she would be poisoned but then realized that if they, whoever they were, wanted her dead, she would have been killed already. Nibbling tentatively on a piece of cheese she found it to be exquisite and with the recent emptying of her stomach, she found herself famished. 

Sitting down she ate the food greedily for some time before trying the wine. It was not bad at all. It was much richer than any she had tried before and it had a sweet after taste that complimented the fruit especially. What she found interesting was that she was into her first glass of wine and feeling it. Unsure if it was the drug in her system from earlier, an empty stomach or strong wine but she decided to finish her glass and not have another for a bit. Looking at the pile of clothing she looked at herself. Her clothing was ruined. How did it get that way? She remembered being with Dr. Selvig on the roof of Stark Tower, remembered seeing Natasha land on the roof and thinking she was going to have to fight off the assassin to keep her from disarming the Tesseract and that if she killed Natasha or vice versa, Barton would be upset. Irene continued to think back and remembered seeing the hate in Natasha’s eyes as she advanced on her, remembered her muttering something about Barton and then everything went black. There was nothing else. 

Standing up slowly, Irene was beginning to find her feet again and feel a little more like her old self. Looking over the clothing there was definitely a dressing gown and sleep dress and a very lovely pale gold dress. Irene got the impression it was a nudge for her to get cleaned up. 

“Hello?” She asked to no one, waiting for a response and not surprised when she received none.

Instead she drew a bath, poured a glass of wine and sank into it after undressing. If anything, her hosts were gracious and had good taste. After soaking and drinking for some time, Irene got up, toweled off and changed into her night dress. Climbing into bed, she as a little dizzy from the wine but it helped her to sink into a deep sleep.

Time passed, though how long, Irene could not tell. Upon waking, Irene would find fresh food waiting for her and freshly laundered clothing. Her original clothes disappeared after she changed into the new clothing and were never seen again. A pile of books appeared one evening and they included some of Irene’s favorites. There were also books on Norse mythology and Asgardian culture. Irene puzzled at these titles figured that either this was Loki’s doing or someone else playing a joke on her. She remembered her conversations with Dr. Selvig and his brief history of Loki and Thor and how they were Gods. These books confirmed that. The Asgardian culture book read more like a text book and was frequently the cause of Irene nodding off more than once. It was a dry history of battles fought and won, customs and rituals and a who’s who of the realm. It was interesting in that it was something new and that she was aware of a few names but it made no sense why it would be mixed in with ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ ‘The DaVinici Code’ and ‘Peter Pan’. 

One time, upon waking there was a soft leather bound journal waiting for her with pens. Flipping through it, she wondered what it was meant for. Perhaps a confession? No, someone would have demanded it of her. Unsure of what else to do with it, she decided to start writing in it as a diary.

She had filled up about ten pages before she realized it, her hand had cramped up and her back was stiff. She used it to chronicle the last few things she remembered, then it changed course.

_I think about Dr. Selvig often and wonder if he is safe and well. In the short time I knew the man I came to care for him. Sometimes as a father, sometimes as a friend, sometimes it was just pleasant to flirt and be flirted with in return. If there is any sort of God out there, I pray that he is safe and well._

_In my boredom my thoughts go back to Loki more than anyone and fear for his safety. I remember hearing the Hulk crash into the building and knew that it could not be good for Loki. Despite my impulse to run and check on him, Dr. Selvig reminded me that Loki had stationed me with him for a purpose. And so I stayed. Now I fear I may come to regret that I did not run to his aide._

_I assumed that Tony Stark would have defended Loki. Tony. I would consider him very sexy if it wasn't for his incessant need to gloat about what he had over other people, Loki’s affections for instant. The moment he saw me I knew he knew how I felt about Loki and he was smug about it. I tried very hard to deal with it. I really hope that Tony did not clue Loki into my desire for him, I could never live with the look of pitty or disdain that he would surely give me if he knew. I don’t recall another soul, save Nicky Benson, that I fell so hard so quickly for. I must make better choices for my men. I was not for Loki, he did not look at me like that but it still hurt me very deeply. I had to keep reminding me that it was Clint that introduced me, Loki did not seek me out and I was an employee and not a love for him._

_I wonder how Clint is. If I knew Loki wanted me, I would have left Clint or never slept with him back in Germany but I had the feeling then that there was no hope for him. I suppose I needed someone to need me and Clint was there. I don’t often dwell on remorse but I do feel sadness with regards to Clint. I think that’s all I can say about him.  
I just hope that Dr. Selvig and Loki both are safe and happy. _

_I’m not sure where I am or what is happening. I don’t know how long I’ve been here but I’ve read the DaVinci Code and A Discovery of Witches over again and I know I’m not that fast a reader. I’ve also been picking through some books on Asgard that were left for me. Is that where I am? Who is my jailer/host? Why haven’t they made themselves known? Some days I feel like I’ve been here forever and there is no harm and there are other days where I am terrified of what the day will bring. But each day only brings more boredom. I feel like I am in that movie Groundhog Day. I actually miss telly. And tea, I’d slit a throat for a nice cuppa right now._

Setting the pen down, Irene reread her entry and chuckled sadly. Only someone really bored would find this interesting. Still, it was nice to be able to get her thoughts out of her head. It helped lessened the tension in her brain. She also made note of all the books she had read, it was the only way for her to gauge any amount of time passing. 

One day Irene woke up in bed, looked over, saw the food and fresh bottle of wine and sighed. What was the point of getting up? There were new books for her to read (it happened to change ever eight times she woke) and she just did not have it in her to care. Rolling over, she laid in bed longer until she was too hungry to continue laying there. Getting up, she brought the tray to the bed, setting it on the floor, she lay back down and nibbled here and there. Boredom and repetition prevented her from getting out of bed for at least three trays of food. 

If this continued Irene was certain to die of boredom.


	16. Welcome Home, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up in a shocking location, discovers not all is good where he is at and pays a visit to a friend. 
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING, graphic depictions of rape. The authors would like to apologize for the graphic depictions and want to reassure you, dear reader that the culprits will be dealt with later in the fic.)

Loki awoke with a start from a terrible nightmare, in which he was taken away from Tony, only it wasn't a dream, it had been real, and now he felt nothing but sadness, heartbreak and finally dread. He was wrenched from Tony's arms on Midgard, inside the bedroom they had shared in Stark Tower, hours after the battle ended with Loki being defeated by the Avengers. The last thing he remembered that how he had reached out to Tony when he felt strong arms pulling him through what felt like the vortex, and he had seen his son, Sleipnir as well. Why was his son there, taking him away from Tony? Who did those strong arms belong to? He knew it wasn't Thor, because he brother did not know the first thing about opening a portal from Midgard to wherever the mysterious person had taken him to? Was it Thanos? Had the Titan found out about Tony and had somehow used his dark magic to come for Loki and bring him to the Realm he had been hiding in? If so, then Loki knew he was a dead God. He knew the being would be enraged at his failure to complete his task and deliver the Tesseract to him. 

Loki sat up in the bed he had obviously lain in all night, and he could feel his aching body as it thrummed from being tossed about that that foul creature on Midgard. That disgusting Giant Green Rage Monster, the Hulk, he was so aptly called. He stared around the medium-sized cell he was in, and noticed there was a very comfortable bed, instead of the divan he was usually chained to when he was with Thanos. The room was decorated with a small ornate wooden writing table, with matching chair, and also a comfortable armchair, and a book shelf along the far wall, which contained three shelves of books that Loki could not make out at the moment, as he still disoriented and his vision was a bit blurry. He stared down at his body and noticed he was wearing an emerald Asgardian cotton tunic with black cotton Asgardian sleep trousers. How was this possible that he was dressed in the sleepwear he had used when he was home? If he were in a cell with Thanos, his cell certainly would not look as opulent as this was had. He sighed loudly when he tried to sit up and felt a shooting pain in the middle of his body, just below his ribs and he called out in pain as his long-fingered hands gripped the sheets and he gritted his teeth to stem the pain that shot up his body. 

He looked around the room again, and then gasped and cried out when he saw his Father, no, Odin, sitting in the armchair at the bottom of the bed, and despite the pain in the middle of his body, he cried out again and scrambled to the corner of the bed against the wall. 

"Father?! Am I on Asgard? Oh, Father, please don't punish me? Please, I, I was not myself. I was being controlled by an evil being, a Titan, no less, named Thanos and the Other, the wicked and evil leader for the Chitauri! They made me do those horrible things. Please don't torture me anymore? I beg of you to forgive me? I was tortured and raped by Thanos and the Other and Shield, that little Agent Coulson. He tortured me too! Please, Father, I cannot stand anymore pain and torture..."

Loki's words trailed off as he pulled his knees to up this chest, and despite the pain that had him wailing, he laid his head on his arms and sobbed loudly as his body shook from the pain and anguish, and he also sobbed for being taken away from his Midgardian lover, Tony Stark. He was sobbing and wailing so loudly that he did not see the concerned look on his Father's face, nor did he see him move quickly to sit beside him on the bed as he wrapped his strong arms around him. 

Odin was heartbroken as he listened to Loki explain why he had done those things on Midgard. He sighed and shook his head when his son told him exactly what the Midgardian, Tony Stark had told him not mere hours before. That Loki had been manipulated by the most feared and evil being in all the Nine Realms, Thanos, and now he was also informed of the accomplice who had hurt his son, the Other. Oh, but to add more insult to injury, the Midgardian Shield Agent who tortured his poor son. When Loki started ranting on nervously, Odin listened calmly as he sat on the armchair with a concerned expression on his, which changed to horror and anger within the blink of an eye the more Loki told him what had happened to him. Now, he realised why Loki was so afraid to come home to Asgard, because he thought he was going to receive more torture at the hands of his own Father. No, this would not do, he had to make this right. He had to show his son that he was not going to hurt him, that he was going to help him recover from his ordeals on Midgard. He just sat and watched as his son, his poor Loki, fall apart at the seems the more he spoke about his time on Midgard. So by the time Loki was a sobbing wailing mess and was curled in on himself on the bed, Odin moved to sit beside him and quickly wrapped his arms around his son's trembling body and held him close. 

When Odin spoke, his usually booming voice was a soft, low, baritone as he did his best to calm Loki. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and pulled him from his crouched position and laid his head and his body against the right side of his own. 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Loki, my son, I shall not torture you, nor shall I hurt you. You are safe here on Asgard, there will be no more pain for you, my son, only healing. Please calm down now, I shall keep you shielded from this evil being, Thanos. This special chambers I have placed you in is shielded by magic, my own magic and the magic of the Elders of Asgard. Everyone knows you are home, and they will welcome you once you are healed and ready to face your Family and your friends. Please, Loki, I need for you to be calm now, and relax. I promise you that I will be right here with you, and protect you from the Evil that wishes to hurt you, my son." 

Loki clung to his Father as he listened to his calming and strangely loving and comforting words. What had happened that his Father had been so forthcoming. Oh, but who was he to question that now, he had to realise that his Father was helping him this time, and trying to be a good parent, he was going to keep him safe and shielded from the wrath of Thanos. So he would do his own part and start to heal, as his Father had requested of him. He finally calmed down enough to speak again, but his throat hurt from him screaming and wailing and shouting in horror, that when he did speak again, his voice sounded raspy in his own low baritone. He stared up at his Father with red-rimmed eyes, but smiled gratefully at him, as his hands gripped the arms of his Father's red tunic. 

"Oh, Father, are you, are you telling me that I have been forgiven for the terrible things I have done to Asgard and to Midgard?" 

Odin smiled warmly at Loki when he looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and shook his head in agreement of his son's question. 

"Yes, Loki, you have been forgiven. You were never to be punished in the first place. If I had known where you had fallen to on Midgard, then I would have come for you myself. But you are here now, and you will be safe, and your Family, myself, Thor, and your Mother, will welcome you home with honours, my son." 

Loki stared at his Father for a moment, with that blank look on his face, as he nodded his head and his mouth formed into a straight line as he listened to more of his comforting words. Oh, but he still had questions to ask his Father, and he would not rest until they were answered, and honestly, for that matter. 

"Father, I understand all that you are saying to me, but you must realise that when I fell from the Bifrost into that Abyss, after you made me feel less your son than ever before, my mind wants to believe what you are telling me, but I need some questions answered before I will be able to do so. I thought I had done the right thing when I tried to destroy Jotunheim. I was trying to prove to you that I was a good son, and that I would be your true son once that awful Realm was wiped from existence, but again, I had done wrong in your eyes. If only you had told me that I was right in doing what I did when I was hanging for dear life on the edge of the ruined Bifrost and gripping the end of your scepter, then perhaps all of this could have been avoided. I just want to know, for my own sake, that you are speaking sooth to me, for once. It not that I doubt you, Father, it is just for my own mind to be settled and I can live again, among my Family and be happy as I was when I was a boy. So that is the reasoning behind all the questions I pose to you now." 

"Yes, I knew you would have quite a few questions you wish answered, my son. I promise you that I will answer them as truthfully as you wish for me to do," Odin voiced, as he reached forward and grabbed Loki's hands in his own, holding them and caressing the soft skin he found there with his own calloused hands. He watched as Loki flinched from the roughness of his hands and stilled them as he just held his hands and shook his head at him. "Before you ask your questions, please know this, I will admit to you now that I have not been the best parent to you in the past. I intend to make that up to you from this day forward. I promise to be kinder and more supportive of your needs, Loki. I am so very sorry that I did naught listen to you on that terrible day, son. I was heartbroken when you fell into that horrible abyss, and for such a long time I blamed myself. I should have told you the truth from the very beginning, but again, I was only trying to keep you safe, Loki, just as I am now. You must understand, that I always believed you were a good son, and you did naught need to commit genocide to prove that to me. I was at fault, Loki, you were not, not with anything you have done before and now. So, go on then, what are your questions you wish to pose to me, my dearest son, Loki?" 

Loki's eyes went wide when he heard his Father's words, spoken to him with such conviction and when he looked into his one good eye, he could see he was telling the truth. Loki was a Liesmith, so he could tell when someone was telling the truth, and this time, his Father was. He smiled warmly at Odin and squeezed his hands hard, lifting them as he kissed them tenderly, before he released them and sat back against the headboard on the bed. He winced when his broken ribs cinched and he gritted his teeth, staring at his Father's once again concerned expression. 

"Forgive me, Father, I fear that a few of my ribs may have re-broken in my fitful sleep, and they pain me greatly."

"Loki, why did you naught tell me this when you first awoke, we must have that tended to by the healers at once. There were many bruises and broken bones which they had mended when I first brought you home, and now I shall ask them to return," Odin voiced, as he placed his hand on Loki's knee and squeezed it affectionately. He sent a telepathic message to two of his best healers to meet him in Loki's private shielded cell again. He smiled when he received their reply that they were on their way, but would be there in 20 minutes time. He sighed and then turned to face Loki again. "I apologise, son, they are on their way now. The two healers that trust more than any, and ones that would perform the healing with myself present in the room, but unfortunately it would take them a while to arrive on this side of the Palace, and will be here within 20 minutes time. Please, though, let us continue our discussion, my dear Loki." 

"Thank you, again, Father, you are most kind and loving to me, and I do appreciate all you are doing for me," Loki remarked, as he placed his hand atop his Father's that still lay on his knee and kept it there. He knitted his eyebrows at his Father and swallowed hard, the lump sticking in his throat, as his voice trembled when he spoke in his low baritone voice. "My first question is this, I would like to know if you say that I have been pardoned and forgiven, then, well, then why the need to put me in a cell, Father?" 

Odin sighed and shook his head, as he had expected his very clever and very wise son to ask this question. 

"That is a very good question you have put to me, Loki. I have a simple answer, which I hope you will accept with your brilliant and, oh so clever, mind. First me let me tell you that I do naught consider this a cell, it's more a chamber, made, specifically with your safety in mind. I must beg that you do naught asked to be moved from here, and you must be kept here for a short amount of time, a few days or more, at the very most. I tell you this because this is no ordinary chamber, son, this room is shielded in the strongest form of magic that I could conjure up, with the help of the Elder Magi's as well. As I have said before, it is on the furthest side of the Palace, away from everyone, and where no being could ever hope to find you. I know that Thanos will search the Nine Realms and beyond to find you, Loki, so that he can finish the torture and terrible rape you did to you, but you're being kept in this chamber will keep you safe from his prying eyes. Once I am certain that he has called off the immediate search for you, only then will I allow your release from your magic chamber, where you will be able to live a normal life among your Family and your Friends, who will also forgive you and keep you safe. I hope this will help to ease your mind as to why I am keeping you in here. Now, what is your next question." 

Loki stared at his Father with a shocked expression as he explained why he needed to be kept in his cell, nae, his magically protected chamber, and then he shook his head and swallowed hard again, before he spoke. "Was it you who took me from Tony Stark's bedroom, Father? Will I ever see him again? I do love him, very much, and I do naught know what happened, but he seemed to look out for my welfare while I was a prisoner in that Shield cell." 

Odin flashed Loki a playful grin as he squeezed his knee again and then patted it gently before he removed it and sat with his hands in his lap. 

"Yes, it was I who took you from Tony Stark's chambers on Midgard, Loki. I know of your feelings for him, son, and even though I do naught know if you will see him again, rest assured that he will be just fine in his life." 

Loki narrowed his eyes at his Father with this reply, and stared into his one good eye to see if he was lying, and when he saw the small twitch, he knew he was not telling him the truth about not seeing Tony. He let it go for now, and would allow his Father to have his little secret from him, but he felt elated inside knowing that he would indeed see his Midgardian lover again. He was not sure how or when, but he knew that he would and that alone cheered him up. 

"That is fine for now, Father, I shall let you have that one, and will naught question you about this again. It is a relief to me knowing that he will be all right in his life, but I still will miss him and I do still love him with my heart and very soul. All that I ask is that I am to see him again, that you will make sure I am well prepared for it."

"I shall endeavor to do that for you, my son, and I can assure you I do naught know if you will ever see him again, Loki. I am sorry that you feel the pain of being parted from him, but I can say that you will be quite happy in the very near future with where you life will be going," Odin revealed, and he could see that Loki was once again trying to see if he were telling him the truth. Oh, his son was the perfect little Liesmith, but he had to keep his poker face on so he could not read him. "So, Loki, are there any other questions you have for me now?" 

"No, Father, I believe that is all the questions that I have for you, for now," Loki said, and then winced and yelped when he moved too quickly and his four broken ribs were jarred again. It made him feel completely dizzy as a wave of nausea overtook him. "Oh, Father...the pain...is too much...please...make it stop?" 

"Oh, Loki, I am so sorry, my son. Here, let me help you to lie down," Odin remarked, and he watched as Loki's eyes rolled back in his head and he immediately helped him to lay down on the mattress, careful not to move him too much. He knew the healers were almost at the chambers and he hoped they had brought along the healing stones they could use to knit his son's broken bones back together. He reached out for Loki's trembling cool hands and gripped them in his own, and his eyes filled with tears when his son's eyes filled with tears and he squeezed his hands tighter to stem the pain. He did not mind when Loki did this, he was well pleased to help his son in any way he could, and if squeezing his hands helped Loki to feel better, then he was naught stop him from doing so.

Just at that moment, there came a loud knocking at the door, and Odin started down at Loki and their clasped hands, and with a warm smile, Loki released his Father's hands as he magically opened the doors to allow the healers to enter. When they bustled inside the room, Odin stood up from the bed, but did not stray far from his son, as he sat down on the armchair at the bottom of the bed and made sure to watch their progress of Loki's healing. 

Loki whimpered when his Father left his side and when he saw the two older Healers approach his bed with their serious expressions that it made him shrink back against the wall again, as he tried to get away from them. 

"No, no, no, do not touch me! I do not trust you, you will hurt me!" 

"Prince Loki, we are naught here to hurt you, we are here to heal your wounds. Please calm down now and let us perform our healing process of your broken ribs," Cajolus the lead healer spoke as he reached toward Loki and gripped his ankle, which only made Loki scream louder.

"NO! Let me go, you brute! You will not force yourself upon me! I am the Aesir! Father, help me! They mean to hurt me!" Loki shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking from the strain, as he kicked wildly at the healer and curled his body in a tight ball on the middle of the bed. He howled in pain when two more of his ribs broke from the strain.

Odin immediately moved to sit beside Loki and wrapped his arms around him, speaking so he would know it was him and not the healers he was so strangely afraid of. "Loki, my dear son, you must let Cajolus and Dentrious heal you now. They will naught hurt you, they will make you feel better. I promise you. Would you like for me to sit with you on your bed while they heal you? Would that make you feel better?" 

Loki whimpered again as he clung to his Father and shook his head against his chest, not wanting him to ever let go of him. He felt so safe and so loved wrapped in his strong arms, and he relished in it. When he spoke his voice sounded muffled against his Father's strong, large muscular chest. 

"Yes, Father, I would that you could stay with me while they are here. I just do naught trust them, they will be to rough with me." 

"No, son, they will not be rough nor will they hurt you, I promise. I will watch them closely just to make sure, all right, Loki?" Odin soothed his son, as he kissed the top of his head. It broke his hear to see his poor Loki like this. "Come now, let me help you lie down again, so they can being their healing and you shall rest more. How about I have Thor come and visit you? Would you like that, Loki?" 

"Thor? Really, Father? He is here now? He is home again? You will let him visit me here in my cell?" Loki asked, as he moved his face away from his Father's chest so he could smile up at him. 

"Yes, Thor is home again, Loki," Odin laughed in amusement as he watched his young son perk up at the mention of seeing his brother. "and he was asking after your welfare. So I shall have him sent for once the healers finish with you, all right, my dear son?" 

"Thank you, Father, that would be most agreeable. I cannot wait to see Thor again, but please do not leave me alone with the healers, I still do naught trust them," Loki voiced again, as he gripped Odin's upper arms hard with his cool hands, his eyebrows knitted down on his forehead, as he emerald eyes filled with tears. He glanced from his Father over to where Cajolus and Dentrious stood waiting patiently for the Prince to allow them to heal him and he could not see any animosity toward him, so he relaxed for a moment. He smiled at his Father as he helped him lie down on the soft mattress of the bed, and watched as he moved to sit beside him against the wall.

Odin made sure to keep a close eye on the healers for his son, just to make him feel better, but he knew the two of them were loyal to him, his most loyal healers and they had been in his service for quite some time. He did this just to make his young son feel better and more relaxed, because he had promised him he would do whatever he wished or asked for without question. He motioned for the two healers to approached the bed and smiled at them when they bowed to Loki and then to him, and he reached out to grab onto Loki's hand when he saw his body as it started to tremble. He caressed his son's hand and smiled down at him and did his best to keep him calm, and then carefully released it.

Cajolus smiled warmly at Prince Loki as he moved to sit beside him on the bed and reached for the small Asgardian leather pouch that was strapped over his chest and he placed it on the edge of the bed beside him. When he opened it he took out two healing stones and placed those on top of the leather pouch. "Now, Prince Loki, I need to raise up your sleep tunic so that I can reach the affected area with the broken ribs." 

Loki whimpered when the man reached for the hem of his tunic and he used his left hand to grab him and stopped him. 

"No!! Please, Cajolus, let me. I can lift my own shirt. I do not wished to be touched by anyone who I am not closely acquainted with. I have had enough of being abused as of late, and I do naught wish for any other unwanted touches." 

"Very well, Prince, I will release my hold on your tunic if you will remove your hand now," Cajolus remarked, as he frowned when he heard Loki's words of being abused. He looked to Odin and raised his eyebrows when the AllFather shook his head in agreement of Loki's words.

Loki watched the exchange with a bemused expression and he rolled his eyes as he released the healer's hands, shoved them away from his body for a moment and then carefully raised his emerald cotton sleep tunic so he could tend to his broken ribs. The healers both gasped when they saw the dark purple bruises and the jutting bones, and then he stared down at the mess that was his chest and upper stomach and he whimpered as he quickly looked away and his head fell back against the comfortable pillows. 

"Oh, Prince Loki, how came you to be in this terrible state? We had thought you were healed after last night's session," Dentrious remarked, as he stared down at the mess that was the Prince's body. "Did you move about in your sleep?" 

"Well yes, Dentrious, is that not obvious," Loki retorted, as he glared at the healer and rolled his eyes when the man tutted him. He was not going to back down to them just because they were older and healers, because he still did naught trust them, but then he glanced over at his Father and saw his saddened expression. He knitted his eyebrows on his forehead and shook his head when his Father stared pointedly at him. "I am sorry if I am being a bit snarky, it is just that I have been in the thrall of an evil being and he....was a bit...well...he tortured and abused me in the most disgusting of ways."

"Please, Prince Loki," Cajolus cut across the Prince's words, as he held up his hand and smiled warmly at him. "you do naught have to explain yourself to us. We are here to heal your wounds and to make you better, not to get idle gossip from you. I am afraid that I have to administer a small burst of magical energy to numb the affected area and then I shall use the healing stones to mend your broken...hmm...at least 8...broken ribs." 

"That's, that's, that's fine, Cajolus, I, I just do naught wish to feel anymore pain. So, please just do what you must do?" Loki voiced, and winced again when Cajolus waved his hands over the heavily bruised areas of his body and he gritted his teeth as he felt the old magic moving over his body to numb the area. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he did his best to stem the pain he felt as the properties of the old magic moved over his body, and it made him feel a bit dizzy and disoriented. 

Loki suddenly realised that this was the same way he had felt when he first woke up in this chamber and now he knew what it was from. They had used their old magic on him when they healed his other wounds he had received in the battle on Midgard. When he opened his eyes again, they swam a bit with small diamonds across his vision as he stared down at the healing hands of Cajolus and Dentrious as they moved over his broken bones. He noticed their healing hands were glowing a bright gold and yellow and he could faintly feel the bones in his ribs as they were mended, but he still felt so weak and tired from the process. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and rested while the two Healers worked their magic over the next half hour while he laid back on the pillows and relaxed, with his Father's hand placed on his shoulder and he felt the thumb caressing his shoulder beneath the thin cotton tunic. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help it, as he fell asleep for the rest of the healing and when he opened his eyes again he saw his Father and his brother Thor sitting in the armchairs on the side of his bed. 

"Thor? Brother, is that really you? Are you really here or am I dreaming?" Loki asked, his voice sounding so young, as he reached out his hands towards his brother and smiled when he bolted up from the chair and landed at his bedside.

"Yes, Loki, I am here, you are not dreaming. Oh, my dear brother, it is so good to see you home and safe again on Asgard. I was so worried for your welfare, as we were naught sure how you had simply disappeared from Stark Tower," Thor voiced, as he bent down and gently embraced Loki in his arms and kissed the top of his raven-haired head. Before he pulled back and sat holding his brother's hands in his own, his thumb lazily caressing the soft skin of his palms. 

"I am sorry to have worried you brother, but it was naught my doing that I ended up home on Asgard," Loki remarked, as he stared over at their Father and noticed the mischievous smile on his face. He watched as he stood up from the chair and mentioned that he would leave them to speak alone together and would return in a few minutes, as he would speak with the healers out in the corridor. Loki and Thor nodded to their Father and Loki smiled when he bent down and kissed his forehead, before he left with the healers, Cajolus and Dentrious. 

"Yes, I know, Loki, Father told me he brought you home safely, and I'm pleased about that," Thor said, as he squeezed Loki's hands in his own and smiled when Loki pulled him onto the bed beside him, where he laid his body longways and leaned against the headboard beside his relaxing brother. "I must tell you though, Loki, Tony was pretty upset about your leaving. He had thought you left with Lady Irene. So that means we do not know where she has gotten off to. She seemed to be a lot of trouble for you anyway, Loki, and I do not know why you had her working with you."

"I did not choose for her to work with me, Thor, that was the Archers idea. I will say that she was very loyal and sweet to me, and took care of me just as much as Tony did. I hope she is all right myself and did not get taken away by Shield..." Loki's words trailed off as he thought about poor Irene and where she might have gone to, and then his tired brain registered what Thor had said about his lovely Tony, "Thor, what do you mean when you said Tony was upset about my leaving?" 

"Hmm, brother?" Thor asked, as he wrapped his left arm around Loki's shoulders and held his body closer to his, and placed a kiss to his soft lips, before he answered his question. "Well, once we had discovered you were missing, Tony went into a downward spiral. He was so angered and shouting and started drinking heavily at the Tower. We all tried our best to calm him down, but he was not in the best of mind, so we all decided to leave and the Avengers scattered all across Midgard to keep out of the watchful eye of Shield. Tony was very distraught and when I asked him what was really ailing him, he said he was most all right. So I thought nothing of it, but I have since heard that he is in hiding at his Midgardian home by the sea, in someplace called, Malibu?" 

"Oh, no, my poor sweet Tony Stark. He is suffering so horribly, and there is naught I can do to comfort him. Oh, Thor, I had fallen so hard for the Midgardian, and it broke my heart when Father wrenched me away from him," Loki voiced, as he laid his head on Thor's shoulder and sobbed as his brother held him in his arms and comforted him. "I want to see him again, but all Father tells me in his cryptic way is that perhaps I shall. Now you tell me how torn apart he is from my being taken away from him, it just hurts me so much." 

"Shh, Shh, it is all right, my sweet little brother. You know that you can always use your magic to visit him. Once you are allowed to leave your chambers when Father deems it safe for you not to be under the watchful eye of Thanos," Thor soothed his little brother, and smiled when he felt him cradled against his stronger body. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and did not wish to let him go. Now that he had him home again, he was going to make sure the two of them became close again, and become lovers as they were before Loki fell from the Bifrost. 

"Mm, now that is a wonderful idea, my darling brother, Thor," Loki murmured against Thor's neck, as he placed soft kisses there and nibbled on his earlobe. He smiled when he felt his brother's body shudder from the intimate contact, and then he stared up at Thor with a warm smile on his face and just shook his head. An idea was forming in his head and he would be sure to put into play once he was alone again. He knew he still had his magic, he could feel it coursing through his body. He also knew this part of the Palace had secret passages that led to other Realms, and so tonight he planned on using them and he would pay his lovely Tony a quick visit just to make sure he was all right. 

Loki shook himself from his inner thoughts and stared up at Thor, flashing him a huge smile as he pulled his brother's body against his. 

"Oh, Thor, I just want you to know that I am pleased to be here on Asgard, with you, again. I would like us to become close again...that is if you want to...if you can forgive me my transgressions of trying to take over Midgard...I love you and I want us to be close as we used to in the past...before I fell off the Bifrost. I want us to start over again...if you will have me-Mmph-" 

Thor cut off Loki's adorable babbling as he pressed his lips against his in a slow, passionate kiss that was sure to steal away both their breaths. Gods, it felt so good to kiss Loki again, his lips were always so soft and pliant. He wrapped his arms around his brother's slim waist and deepened their kiss, moaning when Loki returned it with just as much fervor. 

Loki keened around Thor's sensual kiss, as he slid his tongue harder against his and moved his long fingers inside his brother's blond hair and pulled their mouths together harder and faster. He was starting to feel dizzy and disoriented again, and he knew it was from the old magic Cajolus had used on him, so he reluctantly ended the kiss, and they both gasped as Loki clung to Thor by gripping the front of his tunic as he stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Oh, Thor, your kisses always arouse me with desire. I look forward to rekindling our love for each other again. Thank you for sitting with me, but I am starting to feel a little tired again." 

"Oh, Loki, my sweet little brother, I enjoy kissing your sweet lips as well. I am well pleased that you and I will be together again, and I promise to be so good to you and treat you as you deserve to be treated, as a Prince of Asgard and as my equal and my lover," Thor voiced, as he carded his fingers soothingly through Loki's hair and kissed his forehead, just as their Father entered again. 

"My son, my precious Loki and my dear Thor, it pleases me to see you both together again," Odin said, as he moved toward the bed and embraced both his sons, Loki first and then Thor and then the two of them together. "Thor, I believe we should leave Loki to sleep now, he needs to rest, but we will return in a few days time. Goodnight, my dear Loki, I love you and you will be safe here in your chambers." 

"Goodnight Father, and thank you for everything, I love you too. Thor, I look forward to discussing things further with you, and to start our relationship again. I love you dearly," Loki remarked, as he squeezed Thor's hands and kissed them before he smiled warmly at them and watched them leave the room for the night. He was feeling so sleepy now, and since the healers had not returned, he figured they wanted him to sleep for the rest of the evening. He slid his tired body beneath the warm covers and snuggled against the soft pillows and was fast asleep in minutes. 

Loki awoke several hours later, in the middle of the night to the sounds of someone, or several someone's entering his chambers. It was dark so he could not see who was there, and he called out into the darkness. 

"Who is it? Who is there? Show yourself, or I will call my Father in here to deal with you!" 

Loki was startled by a sudden dark, low menacing laugh as it echoed off the walls of his chamber and he felt it as someone ripped the blankets from his body, grabbed his ankles and spread his legs wide as they sat between his open thighs. He cried out and tried to struggle, fearing what was going to happen next. 

"Don't touch me! Let me go, I am the Aesir! My Father will surely kill you! Who are you? What are you doing here?!" 

In the next instant, Loki was pinned to the bed with a strong burst of old magic that nearly knocked the breath right out of him, and then he saw one of the Elder Magi straddling his hips as he grinned down at him with a feral, manic grin. 

"I am Harigu, the Lead Magi of your Father's Court. Oh, I think not, my sweet little Prince, you will naught be summoning your Father...or anyone for that matter. For if you do, then I will be sure my fellow Magi slit your throat where you lie." 

"What do you want of me, old man? I have my own magic I can use on you to stop you-Ow!" Loki cried out in pain when he suddenly felt a pair of metal shackles as they dug into the skin on his wrists and wrenched his arms over his head as they attached inside the headboard. "Please, don't do this now? Please, I beg of you? I will give you anything, I will do anything you wish of me, just not this. I have been raped enough now, I cannot withstand anymore torture. PLEASE?!" 

"Silence, Trickster!" Harigu shouted, as he magically cut off Loki's next protest by lacing a small leather gag inside his mouth for now, and he smiled down at the handsome Prince with a sickening grin. "You will naught be able to stop what we are about to do. If your own Father will not punish you, then the three of us will be sure that justice is swift." 

Loki shook his head and glared at them, and tried to use his own magic, but was shocked to see the shackles clipped around his wrists somehow cut off the use of it. He raged at them beneath his leather gag and stared in horror as two other Elders, Barillius and Rochuous, appeared on the side of his bed. Barillius, whom Loki knew as one of his Father's most trusted Magi, smiled down at him with the same sickening grin Thanos and the Other held when they were about to rape and torture him. He shivered when the three of them suddenly changed their forms to that of virile young warriors and he knew he was more in trouble then. 

Harigu grinned mischievously down at Loki as he waved his hands over his prone body on the bed, and watched as his clothes were magicked away, leaving the Prince completely naked. He grinned again when Loki struggled and was shouting behind his gag. 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, hush now. You know that you deserve this punishment, Loki, This is how it should be. Now, stay calm and enjoy this, we shall make you feel every bit of your punishment to the very end. If you tell your Father, or anyone, even your precious Thor, we will kill you, and you will never be reformed from the wicked evil little monster that you are." 

Loki whimpered behind his leather gag and glared up at the Magi, who now stood tall, with blond hair and bulging muscles, but his eyes were still the same cold, calculation orbs that belonged to the old man that he truly was. This was just an illusion, but he knew they were telling him the truth, he could not tell anyone of this occurrence. He would just have to suffer through it in silence with the hope that one day this lot would get their comeuppance. 

Barillius smiled down at Loki, and he was just as strong looking as Harigu, but with long ginger hair and blue eyes, the same hateful eyes he wore in his old body. He caressed Loki's inner thigh, his thumb brushing up against Loki's testicals, as he hummed and licked his lips. 

"Mm, you are so pretty, little Prince Loki. I cannot wait to be buried deep inside you, my hardness fucking the badness right out of you. If you promise to be a good little God, then we shall remove your gag, because me personally I want to hear you screaming in horror and pain as I fuck you." 

Rochuous chuckled in amusement as he stood at the top of the bed and sat down beside Loki, his hands moving over the leather gag that was secured inside his pretty mouth. 

"It's a shame to quieten that silver tongue, my fellow Elders. Perhaps we should remove it. I can smother his protests by shoving my own cock inside his pretty mouth, that would please me very much." 

"Oh, very well, Rochuous, Barillius, you may remove the gag, but it be on your heads if he screams too loudly," Harigu retorted, as he slid between Loki's spread legs and wrapped his hand around the God's still flaccid member, and watched as Barillius magically removed the God's gag. He glared at the young Prince when he stayed unresponsive to his ministrations, and he growled angrily at him. "You had best get yourself aroused now, or this will be so much worse for you, you little miscreant!" 

Harigu waved his other hand in the air and sent a bolt of white hot heat energy over Loki's body and laughed wickedly when the God howled in misery and writhed on the bed, as his body was once again wracked with heat. 

Loki couldn't believe this was happening to him...again. Had these mad old sooth sayers been in contact with Thanos and learned how he tortured him with the heat energy. His body felt as if it were on fire again, as the pleasure points and his nerves burned with the hot energy. He cried out in anguish and pain and sobbed as he stared up at the mad Magi with tears streaming down his face and he did something he hated himself for, he begged them to stop. 

"All right, all right, please just stop this?! I let you have what you want! Please, just stop?!" 

"How pretty you sound begging me, my sweet little Prince," Harigu voiced, as he closed his hand into a fist and the torture stopped, and without any further preamble, he magically lubed up Loki and then himself and then shoved his member inside him, laughing again when the God cried out in anguish and tried to move away from the intrusion. Harigu was not going to stand for that, as he threw his hands out in front of him and stilled the Prince with a bolt of magic energy, and grunted as he thrust harder and faster inside his tightness. "Oh yes, this is wonderful, you feel so good, my little Aesir, so tight and so cool inside. Just as I imagined you would always be." 

"Shut your mouth, you disgusting decrepit lowly creature! You do no speak to me in this insolent manner. Just fuck me if you feel that will make you better than I, but that does not mean I have to hear your sickening words-OW!" Loki cried out again when Harigu sent him another burst of magical energy that shocked his body with its hot painful heat, but only for a moment. He sagged back against the bed and laid there as he whimpered and sobbed while the old Magi defiled him to his completion. 

Barillius suddenly sat on his chest and shoved his own hardness inside his mouth and gripped the headboard as he abused his mouth with his hard thrusts, effectively cutting anymore sobbing or protests Loki would have made. He moaned above him as he gripped Loki's dark hair with his left hand and kept his right hand on the headboard to keep himself steady. He moaned and groaned as he thrust his cock faster down Loki's throat, and pushed his head down on his hardness, his rough hands pulling the Princes' raven hair, and he used his magic to make Loki comply and suck him the way he wanted him to. 

"Oh, yes, that cold mouth feels wonderful on my hardness. That's it, my sweet little Prince Loki, suck me down your throat. I know you like this, you little whore. You are a sweet little consort, and this is your punishment for the horrible crimes you committed. Oh, but it's a sweet treat for me. Yes, that's it, suck me faster, my beauty, swallow my hardness. Mm, that tongue of yours is like silk licking around me. I'm close, my sweet consort, you are too good at this, you are making me come undone. Yes, you're going to swallow every delicious release. Oh, oh, yes! Oh, by the Gods, yes!!" 

Loki gagged on Barillius' release, and almost spit it out, but the Magi held his head between his hands and made him swallow it all down using his magic, as he thrust one final time and filled his mouth all the way. He drank it all down, and would be sure to be sick later, when the rapists were gone. Loki's body was trembling and in pain at the double assault he was receiving, as Rochuous took Harigu's place between his spread thighs, and he moaned as he thrust his own hardness painfully inside him, while Harigu himself moved between his body and used his mouth on Loki's own shameful hardness. Well, he wasn't aroused in the least bit, he knew the decrepit Magi had used his magic to make him that way, and though he laid there whimpering and trying to comply with their demands, one in his mouth, one inside him, and one on his own member, tears fell down his face at the horrible defilement. It continued to several hours, as they each took turns in their new positions, and he felt tired and battered and bruised, and utterly defiled. He kept his mind on the ones he loved, his darling Tony Stark, and his wonderfully strong and endearing brother Thor, and his new Midgardian friend, Lady Adler, as he laid there and whimpered and sobbed around the old Magi's defilement.

Loki woke a couple of hours later, and could feel that it was still nighttime. The Elders were gone, and so was the evidence of their defilement of him, but his body still ached from the triple assault. He moaned at the horrible taste he had in his mouth and rolled out of the bed, as he made his way into the bathing room at the back of his cell. Once inside, he fell down on the tiles and was sick inside the toilet, and as he clung to the rim, he sobbed miserably as his aching body betrayed him. He decided to have a quick shower, and used the glass stall with the silver taps and then cleansed his dirty body. He scrubbed the areas where they had used him, and then he washed his hair with the vanilla scented shampoo from the dispenser in the wall, rinsing away all th soapy suds and he felt better once he was clean again. He still ached, and his backside was sore from the repeated plowing he took from their large cocks, as they had changed themselves into young Gods for the defilement.

When he stepped out of the shower, he used his magic to dry his body and styled his hair in his flippy style. He immediately rinsed out his mouth with the wintergreen Asgardian mouth rinse from the emerald crystal bottle over the sink. Then he made a snap decision that he quickly put into play. He was going to sneak to Midgard and visit his precious Tony, and he would create a solid double of himself to stay here and sleep in his bed, while the real him would use the magical exit that he knew this side of the Palace held beneath one of the Pillars that led out to the Forest. So, it was that he magically dressed himself in the same suit his lovely Lady Irene had procured for him during their outing in Stuttgart, and then quickly created the solid double of himself, which he made slide into his sleep clothes and then into the bed. 

Loki smiled and was pleased with the way things were going for him right now, and he teleported his own body to the spot where he knew the vortex was spinning and he would use one of his incantations to bring him to the correct location. Thor had said Tony was at his home by the sea, and that was perfect, because no one would be there to bother them. He wouldn't be able to make love to him, there wouldn't be time, but he could hold him and comfort him and tell him he loved him, all while they shared sweet kisses and cuddles for a while. He was surprised when he arrived at the spot and Heimdall was waiting for him, but he could see in the God's eyes that he was not angry with him. Before Loki could speak though, Heimdall spoke first. 

"Are you certain you are dressed warm enough for this trip, Loki?" Heimdall asked, as he stood in front of the pillar that held the magical exit to Midgard. 

"Yes, I am certain, Heimdall. I am going to Tony Stark's home by the sea, atop a cliff, and the area of Midgard is quite warm at this time of the season," Loki spoke, as he smiled warmly at the God and bowed his head when he smiled in return. 

"Very well then, Prince. I shall keep you shielded from your Father's gaze, but you will not have long to stay. I shall give you 2 Midgardian Hours, so be sure to use them wisely," the Guardian added, as he stepped aside to let the God pass into the entry way. 

"I thank you for your kindness, Heimdall and that you will keep my secret and make sure that I am shielded. I promise not to be long, but I just need to see him again," Loki answered, as he bowed to the Guardian again and then stepped through the entry way. He gasped when he felt the familiar pull of moving through the vortex that would take him to Midgard. He used his magic to manipulate him to his exact location, and when he finally touched down in the Realm of Midgard once again, it was for a different reason, a more sane reason. This time he was there to see his Midgardian lover, his Knight in shining red armor, because he was broken and alone and he needed to know that Loki was all right and that he still loved him, with all his heart. 

Loki landed inside Tony's large mansion, in the living quarters, and he could see that it was nighttime outside, with the moon shining brightly through the windows, and reflecting over the water down below. He moved to the window for a moment and stared down over the high stone cliffs, whistling softly at the majestic view. He swore it reminded him of the Palace on Asgard, and was pleased that Tony chose to live in this remote, and breathtaking area. When he turned from the large glass windows, he saw how much of a mess the place was, there were bottles of alcohol and food containers lying around, and dishes in the sink in the kitchen area. He shook his head and waved his hands in the air, using his magic to clean up the place, smiling from his handiwork, and then made his way toward the bedroom at the back of the large house. 

Loki gently magicked open the door handle of the room and slid stealthily inside, closing and locking it behind him, and he smiled brightly when he saw his precious Tony passed out on top of the bed clothes. He walked softly across the carpeting and sat down on the edge of the bed, and when he reached out his hand to caress Tony's soft brown hair he gasped when the inventor suddenly reached out with his hand and gripped his wrist hard, twisting it behind his back as he threw him on his front on top of the bed and thrust his knee hard into his back. 

"Ow, Anthony Edward Stark, you are hurting me, you buffoon! Unhand me or I shall tear you limb from limb!" 

"What?! Loki?! Is that you?! Are you really here?!!" Tony suddenly shouted as he quickly released the God, pinching himself to see if this were real or just one of his dreams again. He lifted his lover up off the bed and swung his body around to face him, as he placed both hands on his cheeks and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. 

"Yes, it is me, Stark! Who did you think it was, a finely dressed thief?" Loki retorted, as Tony helped him to sit up again. He gasped when the inventor placed his hands on his face and stared into his eyes, which were filled with tears, just as his own were. 

"Oh, my fucking Gods! I can't believe you're here!! Oh, Loki, baby, I missed you so fucking much! It's not been the same for me since New York! How? How are you here, Loks? What magic is this? Did you escape from Asgard again? Does Odin know you're here? How about that fucking Tiger-eyed God, Heimdall? Will he tell your Father? How is he treating you? You look fucking amazing in that suit, by the way. Will Thor come after you again-Mmpf-" 

Loki cut off Tony's incessant rambling with a passionate kiss as he pressed their lips together and pushed Tony's mouth open with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled their bodies close together and moved Tony to his lap as he deepened the kiss for several minutes. He slid his long fingers inside his lover's soft brown hair and moaned loudly and wantonly as they continued their heated kiss.

Tony groaned loudly when Loki moved his gorgeous long fingers inside his hair and he slid his tongue hard against his, rubbing his backside hard against Loki's groin, but then whimpered when the God moved his hands down his back and over his arse, stilling his movement. He knew they needed to breathe and so it was with reluctance that he was the first to break the kiss, but they both sighed loudly and gasped as their lips smacked when they parted. 

"Oh, my sweet baby, Loki, how I have missed you so fucking much. Mm, your lips have that same fresh fallen snow and wintergreen taste. How, how is this even possible that you're here, love?" 

"Oh, my darling Tony Stark, you always speak in the most appeasing of ways, and your such a master linguist," Loki teased, but then he reached up and caressed Tony's face with the backs of his fingers. "Let me see if I can answer your questions in the order you asked them, my love. I used my magic to move through a special section hidden in the far side of the Palace to teleport to Midgard. Heimdall was there to see me off, and promised to keep me shielded from Odin. I still have my magic, because Father is keeping me safe inside a heavily magickally sealed cell that will keep me safe from Thanos finding me. In fact, that magic is still protecting me here on Midgard, also because Heimdall is extending it. I already answered your question about my Father not knowing that I am here, but that is all right, I shall not be gone long enough for him to miss me. I have created a full body clone of myself, and I am now asleep in the bed inside the cell. Father is treating me very well, we have made up our differences, and he is not...punishing me, and has, in fact, given me a full pardon. Once he deems it safe for me to leave the cell, I will have a celebration, a special banquet held in my honour and everyone on Asgard will welcome me home. As you can see, I still have the use of my magic, and I can still use my tricks to come and go as I please, but not all the time. As far as Thor is concerned about him coming here...it was his idea for me to do so. Well, he said that I would have to wait until I was out of the cell and safe from Thanos. He...Tony...he also told me that you were suffering...and...drinking...and...well...love..when I first arrived in your home, I saw the mess in the living quarters. Have you been holed up here drinking yourself into oblivion, my darling? I am so sorry, I feel terrible that I left you that way, and that is why I wanted to come to you tonight. To tell you that I love you, very much and that I am safe and well on Asgard. I love you, Tony Stark, and I just wanted to make sure you were safe and to know that I am thinking of you constantly."

Tony listened to Loki's explanation, and he shook his head as he smiled at his sexy God lover. He couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke, his pretty red lips, his gorgeous face, his soft skin, that smelled of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen. Oh, and those deep fathomless emerald eyes that he could get so lost in their depths. By the time he finished speaking, and spoke his words of love, Tony had tears streaming down his face as he held Loki's cool, soft hands in his own and kissed each of them in turn. 

"Oh, Loki, my darling, I love you too, so much, so very much. I was heartbroken when Odin took you away. Thor is right, I did try to drink myself into oblivion, but a couple of friends intervened, and got me back on track. I just, I just found it hard to get out of bed for another few days, but now that I have seen you and held you in my arms, I feel so much better, so much lighter knowing you are doing so well on Asgard. How long, how long do you have here? Do we have time to make love, have some sexy sex?" 

"Heimdall has granted me a couple of hours, but I do not want this to be about the sex, Tony Stark. I want you to know that I love you, for you, for who you are, and how you are here in my heart," Loki began, as he reached for Tony's hands and held them against his chest, where his heart was beating a steady rhythm. "I need for you to take care of yourself, and stop drinking so much. I was devastated when Thor told me about your excessive drinking, and if I am to visit you from time to time while I am on Asgard, then I want to have someone to come and visit. Not someone who is going to end up in an infirmary half dying. Please, my darling, Tony? I need you to promise me you will look out for yourself, and hold me close to your heart, with that special emerald magic energy pendant I gave to you." 

Tony smiled warmly and didn't care that tears were falling down his face, as he shook his head at Loki's beautiful words. He brought those lovely hands to his mouth and kissed them tenderly. 

"Wait, are you saying that you will visit me again? That I will see you as often as you are able to get away? Wow, that's fantastic, babe, that means the world to me, that you will do that for me. I promise you, Loki Odinson, that I will stop my heavy drinking and I will look after myself. Oh, Gods! I hold you so close to my heart too, babe, so close, and this pendant, this special gift of love you gave to me, it was the only thing that got me through those lonely days and nights. It was such a short time you were gone, but it was the worst time of my life. Now that I know you will be visiting me from time to time, that makes everything so much better. I love you so much, Loks, and we can just share kisses and cuddles for the time you are allowed to be here." 

"Good, Tony,I am pleased to hear all the things you have promised me. I promise to keep my word to you, and now that I have Heimdall to assist me in my secret visits to see you, that promise will be kept," Loki stated, as he smiled warmly at his Midgardian lover and used his thumb to wipe away his tears. "Now, come here, my love, and let's sit in bed, and share some sweet kisses and cuddles. I would love to watch more of that...that...box with the moving pictures...that Plasma Television that I see you have here in your bedroom." 

"Yes, of course we can, Loks, I would love that very much," Tony said, as he laughed at Loki's adorable words and shook his head as he pulled his sexy God beside him, wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his lips. He pulled him up against the head board and covered them with the blankets and then reached for the remote, as he switched on the large Plasma television, he found a movie channel and they watched the movie Kate and Leopold, with Meg Ryan and Hugh Jackman. Loki questioned the plot of the movie, and Tony kissed the top of his head, as he laid his body back against his and he kept his arms around the God's waist. "Well, this one is about a duke who travels in time from New York in 1876 to the present and falls in love with a career woman in Modern New York. I think you'll like it, babe, especially the time traveling part." 

"I see, so that man with the dark hair, he is there in the past New York now, as he is dressed in those very fine clothes, and he is going to end up in the future? How fascinating indeed, Anthony, but I think this is more fascinating and beautiful and gorgeous," Loki mused, as he snuggled his body closer to Tony's and moved his face down toward his. He pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss, as he carded his fingers through Tony's hair again, and moaned when his lover kissed him harder and faster, with just as much fervor. He loved kissing Tony, his lips were always so soft and pliable, and he kissed with just as much passion as he felt.

Tony moaned around Loki's fervent kisses and pulled the God's slim, sleek-muscled body as they lay against the headboard in each other's arms, kissing and cuddling for a few minutes longer, and then it was Loki's turn to break the kiss. Tony smiled at his love and pulled his body closer to his when the God giggled and then turned his attention back to the film, which Tony enjoyed right along with him. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the film, laughing at the funny parts, and Loki even shouted at the screen when the man from the past did not understand how to tell the woman he loved her.

"I do not understand how some Midgardians can naught see things that are sometimes right in front of them. Wake up, man, tell her you love her, or you will lose her. I like that little friend of his, the one who is her brother and the actor, he is a very clever boy. How can they believe that he is insane, just because he is different from everyone else."

"Yeah, but Loks, he seems to get himself into trouble a lot here, not that he is insane, like you said, he's just different and misunderstood. Most humans are stupid anyway, not like me, a genius," Tony mused, as he caressed Loki's arm through his jacket and they both laughed when Charlie the brother actor escaped from the mental hospital and helped Leopold make it back to his own time. 

"Oh, but he's left without Kate, how can he do that? She must be there with him, they love each other, and they must find a way to be together," Loki demanded, as tears filled his eyes and he clung to Tony in his despair.

Tony felt so sad to see Loki crying, and he cuddled him and soothed him with words of love as he kissed his lips and murmured softly against them. 

"Hey, babe, I promise, this movie has a very happy ending, I promise you. You'll see, Loki, just keep watching it."

Loki keened when Tony kissed his lips and shook his head as he wiped his eyes with his free hand and watched the end of the movie, where Charlie got his sister back to Leopold's time and he asked her to marry him instead of the other woman. 

"Oh, Tony, what a lovely ending to a wonderful moving picture. I am so pleased Kate and Leopold were able to be together....just as we did, my love." 

"Yeah, I know, Loki, my love, and it's just awesome that you are here and I will see you again, many times after this," Tony mused, as he switched off the movie and just left the television on a random channel with soft music playing. Tony yawned hugely and smiled when Loki did the same thing right after him. 

Loki smiled as he moved a little so he could stare out the large bay windows that showed the gorgeous sight he had seen earlier in the living quarters, but he was starting to feel sleepy now, and feared he would fall asleep. He wanted to tell Tony something, and he fought to keep his eyes open. 

"Tony, I wanted to tell you that, this view from your home, your lovely home by the sea, when I look out those windows there, and see that panoramic view, it reminds me of being home on Asgard, that lovely view right there...just as being here with you and seeing that view, this place feels like my home too..I love you Tony Stark..." 

"Mm, that's, that's lovely, Loki, and pleases me so much, knowing that this place makes you feel like you're at home. I want you to feel that it is, every time you visit. I'm so happy you came to visit me, it was a fun evening together... I love you too...Loki Odinson..." Tony whispered, as he cuddled Loki's body closer to his and felt his lover fall asleep in his arms... he too follows soon. 

Loki drifted off into a light sleep in Tony's arms, feeling happy again, and the last thing he remembered is the feeling of moving through the vortex, but not before he and Tony shared some parting words, something very important and something so precious to both of them. Something that he will remember in the morning, but not now...now he sleeps feeling happy that he has seen his Tony again....

Loki jolted awake again, and he noticed that he was in his bed in his cell on Asgard again, but something was not right, something felt different in the room. Or should he say that he sensed someone else is there, and he hoped to the Norms that it was not those disgusting Elders come to rape him again. He still felt sore and achy from their torture, but also still felt Tony's arms around him, and his kisses on his lips. He stared around the room in the darkness and then suddenly started when he saw someone curled up on the armchair at the bottom of his bed, and as he reached for the lamp on his bedside table and he switched it on, he cried out when he saw the one person he never thought he would ever see again. He is pleased about it, because he was worried something bad had befallen this person, but now that he saw them there, he is relieved, and he called out to them. 

"Lady Irene Adler, what are you doing here in my cell? How in the Nine Realms did you end up on Asgard?"


	17. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Irene are reunited and start to see each other in a different light.

Irene opened her eyes, still feeling that weird tired feeling again. Her eyes were so heavy and protested with a slight burning sensation. Looking up she was no longer in her room, she was hunched into a chair looking at Loki in a bed. 

"Loki?! What the hell? Where are we?"

Irene jumped up out of her chair and backed up to a wall.

"What is going on?"

Loki stared at Irene with a perplexed expression on his face, and winced when he moved to sit up and his sore backside hurt very much from where he was defiled by those disgusting Elders. Oh, but at least he was able to visit his sweet Tony Stark after the horrible event, and that put a smile on his face knowing his Midgardian lover was safe and well.

“I have already told you, Lady Irene. We are on Asgard, and you are in my cell, or as my Father calls it, my chambers. How you came to be here is just as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. Unless…No…but would she do that…for me…for us…”

His words trailed off as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and smiled at Irene, he reached out to her and clasped her small hands in his own thin hands. 

Irene took his hand and sat down shocked on the side of the bed. 

“I think perhaps someone has intervened and brought you her to Asgard…for your safety and also for us to be…well…. Be together. The only one I can think of that would do that would be…my Mother. Tell me, Irene, what do you remember of your last moments on Midgard, when we were at Stark Tower?” 

"I... I remember being on the roof with Dr. Selvig, is he here?" She looked about the room before continuing on, "I remember hearing the Hulk smash into the tower and Natasha falling from the sky onto the room. She was pissed and I was sure she knew and Clint and I then everything went black. I woke up in a room. There was fresh clothing, food I think daily, I haven't seen a window or a clock so I have no idea how long I've been here. I read 12 books that I know." She looked at Loki closely. "Is it you, my Lord?" She reached out tentatively and brushed a lock of his hair out of his face, searching his eyes. Looking away quickly she looked back around the room. "Asgard.... your Mother...be together?" She whispered to herself. Looking back at Loki, she spoke, "What happened, after I left?"

Loki stared at her when she mentioned the Hulk and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered how the monster had smashed his body. “No, Dr. Selvig is naught here, that I know of. Yes….that disgusting foul creature…. smashed me…I had many broken and shattered bones from that. So, the Black Widow made to attack you? I hope she got what was coming to her for daring to touch you. I wonder…if it was my Mother who rescued you from Stark Tower and…brought you here? I know she has heart and perhaps she saw how forthcoming you were with me. Or, it was that she had spoken with Heimdall and he showed her where to go to retrieve you. It does sound as if she was the one who cared for you, only because it was my Father who took me from Tony Stark…and brought me here. Although, I do naught believe Father, nor my brother Thor, know that you are here. So, I believe it is safe to say that she brought you here and kept you hidden from them, and now you describe your own cell, I would say that it was she who looked after you.” 

Irene noticed that Loki was not acting out of sorts for him, she could feel that while there was anxiety he was calmer than she remember seeing him. This may be the true Loki that had been hidden away underneath layers of influence. Irene was just thankful for a familiar face, and of all of them, his face. Irene smiled softly.

"It's good to see you. I missed you."

It was true, Loki had been on her mind since arriving to her room, presumably on Asgard. The thought that his mother nabbed her for him though seemed a bit farfetched, though. He didn’t love her, despite her feelings for him. There was so many questions she wanted to ask but had the feeling that Loki was just as lost as she was in this situation. At least for the moment, she was (relatively) safe and in familiar company.

He smiled at her stumbling over her words and squeezed her hands in his, before he kissed them each in turn and then released them as he shook his head. “It is good to see you too, Lady Irene. I was worried that you had been taken by Shield. Yes, I do believe Mother brought you here…so you could continue to look after me while I am in my own cell….Father has told me that he has me here to protect me from Thanos finding me. This cell is magically shielded and we are on the furthest side of the Palace, where naught can find us…or me….or yes…even you, Irene. After you left Stark Tower, Tony found me all beaten and bloody and battered after that beast attacked me. He brought me to his bedroom where he did his best to fix up my wounds. Then I remember being taken…flying through the vortex, with someone’s strong arms holding me. Oh, Gods! I thought it were Thanos, Irene. I thought he had found me and was taking me back into his evil domain to rape and torture me more. It is horrible, but then I woke up here…in this cell…and Father was kind to me. Explained why I was here…But then…they came. The Elders….Father's trusted Magi....they were naught as kind as my Father….they... defiled me horribly.”

Smiling as Loki was upset that Black Widow had tried to attack her, it was short lived. Hearing about how he was attacked by Hulk, then hearing that his father's trusted......Magi....had defiled him, made tears come to her eyes and a fire boiling in her blood. 

His words trailed off as he covered his face with his hands and sobbed when he remembered how they had raped him. He suddenly raised his face to look at her, and he had tears in his eyes as he recounted the terrible occurrence, and his baritone voice trembled in fear and loathing. “Oh, Irene, it was horrible, just as bad as when Thanos defiled me, but there were three of them. All of them my Father’s most trusted Magi…they used me in the most horrible way….and they all had me…they all thrust themselves on me and in me and over me. They made me promise not to tell my Father, or Thor, or they would surely kill me, slit my throat. They said that if Odin AllFather would not punish me in the way that was befitting for my crimes, then they certainly would, and they did. I lost consciousness after a while and when I woke up….they were gone…as were traces of their defilement…but I still feel it….even now. I am in pain in my lower regions. I am sorry if I have sickened you…but believe me…it has done three times as much to me. I am grateful that you are here, and that my Mother, if it were her, has seen fit to bring you to me. You are my Angel of Mercy, and I thank you for your kindness…”

Loki’s words trailed off again, as he smiled at her and once again took her hands in his, kissing them in turn, before he placed them in his lap and sat staring at her. He hoped he had not frightened her, and if she were indeed there to help him, then he would not turn his back on her.

Gently, she took him into her arms and held him, stroking his hair.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. I will tell you this,” She sat back holding his face in her hands, “As long as I am around I will do whatever I can to prevent that from happening to you again. I know how that pain can stick with you for a long time. But I promise you that I will do everything within my power to protect you.”  
She blushed as he kissed her hands and while she hoped it meant more, she knew he was being kind. 

“You should lay down and relax. I’ll sit up and keep watch while you rest.” Irene was tired, but she was not going to let anyone hurt him again. Not if she could help it. 

As soon as Irene wrapped her arms around him, he clung to her and sobbed as he heard her words, about protecting him and keeping him safe from the rogues who had used him. He felt so safe and so good with her holding him in her arms, and when she stroked his hair he keened and clung harder to her. 

"Oh, Irene, it was horrible, they used their magic on me to keep me immobile. They forced themselves on me, and used their own magic shackles to keep my own magic at bay. I could not....Oh...I could not stop them...and it hurt...and I felt so disgusting...You have to promise naught to tell a soul, my dear Irene. They will surely kill me and you if they find out I have told you. Please, stay with me here in the bed? I need...I cannot be alone....Please, my sweet Irene? Hold me?"

Irene listened to him cry and it broke her heart. Her solace was that he had her to get through this, he wasn’t alone. Not like when she….

Her heart thumped when he asked her to stay with him in his bed. Again, she tried not to make more of the situation than it was. He was scared and needed to feel reassured. Kissing the top of his head she smiled at him.

“Of course I’ll stay. You need your rest darling, but I won’t leave your side. I promise. Just let me freshen up before we lay down, please.” She rose slowly making sure that he was not going to be mad with her. 

Loki frowned at her when she moved and stood up from the bed, and reached out to her with his trembling hands. He did not wish for her to leave him for one second, but he knew that she needed to prepare herself for sleeping and he smiled warily at her. 

"All right, my dear Irene. Please, just hurry...I fear they will come to me again if you are gone long....I do not want them to hurt me anymore...Please, hurry, I shall not rest until you are with me again."

“I won’t be long.”

Irene excused herself into the ensuite and used the toilet, washed her hands and splashed water on her face. She was thankful to still be in her dressing gown and sleep dress. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror she walked back out to the sleeping chamber and crawled into bed next to Loki. Laying atop the blankets and still wearing the dressing gown, she moved over to give him as much space as he needed.

Loki laid in his bed and sighed loudly when Irene left him alone and entered the bathing room. He listened intently to see if anyone were outside in the corridor. Not just anyone. No, he was wondering if the dreaded Elder Magi were there, waiting to return and defile him some more. His body trembled when he thought about the triple assault, he sat crunched up against the back of the headboard of the bed with his knees pulled up against his chest. He was shaking and whimpering when he thought he heard loud footsteps approaching him room, but then he realised that Irene had come out of the bathing room. He jumped a bit and stared at her when she spoke to him. 

“That wasn’t too long was it?” She asked, trying to keep the question light but still, nervous about being this close to him. 

"No, it was not so bad, my dear Irene. Please excuse me if I appear nervous, I am still a bit on edge over the ordeal with the Elders. Please, just join me on the bed now? I am very tired and have grown ever weary with being awake. For that matter, being in this tiny cell, with the memory of those rogues defiling me. I will do my best to remember when my Father and Thor were here, and now you are here, so I feel better about not being alone."

Why was she nervous? She was Irene Adler, the Woman, the dominatrix! She had brought governments down with her pout, made powerful men and women kneel before her…. Come to think of it, she and Loki were not too dissimilar in a lot of ways. Though the problem with ruling was that there was work to be done. as a Dome, she could slip through the cracks of society. There was always someone willing to do something for her for her affections or attention. A lot of people looked down their noses at her for what they thought she did but she looked back at them, in the eye, over a glass of Dom and smiled sweetly. She had very powerful friends on speed dial on her mobile and there was very few situations that she could not get out of herself. 

So why was she nervous? If Selvig was right, then Loki was a God, which meant that she was now in a land of Gods and she was mortal. A small fish in a very large pond. She was not used to being that vulnerable, not for a very long time. 

No, she looked at Loki, his jet black hair, his emerald eyes the quick slip of his mouth… it was him. She wanted him and was not used to being invisible to another person like that. Maybe that’s why she wanted him, to conquer and control him. Or perhaps it was because no man could conquer her but perhaps a God could. Whatever the reason, Irene laid her head down on a pillow and tried to look elsewhere for fear that she would be caught staring at his impossible good looks. 

"Like I said, you need your rest. I'll stay up and make sure that you are not bothered. Try and get some sleep my, Lord."

"Fine, Miss Adler, that will do just fine. Goodnight then," Loki retorted, as he glared at her when she made her curt and short remark. 

Irene blinked, stunned that he had been so short with her. What had she done? 

"Good night." She said softly, Sitting up and as far from him as possible while still remaining on the bed. She didn't want to upset him further. There were times, like now, when she wished she had not answered her phone to Clint. That she should have just not answered or responded to him. Still, she had an interesting time of it.

He sighed sadly as he turned away from her on the bed, moving further away from her toward the wall. He magicked some blankets over his body and snuggled against the soft pillows, thinking of his sweet Tony and yes, now his brother, Thor. If they were there, he would be cuddling with them and they would hold him in their arms and tell him they loved him. He wondered what he had done wrong to upset the female Midgardian, but then he found that he could naught think on it any longer, as his eyelids felt heavy and he drifted slowly into a peaceful sleep. Before he fell into it, though, he spoke softly to her. 

"I am sorry if I was snarky....I do appreciate your being here and assisting me, Lady Adler. You may also sleep if you need to, and I can tell that you do...Goodnight now..."  
"I'm sorry too," she apologized too, not sure for what, "I don't mean to upset you."

Loki heard her apologise to him and he shook his head as he turned to face her and smiled sleepily as he pulled the blankets and furs up to his chin and then closed his emerald eyes. 

Rather than prattling on, she chose to remain sitting up, keeping watch. Doing so for Loki, but herself as well. She was in a new place and it made her anxious. Exhausted as she was, she did not think she would be able to sleep. It did not help that she was so close to Loki either. She found herself so distracted by the strange man. She never knew where she stood with him, whether she was friend or foe any given moment. It felt like some days she was both.

Sighing softly, she noticed the bookcase and gently slipped off the bed, trying not to disturb Loki and retrieved a book. Climbing softly in bed again she sat a little closer to him and opened the book and reading to pass the time while she kept watch over him.

Loki was so very weak and tired now, and he couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes he slipped into a lovely dream. He was with Tony again, his precious Midgardian lover, and they were in his home by the sea, the one that reminded him of being on Asgard. They were making passionate love again, and it felt wonderful to be with his lover again, but then things just went bad really quickly. The next scene the Elders had magically appeared in Tony's bedroom. They used their magic to knock Tony unconscious and then they descended up on him. He found himself being defiled by Harigu, Barillius and Rochuous all over again. He was sobbing and trying to break away from their strong hold and their old magic that had him pinned to the bed and his body spread out on the bed. 

"No! No! Please, leave me! I am the Aesir! Please, stop this! Someone help me? Tony, Thor, Father, Irene, Mother!! Please make them stop!!!" Loki bolted upright in the bed, screaming in fear, and as he looked around hed found it dark with the lights out. Then he felt hands on his arms trying to drag him back down on the bed again, but he fought against it, as he used his hands to hit at the Elders. 

She had dozed off and instantly regretted it. Loki was screaming.

"No, do not touch me! Leave me be, you monsters!! I shall have you executed. No, please!!" He was sobbing and kicking and punching with his fists, and then he suddenly heard a female voice, and realised it was Irene.

"Loki! Darling! You're safe! My Lord, please." She tried to coax him, but in his sleep and fear he lashed out at her, clearly still dreaming. His hands connecting with her face and body a few times. Even in his sleep he had strength and for a moment feared an actual battle with him. 

He suddenly stopped fighting as he used his own magic to switch on the lights as he sat there staring at her, panting loudly, his emerald eyes filled with fear and anguish. He was shaking and flinched when she tried to hold him in her arms, and after a few minutes, he gave into her and fell into her arms, as he clung to her. He whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him, and noticed how sweet she smelled. 

She was shaking, so instead she sat up and focused on him. He hadn't meant what he had done, he had been sleeping and the look in his eyes confirmed he was half awake. Recognizing her for who she was, he fell into his arms sobbing. She had never seen him so undone before. Stroking his hair, she spoke soothingly to him, holding him in her arms, rocking him gently.

When he spoke again, his voice sounded young and soft.

"Will you read to me, Lady Irene? Something happy? I do naught care if it is a Midgardian Tale, please, just read me something that is nice and sweet.

He wanted a story. Irene's mind spun as she tried to think of a tale to tell. The story of Beauty and the Beast popped into her mind, as it had been on telly the last time she watched it. So she began telling him the tale, stroking his hair and speaking soothingly to him as she did.

Loki relaxed again when Irene held her in his arms and stroked his hair. He always loved that feeling of someone caressing his hair, it kept him calm. He smiled as he snuggled against her as she started to read the Midgardian Fairy tale to him. Oh, he recognised it and he thought it was a tragic tale, but for some reason it got his mind off his own troubles and for that he was thankful to her. Yes, she was starting to pull at his heartstrings. She was here now, comforting him, and didn't leave him alone, for that he started to care for her. He sighed when she rocked his body and he listened to the sound of her voice, her Midgardian accent was soothing to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of her voice, letting its dulcet tones wash over him and relax him...soon he was fast asleep in her arms and when he drifted off....this time he didn't dream of anything. He just slept....for the first time in a long time. He needed that, very much, and was pleased that Irene had done that for him. Comforted him, held him in her arms and made him sleep.  
Irene opened her eyes to find that she had been resting her cheek atop Loki's head, the God still in her arms. His head was resting on her chest and his arms round her waist. Sitting up she found the light to be excessively bright, but she had not remembered any windows.

Looking ahead there appeared to be a door that lead outside. Looking around there appeared a tray with food, utensils for two. There was also a small pile of fresh clothing that looked like it was for her. 

The doors were slightly ajar and a soft warm breeze blew into the room. The scent of flowers floated into the room. Irene felt calmed and cozy snuggled up with him. Stroking his hair, for a moment, she pretended that they were waking up as lovers and not someone taking care of the other. She kissed the top of his head and held him a little tighter in her arms, sighing contentedly. 

Loki moaned softly when he felt himself waking up slowly and he could feel someone leaning on the top of his head. Then he remembered that it was the Midgardian female, Irene Adler, and he smiled softly as he snuggled closer to her. He had to say that he had slept really well in a very long time, and it was all thanks to her holding in him in her arms. He had to say it again, he was falling for her, because she was there for him. He frowned when he felt her sit up and release him, because it forced him to wake up, and truth be told he did not wish to do so just yet. He just wanted to lie there with her holding him in her arms. He felt safe there, it was all he ever wanted anyone to do, just lie and hold him in their arms. Tony Stark had done it, every time he was with him, just held him in his arms and told how he loved him. Gods! He missed Tony already, and it was not so long ago that he had visited him. Perhaps he would have to make another trip to see his beloved, but first he had to make his way out of this cell. 

Loki sighed softly and suddenly opened his eyes and he was blinded by a bright Asgardian sun shining in his eyes. How was that possible? His cell had not contained any windows, so how was it he was seeing the sun. He sat up suddenly on the bed and stared out into a lush garden, with all the pretty flowers, Midnight roses, Purple and Red Asgardian Water Lily’s , and his favorite flower since he was a boy, the Yellow Mountain Laurel. 

“What? How, how is this possible, Lady Irene? How do we have a garden in our cell now? Oh…” his words trailed off as he scrambled off the bed and moved into the large, lush garden. He spun around in the middle where there was a medium-sized marble fountain, spilling down into a pool of light azure water. He smiled at Irene when she moved to stand beside him and he grabbed her hands in his, laughing happily as he spun her around in the garden. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and danced to music in his head. 

Dancing around with Loki in the garden made Irene like they were on vacation rather than in a cell on some strange world. Arms wrapped around his neck she giggled and laughed. Enjoying this happier Loki and the fresh air. She had not realized how badly she missed the outdoors. 

“Oh, Irene Adler, I know who it is that is doing all of this for us now, and I only hope she does not get into trouble. It’s my Mother, the Queen, Frigga. Oh, she is so sweet and I love her dearly. I hope I will see her soon. Do you not see, my dear? It was she who definitely brought you here to Asgard. Most likely to keep you safe from the Midgardian Agency, Shield. That has to be the proper explanation. What else could it be? This is glorious, is it not, my darling?” 

"Your Mother? I shall have to thanks her someday, if I get to meet her." Irene leaned back and took a deep breath. 

Loki was pleased to see Irene smiling and laughing, and he too was smiling and laughing. Oh, it had to be the Garden. Yes, it was definitely the Garden. He knew why this Garden made him smile. 

When Irene spoke to him and asked him the questions, he stopped them dancing and pulled her down onto one of the marble benches beside the Fountain. “Yes, my Mother, Irene. She is the most beautiful and Regal woman in all the Realms, and especially on Asgard. I hope….yes….I do believe you will most definitely be able to give your thanks to her…just not sure when….If Father finds out you are here and Mother was responsible she may be in a lot of trouble…..”

“If your father finds out? Should I be worried?” She asked him.

His words trailed off again as he stared down at the Azure water in the pool and slid his hand inside, swirling it around and laughing when the magical properties made all his aches just go away. 

“Yes, Irene, if, if my Father finds out that you were brought here without his knowledge, it may not bode well for you…or my Mother,” Loki voiced, as he frowned at Irene, his eyebrows knitting down over his eyes. He patted her hand and smiled apologetically at her. “I am sorry, my dear, but do naught fret. I can ease the way with my Father. He has told me that he will do anything for me, anything I ask, so I will simply ask him to spare you and my Mother. There has to be a reason you were brought here though, because Mother would not have just done that, you must be here for something…very important.” 

While Irene liked to imagine her own importance something about this made her nervous, so instead, she chose to change the subject.

"This is really marvelous What are all these flowers?" She asked pointing to some flowers she had never seen before.

When he heard Irene’s next question, he looked up and her and grinned. 

“Those dark blue flowers, they are Midnight Roses, the purple and red flowers are called Asgardian Water Lily; and those beauties around the edges of the Garden…Well…they are my most favorite Flower on all of Asgard…they are the reason I know that my Mother is the one who has done all of this. She knows they are my most favorite since I was a boy. They are called Yellow Mountain Laurel. Aren’t they simply gorgeous and glorious, my dear Irene?” 

“The roses, those are the same ones that were in my room at Stark Tower. Did you do that?” She smiled.

He laughed when she asked him about placing the Midnight Roses in her room in Tony’s Stark Tower. “Yes, I did that for you, Irene. I wanted you to have some lovely fresh flowers to help keep your spirits. For some reason though, when I chose the Mountain Laurels to put in your room, the Midnight Roses took their place. Strange that…but I suppose my magic just realised that a woman loves Roses, no matter if they are from Midgard or Asgard, they simply adore them.” 

"This Garden is a replica of my own Mother's Garden in her chambers. That is another reason I know she has done all of this for us," Loki added, as he gripped Irene's hands and pulled her up from the bench. He ran around the edges of the Garden, giggling when they made their way through the small brush of Trees.

Jumping to her feet, she ran to keep up with him, grinning from ear to ear. It was so wonderful to see him grinning and excited, running around like a little boy on Christmas.  
He stared down at a bushel of the mountain laurels and sat down cross-legged in front of them, and as he bent down to sniff them, he sighed happily and used the flower to caress his cheek. 

She smiled at Loki, enjoying his newly found enthusiasm. “They are beautiful, your favorite you say?”

“Yes, these lovely little beauties are my favorite. The Yellow Mountain Laurel. My Mother used to fill my room with these flowers every day, and when I was ill as a child, they would always be there to keep my happy.” 

“Do you like it here, Irene? I could stay here forever. It makes me so happy to be here, and with you, my dear.” 

“Yes. I love this, this is beautiful. And…..” should she say it? “I really like being here with you as well.” She blushed furiously and fidgeted with her hair nervously. “

Loki laughed and stared up at her when she told him she liked being there, and then he blushed a bright red, as he lowered his face to the flowers when she mentioned she liked being there…with him. “I, yes, right, I, I thank you for your kind words, my dear Lady Irene. It is nice to be here with someone who enjoys the surroundings as much as I.”

She had over played her hand and made him uncomfortable. Damn. She changed the topic again.

“There was a tray of food in the room, if you like I can bring it out here and we can eat in the garden if you would like.” She smiled at him, finding herself getting lost in his emerald green eyes.

“Food, you say? Mm, yes, I would love that, but please, let me get it. You sit down by the fountain again…oh…and…if you swirl your hand inside the Azure water, any ailment you have will be magicked away…”

With that Loki bolted up off the marble floor and hurried inside the chamber again, laughing as he picked up the tray and carried it back out to them. He sat down on the marble bench and placed it between them. “Oh, I see Mother has also left us the nectar of the Asgardian Realm-Mead. You have naught tasted anything so sweet and luscious as this, it is very strong alcohol…I can smell that she has also added a bit of Asgardian Pomegranate juice to cut down on the alcohol content. You should have no problem drinking this now, my dear Irene. Please, eat, drink and let us enjoy this lovely Garden until the sun sets in the sky.” 

“Mead? I had that once back in London.” She took the goblet from Loki and sipped it. It did not taste half bad. Sitting with him in the garden, idly munching on fruit and cheese as they chatted the day away as if on a picnic.


	18. White Blank Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is discovered in Loki's cell and a surprising announcement causes a major rivalry to be born.

Days, possibly weeks went by in a quiet harmony. Irene held Loki in her arms every night together, some nights, he held her back. During the day, he would point out flowers or tell her stories about his youth in Asgard. Frequently, she would read to him. They sat outside every day together and eat, talk and enjoy the company of each other. 

Irene felt relaxed and renewed and for the first time, like she as able to connect with Loki. Her heart would skip beats when his hand touched hers or he bush hair from her face.   
Irene had never been so happy as she was those days in the garden with Loki. One morning, she rose early and took a shower and dressed in the fresh dress that was waiting for her along with the food.

Deciding to surprise Loki, she went into the garden to pick some of the Yellow Mountain Laurel and place it on the tray and serve him breakfast in bed. Standing the garden, she got a feeling of foreboding sweep over her. As if a clear day suddenly went black with clouds.

Standing up with a hand full of flowers, Irene looked around

Loki awoke the next morning to the sound of a blaring alarm, and he bolted up in the bed he had been sharing with his sweet Angel of Mercy, his lovely Irene Adler. He stared around the room and panicked when he didn't see her and heard the alarms going, and the first thought that came to his mind was that his Father had found Irene and he had alerted the Guards in the Palace to retrieve her. 

“Irene, where are you?! Are you here?!” Loki called out in a high-pitched panicked voice, and he relaxed when she came running into the bedroom, clutching his favorite Yellow Mountain Laurels. “Oh, there you are, my dear. I had feared that my Father had found you and called out the Palace Guards. Why is that alarm still going off?” He asked her and then a sickening thought came to his mind as he stared at her with a horrific look on his face. “Oh, no, no, no, Irene, did you go into the Garden on your own?!” 

When she started rambling on about wanting to pick his favorite flowers to put on his breakfast tray, he bolted up from the bed and started pacing around the room. He was breathing heavily and he gently grabbed her by her arms. “Irene, I have to hide you! I’m sorry, I should have told you not to go out into the Garden alone. You have tripped the system and set off the alarm. My Father and the Palace Guards will be here soon. Oh, by the Norms, that means the Elders will too. Oh, we are in so much trouble. You have to hide now! Go inside the wardrobe and stay in there until I can speak with Father-”

His words were cut short when he heard the loud boots of the Guards reverberating down the corridor and then in the next instant, the doors to his cell were thrown open and he stood in front of Irene to block her from her Father’s wrath. What he didn't expect to see was Thor, and he was not happy, even when Loki stared at him and pleaded with is eyes for him not to be angry with him. Loki could see that Thor was truly angered and hurt. He knew he was going to have to do a lot of talking with his silver tongue to get his brother to be calm again. Loki also saw that his Father was angered as well, and that did not bode well for him or for Irene. 

Loki spun Irene around behind him, shielding her from the ocean of men that flooded the room suddenly. It seemed like a moment ago she was picking flowers for him.

“I’m…. I’m sorry Loki, I didn't mean this.” She held to the back of Loki’s leather armor and his left hand and hid behind him, peering around his side. Watching the older man with the eye patch raise his staff in a threatening manner towards her, Irene was barely aware that Loki referred to him as father. Decided she was not going to risk Loki getting injured she stepped out from behind Loki, holding on to his hand still. Taking a step to put her body between father and son, she hoped that this man would let her go or at least let Loki remained unharmed.

When he caught sight of the three rapists standing just behind his Father, he swallowed hard when they glared at him and Harigu pursed his lips at him, but he just looked away from the rogues. 

“Loki! What is the meaning of this?! Who is this woman you are hiding in your cell?!” Odin boomed, as he gripped Gungnir in his hands and raised it toward Irene. 

“Father, please do not hurt her! I can explain, please just listen to me! This is Lady Irene Adler, she is the woman who took care of me on Midgard. Please, Father?!” Loki pleaded, and before he could stop Irene she stepped out in front of him, and he gasped when he saw his Father point Gungnir at her. 

Odin was about to blast the young Midgardian woman and then he suddenly stopped when he saw her face, her eyes, her being. By the Gods, this was naught possible. He could not see exactly what she was to the importance of Asgard, all he saw was that she was and he could naught hurt her. He sighed as he suddenly lowered his scepter and turned to his guards and his Magi. “All of you may leave now, there is no need for you all to be here. This woman looked after my son during his time on Midgard, all is well.” 

The Palace Guards bowed to their King, while the three Elders glared at his back and shook their heads, and started to walk away, but not before they leered at Loki and sent him a telepathic message to keep quiet about what they did, or they would give him another session. 

Suddenly Odin straightened up and called off the guards. Irene stood confused as to what happened. As the others were leaving, there was a feeling of menace aimed at Loki. Looking back she squeezed his hand reassuringly and looked back to three people it possible could have been. The men that raped Loki. Once they left it was Loki and Irene facing off with Thor and their father, Odin, Irene recalled. 

Thor was in shock, and he was so hurt by seeing Loki with this terrible Midgardian woman. How long had she been in his cell with him? How did she get in there? He wished his Father would go away so he could speak with Loki, and he was pleased when he dismissed the Guards and the Elders, maybe he would bring the woman somewhere and he could be alone with his little brother. Then he heard his Father speaking again and he was pleased when he asked the woman to join him so they could speak alone. 

“Thor, I wish for you to sit with your brother, Loki, and I would ask that Lady Adler join a while,” Odin said, as he stared at young Midgardian woman and motioned for her to follow him down the corridor.

Thor frowned at Loki and stormed into his brother’s cell, pulling him inside. He slammed the door shut and banged Mjolnir on the floor with a loud clanging noise as he threw Loki onto the bed and sat beside him. “We need to talk, brother.”

Loki stared up at Thor and swallowed, he knew this was going to be much harder than he thought if Thor was throwing him about and kept Mjolnir close by. Loki smiled up at Thor and tried to get up off the bed, but gasped and moaned when Thor suddenly reached for Mjolnir and placed it on his chest. 

“Thor! Why are you doing this? Please, I am still recovering from my injures when that foul creature smashed me about! Get your hammer off of me!” 

“No, Loki! You are going to stay there on that bed, with Mjolnir holding you down while you tell me what your relations with that woman are?” Thor demanded, as he glared down at Loki, his blue eyes glittering with anger and hurt. 

“Thor, you big oaf, we are just friends, I think. I mean, she was kind to me, and she took care of me. I…Oh…will you please take this thing off my chest, I cannot breathe. Brother, please?” Loki begged, as he used his little boy voice, the same one he used to convince Thor to listen to me. He smiled warmly at him when he growled and lifted the heavy hammer from his chest.

Thor growled and glared at Loki, but when he heard his soft pleading voice, he sighed and lifted Mjolnir from his brother’s chest and placed it on the floor beside his bed, with the loud clanging. 

“What do you mean you think you are just friends, Loki? You told me that you wanted the two of us to be together again. Then you go and fall for a Midgardian woman? No, this will naught do, brother. I believe that you are grieving because you are not with Anthony Stark and she is what the Midgardians call a rebound. I love you, Loki, and I want us to be together.” 

“Oh, Thor, you big lummox, I love you too. I have every intention of being with you, but I just thought that I, well, that I enjoy her company. She is a very kind-hearted young woman. That does not mean I wish to bed her, I just, I don’t know, I’m confused,” Loki remarked. He sighed and shook his head and he rubbed his chest where Thor’s weapon had been and whimpered when he tried to sit up and could not. He stared up at Thor with another pleading expression, this one filled with hurt and pain, and he keened when his brother suddenly reached forward and helped him to sit up. 

“Do you care about her, Loki? Do you wish to wed her? Court her? Make her your intended?” Thor asked, as he reached forward and grasped Loki’s hands in his and kissed them each in turn. Then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s sweet lips as he murmured against them. “She is not right for you, Loki. I can see it, she will break your heart the same way that other Midgardian woman, Jane Foster, broke mine.” 

“Oh, Thor, I do not know what to think, I love you, very much. I meant what I said, I want us to be together again, but I know that I have feelings for her too. She kept me safe on Midgard, but then again, so did Tony Stark. I, I do not know what I wish to do now. I feel as if I owe her something. You may be right, I may just be on the, as you used the Midgardian word, on the rebound, but I have explore every possibility before I make up my mind about her,” Loki voiced, as he fell into Thor’s arms and just clung to him in his desperation. He was so torn now, and did not wish to upset Thor, or Irene, or anyone. He was just trying to be fair. 

“Very well, Loki, I shall not burden you now with these thoughts. I shall be pleased and happy to know that you wish to be with me, and if you wish to be with her, then that is fine too. I still believe she is wrong for you, and as you become better acquainted with her, you will see that as well. We will leave it at that and see how things progress from here. That is, if Father allows her to stay on Asgard,” Thor remarked, as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed the top of his head, as he just held him in his arms and laid beside him on his bed. 

“Thank you, Thor, and we shall definitely see where things progress from here. I hope Father is not to cruel with Irene, I would hate to see her hurt after she helped me on Midgard,” Loki mused. He keened when Thor wrapped his arms around him and laid down with him. He smiled as he snuggled his body up close to his and just shook his head at his words. He had to see things through with Lady Irene. He didn’t know if it was love, or if it was the rebound, but he knew he felt something for her, and he needed to see for himself just what that was. If Thor’s words became sooth, then he would just be with, and he would definitely keep seeing his sweet Tony, but he still owed Irene the benefit of the doubt as they said on Midgard. 

**  
Irene’s heart fell then began to race when Odin asked Irene to join him so that they may speak. Instinctively Irene took a step back into Loki for support. The look in Odin’s eyes indicated that he was not patient. A quick look back at Loki decided her decision as he nodded to her to go. Squeezing his hand she turned and followed the older man past a very angry looking Thor and into the biggest hallway she had ever seen. Everything was golden and larger than life. Indicating the next door, Irene walked in and was shocked she was in her old room from before. Picking up a golden shawl, she wrapped herself in it giving herself some sort of protection.

“Please sit.” He indicated for her to join him at the table. Something between them, that’s good. So she sat and kept her eyes on him.

“What is your name?” He asked politely. 

“Irene Adler.”

“Ms. Adler, I’m Odin Allfather and King of Asgard.”

“Your majesty.” She bowed her head.

Odin smirked.

“You cared for my son on Midgard.” It was a statement, less of a question.

“Midgard?” She asked.

“Earth.”

“Yes, I tried to. I don’t know that I was always successful.” She lowered her eyes to her fidgeting hands in her lap.

“What else did you do for my son?” Odin sat back but kept the full gaze of his one good eye on her.

“I ensured he got to where we needed to go, fed him, dressed him, arranged for easier travel.” Irene wasn’t sure what he was getting to.

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

Odin inclined his head.

“You were not intimate?”

Irene looked up and was shocked, feeling her face blush that his father would ask that question. She felt her resolve stiffen as did her back.

“No. We were not.”

Odin nodded, feeling the woman start to close up on him. He was certain that they had not been intimate and an examination was most likely not needed. The last thing they needed was another royal child out of wedlock. 

“How did you come to Asgard?” He asked changing tactics with her.

“I do not know. I was atop Stark tower about to fight a SHIELD agent and the next moment I am waking up in that very bed.” She pointed to the one in the room. 

“And since then?”

“I’ve been by myself, reading whatever books are brought to me, eating whatever if brought to me and wearing the fresh clothing that is brought to me. I never see anyone, I wake up and the stuff is in my room. About a week ago, I think I wake up and I am in Loki’s room. No idea how I got there, totally shocked Loki is alive and doing fairly well. We spent several days together wandering the garden that appeared outside the cell, I spent those night holding him so that he may sleep because…. Because of the torture he had endured. He’s been terrified to be alone since I arrived. “

Odin listened to her carefully, leaning forward as she spoke.

“You care for him don’t you?” He asked her.

“Yes of course I do.” Irene replied flippantly. She didn't like being away from Loki nor being questioned by the King of Asgard.

“You’re in love with him aren't you?” He asked softly.

Irene deflated, was it that clear? Looking up at Odin she grew quiet and respectful. 

“Yes, I’m in love with him. But he doesn't love me and he doesn't know.”

“Are you certain?” Odin raised his eyebrow.

“I am.”

Odin stood abruptly. 

“What are your intentions with my son?” He asked pointedly. 

Irene blinked, caught off guard by the power play of him standing.

“I just him to be happy and safe. Whatever that means and with whomever makes him the happiest.”

“Do you plan to stay in Asgard?” He asked quietly.

“I had no thoughts on it, I wasn't given a choice being brought here. I probably should return to my home though. Loki seems to be in good hands.” Irene looked at her hands again in her lap.

“Is that really what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want.” She replied quickly.

“You are allowing yourself to be ruled by your emotions Lady Adler.”

“I’m woman, that’s the curse of my sex.”

“Not every woman chooses to be ruled as such.”

“It’s all I have.” Irene replied lifting her head to meet his gaze.

Odin looked at her carefully, smirking slightly before offering his hand to her.

“Let us return to Loki and Thor. I am sure that Thor may have questions for you as well.”

Rising slowly, Irene took the older man’s hand and allowed him to lead her back into the hallway.

“What’s to happen to me now, sir?”

Odin looked down at the woman and said nothing as he lead her into the cell.

Odin opened the door to Loki’s cell and as he had entered in front of the Midgardian woman, Lady Irene, he smiled when he saw his two sons laying in each other’s arms. Well, he knew where Loki’s heart truly lay, but he was still confused as to his son’s intentions for the Midgardian. He stepped aside so she could see the two of them together and the motioned for her to step inside when she stopped in the doorway. He could see she was seething and it was as he thought, she was jealous of Thor and Loki being together and he knew this would be a most vexing time between the three of them, especially between Thor and Irene. Loki still seemed to be taken with Irene. He believed it was most likely because he was on the rebound from not being with the other Midgardian, Odin’s ally and Loki’s protector, Anthony Stark. Perhaps he would have to bring the man here soon once he found out what his information was regarding the business with Shield. When he spoke again, his voice boomed off the walls of Loki’s cell as he sat down on the armchair and motioned for Loki to join him.

“Thor, if you wish to speak with Lady Adler, you may do so in the Garden. Loki, come and sit here with me, son. I wish to discuss the particulars of your leaving this cell now that I feel the threat of Thanos has been lifted for the time being. The spell I have cast should shroud you strongly enough so that he will naught find you.” 

Loki whimpered when his Father asked Thor to speak with Irene. He hoped his brother would not give her a hard time, but he feared that because of the way he felt about her being with Loki, that it was inevitable that he would do just that. When his Father revealed that he would be leaving his cell, perhaps that very night, he perked up and smiled as he and Thor sat up on the bed. He kissed his Brother’s lips and murmured softly against them. 

“Please be kind to her, Thor, she did look out for me.” 

“I cannot promise that, Loki. I still do naught believe she is right for you, but I will do my best to behave a little…just for you,” Thor voiced, as he kissed Loki’s lips harder and then stood up from the bed. He reached for Mjolnir and smiled at his Father when he bowed his head at him. He knew he had just given him the right to really question the Midgardian about her motives regarding Loki, and as he spun Mjolnir around in his hand he smiled haughtily at the tiny Midgardian Woman and motioned with his head for her to move into the Garden. 

When they reached the furthest spot there, Thor turned to face the woman and towered over her. He glared down at her and continued to spin Mjolnir around in his hand. He sighed when she turned up her face and smiled haughtily at him, and took a step closer to her until he was in her personal space. 

“I need to know what your intentions are with my brother, Midgardian. Know this sooth, I do naught trust you, and I loathe you for even being in his presence. He has promised me that we will be together, and he was mine way before he met the lowly likes of you.” 

Thor glared at her when she babbled on about how she just was there to protect him and watch over him, and he moved closer to her, using the hilt of Mjolnir to push her backward as he glared down at her with angry blue eyes. “You are lying, I can see it in your eyes. You will hurt him, just as that other Midgardian woman hurt me. I will be watching you, if Father allows you to stay here, so you had best be wary of me. I do not like you very much. I must ask you, how did you escape from the Lady Natasha on Stark Tower? Did you knock her unconscious? She was found that way and YOU were nowhere in sight. As I said before I do not trust you, and I would not put it past you to hurt her. After all, you did kill another Shield Agent, did you not? Who is to say that you are naught a spy sent here to murder my brother, and my whole family for that matter. Do you wish to take over the throne of Asgard for some malicious reason? Answer my questions put to you, Midgardian!”

His voice rang out in the garden, as he pushed her down onto the bench she was backed up against. He raised Mjolnir in the air and called up a small bout of lighting, and smiled when she shouted in terror and covered her face. “Look at me, you evil Midgardian woman! Do naught turn your gaze away from me! You will respect me, I am the Aesir, and a Prince of Asgard, soon to be the King!” 

Thor growled angrily when she did not answer the last questions put to her and he lowered Mjolnir and placed it right beside her on the marble bench, laughing when she flinched and tried to move away from the weapon. But he stopped her flight as he grabbed onto her arms with his strong hands and shook her. 

“You had best answer my questions, Midgardian. Do you plan to take over the throne, and kill my brother and my family? Should I have Father place back in your cell until you do? What of Dr. Selvig? Do you not care for him? What did you do to him? He too was unconscious when we found him, right beside the Lady Natasha.”

He waited for her to answer and shook his head when she started spouting off her answers in quick succession. He listened as she told him she had no plans to take over Asgard, and would not know the first thing about it. She was just there to protect Loki, and to look after his needs. She was not going to be bullied by the likes of him. She loved his brother, and she did not care what he did to her. She also said how she cared for Dr. Selvig and would never hurt the man. He glared down at her and lifted Mjolnir from the bench and spun it around in his hands.

“I think I shall Father keep you in that cell, until you can be truthful with me, Midgardian. I do not trust your intentions for my Brother. You will be poison to him, and will only end up breaking his heart. I do not believe your words over anything you have said, so I will leave it up to my Father as to what we should do with you. Come with me, Lady Adler, I am through with you, I will tell my Father that you were uncooperative.” 

Irene stood listening to the tirade that poured forth from the angry God’s mouth. Vaguely she recalled trying to respond to him but she went into victim mode. He reminded her of her father. Yelling at her, giving her the impression that he was listening, threatening her with physical harm and getting into her personal space. She tried to shut him out but he kept screaming at her. She looked up only at the mention of Dr. Selvig hearing that he was unconscious on top of Stark Tower. She prayed that he was alive and truth, wished he was there, she could do with a friend.

Thor stalked toward her and lifted her up off the park bench, but then growled when Irene smack him hard across his face. He was shocked and surprised by the power behind the slap and just shook his head as he motioned with Mjolnir for her to walk back to Loki’s cell. 

Feeling him pull roughly at her arm, she pulled back from him, slapping him as hard as she could, going into full Dominatrix mode.

“You can say what you will to me but you will NOT touch me.”

She stalked back to the room and walked straight up to Odin, avoiding Loki’s gauze and rubbing her arm where Thor grabbed her. Fighting back tears she spoke to the All father. There was no way she could say anywhere near Thor, he terrified her and it made her angry that she allowed him that kind of power over her. She wanted to go home. Maybe find Barton, maybe start fresh.

**

While Thor was speaking with Lady Adler, Odin reached forward and grabbed Loki’s hands, holding them in his as he spoke to his younger son. “Loki, how are you feeling now, son?”

Loki smiled at his Father and keened when he held his hands in his strong hands, and he sighed at his question. 

“I am still feeling a bit tired and weak, Father. Since I have been in here I have slept most of the time, but once the Garden was placed inside the cell, or chambers, I felt much better about being here. When can I return to my old quarters?” 

Odin smiled at Loki and squeezed his hands as he shook his head at his son’s question.

“I am sorry that you are still feeling fatigued, son. Perhaps you need to sleep in a proper bed, so I shall return you to your chambers tonight. Once Thor and the Midgardian woman return from their talk. I believe that you are safe now from Thanos’ reach, but we will be sure to keep a close watch out for the Titan should he turn up again and try to abduct you.”

“Oh, Father, thank you! Gods, I am so pleased to hear you say that I will be able to return to my own chambers. I have all my books and my effects in there, and I know that I will sleep much better in my own bed,” Loki remarked, as he suddenly embraced his Father and fell forward against his strong chest. 

Odin laughed and wrapped his arms around his young son’s body and just held him for a few minutes. He was pleased that Loki was happy to return to his own chambers, but then something else was on his mind and he needed an answer from him. He gently released Loki and helped him to sit on his own chair and then patted his hands with his own.

“Loki, my son, there is something else I wish to discuss with you, and that is what your feelings are for the Midgardian woman, Lady Adler?” 

Loki stared at his Father with a perplexed expression for a moment, as he frowned at him and then shrugged his shoulders. 

“I have already told Thor that I care for her, as a dear friend, I have strong feelings for her only because she took care of me on Midgard, Father. Thor seems to believe that I only harbor something the Midgardians call a rebound feeling for her, since I have lost Anthony Stark. I do not know, that may be sooth, but I just want you to keep her safe, Father. That is all I ask of you. I do naught know what would befall her if she was sent back to her home on Midgard. Director Fury would probably imprison her, and I do not want her to suffer for the things I did while I am safe here on Asgard.” 

“I see, so, do you wish to set up a period of Courtship with the woman? You know as well as I that when a Non-Royal wishes to wed a Prince, the courtship is a period of an Asgardian Year. That would give us enough time to figure out what we should truly do with her. Do you agree to that, Loki?” Odin asked, as he stared into his son’s emerald eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and smiled when he saw that he was. He was not really in love with the woman, but he felt responsible for her since he had her on his side down on Midgard. 

“Will I still be able to start up my relationship with Thor again during this courting, Father?” Loki asked, as he stared at his Father with a frown on his face, his eyebrows once again knitted down toward his eyes. “I mean, I know the rules of a Courtship when it is of the Non-Royal type, they cannot touch or embrace or share intimacies of any kind…Yes…perhaps that is the best thing that we can do for Irene. Just to keep her here but not too close to me. I agree to this, but you will have explain it to Thor as well as Irene, because you know that he will surely be angry and most likely storm out of here in a fit of rage.” 

“Hmm, yes, I will have to announce that part of it while they are both here, and I shall do that once they return.” Odin mused, as he patted Loki’s knee with his hand and squeezed it affectionately. “I knew that you did not love the woman, Miss Adler, Loki, and that your predilections lie with the male sex. I am not judging you on this choice, my son, because you know that we do naught frown on that here on Asgard. I was merely curious as to what your feelings were toward Lady Adler.” 

“I know you would never judge me, Father, and I do appreciate that you will naught cast out Lady Adler to the bane on Midgard. I care for her as a friend, and as long as I can continue my relationship with Thor, I will be most pleased-” Loki’s words trailed off when Thor and Irene suddenly entered the cell again. He knew they had both heard what he had said, but he did not care. He had feelings for Lady Adler, as a friend, and he would be sure she was looked after on Asgard. But his true love lay with Thor and yes, Tony Stark, who he would continue to pop in to Midgard to visit frequently. 

Thor smiled warmly at his brother as he moved to sit on one of the armchairs and he and Loki turned to see Irene stalk up to their Father as she made her demands of him. 

“I’m ready to be sent home now, please.” Irene stated to Odin

She refused to give into her tears, that lump in her throat. 

“This isn’t my world and I would like to go back to mine, please, sir.”

Odin smiled at the Midgardian and shook his head, as he motioned for her to sit down. 

“I am sorry, Lady Adler, but I cannot permit you to return home to Midgard. There is too much animosity down there for that eventuality. I have a solution to this situation here, and I wish for you and Thor to listen to me, and for neither of you to get angry or upset, with my words, but mainly with Loki. Loki has told me that he cares deeply for you, Lady Adler, and wants you to be safe here on Asgard. He has asked that you and he begin a Non-Royal and Royal Courtship-”

“What, Father?! No! You cannot let this woman court Loki! She will break his heart-” 

“Thor, stop talking over my words and let me finish, son,” Odin cut off his eldest son as he stared at pointedly at him. Letting him know that he would be pleased with what he had to say. “Thank you. As I was speaking, Loki wishes to begin a Non-Royal and Royal Courtship, which will last a period of an Asgardian Year. Thor, Loki, you both know the rules of the courtship, so forgive if I have to explain them to Lady Adler. My dear Miss Adler, when you are being courted by a Prince over the period of this Asgardian year, the rules are that neither of you will be permitted to touch or embrace or share intimacies of any kind with each other during that period. They can, however give gifts and attend banquets together, but they must not be alone in a room at any time, and will need a Guardian. I shall make the choice of who the Guardian will be. Thor, during Loki’s courtship to Lady Adler, you and Loki will be allowed to begin your own relationship together, and because you are Royal Princes, you will be able to be as intimate as you wish. I do naught wish there to be any animosity between any of you, at least not in my presence. Now, Thor, if you would please show Loki to his chambers in the regular part of the Palace. Lady Adler, I will escort you to your own chambers on that side of the Palace, and unless you have any questions, my dear lady, we shall make our way there now.” 

Irene Adler was rendered speechless. This wasn’t real, this was a nightmare, every bloody thing that had happened to her since she answered that phone call from Barton has been one long nightmare. Feeling her knees go weak, she sat in the arm chair next to the bed, vaguely aware that Thor was smiling smugly and cuddling with Loki.

Thor smiled brightly when he heard his Father’s decree about he and Loki being able to be together and start up their relationship. He was pleased that he and Loki came up with this solution to the problem of the Midgardian Woman. A courtship was a magnificent way to keep her away from Loki, and them not being able to touch each other. Oh, how he loved that idea, and how much he would enjoy having Loki all to himself. He stood up from his chair and moved to Loki’s side, and as he held out his hand to his brother and now his lover, he helped him to stand. But then he waited while Loki approached Irene for a moment. 

“My dear Lady Adler, I do hope you are pleased with these plans for our courting. I shall give you a lovely gift soon so show my appreciation of our courting. You will have it in your chambers by the time you make your way there. I know that you loved the Midnight Roses, so your room will be covered with them,” Loki voiced, as he smiled warmly at Irene and bowed to her. He watched her impassive face and it hurt him for a moment, that is until she turned to glare at Thor and then bowed curtly to them. 

Something told he she needed to stand, so she did, looking at Loki as he smiled and was talking to her. What was he saying? She nodded as she turned and glared at the smug Thor. Why did she have to stay? Her heart hurt, she was sad and confused. None of this made any sense. 

Odin shook his head and hoped there wouldn’t be too much bickering between the Midgardian woman and his son, Thor. Oh, he knew he could handle this himself, as much as he knew Lady Adler could, so he did not say a word as he held out his arm to the woman and walked out into the corridor.

Odin stood holding his hand out to her. She wanted nothing to do with him, with any of them, not even Loki, not anymore. She was a prisoner. Hesitating, she took the old man’s arm and walked out into the hallway. Following a long quietly, she was still in victim mode, the way she got with her father. It had been a very long time since it had been triggered and she was not dealing with it, or her circumstances very well. She didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to be social, she wanted to be in her own bed back in her London town house. So she walked along with the king silently, keeping her eyes down, not noticing the scenery nor the people as they walked by her, including one very tall very hairy ginger man.

Loki stood staring at the spot where she had slighted him and then gasped when he felt Thor’s arm as it wrapped around his waist. He keened when his brother kissed him on his neck and he turned to capture his lips with his own in a soft kiss, as he murmured against them. 

“Oh, Thor, my love, I did what I thought was best, now we can be together and Irene and I can be friends. It works our perfectly. Please take me to my chambers, I am tired and wish to lay down for a while.”

“Yes, of course I shall, my own love, my dear brother Loki. Come with me, we shall go to your chambers and I will hold you in my arms while you sleep,” Thor voiced, as he wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist and led him out of the cell. They walked through the Palace slowly and Thor was pleased by Loki’s reactions to seeing his home again. Thor knew that he and the Midgardian woman would be snarky with one another, but he did naught care about that. He was pleased that he would have his Loki with him and that was all that mattered

**

Arriving before a set of double doors, the king stopped.

“You will be happy in here I think.” The doors opened up and revealed a large room with balcony that wrapped the whole of the room. “These will be your chambers whilst in Asgard.”

Irene looked up at him slowly, so many questions and pleas on her lips, she wanted to beg him to let her go or explain to him why courting Loki would be a bad idea, but it would fall on deaf ears. For some reason they wanted her around. Probably a bargaining chip incase Nick Fury found them. They wouldn’t give back Loki but they could give them her.  
Looking into the room, she walked in silently and looked around. It was a grand room, very beautiful, but it felt very much like a large cell to her. A beautiful prison was still just a prison. Turning she looked at the king.

“Thank you, for your hospitality.” She said quietly.

Odin straightened up, nodding at her. She was not happy and he would not pretend to understand why. She wanted to go home and he wouldn’t let her. She had to understand that this was for her own protection. Turning away, the doors closed behind him.

Irene watched the doors close, the sound giving a finality to her imprisonment on Asgard. With nothing left for her to do, she curled up, fully dressed in bed and cried herself to sleep.

**


	19. Venus in Furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene makes a friend and gains some perspective.

Irene woke hearing a knock at her chamber doors. She rolled over having nothing to say to anyone. It wasn’t until the doors open that she looked up. A raven headed woman entered, clad in armor entered her chambers smiling at Irene. 

“Good morning Lady Irene!”

Watching silently from her bed Irene took in her visage. The woman was beautiful, clear porcelain skin, green eyes that were encircled with brown at the edges and thick black hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

“Good morning.” Irene replied, stunned at the grace this woman carried herself with, she moved effortless and clearly comfortable in her own skin, judging more from battle then dancing.

“You’re already dressed.” The woman smiled.

“I just woke.” Irene said plainly, “I’ve no intentions of getting out of bed today.”

The woman frowned, it made her beautiful features even more so, as it seemed a foreign expression on her face.

“May I?” The woman indicated the side of the bed. Irene nodded and the woman sat on the edge. The bed was enormous. Four people could sleep in the bed next to each other and not touch.

“I am Lady Sif and the Queen asked me to stop in and see how you were doing. Help get you ready for the day, oh and to let you know about tonight.” Her smile was genuine and totally natural on her lips. 

“What happens tonight?” Irene asked impassively.

“Why the banquet to celebrate Loki’s return and your courtship to him of course.”

“Banquet?” Irene asked, “I’m going to be sick.” Irene jumped up and ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind her, she barely made it in time to the toilet before losing what little there was in her stomach. There leaning against the toilet she allowed herself to cry softly. There was no way should could be in the same room with Thor for an extended period of time, she did not want to be here why couldn’t they see that?!

A knock on the bathroom door reminded that the woman, Lady Sif, was still out in her bedroom. Not even her bedroom was safe from the intrusions of others. Some hosts the Asgardians were. She bet herself that they saw her imprisonment as a good thing, that they were saving her or some such nonsense. She had resources on earth, she could easily disappear, she fooled Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes for several months that she was dead. Had she no longer needed her mobile she could have stayed dead for a longer time. Plus she didn’t want to get married, she was definitely NOT the marrying type.

“Lady Irene? Please open the door.” She heard Lady Sif’s voice. The longer she stayed in the bathroom, the longer she would have to deal with this woman. Standing she unlocked the bathroom door as she flushed and walked to the sink. Rinsing her mouth out, she felt faint. The events of the last 24 hours and the lack of food in her system made her weak feeling.

Standing in the doorway the woman watched her in silence, clearly judging her by the look in her eyes. Irene looked over as she dried her face, being sure to rest against the golden counters for support. Irene wanted to like the woman but was still so unhappy with the previous day’s events she couldn’t be bothered. She felt numb, void of anything really. Pain would have been at least something. She was stuck, engaged to a man that was not in love with her on some realm she knew nothing about.

“I’m sorry, I just… I won’t be attending this banquet. I just… I’m sorry.” Irene walked past the woman and back towards the bed.

“You don’t have an option, Lady Irene, all of Asgard will be anxious to meet Loki’s intended.”

“Oh, I am sure Thor will be there.” Irene spat back, crawling into bed, this time under the covers. 

Sif stifled a smirk and looked back to the peculiar Midgardian. 

“So you, what, plan to say in bed ad starve while all of the realm party in your absence at the party being given in your honor?”

Irene turned and glared at the woman.

“Just because Odin says I’m marrying Loki doesn’t mean it will happen.”

Sif stiffened at the informality with which she addressed the Allfather.

“What the king declares is law, Lady Irene.” She said sternly.

“But…” Irene sat down in the middle of the bed. What good did it matter? No one would listen to her no matter how loudly she screamed it.

“Tell me.” Sif sat down on the edge of the bed once more.

Tears were dripping down her face as Irene looked at her hands. 

“Loki doesn’t love me the way I love him. He’ll be miserable with me as his wife and nobody seems to care, not even him.” Irene brushed her tears away brusquely. “I just want to go home.”

Sif sat quietly for a long moment, trying to gauge the woman’s reactions and what her should be. This little mortal sat on the bed, totally broken and without direction, without friends or hope. Sif’s heart went out to her. Climbing deeper into the bed Sif wrapped her arm around Irene and held her, despite the woman trying to fight her off, Sif hung on to her. Eventually Irene stopped fighting Sif and broke down to sobbing in her arms. Sif held her and rubbed her thin back, letting her get it all out of her system. 

Irene had not wept so much in so long. She felt as if her very soul was escaping through her eyes in great torrential floods. Just when she thought she was done and could cry no longer, she would think of something else and her self pity would cause another round of fresh tears. Eventually she started thinking up sad things to continue crying over just to get it out. At some point she had quieted, her body rocked by tearless sobs and hiccups. 

Sif pulled back and looked at her face, puffy and red eyed, she looked like a shell of the woman she first saw. Kissing her lips slowly, Sif pulled back and smiled at Irene.

“What’s that for?” Irene hiccupped.

“You broke yourself apart so that you can rebuild yourself stronger.” Sif stroked a lock of Irene’s hair out of her face. “There is a saying or creedo that I kept telling myself when I decided to tread the Warrior’s path. A lot of people, men and women laughed at me for my decision, that my place was to wear pretty dresses and marry Thor.”

Irene scoffed at the idea of this stunning creature that ogre’s wife.

“’I am strong; I’ve gone through hell and kept walking. I am worthy; it took me a long time to believe that. I’ve worked through my “unworthiness”. I am beautiful; And no one needs to convince me of that anymore. I’ve dropped the illusion of not enough. I am imperfect; I have imperfections but that doesn’t make me IMPERFECT. I am PERFECT as I am. I am me; I thought I was lost and alone, but now I realize that I was always with me.’ I had this written down on a scrap of paper that I carried with me and if ever I was feeling low, I took it out and said the words aloud. I found that was far more effective then simply reading it. It forced me to feel it as well.”

Irene looked at this woman, this impossibly gorgeous woman and felt a kinship with her. 

“Has it gotten better for you? The mocking?” Irene asked, holding Sif’s hand. Sif smiled and gripped her hand in return.

“It has, mostly because everyone knows that I can hurt them in ways the boys can’t.” She grinned a mischievous smile and made Irene like her. Irene returned her smile. “There is that smile I’ve been waiting for this morning.” Wrapping her arm around Irene’s thin shoulders, the warrior pulled her in close.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude to you, Lady Sif. I just… I feel like a prisoner here.” Irene confessed.

“Because you can’t leave your room? I don’t believe that was what I was told.”

“No, I cannot go back to Earth, to …. Midgard. I don’t belong here.”

Sif turned to face Irene, taking both of her hands in her own.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully, Lady Irene. You cannot go home to Midgard because you are a wanted criminal there. Loki has a fondness for you, he does care for you and he wants to protect you as you protected him. Both he and the Allfather are notoriously stubborn. I would suggest that you move on from this idea, there is no changing of their minds once something has made them up.” Lifting Irene’s face to meet hers Sif looked her in the eyes. “Irene this is your home now.”

“But…” Irene said quietly, “Why don’t I get a say in it?”

“Loki has asked for his father’s help in protecting you. If you were not important to the future, the Allfather would return you to Midgard rather than start a war with them for your sake. Obviously he sees something in you that is special and or important.”

“I’m just a dominatrix from London.” Irene had tears again in her eyes.   
“I do not know this word, dominatrix, what does it mean?” Sif asked. Irene blinked.

“It means I scold people for fun and recreation. And get paid for it. People pay me to control them, to provide something for them that they cannot get themselves.”

“Who would want that?” Sif scowled.

“You’d be surprised.” Irene muttered.

“Sounds like you were worshipped.” Sif stated.

“In a manner of speaking I was, yeah.”

“And here you are not getting worshipped. Here you’re mortal among immortals.” 

Irene bristled. Words floated through her mind. Vulnerable, weak, death.

“I mean nothing by it, simply pointing out that you are feeling out of your element, if you will.” Sif squeezed Irene’s hand. 

Reluctantly Irene nodded yes.

“I know it is not easy, but try to look around Asgard with fresh eyes. Apparently you did not have the best introduction to our home. Really you are safe here.”

“Thor…”

“Thor is most likely upset because you are to marry his brother and his lover.”

“But Loki…”

“Is in love with Thor, not you, I heard you before. There is a reason for everything that Loki and the Allfather do. You may not like it, it may not be popular, but it is thought to be in your best interest. For this, you have nothing to fret over.” If said simply as if it was not a big deal.

“I.. I just can’t think that way.” Irene said, looking down.

“You will have to learn, there are no plans for you to leave and in a years’ time you will be marrying an Asgardian prince becoming royalty. If you think life is constrictive now, wait till you become a princess of Asgard.” Sif stood. “Come, let’s get you changed into fresh clothing and let’s take some air. I’ll show you around.”

Irene looked up at Sif and nodded. Taking her by the hand, Sif helped Irene to her feet, holding her for a moment as she became steadied. Still holding the mortal’s hand she lead her into her clothing chamber and switched on the light. 

Irene’s mouth fell open. It was the biggest closet she had ever seen, full of clothing in greens, golds and blacks. Loki’s colors.

“Well it appears our prince has provided you with a wardrobe and has indicated your place next to him.” Sif smiled, gently nudging Irene’s shoulder.

Irene wanted to smile, but she knew that this was all wrong. Like, wearing someone else’s clothing. Sif chose a full length green dress with scoop neck with lighter gossamer green sleeveless jacket to wear atop. The dark green dress was trimmed in gold and had a swath of gold ribbon that flowed the front of the dress. Sif assisted Irene into a pair of gold sandals that were knee high (and took a ridiculous amount of time to put on). Finding a jewelry dresser, Sif produced two gold cuffs and four rigid gold necklaces. To complete the look, Sif wove gold thread into Irene’s black locks as she wrapped, twisted and braided a beautiful fashion. Applying a small amount of make-up, Irene sat back and admired their handiwork. She hardly recognized herself.

“You look worthy of worship, Lady Irene.” Sif leaned in on Irene’s shoulder, smiling. “Come on, I want to introduce you to some people.”

“Oh, I’m.. no. I’m…not ready.” Irene pulled back on Sif’s arm.

Inclining her head, Sif gave her a look.

“These are good people, I swear.” Sif insisted taking Irene’s hand once more. Taking a deep sigh, Irene followed Sif, holding her hand tightly.

Walking into the hallway, Irene took note of where her room was located, but there seemed to be a lack of indication among the other doors. By the time they were four doors down, Sif pointed out the trick for finding a person’s chamber, it lay in the detail on the massive doors.

“I’ve lived here my whole life and I’ve gotten confused too. Best to lock doors unless you don’t mind visitors, especially after large banquets.”

Irene laughed aloud at that, imagining a bacchanalian party in the palace. Following Sif’s lead of smiling and nodding her head to certain people as they walked, Irene was starting to identify that there was a cast system in Asgard. Still, Sif never exhibited a feeling of superiority or was rude to anyone. For that Irene respected the woman even more.

Walking up to a set of doors that opened automatically, Sif paused.

“Welcome to the Warrior’s room.” She smiled and lead Irene into the darkened hall. A central firepit, a fireplace on the far wall and some cleverly hidden sconces’ provided the light for the room. Couches were arranged around the fire pit, across were two lounging figures while a third remained standing a distance away, nearly obscured in shadow.

“Lady Irene, these are the Warrior’s Three. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun there on the wall. Gents, this is Lady Irene, Loki’s intended.” Sif announced. Irene’s heart raced being introduced as such but she smiled and stood tall next to Sif. A tall order as Sif was nearly eight inches taller than she.

“Hello.” She said nervously. What was it about Asgard that made her doubt who she is or was? She felt like a new kid on the first day of school.

“This is Loki’s mortal?” The blond man looking like Robin Hood stood and walked over.

“Intended, and yes, she is mortal.” Sif corrected.

“Yep, that’s me. Mortal.” Irene tried to joke. The blond man walked up, brushed back his moustache and grinned.

“Fandral, Lady Irene.” He took up her hand, kissing the top of it, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb as he held her hand. “Very honored to meet you.” Irene giggled.

“Yeah, okay, Fandral.” Sif, pushed him back as the man from the shadows approached next. Bowing, he did not make to touch Irene.

“I am Hogun, Lady Irene.”

“Pleased to meet you, Hogun.”

The third man hung back a moment before stepping forward. A robust man, he had a long red beard and long red hair. While his calloused hand and scarred arms told one story, his kind eyes told Irene a totally different story about this man. It was his eyes that struck her instantly. Taking up her hand, he kissed the top of it and looked up at her, still bent over.

“I’m Volstagg, my Lady Irene.” He smiled shyly at her.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled back.

Straightening up, Volstagg was over a foot taller than she. Looking at all four of them, she felt like a child. Grinning she looked up at them all.

“Blimey what is in the water to make you all so tall?”

It met with good nature laughs from everyone except Hogun, who merely nodded.

“Midgardians are a small lot. I’d like to put you in my pocket and carry you around.” Fandral retorted. Irene gave him a funny look.

“No, it’s just me. I’m small by human standards too.” She smiled. 

“Are you hungry ladies? There is plenty of food.” Volstagg offered an arm to Irene and as an afterthought offered his other arm to Sif who rolled her eyes (with a smile) and took his arm.

“Lady Irene should eat, she has not eaten all day.” Sif mentioned to Volstagg, knowing full well that he would see to it she eat her fill.

“Not eaten? Why it is no wonder why you are so petit, Lady Irene.”

Sitting on a couch, Volstagg filled a plate for her full of meats, chesses and fruits. Sif provided her with a goblet of wine and sat across from her.

“So, where about on Midgard are you from?” Fandral asked her as she began eating the food.

“Let the lady eat first before talking, Fandral.” Volstagg scolded.

Irene made eye contact with Sif, who only lifted an eyebrow.

“Well, then shall we talk about the banquet tonight?” Sif brought up. That seemed to go over well. Fandral and Volstagg discussed what type of game would be served, if it was time for the Lavender Meade this time of year and what stories to discuss over dinner. Irene watched and listened to these people as she ate and drank. The food helping to calm her and make her feel less grumpy. 

“It’s good to have Loki back now that Thor is as well.” Volstagg spoke up.

Irene looked over at him and inclined her head.

“Yes, I’ve missed our younger prince immensely. Life was much duller without his tricks.” Fandral replied. 

“All in good fun.” Volstagg said to Irene, smiling.

“Is Loki himself again?” Hogun asked.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the room as Irene pretended to not notice the looks directed towards her.

“I think that the Allfather would not welcome him with the open arms he has, were he not himself.” Sif said finally.

“I can say that Loki, being here is much different than the Loki I met on Earth. He is far kinder and more… happy here.” Irene said quietly, not sure if she should speak up or not.

Hogun looked at her as if he were dissecting her face. Looking to Sif Irene worried she had overstepped some boundary. Sif smiled in return.

“Well that is excellent news, then.” Volstagg patted Irene’s hand and smiled.

The conversation continued on into the early afternoon. Irene felt very comfortable with this group, even Hogun held some charms for her. Sitting with her feet curled up underneath her, she found herself laughing with gusto at some of the adventures that Warrior’s Three would recant to her, Sif providing some commentary on the “truth of these outings”.  
“He had three heads not five, Volstagg.” Or “She was Royalty by association Fandral, 37 others would have to die before she could be considered for the crown.”

Looking over at Sif, Irene mouthed “Thank you,” to her. Sif smiled, nodding her head in reply. Irene needed friends, Sif provided them for her.

“Oh, look at the time! Lady Irene, we need to prepare for banquet. Boys it’s been fun but we need to get dressed up for tonight.” Sif rose.

“Oh, really? I can’t go in this?” Irene indicated her dress.

“Not in a day dress, no.” Sif replied.

“Day dress?” Irene looked over at Fandral and Volstagg, both of whom shook their heads shrugging their shoulders. “See they can’t tell the difference.”

“No, but the King and Queen can, besides, the Queen has a special outfit for you for tonight. It would break her heart if you don’t wear it.”

Irene rose reluctantly. 

“Very well, for the Queen, I will.” Taking Sif’s hand Irene looked back at the Warrior’s Three. “Till tonight then.” She smiled.

The men all nodded and said their good byes and watched the two women walk out.

“Loki is one lucky prince.” Fandral muttered quietly.

“He is indeed.” Volstagg agreed.

**

“It looks just like Loki’s armor, but, feminine.” Irene gasped looking at the dress that Sif indicated for the banquet. There were quite a few buckles and gold chains that when worn properly would look amazing, getting into and out of would be a nightmare. 

“I’m not wearing horns am I?” Irene asked Sif. 

Laughing, Sig shook her head no and indicated a thin gold rigid band.

“I’m going to redo your hair to have this sit like a crown, unless you want horns.”

“I think I would look more like a devil wearing horns. Besides I’d be tempted to impale Thor with them.”

“Irene!” Sif scolded. Looking up at her Irene blushed. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”


	20. I Will Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Irene are both nervous about the banquet, for very different reasons and make their way to the banquet hall.

Loki had been inside his own chambers with Thor for the entire day, and the two of them had mostly lain in bed, so Loki could rest up for his big day. When Thor had told him they would be giving him a special Banquet in his honour of coming home, and also for naming the Midgardian woman as his fake intended, he was pleased and a little nervous. He was also pleased when his personal Guard, Steinar brought him a brand new set of Asgardian formals, his armor if you would, with a brand new golden helmet of horns. Thor teased him again, calling him cow as he had done all that time ago, during his failed Coronation, and he was pleased when it brought a winsome smile to his beautiful brother’s lips. Loki also noticed that Steinar was holding a shining golden scepter, this one with a gleaming emerald crystal at the top of it. He had tears in his eyes when he had adjourned from his dressing chamber to find the Guard and Thor speaking together and Thor had presented it to him, saying it was from their Father, the King, as his special gift to his son to welcome him home. 

“Oh, Thor, this is, this is wonderful. I must thank Father when we see him at the Banquet,” Loki voiced, as he pressed a soft kiss to Thor’s lips and blushed when Steinar smiled at him when he stared over Thor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, my dear brother Thor, but I’m afraid that with the rules of this courting, I must retrieve Lady Adler from her quarters now.” 

Thor scoffed at hearing Loki’s words and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s, nae his lover’s waist. 

“It pains me to see you with that Midgardian woman, but at least I know that the courting is not real, Loki, and that you will be mine to have. I love you, brother, with all my heart and I look forward to returning to our chambers this evening and spending some much needed time alone with you.” 

“I am sorry about this, Thor, I truly am, but there is naught I can do about it. I am merely looking after Lady Adler as she did for me on Midgard,” Loki added, as he smiled warily at Thor and keened when he kissed his lips. He murmured against his, whispering softly while Steinar had moved into the corridor to await Prince Loki. “You know that my heart truly lies with you, my brother, and I too look forward to our time spent alone later this evening. I must go now, and you must make your way to the Royal Banquet Hall. I shall be sure to sit beside you, with Lady Adler on my far side. All right, my darling brother?”

“Yes, Loki, I shall await your arrival in the Royal Banquet Hall, and will do my best not to be too snarky with the Midgardian woman,” Thor remarked, as he gripped Loki around his waist and led him out into the corridor, where true to his word, Steinar was waiting for his little brother. Thor smiled at the Guard when he bowed to them. “You be good to Prince Loki, Steinar, I trust you to look after him as well, especially in the presence of the Midgardian.”

“It is my duty to always look out for Prince Loki, Prince Thor, you have my word and my honour as one of the Palace Guards, and your Brother’s personal guard. We shall not be long in arriving at the Royal Banquet Hall. Now go, before the King sends his own personal guards to retrieve you for being late,” Steinar teased the blond Prince and smiled when the two handsome Princes laughed at his jesting. He bowed to Prince Loki and placed his hand on his forearm as he watched Thor walk off toward the hall, and they proceeded down the corridor to Lady Adler’s chambers. 

The walk was not too long, as her rooms were only down a corridor to the left of Loki’s chambers, and as he and Steinar walked through the hallowed halls, Loki stared around in awe. He loved being home again, and remembered how opulent the Palace was. When they reached Lady Adler’s chamber, Steinar knocked upon the golden door. 

Sif had just finished with Irene’s hair when there was a knock on the door. 

"That will be Loki, come to collect you. I will see you later tonight at the banquet." Sif said kissing Irene's cheek. Standing, Irene and Sif went to the door to answer it. 

“Lady Adler, I have attended to Prince Loki, and he is here to collect you for the banquet. Please open your doors to allow him entry,” Steinar said, and smiled when the Midgardian woman, dressed in the matching colours of Prince Loki, opened the doors and he presented Loki to her. 

Irene stood to the side to allow the men to enter her chambers. Her dress, Grecian in style again was made of Asgardian green silk and shimmered with a golden hue, had a black waist cincher with similar buckles as Loki's royal armor and gold chains that fell down her back beneath a light green gossamer cape. Her hair had been rolled up and pulled back with a gold chaplet atop her head. 

Loki gasped in surprise when he saw how Lady Adler was attired in his own colours, and realised his Mother had assisted her in every way. She looked absolutely radiant and he hoped he would receive her kindly. 

“Lady Adler, may I say that you look positively stunning this evening. May I enter your chamber now, so that I may prepare to walk you with myself and Steinar to the Royal Banquet Hall?” 

“Thank you, my Lord.” She blushed. “Please come in.”

Bowing her head as they entered, Irene straightened up and admired his new outfit and gasped at his horns. The last time she saw him wear horns they were at Stark Tower. It had seemed like a lifetime ago that they had been on Earth, on that quest. Blinking, she looked at him and smiled. Sif walked past Loki, bowing as she did and gave Irene a look and squeezed Irene's arm reassuring her. 

Loki was surprised to see Lady Sif with Lady Adler and he bowed and smiled at the Female Warrior when she bowed to him and quickly left the room. No doubt making her way to the Royal Banquet Hall for the ceremony. 

"You look fantastic, my Lord." She tried to remain demure and not be sad, remembering the conversation that she had with Sif earlier. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him. "Shall we to dinner?" She asked. 

Loki shook his head at the abruptness of Sif’s parting, but thought no more of it when he heard Irene’s lovely compliment. He turned to her and smiled warmly as he blushed and bowed his head to her.

“I thank you for your sentiment, Lady Adler. It is most kind of you to say. Shall we sit for a moment? I wish to discuss some things with you before we leave for the hall.” 

Raising her head to meet his gaze and nodded to him about sitting. 

Loki leaned his new scepter against the wall and carefully motioned for her to sit on one of the armchairs while he sat on the divan across from her, and folded his hands in his lap. Following him to the chair and sitting, she listened to him as he spoke. 

“I wish to explain to you why I had you stay here on Asgard, M’Lady. I want you to know this sooth, I requested to my Father for you to stay here because I did naught wish for you to return to Midgard and face the horrible wrath of Director Fury and SHIELD. I know that he will probably put out a decree for the both of us soon, and I did not want you to be imprisoned for the crimes I committed. Despite what you may believe, my dear, I do care for you and your wellbeing…very much. I want to protect you and keep you safe the same way you did for me on Midgard…and…I believe that you are here for some other purpose, but I cannot see what it is. I would be honored if you would join me now, and walk with me to the Banquet that is being given in the Celebration of our Courting and also of my return him, my dear Lady Adler.” Loki sat back against the soft cushions of the divan and waited for her to speak to him, and he hoped her reply would not be so snarky and she would not slight him as he had done the last time they were together.

"Thank you, for wanting to protect me." Irene said softly. She sat for a moment trying to collect her thoughts before she spoke. How to tell him she wanted to leave when he was being so kind? "My fear is that Fury will find us and I don't want to be the start of a war. I especially do not want to put Asgard at risk." She said sincerely. She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up. "Loki, I know that you don't…. love me. Not... the way... that ..... I..... love you. I know you're.... I just don't want to stand in the way of your happiness." She blushed furiously and fidgeted, feeling that overwhelming fear that she was messing things up or saying too much.

When she spoke he listened to her attentively, and shook his head and smiled warmly at her, and he only frowned at her once during the entire time she spoke. Once she was finished, Loki bowed to her and just as he stood up he went to grab Irene’s hands with his own but then gasped when he realised they could naught touch. It has been an involuntary action, one that he was so used to doing, but that he simply forgot they could not touch because of the rules of their courting. He smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to join him at his side, and waited for her to stand up in her Regal looking dress that matched his colours and style in every manner. 

Following Loki to the door, she looked at the guard and felt herself start to shake slightly. Nervous that they had to go through the charade of courting so that she could remain and be protected. It seemed like a lot of unnecessary work.

Steinar bowed to them and then stood between them for the walk to the Hall, he had placed both his hands on their shoulders and squeezed Loki’s affectionately, his thumb caressing the Princes shoulder to keep him calm. He could see that he was nervous about facing all of Asgard again, and feared they would not accept him nor welcome him, but the Guard knew better than that. He knew everyone was well pleased he was home again and safe from the bane of that evil Titan, Thanos, for now. All of Asgard was ready to celebrate the return of the second Prince, their most adored Loki Odinson, and he knew the young one was in for a pleasant surprise. When they reached the doors to the Hall, Steinar squeezed Loki’s shoulder again and pulled he and Irene back so he could move in front of them. 

Standing before the massive doors and waited as the guard went to open them and announce Loki, Irene looked over at him and Irene inclined her head. She wanted to reach over and stroke his cheek or hold his hand. Somehow touch him to reassure him.

"It will be fine. Remember, I will still protect you, no matter what, Loki." Irene whispered to him. 

When the guard swung the doors open, Loki hesitated to enter, but then he handed Steinar his scepter to hold for him for the night. Gods! He was nervous right then, but when Steinar smiled at him and pushed him forward into the room, with Lady Adler walking beside him, he moved in behind them and closed the doors. He stood at the back of the hall with the rest of the Guards, but kept his eyes on Loki for the entire evening. 

Loki sighed as he turned and smiled warily at Irene, and motioned for her to move toward the Royal Table at the front of the Hall. He gasped when the entire room that was filled with his fellow Asgardian’s suddenly started applauding at seeing him. Gods, how he wish he could be swallowed up by the floor just then.

Walking in to the room, Irene instantly was shocked to hear and see the love and respect that they had for Loki. Irene looked over and smiled at him. Wanting so desperately to hold his hand, but knowing that they couldn't, she instead laced her fingers and squeezed her hands together. 

Thor was pleased to see his brother, Loki, when he saw his brother move into the room looking handsome as always in his Asgardian Formals. He noticed that Loki handed off his scepter to Steinar when he and the Midgardian woman, Lady Adler, had entered the Banquet Hall.

Loki could see Irene as she stared at him with a shocked look on her face. He sighed and was about to lose his composure, but when he saw Thor moving to his side, he reached forward as he grabbed his hands and his brother moved the two of them to the Royal table. 

Watching silently as Thor hustled Loki towards the Royal table, Irene took a moment then followed after them slowly, feeling forgotten.

Thor could see how uneasy Loki became when all the Asgardian citizens applauded his arrival, and as he motioned for Lady Adler to sit down beside Loki, he made sure to sit beside him at the top of the table. 

Loki’s eyes filled with tears as all his fellow Asgardian’s greeted him so warmly and he smiled when the Warrior’s Three and Lady Sif moved to the Royal table and pulled him up from his high-back chair so they could all embrace him between them. 

Fandral was the first to speak up when they all released the Prince, and he bowed to Loki and patted him on his shoulders with his strong hands. “Prince Loki, it is good to see you home again.. Asgard has been so dull without your presence and your tricks.” 

Loki stared at Fandral teary-eyed when he listened to his heartfelt words and he shook his head as he smiled softly at the blond Warrior.

“I thank you, Fandral, your words are very kind. It is wonderful to be home on Asgard again, but truth be told, I did naught expect this…overwhelming welcome. It pleases me very much.” 

Volstagg stepped up to Loki and patted the Prince on his shoulders, as he squeezed them affectionately and smiled his huge warm smile. 

“Why would you think that, Prince Loki? We were all worried when you fell from the Bifrost, but when word came back that you were still alive we were elated and could naught wait for Thor to bring you home again.” 

“What? You…were worried over me? I, I, I did naught think that any of you would be…” Loki said, as his voice cracked from all the emotions, and tears streamed down his face and his wiped them away with the backs of his fingers. “I am sorry, I have been so foolish. Please, all of you, forgive me and I promise you that from this day forward, I shall be naught but loving and caring of you all.”

“Oh, Prince Loki, we do not wish to upset you and we apologise for any transgressions we may have caused you in the past,” Sif spoke up, as he moved forward and reached for Loki’s hands. She squeezed them in her before she released them and smiled warmly at him. “You do naught need to apologise for any reason. We are just happy and pleased that you are home and safe again.” 

“The Lady Sif is right, my Prince,” Hogun added, as he moved to stand in front of Loki. He shocked everyone when he smiled, he actually smiled and then embraced the Prince warmly, and patted him on his back before he released him. “We are all relieved that you are home and we look forward to many more adventures with you.” 

Standing at his side as he spoke to Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three, Irene was hyper aware of Thor and kept her attention on him. Aware that Thor was holding Loki and caressing him, Irene wanted to scream at the blond prince, but this night was for Loki so she bit her tongue from saying anything.

“Thank you, all of you, my friends, your words are a soothing balm and you have warmed my heart and eased my worry and nervousness with them. I feared the worst would happen when I came home. When mine and Thor’s Father told me of the warm welcome I was to receive, well, let us just say that I am completely overwhelmed in a very good way. Have you all met my future intended, Lady Irene Adler?” Loki asked, as he smiled warmly at his friends, wiped away more tears and turned to look at Irene, who was watching the scene. He smiled warmly at her and then turned to see his friends all waving and smiling at her, a little surprised when they all told of how they had met her earlier.

When Loki introduced her, Irene jumped slightly, not having paid attention to the conversation and was afraid she had missed something and looked over in panic. Looking across the table she found the three men and Sif standing and smiling at her. She smiled back, waving sheepishly. Her friends. 

Loki noticed Volstagg was smiling most sweetly at Lady Adler and an idea began to form in his head that perhaps the Ginger-haired Warrior had already taken an interest in her. Would he be a rival for her hand? If this were sooth, then perhaps he would have to speak with his Ginger-haired friend, but not just yet, he would leave that for later.

“Well then, that is wonderful news, my friends. She is a lovely Lady. I am sure she was well pleased to meet all of you, and her own worry was put to rest. Come now, let us all sit down at the tables here, I believe my Father and Mother are about to enter the Banquet hall soon. I thank you all for your kindness to me, and we shall talk more once the celebrations are announced,” Loki added, as he bowed and smiled warmly at his friends and they all patted him on his back, smiled and bowed in return and returned to the table to await the King and Queen. 

Loki smiled at Thor, who leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s lips and keened as he laid his head on his lover’s, his handsome blond-haired brother’s shoulder for a moment. 

“Oh, Thor, that was so endearing to hear all of them speaking such kind words to me. I feel so much happier already, with this wonderful welcome I am receiving. You were…you were right when you said all of you mourned and missed me when you thought me gone….I am sorry that I doubted you-”

“Shh, Shh, Shh, Loki, my dear brother, you do naught need to apologise for anything. I will naught gloat over this, I am just pleased and overjoyed you are home again. I love you, very much, as does everyone here, grant it, their love is in a more friendlier way, whereas mine is more romantic,” Thor voiced, as he kissed Loki’s lips again and wrapped his strong arms around his brother’s slim body. He held him like that in his arms and he grinned smugly at Lady Irene over Loki’s shoulder when his lover, his sweet little brother, wrapped his own arms around his waist and clung to him for a few minutes. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Irene watched Thor wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. Glancing up fully she saw Thor smile at her smugly. Though there was no love between her and Thor, It broke her heart that he would treat her this way and again she looked away. Fidgeting with her hands she looked up briefly and caught Sif's eye who nodded at her. Irene lifted her own chin and sat straight up in the chair.

Loki stayed in Thor’s arms for a few minutes longer and then he carefully extracted their bodies, as he sat back in his chair and turned to smile at Lady Adler. He noticed she was a bit aloof but he did not let that bother him, he smiled warmly at her, as he spoke softly to her. He did his best to keep her calm and hoped she would naught be angry with him, for he just wanted this evening to be perfect and for her to feel welcome too. 

“I do hope you will enjoy this banquet, M’Lady. Father and Mother will be out soon, to start the banquet, and you must be sure to give them respect. We will all stand up when they enter the room and you must not sit down until Father bangs Gungnir on the floor and calls for us all to be seated so he can recite the beginning greetings for the banquet. Please do naught be nervous, my dear Irene. I’m certain you will be wonderful here and shall fit in quite well.” 

Loki spoke to her and she turned to look at him. Taking a deep breath she listened to his instructions on how to show the King and Queen reverence. Her mind wandered to the Queen and who she was. Irene found that she was very excited to meet her, despite her preoccupation with the Loki courting situation. Worried that the Queen would not like her for her son and their complicated situation caused her to start shaking a little. Just knowing the King would be present was enough to worry Irene's stomach into knots. She had no idea where she stood with the older man and was certain that he did not like her. Irene was fighting hard to keep her composure when all she really wanted to do was run and hide. In her time as a dominatrix she had dined with dignitaries, a President and two queens. Looking around at the table, she felt out of place and it made her really uncomfortable. Recalling the conversation she had had with Sif and her time spent with the Warrior’s Three reminded her that not all of the Asgardians were like Thor and at least those four plus Loki seemed to enjoy her presence. Not to mention that the Queen brought her here for a reason. Irene figured it was to guarantee an heir, still, deep down in her heart, Irene hoped that some day Loki would learn to love her. For now, she would wait and see.


	21. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A banquet is held in honor of Loki's return and his courtship of Irene.

Everyone in the room stopped their chattering when the Royal Heralds suddenly sounded off with their horns to announce the entrance into the Royal Banquet Hall by King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard. Loki and Thor and everyone in the room suddenly stood up and Loki smiled proudly at Irene when she rose perfectly along with them. Her head held high in respect and reverence toward the King and Queen. He winked at her and then he turned to face the front of the table and noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Irene did that perfectly as well. He smiled at Thor when his brother and lover reached back and grabbed his hand in his own, and pulled his body closer to his. 

Hearing the heralds, Irene's heart stopped. Following the lead of everyone at the table and with help from Loki, she stood, watching as the King and Queen entered. Her eyes on the Queen, she felt warmed, finally being able to see her. She was absolutely beautiful and very regal. Irene felt small in comparison to all those around her. 

Odin and Frigga entered the banquet hall and smiled proudly when they gazed upon their two sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki standing in their usual place at the top of the table, just beneath where he and Frigga would be sitting. Frigga smiled at her sons, both of them, and when she saw Loki she had such love and compassion in her eyes that she could see her beloved son’s eyes as they filled with tears. She shook her head when he frowned and made sure he stayed calm, that she would speak with him later.

How pleased and happy Frigga was to have Loki back with them, to have both her wonderfully brave sons there, her darling Thor as well. She was pleased Loki and Thor were both getting along so well again, and it warmed her heart to see the Midgardian woman who had cared for her younger son, Loki, while on Earth. She would have to tell her soon that it was she who brought her here, for some unnamed reason that Frigga could not see, but she knew the Lady Adler was there for a reason. It would not be revealed as of yet. She could not take her eyes off her younger son Loki, though, and their eyes stayed locked together as she made her way to the head of the table with her husband, the King, Odin.  
When Loki saw his Mother looking at him and her bright and loving smile, his emerald eyes filled with tears and he squeezed Thor’s hand hard in his own to keep from falling to the marble floor in tears. He gasped when he felt his brother’s thumb as it lovingly caressed the back of his knuckles and he just kept their hands clasped together at their sides. 

By Odin’s staff! How he just wanted to be alone with Thor already so they could start their relationship over again, because he had a strong feeling they were going to be closer than ever before. He could tell that just from the way his brother was around him now, ever since he came home, or ever since Odin brought him home, and he had promised Thor that they would be together and re-kindle their relationship. So he knew he was looking forward to it as much as Loki was. He was jostled from his thoughts when he saw their Father and Mother finally moved to sit at the head of the table, and smiled warmly when their Father smiled at him. He bowed respectfully at his Father and Mother when they moved to the table, and felt his heart soar with the love of his Family around him once again. 

Thor felt so proud at this moment, having his Family back together on Asgard, including his sweet brother Loki, and he could already tell their relationship was going to be re-kindled very soon. As soon as that night in Loki’s or even Thor’s chamber, and he was feeling his pride swell even more when he gazed up on their Mother and saw the love and compassion in her eyes as she looked upon Loki. He also saw pride and love in their Father’s eye as he gazed upon the two of them standing at the top of the table, looking Regal and strong and being together. He smiled and bowed to their Father and Mother and kept his hold on Loki’s hand, who seemed to not ever wanting to let go, and truth be told, neither did Thor. 

Odin and Frigga finally moved to the head of the table, and Odin smiled first at Loki and then at Thor, he noticed his sons were holding hands and that pleased him. Because it meant that they were already becoming close again, and would most likely re-kindle their relationship to the way it was before Loki fell from the Bifrost. He was so proud of his younger son, Loki, for he had suffered so horribly at the hands of the Evil forces who controlled him, and he had made it through all of his terrible ordeal and returned home to them. He was also pleased that his Family was there, and the rest of the Citizens, to welcome home their Prince Loki into his rightful home of Asgard once again. 

Odin motioned for everyone to sit down once again, and watched as Thor helped Loki to sit in his chair, and it was then that he noticed the Midgardian female, Lady Adler and he bowed his head respectfully to her with a small smile on his face when he saw the ginger-haired warrior gazing upon her with an interested look. He stared ahead at the rest of the Citizens and raised Gungnir up a few inches from the marble floor, and then with the power that only he could wield with his weapon, he banged Gungnir on the floor three times in quick succession. This action announced the opening of the Banquet and Odin glanced around the room as all eyes were on him again.

“To my Family, my sons, Prince Loki and Prince Thor, my dear wife, the Queen, Frigga, our dearest friends and fellow Citizens of Asgard, I have called this special banquet this evening in celebration of my son, Prince Loki and his triumphant return to Asgard. My Friends and Citizens, please attend to him and let us show him our gratitude and mostly our love for his return to his rightful home. I also wish to announce on this special Occasion that Prince Loki has started a Non-Royal Courtship with the Midgardian Miss Lady Irene Adler. Please welcome her into our Court and be just as kind to her as if she were our own daughter. Loki, my dearest son, I love you very much. Welcome home, I am pleased to have you here, home on Asgard, where you belong.” 

Loki’s eyes filled with tears again as he stared at his Father and Mother and then Thor, and squeezed his hand even harder. He smiled when Thor turned to look at him and caressed the back of his knuckles again, and then stared wide-eyed when Thor motioned to him speak. He shook his head almost imperceptibly but relented when his brother beseeched him with his beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and then sat forward in his chair as he leaned closer to Thor and smiled at his Father and Mother. 

“To my Father and Mother, my dear brother Thor, I thank you all for your warm and very compassionate words of welcoming me home to my home of Asgard. I must say that I am so very overwhelmed by all that I has had happen to me and all that I have seen since I returned home. You have all made feel so loved and cared for, and I love you so much. That includes all of our gathered friends, new friends, and to my fellow citizens of Asgard, I thank you all for being so kind to me and for accepting me back into your hearts,” Loki voiced, as his voice cracked with more emotion and tears streamed down his face as he smiled teary-eyed at his Father, Mother and Thor. He lowered his eyes for a moment as he used his free hand to wipe away his tears and when he looked up again, their Father and Mother were smiling at him. He bowed and grinned brightly when his Father winked at him. 

Odin waved his hand in the air and then slammed Gungnir down on the floor, only once this time, and then called out to everyone. 

“This concludes the Formal beginning of the Special Banquet. Please, everyone, enjoy the fine food and drink here in the banquet hall, mingle with one another and let us all be merry and celebrate this evening!” 

The entire hall applauded at hearing Odin’s words, and Loki visibly collapsed against Thor for a moment, as he laid his head on his brother’s shoulder. He keened when Thor suddenly turned to face him as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and carded his fingers through Loki’s soft, raven hair. 

“Oh, Thor, I did not believe I would get through that just then. Thank you for being so strong for me, and letting me squeeze your hand, I needed your powerful strength to help keep me grounded.” 

“Oh, Loki, you do naught have to thank me, of course I will be here to keep you grounded and safe. I love you, brother, with all my heart, and I will naught let anyone hurt you or ever harm you again,” Thor voiced, as he kissed Loki’s lips and embraced him. He once again scowled at Irene over Loki’s shoulder and then gently pulled their bodies apart. He knew he had to let his brother speak to the wicked Midgardian woman now, because of their fake courtship, so he reluctantly released his hold he had on his brother and smiled warily at her. “You may as well speak to the Woman now, Loki, lest she become anymore dejected and angry with her seething scowls toward us.”

Loki sighed and shook his head at his brother’s words, and shook his head as he kissed his lips again, and murmured softly against them. 

“Gentle my brazen and beautiful God of Thunder. You know that the courtship is just a farce and I love only you. Well, I cannot help thinking about Tony Stark as well, and wish he were here to witness this wondrous occasion. Ah well, perhaps sometime he will be here. For now, my darling brother, my sweet lover, I shall attend to her for a short while, but you may keep your hand on my knee beneath the table if you wish.” 

“Mm, your words soothe me with their heated lust and love, my own sweet brother Loki. I cannot wait to have you alone with me this evening so that I may show you just how much I love and adore you,” Thor voiced, as he wrapped his hands around the back of Loki’s neck and kissed his lips heatedly, before he released him and motioned for him to pay attention to the Midgardian for a while. He winked at Loki and placed his large, strong hand on his brother’s thigh instead of his knee and squeezed the sleek-muscled flesh a few times, before he kept his hand there. His thumb caressed him beneath his Asgardian leathers, while he sipped at his goblet of mead with his free hand. 

Loki gasped when he felt Thor’s strong hand as it caressed him and he had to control the urge to throw his brother over the banquet table and fuck him senseless in front of everyone. But he breathed deeply a few times, as he turned to face the Lady Irene Adler with a huge welcoming smile and bowed his head to her. 

“My dear Lady Adler, how are you enjoying the banquet so far? I hope it is to your liking and you will enjoy all the delicacies on hand. There is Asgardian mead and or wine, if you prefer something not too potent.”

"Everything looks amazing, my Lord. How are you this evening?"

Loki smiled softly at her and bowed his head. He hoped she wasn't being curt with him, and she did not answer his question about the mead or the wine. He decided to let it go for now, realising that she was going to be this way. 

"I am pleased to hear you say so, my dear Lady. Please be sure to eat as much as you desire. Asgard is famous for it's delicacies as well as it's Gods. In sooth, I am exhausted down to my bones. I am still not fully recovered from the rape and torture from Thanos and the Other...and...the others I told you about in my cell. I slept a lot with Thor in my chambers before the banquet, but I feel as if I could sleep a lot more."

"Was there anything you suggest that I try then?" Irene looked at the table and at the spread of food before them. She was quite hungry. Looking back to Loki as he told her he was exhausted, Irene felt bad for him. "Is there anything that I can do to help you? Could you go and lay down early?" Irene was concerned about him and wanted to ensure he was well. Leaning in, Irene lowered her voice so that only she and Loki could hear. "Have you told Thor about.... those others you speak of? I'm sure he would want to know if you haven't told him. He's very......" Irene searched her mind for a word that was not snarky, "protective of you and I'm sure would do everything he can to ensure justice is served."  
Loki smiled when she asked him what he would suggest she try and he motioned for her to move to the fruit and cheese section. 

"I am more privy to the fruits and cheeses, as the thick meats do naught agree with me. I do naught have a taste for their richness, and I am guessing that you do naught either. We have some fruits that are similar to those on Midgard, or Earth, if you prefer, Lady Irene. The grapes are sweet and succulent. There are fresh strawberries that are from my Mother's gardens. She has a medium-sized Strawberry patch there. When Thor and I were younger, we would pick them and would eat them before they even reached the baskets we held to place them in. There is also a fruit that is only grown on Asgard, it is called the purple nectar fruit. It is sweet and tart at the same time, I think you would love it."

Taking his suggestions, Irene began searching out with her eyes for the purple nectar fruits. The wistfulness of when he spoke about he and Thor in their mother’s strawberry patch made Irene smile. For a moment she wished that she had siblings, but then that would have meant that would have been one more person for her to protect in addition to herself. Shaking her head she returned to looking at Loki and smiling. It was then she saw the fatigue in his eyes, the total and utter exhaustion, as if he hadn’t slept in quite some time.

Loki was pleased to see that Irene found the Asgardian purple nectar fruits and placed them on her own plate. He also took a couple for himself, knowing they were his most favorite fruits, but he was also surprised to see the fruits he had eaten on Midgard, the grapes and the Kiwi fruit, and it perplexed him how they knew about these.  
“Lady Irene, I am little surprised now to see these Midgardian fruits here. How did my Father and Mother know that I enjoyed these while I was there? How is this even possible? I am not angry, I am more pleased to see them here.” 

Loki smiled when Irene smiled at him and shrugged her slim shoulders and he carefully placed them on his plate beside the other fruits, the strawberries and grapes. Then he reached for the cheeses and some bread, as he sat down beside Irene again. 

Loki shook his head when she asked if there were anything she could do for him. He was startled when she stared so closely at him, and saw how tired he really looked. He stared down at the marble floor and frowned a little, as he spoke in a soft, low baritone. 

"No, I am feared there is naught anyone can do for me that I cannot do for myself. Perhaps I shall retire earlier than normal, straight after my Father and Mother depart from the banquet."

He gasped when she moved in close and whispered to him about the...incident. With the Elders. He could see them in the corner of the room, and was pleased that they were keeping their distance from him. He backed away from her a little, not wanting them to touch in any way, not with his Father and Mother watching them to make certain they did naught break the rules of the courtship. He smiled warily at her and frowned again, as he whispered heatedly to her, so only she could hear him. 

Loki backed away from her a little causing Irene to furrow her brow. Unsure why he would back away from her, she sat back from him, giving him space.

“I’m, sorry. I won’t say anything.” Irene said quietly. 

He noticed her sullen look when he glanced at her and wondered what he had done to upset her and why she had sat back away from him and muttered her words about not speaking to anyone about what the Elders had done to him. He was wondering why she always changed her moods so quickly and sighed as he sipped at his mead and ate some of the fruits. He noticed that she suddenly was not eating and he felt slighted that she would not partake of the foods of his Realm, but started drinking her wine instead. 

"No. I shall not be telling Thor anything of the kind, Lady Adler, and neither shall you. I beg of not to say a word to him or anyone. They will kill me if I tell of their dirty secret. We must naught speak of it now, especially not here, where they can surely hear us and see us. They are very powerful Magi, after all..."

His words trailed off, as he scratched his left palm with the fingers of his right, a trait he always had when he was feeling nervous or upset. When she spoke of Thor in the nearly derogatory way, he scowled at her and rolled his eyes at her words.

"Of course Thor is protective of me, Lady Adler, he and I are in love with each other. He would most assuredly protect me, and keep me safe. So, please keep your snarky remarks to yourself about my brother Thor. I am sorry to be snarky with you over this, but as have said, I am feeling tired. I thank you for your wonderful concerns, it is nice to know that you are looking out for me still, as a close friend would do. Also, I fear that those defilers would hurt him or anyone who knew about what they did to me. I do believe that they shall have their comeuppance soon. I cannot see how that will come about, all I can see and feel is that they will have swift justice served to them...soon. Please, Lady Adler, try the fruits I suggested, especially the purple nectar fruits. If you would also wish, I suggest you try the Asgardian goat cheese and the Gouda cheese with the Artisan bread, it is most pleasing to the pallet, and my own personal favorites as well. If you do not wish to drink the alcohol, you may have the sweet fresh Pomegranate juice, it is really delicious." Loki voiced, as he moved to fill his own plate with the things he suggested and hoped Irene would join him, if only to change the subject of the heated things they had just discussed. He took up a goblet of mead and took a long sip from it, if only to calm his rattled nerves. 

Irene was taken aback at his sharp words and his heated manner. Clearly she had upset him somehow but for the life of her, she did not know how. It hurt her that she had and frustrated that she didn’t know why. It reminded her of when they were on Earth, in her jet on their way to Germany. Then it was the stress and strain of trying to get his plan in motion and dealing with Thanos and the Other. She felt absolutely wretched that she was causing him the same amount of distress as they had. It made her quite sick feeling and she found she had lost her appetite.

“You know, I wasn’t trying to be snarky,” she said quietly and calmly, “I’m very happy that you and Thor are in love. Where I’m from love just doesn’t happen anymore.” Irene looked ahead at the people milling around, at Fandral and Hogun chatting with some pretty girls, she looked over and watched as Odin and Frigga spoke in whispers keeping their eyes on the room as they ate slowly. “I don’t think I will be here long. Once this gets all figured out I will leave Asgard forever and you can go back to your normal lives. In the meantime I will stay out of your way.” She looked back at Loki and said with sincerity, “I don’t want to be in your way or in the way of your happiness, Loki. I really am happy you have someone.” She looked back to the table and watched out of the corner of her eyes him rise from the table. 

When she spoke in her snarky tone of voice and said she wasn’t trying to be snarky he stared at her with a frown on his face, as he shook his head and stared down at his plate of food. When he spoke his voice sounded sad and hurt, and he could not bring himself to look at her, knowing he would see the scornful look on her face. When she once again mentioned Thor and spoke in the snarky tone, his head whipped up and he stared at her in confusion. 

“Lady Irene, you say that you are not trying to be snarky, but here you are, yet again, acting in this childish behavior. First, you insult my home and my family by not eating the food my Father and Mother have provided for the banquet; and then, you once again are snarky when speaking of myself and Thor, and our love for one another,” Loki retorted, his voice getting louder the more he spoke to the Midgardian woman. He was shaking now and his hands were balled into fists, as hurtful tears stung his emerald eyes as he stared at her. He had not meant to be so mean to her, but she had just insulted him with her flippant remarks. 

“What, in the Nine Realms, have I done to you this time? You say you are happy for Thor and I, but I can clearly hear that you are not. I only hear your jealousy and your flippant attitude when you speak of our love. I am sorry to sound as if I am scolding you, but you are insulting me with this behavior of yours. I, I, I am sorry, Lady Irene, if I have upset you by not being in love with you, but you are here because my Father and Mother and I want you here. So can you please just try to be respectful for once? This night was really supposed to be set in the celebration of our Courtship and you are ruining it by your foolish behavior-”

“Excuse me, Prince Loki,” Steinar cut off Loki’s words before he could become more upset by the Midgardian woman. He placed his hands on the Princes’ shoulder and squeezed it affectionately as he smiled down at his charge. “Your Mother, the Queen wishes to speak with you, my Prince. If you will please come with me? Lady Adler, please enjoy the delicious foods and the wines of Asgard. I shall return Prince Loki to you in a few moments.” 

Loki whimpered and shook his head at hearing Steinar’s words and he shook his head when he told him that his Mother was waiting to speak with him. He turned back to Lady Adler for a moment and as more tears filled his eyes he bowed to her and sniffed sadly as he quickly apologised to her. “I am sorry if I was snarky with you just now, my dear Lady Irene. I am just tired and weak from all that has happened to me over the time. I shall return presently after I am finished speaking with my Mother. Please excuse me, M’Lady?” 

He stood up from the table and smiled at her and then Steinar when his Guard pulled out his chair for him and held out his arm for the Prince to take. Loki immediately linked his hands around Steinar’s forearm and allowed the guard to move him to the back of the Banquet Hall where he was expected to meet with his Mother.  
When he got up, she remained seated, lest she upset him further. Instead she leaned forward and took up the bottle of wine and poured herself a large goblet.

“Thirsty m’lady?” Volstagg leaned in.

Irene looked up as she drank deeply and looked at the ginger warrior. 

“Parched, yes.” She said setting the goblet down, not wanting to let on something was amiss. There was a very strong part of her that wanted to get absolutely pissed but felt that would be bad form. 

“Are you hungry m’lady?” Volstagg asked as he leaned over and refilled her goblet. 

“Not really.” She said watching him. She knew she should eat but the fight with Loki had killed her appetite. 

“You will need to keep up your strength, m’lady, the way that you are drinking as with as little as you are, you’re sure to be tipsy quickly.” He remarked.

“I thank you for your concern, dear sir.” She smiled at him, already feeling warm from the wine. 

Volstagg smiled back at her as he drank deeply from his mead.

“I wondered Lady Irene, if you would like to spar tomorrow?” He asked. Immediately Sif’s head snapped up.

“Lady Irene will be sparing?” Sif smiled.

“Lady Irene does not know what you two are talking about.” Irene said blankly.

Sif smiled a wicked smile and raised an eyebrow, as if accepting a challenge.

“Tomorrow, Lady Irene, we shall begin your fighting training then.” Sif announced. Volstagg smiled and offered to help Sif, which she accepted. Irene sat back in her seat and took another sip of her wine, wondering what she had gotten herself into. The distraction was welcomed and made her feel a little more at ease. Looking over at Volstagg and Sif then across the table to Hogun and Fandral, she wanted to talk with them and enjoy some regular company and none of the stuffy fake courting she had to do with Loki. She felt that Loki was not happy with the arrangement and she wished that there was a way to get out of it sooner, for both of their sakes. 

What also bothered her was the idea that she most likely would not be able to misbehave in any way whilst courting Loki. She had the sneaking suspicion that Loki could and would if he hadn’t already. Benefits of being royalty and a man, she was sure. Looking around the room and table, Irene sighed, all of these beautiful Asgardians and she couldn’t touch a one. She took a deeper swig of her wine. Idly she wondered if she was caught with someone else if that would get her banished from Asgard. She sat up as the thought percolated in her mind. Who would touch her, being the future intended of an Asgardian Prince? Discouraged, she sat back once more and sipped on her wine, feeling its warmth flood her system. She would have to eat something soon less she pass out, though that didn’t seem like a bad idea either. It would get her out of this farce.

On the other hand, if she played along maybe that would get her out on good behavior and the Allfather would let her leave sooner, he was not intending on keeping her permanently. Could he? She knew she would not be marrying Loki and once they past the time of courting, questions would arise then or would they have her court someone else like Thor? The thought made her blood freeze. She prayed to whatever deities were listening that that was not the case. She glanced at the head of the table. Of one thing she was absolutely certain and that was not to mess with Odin. He was the kind of man that did not suffer fools gladly nor would she be able to use her womanly wiles on him. Maybe she could talk with the queen about it.

Irene found herself staring at the beautiful queen, her soft eyes watched with pleasure at the antics at the table, her lips hiding a small smile in the corner of her mouth. She grew strawberries and flowers for Loki, the Yellow Mountain Laurel, she most likely brought Irene to Asgard to protect her from SHIELD. A beautiful soul, a beautiful mother. Irene could not help but feel a bit envious of Loki and Thor having such a lovely mother, when her own was so… It didn’t matter, Irene shook her head. Her parents were out of her life, good riddance. 

Excusing herself from the table, Irene took up her wine goblet, refilled again she noticed, and had every intention to mingle with people but instead found herself drawn to the balcony. It must have been sunset as the colors of the sky and how they all blended seamlessly, endless blue, greens, reds, purples, yellows all of which swirled and turned to create an impossibly beautiful scene. Irene recalled that she had seen something closely resembling it called a nebulous, but wasn’t sure if that was what was happening here. The stars were so very bright that she felt that she could almost reach out and touch them. Looking around she had her first glimpse as to what Asgard looked like. Everything was gold and polished and massive, making her feel so much smaller in comparisons. Still, she was stunned and awed at the vision before her. It was the most breathtaking landscape she had ever seen. Standing watching the light of day dim, she watched at the colors intensified and the darkness take over. The blues of the sky darkened to a midnight blue and finally to black, the stars in contrast winked and gleaned all the brighter. Irene was pleasantly speechless and felt that the whole sunset was for her benefit alone. Smiling to herself she remained entranced at the night sky.

Steinar could see that Loki was visibly upset, as he had tears streaming down his face and his body was trembling. So before he brought him to see his Mother, Queen Frigga, he quickly moved into a private alcove and he wrapped his arms around his slim waist. “My dear Prince Loki, what happened with that Midgardian woman that has you shaking and so very upset. I do not enjoy seeing you this way?” 

“Oh, Steinar, I, I, I do naught know what happened. One moment we were enjoying each other’s company and the next moment she was being snarky to me. She even slighted my Father and Mother by naught eating the food they provided for the special banquet,” Loki voiced, as he laid his head on the Guards strong shoulder and tears streamed down his face.

Steinar sighed and held onto his Prince, his charge whom he had looked after since he was a small boy. He always knew little Loki was more sensitive than Thor, but that did not make him weaker, because Thor would also cry a lot of the time. He always felt the need to protect Loki though, and this time was no different. “Oh, my Prince Loki, I am sorry to hear that she has upset you. Do you wish for me to speak with your Father and Mother over this matter?” 

“I thank you, my dear Steinar. You have always been there to comfort me when I was upset, but unfortunately, the way that Lady Adler is behaving is just the way of her personality,” Loki remarked, as he carefully removed his head from the burly Guard’s shoulder and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He smiled warmly and shook his head in a dejected manner. “Well, it seems to be that way whenever she is with me most of the time we are to be together and trying to enjoy each other’s company. I do not wish for you to speak to my Father and Mother now. I do thank you for being so kind to me. You are a most wonderful friend to me. I am ready to see my Mother now, if you will bring me to her, and then wait for us to finish speaking” 

“You are most welcome, my dear Prince Loki. I do love you and care for you very much, and it is my duty and my honor to look after you. Please do naught trouble yourself too much over the Midgardian woman. Come now, we do not wish to keep your Mother waiting,” Steinar said, as he leaned forward and kissed the Prince on his forehead and then gently grabbed onto his hand as he led him around the other side of the alcove to the area where the Queen was waiting for them. 

When Loki saw his Mother standing in a small alcove at the back of the Banquet hall, his eyes filled with tears as he ran to her and keened when she wrapped her arms around him and they embraced warmly. He fell into her arms and sobbed softly against her shoulder. “Oh, Mother, I am so sorry for all the wrongs I have done, and for all the shame I have put on the House of Odin. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Oh, my darling Loki, my beautiful son, there is naught to forgive, for you have done nothing wrong. We all know that you were not yourself and were being controlled by an Evil being and were made to commit those terrible deeds. I love you, my son, and I always will,” Frigga whispered in her soothing voice, as he held her raven-haired son in her arms and kissed the top of his head. She carded her fingers through his soft raven locks, which had grown quite long in his absence from Asgard. She really did not mind though, because she loved her Loki no matter what.

“Oh, Mother, I love you too, and Thor and Father,” Loki whispered, as he stopped sobbing and gently removed his body from his Mother. He kept hold of her hands in his own as he spoke softly to her. “I thank you for your kind and loving sentiment. I am well pleased to be home on Asgard again, and back with my adoring family. This banquet has touched me and made me feel proud to be your son. I promise you that I will not betray any of you or the House of Odin again. I will keep it sooth and give you my honor and my love.”  
“Shh, Shh, Shh, enough my child. I am naught your Father,” Frigga shushed her son and wrapped her arms around his waist again. She could not help holding him and now that he was home again, she would spent a lot more time with him. She kissed the top of his head and released him again, as she smiled warmly and kept her hands in his. “You do not need to pledge to me. It is pleasurable to have you home again and that is all that I am concerned with. Your home and safe and here with us again, my dearest son, Loki.” 

“Yes, Mother, I am home again and I shall stay now, forever, and live out my life the way it was meant to be,” Loki voiced as he kissed her hands and then released them so he could wipe away his tears. 

“So, tell me, Loki, how are things faring with the Midgardian, Lady Adler?” Frigga inquired, as she wanted him to tell her how he was feeling about things.

“Mother, I, I do not understand Lady Adler. She has the most frightening mood swings, and can start out happy and smiling and then the next moment she is angry and snarky and making snide remarks. She definitely does not care for Thor, and I believe she is jealous of the love we share,” Loki started off saying, and then frowned when he realised he was not putting her in such a good light with his mother. “I am sorry for speaking in this manner about her, because I do care for her and wish to keep her safe here on Asgard. To protect her as she did for me while I was on Midgard. I just do not love her in the way that she loves me, Mother. I think perhaps she is just feeling a bit out of place here on Asgard, and believes that she is a prisoner. I shall have to speak with her and do my best to try and ease her troubled mind again.” 

“If you so wish I shall speak with her about these things, Loki, to save you anymore heartache. I can see that you are troubled over this, and it breaks my heart to see you this way. Your Father and brother, Thor, all know that their courtship is not real, my son, and you are only doing this to keep Irene safe from the forces on Midgard who wished to harm her. I shall speak with her now, if you so wish, but I will not be harsh with her, we will simply share a lovely, calm conversation,” Frigga said, as he soothed her younger son with her own calming tone of voice. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead as she squeezed his hands and carded her fingers through his long soft, raven hair again.

“Thank you, Mother, so much, I am sorry to burden you and Father with this problem I have with Lady Adler. You are so loving and caring to me, and it warms my heart to be back with you, I do love you so much,” Loki added, and he keened when his Mother kissed him and moved her fingers soothingly through his hair. He always loved that when he was a child and was upset, he would lay in her lap and she would soothe his tears by running her fingers through his hair. She used to sing to him as well, and read to him, and it made him feel loved, just as she was doing now. 

“I shall bring you to the table now and introduce you to her. I know that she is as anxious to make your acquaintance as well, and I believe she wishes to thank you for bringing her here to safety,” Loki said, as he kissed his Mother’s hands again and moved them out of the alcove they were standing in. He smiled when Steinar walked beside them, and then he bowed in respect once he walked them back to the table and joined the other Guards at the back of the hall again. 

When they reached the table though, Loki was disappointed to not find Irene there. They asked Lady Sif where she was, and she smiled and bowed to the Queen and Prince Loki and told them she was out on the balcony getting some fresh Asgardian air and enjoying the wondrous sights. Loki smiled warmly at Sif and then thanked her as he reached for his Mother’s hand and the two of them walked to the right side of the banquet hall to the balcony. True to Lady Sif’s words, they found her standing on the balcony gazing out over the beautiful sunset in front of her. Loki had always loved the pretty colors of his Realm, and he was pleased to see the Midgardian enjoying them as well. He cleared his throat and spoke to her. 

“Lady Adler, please excuse me?” Loki spoke in a soft baritone voice, as he bowed to the Midgardian and presented his Mother. “I would like for you to make the acquaintance of my Mother Frigga, the Queen of Asgard.” 

Loki smiled when his Mother greeted Lady Adler kindly and watched as the two of them walked off toward the other side of the banquet hall to have their discussion. He gasped when he suddenly felt the strong arms of his brother, his lover, as they wrapped so tightly around his waist from behind. He sighed and leaned his slim, tired body back against his brother’s strong, muscular body. “Oh, Thor, how wonderful it feels to have your arms around me again. Where have you been all evening? It seems ages since we were last together.” 

“I am sorry I have not been with you, my dear brother, Loki. I was just speaking with Father about you and I. He is pleased that we are to be together and approves of our love and relationship starting again,” Thor voiced, as he kissed the back of Loki’s neck and nibbled on the soft skin with his teeth and then licked it with his tongue. He smiled when he felt his gorgeous brother‘s body as it shuddered from the intimate contact. He moved his hands down his waist and splayed them over his slim, jutting hips, caressing him beneath his new Asgardian leathers. “Mm, it feels so good to hold you in my arms, Loki, and I have missed you too, so much, more than you will ever know, my love. Come and sit down at the table with me. I will hold you in my arms and we shall enjoy some mead and more food. You really do need to eat more, brother. I noticed you have not eaten that much this evening.” 

“Oh yes, Thor, it feels wonderful to have your arms around me again. It is sooth that I have missed you terribly, more than I have admitted to you,” Loki revealed, and gasped when Thor kissed and nibbled on his neck. He pushed his backside against the front of Thor’s Asgardian leather’s and felt his large member as it pressed against him. “I would love to join you at the table again, my love. I am still very hungry, but also very tired and weak, and you are right, I have not eaten that much. I have a reason for that though.” 

“Yes, I saw that you having words with that wicked Midgardian woman., and I saw how she upset you again. Father saw it too, and he was not too pleased about it either,” Thor retorted, as he carefully removed his arms from around Loki’s waist and led him toward the table he was sitting at earlier with the Midgardian woman. He looked down to see Loki’s plate was still filled with his favorite fruits and cheeses and bread and he sighed at how it was discarded because he had been too upset by the Woman to finish any of it. 

“We both agreed that you handled yourself rather well with her, but then he told me that she will be staying here on Asgard. She is here for a purpose he has yet to figure out, or that he has not yet seen why she is here. Come now, sit down, I will feed you, and you must eat everything on this plate, and more, until you have had your fill. I do not want to hear any arguments from you either, Loki Odinson. I am going to look after you know, as it should be, my love, my sweet little brother, I promise you.” 

“Thor, how you do spoil me in wanting to look after me and feed me personally,” Loki voiced, and laughed in amusement when Thor helped him to sit down and started feeding him the sweet, juicy grapes. He licked Thor’s fingers when he slid the succulent fruit into his open mouth and laughed softly when Thor gasped at the intimate contact. He was hyper aware that they were being watched and ogled by the Warriors. He did not care about that, not one bit, because he was with his brother now, his lover, the one who truly loved him and he had eyes for no one else. He leaned in and whispered softly and heatedly so only his brother could hear him. “Mm, your fingers make the fruit taste even sweeter, but I can think of something else I would love to taste right about now.” 

“Yes, my sweet Loki. I promise you that we shall share some passionate love making later in your chambers, or my chambers, whichever we happen to stumble upon first,” Thor whispered softly, as he reached for a strawberry without Loki seeing it, and then he brought it to his brother’s lips. He smiled wickedly when Loki opened his mouth and bit into the fruit, and then leaned forward as he pressed their mouths together in a slow sensual kiss. He moaned at how Loki’s lips tasted even sweeter with the strawberry juices on them, and he slid his tongue against his brother’s own thrusting tongue. 

Loki whimpered when Thor fed him the strawberry and then kissed his lips so hungrily and their tongues slid together in their slow passionate dance. Gods! How he wanted to leave the banquet already and just make love with his brother for the rest of the evening, seeing how he was seducing him and feeding him the succulent fruits of their home. He reached for the rest of the strawberry in his right hand, and then ended their kiss for just a moment as he pressed the fruit between their lips and then resumed their heated kiss. Both of them ate the strawberry and squished it between their lips as they ate it and slid their tongues together against the sticky sweetness, and deepened their kiss for several minutes. 

They knew they had to eventually come up for breath, but did not want to break their sensual kiss and their intimate contact for just one moment. They could still feel the eyes of their friends upon them around the table, but it was Fandral who finally broke them apart with his teasing words. 

“Mm, as much as we are all enjoying watching the two of you kiss each other and being so sensual together, I think you both should get a room at the Inn already,” Fandral voiced, as he stood behind them and leaned over their shoulders with his arms around them. He grinned drunkenly and winked at them, and he reached over for one of the strawberries and slipped it into his mouth, humming at how sweet it tasted. 

“How very delectable it tastes, but I’m sure it is naught as sweet as if it were on either of your lips, my dear Thor and my sweet Loki. As much as I hate to say this, I think you should both tone it down and save it for when you are both inside your chamber later. For now, why don’t you both join us here in a toast, to our lovely Loki returning home and to the two of you finally consummating that love you both shared for each other.”

Thor laughed heartily as he slammed his hand hard on Fandral’s back and shook his head at hearing his teasing words. “Very well then, my friend Fandral. Loki and I shall take your advice. We would love to join you al in a drink of Asgard’s fine mead to help celebrate Loki’s return and also to toast our rekindling our relationship. Your words are most kind and it pleases me greatly.” 

Loki grinned mischievously at Fandral and rolled his eyes playfully at hearing his brother’s formal words as he placed his hand on Fandral‘s shoulder and squeezed it hard. “What my brother is trying to, Fandral, is thank you. I too give you all my thanks, from my heart. Now, where is that flagon of mead, my friends? Let us all enjoy more food, drink and each other’s company.” 

“It is right here, my dear Prince Loki. Hmm, but you had best be careful. You know very how delicate your system is and how susceptible you are to becoming intoxicated rather quickly,” Fandral teased, and winked at him before he stood up and moved to the table for the flagon the raven-haired beauty spoke of. He filled Thor and Loki’s goblets with the strong Asgardian alcohol and sat down in a chair beside Loki. 

“Is that what you plan to do to me this evening, Fandral? Ply me with too much mead and make me become too intoxicated?” Loki countered, as he leaned his body back against Thor’s. He keened when Thor pressed his lips against his neck again and trailed little butterfly kisses up to his ear, and then nibbled on the soft earlobe with his teeth and tongue. 

Thor laughed in his low baritone as he sipped at his mead and whispered in Loki’s ear, and stared at Fandral on the other side of Loki. “That is exactly what the scoundrel’s are trying to do, my dear brother. They do naught know of your ability to control the intake of the alcohol by using your wonderful magic.”

“Oh, now, Loki, that is just cheating using your magic,” Volstagg chimed in, as he leaned across Fandral and pointed his finger at the raven-haired God. “The rest of us are not able to use magic for anything. So you see, if you use it to stem the flow of alcohol then that does not make it fun.” 

“Do not trouble yourself, Volstagg. Even though Thor is correct in that I can use my magic to stem the flow of the alcohol, I still have a higher tolerance than any of you,” Loki revealed, as he turned to kiss Thor on his lips for a moment, and then faced his friends again. “I think for tonight though, I shall see how long it takes for me to become intoxicated, and I shall not use my magic.”

“That’s the spirit, Loki, I am pleased to hear you say so,” Hogun suddenly added, and he smiled, again, he smiled at Loki, and slammed his empty goblet on the table top and held it out so Fandral could refill it. “We shall do our very best to make sure you are well plied with mean and wine for the rest of the evening.” 

“Loki,” Sif suddenly called out to the raven-haired Prince, as she sat down in a chair behind him and Loki and smiled warmly at him. “Do not listen to these brutes, they are trying to get you drunk so that you will tell them bawdy tales of you and Thor together. It is none of their business what the two of you do in the privacy of your chambers. Now, please, eat more food, as I do not wish for you to be ill later or in the morning.” 

“Why, Lady Sif, are you showing sympathy toward me?” Loki inquired, as he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, but winked at her and sipped at his goblet of mead. “I thank you for your sentiment, but I shall be just fine. I have my plate of food here, and Thor is looking after me so wonderfully.” 

“Well, I, I just wanted to make sure you took care of yourself, because I know that you are still recovering from your ordeal, Loki,” Sif stammered over her words and smiled warmly at Loki when he winked at her. 

“Yes, I know you are, Sif, there is no need for you to blush over it. I thank you for your kind sentiment,” Loki countered, as he bowed his head to her and watched her blush, shake her head in respect, and then she stood up and sat between Fandral and Volstagg. He laughed when she smacked them both upside the back of their heads and leaned against Thor’s body again. “Seriously though, brother, I am feeling so much better now, being in your company and the company of our friends. It has warmed my heart, and I already feel as if I belong here again. I thank you for everything you have done for me, my love, my sweet brother. You most of all have made me feel so happy and so alive, more than I have ever been in a very long time. I love you so much, Thor Odinson.”

“I feel the same way, Loki, very much so, my own love. Your being here with me again has made me feel elated and so overjoyed, and I never wish to lose you again. I will do everything I can to make you happy and to never neglect you or your needs. I meant what I said here, I will look after you and make sure you are happy and loved, and I do love you too, Loki Odinson, with all my heart.” 

Loki listened to Thor’s heartfelt words and they brought happy tears to his eyes as he leaned against his chest and keened when his lover, his brother, wrapped his arms around his waist and they just sat there holding each other for a while longer. They knew the others were smiling as they watched them cuddling, but that is all Loki wanted right now, for Thor to just hold him in his arms without any interruptions. “Oh, Thor, please just hold me now? Please hold me in your arms? I need you to just hold me and never let me go, not ever. I want to stay with you forever now, and never be away from you.” 

“Shh, Shh, Shh, hush now, my sweet Loki, it is all right, I am here now, I have you now. I promise to never let you go…not ever again. I shall hold you in my arms now and forever, just relax now, my love, I am here to protect you and keep you safe, and I shall do that forever,” Thor whispered, as he squeezed Loki’s body against his own and kissed the top of his head. The two of them just sat there in each other’s arms, just clinging to one another and basking in the re-kindled love they shared and would continue to share. Nothing else mattered now, all that was important was that they were together and their love was strong and their relationship had been renewed and would be stronger than ever. 

***

Turning at hearing Loki’s voice, she found him standing with Frigga. Immediately Irene bowed her head at the queen. Loki turned and left them alone and left Irene to face the queen.

“How are you this evening?” Irene asked pleasantly. 

The queen smiled and walked up to stand next to Irene. 

“I wish I was well but I am in distress.” Frigga looked over at Irene momentarily before looking out at the landscape. “Loki cares deeply for you but loves Thor, Lady Irene. Nothing you say or do will change that fact.”

Irene looked over at the queen slowly. Not wanting to be rude she looked back out at the landscape, remaining silent.

“Thor and Loki have loved each other for a long long time now. It killed Thor when Loki fell from the Bifrost and even more so when they fought one another on Midgard.”

Irene listened, turning to look at the queen.

“But then you were there to look after him. To care for him and protect him in your own way. I thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Irene replied quietly.

“He is very concerned about you. He wants only to protect you.” The queen continued.

“Only.” Irene looked down at her goblet before taking a sip. “But why the subterfuge? Why pretend that we are going to marry if he has no intentions?”

“It would look suspicious to have you here for no reason. Not everyone in Asgard is aware of why or where Loki was. We would rather keep it that way.”

“Of course.” Irene replied.

“Are you happy here, Irene?” The queen turned and looked at her fully.

“No.” Irene replied a little too quickly. Chastising herself, she continued. “Your house has been most welcoming. Mostly. I just don’t like being a prisoner here or being told what I can and cannot do. I don’t operate well with rules.” She admitted.

“You are no prisoner.” Frigga replied.

Irene looked up and out at the landscape.

“Then can I go home to London?”

“No.”

“That’s what being a prisoner is, having your rights stripped from you-“

“Do you know why you are here? That organization that was fighting Loki has decreed you both criminals against humanity and seek to execute you once you are captured. Loki does not want this for you.”

“But why is it Loki’s decision what is right for me?” She implored.

“Because he cares for you and does not wish to see harm come to you.” Frigga looked at Irene surprised that she did not know this.

Irene was stunned into silence. While she wanted to scream at these people that it was her life and she would live it the way she saw fit, she was equally touched that Loki thought that highly of her.

“I didn’t think Loki thought of me that highly.” Irene said quietly.

“He would not go through this subterfuge for just anyone. Trust me when I say this. This is what you do for people you care about.” Frigga inclined her head looking at the human.

Feeling small again, Irene looked around at the room and at the people. 

“Tell me about your family back on Midgard.” Frigga asked.

“No. I’m sorry, I will not speak of them.” Irene looked at the queen before looking back at the stars.

“Surely they must have taught you these things, caring for each other-“

“No.” Irene continued facing forward. “They taught me nothing.”

It was a lie. They taught her all about pain, betrayal, fear and deception.

Frigga sensed there was more to the family issue and worried about Irene. She had turned so cold so quickly at the mention of them. She really must ask Loki about it later.

“Was there no one to teach you caring?” Frigga asked quietly.

Irene’s mind went blank before a barrage of images floated into her head. Her family, a couple of boyfriends, endless strings of clients and the latest train wreck of a relationship, Nicky Benson. He pulled a gun on her and she arranged a car accident for them.

“No.” She replied startled. 

“Oh, you poor dear.” Frigga moved forward, embracing her, her heart breaking as she was piecing Irene’s history together. A bad family and no love or compassion. How could any parent be like that? Even Odin did not tell Loki about being adopted simply because he didn’t want him to feel differently. There was love even in that motive.

Irene was too stunned to move, surely someone taught her compassion and caring. She allowed the queen to hug her. As she did, Irene’s eyes began to water. She fought the tears back, not wanting to appear weak before this beautiful woman. Separating from the embrace a rogue tear slipped her eye. Brushing it away she swore she was not crying anymore for her family. They were dead to her that was all that mattered. 

“You are no prisoner Irene. Here you have the chance to start over. Make friends. Eventually your courtship with Loki will be dissolved and you can pursue your own life here.”

“I can’t ever leave?” Irene asked, her eyes burning again from tears.

“I don’t think that would be wise. Even if the situation with SHIELD is resolved there is nothing to say that someone who recognizes you would not take revenge against you. One of the Avengers for instance, possibly the redheaded woman that was wanting to fight you.”

“Natasha… but how did you-“ Irene stopped, “You were the one to take me from Stark Tower.”

“Loki cared for you even then. He loves you like a sister, Irene, I could not let trouble befall you, not even then and especially not now.”

Irene nodded mutely. 

“I wish I could tell him that, tell him why I’m upset. I just don’t think he would listen to me.” Irene said sullenly.

“Have you tried?” Frigga asked.

“We fight every time we speak now and Thor… No. I haven’t.”

“Maybe you should try telling him what you told me.”

Irene looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her goblet.

“If you ever need to talk, Irene, please, come to me. I would be happy to be a friendly ear to you. Or there is Lady Sif and I see Volstagg is pleased with your company.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Irene asked.

“Every person deserves kindness in their lives, some more than others.” Frigga smiled at Irene, “You, Irene are something special. Even the Allfather sees that.”

Tears finally falling, Irene looked up at the ceiling.

“I am not special. Trust me, I am no one special.” She looked at the queen, imploring her to understand.

“It would not do to argue with the Allfather, he has seen it.”

“Seen what exactly?” Irene asked.

Frigga looked at the emotional woman, seemingly devoid of her own emotions.

“That is for the Allfather to tell you but it is another reason we wish you not to leave.”

Wiping her face as quickly as she could, trying hard to compose herself, Irene could not meet the queen’s gaze. Irene knew she was no one special, especially to the Asgardians. It had to be a ploy to try to convince her to stay.

Watching the young woman break down puzzled Frigga; she honestly did not think herself special. How was that possible that someone could think so lowly of themselves? What had happened to her to cause this way of thinking? From what she knew of the Midgardian, she was tough and able to withstand a lot, so what was it?

“I suggest, once you compose yourself, you speak with Loki as soon as possible to clear the air between you two.”

Irene, still looking out at the landscape, the back of her hand pressed to her lips trying to repress her sobs only nodded.

Frigga excused herself and walked quietly back to her husband, sitting down slowly.

“Everything well?” Odin asked, knowing exactly that it wasn’t.

“She puzzles me.” Frigga replied sitting down. “Loki cares for her and that is enough to help her, but she is more deeply hurt then she lets on. I want to help her but she won’t let me in. She is still too scared.”

“Then she is a fool.” Odin replied flippantly. “She will, eventually. You are both women, she will grow comfortable enough to talk with you when she is ready. In the meantime, she has seemed to form a bond with Lady Sif. I suggest we encourage this and ask her to let us know of Irene’s mind.”

Frigga looked at her husband and nodded, rising to seek out Lady Sif to ask her to help them help Irene.

***

Irene took a couple of minutes to compose herself, taking deep breaths and wiping her face before she turned and walked towards the royal table. No time like the present.  
Seeing Loki resting comfortably in Thor’s arms, Irene hesitated before walking up to them.

"My Lord, may I have a word in private please?" Irene asked nervously.

Loki has his head on Thor’s shoulder and they were cuddling in each other’s arms at the table with their friends, after Fandral and Volstagg had imbibed them with plenty of mead. It only made them feel tipsy and calm, and they were sharing sweet kisses as Loki entwined the fingers of their hands together and they listened to their friends having fun at the banquet. So when he heard the voice of Lady Adler speaking to him and asking him to go away with her so she could speak with him, he stiffened against Thor’s body and clung to him for a moment. 

Thor glared at the Midgardian woman over his brother’s shoulder and mouthed to her, ‘If you hurt him again, you will have to deal with me’. Before he carefully released his brother when he muttered his reply to her. 

“Yes, of course you may, Lady Adler. Let’s go out onto the balcony then, where we will have the privacy you asked form,” Loki remarked, as he carefully extracted his body from Thor’s, but not before he kissed his brother and murmured he would return shortly and that he loved him. 

Thor laughed and carded his fingers through Loki’s soft, raven hair and winked him, as he whispered softly to him. “Call me if you need me, brother, and I will rescue you from her.”

“Thank you, Thor, I shall keep that in mind, I will see you again soon,” Loki whispered in return, as he kissed Thor’s lips, sighed and then stood up from the table. He motioned for her to lead the way and followed beside her in silence.

Choosing to ignore Thor’s threat, she instead focused on Loki. He was reluctant and hesitant to speak to her. She hoped she could at least find out why and explain herself some before the evening was through.

Walking to the balcony they were far enough away from the rest of the party that they would not be over heard, but they were in plain sight of everyone. Keeping several feet of distance between them, so that no one could say they had touched, Irene turned to speak. Looking at Loki, she felt a wide range of emotions and it caught her off guard. The one man she couldn’t have rendering her speechless. Figured.

When they finally reached the balcony, Loki breathed in the cool night air and wrapped his own arms around his body, imagining they were Thor’s. Truth be told he hated being away from his brother for even a moment, but he did owe it to Lady Adler to listen to her, no matter what she said to him. He could see his brother watching the two of them and that comforted him knowing he would be able to come to his aid should he need it. 

“I wanted to apologize for upsetting you. Honestly I did not and do not want that.” She took a breath, “Yes, I am in love with you and I know you don’t reciprocate my feelings. That is something I will need to deal with on my own. But I don’t want there to be bad blood between us either. I wanted to … explain myself….” She looked over briefly at the table and found Thor watching them closely.

He turned to face her and leaned back against the railing of the balcony and shook his head as he did listen to her words. He swallowed hard when she openly apologised to him and he smiled softly at her, but then his eyes widened at her next words when she admitted that she was in love with him. 

“I accept your kind apology, it pleases me to hear you speak it to me. I, I am sorry, but I do not know what you wish for me to say to you, Lady Adler. I understand how you love me, and I have already apologised for leading you to believe that I returned those feelings. I shall listen to you now, and I will not interrupt you until you are finished explaining why you are behaving in this snarky and sullen manner.” 

“Your brother scares me, downright terrifies me, actually.” She looked back at Loki, “It’s been a very long time since someone was able to intimidate me. I swore it would never happen again, so I am just as much angry at myself as I am scared of him.”

Loki shivered when she turned to look at the table and saw Thor watching them, but when she turned to face him again, he stared at her with an impassive expression…and just listened. The first words out of her mouth totally shocked him, her admittance that Thor scared her. Why would she feel that way about his brother? He was the kindest and most gentlest soul in all the Nine Realms and beyond that. There was naught a kinder soul to be found anywhere than his brother, his lover, his Thor. He did not say this out loud, he merely stood there with a frown on his face, his brows furrowed down over his eyes as she rambled on and on, her words becoming more sullen as he spoke. He did not understand how she could not see, or rather, hear the way she spoke with such hatred, jealousy and anger. 

“I wish it were me, that you were with, but… I just … the way you smile with him. It does lighten my heart. I really am happy that you are happy. It’s just…. Right now all I can think about is home. London. I miss it a lot. I understand why you helping me and trying to protect me and I am thankful for your kindness. All I ask is that you look at things from my perspective for a moment and understand that I can’t return to my home, I’m in a new world that I don’t fully understand, making new friends and enjoying hospitality that I don’t really deserve but still. I miss my home and for that reason I’m sad. It's childish, as you say and petty, I realize, but ... that's why I'm sullen." Irene looked up at him.

He couldn’t help but scoff when she outright admitted that she wished it were she he was with, but sighed as he shook his head and continued to listen to her. He frowned again when she mentioned missing her home and asked him, no begged him, to look at things from her perspective. Once again he just shook his head at her and waited for her to finish before his arms fell to his sides and he leaned them back against the railing, his fingers gripped the metal tightly. 

“I do not understand this fear you have of my brother Thor, Lady Irene, it baffles me. He is the most kindest of everyone I know in all the Nine Realms. Perhaps if you tell me why he frightens you so, I can fully comprehend those words you just admitted to me,” Loki started to say, and then breathed in and out a few times to calm the anger he felt bubbling up inside of him. 

“I really wish you would not make comments about my relationship with Thor, Lady Adler, it is not proper etiquette for you to do so. I understand that you miss your home, M’Lady, and believe me, I felt the same way when I fell from the Bifrost that first time, and landed in that Realm of the unknown where Thanos found me. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to return there, not with the way Director Fury is out for our blood there. I already understand what you are experiencing with regards to seeing things from your perspective, and all I can say to you is, that I sympathize with you. There are things about me that you do naught understand, that none of you here, not even my true love Thor, understands. You do not know what I REALLY went through with Thanos, only because I have kept my TRUE feelings from you…from all of you!” 

Loki’s words suddenly became heated, and he felt his heart racing in his chest, as he glared angrily at Lady Adler, his eyes once again filling with tears as he turned away her and leaned over the balcony to stem his anger again. He was shaking again, as he remembered all the times that monster raped him, physically and mentally and he started sobbing softly. Then he turned around to face her and his anger really exploded as he raised his voice and balled his hands into fists to keep from blasting something with his magic. His hands glowed with the emerald colored energy as he spat out his words to her. 

“You understand nothing of me, Midgardian! You claim that I should see things your way! Why, by Odin’s beard, would I want to do that?! You have no real idea what I went through at the hands and mind of Thanos, that disgusting creature, who raped me hourly, not only physically, but mentally! Do you have any IDEA what it is like to have your mind and body completely taken over? Where you are no longer yourself, you are no longer able to think for yourself? Where you can no longer feel things in their true light. All you wish for is to DIE! For the being controlling you to just slit your throat and have done with it?! Do you?! Do you know what that is like?!! No! You do not!! So, don’t you dare stand there and TELL ME that I should see things your way, and that I should sympathize with you!! I have apologised to you over and over, but you still act like a spoiled child, asking me out here so you can speak to me alone! Do you wish to upset me all the time? Is that what you enjoy doing? Do you wish to control my mind the same way he did? Do you?! What do you want from me?! I am hurting inside, I am torn up over what that being did to me, and I have been hiding that hurt, because you would all think me weak! I am not weak, I am a God! You are…you are…I’m…Oh….I’m sorry… please forgive me? I do not hate you, I care for you so much. You are my dear friend. Please, don’t hurt me anymore?! Please….make it stop…”

Loki suddenly fell to the floor of the balcony and started sobbing as he curled up into a ball and his body shook as he remembered all the times that Thanos raped him physically and how he had controlled him, taken over his mind, turned him into his puppet. The puppet and it’s master. He couldn’t stop himself as he sobbed louder and his body shook harder, and all he wanted to do was sink into the floor and not have any of these feelings. 

Irene watched as Loki slowly unraveled before her. Swinging from indifferent to raging anger. Taking a step back, she felt a few random tears hit her cheeks. She wanted to reach out and hold him, at least take him by the hand and sooth him, like she did when she first found herself in his cell, she knew this was not a good idea however. But when he spoke of being rapped and that she did not understand what it meant to have their body and mind taken over was when she felt her body begin to shake.

“You would be surprised how well I know what you’ve been through.” She managed to get out before she broke down sobbing herself. Turning she ran for the banquet doors, needing to get away and to get somewhere where she felt safe.

Thor had been chatting with Volstagg and Hogun when he suddenly heard Loki’s raised voice as he was shouting angrily, and then it sounded as if he were sobbing. He shoved back his chair and leaped to his feet as he bounded through the banquet hall and made his way to the balcony. He grunted when he walked through the doorway and Lady Adler slammed into his chest at full speed. He growled and grunted and grabbed her by her shoulders to move her aside when he stared down at the floor of the balcony and noticed Loki sobbing and his body was curled up inside itself as he shook violently. He shoved Irene roughly aside and crashed down beside his brother, his lover, his sweet Loki and suddenly lifted him up off the marble floor. He didn’t see the Midgardian woman as she stormed out of the banquet hall, but he did not care about her, all he cared about was protecting his little brother. 

“Loki, my dear brother, what is wrong? What did that evil Midgardian woman do to you now? Let me help you, my love? Let me make it all better,” Thor soothed, as he lifted Loki into his arms and held him there. He sighed when he saw his face all flushed and his emerald eyes red rimmed from crying, and as he wiped away his lover’s tears with his thumbs he bent down and kissed his trembling lips with his own. 

“Oh, Thor, it was horrible, she, she was even more snarky and angry and jealous. Her hateful words were spoken with not even the tiniest bit of gratitude. She just spoke her words at me, telling me to see things from her perspective, and then…well…then I just…” Loki’s words trailed off as he sobbed against Thor’s leather tunic and clung to him, his body shaking again, as more words tumbled out of his mouth in quick succession. 

“Oh, Thor…there are things that I have hidden from you. The real reason I was so broken when you found me on Midgard is because Thanos, not only raped me physically but also mentally. There is a reason I was not myself, he controlled me…wholly…I was just a shell for him to mold into the insane thing you saw there. I am still hurting inside from that now. I was not my true self, but his puppet. He was the master and I was the puppet.. That is why I was so…Please…just take me away from here now…take me back to our chamber? I need to be alone with you? I need you to hold me in your arms now. I need to be safe again…..with you. Brother, please?”

“Oh, Loki, my sweet brother, I am so sorry, so very sorry. I will protect you, I promise you, my love, forever and always,” Thor whispered against Loki’s soft raven hair and just cradled him in his arms as let him sob out his pain. He was torn apart when he heard the true reason Loki was the way he was on Midgard, and it broke his heart to hear it. He had his own tears streaming down his face, and he vowed he would find that terrible monster who dared to hurt his brother. He would have to speak to their Father about this on the morrow, but not, right now. No, right now he needed to get Loki out of there and safely to their chamber, and he decided to bring him to his chamber. He knew there was a secret passage, a corridor just inside the Banquet room that led directly to his chamber. So he carefully lifted his brother into his arms and cradled him against his chest, kissing the top of his head and moved stealthily off the balcony. 

The Warriors Three were standing at the table and were about to approach Thor when he saw them carrying Loki from the balcony, and he shook his head at them when they moved toward him. They stared at him with worried looks and he just looked at them indifferently as he moved toward the door beside the balcony and silently thanked Hogun when he opened the door that led into the passageway. 

Loki was sobbing softly now and he whimpered when he heard Thor’s words of comfort. Gods! He felt so safe and so loved in his brother’s arms and when he felt himself suddenly being lifted into Thor’s strong arms and carried off the balcony he closed his eyes and rested his aching head against Thor’s chest and knew he was taking him away to the safety of their chambers

The walk through the private passage way was swift and Thor entered his room through the hidden door from the causeway. He carried Loki to the bed and laid him down there, asking him softly to magically remove their clothes, he smiled when Loki waved his elegant hands over both of them. Then he just laid down beside his beautiful brother and covered their naked bodies with the warm blankets and furs, and held Loki in his arms. He soothed him and whispered words of love to him for the next hour, and just held and rocked his body against his as they cuddled and shared soft kisses and Loki finally fell asleep in his arms. Thor followed soon after, and never once released his brother from his strong embrace, he held his true love in his arms, but vowed that he would speak to their Father in the morning. 

Irene was about to slam her doors shut to her chambers when she realized they had been stopped. Turning she saw Sif standing in the doorway and she was pissed.

“What in the Nine Realms was that?!” She cried.

“Sif, please… I can’t” Irene sobbed.

“Loki had to be carried out of the banquet by Thor…”

“Good for fucking Loki then!” Irene rounded on her friend. Irene felt herself begin to hyperventilate and she collapsed on the floor. Sif ran over to assist her before Irene slapped at her to leave her alone.

“Irene!” Sif grabbed her wrists, “Irene, please calm down, you will make yourself ill.” Sif tried to speak calmly to the Midgardian but she jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Sif remained on the floor a moment before she heard a noise behind her at the door. Turning, she saw Volstagg and Fandral peeking in.

“Lady Sif? We heard shouting.” Volstagg stood at the door, while Fandral walked in, looking around.

“We’re fine, Lady Irene is very upset and has made herself ill.” Sif rose and walked Fanrdal by the arm to the door. “How’s Loki?” She asked, lowering her voice.

“We’ve not seen him or Thor since they left.” Hogun piped up from behind Volstagg, who stepped aside for the warrior.

“I’m going to stay with her tonight. She is very upset, I don’t think she intended to upset Loki…..I don’t want her being alone tonight. I’m afraid that she may act rashly.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Volstagg offered. 

Fandral looked at the ginger warrior quickly, wondering why he would want to help such an annoying mortal.

“I cannot think of anything right now. I’m sure there will be more yelling, just know that she has no idea how to fight, I am in no danger.”

“Are you still planning on teaching her to fight in the morning?” Volstagg asked, shifting his weight.

“Yes, if anything, it may give her an outlet for her anger rather than upsetting Loki.” Sif sighed.

The click of a door and all four warriors turned to see Irene walk out of the bathroom, wiping her face, looking very pale and shaky. Looking up, she blushed instantly and looked down at her feet.

“Shoo.” Sif whispered, pushing the men out of the room and closing the door behind them. “They came to see how you were.” Sif told Irene.

“Sif, you don’t have to stay.” Irene muttered, her voice hoarse from being sick again.

“You should not be alone.” Sif rubbed her arm.

“I’m…..I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Irene stood, looking entirely sick and pathetic.

“Forgotten.” Sif felt bad for the woman, but felt that she had been out of line upsetting Loki like she had.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Sif asked. Irene turned and looked at the maiden warrior before walking to her closet.

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters.” Irene replied dejectedly. That would be the last time she took advice from the queen.

Changing into a short night dress, Irene returned to her bed and began taking down her hair.

“Let me help you.” Sif said walking over.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Irene snapped walking to her vanity.

“Irene, why are you so mean to everyone?” Sif asked standing at the foot of her bed.

Looking up at Sif in the reflection of her mirror, Irene narrowed her eyes.

“Why am I being mean? Me? Why am I being fucking mean?!” Irene turned and faced the woman. “How about being kidnapped, taken and imprisoned for I don’t know how long, then told I am to marry a man that does not love me and loves another man? A man who regularly threatens and abuses me? How about no one fucking listening to me when I try to explain anything? Or when I do say something it is taken out of content! Or the fact I am stuck in a false courtship to a man that hates me and loves another? Why am I mean?” Irene stood, tears falling down her face. “I had apologized to Loki for upsetting him earlier. I told him I was in love with him and knew he wasn’t in love with me and that it was fine, I told him I was terrified of Thor and to please consider my situation, that maybe I’m not happy about being here, despite everyone’s kindness. And he LOST it. He screamed at me that I had no idea what he went through being raped and tortured. He didn’t even listen to me when I told him I knew exactly what he had gone through.”  
Irene straightened up, realizing she had said too much.

“Maybe I am willing to take my chances with SHIELD and return home to London. I’d rather be dead then be here much longer.” Irene walked out on to the balcony and stood trying hard to calm down.

***

“I’ve never seen such disrespect in my whole existence!” Odin bellowed standing in his chambers, turning to look at Frigga he stopped a moment. “Now she argues with Lady Sif. The audacity of this woman, why do we continue to assist her?”

Frigga rose from the chair she had been sitting in and walked to the Allfather, holding his hands, instantly calming him some.

“She is scared and lashing out right now. She is a cornered beast and is defending herself.”

“Defending herself..”

“I understand her point of view, Odin. She was taken from her home, she is in a strange place alone and she is in love with Loki.”

“But Loki…”

“Loki loves Thor. Irene is hurting, I had suggested that she speak with Loki about this.”

Odin straightened up.

“So this was your doing was it?”

“I told her to tell him how she felt. I had no idea that Loki would respond in the way that he had.”

“Tomorrow I will have Heimdall send her back to Midgard and be rid of her.”

“And what would you tell your son if you were to do that? Loki asked her to forgive him before he crumpled.”

Odin thought quietly.

“I don’t like that Thor threw her aside so harshly. If he is to be king of Asgard he must show compassion especially to those he considers foes. I thought he learned this whilst in exile.”

“That woman Jane Foster hurt him. I can only speculate that he fears Irene would do the same to Loki, and he is not wrong.”

“No, perhaps not, but he still needs to learn self-control regardless.” Frigga stood firm, “I will not have my boys as simple bullies.”

“He was defending Loki against a perceived threat.” Odin replied sharply. Frigga crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. 

“The Midgardian has three days. If she has not changed her attitude or if Loki asks me to send her back before then, I will contact the director of SHIELD personally and hand her over myself.”

**

Calming down and plied with wine, Irene sat in a chair, curled up tightly, while Sif sat on the duvet across from her.

“I think I just need a couple of days to adjust to things. Alone.” Irene said, her voice still raw from throwing up. “I’m stuck here. Nothing to be done about it.” She looked up and sipped her wine. The burn on her throat keeping her focused from falling asleep. Between the emotional breakdown, the fear from dealing with the two princes and nothing in her system and drinking as much as she had, she was close to completely collapsing.

“Why do you keep saying you are stuck here? Is this not a good place to be?” Sif asked gently.

“Imagine,” Irene looked at Sif, “being ripped from Asgard by a Midgardian and forced to stay with them because it is for your own good and safety. Never to return to your home, to your friends, your lovers ever again.”

“I would be grateful for being alive.” Sif replied. Irene chuckled darkly.

“I don’t even know where to start…” Irene muttered. “Being engaged to Loki makes things difficult.”

“Why is that?”

“He doesn’t love me, he loves Thor and it’s a fake courtship. It’s to give me a reason being here, according to Loki and his father.”

Irene laid her head on her arm, she was so tired.

“I’m a very sexual person and now I can’t do anything about it. Loki can’t touch me, even if he wanted to.” She sighed. “I think, I think I just need to stay in here for a while. Think things through before going out again. I can care less embarrassing myself, I feel bad that I had a hand in ruining the banquet but I am not fully to blame.”

“I don’t think you should stay in here alone.”

Irene sipped her wine.

“I hate Thor.”

“Irene… please.”

“Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to him? Gods, he reminds me of my father.” Irene stared off into space.

Sif remembered the queen specifically wanted information on her family.

“How does he remind you of your father?” Sif asked gently. 

Irene looked over at Sif and then back at her glass.

“I’m going to bed Sif. You don’t need to stay.” Irene stood.

“I’m not leaving you alone, besides we are sparring tomorrow.”

“I don’t feel like it.” Irene replied drinking more of her wine.

“I don’t care. It will do you good.” Sif replied walking to the far side of Irene’s bed, turning it down. Irene watched her carefully.

“Why do you care so much about me?”

Sif began to remove her banquet dress, taking from Irene’s closet a golden night gown.

“We are friends, are we not?” Sif asked, holding the nightgown before her nude body. Irene blinked away, she was a beautiful woman and it was tough as it was not to kiss her without seeing her totally naked.

“Are we?” Irene asked.

“I would like to think so.” Sif replied, a little hurt.

Irene slipped beneath the covers, sitting up, trying not to watch Sif change before her.

“I don’t like being this way Sif. Maybe I just need to avoid the princes all together.”

“That will be tough considering you are courting one, even if it is not real.” Sif slipped beneath the covers and laid down rolling on to her side, looking at Irene.

“Only see Loki when it is required of us to be together?” Irene asked.

“Running from your problems does not solve them.” Sif stated.

“I can’t face Loki anymore.”

“What did you mean about know what he had gone through?” Sif asked.

Irene looked over at the woman. 

“Good night Sif.” She said calmly, laying down.

“Running from your problems….”

“It’s not a problem, Sif. It’s something I won’t talk about.” Irene looked over her shoulder.

Laying back down, Irene was surprised when she felt Sif’s body behind hers, her arms wrapping around Irene’s body.

“I hope that someday you trust me enough to help you with that burden on your heart. I hope that someday you learn to trust others, I think you would be surprised to find you don’t always fall if you do.” Sif kissed the back of her neck before settling down. 

Irene was tense but totally knackered. As her eyes grew heavy a random quote from the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald crossed her mind.

“There’s a loneliness that only exists in one’s mind. The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”

Irene felt totally alone.


	22. Awake my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki repair the Bifrost and Irene, Sif and the Warrior's Three start a little weapons training.

When Irene opened her eyes, she was initially disorientated. It took her a moment to remember that night before and the damage she had caused. Groaning, she rolled over and found herself face to face with Sif, already awake, looking at her.

“How are you?” Sif asked Irene.

“Awesome.” Irene grumbled.

“Irene, if I may,” Sif sat up and faced the Midgardian, “You have built up a wall around you for some reason. Your lack of interest in discussing your family leads me to believe that they are partially responsible for it. You say you hate Thor and that he reminds you of your father… You have a lot of hate and anger in you and without talking about it will only make it fester. This attitude of pushing people away is ugly and makes you so, which is a shame because you are quite stunning.”

Irene looked up at Sif, she was starting up where they had left off last night and it started to make her head hurt.

“Good morning to you to sunshine.” Irene replied sitting up.

“Loki was right, you are full of snark.”

Irene turned and faced Sif, looking her in the eye.

“I know when I am being pumped for information, Sif, I used to do it on Earth, and I know the tricks and the tried and true methods. You will not goad me into talking about things that I don’t want to. Friends do not force friends to talk. True friends would be available to talk and listen and not press the issue. Considering the queen’s interest in my family last night, I would say it was she that put you up to this, am I right?”

Sif blinked. That was a yes.

“Are we friends, Sif? Or are you just a spy sent to retrieve information for the king and queen?”

Sif took a long time before answering, it made Irene sad. The silence admitting her guilt.

“I am your friend. Yes I am reporting back to the king and queen, but only because you are such a wildcard. If you would only open up to me I can better defend you…”

“Defend? I need defending?” Irene asked.

“Last night does not look good for you, Irene. It looks like you pulled Loki into a corner and caused him to have a nervous breakdown.”

“Would that get me banished to someplace else?” Irene asked.

“Probably not but it wouldn’t be good, even for you.” Sif replied.

“Why does the queen want to know about my family?” Irene asked.

“Because you won’t talk about them and it clearly is for a bad reason. The queen seems to think that this will answer the question as to your behavior.”

Irene took a deep breath and thought. The Asgardians wanted everything about her, including her past. So much for starting over again. Was the queen deliberately being hypocritical or was there something else going on? Telling her tale would serve no purpose, no one would believe her and she would most likely be ridiculed for it as well. Why did they all pretend that they cared about her? It was so disgusting, this game they were playing.

“I’ll tell you someday. Not today though.” Irene finally answered.

“They want to know as soon as possible.” Sif said gently.

Of course they did…Irene thought as she sighed. 

“Not today.” Irene repeated. Sif nodded.

“Well, let’s get you dressed and ready. Sparring will help burn off some of your anger and it will do you a world of good. Not to mention it will better prepare you for the dark days ahead." She said gravely.

“Dark days?” Irene looked up, not liking doom and gloom before getting out of bed.

“Eventually Thanos will realize where Loki is and will come after him. We all need to be prepared for when that happens.” Sif said somberly, rising, she stretched her back and walked into Irene’s closet. "Very well. First let's get you changed into something you can move around in."

Irene followed the Asgardian into the closet. Sif handed her some leggings and a tunic to wear and excused herself from the closet so that Irene could change.

"Have you ever fought in a battle before?" Sif asked her from the main chamber of her room.

"No, well, the fight at Stark tower, though I did more running then fighting." She rather not think about that day. Straightening the tunic as she stepped out, she sat on the side of her bed, pulling on a pair of knee high boots.

"Today we will see what weapons you feel comfortable and are proficient with." Sif stated, dressed in her armor.

“Where did…?” Irene asked pointing to it.

“I had one of the servants bring my armor this morning.” Sif replied nonchalantly.

Irene nodded and stood feeling the boots out. They were very lightweight and were remarkably flexible. When she was ready she followed Sif out and into the hallway.

"What sort of assets could your bring to a fight?" Sif asked as they walked. Irene tied up her hair as she thought. 

"I can handle torture and methods of interrogation." Her years as a Dominatrix would serve her well for that, "But I used to be a dancer and gymnast, so I'm light on my feet and move fast and am very flexible." 

Sif nodded as she opened a set of door to the training room.

"We'll look at lighter weapons to start with then."

Within minutes, Sif had Irene trying our different weapons, how they felt in her hands, how they moved and how she moved with them and began instruction on several of them to start with. 

**

Loki awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and he noticed he was lying naked against Thor’s own naked chest. He smiled warmly and snuggled closer to him, but that made him groan louder when his aching head throbbed horribly. 

Thor stirred in their bed when he felt Loki’s naked moving against his own naked body and then stared down at him when his brother groaned in pain. “Loki, what ails you brother? Are you hurt?” 

“My head feels as if it were trampled on by 100 Bilgesnipe, Thor. I wish we could just lay in bed all day like this,” Loki moaned, as he snuggled his body closer to Thor’s and magically pulled the warm blankets and furs up over their bodies when he realised the fire had gone out in the night. 

“Mm, that would be a wonderful happenstance, but unfortunately, we have a very important task to complete. Do you not remember, Loki? Father asked us to repair the Bifrost?” Thor asked, as he kissed the top of his brother’s raven-haired head and smiled when he magically covered their bodies with the warm blankets and furs. “Why do you not just use your magic to re-kindle the fire, my dear brother?” 

“Because I am saving my energy and my magic for when we repair the Bifrost, my darling brother Thor,” Loki shot back, a playful smile on his face, as he waved his right hand in front of the wall and a warm, roaring fire blazed. He smiled mischievously and laid his head on Thor’s strong muscular chest, his hands splayed out beneath him, as his thumbs grazed over his brother’s pert nipples. “Do you really believe that we will be able to repair the Bifrost today, brother?” 

Thor moaned when Loki’s thumbs moved over his nipples and he wrapped his arms around his brother’s slim waist, as they lay there beneath the covers just cuddling together and enjoying each other’s company before they arose for the day. “Yes, I do, Loki, I know that your magic can be used in the most wondrous of ways, and this time is no different. Father’s Elder Magi used their old magic to repair the dome, while Heimdall sought them out and watched over them. They were naught able to complete the task when their magic failed them. So, now, today, Father and I believe that your own magic will be able to complete the task he has set to us.” 

Loki shuddered when Thor mentioned Father’s Elder Magi, as he remembered how they had defiled him when he was still in his cell. and hoped Thor did not feel it, and he smiled in when his brother just kissed the top of his head. He sighed and moved his hands from Thor’s chest and placed soft butterfly kisses to his chest, but when he spoke, his voice sounded clipped and filled with hatred for the rogues who had defiled him. “I see, Thor. So the old men could not complete the task? That is not shocking to hear, only because their magic is as ancient and stinted as they are, and it is most certainly not a match for my own brand of magic. I promise you, brother, that by the end of this day, we shall have the Bifrost repaired, even if it drains me for a day or so.” 

“Well, I do naught wish for you to do that, Loki. If you cannot finish it in one day, they we will complete the task over a period of a few days,” Thor voiced, as he carded his fingers soothingly through Loki’s raven hair and cradled his slim, sleek-muscled body against his own thick muscular body. “We best get ourselves ready for the day, brother, because I want us to go to Father’s chambers to speak with him about the events of last night with that evil Midgardian woman.”

“Yes, Thor, I agree with you on that point. I wish to see what Father thinks of the situation. Come on then, my dearest brother, we had best get ourselves cleaned up and dressed in our Asgardian battle gear. We will need to be protected while we are working on the Bifrost,” Loki remarked, as he sighed when Thor mentioned his breakdown in front of Lady Irene. He wished she would be a lot more forthcoming and did not possess such a haughty attitude. He just wanted her to be less snarky and not so vindictive toward his love for Thor. Yes, he was upset with her over last night, and angry right now at this moment, and did not wish to see her anytime soon, but he would not wish for her to be sent back to Midgard to suffer for the crimes he had committed. 

“Yes, my dear Loki, I do not wish for us to linger too long in our bathing chambers, as he we have much to accomplish on this day. Also, we will be out of the Palace all day, and that will keep you away from Lady Irene and her snarkiness,” Thor added, as he moved them both into a seated position and grabbed Loki’s hands in his own. He kissed each of them in turn and then pulled him off the bed as they made their way to their bathing chamber.

They did not tally in getting themselves ready and by the time they exited the chambers, they were both dressed in their Asgardian battle armor. Loki had adorned his helmet with the horns and carried his new scepter in his hand and he smiled as he turned to look at Thor, and stared down at the hand his brother carried Mjolnir in. “So, first we will visit with Father, and then we will be off to complete our task of repairing the Bifrost. Truth me told, brother, I am a little nervous about that. Not because I believe we will be unable to complete the task, but simply because I do not wish to falter in my own magical efforts and disappoint Father.”

“Oh, Loki, you will never disappoint Father,” Thor voiced, as he smiled as Loki and reached for his hand with his free hand. He laced their fingers together and caressed the back of his knuckles as they moved closer to their Father’s chamber. “He loves you so much, brother, and is well pleased that you have even agreed to assist in this task.”  
Before they entered their Father’s chamber, they were met by Steinar, Loki’s personal Guard, who approached Loki and held out his hand for his scepter. “Good morning, Prince Loki, Prince Thor. Your Father is waiting for you to attend him. He wishes to discuss the events of last night before you complete your task of repairing the Bifrost. He is not well pleased with the way the Midgardian Woman, Lady Adler upset you, Prince Loki, and neither am I for that matter. Thor, you had best leave Mjolnir out here in the corridor. I shall watch over her for you, as well as Loki’s scepter.” 

Loki sighed miserably when Steinar brought up the events of the prior evening at the banquet, where Irene caused him to have that small breakdown. He really just wished to forget about it and move on, but it seemed everyone around him would not let this happen. He smiled warmly at Steinar when he handed him his scepter and shook his head at his words. “Very well, Steinar. Thank you for being so kind to me, I appreciate your sentiment. We shall see you presently then.” 

Thor growled angrily at the mention of the Midgardian woman’s name and slammed Mjolnir hard on the floor beside Steinar, as it rang out loudly. He knew that his Father and Mother must have heard the events of the prior evening, and thought how they could not have. His poor brother Loki was in such distress and all the Midgardian did was stand there, looking smug and then ran away as a child would. He would be sure to have words with her when he saw her again, just to let her know of his dislike and displeasure with her for hurting his brother. It seemed that all Midgardian females were the same, they did naught but break the hearts of Asgardian Gods. He patted Steinar hard on his shoulder with his large hand, and knew the burly guard could take the onslaught of his strength, as he bowed his head to him. “I thank you, Steinar, for looking out for my little brother’s welfare. I can assure you we will have this little problem resolved presently, and I myself will be certain to speak with the Midgardian myself later today.” 

“Very good, Prince Thor, I am pleased to hear you speak these words as sooth,” Steinar voiced, as he clasped hands with Thor in the Warrior fashion of each of them gripping their forearms with their hands and smiled warmly at the large, burly blond-haired Prince. Then his smile turned serious as he inclined his head at the door to their Father’s chamber. “You had best get yourselves inside your Father’s chambers now, for he is not in the best of moods this morning and you should not keep him waiting any longer.” 

Thor sighed and shook his head and reached for Loki’s hand, as he squeezed it firmly in his own, he smiled warmly and pushed open the doors of their Father’s chamber and entered the large room. They found their father seated on one of the large white sofa’s in the middle of his chamber, and was reading from a batch of scrolls that Thor recognized as a decree. He glanced down at it for a moment and saw the Midgardian’s name written on it, and knew that this was going to be the formal note that would send Irene away if she did not change her attitude in the three days. 

Odin saw his two son’s enter his chamber and he immediately magicked away the scroll he had been working on, as he smiled warmly at them and greeted them kindly. “Good morning, my two sons. Please, have a seat before me, I wish to discuss with you the events that occurred at the end of the Banquet last night.”   
“Yes, Father,” they both answered, and chose to sit down on a divan together, with Thor still holding Loki’s hands in his own, if nothing but for moral support and to help keep Loki calm. 

Odin smiled at Loki and stared down at his son’s entwined hands, and he leaned forward as he placed his own large hands over theirs. “Loki my dear son, I wish to impart to you my deepest sympathy over the events of your terrible breakdown last night. As you most probably know by now, your Mother and I heard the entire occurrence with Miss Adler, the Midgardian woman who cause you to have your small breakdown. I want you to know that we do naught blame you for this, Loki. You were only defending yourself against her continued slights and haughty attitude.” 

“Thank you for your kind words and support, Father, it is much appreciated. I am sorry if the banquet was ruined last night. Please forgive me-” Loki stared and then was cut off when their Father held up his hands to stop him.

“No, Loki, you do naught need to apologise for this occurrence, it was naught your fault,” Odin voiced, as he shook his head and placed his hands over Loki and Thor‘s again and continued to speak in his low authoritative voice. “Miss Adler is wholly to blame for this, and that is why I have written up a decree, which is what you saw me working on when you both entered my chamber a few minutes ago. It simply states that if she does not improve her haughty attitude in three days, then I will personally contact the Shield Organization, Director Nick Fury, and hand her over to them to do as they wish. I can naught have this unrest on Asgard, especially since you are still not fully recovered from your ordeal with Thanos, Loki.”

“No, Father, you mustn’t go through with this!” Loki retorted, as he sat forward on the cushions of the divan and stared at his Father with a shocked expression on his face. His eyebrows knitted down over his eyes as he pleaded with him. “Please, Father? You mustn’t do this. I promised the woman that I would protect her from this happening. I know that she is to blame for causing my breakdown, but you have to understand, her snarky and haughty behavior is part of her true personality. That is just the way that she is, and she cannot change being who she is. Please reconsider, Father? I am naught happy with her right now, but this would be too harsh a punishment for her.” 

Thor scoffed at Loki’s words, as he released his hands and stared at him with a shocked expression on his face. “Loki, brother, surely you cannot be defending the evil woman even after she hurt you so terrible last evening?” 

“Thor, I am naught defending her so much as trying to keep my promise to her,” Loki shot back, staring from Thor’s stern face over to his Father’s same stony mirrored expression. “Please, you must both listen to me? Father, if you are going to go through with this, then I ask you to at least give her a week and make sure she knows what you are planning? I fear there will be severe repercussions if you just thrust this decree upon her without her knowledge.” 

Odin sighed as he listened to his younger son’s reasoning. By Gungnir the boy was always so clever and intelligent. He thought how he would make just as good a King as Thor would, and perhaps he would speak with Thor about making Loki a Regent King in the near future. “Oh, very well, Loki Odinson. Thor, do you agree with Loki’s ideas?” 

“No, Father, I am sorry, I do naught,” Thor retorted, as he stood up from the divan and paced the room, his hands were clenched into fists as his side, and he wanted nothing more than to seek out the wicked Midgardian woman and send her hurtling through the Vortex in a heat of rage. “You and Mother may have heard the argument from across the Banquet hall, but you were not the one to go to Loki after the incident. You did not have to see how he was shaken up and broken down. It was most disgusting and vile the way he was shaking and sobbing, his body curled in on itself. I had to physically carry him to our chambers, where I held him in my arms as he sobbed against my chest until he had finally fallen asleep, nae, sobbed himself to sleep in my strong arms. So, no, I do naught agree with extending the decree for a week. This woman must be sent away as soon as possible.” 

Odin shook his head as he listened to his eldest son’s heated words and watched him as he paced around his chamber with his hands balled into fists. He glanced over at Loki to see what his reaction was, and he was surprised to see how calm he looked. 

Loki watched and listened as Thor defended him and spoke out against the wrong Lady Adler had done to him, but he was still not wanting the decree to be three days, so he decided to try for at least four days. He frowned at Thor and then reached out with his arms and keened softly. “Brother, please, come and sit down beside me again? I will agree with your sentiment and ask that Father at least add one more day to the decree. Will you agree with that? Believe me, I do naught wish for any more incidents with the woman, but we cannot just send her to her execution on Midgard for the crimes that I actually committed. Brother, please?” 

Thor sighed when he heard his little brother begging him and saw the sadness in his beautiful emerald eyes. Oh, how he could always get him to change his surly moods with his sweet pleading and his pretty eyes. He lowered his head toward the marble floor and shook his head in agreement, as he moved quickly to sit beside Loki again on the divan. He reached over and gripped his hands on his own, as he kissed each of them in turn and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and then placed a soft kiss to the side of Loki’s neck when his brother leaned against him. “Oh, Loki, my sweet brother, you always have a way to soothe my anger. I shall agree to the extra day for the decree and for letting the evil woman know of the plans Father has if she does not change her haughty attitude.” 

“Thank you, Thor, you are wonderful, and I love you so much,” Loki voiced, as he pressed a soft kiss to his brother lips and carded his fingers through his soft blond hair. Then he turned to face their Father and smiled warmly at him and stared at him with his emerald eyes sparkling. 

Odin laughed heartily with how well his son, the God of Mischief, played both of them so perfectly, and thought how much he had missed his younger son’s playfulness. He smile just as warmly in return and reached forward again as he clasped Loki’s hands in his own. “Very well, Loki, you will have your wish, my son. I shall change the decree to four days and inform the Midgardian woman myself, but I warn you, if she does something that upsets you and causes you anymore grief and or a break down, then I shall ignore the decree and send her away swiftly.”   
“Thank you, Father, for your kindness and your understanding. I shall agree with your words as sooth, and will send her away myself should she do anything to further upset me,” Loki stated, as he kissed his Father’s hands and carefully released them. He turned to face Thor again and inclined his head. “So, my dear Brother, Thor, are you ready to repair the Bifrost now?” 

“Yes, my sweet brother Loki, my little trickster, I am more than ready to repair the Bifrost with you now,” Thor retorted playfully as he smiled sweetly at his little brother and once again kissed his lips tenderly. “That is if Father is finished with us now?” 

Odin grinned at his older son and shook his head at his words, but gave them both a stern warning. “Yes, I am finished with the two of you, and I must say, my dear Loki, you have considerably lightened my dark mood. I have to tell you both now, though, you must be careful with the difficult task you have before you this morning. Especially you, Loki, for you will be using your magic and I do naught wish for you to overexert yourself. You have to promise me that if you need to extend the repairs to a few days so you do not overtax yourself, that you will stop if you are feeling too weak.” 

“I promise, Father. Thor and I had the same conversation in our chamber this morning, but I am determined to complete this task, and I feel that my magic is very much up for the task,” Loki assured and gently pulled Thor up off the divan, and moved with him toward the doors of their Father’s chamber. 

When they entered the corridor again, they found not only Steinar waiting for them, but two other Palace Guards as well. It was Loki’s Guard who spoke to them though, as he placed his hand on Loki’s forearm and smiled warmly at his charge. “I trust things went well from the smiles on your faces, Princes?” 

“Yes, Steinar, things well quite well,” Thor voiced, as he clapped the Guard on his back and tipped his head to him. “In four days time, if the wicked Midgardian woman, Miss Adler, does not improve her haughty attitude, then Father, nae, even Loki himself, will send her away to her fate on Midgard.” 

“I am pleased to hear you say so, Prince Thor,” Steinar answered, as he clasped his hand against Thor‘s forearm and then turned to his Loki and wrapped his right hand around the back of his neck, beneath his horned helmet. He caressed the soft skin beneath his long hair and smiled comfortingly at him. “My dear Prince Loki, you have a very difficult task to complete now. I must ask you, are you ready to complete this task? Are you certain that your body is up for this?” 

Loki frowned up at Steinar at hearing his questions and his concern he saw in his eyes. He keened when he rubbed his neck with his hand but shook his head. “Yes, Steinar, I am perfectly fine and more than ready to complete this task. I promise you, all of you, that I will be all right, but I do naught wish to delay this task for more than a day. So, please, take us to see Heimdall, I know that he awaits our arrival most insistently.” 

“Very well then, my sweet little Prince, but be certain that myself and the other Guards will be waiting for you at the entrance to the Palace should you need our assistance,” Steinar voiced, as he caressed Loki’s neck, squeezed him affectionately and then carefully removed his hand. “Come with us, both of you, Heimdall is most definitely awaiting your swift arrival, but knows that you were with the AllFather to discuss the happenings of last evening.” 

Loki sighed and bowed to Steinar and once they moved through the Palace to the stables to retrieve their horses. He checked in with his son, Sleipnir, to make certain he was all right, and he laughed happily at the wonderful reception he received when his son hugged him with his head against his chest and he whispered words of love to him. He had tears in his eyes after the happy reunion, and Thor patted his brother on his back as he wrapped his arm around his waist. He gently steered him to where the guards were waiting upon their own mounts. Loki chose his own reliable threadbare brown steed, Bronzir, and he smiled when the horse neighed loudly when he saw Loki again. 

“Ah, yes, good morning, my dear Bronzir, I am pleased to see you as well. I have missed you terribly,” Loki whispered to the animal, as he leaned over and kissed his mane and then his neck. He laughed when the horse nuzzled his neck in return and combed his hair through his black mane. “I love you too, very much. Now, be a good powerful steed and carry me to the area on the Bifrost which needs to be repaired.” 

Bronzir neighed loudly and Loki laughed in his trademark battle cry as they all galloped from the stables out to where Heimdall was waiting for them at the repaired golden dome of the Bifrost. He stood tall and proud in his shining gold armor and watched as the Palace Guards, and mostly Steinar took hold of the Princes’ mounts and galloped to the edge of the Bifrost to wait for them to finish their task. 

“Good morning Prince Loki, Prince Thor. I wish to welcome you both home to Asgard again. I trust things are well with yourselves and the AllFather after the harrowing events of last evening?” Heimdall spoke in his low baritone, but always, menacing voice. He stared over at Loki and narrowed his gold tiger-eyes at him. “I will naught begin to understand why you have spoken in favour for the Midgardian woman to your Father, Prince Loki, but I am guessing you have your reasons for doing so.” 

“Yes, Heimdall, I do, and even though she was snarky with me and caused my emotional breakdown, I still cannot turn my back on her. Just because she behaves as a sullen child would, does not mean that I need to. I made a promise to her to keep her safe and protect her as she protected me on Midgard, and I mean to keep that promise, no matter how she treats me,” Loki interjected, but spoke in his calm baritone voice. “I am certain that you understand my reasons for doing so, but enough of that now. Please let Thor and I begin our task of repairing the Bifrost for Father and all of Asgard?”

“Very well, my Prince, I shall concede to understand your reasons and not question you on the matter again. Know this sooth, I shall keep my eyes on her and make certain to report any misgivings to your Father,” Heimdall voiced, as he continued to stare into Loki’s eyes with his own, and flashed a quick grin to him. He was not angry with the Prince, he just wished to keep him safe from harm now that he was home on Asgard again. “As you will both notice, the Elders have already made their repairs to Golden Dome over Yggdrasil. All you will need to do to complete today’s task, Loki, is to use your own brand of magic to make the real repairs to the Bifrost itself and extend the bridge to it’s proper length again.” 

Loki stared at Heimdall as he spoke to them, well, mostly to him, and he could no longer see the hatred and the scorn in his golden eyes. That made Loki feel more relaxed around the wise Guardian. "Yes, Heimdall, I can see that the Elder Magi have performed some most gratifying magic and their repairs are very thorough, but they were obviously not strong enough to complete the task, being the old snobbish brutes that they are. Thor and I mean to finish the rest of the outer bridge with today's task. I have already imparted to Thor that it is going to be very harrowing work, especially since I have not been able to use my magic to its full extent since I was healed. So, Thor, shall we get started on this task now, my dear brother?" 

“Yes, my dear Loki, we shall most definitely get started on this difficult task we have ahead of us. Truth be told, I am a bit nervous about it myself, but I know that your wondrous magick will get us through this quite well, my little God of Mischief,” Thor teased Loki, and laughed heartily when he pouted a little, and he wrapped his arms around his slim waist and squeezed his body against his. He moved his hand down his brother’s lower back and squeezed his backside beneath his Asgardian leathers and then turned to see Heimdall staring bemusedly at them. 

“I see that the two Princes have rekindled their relationship again and that your Father approves of this,” Heimdall remarked, as he flashed them a ghost of a smirk and then bowed his head to them. “You both know that I see everything while you two are here, and I will report it to your Father, the King, so there will be no intimacies shared other than touching or even kissing, Princes’. I shall leave you to your defenses, but please feel free to call upon me should you need my assistance. Loki, good luck and Thor, watch over your brother, make certain he does not overtax himself too much.” 

“Thank you, Heimdall, we can handle things from here. We will most assuredly take your advice,” Thor voiced, as he bowed to the God and they watched him walk back to his post to be the Guardian of Asgard again. 

Loki sighed as he stared at the spot where Heimdall stood and then he turned to face Thor with a dejected look on his face, which turned into a smile when Thor beamed at him and held out his hands to his brother. “So, Thor, we have a difficult task at hand. I fear this is going to take quite a long time, so let's just get started. I am going to conjure up a very powerful spell to weave over the surface of the Bridge. I warn you now, that I may go into a small trance state for a short while, but that is so I can allow the spell to move freely across the empty part of the Bridge. Once the spell is woven, then you and I will move out across the finished sections of the bridge smoothing out the surface with our hands." Loki explained, as he sat down cross-legged on the Bridge and rubbed his hands together and worked up the emerald energy inside his hands as he recited the small incantation to weave the magic together. He stopped though, when Thor asked him a question and he furrowed his brow at his brother. 

"But, Loki, I do not know magic. How will I be able to help you smooth out the surface of the bridge once you weave your spell?" Thor asked, as he watched Loki already starting to weave his spell, only stopping when he asked his most likely silly question if Loki's furrowed brow was anything to go by. He knelt down beside his brother.

"Oh, please forgive me, my dear brother, Thor. I am sorry, my love," Loki said,, as he flashed his brother a mischievous grin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He hummed at the sweet taste he found there and shook his head at Thor’s confused expression, "I forgot to tell you that I am extending the magic to include you, not that it will hurt you or take over your mind, so do not worry about that. It will merely make it easier for you to help me in smoothing out the surface of the Bridge as it magically extends. Now, come on and sit close beside me, my dear brother, so that we may get started on this task."   
Thor sighed when Loki, his sweet lover and adoring brother, kissed him and he felt his brother’s magical energy already moving over his body as he continued to rub his hands together to work up the magic. He mirrored Loki seated position, and watched his brother intently as he worked his magic. 

Loki closed his eyes and quickly recited the spell, rubbing his hands more vigorously together. Loki's body was enveloped by a soft emerald light for several minutes, and then the light moved into down his arms and into his hands as he splayed them out over the surface of the ruined Bridge. He gasped when the bridge shook a little and hummed beneath them, and in the next instant, the Bridge started to magically expand again, moving out 50 feet away from them. "Come now, Thor, we need to move this out further!" Loki shouted, as he laid his long, lean body down on the surface of the bridge and crawled over to the extension, all the while smoothing his hands in straight lines. He smiled when Thor laid beside him and copied his movements. They stayed like this for an hour in silence at first, as they moved from 50 feet to 100 feet per hour. 

By the end of the first hour they were more than halfway across the water beneath them and had another 500 feet to go in the next hour. Thor watched his brother's face as he concentrated on his task, and he knew he wanted to speak to him about Thanos coming after him. It had been on Thor’s and everyone else’s mind from the time they had taken Loki from his protective cell. Loki did not speak of it, so Thor had to be the one to initiate it. He didn't want to upset his brother, only because he had already gone through the terrible ordeal last evening with the evil Midgardian causing his near breakdown. Not did he wish to stop their work, but his thoughts were suddenly invaded by Loki's baritone voice speaking out loud to him. "It is all right, Thor, we can talk and work now. That is if you don't mind to continue our crawl along the Bifrost to magically extend it." 

"No, I don't mind, my dear brother, we are making such wonderful progress now,” Thor said, as he smiled warmly at Loki and continued to move his hands out along the surface of the Bifrost. He was in awe of Loki’s wondrous magic as it caused his body to tingle with its properties and his hands thrum with energy. “I do not wish to disturb you while you are using such delicate magic, my love. I am just worried about what's to come with Thanos tracking you, Loki-"

“I fear that he will come after me soon, Thor,” Loki cut across Thor’s words as he continued to move his hands with his glowing emerald magic out over the surface of the Bifrost. His long fingers fanned out in front of him as he inched his body forward another 50 feet. He smiled warily as he watched his love, his Thor as he moved beside him. “I can feel his powerful presence more strongly now. He is out there in the Universe and he is searching for me now, as we speak, and although Father is keeping me shielded from his dark magic and energy, he will eventually find me and come for me. I fear that if I have anymore emotional breakdowns, that is when Thanos will be able to get inside my mind and abduct me. So I think it is safe to say that I should avoid them at all costs.” 

"Oh, my sweet Loki, my love, I am so sorry. We must tell Father and Mother this after we finish repairing the Bifrost,” Thor stated, as he moved his own large hands out in front of him, watching as Loki’s extended magic worked so well. He sighed when he saw Loki’s body as it trembled from being a bit overtaxed by this difficult task. “So, are you telling me that this terrible breakdown you had last night with that evil Midgardian woman may have brought the evil being closer to finding you? Did you feel Thanos inside your mind afterwards?”

“Yes, Thor, that is what I am telling you. Yes, he was there inside my mind, but only for a fleeing moment. When I had the worst part of my breakdown after speaking with Lady Adler on the balcony, I felt him trying to break through my mind, and in fact that is why I had the breakdown in the first place. I felt him there, trying to find me, trying to taunt me for a moment, and it hurt again. I could feel him torturing me with his dark magical heat energy and raping me all over again, it was horrible and I begged for it to stop..” Loki’s words broke off into a loud sob, but he did not stop his work. It made him move faster across the last part of the bridge. 

“Oh, my, Loki, I love you so much. I am so sorry. I hate that terrible, evil woman. I hate how she continued to taunt you and upset you with her jealous and childish behavior. I will be sure to have words with her once we are finished here. I can promise you that. I want you to know that everyone on Asgard is vying for your protection and will fight for your safety. Thor said, as he moved his own hands across the surface of the Bifrost. He followed beside his brother, his lover, his Loki, and wished he could hold him in his arms when he heard his soft sobbing. 

"Oh, Thor, I love you, so much….I am…happy to be home again… I know what you are all doing for me...and...I am...I am...I thank you all...for caring so much about me to protect me...I love you all…" Loki said, in between his sobs as he poured more magic into his hands and moved another 200 feet, magically willing his body, pushing his body too much too soon. He panted and gasped in pain from his efforts now, but he still kept going, as he pushed his body and the magic in his hands harder and further along the Bifrost. He even left Thor behind so he could be the first to get the bridge finished. He was feeling tired and his body and mind were aching, but he was determined to get it done. He was surprised when he glanced to the side of him and noticed Thor had caught up with him. 

"Loki, you need to stop now! Please, stop, my brother? We can finish the rest of the Bifrost repairs tomorrow, my love. I can see that you are in pain now, I feel it inside my mind, because you are linked to me with your magic. Please, we have to stop now? You are going to cause injury to yourself. Please, stop now, Loki?" Thor insisted, as he tried to get his brother to stop, and sighed when Loki just moved forward another 100 feet. 

"No, Thor, my darling brother. I have to finish this now. There is only a couple hundred feet left. We can do this together, but you have to help me, Thor. Please do not stop now, my love? Brother, please?" Loki begged his brother, his lover his future intended, as more tears fell down his face as he panted louder and moved another 100 feet. 

Thor shook his head in agreement when he heard his brother’s painful pleas. It hurt him to see him taxing himself like this, but he knew Loki, he knew he would always push himself to complete a task, even when they were boys. He sighed though and kept his pace beside Loki, but he knew that he would be exhausted again after this and would need to rest. He was shocked and surprised when they both moved faster across the rest of the 100 feet together, the Bifrost suddenly ringing out loudly beneath their bodies and making them thrum with energy and teem with life again. 

Thor suddenly stood up and jumped up and down as the magic moved the rest of the way and finished rebuilding the Bifrost. He suddenly stopped shouting out his happiness when he stared down at Loki, and noticed that he was not moving at all, instead he laid there on his stomach with his hands and arms still stretched out before him. He knelt down by his brother and sobbed as he and turned his body over, and saw with a shocked horror that he had lost consciousness. He called out to Heimdall and was surprised when he looked up and saw the Guardian God and their Father standing over both of them. 

Odin stared down at Thor with a foreboding look on his face, but he was also smiling proudly at his eldest son, but that smile quickly changed into a look of concern as he stared down at his other unconscious son, his poor Loki. Heimdall bent down and quickly lifted Loki out of Thor's arms.

Thor tried to protest when Heimdall grabbed his brother as he sobbed over Loki’s unconscious body. “No, do not touch him, Heimdall. I shall hold him. I promised him I would protect him and keep him safe! I should have stopped him. I should have made him stop using his magic, but I was too selfish to think about that, or to even realise my poor brother was not well. I begged him to stop, Father, I could see and feel his pain, but he would not stop until he was finished-” 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, It is all right, Thor, we are here now, my son. This is naught either of your faults, it was inevitable that Loki would overtax himself with this task. I had feared it this morning when the two of you were inside my chambers. Come now, we will bring Loki to the healing rooms and take care of him. You will stay by his side and hold his hand, while Cajolus and Dentrious tend to him. You must know that I am so proud of both of you, for the good work you have done, but as usual, our dearest Loki has pushed himself too far," Odin said, and he grabbed Thor's wrist, and motioned for the three of them to hold onto one another so he could transport them quickly to the healing rooms. 

**

Irene was panting after sparring with Sif. It was then Irene realized that Sif was not only beautiful but deadly as well. The acrobatics came back naturally to Irene. She was able to hop away bounce, jump and flip her way around Sif. They tried out a number of different weapons for Irene to feel out. So far the staff, rapier, throwing daggers and the bow and arrow seem to come naturally to Irene. More importantly Sif showed her how to defend herself if she should find herself grabbed or disarmed. 

"Oh, I need a bath." She moaned working a particularly sore arm. Totally exhausted Irene sat on a bench, drinking water. Sif snickered.

"You'll be fine." Sif tossed her a cloth to wipe her face with. "You're quite nimble."

"Thanks." Irene smiled at the compliment. 

“An impressive display to be sure, but I wonder how you would fare against someone a bit taller than yourself.”

Irene turned and found Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun standing in the doorway.

“Everyone is taller than me.” Irene joked back.

“Good to see you two made up.” Fandral sat down next to Irene smiling. Looking over at Sif, Irene furrowed her brow. Sif only shrugged.

“What can we do for you three today?” Irene asked, sitting up.

“I wondered about us sparring.” Volstagg replied calmly, almost smugly.

“I’ve just started learning the difference between a dagger and a sword and you want me to fight a veteran warrior?” Irene asked him.

He smiled nodding his head slowly. 

“I’m not ready, not even close.” Irene sat back drinking more water.

“And how will you get ready? If not for training with more skilled opponents?” Fandral replied. Irene looked at Sif.  
“They have a point. You had no problem facing me.”

“That’s different.” Irene said dismissively.

“You do understand that she is the Goddess of War for a reason.” Fandral leaned in, fake whispering to Irene. Looking over at Sif, the woman beamed, smiling a huge and beautiful smile across her face.

“Goddess of War?”

Sif nodded.

“You’ll be pleased to know that I only held back a portion of the time. I know you’re mortal as well.”

“Thank you for not killing me.”

Sif grinned wickedly.

Standing slowly, Irene considered her assets against Volstagg. He was a big guy and was carrying an axe. Most likely brute strength was what he used in battle. She would have to either wear him out or use speed against him. Walking to the center of the sparring room, Irene took breath and bent into a stance, watching Volstagg’s imposing silhouette approach her. Setting down the battle axe, he stepped into the ring.

“No weapons.” He said, smirk on his lips. 

Irene was briefly thankful that she didn’t have to dodge a battle axe that was as big as she was but felt that she was still in over her head. Sif sat back and crossed her arms. 

Clearly she was not concerned and why was she smiling?

Volstagg and Irene had just began to circle one another when the doors opened and a servant ran in.

"Lady Sif, Lady Irene... Please come. The king has asked for you to join him at the healing rooms. Prince Loki has been injured repairing the Bifrost."

Irene stood up straight, totally forgetting about her fight and walked to the herald.

"What happen?" She asked, following him out.

"I know not, my Lady."

Rushing towards the healing rooms, Irene saw the crowd and feared the worse. 

**

The entire Palace on Asgard had been alerted to Prince Loki and Prince Thor completing the repairs on the Bifrost, and they were now in despair to find out Prince Loki had injured himself using his magic and had pushed himself too far to complete it, effectively falling unconscious from overtaxing his magic. 

Odin, Thor and Heimdall had teleported to the healing rooms in the Palace and while Odin dealt with the angry mob of the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Lady Irene and Frigga, Heimdall and Thor rushed inside the room and laid their precious cargo down onto one of the comfortable beds.

“Please, everyone, just remain calm and cease your endless chatter!” Odin voiced, as he waved his hands and silenced everyone from speaking at once. “Loki collapsed and fell unconscious after he over used his magic when he and Thor repaired the Bifrost. He will be all right though. He is in need of some sleep and much needed relaxation, and cannot be overexerted. I must ask that none of you upset him and or cause him to have anymore emotional breakdowns. He has suffered enough through being controlled by Thanos, and that threat is still out there, but we will all deal with that when we come to it. For now, I must ask each and every one of you, Asgardian’s and Midgardian alike, to please mind your tempers and your snarky attitudes when you are around him. He will most likely be sleeping for the rest of the evening, but Thor, his brother, will be the one who will attend to him in his chambers. We will let you all know once he awakens and you will be able to see him, but there will be no heated words exchanged. If you cannot obey these rules, then I must ask you to stay away from my son until he is fully healed. Now, we will enter the healing room, but we will be quiet while we are in there.” 

Odin motioned for the Guards, Loki’s personal Guard, Steinar especially, to escort everyone into the chamber, and he smiled at everyone when they past him. When Lady Adler made to enter the room, he stopped her and glared down at her, as he motioned for her to stay out in the corridor with him for a moment. When the doors closed behind the others, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at her, and then spoke to her as Father would scold his child. 

“Miss Adler, I am completely disappointed in you, young lady. I cannot understand why you upset my son Loki last night at his special banquet, and yes, a few of those comments were directed at you. I wanted you to know that I have written up a decree for you, I will give you four Asgardian days, and they are quite long in their turns around the sun and the moon, to straighten out your snarky attitude, or I will be giving you over to the Midgardian Organization Shield, and namely the Son of Fury if you upset my son one more time. I am not scolding you as such, M’Lady, nor do I wish for you unleash your anger out on anyone, most of all, my younger son, Loki, and least of all my older son Thor. Loki has once again been your champion, Lady Adler, and he has begged me naught to send you away from here and into the jaws of the waiting sharks on Midgard. So, I suggest you take my words to heart and start behaving like a proper adult, and not a spoiled, jealous and childish individual. I hope I have made myself clear, and just know sooth, my son Thor will have his own words with you, but do not raise your voice when you are in the healing rooms. He will be adult enough to bring you out here, or even to the sparring grounds to take out your aggressions. Come with me now, M’Lady, but please do your best to behave as a Lady would.” 

Irene kept her face passive as Odin spoke to her. She had not intended to upset Loki last night, nor had she sought to find a way to be sent back to Earth, nor did she ask Loki to remain her champion. It wasn’t her fault that Loki reacted that way to her apology. Looking at Odin, she once again realized that it really didn’t matter, they would not listen to her even if she tried explaining herself. 

Still, this was a glorious opportunity to go home. Four days and she was back on Earth, where things made sense. Yes she would be incarcerated by SHIELDs and possibly executed, however with a phone call or two she may able to pull in a couple of really big favors to spare her life. 

Looking up at Odin, she nodded her head respectfully and followed him into the room, determined to not say a word. She had far too much on her mind right now.  
Odin uncrossed his arms from his chest and flashed her a quick smile, before he stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the room before him. Once inside, he closed the doors behind him and stood on the perimeter of the room, only to watch over the care of his son by his most trusted personal Royal Healers, Cajolus and Dentrious. 

Cajolus used his magic to remove Prince Loki’s battle armor and his horned helmet with a wave of his hand. He dressed him in a comfortable emerald cotton tunic and cotton sleep trousers and covered his body with several blankets and furs with more comfortable pillows beneath his head. He noticed everyone had entered the room and looked to his fellow healer to keep them quiet, and smiled when he shushed them all when they started speaking in soft whispers. 

Thor sat down beside his brother in the armchair and gripped Loki’s hand in his both of his as he watched Cajolus and Dentrious fussing over his brother to examine him and see if he had seriously injured himself from overworking his magic. Thor could not get over how pale Loki looked, and his skin was even colder than it normally was. This worried him and even the healers as he stared up at them with a worried look on his handsome face. “Is he going to be all right, Cajolus?” 

“Yes, Prince Thor, he will be just fine. He just needs to rest now and will most likely sleep for a while,” Cajolus explained, as he moved his hands over Loki’s forehead to magically warm up his body to its normal cooler temperature instead of below it. He smiled when Loki gasped and then his breathing turned normal again as the pain he was feeling was sucked out his body from the powerful healer’s touch. 

“Thor, it appears that Loki pushed the limits of his magic to complete the difficult task of repairing the Bifrost. Even though he is a very powerful young Magi, there are limits to how far one can use their magic. It may have also stemmed from Prince Loki extending his magic into your own body, and using the combined powers to complete the Bifrost. I cannot be certain, but it may also be that someone sabotaged him, and it is almost as if they really wanted Loki to overtax himself. I shall have to perform a magical scan on his body to see if there are any traces left over of treachery from whomever sent the surge of energy that knocked him unconscious.” 

“What? You do naught speak sooth, Healer?! What do you mean someone sabotaged him? Who could have done this to him?!” Thor demanded, as he gripped the healer by the front of his tunic and glared menacingly at him. 

“Prince Thor, please unhand me? I am speaking sooth to you. I can sense traces of treachery inside Prince Loki’s body, but I have to perform more magical scans to see if I can trace whomever has done this to your brother, nae, your lover and future intended. Please, my Prince, ease your troubled mind,” Cajolus ordered, as he gripped the God of Thunder’s powerful hands and tried to remove them from his tunic, but to no avail, as the Prince was so much stronger than he. 

“Thor! Please unhand Cajolus and let him complete his healing of Loki,” Odin warned his son, standing across the room as his voice boomed loudly and bounced off the walls. 

“Yes, Father, I am sorry. Please forgive me, Cajolus and continue to assist my brother,“ Thor said. He sighed when he heard his Father’s voice booming from across the room, and then he looked up to see all of his and Loki’s friends and his Mother standing behind his armchair. He smiled warmly at them when his Warriors friends all waved to him with their own smiles. Then he spotted the evil Midgardian woman staring down at Loki with a concerned look on her face. It made Thor’s blood boil to see her there in the room with all of them, and he hated her with a passion even more so.

Watching Thor act like a child made her tired. Everything Asgardian was making her tired. She would miss her new friends, she looked to Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. She would even miss Loki too but she knew she didn’t belong here and the faster she got out of here the faster everyone could resume their lives once more.

Thor wished his brother Loki had not been her champion, because if it were up to Thor now, he would have sent Irene Adler screaming through the Vortex and back to her own Realm on Midgard. He returned to his armchair and held Loki’s hand in his both of his, as he gently caressed the soft skin and watched the Healers perform their magical scans and treatment on his brother’s exhausted body. “Will he awaken soon, Cajolus, or will he sleep through the night now?” 

“No, he shall not awaken just yet. I am sorry to say that Loki will be asleep for the rest of the evening, Thor,” Cajolus said, as he placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, “I have since performed my magical scans, but for some reason the traces of treachery I thought were there have somehow vanished. Perhaps they were just small tremors that were left over inside Loki’s body from overtaxing his own magic. If you wish, you may bring him to your chambers now, where he will be more comfortable and you can hold him while he sleeps.” 

“Yes, oh yes, thank you, Cajolus, I would love to do that,” Thor shot back, as his words tumbled out of his mouth in quick succession. “I believe that Loki would rather wake up in bed with me, feeling safe and relaxed, than inside the cold bed of the healing rooms. Is it safe to carry Loki now? Will we not injure him by jostling his body around so much?” 

“No, you shall not hurt him, Thor. Dentrious and I have seen that he is stable now and he will sleep peacefully with you. I would suggest having his personal Guard, Steinar carry him to your private chambers. I shall speak with your Father and let him know of this,” Cajolus informed Thor, and then smiled warmly at the Prince when he flashed him a relieved smile. 

Dentrious looked after Loki while Cajolus moved to speak with Odin, who still stood at the back of the room with the Guards, and when the healer approached his King, he bowed to him. They spoke in hushed tones and Odin nodded his head when Cajolus told him of the traces of treachery he thought he had detected, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared inside Loki’s body. Then he asked Odin if Thor would be able to bring Loki to their chamber to relax and the King agreed. When Cajolus returned to Loki’s bedside he nodded to Thor when he inquired of his request, and he knew that his Father would make another announcement. 

“Everyone, you must exit the healing rooms now. I have been assured by my trusted healers that my son Loki is resting comfortably and he will be brought to his and Thor’s chamber where he will sleep for the rest of the evening,” Odin stated, as he motioned for his Guards to walk with the Warriors, his wife and Lady Adler and help them to leave the rooms. He motioned with his head to Loki’s personal Guard, Steinar to approach Loki’s bed so he could carry him to his son’s chambers. 

Turning to leave, Irene was preoccupied with this idea of leaving Asgard for good. Could she call in those favors? Would they allow her the phone call? What if she only have one phone call who would she call….?

Thor smiled smugly at Irene when she breezed past him, making to follow the others, but he grabbed her by her arm and held her back. He waited until Steinar and his Father and the others, including the Healers had left the room, and then he had words with her. 

“Do naught think that you can escape me that easily, Miss Adler. I will naught hurt you nor make idle threats, know sooth that the words I speak are meant for you to understand. If you ever speak to my brother in an insolent and or snarky tone of voice and upset him again, I will bring my wrath down upon you. I tell you now, that my brother is forever your champion, but I am not. I despise you for causing his breakdown, and it is because of you that it will be easier for Thanos to find him. It seems the evil being feeds off of emotions and will find Loki much more swiftly than if he is calm. So I am going to tell you this once, keep your snarky attitude away from him. Do not speak to him about mine and his love for each other. Do not unload your emotions onto him in any way. Do not upset him in any way, for if you do, Midgardian, than the Titan will surely abduct him within the blink of an eye. He is out there searching for my little brother, and the rest of us on Asgard will fight for him and there will be a battle for his life, so my suggestion to you right now is to stop behaving as a spoiled child and having temper tantrums and learn how to fight. That is all I will say to you. If you will excuse me now, I must attend to my brother and make sure he is safe and resting in my own strong and loving arms. I bid you good night.” 

Again, Irene maintained a passive look on her face. These Asgardians loved to hear themselves talk, didn’t they? Men. Idly she wondered if Thor had to act like this because he was trying to compensate for something that he may be lacking, but it turned her stomach to think on it long. Watching him walk away Irene stayed put. Even the King of Asgard wanted her gone. Perhaps holing up in her room for four days would be haughty enough for her to get sent back to SHEILD. 

Still, if Loki acted as her champion, she would steer clear of him. They were even. She saved him, he saved her. They no longer owed each other anything. Plus, if Thanos was using his breakdowns as a way to try and Loki, well, it would be best to stay away. Despite her feelings for his family, she still cared about Loki and what happened to him. No one should have to go through what he went through, what she went through. Maybe that was why she felt so incredibly protective of him. It wasn’t that she was IN love with him, though she did love him, maybe it was because she understood all too well what he had experienced and she wanted to protect him. They won’t see it that way. And the time for explanations had long since passed.

He’ll be fine, she thought. He has his family and friends and they all love him to a fault. He’ll be fine, he has a support system to hold him. She had been alone, so alone…

Shaking her head, she began walking slowly toward her room, in no hurry to catch up with anyone. Unfortunately her room was so close to Loki’s she was nervous that she would run into someone. 

Thor glared down at her and bustled as he turned on the heels of his booted feet and rushed to join the others who were waiting in the corridor. Everyone moved down the corridor toward the Princes’ chambers, but when they arrived, it was only Thor and Steinar who entered, while the blond Prince bid his friends goodnight. “I shall see you all in the morning, and you will be able to visit with Loki. Thank you all for being supportive, I do love all of you.” 

“We love you too, Thor, and we will all fight that evil being who is out there and keep Loki safe from his wrath. Know that is sooth,” Fandral spoke first, as he clasped hands with the taller blond Prince and bowed his head to him. “I know you will look after Loki better than anyone could. We will see you on the morrow and visit with the little Prince.”   
“Thank you, Fandral, your words are comforting, I shall indeed see you on the morrow,” Thor answered, and laughed when Volstagg, Hogun, and then Lady Sif all embraced him and wished Loki well, letting the Prince know they would all fight for Loki’s safety.

When Frigga approached her son, she embraced him as hard as she could and whispered words of love to him. “Oh, Thor, my darling son, I love you and Loki so much. I know that you will look after Loki and make sure he is safe. We all fear for his life now that we know Thanos is out there, and the threat is there, all of Asgard will fight for him. Please let us know when he awakens.” 

“Oh, Mother, I love you too, as does Loki. I promise you that we will defend Loki from that monster who is out there threatening his life. I will be the one who will protect him and defend him the most, because I love him with all my heart. Now, I really must go into our chambers, I do not want him to be alone any longer. Goodnight to all of you,” Thor said, as he waved to his friends and family. 

Thor closed the door behind him and sighed as he moved toward their bed, where Steinar had laid Loki on their large bed, beneath the red and emerald bed clothes and the warm furs. He quickly stripped off his own clothes down to his own soft red cotton tunic and black sleep trousers and then slid his tired body beneath the blankets and furs. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around Loki’s body and sighed when he heard his lover as he moaned in contentment and he snuggled against Thor’s muscular body.   
“Oh, my sweet Loki, I am here, brother, it is me, your loving and doting brother, Thor. No one else shall harm you, I will keep you safe and calm. I love you, Loki Odinson, sleep well and stay relaxed. I will be by your side and keep watch over you.” 

Thor stayed awake for a long while, listening to Loki’s soft breathing as he wrapped his arms tighter around his brother’s body and carded his fingers through his soft raven hair. But it was not long before he too became very sleepy and as his eyes closed he held onto Loki tighter and fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep, never letting go of his brother in the night.   
Irene was pleased she managed to return to her room without seeing anyone else. Bolting the door locked and shut behind her, she took a breath. Four days….

Inside, she stripped out of her dirty and torn practice clothing and opted to take a shower. Her mind was still turning about leaving. If SHIELD gave her the opportunity for food requests, she would have to implore someone to get her some tea and jammie dodgers first off. 

Despite the hour of the day, Irene changed into a night dress and picked up a book, reading until her eyes were heavy and she fell asleep.


	23. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene tells Sif about her past, discovers a new ally and makes a date.

“Lady Sif, a word please.” Odin said quietly watching Thor disappear behind the doors. “The rest of you may leave.”

The Warrior’s Three all bowed and turned, walking off in the general direction of the Warrior’s room, no doubt interested in why Sif was being pulled behind. Once the men were gone, Odin turned and took Sif gently by her arm walking with her and Frigga down the hallway in the opposite direction. 

“What have you learned of Lady Irene, Lady Sif?” Odin asked.

“She said that last night was not deliberate. She had been apologizing to Loki when he suddenly became upset. I believe her.”

“Besides that.” Odin prompted, a little impatient, “Why is she acting out as she is?”

Sif looked up at the king, trying to figure out how she could tell him about Irene. Stopping in the hall she indicated for the royals to stop as well.

“She believes herself a prisoner, resentful that she has to court Loki whom she feels hates her and is clearly is in love with Thor. She is terrified of Thor, that he reminds her of her father, allegedly he has threatened her and has hurt her and she feels very strongly that no one is listening to her or taking her seriously.”  
Sif took a deep breath.

“She told me she had been apologizing to Loki, confessing to him she was in love with him but understanding that he was in love with Thor, told him she was happy for him and their love. She said Loki came unglued and yelled at her for not understanding what he went through being raped and tortured. She led me to believe that she has experienced this same thing.”

Odin straightened up and looked at Frigga, who covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

“She refuses to speak about her family and I feel very strongly that they are in some way connected to why she is acting this way. With all she has said, saying Thor reminds her of her father and that she is terrified of him and his treatment of her, I only guess that her father did something to her in her past.”

“It would explain a lot of things.” Frigga whispered. “Perhaps we’ve been too harsh on her.”

“Our pasts are not indicative of our actions.” Odin snapped.

“Look at Loki.” Frigga said softly.

Odin stood quietly, thinking. Staring off past Frigga his mind turned processing this information and what all has taken place. He still held guilt about Loki in his heart and he recognized that anything related to his son made him very sensitive, perhaps too sensitive. Still, she was acting out, he was not about to let up on the decree, that was non-negotiable. Still, a black past may explain a lot of her behaviors, if he understood her better, perhaps he could then understand why there was something about her that prevented him from banishing her from their borders altogether. 

“In light of these developments, perhaps I should allow you Lady Sif and the Queen handle Lady Irene. She may be intimidated by me. However I want to know for certain this darkness that has cast its shadow over her history.”

“My King?” Sif asked looking at Frigga for a moment. 

“I want to know what happened to her.” Odin replied flatly, “But I want to know as soon as possible. I trust that you will be able to gather the information in a timely manner, good afternoon, Lady Sif.” Odin took Frigga’s hand and began walking down the hallway. 

Sif bowed her head and crossed her chest with her right arm in her warrior’s salute before turning and heading off to look for Lady Irene.

**

Blinking, Irene woke up, book still in her hands. Looking around her room, she found it as she had left it. The door remained locked, no one was bothering her and all was peaceful. Sighing softly as she laid back in bed, Irene looked up at the sunbeams that were catching the dust in the air. She was bored. She was worried about Loki. She wanted to go home.

Rising, she made the rounds between the ensuite and her vanity, brushing out her hair. With nothing else to do, she began braiding her very long black hair up in an intricate fashion. 

There was a knock at her chamber door, to which she continued dressing her hair. Irene had already decided to ignore all visitors. When she heard a key in the lock, she became alerted. The door opened and there stood Lady Sif.

“You’re alive, good.” Sif sighed.

“What?”

“I had feared that some evil had befallen you.” Sif walked in, the door still opened behind her.

“I’m alive, thanks for stopping by, now please leave.” Irene turned and walked out to the balcony and sat on one of the chairs, overlooking the land. 

Sif ignored Irene’s snarky remark and turned to close the door. Walking out to meet Irene, she sat in an opposite chair and looked at the Midgardian.

“I know why you’re here Sif. Odin told me outside the healing rooms I have four days to pull it together otherwise he was sending me to SHIELD.”

This news shocked Sif, no wonder the Allfather was in such a rush to gather information. She wondered if Loki knew about this.

“Truth is, I’m relieved that I will be going home.” She sighed.

“But they will execute you.” Sif sat horrified at what she was hearing.

“At least they are honest in their hatred of me.” Irene whispered.

Sif looked at her for a long time before speaking, taking in the details of the mortal’s face and hair.

“What happened to you to make you think that death at their hands is better than living here on Asgard?” Sif asked, honestly flabbergasted. 

“Thor and Loki. I… I can’t be around either of them.” Irene looked down.

“I thought you loved Loki.”

“I’m not so certain any more. I think I saw something in him that I could relate to. Maybe I do still love him. I don’t know. All I seem to do when we are around each other is upset him. Thor told me that these breakdowns were bring Thanos closer to finding him.” Irene looked up at Sif, “I need to stay away from him so I don’t cause that. Whatever my feelings are, I don’t want him found by Thanos.” 

“How do you feel you relate to Loki?” Sif prodded, at least Irene was talking.

Sighing, Irene leaned back in her chair and pulled her legs up, her arms wrapping around her knees. She knew if she told Sif, that the King and Queen would be told, possibly Loki and Thor. Maybe even the Warrior’s Three. Her face reddened at the idea of receiving pitting looks from Volstagg or Fandral. 

“Please tell no one, Sif, I mean it. No one.” Irene looked at her guest.

“Irene, you know I have to report back to the King and Queen.” Sif said apologetically. 

Looking forward, Irene shrugged sadly.

“It’s not like anyone will believe me.” 

“Irene, please…” Sif said exasperated. 

"Once upon a time, there was a pretty little girl. Many people noticed how pretty she was. She was a great dancer and loved to tumble and flip and spin. She lost herself in being graceful and beautiful in all things. Then one day the king, her father, took notice of her beauty and grew jealous of others looking at his daughter. He saw to it that she would not be beautiful to anyone. Making up new rules for his daughter to follow and not telling her about them or when they changed, he would punish her for being naughty. Stupid, he called it. Slapping, punching and hitting her. Leaving marks on her body that she was shameful of. Eventually he decided she had been so bad, he would hurt her in a new way, by taking her innocence. Forcing her to bed him night after night after night. She was no longer pretty, she no longer wanted to be pretty. Pretty attracted attention. So she stayed quiet and grew plain. Silently watching, carefully making notes and plans, the pretty little girl grew into a young woman. 

“One night, after fighting her father, who was desirous of her body but had asked her with a knife she left. Little money in her pockets, a backpack on her back, she walked 76 miles to the big city to find some ray of hope and a new life. She changed her name and started making money any way that she could. With few skills but the ability to be pretty, she learned that a smile and a kind word went far. Later she realized that people liked to talk to impress pretty girls. So she listened instead of spoke. She began collecting information on the side. She also learned that she didn't have to do certain things, she changed. 

“Realizing there are people out in the world that desire to be told what to do, that required, no, desired being ruled, she became their queen. As a Queen, she was able to take care of herself, she had plenty of willing and adoring subjects that wanted to take care of her, protect her in their own strange ways. And protect her they did. But she was lonely and scared. Afraid to trust anyone, because if you trust you have to open your heart and that was too painful for her. So she remained lonely. The most popular girl was lonely and scared of everyone around her. 

“One day she met a Prince. He wanted to rule people as well. Except he went to the people to rule. She had the people come to her wanting to be ruled. But she saw in him a similar pain of betrayal, of confusion and loneliness. So she chose to give up her kingdom to serve this prince. She hoped that by serving him, she could help lessen his pain and maybe, somehow lessen her own. The kingdom fell apart, having been built upon quicksand. She could have left the prince and returned to her kingdom. Resume being a Queen and wanting for nothing, but she didn't. She instead stayed with the lonely prince. At that moment, whether he knew it or not, he needed her more than ever. A friendly ear and a shoulder to cry on. Together they were locked away in a tower, for the bad things that had happened. One day she woke up and panicked. She realized that she was starting to fall in love with the prince. She wasn't sure if he loved her or not and she was scared of being hurt again. She had grown strong of mind and powerful of body, but a simple look from her prince would cause her to cry, terrified that she would open her heart to him, despite the pain and fear. Only to find that he too would hurt her just as deeply as her father once had. Still she stayed. Not sure if it was more for him or for her. But she stayed. When they were allowed to leave the tower, she was told she was to stay in his kingdom. His friends were kind to her and welcoming. Kindness was not something she was used to and she did not know what to do or say. So she remained withdrawn. Observant. Respectful in her silence. But the prince hand an older brother that reminded our princess of her own father, she became terrified for her safety, fearful she would be hit and spoken to unkindly. And she was right, he did. All the princess wants is to be safe and with people that want her present. All she wants is to be happy."

Tears were rolling down Irene’s face, thinking about her father, feeling ill.

“I’m not wanted here. Thor and the king have made that all too clear to me.” She sniffed. “I don’t belong here either. I’m…. mortal. The courtship with Loki is fake, there is no way they are going to see that through, he loves Thor too much. And I really am happy for Loki. No one believes me about that either. Just because I don’t like Thor doesn’t mean I can’t be happy that Loki is happy. They think me jealous and cruel.”

Irene stood wiping her face.

“Doesn’t matter. Three more days and it won’t matter.”

“You’d rather die than live here?” Sif looked up, wiping a tear from her eye.

“What do I have to look forward to here Sif? I’ve nothing to offer anyone, no one….” Irene was overcome by tears and that inability to speak when one softly sobs. Covering her face, Irene leaned against a pillar and cried, letting out all of her frustrations and anger flood out of her eyes. She didn’t care of Sif was there or not, she felt the need to just release all of her emotions. She needed to let go. Grabbing the back of the chair, Irene lowered her head, catching her breath. Her sides were cramped up and there was still a lump in her throat. She was so lonely and so miserable.

“Oh Gods.” She cried out in pain. At least in London people looked at her and wanted her, people flocked to her, even if it was for one thing. She had some sort of attention. At the banquet honoring not just Loki’s return but their courtship, fake though it may be, she felt invisible. Maybe that was there way here on Asgard.   
Turning, she walked back into the room and curled up on the bed, not wanting to talk, just wanting to … go away. Be anywhere else. Clint. She remembered Clint and how loved he made her feel. She had been terrified telling him yes to a date. Now she wished she had just run off with him. 

Coulda shoulda woulda.

Nothing to be done about it. Yes, she kept saying she was excited at the prospect of being sent home in four days, but it meant as a criminal. It meant that she would be executed for crimes against humanity and that scared her too. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to be imprisoned either but it seemed that no matter what direction she turned, imprisonment was a definite.

Feeling the bed move, Irene looked up at Sif, sitting next to her and stroking her back.

“I am your friend Irene. I want you to stay. Do you know how long I wished for a female friend?” She tried to make the situation a little lighter. Irene chuckled. Brushing Irene’s hair back from her face, Sif leaned down. “I have to tell the King and Queen this, Irene. You know that.”

Irene nodded her head.

“I don’t want you alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Irene said quietly.

“What about the Warrior’s room?” Sif suggested. Irene panicked and rolled over onto her back to look up at Sif.

“Please don’t tell them, I just… I couldn’t handle… Please.” Irene grabbed Sif’s hands.

“Just the King and Queen. No one else needs to hear it.” Sif said calmly.

Irene, mollified, nodded again and sighed.

“Come on,” Sif stood pulling at Irene to at least sit up, “Get cleaned up and dressed. You can visit with the boys while I talk with the royals. Afterwards we can have dinner in the Warrior’s room and relax for the day.”

“Thor-“ Irene stammered.

“Thor will be taking care of Loki. I doubt we will see him at all tonight. It’ll just be us. Maybe… we can get some more weapons training in.” Sif suggested.  
Irene thought about it and nodded reluctantly. She really didn’t want to get out of bed, but if she didn’t have to face Loki or Thor for an evening, she may be up for a visit to the Warrior’s room. Standing she walked to the ensuiet and washed her face, splashing it with cool water. Looking up she was stunned to find the puffiness of her crying face had receded and was normal. As if she never had cried. She let out a breath and pat dried her face. 

Walking out she sat to do her make up before dressing. Sif had disappeared into her closet, she could hear her rustling around in it. Putting on her face, Irene felt more herself again. Her war paint. Deciding to leave her hair braided up, she turned and watched Sif come out with some clothing for her. Pulling on the leggings, laced up into a corset and throwing on the overdress Sif got Irene dressed quickly. Despite the warmer weather, she did provide Irene with a wrap, which she pulled around her friends shoulders. Edging Irene into the hallway, Sif began leading Irene down towards the Warrior’s room. 

Walking in, Irene found all three men lounging about lazily chatting and drinking. Sif stood with her hands on her hips watching the men. Fandral was the first to sit up smiling at Sif but the smile fading when he saw Irene. It did not go unnoticed by Irene.

“Well, I see we are in the presence of the fairer sex, gentleman.” Fandral stood, bowing to the two ladies.

“Lady Irene!” Volstagg said excitedly, jumping to his feet and walking over to her. Embracing her lightly he then stepped back and smiled at her. “And to what do we owe this honor?”

Frandral scoffed. Sif shot him a bitter look.

“I…” Irene started.

“Lady Irene will be joining us for dinner tonight.” Sif replied, “I must speak with the King and Queen and will return later.”

Irene panicked and looked after Sif as she turned on her heels and left the room. Looking back at the three men Irene felt lost, despite the camaraderie they had had a few days earlier. The room was heavy with the pregnant pause. 

“I can go, if it is not convenient.” Irene said suddenly.

“No. Lady Irene, no.” Volstagg spoke up, leading her by the hand to the divans round the fire pit. 

Fandral seemed conflicted, while Hogun stood by the hearth on the wall, silently watching the room. Volstagg provided Irene with a goblet of wine. Thanking him she sipped lightly on the beverage. 

“Forgive me, Lady Irene,” Fandral spoke up. She could feel Volstagg’s body tense. “You have deeply upset Loki while he is still recovering from his ordeal. I’m just shocked at the audacity with which you come here.” Frandral stood in front of Irene across the fire.

“Frandral,” Volstagg warned, “Lady Irene is a guest.”

“And she had thrown that hospitality in our faces.” Fandral shot back.

Irene placed a hand on Volstagg’s arms.

“Fandral, you are right. I am sorry. I apologized to Loki last night as well.” Irene looked up at Fandral. 

“You have a funny way of apologizing my lady.” The blond warrior retorted.

“I had not expected him to react as he did. I don’t want anything to happen to Loki, I really don’t.” Irene insisted.

“Of course you don’t, my Lady.” Volstagg replied looking up sharply at Fandral.

“Loki is very dear to us.” Fandral ignored Volstagg.

“He is very dear to me too, which is why I plan on avoiding him, less I upset him further. At least for a little while. Until he is better recovered.” 

Fandral stood watching the woman for a short while before sitting.

“Now do you believe her?” Volstagg asked the blond. 

“He doesn’t need to believe me, Volstagg. It’s alright.” Irene turned and looked at her current champion. For whatever reason, Volstagg looked very agitated with his friend, she wondered what that was about.

Fandral said nothing, but sipped on his pint of mead. The room fell silent once more and Irene wondered if it wouldn’t be better to leave. Taking a generous sip of her wine, Irene felt miserable. Her thoughts turned back to what she and Sif had been discussing earlier. 

“I am sorry.” Irene said quietly, “I never meant for any of this.” She looked into her goblet as she sat forward on the divan. “I seem to have a knack for pissing people off.” She smiled at herself. 

“I have not seen Thor so angry is quite some time.” Fandral replied.

“Not since Joutunheim.” Hogun piped up.

Volstag chuckled.

“All things considering that was a royal mess of a battle, not like that time on Nidavellir.” 

“Which time?” Fandral asked, brightening up.

For some time, the two men and occasionally Hogun would discuss their battles, seeming to roll across through several of the other realms. Lady Sif came in a spell later and was followed by several servants bringing in trays of food. Volstagg jumped up and began putting together a plate as Sif sat next to her.  
“How are things?” Sif asked quietly taking Irene’s goblet from her and taking a quick sip.

“Awkward at best. They started talking about battles and things calmed down. Fandral is not happy with me.” Irene whispered back.

“He is particularly enamored of Loki.” Sif replied nonchalantly, “Think nothing of it.”

Irene looked over at Fandral briefly as he smiled up to Hogun while he spoke and wondered if she should take Sif’s suggestion to heart. 

“Lady Irene.” Irene’s eyes alighted on the huge plate of food that Volstagg was holding in front of her. Sif laughed out loud as Irene took the plate and set it before her on a low table. 

“Volstagg, I won’t be able to eat all of that.”

“Then share with Lady Sif if you must.” Volstagg sat down next to Irene, a service platter full of food before him.

“Volstagg’s appitite is a big as your attitude.” Fandral laughed at himself. Irene looked up from her nibble of cheese, feeling Sif and Volstagg stiffen. 

“And as big as your mouth.” Irene replied.

Fandral stood on his feet, swaying some as he did.

“What did you say?” He cried at her.

Irene looked at him coolly, the room going deathly silent. 

“Now you know how it feels.” Irene said softly. Fandral blinked. “Allow me to refill your cup, Fandral.”

He was so flabbergasted that he began laughing. Volstagg and Sif began to snicker softly.

“You are something, Lady Irene.” He handed over his stein as Irene rose.

Walking over Irene filled his cup and turned around to walk it back to him. Walking it to him Fandral caught Irene by the arm and pulled her in close.

“You’re still not fooling me.” He whispered in her ear. “You may have the others fooled, but I have my eyes on you.”

Irene straightened up and smiled at Fandral. 

“I don’t threaten.” She said quietly, pulling her hand away from the warrior. Walking back she noticed Sif looking at her, eyes narrowed. 

Sitting between Sif and Volstagg, Irene began eating and chatting with each other, including Fandral and Hogun, who, despite his quiet demeanor, still managed to make others laugh. Despite Fandral, the evening went smoothly. Food and drink flowed as did the good conversation. 

Rising to refill cups once more, Irene walked to the sideboard. Feeling someone behind her she turned and looked over her shoulder.

“Here to help me Volstagg?” Irene asked, smiling at her friend.

“What are your plans for the morrow?” He asked her, a little nervous.

“I have no plans, why?”

“I wondered if you wanted to stretch your legs and visit the little village not far from here.”

“Village?” Irene perked up.

“Yes, it’s 30 minutes to travel there, but if you are interested I would be happy to show you around.” Volstagg took a step in closer to her and lowered his voice, “Get you out of the palace for a while, away from everyone.” He stepped back and raised his voice to its normal speaking level. “I will see if the others would care to join of us course.”

Irene looked up and smiled. Volstagg was smarter then he let on.

“I would like that, very much.”

Her stomach flip flopped and her face blushed. Why did that happen? Turning quickly she finished filling up his stein and turned, handing it to him. He remained close to her taking the mug from her slowly. Irene felt her breath and heart rate quicken. Volstagg took a step back and nodded.

“Tomorrow morning at 9, I will pick you up from your room.” Volstagg bowed his head and moved back to his place on the divan. 

Suddenly giddy, Irene finished filling up the cups and returned quickly to the table. Explaining to herself it was the prospect of leaving the palace for a day rather than spending time with Volstagg. Still she kept feeling silly every time she thought of the outing and found herself both excited and relaxed. 

"So, anyone feel up to an outing tomorrow?" Volstagg asked the room to no one in particular. 

Sif looked up and grinned wickedly.

"Why, what sort of outing do you propose Volstagg?”

“I was thinking a trip into the village would be nice. Give a chance to breathe in some fresh air and get out of the palace for a while.”

“I’m in.” Irene answered, looking to Sif. Clearly it was not the type of outing she had planned but she shrugged.

“Sure why not?”

“Fandral? Hogun?”

Irene noticed Hogun look at Fandral and wondered what that meant. They were all on equal footing, so far as Irene could tell and not one was a leader of the band.

“I think not this time.” Fandral smiled a fake smile at Irene as he set his goblet down.

“I will stay with Fandral.” Hogun said in his gruff voiced.

“Very well, then I shall have the pleasure of the two ladies myself.” Volstagg smiled then realized his words as Sif and Irene looked over at him. “No, that’s not what I meant.” He threw his hands up defensively.

“Oh, wait now, we are not desirable?” Sif asked standing up slowly, she winked at Irene.  
Volstagg looked panicked.

“You know what I meant.” He shrieked.

“I’ve never seen a man so terrified of a woman before,” Irene leaned forward examining Volstagg’s face as he recoiled from her, “and that’s saying something considering my history as a Dominatrix.” Irene smiled up at Sif, taking her hand as it was offered.

“In this case I think being terrified of the Goddess of War is completely acceptable.” Volstagg said quickly.

Standing, Sif and Irene, hands about each other’s waists smiled at each other than to Volstagg.

“Worry not my friend,” Sif smiled, “We will have fun tomorrow.”

Volstagg visibly relaxed and sighed.

“Goodnight everyone.” Irene smiled to the room and walked with Sif to the door.

“I wondered, If I could stay with you tonight?” Sif asked Irene. Shrugging her shoulders she nodded.

“I figured you wouldn’t leave me alone long.” Irene looked at her friend.

“I will meet you in your chambers, I will be but a moment.” Sif turned and walked back to the warriors. Irene nodded again and left the Warrior’s room, heading for her chambers.

**

“What are you doing?” Sif whispered to Volstagg on the balcony of the Warrior’s room.

“How do you mean, Lady Sif?” Volstagg replied.

Shooting him a look she stood, hands on her hips.

“You know of what I am speaking of. Lady Irene.”

Looking down, Volstagg looked shamed.

“I cannot help it. I find myself desirous of being in her company. Do you think the others have noticed? I’m a dead man if Loki finds out.”

“No, you won’t, but you should be more cautious, less tongues will wag.”

“What do you mean?” he asked narrowed his eyes. 

“The arrangement twix Loki and Lady Irene is false and will not come to fruition.” Sif straightened up, “So pursue if you will, but cautiously.” Sif lectured.

“Lady Sif,” Volstagg’s eyes widened, surprise and delight across his face. “You mean this truly?”

“Yes, now, shh. Do not let others know about this. I will tell you more about it tomorrow.” Sif smiled at Volstagg and winked at the man before she made her way to Lady Irene’s chambers.


	24. Enjoy the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor spend time together (Thorki) and Thor receives some distressing news.

Loki was dreaming, or he thought it was a dream, he could not be sure because it felt so real. He suddenly screamed when the dream turned into a horrible nightmare. He was back in the clutches of Thanos and The Other, along with the Chitauri, on that unknown realm once again. He was stripped of all of his clothes and Asgardian battle armor. He was chained to the bottom of those winding stairs, and his arms were stretched painfully over his head. He could see that the stone stairs led up into Thanos' lair, and the Titan was glaring down at him with his menacing eyes; while the Other stood just behind his master leering down at Loki most disgustingly. 

Loki stared defiantly at them, his green eyes smoldering with rage and hatred, if he were able to use his magic he would obliterate the two of them and the rest of Chitauri who were looming all around waiting to see the Asgardian suffer at the hands of their true leaders. 

"So, little Prince Loki, did you really believe you would be able to escape from me? You betrayed me, Asgardian, and now you will pay the price for that,” Thanos voiced, as he flashed a feral grin at Loki and laughed when the Prince scowled at him. 

Thanos approached Loki and pressed his large purple hands against his naked chest and sent a bolt of powerful dark magic, lacing it with the hot heat energy, racing through Loki’s body. He smiled cruelly when Loki glared at him and he could see that he was trying his best not to scream, but he concentrated the dark magic to the God’s pleasure points as the heat energy was amplified to a greater effect. 

The deadly combination of the dark magic and the hot heat energy covering his body, made Loki feel as if he were on fire and all his nerves were on edge. The God screamed out in pain and horror and rage as the magic moved over him in waves of hot heated energy that he could not control. He knew Thanos’ magic was borne from pure Evil and Loki could not hold it back with his own magic, as his body writhed and he panted as all his nerved endings were shocked to the breaking point. 

"Mm, the little lost Prince of Asgard is howling in anguish, and his voiced pain is a balm to my soul," Thanos bellowed, as he moved his other large purple hand down to Loki's groin and squeezed him hard,, digging his fingers into the flesh of his genitals. He smiled menacingly when the God whimpered and writhed as his eyes rolled back in his head, the angry Titan leaned in closer and whispered to him, his lips ghosting over the Asgardian’s.

"Scream louder, my little lost Prince. I promised you I would find you, no matter where you tried to hide from me. You will be mine to command and this time I will use you as my own little slave. You will return to Asgard and murder Odin AllFather, and then I, Thanos, will be the proper King of Asgard, with all the little Asgardian Gods as my playthings. You will be my little puppet, and I your Master, as I use you in both body and mind as my own little consort. You are so pretty and you do react so wonderfully to me, and if you behave, then I will not torture you; but if you defy me, then the torture will continue until you learn to obey me.” 

"No, I shall naught betray Asgard again, you disgusting lowly creature. So you had best just kill me now, because I shall naught do your evil bidding," Loki voiced, as he gritted his teeth in pain and glared at the Titan with menace and contempt. 

“Thanos, my master, please allow me to convince our sweet little Prince to obey your orders, if I may?” the Other requested, as he suddenly stepped up and beseeched Thanos to allow him to touch Loki. He smiled when the Titan smiled wickedly and stepped to Loki’s right side, as he still kept up his heat torture and dark magic energy jolts over the God’s body. The Other bowed his head to the Titan and grinned lasciviously at Loki as he moved into his field of vision. 

“Oh, my lovely little Prince of Asgard, how I have missed you,” the Other whispered, as he moved his own alien hand down to Loki’s groin, and slowly wrapped his thick fingers around the God’s shaft. He laughed when Loki cried out and tried to remove the being’s hand off of him, but the Other merely grinned and kept hold of his hardness as he moved his hand slowly up and down the hardening shaft. 

Loki whimpered as his body writhed miserably from Thanos’ heat energy torture and now the Other was defiling him with his hand, and he hated how his body betrayed him. He became harder the more the alien stroked him, and then a thought came to him, one he hoped would work, as he concentrated his mind, and was pleased when he was able to call up his Jotun form to freeze his genitals for a fleeting moment. This sudden action caused the Other to howl in pain when his entire hand froze and sent a jolting pain up his arm. 

"No! What is this strange magic that you use, Prince of Asgard?!" The Other shouted out in rage and seething anger and rage. He growled menacingly as he tried to remove his hand, but was shocked when it was frozen in place. 

Thanos grinned in amusement at Loki, as he pressed his purple hand harder against the God’s chest and sent a more powerful jolt of dark magic with another burst of hot heat energy as he sent it reeling all over Loki’s body for another long moment. He leaned in and spoke in his low, menacing baritone voice. 

"Hmm, so the little lost Prince also has some Jotun in his blood. How fascinating you are, Asgardian. I am going to have so much fun playing with you, Loki Odinson. I think right now I will show you my own brand of magic, and it is to be mixed with pleasure and pain. So the little Prince will be convinced there is naught a way to refuse my offer." 

"You may do as you wish, Thanos, but I shall naught be surrendering to your evil defenses on this day, or any day. I made a promise and an oath to my family and to Asgard, and no amount of pleasure or pain from you or The Other will make me betray them," Loki retorted, as he raised his chin in defiance and glared at the evil Titan. 

Thanos grinned evilly at Loki and then without moving, he simply sent a stronger burst of heat energy manipulation. He watched Loki writhing in his bonds and waited to hear the God begging him to stop and that he would do his bidding. 

Loki whimpered and cried out in anguish as his slim body was set alight with the most excruciating pain and set his nerves on fire as he began sweating profusely from the heat torture that Thanos intensified with his dark magic. His body was trembling and shaking and the sweat was just sliding off his skin, and he felt the heat profusely move over every part of him. He gasped and screamed in horror as the hot heat energy paralyzed his entire body, blinded him temporarily and sent a surge of telepathic lust and euphoria over his genitals. It was likened to a thousand hands manipulating him and entering him in all of his orifices. He whimpered and tried to keep the energy and the lust from over taking him, but he could no longer hold back and it felt as if he would have a most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced, as the sensation moved through his lower body. 

Thanos watched Loki's body as he fought the energy and the lust, but then he sent a more powerful surge that sent the little Asgard nearly over the edge, and Thanos reeled the energy in and removed it from Loki's writing, twisting body. He stood up to his fullest height and loomed over Loki as he leered down on him, when Loki begged him to let him finish what he started. "I will only finish if you promise to be loyal to me, little lost Prince of Asgard. So I suggest you agree to the terms of our contract and then I will give you more of the pleasure you are craving, along with the pain that I crave to impart on you." 

Loki glared at Thanos and scoffed as he finally came to his senses and shook his head in disagreement. "No, Thanos! I have already told you that I will naught betray the House of Odin or Asgard. So, as I have told you, you had best just kill me, because you will naught be getting anything from me on this day." 

"Then so be it, little Prince of Asgard," Thanos voiced, as he glared at Loki and the lifted his hand in front of his body. He clenched it into a tight fist as he pressed it against the Asgardian's chest and sent him a strong surge of the same heat energy manipulation, this time the dark magic was concentrated on Loki's heart. Thanos twisted it and turned it around his hand and laughed when Loki howled in sheer and utter terror and pain as he felt his life being drained from him. 

Loki awoke with a blood curdling scream as he bolted upright in the bed. He panted and gasped loudly, as his body writhed against he mattress in the throes of the terrible nightmare. He could feel the dark energy in the nightmare is it drained his life from his body, and then he felt strong hands gripping his shoulders, trying to calm him. He thought he recognized the voice, but all he could see was Thanos' face laughing and taunting him as he took away his life with the palm of his large purple hand. 

Thor had bolted awake when his heard his brother’s horrible scream and felt him sit bolt upright beside him on the bed. He moved over his brother’s body and gripped him by his slim shoulders as he tried to get Loki to open his eyes and see him, but his poor little brother was still lost in his nightmare. 

"Loki, it is me, Thor. You are safe, you are on Asgard. Please, open your eyes, my love. I am here beside you, it was just a dream. I love you, brother, it is all right,” Thor voiced, as he placed his hands on Loki’s face and gripped him gently. He smiled when Loki’s beautiful emerald eyes suddenly slid open and he pressed a soft kiss to his trembling brother’s lips. 

Loki whimpered and keened when he felt Thor’s hands on his face and then heard his calm, soothing baritone voice as he spoke words of love and comfort to him. When he finally opened his eyes and saw his handsome brother in front of him, he cried out as he threw his arms around the back of his neck and clung to him as he sobbed softly and his entire body shook. He clung to his brother, his lover, as if he were a lifeline, and at that moment, he was. 

“Oh, Thor, it was terrible, horrible. Thanos and the Other had me in their evil clutches… they were torturing me…defiling me….they were…oh…brother….they were draining my life right out of me. He’s coming for me, Thor, I can feel him there. He will take me, and he will surely kill me….” Loki begged Thor, as he gripped the front of his red cotton sleep tunic and tears streamed down his face, as he sobbed openly and more frightened words fell out of his mouth. “Please, don’t let him take me, Thor? I do not wish to betray Asgard, or our family! I never would ever again! Please do not let him find me? Do not let him take me? Brother, Please?!” 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Loki, my sweet brother, it is all right, I will protect you. It was only a dream, and it is over and gone now. I won't let him take you. I won't let him kill you. I promise to protect you and keep you safe, my darling Loki,” Thor whispered softly to lover, his brother, as he kissed his lips then he kissed his eyes and his cheeks, kissing away the tears that fell down his soft, downy, pale cheeks. He moved his strong hands soothingly down Loki’s slim, sleek-muscled back and then carded his fingers through his raven hair, as he held him and gently rocked his trembling body to calm his wracking sobs.

“I love you, my sweet Loki, and I will naught allow that evil creature to take you away from me. We all know that you will not betray Asgard or any of us. We all love you, brother, and I promise you, we will fight for you and protect you.” 

“Oh, Thor, I love you too, so much, much more that you know. I am so frightened of this, brother. I fear that he will come for me, he will torture me and rape me and make me wish for something as sweet as pain. I fear that he will take me away from you and from Asgard. I cannot be away from you, or our home, now that I have gotten it all back. Please don‘t let him take me away from you?” Loki sobbed, as he fell against Thor’s strong chest and sobbed even louder for several minutes.

Thor’s eyes filled with tears as he listened to Loki’s words, and they broke his heart, especially when he fell against his chest and sobbed. He held Loki so tightly now, and just wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, as he whispered words of love and comfort and just held him there, until his sobs turned softer and he lay the front of his body against his. Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head as he murmured his words of comfort to him. “I promise you, Loki, I will not let him take you from me. I will kill him if he even tries to. He will feel the might of Mjolnir against his skull if he touches you again, and that is a promise that I will keep. I will make certain you are safe, as will all of Asgard, we will fight for your safety. I love you, Loki, so very much.” 

“Oh, Thor, that sounds wonderful, I want nothing more than to see you do that very thing to the disgusting creature. It would be sweet justice served for the terrible things he did to me,” Loki murmured, as he toyed with the buttons on the front of Thor’s red cotton tunic and snuggled his body closer to his brother’s. He sighed when Thor kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms strongly around his waist. He felt safe and loved inside Thor’s arms, and never wanted to leave there.  
“Thor, my sweet brother, how I love being in your arms, it makes me feel so safe and secure and adored. Oh, but, my head aches. I would that I never had this dark cloud looming over me. All I want to do is be with you, making love with you and cuddling with you. Brother, please, just hold me now. Make me feel better, brother, please?” 

“Yes, I shall do that, Loki. How about we have a nice relaxing bath? We will fill the water with some relaxing herbs that Mother has given us in the bathing chamber. Would you like that?” Thor asked, as he moved his body so he could look into Loki’s emerald eyes. He wiped a stray tear that fell down his face, and then kissed his eyes and his lips again. 

“Yes, I would absolutely love that, Thor, to relax with you in that large sunken bath and all the herbs and bubbles soaking into our skin. My body just laying back against your strong muscular body. I shall use my magic now to prepare it for us, so that all we have to do is walk there and remove our clothes,” Loki murmured, as he stared up at Thor with an adoring smile on his face. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s lips and moaned when he opened his mouth to welcome in his tongue. He keened when Thor pulled him onto his lap and deepened the kiss as he moved his hands inside Thor’s blond hair and tugged on it lightly. 

Thor moaned when Loki started kissing him and he quickly moved him so he was sitting on his lap, as he kissed his brother harder with more fervor. He loved sharing these heated kisses with him, as he always tasted so sweet and his lips were so supple and pliant to his. He hissed around their kiss when Loki yanked on his hair and he moved his own hands down his brother’s sleek-muscled back and squeezed his backside as he kneaded the soft muscular cheeks. 

Loki yelped and broke their kiss when Thor squeezed his backside and he sat on his brother’s lap panting and gasping as he smiled mischievously at him. “Mm, Thor, you are very naughty groping me like that, not that I did not enjoy it, you understand. It just took me by surprise is all.” 

“Well, you did pull my hair, my dear Loki. So I thought it was only fair for me to grope your backside, and what a lovely backside it is. I wish to fill it with my hardness after we have our bath,” Thor teased lightly, and was pleased to see Loki had calmed down now and he seemed lighter and happier again. So he would do his best not to talk about things that upset him. 

“Mm, why wait until after we bathe, Thor? You know that the bath is deep enough and large enough for us to stand in, and there are little alcoves we can sit in. Or, rather, you can sit in and I will sit down on your said hardness,” Loki purred, as he leaned forward and nipped at Thor’s bottom lip with his teeth, and then sucked on his with his lips and tongue. 

“Now that sounds a wonderful idea, Loki, my sexy God of Mischief, and I shall do just that,” Thor breathed out his words, as he carded his fingers through Loki’s soft raven hair and licked his bottom lip with his tongue. “but first I want to cleanse your body and relax your muscles a bit. Give you the full treatment, and then when you are pliant in my arms, I shall slide my hardness into your wonderful tightness and make passionate love to you.” 

“Oh, Thor, you are such a considerate lover, and I agree with your ideas. I love your strong hands when they touch me and they are sure to relax me wholly….let me just… prepare our bath now…with my magic,” Loki voiced, as he waved his hand over Thor’s shoulder moving it toward the bathing chamber. He smiled sweetly at his brother and grinned openly at him. “Shall we make our way to the bathing chamber now, Thor?” 

“Yes, we shall, Loki, but if you would allow me to carry you there, I would be pleased,” Thor remarked, as he smiled warmly at his brother and was happy when he shook his head. 

“Of course you may carry me there, Thor, and I thank you for asking me before you did, once again you are a very considerate lover,” Loki answered, as he wrapped his arms around the back of Thor’s strong neck and held on tightly to him. 

Thor laughed when Loki’s arms went around his neck and he carefully scooped up his brother’s slim, sleek muscled body in his own strong arms and carried him off to the bathing chamber. Once inside he was pleased when Loki magicked away their clothes and he just moved toward the large sunken bath and as he walked down the stairs he felt Loki cling tighter to him. He kissed the side of his neck and murmured softly to him that he would be safe, he would look after him, and to just relax. 

Loki keened when Thor kissed his neck and comforted him with more loving words when he walked them into the bath and he smelled the fresh scents of Asgardian Eucalyptus oil with milk bath bubbles to soothe and calm. “Oh, Thor, this smells so good in here and the water temperature is perfect. Please, just hold me in your arms now?” 

“Yes, I shall do just that, Loki, but first let me find us a nice little alcove and I shall cleans your body and massage your shoulders and arms. How does that sound?” Thor remarked, as he moved them through the bubbly water toward the back of the large sunken bath. 

Thor found the perfect alcove for them on the right side and as he sat down he spread his legs so he could situate Loki in front of him, and their legs hung over the side of the alcove into the lower part of the bath. It was not too high up, but the alcove was more in the shape of a chair so one could sit comfortable suspended inside the water. “Now, you just lean your body back against mine, Loki and I shall tend to you. Just relax and stay calm and let me make you feel relaxed, and then I shall make love to you, slowly and so intimately, as you should have.” 

“Yes, Thor, that’s lovely, my sweet brother, I feel much better already. So safe and secure in your strong arms,” Loki breathed out his reply as he sank back against Thor’s strong body shifting his backside against Thor’s groin, where he could already feel his hardness rubbing up against. 

“Good, very good, Loki, I’m pleased to hear it. Now, I shall use the lavender scented soap to cleanse your body,” Thor voiced, as he reached his hand over to the small shelf inside the alcove and took up the bar of soap, which he rubbed between his hands to call up the rich lather. He moved his hands to Loki’s sleek-muscled shoulders and as he lathered up his soft skin, he massaged the tense muscles with his strong fingers and smiled when Loki sighed softly. 

“Oh, Thor, your hands feel wonderful on me, please keep going, it is also very arousing for me,” Loki whispered heatedly, as his head fell forward and he moved his hands onto his brother’s large muscular thighs and held on gently as Thor continued to cleanse and massage his shoulders and moved down his back. Each section he massaged and cleansed he unknotted the tight muscles that were all over his body, which Loki never realised he had since he had fallen from the Bifrost. All those times he was thrown about during the battle with the Avengers, and his back muscles suffered, but now, right he sighed and his body trembled as Thor massaged all his pain and tenseness away with his strong and loving hands. 

“Mm, yes, I know, Loki, that feels good, my love. Gods! Your muscles are all bunched up in knots on your back. No wonder you were in so much pain, brother,” Thor said with concern in his voice, as he moved down to the middle of Loki’s back, pulling out the knots and lathering up Loki’s skin with the relaxing lavender soap their Mother left for them. She knew the special leaves woven inside the soap would help keep Loki’s body calm and tingling gently from its magical properties. 

“Mmhmm, I have had the pain there for quite a while, Thor…oh…but you’re doing a marvelous job with removing the knots. Gods! Brother, my lower back is much worse, it hurts terribly. Ow, Thor! That hurts,” Loki complained miserably. He moaned and yelped when Thor pulled at a particularly more painful spot on his lower back just above his backside. 

“Shh, it’s all right, my love, just relax, I am sorry if I hurt you, Loki. I am just trying to release all these kinks and knots you have in your muscles back here. This seems to be the last one and it was a little difficult, but I have it now. I shall just lather your body with the soothing lavender soap, so just relax now,” Thor soothed, as he kissed the back of Loki’s neck and moved his hands over his brother’s skin, with the lather, down his back, over the top of his buttocks. He reached for the soap and lathered up his hands again as he gently pulled Loki’s body back against his and kissed the side of his neck, and his hands moved down the front of his neck and over his collarbone. 

He smiled when Loki sighed again and his head fell back against his shoulder as he gave him more room for his hands to roam over his skin. “Mm, feels good, I know, Loki, just relax, stay calm, I will make you feel good, I promise, my love.” 

Loki sighed as his body finally physically relaxed and he sagged backward against Thor’s strong muscular body. He shook his head as he listened to the sound of Thor’s soothing voice, but he did not close his eyes, instead he stared up into Thor’s gorgeous blue eyes and smiled lovingly. He keened when Thor bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and gasped when his fingers moved over his pert nipples, as it sent a jolt of lust that moved down to his groin. 

Thor smiled down at Loki when he stared up at him. He stared into his brother’s beautiful emerald eyes and loved the feel of Loki’s sleek-muscled body laying against his. He was completely pliant and relaxed now, and that was what he wanted, for Loki to be calm. His hands moved down his sleek-muscled chest, as he pinched his dusty nipples with his thumbs and forefingers and then splayed his open soapy palms down to his stomach. He grinned wickedly at Loki when his right hand moved lower and he wrapped his fingers around his brother hardness. He used his left hand and pressed his bucking hips down again, as he caressed the soft skin of his jutting hip bone, his hand started pumping him in a slow, languid movement. 

Loki called out Thor’s name and bucked his hips up off the marble seat of their alcove when his brother’s hand wrapped firmly around his hardness. He keened when his hips were pressed back down, but then smiled when he felt the soft caress. “Oh, Thor, your hand feels wonderful. Gods! I need you now, I need you to make love to me again, just as you did in my cell on the Shield carrier. Brother, please?” 

“Patience, brother, you must stay calm and relaxed. I will naught rush this time, I want to take my time with you and give you so much pleasure,” Thor retorted, as he kissed up the side of Loki’s gorgeous long neck and nibbled on his earlobe with his teeth and tongue. He smiled against his soft skin when he felt his brother’s body as it shuddered so delightfully against his own. He moved his hand slowly up and down the entire length of Loki’s hardness, his thumb grazed over the slit and coaxed out his sweet pre-cum. His other hand deftly moved beneath Loki’s backside and he carefully slid two soapy fingers inside his tightness, laughing when Loki whimpered and clenched around his fingers for a moment. 

“Shh, it is all right, my sweet Loki, just relax, I do not mean to hurt, I mean to give you pleasure,” Thor breathed into Loki’s ear, soothing his brother fears when he felt his body relax again. “That’s it, let me make you feel good, brother, I just want to prepare you for my hardness to enter you.”

“Yes, oh yes, Thor, I want that so much. I need you to make love to me, to make me yours again,” Loki murmured, as he canted his hips a little to get some friction from Thor’s stroking hand on his cock and sliding his backside harder against his probing fingers. 

“Mm, so impatient, my sweet little brother. You shall have your fill of me soon, Loki, right now I am enjoying the feeling of my fingers inside you and my hand around your hardness,” Thor teased, and to emphasize his words he moved his fingers deeper inside Loki, and found the sweet spot that made his body tremble. While the hand on Loki’s hardness squeezed the shaft and his thumb coaxed out more pre-cum from the slit. 

“Thor, you tease, it is naught fair. I need you now, brother, please?” Loki whimpered and begged his brother as his head fell back against Thor’s strong shoulder and he lay panting and gasping and whimpering shamelessly. 

“Very well, Loki, you will have your way, I shall enter you now and make love to you,” Thor remarked, as he kissed the side of Loki’s neck and lifted his brother’s backside up to sit on his lap. He laughed when he gasped and his breath shuddered when Thor removed his fingers and pressed the head of his member against his entrance. He caressed Loki’s left hip with his hand and whispered softly to him. “Shh, it is all right, Loki, just relax, again, I shall not hurt you. This is for pleasure and I love you, very much, my beautiful little brother.” 

Loki whimpered and shook his head as he relaxed but still panted when Thor pushed his hard, large member slowly and carefully inside him. He moved his hands to his brother’s forearms and squeezed his muscles with his long-fingered hands as he felt each thick inch of Thor’s hardness entered him. His was breathing heavily and his heart was racing, but he felt safe and relaxed as Thor whispered more words of love and compassion, while his right hand started stroking his own hardness again. 

“Yes, brother, that is magnificent, your tightness feels so good wrapped around my hardness, Loki. It has been too long, my love, too long since we last coupled in that cell, but now I shall make love to you all the time and give you so much pleasure,” Thor said, as he pushed his member deeper inside Loki, the thick wet head bumped up against his brother’s sweet spot with every thrust. His right hand pumped Loki’s own hardness and he spread the pre-cum that leaked from the slit down the shaft as he flicked his thick wrist left and right. 

Loki whimpered and keened from the double onslaught his brother was giving to him. Oh, but he loved every delicious second of Thor’s ministrations, as he bucked his hips up off the chair to get more friction on his throbbing member. While he bounced up and down on Thor’s hardness with his tight backside. “Thor, oh, brother, this feels wonderful, so good. You are such an exquisite lover, and I look forward to many more blissful days and nights such as this--Oh….Thor…”

His words trailed off when Thor changed the angle of his thrusts inside him and the head of his member slammed up against that spot that made him go feel so much euphoria and pleasure. His body shuddered hard and he threw his head back as he had the most intense orgasm that came on so suddenly. He was naught expecting it, as he wanted to feel Thor’s hand stroking for much longer. 

Thor was not surprised when Loki had his intense orgasm and his sweet wintergreen scented seed spilled out over his hand in copious amounts. He was pleased that he could give his brother that much pleasure in so short a time as to make him have his orgasm. He hummed as he felt the cool seed as it covered his hand and Loki’s stomach, and he kissed Loki’s lips softly as he brought his hand up to his brother’s mouth and fed him some of his own seed. Before he slid his fingers in his own mouth and swallowed the rest, he hummed at how sweet it tasted. 

Loki was pleasantly surprised when Thor brought his fingers to his mouth and fed him his own seed, but he licked his brother’s fingers eagerly and hummed at how sweet it tasted. He gasped in surprise though when Thor brought his hand to his own mouth and licked Loki’s seed off his hand and fingers just as eagerly. His member hardened at the sight as he started moving his backside faster on Thor’s thrusting hardness. 

Thor groaned loudly when Loki started canting his backside up and down on his hardness with the grace of a dancer. His head fell back against the marble wall of the alcove as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pushed his hips up harder and faster from the seat. He pounded the head of his member against the sweet spot deep inside his brother as he panted and gasped when Loki squeezed him hard when he pulled out and pushed back in again. 

“Loki,” Thor cried out his name when he felt his own powerful orgasm as it overtook him and he exploded inside Loki’s tightness, lightly biting down on his shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. He was once again surprised when he felt Loki having a second orgasm that exploded against his arms and Loki’s stomach with its intensity. He had a second orgasm from the intensity and then a third one when Loki clenched around him and exploded all over his hands. 

“Thor,” Loki cried out his brother’s name loudly as his body thrummed with pleasure and his head fell back against Thor’s chest. He whimpered when Thor exploded inside him and bit into his shoulder he had a third orgasm and felt his brother do the same. They panted and gasped and rode the crest of their ecstasy as Loki squeezed his hands against Thor’s forearms and they both collapsed together inside the small alcove to rest for a few moments. 

“Oh, Thor, my brother, I love you, so much. You have made me come undone, but it is not an unwelcome feeling. I feel sated and so well and truly made…to be yours again,” Loki breathed out his words as he laid his head on Thor’s strong muscular shoulder and turned his face toward his brother. He gasped when Thor pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. 

Thor slid his tongue against Loki’s sweet tongue and moaned when Loki kissed him back eagerly as their tongues danced together for several minutes. He could taste Loki’s sweet seed on his brother’s tongue and his own, and that made him kiss more fervently as he squeezed Loki around his waist and deepened their kiss, before they both came up for air. When their lips parted they smacked loudly and they gasped as Thor slid their bodies out of the alcove and inside the still hot soapy water in the deep bath. He held Loki in his arms as he swam them both to the other side of the bath and lifted his brother into his arms again. He walked out of the bath, and smiled when Loki waved his hands over his shoulder to magic the water down the plug hole, while Thor gently laid Loki onto one of the medium sized divan’s and reached for a towel and a couple of Asgardian cotton dressing gowns. An emerald one for Loki and a red one for himself. He helped Loki slip into his, tied the belt and then did the same for himself. He smiled at his brother, carded his fingers gently through his wet raven hair and did the same with his own blond hair. 

“Come now, Loki. We shall lay in our bed and snuggle together for a while, so you can relax in my arms,” Thor stated, as he kissed Loki’s lips again and reached for his hands and pulled him up off the divan. 

“I would love nothing more, my dearest brother Thor. I would that we could lie here in our chambers for days on end, just enjoying one another’s love and our passions,” Loki mused, as he pulled his brother’s body against his and slid open his dressing gown by untying the belt. Loki moved his hands inside the folds and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and magicked open his own dressing gown as he rubbed their member’s together. “I would have you, my brother, if you would allow me to?” 

Thor gasped loudly when Loki rubbed their groins together and spoke his heady words to him, and found it hard to speak for a moment when his brother moved his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around both their hard members. He finally was able to form words again as he smiled down at Loki, and licked his lips, his baritone voice sounded shaky. 

“Yes, Loki, my beautiful brother. You do naught even have to ask that of me. I give myself freely to you, in every way, my love.”

"I am pleased to hear you speak these words, Thor, my love,” Loki voiced, as he moved his hands up his brother’s waist to his chest. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and murmured against them. “I know they are sooth, because I am the Liesmith, and you cannot ever speak a lie to me. Now, my dear brother, please take me to our bed and we can lie in each other’s arms for a while. I am feeling rather sleepy and very relaxed after our bath and our passionate lovemaking. We will share more once I have rested in your arms for a short while.” 

“Hmm, how you do vex me with your silver tongue, brother. I know what you have in mind,” Thor revealed, as he moved his own hands to Loki’s naked chest and pinched his dusky nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. He smiled when his beautiful brother gasped and he felt is body as it shuddered. 

“Oh, really? What would that be, my dear Thor?” Loki asked, quirking his right eyebrow at hearing Thor’s admission. He reached up and caressed his face with the back of his fingers and then his lips. 

“Well, that you say you want to lie with me, and cuddle and you are sleepy, but you are just waiting until I am in our bed and you will seduce me. Is that not right, my sweet Trickster, Loki?” Thor admitted, as he darted his tongue out and licked Loki’s fingers sucking on them hard. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on them for a moment, before he released them with a loud pop. 

Loki stared at Thor with a lascivious and lustful look in his eyes when he sucked on his fingers, and his words made him smirk as he gasped and swallowed hard. When he spoke his own baritone voice came out in a low breathy whisper, as he continued to deny his brother’s words. Even though he knew they were sooth. “I do naught know what you are speaking of, my handsome God of Thunder, Thor. I have already told you that I wish to lie with you and relax in your arms in our bed.” 

“Mmhmm, and once again, you are a very talented Trickster and Liesmith, my God of Mischief,” Thor teased, as he leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Loki’s. He bit and nibbled on his bottom lip with his teeth and tongue and laughed softly when his brother keened and whimpered. “We shall see, Loki, I will let concede to you…for now…but know sooth, I want you to have me, just remember that.” 

Loki laughed and shook his head as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. He kissed his lips tenderly and in a burst of emerald energy and his own magick, he transported them from their bathing chamber to their king-sided bed. When they landed on the bed, he smiled mischievously as he was splayed on top of Thor’s body with their dressing gowns open. He magically removed the robes and sat on top of his brother’s middle section, with both their hard members jutting out between them. 

“My dear brother, Thor, it would appear that you are once again aroused, and just by simple touch and kisses. How beautiful and regal you look splayed out in all your naked glory beneath me.” 

“There is that delightful silver tongue working its magic on me again, but you are equally as aroused as I am, my love, my sweet Loki,” Thor shot back, as he bucked his hips up off the mattress, that was covered with red and emerald blankets and several warm furs. The room was also toasty from the fire that raged in the hearth at the back of their chamber, while outside the morning sun shone brightly in the Azure and Lavender sky. 

“Yes, and that is as it should be, Thor, for it is you who arouses me in this manner, but enough talk. You were right when you sussed me out before, my clever and handsome brother. I do mean to seduce you,” Loki admitted. In the next instant, he raised his Thor’s arms over his head and bent over him, as he pressed their lips together in a passionate heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue. They fought for dominance and Loki moaned when Thor tried to topple him over onto his back, but the Trickster was much swifter in his actions. He magicked Thor’s hands tied to the headboard with emerald velvet ties and grinned down at him with a mischievous grin. 

Thor grunted and stared up at Loki with a surprised look on his face, but his blue eyes glittered with lust and his own mischief, as he tested his bonds. It was to no avail, he knew his brother’s magic was very strong and powerful, for he had used it to repair the Bifrost when the old Magi could naught. He gasped rubbed their hard members together, and made him feel every delicious length. “Oh, Loki. How you do tease me, you wicked God of Mischief. May I…may I…make a request of you for when you make love to me, or t-take m-me?” 

“Hmm, Thor? What is your request that you wish to make of me? You have me very intrigued, brother,” Loki quipped, as he gently wrapped his hand around both their hard members, using a small burst of emerald energy sex magic to stimulate both of them and keep them hard. 

“I, I, oh, Loki…that is…n-not…n-not….fair…you are using your magic for…to…oh… stimulate us both,” Thor huffed out his words in a breathy whisper. He swallowed hard and then cleared his throat, as he stared up at Loki with his blue eyes all blown out with desire. “I wish for you to wear your…oh…horned helmet when you take me and make me yours, my sweet brother, my lover, my heart.” 

Loki’s emerald eyes filled with tears at hearing Thor’s declarations of love, and then he flashed him a wicked grin when he made that certain request. “Why, Thor Odinson, you have a very mischievous streak inside of you, brother. Mm, but I do like the idea….very much, and you shall have your request.”   
Loki immediately waved his hands as a small burst of emerald energy magic covered his hands and he was soon wearing his golden horned helmet, and nothing else. “Is that most pleasing to you, Thor?” 

“Yes, oh yes, Loki, it’s wonderfully arousing and sensual. Now, will you please take me, brother? I need you to possess me and make me yours. Please, brother? I am all bound up and ready for you,” Thor begged, as he pulled at the velvet bonds that sealed him to the headboard. 

“Oh, Thor, I do love the way you beg me, brother, it is so very gratifying. Mm, and since you begged me so prettily, you shall have your request. I mean to not waste anymore time now. So there will be another burst of magick, as I prepare us,” Loki remarked, as he waved his hands over Thor and smiled as another short burst of emerald magic energy covered his hands and instantly lubed him up. 

Thor gasped again when he felt Loki’s magic as it lubed him, but he also felt the sensation of Loki’s real fingers as they stretched him and slid against his prostate for several minutes. He closed his eyes and lifted his hips up against Loki’s backside that still had his lower half pinned to the mattress, but when he opened his eyes and stared up at his brother he moaned when he saw him stroking his own hardness with his slicked up long-fingered hand, and also the sight of him wearing naught by his golden horned helmet. He did not know what it was, but he found this vision to be so very erotic, and he had to stop himself from having an orgasm then and there as his hardness twitched against his stomach.

Loki was stroking his hardness and using his lubed up hand to coat his shaft liberally so Thor would have pleasure and not pain, and he was watching his brother enjoy the magically sensations of being lubed with his invisible fingers. He stroked his own cock and licked his lips as he stared down at Thor with that same mischievous grin on his face and noticed that his member was twitching against his stomach. He knew he was just as ready as he was for this coupling, so he did not keep him waiting any longer. He quickly stopped the flow of his magic inside Thor and gently lifted his legs up to his chest, as he tenderly caressed his thighs. He positioned his hardness at his brother’s entrance, which was nicely lubed up and ready for him, and pushed the head in slowly at first to see what Thor’s reaction would be. He smiled when his brother moaned and lifted his hips up off the mattress of their large bed. 

“Mm, you feel so good, Thor. You are so tight and so wet for me, you are so beautiful, my adoring God of Thunder,” Loki mused, as he slid more of his harness inside his brother’s tightness, and he made it so he could feel every think inch and the girth of him. 

“Oh, Loki, my brother, my beautiful God of Mischief, how you still tease me so. Please, just take me now? I cannot wait any longer for your to pound me so hard into the mattress? Please, brother?” Thor begged, as he stared up at Loki with a pleading expression. He wanted to feel even more of his brother’s hardness deeper inside of him, as he pushed up against his prostate, and he groaned when Loki magically released his wrists from their velvet bonds. He reached up and ran his hands over the horns on Loki’s helmet and gasped when he felt another burst of sex magic energy as it moved over his prostate. 

“Mm, feels good, doesn’t it, my brother?” Loki teased, as he chuckled in amusement when Thor touched the horns on his helmet, and he sent him more sex magic energy inside of him, alongside his thrusting member. “Oh, Thor, your words when spoken this way to me, are always so endearing. You shall have what you so crave, my beautiful brother. I shall, as you say, indeed pound you so hard into the mattress of our bed, my love.”   
Loki wasted no time now, as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s strong waist and threw his head back as he thrust his hardness inside him with more precision, his hips canting harder. He changed the angle of his thrusts and smiled when Thor gasped as the head of his member slammed up against his prostate with each pounding thrust.

“Oh, yes, Loki, just take me, make me yours, harder, brother, faster. By the Norms, I love you taking me with your horned helmet, it is so beautiful and so sensual, my love,” Thor murmured, as he pushed his hips up off the mattress and wrapped his legs around Loki’s slim waist. He squeezed Loki’s hardness inside of him as he moved his hands behind his brother’s neck, careful not to poke himself in the eyes with the horns of his helmet. 

“Oh, Gods! I have missed this so much, my Thor, my love. You are very naughty with your actions, and are once again proving to be a proper little Trickster yourself, brother,” Loki breathed, as he removed his hands from Thor’s waist and moved his right hand between their bodies so he could stroke his brother’s painfully hard cock. He awakened the emerald magical sex energy as he stimulated the hard shaft with small shocks of pleasure, and he thrust his member harder and faster. 

“Loki, you speak sooth, but you have made me come undone so quickly. I cannot wait any longer. I need to have my release now, brother, please?” Thor begged again, as he pushed his hips up off the mattress, and slid his cock harder inside Loki’s stroking hand, while he continued to squeezed his brother’s thrusting member inside him. 

Loki panted and whimpered and keened when Thor squeezed his member so hard inside of him. He was amazed by his brother’s strong muscles in that area, well, he was a very strong and muscular warrior, his beautiful Thor, the proper God of Thunder. He knew that he would not last much longer if his brother kept up these actions. “Oh, Thor, I too am close. We shall have our orgasms together, brother. Oh, you feel so tight and so good, so very good. Release with me, Thor, show me how much you love me, just as much as I love you.” 

“Yes, Loki, yes, I love you, so much, you are so good. Please, push harder, brother? I need more, more of you, deeper inside me. Want to release, need to release together. Please, Loki?” Thor breathed out his words in a heated whisper, as he pushed his hips against Loki’s thrusting member and moved his own member harder inside Loki’s pumping hand. 

Loki groaned loudly as he thrust his member faster inside Thor’s tightness, and he moved his thumb over the slit of his member, coaxing out more pre-cum. He flicked his wrist a little and continued his emerald sex magick energy thrumming through Thor’s body now. He was pounding Thor so hard against the mattress that the two of them were panting and gasping louder now. He bent down and kissed Thor’s lips for a moment, as their tongues danced together, and they moaned more insistently.

Thor gasped when he felt another burst of Loki’s sex magick energy as it moved over his body now, and the feel of his beautiful brother’s hand stroking his hardness, that thumb moving over the slit to coax out more pre-cum. He broke their heated kiss and stared up at Loki with wide eyes and an open mouth as he called out his brother name when the most intense orgasm over took him. He covered Loki’s fingers and their stomachs and chests with his release, but he did not let up on pushing his hips up off the mattress. “Loki! Gods! I love you, brother.” 

Loki groaned and whimpered when he felt Thor squeeze him so hard inside of him when he had his orgasm, and he could no longer hold back himself, as he thrust his hips a few more times inside his brother. He slammed the head of his member up against the sweet spot inside Thor and cried out his brother’s name when he squeezed him one final time. 

“Thor, my brother. I love you too!” Loki voiced loudly, as he threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy. He had his own intense orgasm as he removed his hand from Thor’s member and wrapped his arms around his body. He held onto him as they both rode the crest of their intense orgasms together. When they finished together, Loki’s body crashed down on top of Thor’s large muscular body and he laid there in each other’s arms for several minutes as they panted loudly till they caught their breath. 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist as he pulled his brother’s body closer to his and kissed the top of his head. “I do believe that I shall have you take me as often as I can, Loki. You are an exquisite lover.” 

“Mm, as are you, Thor. I believe it is safe to say that we both satisfied each other, and are both truly in love,” Loki murmured, as he snuggled closer to Thor and magically covered their bodies with the blankets and furs. 

Thor was about to answer Loki when there was a knock on the door that startled them both. He noticed how his brother tensed and clung to him, not wanting to let him go. He could see that he was staring to feel a little sleepy, and knew they would both be asleep soon. “Loki, I have to answer that, in case it’s Father or Mother. Can you please use your magic to cover us in our Asgardian sleep clothes?” 

“Very well, brother, I shall make us decent to receive visitors, but I really am not in the mood to see anyone today. I am feeling sleepy now, and I just want us to cuddle beneath the blankets for the rest of the day,” Loki voiced, and then moved his hands over their bodies to cover them with their Asgardian sleep clothes. He in his emerald cotton tunic and black sleep trousers, and Thor in his red cotton tunic and black sleep trousers. 

Thor leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s lips as he carded his fingers through his raven hair and slid off the bed. He moved toward the door and opened, surprised to see a messenger enter their chambers. 

“Please excuse my intrusion, Prince Thor, Prince Loki. I have a message for you, Prince Thor, from your Father, King Odin. He wishes to impart onto you that on the morrow you and he and the Council shall sit in attendance to discuss the matters of your Coronation. Also, that Prince Loki will be asked to join you in a couple of days, but that he wishes for Prince Loki to rest as much as he can in that time you are in council.”   
Loki whimpered as he listened to messenger relay his decree from their Father. He did not fathom the idea of being left alone in their chamber while Thor was in meetings about his Coronation. But he supposed their Father was just trying to make sure Loki was better before he actually attended the meetings. Still, he hated the fact that he would be alone. His thoughts were cut off when Thor smiled warmly at him and he heard him speaking again. 

“Loki, I am just going to escort the messenger and give him my reply for Father. You just relax and I shall be back presently, my dear brother,” Thor said, as he smiled at his brother. He knew that he would not like to be alone for that time, and an idea was forming in his mind. One that he would discuss with Loki when he returned. Right now he had to find out the real reason the message had requested a visit from his Father. So he ushered the lad out into the corridor and moved him further away from the doors.

“Tell me now, boy, why does my Father really wish to see me?” Thor deadpanned, as he squeezed the lad’s shoulders hard with his strong hands. 

“Prince Thor, I apologise for lying to Prince Loki, but your Father, the King, was adamant that he not know the true reason. He and the Elder Magi have received words through the Nine Realms that the evil Titan Thanos is gong to wage a war against Asgard. He has promised to abduct Prince Loki and punish him for betraying him, as he has said, and your Father wishes you to be there to discuss the Battle Plan and the defense of Prince Loki. He did not wish for your brother to know as he would be upset over the occurrence.” The messenger explained, as his words tumbled out of his mouth in a hushed whisper. He winced when Prince Thor squeezed his shoulders harder.

“Please tell my Father, that I will make certain Loki is secure in our chambers and that I shall be prepared to discuss the plans for the defense of Asgard and the protection of my brother, Prince Loki. Go now, boy, be gone with yourself already, before Loki becomes more suspicious than he probably already is,” Thor voiced, as he shoved the lad by his shoulders and watched him hurry off down the corridor to return his message to his Father. 

Thor sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, dreading to return to his chambers and have to continue with this lie to his poor brother. So, Thanos had declared War on Asgard and he thought he would abduct Loki. Well, the evil Titan had another thing coming if he believed he would get his hands on Loki. All of Asgard would protect him, and Thor especially would fight to the death to keep his brother, his lover, and his future intended, safe and well protected. 

When Thor opened the door and entered their chambers again, he found Loki lounging on their bed still, and he smiled warmly at him, as he closed and locked the door behind him. He moved swiftly to the bed again and slid his body beside his brother’s, and as he wrapped his arms around his slim waist he held him in his arms. 

Loki watched Thor as he silently entered their chambers again. He could see that there was something pressing on his mind, and especially when his brother slid beside him on the bed and held him in his arms. 

“Thor, what’s wrong, my brother, why are you feeling so heavy-hearted?” 

“Oh, Loki, I feel terrible that I have to leave you alone while I join Father for the meetings about my future Coronation,” Thor mused, as he squeezed Loki’s body harder and kissed the top of his raven haired head. 

“Think nothing of it, Thor. I will simply stay in here and rest, and perhaps I shall seek out some books to read to keep my occupied,” Loki revealed, as he keened when his brother kissed the top of his head. He snuggled harder against Thor’s strong muscular body, and yawned hard, as he stared up into Thor’s concerned eyes. 

“Loki, I have a better idea, my sweet brother, something that I believe will make you even happier, or I hope that it would. Remember when you mentioned about going to Midgard to visit Anthony Stark?” Thor asked, as he caressed Loki’s right cheek with the back of his fingers. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling when he heard his brother’s soft keening from the intimate action. 

“Indeed I do, Thor, I remember that well. You suggested that I wait until I was out of my cell and into my regular chambers. Are you now suggesting to me that I pay Tony Stark a visit while you are in your Coronation meetings?” Loki pondered, as he kissed Thor’s lips for a few minutes, and then carded his fingers through his blond hair. 

“I am indeed suggesting that very thing, Loki. You can use the Bifrost now that it is all repaired. I shall be certain to inform Heimdall of your secret trip to see Anthony Stark at his Home by the Sea. What do you think of my idea?” Thor inquired, as he carded his fingers soothingly through Loki’s soft, raven hair and smiled when his brother hummed and sighed at the comforting action. 

“I accept your suggestion with great pleasure, Thor, my beautiful brother. You are so good to me, but are you certain you wish for me to do this?” Loki asked, as he kissed Thor’s lips again and snuggled his body against his. He left small butterfly kisses all over his neck and collarbone and nibbled softly on the skin, before he keened and laid his head on his brother’s strong chest gain. 

“Yes, I am most certain, my dear Loki. I wish for you to not be alone while I am in my meetings with Father, because I know that the Man of Iron will look after you and keep you happy in my absence. I promise that I will personally retrieve you from Anthony’s home when I am finished with my meeting. How does that sound, my dearest little brother?” Thor inquired, as he pulled the blankets and furs up over their bodies when he felt Loki slowly falling to sleep in his arms.   
“Mm, that sounds wonderful, Thor. Another marvelous idea, my brother…I’m sorry… I suddenly feel so sleepy and comfortable and safe in your strong arms, my love. Thank you for a lovely day together…I will see you in the morning…or whenever I awaken.. I love you, Thor…” Loki spoke in a low, dreamy baritone voice. He hummed in total contentment when Thor covered their bodies with the blankets and furs, as he snuggled even closer inside his brother’s protective arms and fell asleep. 

“I love you too, Loki, my sweet brother. Sleep well now, I will hold you in my arms for the rest of the time, and I promise to keep you safe,” Thor murmured, as he kissed the top of Loki’s head again and sighed softly when he snuggled even closer to him. He watched as his lovely long eyelashes fluttered closed and rested over his soft cheeks and it was not long before he too fell asleep. He knew he had a harrowing day on the morrow, and only hoped their Father’s news was not that distressing, but at least Loki would be safe and in the arms of their friend, the Midgardian, Anthony Stark. That in itself was so much more comforting to him than leaving his brother alone.


	25. Made for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene, Sif and Volstagg spend time together in the village.

Waking early, Irene found herself spooning with Sif. While not all unusual for Irene to find herself waking up in the morning in the arms of another woman, it did catch her off guard. Sitting up she remembered that they were going to the village with Volstagg that morning. Feeling excited about getting out of the palace and spending time with people who actually wanted to be around her, Irene jumped up and hopped into the shower. 

After making herself ready and drying off, Irene began to dress and do her makeup. By the time, she started working her hair, Sif woke and began to get ready as well, taking a shower and freshening up. Though it was fall, there was a slight chill in the air. Walking into the dressing alcove, she retrieved a large jacket that fell to her ankles. Dark brown leather in color, the neck had a large fur collar on it that instantly kept her neck warm when she put it on. Having chosen a lime green dress with long sleeves that were wrapped with gold threads to keep it tight against her arms, the dress was a little on the plain side from what she was accustomed to. The scoop neck was decent and instead of a bodice, more gold wire wrapped about her torso. Irene felt it was over all modest to wear going out of the palace with another man. Shivering a bit, she opted to wear leggings beneath the dress for added warmth.

“You look lovely.” Sif said walking out of the bathroom.

Irene looked from the mirror of her vanity as she was rolling the sides of her hair up. Sif was wearing her battle armor, as usual. Her hair was down and loose and she held her jacket in her hand.

“Thank you, just pinning up my hair.” Irene returned to her reflection. Sif walked over and stepped behind Irene.

“I know that you’ve been very unhappy lately, I hope that will change soon. There are people that care about you here. “ 

Looking at Sif in the reflection of the mirror Irene inclined her head. 

“I shouldn’t let the actions of a few speak for a whole population.” Irene replied, thinking about Loki and Thor and Odin. “I’m glad that you’re my friend Sif.”

“Are we friends?” Sif asked echoing Irene’s early question. Turning in her seat Irene faced Sif directly. 

“I hope so.”

Sif smiled and bent to hug Irene.

A knock at the door sounded Volstagg arrival. Sif helped pull Irene to her feet. Irene nodded, producing a pair of brown leather gloves and pulling them on over her hands, as Sif answered the door. Volstagg entered.

“Ladies, are you ready?” Volstagg wore his normal battle armor as well and no coat.

“Won’t you be cold?” Irene asked as she approached the man.

“No, I fought my way in and out of Joutunheim and was just fine.

“Until a frost giant grabbed hold of your arm, burning it.” Sif replied.

Volstagg rubbed his arm where presumably the burn took place.

“Must you bring up my short comings Lady Sif?”

“Short comings? Because you were injured in battle you feel shy?” Irene asked, shaking her head. “Scars are evidence of really living, my friend.” She patted Volstagg on the shoulder before walking into the hallway.

“She has no idea?” Volstagg asked Sif.

“I’ve not told her anything.” Sif staid looking Volstagg in the eye.

Nodding, the giant warrior followed the slighter warrior in the hall and down to the stables. The giant golden carriage sat waiting for them with two of the largest white horses Irene had ever seen. Irene was three inches over five feet tall and the horses looked larger than Thor at their shoulders. Walking over slowly she made sure the horses saw her before she approached them. 

“My lady… I wouldn’t…” Volstagg was silenced as one of the horses Astra, lowered her head. Nidhogg, the other hose, looked over at Irene and lowered his head as well. 

“Hello, I’m Irene.” Standing before the horses, Irene smiled and stroked their muzzles. “You two are beautiful.” She whispered. Astra lowered her eyes while Nidhogg shook his head and straightened up.

“Well, handsome at least.” Irene smiled at the male realizing her error. Nidhogg nodded once before looking ahead. Astra rose her head as Irene walked away towards the door, stopping as she looked at her companions. 

“What?” Irene asked.

Sif and Volstagg both said nothing but followed Irene into the carriage. Sif sat across from Irene in the center of the bench leaving Volstagg no choice but to sit next to Irene. 

Giving her a withering look, Volstagg sat and smiled at Irene. Not before Irene caught the look tween her friends.

“What exactly is going on?” Irene asked turning her body towards them. The footman closed the door and prepared the carriage to depart. Both had gone stone quiet. 

“My lady, the carriage will not move without your order.” Volstagg said breaking the stare from Sif and turning towards Irene. His smile was genuine and there was a sense of him being slightly unsettled. Was this trip dangerous?

“Me?”

“You are the highest ranking person here, they take orders only from the highest.” Sif replied sitting back, relaxing as she stretched out some.

“We are ready to depart, please go.” Irene said out of the window. The carriage lurched and began moving. Turning to her two companions she eyed them both. “How do I rank the two of you?”

“You are Loki’s intended and he is a prince. We are simply warriors.” Volstagg explained, a brief but sour look on his face. 

“You are not just simply warriors… You are Lady Sif and Volstagg! At least to me you both are a lot more.”

Sif looked up and raised an eyebrow at Volstagg. Irene was slightly irritated at this silent conversation, but tried to brush it off. They were out of the palace and they were on a trip together. No Thor, no Odin and it felt exhilarating. 

“How are we more?” Sif asked after a slight pause in conversation.

“You’re my friends.” Irene looked sincerely back at them both. Both smiled back at her. Returning her eyes to the passing landscape, Irene hung her head out of the window and looked about, the wind blowing her hair and making her smile. The air had that crispness that comes with an early morning frost, but the heat of the sun was already melting that away, doing nothing to warm the world otherwise. Pulling her jacket around her tighter, Irene felt her cheeks and forehead tighten from the wind and the cold.

Pulling her head in just in time to miss a large tree that they came close too, Irene laughed.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh.” Sif said quietly but with a smile.

Irene looked over at her friend and was about to reply to her statement when Volstagg spoke up first.

“Lady Sif, could I not persuade you to switch seats with me? I fear I crush our Lady Irene.” Volstagg said authoritatively, Sif smiled and stretched her legs across the seat.

“Nope.” She raised her eyebrow at the ginger warrior, a playful challenging look on her face.

“You are not crushing me Volstagg.” Irene looked at the near foot of space around her. Volstagg fidgeted. “Do I make you nervous?” 

Volstagg turned and laughed nervously.

“No, not at all.

Irene turned and faced Volstagg completely, pushing herself to the very edge of the carriage so that she may take him in completely. Volstagg looked at her nervously, fidgeting with his hands and his beard. Deciding to try opening herself up to her two companions, Irene took a deep breath and a long blink. Sif was hiding something, but she was also very calm about it, it did not panic her and she seemed content. Volstagg on the other hand was feeling a wide range of emotions; fear, guilt, lust, passion, confusion, nervousness, desire, love. Irene took another deep breath and looked away. Who was Volstagg in love with? That had to be it. Guilt and fear? It had to be Sif. Looking to her girl friend, Irene felt like she knew something that they both were not aware of. 

“Fear not Volstagg. Today is a day of carefree fun, right?” Irene patted his hand, leaving it atop his. Volstagg relaxed a little.

“You are quite right, Lady Irene.” He lightly squeezed her hand and held her in his own. Her hands were so tiny compared to his.

“So what is there to do in the village?” Irene asked trying to lighten the mood some. It worked. Both Sif and Volstagg chatted about the tiny hamlet and what was good, what was not to miss and what was best to avoid at all costs.

Pulling into the town, Irene looked out the window and watched the faces of the people. Most of them were curious as to who was in the carriage but they all bowed their heads as the carriage moved past them. What surprised Irene was that she was expecting poor and dirty looking people, because that is what one generally finds outside of castles. No one here was overly dirty or even poor looking. They were all dressed well, their hair well coifed and clothing well pulled together. Pulling up to the town square the carriage halted and Irene’s heart began to thud hard. She felt like she did not belong in a royal coach, especially in light of her fake courtship. Thor, she was sure, would have words with her using the carriage for her own personal use, but she didn’t want to think about it.

The footman appeared, opened the door and held a hand out. Sif exited first, taking the man by the hand before pulling her coat on outside. Volstagg next descended, glaring the hand away of the footman. Turning, Volstagg held his hand out to Irene and assisted her as she exited the carriage. Looking around she found the little square enchanting. Grass with a dock pond and a wooden stage erected a small distance away. It was modest, but quaint. She fell in love with it instantly. Volstagg spoke with the footman off to the side as Irene approached Sif.

“I can always wander on my own, if you two want to be alone.” Irene whispered. Sif looked at her and laughed out loud. Sif cupped Irene’s face with her hands, which were warm.

“You are extremely funny my dear.” 

Irene furrowed her brow.

“Lady Irene, shall we?” Turning Irene saw Volstagg offer out his arm to her.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Sif kissed her cheek before walking off on her own.

Confused, Irene walked up and took Volstagg by the arm and smiled up at him.

“Where to sir?”

“Usually I go to the public house as soon as I come to the village, but since we will be meeting Lady Sif there in a few hours’ time, I thought I would walk you around the shopping district if you would like. If anything strikes your fancy, let me know. I obtained a sizeable purse from the palace before we departed.”

“Obtained?” Irene asked, eyebrows up.

“Only the palace does not use money. Everywhere else is bartering or payment with coin. We make sure that we have plenty of spending money available for trips. We don’t abuse this privilege but it is extended to any of us.”

Irene thought about his words as they strolled slowly down the street.

“How often do you take trips for pleasure?” She asked him.

“For battle?”

“No, pleasure.”

“We have pleasure most every day. We travel for battle. Occasionally we’ll away to Midgard to observe the Midgardians and engage in a battle or two.”

“When was the last time you were to Earth, Midgard?”

“When Lady Sif and the Warrior’s and I went to go get Thor back from his exile… back…..” He stopped speaking for a moment. “We should not talk about this. Heimdall may be watching.” 

Irene looked at the tall man and was curious about why he was so worried about everything around him. 

“Here we are my lady, a shop I am sure you will enjoy.” He beamed at her, breaking her from her reverie.

Looking up Irene found that they were standing before a dress shop. Clearly no one had told Volstagg about her closet. Smiling at him as he held open the door for her, she entered anyway. The shop was modest and the people were exceptionally friendly. Irene found herself chatting with the shopkeepers more than actually shopping. Volstagg had drawn up a stool and joined in the conversation. Occasionally Irene caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, her old paranoia convinced her that she was once again doing something wrong. 

The shop really had nothing that Irene could think that she would need, but still she purchased a light green and black scarf for Loki, remembering the one he wore with that suit back in Germany. Ironically she found a matching one in red and black and decided that a gift for Thor may help smooth things out. It was doubtful that he would use it, but hoped that the sentiment would not be lost on him. 

They made their way in and out of several shops purchasing a beard grooming kit for Fandral (Volstagg claiming he needed no such thing), several bundles of incense that he assured her Hogun would like and a simple chain necklace that Irene liked for Lady Sif. Irene figured it was not so large as to be distracting if she wore it in battle and it was feminine enough that it would look pleasing against her collarbone when Sif dressed more casually. 

“What about you?” Irene looked up at Volstagg, “What gift do I get for you?” 

“I need no gift, my lady. I have everything I need right here.” Volstagg’s eyes went wide for a moment then he started rambling about some sundries in the window of a nearby shop.

Following him towards the window, Irene watched him closely, his mannerisms were that of extreme nervousness, but he was like that when he wasn’t overly boisterous too. She wanted to get him something special to remember her by. These weren’t gifts for gifts sake, these were items she was planning on giving everyone before she left to return to Midgard, with SHIELD. Her mind had not changed that she would be staying, this trip to the village was a bit of distraction until it was time for her to go in a couple of days. Looking at Volstagg, she knew she would miss him. He and Lady Sif most of all. Oh, she would miss Loki too but right now, that was too painful for her to think about. 

“My lady?” 

“Hmm?” Irene looked up.

“Are you well? You seemed, lost.”

“I was, I’m fine though, really.”

Taking up his arm they continued to walk together. The wind was light but blew a brisk breeze that made her shiver and step closer to Volstagg.

“May I ask a question of a personal nature, my lady?” Volstagg kept his eyes forward.

“Irene, please. If we are going to get personal, you’ll need to call me Irene then.” She smiled wickedly.

His eyes flickered to her briefly.

“I’ve heard that your courtship to Prince Loki is…. False. Is there truth to this?”

Irene stopped walking, her heart racing. The whole point of the courtship was to convince others that she was his intended, if there was doubt there couple be problems for Loki. Feeling her stop, Volstagg turned and looked at her. Straightening up her spine, she looked up at the warrior.

“Can I trust you?” She asked quietly, hesitantly.

Volstagg’s breath caught in his chest. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her across the street to the little park and sat her on some stones before the duck pond. Ensuring that no one was nearby, he sat himself, facing her.

“Irene,” he lowered his voice and took her hands in his, “I hope that someday you learn that you can trust me with your life, but know that upon mine, you can trust me with anything.”

That was not a response she had expected, blinking she sat staring at this man. Looking at him from an equal height (as he had placed her on a taller stone then he sat upon) she found his face quite pleasing. He wore his emotions in his eyes and right now they were full of concern and curiosity. 

“Our courtship is false. It was arranged by Loki and Odin in order to keep me around on Asgard for a while, until they know what to do with me.”

“Do with you? How do you mean?”

“They are talking about sending me back to Ear…. Midgard. Apparently I upset too many people, including and mostly Loki himself. Not to mention Thor hates me, threatens me, has abused me. I’m just done.” Irene sighed, “I’ll be happy to get back home, even if it is to prison.”

“Prison?”

“SHIELD wants Loki and I to stand trial for crimes against humanity. Most likely be executed.” She said looking out at the duck pond, there were no ducks and for some reason that made her sad.

“Irene, forgive me, but this is wondrously confusing. Why would you want to go back if they are going to execute you?”

“I’m not wanted here, Volstagg.” Irene looked back at him, “And that is fine. I don’t belong here. Once I leave Thor and Loki can be together and Loki can relax knowing I will never be a problem for him anymore.”

“How can you say that?”

Irene furrowed her brow in confusion. It seemed so obvious to her.

“It is the truth.”

“Enough to wish for death?” Volstagg’s voice was rising.

“Volstagg, shh, please.” Irene took his hand, “I don’t intend to die, I’m not wanting that, I just want to go home. Someplace I know I am wanted, even if it is for crimes.”

“This is madness.” He whispered.

“I’ll be going home in a few days. Odin has already told me.” She left out the part where it was conditioned upon her behavior. 

“Why do you think no one wants you here?”

“It has been made quite clear to me. You and Sif are the only people that have been kind to me since I arrived.”

“What about Loki?”

“I was something to Loki,” She looked off again at the pond, “I’m more like a mother to him than anything. I always found myself trying to calm him or just hold him.” Her mind turned to the time in the garden when he was running around and happily pointing out flowers. “He was not mean, not until Thor showed up, now it’s like I’m some horrible reminder of something. I feel more like a burden to him than anything. Not that we have ever been particularly close. Even back home, when I was helping him, there he treated me more like a pet or an employee.” Irene turned back to look at Volstagg, “He’ll be happier once I leave Asgard.”

“But- The Queen?”

“What about her?”

“She cannot have been cruel, she has not one cruel bone in her body!” he exclaimed, again, he was growing more agitated. 

“Probably not, she and I talked the night of the banquet and she gave me advice that I acted upon. The next thing I know Loki and I have the worse fight we have ever had and it was later I found out I was being sent home. I don’t think it was deliberate but at the same time….”

Irene looked at her hands as they played with his, absentmindedly. Straightening up, she dropped his hand and folded her own in her lap.

“You and Sif, that’s it. You are the two people with whom I feel comfortable with. And Hogun. For some reason I feel like I could trust him but not having spoken with the man much, I’m a little hesitant in doing so.”

“How can you give up so easily?” Volstagg asked her, leaning forward, his eyes were frantic now.

“What am I fighting for?” Irene looked at him, still confused by his meaning. They had only known each other a short time, why would he care about her like this?

“Your life for one. Your freedom…”

“Volstagg, I’m just as much a prisoner here as I am there. Though my jail here is much prettier.” She attempted to make a joke, but the normally gay Volstagg was not laughing. “I cannot leave here, I am in a fake relationship so even if I had a chance to meet someone else there is nothing I can do about it, my life is being dictated to me, I don’t do well with rules. I have a tendency to break them.”

Her words had upset Volstagg. Rising to his feet he walked a few steps away. 

“Why do you care so much about me?” She asked him. Turning to face her, she looked into his eyes, she could see the turmoil on his face and something about it made her blush.

‘Could he…?’ She thought.

She made a mental note to speak with Sif privately later, but there was still one thing she had to ask before she could.

It bothered Volstagg that she was giving up so quickly, that she did not have a warrior’s instinct to fight to the bitter end, no matter what. Though, she had said it herself, she feels she has nothing to fight for. How bad were circumstances for her that she felt that way? Volstagg would fight to the death for the last pint of ale. The thought of drink made his mouth water and his mind turn to the public house

“We should go my lady, it is nearly time to meet Sif for lunch.” He looked across the square at the tavern and looked idly for Sif.

“Why did you suggest this trip into the village?”

Volstagg stiffened infinitesimally before turning to face her.

“Because I thought you may enjoy it, my lady.” He smiled. 

Something between them had shifted and Irene was not sure what that had been. She hated not knowing where she stood with these people. Rising, she took his arm and began walking with him through the square. Lost in her thoughts, she was suddenly surprised to be smelling something familiar.

“Hey, I know that scent.” She perked and looked around.

“Ah, the rose garden. It is smaller than the one we have at the palace, but it is beautiful.” Volstagg spoke. “You must be smelling the Midnight Roses.”

“Yes! Loki had given some to me on Midgard and I love them. They are so beautiful.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes, he left them for me in my room one night. I suppose to cheer me up.”

“Sounds like you were more than a pet.”

“A valued employee then.” She smirked.

“Forgive my intrusion once more, but, were you and he not…” Volstagg searched for the word.

“Friends? On a cricket team? Avid readers?” She teased. Volstagg looked at her in exasperation.

“No. That’s not what I mean.”

“Were you wanting to know if we were lovers?”

“Intimate.” Volstagg blushed.

“No,” Irene laughed. “I’ve kissed his cheek and forehead. We shared a bed, fully clothed one night when I first found myself in his cell. That is as far as our relationship has gone.”

“Oh.” He seemed to sigh.

They found their way to the public house and sat at a long table. Volstagg had ordered roast duck and vegetables along with some artesian breads and chesses and several bottle of wine. For a moment Irene was sad, thinking that was the reason there were no ducks in the duck pond. Sif showed up and Irene pushed the sadder thoughts from her mind.  
Lunch conversation was light, despite Irene’s desperate need to talk with her girl friend privately. She confirmed from Sif that a blank journal would be a fine gift for the Allfather and several seed pods of some new plants for Frigga would likewise be a well received gift. 

Sipping on her wine, Volstagg checked the time and suggested that he arrange for to coach.

“We should be heading back soon.”

Irene pouted but understood it was necessary. Perhaps back at the palace, Irene could speak with Sif. She wasn’t sure why it was so damned important that she knew about this but it did. She didn’t want to go back. She dreaded returning to the palace. Though she hopped that the gifts she had for everyone would at least show them that she was not some cruel heartless beast. That she did, on some level, appreciate them or what they had done for her. 

The coach ride back was quieter. Between the rocking of the coach, her full belly and wine, Irene nodded off, not waking until shortly before pulling up in front of the palace.


	26. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor awaken on Asgard the following morning, while Thor goes to council with their Father, Loki goes on a secret holiday to Midgard to visit with Tony Stark. FrostIron Sexy times abound.

The next day dawned with the warm Asgardian sun shining inside the two Princes’ chambers, and when they had woken up in each other’s arms, they shared sweet kisses and sweet good morning greetings. They laid in bed a while and just enjoyed watching the sun rise as it crested over the top of the Palace and their chambers. They were both surprised when a servant brought them a tray of breakfast filled with Omelets served with fresh warm artisan bread. There was also sliced up kiwis, strawberries and the Asgardian purple nectar fruit. To drink there was the Asgardian mint tea for Loki, while Thor had his customary Asgardian roast coffee, with fresh squeezed orange juice. 

Loki laid in their bed while Thor answered the door and motioned for the servant to place the tray on the table in the middle of their chambers. Once the servant left their room, Loki slid out of their bed and padded bare foot across the lush white carpeting and sat down beside Thor on the divan. He immediately poured his cup of tea into his china cup and then poured Thor’s coffee into his large mug, added some fresh milk and a couple of cubes of sugar. 

Thor had filled their plates with the Omelet, some fruit and bread and filled the goblets with the fresh orange juice. His plate was filled with more food than his brother, because he knew Loki did not eat as much as he. He smiled at Loki as he placed his plate in front of his brother and carded his fingers through his soft, raven hair as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his sweet lips. He was already missing Loki and he had not even left on his journey to Midgard as yet, and he would be sure to spend as much time with him now in their chambers before he brought him swiftly to the Bifrost and left in the care of Heimdall. 

“So, what will you say to Anthony Stark when you see him, Loki? I remember the last time I saw him before I returned to Asgard, and when Father brought you back here, he was not faring so well,” Thor asked, as he sipped his coffee and dug into his Omelet, humming at the wonderful taste it had with all the fresh Asgardian vegetables cooked to perfection. 

Loki sighed and ate a bit of his Omelet, but concentrated more of the fruit and the Artisan bread. Even though he was going to see his Tony, and Thor did not know of his first visit to the Midgardian, for Heimdall never revealed his secret. He still did not really want to leave Thor, and would miss him very much. He remembered his brother telling him that he would be the one to retrieve him when his visit with Tony was over.  
“I suppose I will have to explain who it was who brought me back to Asgard and how things have been faring for me here. Also, that I am naught a prisoner, but was welcomed home by my family and friends with a wondrous banquet,” Loki answered, as he took a sip of his mint tea and smiled at how good it tasted. He really missed the freshness and the decadent tastes of the foods, fruits and beverages on Asgard, and he was so well pleased to be there tasting them all again. 

“Oh, brother, I am sorry you have to retell the horrible tale, but then Tony will comfort you and make you feel much better about what you went through. So that will make it so much better,” Thor voiced, as he picked up a strawberry and fed it to Loki, smiling when his brother licked his fingers with his soft tongue and sucked the juices off with his lips. 

“Mm, the fruit tastes so much more succulent when you feed me, Thor,” Loki stated, and smiled when Thor fed him another strawberry. He was pleased with himself for changing the subject when Thor mentioned his time with Tony Stark and what he would say to him as he did not want him to know that he had visited him while he was still in his cell. He knew he had to answer his brother though, as he was staring at him with his blond eyebrows raised over his head. “I am certain that Tony Stark will help me to feel better after I tell him my tale of woes. I will also be sure to comfort him as well, especially since you told me how torn apart he was when I was taken from Midgard.” 

“I am well pleased to hear that you will do this for the Man of Iron, and I never doubted that you would, Loki. You two really became very close during your time on Midgard, and it will do you both good to be in each other’s company,” Thor voiced, as he fed Loki more of the fruit, the kiwi’s and then the purple nectar fruit he knew his brother loved. 

“Thank you, Thor, truth be told, I am looking forward to seeing Tony again. I had grown quite fond of him. He took such wonderful care of me while I was there, and we got along rather well,” Loki added, as he sucked the juices from the purple nectar fruit from Thor’s fingers. He winked at his brother’s smirk as he picked up one of the sweet strawberries from Thor’s plate and fed him in kind. 

“I know how strongly you feel about Anthony, Loki, and I have naught but gratitude to the man who kept you safe while you were on Midgard. Although, it is still a mystery who he was protecting you for, but still, it was also a relief to know he did,” Thor voiced, and smiled when Loki leaned his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his slim waist and kissed the top of his head. “Do you want to get ourselves cleaned up in the shower stall so we can start out day, Loki?” 

“Mm, I suppose we should do, Thor. You have you meeting with Father and the Elders about your Coronation to attend, and I have a date with Tony Stark,” Loki mused as he pressed soft butterfly kisses to Thor’s neck and his collarbone. He nipped and bit up to his earlobe and smiled when his brother’s body trembled so delightfully. “Will you walk me to the Bifrost so we can approach Heimdall?” 

“Yes, of course I will walk with you, my dear brother. I would naught leave you to speak with him alone, as I do not want him to upset you by telling you cannot go,” Thor voiced, as he turned his body around to face Loki’s, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Come on now, Loki, let’s make our way to our bathing chamber. We shall have a quick shower together.” 

Loki nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and in a burst of surprising magic, he transported them inside their bathing chambers. Once inside he stripped away their sleep clothes as they moved inside the shower and enjoyed a slow leisurely wash together. Half an hour later, they were back inside the main room of their chambers and Thor was dressing himself in his full Asgardian battle armor, so he did not notice when Loki moved to his wardrobe and chose the clothes he would wear to visit their Midgardian friend, Tony Stark. When he turned around to look for his brother, he gasped when Loki stepped out of the wardrobe wearing a pair of tight, black Asgardian leather trousers and an emerald silk button down shirt. The buttons down the front of the shirt were made of Asgardian Onyx and the fabric itself had gold and silver threads running through it, with a pair of emerald, onyx and citrine cuff links. 

“Oh, Loki, you look absolutely ravishing in that outfit. Tony Stark will be beside himself and unable to keep his hands off of you. I myself wish to keep you here in our chambers with me now and take you on our large bed again just from seeing you in them,” Thor breathed out his words in a low baritone as he moved to stand in front of his handsome little brother. He splayed his hands over Loki’s chest and caressed his nipples beneath the said shirt, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Loki smiled smugly as he listened to Thor’s words of praise and lust, how he had wanted to make love to him again, all because he liked the way he looked in the outfit he chose to wear to see Tony. He felt proud and happy and pleased that he and Thor were so close again, and he keened when his brother pressed his open palms against his chest as he caressed his nipples through the shirt. He sighed and threw his head back and then gasped when Thor caught his lips in a slow kiss that took his breath away. When their lips finally parted, he smiled sweetly at Thor as he wrapped his arms around his waist and spoke in his low baritone voice.  
“I am pleased that you approve of the way I am dressed, my dear brother. I wanted to make certain that I was dressed appropriately for being on Midgard, also, I cannot wait to see Tony’s reaction. If your own reaction is anything to go by, then I am certain he will have me bending over the back of his sofa and will be ravaging me in seconds of seeing me.” 

Thor laughed at Loki’s playful words and then stepped back from him, as he reached for his hand and clasped their fingers together. “Do you think you should wear a jacket, Loki? I am not certain of the weather on that part of Midgard, and I would not wish for you to catch a sickness.” 

“Hmm, yes, I think I have the proper jacket to wear with this outfit,” Loki voiced, as he waved his hands over his body and a long, black leather jacket with emerald accents at the collars, pockets and cuffs appeared on his body. “There now, I am ready to make our way to the Bifrost, Thor. Unless you wish for me to magically teleport us there?” 

“That would be fine by me, Loki, but I am not certain how Heimdall would react to such an action,” Thor remarked as he reached forward and ran his hands down the sides of Loki’s Asgardian leather jacket. 

“I do not believe Heimdall will mind, under the circumstance that we must keep this secret from Father and everyone else, Thor. Seriously, I wish to thank you for doing this and allowing me to visit Tony Stark on Midgard. I promise to show you my gratitude when I return,” Loki ventured, as he reached up and caressed Thor’s face with the back of his fingers and then pressed another soft kiss to his lips. He smiled when Thor shook his head at his idea and then wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. In the next instant, there was a loud whoosh and a burst of emerald dust and they were magically transported just inside the golden dome on the Bifrost. 

Heimdall stared at the two Princes as they approached him. Prince Loki was attired in the clothes he would wear for his trip to Midgard, which he already knew about from when Thor informed him that morning while Loki slept in their chamber. Prince Thor was attired in his Asgardian armor, and he knew he had a difficult task ahead of him, meeting with his Father, the King about the pending battle with Thanos. 

“Prince Loki, are you certain you are dressed warm enough for the season down on Midgard? They are in their pre-Winter season of November, and it may be a bit cooler where you are traveling. Plus, you are still not fully recovered from your ordeal. I only mean to look out for you,” Heimdall voiced as he smiled softly at the raven-haired God and leaned on his sword. 

“I thank you for your kindness to me, Heimdall, but I am certain the clothes that I wear now are indeed warm enough for my visit to Midgard, and Tony Stark’s home by the sea,” Loki answered, as he suddenly magicked a pair of emerald leather gloves on his long-fingered hands and smiled gratefully at the Guardian. “Also, I shall mostly be…, indoors with Tony Stark. So there will be no need for me to dress any way than I already am.” 

“Very well, Prince Loki. I shall keep you magically shielded from your Father. Your brother, Prince Thor, will retrieve you when it is time for you to return home to Asgard,” Heimdall countered, as his eyes turned to Thor and then back to Loki, as he motioned for the raven-haired Prince to move to the spot where he would activate Yggdrasil and send Loki to Midgard. “I do hope you created a full body duplicate of yourself to sleep in the chambers you and Prince Thor share?” 

“Oh, but of course I have, Heimdall, again, I thank you for your care and compassion for my welfare. Thor, I shall see you when you come for me. I love you, please stay safe my brother,” Loki said, as he waved his right hand nonchalantly at his side and created the full body double of himself in case anyone, other than Thor, entered their chambers to check on him. 

“I love you too, my dear Loki, my sweet brother. Please, just enjoy your time with Anthony Stark and I will see you in a couple of days,” Thor voiced, as he grasped Loki’s emerald leather glove covered hands and kissed his lips passionately for several minutes. That is until Heimdall cleared his throat and he quickly ended the kiss, but he still carded his fingers through Loki’s raven hair and smiled warmly at him. 

Loki was enjoying Thor’s beautiful kiss and had slid his tongue against his brother’s as he keened and moaned, but gasped in disappointment when he suddenly ended it. They turned to see Heimdall as he glared at them and they both smiled sheepishly. Loki squeezed Thor’s hands with his own and then gently pushed him away from the area as he bowed to the Gate Keeper. “I am ready now, Heimdall.” 

The Gate Keeper raised his sword and slid it down into the slot on the dais and in a blinding burst of white light, Loki’s body was transported from Asgard, as he shot through the Vortex and sped on his way to Midgard.

Thor sighed as he turned to face Heimdall and frowned. “I do hope he will be all right, Heimdall. Father is doing his best to keep him shielded from Thanos’ roaming eyes, but I still feel uneasy about it.” 

“You do not need to worry yourself, Prince Thor. I too will help to keep the younger Prince shielded from that beasts’ roaming eyes. I promise you that he will be quite safe where he is going,” Heimdall remarked, as he bowed to Thor and then watched as the blond God shook his head and then made his way back down the Bifrost to join his Father, the King, for his council about the battle between Thanos and the defense of Prince Loki. 

When Thor entered the Royal Council Room, he was met by his Father and the Elder Magi, along with some other Council members that were all older than himself. He bowed, knelt down and then crossed his arm over his chest in the normal salute to his Father and smiled when Odin motioned for him to stand. 

“Father, how urgent is this message your Elder Magi have received from the evil being, Thanos? How close is he to finding Loki? What must we do to protect him and shield him? Will the Magic you have already shrouded him with stand true in keeping him safe?” Thor asked, as his words tumbled out of his mouth in quick succession as he stood over the table with his fists clenched in anger and fear all at once. 

“Thor, my son, please, you must remain calm now. My magic and that of my trusted Elder Magi have shielded Loki and it will continue to protect him and it will keep him shielded from Thanos. But- any sort of unrest or emotional upset will bring the being closer to finding Loki. We must all remain at ease and try not to upset Loki, for this being, Thanos, uses his dark magic to pray off emotions,” Odin stated, as he motioned for Thor to sit beside him at the large table. “As for as how close Thanos is to finding Loki, I will let Harigu, my lead Magi, explain to you the message he received through our contacts in the Eight Realms, excluding Midgard.” 

Thor sighed and shook his head at his Father’s words and then turned to face the Elder Magi he had spoke of, Harigu. There was something sinister about him, something he did not trust, and he could see some sort of wicked gleam in his old eyes that told him not to mess with him. Still, he did not show the Elder these thoughts on his face as he placed his hands on the table and spoke to him.  
“Please tell me the message you have received, Harigu? I mean to find out what this being is capable of, and if he is to start a war with Asgard. I want to make certain my brother, Prince Loki, is kept safe from him.”

Harigu leered at Prince Thor when he spoke of his sweet little brother, Prince Loki. He remembered the time in the raven-haired beauties cell when he and his fellow Magi gave him their brand of punishment. But also how much he had enjoyed taking Loki in every way imaginable.  
“There has been word from the Realm of Muspelheim of even darker forces converging on their lands. Somewhere out in the dark forests of the Demon world, Thanos and the Other are lurking and biding their time to strike. They mean to abduct Prince Loki in the same manner your Father, the King, spoke of Prince Thor. It is wise that naught upset Prince Loki, lest his emotions give him away and break the magical protective spell we hold on him.” 

“So, Thanos means to wage a war with Asgard and he will muster up his army with the Chitauri and Surtur’s Demons does he?” Thor voiced, as he clenched his hands into fists and stared around the table at the faces of all the old men on the Council, and then at his Father. He was relieved when he received a comforting smile from him as he placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it to keep him calm. “Father, we must have a plan of defense and be prepared to fight. All of Asgard’s Army must join in this battle and help keep Loki safe from this evil dark lord, Thanos. We cannot allow him to take my brother from me, or from us. So, tell me, what will we do if a battle breaka out in the eventuality that Thanos should get his hands on Loki?” 

“We will fight him to the death, son, his own of course, as Asgard’s Army always has done for all of time. This is naught the first time we will go to war, and mark my words, it shall naught be the last. In the eventuality that Loki is taken from us, it will be by force and the use of his dark magic and his strong telepathic energy. So we will fight the being and his Army and have to make our way to Muspelheim. I want to have council with our Army, and that includes the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and perhaps even Miss Adler, Midgardian Woman. If she is here on Asgard then she may as well do something useful. We will speak to the Army first and the other Warriors.” Odin spoke in his loud booming voice that echoed off the golden gilded walls of the Council room. 

Thor shivered at hearing the words by decree and he hoped that sending Loki away to Midgard was the safest option now. He probably should have just let him stay in their chambers, where he knew he would be safe and protected. Oh, but Heimdall promised him that Loki was still being protected by his Father’s shielding spell, so he relaxed a little. But then he thought how he would retrieve Loki a little sooner than he promised only to make certain his brother, his lover, was indeed not in any kind of danger being away from Asgard for too long. 

 

Loki landed inside Tony’s mansion by the sea, in his living quarters and he noticed it had just gone twilight. He did not see Tony anywhere and was about to make his way to the bedroom when the voice in the ceiling startled him. 

“Good evening, Mr. Loki,” Jarvis charmed in, as he automatically switched off the alarms and kept the God’s presence hidden for anyone who would be searching for him. 

“Greetings, strange disembodied voice in the ceiling,” Loki retorted, as he rolled his eyes and started to move toward the bedroom, but found himself being stopped by the AI.

“I am Jarvis, if you would be so kind. Mr. Stark is not in his sleeping quarters, Mr. Loki,” Jarvis interjected.

Loki sighed and stood with his hands on his hips as he glared up at the ceiling, angry that the thing physically had the power to stop him from moving. “Then where is he, Jarvis?”

“My apologies for hindering your movement, I shall release you go now. Mr. Stark is in the basement in his workshop. I can lead you there if you would like-”

“No,” Loki cut him off as he waved his hand in the air and was pleased that he could move again. “I shall make my way down there by my own means. Thank you very much.” 

Loki smirked at the AI and then magically teleported down to the basement. He found Tony hunched over a metal workbench, and he looked to be repairing the arm joints on one of his suits, but he was having a difficult time getting it to be mobile. He smiled to himself as he moved directly behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist. He moved his right hand over the one joint and magically called up some strong substance which he sprayed all over the area.  
“You know, if you use a stronger lubricant on the joints of your suit of iron, my dear Tony, you will have a better ease of movement.”

“Yes, I can see that. Thank you very much…” Tony started to say and then realised who was speaking to him, and helping him with his suit. His eyes went wide as he spun around in the strong arms of his God lover and actually squeaked in surprise. “Loki?! Is that really you?! Oh, fuck! I have missed you so much, babe! Where have you been?!” 

“What do you mean, Tony?” Loki inquired, as he stared at Tony with a perplexed expression, his eyebrows knitted down on his forehead. “It has only been a short while since I last saw you. Has it not, my darling?”

“No, it hasn’t been for me, Loks. Fucking hell, it’s been like, six months since the last time you were here. I thought you had forgotten about me,” Tony retorted, his voice sounded hurt and saddened, but when he squeezed Loki’s body tighter in his arms, he became calmer and happier. 

“Six months?” Loki repeated back, as he raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then sighed as he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and kissed the exposed section of his gorgeous neck. “I must apologise to you, Tony Stark. Time moves differently on Asgard than it does on Midgard. I am here now, and you will have me for a couple of days. I will certainly explain all about that in a moment, for now, give us a kiss.” 

Tony suddenly flashed Loki a huge grin that lit up his entire face, as he moved his hands to his face and pulled their mouths together in a slow, passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. He moved his hands down from Loki’s neck and felt a leather jacket beneath his fingers, and he realised this leather jacket felt different from the one he usually wore with his Asgardian his battle armor. 

Loki hummed when Tony moved his hands down his back and noticed that he was feeling his new leather jacket and would soon see the clothes he had chosen to wear just for him. He slid his tongue faster and harder against Tony’s and rubbed the front of their bodies together so his Midgardian lover could feel that he was wearing a different set of clothes. He let the kiss go on for another few minutes before he ended it and they both gasped loudly when their lips parted with a loud smack. 

Tony moaned and rubbed his hands up and down Loki’s leather jacket covered back, as he smiled seductively up at his sexy God. “Hey, Loks, are you wearing something really different tonight?” 

“See for yourself, Tony,” Loki remarked, as he gently pressed his hands over Tony’s shoulders and pushed his body back from his so his lover could look at him more clearly. When he stepped back and held out his arms to show off his clothes, he smiled when Tony gasped. “Do you like what you see, love?” 

“Mmhmm, I most certainly do, babe, very much so,” Tony whispered heatedly as his eyes roved up Loki’s tall, slim, sleek-muscled body as he took in the clothes he was wearing and gasped loudly at what he saw. The sexy God was wearing tight black leather trousers, which looked different than the ones he wore with his Asgardian battle armor. These looked much softer and more supple, and hugged Loki in all the right places. He could detect a button fly and he found that very sexy, storing it in his mind for later on when he was undressing the God. He moved his eyes up to Loki’s top half and saw the emerald silk shirt he wore, and closer inspection noted black onyx buttons, but that the fabric of the shirt was touched up with traces of gold and silver specs. The fabric fit his slim, sleek-muscled body perfectly, and he saw the cuffs peeking through the bottom of the leather jacket sleeves. Attached to the cuffs of the emerald shirt were a pair of emerald, onyx and citrine cuff links that overhead lights gleamed off brightly. Next he took on the long, black leather jacket, which matched the trousers in that it looked softer and supple, and once again hugged Loki’s body perfectly. He could see the emerald accents at the collar, cuffs and pockets on the jacket. He moved toward his lover and moved his hands down the leather jacket and then slid them inside, as he caressed Loki‘s chest beneath the soft, emerald silk shirt. “Wow, Loks, this outfit is perfect. You look gorgeous in this, babe. This leather feels different that the leather you wear with your Asgardian battle armor. Did you, did you wear this for me, love?” 

Loki smiled mischievously at Tony and hissed between his teeth when his Midgardian lover caressed his chest beneath his silk shirt. “I did indeed choose this outfit for you, love. I am pleased that you approve of my clothes, my dear Tony. I wanted you to see me in something different than the last two times you saw me. It is still Asgardian leather, but it was crafted to be softer and more comfortable to wear on an outing; or a couple of days on Midgard to see my beautiful Midgardian lover, Tony Stark.” 

“Well, I have to say that I really like it, babe, and you look fucking hot! Jesus Christ, Loki. I can’t get over how good you like dressed like this. Thanks, babe, this was very sweet of you,” Tony rambled on, as he moved his hands down Loki’s sides and placed them on Loki’s hips, and his thumbs caressed the God’s jutting hip bones. “I really do love Asgardian leather, it just hugs the body so perfectly.” 

“Mmhmm, doesn’t it just,” Loki breathed out the short sentence, and gasped when Tony’s hands moved down his sides and settled on his hips. He stared at his lover and licked his lips as he moved his own hands behind Tony’s body and laced them together on his lower back, just above his pert little backside. He leaned in close and gently kissed Tony’s lips, as he murmured against them. “Perhaps we should take this upstairs and I can explain to you why you will have me here as your guest for a day or so. Then I wish for to make love you, Tony Stark. We shall enjoy each other’s company over the time I am here, my love.” 

“Mm, Loks, now that sounds like a plan I can go along with, the two of us making love together while you’re here. We can do that, not a problem. So…if you wanna just use your brilliant magic to transport us, it’ll save a hell of a lot of time,” Tony remarked, as he smiled seductively at Loki. He wrapped his arms around his waist when he felt the familiar strong jolt of being magically teleported by his sweet God lover.

Loki laughed as he moved them upstairs and landed them on the comfortable white sofa, and he magicked away his long black leather jacket. It hung on the coat rack at the back of the room, by the large bay windows. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and nuzzled his face against his neck as he magicked off his boots and Tony’s trainers, and then he folded his legs beneath his backside as he kissed the side of his lover’s neck beneath his Black Sabbath T-shirt. “There now, that’s better, we will be much more comfortable this way. Do you not agree, my dear Tony?”

“Yeah, a lot more comfortable, Loki baby. You always make my head spin, in a good way, when you perform your magic. It really fascinates me to watch your hands glow with that emerald mist,” Tony mused, as he wrapped his own arms around Loki’s shoulder’s and gasped when he felt his lover’s cool lips kiss his neck. Gods! How he missed his sexy God lover so much. Even though he kept himself busy with Stark Industries and he was keeping tabs on Shield, for Papa Odin and the tiger-eyed God slash Guardian, Heimdall, he still thought about Loki every second of every hour of every day. “So, tell me, sweetheart, how did you come to visit me at this time? I hope you’re doing all right on Asgard.” 

Loki whimpered when Tony used the special term of endearment on him, and he stared down at his Midgardian lover with teary-eyes. “Sweetheart, Tony? Honestly, you really consider me your sweetheart?” 

Tony stared up at Loki with a compassionate look on his face, and caressed his pale right cheek with his fingers, as he leaned up and kissed his soft lips. He sighed when he tasted that wonderful fresh fallen snow and wintergreen scent he loved so very much. “Yes, of course I consider you my sweetheart, Loki baby. I love you so much. I missed you so much, but now you’re here, and I feel happier.” 

“Anthony Stark, you have stolen my heart and made me fall so deeply in love with you, and that is a very pleasing occurrence. I hope that the pendant you are still wearing around your lovely neck has helped get you through the time that I was gone,” Loki voiced, as he reached beneath Tony’s t-shirt and clasped the emerald pendant in his hand, activating it so it would be filled with the memory of his visit now. 

Tony watched mesmerized as Loki held the shining emerald pendant in his lovely, long elegant hand and it glowed the bright emerald colour. He knew that the God was now filling it with the memories of his visit so when he left, Tony would be able to touch it and all the times he visited would flash inside his mind. He smiled warmly and sincerely at Loki and leaned forward as he pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips.  
“Mm, yes, it certainly has helped me get through many a lonely night, my love. Oh, but now you’re here, I can make love to the real you,” Tony murmured, as his hand moved down the front of Loki’s body, over his emerald silk shirt and down to his leather covered cock. He kneaded it with the heel of his right hand and hummed when he felt it twitch so delightfully from his ministrations. 

“So, you want to make love to me now, do you, Tony Stark? Do you think you are ready for that?” Loki teased, as he moaned softly and pushed his slim hips up off the sofa, his cock hardening in Tony’s kneading hand. “Are you sure you can handle taking me after so long of not seeing me?” 

“Yeah, I am very capable of taking you and handling you, Loks. I would say by your sweet moaning and the way your cock is hardening just from me touching you through your leathers is a strong indication that I can handle you…quite well, babe,” Tony mused as he kneaded Loki’s cock harder with the heel of his hand and smiled lasciviously at him. 

“Yes, Anthony, I can see, oh, I can feel how well you can handle me. Oh, but do you not wish to hear why I am here in the first place?” Loki asked, as he breathed out his words in his low baritone. He keened when his lover’s hand moved faster against his hardening length inside his leathers, and his head fell back against the top of the sofa as he spread his legs to give Tony a wider berth. 

“Of course I want to hear about that, Loki, but first I want to make love you. I really need to be inside your cool tightness again, babe. I missed you so much, and let’s be honest, using my hand on myself is not as satisfying as having the real thing here that I have masturbated to the last six month,” Tony babbled on, as he leaned his face over Loki’s and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to his lover’s lips, while his hand continued to press and knead Loki’s cock. He could feel it straining inside the God’s tight leather trousers and knew he had to release it soon, because he wanted to suck on it first to taste his lover’s sweet fresh fallen snow and wintergreen scent on his lips. “Please, let me undress you regularly, Loks? I need to have you naked on my sofa now. I wanna suck your huge Godly cock down my throat and taste you on my lips again.” 

“Oh, Stark, your words are always spoken with such eloquence and they bring me such joy when I hear them,” Loki retorted, and then gasped when Tony pressed down on his cock head where it was nearly sticking out of the top of his leather’s. “Tony, oh, yes, yes, please, just unclothe me already, my love? Please, Tony, quickly. You have once again caused me to come undone and I need you to make love to me? Tony, please? Just get my clothes off and fuck me!” 

“Oh, fucking hell, Loki, I love it when you beg me like that and use those human swear words. You sound so naughty, and so needy and wanton, just like I feel, babe,” Tony voiced, as he kneaded Loki’s cock and palmed the head through the top of his leather’s and reluctantly stopped so he could quickly undress the sexy God, who was writhing so deliciously on the cushions of his sofa. 

“Stark, just shut up and undress me already, or I will forego you doing it and use my magic to unclothe us both!” Loki ordered, as he reached forward and grabbed Tony by the front of his t-shirt and pulled his face close to his. He would have kissed him just then, but he was just as anxious to have his Midgardian lover taking him and reclaiming him right now. 

“Hey, Loks, I would love to do nothing more, but first you have to release my shirt so I can get you undressed, babe,” Tony quipped, as he placed his hands over Loki’s and caressed the knuckles with his fingers. He smiled warmly at him when the sexy teasing God released his shirt and laid back against the sofa. 

Loki grinned mischievously at Tony as he sprawled against the back of the sofa and spread his legs invitingly, showing off his large bulge inside his tight Asgardian leathers so magnificently. “Come on then, Tony, undress me, and ravish me. I cannot wait any longer, love.” 

Tony gasped when he heard Loki’s pleading words and did not waste any time. He reached forward and gently started to unbutton the black pearls that were in place of normal buttons. Each one revealed more of Loki’s sleek-muscled chest and his dusky nipples. He caressed his lover’s soft skin each time he released a button and then leaned forward as he pressed kisses to Loki’s neck and down his chest to his left nipple. He took it between his lips and licked and bit at it with his teeth, tongue and mouth, and hummed when he felt Loki’s body as he trembled from the intimate contact. 

“Tony, oh, that, that feels wonderful. Oh, your mouth is so hot on my skin, it sets me alight with desire and lust,” Loki breathed out his words in his low baritone, as he laced his long fingers inside Tony’s hair and caressed the soft strands. He tried to move his hand further down to his groin so he could release his straining cock from his tight leathers, but his Midgardian lover was having none of it. He had given Tony his permission to top him first and he smiled when he realised just how cheeky his lover was being. Oh, he enjoyed every second of it, and he was determined to let Tony have his wicked way with him. They both needed this release and this escape, and they would talk later, over the supper Loki planned on making for them. He waved his hand over Tony’s back toward the kitchen area and filled the fridge with the food they would eat tonight. He made sure he magicked some fresh salmon, a white and wild rice mixture, and fresh asparagus, along with a bottle of Asgardian White Chablis wine, decanted and presented in an emerald glass bottle with a golden cork on top. 

Tony moaned when Loki’s fingers moved inside his hair and it spurred him on even more when he felt Loki’s body as it trembled from his ministrations. So, while he was kissing and sucking on Loki’s nipples, his hands moved between their bodies and they deftly went to work unbuttoning the fly on Loki’s leather trousers. Once they were undone, he slid his hands inside and slid the soft fabric down the God’s slim, bony hips to just below where his testicals were. He waited to see if Loki would notice that he was already mostly naked, well exposed if you will. 

Loki gasped loudly when Tony bit his right nipple and was concentrating on that lovely sensation, and he did not feel it when his Midgardian lover’s hands deftly lowered his leather trousers to below his testicals. He smiled to himself at his lover’s eagerness to have him naked and did not question his methods, but instead he was rather impressed by the way he removed his leather trousers. He was just well pleased that he had taken the initiative to do so. 

Tony smiled against Loki’s cool skin when he heard him as he gasped when he bit hard into his right nipple, while he hands kept his hands busy and slid the sexy God’s leather trousers all the way down his slim hips. He caressed the soft skin of his creamy white thighs as he slid the fabric all the way off his body, and he removed his boots along with the trousers. He tossed them onto the coffee table behind him and then climbed onto Loki’s lap as he kissed his way down his chest and over his flat, sleek-muscled stomach, all the while leaving little butterfly kisses all over Loki’s soft pale skin. He smiled as he heard Loki as he gasped and his body writhed beneath him on the cushions of the sofa. He murmured against his skin as he slowly made his way down to the God’s very ample cock that was laying hard and heavy against his lower abs. “Mm, feels good, doesn’t, babe? You certainly taste delicious, with your lovely scent of fresh fallen snow and the wintergreen, but I wanna give you some nice oral sex. Would you like that, my sexy Loki baby?” 

“Yes, Tony, yes, please stop teasing me and telling me what you are going to do to me, and just do it. Now, Stark! Do not keep me waiting any longer. I am ready as you can see,” Loki panted loudly, as he pushed his hips up off the cushions of the sofa and laced his fingers inside Tony’s brown hair. He tugged on it a little bit and then eased off as he felt his lover’s mouth moving lower to his very hard cock. He had to admit that Tony had him feeling so overwhelmed with lust and euphoria and all he was doing was kissing his skin. He could not wait until Tony reclaimed him and made him feel even more pleasure by making love to him. 

“As you wish, my sexy God of Mischief,” Tony teased, as he smiled lasciviously up at Loki and opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the bulbous head of his very large cock and hollowed out his cheeks. He used his soft tongue and licked around the circumference as he laved at the frenulum, he hummed at the sweet sounds he was coaxing out Loki. 

“Oh, Tony, that hot mouth of yours feels wonderful on me. Please, keep going, my love? Take all of me inside your hot mouth? I shall accommodate my size for you. Oh…it’s so good…so hot,” Loki breathed out his words in a low baritone voice that was just above a soft whisper. He pulled harder on Tony’s hair as he pushed his hips up off the cushions and tried to push his cock deeper inside Tony’s hot, sucking mouth. He keened and whimpered when he felt his lover’s strong hands as the pushed his hips back down on the cushions and gently stilled his actions. 

Tony hummed around his mouthful when Loki breathed out his heated words and tried to get him to swallow more of his thick, hard cock, but he was having none of that for now. He was going to give his sexy God lover pleasure and he was going to do it his way, nice and slow so he could enjoy the taste of Loki on his tongue a while longer. He placed his hands on the God’s bucking slim hips and stilled his actions, and even though he was just as eager for more, he wanted this to last so he could show Loki how much he missed him. 

Tony slid his mouth further down Loki’s hard cock, while his tongue licked around his thickness and he kept his cheeks hollowed out in that soft sucking motion. He could feel Loki accommodating his thickness the more he slid his mouth down the hard shaft, and when he finally had him all the way down his throat, he swallowed a few times around him. He hummed again when he felt a burst of the sweet wintergreen scent of the God’s pre-cum as it slid down his throat. 

Loki was moaning loudly now as Tony’s mouth moved further down his hard cock and he swallowed more of him. His head was laying against the top of the sofa, as he lifted his long legs and splayed them over Tony’s shoulders. He gasped when Tony swallowed around his hardness inside his throat, as he fingers massaged his lover’s scalp and he murmured his name over and over. “Oh, Tony, your mouth is so hot, so wonderfully hot and wet. Oh, please, just suck me off now? Please, I need to release inside your mouth now?” 

Tony laughed around his mouthful and hummed his reply, as his tongue licked and lashed around Loki’s hardness, but he did as the God asked this time. He started bobbing his head up and down a little faster on his cock, while he licked the circumference with his snake-like tongue. He eagerly swallowed more of the sweet wintergreen scented pre-cum and moved his right hand to the God’s large testicals. He massaged them with his fingers while he bobbed faster and harder up and down on shaft. His left hand moved to Loki’s tight entrance, but forgot he had no lube with him, as he cursed his daft brain. He didn’t want to hurt Loki, so for now he kept that at bay and concentrated on sucking Loki’s hard cock. He hallowed out his cheeks again and bobbed his head faster and harder now, and he felt the God’s hands as they pushed down on his head and held his cock in his throat a moment. 

“Oh, Tony, oh, I’m close, I’m so close. I’m going to, oh, Stark, such a talented and hot mouth you have. I’m going to come now….cannot….hold…back….you have…Oh…you have made me lose control….feels so good,” Loki gasped out his words as he gripped Tony’s brown hair harder and his body writhed on the cushions. He could feel his orgasm moving through his body and he could not stop himself, it had been too long since he had felt Tony’s hot mouth on him and he felt so good to have it again. 

Tony moaned around Loki’s cock as he felt it pulsing inside his mouth and quickly slid up to the head. He licked and laved at the slit and coaxed out more of the sweet winter-green scented pre-cum. He flattened his tongue against the frenulum and just licked at it while he pumped the hard shaft with his right hand and his left hand continued their massage of Loki’s huge testicals. 

“Tony, I’m coming…now,” Loki cried out in a heat of passionate lust as he gripped Tony’s brown hair in his long-fingered hands. His cock exploded hard and heavy inside Tony’s sucking hot mouth, so much so that his sleek-muscled thighs trembled from the force of it. His body shuddered from the throes of his intense orgasm, as he bucked his slim hips up off the cushions of the settee, he keened and whimpered when Tony just swallowed all of his sweet treat right down.

Tony hummed loudly when Loki had his intense orgasm and filled his mouth with his sweet wintergreen scented release, and he swallowed it all down eagerly, as he licked and laved at the slit to coax out more. Once Loki finished his copious orgasm, Tony guessed it was because they hadn’t seen one another for a while, well for him anyway, was the reason the sexy God had had such a hard release. Tony didn’t care, he was just happy to have tasted his lover, and as he crawled up his body and moved Loki’s body so he was laying horizontally across the cushions, he laid on top of him, still fully clothed for the moment and kissed him hard and passionately. 

Loki keened and yelped when Tony turned his body around and laid him on the cushions of the sofa and then laid on top of him. He moaned when his lover kissed him hard and he tasted himself on his tongue, which made Loki kiss Tony harder and deeper. He wrapped his hands around the back of Tony’s neck and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue faster against his. But he did not let it last that much longer as he pressed his hands against Tony’s chest, just above the glowing blue arc reactor and gently pushed his lover off of him. When their lips parted, they smacked loudly again as he moved his hands up to Tony’s face and spoke heatedly to him.  
“That was a magnificent way to be welcomed back, Anthony Stark,” Loki breathed out his words in a low baritone rumble, as he lay panting and gasping beneath his lover, his handsome Tony Stark. “but now I need for you to reclaim me again, and make me yours. Tony, please? You will find a tube of Asgardian lube in the pocket of your Midgardian denims. Please, be quick about it and get us both ready? I cannot wait for you to remove your own clothes, and the rest of mine, and I apologise, I must have them gone now.” 

Tony smiled seductively at Loki as he listened to his heated words and shook his head as he moved his right hand between their bodies and found the said lube Loki spoke of inside the right front pocket of his black denims. He placed it on the cushions of the sofa and in the next instant, he heard the loud whoosh and rustle of clothes being removed as Loki once again used his magic to rid them of their hindrance of clothes.  
“Once again, my sexy God of Mischief, your wish is my command. I am just as anxious to be buried inside your cool tightness as you are, babe. So, I’m not gonna waste any time. If you would please lift those gorgeous long legs of yours up to your chest, and then I’ll get you ready to take my own large cock,” Tony voiced, as he moved to sit up between Loki’s already spread legs. He caressed his calves as he helped the God raise them till they were resting on his sleek-muscled chest. Gods! Loki looked so fucking beautiful sprawled naked on his sofa, with his legs up to his chest and begging for Tony to fuck him senseless. 

“Oh, but you are still chattering away, Stark. Please cease your talking and get started already,” Loki retorted, as he glared down playfully at his lover and raised his backside up off the cushions toward Tony’s right hand. “Tony, please?” 

“All right, Loki baby, just relax and Tony will take really good care of you. I’m gonna open you up and get you all lubed up,” Tony retorted, as he reached for the medium-sized green tube of Asgardian lube. When he pulled out the small stopper from the top, he was assaulted with the scent of wintergreen, and he grinned openly down at his lover’s raised eyebrows. “Oh, you are so fucking sexy, Loki, you little Trickster. Gods! I love you so much, and I’m gonna save some of this lube for when you’re not here. I can use it to masturbate with.” 

“That was the plan,” Loki quipped, as he flashed Tony a playful grin and winked at him. He pushed his hips up off the cushions again as his legs trembled in their steady position. “I wanted you to have something else of me when I left here two days from now, and I knew you would love this. Since you are always telling me that’s what you taste when you kiss me or my skin and the other intimate places you use your mouth on. Now, please start using the lube on me and yourself? I cannot wait any longer for you to possess me and reclaim me, my sweet Tony Stark.” 

Tony didn’t need to reply or to be told twice, or was that three times? He just tipped the tube over his two right fingers and it made his head reel with lust when the wintergreen scented substance slid over his fingers. He moved them to Loki’s entrance and was surprised when they just slipped right inside, but he suddenly felt a strong surge of lust that overtook his entire body. It felt as if his own fingers were sliding inside his own tightness, and he realised that Loki had included a small dose of his magic inside the lube. He kept going though, as he slid his fingers in deeper and found the spot that made Loki squirm and keen even more as he rubbed his fingers against it, and scissored his fingers a little to stretch the God.  
Loki gasped and keened and his body writhed on the cushions of the overly large sofa when he felt Tony’s fingers moving inside his tightness. He smiled when Tony realised what he had done to the lube, how it made him experience all the feelings so keenly in his own body. But the smile turned into a blissful look when Tony’s fingers found the spot that made his body shudder with ecstasy as he rubbed against it several times.  
“Oh, Tony, that feels good, so good, love, but I need you inside me now. Please, slick up your cock and get inside me. Now!” Loki ordered in his stern baritone that brooked no arguments, but then he pushed his hips down harder on his lover’s thrusting fingers as he clenched his muscles around them. He released Tony’s fingers and smiled mischievously up at his lover, as he watched with his lust filled emerald eyes while Tony used the lube to coat his own hard cock.

Tony moaned lewdly when he coated his hand with the magical Asgardian lube and wrapped his fingers around his painfully hard cock. It was all he could do not to have his own orgasm then and there when the liquid slid over his length, and so he clenched his teeth and coated himself liberally with the stuff. He locked his brown eyes onto Loki’s emerald eyes and returned the God’s mischievous grin with a lascivious one of his own as he lined up the head of his cock to his lover’s entrance. He didn’t wait to be told to move as he just slid in cock deep inside Loki’s tightness, and they both gasped loudly at how good it felt to finally be coupling again after so long for Tony and Loki missing his Midgardian lover just as much. 

Loki whimpered when Tony moved his hard cock inside him, and he quickly wrapped his long legs around his arse as he pulled him in harder. “Tony, my darling, please, just take me now. Fuck me so hard into the cushions on this sofa! Tony, please?” 

“Mm, I fucking love it when you talk like that, in Earth swear words and sayings, Loki. Goddamn it! I’m really gonna pound your sexy ass into this sofa and I’ll have your pretty begging me to you harder in seconds,” Tony voiced, as he gripped Loki’s left leg with his right hand and started thrusting his cock faster inside his lover’s cool tightness. He gently caressed Loki’s thigh with his hands as he smiled warmly down at him when he felt the lube heating up from the friction of their coupling. He cried out when he felt a surge of magical energy as it moved over his cock and inside Loki, tripling the sensations they both felt and turning it into pure carnal lust and euphoria. 

Loki gasped and laughed when he felt his magic as it moved over their bodies, and it concentrated inside of him and over Tony’s thrusting cock. He reached out with his hands and pulled Tony’s body down on top of him as he pressed their mouths together in a slow, passionate kiss that was all thrusting tongues and loud moaning. He pushed his hips up off the cushions of the sofa and squeezed Tony’s cock when he pulled out and contracted when he pushed in, all the while the magical properties in the lube continued to stimulate them to overload. When he found that they both could no longer breathe normally, he ended their kiss and lay panting and writhing beneath Tony’s body as his long fingered hands moved down his lover’s back and cupped him on his own muscular backside.  
“Please, Tony, fuck me harder, faster? I need to feel you so deep inside me now. Please, my love? I love you, Anthony Stark, so much. I have missed you so much. Tony, please?” Loki begged more, as he pushed his hips up off the cushions and keened loudly when Tony thrust his cock harder inside him.

Tony gripped Loki’s hands in his own and pinned them above his head, as he thrust his cock harder and faster and changed the angle so the head of his cock bumped up against the sweet spot inside him over and over. He grunted and panted from his exertions, as his arc reactor lit up a bright blue and reflected against Loki’s chest. He threw his head back and growled loudly when his sexy God lover squeezed his cock harder the more he drove deeper inside him.  
“Oh, Loks, babe, I love you too, so fucking much. Gods! I missed you so very much. I’m so fucking happy you’re here with me again. I like it when you do that little squeezing trick, it feels fucking fantastic. You have really strong muscles in your tight little backside, my sexy little Trickster,” Tony breathed out his words in a low baritone whisper as he thrust his cock head harder against Loki’s prostate a few times. Then he moved his right hand between their bodies and with the magical lube still coating it, he wrapped his fingers around Loki’s own hard cock and started pumping it in time to his punishing thrusts. He cried out again when the magical properties exploded again and it felt as if he were stroking his own cock which he was thrusting even harder and faster inside Loki now. 

Loki threw his head back against the cushions of the sofa when Tony stroked his cock with his own magical lube. He could not believe his own little trick was being used against him, albeit in the most pleasurable of ways, as he pushed his cock faster inside Tony’s pumping hand and moved his hips harder against Tony’s thrusting cock. He was feeling so much blissful ecstasy now, and he knew that his lover was feeling the same from the strong sensations his magic was echoing back through their bodies. Loki was feeling so overwhelmed, but that did not mean that he was weakened by the magic, on the contrary, it made him stronger. He grinned up at Tony with that same mischievous smile and then gripped his hands on his own, as he used his powerful thighs and flipped Tony over on his back. He landed on his lap with Tony’s cock still buried deep inside his tightness. He gripped Tony’s hands in his own and used them for leverage as he bounced his slim backside up and down on Tony’s thrusting cock. 

Tony was taken by surprise when Loki used that Godly strength to flip their bodies so he was lying on his back with the sexy Trickster straddling his waist and riding his cock like a wild bronco. He pulled his hands free from Loki’s and laughed when his lover splayed his own on his chest just over his arc reactor.  
“Loki, you are so fucking sexy like this, you’re all wanton and full of mischief,” Tony said, as he moaned loudly and gripped Loki by those slim hips and pushed his own up off the cushions harder with staccato movements. His words came out in the low breathy whisper as he taunted Loki with more heated words. “Come on now, babe, ride my cock harder and faster. Move those gorgeous slim hips up and down on me and squeeze me with your tightness. Make me feel it when you milk me of my orgasm. I’m close, Loki, so close and I think you are too. Let me finish us both off, let’s come together, sweetheart.” 

“Tony, my sweet Midgardian lover, your words are a calming balm to my ears, and you speak with such wonderful eloquence,” Loki began, and then threw his head back and gasped loudly when another wave of his own magic caused by the friction of Tony’s cock thrusting inside him with the help of the Asgardian lubricant. He dug his nails into Tony’s chest and panted loudly until the feeling subsided a little and he could move again. He stared down at Tony with a bemused smile on his face when he noticed his lover had also felt the strong sensations, but he started dancing up and down on Tony’s cock again.  
“I must apologise, Tony, it would appear that I am being just as affected by my own magic as you are, but I shall endeavor to fulfill your request most assuredly-Tony-” Loki shrieked when his lover suddenly rolled them over the side of the sofa and they landed on the soft carpeting. He had to magic the coffee table out of the way or they would have crashed into it, but that didn’t stop them from continuing with their sexy romp. Loki now lie beneath Tony again and he smiled up at his clever Midgardian lover and quickly wrapped his legs around Tony’s backside again as he pulled him in tighter. 

Tony laughed in triumph as he pinned Loki to the lush carpeting beneath the sofa and gripped his hands with his own as he threw the God’s arms over his head and started pounding his sexy backside into the carpeting. He moaned and grunted from his efforts a she lay his body flush over Loki’s and thrust swirled his hips around in a circle, each thrust of his cock head rammed up against Loki’s prostate. The sounds he was coaxing out of the God made his cock even harder and caused him to push even faster and more relentlessly inside Loki’s tightness. He had never heard anyone whimper, keen and pant so loudly as his sexy God lover had been doing just then, and he loved every second of it.  
“Yeah, not sorry about this, Loks, you’re gonna have some pretty bad bruises on your body by tomorrow, but I have some lotion I can use to clear them up,” Tony mused, as he squeezed Loki’s hands in his own and thrust his cock harder inside him, and pounded faster against his prostate. 

“There is no need for lotion, my dear Tony. I shall work on the bruises with my own magic, if it is still working after you are finished with me. Brute,” Loki teased, as he thrust his hips as best he could up off the soft, plush carpeting. But it really was to no avail, as his Midgardian lover had him effectively pinned down with no hope of any sort of movement. “Oh, Tony, just…keep…going…I am…oh…by the Norms…I am so close now…I am so very close…just….fuck me…you…sexy…brute. TONY!”  
Loki shouted out his name at the top of his powerful Godly lungs as another wave of his own special magic from the lubricant, as it moved over their bodies and it caused him to have a thunderous orgasm which covered their stomachs and chests. He keened loudly and whimpered insistently as he squeezed Tony’s hands really hard with his own Godly strength while he rode out the crest of his magic fueled orgasm. He was certain Tony felt his orgasm as if it were his own, because he could feel the Midgardian’s body as it shuddered and shook violently from the onslaught of magical energy. 

Tony groaned and breathed out staccato breaths when he felt Loki’s seed as it shot out of his cock without even being touched. Oh, and the smell of that fresh fallen snow and the wintergreen scent was too much for him to handle, as he felt his cock being squeezed to tightly inside Loki, and his hands being squeezed so relentlessly. Not to mention the sex magic energy from the Asgardian lube as it raced over their bodies and intensified the God’s release that much more.

Tony suddenly felt his own powerful orgasm as it over took him and he exploded with a roar and Loki’s name fell from his lips as he spilled inside Loki with several copious amounts of his release. His body shook from the aftershocks of their orgasms as he felt Loki have another orgasm along with him, and he crashed down on top of Loki. He smiled when the God wrapped his arms around his waist and held onto him, as they lay on the carpeting and waited until their breathing slowed and their hearts beat normally. 

Loki waved his hands over their bodies and cleaned them of his release and also stemmed the flow of magical energy from the Asgardian lubricant. He kissed the top of Tony’s head and snuggled his body closer to his, and with another wave of his hands he covered them in a warm emerald velvet blanket, woven from the finest fabrics on Asgard. When he spoke his voice sounded low and raspy and his baritone was even deeper. “Oh, Tony Stark, you are an exquisite lover. By the Norms, you really give it to me hard and fast, just as I like it.”

“Hey, don’t give me all the credit, Loki, you’re just as much of an excellent lover, babe. That sex magic you use is amazing, and this time it worked over on yourself. Bet you weren’t expecting that, huh?” Tony asked, as he traced patterns on Loki’s chest, and tweaked his nipples with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Not in the least bit, Tony, but it was most pleasurable, just as much for you because you felt the ghosting affects of the magic. Are you hungry now? I ask because I actually used my magic to stock your fridge with some food to cook for us. That is if you want me to, I mean, I am a very accomplished cook,” Loki rambled on, as he ran his hands through Tony’s brown hair and held his face in his hands. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry, Loks. I really didn’t eat much today, I just had some cereal early this morning, and some coffee, actually a lot of coffee…wait…you said that you magically stocked my fridge with some food…to cook…and that you’re an accomplished cook?” Tony asked, as he turned his head so he could stare up at Loki. He splayed his hands on the God’s chest and leaned on them as he smiled warmly up at his sexy God lover. He learned something different about him each time he visited him, and this time was no different. 

“Yes, Stark, you heard me say it. Why did you feel the need to repeat my words at me?” Loki snarked playfully, as he bopped Tony on his nose and laughed. “Do you wish for me to cook us some supper? We can chat about the reason I am here with you now, for a couple of days, actually.” 

“I would love for you to cook us supper, Loki. I’m sorry if I sounded daft for a moment. You just took me by surprise, is all. I learn something new about you with each visit, babe, and it’s very refreshing. I can’t wait to hear the reason you’re here, and for a couple of days no less. Is it Christmas yet?” Tony quipped, as he removed his hands from Loki’s chest and placed little butterfly kisses on his silky soft skin. 

“Christmas? What is this word, what does it mean?” Loki asked, as he narrowed his eyes at Tony, his eyebrows knitted down in confusion. 

Tony laughed in amusement as he reached up and kissed Loki’s lips and carded his fingers through his raven hair. “Christmas is a human holiday, where we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, on December 25 of each year. Well, to be honest, it’s become a lot more commercial and a bit more about the presents we give and receive, but that’s what it was supposed to be, originally.” 

Loki sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled them up so they were sitting against the bottom of the sofa, with the blanket still wrapped around them to keep them warm. “I see, how fascinating. You Midgardians are strange with your odd worships. I would like to participate in this event just to see it for myself, so perhaps I will pay you a visit at the time, Anthony.” 

“Hey, I would love that, Loks. You and I could spend the day together, and I can teach you about the exchanging of gifts, and maybe you can cook for us. That is if you want to, being that you offered to cook now. I’m sorry, I’m babbling away like an idiot. We’ll see how things go,” Tony said, as he snuggled his body closer to Loki’s beneath the warm blanket, his arms wrapped around the God’s slim waist. 

Loki stared at Tony with a bemused smile on his face as he listened to his words of them spending that day together and what they would do. When he snuggled closer to him, he kissed the side of his neck and wrapped his own arms around his lover’s waist, and he murmured softly against his skin. “I would love to spend the day with you, Anthony, it all sounds very intriguing. I will do all the cooking for us, because I know that you cannot do that, seeing as you always used to order out for food. Now, speaking of making supper, I think I should get us into some comfortable Asgardian lounge clothes and get us into the kitchen. I am really feeling famished now, do you not agree, Tony my darling?” 

“Yeah, that sounds wonderful, Loki baby,” Tony quipped, as he lifted his head from Loki’s shoulder and kissed his lips again. “So, you can just use your wonderful magic and get us all kitted out in your Asgardian garb.” 

“Oh, Tony, sometimes your words confuse me, but I believe you wish for me to magic our clothes. So, I shall do just that,” Loki retorted, as he waved his hands over their bodies. In the next instant, the blanket disappeared, and in its place were the fine cotton Asgardian lounge wear. Loki had on his velvet emerald tunic, with matching black cotton trousers, and Tony’s tunic was red, while his trousers were also black. On their feet Loki gave them matching velvet slippers, his emerald and black and gold, and Tony’s were red, black and gold.  
“Wow, Loks, these clothes are really posh. Velvet, really? It’s so warm and comfortable and easy to move around in, but still contours over our bodies and accentuates us in all the right places,” Tony rambled again, as he moved his hands down his arms and gently caressed the soft velvet long-sleeved tunic. He wiggled his toes inside the warm velvet slippers and grinned at Loki with a satisfied moue.

“I am pleased to hear that you like the clothes, my dear Tony. You can keep yours when I leave here, and they will be another reminder of this wondrous time we are spending together,” Loki voiced, as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, before he carded his fingers through his brown hair and reached for his hands. He lifted up his lover and held him around his waist. “Now, please show me to your kitchen area, and we shall start our evening supper.” 

“Mmhmm, right this way, sweetheart. It’s a nice size kitchen, so we shouldn’t have any problem moving around in there. I’ll help you with all that I can, just not the cooking part. We want to be able to eat the food, not toss it in the trash because I burned it,” Tony mused, as he reached around and grabbed Loki’s hand, holding it in his own so they could move inside the kitchen toward the back of the house. 

“That will naught be a problem, Anthony, because I shall not let you touch any of the food which needs to be cooked. You will simply be my assistant and do some chopping up. Do you think you can handle that, my dear?” Loki asked, speaking in a light teasing tone, as he smiled mischievously at his lover and squeezed his hand in his own. Before he gently caressed the back of his knuckles and then brought his hand to his mouth so he could kiss it tenderly. 

Tony just laughed at Loki’s playful words, and he knew when the God used his full first name he was sort of serious, so he didn’t let him bother him. When they entered the large kitchen area, he released Loki’s hand and spread out his own arms in a welcome gesture. “Well, here we are, babe, my kitchen is your kitchen, to do with as you please.”

“Hmm, this is a very nice kitchen area, Tony, lots of shining aluminum and that spot in the middle of the room will suffice for us to prepare everything. Yes, I can work quite nicely in this large space,” Loki mused, as he spun around on his feet and smiled down at Tony with a look of approval. He moved toward the fridge and pulled out all the food stuffs, the salmon wrapped inside the white waxed paper that Midgardians seemed to favor. Then the plastic bag of fresh asparagus, along with a couple of lemons, 2 cloves of fresh garlic, a sprig of fresh parsley, and a block of Parmesan cheese that he would have Tony grate so he could sprinkle it liberally over the vegetable. Once he had what he needed from the Fridge, he placed his haul on top of the wooden island in the middle of the room, and made his way to the cupboards over the counter top beside the fridge. He glanced down at the marble counter and a wicked smile came over his face as he pictured fucking Tony over that very same spot after they had supper. Mm, he would definitely do that, even if his lover protested, he would be sure to convince him of how sexy it would be to make love on such a soft surface. He shook the thought from his head and quickly reached inside the cupboard, which he had no problem reaching being that he was a very tall God. He pulled out the metal tin of white and wild rice, a bottle of dried basil, the tin of black pepper, a jar of the light olive oil and the bottle of fresh sea salt. Then lastly, he reached for the aluminum foil and carried his dry ingredients to the center island, and placed them all beside the food. 

Tony watched as Loki silently gathered all the food and ingredients, and from what he could see, he was going to bake the salmon with a fine marinade. He would be sure to prepare whatever the God asked him to, and was rather excited about tasting his cooking. If he was anything like the live wire he was in the bedroom, then he was sure to be just as exquisite as a chef in the kitchen. 

Loki smiled at Tony as he moved to grab a round glass bowl and a square glass baking dish, and a sauce pan for the rice, and a metal baking sheet for the asparagus. Once again, he had all he needed to prepare their meal and he moved back to the island in the center of the kitchen.  
“Right, Anthony, I need you to help me prepare the marinade for the salmon, while I put the rice in the small sauce pan. Once that’s done, we’ll start on the asparagus, but I will tell you what to do when we get there. I need you to slice up a couple of those lemons and use that juicer you have beside you to measure out a tablespoon of lemon juice. I’m going to mince up the garlic cloves, because I do not want you cutting yourself with the sharp knife.” 

“That’s fine by me, babe, I’m not as good with knives as you are, from what Thor told me about your prowess with throwing them. So I’ll just stick to the easy small stuff,” Tony mused, as he reached for the lemons and sliced them into halves. He switched on the juice and squeezed out the required amount into the glass bowl beneath the machine. When he turned to face Loki again, he gasped as he watched his deft long fingers as they quickly sliced and minced up the garlic gloves, and also minced through the fresh parsley with an easy swift motion. “Wow! Thor was right, Loki, you are swift with a knife, that’s really impressive.”  
“Thank you, my dear Tony, but I do naught think that it is such an impressive feat to chop up vegetable and spices with a knife. Now, say if were in a battle with the Demons of Muspelheim and I called up my ice daggers and shot them in quick succession, that would be a miraculous feat,” Loki mused, and was not sure why he had mentioned those particular beings and that realm. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he returned to chopping up the parsley. He watched as Tony moved on to mixing up all the ingredients for the marinade and that made him proud. 

Tony raised his eyebrows at hearing Loki’s words about battling some demons on an alien world, and he wondered if that had happened to him. He took up the round glass bowl and started mixing up the ingredients for the marinade without being asked. He dumped in the freshly squeezed lemon juice, the garlic, the light olive oil, basil, salt, pepper and fresh parsley, using a wooden spatula to stir it all together. “So, these Demons of Muspelheim you spoke of, Loks, did you ever fight against them?” 

“No, Tony, we never fought against them in their Realm. So I am really not certain why I mentioned them. No bother, really, I supposed I just wanted to use them as an example and they were the first thing that came into my mind,” Loki remarked, as he leaned over and kissed Tony on the side of his neck, and nibbled softly on the skin with his teeth. He could not wait to take his lover on the counter top after supper, it would be most delightful. He grinned when he felt Tony’s body as it shuddered from the intimate contact and winked when his lover looked up at him. He reached for the packet of salmon and unwrapped it, placed them in the glass baking dish and smiled when Tony poured the marinade over the filets, using his strong hands to coat the fish with it.  
“My dear Anthony, we work so well together in the kitchen, as if we were a natural couple. It’s refreshing really, to be here with you. I love you, so much,” Loki said, as he smiled sweetly at Tony and keened when he kissed his lips with his own. 

“Yeah, I like you being here with me, Loks, it makes me so happy. I love you too, babe more than you know,” Tony answered, as he kissed Loki’s lips and then washed off his hands so he could slide the glass baking dish in the oven to start cooking the salmon. 

“Mm, now we need to set up the asparagus spears, Ton. So, I need you to grate up some fresh Parmesan cheese from that block, and use that thick side of the grater to make the slices longer. I will cut off the thicker ends of the vegetable and place them in the dish, then we can get them cooked too. Once this part of the meal is going, I’ll start to boil the rice,” Loki explained, as he opened the plastic bag of asparagus, using the knife to slice them perfectly before he placed them inside the other baking dish and drizzled them with olive oil. 

“Sure, Loki, I can handle that, it’s pretty easy stuff. You called me Ton, that is so cute, I like that,” Tony quipped, as he smiled sweetly at his God lover. He laughed when Loki stared at him with a warm smile of his own. 

“Yes, and that is just between you and I, Anthony. No one else will know that I use a pet name for you. I just…well…I feel so comfortable around you now to speak this way to you, it’s really nice,” Loki revealed, as he moved to stand in front of Tony and picked up the pieces of the cheese he had grated and placed them on the asparagus. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips and then opened his mouth with his tongue as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He moaned when Tony returned this kiss with just as much fervor and he had the inventor pinned against the island as their kiss lasted several minutes. 

Tony moaned when Loki pinned his back to the island and kissed his lips with a heated passion that took his breath away. He returned the kiss as he slid his tongue hard and fast against the God’s own thrusting tongue. Gods! He loved kissing Loki, his breath always had that same sweet taste of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen, but just as he was starting to enjoy the sexy kiss, Loki ended it and placed his hands on his face. 

“Come, my love, let us finish making our supper so we can eat, and talk about how I was able to visit you for the couple of days,” Loki voiced, as he stepped back from Tony’s body and placed the asparagus inside the bottom part of the oven. He made sure the salmon was all right and smiled when he could see how well it was cooking, it would be finished in another five minutes. 

Once the food was in the oven, Tony prepared the rice, filled the sauce pan with water and poured the right amount of the white and wild rice inside the boiling water. He watched as Loki moved back to the fridge for the bottle of Chablis. 

Loki used his magic to set the table, however, for this task, and he set it with fine Asgardian china plates and Asgardian Emerald crystal wine glasses, with Asgardian silver utensils. In the middle he lit two emerald taper candles and the table was covered in a Asgardian emerald velvet cloth. 

Tony whistled as he moved to stand behind Loki, and wrapped his arms around his lover’s slim waist. “Hey, Loki, that’s really gorgeous, babe, let me guess it’s all Asgardian, am I right?”

“Yes, you are correct, Tony, my darling, nothing but the best for you, love,” Loki said, as he closed his eyes and hummed and then leaned back against Tony’s body. He swayed them back and forth and then his eyes opened when he heard the sound of hissing water against gas. 

Tony turned to look at the stove top range and cursed when he saw the rice boiling over. He removed his arms from around his lover’s waist and ran toward the stove to switch off the range. “Shit! I’m sorry, Loki, the rice is boiling over.” 

“Yes, it would appear so, my dear. If you take care of that, then I can get the fish and asparagus out of the oven for us. Supper is served,” Loki quipped, as clapped his hands together gleefully and then moved toward the oven again. 

By the time they had all the food ready and on the table, Loki filled up their plates, and poured the wine into their glasses, and then he made a toast. “Here’s to spending some time with my beautiful and handsome Midgardian love, Tony Stark.” 

“Cheers, babe. To spending time with my love, my equally beautiful Loki Odinson,” Tony answered in reply, as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the sweet tasting wine. “Mm, this is really good wine, Loks.” 

“Thank you, Tony, I am pleased that you like it, it is from the vineyards of Asgard’s Royal Palace,” Loki remarked, as he sipped his wine and placed the glass on the table. He smiled warmly as he picked up his fork and knife and sliced into his salmon, and raised his eyebrows at Tony when he did the same. They both ate the fish at the same time and hummed together, and then laughed at themselves as Loki reached across the table and patted Tony’s hand. 

“This is really good fish, Loki, you did a magnificent job with this, all of it, it’s, well, it’s lovely,” Tony remarked, as he turned his hand over and clasped Loki’s hand before he released it and ate more of his food, the asparagus and the rice and more fish. He sipped his wine and then after a few minutes of getting his fill, he sat back on his chair with his glass in his hand, the fire light reflecting off their faces and making Loki’s emerald eyes glitter more brightly. “So, tell me, Loks, how came you to be here on this lovely visit with me for two days?”

Loki smiled and bowed his head as he ate a little bit of his food to his own fill and then mirrored Tony’s stance. He sat back against his chair and spun his wine glass between his long, thin fingers. “Well, it’s simple, really, my brother, Thor, whom I have rekindled my relationship with again…well…he sent me here because he was to be in private council with our Father and the council members, for his future Coronation to become Asgard's next King. He did naught wish for me to be alone, and requested that I visit you hare on Midgard for the couple of days the meeting is to last. Also, he does naught know of our last visit, as Heimdall has not told him, or anyone for that matter. I missed you so much, Tony, and wanted to see you again, surprise you.”

“That was very kind of him, Loki, for him to send you to me to make sure you weren’t alone and to keep you company. He must really think highly of me to suggest that you come here to Midgard,” Tony retorted, as he sat forward on his chair and placed his glass on the table. He reached for Loki’s hands and took them in his own as he kissed each of them in turn. Oh, Gods! My sweet Loki, I missed you so much too, so very much, but I kept myself busy during the long days that followed your last visit. I did not start drinking and in fact, this wine is the first drink of alcohol I have had since my downfall after Odin took you back to Asgard.” 

“I am so proud to hear you say these words to me, Anthony, it pleases me and eases the worry I felt in my heart and my very soul when Thor told me how you hand sunk into despair when my Father took me back to Asgard all that time ago,” Loki spoke, as he kissed each of Tony’s hands in return and then leaned over the table to kiss his lips, slowly and passionately. This time enjoying the feel of his lover’s lips and tongue sliding against his own. They kissed each other for a short time, and when they came up for air their lips smacked loudly as they leaned their foreheads together. 

When they broke apart, Tony smiled warmly at Loki and ran his fingers through his raven hair. “I’m sorry that I worried you like that, Loki, I just couldn’t handle you leaving me alone on that time. If I had known how differently time moves on Asgard, I would have asked that you stay longer the last time you were here. So, tell me, how are things going for you there? You must have had a warm welcome and a nice celebration if you and Thor are back together again and he has told you to come here?”

“Yes, there was a Banquet given in my honor…to…well…for all of Asgard, and my Family and Friends to welcome me home again. It was overwhelming and very emotional for me, but I was also very happy and pleased to be surrounded by so much love and support…” Loki’s words trailed off as his emerald eyes filled with tears and he keened when Tony stood up from his chair and moved to sit beside him on his. 

Tony listened to Loki’s words as he spoke about his time on Asgard, and was pleased that his daddy Odin had finally given to Loki what he had deserved all along. Total love and support from his family and friends. He would be sure to tell him so…if he ever saw him again…..which he had a feeling he would because they still have to deal with the fact that Shield was after Loki. When his lover started to get upset and his voice wavered as he explained further, and his pretty emerald eyes filled with tears, he moved to sit beside him as he wrapped his arms around his slim waist. He kissed the top of his head and cradled him against his chest. “Oh, Loki, my sweet baby, please don’t cry now. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel sadness and get upset. Why don’t we leave this stuff here for the morning and make our way to the bedroom, hmm? We can cuddle beneath the warm blankets and watch more movies on the telly.” 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and held onto him tightly, as he laid his head on his strong shoulder and keened when he kissed the top of his head. He sighed and shook his head at his suggestion, and perked up when he mentioned laying in his bed watching movies. He still wanted to have Tony on that marble countertop, to give him something special of his own. Plus, he really liked the idea of fucking Tony on that countertop, with his legs wrapped around his slim waist as he slammed into him, and listened to him beg him to take him harder. He circled his fingers around the arc reactor in Tony’s chest that was hidden beneath his red velvet tunic, and whispered softly to him. “Mm, that sounds like a marvelous idea, my dear Tony, but I really do think we should clean up first. I do not fathom leaving behind a mess of food and plates and cookware to wake up to in the morning. Especially since I wish to cook us a nice breakfast as well.” 

“Hmm, you’re so adorable, Loks. I bet you were forever the neat brother when you and Thor were growing up, weren’t you?” Tony teased, as he caressed Loki’s bottom lip with his forefinger and chuckled when the sexy God licked and nipped at it with his tongue and teeth. 

“Mm, but of course I was, Ton. I mean, I love my brother very much, with all my heart and my very soul, but he was such a slob when it came to keeping things neat and tidy in his chambers. I would go in there on some days and naught be able to see his bed, so I would use my magic to clean it all up in seconds,” Loki explained, as he gripped Tony’s hands in his and lifted him up off the chair. “Come now, my darling, we will both work together with the cleaning up, we will get it done in no time.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, Loki, we can definitely do the washing up. I’ll wish and you can dry, how does that sound?” Tony asked, as he reached for the empty dishes on the table and carried them to the sink. He smiled when he heard the familiar whoosh sound of Loki’s magic and turned to see the Asgardian effects all cleared away.

Loki refilled their glasses with the rest of the wine and then magically sent the bottle away too, and then he carried the glasses with him toward the sink. As he took a sip of his, he eyed the spot on the counter beside the Fridge, and licked his lips, picturing his lovely Tony sitting up there all naked and lubed up and him fucking him so hard and heavy. He smiled at Tony when he reached the sink and handed him his own glass. “Take a sip before we start this, love, it will help to keep you relaxed and calm.” 

“Mm, thanks, Loki, this wine really is top notch. Do you think you can magic a couple of bottles for me before you leave?” Tony inquired, as he sipped his wine and licked his lips at how sweet it tasted. 

“Already done, my darling. I have left you one bottle of each of the different types, all the white, red, rose, burgundy, and white zinfandel’s as well. I trust that you will take your time in drinking the wines, and the good thing is that they are not as heavy and harsh as your Scotch,” Loki quipped, as he placed their glasses on the counter and watched as Tony started the washing up of the dishes and cutlery, which he also let him keep. He dried each piece with the small red towel and then put them away inside the cupboard, and once the pots and baking dishes were all washed, he dried each piece with care, making sure to not leave any spots on them. 

Tony smiled warmly at Loki as he watched him dry each individual piece he had washed using the sponge on a stick with the green apple liquid dish soap. He loved the way his brows knitted down over his eyes in that adorable way when he was concentrating, and he was pleased that within a half hour, they had everything all cleaned and put away in the proper spots. He lifted up his glass of wine and moved to lean against he countertop beside the Fridge, and crossed his ankles as Loki stood in front of him with an adorable mischievous grin on his face. 

Loki sipped his wine as he stalked toward Tony in his usual haughty way, and he licked his lips when he saw him standing in front of the very countertop that he planned to be making love to him on in a matter of minutes. “So, Tony, have you ever thought about having sex in different places?” 

“What do you mean, Loki, like having sex in public? I didn’t know you had that kink, babe, but then again, you are the God of Mischief and so hot and sexy,” Tony quipped, and gasped when Loki moved closer to him and pinned his back against the counter top with the front of his body. 

“No, Anthony, I am not talking about having sex in public, that is for deviants, neither of which are we, but I would not mind doing that as well. That is not what I am speaking now though, ” Loki breathed out his words, as he reached for Tony’s glass and placed both of them on top of the Fridge. 

“Oh, yes, of course, Loks…so, what are you talking about then?” Tony asked, as he watched the God as he placed their glasses oddly enough on top of the Fridge.

“Oh, Anthony, I am surprised you have not caught on to what I am speaking of just now,” Loki chuckled, as he placed both his arms on the sides of Tony’s body and effectively pinned him against the counter with the front of his body. He sighed when his lover just stared back at him with an adorable coy expression. “I mean to say, that have you ever had sex here on this very countertop that I have you pinned to?” 

“What? No, this is the kitchen, Loki. What we just did before in it, is what just what we are supposed to do in it,” Tony retorted, as he stared up at the sexy God with a coy smile on his face. 

“I am surprised by your reaction, Anthony. You being the famous billionaire, playboy philanthropist that you claim to be, that you have never had sex in this glorious kitchen,” Loki shot back, as he leaned forward and nibbled on Tony’s bottom lip with his teeth and licked it with his tongue. He chuckled in his low baritone voice, that was thick with lust and the Asgardian wine they had consumed over supper. 

“No, well, you see, I don’t fuck where I eat, Loks, it’s just not sanitary. Despite the fact that you’re probably gonna do it to me anyway, I would have to protest and say that we move this to the bedroom, babe,” Tony protested, but didn’t make move to push Loki away from him, and he gasped and yelped when the God started nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip and rubbed his already hard cock against his. 

“I would have to protest that decision of moving this to the bedroom, and say that yes, I am going to fuck you here on this countertop, Anthony. I promise you that I will clean it thoroughly with my magic, and it will be well disinfected. Now, enough talking, my sweet, and let me get you up there and get you all ready to take my very large, and very hard cock inside your very tight and very small muscular backside,” Loki said in a low baritone voice that he knew would brook no arguments from his Midgardian lover. He smiled wickedly as he watched Tony’s Adams apple when it bobbed up and down and he felt his body as it shuddered so delightfully. 

“O-okay, s-sure, Loki, y-you c-can d-do that to m-me. I’m not gonna argue or say no to you, especially when you put it like that, babe,” Tony stuttered out his words and he actually whimpered when Loki rubbed their hard cocks together through their velvet Asgardian trousers. 

“Now that is wonderful music to my ears, Anthony. I promise to make you feel so good, my love. I just saw this countertop and I knew I had to make love with you sitting on it,”  
Loki laughed wickedly and smiled mischievously at Tony, as he moved his hands to his hips, and without even straining he deftly lifted his lover up so he was sitting on the countertop. He spread Tony’s legs and pressed the heal of his left hand against his lover’s cock, and as he kneaded so expertly, he moved his lips against Tony’s and kissed him hard and heavy that was all teeth and tongues. 

Tony whimpered and moaned around Loki’s hard kiss and when the God kneaded his cock with his hand he was squirming against his lover’s body. He moved his own hands inside Loki’s soft raven hair and pulled their mouths together harder as he slid his tongue against his lover’s. 

Loki moaned when Tony moved his hands inside his hair and fought him for dominance over the kiss, but he already knew that he had won his Midgardian lover over, and in the next instant, he waved his hands over their bodies and removed their clothes. When he ended their heated kiss, and stared into Tony’s lust filled brown eyes, he smiled sweetly at his lover. “I am not going to waste any time with ceremony, Anthony. I am going to lube us both up and start fucking you so hard on this counter top, I’ll have you begging me for more.” 

“Yes, yes, Loki, please, do that to me, baby? Please fuck me hard, I need your thick, large Godly cock buried deep inside me! Please, Loki?” Tony begged, as he rubbed his hard cock against Loki’s, because he knew the God had removed their clothes. He felt the oh so familiar and lovely whoosh of Loki’s magic not mere seconds ago. 

“Once again, my dear Anthony Stark, your words are so soothing to me. Oh, how needy and worshipful you are and your linguistic abilities never cease to amaze me,” Loki teased, as he magicked a tiny bottle of Asgardian lube. It was not the same one he had left for Tony on the sofa, this was a quick one he could use for now. He quickly uncorked the bottle and covered the two fingers of his right hand and leaned Tony’s body back against the overhead cupboard so he could slide his fingers inside his tightness. When he slid them inside, he grinned openly at Tony when he gasped and cried out Loki’s name. He leaned forward and whispered softly in Tony’s ear, and he could feel how his very low baritone voice caused his lover’s body to shudder more. “Mm, relax, Tony, these are just my fingers, love. I do not wish for you to tense up once I slide my cock inside you.” 

Tony whimpered when Loki’s fingers slid inside him, and he called out the God’s name at the top of his lungs. He vaguely remembered his lover telling him to relax, for when he spoke in his ear his body shuddered and he placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders to keep himself upright. “Oh, Loki, can’t you just magic the lube all over us, babe? I need to have you inside me now? Please, darling, just get that hard cock inside me and fuck me sense-less already?” 

“I most certainly could, Anthony, but I love having my fingers inside you as well as my cock. Oh, but I shall give you what you want, my dear, since you do beg me so prettily,” Loki mused, as he moved his fingers a few times against Tony’s prostate and hummed when his lover’s hips bucked against his probing fingers. “I think you are ready for me now, Tony, aren’t you, my love?”

“Yes, yes, Loki, I am so fucking ready for you now! Please, just get your gorgeous large cock inside me now, love?” Tony howled at the top of his lungs, as he dug the edge of his nails into Loki’s skin on his shoulders, and bucked his hips harder against him. 

Loki smiled wickedly as he stilled Tony’s hips with his free hand and removed his fingers from inside his lover, and used his magic to lube up his painfully hard cock. He spread Tony’s thighs wider as he pressed his cock head against his entrance and in a slow deft movement that was both pleasurable and shocking for Tony, he accommodated his size and girth and slid his cock inside all the way to the hilt. The lube he used this time was just regular Asgardian oil but it made entry that much easier. They still they both gasped at the action of Loki’s still large cock when it entered Tony’s tightness.

“Oh, Loki, I have missed you so much, baby. Please, just take me and make me yours again. Fuck me hard, my sexy God of Mischief,” Tony begged again, as he pushed his hips hard against Loki’s thrusting cock. 

Loki groaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and moved them down to his muscular backside. He gripped him hard as he thrust his cock faster and harder inside his lover, each movement moved his cock head up against Tony’s prostate. He leaned over Tony’s body and whispered his words heatedly in his ear, and nibbled on the soft earlobe. “Oh, yes, Tony, you feel so good wrapped around my hard cock now. I want you to ride me until we both have our orgasms together, and just know that every time you look at this spot on your countertop you will think of me fucking you into oblivion.” 

Tony whimpered insistently at hearing Loki’s heady words as the God had leaned over and he whispered them in his ear. His body shuddered when his lover nibbled on the earlobe and then down his neck, and he gasped and panted from his efforts of moving his body up and down on Loki’s hard cock. “Loki, oh, baby, you feel so good with your hard cock buried deep inside me now. I want you to fuck me so hard now, I come without you even touching me.” 

“That was the plan, Anthony,” Loki remarked, as he chuckled in amusement at hearing Tony’s words. He dug his fingers harder into Tony’s muscular backside and held him in place as he thrust his slim muscular hips in a staccato motion. His cock head slammed up against his lover’s prostate even harder and he panted from his exertions, but it was the most wonderful feeling he ever experienced, slamming so hard and heavy inside Tony and hearing his sweet begging voice. “I do love you, Anthony Stark, with all my heart. I am so close, so close now. You have made me come undone once again, I want you to… oh…Tony…I want to share your release….with me….Come for me…Anthony…”  
Loki thrust his cock harder and deeper inside Tony’s tightness, as he swiveled his hips and changed the angle, and then used all his strength to pound so hard and so deep inside his lover he did indeed make the kitchen shake just a little. He threw his head back and screamed at Tony’s name at the top of his lungs as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and emptied copiously inside him. 

“I love you too, Loki, so fucking much,” Tony retorted, as he screamed Loki’s name when he felt the God’s powerful orgasm as it filled him. This time he dug his nails into his lover’s back, leaving behind little crescents as he too had his own intense orgasm, which covered both of their stomach’s and chests. He clung to Loki as his life line and whimpered again when his sexy lover did the same. 

Loki panted and keened when Tony’s nails dug into his back and he knew he would have bruises and red marks all over his body, but he was not bothered about it. He was just pleased that they had enjoyed their first day together after having not seen one another for those six month. He waved his hands over the kitchen counter and made sure to disinfect it, before he magicked them inside Tony’s king-sized bed. He covered them in more emerald blankets and a few furs, that he would be sure to also leave behind as his gift to Tony when he left on the morrow. For now, he held his lover in his arms and laughed in amusement when Tony raised his head and looked around at where they had landed. 

“Hey, when did you do this, Loks?” Tony asked, as he looked around and noticed they were now in the bedroom, snuggling beneath Loki’s favorite emerald blankets and warm furs. 

Loki chuckled and pulled Tony’s body closer to his, as he kissed the top of his head and murmured softly in his ear. “While you were still feeling the effects of our combined orgasms, my love. Not to worry I made sure to disinfect the countertop where we made love.” 

“Nah, I didn’t really care about that, babe. How could I give a toss about something so silly and trivial when I had a fucking sexy Norse God Lover pounding me so hard and heavy on my kitchen counter?” Tony quipped, as he carded his fingers through Loki’s hair and leaned up and kissed his still soft kiss swollen lips. 

“Once again, your linguistic abilities astound me with its perfection, Anthony Stark,” Loki teased again, as he keened when his lover kissed his lips and carded his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. “Mm, that feels good, my love, when you move your fingers through hair, please continue? We can watch that big square box thing you call the plasma television, or just fall asleep in each other’s arms….”  
Loki’s words trailed off as he snuggled closer in Tony’s arms and squeezed his body harder against his. He felt so sated and so happy now that he had been with his lovely Midgardian, his sweet Tony, and all he wanted to do now was sleep in his arms with him holding him. He closed his emerald eyes and sighed when Tony snuggled closer to him too. 

“Yeah, I opt for the latter, babe, just to fall asleep in each other’s arms sounds marvelous to me, Loki,” Tony whispered softly, as he moved his body even closer to Loki’s, holding him in his arms just as he requested. They would have another day, or a half day, to spend together tomorrow, and he felt so happy about that. Right now, he was just feeling so bone-dead sated and comfortable in the arms of his sexy Norse God lover, that he just closed his eyes and fell right to sleep along with Loki.  
Tony was the first one to awaken in the king-sized bed the next morning, and he was feeling sore and a bit hung over. For a moment he couldn’t remember the night before and then he felt a cool body lying beside his and he glanced to his right to see his very own gorgeous God of Mischief lover, Loki Odinson, lying against his body. They must have shifted in the night and Loki had ended up cuddling up his chest. He smiled fondly when he remembered the brilliant evening they had shared the night before, the sex, all the making love, the delicious supper, the friendly banter. Gods! He had missed his sweet Loki, and there he was, beside him in their huge bed, cuddling up against his body. He also remembered how they had consumed the Asgardian Chablis wine, and his head ached from the strength of it, not being used to the alcohol content yet. 

He groaned as softly as he could and without moving from inside Loki’s arms, he muttered some words to his AI. “Jarvis, coffee. Please be quiet now and just do it, and don’t wake up Loki yet.” 

“Yes, of course, Sir. The coffee is already being brewed and will be ready for you both to consume when you make your way to the kitchen-” 

“Mute,” Tony muttered softly, as he rolled his eyes as his cheeky AI, a little pissed that he had not listened to him and had started rambling on. He checked to see if Loki was awake and was pleased to see the God was still asleep. He stared down at his very beautiful lover and admired how sweet he looked when he slept, and it was then that he noticed how long his eyelashes were, and they were the same colour as his hair and eyebrows and the hair all over his body for that matter. His mouth was closed but his lips were curved in a soft smile, and he wondered if he were dreaming of him, just as Tony had done when he fell asleep last night. That is, he had dreamt of Loki all night long, making love to him on every surface in the house. Yep, he certainly enjoyed last night, with his sweet baby Loki, and he was so happy that he was still there with him. 

Loki murmured Tony’s name in his sleep and keened softly as he snuggled closer against his lover’s warm body. He giggled, actually giggled, about something funny happening in the dream, and pressed soft kisses to Tony’s chest and nipped his way up to his neck with his teeth. 

Tony sighed and hissed between his teeth when Loki kissed and nipped at the skin of his chest and neck and it immediately gave him a morning hard on, which was not poking Loki against his thigh that was laying over his mid section. He felt his lover as he stirred when he obviously had his own morning glory, which Tony felt against his stomach. He leaned over Loki’s lounging body on top of his and pressed a soft kiss to his still murmuring and smiling lips, and grinned against them when his lover suddenly wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and kissed him harder and faster. He wondered of the God was still in the throes of his sexy dream, but then he saw his pretty emerald eyes as they fluttered open. 

Loki opened his eyes and smiled when Tony had woken him with his sweet and lovely good morning kiss, which he had returned with equal fervor, but when he felt himself losing air in his lungs, he quickly ended the kiss. He stretched languorously a against Tony’s sleek-muscled and highly defined body and smiled up at his lover, well pleased to be waking up with him after so long of having not been able to. He smiled warmly at Tony and snuggled his body against his and pulled the emerald blanket and furs harder against them and sighed.  
“Mm, Good morning, my darling lover, Tony Stark. Thank you for waking me with that sweet kiss, it was a lovely way to be welcomed,” Loki voiced his voice sounded low and raspy from sleep, as he reached up and gently carded Tony’s hair. 

“Good morning to you too, my Loki baby, my sexy God of Mischief,” Tony quipped, as he carded his fingers soothingly through Loki’s raven hair and kissed his forehead. “I hated to wake you, because you were having such a sexy dream. I mean, from the way you were murmuring my name and giggling and snuggling against me, I was enjoying it just as much.”

“Was I really doing all of that, Tony?” Loki asked, sheepishly as he blushed the brightest red Tony had ever seen. 

“Yes, you were, my sweet little blushing darling, but hey, I don’t mind. I had sexy dreams about you fucking me on every surface of this house, Loki,” Tony shot back as he smiled warmly and caressed Loki’s right cheek with the back of his fingers. 

“Did you now? Well, then, I suppose it is safe to say that I myself dreamt of us making love in one of the many beautiful gardens on Asgard, albeit passionately and almost being caught by my Father,” Loki revealed, as he giggled again, this time for real as he stared at Tony’s face with a smug and mischievous grin on his beautiful face. 

“Really? You dreamt me of being on Asgard with you, and making love in one of the gardens?” Tony asked, totally surprised and pleased at the same time. “Oh, babe, that’s really awesome, and one dream I hope will come true.”  
“You never know, Anthony, and I must say that usually my dreams are visions of my future. The dreams do not actually happen the way did, but in some other way. Which means you may very well be visiting Asgard…very soon,” Loki revealed to Tony, as he winked at him and pulled his body close to him again. 

Tony just stared at Loki for a long moment when he spoke the words, and he did not dare mention that he was probably right about him coming to Asgard. Only because Tony was close to his daddy Odin AllFather. Also, that he had been Loki’s benefactor and protector all for daddy Odin while Loki was on Midgard. He simply smiled sweetly and squeezed Loki’s body harder against his, as he kissed the top of his raven-haired head.  
“I would be honored to visit you on Asgard, Loki, and would do my utmost best to be on my behavior. Now, why don’t we get ourselves showered, dressed and have some coffee? I was wondering if you want to join me in my workshop today and help me work on more of my Iron Man Suit. I am interested to see you use more of the lubricant you used last night on the arm joints,” Tony rambled on, as he quickly changed the subject from Loki’s Asgard to something less complicated. Or rather, something that could get him into too much trouble with daddy Odin and the smarmy tiger-eyed God slash Gate Keeper of Asgard, Heimdall. 

Loki smiled smugly at Tony when he asked him to help him with the workings of his suit. “Of course I will help you, Anthony, it would be my pleasure and my honor to be able to say that I assisted my lover, my shining knight in red armor,” Loki mused, as he kissed Tony’s chest again, but pouted when Tony mentioned getting out of bed. 

“Hey, don’t pout at me, babe. I’m sorry for making you get out of bed, Loks, but in all fairness, it is nearly ten in the morning. I want to be able to spend as much time awake with you before you have to go back home, love,” Tony voiced. He still didn’t move them from the bed, because he didn’t want to upset his Loki. So they laid there in each other’s arms for a while until the sleepy God was ready to get up. 

Within another half an hour, Loki had finally conceded that he and Tony retire to his large bathing chambers and get themselves ready for the day. He too wanted to spend as many waking hours as he could with his Midgardian lover, even though cuddling in their bed was still spending quality time with him. He knew Tony was right, they could be dong something productive, and once they done some repairs on his Iron Man suit, he would also make love to Tony on his work table. They showered quickly and Loki was pleased when he magicked himself some of Asgardian made clothes. A pair of tight black denims, black Asgardian leather boots and an emerald and black velvet shirt with gold buttons. Then he magicked a set of Asgardian clothing for Tony. A red and black velvet shirt for, a pair of matching black denims, and a pair of Asgardian red velvet boots that looked divine on his lover. 

Tony whistled after he stared at himself in the mirror and turned to smile at his God lover. “Wow, Loki, these clothes are amazing! They fit me perfectly and are so supple. You keep giving me these wonderful gifts, babe, you’re going to spoil me.” 

“Yes, Anthony, but you are worthy of spoiling, my own love. I enjoy seeing in Asgardian garb. The fabric forms finely against the contours of your gorgeous body perfectly,” Loki added, as he moved his hands from Tony’s shoulders, down his chest and arms and then finally down his stomach to his groin and backside. 

“Mm, you know I love your hands all over my body, Loki, but if you keep touching me like that, we’re going to end up back in our bed, while I ravage you into oblivion,” Tony teased, as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and rubbed their Asgardian denim covered cocks together. 

“Mm, and that would be a bad idea, because?” Loki asked, as he laughed in amusement and raised his right eyebrow. 

“Mm, not so much as bad, Loki, my darling, but again,” Tony said, as he gently carded his fingers through the God’s raven hair and kissed his lips tenderly, “I wish to spend time with you any way that I can. I love you, babe, so much. I’m just dreading the time when you will leave me again and I will be alone with just the memories of our time using this lovely pendant you gave me, and all the gifts you have left for me. I will miss you so much, Loki Odinson…”

“Shh, Shh, Shh, I know, Tony. I love you too, my darling, and I will miss you equally as much, but I promise to keep my eyes and my mind open more to know when it is time to visit you again and not leave it so long as I have done,” Loki answered, as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and just held him in his arms. He knew they were both trying hard not to cry and sob in each other’s arms, because they had made a plan for the day and he knew they should go through with it. “Come now, let us go to your workshop, Tony, and we will tend to the task of mending your Iron Man suit. I will magic you a tin can of the special Asgardian Lubricant for the joints, so that you will always attain ease of movement.” 

“Oh, Loki, once again, you’re spoiling me,” Tony quipped, as he kissed Loki on his lips again and reached down and gripped his hands in his own. “First, I want to make a pit stop in the kitchen and get the coffee Jarvis brewed for us-”

“Excuse me, Sir, but I brewed the coffee in your workshop. So you and Mr. Loki can make your way down there now,” Jarvis suddenly cut across Tony’s words. 

Tony sighed and shook his head when he heard Jarvis speaking to him, and his personal conversation with Loki. “Jarvis, how on Earth did you break through the mute mode I put you into earlier?” 

“The mute mode only works for a short while, Sir and then I revert back to my normal chatting self,” Jarvis snarked at the inventor. 

Loki snickered at the hilarious conversation between his lover and the snippy AI voice in the ceiling. “Anthony, you really need to get a better control over that voice invention of yours. He should not be able to override your commands so easily. I could also assist you with that, if you so wish.” 

“Yeah, Loki, as a matter of fact I would love for you to help me that, babe. Jarvis is really getting to be way too snarky with me,” Tony quipped, as he smiled wickedly at Loki and then rolled his eyes at the ceiling with the AI scoffed at his words. “Mute. Oh, and this time you will stay that way until I ask you to come back on, Jarvis.” 

Loki laughed at hearing Tony’s literal words and how the Ai scoffed, but immediately went on silent mode. “Now that is the way the thing needs to be handled, Anthony. I am very proud and pleased with the way you tricked him into be silent until you ordered him to speak again. That was very impressive.” 

“Thanks, babe, now let’s get down to the workshop and get started on making some of those repairs to my one suit. I really want to see you use that lubricant you called up when you first arrived,” Tony mused, as he made to walk out of the bedroom, only to be stopped by Loki as he grabbed him around his waist.

“Think of the workshop now, Anthony, picture it in your mind, and I will take us there,” Loki whispered in Tony’s ear as he wrapped his strong arms around his lover’s waist and held onto him. He smiled when he called up the room perfectly inside his mind and in a burst of magic, Loki transported them there in seconds. He made sure to shield his lover  
from the suddenness of the teleportation. When they landed in the middle of the very large and very long workroom, Loki carefully released Tony and whistled in amazement. He did not take the time to really look around the room last night, and he was really very impressed by its size and all the Iron Man suits and other electronics and equipment he saw there.  
“My dear Tony, this room is astoundingly well equipped. You have me feeling quite overwhelmed,” Loki said, and then was startled as he watched in fear when the strange robot thing came to life in Tony’s presence. “What, in the Nine Realms, is that thing, Anthony?” 

“Who, Dummy?” Tony asked, as he patted Loki on his shoulder and squeezed it gently to reassure his lover it was safe. “That is just a robot arm I made to assist me here in my work-shop, Loks. He won’t hurt you, will you, Dummy? Dummy, this is Loki, he is my lover, and yes, he is a God, so you had best bow to him.” 

The Robot arm, Dummy, warbled as he moved it’s pinchers in reply and it seemed to bow at Loki, which made Tony smile smugly as he patted the robot arm on its metal head. 

 

Loki still eyed the thing warily as he stepped around it and followed close beside Tony. “Humph, well, thank you for your respect, Dummy. Still, just, I don’t know, keep your distance from me.” 

Dummy sniggered and tapped Loki on his shoulder as he passed him, and then recoiled when Loki suddenly whipped around and raised his hand to him. 

Loki was about to call up a dagger to stab the robot arm when he felt it touch him in the unwelcome manner, but gasped when he felt Tony as he grabbed him around his waist and pulled him away from the thing. “Stark, what are you doing? The thing tried to attack me, it needs to be taught a lesson.” 

“Loki, no, please, don’t stab my robot arm. Despite him being just a machine, I do need him to help me with certain things. Dummy, do me another favor and don’t touch Loki without him knowing about it, all right?” Tony retorted, as he kissed Loki on his lips and glared over at his creation. He eyed it until it shook and lowered its head, as it warbled a reply of understanding. “Good boy, there’s a nice little robot arm. You don’t want me dismantling you if you can’t behave, right?”  
Dummy shook its head and pinched its metal fingers as it warbled and then moved over to the coffee machine to retrieve two cups of coffee for them. It knew how Tony like his, black, and figured Loki, the God, would like it same way. But to be safe it filled a tray with a metal small jug of milk and a bowl of sugar cubes. When Dummy moved over to the table where Tony and Loki stood, it placed the tray down beside its master and bowed its head as it warbled softly.

Tony turned to see the tray of coffee with the milk and sugar and once again patted Dummy on its head, smiling when the robot sighed and moved away from them, lest he upset Loki again. “Thanks, Dummy, that’s very nice of you, now, just stay over there until I ask you to do something else. Loks, do you like coffee? I’m wasn’t sure if you wanted tea or wanted to try this?” 

Loki was still watching the Robot arm as it moved away from the work table and didn’t hear Tony when he spoke to him, so he jumped nervously when he suddenly felt his lover’s hands on his face trying to get his attention. “What, Tony? Did you say something to me?” 

“Hey, Loki, it’s all right, I promise you Dummy won’t hurt you, all right, sweetheart?” Tony said in a soothing, loving tone of voice. He caressed Loki’s face with his thumbs to calm him and kissed his lips tenderly. “He’s keeping his distance, he just wanted to make sure we had some coffee. I asked if you wanted to try some coffee, babe?” 

“Oh yes, I am sorry, Anthony, I would love to try some of your Midgardian coffee. I know that Thor raves about it, thank you, my darling,” Loki answered, and keened when Tony caressed his face and kissed his lips so tenderly and with so much love. “I am sorry if I seem jittery around your wondrous robot creation, Dummy, Tony. I just do not feel comfortable around the thing yet.” 

“It’s all right, Loki, you don’t have to apologise. I should have told you about him before we got here,” Tony said, as he carded his fingers through Loki’s raven hair to soothe and calm him. He smiled when his sexy God pushed his head against his hand and continued his soft caress inside his hair, before he kissed his forehead and removed his hand. “Now, how you do you like your coffee? I drink mine black, just to get that first jolt of caffeine into my system.” 

“No, I do not wish to drink it without the aid of fresh cream, Tony. I do naught care too much for it, so, if you would please add some of that cream and two cubes of the sugar, I would greatly appreciate it,” Loki voiced, as he smiled warmly at Tony and watched as he prepared his beverage for him. 

“Sure, babe, not a problem, it can be strong for someone who’s never tried it before and being the tea totaler I know that you are, I want you to enjoy it the first time you try it,” Tony explained , as he prepared Loki’s coffee and then handed him the mug. He waited for him to try it to see if he liked it, and hoped he wouldn’t be sprayed with the beverage in his face if he didn’t.

Loki took a tentative sip of the coffee and made a satisfied moue at the perfect taste of it with the cream, or milk as Midgardian’s called it, and the two cube’s of sugar. “This is really very good, Tony, I like it very much. You really prepared it perfectly for me, thank you, my love.” 

“Aw, thank you, Loki, I’m so glad you like the coffee. I was really hoping you wouldn’t spit it out in disgust,” Tony remarked, as he beamed brightly at Loki and kissed his lips. He reached for his own coffee mug and sipped down his taste of the caffeinated beverage and sighed in relief. “Ah, there’s nothing like that first drink of coffee in the morning to help kick start the human brain. Now, Loks, are you ready to help me with some more repairs on this busted up suit? I have the arm that you lubed up all ready to be attached to the torso, but I need you to help me get the other joints in the arms and legs in better working order.” 

“Yes, I am ready to assist you, Anthony, with pleasure,” Loki quipped, as he continued to sip his coffee and followed beside Tony when he moved to the middle of the workshop where he had the other metal legs and arms hanging from pulley’s in the ceiling. He finished his beverage and placed the empty mug on the small table in the middle of the room. 

“Awesome, babe, and thanks again, you’re just so amazing, my sexy God of Mischief lover,” Tony teased, as he moved to stand beside Loki and then watched him as he walked around the pulley’s with the joints in them. 

“Mm, if you say so, Stark…and thank you for your lovely praise, my darling,” Loki murmured, as he slid his hands over the joints in the metal arm and then slid them down over the elbow. He sighed when he felt the bolts that were protruding from the outer part of the joint. “Oh, Tony, I found the problem as to why you do not have ease of movement in the joints of your suit.” 

“Oh, really, Loki? So soon? What is the problem you found, babe? It is easy for us to solve and fix?” Tony inquired, as he stared at Loki wide-eyed and moved to stand beside him at the arm joint. He placed his own coffee mug beside Loki’s empty mug. 

“Give me your hand, and I will show you, pet,” Loki answered, as he held out his hand to Tony and smiled sweetly at him. 

Tony raised his eyebrows and shook his head as he immediately placed his hand inside Loki’s extended hand and then gasped when the God turned it around and placed it over the edge of the elbow where the joint bent. He gasped again when he felt the bolts that were sticking out around the edges. “Ouch! Where the hell did all those bolts come from? How did they end up like that? Oh, shit! That must have been that night that I was on the terrible binge drinking, after your daddy took you back to Asgard. I thought I fucking welded it the right way. Would this have fallen apart if I tried to fly with it?” 

Loki raised his own eyebrows as he listened to Tony explanation of why the bolts were so haphazardly placed inside the elbow joints and shook his head sadly when he mentioned him being taken away and the drinking binge he went on. He pressed his body against the back of Tony’s and kissed his neck as he murmured softly against the skin there. “Yes, Tony, this would have been detrimental for you, my love. The joints on the arms and legs would have burned off your body and cause you to crash land…and most likely not in a good way. Oh, Tony, I am so sorry that you suffered during that terrible time I was taken from you. I promise that I will visit you here on Midgard more often, my love.” 

“Hey, Loki, I didn’t want you to feel upset, love. I just, I love you, and I’m glad you’re here now,” Tony replied, as he leaned his body back against Loki’s and moved his hand further down and around the entire area of the elbow joint. “This is just atrocious, Loks, but you are so amazing, you found the problem in seconds. I knew you would, that’s why I asked you to join me down here. Thank you, love, you saved me, more than you know. We have to fix this, and I know how to do it too. I can re-weld the bolts and hammer them inside the joints, and then you can use your magical lubrication to oil them up for ease of movement. How does that sound?” 

Loki chuckled lowly in his throat, as he pressed another kiss to Tony’s neck and shook his head. “That sounds a very good plan, Anthony. We do not even have to move the pieces from the pulleys in the ceiling. It will be easier to work in this large open area of the shop.” 

“Awesome, Loki. You’re right about leaving the joints here, my welding iron and it’s long cord will be easier to move around this area. Hey, Dummy, bring over my welding equipment, and make sure you don’t touch Loki or taunt him when you come over here,” Tony suddenly called out to his Robot across the room. 

Loki blanched when Tony called for to the robot to retrieve his tools for him, and asked him not to touch him. He sighed and stepped back from Tony when Dummy pushed the large box with Tony’s welding equipment and yelped when the robot pinched his behind as he moved away from the area. He wheeled around and raised his hands as the emerald mist formed on his fingers he was about to blast him with his magic when Tony shouted at the thing. 

“Dummy! What did I tell you about not touching Loki? Do you want him to blast you to little bits of metal?! Because if you do that again, I won’t stop him!” Tony shouted at the robot angrily, as he stomped his booted foot on the floor and placed his hands on his hips. 

Dummy howled and cowered against the work table and shook its head no, and Loki sighed as he glared at the robot and then lowered his hands. The robot whimpered in relief as he returned to his spot by the outer table and kept his distance from the God, not wanting to be blasted to tiny bits of metal. 

“How can I be mad at the silly robot when he acts so….I don’t know….human? He’s a strange thing, Anthony, and if I didn’t know any better, I would say you programmed him to be that way,” Loki quipped, as he moved to stand beside Tony again, but kept a wary eye on the robot, and glanced at it over his shoulder every now and then. “The thing is a lot like you, it actually knew to pinch my backside.” 

“Well, Loks, in all fairness to the robot, you do have a really nice ass, and I should know, I banged it many times over now,” Tony laughed, as he patted Loki’s backside and gently squeezed it with his right hand. He hummed happily when his sexy God pushed his ass harder against his hand. 

“Yes, so you have, Stark. Oh, just so you know, I plan to, as you say in your lovely and oh so pleasing Midgardian slang, bang your ass over the top of that work station over there once we are finished fixing these arm and leg joints,” Loki revealed, as he winked at Tony and laughed at his shocked expression. 

“Really, Loki? Well then, let’s get to work here, so we can have more sexy times,” Tony stuttered out his words, as he opened the tool box with his welding equipment and the automatic screwdriver. He was about to use that first, when Loki shook his head and stepped in front of the first joint. 

Loki smiled at Tony as he held up his right hand to the elbow joint and used his magic to remove the bolts, catching them in the air with his free hand. “There you are now, Tony, start your welding.” 

“Thanks, Loks, you’re awesome,” Tony said, as he put on his welding mask and heated up the welding machine. Once it was hot he switched it on and held the hot tip over the edge of the elbow joint, the sparks flying as the metal was melded together strongly, the way it should have been. He opened the inner part of the metal arm and motioned for Loki to place each of the bolts in the proper holes, where they were supposed to go in the first place. 

Loki smiled at Tony as he moved on the other side of the metal arm and worked his magic and slid all the screws into place. His brows lowered in concentration and used his fingers and called up the magical lubricant to grease up the joints for a better ease of motion. He took the arm joint between his hands and showed Tony how much easier it would be to move them when he was wearing the suit. “You see how much stronger the joint is, Anthony? You will have no problem moving about in this suit, and, if you want me to, I can send this same magic to all your other suits here in the workshop?” 

“You would do that for me, Loki?” Tony asked, as he stared at Loki with a shocked look on his face. He smiled warmly at the sexy God as he lifted his welding mask and kissed Loki on his lips. “Wouldn’t that drain you a bit too much if you used all your magic and energy, babe? I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Why don’t you just leave me a can of that lubrication and I can re-work all the other suits when you’re home on Asgard. It will keep me busy in the down time.” 

“You are correct in your assumption, Tony, it would drain me to use all that magical energy in one sitting. So, I will leave you a dozen cans of the magical lubricant,” Loki answered, and keened when Tony kissed his lips. He really wanted to have Tony over that work table now, but he knew they had the other three joints to fix from this suit. Well, the other arm and two leg joints anyway. “Come on now, my sexy genius inventor, let’s finish this set of joints so I can bang your gorgeous backside against that work table.”  
“Fine by me, Loks. I’m ready to get the work done and have some fun,” Tony whooped, as he moved to the second arm joint and watched as Loki removed the bolts magically. He could see the God was getting a little taxed and didn’t want him to hurt himself, so he pulled out the electric screwdriver and would use it on the legs. “Listen, Loki, I’m gonna use the electric tool to remove the bolts from the legs, so all you have to do is call up a can of that magical lubricant. I can see you’re starting to overtax yourself and I don’t want you to pass out on me before we have our sexy times.”

“Yes, Tony, that is a better idea, thank you, my love. Let me just conjure up the cans for you to have as well, and then I will use that electric tool to unscrew the bolts while you perform the welding duties,” Loki stated, as he took the tool from Tony and stepped back so he could begin his welding. 

“Absolutely, Loki, that’s a good idea, and that way you won’t exhaust your energy,” Tony said, as he smiled warmly at Loki. He lowered his mask and performed the welding task on the outer part of the joint and then moved to the inner part and shook his head at Loki to complete his part. He smiled as he watched the God use the tool.

Loki switched on the strange Midgardian tool and used it to attached the bolts to the inner part of the elbow joint. He laughed in amusement at how much fun it was to use the tool and by the time he was finished he was well pleased with his work, and he did not have to exhaust his magic to do it. “Oh, Anthony, I love this Midgardian tool, it is so amusing to work with.” 

“Yeah, I can see that you really enjoy using it, Loks, it makes you feel powerful, doesn’t it?” Tony teased, as he raised his helmet and moved to stand beside Loki as he reached up and kissed him again. 

“Mm, doesn’t it just, Anthony. I know you love it when I am all powerful, especially with you, when I am pounding my hard cock inside your backside, to use your glorious and so pleasurable Midgardian slang words,” Loki voiced, as he winked at Tony and chuckled mischievously when the inventor blushed bright red. 

“Yeah, that, that, that’s wonderful, Loki baby, but, I, I think that we should really…ah… we should really try to finish this repair work up before you pound that glorious hard cock of yours inside my backside,” Tony stammered over his words, as he ran his fingers nervously through his brown hair and rubbed his goatee, he stared up at his sexy God of Mischief lover.  
“If you say so, Anthony, perhaps I should just use one more burst of my magic and have done with this repair work…..so I can have you over that work table already. I think that I have been patient enough. Do you not agree, my love?” Loki asked, as he stared at Tony with his deep emerald eyes and flashed him a mischievous grin that he knew his lover would be unable to resist. 

“Oh, Loki, if you’re sure it won’t tire you and make you weak, then yes, I would love for you to finish this work with a bit of magic. I really want you to fuck me again, babe,” Tony agreed, as he quickly removed his welding helmet, gloves and placed all the items back in the tool chest. He watched as Loki placed the electric screwdriver on top of the tool chest and moved him away from the pulleys. 

Loki sighed as he closed his eyes and concentrated his magic in his hands and within seconds they started glowing the bright gold and emerald colours. He slowly opened his eyes and threw his hands out in front of him, as he tossed the magic toward the rest of the mechanical limbs of Tony’s Iron Man suit that hung from the pulleys. When the magic crashed into the metal it made a loud whooshing noise as he willed the magic to repair the metal in the same way he and Tony had done manually. He smiled when the task was completed quickly, but when he closed his hands around each other to stop the magical flow of energy, he stumbled back and his body landed against Tony’s. 

“Whoa, Loki, I’ve got you. It’s all right, just relax now. What happened, babe?” Tony asked, as he reached out and grasped the stumbling God by his waist and held him fast. He kissed him on the back of his neck as he moved them to sit down on the sofa against the wall for a moment so Loki could rest and get his senses back in order. 

“Thank you, Tony. I must have overtaxed my magic a bit too much with that last bout, but I will be fine in a moment. Not to worry, my love,” Loki whispered softly, as he just closed his eyes and clung to Tony for a moment. 

“If you say so, Loks, but you still have me worried about you. We’ll just sit here and relax for a moment, so you can get your energy back up again,” Tony said, concern in his voice as he pulled the small red blanket from over the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Loki for a moment. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head as he cradled him in his arms, and smiled when his lover practically laid on his lap with his legs straddled over his thighs. 

“Yes, Tony, this feels lovely, just for a few minutes, until I feel my strength returning, and then I want to have your gorgeous backside over that work table. So, please do not think I have forgotten about that, darling,” Loki murmured, as he giggled and snuggled against Tony’s chest, his long arms wrapped tightly around his lover’s waist. He sighed when Tony covered him with the blanket and kissed the top of his head. 

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty head over that, Loki. I have not forgotten about you fucking me over my work table. I’m really looking forward to it, my sexy Asgardian God,” Tony whispered. He sighed though, when he felt Loki’s body as he sagged against him, still feeling a bit worried about him. He just silently held him in his arms for a half an hour, and didn’t mean to, but he fell asleep with his lover on that sofa for the time. 

Loki was the first to awaken and was a little disoriented at first, not remembering where he was and his body stiffened when he felt strong arms that weren’t Thor’s wrapped around him. His emerald eyes darted around the room for a moment and then suddenly relaxed when he saw the Iron Man suits lining the wall to the back of the work shop he was in. Ah, so he was with Tony and had been since last night, and they had shared some loving making and some supper and then today, he helped his Midgardian lover repair a ruined Iron man suit. Then he remembered how he had over used his magic and it had drained his energy, hence he and Tony snuggling on the sofa and the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms for…what…a half hour. Yes, it was a half hour they had slept, and he felt invigorated again, and ready to make love to Tony again. He knew Thor would come for him in a little while, and he wanted to share one more loving session with his beautiful inventor, Tony Stark, before he went back to Asgard with his brother, his other lover, and his future intended. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s neck, beneath his Asgardian velvet shirt, he had opened a few of the buttons, and was sucking on his Midgardian lover’s neck. He wanted to leave his mark on him, and made sure it would stay there for a while so Tony could gaze on it and remember their time together. He felt Tony’s body stirring beneath him as he finished up his love bite and smiled mischievously up at his lover.

“Mm, Loki, are you taking a bite out of me, love?” Tony asked, his voice sounded sleepy and raspy, and very sexy in its low baritone. 

“No, I’m leaving you a special little love bite on your neck so you can gaze upon it and think of me, my dear Tony,” Loki mused, as he moved his lips over Tony’s and slid his tongue inside his open mouth. 

Tony moaned when Loki kissed him and when his sexy long tongue moved against his own thrusting tongue, he pulled the God’s body on top of his on the cushions of the sofa and wrapped his arms and legs around Loki’s slim waist from beneath him. His cock was already hard, and he could feel Loki’s was as well, and he just knew their sexy times were going to be hot and heavy any second now. He was ready for his gorgeous God of Mischief to fuck him senseless, and just wanted raw naked carnal lust with the two of them rutting until they came hard together. 

Loki didn’t mean to read into Tony’s thoughts, but for some reason the magic from the pendant he gave him was sending him strong energy waves of magic, ghosting them into his own mind. He liked what he read there, and felt that he too just wanted them to have the most intense and lust filled sex this time. So, he pinned Tony down harder against the cushions and kissed him deeper, as he rubbed his hard cock against his lover’s, the entire thick, large girth and length of him. He broke their kiss when Tony gasped loudly when he felt the size of him, the true size of him, and Loki just chuckled in amusement.  
“Mm, I just wanted you to feel what was going inside of your gorgeous, tight backside, my darling. Are you ready for me now?” Loki intoned, as he sat up on Tony’s lap and stared lasciviously at him. He still rubbed their cocks together and hissed when Tony bucked his hips up off the cushions of the sofa and he felt his own hardness. 

“Does my very hard cock tell you I’m ready for you, baby?” Tony asked in a low, heated whisper, as he continued to rub his hard cock up against Loki’s own hardness. He smiled wickedly up at his lover and spoke in a more serious and demanding lust filled tone of voice.  
“Loki, I want you to fuck me so hard now, and I mean I want us to fucking rut and get down and dirty this time. I want you to shake that fucking work station so hard, for fear it will break, as you pound this thick hard Godly cock of yours inside my ass so hard. I want you to make me scream your name and shake the very foundations of this fucking house. Does that tell you how ready I am for you, my love?”

“That was the plan,” Loki chuckled darkly as he stared down at Tony, his emerald eyes lust blow and wide from hearing Tony’s heated words. He caressed Tony’s right cheek with the back of his fingers on his right hand and then, feeling much stronger from his sleep, he reached forward and gripped Tony’s hands on his own. In the next instant, he pulled them up from the sofa and he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, as he stared up at the ceiling.  
“Jarvis, dim the lights please. You don’t have to reply, just please do it, and please put on some Midgardian pop music,” Loki ordered of the AI and smiled at Tony’s raised eye-brows when the voice in the ceiling did as he requested. He danced Tony around the work shop, as Katy Perry’s E.T. blared from the speakers, as he bumped and grinded their hard cocks together he swayed their hips harder and faster across the expanse of the room toward the work station table. 

Tony gasped when Loki moved his body so fluidly to the music that blared from the speakers in the work room, and his head was reeling from his lover’s gyrating hips that pushed against his with every movement. He wrapped his hands around the back of Loki’s gorgeous long neck and threaded his fingers into the God’s silky raven hair as he pushed his own hips against his lovers.  
He knew Loki was dancing them toward that work station table, only because he had begged his sexy God to fuck him so hard and dirty against it. Hell, Loki even told him that was his plan all along, to get down and dirty and fuck like rabbits. Grant it, he had only said, ‘That was the plan’ to Tony’s haughty babbling words, but he couldn’t help it, he really did want Loki to just take him hard and heavy. The God of Mischief was such an exquisite lover, and he couldn’t get enough of him, plus this would leave him with some really good wanking material once Loki was back on Asgard and he was alone again, with the memories on the magical emerald pendant his lover had gifted to him. Along with the other wonderful things Loki had given to him during his two day stay over.  
Loki moaned softly when Tony responded to his dirty dancing and gyrating hips, as he moved them closer to that table his lover had so delightfully begged him to fuck him on. He bent down and pressed a hard, hot passionate kiss to Tony’s lips, and used his tongue to pry open Tony’s soft, pliant mouth, and was pleased when his lover returned his kiss with equal fervor.  
He danced their bodies backward toward that table, using his magic to help guide them there, and when Tony’s lower back bumped into the edge of the work station, Loki didn’t break the kiss. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around Tony’s waist and lifted him up onto the edge of the table. He kept his legs dangling over the side as he continued to kiss his lover harder and faster, while his hands made quick work in unbuttoning Tony’s Asgardian velvet shit. He waved his hands over the surface of the table to make sure it was clean and void of anything sharp that would hurt his lover, and laid the shirt beside them on the surface. All the while he kissed Tony and ran his hands down his naked muscular back, his fingers leaving little shocks of magical energy moving over his tanned skin. 

Tony felt Loki as he raised him up onto the work station table and whimpered when his lover made quick work and removed his shirt. He gasped around their kiss when he felt Loki’s gorgeous long fingers as they moved up and down his back, and sent him jolts of magical energy that set his body alight with lust and pleasure. He had asked for this, and he knew he would enjoy it, so he just let himself go, but he knew he had to come for air soon. Between the combination of Loki’s heated kiss, and the feeling of the God’s sex magic energy, he was feeling heady now. So he broke their kiss and gasped loudly as he gripped Loki’s shoulders hard with his hands.  
“Wow, Loki, that kiss was even more intense than any other we have shared. I’m so ready for you now, babe. Please, let’s not wait any longer, just start fucking me now. I need you inside me? I need you to give it to me good, lover?” Tony begged again, and he didn’t care how he sounded so needy and wanton. This is what Loki did to him, this was how much he loved him, and wanted him to mark him and make him his again before he left him alone. 

“Shh, Shh, Shh, stop thinking so loud, Anthony. I love you too, darling,” Loki soothed Tony, as he gently caressed his sides with fingers and smiled warmly and lovingly at him. Then he flashed him another mischievous grin that told of all the dirty things he would do to him just then. “Now, you shall have your wish, Tony, and I shall indeed mark you and make you mine again.” 

Before Tony could reply to Loki though, the God waved his hands between them and the rest of Tony’s clothes and all of Loki’s clothes were magically piled beside him on the work table. Tony smiled haughtily at his lover and stared down at his naked sleek-muscular body, as he licked his lips and bucked his hips up off the table top. 

Loki chuckled again, as he leaned over Tony and moved his hands beneath his small, muscular backside, he lifted him up and magicked some emerald and gold pillows beneath his body on the table top. He used more magic to lube them both up, not wanting to waste anymore time, as he slid his fingers inside Tony’s tightness to tease his prostate for a moment. 

Tony gasped when Loki thrust his fingers inside him even though he had magically lubed him, he still had to tease him with those fucking long fingers of his. Gods! How he loved them so much, just the feel of them as they stimulated his prostate made his body thrum with excitement and lust.  
“Fuck, Loki, please don’t tease me, babe, as much as I love your fingers playing with my prostate, I need your cock inside me fucking me hard and heavy. Please, Loki?” Tony begged once more, but still thrust his hips harder onto Loki’s fingers. He howled when the God rubbed his prostate and sent a bolt of magical sex energy crashing against his sweet spot and the action almost made him lose his load all over them. Loki’s low baritone voice brought him back down again.

“Stark! Don’t you dare have your orgasm yet,” Loki demanded in his commanding voice that he knew would brook no arguments from Tony. He immediately pulled his fingers out of his tightness and spread his lover’s legs wider as he pulled his backside closer to the edge of the table. In another swift movement that shocked his lover, he thrust his thick, hard cock all the way inside him, without pausing to accommodate his girth. He knew Tony was still stretched a bit from last night’s sex, and could take all of him, but still loved it when he screamed Loki’s name at he top of his lungs. 

“Loki, oh yes, that’s it, baby, that’s what I’m fucking talking about, you fucking sexy God of sex!” Tony rambled on, as he wrapped his legs hard around Loki’s slim waist and pushed his hips fast up off the pillow covered table top. When had that happened? He was so enraptured by Loki’s ministrations that he had not realised the God had magicked the pillows there. How sweet and considerate a lover Loki was, probably did that so Tony wouldn’t get scratched up from the wooden table top. “Fuck me hard now, you beauty! Pound that Godly cock deep inside me! Come on, Loki, just fucking take me now!”

Loki growled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and thrust his hips harder and faster in staccato movement, his cock thrusting up against his prostate as he pounded harder inside him. He leaned over and bit into Tony’s shoulder to stifle his own loud moans when he felt his lover’s tightness as he squeezed him like a vice. He moaned Tony’s name as he pulled his body closer to his and just thrust deeper inside his lover.  
“Oh, Anthony, you are always so tight and wet for me! You feel so good, my lover, so gloriously tight,” Loki breathed out his words as he swiveled his hips to the left and right and back and forth, while his huge cock head slammed up against Tony’s sweet spot with each movement inside of him. He had to forego the magical sex energy for now, as he just gave Tony all he had and all his lover wanted. He couldn’t get enough of his sweet Tony Stark, and just pounded him hard against the table top, which began to shake under his fury of carnal lust. 

“Yes, yes, Loki, you feel so fucking good inside me. Gods! You’re so fucking huge! I’m surprised you’re not splitting me asunder with that large cock of yours. I don’t think I’m going to last much longer, Loki, I’m gonna shoot my load without your touching me again,” Tony whispered heatedly, as he pushed his hips up harder against Loki’s thrusting cock, and squeezed him when he pulled out and opened up as he slid inside him again. He could feel the table shaking precariously beneath him as the legs wobbled and the surface squeaked loudly, but he didn’t care, because he knew Loki would use his magic to keep the table from breaking. Plus Tony knew it could withstand at up to 10 tons, having had his full suit of Iron Man Armor laying on top of it. He leaned forward and kissed Loki on his gorgeous long neck and smiled when the God leaned his head back, as he gave him access and free reign for him to mark him too. He gently started sucking and licking at the silky soft creamy white skin with his teeth and tongue, leaving behind his own Tony Stark special love bite. 

Loki howled when Tony bit at his neck and it made him thrust his cock harder and deeper inside his lover’s tightness, as he climbed on top of the table and moved their bodies horizontally so he could get a better angle. He let his lover finish marking him and then gripped his hands in his own, threw his arms over his head and pinned them there, as he laced their fingers together. 

Tony yelped when Loki climbed on top of him and moved them horizontally as he felt his arms being pinned above his head. He stared up at his sexy, God lover with lust blown pupils as he wrapped his legs tighter around his slim waist and pushed his hips up off the pillow covered table top.  
“Come on, Loki, baby, fuck me harder! Finish us off your fucking sexy bastard! Make us come so fucking hard now!” Tony keened loudly, as he squeezed Loki’s cock again and moaned when he felt his prostate being slammed so delightfully now. His own cock was being pressed between them but was getting the most wonderful friction.  
“Oh, Loki, I’m close now, so close, make us come now. Please, Loki baby?” 

Loki groaned and whimpered when Tony squeezed his cock again, and begged him so sweetly. He closed his eyes as his head flew back and swiveled his hips in a clockwise motion. All the while he thrust hard and heavy inside Tony, and knew that he too was so close now. He just wanted them to have their release so they could lie on the sofa upstairs and cuddle for the rest of the day. He keened louder when Tony squeezed his cock again and he removed his hands from Tony’s so he could wrap his right hand around Tony’s painfully hard cock, which was leaking pre-cum all over their stomachs. He moved his hands between their writhing bodies and gripped his cock hard, his thumb swiped over the slit several times as it coaxed out more pre-cum. He covered the hard shaft with it and pumped Tony faster in time to his punishing thrusts.  
“Yes, Tony, close too, so close, gonna…oh, Tony…Come with me now,” Loki panted as he pumped his lover’s cock, and flicked his wrist a few times, while his thumb moved over the slit a few times. He pushed his cock harder inside Tony’s tightness and in the next instant there was a flash of emerald light that emanated from the pendant around Tony’s neck. It covered their bodies with the most intense sex magic energy and the action triggered their double orgasms as they both screamed each other’s names. The walls of the work room shuddered and the work table squeaked loudly, and almost threatened to break. Loki exploded deep inside Tony, as his body shook and he clung to his lover, moaning when he felt Tony’s own orgasm as it filled his hand and exploded on their stomachs and chests. 

Tony cried out again when he felt Loki release inside him, their orgasms brought on by the magic inside the pendant he wore around his neck. He could feel the energy as it connected to his arc reactor and it caused them to have the most intense after effects as they clung to each other and rode out their euphoria together. They whispered words of love and affection to one another, and then Tony fell back against the pillows on the table with Loki on top of him.

Loki keened as he collapsed on top of Tony in a boneless heap, and still clung to his lover in the powerful afterglow of their intense sex. He knew he wanted to get them to a more comfortable place, and with one last burst of magical energy, he moved them and their clothes upstairs to the sofa. Where he covered their bodies with emerald blankets and the furs Loki loved so much, as they lay in each other’s arms and waited for their hearts to move back to normal and their breathing to steady. They just basked in each other’s love and affection for the next several minutes in companionable silence. 

Tony was too spent to realise that Loki had magically moved them upstairs to the living room sofa, as he laid beneath his sexy God lover and clung to him as his life line. He knew Loki was just that, but he didn’t care, he loved him so much and felt so good now so sated and happy at that moment. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Thunder as it crashed in the distance, but again, he was too boneless to care about that at the moment. He was the first to break their companionable silence and when he spoke, his voice sounded low and raspy from all the screaming he had done during their sexy romp on the work station table.  
“Oh, Loki, that was magnificent, babe. You’re an exquisite lover. I think our sexy times brought on a storm outside, I car hear rumbling thunder in the distance.” 

“What?” Loki asked, as he peeked his head out from beneath the blankets and furs and gasped when he heard the thunder getting closer. “That’s not a regular storm, Tony, that’s my brother Thor, he’s coming here to get me. I forgot to tell you that he was the one who would be picking me up to bring me back to Asgard.” 

“Fuck? Are you kidding me, Loki?!” Tony howled as he tried to sit up on the sofa, only to find himself being hugged tightly by Loki and the God not letting him go. “Loks, we have to get dressed now! If what you said was true, we have to be ready for Thor when he gets here.” 

“Relax, Anthony, we are already dressed, love. You in your Black Sabbath T-shirt and black denims and me in my Asgardian leathers,” Loki quipped, as he snuggled closer to Tony’s body beneath the emerald blankets and soft fur pelts. He kissed the top of his head to calm his squirming body. 

“Are you serious, Loki?” Tony asked, as he moved his hands over their bodies lying beneath the blankets and smiled slyly at his sexy God of Mischief. “Still, I don’t think we should greet Thor horizontally, do you? It would be more appropriate if we were at least sitting up on the sofa. We can still have these lovely blankets and furs wrapped around us to keep warm.” 

“Very well, Anthony, as you wish,” Loki said, as he grinned wickedly at Tony and pushed their bodies so they were sitting up, but he still snuggled close against his lover beneath the warm blankets and furs.

Just then there was another loud crash of Thunder, and Thor suddenly appeared in the middle of the living quarters wearing his Asgardian battle armor, complete with his red cape and he had Mjolnir in his right hand.  
“Greetings, Loki, Anthony Stark,” Thor’s deep voice boomed around the living room area as he dropped Mjolnir on the floor by the windows and moved toward the white sofa where Loki and their friend Tony Stark were cuddling beneath his brother’s most favorite emerald blankets and pile of furs. 

“Hey, Thor, buddy, it’s good to see you again,” Tony intoned, as he held out his hand toward the muscular blond-haired God and winced when he shook it hard with his own large hand. 

“Anthony Stark, I am pleased to see that you are faring well again,” Thor voiced, as he smiled at Tony and sat down on the large armchair facing the sofa. “but then, my sweet brother Loki does have that affect on everyone. He has so much love and affection to share and makes one very happy. Am I right, Anthony? Has my brother shared his sweet love and affection with you and healed your aching heart?” 

“Yes, Thor, he has. I’m not gonna lie about it, what would be the use. You two are Gods and can see and know everything. He is an exquisite lover, but you already know that, don’t you, buddy?” 

“Indeed I do, Man of Iron, very much so,” Thor quipped, as he quickly leaned forward and slapped Tony hard on his knee. He smiled wickedly as his booming laugh shook the walls of the house, and he watched Loki’s face blush a bright crimson. 

“I am in the room you know, you two, you do naught need to speak about me as if I am not here,” Loki retorted playfully, as he grinned mischievously at Thor. “If you must know, my darling lover, Thor, Tony and I just shared the most glorious sex on the table in this work room in the basement, as well as the kitchen counter and this very sofa last night.” 

“I do not doubt that, my dearest Loki, and I think it is wonderful that you and Tony shared your intimate moments after not seeing each other for so long,” Thor said, as he smiled warmly at his brother. He reached forward and grasped his hand in his own, as he squeezed it affectionately. 

“Right, I forgot about that Asgardian wit where you guys talk openly about your sexual proclivities. Do you want a drink of champagne to toast each other with?” Tony asked, as he raised his eyebrows at the two flirting brother’s. 

“That sounds a wonderful idea, Anthony. I wish to make a proper toast as well,” Thor answered, as he smiled at the inventor and watched Loki frown when he extricated himself from beneath the blankets. 

Tony motioned with is head for Thor to move to the sofa to keep Loki company while he retrieved the bottle of Moet and Chandon champagne he always kept chilled in the Fridge for special occasions. “Sure thing, Thor. I won’t be but a moment. Loks, I promise I’ll be right back, babe.” 

“Please hurry Tony, I will miss you,” Loki whispered, as he frowned up at Tony when he stood up from the sofa, but then gasped when Thor took Tony’s place as he watched the inventor move into the kitchen. He keened when Thor wrapped his arms around his waist and he snuggled in beneath the blankets. 

“I missed you so much, my love, my sweet brother, Loki,” Thor whispered, as he kissed Loki’s lips and moaned when Loki kissed him back in return.  
Loki gasped when their kiss ended and he keened when Thor murmured against his lips. “Oh, I missed you too, Thor, but I have had such a wonderful time with Tony. We not only made love, but I helped him to repair one of his broken Iron Man suits, hence why we were down in the work shop to begin with.” 

“I am pleased that you have enjoyed your visit with Anthony, Loki. You both really needed to see one another, and are looking much better for it. I’m glad I suggested it, it has done you a world of good to get away from all the trouble with the Midgardian woman on Asgard,” Thor said, as he carefully released his brother’s body, but still held his hands beneath the blankets. “You must tell me more about your visit with Anthony once we are home on Asgard again.” 

“I promise I will, Thor, it was a beautiful, all of it, and I cannot wait to tell you all about it,” Loki answered, as he squeezed Thor’s hands in his and then turned to smile brightly at Tony when he entered the living quarters again, he was carrying a tray that contained the Midgardian bubbly alcohol, three crystal champagne flutes and a bucket of iced cubes. 

“Here we are, my sexy Asgardian Gods, my finest bottle of Moet and Chandon Champagne,” Tony announced and smiled when the Loki and Thor stood up from the sofa and joined him over at the bar by the large bay windows. It was till morning on Earth and the sun was shining brightly in the sky over the blue skies of Malibu, California. 

“We thank you for your kind hospitality, Anthony, it is very much appreciated,” Thor mentioned, as he took the offered glass of Midgardian Alcohol from their friend and his brother’s lover. “I wish to make a toast…to my brother Loki and you Anthony, and your love for one another. It warms my heart to see you both care so much about each other. Cheers, as they say here on Midgard.” 

“Cheers, Thor, buddy, and thanks for your warm wishes, it means a lot to me to have your blessing,” Tony said, as he smiled warmly at Thor and wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, as they all clinked glasses and sipped their drinks. “I wish to make a toast, to Loki and you, Thor, for your newly rekindled relationship and your love for each other. I wish you all the sweetness in your lives and that you both end up wedded together, so that you can both be happy.” 

Loki and Thor both raised their eyebrows at Tony’s toast and his revelations of them being wedded. How did he know about that? But they didn’t question it, for now they all just clinked glasses and drank the rest of their champagne. 

Loki spoke next, as he wrapped his arms around Tony and Thor’s waists respectively and kissed them on their lips. Then he released Thor’s body and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, as he knew he had to say goodbye to his lover now. It was time to leave Midgard, for he could feel Heimdall growing restless up on Asgard. “I love you both, so much, I want you to know that. Tony, Thor was right, I do have so much love to go around. I love you so very much, my darling, with all my heart and soul. I am so well pleased that you are my Midgardian lover. You do know that Thor and I must go now, before Father finds out I was here. Heimdall has kept our secret, but I fear he won’t be able to if I stay any longer. Thank you for a wonderful, beautiful time we spent together these past two days, I enjoyed myself so much in your lovely company. I promise you, Tony Stark, with Thor as my witness, and because he gave us his blessing, I will be back to visit you much sooner than six months.” 

“I love you too, Loki Odinson, and I know you have to go now, that’s why I brought out the champagne to toast us all. I had an awesome time, babe, so much fun and sexy times, it has lightened my heart. You have made me overly happy, and I will miss you, but I will have more lovely memories to hold me off until your next visit. Please, be safe up there on Asgard, my sweet Loki, and I will see you again, Mister.” Tony voiced, as he placed their glasses on the table and pressed their lips together in another slow, sexy passionate kiss. He slid his tongue inside Loki’s mouth and moaned when the sexy God returned the kiss with equal fervor, and he tasted that fresh fallen snow and wintergreen scent he so loved very much. 

Loki keened when Tony kissed him so passionately, as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist as he deepened the kiss for several minutes. He wanted to make this last kiss they shared special, so he kissed Tony fervently, as he held him tight in his arms for several long minutes. They only stopped when they heard a loud crash of thunder from outside the windows, which wasn’t from Thor. 

“Loki, that’s Heimdall, he needs us to come home now, brother, I am sorry to interrupt your kiss with Tony,” Thor intoned, as he moved to stand beside the window, with Mjolnir in his hand. 

Loki ended his sweet kiss with Tony and they both gasped when their lips parted with a loud smack and he pulled his lover with him to where Thor stood by the bay windows. “I must go now, my darling Tony Stark, but I will see you again, my love. Farewell, for now. I love you, very much, remember that.” 

“Farewell, my sweet lover, Loki Odinson. I love you too, my heart. I shall never forget that,” Tony voiced, as he winked at Loki and then moved to shake Thor’s hand. He winced again when the muscular God of Thunder squeezed his hand and hugged him tightly. 

“Farewell, Anthony Stark, we shall see you again,” Thor replied, as he pulled Loki’s body against his and held on tightly to him. In the next instant, the vortex opened up in the middle of the room, and they were sucked inside and carried away through the swirling bright colours of the Bifrost. 

Loki had waved goodbye and blew Tony a kiss, and smiled when his Midgardian lover caught it. They both called out their love to each other before the Bifrost took he and Thor back to Asgard. He knew Tony was happy and felt sated and loved, for he could feel it inside his heart and his mind, as he sent the pendant another small burst of magical energy and filled it with love and compassion. When they landed on Asgard, they were greeted by Heimdall.  
“Good evening, Prince Loki, Prince Thor, welcome home to Asgard. It seems that the Midgardian woman, Miss Adler, has also arrived back at the Palace…in her own means of transport,” Heimdall voiced, as he bowed to the two Princes and moved his eyes to the edge of the Bifrost, where the three of them saw Miss Adler alight from the Royal Coach with their friends Volstagg and Lady Sif. 

Thor was incensed and Loki was shocked, as they both made their way quickly down the Bifrost to see why this happenstance had occurred.


	27. Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Irene fight and causes to weaken Loki's emotional state....and trouble brews.

Thor and Loki landed arm in arm on the Bifrost on Asgard and were greeted by Heimdall, who bowed his head at the two Princes. “Welcome home, my Prince Loki. It would appear that your “intended” has arrived back at the Palace from her trip.” 

“What? Her trip? What do you mean by these words, Heimdall? What trip did she go on? Who gave her permission to use the Royal Coach?” Thor cut in before Loki could answer the Guardian. He stared over at the end of the Bifrost where it met at the entrance to the Palace and glared as he watched the Midgardian woman alight from the Royal Coach with their friend and fellow warrior, Volstagg and Lady Sif. Beside him he heard as Loki gasped and gripped his hand harder in his own. 

“Thor, what is going on? Why is Lady Adler out with Volstagg and Lady Sif? Does she mean to make me look a fool?” Loki asked, as tears filled his eyes and his body shook with emotion.   
Thor turned to face his brother and placed his hands on his cheeks, as his thumb wiped away the tears that fell. He could feel his brother’s emotions as they started to rise above their normal state, and that was not what he wanted to happen, because he knew that if Loki became upset or emotional in any way, then Thanos would surely find him and abduct him for his evil plans. So he did his best to calm him brother, and his lover, as best he could. 

“Loki, listen to me, you mustn’t get upset over this, or anything, for that matter. Please, my love, do not let this get to you. I will handle her and you just stay beside me and try to stay calm, all right?”

“I, I, I do not know if I can control my emotions now, Thor. Look at her, she is laughing and holding onto Volstagg’s arm with her hand. Why is she doing this to me?” Loki asked, as his baritone voice shook from the heavy emotions he was feeling as he gazed upon the Midgardian woman and her wily ways. 

Thor sighed as he quickly wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and held his trembling body against him. He kissed the top of his head and whispered softly to him. “Shh, Shh, Shh, it’s all right, my love. I shall handle the Midgardian woman now, so just you watch me. I will naught let her get away with this treatment of you.” 

Thor carefully released Loki’s body and then slid his hands down his brother’s arms, as he grasped them in his own he pulled him along the Bifrost, walking hand in hand as they reached the entrance to the Palace he stalked over to Lady Adler, with Loki standing just behind him. 

**

Stepping out of the couch, Irene felt somehow lighter. The trip to the village had been fun, albeit with unexpected news, but there was nothing that could be done about that. She would not be around long enough for anything like that.

Volstagg helped Irene and Sif out of the carriage and told Irene not to worry about the packages that she had purchased, a servant would come to collect them soon.

"Good, I want to give everyone their gifts tonight." She smiled up at the ginger warrior.

"This was a good idea, Vol." Sif said as she adjusted her cloak.

"Yes it was," Irene stood on tip toes and kissed Volstagg's cheek. "Thank you again for taking us." Just as she was reaching back to take Lady Sif's hand, Irene heard the thundering voice of Thor, startling her.

“What is the meaning of this treachery, Lady Adler? Who gave you permission to peruse the Royal Coach? Why are you seeming to be flirting with our friend, Volstagg? How dare you sully my brother’s name with your wickedness!” Thor thundered, as he released Loki’s hand and stalked toward the Midgardian woman, towering over her.

“Treachery? We had decided to go on an outing to the village.” Irene stood facing Thor.

“Thor, really, Lady Irene is not to blame, you see….” Volstagg spoke up.

“I am flirting with no one. I was merely thinking my friend Volstagg for his kindness, just as I was about to thank Sif before you spoke.” Irene tried to keep her voice calm, but she could already feel her blood begin to boil. 

Loki whimpered and reached out for Thor’s hand when he released him, but when he moved away from him to approached Lady Adler, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Midgardian with a perplexed and hurt expression on his face, his emerald eyes filled with tears at her slight to him.

“I respect and care for Loki, I would not sully his name.” She crossed her arms over her chest and held Thor’s gaze.

Sif and Volstagg exchanged guilty looks.

“Thor, Loki, please… let me explain….” Sif started before Irene cut her off, raising her hand.

“Sif, Volstagg, would you mind giving us a minute please?” Irene broke her gaze to look over at Sif. “I will see you later.”

Thor growled angrily at hearing the Midgardian’s biting words in reply, and glared at her when she continued to deny her shameless flirting. 

“I do naught care that you went on an outing to the village, Miss Adler. What I care about is the terrible way you are behaving! You have made my brother look a fool in front of his friends. What right do you have to use the Royal Coach? Did you ask my Father or my Mother if you could before you just ‘went out on the outing’. There are horses in the stables that you could have used for this outing. You take things too far and then you stand here and tell me that you have respect and care for Loki? If you did then you would naught deem to upset him, knowing what you did at the banquet, I would think you would have thought better than to upset him again!” 

“Thor… Irene, please….” Sif walked forward before Irene looked at her sharply. The last thing Irene wanted was to include Sif or Volstagg in their fight. Siff indicated for Volstagg to follow her and reluctantly, he did, slowly at first.

“Why wouldn’t she tell him it had been my idea? I’m sure Thor would have seen reason. And I had spoken with the Queen to use the coach, I’m not fool.”

“Vol, this is between Irene and Thor, do not trouble yourself about this.”

“Lady Sif, if something happens….. if she… I can’t let her be blamed for this.” Volstagg’s thoughts went back to the conversation he had had with Irene at the duck pond. She was being sent home in a few days, this could expedite that and he did not want to see her leave. 

“Vol, this is not our fight. There is nothing we can do. They are both our friends, it is better that we not take a side.” Sif didn’t feel Thor’s handling of Irene was right but nor was Irene’s flirtation with Volstagg, instead Sif continued to lead Volstagg away

Thor was fuming now, and he wanted nothing more than to drag the Midgardian over to the Bifrost and have Heimdall send her screaming back to Midgard. He scoffed when the Woman cut off his friends from speaking, and he moved closer to her, as he grabbed her by her arm.

Fighting against his grip, she knew she was no match for his strength, still she twisted and turned in his grasp.

“You do not have the right to speak to my friends in this haughty manner, nor do you have the right to dismiss them as you have! You are a foul and loud-mouthed creature, and I despise you with my whole being! I suggest you apologise on your bended knee to my brother. You can clearly see that you have upset him…yet again!” 

“Let go of me you brute!” She screamed.

Volstagg hearing the scream, turned and began running back towards the source of the screaming. Sighing briefly, Sif turned and followed him

Loki could not believe it as he watched Lady Adler when she kissed Volstagg on his cheek, and the haughty way she had spoken to their friends. But what upset him the most was the haughty attitude she took on when she spoke to Thor. Her words were ringing in his ears and the felt another presence in his mind, as his emotions started to become hotter and he became more upset. Tears were streaming down his face now, and his body was trembling, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and stood whimpering when Thanos laughed evilly at him in his mind. When he spoke his voice came out in a low whisper, as he blinked his eyes and tried to block out the laughing voice of Thanos. 

“Thor, help me..” 

Thor did not hear his brother’s whispered words for help, as he continued to berate Irene, and she snarked back at him. He did not see Loki’s body shaking, nor did he see him cradling himself with his arms, because he was too busy arguing with the Midgardian woman to notice. 

“I told you once, I will not tell you again,” She slapped Thor, wrenching her arm in his vice like grip, which only serve to injure her than anything, “YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME!”

That was when Thanos decided to strike out as he latched onto Loki’s mind and he laughed more when he felt the strong emotions of the Prince. He knew by nightfall he would have him in his clutches again, and he would make him suffer for betraying him. 

“I don’t care who you are or what evils you think I have caused in the world,” She hissed, “You let go of me, NOW!” She pulled again, still getting nowhere. She was tired, her body hurt and she knew she was going to be black and blue all up and down her right side. Pulling tight into Thor she whispered, “In a few days’ time I will be going back to Midgard. You think that this is a threat? It’s a balm to my ears. I’d rather go home to be imprisoned, to be executed than to remain one minute more around you. So until then, I suggest you leave. Me. Alone.”

Volstagg and Sif returned to the coach and found Thor gripping Irene’s right arm so tightly it was starting to turn colors. Sif placed a hand on Volstagg’s chest indicating to not run to split them up. But it was sight of Loki looking distressed that worried Sif more.

“Loki?” Sif asked running over to him.

Thor was incensed when Irene slapped him and started shouted at the top of her lungs at him. He only squeezed her arm tighter, not caring that she would most likely bruise, and he scoffed at her words of not touching her. 

“I will do as I please with you, Midgardian. Especially when you are upsetting the ones I care about! You are evil and vicious and as uncaring a person as I have ever met. All you seem to care about is yourself and your own feelings, with naught a second thought on how your snarky attitude affects others feelings.” 

He glared at her again and squeezed her arm tighter as he shook her body and caught her hand as she was about to slap him again. He squeezed her wrist and tossed her arm to her side. “You will naught speak to me in this disrespectful manner, you lowly creature! I am the Aesir, a Prince of Asgard, and soon to be the King of Asgard! Loki is also the Aesir and a Prince of Asgard. You will show us respect. After all my Father and Mother have done for you, this is the way you show your gratitude? By being snarky and hurtful and behaving as a small child would?” 

Thor growled when she leaned over and whispered her haughty words in his ear and he only squeezed her arm tighter as pulled her body closer to his, blue eyes flared with rage, as he whispered heatedly to her in retaliation to her own biting words. 

“The feeling is mutual, you despicable Midgardian. I do naught with to be in your foul company any longer than I have to. I shall ordain to keep my distance from you, and I promise you that I will do everything in my Godly power to make sure you do naught seek out Loki’s company either. Since you seem to have used your disgusting wily ways to gain the affections of our friend Volstagg. I will be certain to leave you alone, just as I request you leave Loki alone--”

Loki reached out to his friend Sif and gripped her hands for a moment as he continued to tremble and whimpered in pain while Thanos stayed in his mind and taunted him. He wanted to leave this spot, but he found that he could not move, and he quickly released his friend Sif’s hands as he wrapped his arms around his waist again and doubled over in pain of having the Titan so strongly inside his weakened mind, due to his over emotional state. 

His words were cut short when he heard Sif cry out as she called out Loki’s name. He turned around to look at his brother and gasped when he saw the terrible state he was in. He was shaking and whimpering and his arms were wrapped around his waist as he was almost doubled over in pain. He growled angrily and turned to face Lady Adler again, and as he squeezed her arm harder, he tossed her to the floor and glared down at her. 

“Do you see what you have done to him again, Midgardian? Be gone from my sight now!” 

Irene hit her head as she fell and immediately saw stars. She head Thor’s voice but it was her father that was seeing screaming at her. Laying on the floor of the palace, she breathed slowly, waiting for death.

Thor stomped away from her and moved to Loki’s side, as he wrapped his arms around his poor trembling brother’s body and held him tightly. “Shh, Shh, Shh, it’s all right, Loki. I am here now and I will keep you safe. I am sorry the evil woman upset you, my love. Please, just relax now. I shall naught leave your side. I promise, brother,” Thor soothed, as he kissed the top of Loki’s head and gasped when his brother squeezed his body harder and clung to him as his life line. 

“Oh, Thor, he is here now. I can feel him in my head again. He is coming for me, he will take me and torture me and rape me and surely kill me…” Loki’s words trailed off into loud sobs as he clung to Thor’s strong chest and sobbed uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms to tight around his brother’s waist and whimpered when he felt those strong arms as they wrapped around him just as tightly. He could hear him comforting him, but he could not stop sobbing, as he felt Thanos laughing in his mind and taunting him with promises of more torture and pain beyond his wildest dreams. 

“Please, do not let him take me, Thor? Please? I cannot withstand anymore torture and pain and anguish, and rape. I will naught be able to take any more. Brother, please?” 

Irene opened her eyes, hearing Loki’s distress. Struggling to sit up, she shook her head trying to clear her vision. Looking on in fright, she knew what was happening.

“Oh, Loki, my sweet brother, I will keep you safe from that monster, I promise you, my love. I will naught let him get to you, nor will I let him take you from me. Come now, my love, let me take you to our chambers and we can lie in each other’s arms and relax together,” Thor soothed, as he kissed the top of Loki’s head again and then moved his hands beneath his brother’s chin. He gently raised his face toward his and placed gentle kisses to his lips as he wiped away Loki’s tears with his thumbs.

Loki whimpered and his body continued to tremble as he stared up at Thor and listened to his words. He still could hear Thanos laughing and taunting him in his mind. He knew then that the being would strike soon…and he would make his attempt tonight and he would be successful, only because Loki was very upset and emotional again…this would be his undoing and he was feeling a sense of dread. He shook his head swallowed hard when he could not find his voice and when he tried to walk, he stumbled and almost fell to the marble floor. He gasped in relief when he felt Thor’s strong arms as they moved around his waist and then next thing he knew he was being carried into the Palace by his brother. He was not sure if the other’s had followed, and at the moment did not care as he closed his eyes and laid his head against Thor’s strong chest. 

“I did this. The one thing I promised I would never do to you, Loki and I did it. I’m so sorry.” Tears fell down her face as Irene climbed to her feet, watching his past by with Thor. She knew better than most what was going to happen and it had been her fault, and Thor’s too but she as not about to bring that up and make the situation worse.

“Lady Irene, you are bleeding.” Volstagg whispered walking towards her.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said back to him. “Thanos is coming for Loki and it is all my fault.”

Turning, unsteadily on her feet, she began walking, not after the princes, but just walking. She needed to think and everywhere she went was far too stuffy for her. There were too many people, she felt suddenly claustrophobic. The night they were in the cell together ad Loki clung to her, scared nae terrified of Thanos and the Elders.. and she could not even keep her mouth shut when Thor taunted her. They had upset Loki and it would be the end of him. Even if the Asgardians could fight Thanos and rescue Loki, he still will be punished for the events that took place on Earth. SHIELD would be bad, Thanos would be infinitely worse. She couldn’t let that happen. She needed to do something. Maybe it was guilt but she found herself standing before the doors of the sparring room. 

Having been responsible for this, she felt she owed it to Loki to make something right. She would fight and most likely die, she was no warrior. But she would fight to do what she could to reclaim him when he was taken. It was just a matter of time, like watching a friend die. Something she knew well. 

“Lady Irene? Is something the matter? Oh, you are injured.” Fandral stepped into her line of sight, a genuine look of concern on his face.

“Fandral. I need your help, I need you to teach me how to fight.”

“I.. well… I could…where is this coming from? Has something happened?”

“I did it again, I upset Loki, now Thanos is coming. I need to make things right.”

“You…what?”

“I FUCKED UP, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?” Normally Irene would start crying at this point, but her anger fueled her need to fix it. Pushing the doors open she walked in, took up a dagger and cut the hem of her dress short enough to pass as a tunic, thanks the Gods she had been wearing leggings. Removing her leather jacket she stood before the wall of weapons. She had not heard Fandral come in behind her and right now she didn’t care. If he wasn’t going to teach her then she would learn from someone else. At this point, she would be willing to learn from Thor, if it meant keeping Loki safe. Her head pounding, she picked up a sword felt it’s weight and began swinging.

Odin had been informed by Heimdall that there was another terrible row between the Midgardian Woman, Lady Adler, and Prince Thor, and Prince Loki was upset over it. He sighed in anger as he left his wife, the Queen, Lady Frigga in her garden, where they had been sharing some tea and light refreshment. He stormed out of her quarters and stalked down the corridor, where he found Thor carrying Loki in his arms as his eldest son stormed toward him he approached him. 

“Thor, I have received word from Heimdall about the Midgardian woman upsetting Loki again. The Elders have informed me that Thanos is getting closer to Asgard, so we must step up our efforts to keep Loki safe from his grasp. Please, Thor, bring your brother to my chambers and sit with him while I seek out the woman and the Warriors, we must be prepared for battle as soon as tomorrow.” 

Thor stared at his Father with a furrowed brow and was about to speak when Loki lifted his head at hearing their Father’s voice and he watched as his little brother reached out with his hands while still being held in Thor’s 

“Father? What are you saying? Is Thanos coming here to Asgard? Oh, Father, please do not let him take me? He will hurt me and rape me and torture me. Father, please?” Loki voiced, as he whimpered and tears streamed down his face. He turned in Thor’s arms and reached out for his Father with his hands. 

“Shh, Shh, Shh, it’s all right. Oh, Loki, my son, I promise that I will keep you safe. Thor and I will look out for you. Thanos will not take you from us, and all of Asgard will fight to defend you,” Odin soothed, as he moved toward Thor, gripped Loki’s trembling hands and enveloped both his sons, but mostly Loki to stop him from trembling. He sighed when his younger son clung to him and sobbed against his chest between Thor and him. He kissed the top of his head waited until he calmed down again, he hoped it was soon because he feared the evil Titan was getting closer to Asgard. 

Loki clung to his Father, while he was cradled between Thor and him, as he sobbed his pain out for a few minutes longer, and then he finally stopped and calmed down again. He looked up between the two of them and with tear-filled eyes he sniffled and wiped his face with his hands. “I am sorry that I am so distressed now, Father, Thor, I just, I can feel Thanos inside my mind. He’s taunting me and laughing at me, and I fear that he will come for me.” 

“Loki, you must remain calm, my son, for he is feeding off your emotions and that will make it easier for him to find you. Now, go with Thor to my chambers and await for my arrival again. I must seek out the Warriors Three and Lady Sif and the troublesome Midgardian, Miss Adler. If she is to be here, then she will be made to fight with us, but naught to worry, I shall have words with her about upsetting you again, I promise you, Loki,” Odin voiced, as he kissed the top of Loki’s raven-haired head again and then released him. He stepped back and smiled at his younger son, as he helped him to stand on his own feet again. 

Loki shook his head as he listened to his Father’s comforting words, but he did not speak in reply, he gripped his hands when he helped him to stand up again. But he continued to lean on Thor for support, and keened when his brother wrapped his arms around his waist and they walked down the corridor to their Father’s chambers as he had instructed. 

Thor gripped Loki’s body tightly and held him fast as they made their way into their Father’s chambers and he immediately helped Loki to sit down on the divan against the far wall, by the window. He wanted him to enjoy the lovely view their Father’s chamber had of the mountains and the river that was outside. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s body again and let him rest against him, and they just sat in a companionable silence while they waited for their Father to return with the others. 

Odin had stalked down the corridor in search of the Midgardian, Miss Adler first, and something told him to make his way to the Training grounds. He was surprised to find her there sparring with Fandral, and when he entered the room the blond warrior suddenly stopped his sparring when he saw the King and immediately fell to his knee with his right arm over his chest. Odin shook his head at the warrior and then glared when the Midgardian turned to face him. 

Irene bowed her head and kept it there, in deference to him. 

“Fandral, there has been urgent news, the evil being Thanos is closer to finding Loki and moving into Asgard than we all anticipated. Please make your way to my chambers and find the other Warriors and Lady Sif on the way. I shall be there presently with Miss Adler.”

“Yes, my King,” Fandral answered, as he bowed to Odin, dropped his sword onto a small table and then rushed out of the sparring room in search of Hogun, Volstagg and Lady Sif.   
Waiting until Fandral left, Irene slowly raised her head at the king. Of course he would come, why had she thought that he wouldn’t? Nothing she would say would make any bit of difference to him. For being all knowing and all seeing, he was certainly blind to a great majority of things that took place right under his nose.

When Fandral was gone, Odin crossed his arms behind his back and glared down at the Midgardian Woman. She did naught seem to be too worried, although he could sense something stirring inside her. Something that made him shocked for a moment, a sort of revelation of who she was to be, but that did not excuse her behavior of earlier, where she upset his son yet again. When he spoke his baritone voice boomed off the walls and the dome of the training grounds. 

“Miss Adler, I have already warned you that you were not to upset my son, Loki. Yet here you stand having yet again caused him to have another breakdown. This time it is a lot more serious, because it has brought out the evil being Thanos, as you no doubt heard me say to Fandral. I do naught have time to scold you for this, for we are preparing for a great war. Please, just come with me to my chambers so that I can discuss the battle plan we have to fight Thanos from taking my son.”

That was just what she needed, to be lectured like he was her father. Irene bit her lip and remained silent. Like Thor, nothing she said would change his mind. Just a few more days and she would be back home. 

Odin steadied his breath as he stared at the woman and then motioned for her to move in front of him out into the corridor. 

Irene decided she wasn’t giving anyone their gifts she had bought today. They can find them when they clean out her room after she left. They could throw them away for all she cared. This was solidifying her decision to not fight back.

Once he was finished with this meeting, he would have to speak with Frigga about what he had felt in his mind about the Midgardian, but for now all he could concentrate on was keeping his son Loki safe from Thanos’ wrath. When the moved inside his chamber, he slammed and locked the door behind him and motioned for the woman to sit down beside Lady Sif and sent her a look that meant be quiet or you will feel my wrath.

Irene fought the urge to roll her eyes at the comical way he sat her down in the chair. Like she had been the naughty student in class. 

Thor glared daggers at the Midgardian when she entered the room, and wanted nothing more than to leave the room with Loki, but he knew his Father needed to discuss their battle plan so he just turned his attention to Loki and cradled him in his arms when he felt him trembling at the presence of Miss Adler. Thor had told Fandral and Hogun what happened outside the Palace with the Midgardian upsetting Loki, and they too stared at her with looks of displeasure. They all knew that Loki was supposed to remain calm, so they could not understand why the Midgardian continued to upset the Prince. They sat in armchairs beside the divan Loki and Thor were seated on as everyone turned their eyes back to Odin, their King as he relayed the terrible news they had ahead of them. They all wished it wouldn’t upset poor Prince Loki anymore than he already was. 

A quick glance around the room confirmed that they all hated her. Even Sif was stiff. The cold reception was reversing her decision to help. Maybe she should just sit back and let thing happen. Nothing she did matter. She felt herself slipping back into that dark spiral again. The sparing with Fandral didn’t really help her or convince her she could be anything more than a hindrance. The hell was she thinking when she told Fandral she wanted to help. 

Normally she would have reveled in the notion that her mere presence was upsetting so many people, but she hadn’t the heart for it right now. Instead, she sat up straight and kept her eyes on Odin. She wanted nothing more than to scream at all of them, but again, deaf ears and all that. So she remained silent. 

Loki was shaking even more now, as he felt Thanos move closer and closer, and he taunted him in his mind, laughing and telling him he would have him back soon. Reminding him how he would torture him and use him as his plaything to take over Asgard and kill and or enslave everyone there as the being reigned as the new King of Asgard, with Loki as his sweet little consort. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them when he saw the evil face of Thanos in his minds eye as he tried to focus on his Father and the other’s in the room. He did his best to stay conscious and he held onto Thor’s body harder with his arms wrapped so incredibly tight around his brother’s waist as he lay his head on his strong chest and turned his attention back to their Father. 

Odin stared around at everyone in the room as he paced the floor with his hands behind his back. He had a difficult message to relay and he hoped that it would not upset his younger son, Loki anymore than he already had been by the Midgardian woman. He sighed as he stopped in between everyone and started speaking in his stern baritone voice. 

“I must impart some terrible news to all you here on this day. My fellow Asgardian, you are my most trusted warriors in my Army and I wanted to inform all of you that the evil being, the Titan, Thanos has threatened the safety of my son, Prince Loki. He is on the move and is meaning to steal into Asgard and abduct Loki, but he also means to wage a war against Asgard, using my son as his puppet again. I wish to ask all of you, including the only Midgardian in this room, to be prepared for a battle which take place as soon as the morrow. In light of the latest developments of my son’s emotional breakdown, I fear that Thanos is moving closer to Asgard, but I have worked another spell to keep Loki safe. Thor will remain with Loki in his chambers, while his personal Guard Steinar sleeps in the small room inside their quarters should my son need his assistance. There will be guards stationed outside my son’s chambers, and the Elder Magi have worked with me to conjure up a stronger shield around Loki. Now, I ask that all of you, except Thor and Loki, get yourselves into the training grounds and begin your battle sparring. Volstagg, Lady Sif, I ask that you two work with the Midgardian, Miss Adler, and give her a quick training session. I am certain that her tongue is as sharp as the sword she will wield, and that she will have no problem fighting in a battle to keep my son, Loki, safe. I do naught wish for you to be around my son’s at this moment, but because you are here now, you will fight with Asgard and my Army in this battle. Now, warriors go to the Training grounds and train hard. Thor, please bring Loki to your chambers. Steinar is waiting outside with the other Guards to join you.” 

Bristling at Odin’s words, Irene remained silent. So he meant to throw her at the enemy. Her resolution to fight to redeem herself seemed less important now. He robbed her of her redemption. It matter little. Either she’d die or be back on earth soon enough.

Odin finished speaking and watched as the Warriors, Lady Sif and even the Midgardian woman knelt in front of him with their arms over their chests. He motioned with both his hands for them to stand and then pointed toward the door for them to leave, as he turned to face Thor and Loki he moved to the divan. He sat down beside Loki and wrapped his arms around him when he started shaking. 

“I am sorry if my words upset you, my son, it was naught my intention. I love you so much, and I wanted you here so that you would know what was happening. I promise you we will keep you safe and we will fight the evil being to do so. Now, please go with your brother and he will keep you safe in his arms. Steinar will be there to assist you with anything else you will need.” 

“Thank you, Father. I love you too, so much. I apologise for any unrest and trouble I have brought onto Asgard and our people,” Loki said, as he sat up straight and gripped his Father’s hands in his own before he released them and leaned back against Thor’s strong chest. 

“Hush now, Loki, my son, there is naught to apologise for you. You have brought no such thing here. We are used to fighting battles for the ones we love, and this is no different. We just want you safe and well again. Now, please go with Thor and stay calm and relaxed. Your supper will be waiting for you in your chambers,” Odin soothed his son, as he kissed the top of his raven-haired head and squeezed his hands when he moved away from him. 

Loki smiled softly at his Father and shook his head at hearing his words of comfort, but truth be told he did felt off right now. Only because Thanos was still taunting him inside his mind, telling him he would come for him this very night, and his lovely family would naught stop him. He would be his to play with and torture and he would turn Loki into his little puppet who would do whatever its master ordered him to do.   
Thor kissed the side of Loki’s neck when he saw him staring past their Father out the window and the river in the distance. He was in some sort of trance and he had looked at his Father with a worried expression on his face, but he had waved away his worry and motioned for him to get Loki’s attention the only way he knew how. So, it was that he kissed Loki’s neck and whispered in his ear. “Come now, my sweet Loki, let me get you to our chambers. We can lie in our bed and cuddle together and if you wish to you, you can tell me about your day out.”

Loki was pulled out of his reverie when he heard his brother, his lover, his Thor. He keened when he whispered his loving words to him, and then shook his head as he murmured softly so only Thor could hear. “I would love that, just to cuddle with you, Thor. I need you to hold me in your arms now, and keep me safe. Even though I know he’s coming for me, at least we can share the rest of the night in each other’s arms.” 

Thor sighed when he heard his brother’s admission about Thanos coming for him tonight, but he did naught wish to upset him more than he already was. So he just shook his head, kissed Loki’s lips and helped him to stand up again. To his and their Father’s surprise, Loki ran to his Father and embraced him. 

“I love you, Father, so much, with all my heart. Please tell Mother I love her too, for when Thanos comes for me tonight, I will naught get to tell her. I wanted you to know this before then, so you will hold that love in your hearts as I hold your love for me in mine,” Loki babbled on, as he clung to his Father’s strong armor covered chest as if he were a lifeline, and at that moment he was.

Odin closed his eyes when he heard his son’s admissions, and squeezed Loki’s body in his strong arms, as he kissed the top of his head. He did not speak at that moment, for fear of sobbing openly, but he didn’t want to upset Loki. When he found his voice again he spoke softly and calmly to his younger son. “I love you too, Loki, my beautiful and brave son. I shall tell your Mother, but she already knows of your love for her. She sends her love as well. Now, go with your brother, Thor, and he will look after you. Not to worry your mind, I shall be protecting you more than you know, son.” 

He gently removed his arms from Loki’s body and smiled down at him as he ran his calloused fingers through his raven hair and then kissed his forehead. He smiled warmly at his son when he smiled teary-eyed up at him, and then carefully moved him toward Thor’s open and waiting arms. 

Loki keened when Thor wrapped his strong arms around him and then moved them out into the corridor, where they were met by Steinar and a couple of other burly Palace Guards. He looked up at his personal guard and reached out his hands toward him, and keened when Steinar grabbed them in his own.

“Oh, my sweet little Prince Loki. We will all look after you and keep you calm and safe, it is my duty and my honor to protect you and look after you, just as your brother, Prince Thor has been doing so wonderfully. I am sorry that Midgardian woman upset you, but I will be certain to keep her away from you,” Steinar voiced, as he kissed both of Loki’s hands and then motioned for the Guards to move swiftly down the corridor to the two Princes’ chambers, which were not too far from their Father’s.


	28. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga learns from Odin the nature of Irene's purpose on Asgard, before Frigga pays a visit to Loki.

Odin watched his two sons, Loki and Thor as they walked arm in arm down the corridor to their chambers. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered the vision he had seen when he was shouting at Lady Adler. It was something that shocked him, because he realised this was the very thing that he had felt when he first found her in Loki's cell not that long ago. He knew there was only one he could speak with about this, his wife, his Queen, his love, Frigga. So he turned on his booted heels and made his way swiftly to her chambers where he had left her during their tea when he found out the distressing news regarding his son, Loki. When he reached the doors, he knocked once and smiled when he heard he tell him to enter. As he swung the large wooden doors open and stepped inside, he closed them and proceeded to her Garden. Where he found her with a fresh bout of tea and Asgardian sweet cakes. He smiled at her and bowed his head as he sat down beside her on her bench. 

"Wife, I must speak with you about a very important matter that concerns the Midgardian, Lady Adler. I....saw something in her not too long ago...and it shocked me. I wish to take your council on this matter, for there is naught who will believe my words as sooth."

Frigga smiled as she watched Odin enter her garden. Even after all these years, she still got giddy seeing her husband.

"Allfather." She bowed her head back to him. She listened to him speak as she stroked his back.

Odin smiled at his beautiful wife, his Regal looking Queen and his true love when he saw her adoring smile turned to him. He sighed when she ran her elegant hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

Pouring a cup of tea for her husband, she raised an eyebrow.

"What has Lady Adler done now? How could a Midgardian shock you so?"

"My dear Frigga," he said, as he took the preferred cup of tea, sipping at it from his wife's dainty Asgardian China. "What hasn't Miss Adler done that has shocked me? Let me start by saying that there was a horrendous argument between our eldest son Thor and she at the doors of the Palace. I know not what they were all doing there, and neither does Heimdall for that matter, but the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Loki, and Irene were all out there. Thor and Miss Adler were having a shouting match, as they always do of late. I do naught know who started it, nor do I care, but Miss Adler has upset Loki once again, Frigga, which has brought Thanos that much closer to abducting our son..."

His words trailed off as he placed the tea cup on the table, for his hands were shaking now. He sank back against the chair and wiped his brow with the linen napkin his adoring wife had placed on his lap. Then he continued to speak.

"Loki nearly collapsed on the floor of the Palace entrance and has since been taken away by Thor to relax. Now, we have to face a war with the Titan, and I sent the Warriors and Miss Adler to the training ground to prepare for the battle....but that is naught what I wish to speak to you about, and though it is horrible for our poor Son, Loki. The reason I was so suprised and shocked was because I saw a vision flash into my mind's eye. It was of a grand celebration, and everyone was there. You, myself, our sons, the Warriors, and all of Asgard. Miss Adler was dressed in fine Asgardian Royal wear, and it was her we were celebrating. As our....daughter...How is this possible, Frigga? What could this vision mean? Is this why I have been relucant to send her away? Is this the reason you brought her here? Is this the true reason why Loki wishes her to stay? Would he have sensed this in the Midgardian? These are the questions that are moving through my mind now. What think you, Wife?"

Frigga covered her mouth in shock. Setting the cup down, Frigga looked at her tea for a long moment. 

“This is…. This is all so overwhelming. Is Loki okay? I should check on him. But… Irene as our daughter?” Frigga stood up and took several steps away to a nearby bush of Yellow Mountain Laurels and decided to send several arrangements to Loki. 

“Volstagg yesterday asked me to borrow the royal coach to take Lady Irene and Lady Sif to the village. It sounds as if they were just getting back. I wonder if something happened that led to this.”

“I’ve always wanted a daughter.” She said softly, her back still to Odin. “I think that this vision is an indication that she will be joining our family. Was it as a wife to Thor or Loki or was this as a daughter? I would have to agree that this sounds like the reason why we were all drawn to her.”

Odin stared at his wife when she made the admission about Volstagg requesting the use of the Royal Coach. 

"I see, Wife, and you said yes, of course. That is not a bother, my dear. I must say that Miss Adler certainly needed the respite from being inside the Palace. I have naught an idea what happened that would have led to this. I do naught care about that, all I care about is our Son, Loki. He is in grave danger, Frigga. Thanos is closing in on him. Because of this emotional breakdown caused by the Midgardian, he has found Loki. He has entered his mind and will surely enter Asgard, as my Elder Magi have forseen. We shall be in a great battle no later than the morroow..."

His words trailed off as he sat back on his chair again and rubbed his face with his caloused hands.

"Loki is not all right, my darling Wife. He is frightened terribly, as we all are. He has already said the being is inside him mind, taunting him. Perhaps you should visit with him, Frigga. He would enjoy your company, as he loves you dearly. He....well... he asked me to relay you a message that he loves you....after he told me that he would be abducted by Thanos no later than tonight. Oh, my Queen. we cannot lose Loki now, we must stop this, and I have asked all of our Warriors to fight for him. With regards to Miss Adler, she was not to be wed to Thor or Loki, in this vision she was only to become our daughter...and....a true Asgardian...."

"I will visit with Loki presently and take to him his favorite flowers." Her face fell. "Tonight? He cannot be taken tonight! Not from these walls!" Frigga felt tears well in her eyes. "We just got him back...

He stopped speaking again, as he stared at his wife with a tired expression.

"Perhaps you are correct in your summation, my dear, this could be the reason why all of us are drawn to her. I will still punish her for causing another breakdown for Loki, but that will come after the battle, which I have decreed she fight in with all of Asgard."

"Odin Allfather, you will not punish the Midgardian without equally punishing Thor. Regardless of who started the fight they both continued it and that upset Loki into become susceptible to that.... thing."

The more she thought about having a daughter, even Irene, the more she clung to that dream.

"You decreed her to fight in the battle? She is mortal, she will surely die-" Frigga stared at him. "You want her to die. You are punishing her for her upsetting Loki."

"Do you not want a daughter? Do you think that if you told her her destiny it would change her attitude?"

"If you wish for her to fight, then she will fight, let me speak with her before you drag her onto the battlefield."

"I think that if she knew she may fight harder for Loki."

Odin stared at his wife as she spoke to him, and he reached forward and held her delicate hands in his calloused ones. "My darling Wife, Loki would love to see you and have his treasured flowers from you as well. I fear that Thanos arriving on Asgard might come to pass. I have had many visions of Asgard fighthing in a battle... with that horrible being...and Loki as his puppet....I would that we could smite the being and have done with it, but he uses dark magic that is much more powerful than anything used on Asgard. Of course I have my own protection spell over Loki and the Palace and all it's surrounding buildings. So, he will be safe from the being for now. But do you not see? When Loki is upset in such an emotionally horrible state, that brings the being closer to finding him. That is why I am upset with the Midgardian woman."

Odin sighed when his wife defended the woman, but then shook his head at hear words about their other son, Thor. "I shall naught punish Thor for this happenstance, Wife. He has done naught but protect his brother from his breakdowns. It is always Miss Adler who upsets our son, by aruging with our other son. Surely you see this?"

He released her hands and moved his own behind his back as he stood beside her in the garden, in front of the yellow Mountain Laurels. He could see why they were his son Loki's favorite, they were very beautiful little flowers and were as little bulbs of Asgardian sunshine.

"She must fight with the other Warriors in my Army, Frigga. I am naught doing this so she will be killed. Do you think me that much of a monster I would do that to our future daughter? No, she must learn to be a warrior is she is to stay here. She already has a tongue as sharp as a rapier, so I am certain she will do well in the battle. She is being trained by Asgard's finest Warriors, and I do believe she will come out of the battle having fought hard for Loki and his safety. You may speak with her if you wish, but you will naught stop her from being in the battle. That is my final word, Wife. She will most definitely fight harder for Loki, and naught else at this point. You must not tell her of my visions. That must be kept secret until after the battle. Please, wife?"

Frigga listened to her husband and felt him close up.

"I'm sorry husband, but I don't think you should side with Thor automatically without listening to both sides of the story first. You say you don't want to be a monster, this I know truly. You are a just king, but for whatever reason you don't seem that way with her. Is there a reason for this?"

She stood holding his hands once more

"My husband, I love you and I trust you to do what is right for Asgard. I endeavor every day to do the same, I try to follow you example, I do. I want a daughter. If you have seen Irene be that daughter then I am overjoyed and excited! But she needs to know sooner rather than later. If you do not want me to speak to her on these subject then I will not. I cannot stop you or change your mind about punishing Irene, I just ask that you listen to her before making your mind up, for me."

Frigga gathered up a handful of the Yellow Mountain Laurel and looked at her husband.  
Odin sighed softly as he listened to his Wife speaking so ill of their son, Thor. He shook his head at her words and pursed his lips as he stared into her beautiful eyes. 

"I am sorry too, Wife. Thor is my son, and Miss Adler is naught yet my daughter. So I am more inclinded to believe him than she. Yes, I am just a King, but I cannot explain the way I feel around her. She brings too much of her Midgardian emotions into play whenever she is around my sons, and I do naught like it right now. If she would only learn to control her emotions a little better, perhaps she would endear herself to me."

She stiffened when he mentioned Thor being his son. It bothered her that he said that like he did.

"Yes, Allfather, I am aware that Thor is your son. He is my stepson, just as Loki is my adoptive son and someday Irene will be our child as well. She is not yet our child, but she will be which in my mind makes her as good as ours already and I shall treat her as such. Husband, she has been here for a short time, she cannot simply turn off who she is. She is Midgardian, how can she stop being Midgaridan or feeling those Midgardian feelings? That is the silliest thing I have ever heard."

"Frigga, my darling, you are most assuredly right in your words that you speak. I would that she not upset Loki and Thor, that is all I want for her not to do. Upset them with her strong Midgardian emotions," Odin said, as he smiled warmly at her and then noticed as her body stiffed up for a moment. He wondered what he had said or done to make her feel awkward, and when she next spoke he hated the way he had spoke the words to her.

"Frigga, my beautiful wife, please forgive my slip of the tongue. I did naught mean that in the way it sounded. Thor and Loki are our sons, I meant to say they are our sons, and we love and care for them deep. Please, please, forgive me? Perhaps the words Thor spoke all that long ago about me being an old fool are true. I am rather set in my ways. The fates have it that she will be our child in the near future and we cannot go against them. You may take her into your council and begin her education, but you cannot reveal to her that she is to be our daughter before it is too soon. I would love to see the two of you bond, I believe she would choose to be in your company than my own at the moment."

"And I would really like for you and she someday to be able to spend time together too. All in good time. But you are right, we must protect our son first. I would like to see him now."

He stared down when she stood up and held his hands again. 

"You are a magnificent Queen, very partisan to Miss Adler. I understand how much you want a daughter, as do I, but if she is to become our daughter, then she must learn a bit of decorum and how to act as a Princess or even a Goddess would. I cannot run the risk of you telling her too soon. We will tell her soon enough, but please, let us get through this battle and keep our youngest son, Loki, safe. I ask this of you. I promise you with this oath that I shall not punish Miss Adler for the emotional breakdown she once again caused for our son. Please do naught bring up to her that she is to become our daughter, not just yet. We will do it in good time, my darling Wife. I do love you, Frigga. You have a way to tame the wild warrior soul I have."

"Being Queen I will personally see to her etiquette training, once Loki is safely back to us. Even before you chose to tell her, I will sit with her and begin her education, if that is acceptable husband. It will give the two of us time to bond."

He smiled at her as he watched her gather up the Yellow Mountain Laurels. "Now, if you wish to have those delivered to Thor and Loki's chambers, I suggest you do so quickly, while they are both asleep. You will be able to visit with Loki on the morrow, I promise you, my dear wife."

"I need to see Loki tonight. I need to be there, even for a brief moment to see him." She looked pleadingly at her husband. "Please."

Odin sighed and once again shook his head at his Wife's worrying words, as he reached forward and grasped her hands in his own. He kissed each of them in turn and held him in his own as he spoke to her. 

"Of course if you wish to see Loki tonight then it shall be arranged. Perhaps we shall see if he is asleep still, and if he is naught, then you and he can sit together for a while. Is that all right, my darling wife?"

"I vow that I will not speak of her destiny until you have approved it." Frigga conceded, she smiled. "Thank you, husband." She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips lightly. "I would really like to see Loki tonight. If he is still awake."

"Thank you, my darling Frigga. You are too good to me, and sometimes I do not deserve your love and devotion, but I am thankful for it. I love you, very much, with all my heart. You are my better half, as they say on Midgard," Odin voiced, and hummed when his beautiful wife kissed him and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"We shall go our son's chambers now and see if they are awake. I am certain Loki would love to see you, he was so upset. If you would have seen him, you would have been so horribly distressed. All he needs is comfort and to be embraced and loved, and who but his beautiful Mother would do that for him. I will do my best to speak with Miss Adler and be on better terms with her. Perhaps after the battle, I will sit with her, for now she is way too emotional to approached. I fear it would only end in more arguments. Come now, let us go to our Son's chambers."Odin said, as he stood up from the bench and gently pulled his wife into his arms. He kissed her lips and spun her around the garden, before they made their way to the outer doors.

Beaming at her husband, she felt like a little girl in his arms as he kissed her, giggling like a young maiden. If only their family was safe tonight, resting her head on his shoulder a moment, she sighed. "We will worry about Irene after the battle. Let her be emotional now, if she has never seen battle, then she will emerge changed or be defeated. I think things will work themselves out." 

She had a feeling, a very good feeling that the future will be brighter and that Irene would be her daughter, that there will be harmony and peace in the palace and the sounds of children playing in the hallways once more. Following Odin out into the hallway, they made haste to where Loki was.

Loki shook his head at Steinar’s words and gasped when he kissed his hands in the sentimental gesture of love, and when he was finally able to speak again, his voice sounded tired and raspy. “Thank you, Steinar, you are so sweet and kind to me. I am happy that you are my dear friend and have been with me since my childhood. I do naught understand why the Lady Adler continues to upset me and slight me, when all I have done was make sure she was safe from harm. I am so very tired now, and I need to rest…”

His words trailed off as he fell against Thor’s body and gasped when his brother caught him fast in his arms and held onto him as they proceeded down the corridor to their chambers. He watched silently as Steinar opened the doors and motioned for the other Guards to keep watch outside the chambers.

Once inside, Steinar saw to the fire, making sure it was well lit and would last all through the evening, and then he watched as Thor led Loki to their large bed. He bowed to the elder Prince and said his good night. “Prince Loki, I shall retire to the smaller room in the chambers, but if you need anything, please just call for me and I shall retrieve it for you. Oh, but I know that your dear brother Thor will look after you quite well. Goodnight, my sweet little Prince. I shall see you on the morrow.” 

“Thank you, Steinar, I appreciate all you are doing for me. I shall indeed call you if I need anything. Goodnight now,” Loki ventured, as he smiled warmly at his caregiver and reached out to squeeze his hands. Then he watched the man as he moved into the room beside the main chamber and closed the door behind him, but not before their eyes locked and Loki sent him a small message in his mind. I love you too, Steinar. Sleep well.

Once they were alone in their room again, Loki magically covered their bodies in their comfortable Asgardian sleep clothes. He in his emerald cotton tunic and black cotton sleep trousers and Thor in his red cotton tunic and black cotton sleep trousers. He keened when Thor slid their bodies beneath the warm blankets and furs and the cuddled close to his brother’s body. He sighed as he laid his head on Thor’s chest and his breathing evened out as he felt calmer and more relaxed there. “I’m so sleepy now, Thor, so tired and I feel so heavy. I love you, Thor Odinson. Please, just hold me in your arms and do naught let me go? Brother, please?” 

“Oh, my sweet brother, I love you too, Loki Odinson,” Thor said, as he choked on his words and just held Loki’s body tighter and kissed the top of his head affectionately. “I shall naught let you go, for anything, I promise, Loki. Just sleep now, brother, sleep and stay calm and relaxed and I will keep you safe and loved.” 

“Mm, yes, safe and loved….as you always do…and Father and Mother….so safe and loved….” Loki murmured, as he snuggled closer to Thor and kissed his neck, his eyes fluttered closed and he fell to sleep in Thor’s strong arms. 

Thor sighed as he listened to his poor brother’s soft murmurings, and he just held him in his arms as tears streamed down his face. He hated that this was happening to Loki, he did naught deserve this, to have that horrible monster hunting him. He glanced at the side of their bed and noticed Mjolnir stationed on the small pedestal and he smiled when he realised he would use it if that evil Thanos entered their chambers tonight as his brother had predicted. He would smash the beasts skull in and have done with it, and then he would be Loki’s hero and the threat would be gone. He stayed awake for several more hours, keeping watch on the door to their chambers, but eventually sleep overtook him as he held onto Loki’s body tighter and did not let go of him. 

Irene’s fists clenched as she walked down the hallway towards her chambers.

“Irene, we are to go to the sparring room.”

“I need to change first.” She snipped back as Sif. 

Looking back at the warrior’s three Sif indicated for them to move on, they would catch up. Turning Sif jumped as Irene slammed the door in her face. Livid could not explain how angry she was at this moment, Irene stalked her room before walking into her closets. Changing into a proper tunic and changing her shoes she left her room, startled to find Sif in the hallway. Glancing at her briefly Irene turned and walked to the training room.

“Irene, are we friends, because right now, I am not so sure.”

“I don’t know Sif.” Irene turned and confronted the warrior woman. “I had a short list of allies and now I feel like I’ve totally been abandoned.”

“You didn’t have to fight with Thor.”

“Oh so I am to sit there and take his abuses? NO!” Irene threw up her hands in frustration and began stalking towards the training room.

“There is nothing wrong with backing down from a fight.” Sif called out.

Turning around, Irene stopped and looked at Sif, pointing at her silently, taking a full minute before speaking. Her anger tied her tongue.

“That is a hell of a thing for you to say to me.” Irene’s voice was low and despite the fury that was driving her right now, she stood calmly, looking at the other woman.

“I am your friend, Irene.” Sif put up her hands defensively.

“You know my history, Sif.” Irene felt angry tears and cursed them.

“I do, which is why I want to help you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Irene laughed darkly, “None of this matter.”

“Right, because you’re leaving in a few days, going back home right?” Sif walked up slowly, “And what if that doesn’t happen?”

Sif’s words deflated Irene, she had never considered staying, that they wouldn’t send her back. She knew inherently that they would. Sensing the change in her friend, Sif stepped forward, slowly.

“You have to consider the possibility that they won’t send you back. That they may change their minds.”

“No,” Irene shook her head, “They’ll send me back.”

“You are intelligent Irene, think about this. If they send you back, then they won. Thor gets Loki and you take the fall for Loki’s crimes, how is that fair?”

Looking up Irene searched her friends face. Were they friends? The tears fell, despite fighting them back. Sif stepped in and placed her hand on Irene’s shoulder, feeling the Midgardian tense.

“You have people here that care about you, that love you and don’t want to see you hurt, let alone die. Please Irene, what do you have to go back to?”

Kate was gone, Sherlock and Mycroft made it clear that if they saw her that there will be hell to pay (for two very different reason and in two very different ways) and Moriarty was gunning for her as well. Betraying the Napoleon of Crime was a bad idea, she admitted but so was getting involved with the God of Mischief. For a brief moment Irene missed Dr. Selvig. 

“There may be only a few of us here that love you, but we are here and we do stand by you but …. You need to learn to play well with others. I’ll give you that Thor is being unreasonable right now, Even the Allfather is different, but consider that their Loki is under threat. Your friend is under threat. Your actions helped to make things worse. You were not alone in these actions, I saw Thor act out as well, he is just to blame as you are. But you must take responsibility for your actions, Irene.” She wrapped her arms around the Midgardian and held her. “Don’t let them dictate your entire future.”

Feeling very tired Irene slumped against her friend. How was it that Sif could talk her down? Or Thor to wind her up? Why did she allow other such power over her emotions? She had always been in such control of them before, to the point of being accused of being an Ice Queen. Pulling from the embrace Irene looked at Sif.

“This doesn’t fix anything, Thor and I…”

“Worry about Thor later. Right now we must focus on Loki.”

Irene nodded and took Sif’s hand, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, for understanding.” She said quietly.

“Irene, If you choose to continue this feud with Thor, I will not stand with either one of you, you are both my friends.”

Nodding, Irene felt that would be the case. She would not want to put anyone in between she and Thor. But Sif was right, that was later. Right now was about Loki. 

“So how can I help?” She asked, not looking forward to going to the training rooms. 

Smiling, Sif lead her by the hand to the room anyway, opening the doors, they found Hogun and Fandral already engaged. Looking up they stopped. Hogun nodded towards the women but Fandral stood still, coldly looking at Irene. 

Warriors,” Sif called out loudly, Volstagg stood from where he had been sitting a moment ago and walked closer to the ladies, “There is no time for feuds or jealousy, right now we are on the eve of war. One of our own is threatened. Despite our histories and without blame we must all stand side by side to protect our own and protect Asgard.” Sif stepped forward addressing Fandral and Hogun more, “I am asking you to please, help Irene help us protect Loki and our world.” 

“I will help Lady Irene.” Hogun step forward.

“Aye.” Volstagg smiled, stepping forward.

“Of course you would Volstagg, you’re in love with her.” Fandral quipped.

Gasping Irene’s eyes darted to Volstagg, he held her gaze for a moment before looking away. Every conversation from the day flooded through her head and it seemed oh so obvious, why Sif and Volstagg kept looking at each other like they were silently talking in the coach, why he invited her in the first place, it all made sense.

“We don’t have time for this Fandral, will you help her yes or no?” Sif saved the room from the uncomfortable tension that had seeped in.

“I want to hear from Lady Irene what happened.” Fandral stood, both his hands on the hilt of his rapier. 

“I was there Fandral, I can tell you myself….” Volstagg started.

“Defending his lass to the last.” Fandral smiled.

“There is no time for this.” Sif hissed.

Irene walked up to Fandral, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Stepping back she looked at him.

“That’s what happen Fandral. I kissed Volstagg’s cheek, thanking him for taking Lady Sif and I to the village. Thor began screaming at me, Loki collapsed.” Turning, she walked over to Hogun and kissed his cheek as well.

“There, I’ve kissed all of you, out of friendship. Back on Midgard I kissed Loki’s cheek too, because despite what the princes may think I do care about Loki. I may not understand Asgardian traditions or what is and is not acceptable behavior, I will learn that in time, but right now I need to fix what I helped to break and I need your help, all of your help. Please. I’m not asking for you to like me, all I am asking is that you help me protect Loki.”

The room was deathly still and the moments ticked by slowly before Fandral bowed to Irene and drew his sword. Jumping back, Irene ducked and rolled to miss a swing of his sword. Hogun ran to get out of the way and threw to Irene his mace. It was not a weapon that she had ever used, but she was able to defend herself, at least for a time against Fandral. Misjudging a step he managed to kick her feet out from under her and held her by sword point. Looking down the blade at her and panting, he smiled. It was not a kind smile, it was a smile of domination, Irene knew it well. 

“Again.” Fandral cried out, walking away from her. “This time, you will defend yourself from us all, at once.”

Breathing hard, Irene sat up in her elbows and looked at the blond warrior. Rising slow, she walked past Hogun handing him back his mace and took a staff off the wall. Returning to center, she felt the four of them move around her. The anticipation of waiting was rough, she had a bad feeling that she would end up in traction by the end of the evening. Movement in the corner of her eye made her turn, whipping the staff as she moved, Irene began.

Hours past. Irene would collapse from exhaustion and was sometimes given a respite as others would spar sometimes she was kicked to get back on her feet. All of them were being rough on her, she needed it though. When she was exceptionally exhausted, all she had to do was think of Thor and a new wave of rage swept over her. She practiced with the Staff, Rapier, throwing daggers, the mace and some various short swords that she was surprisingly fond of. Once Volstagg encouraged her to try his battle axe but fatigue and its sheer weight made it impossible for her to lift.

As she was flipping over Hogun, Volstagg caught her by her ankle and sent Irene crashing down. A blinding pain resonated from her left arm and caused her to cry out. Laying on the ground she had just enough time to lift her sword with her right hand to block a blow from Fandral before she gave up.

“Lady Irene?” Volstagg ran to her.

Kneeling, Fandral ran a hand up and down her arm, Irene winced, biting her lip.

“There may be a break, can you stand?” Fandral asked her, giving her his hand to help her up with.

Standing, Irene thanked Fandral and tested her arm. It hurt a lot. Cursing, she knew Thor would have some smarmy comment about how fragile she was. 

“Well, a couple hours in the healing room will have you right as rain.” Volstagg said cheerily. 

“Will they work on me? I’m not… I’m a human.”

“I don’t see why not, Loki isn’t Asgardian by birth either and it works fine on him.” Fandral replied. 

Irene, clutching her arm nodded.

“Thank you.” She said to no one in particular.

“I will escort Lady Irene. You all need to get some sleep, it is late and we have a battle ahead of us.” Sif lectured. If she wasn’t in so much pain, Irene would have giggled at the notion that Sif would make one hell of a dominatrix.

“Lady Sif…” Volstagg stepped forward but withered under her return glare.

The walk to the healing rooms was not long and after a quick once over from the healer on duty, they ascertained that there was a hairline fracture and that a couple of hours in a bed would fix that and all of her bruises up.

“Due to the late hour, an overnight stay would be recommended. It will help refresh you for tomorrow.” The dark haired healer explained. Sif nodded so Irene agreed to it.

Climbing slowly up and into the bed, Irene looked over at Sif, worried. Sif took her hand and smiled.

“I’ll come and get you in the morning.” Sif kissed Irene’s cheek and stepped back. 

The healer began and put Irene in to an Odin sleep. As he moved around her body, Sif looked up at the healer.

“Is there anything that we can do about anger issues?” She asked him.

“Yes of course, they are just a malady of the soul.” The healer looked at her inquisitively. “Shall I prepare something else?”  
Sif stood conflicted a moment, right now, Irene could harness that hatred into her fighting skills, after the battle, if Irene found herself in the room, Sif would say yes.

“Not right now.” Sif looked at Irene for a moment. “Tell her nothing about this. If something changes with her, please seek me, I’ll be off to bed now.”

“Yes, Lady Sif.” The healer bowed his head before returning to his work of patching up Irene.

 

**

Frigga arrived at Thor's chamber door, Odin having retired to his chambers to prepare for battle. Knocking she hoped that if they were asleep, that she not disturb them, but really hope that they were awake.

Loki had woken up from another horrible nightmare, one where Thanos taunted him with his promises to abduct him, and that he was close. So close to taking Loki and making him his sweet little consort and puppet. He noticed Thor was still sleeping, and that was good, he needed to rest because on the morrow he would be fighting Thanos and the Other for Loki's return. He sighed and moved off of their large bed, as he quickly made his way to the outer part of the chamber in the sitting room. He thought of waking up Steinar, but he too would need his rest for the trauma they all faced on the morrow. He could still feel the Titan in his mind taunting him.

An idea suddenly came to him. He would write a letter to Thor and his Family, apologising to them, and let them know Thanos had him, and to avenge his adduction. Yes, that is what he would do now. But just as he sat down at the writing desk to compose his letter, there was a knock at the chamber doors. He was startled for a moment and then chided himself as a fool. Thanos would naught knock on the door, he would move through it magically. He shook his head of these thoughts and stood up from the desk as he made his way to the doors. When he opened them he gasped and keened when he saw his beautiful Mother standing in the corridor. She was holding a bushel of his favorite Yellow Mountain Laurels.

"Oh, Mother, please, come in. I am so happy and pleased that you are here," Loki said, as his voice cracked with heavy emotions. He motioned her to enter his and Thor's chambers and took the flowers from her as he helped her to sit down on the sofa in the middle of the sitting room. He quickly magicked up an emerald vase and made sure it was filled with the right temperature of water. Then he placed the vase on the writing desk and joined his Mother on the sofa. He reached for her hands and kissed each of them in turn, and did his best to hold back tears he feared would come soon.

Watching him as he moved around, Frigga remained silent. Moving to the sitting area, Loki sat next to her, kissing her hands. She knew he was scared, she could see it in his eyes. Pulling him to her gently to her she wrapped her long arms around his shoulders and held him, rubbing his back.

Loki started sobbing softly as soon as he felt his Mother's arms when they wrapped around him and comforted him. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and wept against her shoulder. He did not mean to be so emotional, but he was just so frigtened of what was to come, and how his Family or Asgard could do naught to stop it. He let his tears fall for several minutes and when she ran her hands soothingly up and down his back, he calmed enough to speak to her.

"Loki...." She cooed. "My dearest Loki. No matter what happens you always have my love and we will always come for you." She paused. "Are you certain...it will.... be tonight?"

"We just got you back." She whispered, feeling tears.

"Oh, Mother, I love you so much, with all my heart and my very being..." Loki said, in a sincere and loving voice. as he wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands and held his Mother's hands in his again. When he spoke his voice was barely above a low whisper, as he looked down at their entwined hands. "I would that this was naught to be...but....I am certain that will happen....tonight....I can feel him there now, Mother. Oh, how he taunts me and threatens me with more torture and to feel something as sweet as pain...I know...I do not want to go...I don't want him to take me...but I can do naught to stop it..."

“What can I do for you my son? How can I ease your mind?” She pulled away, holding his face in her hands. She felt so powerless and she absolutely hated it. 

He keened softly when his Mother placed her hands on his face and cradled it tenderly. He closed his teary emerald eyes for a moment as he steadied his breathing. When he opened them again, he stared at her and placed his own hands over hers. 

"There is naught you can do to stop it, Mother, for it is already set in motion. My last emotional breakdown assured that. But, for now, while you are here, if you would hold me, and maybe read to me for a short while. I wish to lie in your lap as I did when I was a boy and listen to your beautiful voice. If, if, that would be all right?"

Nodding, Frigga wiped with her thumbs, her son's tears from his face. Loki whimpered when his Mother wiped away his tears and he once again grabbed her hands and kissed them lovingly. 

"I would love to." Frigga moved over on the settee and allowed room for Loki's long legs. 

He never wanted her to leave him and wished she could stay with him for the rest of the night. But he knew that was impossible, for that beast Thanos was on his way. He would naught want his Mother to be hurt, or even worse, killed by him. When she told him she would read to him he became ecstatic, and moved with her to the settee. "Oh, thank you, Mother. I love you so much, my heart."

Once he was comfortable, she began stroking his hair and began telling stories that she used to tell him when he was a little boy a very long time ago. All the while she continued to smooth his hair with her left hand and held his own hand with her right, not wanting to let him go. For a moment she cursed herself for not having brought a sword, willing to watch over him and take on Thanos herself. She knew Loki would not be pleased if she had. 

Loki smiled warmly at her as he stretched out his long legs on the settee, his feet were propped up on the arm of the chair for comfort. But what was really comforting and felt so soothing and calming was when his Mother stroked his hair with her soft fingers and read the old stories from his childhood. The happy ones of the two little Princes who lived in a magical world of Fairies and Horses and had a lovely caring Family. He sighed as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his Mother's sweet voice as she continued her tale for him. He suddenly felt himself drifting off into a happy dream, where he was frolicking in the fields just beyond the Palace, as a boy with Thor.

Looking down, she smiled softly, seeing that his eyes had closed. Fighting back her tears, she sobbed quietly, holding him in her arms, biting her lips until they bled to keep quiet. She knew she needed to leave. If Thanos did come, he would kill her to take him and that would distress him further. 

He was suddenly jolted from his dream when he felt his Mother trying to lift his head from her lap. She was most likely happy that she had indeed helped him to have a nicer sleep and was going to leave his chamber. Well, he knew she had to soon, because the Titan was to come very soon.

Moving slowly she tried to lift his head and move out from underneath him, it only served in waking him.  
"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly, somberly.

He opened his eyes and stared up at his Mother, smiling sleepily as he snuggled agianst her kissed her hands again and then slowly sat up. She had been holding his hand the entire time she read to him, and that soothed his mind and made him feel safe. When he spoke his voice sounded a little raspy with sleep. "It is all right, Mother. It is late now and you must join Father and get some sleep yourself. I love you, very much, with all my heart and my very being. Just know that, Mother. I love you, and Father, and Thor, and everyone. You have all been so kind to me. I will be all right, I promise. I will fight him as much as I am able. You must go, though, Mother, I do naught wish for him to find you here, for he will surely kill you to get to me if you try to stop him. Just know that I love you, very much." He kissed her hands and then her lips and embraced her tightly, before he gently removed himself from her.

When he kissed her and held her in his arms, Frigga began to cry. Holding on to him tightly, she was reluctant to let him go. If she did, she would lose him. He pulled from her gently and she knew she should leave.

When Loki heard his Mother start to cry, he sobbed softly as he held her in his arms and did not let her go for several minutes. They cried out their grief together, and it felt cathartic and it was wonderful that he had spent this time with his beautiful Mother. She was the calm before the storm and he loved her so much. Once they had both stopped crying together, he kissed her hands again and magicked a lace handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes with. He smiled when she grinned at him using his magic for her.

"Your friends and family will come for you. Your father, your brother, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Lady Irene and all of Asgard. No place will be safe for him, he will not be able to hide from us."

"No matter what happens or where he takes you, we are coming and so is all of Asgard."

He knew that when they had separated, she would have to leave him, but not before she left him with words of encouragement and honor of everyone he cared about fighting for him and seeing that terrible monster got what was coming to him. 

"Oh, Mother, I thank you for your kind and supportive words. I shall hold them in my heart and know they are sooth. Everyone I love and care for will fight for me. But you must know this...I shall be under his control again...which means I will be fighting on his side. But I have a spell I can use to keep a part of my mind as my own. If I am able I shall be in contact with Father. I have every faith you will all find me and fight for me, of that I know is sooth."

Frigga stood, kissing his forehead she turned slowly and started walking towards the door. Just before she walked to the door she turned and looked at Loki. "I love you son." She caressed his cheek.

Loki watched as his Mother stood up from the settee, and he quickly followed her when she moved toward the door. But he found that he could naught more much closer to her, and that scared him, because it meant that Thanos was so very close. Just before his Mother reached the door and spoke her words of love, he reached out to her and she pulled him toward her again. He sighed when she caressed his cheek and he once again kissed her hands and embraced her. Before he pulled back and looked directly into her eyes as he spoke his own words. 

"Take heart, Mother, I will be home again soon. I love you, very much, my beautiful Mother. You must go now, and you mustn't tarry. Please rejoin Father, quickly...it's started...I will see you soon...Mother...I love you, and Father, and Thor and everyone....Please go and be safe with Father now...." His words trailed off as he moved back from her and stood in the middle of the room and watched his Mother walk out the doors of his and Thor's chambers. Thanos was very close, in the next Realm of Alfheim, and getting closer to Asgard. He wanted to complete his letter to Thor before he was taken.

Feeling the panic build in her chest, she turned and walked out the door closing it behind her. 

"I love you, son!" She called back through the door. 

She all but ran back to Odin's chambers, sobbing. It was late but he called her in anyway. Running into his arms, she cried as he held her, then the world went black.


	29. Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's disappearance is discovered and Asgard goes to war. Loki suffers from torture and rape again at the evil hands of Thanos.

“I love you too, Mother,” Loki called out to Frigga when he heard her exclamation in the corridor as she left his and Thor’s chambers. He glanced toward the bedroom to make sure Thor was still asleep, and smiled when he saw his love, his future intended, was indeed fast asleep. His strong chest moved up and down as his breathing was soft and low. He sighed as he changed his Asgardian sleepwear to that of his Asgardian Battle Armor. If he was to be taken by Thanos, he would naught be dressed in comfortable clothing, so as not to appear too relaxed. 

He sat down at the writing desk and reached for a small golden scroll with the emerald ink and feather quill pen. Once he had all of his items in front of him on the desk, he unrolled the scroll and started to write out his letter to Thor and his Family and friends. 

My dear Thor, my brother, my true love and future intended husband, and to my loving family and friends, I fear that by the time you read this letter I shall have been stolen away in the night by the evil dark lord, the enemy Titan, Thanos. He has magically transported me from Asgard, as I had predicted. I know naught where he has brought me though, but perhaps Father will be able to locate me. Well, he and his Elder Magi. I believe that I am still in the Nine Realms within Yggdrasil’s reach, and possibly Asgard herself. I fear that it shall naught bode well for me, my brother, once Thanos takes possession of my mind again, and when you arrive to fight for my return to Asgard, that you must forgive me my transgressions I will commit against you and our people again, when he forces me to bend to his will and fight against all of you. For I will not be of my own mind. I will do my utmost best to keep a small portion of my own mind intact and use my magic to keep it hidden from Thanos, which I will use to contact Father if I am able to do so. Please know that I love you, very much, Thor, and all of my family and friends, with all my heart and my very being. Take heart and know sooth I shall do my best to fight Thanos, but as you know, his dark magic is much stronger than anything I can conjure up. I shall see you on the other side. Your loving Loki Odinson. I must away now, as I feel my body has become quite heavy with sleep…it feels so good to sleep…to rest….to….

Loki dropped the feather quill pen on the floor as his arm drooped over the side of the armchair he sat in. He could feel the use of some form of dark magic as it moved over all of Asgard. No. Could it be that Thanos had used an enchantment to force all of Asgard into sleep so he could steal him away? He gasped as his body felt so heavy, but he used his own magic to lift himself up off the armchair, and knew he had to move to Thor’s side to wake him. If he could just get there to him, he could save him and use Mjolnir to strike the Titan dead. He moved slowly and painstakingly across the carpeting, his feet dragging beneath him as they became heavy and unresponsive to his magic, and he fought off the sleep charm to the best of his ability. He sobbed softly as he saw the end of the bed in his sights and reached out with his hands, but just as he moved closer to the bed, he felt a stronger burst of dark magic as it moved over his body and he cried out in pain. He felt the familiar burn and sting of the dark magic as it turned to heat on his body and he fell unconscious at the bottom of the bed, as his hands clutched at the bed sheets just mere inches from Thor’s right foot. 

Thanos laughed wickedly as he entered the chambers of the two Princes of Asgard and saw his prized possession, Prince Loki, unconscious and fast asleep on the bottom of the king-sized bed he shared with the God of Thunder. He had found it quite easy to steal his way into Asgard through one of the many secret entrances which King Odin knew naught about. His dark magic sleep charm had worked quite well on the little Asgardian’s as well and he was pleased with his handwork. 

Oh, but he had to give the little Prince of Asgard, his charge, Loki, credit for trying to fight his dark magic with the use of his own magic, but he was not strong enough to withstand the power of it. Especially when the Titan used his form of dark magic heat energy torture on the little Jotun to put him under his control again. He moved toward the fallen Prince and slid his large purple hand from the top of Loki’s soft raven-haired head to the middle of his back, and smiled menacingly as he magically transported them off the Realm of Asgard and into the dark, evil Realm of Muspelheim. 

Once in his lair on Muspelheim, Thanos was met by the Other, and he bid him to chain the Prince with his dark magic shackles, and these would be certain to put a damper on Loki’s own magic. All around them, the Chitauri and the Demons of Muspelheim had gathered to bow to their master and do his bidding. Thanos glared at the Chitauri leader with his menacing eyes as his purple lips turned down into an angry scowl, as he spoke in his low baritone voice that rang out over the expanse of the rocky outcrop of his lair. He tossed Loki’s unconscious body at the Other and growled angrily.  
“Make certain you remove the Asgardian Battle Armor off the fallen Prince of Asgard for now, my faithful minion. I do naught wish for him to hold any such distinctions that he is in control of his own mind and body. He must be made to understand that I am his master again, and he will do my bidding.” 

“Yes, Master, I shall see to your requests with due diligence,” the Other answered, as he held onto the beautiful Prince of Asgard, Loki’s, slim but still unconscious body tightly and moved him inside the small alcove just beside Thanos’ lair. He decided to chain him there so when Thanos or himself, wished to abuse Loki, they would be out of plain site. This meant that they could do with him as they pleased, and the Other planned to enjoy the little Prince’s beautiful body as much as his master would allow him to. This time was no different, as he made quick work of stripping the Asgardian of his leather armor, tossing each article of clothing to the cold stone floor of the alcove. 

Once the Other had Loki completely naked, he used Thanos’ magical shackles and linked them around Loki’s wrists. He used the metal extender chains to loop them through a metal ring in the ceiling of the alcove and also shackled a pair around his ankles with the metal pulley ring on the floor. His legs were splayed wide so they could reach every part of his exposed naked body as they saw fit, and he ran his thick fingers over the beautiful Asgardian Princes’ silky skin. He caressed him longingly and wanted nothing more than to ravage him, as he moved his thick fingers down his lower back, he squeezed the muscular cheeks of his fine sculpted backside. How he wanted to pound his thick member so hard inside the sweet Prince, but he would have to wait until his master, Thanos gave him permission. For now, he moved his thick fingers over his muscular thighs and between his spread legs, as he grasped the God’s flaccid member and stroked him a few times. He sighed at how soft the skin was all over the Princes’ body, it was almost like porcelain with its pale hue and soft planes. His ministrations were interrupted when he heard the gruff voice of his master as it rang out inside the alcove. 

“What are you doing, Chitauri?” Thanos bellowed, as he reached forward and pulled the creature away from Loki’s chained body and threw him out of the alcove. “I did not give you permission to touch my charge before I have had a chance to play with him. Stand aside now, it is time for the sweet Prince of Asgard to wake up. I must re-condition him to be my little puppet, and then we will have some fun with him.” 

The Other cried out when Thanos’ large purple hand dug into his skin as he threw him out of the alcove and his eyes glared menacingly at him. He cursed himself for being caught molesting the unconscious Prince before he was allowed to do so, but he quickly acquiesced to his master’s wishes and stepped back. “I apologise, master, I did not mean to disrespect you. I was merely wanting to enjoy some time with the sweet Prince, to make certain that he would be back under your control.” 

“You shall have your fun with him, soon enough, Chitauri, but first I must shock him to wakefulness so that I can see that he is under my control again,” Thanos retorted, as he glared menacingly at him and then turned to face the unconscious and chained up God. He smiled as he ran his hands over the little Asgardian Princes’ naked chest and then suddenly splayed his hand flat against the middle. He conjured up a strong surge of his dark magic and filled it with hot heat energy that would shock his charge into total wakefulness and submission. 

 Loki awoke with a start when he felt a strong surge of hot heated energy as it moved through his body. He whimpered when he finally opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer inside his and Thor’s chambers in the Palace on Asgard. No, he was in a much darker place than he realised, and it was just as he had predicted and written in the letter to his sweet brother and lover, Thor. He could sense that he was still within the Nine Realms of Asgard, and Thanos had indeed stolen him away from Asgard. When he stretched out the part of his mind that he kept hidden from the Titan, he could sense that they were on Muspelheim, the Realm and home of the Demons. 

Loki sighed softly and looked up to see that, he was chained inside a private alcove inside Thanos’ lair, and with one dreaded glance down, he also noted that he was naked, and left vulnerable to whatever Thanos wished to do to him. He could sense that he still had his own mind, and he would be certain to somehow send a body double of himself to Asgard to inform Thor and his Family where he was. For in the letter he had written to Thor, he was not certain where the being would take him. 

Loki moaned when he felt Thanos’ dark magic filled with the hot heated energy of as it moved over his body and into his mind, blinding him temporarily as he shook in his bonds when the energy became too much for him to handle. The next thing he heard and then felt was Thanos' baritone voice as he stood behind him and spoke in his ear, and in his mind, it seemed Loki was surrounded by the Titan on all sides, all over his body and inside his mind. 

"So, are you finally awake, my sweet little lost Asgardian Prince. Did I not tell you that I would capture you, my pet, and make you my slave?" Thanos taunted Loki, as he moved his hands over his shoulders, down his arms and around his waist, his fingers leaving behind little bolts of hot heated energy that left red marks on Loki's pale skin, and made him whimper in pain. 

"You will not have me, Thanos, you disgusting dull creature! My Father, Odin AllFather, and my Brother Thor, the God of Thunder, will avenge my abduction and his army will fight you to your death. They will save me and kill you in their wake, as they remove your presence from the Nine Realms and beyond," Loki shot back, and then cried out in anguish when Thanos sent another powerful wave of dark magic hot heated energy that felt as if it were slicing his skin open. He writhed in his bonds as he gritted his teeth and tried to stem the pain, but he couldn’t stop the wave of nausea as his body felt as if it were on fire. 

"You will be silent! How dare to speak to me in this insolent manner! You are mine to control now, my sweet little puppet. I shall do so with your mind...and your body. My own Army will decimate Odin AllFather and his pitiful army of Asgardian warriors and God’s if they dare to cross over into this realm. There is naught they can do to stop me!" Thanos bellowed, as he moved his hands over Loki's body, his back and his chest and down his flat muscular stomach. He concentrated the dark magic and turned it into bolts of searing heat that made Loki howl in pain and anguish as his body writhed in his bonds.  

Loki's body shook horribly in his bonds when he sent him the stronger jolt of dark magic and his body heated up and stared to sweat profusely. He breathed heavily and glared at Thanos when he moved to stand in front of him. He held his head high as his emerald eyes glittered with mischief and his own magic still contained in his body. He was able to move his hands just a little as he called up one of his daggers and drove it hard into the Titan's knee. He laughed when the being howled and glared menacingly at him as he spoke in his condescending tone of voice. "If you think you can control me, Thanos, you had better think again. My own magic has been made stronger and I will fight you to the bitter end this time, or until one of us dies! Just so you know, it will naught be me!” 

"You insolent menace!! How dare you attack me with your Jotun trickery!" Thanos bellowed, as he ripped the jagged edged dagger from his knee and tossed it to the ground, where it shattered into tiny shards of glass. He waved his hand over the small wound and it closed up in an instant, as he moved his face and body closer to the bound God. He reached down between Loki's legs and wrapped his large purple hand around Loki’s member, and squeezed it hard, as he spat out his words angrily. "You will pay for that! I shall enjoy taking you now, and breaking that mischievous spirit you still hold. When I am finished with that, I will use my magic to turn you into my little war puppet, and you will destroy your fellow Asgardian’s when I order you to do so!" 

Loki cried out in anguish when Thanos grabbed his groin and squeezed him hard with all of his Titan strength. He howled in pain when he felt the surge of dark magic energy, filled more concentrated heat and also lust and euphoria, as it moved over his body and made him feel heady with desire and lust for this foul thing who threatened him so disgustingly. Loki growled angrily as he used all his own concentrated magical energy to push him off of him. He laughed again when the Titan howled in pain and stumbled backward away from him, and Loki used his hands to magically call up daggers to keep him away from him. He shouted at the top of his lungs, making the stone edifices all around them shake from his fury. "I will never join you, Thanos, you foul creature! I am Loki. I am a God of Asgard! I take orders from no one! If you lay your disgusting hands on me again, then I will kill you where you stand!" 

Thanos quickly recovered from burst of magical energy Loki attacked him with, and laughed at how primitive it was compared to his own. He growled menacingly as his large purple hands formed into fists and he threw a ball of dark magic energy toward Loki‘s shackled naked body. When the energy exploded it rained down on Loki’s body in a bright red light which was concentrated with triple the amount of searing hot heat.  

Loki cried out in sheer agony as the hot heated energy rippled over his skin and felt as if he were being burned alive. He knew it was just Thanos' dark magic making him feel something as sweet as pain, just as the Other threatened he would do to him. He whimpered and writhed in his bonds and screamed in agony for it to stop as the energy lasted what seemed an eternity. The next thing Loki felt was Thanos standing behind him, but he wasn't in his own body. Oh, no, that would have been too easy for the Titan. So instead he had called upon one of the humanoid looking Demons and Loki watched in horror, through his haze of anguish and pain, as Thanos inhabited the Demon’s body and stood behind him with his hands on his hips. He gasped and panted when the dark magic energy stopped, and left him panting and gasping for air and relief. He flinched when the Thanos/Demon leaned his face and his body in close to his, as he whispered sickeningly in his ear, biting the earlobe and then Loki's neck. 

"Now, my insolent little God, you will do as I tell you and you will become my puppet, my war machine, but first, I am going to enjoy having you, using this lovely willing body of one of the Demons of Muspelheim. He is such a nice body and seems to match the looks of your own, my sweet little Asgardian Prince. Now, the torture of sex blood and magic will ensue, and there is naught you can do to stop me," Thanos/Demon voiced, as he magically removed the dark leather trousers he wore and without preamble, he shoved his own member hard inside Loki's arse. 

"No!! Stop, please, don't do this, Thanos! I will do anything you ask of me? Please, do not rape me anymore?" Loki begged, as he tried to move his body away from the insistent creature that was raping him so disgustingly. But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as the angry Thanos/Demon growled and bit his jagged teeth into Loki's neck, sucking the blood from the wound into his mouth and purring at how powerful he felt taking the God of Asgard once again. 

Loki whimpered and closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, and tears fell down his face as he stopped struggling and resigned himself to his fate...for now. He had no choice but to let the creature have its way with him, to let Thanos rape him for the thousandth time, but he knew that his precious Thor, and his family and his friends and all the Army of Asgard would be there to rescue him soon. He let his head sag down against his chest as he listened to the demon rutting against him. He let the tears stream down his face when it growled and whined its high pitched satisfaction for what felt like nigh on hours on end. 

When it was almost over, Thanos returned to his own body just as he climaxed inside Loki. He used his dark magic energy to take over Loki's mind and his body. Nae, his entire being. He waved his hands over Loki’s naked body and smiled with satisfaction as he watched the God being clothed in his Asgardian Battle armor, but with one difference, he wore the same Golden Helm and his Scepter contained a different form of dark magic energy that Thanos used to control the Prince. He smiled when he felt the Asgardian's mind meld with his own and when Loki turned to face him, he could feel that he was once again under his control. "Welcome back, Loki, my sweet little puppet of war. It will be a pleasure to have you as my slave to lead a proper army against the Asgardian’s."

"I thank you, my Lord Thanos. I am more than ready to lead your Army and do your bidding...whatever that may entail. I am proud and honored to serve you in any way you see fit, and I am ready to do battle with the Asgardian’s," Loki voiced, as his emerald eyes glittered and once again swirled with the energy from Thanos' mind control, but deep inside his mind, in an area the Titan would never find, he still kept his own true self hidden and dormant for now, that is until his Father and Brother and the entire Army of Asgard arrived. He would let this dull creature believe he was fully under his control, until the time was right for Loki to kill him with a concentrated attack of more of his deadly daggers. 

 

Back on Asgard, the morning had dawned and the suns were shining brightly inside the Palace, but there was a feeling of dread and doom that fell over everyone as they woke from a strained sleep that seemed to be forced upon them the night before. Odin was bristling inside his chamber with Frigga, and he was pacing, trying to figure out what had transpired on the prior evening. She had come into his chambers in a fright and the last thing he remembered was her falling into his arms and then everything turned to black. It felt as if some strong dark magic charm had been blanketed over all of Asgard, but whom could have done that. He did not have long to ponder this question, when the next thing heard was Thor screaming in horror out in the corridor that Loki had been taken by Thanos in the night.

Thor groaned loudly and his head throbbed as he had consumed a whole flagon of mead when he awoke in the chambers he now shared with his brother, his lover, his sweet future intended Loki. He reached over and was about to wrap his strong arms around Loki’s slim waist and gasped when he felt nothing but the empty bed sheets, calling out to his brother when he didn’t feel the comfort of his body beside him. He sat up abruptly in their bed and stared around the room, as he thought maybe Loki was inside their bathing chamber, and had gone into to relieve himself. 

“Loki, my love? Are you here, my brother?” Thor asked, and realised he had spoken to the ether, and then he started to panic when Loki did not come to him or that he did not see or hear his brother anywhere in the room. He bolted up out of the bed and hastily searched the entire chambers to see if he could find his brother, but it was to no avail. He searched every room and finally made his way back to the bed chamber, sitting down on the small arm chair by the writing desk. 

Steinar came bustling out of his chambers at the back of the main room, and Thor noticed how bleary eyed he appeared as well. The brown-haired guard rubbed his eyes as he stared down at Thor seated at the writing desk. He knelt down beside the blond-haired Prince and grasped his hands in his own, as he spoke in his low calm baritone voice. 

“Prince Thor, what is wrong? Did I hear you shouting for Loki just now?” Steinar inquired of the obviously upset blond-haired Prince.

Thor had been sitting at the desk with his head in his hands, and tears were streaming down his face, but he looked at Guard. “What, Steinar?” 

“Why are you crying, my dear Thor? What has happened?” Steinar asked, as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and held him his arms to comfort him. 

“It’s Loki, he’s not here, Steinar. I have an idea where he is now, but I cannot confirm that,” Thor voiced, as he clung to the guards chest, his tears falling more freely now. 

“Oh, no, Thor, no, that cannot be true. Perhaps Loki just went for a morning walk inside one of the gardens to clear his mind…” Steinar said, but then his words trailed off as his eyes fell on the note lying on the desk. It was written in Loki’s own neat writing, and he swallowed hard as he gently removed Thor from his body. 

“What is wrong, Steinar? Why have you stopped talking? Do you know where Loki is?” Thor demanded, as he stared at the burly guard and then frowned when he pointed over his shoulder to something behind Thor on the desk top. 

Thor was about to question him again, but then he pointed harder and this got the Prince’s attention as he turned to look at what the Guard was so adamant about. It was then that his eyes alighted on the sheet of emerald writing paper that lay folded on the desk, with Thor's name written on top, in Loki's neat script. He glanced down at the carpeting when his foot fell on the feather quill pen lying there as if it had been dropped in a hurry. 

Thor swallowed hard as he unfolded the letter and he read it at lightning speed. He felt Steinar standing over his shoulder reading quickly as well, as all Asgardian’s were able to do. Thor cried out in anger and fear and anguish as he stood up from the chair, as he and Steinar ran out into the corridor and Thor made his way to his Father's chamber, all the while shouting at the top of his lungs. He banged his fists on everyone’s door and called out in pain and anguish to bring everyone out into the corridor. "Loki has been taken away by Thanos!! Father, Loki’s own words have come to pass, and we must all act quickly! Can anyone hear me?! My brother has been stolen away in the night by Thanos!” 

The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif and Miss Adler all bounded out into the corridor when they heard Thor’s loud exclamation, but it was Odin and Frigga that moved to stand beside their eldest son Thor, and Odin spoke of Loki being taken. Steinar stood beside Prince Thor with his hand on his shoulder to try to calm him, but it was Odin who spoke to his eldest son. “Oh, Thor, I was afraid this would happen. I honestly believed my Elder Magi when they told me Loki would be safe. That is naught the only problem we have, son, it would appear that Thanos was not only able to steal into Asgard, but he used a powerful dark magic sleep charm on the entire Realm. That is why he was able to move into the Palace so easily. It would appear that Heimdall was also affected by the charm. But how do you know for sure that he was taken, Thor?” 

“What, Father? How do I know he was taken away? Because he told me so…in this letter he left me in our chambers, and he was not there when I woke up,” Thor retorted, as he thrust the letter into his Father’s trembling hands. While his Father and Mother read the letter, and he heard her gasp out loud in horror, Thor turned around and glared at the Midgardian woman for upsetting Loki in the first place. If she had not started that stupid argument with him outside the Palace, if she hadn’t defied his parents and went around doing as she pleased, then Loki would not be in this terrible situation now. He would be there safely with him, but he narrowed his eyes at the woman and turned his attention back to his Father and Mother. 

Steinar kept his hand protectively on Thor’s shoulder and when he turned to look at the Midgardian, so did he, but he didn’t glare at her he raised his eyebrows in question at her. He quickly looked away when she scowled at him and turned his attention back to the blond-hair Prince, holding onto his arm with his other hand when he felt his body starting to shake. 

Meanwhile, Odin stood reading the letter from Loki, and his heart fell into his stomach, when he realised that he had failed his son. He had promised him that Asgard was safe and that he and the Elder Magi had placed a new protective spell over the Palace and the entire Realm. He suddenly dropped the letter on the floor and stumbled into Thor's arms, mumbling softly to him. "This is my fault, Thor. I sent him to his own execution at the hands of those creatures." 

"Father, what are you talking about? How is this your fault?" Thor asked, as he steadied his Father, and held onto his forearms to keep him from falling to the floor. 

"I promised him that he would be safe. Nay, I assured him that I had placed stronger magical protective spell around the entirety of Asgard. I promised him there was no way for Thanos to get to him, but yet, this letter proves that he has, in fact, stolen him away. As well as placed that dark magic sleep charm over all of us," Odin spoke out loud, more to himself than to anyone else. 

Thor stared at his Father in disbelief, but shook his head as he squeezed his forearms to get him to focus again. "Father, you mustn't blame yourself fully for this. Loki has stated in his letter that Thanos has used his dark magic and magically transport away. He has said that you would and your Elder Magi would be able to locate him. We must gather the Army now and find out where he is, Father. We must move now, we have to save Loki before it is too late. Please, Father, I fear every second we wait, my brother's life is more and more in danger?" 

Steinar suddenly cried out as he stared down the corridor when he saw a badly bruised and beaten Loki stumbling toward them. “My King, Prince Thor, my Queen, it’s Loki, look!” 

Odin suddenly snapped out of his inner conflict as he turned around to look where Loki’s trusted guard, Steinar was pointing. He gasped and ran toward Loki, but moved right though him, and cursed when he realised his folly as everyone cried out in anguish, as they all knew this was a magically created body double. 

Thor moved forward and gripped his Father by his arms, as everyone stood beside him in the corridor. “Loki, my love. Tell me where you are being held captive?” 

The Loki double smiled sweetly at Thor as he listened to his beautiful baritone voice speaking to him. He tilted his head and gasped in pain when he tried to speak, his voice came out in a low, baritone raspy tone. “Thor, I do naught have much time. I am using all my energy, my own magical energy, which I have kept hidden from Thanos. We are, he has me, chained to his lair, and we are in the Realm of Muspelheim. Please, come quickly, my love? He has amassed a large army of the Chitauri and the Demons of that Realm. He has me under his thrall again, just as I wrote in my letter to you. Please know that I will be fighting on his side, but will not mean to. I will keep this side of my mind open to all of you…. and especially to you, Father. Oh…the pain…again...more horrible pain…heat energy….Come quickly, Thor. Brother, please?” 

Thor cried out in anguish and reached out to his brother but growled angrily when the body double disappeared in a cloud of emerald dust and energy and if Steinar had not grabbed him around his waist, he would have fallen on his face on the floor. He turned to face his Father and wrung his hands together angrily as he glared at everyone and shouted at the top of his lungs.  
“Warriors, we must away to Muspelheim to fight Thanos’ Army and bring Loki safely back to Asgard! Go to your chambers and prepare yourselves in your battle armor-”

“No, Thor, there is naught time for that,” Odin cut across his son’s words, as he placed his hands on his son’s strong shoulders. “We must gather the Army and meet at the Bifrost with the utmost urgency." 

Odin suddenly waved his hands in the air and everyone who was a warrior was dressed in their battle armor. They all met inside the Council room, where the same group of Elders who had molested Prince Loki joined Odin in their quest to war with the Thanos and his army on Muspelheim. Steinar was also dressed in his battle armor, and wielded his sword and his battle Axe, and he was proud to be in Odin’s Army to fight for his little Prince Loki to help bring him back safely to Asgard again. Steinar had picked up the letter from the floor in the corridor, where Odin had dropped it, and he quickly slipped the letter inside the pocket of his tunic and patted the spot with his hand. 

The Elder Magi had magically changed their bodies into those of young warriors and would fight with the rest of Odin's army, smiling conspiratorially at each other when they had their own plan forming in their minds. They had kept their crimes shielded from the King, and were pleased when the lost little Prince had not given up the game of what they had done to him. Oh, but fate had a way of playing her own hand, and this small band of rogue Elders would soon pay the price for their crimes in a way they would never have imagined.

Odin's Army was not assembled and were at the Stable Yard preparing their horses and made their way to the Bifrost, where they were greeted by a shocked Heimdall. "My King, you have my sincere apologies for allowing the Titan to put me to sleep. Please forgive me my transgressions of not staying at my post?" 

"Heimdall, you were not to know this would happen. None of us knew the Titan was this powerful and would use a sleep charm on Asgard. The only one who knew of his true power was my poor son, Prince Loki. Please, just make our journey to Muspelheim quick and swift. I promise you, I will bring Prince Loki back from this ordeal, and then we will all be able to move forward with life on Asgard." Odin voiced, as he waved Gungnir over his head and Heimdall prepared the Bifrost to transport Odin, on Sleipnir, and his Army to Muspelheim. His golden eyes connected with Lady Irene's and he bowed his head in apathy as he slid his own sword in the slot and the vortex opened up to pull all of them and sent them on their way to Muspelheim.


	30. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard goes to war to save Loki.

A pull to her chest drew her into the Bifrost, air rushing past her at such great speed it made Irene dizzy. Landing on her feet, she looked around quickly. Darkness, jagged rocks and desolation. The forward fighting warriors stood, looking around, there was an air of foreboding that was palpable. Her head clearing, Irene held onto her staff and watched.

Hogun and Sif noticed something, both tensed and readied their weapons. Irene extended her staff and turned, when she noticed movement. Thor began walking forward. Slowly, Irene advanced as well, keeping her eyes open, trying to be as quiet as possible, fearful that even breathing could be heard. 

A war cry pierced the air, and the blackness moved as if it was alive. It began to rain grey skinned creatures, hollering at the top of their lungs. With a loud blast, the Allfather let forth a mighty blast from Gungnir slaughtering many that were approaching. Mjolnir sang through the air smashing another one before returning to Thor's hand. 

Taking a breath, Irene turned and swung at one advancing on her from behind, cracking his skull open. The spray of black blood speckled her face. Taking a breath, her eyes scanned the landscape. Everything moved slowly, like they were underwater. Ducking an axe, Irene began fighting another demon. It was like dancing. Swing, jump, duck, tuck, roll, swing, stab... it was like a well-rehearsed routine. Turning to swing at another, something caught her foot and pulled her down. A dying demon had hold of her leg while another advanced on her. She kicked and stabbed at the one on her leg, unable to get him off of her. The demon rolled over and grabbed both of her legs, pinning his arms around her legs, holding her tightly. Looking up the demon was standing over her, Swinging her staff to take out his legs, she was still too far to reach him. Panic flooded her system as she worked to fight the demon on her. Looking up to see what the other demon was doing. He seemed to be chuckling just as a sword entered his neck. Watch as the creature dropped, Thor stood behind the creature, pulling the sword from the neck of the fallen demon. Swinging with his hammer, he knocked the one on Irene's legs off and yards away. Extending his hand to her, he hauled her to her feet before turning and continuing the fight. Shamed that she required saving and oddly touched that it was Thor who saved her, she ran back into the fray. 

"Thank you." She called out to Thor as she fought another Chitauri.

"Doesn't mean I like you, Midgardian." He retorted, as he swung Mjolnir over his head and killed more demons and Chitauri.

"Please Thor, enough....." She ducked and jabbed a demon in its eyes.

"It's because of you, Loki was taken. I should exchange you for Loki with Thanos!"

"Thor!" Irene cried out. Swinging at full speed, she smashed in the face of another demon that almost had killed the blond prince. Running over to Thor she grabbed him.

"How dare you touch me with your filthy-"

"Shut it blondie, look!"

She pointed across the field. Clear as day, his green, black and gold Asgardian battle armor stood out in stark contrast to the dark desolation of the landscape. Standing, he looked up at his lover and his intended with absolutely no kindness in his eyes.

"Loki." Irene whispered.

Swinging his hammer and roaring out, Thor sent it flying through the demons, making Volstagg duck and taking with it nearly a hundred demons before coming back to him. He looked at Irene and held a finger in her face. 

"Any pain visited to Loki I will ensure is visited upon you tenfold for what you've done to him." Thor turned swinging back into the fight. 

Irene stood for a moment longer, looking at her intended before returning to the battle herself.

Thanos had called upon The Other to join them, and when he saw the sweet Prince Loki was once again under Thanos' control he hummed his approval. He moved to stand beside their charge and spoke in his soft, baritone voice to the Asgardian. 

"It pleases me to see you are here to do Thanos' bidding, my sweet little Prince Loki. I have been assured that I will get to have a. taste of you again. I know that I will enjoy having you again. I can feel the powerful energy of Thanos running through your mind and body, but also the underlying lust you are experiencing. Once I have had you again, my sweet Prince, then you will know more pleasure beyond what you have ever experienced." 

Loki sighed and shook his head at the Other's words, but did not respond. He merely shuddered when the foul creature dared to caress his arm with its hand, and he gasped when the Other moved its hand behind him, as he pushed Loki forward with his alien hand to his lower back. He started when Thanos appeared in front of him and placed his hand on the Asgardian's chest. 

"Yes, my Lord Thanos, what can I do for you?"

Thanos smiled his evil toothy grin at Loki's response when he touched him, and he kept his hand there as he spoke to his little puppet.

"Well, I am pleased to see that my magic is still controlling you, my little Prince. I wish to inform you that the Asgardian’s are here and they are already in battle with our Chitauri and the Demons of Muspelheim. You will lead my personal Army of Chitauri, including their gracious leader here, The Other, who will be enjoying a piece of you later, my sweet Prince.”

Inside Loki's mind, his true self, which he kept dormant in the back of his mind, a spot Thanos would never find, reached out to find his Father Odin's presence. He gasped when his Father's mind attached to his, and was about to say something, when Loki halted him. 

"Father, listen to me. I am here with Thanos and the Other, and the former has control over my mind again. He does naught have full control, because I have kept my true self hidden in a part of my mind where the Titan will never find me. I shall be joining the Chitauri and the Demons and The Other on the battlefield soon. When you see me, you will believe that I have reverted back to my Evil self again, but it is not sooth. I am being controlled by this foul creature. Please understand that I am not myself and I will do all that I can not to hurt you or anyone else in the Army. If I do it will be because Thanos has forced me to, but it will not be a killing blow, again, only if I am forced to do so. I believe that I just may have to Father, and I shall explain that to you when the time comes. I will not fire upon anyone to kill them, only to wound them, to keep the beast appeased." 

Odin shook his head as he listened to the ghost like waif of his son speaking to him in his mind. All around him his Army was battling the Chitauri and the Demons and so far had gained the upper hand. When Loki explained to him that he was keeping his own mind dormant where Thanos would never find it, he smiled warmly and reached out to grasp his son's hands in his. 

"Oh, Loki, my son, I shall endeavor to keep the Army, and your Brother informed of your untrue state. I realised that you were under his control the moment I read your letter you left for Thor and for us in your chambers. I am so sorry son, that I have let this happen. I feel that I have let you down when I promised you he would naught take you from us. I will be sure that no one in the Army fires upon you, Loki, and I will be here waiting for your next communication. I love you, my son, my dearest Loki Odinson." 

"Thank you, Father, and please do not blame yourself for this, it was always meant to happen. I must go now, Thanos and the Other are leading me to the battlefield, and you will see me soon. Just know that the form you will see is not sooth. I love you too, Father-" Loki ended the telepathic transmission with his Father, when he felt the Other's clawed hand resting on his shoulder. 

The Other motioned for Loki to move from Thanos' lair and toward the battlefield, making him board the small hovercraft they had waiting for them. As per the instructions of the Other's pointing hand, Loki sat down at the front craft and placed his hands in his lap when it took flight through the barren wasteland that was Muspelheim. 

Odin immediately gathered his Army around him, which included his other son Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Lady Irene, and Steinar, as well as the rest of the main front of the Army, which also included the small group of Elders who had transformed themselves into young warriors. They were the group of traitorous monsters who had raped Loki when he was being safeguarded in his cell by Odin, and unbeknownst to the King and the Queen, they had threatened the Prince and warned that they would kill him if he spoke of their crimes to anyone. 

"Family, friends, my Valiant warriors," Odin spoke in a hushed tone of voice, as he gathered them all around him. "I have just been in communication with Loki, my other son, and he has informed me that he will be moving on the battlefield soon. But that he wished for me to know sooth that he is partly being controlled by Thanos-" His words cut short when everyone started talking at once, and he raised his hands to silence them, as he whispered heatedly. "Silence, all of you, and let me finish. I have said that he is partly being controlled by Thanos, there is a part of his mind where he has kept his true self hidden and shielded from Thanos. So, you see, he is again using his Trickster ways and fooling the foul creature into believing he is under his command. When we see him, we are not to fire upon him, and I need for you all to spread the word to the rest of the Army, and keep up the good fight. You will all see him soon, and he has informed me that he will not fire upon anyone in our Army, not unless Thanos orders him to. He has assured me that it will only be to wound, if he is forced to do so. Please get back out there on the front lines and keep fighting, but halt your fire when you see Loki. Thor, I want you and the Warriors Three, and Steinar to set up a protective barrier around Loki. Lady Sif, and Lady Irene, you two will be at the back for Thor and the Warriors Three, and Steinar. You must know that I am proud of all of you today. You have all fought bravely. I shall keep you informed of any other mind communication with Prince Loki, now go! Fight the good fight, for Prince Loki! For your King! For the good of Asgard!"

Odin raised Gungnir in the air, and his assembled Army raised their weapons as they repeated the AllFather's cry of battle. 

"We shall fight the good fight! For Prince Loki! For Our King! For the Good of Asgard!" Thor motioned for the Warriors Three, Steinar, Lady Sif and also the dreaded Midgardian to follow him, as he moved through the battlefield, all of them spreading the word about the state of affairs for Prince Loki. All the Army agreed sooth and would not fire upon the Prince when they saw him, and also agreed sooth they would take a wound for their King and for Asgard, should the Prince be forced to fire upon them. 

Loki could see his Father’s Army, including his lover, his beautiful and brave warrior brother, Thor, as the hover craft moved further onto the battlefield. He could feel the Other beside him and with his hand on his shoulder, they stepped down from the craft and Loki moved through the hordes of Chitauri and the Demons, toward the front line of the battlefield. His eyes rested on Thor, and he stared at him with fake apathy, sending him a quick expression that meant he was sorry, and he hoped their Father explained to them. 

Loki watched as Thor nodded almost imperceptibly to him, letting him know their Father had explained things to him. He was pleased that they knew he wasn't truly under Thanos' control. He stood and observed the battle, and inside he was devastated that he had brought this upon Asgard, upon the House of Odin, and his family and friends. 

The Other leaned in to whisper to Loki, as he kept his hand firmly on his shoulder, the claws on his hand digging into his armor, and leaving their mark on his skin beneath.   
"You must fight with the Chitauri now, little lost Prince. I have my orders from Thanos. He wishes you to fell some of the Asgardian’s, and if you do not do his bidding then I have my own orders to kill you. I shall be standing right beside you, Asgardian, so do not betray mine or Thanos' confidence." 

"Yes, I shall do Thanos' bidding, but you do naught need to keep watch on me, Chitauri. I am not a child who needs sitting and looking after," Loki voiced, as he pushed the Chitauri's hand off his shoulder. He raised his scepter in front of him and shot off a round of it's powerful blue rays. He was pleased when he saw Thor dive in front of Volstagg to stave off the blow with Mjolnir.

"Good, very good, Asgardian, that is what I wish to see. So get out there onto the battlefield and start fighting. When I give you the order to kill, you will follow it, as it will come from Thanos, who watches the battle from atop his lair," the Other voiced, as he moved his hand down Loki's shoulder over his back and down to his backside, where he squeezed the muscular flesh with his clawed hand. He smiled when the Asgardian God moved his helm covered head back in a fake relaxing manner. "Yes, I know, my sweet Prince, you cannot wait for me to have you. I promise you it will be very soon, Thanos has said as much to me. Make us both proud, Asgardian, and if you please us we will reward you with pleasure. Now, go out and fight for the good of Thanos, our little Prince." 

Loki nodded his assent and quickly moved in beside a group of Chitauri, with his face in a pretend mask of anger and hatred. He moved into the battlefield and came face to face with the Warriors Three. He looked up at his Father seated on Sleipnir, and he grinned when his Father flashed a small smile of recognition, letting Loki know the Army knew of his predicament.

Loki mock-glared at Volstagg, and raised his scepter as he shot out a bolt of energy that was deflected by Volstagg's powerful sword. He cried out in pain when the warrior pushed him back and he landed hard on his backside on the hard rocky ground, but that didn't stop him as he cried out in Asgardian battle cry. He stood up from the ground, flying through the air with his scepter raised, and he landed on his feet and sparred with the strong warrior. Their weapons clashed and Loki was able to get a few wounding shots into Volstagg, and made sure the Chitauri was out of listening, as he whispered heatedly to his friend. 

"Volstagg, you must take my blows with sooth, lest The Other and Thanos not believe I am fully under their control. Just imagine that we are inside the training grounds of Asgard and that's all this is. I shall naught kill you, nor hurt you too much," Loki said, as their weapons continued to clash and he smiled warmly at the large ginger Asgardian. 

"Yes, Loki, I know of your predicament. I shall not give the game away, my Prince. I have already taken a few of the wounding blows from your controlled scepter. So, please do not trouble yourself. Rest assured, though, we shall rescue you from the monsters who hold you and bring you home safely to Asgard again. Now, fight me Loki, so those monsters controlling you do not hurt you even more than they already have," Volstagg remarked, as he swung his large body away from the Prince and growled when Loki flew back at him through the air, and he brought up his spiked ball and chain as it wrapped around Loki's scepter. 

Loki smiled warmly at the warrior and said his thanks, pleased that he knew he was not really trying to hurt him, they were just sparring in the middle of a battlefield. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger, as the Other watched him closely, and he had to make him believe he was truly still on their side. He nodded to the Chitauri leader and then ran back toward the warrior, with his scepter raised, and his battle cry rang out as he landed with a blow that was suddenly caught inside Volstagg's spiked ball and chain. Loki growled and raised his hand toward the warrior, as he was pushed down onto the ground by a powerful magical blow from his hand. 

"Do you think you can best me, Asgardian! I shall naught let you leave this field unscathed." 

"I am not afraid of you, Loki. I shall fight you to the death of either one of us!" Volstagg called out as he stood up from the ground and lunged at Loki with his sword raised, and the two of them sparred with their weapons, before the ginger warrior lunged forward to stab Loki in leg, but before the blow could reach its target, Loki created a double of himself and moved to stand behind the warrior, as Volstagg's weapon moved through the ether and he smiled when he saw Loki's most amazing tricks he loved so much. 

Loki tapped the ginger-haired man on his shoulder and grinned when his friend swung around and just before they were about to spar again, one of the rogue Elder warriors moved to stand behind Volstagg and held out his hand toward Loki, and as he blasted the Prince with a bolt of shocking energy that made him fly backward and land on the ground in a heap, with his scepter lying beside him. 

Odin galloped over on Sleipnir and glared down at the rogue, and before he could fire on his son again, he raised his hand and swept the Elder back into the middle of the Army. He spoke heatedly to him, while Volstagg moved back into the fray with the rest of the Army battling the Chitauri and the Demons. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Loki was all right and he smiled when the Prince rose gingerly to his feet and moved back to the protective cover of The Other. Who looked to be soothing poor Loki with his disgusting hands all over him. 

Volstagg wished nothing more than to push his sword into the rotten guts of the Chitauri leader's gut to rid poor Loki of his control, but he knew he had to be patient, and trusted that their King, Odin, had a plan to rescue Loki and return all of them to Asgard. Little did he know both Odin and Loki already had a plan brewing that would shock all of them, but it must be done as it was sooth. 

"My poor little lost Prince, you were bested by a young Asgardian Warrior. No bother, Thanos was well pleased by your fight with the large Asgardian. He has asked that you retaliate now, and kill some of the warriors, especially the one who bested you in the fight," the Other soothed the Prince, rubbing his back and arms and his backside with his clawed hands. He smiled again when his magic touch seemed to calm and soothe the Prince and again. He could not wait to bed the Asgardian again, once the battle was won by their leader, Thanos and his fellow Chitauri. 

"Yes, I shall do Thanos' bidding, Chitauri, but first I shall have a bit of fun with the Asgardian’s and wound more of them with my scepter. Now if you'll excuse, I have a battle to fight-for the good of Thanos," Loki retorted heatedly, as he pulled himself free from the creature's disgusting embraces. His words made him feel sickened as he moved over the battlefield, and watched as his fellow Asgardian’s bested all of the Chitauri warriors and Demons. His eyes lighted on his brother Thor again, and he bowed his head slightly, as he stalked toward him. He suddenly found himself surrounded in a mock threatening circle with his beloved lover, Thor, the Warriors Three, Steinar, Lady Sif and the Midgardian woman, Miss Adler. He knew he had to make a good show of it, so he raised his scepter in front of him and fired a blow that parted the small group. He turned away from the Other's watchful and pleased eye, just so he could speak confidentially with his brother and his friends. 

"Thor, all of you, please listen to me, know that it is sooth that I mean you all no harm. I am mostly under their control, but I have sheltered a bit of my own mind from them, in an area of my mind where they shall never find it," Loki voiced, and wanted so badly to hold his brother's hands, to kiss him and to go home to Asgard with him, but all he could do was smile at him. 

"Oh, Loki, I am so sorry this has happened to you, my brother, my love. We believe it as sooth. We just want you safe and way from these monsters. We must spar now, to convince Thanos that you are still under his control," Thor remarked, as he smiled warmly at his brother. He wanted to grab him in his arms and use Mjolnir to return them all to Asgard, but he knew that they must fight now that they had Thanos in their clutches, and with a small wave from their Father, Thor lunged toward his brother with Mjolnir raised over his head. He laughed when Loki stood up and lunged at this brother with his scepter clashed with his brother's hammer. 

"Ha Ha, you cannot best me, Thor! This is no sparring match in the training rooms of Asgard, this is a true battle, which I do not intend to lose!" Loki called out to his brother, making sure the Other believed that he was fighting for real for him and Thanos.

"Believe what you will, Loki, but I shall promise you, Thanos will not be triumphant here today. Asgard will overthrow his rule!" Thor shot back, as he rained more blows down on his brother's scepter, and they clashed together for several minutes. He cried out when Loki pushed him back with a bolt of energy that flew from his hand, and he fell to the ground in a soft whoosh. 

"I think not, Asgardian! I believe that you are now at my mercy, and this has naught to do with Thanos!" Loki laughed triumphantly, as he ran toward his fallen brother, and cried out with his Asgardian Battle call. He flew through the air to make Thanos believe he would kill him, but grunted when Thor waved Mjolnir in the air and stayed Loki stabbing him in his chest. Their weapons sparked, as he then spun around in a circle, and Loki grinned openly as he thought of this only as a sparring event with his brother. 

Thor stood up from the ground and raised Mjolnir in the air over his head as he called up the energy of his thunder and lightning, and then pointed the energy at Loki. He grunted again when his brother blocked it with his scepter and sent him flying backward again. He got right back up and ran toward Loki, as the two of them clashed in the middle of the battlefield, and over the next few minutes, while the other warriors fought against the Chitauri and the demons, the two brother's weapons clashed with loud clangs and ringing noises. 

Steinar killed several of the Chitauri by slicing their bodies with his sword and cut up a few of the advancing demons with his battle axe. He watched as his precious Prince Loki and Prince Thor fought in the mock battle against one another, and he wanted nothing more than to slay the beast Thanos and the Other with his own weapons. But he knew their King must have had a plan, as he watched the regal Odin move across the battlefield atop Sleipnir. 

Loki swung his body around in a circle and dodged another blow from Mjolnir and this time Loki flew through the air and landed a blow against Thor's body with his own body. They rolled along the hard ground, as their weapons clashed together. Thor tried to push Loki's scepter from his hands, but he was having none of that, as he pinned his brother to the ground with his scepter against his chest. Loki laughed when Thor flipped him easily and knocked him to the ground as he laughed and ran away from him, making it look as if Loki had bested him. He hoped that would keep the monsters who controlled his poor brother well appeased. Loki sighed though when he felt Thanos speaking to him in his mind. 

"Oh, my little lost Prince, you are magnificent in battle. You bested that Asgardian so easily and had him running so fast away from you. I am well pleased, and it is exciting to watch you, my pretty slave. I shall reward you pleasantly for your Valiant behavior. Please, do keep me entertained, my pretty, fight with more of the little Asgardian’s," Thanos whispered in Loki's mind, as he mentally caressed his body with his hands and sent him a burst of dark magic energy that moved over his body. He smiled when the Prince closed his eyes and gasped from the intensity of the caresses. "Mm, yes, I know you do enjoy my energy moving over you, my sweet Prince. Win me this battle and I shall reward you in kind." 

"Yes, my Lord, I shall do your bidding. I am pleased that I have done well for you. I look forward to more time spent with you to receive my reward," Loki lied to the foul creature, as he was so good at doing. He regained his composure when he felt the foul creature's hands leave his body and he bowed to him with a mock gesture. "I will appease you more with my wondrous. battle skills, my Lord Thanos."

Loki cut the connection with Thanos and shivered when he felt the lingering touches of the foul creature all over his body. He ran back into the fray of the battle, this time the Warrior's Three, Lady Sif and the Midgardian Miss Adler. Fandral was the first to spar with him, as he clashed his sword against the hilt of Loki's scepter, and gasped when the strong Prince threw his body backward and shoved him to the ground, pointing the tip of his pointy scepter against the Asgardian's chest. He winked down at the blond and taunted him into knocking him back, but was surprised when it was Irene who ran forward and pushed him back with her own sword. 

"So, the Lady Warrior from Midgard wishes to spar with me? You are not as intelligent as I believed you to be, but I shall humor you and give you the chance to show me your meddle and your worth as a warrior. Do not think it sooth that you can best me, Midgardian," Loki mock-taunted Irene as he turned to face her and winked conspiratorially at her, before he laughed and raised his scepter over his head. When it crashed down on the blade of Irene's sword, he called out with his Asgardian battle cry and pushed her body back, as he spun around in a circle and their weapons clashed over and over, in a loud clang that filled the battlefield. 

"Give in to me, and I shall spare your life, Midgardian. There is no way you can win here today." 

"I shall not give into you, Loki. I shall fight for the good of Asgard!" Irene cried out as she pushed her sword harder against Loki's strong raining blows from his magical scepter. She didn't think she could last much longer and then gasped when Loki lunged at her thigh with his scepter, only to be intercepted by the clashing blow of Hogun's sword. 

"Step back, Lady Irene, I shall take over from here," Hogun shouted, as he waved Irene back into the regular battle with the Chitauri. The Warrior pushed Loki back with his own brute force, but the Prince smiled at him with that fake angry smile, letting his friend know he had to do this now. Hogun bowed his head at Loki and gasped when he flew through the air again and landed a hard, jarring blow to Hogun's thigh with the tip of his scepter, and he knew this was so the evil Thanos could be appeased by controlling Loki. He cried out and fell to the hard ground in a magnificent show of fake pain. Just as Loki was about to give a fake killing blow, Lady Sif cried out with her own fake battle cry as he ran forward and pushed Loki back with a shove from her own battle spear. 

"Ah, another female come to play with the real warriors. So you are quick to defend the honor of your fallen friend, but can you really withstand the power I possess?" Loki taunted Sif, as his emerald eyes glittered with mischief and he smiled wickedly at the female Asgardian. 

"Yes, I most certainly can, Loki. Even though I am a female, it does naught mean that I cannot fight you with just as much fury and power as the male warriors of Asgard," Sif shot back at Loki, flashing him her own defiant smile as she spun around to avoid a blow from the Princes' scepter to her left arm. She cried out when Loki surprised her with dagger flew from his hand and she easily deflected with the hilt of her spear. They fought fiercely as their weapons clashed for several minutes, while all around them, the Asgardian’s continued to defeat the Chitauri and the demons in large numbers. 

Loki flew through the air again, calling out with his loud Asgardian battle cry as he landed a blow to Sif's sword that sent her reeling backwards and as she fell to the floor. Thor stepped in and deflected another dagger that flew from Loki's left hand. He pushed his brother back into a group of advancing Chitauri, mouthing an I'm sorry, which Loki winked at as he spun around and shoved the falling creatures to the ground. He stood up and called up more daggers, which he shot off at the feet of Thor and Sif, laughing madly when they were called back into the fray, not wanting to leave Loki's sight for a moment, but knew they had more to fight. 

Steinar stepped in and fought against Loki, as he raised his sword at his little Prince, smiling when Loki used his scepter to deflect the blows.

“Ah, so I see my own Guard has come to fight in the fray. Do you think you can best me, Steinar?” Loki mock taunted, as he raised his scepter over his head and landed a hard blow that knocked him backward for a moment. 

Steinar stared at him with a quick apology, and spun around when Loki flew through the air again and landed his scepter to the middle of his Guards sword. 

Loki leaned in whispered quickly to his dear friend. “I am sorry, Steinar, I must pretend to fight my friends and loved ones. I mean you no harm.”

“Hush, now, my sweet Prince Loki. I know of your predicament, you need naught apologise. Please just make those foul creatures believe you are fighting us for them,” Steinar voiced, as he smiled warmly at his Prince and pushed him back with a forceful shove that sent Loki reeling backward against the Other.   
The Other suddenly appeared by Loki's side again and placed his hand on the Asgardian's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately, before he slid it down his back and cupped his backside in his hands. He leaned in close behind the handsome Prince and whispered softly in his ear, while his hand send telepathic waves of pleasure coursing through Loki's body. He smiled when the Prince instantly responded to his touches and pressed his body flush against him from behind. 

"Our sweet little Prince has pleased Thanos, and myself, very much with his battle skills. Oh, but now he has requested that you make some killing blows to the Asgardian’s to punish them for their insolence."

"Yes, of course, Chitauri. I shall once again do Thanos' bidding. Please allow me to remove myself from your presence for now, so that I may carry out his orders," Loki said, as he stood still when the Chitauri leader sighed but did as he asked. He bowed to the creature and then moved forward as he scanned his Father's Army. His eyes widened and he gasped when he suddenly alighted on a small group of warriors, but these were no ordinary warriors. On the contrary, this band of misfits were the Elders who had raped him so terribly while he was being kept safe in the cell and private gardens by his Father not so long ago. He was seething now as he stalked forward and was determined to kill every last one of them, but first he needed to contact his Father to let him know what was going to happen. So he opened the link with his Father again, as he spoke to him through their minds, in the place where Thanos could not detect him. 

"Father, it is Loki again. I must speak with you urgently on an important matter," Loki voiced, as he entered Odin's mind and stood before him in his ghost like double’s body. 

"Yes, Loki, I am here, son. What is troubling you? I can feel your pain and anguish now. Has Thanos hurt you in any other way," Odin asked, as he reached out for his apparition and held his slim hands in his own large ones.

"Yes, he has, Father, he and the Other have repeatedly touched me and molested me with their dark magic all over my body and in my mind, but that is not what I am concerned with now. Do you see those warriors dressed in black Asgardian Armor. I know that are the Asgardian Elders, but they are not true to you, Father. I regret to inform you that while I was being kept safe in the cell you made to protect me upon my return to Asgard....Oh, Father....oh...Father…they raped me. While you and the whole of Asgard slept, they visited me in my cell and one by one they raped me, beat me and taunted me. They told me that since you did not punish me for my crimes as I should have been, then they would use their brand of punishment to teach me a lesson. They told me that if I revealed their crimes to you, they would kill. I believed that they could do it, Father. I am afraid now, because Thanos is calling for Asgardian blood, and I cannot hold back the command, his mind is too strong for me to hold back-"

"Hush, Loki, you must do this now, son, give them swift justice," Odin cut across his son's words, sending him calming thoughts and feelings and letting him know he was not to blame for this terrible occurrence. "Do not be afraid to, Loki. You must go through with this action here, and I shall inform the Army not to retaliate against your actions." 

"Thank you, Father, but there is another matter that we must discuss. That is, how you must rid me of Thanos' control of my mind and body. There is only one way to end this...you must shoot me with a bolt from Gungnir," Loki voiced, as his ghost like double stared at his Father with tears in his eyes, He sobbed when Odin gripped his hands and he continued on. "You must end this battle now, it has to come from you. Only you can do this father. Once I kill these rogues, you must fire upon me, and the shock wave will kill Thanos, the Other and The Chitauri. I must appear dead to everyone in order for this magic to work-"

"Yes, Loki, I know what must be done, my son. I saw the words written in the letter, and I have known all along that this is sooth and must happen. I shall wait to see the rogue Warriors fall and I will have to stay the retaliation from the other warriors. Please stay strong, son, I will make sure the bolt from Gungnir only stuns you but sends a killing shock wave directly to Thanos, The Other and The Chitauri. Go now, son, I can see the Other is moving toward you, and he looks none pleased that you have stalled the action he has requested of you."

Loki quickly cut the connection with his Father and raised his scepter toward the group of Rogue Warriors, the Black Guardian Elders of Asgard. He steeled his nerves and caught Odin's eyes and saw the curt nod from him, and then opened fire on the first two warriors. He cried out with his Asgardian battle call as he felled the rogues and then deflected the energy that flew from the hands of one of the other Elders with his scepter. He held out his own hands and called up several daggers that sliced through the Elder's body as it fell to the ground in a shriveling mess. 

Thor, the Warriors Three, Steinar, Sif watched in horror and disbelief as Loki made his sudden attack on a group of Black Guardian Warriors for no apparent reason they could think of. When Thor made to move toward them to defend them, Odin moved Sleipnir in front of his son and stayed him. "No, Thor, do not interfere now. I shall explain Loki's actions later. Get back to that battlefield and keep fighting the Chitauri and the Demons. Do not interfere again." 

"But Father, this is madness! Loki is killing some of our own. How can you stand by and let this happen?" Thor shouted, as he used Mjolnir and swung it in the air to fell several advancing Chitauri and Demons in one swift blow. 

"Silence, Thor! Do not ever question my reasoning for the things I do. Just get back into battle. I will be finishing this up very soon," Odin ordered as he pointed angrily at Thor.

"Fine, Father, I shall not question you again, but I not agree with this madness," Thor retorted, as he pulled Volstagg and Fandral with him back into the fray of battle. Shaking his head as he watched Loki slay the last of the Black Guardian Warriors and then turn to make his way to the other side of the battlefield, away from him and the Warriors Three.

Once Odin was sure Thor was out of range, he watched as Loki moved away from the other Asgardian warriors and stood on the opposite side of the field. He knew he was biding his time as he seemed to observe his handiwork and made sure he was also far away from Thanos and the Other. Odin sighed miserably and shook his head as he coaxed Sleipnir forward, the horse neighing and sighing along with the King. 

"Yes, I know Sleipnir. I regret the action I must take against your Mother as well, but this is sooth and it is written. I must complete this task to end the control of Thanos over him." 

The horse neighed loudly again and shook his head as he moved closer to where his Mother stood waiting for Odin AllFather to complete his terrible task of making it look as if he has killed Loki. 

"I am sorry, Sleipnir, but the blast from Gungnir will not kill your mother, Loki. It will merely stun him and everyone will believe he is dead, but the shock wave will surely kill Thanos, the Other and the Chitauri within seconds of hitting its target." Odin explained further, as he pet the horses main with his hand and then with a heavy heart raised Gungnir toward the middle of Loki's chest. He closed his eyes as he willed a blast from the staff to hit son true. 

Loki cried out when he felt the blow from Gungnir as it hit him in his chest and he flew backward 2000 feet in the air. He landed with a crushing blow to his back against the hard rocky floor. He wasn't expecting the energy from the staff to be this painful, and he gasped and held onto his chest as he lay on the hard ground panting and then willed his body to appear dead for the several minutes needed for the shock wave to hit Thanos, The Other and the Chitauri.

Thor cried out in horror as he watched his Father strike Loki with a killing blow from Gungnir, and he moved toward his brother on the field, only be thrown back with energy from his Father's hand keeping him away from Loki's fallen body. 

"NO!! Loki!! Father, what have you done?!!" 

"No, Thor! Stand back! Stay away from your brother, you insolent boy!!" Odin called out, as he magically set up a barrier around Loki's fallen body to keep the other Asgardian’s away from him, but Thor was insistent as he stalked toward his Father and tried to grab Gungnir from his hands. 

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!!! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!! YOU HAVE KILLED LOKI, AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY?!!!" Thor thundered, as he gripped his Father by his left leg and tried to unseat him from his horse. 

Odin just smacked Thor hard against the side of his face and pushed him to the ground. "Silence, insolent boy! All will be explained. Just keep your distance and your mouth shut!" 

The Warriors Three, Steinar, and Lady Sif ran to Thor's side, while Lady Irene stood stunned in the middle of the field, as she watched Odin AllFather kill his own Son. They could not believe it when Odin hit Thor and knocked him to the ground, but then they looked around when they noticed how quiet it had become. There were no more Chitauri, no more demons coming at them to fight. Thor was still trying to get to Loki, when Volstagg grabbed the blond-haired Prince by his arms to get his attention. 

Steinar stared in horror at their King, but he knew that there had to be a reason for what he did with poor Loki. He had a feeling this was all planned out, but he was still in shock as he stared at his poor little Princes’ unmoving body as it lay in the middle of the battlefield.

The Demons were all retreating back to their huts when they saw Odin AllFather kill his own Son, Loki Odinson for no apparent reason, and they were afraid to be executed in the same manner, so the call went up for them to all retreat and leave the battlefield. 

"Thor, look around you, listen to me! It's over, my friend, they are all dead," the ginger haired warrior shook his friend and then turned his bulky body around to glance at the battlefield. Thor gasped when he saw the Chitauri and the Other as they lay dead, all around them the ground was littered with decaying bodies and then they heard the angry roar of Thanos as he realised what Loki had done, and they saw the Titan stumbling through the battlefield, as the energy from Gungnir raced over his body, killing him from the inside out. 

"No, Volstagg, you do not understand, my brother has also died on this terrible day, and at the hands of our own Father. How could he do this? Why has this happened? My poor brother lies in the field of battle, dead and untouched with no one there to sooth him. I need to make my way to my lover, my sweet Loki, he is dead, I cannot go on," Thor cried, as he gripped Volstagg by his upper arms and stared over at Loki's un-moving body just mere inches away. He wanted to move to his lover, his sweet brother, and was about to push his friend out of the way, when he turned to see Thanos stumbling toward their small group with his eyes glowing with anger and revenge. 

"No, you have betrayed me, Prince Of Asgard, and now your fellow Asgardian’s will suffer-" Thanos' words were cut short, when Odin moved forward on Sleipnir till he was right in front of the dying Titan Warrior. With the swift movement that once again shocked Thor, the Warriors Three, Steinar, and Lady Sif, who had wrapped her arms around Irene's sobbing body, watched as the AllFather raised Gungnir and pointed it directly at the beings chest. The bolt of energy that flew forth from the weapon was a killing blow as Thanos' body was disintegrated into tiny little atoms of purple dust. The last sound they all heard was the blood curdling shout of pain and anguish coming forth from Thanos' mouth as he was blinked out of existence once and for all. 

Odin reared in the saddle atop Sleipnir and using his magic, he lifted the unconscious body of his son Loki up off the ground and held him his arms over the saddle of his son. Sleipnir sent his mummy comforting thoughts filled with love and compassion and Loki in his unconscious state stroked his son's mane and assured him he would be all right once he was back safely on Asgard. In the next instant, Odin raised Gungnir in the air and used his magic to transport them all back to the court of Asgard.


	31. Hopeless Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A victorious Asgard returns home to tend the wounded, and truths are revealed.

Once back in the court of Asgard, Thor moved angrily toward his Father as he carried the dead body of his little brother in his arms. He had tears in his eyes as he gripped the handle of Mjolnir. 

“Father, I demand to know what, in the Nine Realms, just happened on that battlefield?! Why did you kill Loki? I want some answers now!” 

"Thor, are you that thick headed to believe that I would kill one of my own sons?!" Odin shouted back, as he pushed past his older son and hurried toward the healing rooms with his precious cargo. Thor, Steinar, the Warriors Three, Sif and Irene followed behind the AllFather as they stared down in disbelief at the stilled body of Loki, being cradled so gently in his Father's large, muscular arms, as he carried him to the healing rooms. 

"Thor," Fandral whispered to his friend. "Why is the King carrying Loki to the healing rooms if he is dead. Did you not wonder that?"   
"What, Fandral? What are you speaking of?" Thor asked, as he glared at his friend with his angry blue eyes. 

"You should listen to the council of your warrior friend, Thor Odinson, and use that thick brain of yours for once. Loki is naught dead, he is merely in a form of Odin Sleep, to heal his body from being possessed by Thanos and The Other…and also from the blast he took from Gungnir," Odin finally revealed to all of them, as they were joined by Frigga and the Healers, Cajolus and Dentrious, who took Loki's sleeping body from the King and moved them all inside the healing rooms.

"What, Father, you mean Loki is not dead?" Thor asked in disbelief, as he moved to stand beside his Father, feeling stupid now for his reaction and not trusting his Father's judgment. When he stared into his eyes though, he didn't see anger there, he saw remorse and compassion. 

"Thor, I am sorry for keeping this from all of you, but it was imperative for you all to believe that I had killed Loki," Odin said, as he placed his hands on Thor's shoulders, and with another bout of magic removed everyone’s battle armor, sending it off to be cleaned of the blood of battle. "I will explain everything to all of you once Loki's is stable inside the healing rooms. Come with me, Thor, Steinar, he will need you and Thor mostly. My trusted Warriors , Lady Sif and Miss Adler, you may all be present for a short while.

They all followed behind their King and entered the healing room, where they were met by their Queen, and she seemed to already know the story. Of course she already knew what had occurred. Odin explained the reasoning and the causes of everything that had just happened on the battlefield. How Loki had written the words, "I'll see you on the other side", and the plan those words put into play. 

"I knew when I read those words of Loki's in the letter that I would have to be the one to set him free from the mental hold Thanos had on him, and that I would need to use Gungnir to put this plan into play. Loki is not dead, my dear ones, he is in a form of an Odin Sleep to heal his body not just from the energy blast form Gungnir but from the terrible mind and body control Thanos had over Loki. He had been using his energy to mentally and physically use Loki's body in the most disgusting manner. The Other also participated in these gross actions. So you see, my dear ones, I needed to perform this action and use the shock wave energy to blast Thanos out of Loki's mind and body, it was the only way. Loki will sleep now, for a few days, but as you all see, he is breathing normally and will be stable within the coming hours. I am sorry, but this time he will need to stay here in the healing rooms, sealed inside the same energy I used when I went into the Odin Sleep. It is the only way that I will be able to heal him, fully, that is not to say that he will not be distressed for many a day to come from his traumatic experience. This is twice that Loki has been controlled by Thanos, but this particular instance was more dire than the last one. So, I would ask that each of you spend time with him, together now and on your own. Thor and Steinar will spend the most time with him, and that is my last word. My trusted warriors and Lady Sif you may also sit with him,” Odin stopped talking for a moment as he glanced at all of them, and then his gaze fell on the Midgardian woman and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Miss Adler, you performed well in the battle today, you may yet endear yourself to me. I shall also grant that you visit with my son…but you are naught to upset Loki. For even in the Odin sleep, he is still aware of all that happens around him,” Odin voiced, as he glared at the woman and then turned to face everyone else. “Now, let us all stand back and allow my healers, Cajolus and Dentrious to complete their ministrations for my son, Prince Loki." 

They all felt relief as Odin explained to them what happened to Loki as they watched Cajolus and Dentrious set up the special magic that covered Loki's body in a glowing emerald and gold dome that they would easily move their hands into if they wished to comfort the sleeping Prince. Thor sat on Loki's right side, while Steinar sat on his left side and they both held Loki’s hands in theirs, but Steinar knew not to be too possessive of the Prince. So he merely squeezed Loki’s hand and released it, as he sat beside the Prince and watched over him with Thor on his other side. 

Thor glared at Irene as she hovered behind Steinar, and shook his head in disgust at her. When he reached inside the energy to hold Loki's hand, he smiled when his brother squeezed it firmly. He ignored Irene for now as he sat watch over his brother, while the Warriors Three and Sif paid their respects and left to retire to their quarters, leaving Thor and Irene alone in the healing room. 

Odin and Frigga kissed Loki each in turn through the energy, and then embraced Thor, and with a slowly left the room to everyone kneeling to the King and Queen. Thor smiled proudly at his Parents as they left the room, along with the healers, Cajolus and Dentrious. Steinar stayed on his side of the healing bed as he watched closely over his poor sleeping change, his little Prince Loki. Thor sighed as he held his brother's hand and glared up at Irene. "I still blame you for this, Midgardian. He would have never been taken by Thanos if you had not upset him with your pettiness. So, do not think that I will forgive you any time soon...." 

Thor stopped talking when Loki squeezed his hand and he moved his face inside the healing energy to kiss his brother's lips. He laughed when Loki murmured that he loved him, and then spoke incoherently in his Odin Sleep. He noticed when Loki reached out his other hand toward his personal guard, Steinar and smiled at him as he motioned for him to hold Loki’s hand too. He glared at Irene again when she glowered at him. He still had Mjolnir at his side and he stared from his hammer up to her, and narrowed his eyes menacingly at the Midgardian. He thought back to the battle and grunted loudly at her. “You fought well in the battle today. I will give you that, Midgardian, but that still does naught make me hold any sentiment toward you any more than I should." 

Steinar reached over Loki’s sleeping form and gripped Prince Thor’s free hand as he smiled apologetically to him. “Do naught let these minor things trouble you, my Prince. What matters now is that you are here with Loki, and that you love him and will be here when he awakens. I shall naught leave his side for a moment, and if you happen to fall asleep, then I will watch over him and see that he is protected. I am sworn to watch over him, as his personal Guard, and I shall do that, but also because I care for Prince Loki as much as I would a son.” 

Thor smiled at Steinar and squeezed his own calloused hand with his own, before he released it and spoke to him, but glared at the Midgardian woman over his shoulder for a moment. Before he turned his gaze back to Steinar and bowed his head to him. “You are most correct, Steinar. I shall naught let the petty actions of others affect my judgment and realise what is most important in my life. My little brother, nae, my lover and future intended, is injured and I will be sure that he will become well again. Thank you for your kind words, my friend, Loki is very fortuitous to have you as his dear friend and personal guard since he was but a boy.” 

Thor turned his attention back to Loki, as he bent down and kissed his forehead and then his lips through the healing energy. He smiled when Loki whimpered happily and pressed his lips to his in a soft fleeting kiss, before his body sank back against the comfortable bed and he slept. Thor watched over his brother, with Steinar remaining there with him, and the Warrior Three and Sif stayed a long while, as did the troublesome Midgardian. He could see Sif spent a lot of time with her, but he was not bothered by that, he knew they were close together. His main concern was Loki and watching over him, and that is what he did.


	32. Don't Let Me Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high between Irene and Thor while they anxiously await Loki to wake from the Odinsleep in the Healing bed.

Loki knew that he was placed inside the Odin Sleep, to help him heal his shattered mind and broken down body. He was in so much pain from the blast of energy Odin used from Gungnir on Muspelheim during the battle. He knew his Father had not used too much concentrated power on him, but he had also felt the shock wave it sent to strike down Thanos, The Other and the Chitauri, and also the bolt of energy itself was very painful as it struck him in the middle of his chest. He had a large circular bruise in the middle of his chest, and no matter how much he slept in the healing energy they had conjured up for him, he knew that bruise would take a while to be healed, and he would have to use his own magic and his Mother's special healing oils once he was awake again. 

So now, he slept, albeit with pained breathing and his heart racing in his chest, and he could feel his Family, Thor, Frigga, Odin and his own special friend and Guard since childhood, Steinar there holding his other hand. The Warriors Three, Sif and the Midgardian, Irene Adler, were all with him in the healing rooms. Their presence still had not stopped the nightmares he was still plagued by, and one such nightmare was playing itself out now...

Loki was once again back on Muspelheim. In his mind's eye, Thanos had won, or the Titan made him believe such thoughts, and he had defeated the Asgardian’s, sending them back to Asgard without their precious Prince Loki. So, Loki once again found himself chained naked, this time he was in Thanos' lair, and he was chained down to a long divan, with his arms above his head and his ankles chained to the bottom of the divan. He wore a leather choker around his neck which the Titan would use to both dispel the use of the God's magic, and give him pleasure and pain that would move over his entire body, but mostly his pleasure points. 

Loki heard Thanos and The Other conversing, well, more sharing heated words as to who would get to have their way with him first. Thanos had conditioned his mind so that he would not try to refuse him. He would withstand the pleasure and the pain as the Titan saw fit. His head was spinning from all the dark energy moving through it, and he thought he felt something at the back of his mind, something telling him this was not real, this was just a nightmare, and that he was safe on Asgard with his Family and friends. But just as the fleeting thought brushed up against his mind, then it was gone and he looked up into the evil grinning face of the large purple Titan as he stared down at Loki and licked his lips with his disgusting tongue. 

"My sweet little lost Prince, how beautiful you look all chained up and under my complete control. I shall enjoy using you as my personal sex slave, as will The Other once I have finished with you, if there is anything left for him to use that is. I am going to enjoy your body with both terrible pain and wonderful pleasure," Thanos voiced, and he smiled when the little Asgardian God stared up at him with clouded emerald eyes, his body trembling as he listened so intently to his every word. 

Loki gasped and his breath caught in his throat as he listened to Thanos' threatening words, and felt as if the Titan was consuming him all over and all around. His presence overwhelmed him with fear and, though he could not help himself, lust. All he could do was whimper and nod his head in agreement. 

"Mm, it is so pleasing for me to see that you have resigned your fate to me, my sweet Prince. I think that is enough of the pleasantries...for now...it is time for me to take my fill of you, and I promise you, it will be all....consuming as I shove myself deep inside your tightness again. This time, as the other times I controlled you on Midgard, and we met in the dark Realm of the Dead, I shall have you in my own powerful form," Thanos added, as he sauntered toward the divan, he immediately raised his hand toward Loki and wiggled his fingers as he conjured up a large blue ball of energy inside the palm of his large purple hand. He sent the magical bolt of light and hot heat energy racing over Loki's body, laughing when the God howled with pain. 

Loki called out in anguish as the blue light engulfed his body and sent him shocking bolts of energy that felt as if they were tearing him asunder. He once again felt that terrible hot heat that burned him from the inside out, and when the energy made contact with the collar around his neck his body was jolted as the energy was tripled in its painful intensity. "Please, stop, I have already surrendered to you! You do not need to punish me! I have given to you all that I am!" 

Thanos just laughed wickedly as he listened to the sweet little Prince crying out in anguish, it meant that the torture was working to break his spirit even more. He moved closer to the divan, standing at the bottom and reached out with his large hands, stroking his body up from his ankles to the tops of his spread thighs. He squeezed the muscular flesh hard with his hands and glared down at the Asgardian. "You will take whatever I give to you, my slave! You will do naught to fight me, Asgardian, nor will you dictate whether I give you pain or pleasure! Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I....understand...my Lord..." Loki whimpered, as his breath hitched when the Titan squeezed his legs with hard and sent more painful energy moving directly through his body, searing it with more heated energy. He closed his eyes and panted and gasped for air as he felt Thanos' presence all around him, just as he had said, all consuming of his very existence. "I shall not fight you....any longer...resistance is...futile...." 

Thanos laughed wickedly as he moved one of those large hands over Loki's groin and wrapped that large hand around the shaft, stroking the Prince a few times, and very angry that he was not becoming aroused. He squeezed his member hard with his hand, sending Loki small bursts of painful energy, and smiled when he whimpered and his body trembled in fear. "You had best respond to me, my slave, or I shall make you feel even more pain that you have experienced. Your words are empty and mean naught to me, my pretty little Prince, so you better learn your place."

Loki whimpered again, and swallowed hard his eyes watering from the rough treatment, but he knew he must will himself to become aroused for the evil Titan, lest he find himself castrated. He closed his eyes and filled his mind with visions of himself and his brother Thor coupling, making love in his chambers back on Asgard, but to Thanos he made the evil being believe he was enjoying the way he was moving his hand up and down on him now. 

When Loki opened his eyes he stared into the menacing eyes of the being and swallowed again when he flashed Loki a satisfied smile, and then he laid his body back on the divan and kept his visions of he and his brother sharing each other's bodies and love while the disgusting being touched him in the most horrible of ways.

"That's much better, my sweet Prince. You see how richly I reward you when you behave," Thanos voiced, as he kept up his slow stroking of Loki, pleased when he heard his soft moans of pleasure, and kept his eyes closed as his body shook and trembled and he pushed his hips up off the divan. He kept up his ministrations and just before he allowed the Prince to come to completion, he placed his mouth on the head of his member and hollowed out his cheeks, grunting when the Asgardian had his release inside his mouth. 

"Oh, Thor," Loki moaned out his brother's name during his release, as he bucked his hips up off the divan, not realising what he had done, and his eyes suddenly flew open and he hoped to Odin that the being had not heard him. He waited for the burst of pain from Thanos, but was pleased that he had not heard him moan the name. He shivered as he stared down at the being still drinking down his release, and licking the rest off the head of his still hard member. He grunted and frowned when Thanos lifted his head and then glared down at him, and he swallowed hard when he realised that he had heard him moaning out the name. 

"You have been very bad, Asgardian. Now as your punishment I shall take you the hard way," Thanos said in a menacing tone of voice, as he unshackled Loki's ankles, but not before he rubbed his purple hands together and called up a small red ball of energy. He threw the ball at Loki's prone body, and laughed wickedly when it crashed against his chest and fanned out all over Loki's body, filling him with the most excruciating bolts of energy that shocked his body, pinging against the pleasure points. 

Loki howled in anguish as he writhed on the cushions of the divan. "I'm sorry, Thanos! I did not mean to slight you by shouting the wrong name!! Please, I'm so sorry, please make it stop!! You're killing me! Father, please help me?!! Please make it stop!! Thor, please help me?!" 

"Your Father and your precious brother, Thor, cannot save you now, little lost Prince! You are my plaything now, and you will suffer each time you disobey  me!" Thanos thundered, as he twisted his hands into fists and made the effects worse, but then reached for Loki's legs and roughly pulled them apart, holding them over his large shoulders. He grunted loudly as he shoved himself hard inside Loki's opening, all of him went in one painful thrust.

Loki cried out in terror as he felt the Titan's thick large member as it filled him without any preparation, while he kept up the painful bursts of dark energy. He started to struggle more now that his mind was cut off from escaping inwardly, and Thanos held him in his thrall, as he took him hard and kept up the painful torture. "No, please, get off of me, you animal! You're tearing me apart!! No, please!!"

"YOU WILL BE SILENT, OR I WILL CUT OUT YOUR INSOLENT TONGUE!" Thanos howled in anger, as he thrust himself in harder, squeezing Loki's thighs in a near crushing blow to keep his writhing body still. It still didn't stop the Prince's pleas to stop as he tried to push his powerful body off of him, but he held the Asgardian fast and brought himself to completion inside him, grunting and moaning at how tight he was and how good it felt to bend the will of a precious Prince of Asgard, especially his little Prince Loki, his sex slave. He dreaded giving him over to The Other and would be certain to make sure he didn't give him too long, only because he wanted to have his little sex slave over and over again. He growled loudly as he filled the Prince of Asgard with several volley's of his evil seed, as gripped onto Loki's thighs until he was finished. 

Loki whimpered and sobbed as he tried to shake off Thanos from his body, to no avail, but he was thankful when the evil being let off so quickly inside of him. He felt violated after the rape and was also relieved when the Titan ended the burst of dark energy, which left him panting and gasping and sobbing miserably. 

"Father, Thor, Mother, please help me?! Make it stop, please!! He's killing me! Please help me?!!! Thor!!" Loki cried out in pain and anguish inside the healing room. He had not woken up yet, but was instead screaming for help inside the Odin sleep he was still ensconced in. 

Thor had fallen asleep beside Loki on the healing bed and he was jolted awake by the sound of Loki screaming out in terror. He sat up, along with Steinar, who was asleep on the armchair beside the healing bed. The Warriors Three, Sif, and of course, Irene Adler, the Midgardian, were still there, for all of his dear friends and she were asleep on the armchairs around the healing room, and they too moved toward the bed. They watched as Thor with concern on their faces as he tended to Loki’s needs. 

Thor reached through the emerald and gold energy surrounding his brother’s slim, shaking body. He wrapped his arms around him and held him as he kissed the top of his raven-haired head and whispered softly to him. He could see that Loki was still in the Odinsleep, but he wanted to make certain that his brother, his lover, knew that he was there to protect him. “Loki, I am here, my love, it’s me, Thor. You are safe now, brother. Thanos cannot hurt you. Father slay the beast in the battle on Muspelheim.” 

Loki whimpered when he heard Thor speaking to him, but he could not reply, he was still lost in the terrible throes of the nightmare. He was still feeling the terrible heat torture and the mindless rape he was experiencing at the hands of the Titan, and he just wanted to wake up and have Thor hold in his arms, but all he could do was moan and whimper as his body shook from the fear and pain that he was lost in inside the nightmare. 

Odin was on his way to check on his son Loki in his Odinsleep, and burst into the healing room when he heard Loki’s painful cries, and as he rushed inside the Healing Rooms, where he found everyone awake. Thor was leaning over Loki holding him in his arms. He toward quickly the bed and he carefully sat down beside Thor as he stared at Steinar and saw his concerned expression. “Thor, what has happened here? I heard Loki crying out in anguish.” 

“I am sorry, Father, I believe Loki is having terrible nightmares about Thanos, and the Other still controlling him. Even though they were both slain by you and us in the Battle. He was screaming out horribly before but has since started whimpering and his body shaking beneath the blankets. I wanted to lay beside him and hold him, but I did not know if that was allowed or not,” Thor explained, as he held Loki’s trembling hands in his own and caressed the back of his knuckles with his thumbs. He stared at his Father as he reached over to tend to Loki and hoped his brother would be all right. 

“Oh, Thor, of course it would be all right if you were to lie beside Loki and hold him in your arms. The energy would naught hurt you, and in fact if you were beside him, perhaps he would not have the terrible nightmares,” Odin explained to his eldest son, as he placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, before he turned to back to take care of Loki for a moment. 

Odin could see that Loki’s body was still trembling and he was whimpering softly from still being in the throes of the nightmare. He immediately placed his hands on Loki's forehead, easing him out of the horrible nightmares he couldn't see what they were, quickly replaced them with memories of being with his brother Thor and being home safe on Asgard with all of his loved ones. He did naught fathom Loki being in anymore pain, and all he wished to do was to keep his son shielded from what he imagined were his son reliving the horrible things Thanos and The Other had inflicted on him. 

He sighed in relief when Loki's thrashing and pained cries ended and his body relaxed back against the comfortable cushions on the bed again. He bent down to kiss his son's head tenderly, before he turned to face Thor and Steinar who had been watching him closely while he helped Loki’s nightmares desist. He moved from the healing bed and sank down into the small arm chair beside the bed as he wiped his brow with his handkerchief he pulled from the cuff of his tunic. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Thor speaking to him, and looked up to see the other Warrior’s, Sif and the Midgardian, Lady Adler, all staring at him with owlish looks on their face. 

"Father, will Loki be all right now? Have you chased away the demons of his nightmares?” Thor asked, as he stared over at his Father with a concerned look on his face. All the while he held Loki’s hand on his own and caressed the back of his knuckles tenderly with his thumb.  

"Yes, Thor, he will be just fine now, but you must stay awake now and keep him company. All of you, must keep talking among each other, so he will hear your voices and know you are here,” Odin said, his voice sounding tired and a worried look came over his face. "You may lie in bed beside Loki now, son, or, at least sit with his head in your lap and lean against the top part of the healing bed. Steinar, I ask that you sit on one of the armchairs and watch over my two sons, while the rest of you also sit down on the chairs. There is no need for all of you to be standing around looking…owlish.” 

“Yes, of course I shall stay here and watch over Prince Loki and Prince Thor, my King. My only concern now is to see that Prince Loki is well again,” Steinar said, as he bowed at Odin and moved to sit down on the armchair on the right side of the bed. He smiled at Thor when the blond Prince beamed at him and bowed his head in thanks of looking out for the two of them. He raised his eyebrows when Thor spoke to his Father from his seated position on the bed, with Loki’s head and upper body in his lap. 

"Oh, Father, I promise you that I will be with Loki from now until he awakens, and will naught leave his side for anything,” Thor voiced, as he his body inside the emerald and gold energy and sat against the top of the bed, while he gently laid Loki’s head in his lap. He carded his fingers through his lover’s soft raven hair and held him in his arms. Once everyone else had dispersed later, then he would lay down with Loki and just hold him in his arms. For now he continued to move the fingers of his right hand through his brother’s nae, his lover’s soft raven hair to keep him calm and relaxed in his sleep. "Will he wake up soon, Father? I am so worried about him until he does." 

"I know you are Thor, we all are son, and I believe he should awaken soon. He is much younger and stronger than I was when I fell into the Odin sleep. He will waken when he is ready though, Thor, and there is naught any of us can do about it. All he needs now are his loved ones around him, and you with him in the healing bed shall speed his recovery rather swiftly," Odin said, as he smiled warily at his son, blinking his one eye at him as he stared at the others, and smiled when they all finally sat down in the chairs around the healing room. 

Thor sighed and squeezed Loki's hand with his left hand and frowned when Loki whimpered and moaned softly in his sleep. He could tell that his brother was obviously still in pain from all that had happened to him. "I understand, Father, I would that it were me in his stead. It breaks my heart to see my little brother, nae, my future intended, suffering so much pain and having these terrible nightmares." 

"I am sorry, Thor. I would that I did naught have had to complete the task to rid Loki of the control of Thanos, but your brother had already sealed the fate of that encounter by the words in his letter," Odin said, as he stared at his eldest son with a look of concern and apathy in his one eye. When he spoke again, his voice was back to its stern gruffness. "Fear not, son. Your brother Loki is resilient and shall soon awaken from his healing sleep. All you must do is be here to support him through this terrible ordeal, and afterwards we shall help him to heal once he is awake." 

"I know it is sooth there was naught you could do to prevent what was written to have occurred during the battle, if only to release Loki from the evil possession of Thanos. I do not place blame on you, Father, there is only one reason why he was taken by the evil Titan in the first place, but I shall naught discuss that right now," Thor stated, as he squeezed Loki's hand with one of his and then carded the fingers of his other hand through his lover’s soft raven hair to soothe him and keep him calm. He smiled when his brother squeezed his hand back and held on tightly.

Thor kept his eyes on his Father as he spoke, but he was certain Odin had seen the transaction between the two brothers, nae lovers as well, only smiling warmly at Thor and nodding his head at the action. Thor smiled warmly in return and spoke softly to him. "I promise you, Father, I shall not leave Loki's side from now on. I will be sure to keep him calm while I am here with him, and then I will most assuredly over see his recovery and take care of him in all ways.” 

Odin shook his head and smiled at Thor, as he stood up from his chair and walked lean over the side of the healing bed where his son lay with his other son. He smiled warmly and they embraced for a moment, before he patted Thor on one of his biceps and turned to walk out of the room. "I know that Loki is in the proper care with you, Thor, but please be certain to retrieve me should he have anymore nightmares. Please do not attempt to waken him, if you do it would set back the process we have put him under with catastrophic results." 

"I promise to call upon you should the need arise, Father. I do naught wish to spoil the process the healing sleep is affording Loki. I shall sit with him now for the rest of the morning and even the rest of the day until he does awaken," Thor voiced, as he bowed to his Father from his position on the bed, where he still held Loki in his lap. He squeezed Loki’s hand and bent down to kiss his forehead and then his lips and smiled when Loki keened in his sleep and snuggled his body closer to his. 

"Oh, Loki, my love, I wish you would awaken soon. I miss you terribly, I miss speaking with you and being in your company. I love you, so much, and I promise to keep you safe and protected once you awaken from this healing sleep. You and I will be together now, for the rest of our lives and once we are wed, we shall be happy together, and I will give you all that you ever wished for." 

Loki murmured softly and snuggled his body closer to Thor’s. He heard every word his love, his sweet brother was saying to him, and he wished he could wake up, but his body was still in too much pain to do so. So, he just laid against Thor’s strong body, and relaxed there for the next several hours. He knew his lover was there holding him, and he felt safe and calm in his arms, and he keened when he suddenly felt Thor lay beside him on the healing bed. Even in his sleep he felt Thor’s strong presence and he wrapped his arms around his strong waist and slept there. 

Thor decided it was time for him to lay beside Loki and hold him in his arms for a while, to show him that he loved him and he would keep him safe so he could rest easier with him around. He smiled when he slid his body beside Loki’s and wrapped his arms around his slim body and wrapped the blankets around them. He just held him in his arms and kissed his lips and his eyes and his forehead, as he whispered words of love to his brother, his lover and future intended, whom he loved more than anyone in the Nine Realms and beyond. 

Thor stayed  with Loki the rest of the day and asked the servants to bring him a tray of food, filled with the succulent fruits of Asgard, a flagon of mead and several different cheeses, fresh Artisan baked bread. The Warriors and Sif had gone to their own chambers for a while to get some much needed sleep, but the Midgardian, Miss Adler, who had woken up after falling asleep yet again in her chair. Thor wished she would just go away already, but unfortunately she stayed inside the healing room with he and Steinar, and all three of them had partaken of the large tray of food. 

Thor did his best to ignore Irene, and while the three of them ate, he sat up in the healing bed and cradled Loki’s body in his lap. He furrowed his brow as he watched his brother's body breathing softly, and his young handsome face looking peaceful in his sleep for once. He was so in love with Loki, and just wanted him to wake up so they could begin their relationship and in the future, their Father would give them their special wedding ceremony. 

Steinar approached the healing bed and sat down on the edge as he smiled down at the blond haired Prince. “I know that you are worried for Prince Loki, Prince Thor. I can see that he is resting well in your arms, and seems to be more at ease with you there with him.” 

“Thank you, Steinar, you are very kind and so supportive of Loki, and myself. I am pleased that you are here helping me to look after him,” Thor voiced, as he smiled at the Guard and stared over at the Midgardian and shook his head when he noticed she had fallen asleep in the armchair again. 

Steinar followed his gaze and frowned as well, as he leaned forward and patted the blond Prince on his forearm. “I do not understand why the Midgardian does not just leave here and go to her chambers to sleep. She is naught doing Loki any good by sleeping here.” 

“Yes, I agree, Steinar, but do you naught understand why she is doing this? She means to get under my skin by being petty and stubborn. I would that I had the use of magic as my Loki does and then I would send her away to her chambers for good,” Thor retorted, as he glowered at the sleeping Midgardian and then turned to face Steinar again. He smiled softly when the guard squeezed his arm. 

“I am sorry, Thor, I hate to see you so distraught over this. I will be here to look out for you and Loki. I could waken her and bring her to her chambers for you, if that would make you feel better,” Steinar offered, as he squeezed Thor’s arm in a comforting manner, but before Thor could answer, the Queen entered the healing rooms and greeted them. 

“My dear son, Thor, Steinar, good afternoon. How is Loki faring, Thor?” Frigga asked, as she sat down on an armchair beside the healing bed. She smiled at her eldest son when she saw how he held Loki in his arms in a comforting manner, and it warmed her heart to see the love he shared for his brother, and yes, his future intended. She had seen it coming and had spoke to Odin about it, and they both agreed it was about time the two of them professed their love of each other.

“Good afternoon, Mother, it is wonderful to see you again.” Thor voiced, as he smiled warmly at his mother and bowed his head to her when she sat down on the armchair beside the bed. 

Steinar also sat in his own armchair watching the Prince and the Queen conversing and also watching over Prince Loki. “I fear that Loki had a small relapse earlier. He was troubled by a horrible nightmare, but I was here to comfort him in his sleep and Father was here as well. He calmed the nightmares for him and I have stayed here with him. I sent our friends away to their chambers to rest up after the difficult battle we won on Muspelheim, but I fear that the only one who regrettably stayed was the Midgardian woman, Irene Adler.” 

Frigga stared at her son for a moment, as she listened to him speaking and shook her head at hearing his words. She frowned when Thor mentioned Loki having a relapse and leaned forward as she patted Thor on his forearm and squeezed it affectionately, before she sat back in her chair again. She stared over the healing bed to the other side where the Lady Adler was indeed curled up on the small divan fast asleep. 

“Thor, it is wonderful that you are here taking such good care of Loki. I know how much the two of you love one another, and I am certain he would do the same for you. But why did you not wake Lady Irene and send her on her way as well? She is obviously exhausted after the battle, just as your friends were,” Frigga said, as she smiled warily at her eldest son and saw the look of contempt move over his face. 

“Mother, I am sorry, but it is naught my concern whether the Midgardian is exhausted now, she is able to look after herself. She is naught but trouble and it because of her haughty attitude that Thanos was able to abduct Loki in the first place, so please do not ask me to be civil with her. I am only worried for Loki’s welfare and I shall look after him with all of my love and care,” Thor spoke in a heated manner to his Mother, as he held Loki’s body tighter to his body in an even more protective manner. 

Frigga sighed and shook her head at hearing the heated way Thor spoke of Lady Adler, and through it made her sad, she knew that it would a long while, if at all, before her eldest son and Lady Irene became close. “I understand how you feel about Lady Adler, Thor, but I ask now that you please try to be civil while Loki is still in his Odinsleep.” 

“Mother, please do naught ask me to make this sacrifice. I am sorry, but I cannot do this, she-” Thor’s words were cut short when Loki suddenly murmured louder in his sleep and keened as if in pain. Thor sighed as he bent down and kissed his lips and smiled when that quickly relaxed his brother again, and when he looked up at his mother again, she was smiling fondly at him and he blushed a little under her intense scrutiny. 

“My dear Thor, it would appear that Loki can hear our voices much more than we all realised, and that is why I wanted you to not raise your voice in anger,” Frigga explained, as he moved from her chair, she smiled at Steiner when he stood up to help her walk toward the bed. She thanked him and sat down on the edge of Loki’s healing bed as he reached for Thor’s hand and squeezed it. “I understand how you feel about Lady Adler, my son, so I will naught admonish you any longer. Since I have told you that Loki can hear us as we speak, let us perhaps talk of the happy times you and Loki spent when you were boys growing up.” 

Thor smiled warmly at his Mother and with his free hand he reached out and squeezed her hand and then kissed it, as he shook his head in agreement to her request. So it was that the afternoon was spent with Frigga, Steinar, and Thor all discussing the happy times Thor and Loki shared as boys, and how they would have more once Loki recovered. 

Thor was happy now, happier than he had been since their Father carried Loki’s unconscious body inside the healing rooms. Thor still held Loki's body in his arms, not letting go for even a second. He would be certain to stay there in that position with his brother now, his lover and future intended, as he did not wish to miss the event in case Loki awoke up from his Odinsleep. 

Irene woke with a start, and the first thing she noticed that she was still in the healing rooms and couldn't remember why. It took long moments for her to remember what happened with the battle and Loki being placed inside the Odinsleep so he could heal from the jolt he took from Odin, scepter, Gungnir, as he rid Loki of Thanos’ control. 

She observed Thor was lying in the healing bed holding the sleeping Loki in his arms while and Frigga and Steinar sat on armchairs to the right side of the bed. She got up from the divan she had been sleeping on and walked silently to the foot of the bed, where she gazed upon the slumbering Loki and Thor holding him so lovingly in his arms. She noticed that Loki seemed to be sleeping soundly laying so cozily in his brother’s strong arms. 

Looking up at his three guardians, Thor, Frigga and Steinar, she smiled to all of them modestly, equally. For some reason, she felt that she needed to keep her distance from Thor. One look at him made her know that this was a very good idea. She could feel him seething, and opted to walk to a seat against the wall. Irene felt her body was exhausted. She needed more sleep, possibly a bath to soak her weary body in and food. She kicked herself for not having eaten but she didn't want to wait to check on Loki. When she spotted the large tray of food, she moved toward it and ate her fill and sipped the fresh Pomegranate juice that was at hand, not wanting to not drink the Mead this early in the afternoon. She was so deep in her own thoughts, that she did not hear when Frigga suddenly approached her. 

"Lady Irene," Frigga said with an authoritative voice, "How are you fairing this afternoon?”

"I may need a little more time for recovery,” she said truthfully, “How is he?" She whispered to Frigga.

"Loki had a nightmare earlier but the Allfather and Thor came quickly to his aide," Frigga remarked, as she watched the Midgardian woman closely. 

While most likely not intended to sting, they did. She could feel the smirk on Thor's face and it burned her back.

"He seems to be resting quietly now, that is good." Frigga smiled at her son, and then turned to face Irene again. She frowned at hearing the Midgardian’s words and shook her head. 

"He's been in this chamber far too often as of late." Irene whispered. "I feel so useless here, unable to do anything for him." She looked up at Frigga. "Is there anything more that I can do for him?" She kept her voice low. 

Frigga shook her head to Lady Irene’s last question and patted the Midgardian woman on her arm, “No, my dear, Thor is taking such wonderful care of Loki now. He is giving him all that he needs to help him rest and stay calm and quiet.”

Chancing a glance at Thor, Irene felt she was in the battle all over again and it hurt her head. So lost and so tired. "My Queen, I don't feel very well. I think that I rose too early from my nap just now on the divan here in the healing room. With Thor here, Loki is in excellent hands, as say. So, I think I'm going to return to my chambers for a little while longer."

Frigga looked at Irene closely again and sighed softly as she spoke in a warmer voice. She could tell Irene was leaving because she felt intimidated by Thor’s hard looks in her direction, but she did not stop the Midgardian from leaving. "You look weary my dear. Sometimes I forget you are not from Asgard." The Queen held Irene's chin in her hand for a moment. "Go rest yourself. I will have Lady Sif join you and look over you in case you require anything."

Irene nodded and smiled softly at Frigga. Before she left the healing room, she looked over at Loki one last time, then up to Thor, and he glared angrily at her, as he raised his chin in defiance of her daring to speak haughtily at him. Nodding to Thor, she turned and left the healing rooms. Returning to her chambers, Irene felt incredibly weary. It was only once she was in her room that she realized Sif was being sent to stay with her because they feared her causing problems. She wasn't going anywhere but her bed. Changing into her night dress, she didn't hear Lady Sif enter, she was already asleep.

Waking up, feeling better, Irene returned to the healing room, entering quietly. Sighing softly when she saw only Thor was by Loki’s side, as Steinar had left the healing rooms to rest in his own chambers for a while. Walking up she stood across from the blond God and Prince of Asgard, soon to be the King of Asgard, who was still lying in the healing bed holding Loki in his arms. She hoped that they could at least sit in silence together, but that was not to be, for as soon as she sat down in the armchair closest to Loki’s bed, he started in with the snarky attitude.

“Do naught expect me to show you the least bit of respect, Miss Adler,” Thor retorted, as soon as he saw the Midgardian woman walk into the healing room again. He sighed and glared angrily at her when she sat on the armchair closest to Loki’s bed, and he pulled his brother’s body closer to his, shifting him so he was laying against his left side, further away from Irene. “I only tolerate you because my brother has some sentiment for you and brought you here to hide you from the Son of Fury and Shield. I trust you naught, and wish for you to know and understand that Loki and I will be wed in the near future, as he will be my love and my intended, and naught yours. You should have a care how you speak to me now, with the events that have befallen Loki, and your involvement in them, my trust in you is even less.”

Irene pinched the bridge of her nose. “I deeply regret any cause of mine in this situation and do seek to make amends for whatever wrongs I am responsible for. I care about your brother Thor, but I understand that he will not be mine or be with me, that much is obvious from the way you covet over him and do your best to poison his mind against me.” She looked over at him as she spoke, her own biting anger getting the best of her now. She was seething herself at Thor’s rudeness toward her.

“I despise you, Miss Adler,” Thor suddenly spat out angry words, as he narrowed his eyes at her and continued to berate her, “I shall naught be cordial nor shall I forgive you for the trouble you have wrought on my brother. If it were not for your upsetting him and causing both of his breakdowns, then Thanos would have never found him and abducted him from Asgard. My Mother may have welcomed you to Asgard and think you are here for a purpose, but I do naught care for you.”

“I just want Loki to be happy. I know that does not include me, Thor. I just wanted to make Loki happy, but I know that I cannot now, so I will just leave him to your care. Even though I was once devoted to him, and wanted to try to be that loving person he needed, it is not to be. You spew out so much hate upon me, and let me tell you, right now, the feeling is mutual,” She said quietly, looking back at Loki when he suddenly moved his body closer to Thor’s, and whimpered as his body trembled.

“I do naught believe your words, you are not speaking sooth. I do not believe that you were ever devoted to Loki, nor to anyone but your own self. You only were with him for your own selfish reasons. He and I have been together since we were boys. We have played together. We fought together. We lived our lives together here on Asgard, and we have loved together. You do not understand the depths of our love, the love we share for one another still and mean to continue that love once we are wed. I would not even begin to explain to your tiny, petty mind how much we both love one another and how devoted we are.”

She was getting ready to leave, for she did not want to upset Loki and she wanted to be alone. “I am beginning to understand just how deeply you and Loki love one another. I will do my best to not come between you, because it is apparent that he does not care for me but as a friend.” 

Thor huffed at her haughty words and the snarky attitude she used when speaking them and he shook his head in disgust. “I grow ever weary and bored of your presence now and your terrible manners, Midgardian. Your attitude astounds me and how you speak in such a disgusting manner. If you would kindly remove yourself from my presence, I lie here with my brother, nae, my lover and my future intended now. Good evening to you, Miss Adler.”

“And sit so you shall, but I do not intend to leave him either. He is my friend and I looked after him on Midgard, while you were fighting against him, Thor, with the Avengers. So I will not be chased away by the likes of you,” She remained sitting. Right now, she was in a bad mood and she felt like taking it out on Thor, especially because she could see that it grated on his nerves so wonderfully. So she changed her mind about leaving and decided to stay just to aggravate Thor. 

“And there is that biting Midgardian attitude. Fine, you may also sit here, but do not speak to me. I have asked the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and perhaps Steinar, to join me, and they shall be here presently to keep my little brother company as well. They are, after all, Asgardian’s and it is only fitting that they should be here. You know naught of my intentions of my keeping Loki safe while I was on Midgard, you wicked woman! So you will watch your tongue and naught speak to me in this condescending tone of voice. I have had enough of your disgusting presence, and your horrible attitude, so I ask again that you move to sit in an armchair across the room. Since you are so adamant to remain here, I should naught have to look at your face any longer.” 

Thor growled out his words angrily as he listened to her own at her biting words and accusations as he glared daggers at her. He knew Mjolnir was lying on the floor on the other side of the bed, and wanted nothing more than to use it on her. He reeled in his anger when he felt Loki’s body as it shook and he whimpered and clung to Thor’s body. He sighed and closed his eyes as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips, and murmured words of love and held him for several minutes. 

“You’re being a hypocrite, Thor. All I am doing is defending myself against your angry words. I’ll sit over here but I will talk with anyone who I wish,” Irene retorted, as she glared daggers at the blond God, and wanted nothing more than to smack for being such a cad to her. 

Thor opened his eyes when he heard Irene’s words again, and he just sighed and shook his head at her. “That is fine by me, I do naught care what you do, Miss Adler. As long as you do naught poison the minds of my friends against me with your imagined slights.” 

Looking at Thor holding Loki in his arms and comforting him with kisses and words of love made her blood boil more and more. She knew he was a comfort to Loki, but in her mind he was also doing it to taunt her. She simply nodded her head and stood up from the armchair beside the healing bed and moved to sit in a chair by the other empty beds. A part of her knew that by not speaking it would aggravate Thor, but if she said anything it would aggravate him as well. She just hoped that the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif would arrive shortly. She did so enjoy talking with them.

As promised by Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif entered the Healing room smiling brightly in their merriment. Pleased that they were going to sit with Prince Loki in his healing time in the Odin Sleep. But when they saw Thor lying in the bed holding a still sleeping Loki in his arms and Lady Irene seated in an armchair in the middle of the room and not speaking, they stared at each other with raised eyebrows. They did not have time to react, when Thor greeted his friends from his sitting position inside the healing bed, being careful not to jostle Loki’s body too much. 

"My friends, come, join me, sit by Loki, he is need of some friendly company," Thor voiced, as he smiled warmly at his friends and motioned for them to sit down on the armchairs beside Loki’s healing bed. 

"Certainly, Thor, but why do you say such a thing, you are here, Lady Irene is here," Sif voiced, as she stared hard at Thor and did naught sit in an armchair by the bed, instead she sat beside Lady Adler and smiled warmly at her. 

"Yes, I know she is here, Sif. I just meant that he would be pleased do to see his fellow Warriors and dear friends." Thor voiced, as he sighed and watched his friend slight him when she sat beside the Midgardian and not by Loki‘s bedside.

"Aw, did you and Lady Irene have another lover's spat, my dear Thor?" Volstagg teased, and smiled when he spotted the table filled with food and mead. He quickly filled a plate, and a goblet and then sank down in a comfortable armchair at Loki’s bedside. 

"We are naught anything of the kind, Volstagg. I would ask you not to speak those words to me ever again," Thor shot back, as he mock glared at his friend. He shook his head when he realised that the Midgardian was already starting to poison Volstagg against him. But he smiled at his friend when he at least sat in the armchair beside Loki’s bed, with his normal plate filled with food and his goblet of mead. 

"Ah, Hello, my dear Lady Irene. It's lovely to see you again. Even though Thor is behaving like a cad, we still love him. I wanted to say that you fought valiantly in the battle with us." Volstagg remarked, as he bowed to the Midgardian from his chair beside Loki‘s bed and tipped his goblet of mead in salute at her. 

Fandral and Hogun also sat in the armchairs on the left side of Loki’s bed. Fandral leaned over the bed and grasped Thor’s hand in the warrior style, and Thor smiled when Hogun repeated the action with Thor. Irene smiled at Lady Sif and then over at Volstagg at his teasing words. She was pleased they were all there to break the tension between she and Thor, but she could feel the coldness of Fandral and Hogun when they did naught greet her as Sif and Volstagg had. 

"Ah, Thor, it would appear that Volstagg is turning against you and putting the moves on the Midgardian wench. I wonder, how did you snag the affections of our own resident ginger-haired friend, Miss Adler?" Fandral retorted, as he turned his gaze toward her and scowled at her before he turned away and faced the smiling Thor, but soon added a small compliment to her. “I will say that you did fight well in the battle for Loki today, Midgardian, but that is all I will say. So, please do naught expect me to go against my dearest friend, Thor, and Loki as well. My loyalty is to them, it always has been and it always will be.” 

"I agree with Volstagg and Fandral, Lady, in that you fought a good fight today and killed many a rogue swiftly," Hogun added, as he turned to face her for a moment, and bowed softly to her. “Please do naught think that I will turn against Thor either. He has been my champion for many a year and I shall naught turn my back against him or Loki.” 

Irene blanched at the hard words from Fandral and Hogun, but smiled when they complimented her on her battle skills. "Thank you, all of you. I hoped I was not a disappointment on the field, but really the praise should go to all of you, you all trained me well."

"And how fair you today?"

“Were you injured?”

“What are your plans for the day?”

Sif and Volstagg spoke at once. Looking at Sif, they exchanged a smile.

"Well, answer them, Midgardian! You slight my friends by sitting there looking owlish!" Thor spat out his words, and glared at her for her insolence. He wished she would leave just then, and truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to have a sparring session with her so he could best her and get out his agressions at her haughty attitude.

"I'm simply waiting until they finished speaking Thor. I did not wish to sound rude." Irene smiled at the blond God.

"Humph, as you say, Miss Adler, but to me your words always sound rude," Thor retorted, and stared down at Loki when he whimpered again and snuggled against his body beneath the warm blankets and furs.

Irene looked away from him. 

"Do naught pay Thor any mind, Lady Irene. He is just grumpy because our poor Prince Loki is indisposed." Volstagg said, and smiled and winked at her as Thor began growling again. Irene smiled gratefully at Volstagg.

"It is because of her that he is in such a way, Volstagg! If she had not upset Loki to begin with from her pettiness, then Thanos would naught have found him!" Thor thundered, as his voice rang out inside the healing rooms. 

"You can't possibly believe that I wanted this?!" She breathed, hurt.

“Thor, please do not speak this way now, you will upset Irene and I can see Loki is getting restless," Sif said, as she pointed at Thor.

Irene pressed her knuckles to her lips, trying to bite her words back, lest they upset Loki further.

"You know it is sooth, Midgardian-" Thor's words were cut short when Loki's body shuddered and he produced a body double who stood in the middle of the room glaring.

"What is the meaning of this petty fighting? I am trying to rest now, and I grow weary of hearing these words. Please, both of you stop," Loki pleaded, as he held out his hands to Thor and Irene in a placating manner.

"Loki, brother, my love, I must apologize to you. I did not mean to upset you in your sleep. How are you able to do this now? Is it not draining you more to perform this magic?" Thor asked, stared at the body double with tears in his eyes, knowing they couldn't touch, because this was just a copy of him. For he still held the body of the real Loki in his arms, and was startled to feel that Loki’s slumbering body was shaking. 

"I'm sorry Prince Loki." Irene said quietly, as she stared up at the body double of Loki with tears in her own eyes.

"Yes, it is draining me, my dear Thor, very much so. But I needed to stop you both." Loki's double voiced, as he smiled warmly at his brother. He turned to face Irene and smiled at her as well. "It is all right, I only wish you would both stop bickering..." Then he noticed the Warriors Three and smiled warmly at them as well. "Ah, my dear friends, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif. How good it is to see you."

Irene felt shamed for her behavior, and did not expect Loki to appear to them in a body double to beg them to stop their bickering. 

"Hello, my dear Prince Loki. I am sorry that we disturbed you in your Odin Sleep," Fandral voiced, as he smiled at the double of the Prince. He wished he were truly awake, for he would embrace him and tell him how he was relieved to see him again.

"Yes, Prince Loki, it is good to see you, even though this is not the real you. Please, have a care, Prince and get to resting again," Volstagg added, as he bowed to the handsome double and smiled warmly at him. He was trying not to drop the plate of food and had to eventually place it on the floor for a moment.

"Greetings to you, Prince Loki. I would that it were the real you, but seeing even this version of you warms me to know that you are all right," Hogun added, as he bowed to the Prince and even smiled at him.

"To ensure the peace, I will remove myself," Irene said softly, rising. "Know though that you are in my thoughts and heart."

"Thank you, all of you, you are all so kind and supportive of me. I do mean sooth for all of you. I am not angered by this. I am just tired and weak, and well pleased that you are all here," Loki voiced, as his double started to flicker in and out of existence. "Pardon me, my loved ones, my energy is fading. I must part from you all now. Please do not bicker and stay here with me-Oh...pain...he's back... No...Thanos... please...don't... Please, all of you, just stay here with me. I love you all, very much. Know this is sooth," Loki said, as he fought to stay with them in the body double. "No, Miss Adler, you will stay here. I do naught wish for you to leave....any of you...oh...no....I must go now.....I must guard myself against him...I...love... you...all.. please.. stay and be civil...Thor, my love, I adore you, and I am pleased that you are holding me in your arms. I would that I could wake up soon and hold you back just as lovingly. Please know that I shall wake soon, just not yet. Keep my love in your heart and I shall keep yours in mine."

“Yes, Loki, my own love, I shall do that, I promise you. I will naught share anymore angry words with the Midgardian. I love you, so much, my dear brother. I cannot wait for you to waken so that I may bring you to our chambers and look after you. I shall keep your love in my heart forever and always,” Thor voice, as he stared at the double of Loki with more tears in his eyes, sighing when they rolled down his cheeks. 

Irene's eyes welled up when Sif pulled at her to sit down again. Biting her lip she felt the tears come anyway. Hiding her face, she did what she could to keep as quiet as she could.

Thor watched as Loki’s body double faded in and out and he cried out in anguish. “No, brother, please do naught leave now! What do you mean Thanos is hurting you? He was slain by Father in the battle. You are safe from him, and are in my arms in your healing bed now. I promise you, he can naught hurt you any longer," Thor voiced, as more tears spilled down his face and he cradled Loki’s real trembling body tighter in his arms. He gasped when he saw the action as it moved over the body double of Loki as he shuddered from the intimate action.

"I know, Thor, and I know that it is sooth, I can feel your strong arms around me. But you do naught understand...Thanos is in my nightmares...tell Father...I need...tell the healers...I need a potion...to stop...the nightmares…..Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif, Irene, please help me?

"What is it you need ,my dear Loki? I shall find the Queen and the King and ask them for this potion you speak of." Volstagg voiced, as he stood up from his armchair and bowed to Prince Loki, wanting to help him any way he could. 

"Thank you, Volstagg, you are very kind. They will know sooth what I speak of.." Loki's double blinked in and out again and he doubled over shouting in pain and anguish...

Thor stared over at Volstagg with a pleading look on his face, as he wiped away his tears with his free left hand and beseeched his friend to go. "Please, go, make haste my friend. My Father will send in his personal healers, Cajolus and Dentrious."

Volstagg bowed to Thor and quickly made his way toward the doors of the healing rooms, and made his way to the King and Queens Chambers, begging him to send the healers post haste.

"I must leave you all now...Oh...more pain...no...Thanos... Thor, please help me..." Loki's double stared at them with tears streaming down his face, as he finally blinked out of existence. He entered the real Loki's body again, and they watched as the Prince's body convulsed. 

Thor cried out in anguish as he held Loki’s trembling body in his arms and rocked him gently, and pressed kisses to his lips and his eyes and forehead.

Odin suddenly burst into the room with Cajolus, Dentrious and Volstagg and he made his way to the healing bed where his eldest son held Loki in his arms.

Irene looked over in shock at the speed with which Odin and the healers had arrived, though she was grateful for it.

"What has happened in here?! Why is Loki in distress again?" Odin demanded, as he stared at them and gently removed Loki from Thor‘s arms for a moment. He patted his eldest son on his shoulder and smiled at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and moved his hands over Loki's forehead, calming him. "Son, my dear Loki, it is all right. I'm here now, just stay calm. Thanos and the Other were slain, they will naught harm you. Cajolus has the elixir here, and I shall administer it to you."

Irene watched on. The force of the situation was overwhelming. Moving with just her eyes, she watched quietly Odin cared for his son. If there was ever a question of his feelings for Loki, it was clear that it was nothing but love.

Odin suddenly lifted Loki's head and carefully held the vile of green smoky liquid to his lips, magically willing him to drink it down. He held him in his arms while his body shook for a few minutes, and then he finally relaxed. Then he turned and waved for Cajolus to move to the other side of the bed. He watched as his personal healer entered his son's mind to set up barriers for him to keep the nightmares at bay again and spoke sooth that he would wake up soon.

Once Odin and Cajolus were finished with their important task, and Loki was sleeping calmly Cajolus stood up from the bed and stood beside Dentrious, who was glaring angrily at the Midgardian woman. Odin motioned for Thor to hold Loki in his arms again, and then he turned to face everyone. Looking grim and none too pleased.

"You all must learn to stop this petty fighting. If you need to settle your differences, then move to the sparring fields. Not here in this peaceful setting, where Loki is meant to rest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Allfather." Irene replied.

"Yes, Father, perfectly clear, I apologize to you," Thor answered, bowing his head to his father, as he cradled Loki’s now calm and slumbering body in his arms.

"Very well then, I am pleased to hear it. Now, I order you all to sit here and be civil, or I shall separate you as if you were small children. Do not make me come here again, and see this occurrence. Loki will be awakening no later than tomorrow evening...this is unless you continue to squabble in front of him, but I suggest you refrain from doing so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father, I shall behave most civilly for the remainder of the evening, or as long as she is here with us," Thor voiced, as he once again bowed his head in respect.

"Thor," Odin warned his son in a mock angry tone. He stared with his one eye and a pleading look on his face, and then he glared at Irene when she did not answer him yet.

Wiping away tears Irene looked up at the Allfather. "I will be civil. Again, I am sorry for my behavior."

"Very well then, Miss Adler. I am pleased to hear your words. I have already warned you of your atrocious behavior in upsetting my son before. Please do naught make me do anything harsh. Remember our decree that still stands, in that I will send you back to Midgard to suffer your fate with the Son of Fury and the Midgardian Association, Shield. I know how Loki cares for you as a friend, and loves Thor. I am naught angry, just disappointed. I shall leave you all now, and know sooth that our dear Prince Loki will sleep peacefully now. I bid you all good evening," Odin retorted, as he smiled when everyone but Thor, who did naught need to, for he was holding Loki, stood up and bowed to him. He leaned over the bed and grasped hands with Thor, kissed Loki on his forehead and then turned to grasp the hands of the Warriors and Lady Sif, and was met by the Palace Guards as they walked him back to his Chambers with Frigga. 

Cajolus and Dentrious remained behind in the healing room, by order of their King, just to watch over the Midgardian. They were to let the King know if she started anymore arguments with his eldest son, Prince Thor, and or upset his younger son, Prince Loki. They busied themselves with working on more healing potions and restocking the room with their tools and tricks of their trade. All the while they kept a close watch on the Midgardian under this ruse.

Sitting back down Irene took a deep breath and watched Loki's body. Odin said he would be waking within a day. That made her feel better but worried. The double of Loki spoke that Thanos was still hurting him. 

"The Allfather destroyed Thanos, right? How could he still be hurting Loki? Unless, it was a dream...." Irene whispered to no one in particular.

Thor just glared at Irene for her ridiculous statement, shaking his head and turning his attention back to Loki. He squeezed his brother’s body in his arms and he carded his fingers through his lover’s soft raven hair. 

It was Volstagg who spoke up and answered Irene's question. "You are correct, my dear Lady Irene. The King did in fact slay the beast, for you saw it with your own eyes. But you seem to forget that Thanos was a very powerful being, a Titan by race, and his use of dark magic was all encumbering for our poor Prince Loki. He is able to influence him even from the afterlife, and force him into these horrific nightmares."

"Titan? What is different about a Titan? Remember I know nothing.... explain it to me like I'm a small child, please."

Hogun cut in on the conversation, and he grinned conspiratorially at Fandral when his friend scoffed and rolled his eyes at the Midgardian’s ignorance of these things. "I find your ignorance of these things astounding, Miss Adler, but I shall do my best to explain to you so that you may understand my words. Thanos is a Titan Eternal, a mutant class, but he possesses the powers of a Dark Magic Magi and he is also a God."

"Is there anything we can do to protect Loki’s mind? I know the Allfather can, and those healers, but is there anything that we can do?" Irene asked Hogun.

Fandral sighed and rolled his eyes at Hogun again, and he turned his glaring eyes to her again. "No, there is naught that we can do with his mind, Miss Adler, but you can stop behaving in your childish and argumentative manner. That will keep Loki calm and naught cause him to have nightmares, because remember, even though he is in the Odinsleep, he can still hear us speaking.”

Thor scoffed at Fandral’s words he spoke to the Midgardian and rolled his eyes, as he spoke softly now, so as not to disturb Loki’s resting body. “You are only wasting your breath, my dear friend, Fandral. The Midgardian is naught but snarky and childish in her reactions, for that is the way of her people. She will never be able to control her biting tongue and snarky remarks.” 

“Yes, I know that, my dear Thor, but I figured since she held the title of a Lady, that she would know better how to behave as such. But I see what you mean about Midgardians, they are very hot-headed and snarky,” Fandral said, as he stood up from his chair and moved to retrieve he and Hogun goblets of mead. When he sat back down at Loki’s bedside again, he handed his friend the goblet and then reached inside the healing energy so he could squeeze Prince Loki’s forearm for a moment to let him know that he cared for him and would never upset him in any way. 

Irene looked at Thor with an even look. "Let's talk about other things for a while, please?" Irene suggested. Taking a deep breath, she looked over the three warriors. "Tell me truthfully, was I a decent fighter? My first battle.... was I okay?"

"Oh, Lady Irene, please don't listen to Thor, he is just pouting because the King scolded him," Volstagg teased, as he smiled warmly at Irene and winked at Thor's angry pout. "You do not have to hide your thoughts because you are from Midgard. We will tell you all you wish to know, and not be childish about it," Volstagg added, as ducked when Thor threw a pillow from the side of the bed at him. "Do you see what I mean, m'Lady? Very childish for a Prince to behave in such a manner."

Thor just grumbled and turned his attention back to Loki who had started to breathe easier now. He could see a bit of colour had returned to his face as well. Although he was still pale and beautiful, but he was not sickly. Thor looked up Irene's question and shook his head. 

"You are a fine warrior, I will give you that, Midgardian, but that is because you were trained by an Asgardian Warrior in Lady Sif. But I shall concede that you had already the makings of a fighter, only because you do it so well in normal conversation."

"What Thor is really trying to say is, that yes, you are indeed a very fine warrior, Lady Irene," Volstagg added, and as he had moved back the table to pour himself more mead, he approached her and patted her hand and smiled warmly at her. He then bowed to her as he made his way back to his chair beside Loki’s bed. "You fought valiantly on the battlefield of Muspelheim, and I look forward to fighting beside you again," he said, and winked at her. “You already received high praise from Fandral and Hogun, so there is naught a need for them to repeat themselves. For I doubt that they would do anyway.” 

Irene looked over Volstagg first and then at Thor. "Thank you, for the compliment, Volstagg, and Thor. I agree that Lady Sif was a huge help. As were all of you." Looking back to the Fandral and Hogun she smiled gratefully. "It was an honor to fight with all of you." Irene looked forward and looked at Thor, "All of you." She repeated.

Thor didn't look up at Irene's words, he simply muttered softly, "You are welcome, Midgardian."

Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all burst out laughing when they heard Thor's muttered sentiments, and the ginger warrior leaned forward as he tapped the Prince on his forearm. "It would appear that our Prince is blushing from your compliments and sentiment, Lady Irene."

"Please be quiet, Volstagg, I am not blushing. I was merely returning a sentiment," Thor retorted, as he glared at his friend and then stared back down at his sleeping brother. He wished he would awaken so he could bring him back to his chambers and make love to him and also to make him feel better again.

Irene was incredibly touched by Thor's words and decided not to press her luck with him. She hoped that Loki had heard that they were civil. "Do you ever have balls or dances? What about festivals? What else do you do for entertainment? Theater? Games?"

"We shall naught think about having good times, as you say in your Midgardian words, Miss Adler, not while my brother lies injured in the Odin Sleep," Thor retorted, as he shook his head at her pettiness showing once again. He was just so exasperated by her questions all the time. All he cared about was getting Loki well again, and being with him when he awoke from this sleep.

Sif sighed and shook her head at Thor's biting words again, as she turned her attention to her. "Yes, we have balls and or dances, Lady Irene. But not for a very long while. Entertainment comes in the form of our sparring, and the enjoying of the banquets.”

"I just wanted to plan something special for him to help boost his spirit's after he's well. I'm sorry if I offended you..." Irene sat back and looked down.

“I think that is a wonderful idea, planning a special occasion for Prince Loki,” Volstagg added, as he smiled at Lady Irene when she finally looked up at him. "Again, Lady Irene, Thor is just pouting because we not paying him any attention," Volstagg added, as he bowed his head to her and smiled warmly at her again. "I'm sure if you and the Lady Sif spoke to the Queen about this, they would agree wholeheartedly with you," he added, as he sat back in his chair watching Thor closely. He knew he was worried about Loki, but they all were. They loved him just as much as the Prince.

"What would Loki enjoy most, do you think?" Irene was trying to keep the conversation light, though she knew she was starting to annoy Thor. Frantically she searched her mind to find something to change the subject.

Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all looked toward Thor to answer this question, but he just shook his head. 

"I cannot think on that right now, I am sorry, all of you. I just want Loki to be well again. Oh, very well, all of you.  I suppose, Miss Adler if you will insist upon this nonsense, that Loki would enjoy something simple, perhaps just a quiet evening spent with his friends and family, not the entire Court of Asgard. Enjoying a normal supper with mead, but mainly just being with all of us, myself, Mother, Father, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Yourself included, if you can keep your angry tongue quiet long enough to enjoy a banquet.” 

"Then, instead of a large banquet, can't we do that?" Irene asked looking at everyone but mostly at Thor. He was the royalty in the room. "Would we get to hear more thrilling tales of all of your adventures?" Irene smiled at all the warriors. "Hogun? I'm sure that you have some tales to tell..."

"Hogun has many, but it is not in his nature to brag." Lady Sif remarked as she winked at the warrior and grinned openly at Thor when he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Loki is fortunate to have you all in his life." She said this to the room in general and she meant it.

“Prince Loki will be very well pleased with your plans for the special banquet. Don't you agree, Thor? We shall indeed plan on the special banquet you mentioned." Volstagg said, as he smiled at Irene and then at Thor.

"Yes, I shall speak with my Father and Mother about this. I am certain they will heartily agree. Miss Adler, you snarky Midgardian." Thor voiced, as he shook his head and turned his attention back to Loki when he suddenly squeezed his hand in affection, love, and comfort. Which Thor quickly gave to his brother.

Thor huffed and glared at Irene even more. He just rolled his eyes and shook her sentiment away. 

"I think I'm going to go to the training rooms, if anyone wishes to join me, you are welcomed, I just...." Irene rose, her body still hurt from the battle but she was planning on pushing through it. She stood quietly. She felt like she should justify her leaving, but really couldn't quantify it. Smiling she looked at all of their faces in turn. "Excuse me."

"Oh, Miss Adler, I grow so weary of your complaints and your thoughts of not being appreciated. My Father and Mother have welcomed you into the folds of the Royal Family and have agreed to let you stay here on Asgard as our guest,, and yet you still are naught happy. I wish you would stop behaving in this manner. You are welcome here, by everyone, why do you keep questioning that?” Thor retorted, as he stared up at her with a tired, exasperated expression. “I do not wish to keep repeating myself over and over for your insecurities, a fine Midgardian word if I ever heard one," he added, as he shook his head at her.

"Lady Irene, I believe the Warriors Three would love to spar with you, and Lady Sif," Volstagg added, and Thor suddenly looked hurt and wounded. But he kept his feelings to himself as he turned his attention back to his brother. He wrapped his arms tighter around Loki’s body and smiled when Loki returned the action, and wrapped his own arms around Thor’s waist. He spoke to his friends from his position. "Yes, you should all go and spar now. I shall sit with him and have you sent for if he should waken, which I can assure you will not be until the morrow.” 

"Come Lady Irene, let's leave the Princes alone, and share more battle sparring," Volstagg said, as he smiled warmly at her taking her hand.

"Very well, I consent to sparring with you, Midgardian. The healers will surely send for all of us before Prince Loki awakens," Fandral added, as he glared at her and stood up from his armchair. 

"Agreed, Miss Adler. I look forward to besting you in the sparring mach, ," Hogun added, as he stared blankly at her, neither glaring or reacting in any way to her. He stood up when Fandral did and close beside the blond warrior.  
Irene looked at Thor as he spoke to her, talking about her insecurities and fought the overwhelming need to scream at him. Taking several deep breaths she turned from Thor and looked at Loki from a distance, suddenly feeling miles away from him. Just a few days more and this will all be but a dream. Setting her face into a grim line, she turned and looked at the warriors, smiled and began to walk out of the room. 

Loki wanted civility and she was trying, Gods she was trying so hard. Thor did not make it easy on her, trying her at every turn. Leaving her chambers after changing into an outfit to better spar in, she went to close her door behind her and noticed her hand shaking.


	33. Another Ones Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Irene take their frustrations out on each other in the sparring room, with consequences.

Hurrying up to meet up with the others, she shook her hands trying to shake off the uncomfortable notion that is was something worse. Yes she was insecure about her place at the Palace only because of Thor's constant bullying. Odin and Frigga and Loki, to some extent welcomed her in their own way. The Warriors and Sif likewise have welcomed her with open arms. But for all that they built up, reassuring her of her place, Thor smashed down with his words, wielded like his hammer. Yes she fought back occasionally but it was the times that she tried to be civil that Loki would chastise her for as well and that upset her. He would forever side with Thor over her, always. The tears came, sometimes from flaming frustration or from deep despair  her emotions were swinging wildly like a pendulum. Pushing the doors open to the training room, she noticed the shaking was worse. It was both angering her and scaring her.  

Volstagg was the first to meet her when she entered the sparring room. "Ah, Lady Irene, it is good to see you again. Please, come with me and choose your weapon. We are going to pair off into teams. I would be honored if you were to join me as myself and Hogun as our sparring partner. While we fight against Fandral and Sif."

"Hold up, Volstagg! I would wish to join the battle, and I will side with Sif and Fandral," Thor thundered as he bounded into the training ground, dressed in his sparring armor, and holding Mjolnir in his right hand.

Looking up, Irene nearly ran into Volstagg but smiled immediately upon seeing him. He had that affect on her. 

"I would love to!" Looking around Irene considered her options. "I wonder if I should fight with something else this time..." Irene looked up as the blond Prince entered the room and her blood ran like ice. Just when she felt like her team had the advantage, Thor walked in.

Walking to the wall of weapons slowly, she took down a staff she had used before in sparring. She knew it well and found it comfortable in her hands. Returning to Volstagg side she looked up at the man.

"I'm ready." She wasn't. Not against Thor. Sif had the good graces to pull a punch as would the warriors  Irene felt unsure that Thor would be so kind and she wasn't entirely sure Asgardian medicine would work for her.

Volstagg and the rest of the Warriors Three and Sif all smiled and greeted Thor kindly as he entered the room, carrying Mjolnir in his right hand. He looked determined and ready to spar with them, but Volstagg and Sif feared that he would try to hurt Lady Irene, and vowed silently with looks to each other that they would be sure to watch over her.  

"Ah, Thor, welcome to our little sparring match. There is no need to call it a battle, Prince. This is just a practice match to keep all of our skills in tune," Volstagg said, as he approached Thor and they clasped arms at their wrists in the warrior style.

"I know that it is merely a sparring match, my old friend. Not to fear, I shall not hurt anyone of you…too much," Thor laughed and made direct eye contact with Irene, and no one noticed as his soft smile turned into a sneer and then quickly left as his friends turned to greet him in kind.

"Very good, Thor, as long as we set the rules straight away," Sif added, as she too clasped arms with the large Prince, bowing her head slightly and smiling sweetly at him.

Thor narrowed his eyes at Sif, he knew that now she had not truly been close to him since the Midgardian joined them in their fold. He shifted Mjolnir in his hand and motioned for them all to move to the middle of the training ground Thor's team of Sif and Fandral hefting their own weapons against Volstagg's team which included Irene and Hogun.

Irene watched Thor's every moment closely. The way that he moved and how he looked at everyone. Walking to the center with her team,, Irene decided that her weapon would be more her speed and dexterity. She could flip and climb away should Thor come after her. It would be best to not engage him at all, though she had the feeling that was the reason for this visit.

Taking up her stance, she watched Thor mostly, but also Sif and Fandral as well. Both of them warriors to be reckoned with, though she didn’t fear them like Thor.

"Begin!" Volstagg bellowed.

Sif advanced on Irene and she was grateful for it. Jumping, tumbling and blocking, Irene held her own against her friend. In fact, she was able to smile as they sparred.

Thor watched as his friends readied themselves for the sparring, and he gripped Mjolnir tightly in his hand, and noticed Sif intercepted him and moved toward Irene. For now, he let the two fight, and moved against Hogun, waving Mjolnir over his head and landing it hard against the sharp blade of the warrior's sword. He grinned at his friend as he pushed him back with his brute force, and flew through the air, landing hard against the hilt of the sword.

Volstagg came to Hogun's aid, as he shoved his own sword between him and Thor, who had the slighter man pinned to the dirt floor with Mjolnir on his chest.

Thor spun around on the large ginger warrior, and grunted as he thrust Mjolnir toward him, and their weapons clashed, ringing out loudly when they connected. Meanwhile, Hogun had scrambled up off the floor and moved toward Fandral, their swords clashing loudly. Hogun grinned toothily at his friend as they moved around the perimeter of the grounds and the sounds of their clashing swords rang out inside the training ground.

Thor Pushed Volstagg back with Mjolnir and laughed when he lost his footing and fell on his backside. He turned to see Sif and Irene still fighting and growled angrily at the arrogance of the Midgardian for not sparring with anyone else. He stalked toward them and with a force of his power, he raised Mjolnir in the air and called up a flash of energy that broke the two of them apart. "You can naught hide behind the protection of Lady Sif, Miss Adler. You and I will spar now, and you best be wary, because I have been sparring much longer."   

Lady Sif glared at Thor, but smiled apologetically at Irene as she moved to spar with Hogun, while Fandral and Volstagg sparred, but Sif and Volstagg mainly kept a close watch on Thor with Irene.

"I shall allow you the first move, Miss Adler, but make it a good one," Thor challenged the Midgardian, as he glared at her, and bowed mockingly.

Falling back from the blast, Irene looked up to see Thor stalking towards them. Scrambling to her feet, Irene looked around to gain her bearings. Choosing to ignore his words, Irene noted several outcropping of rocks. Taking a running jump, she leapt up onto the rock and used them to bounce off of and towards Thor swing her staff to knock him over.

Aiming for his back and not his head, Irene made contact but barely budged him. Landing on her feet, she turned to face Thor and await retribution.

Thor laughed in amusement as he watched Irene jump up toward the rocks, and he raised Mjolnir in the air, whipping the weapon around to create a small bolt of lightning. He pointed it at the rocks and shot out the bolt, smiling when the slight Midgardian shouted out in surprise, but landed on her feet in front of him. He grinned when she swung her staff at him, but he knocked it away with the head of his hammer, and used the same small force of lighting to knock her on her backside. 

Thor watched as she stood up again and ran toward him with her staff, and this time he rained down on it with the head of his  hammer, breaking it in half. His blue eyes glittered with hate and anger as he rained his hammer down toward her, and pinned her to the ground. Not with force, just with energy from Mjolnir. He made sure not to hurt her, after all, they were only just sparring. "Do you give in to me, and admit defeat, Miss Adler? Or do you wish to choose another weapon and continue?"

Irene glared at Thor and thought wildly about what other weapon that she could use. She didn't want to fight Thor and was trying to keep her calm but looking up at him she spoke before she could register what she was saying. "Fight on, I'll not yield to you."

If she could hit her own face, she would have. Instead she had her weapon in mind but awaited Mjolnir to release her. She would have to admit that she was shocked that he hadn't gone after her full tilt, perhaps sparring was the one way they could be civil, by beating each other up. The thought made her laugh out loud. "Let's fight more, what the hell."

Thor growled and glared at the Midgardian, and before he allowed her to rise from the ground, he pressed Mjolnir harder against her chest. He leaned in and whispered so only she could hear, grinning wickedly at her. "You are unwise in your decision, Miss Adler. I will not be as forgiving in this next bout." 

To show he was serious about his words, Thor used the full force from Mjolnir to lift her body up off the sparring ground and kept her locked inside it's energy as he threw her into the waiting arms of Sif and Volstagg. "You will all continue your sparring with one another, but Miss Adler is mine now. She has called me out, and I must continue to spar with her."

Volstagg hugged Irene tightly and whispered he was sorry, and wished she hadn't agreed to continue the fight. He whispered so only she could hear him. "You must choose a sword to spar now, Irene. That is the only weapon that will keep you safe. Just remember, Thor is only sparring and will not hurt you."

"Halt, Thor, Let Irene choose her next weapon," Volstagg called to his friend, as he held up his hand and smiled warmly at Thor. He bowed his head to him and worried that his Thor would hurt her, and he did naught wish for that eventuality to happen. He exchanged another private look with Sif, that he let her know for them to be ready to interfere if Thor should become too rough with Irene.

"Very well, but do not tarry, Miss Adler. I grow ever weary with your weakness," Thor retorted, as he smiled at his friends and they smiled in return. They knew he was always like this during their sparring matches, and were pleased to see him fighting with them.

Lady Sif feared that Thor meant Irene more harm than he let on to. She was worried that he would hurt her permanently. She shook her head imperceptibly at Volstagg when they shared their conspiratorial look and was sure to be ready to step in and defend Irene, should the need arise.

Irene’s chest pounded and ached from where Mjolnir had lain not mere minutes before. In Volstagg’s arms, she could feel herself shaking. Looking up at him she asked. "If I had said no he would have called me a coward, what was I supposed to do?"

Rising, she squeezed Volstagg’s arm as she walked to the wall with the swords, heeding his advice. Grabbing one that she had used in the past she turned and faced Thor, walking back to the center of the room. 

She could feel their eyes following her every movement. She was very good with a sword and trusted in her technique, but could feel her arms shaking again. Shaking them both out and moving her body, she found all sorts of sore spots and pains. One particular spot on her chest was going to bruise badly, she was sure of it. Swishing the sword in salute, she took up her position and waited.

Breathing hard, knowing that this would not go well, feeling her very human form, Irene now wondered how it had come to this moment? In a rush she remembered that she once, a long time ago, was a dominatrix and was capable of making men weep and beg on their knees before her. It made her feel like a God. Now she was standing toe to toe with one about to fight.

"Just because she broke your heart doesn't mean I will break his." Not smart to provoke him, but it was time that this got aired out once and for all. Once said, and fought, then no more need to speak about it. But she was not giving in to his bullying ways any more. Irene Adler was going to fight back with words and weapons. It would fall on deaf ears, but at least she will say what she wants to say.

Volstagg squeezed her shoulders and whispered in her ear again. "Fight well, Lady Irene, and stay strong. We will be here if you need us, although, Thor will not let us interfere. We will still watch over you."

Thor sighed loudly and knelt down on one knee, as he pounded Mjolnir in the dirt of the training ground, making the room shake from it and his fury. Finally the Midgardian was finished hiding behind the safety of his friends and stood before him. He bowed in the normal warrior stance, and then stood up to his full Godly height, knowing it would frighten Miss Adler, and he scoffed at her useless words.

"Your words do naught move me, Midgardian. You shall naught have my brother as your own betrothed, not while I am here and have already claimed his heart and his love for my very own. Your Courting with Loki is fake, and it is me whom he shall wed in the near future. Father only agreed to the courting to keep you here for a legitimate reason so he could figure out what to do with you. He has already promised me I shall have Loki’s hand in wedlock, so, you see, you are just wasting your time, Miss Adler. My brother loves me deeply and I him, and when he awakens from the Odinsleep, he will be mine. Now, no more chatting, let us fight."

He raised Mjolnir in the air and spun it around a few times, bringing up a powerful cloud of dust and energy, and pulled them both inside the spinning funnel. "Naught can see you in here now, Miss Adler. Now, fight me and beware of the vengeful wrath of a true Asgardian God, the God of Thunder."

Thor shot out Mjolnir against her chest, this time with more force behind it, and sent her body spinning through the tunnel. He watched as she found her footing and pushed against the energy of the cloud and shouted as she flew toward him, but he deflected her blows from the sword and their weapons clashed in a loud clanging noise.

He laughed wickedly as he stared into her eyes and continued to taunt her with his menacing words. "My brother will never love you as much as he loves me. Know this is sooth, Miss Adler, and I despise you even more for your words and your Midgardian attitude." He pushed her back away from him and spun around as he hit her on her thigh with a small bolt of energy, not to wound her, but he knew it would bruise and that pleased him.

"How do you expect to be a just King with that attitude? Do you plan to commit genocide against all Midgardians?!" She roared back. "Just because one hurt you...."

Thor spun Mjolnir over his head again and this time the funnel cloud dispersed and they found themselves back on the dirt floor of the training ground. He ran toward Irene and flew through the air, landing with a loud clang against Irene's sword, laughing when she landed on her back but kicked him off her. He landed on his feet but was thrown off guard as she sliced at his own thigh with her sword.

She slashed at him with her sword. Clambering to her feet she limped a few paces away, her thigh throbbing. Sore and bruised and she waited.

"Do not walk away from me, Miss Adler. We are not finished yet! You will be silent and naught speak anymore of the occurrence with the other foul Midgardian. I shall naught wage war on Midgard. How dare you speak such insolent words of my time as the King of Asgard. You act a fool with your outbursts. I shall make a fine and just King!" Thor thundered, as he grabbed her shoulder with his large strong hand and spun her around to face him. 

This time Thor thrust Mjolnir at her chest and knocked her to the dirt floor. He laid his weapon down on her chest and moved to stand over her with his strong, muscular arms crossed over her chest. He glared down at her. "I think this time you must yield to me, Miss Adler. You have fought a good fight, but you can naught ever best me. I am a Prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder! I shall consent that you fought and sparred valiantly, but this time the round was in my favor."

Irene gasped in pain. Finding herself once again looking up at Thor from her back. A thousand angry slurs rushed through her head, begging to be spilled from her mouth. Taking a deep breath she laid her head back as best as she could, without his hammer, what kind of warrior would he be? He relied too heavily on his weapon. One day she may find out, today through, was not that day. Her body hurt, her pride hurt and she felt like such a coward.

"I was willing to die for him yesterday... how can you think I want to hurt him?" She took a deep breath and realized that more than her chest was bruised. Breathing was painful. Closing her eyes, she muttered, "I yield, for now." Opening her eyes, she looked up and away from him. Anywhere but at Thor. She felt like she failed Loki and Sif and Volstagg by yielding.

She felt that she couldn't look at them either. Sitting up slowly as Mjolnir was removed from her chest. She took several deep breaths before climbing to her feet and walking to one of the enclaves to rest herself. Ashamed, she fought back her tears, as she began inspecting her wounds. If nothing else to give her something to do while the others fought.

Sif walked over to the enclave and stood at the entrance for a moment, looking over the state of Irene. "You are very brave to spar with him. Not many seasoned veterans would and he doesn't have such a grudge against them as he does you." She walked in and sat close by her friend, as she spoke softly to her. "You fought well."

Irene looked at her friend and lowered her voice so only the two them could hear. "I was a coward for yielding, for fighting with him. I'm tired of being pushed around by him. I don't care that he doesn't like me, I just wish he would leave me alone then, ignore me. I can handle that better. I feel like I let everyone down and this was just a sparring event. I just... I can't take this much more, Sif." Irene's eyes let go, and tears streamed as she spoke.  
“It's bad enough that I have to he flaunts his love for Loki and that he will be with him. I don't understand why, if he loves Loki, does he hurt him by attacking me? Not that it really hurts Loki, Thor can do no wrong in his eyes. Oh," she buried her face in her hands, "I shouldn't be saying this. I shouldn't be saying any of this. I should be the good little princess and smile and look pretty and just stay out of everyone’s way."

Irene began shaking all over again. "I tried. I tried to leave once. Thor wanted Loki for himself, I have no business here. I tried to leave but they wouldn't let me. Telling me I had to stay and set up a fake Courting with Loki. Which, I am happy to do it, but who is this making happy? Loki is conflicted because Thor and I can't get along and I see it upsetting his parents day by day. I try really hard to keep it together around Thor, but I can't anymore, I feel like I’m falling apart." Irene took a deep breath, and wiped her face, the tears stopping for the moment. "You should go to your friend. I'm sorry for speaking like this to you. I just.... I don't know what to do."

Sif sighed and shook her head sympathetically as she listened to her friend's words. She grasped her hands in hers and squeezed them, as she tried to form words that would be soothing and not betray her legion to the crown, as she knew Lady Irene was trying her best to do as well. "Irene, I shall not leave your side now, for fear of you breaking down even more. I do understand your feelings about everything, and I sympathize. We are friends, yes, and I shall always look out for your best interests, but I cannot involve myself in your affairs with Thor and Loki. It is not my place, but know that I will support you how ever much I can. I know that the Queen cares for you, as does Prince Loki, as his dear friend. All I can tell you is to continue, or at least try to be strong in the face of Thor. If you show him weakness then he has won. I cannot say much more than that. Now, I think we should both get back out there and continue with our sparring..."

"Sif, I would not put you in the middle of this with Thor. He is your friend too." Irene held her hands briefly. "I don't think I can go out there though. Thor aside, I am in a lot of pain from the battle and from this sparring session. I didn't want anyone to think I was weak by saying anything, so I think I'm just going to sit and watch for right now. If you think that will be all right."

"My dear Irene, I am just as much your friend as Thor's friend. Although we have been friends all our lives, I still do not wish to turn my back on you either. I want Loki to see that I am just as loyal to you as I am his brother," Sif explained, as he patted Irene on her shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that you are hurting, Irene. I would understand that you wish to sit this next bout out. But I do believe that you will show Thor up if you do come out after you have rested a while. How does that sound? Volstagg would be happy to see you as well."

Sitting up to draw in a deep breath, still the pain made her wince, Irene looked at Lady Sif. Everything in her head said to sit and rest, still she founded herself nodding at her dear friend. Standing on her feet, she straightened her spine, feeling every ache that had now set in from her rest and she began walking with Sif back to the training grounds. Looking over the weapons once more, she decided to try something different.

She was going to fight. Perhaps the movement would help keep her muscles loosened up, though she knew she would be doing more damage to herself than good. There was only so much a human body could take, she knew this from her time as a dominatrix. Picking up a shorten staff with a blade on the end, Irene faced the group of warriors.

Thor chuckled at Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun when he saw the two female warriors walking out of the alcove at the back of the training ground. He gripped Mjolnir tightly in his hand as he swung it over his and started sparring with his three friends. They were laughing in merriment and well pleased Thor was with them again, and they each worked off each other's weapons expertly. He and Fandral broke apart now, while Volstagg and Hogun joined the ladies at the back of the training ground. They sparred with them for several minutes, and moved lightly, Hogun and Volstagg could see that Irene was in pain from her sparring with Thor earlier.

Thor and Fandral, however, were going at it hard and heavy, and the younger Asgardian's sword was clashing loudly with Thor's Mjolnir. They were both grunting from their efforts, and Thor raised his hammer over his head and called up more lightning, as he struck his friend in the chest with a light bolt of energy. He laughed wickedly as his friend flew back and landed in a dirt mound gasping for air and laughing in amusement.

Thor laughed as well as he moved toward Fandral and held out his hand to him. "Come, my dear Fandral, you fought valiantly against me. I think this spar will be called a draw."

"Oh, ho, ho, I like the sound of that, my dear Thor. Because you are one strong God, and even though this was a draw, I think it's safe to say that you really did win this round," Fandral said, as he gripped Thor's strong, large hand and allowed his slighter body to be pulled up from the dirt mound. He laughed when Thor dusted him down and patted him on his back. 

“I think it is time that we all retired to the Warrior’s room and enjoyed some food and mead. Come, everyone, including you, Midgardian, as I will concede to your joining us," Thor voiced, as he turned to his friends and smiled and then glared at Irene just for good measure. He put his arm around Fandral and Hogun’s shoulders, motioning for Volstagg to join them, and as Sif and Irene walked just behind them, he moved them out of the sparring ground.

Irene gritted her teeth as she fought with Hogun and Volstagg, grateful and slightly embarrassed that they could see how much pain she was in. At least they weren't pushing her too hard.  At the sound of the bolt Irene looked over at Fandral and barely missed her head getting hit by Hogun. She was shocked that Thor invited her along with the rest of the company to the Warriors room. She had never been in it before. Nodding at him while smiling she replaced her weapon before walking out after everyone. She was still limping from the blow on the thigh, but despite her pains walked on. Trying to catch up with Hogun. Stopping to catch her breath, Irene was having difficulty keeping up with them. Gritting her teeth she cursed her stupidity and frail human form. Swallowing her pain, she started walking again.

Volstagg and Sif noticed that Irene was lagging behind them and they doubled back to help her. They both wrapped their arms around her shoulders and helped move her to the Warriors Room, where Thor, Hogun and Fandral were already lounging about on the comfortable white leather couches and arm chairs. They had goblets of mead in their hands and Hogun had retrieved a plate of cheese, bread and cold meats. 

When Volstagg and Sif entered with a limping, tired looking Irene, Hogun and Fandral stood up out of mock respect, while Thor glared at the Midgardian and rolled his eyes as he too stood up reluctantly. Volstagg gestured to the table filled with food and fruit and the flagons of wine and mead. "Please, help yourselves to the food and drink on the table. My dear Lady Irene, you look as if you could use a goblet of wine, that will help you relax a bit."

Irene was embarrassed that she needed help into the room. "I'm sorry." She kept whispering to them. Entering the room, she blushed when the others stood when she came in.

"Wine would be a god send, thanks Volstagg." Irene motioned to Volstagg and Sif that she was okay. Taking a moment before she walked over to the table, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she filled a plate with nibbles and walked over slowly to a chair and sat down, her ribs protesting as she did. She feared she may have cracked one, the way that she hurt and had difficulty breathing.

Thor watched Irene as she moved slowly around the room, smiling when he saw her struggling. He shook his head knowing how weak she was, if a little sparring would hurt her. He took a sip of his goblet of mead, and caught her eye, bowing in mock respect. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to the healers, Miss Adler. You're looking a bit green after our sparring match."

"I should have gone after the battle. But I will, later. I just need to rest for now." Irene tried hard not to get too riled by Thor, instead focusing on the wine. The wine would help her to hurt less.

"As you wish, Miss Adler, but you shouldn't leave it fester too long. Wouldn't want your Midgardian body deteriorating," Thor shot back, as he smiled cheekily at her, and then turned his attention to Fandral who had joined him again. Smacking his goblet against his. "You really did fight valiantly against me, Fandral. You know how to take a blow from Mjolnir. Perhaps you could give a few pointers to Miss Adler?"

"Hmm, in all fairness, Thor, I think Lady Irene fought very well against you and Mjolnir. Even though she is still weak and can naught stand a small sparring match, she still has much to learn about being a proper warrior," Fandral said, as he smiled at Thor, and spoke in a condescending tone of voice against Irene. 

Thor laughed and slapped him hard on his back with his strong hand, nearly knocking him off the couch. "Yes, I will concede she did, it's not her fault she is not an Asgardian and her Midgardian body breaks so easily."

Sif rolled her eyes at Thor and sat down on an armchair. "It is not that she is a Midgardian, Thor, it is because you are a brute and forced yourself on her."

"Really, Sif? Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, did you see me force myself on Lady Irene today?" Thor asked, as he held out his large muscular arms at his sides.

"No, Thor, you were merely sparring with her as with all of us," Fandral answered, as he patted Thor on his leg and smiled conspiratorially at his friend, the big blond God of Thunder. 

While Volstagg and Hogun agreed it was all in fun, but Volstagg still smiled apologetically at Irene, while Hogun looked away from her in shame and disgust at her being so weak naught to handle herself in a simple sparring match. They all really did not like being in the middle of the squabbles between the two of them, it made them all feel uncomfortable.

Hogun quickly changed the subject. "So, Thor, do you think we should check in on Loki soon? I do not wish to miss him waking up from the Odinsleep."

"Yes, Thor, I agree, the little fellow should have his friends and loved ones around him when he does," Fandral added, as he sat beside Thor and bowed his head as the clinked their goblets together.

"Yes, my friends, we should all return to his side now. I do not wish us to become much too intoxicated and not be with Loki," Thor said, as he stood up from his couch and grinned openly at the Warrior's Three and glared at Irene. 

Irene rolled her eyes at Thor but made eye contact and returned the apologetic smile to everyone else.

"Come, my friends, we should go now, the evening is almost upon us. Let's return to the Healing Rooms now," Thor said, as he motioned for his friends to follow him. He dashed quickly out of the Warriors Room, hoping his friends were behind him. He knew Volstagg and Sif would have to help Miss Adler, and would probably join him eventually. He was pleased when Hogun and Fandral at least caught up with him.

"Sif, Volstagg, please, don't wait on me. I'll be along in time." Standing slowly, Irene set down her wine. That bastard Thor, made her walk all this way in the opposite direction of the healing rooms only to suggest going back.

Taking a deep breath she began walking slowly. At least she was going to the healing rooms. Maybe they can tell her if she could be healed or not. She was not hoping for too much, but if they could, it would be a balm. Slowly, she walked down the massively long hallways towards the healing rooms.

Volstagg sighed when Irene asked them to move along without her, but he relented when Sif motioned for him to leave Irene. She was embarrassed and just wanted time to move on her own. Sif smiled warmly at Irene as she and Volstagg moved to join the others.

Thor moved to sit beside Loki's still sleeping form on the bed, beneath all that emerald and golden Energy. Cajolus, his Father’s mean Healer, was checking Loki to see if he were doing better. "Will he wake soon, Cajolus?"

"Yes, Prince Thor, Prince Loki will most likely awaken by early evening, just at Asgardian sundown," Cajolus answered, as he smiled at the handsome Prince and then bowed his leaving.

"Do you hear that, my friends, Loki will awaken at Asgardian sundown, which is naught too long away," Thor voiced, as he smiled warmly and embraced his friends, all of them laughing happily. 

Thor glared at Irene when she finally hobbled inside the healing rooms. "Oh, for Odin's sake, you weak Midgardian, get yourself looked after and put aside your silly pettiness. You are obviously in need of attention, but do naught expect me to pay you any. My brother shall awaken soon, so you will naught steal away that happy moment. Dentrious, please see to Miss Adler’s wounds already. I am sick of the sight of her hobbling around like an invalid."

"Yes, Prince Thor. Lady Irene, please come with us in the other healing room across the corridor and we shall tend to your own wounds," Dentrious stepped forward and led the Midgardian out of Prince Loki's own room, and also away from the wrath of Prince Thor.

"Wait..." Irene didn't want to miss Loki waking up ....

Dentrious smiled conspiratorially at Prince Thor as he led Irene out of Loki's room and across the corridor.

"I don't want to miss Prince Loki waking," Irene protested, and tried to break free from the Dentrious’ strong hold on her, but to no avail, the Asgardian healer was much stronger than she. Especially with her body’s battered and broken state.

"Prince Thor asked me to tend to you and so I shall," Dentrious retorted, as he shoved the Midgardian woman inside her own private healing room across the corridor from Prince Loki’s. 

Thor knew that Irene would be in her own healing room being tended to for a while, and smiled to himself as he and his friends sat down around the gathered chairs Cajolus and Dentrious had brought in earlier for them. He sat beside Loki in the healing bed, inside the energy, and wrapped his arms securely around Loki’s still slumbering body, as he felt his brother, nae his lover and future intended, slowly stirring, while Cajolus bustled around him. Sif and the Warriors Three also sat up straighter in their chairs and were pleased to see The King and Queen enter the Healing room as well.

Thor sat up straighter in the bed, while everyone else stood up and greeted them in the fashion that was respectful, as he greeted them. "Father, Mother, Loki is about to waken, isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes, Thor, it is indeed a very pleasing day to see our Loki awaken. Please, just keep holding him in your arms, Thor, so he sees you first," Odin voiced, as he motioned his son’s attention back to his other son, Loki.

Frigga looked around the room for Lady Irene, frowning that she was not there to see her intended, their son, awaken. "Where is Lady Irene?"

"No, please, I need to be with him when he wakes, please. Just wait a few minutes... please I will be right back!" Irene called out to Dentrious, and once again tried to pry herself from his grasp and held her down on the bed so he could tend to her wounds, which by the looks of them were many, and made from Thor’s uru hammer, Mjolnir.

"She is in the other healing rooms, Mother. She is needing assistance after our sparring match," Thor revealed, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Loki’s slowly waking body. While Cajolus used his magic to dissipate the emerald and gold energy from around the slumbering Prince’s body. 

"No, you will not leave until I are finished with you, Lady Irene. Now. Sit. Down," Dentrious retorted, as he used his strong magic to keep her in place on the healing bed.

"No... please..." Irene cried out. 

Dentrious suddenly magically filled her body with a power sedative which would work on her human body. Then he began the healing process over the Midgardian's body. This would take at least an hour, only because the woman was not an Asgardian, and Dentrious wanted to be sure to take care of all her many fractures, bruises and cuts from the battle she was in with the Army on Muspelheim, plus the ones from the sparring match with Prince Thor.

Irene's eyes grew heavy despite how hard she fought against them, but could no longer hold on. Her eyes fluttered closed and she succumbed to the magic from Dentrious, and tears fell down her face when she realised she was missing Loki waking from his Odinsleep.


	34. Eyes on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally awakens inside the healing room. Greeted by his family and friends, he and Thor move to his chambers where they share some much needed alone time.

Loki was shivering now as he lay chained and debauched and beaten on Thanos' bed in his lair in the Realm of the Demons on Muspelheim. He was fading in and out and thought he heard the voices of his loved ones speaking to him, but then he was brought out of his reverie when he saw The Other standing over his bed, grinning with those horrible red jagged teeth of his. He swallowed hard when he realised that it was the Chitauri leader's turn to defile him, and he only hoped he could withstand the terrible torture and defilement from the creature. 

"Look at the little lost Prince, Loki of Asgard, all beaten and broken after our glorious leader had his way with you again. I would that you had heeded my words of warning, when I told you he would find you and make you wish for something as sweet as pain. Oh, but not to worry, our pretty little slave, I shall give you more pleasure than pain. Unless you fight me, then I am ordered to give you more of the same that Thanos gave to you," the Other explained, as he moved his thick fingered hand up from Loki’s shin to his inner upper thigh. He stared down at the bruises and the open wounds on the fallen Prince’s pale skin, and his member that lay flaccid for now against his flat, sleek-muscled stomach. He had remembered how well endowed their little prisoner was, being a powerful God, and it pleased him that he was gifted by Thanos to have him again. He would be sure to use his own brand of magic to pleasure the little Prince. 

Loki chose not to answer the being, just silently lay there staring at him with his impassive emerald eyes. Then he finally could hold his tongue no longer, as he spoke in a dejected tone of voice. "Do what you will to me, Chitauri, I care naught anymore. I have resigned myself to being a slave to you and Thanos." 

"Has the little lost Prince given up on his family rescuing him? How your words please me, and I shall be sure to relay them to our leader. For now, I believe it is time for me have some fun with you, Asgardian," the creature voiced, as he moved his thick-fingered hand further up Loki's thigh and wrapped it around his member. He stroked it up and down a few times, and sent Loki a burst of energy filled with lust and grinned wickedly as he watched the God's body writhe in his chains and his member grow harder and stand proud. 

Loki whimpered in anguish when he felt the Chitauri leader using his mind magic to fill him with lust and make him grow hard for his sickening defilement. All he wanted to do was break free from the chains that bound him and kill the two disgusting lowly creatures who were defiling him, but all he could do was lie there and take the defilement like the bound little slave he was. His breathing became erratic and he couldn't help himself, with the magical energy the Chitauri was pumping into his mind and body, he bucked his hips up off the large divan and moaned loudly as the creature continued to stroke him with his thick fingered hand. 

"Yes, that's it, my pretty little slave. Let me be the one who gives you glorious pleasure, sweet pleasure, the kind that I know you enjoy, Loki," the Other leaned in and whispered the Prince's name so only he would hear it. He knew that would send another burst of lust through his mind, laughing when the little Prince bucked his hips faster and moaned louder, his wrists straining in his chains. "I can do this to you for such a long time, but is there something else you would enjoy, my sweet little slave?"

"What?" Loki asked, as he stared down at the Chitauri leader with lust filled and dazed emerald eyes. He was not certain, but he thought the creature asked him what he wanted. "Why are you asking me what I want, Chitauri? Why not just take what you want, you are going to anyway." 

"Hmm, this is true, my sweet little slave, but I wanted to hear your sweet voice speaking again. You shall have your wish, and as I am sure that you remember, Loki, that I am just as well endowed at yourself," the Other taunted, as he continued to stroke Loki’s now hard member even faster. He kept up his actions as he moved between Loki's spread legs, stretching them wider with his free hand, and shoved one of his thick fingers hard inside Loki's entrance. 

Loki did his best not to cry out in pain, he just gritted his teeth when the disgusting creature slipped his large finger inside him, using his magic to coat it and make the entrance easier. He was relieved when this creature did that, and he was still sore after Thanos had used him. He wondered why the Chitauri was being so kind to him, being such fierce creatures as they were, but he didn't have any further time to contemplate the thought when the creature thrust his member deep inside him, and he cried out from the pain of it. He was even larger than Thanos, not by much, but still larger and he was certainly thicker. 

The Other merely laughed at Loki's screaming and it spurred him on even more as he removed his hand from the sweet Prince's member, but used his magic to keep up the invisible stroking he knew Loki enjoyed so much. He laid his bulky body across Loki's and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, as he started up a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts, keeping them in time with his magical strokes of Loki's member. He used more magic to caress the Prince's body in all his pleasure points to keep him filled with lust and euphoria. He could feel the God's heart racing in his chest and he listened to this soft whimpering and keening as he forced him to enjoy the coupling, and started to thrust deeper and faster inside him. 

Loki whimpered in pain as the being thrust his overly large member deeper and faster inside of his abused entrance, and he felt as if the thing would tear him asunder. He gasped though when the Chitauri sent him another burst of magical energy filled with more lust and ecstasy, making him arch his body off the cushions of the divan, which caused him to bump up against the creature's own sinewy body. He panted and whimpered when the thing tripled the effects of its stroking motion on his member. 

The Other moaned when he felt Loki's body bucking up off the cushions on the divan and wrapped his arms around the sweet Princes' waist, thrusting his member harder and faster inside his tight entrance. "Mm, I like to see you enjoying this, my sweet little lost Prince. I am enjoying taking you in this way, and shall endeavor to do it over and over again." He could feel himself coming to completion and he wanted to release inside the God's body, but also for him to have his own release in his hand. So he moved his right hand between their bodies and wrapped his thick fingers arm around Loki's hard member, as he growled and grunted and thrust and pumped faster. He was pounding the God harder and harder against the cushions on the divan and within moments he had his disgusting release deep inside the Asgardian, willing Loki to have his own release. 

Loki cried out when he felt the creature empty its seed deep inside him, his body was repulsed and he couldn't help but have his own release inside its hand when the being willed him to with magic. He was in pain from the Chitauri pounding so hard inside him, and the weight of him on top of him, and so was relieved when it finally crawled off him and sat at the bottom of the divan licking Loki's seed from his hand. 

"Mm, you taste so divinely sweet, my lovely little Prince. I am so pleased that Thanos has kindly agreed to let me share you as my own slave for pleasure again. I promise you that I will be the one to give you just that whenever we are together," the Other teased, as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Loki's lips. He couldn't help himself as he kissed the Asgardian longer and deeper, thrusting his rough tongue harder against Loki's soft tongue. He sent the Prince another burst of magical energy filled with lust and wanted nothing more than to thrust his member inside him again. He wondered if he could get away with it, only because kissing the God had made him feel aroused again. He made a quick decision as he pushed his hard member back inside Loki's tight, wet entrance again, laughing when the sweetling cried out in terror and tried to throw his body off him this time. 

The Other became angered as he sent him a burst of magical energy that stopped him from struggling, as he drove his member deeper and harder inside Loki, and it was all for his own pleasure now, as he pounded harder and deeper inside the God. He sent him another surge of magical energy filled with lust and tripled the amount of ecstasy, and was pleased when the Prince became hard again and moved his body with his.

“Oh, my little sweetling, you are so divine, and you respond so wonderfully to my advances. I would that I could keep your for my own little sex slave. I would have you every of the day and night. Yes, I know you enjoy this, Loki, and I promise naught to punish you if you agree to just let me have you and enjoy it,” the Other whispered heatedly to Loki, as he pressed their lips together in another hard heated kiss. 

Loki whimpered and thrust his hips up off the divan when he felt a sudden surge of wanton lust hit him and he found he could naught resist the Other. He felt so good now, so much wonderful pleasure, and he wanted more, so much more. He cried inside his mind when he realised the creature had used a magical charm spell to keep him under his thrall, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, as he spoke in a voice that he tried so hard to resist speaking the disgusting words. “Yes, yes, Chitauri, you may have me whenever wish. I shall naught resist you. Please, just take me, make me yours, make me feel so good, so very good.”

“Yes, I shall give you much more, my little sweetling, for you deserve the pleasure, now that you are behaving so wonderfully. You will have your wish only because your pretty words have been spoken so wantonly to me, my sweet Loki,” the Other voiced, as he smiled when he heard Loki’s words of total submission. 

The Other knew then that the words he was using to form a magical spell over Loki would indeed keep him under his thrall. He knew then that whenever they were together, the sweet little Prince would let him have him. He was pleased that Loki would naught be able to resist this magical charm he placed over him, nor could the Asgardian resist him or his brand of magic, as the energy he sent him this time was even stronger. 

The Other moved his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Loki's member as he pumped him faster and thrust deeper inside his tight entrance. He wanted to make this time last longer, so he raised Loki’s pretty long legs over his chest and pumped his thick, hard member deeper inside Loki’s tight entrance. He caressed the soft skin of Loki’s creamy white thighs as he thrust his member in faster and harder and groaned at how tight the Asgardian was. Even with his large member buried so deep inside him, he was still like a vice around him, and that was making him lose control much too quickly. Oh, but he would have to make up for it by having Loki a few more times until he was able to control himself and take his time with his little sweetling. 

Loki whimpered loudly as he wantonly thrust his hips up off the cushions of the divan to meet the downward thrusts of the creature who was defiling him, using his magical charm to control him. He could naught stop himself as his wrists pulled at their bonds and he wrapped his long legs around the Chitauri’s waist, disgustingly pulling him in tighter inside him. He knew this was naught him, this was the charm he had over him, but he found he could not stop himself as he begged the creature to take him harder and faster. “Please, Chitauri, move harder, faster, deeper. Oh, I need more, so much more, feels good, so good. Please, finish me off, let me come with you? Please, Chitauri?” 

“Oh, my sweet little Prince Loki, how your pleas are a balm to mine ears. I shall take you harder and faster, and you will come with me, just as you requested me so wantonly,” the Other retorted, as he wrapped his thick muscular arms around Loki’s upper body and pounded harder and deeper inside his tightness. He knew he was close to his release, as was his little sex slave and he moved his right hand between their bodies and started pumping Loki’s own hard member in time to his punishing thrusts. 

How proud the Other was that the magical charm spell had worked so well on Loki, and how pleased he was that his little sweetling was enjoying it and begging for more. He moved his thumb over the slit of the hard member he was pumping and gasped when Loki cried out and had his release in his hand. Such a powerful release it was too, and the way the Prince squeezed him so hard inside his tightness, he groaned loudly and it was not long before he had his release inside Loki. He felt the Princes' body as it trembled and he cried out with his own release. Pleased again that he had responded so well to his magical energy, he knew they would enjoy more of these times together, and that made him feel elated. 

Loki felt used and abused by this creature, and he was sickened that he had used the magical energy to make him obey and respond to his disgusting advances. When the creature finally left him after a few more times of taking his battered and abused backside, he fell unconscious into the welcomed blackness of sleep. He wished someone would come and rescue him from this private misery he was now living in.

Loki gasped loudly and his mouth formed into a silent scream as his eyes flew open and he tried to break free from the arms holding him down. All he wanted to do was break away from the clutches of the Other and Thanos. His body was shaking and he was sobbing and then he suddenly looked up to see his Thor’s face, staring down at him. "Thor? Please, help me? They're hurting me, they're defiling me! Please, make them stop, Thor? Please, help me? It hurts, they are hurting me and using me so much." 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Loki, my love, my sweet brother, it is me, Thor. I have you now, you are safe, it was all a nightmare, but it is over now. I am here, we are all here, Father, Mother, our friends are all here, and you are safe on Asgard,” Thor comforted Loki, as Cajolus used his magic to break away the emerald and gold energy from the Loki's body so Thor could lift him up and hold his shaking body in his arms more securely. 

"What?" Loki asked, as he clung to Thor, as he whimpered when he looked over his shoulder, he gasped when he saw his Father, his Mother, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. "I'm home, this is home, this is Asgard, I'm truly home, Thor? This is really you, holding me in your strong arms?" 

"Yes, Loki, my love, I am truly holding you in my arms. You are home, on Asgard," Thor carefully release Loki's body and ran his fingers through his raven hair, as Odin and Frigga moved to sit beside Loki, and they too embraced him. He started sobbing and he clung to them, still not believing he was home again and not in the clutches of Thanos, being defiled by him and the Other. 

"Oh, my sweet boy, my darling Loki, my son, you are safely home now, I promise. You have been in the Odinsleep to help you recover from your ordeal of being taken by Thanos. He is dead, my darling, he and the Other and the Chitauri, they will no longer harm you," Frigga explained, as she carded her soft hands through Loki's raven hair and kissed his forehead and then his emerald eyes. 

"Oh, Mother, it was horrible, all of it, just terrible, even worse than the first time he took control of me," Loki sobbed, and keened when his mother carded her fingers soothingly through his hair and kissed his forehead and eyes, kissing away his tears and soothing his mind with her own brand of comforting magic that made him feel loved and calm again. 

Frigga released Loki when she felt Thor tugging at her elbow, as she knew he was wanting to get some love into his little brother as well. So she stood up from the bed and moved to sit by Odin on the armchairs and conversed with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, giving them their time alone for now. 

"Oh Thor, I can't believe I'm really here. I'm home again, and safe with you, my love. I missed you so much, my sweet brother. I heard you talking the whole time I was in the Odinsleep, and I wanted so badly to wake up, but I was just in too much pain to do so," Loki whispered, as he clung to his brother, his lover, his future intended. He keened softly when Thor wrapped his strong arms around his waist and held him protectively. 

"Yes, yes, you are home, my dear Loki, my brother, my lover. You are safe and loved, and I missed you too, so very much," Thor whispered softly, as he kissed the top of Loki's head and then he reached beneath his chin to lift his face up toward his. He pressed his lips against Loki’s and kissed him slowly, passionately and for a very long time, not caring that everyone was watching them. He knew they knew of their love for one another was strong and unbreakable, and they did not care, nor did they forbid it. Thor moaned softly when Loki opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to slide inside and move against his. 

Loki gasped when Thor pressed his lips against his, and he wanted nothing more than to lay with his brother, and have the two of them making love again. He keened softly and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and pulled their mouths together harder as he deepened the kiss for several minutes longer, before they both needed to breath and break apart for air. When their lips parted with a soft gasp and they smacked loudly. He leaned his forehead against Thor's and then his body sagged against his and he sighed loudly when Thor wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. 

"How do you feel, Loki?" Thor asked, as he cradled Loki’s slim body against his. He frowned when he seemed thinner than normal and would have to get him to eat more so that he could build up his strength. His sleek muscles were still there, he just felt more fragile. 

"I still feel very tired and weak and my head is killing me from having Thanos and the Other inside my mind for so long. Also, I'm feeling hungry after sleeping so long," Loki revealed, as he clung to Thor still, not wanting to let him go, lest he be a dream and he was still there with Thanos and the Other defiling him. 

"Well then, perhaps we should go to the Warriors Room and you can relax in there-" Thor started to say, and then stared at Loki when he shouted his disagreement at him. 

"No!" Loki suddenly cut Thor's words off, shaking his head as he stared at him with a pleading expression. "Sorry, Thor, I'm not feeling up to being in so public a place yet....I just....would it be all right if we went to either my chambers...or yours...Thor, where is Lady Irene? Why is she not here when I finally wake up?" 

"Miss Adler is inside the healing rooms across the corridor," Thor said, as he sighed and held Loki's hands in his. He kissed each of them in turn and then kissed Loki's lips again, as he spoke in his baritone voice. "She was injured in battle and we also shared a sparring event which roughed her up a bit with our actions." 

"Oh, she is all right, I hope?" Loki asked, as he kissed Thor's hands in turn. He keened when his brother, his lover, kissed his lips and sighed at the thought that she could not hold out long enough to see him wake up. "I guess she could naught wait to be healed until after I woke up, then. How typical of her to not be here when I needed all my friends and my family around me." 

"She was nearly falling over and stumbling and shuffling about, Loki. I had to have Dentrious take care of her, she would have been no good to you if she were fainting all over you while you are still recovering," Thor explained, as he kissed Loki's hands in turn and then his forehead and sweet pouty lips again. 

"Yes, you are right, Thor. I thank you for looking out for her best interests. You are so thoughtful and caring, and I love you so much," Loki said, as he keened when his brother kissed him all over. He leaned in and whispered to him, "Please, take me to my chambers now and we can send for some food and mead? I really am not well enough to be around too many people, Thor. I would love to just spend some time alone with you." 

"I love you too, Loki, very much, and I would love nothing more than to spend some time alone with you as well. Mm, your wish is my command, brother, but first you must say goodnight to everyone," Thor answered, as he helped his brother to sit up on the bed again and held him around his waist with his strong, muscular arms. 

Loki smiled warmly at everyone when Thor beckoned them over to his bedside, but he was still a bit wary with embracing the others. He was still feeling the effects of his capture and the rape and torture he went through, so to feel anyone else's arms around him beside Thor, and his Mother and Father, made him feel very uncomfortable. He was civil and appreciative to his friends, but they could tell that he was just tired and a little embarrassed by what had happened to him. They didn't push the subject, and they were just pleased that he was all right and home safe on Asgard again. They said their goodnight to him, and made their way back to their own chambers, happy that things were well in order again on Asgard again.

Frigga and Odin stood beside Loki when Thor helped him to stand up from the bed and the family walked together down the corridor to Loki's chambers, on the way Thor stopped a servant to place an order for food and a flagon of mead to be sent to Prince Loki's chamber immediately. When they reached the doors to his chambers, and entered his room, Loki turned around and embraced Odin first, smiling when his Father kissed the top of his head and squeezed him affectionately. 

"My brave boy, my dear Loki Odinson, I love you very  much, son. I promise you, your Mother, Thor and I will see you through this ordeal," Odin said, as he hugged his son for several minutes and did not want to let him go. Now that he had him back, had both his sons with him, he felt happy again, as his family was complete. He finally released him when Frigga tapped him on his shoulder and she smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Father, for slaying the lowly creatures for me. I love too, so very much, and I am so elated and relieved to be home on Asgard again. To be safe and with my family, that is the thing that I missed the most when I was held captive with Thanos and the Other,” Loki voiced, as he held onto his Father’s body and clung to his strong chest, while tears streamed down his pale face and they held one another for several long minutes. Finally letting go of each other when they heard Frigga tapping on Odin’s shoulder. 

Loki whimpered when he turned around to face his Mother and he clung to her just as hard as he had his Father. "Oh Mother, this all feels like a dream to me, as if I will wake up and still be in the evil clutches of those two wretched beings. They did such terrible things to me, things that I can naught speak of at this moment. I'm sorry if I am not feeling up to being in public just yet, I need to condition myself to face everyone all at once again." 

"Oh, Loki, my sweet darling son, no one is upset with you. We all love you and we understand how you feel. We are all here to support you, and will continue to do so until you are over this ordeal," Frigga said, as he held her son to her and kissed the top of his raven-haired head. "Now, you just relax here in your chambers with Thor, and your Father and I shall look in upon you on the morrow, all right, my sweet Loki?" 

"Yes, Mother, thank you, for your kind and supportive words, and for being so understanding. There are things that happened to me that I am really very ashamed of, and that I can naught speak of now, but just knowing that you and Father, and Thor and everyone else is here for me, that is comfort enough for me," Loki said, as he clung to his Mother for a few minutes longer and then smiled when she pulled them apart and kissed his forehead, his eyes and then his lips in her sweet Motherly fashion. He squeezed her hands and then Odin's and smiled when they both hugged Thor and he heard their whispers for Thor to look after him, and he smiled when his brother said he would. 

After their parents left the room, Loki immediately waved his hands over both of them, and magically dressed their in comfortable sleep trousers and light tunics, as they climbed into Loki's bed and snuggled together. "Oh, Thor, it feels so good to have your arms around me now, keeping me safe and loved. I never thought I would ever feel that again, and I really am so ashamed by what happened to me at the hands of Thanos and The Other. I fear that the nightmares will plague me for a while yet to come." 

"Loki, you were not at fault for what happened to you, those terrible beings captured you and forced you by their dark magic to enjoy their disgusting advances," Thor said, as he held Loki's trembling body tightly against his, his strong arms wrapped around his brother's slim waist. He thought his brother was even slimmer than he remembered and hated to see him suffering like this. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and continued to speak in his soothing baritone voice to him. "Know this sooth, my bother, my true love, I shall not let those nightmares plague you. I will sleep with you in your bed and hold you in my arms. I shall fill you with my love to make certain to keep those nightmares at kept at bay, and if you should awaken from one of them, I will be here to make it all go away. I promise you, Loki. I love you, very much" 

"Thor, your words mean so much to me, and I know the sooth of them. I love you too, with all my heart and very soul," Loki voiced, as he buried his head against Thor's strong neck, and kissed his neck up to the back of his ear, where he nibbled on the soft lobe. He murmured softly against Thor's skin, kissing and nipping at him. "Thor, I need, I need to feel your love for me now. Will you please kiss me now? I need to feel your lips on mine, so that I know this is real, so that I can feel that I am really here with you, safe on Asgard?"

"Loki, are you sure you are ready for this sort of intimacy with me? I would love nothing more than to kiss you and make love with you now, but I need to know that you are ready and not too weak," Thor asked, as he moved his brother's face away from him so he could look into his beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled when he saw love and compassion and adoration there, but also that spark of mischief that was always there, and that was when he knew his brother, his Loki, his true love, was really truly back with him again. 

"Yes, Thor, I am more than ready. I need you to make love to me, so that I can put the horrible memory behind me. You are the only one now who can make me feel better. You are the only one who I will allow to touch me and be close to me, and I wish for you to stay with me now, and be by my side. I want you to hold me in your arms, and I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you. I ask that you do not leave my side for even a second. Please Thor, I need you to be my savior and take care of me?" Loki pleaded, as he placed both his hands on Thor's face and kissed his brother's lips tenderly.

Before Thor could reply to his brother's sweet pleas, and he was going to answer affirmatively, there was a knock on the door, and he was about to get out of the bed to answer it, but Loki grabbed onto him and held him fast. "Brother, I need to answer the door, it is the servant come with our food and mead for the evening." 

Loki shook his head and continued to cling to Thor, as he smiled mischievously at his brother, and called out to the servant. "You may enter." 

The door creaked open and the young servant boy bowed deeply to the two Princes', as he carried in the tray of food for them, and Loki motioned for him to bring it to the bed. He smiled at the blushing boy and the two of them thanked him before he bowed to them again and then scurried from the room, closing the door behind him. Loki laughed at the boy's blushing and as soon as he was out of the chambers, he waved his long-fingered elegant right hand and locked the door so no one else could disturb them. He stared down at the assortment of food and fruit on the tray, succulent strawberries and grapes also many different types of cheeses, freshly baked Asgardian bread, with the flagon of mead and two golden goblets. 

Thor smiled warmly at Loki as he poured them both some mead, and watched as Loki ate a handful of the grapes, both green and purple, and also chose a couple pieces of Asgardian Gouda cheese. He enjoyed the strawberries and the cheese with the bread, and laughed when Loki leaned forward and bit into his slice of bread, giggling mischievously at Thor's amused expression. "Oh, Loki, I am well pleased to see you are already faring well."

"Mm, it is because I am with you, Thor, you give  me the strength to be strong. This food is just what I need to build up my strength more, after we eat, may I ask you to make love to me?" Loki voiced, as he took up his own piece of bread and covered it with several pieces of the artisan cheese. He ate it slowly and then took a sip of the warm mead, smiling at how relaxed it made him feel. 

"I am happy to hear that you feel this way with me, Loki because I want to be here for you. In answer to your query of before, I promise you I shall not leave your side during this difficult time you are going through. I will be here day and night, holding you in my arms, and taking care of you, making love to you," Thor stated, as he pulled his brother's body close to his, and placed their empty goblets on the tray. He cupped Loki's face with both his large, strong hands and pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. 

Loki moaned insistently into the heated kiss and returned it with just as much fervor. He magically moved the tray of food to the table on the other side of the room, where they would most likely eat more of it once they sated their love for each other. In another swift movement he waved his hands over their bodies and their sleep clothes were removed, as he pulled Thor's body down on top of his. He wrapped his long, lean legs around Thor's waist and slid his hands inside his blond hair, pulling their lips together harder, deepening their kiss as he keened softly and rubbed their hardening members together insistently. 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's slim, lithe waist and moaned when his brother pulled his body down on top of his, and wrapped those long legs of his around his waist. He grabbed his left leg with his right hand and pushed his own hardness against Loki's, letting him know he was just as aroused as he was, and just as needy to have his beautiful brother again, after what felt like an age of their not being together. 

Loki whimpered and keened when Thor pushed their hard cocks together and it only made him kiss Thor harder, as their tongues danced insistently over one another. He knew they would need to end their kiss soon, but he was enjoying it so much. He knew that he also wanted his brother inside him again, filling him with his thick hard cock, and making sweet love to him, making him feel calm again. So he reluctantly ended their heated kiss and as they both gasped loudly as their lips parted with a loud smack. "Brother, please? I need you inside me now? Please, I cannot wait any longer?" 

"Yes, Loki, yes, I need the same thing. I have waited what seems a life time to make love to you again," Thor breathed his words in a heated whisper, as he squeezed Loki's right thigh with his hand and rubbed their hard cocks together. He watched as Loki raised his right hand over Thor's back and opened the bedside table, and the magic carried over the tube of lubrication they would use. He chuckled in amusement when it landed with a soft thud beside them on the bed. He didn't waste any time now, as he gently removed Loki's legs from around his waist and carefully slid them up his brother's sleek muscled chest, kissing his thighs as reached for the tube and coated his fingers liberally and moved his fingers to Loki's entrance. He pressed two of them inside the tightness and stopped when Loki gasped and hissed his breath, he stared down at his brother and caressed his thighs with his free hand. "Do you want me to stop, Loki? I don't want to hurt you." 

"No, please, don't stop, it doesn't hurt, Thor. Please, continue, but maybe use a bit more of the liquid?" Loki said, as he smiled apologetically up at Thor and motioned for him to continue. He smiled in relief as he watched Thor coat his fingers with more of the liquid and sighed and he relaxed when he felt his brother sliding his slicked up fingers inside him. 

Thor smiled when he felt Loki's body relax and he moved his fingers inside his still tight opening, but knew it was better with more of the liquid. He pressed his fingers deeper inside and found Loki's sweet spot, rubbing against it a few times, and smiling again when his brother keened and pressed his hips against his fingers. Once Loki was well prepared, he removed his fingers and spread a larger amount over his cock, coating the shaft liberally so it wouldn't hurt his brother upon entry, and without further preamble, he pressed the head of his painfully hard cock against Loki's entrance. With the aid of the liquid and a little bit of Loki's magic, he entered him in one smooth, swift thrust, and wrapped his arms around his brother lithe waist, as he started moving in a slow steady rhythm at first. 

Loki cried out Thor's name and his head fell back against the soft pillows when he finally entered him and thrust steadily inside him with his large, thick cock. It felt so good to have him inside him again, and he pushed his hips up off the mattress to match Thor's down thrusts. He knew they both wouldn't last long in this bout of lovemaking, but he did not care about that right now. All he cared about was his brother, his big strong, brother, his true love and future intended was making love to him again, making him feel calm again. When he spoke his voice came out in a low, breathy whisper, and he gasped when Thor's right hand wrapped around his own achingly hard cock and started pumping him at the same steady pace. "Oh, Thor, I can naught last much longer. I will naught last too long. I am already so close, it's been so long." 

"Loki, oh, my sweet brother, my own love, I too am close and cannot last much longer," Thor breathed out his words as he thrust deeper inside Loki, and wrapped his gorgeous long legs tighter around his waist, and kissed his lips while he continued to move faster inside Loki, while his hand pumped his cock at the same rhythm. 

Loki panted and gasped when Thor pounded harder and deeper inside him, and he bucked his slim hips up off the mattress, as he squeezed Thor's cock inside him and pushed his own cock faster inside his brother's pumping hand. He whimpered and keened when Thor changed his position and hit against his prostate, pounded relentlessly against it, more like. He suddenly pushed his body up off the mattress and threw Thor onto his back, as he straddled his hips and placed his hands on his brother's chest. 

"Oh, it seems the God of Mischief has returned full fold, eh my sweet Loki?" Thor teased, as he placed his hands on Loki's slim hips and bucked his own up off the bed. He smiled when his brother gasped as his cock bumped up against his prostate from this position.

"Yes, well, it is only because the God of Thunder's cock is so big and thick and so satisfying as he makes love to me," Loki purred, as he danced faster up and down on Thor's up thrusting cock. He cried out when head of his brother's cock bumped up against his prostate over and over from this position, as he threw his head back and moaned in a continued breathy baritone. He keened and whimpered when he felt Thor's hand wrap so deliciously around his hard cock again. 

"Well then, my lovely Trickster, ride my big thick cock to completion and you will be rewarded with the prize you seek," Thor breathed and gasped when Loki squeezed his cock as he thrust down and up again. He pumped Loki's cock faster as he danced his sweet backside up and down in his own steady but insistent rhythm. 

"Oh yes, Thor, yes, I want that sweet prize. I want you to empty your seed so deep inside me now. I need that, so badly, my sweet brother, my own lover," Loki panted, as he danced harder and faster up and down on Thor's cock.

Thor growled sexily at hearing Loki's his words, and he quickly sat up on the mattress and held Loki around his slim waist with his left arm while his right hand pumped Loki's own thick, large cock in time with his thrusts.  "Hush now, Loki, and dance on me, let us come together, in our completion of our sweet lovemaking." 

Loki stopped talking, as he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and his legs around his waist as he danced wildly and with abandon up and down on Thor's cock. He whimpered and keened when he felt the large head bumping his prostate, and making his legs feel weak as he danced faster and pushed his cock harder inside Thor's pumping hand. Within minutes of moving into this new position, Loki threw his head back and howled Thor's name as he had the most powerful orgasm, and his magical energy, what he called, his sex magic, covered both their bodies in the warm soft emerald glow. His seed flowed out of his cock and covered Thor's thick hand and their chests and stomachs with several volleys. 

Thor gasped in surprise when Loki had his strong orgasm and his brother used his sex magic energy to engulf their bodies in the soft emerald glow. He cried out Loki's name when he felt his cock being squeezed so intensely during Loki's orgasm, and that combined with the sex magic energy moving over their bodies in the soft caress of Loki's magical fingers, he had his own intense orgasm. He filled Loki with several volleys as they both rode the crest of their ecstasy and they clung together for several minutes, both of them panting and gasping and Loki's soft whimpers and keening filled the room with his sweet voice. 

Loki whimpered more and keened when Thor exploded several volleys of his seed so deep inside him, it set him on fire as he clung to Thor, and bit lightly into his shoulder while they rode the crest of their love and ecstasy. They finally fell onto the mattress of the bed in a tangle of limbs, as Loki kept his legs and arms wrapped around Thor's strong body as his brother lay atop of him, also holding him with his strong arms. 

Once they were calm again, Thor rolled them over so Loki was laying sideways against his body, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around his brother's slim body and he laughed softly when Loki waved his hands over them to clean their bodies of the sweet and semen. He grinned when Loki once again dressed them in their sleep clothes. He kissed to top of Loki's raven-haired head and smiled when he felt him snuggling and burrowing close to him. 

Loki keened and snuggled close to Thor as he used his magic to clean them, dress then and covered them with the warm blankets and furs. He stared up at Thor with a satisfied and sated smile, his emerald eyes glittering and half lidded. "Oh, Thor, that was magical and beautiful, as always. I feel much better now, safer, sated, loved. I do love you so much Thor." 

"I love you too, Loki, with all my heart and my soul. I feel the same way too, my brother, my sweet lover, and I promise you, I will keep making you feel all those things every day. Now, let's get some sleep so you can be rested more," Thor voiced, as he pulled Loki's body close to his again and kissed the top of his raven-haired head once more. 

Loki keened and burrowed against Thor, clinging to him as his lifeline, and at that moment, he was. "Please don't leave me in the night, Thor? I need you to stay with me, to be near me at all times. Brother, please, don't leave me alone?" 

"Shh, Shh, I won't leave you, my sweet Loki, not ever. I will be right here when you wake up and right here when you fall sleep. Now rest, my brother, rest to heal your body more," Thor soothed Loki, speaking in his low baritone as he held him ever tighter and moved his face up to his so he could kiss his lips tenderly. He smiled when Loki returned the kiss.

Loki laid his raven haired head on Thor's chest and closed his emerald eyes, feeling loved and sated as he lay on top of Thor, with his strong arms wrapped around his slim body. They both fell asleep and basked in their love for one another, having enjoyed their lovemaking, and Loki knew there would be more days to come like this. He had pleasant dreams that night, just as Thor promised he would, dreams of he and Thor together as young Princes and then as teens and adults, all the way up to now, where they made love to each other. Loki felt happy and safe again as he slept the whole night through till the morning. 


	35. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene considers her situation and her options.

Irene was depressed; she couldn’t even get out of bed. All she could do was cry and be sad about a lot of things but the biggest was the fear that she may well and truly be trapped on Asgard.

“You weren't even there when I woke up, Lady Irene. You cannot get anymore unkind than that.”

Irene looked up, how did Loki get into her room?

“Ask your brother about why I wasn't there. He saw to it I wouldn't be.” Irene replied before laying her head down again.

“He told me that you were injured in battle and in the sparring you and the warriors shared. He had you in the healers room. He thought he was helping you. This is how you repay his kindness? You are always so ungrateful to the things my family does for you. Why must you always implicate my brother for your haughty attitude?”

Irene closed her eyes, he would not leave until he had hurt her again. He must be hurting, himself, he always lashed out at her when he hurt.

“Then send me back to Earth if I displease you and your family. You don't love me Loki. That's fine. You love Thor and I don't want to get between that. You two belong together, I see that now.” Irene felt lazy tears on her face, she cried so easily anymore, it was like breathing for her.

“And I love you. You foolish Midgardian! You do not love me enough. What is wrong with you?!! My family took you in, gave you a home here in Asgard! This is how you repay them?!”

Irene blinked and Thor was suddenly screaming in her face.

"What did you do to him, you disgusting Midgardian?! Loki, come here, get up off the floor. You are a Prince of Asgard, you will kneel to no one, especially not a Midgardian."

"No, Thor, I can't do this, I can't. I love her too, but she is so cruel to me..." Loki breathed out his words to his brother.”

Loki was sobbing… Irene shook her head though it was full of cottonballs, when had Loki started to cry? Shouldn’t she be the one crying, she always was the one crying.

“Thor, I beseech you. Send me back to Earth.” Irene looked coolly at the blond god, the one that bested her in all aspects of her life, the one whose shadows she lived in. The least he could do would be to send her away.

"That is not my decision to make, Midgardian. Mother and Loki brought you here to keep you safe, and I cannot go against their wishes," Thor retorted, as he held Loki's head against his chest and glared at her over his shaking shoulder.

Irene wiped the tears from her face but stood.

"I don't want there to be any more fighting or pain. And the only way for this to happen is if I go. I am weary of this fight. I cannot take any more of it. I will speak with the Queen.” Sobbing, Irene gave the princes wide berth and left her chambers, seeking out the queen.

Thor ran after Irene and grabbed her by her arm. "You will do no such thing, Lady Adler. You will naught disturb our mother with this childish behavior. I will not allow it."

"There is nothing childish about this, Thor." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Quite the contrary. I see there is no way for him to be happy with me here. He belongs with you. So to spare him the remaining years of my life of unhappiness, I am leaving now and be a brief memory to Gods."

Irene turned and continued walking. Thor ran after her again and pulled her roughly by her arm, dragging her back to her chambers.

"You are behaving like an insolent child! Just as Jane did with me the last time I saw her. By the power of Gungnir, you Midgardians are stubborn! You. Will. Not. Disturb. Our. Mother. Now, get back inside your chamber and think about your actions of tonight."

He pulled her back inside the room, placed her on her divan and grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him out of her room. Irene screeched as he pulled her back to her room, trying to fight him off of her.

Loki tried to break free of his brother’s grasp but it was to no avail, as Thor locked her door from the outside, Loki called out to her. "I love you, Lady Irene. I wish you could love me as much."

"You don't love me. You've never loved me." She whispered as Thor pulled him from her room.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand Irene looked around her room. She heard Thor locking her in. Why wouldn't they let her go? There would be no happiness while she remains in Asgard. They won't let her leave. Then she had to.... Looking over at the balcony, a plan began to form in her mind. Walking slowly she looked out at Asgard then looked down at the distance between her balcony and the ground then at the side of the building, what sort of purchase there would be, for climbing. It was hopeless. Nothing to hold on to and the drop was at least a mile to the ground. 

Hopeless.

Her whole body hurt, her heart hurt more and even if she were to write it all done, Thor would slander her for lies and Loki would believe whatever he wanted. No, Loki would never know how much she loved him, the sacrifices she made to be with him, and how he made her feel. He would never understand how cruel his words were, how mean and devious his brother could be. She was not Asgardian. She was mortal. There was only one thing she had that they didn't.

A finite life span.

Crawling slowly over the side of the balcony, Irene looked down holding on to the balcony as she considered her options. If she returned to Earth, she was dead. If she stayed, it would be worse because of Thor. Let go. All you need to do is to let go......

Tears fell down her face. Had it really come to this? Was there no other means of escape?

“I’m free.” She whispered before letting go.

For a brief moment she was happy, she could fly! Closing her eyes she didn’t want to watch the ground come at her quickly.

Hitting the ground, she sat straight up. Looking around she was in the darkened healing room. Just a dream…. Just a nightmare. Looking about she noticed something.

Alone.

Memories of she and Thor sparring flooded her head and the smug look on his face when the healers took her from Loki’s room to be healed.

Loki!

Jumping to her feet, she wrapped her dressing robe around her body and ran out of her room across the hall. It was dark and empty.

Standing by herself in the dark she cursed Thor under her breath. Crossing her arms, hugging herself, she had never felt more alone. Her nightmare had really shaken her up. A feeling in her stomach grew slowly that there was a seed of truth to her nightmare. Twisting her hair up into a messy bun, she walked out of the room and towards his chambers.

She was reasonably sure that Thor would be with Loki when she arrived. The sounds from his room were proof of that. Standing outside Loki’s chamber door, Irene’s heart felt heavy and like it was cracking. The silence from the hall only served to amplify their love making and it left her heartbroken. Turning away, she heard it. The whispering again.

_You don’t belong here._

_Return to Midgard._

_You’re not one of us._

Looking around, she could not figure out where they voices were coming from, nor could she tell if they were male or female, they were just whispers. Turning she walked to her room quickly and decided to pen a note to Loki.

_My Prince,_

_I am overjoyed to hear that you are awake from the Odin sleep. I regret that my frail frame could not handle the battle, sparring with your brother or my pride and I found myself in the hands of the healers before you woke. Please forgive me for being absent._

_I came by your room as soon as I woke but you were detained and I did not want to disturb you. I would like to see you at your earliest convenience._

_With all my love,_

_Irene_

Slipping it under his door, Irene returned to her room quietly and quickly. This time the halls were quiet on her return. She was starving and thirsty but didn’t want to be away from her room. Instead she curled up in her bed, unsure of what to do now. Loki was safe and all was well. She suspected that he was probably suffering from his nightmares and that Thanos and the Other had played their mind tricks on him. Poor Loki.

Sitting quietly, Irene watched the sun rise, the pale light filling her chambers, slowly warming her in the rays. Loki was safe, the battle won…. Why was she still on Asgard? Why hadn’t Odin sent her back?

Considering venturing forth into the palace, she wasn’t sure that she wanted to see anyone. Grabbing one of the books centering on social customs in Asgard, she decided to walk in the royal gardens and find some quiet spot to sit and read. There really wasn’t a whole lot more she had been shown of the palace but if there was to be a significant amount of downtime, then she may have to start exploring. Sitting in the garden, she admired the apple trees that she sat below and idly wondered if these were the famous apple trees she had read about. Her spot was a little removed, but if there was reason to find her, Heimdall would tell them where she was.

About mid-day and famished she decided to look in on Loki and see how he was doing. Walking down the hallway to Loki’s room, she heard the whispers again.

_Why are you here?_

_You don’t belong…_

_You will not marry him!_

Gritting her teeth she continued walking the corridor to Loki’s door. No obscene noises. Safe to knock, so, she did and waited.


	36. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor awake in their chambers the next morning. They share a relaxing bath and more time together. Lots of Thorki goodness in this Chapter.

Loki was the first to awaken the following morning. He stretched languidly in his bed, and smiled when he felt the strong, bulky, muscular body of Thor lying beneath him, with his equally brawny, muscular arms still wrapped around his slim, sleek-muscled body. He keened when he felt Thor stir and his morning hardness pressed against his thigh. He placed gentle kisses to his chest, while his own hardness pressed against Thor's muscular thigh. "Mm, morning, Thor. It would appear something else has also awoken as well as your gorgeous self." 

"Morning, my sweet Loki. Mm, and there is that silver tongue already at work and we have not yet fully awoken," Thor mused, as he pulled Loki's body fully over his own, so their morning hardness could rub against each other properly. "So I see that I am not the only one with a morning glory, my dear brother." 

"A morning what?" Loki asked, in a light teasing tone, as he slowly rubbed the full length of his thick cock against Thor's own gigantic, thick cock. He keened when Thor rolled his hips to his teasingingly. "Oh, Thor, how you do tease me and make me all flushed, that is just not fair." 

"Why is it not fair, my pretty silver tongued brother?" Thor asked, as he moved his hands down Loki's sleek-muscled back to rest over his slim, muscular backside. He pushed his hips up off the mattress, and rubbed his hardness more insistently against his brother's. He smiled when Loki whimpered and keened and he kissed him on his gorgeous long neck when he threw his head back from the intimate contact. "I love seeing you blush and all flustered, Loki. You are so pretty like this, and a morning glory is when you awake with a hard cock in the morning, just as we both have."

"I see, let me guess, you learned that on Midgard, did you, Thor?" Loki teased, as he moved his hands up and down Thor's sides, caressing his skin and muscles with his long, lean fingers. "You know you are the only one who can make me feel that way, brother-Oh-your lips feel so good kissing my neck like that. Mm, I may have to sit on your morning glory and ride you again, Thor."

"I am not stopping you from doing so, brother. It would be the only real way to keep me sated," Thor voiced, as he bucked his hips up off the mattress again. "Mm, although, your mouth would do the same, Loki. What with your silver tongue licking my cock, that would bring me to swift completion." 

"Well then, my dear Thor, I believe that is the way that I shall bring your to completion. My silver tongue licking your large, thick cock, swallowing you down my throat, as my tongue lashes around your hardness and then coaxes out your sweet pre-cum," Loki voiced, as he moved his mouth down Thor's neck and sucked on the skin with his teeth. He was marking him so that everyone would see that he was his, and he knew his brother would wear the mark proudly and this spurred him on to make it deeper and darker. 

"Oh, Loki," Thor moaned when he felt Loki biting and sucking on his neck with his teeth and tongue. He knew his brother was marking him, to make sure everyone knew that he belonged to him. Well, he would wear that mark proudly and was pleased to he was doing this for both of them. He moved his hands inside Loki's raven hair and pressed his talented mouth harder against his neck, as he willed him to keep going. He bucked his hips up off the mattress and rolled his hips as he rutted their hard, thick cocks together more insistently. Their pre-cum mingled together, slicking them both up. "Oh, Loki, as I said, that silver tongue of yours is very talented, but I would love that pretty mouth on my cock now. Please, brother? I am so aroused by this. I need you to suck my cock?" 

"My, my, what an impatient bottom you are, Thor Odinson," Loki teased, as he moved his face in front of his brother's and bit at his bottom lip with his teeth He sucked it between his mouth with his own soft lips. "but I shall spare you your impatience, and put my silver tongue to good use on your hard, thick cock, brother." 

Loki winked at Thor and slid his body slowly down the length of his brother's long, muscular body, kissing, nipping and licking every inch of him. His nipples each received is special attention, as he bit and sucked on them with his teeth and tongue. He smiled when he felt Thor's body as it trembled and also felt his cock bobbing so insistently against his thigh. So he took pity on him and he moved down his chest to his stomach, just above his groin. He reached out with his long, pink tongue and laved at the head of Thor's large cock, chuckling with his brother pushed his hips up off the bed, wanting him to swallow him down already. He chuckled again and in one swift movement, he opened his mouth and slid it all the way down Thor's hard, thick shaft, holding it in his throat for a moment. 

"Oh, Loki, yes, that's it. Your mouth, oh, yes, it feels so good," Thor breathed out his words in a whisper as Loki's mouth slid down his cock, gliding so smoothly as he swallowed him down his throat so expertly. He laced his fingers into Loki's raven hair again, but didn't put pressure there. He just caressed the soft strands through his fingers, while his hips bucked softly up off the mattress. "Please, do not tease me much longer, brother. I need you to suck me now." 

Loki laughed around his very large mouthful, and he bobbed his mouth up and down on the turgid shaft, while his tongue licked around the circumference, and dipped into the slit to coax out more of the sweet pre-cum. It was like the nectar of Asgard, his brother's juices, and he swallowed down the small helping of it eagerly. 

"Loki, I shall not last much longer. I need to have my release in your sweet mouth, please, brother?" Thor begged, and this time he gripped his raven hair in his hands as he pushed his hips faster from the mattress. 

Loki hummed around him and bobbed his mouth faster and hollowed out his cheeks, using his tongue to lick around the turgid shaft. He stilled his movement for a moment as he held the shaft in his throat, and swallowed a few times before he started bobbing his mouth up and down again. His tongue working its magic with its licking. He could sense Thor's imminent release as he moved his right hand and gently squeezed his enormous testicles, while his left hand moved toward his entrance, and he shoved his middle finger roughly inside. He found his brother's prostate and rubbed up against it a few times, 

Thor groaned and his body shook when he felt Loki's finger move inside him, and he gripped his raven hair tighter as that same long finger rubbed up against his prostate. He knew he would release soon, and he knew Loki would drink him all down, as he always did. His breathing became erratic as he bucked his hips up off the mattress, and he panted and gasped. His fingers moved back into Loki's hair and he carded it through the soft strands.

Loki also knew Thor was close so he bobbed his mouth up and down frantically now, wanting his brother to get his relief at the use of his talented mouth and silver tongue. He rubbed his finger harder against his prostate and sent him a burst of magical energy filled with lust and watched in fascination as Thor's body glowed the emerald green colour, before he moved his mouth up to the head of Thor's cock ready for his release.

Thor cried out Loki's name when he used all the magical energy on him, and he thrust his hips up off the mattress, as he held his brother's mouth down on his head and emptied his release in Loki's hollowed out mouth. He moaned as he felt that magical energy moving over his body and heightening a powerful orgasm that lasted for a full minute, and his body trembled as his strong muscular thighs ached from the strain. 

Loki hummed as he swallowed down all of Thor's seed, licking and laving at the head to coax out more; while his finger continued to rub up against his prostate to keep the magical energy moving over his brother's body. When he was finally finished, Loki removed his mouth from Thor's still large and thick cock and licked and smacked his lips as he stared up at Thor with lust filled emerald eyes. "Mm, Thor, you taste so deliciously sweet, brother." 

"Oh, Loki, you wanton silver tongued devil, get up here and kiss me now. I love you so much," Thor voiced, as he pulled Loki up so he was lying flush against him. He gasped when he felt Loki's own thick hard cock as it rubbed against his stomach. He placed both his hands on his brother's soft cheeks and pressed their lips together in a slow passionate kiss, moaning when he tasted his own essence on Loki's tongue. He could feel his brother's own hard cock leaking its pre-cum all over their stomachs, and he knew he would have to take care of it for him. So he reluctantly ended their kiss and stared up at Loki with love in his eyes. 

Loki smiled warmly at Thor and caressed his lips with his fingers, and then his face as he spoke in his low baritone voice. "I love you too, Thor, very much, but you do naught have to worry about me right now. I will be all right, I just wanted to take care of your needs first-"

"Nonsense, Loki. I need to take care of you now. I can naught leave you like this, it will be painful for you. Even more painful than you're already in now, brother, and I will naught allow that," Thor stated, as he carded his fingers through Loki's soft raven hair and kissed his lips tenderly. "I want to return the favor in kind for you. If you will allow me to. You need relief just as much as I-"

"No, Thor, I would not ask you to do that for me," Loki said, as he placed the fingers of his right hand over Thor's mouth to stop him. He smiled sweetly and quickly removed his hand, kissing his lips softly as he flashed him a mischievous grin, and murmured against his lips, "Mm, instead, I would have you sit down on my own thick hard cock while we are in the bath. That would please me more than oral sex from you." 

"Very well then, Loki. Why don’t we get ourselves out of bed and into your bathing chamber, and I can take care of your needs," Thor voiced again, as he pushed his strong body up off the mattress. He wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, and pulled them off the bed as he carried his brother bridal style into the bathing chamber to the left of the bedroom. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Loki had magically set up their large sunken marble bath already, with the relaxing herbs and bubble bath for their pleasure. 

Loki giggled and shrugged his shoulders at his brother's pleased and surprised smile. "I did naught wish for us to waste any time waiting to set up the bath. Not while I can perform my magic and have it all set up for us." 

"Oh, I am well pleased by this, Loki, not to worry," Thor quipped, as he walked down the stairs into the hot steamy water of the large sunken marble bath. He sat back against the edge of the sunken bath, with Loki in front of him sitting between his spread legs. 

Loki chuckled when Thor arranged it so he was sitting in front of him. He smirked at him over his shoulder and raised a slim black eyebrow at him, "I thought you were going to relieve me of my arousal, Thor. I am painfully hard now, even more so with you carrying me the way you did, brother." 

Thor grinned wickedly at Loki and in a swift movement of his own that surprised his brother, he quickly spun his body around placed Loki's body against the back of the bath. Then he quickly sat down on Loki's hardness, both them gasped and cried out from the sudden action. 

"Oh, Thor!" Loki called out, throwing his head back against the edge of the bath, where he magically called up a fluffy green, black and gold pillow from his bed to lay his head on. He lifted his head when he felt Thor dancing in a steady motion up and down on is cock. He panted and thrust his hips up out of the water, shoving his cock up against his sweet spot so deep inside him. He moaned and whimpered when Thor swiveled his hips back and forth. "You are a very naughty God of Thunder. Oh, but I like this, it was very mischievous of you, brother." 

"Yes, my own silver tongued brother. Coming from the God of Mischief himself I take that as a compliment," Thor said, as his voice huffed and he danced up and down on Loki's up thrusting cock. He placed his large hands on Loki's slim, sleek-muscled shoulders. 

"Well, Thor, that, oh, that is only because you have been around me long enough to learn from the God of mischief….Oh….Thor," Loki moaned out his name in a low baritone voice, as he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow on the edge of the tub again. He couldn't help himself, the herbs in the tub were making him feel so relaxed and calm, and between their magical properties and Thor's clenching arse on his hard, thick cock he felt as if had drank an entire flagon of mead. "Brother, please? I am so close now. I can naught hold back any longer...I must have....Oh...my release. You are so tight and hot, and the herbs in the bath...and your tightness. Oh, and your strong thighs...Oh...I'm going to...oh, Thor...I'm going to come. Oh, Thor!" 

Loki cried out in ecstasy as he sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and released his seed so deep inside Thor's clenching tightness. He softly whimpered when Thor continued to clench around him and he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue. It lasted for several long and glorious minutes. When they broke apart again, Loki whimpered when his body started to protest in pain. 

"Oh, Loki, I'm sorry, You are in pain still, brother. I should naught have put you through all that strain-" Thor started to say, when Loki once again placed those long-fingers over his mouth. 

"Shh, don't even think that, Thor. I enjoyed every moment of our lovemaking, from last night to this morning. I will be fine in a few days time," Loki promised, as he removed his hand and kissed his brother's lips with his own. He leaned their foreheads together and still kept his cock nestled inside Thor's tight heat. "Let's just relax here in the bath a while. Could you help me, and cleanse my body and my hair?" 

"Yes, of course I shall, Loki. I would love to, but first I must unseat myself from you," Thor answered, as he smiled warmly at his brother's quirked eyebrow again. He smiled when at Loki's small nod, he carefully removed Loki's semi-hard cock from inside of him. 

Loki gasped and whimpered when Thor pulled up off his cock and reached out his hands to his brother to stem the pain that shot through his groin and his thighs, legs and lower back. "Thor, hurts, so much. Oh, please make it stop? Brother, please?" 

"Oh, Loki, I'm here, it's all right, just relax. Let me hold you in my arms. I've got you now. Your brother is here, and I'll keep you safe," Thor soothed, as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and held his brother's trembling body in his arms until his pain subsided. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and just held him there in the hot, steamy, bubbly water. He sighed when after a few minutes, Loki finally calmed down again. 

Loki sighed as he clung to Thor's strong body with his muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He felt safe and loved and at rest again. When the pain subsided, he smiled when his brother carefully moved their bodies apart. "Thank you, brother. You are so loving and caring to me. I do naught know what happened just then, but the pain was excruciating and I could naught move."

"I know, Loki, and I am sorry. Your body is still healing from your ordeal. I will see to it that you are relaxed now," Thor soothed, as he carded his fingers through Loki's raven hair and kissed his lips and then his forehead. "I think we should move you back into your chambers again. We need to get us both dressed in some comfortable sleep clothes and have something to eat. I asked the servants to bring us more food and mead last night at the proper hour. If I am correct, the tray should already be waiting for us on the table." 

"Mm, that sounds a wonderful idea, Thor. You are so thoughtful and always look out for my welfare," Loki said, speaking in a low breathy, baritone voice. "Please help me now, brother? I may need you to carry be back to our chambers, and help me dress. I do not think I should use anymore magic for a while."

"I was going to do just that, Loki. Please just wrap your arms around my neck and I will take care of the rest," Thor remarked and frowned when Loki mentioned not performing anymore magic. To his own mind, that meant that he had not only over-exerted Loki with their lovemaking, but Loki had overexerted himself with the use of his magic. He carefully lifted Loki's weightless body up out of the water, and carried him back into his chamber. "I will see to it that you do not use anymore magic for the rest of the morning, afternoon and possibly the evening so you may be well rested."

Loki keened when Thor laid him down on their bed they shared, retrieved some linens to dry their bodies and hair and then moved to the wardrobe where he found some clothes for Loki.

Thor chose Loki's emerald cotton sleep trousers, and a comfortable cotton emerald black and gold tunic. For himself he happily found a pair of black cotton sleep trousers, with a comfortable red cotton tunic and brought the effects back to the bed. He helped Loki to dress first, and then carried him to the divan, where he settled him with his favorite emerald blankets, some furs and a lot of his emerald black and gold pillows. 

Thor smiled as Loki watched him getting dressed in his own black cotton sleep trousers and red cotton tunic, and then he quickly joined his brother on the divan. He made sure his brother was covered in the blankets and furs and was warm enough. "Are you feeling better now, Loki? Are you warm enough, brother?"

"Yes Thor, thank you again. I am very warm now that you have dressed me in my comfortable garments, and wrapped me in my favorite blankets and furs. Thank you, brother, for taking such wonder care of me," Loki voiced. He leaned into Thor's body and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and murmured against them. "I feel much better now after our bath and wonderful lovemaking, and more relaxed inside these comfortable Asgardian cotton tunic and trousers. Let us partake of the succulent fruit and cheeses the servants have brought for us. I am completely famished now, and there is so much food here." 

"I am pleased to hear that you are feeling better now, Loki, and are warmer as well. I was a little worried when you had your attack of pain in the bath," Thor revealed, as he enveloped Loki's body in his arms for a moment and kissed his lips, his neck and nibbled on his earlobe for a moment; before he released him and kissed the top of his raven-haired head. "Yes, there really is quite a lot of fruit and cheese and breads and cold meat here, brother. You must east as much as your fill. I am famished too, so we shall both just sit here and enjoy one another's company and you can relax for the rest of the day. I promise naught to leave your side for even a second." 

Loki smiled warmly at Thor, as he picked up a couple of grapes and a few pieces of the cheese, and Artisan bread. He ate slowly and leaned his body against Thor's for his strength and his warmth. He entwined his legs around Thor's and giggled when his brother kissed his lips again, as they ate and chatted for a while. Several minutes later, they both were startled when there came a knock on the door of Loki's chambers


	37. Goodbye Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene visits with Loki (and Thor) then the Queen.

Thor sighed as they stared at each other when the knock sounded again, as he kissed Loki's lips and then stood up to move to the door. He could feel Loki's eyes upon him and he turned to face him, smiling warmly at him, as he soothed him. "Not to worry, my dear Loki, I will be back by your side in a moment." 

"Please hurry Thor. I am already feeling cold and alone," Loki sounded, and watched as Thor unlocked and then opened the door. 

Thor glared angrily down at the Midgardian, Miss Adler, as she stood fidgeting in the corridor, and then heard Loki calling out when he must have seen her as well. He leaned in to whisper so only she could hear him, and glared even harder at her. "You may as well come in, Midgardian, but know this sooth, Loki is not feeling well this morning. So have a care you do not upset him, or you will have to deal with my wrath." 

Irene gave Thor a cool stare as he threatened her but smiled when she heard Loki beckon for her. Walking to the chair he offered, she sat down and turned her body to face him.

Loki stood up again and motioned for her to enter, as he turned to face Loki with a smile on his face, which was for Loki's sake, not for the Midgardian. "Loki, look who has come to join us now, it is Miss Adler." 

"Hello, Irene, please, come and sit down on the armchair by the table here. I missed you yesterday when I woke up in the healing room. I heard that you were not well," Loki said, as he sat up and smiled warmly at Irene, and keened when Thor sat down beside him. He happily snuggled against his brother’s warmth and strong body beneath his emerald blankets and warm furs, and then he turned his attentions to Irene again. He suddenly gasped when he saw how distressed she looked and felt her anguish and despair as the emotions poured off her body. "Irene, are you all right? You seem so distressed." 

“I am sorry that I was not there when you woke, my Prince. I had overestimated my body’s capacity for injury. Luckily, Thor was kind enough to have Dentrious, one of the Royal Healers, attend to me before I fell over.” She glanced at Thor, keeping her smile on her face then back to Loki. “I stopped by last night as soon as I woke up…but it was late and …. I was afraid you were asleep.” She stammered not wanting to embarrass he or Thor with blurting out that she heard them in all of their sexual glory while in the hallway. “I slid a note under the door. How are you feeling?” She changed the subject, watching his reactions carefully, her hands threaded together in her lap to keep from touching him.  
   
Loki stared at Irene as she spoke her words, and he noticed that she seemed so curt with him. He could not understand why she would be this way with him, after he and his family had given her so much. He knew that their courting was fake, but he had done that to keep her on Asgard and not have her sent back to Midgard. Where Nick Fury and Shield were surely waiting for her to return so they could execute her for his crimes. He would naught stand for her to suffer for the wrongs he had committed in that Realm, so he and his Father agreed on the fake Courting to keep her here. Only now, he was starting to think that she was angry with him and was thinking that he should perhaps call off the courting, so as naught to hurt her anymore. For he could see that she was hurting and sad, and that upset him, because she was his dear friend and he care for her as if she were his sister. When she asked him about the note she slipped under the door, he stared at her again. 

"No, I'm sorry, Irene, we did naught seen any such note. Thor, could you please look by the door for Irene's note?" Loki asked, as he turned to face Thor and kissed his lips tenderly, as he carded his long fingers soothingly through his brother’s blond hair.

Thor smiled warmly at Loki and sighed when he felt his gorgeous long fingers as they moved through his hair. He pressed his own lips harder against Loki’s for a moment when his brother kissed him, and then he shook his head at Loki. When Loki wasn't looking, however, he glared angrily at Irene and shook his head in disgust at her terrible curt behaviour toward Loki. 

When he moved toward the door, he knelt down and found the emerald stationary shoved against the bottom of the door jam,. he sighed as he picked it up. Then he stood up and moved toward the divan again, and as he sat down again, he pulled the blankets and furs so it was over both of them and handed the note to Loki. "Here it is, Loki, please read it out loud, my love." 

Irene fought rolling her eyes when he heard Thor ask Loki to read it out loud and also when he used the term of endearment. She knew it was not just because Thor loved Loki and vice versa, but Thor was also doing it to grate on her nerves. 

"Yes, of course I shall, my dear Thor," Loki said, as he smiled warmly at Thor. He keened when he sat close to him and he quickly kissed Thor's lips tenderly before he opened the letter with shaking hands. He proceeded to read it out loud so they could both hear what Irene had written in it.

__

My Prince,

I am overjoyed to hear that you are awake from the Odinsleep. I regret that my frail frame could not handle the battle, sparring with your brother, or my pride, and I found myself in the hands of the healers before you woke. Please forgive me for being absent.

I came by your room as soon as I woke but you were detained and I did not want to disturb you. I would like to see you at your earliest convenience.

With all my love,

Irene

When Loki finished reading, he cleared his throat and smiled up at Irene and shook his head at her. He blushed a little from the last words of the letter, when he realised that she must have been standing outside the door to his chambers when he and Thor was making love to one another. He felt Thor’s body tense when he too realised this, and patted his forearms in a soothing motioned, as he turned and spoke in his soft, low baritone to Irene.. "I thank you for your kind sentiment, Irene. I am sorry that you were indisposed with injury after the battle and your sparring with Thor. I do hope you are feeling better now." 

Thor just glared at Irene over Loki's head, mouthing angry words to her, 'You are a fool, I cannot believe you were spying on us during our lovemaking, how despicable. I despise you and your very being, Midgardian.' 

Loki just smiled at her and bowed his head at her next question. He leaned his body back against Thor’s strong chest and keened when Thor wrapped his strong, brawny arms around his waist in a protective manner. "I am still feeling a bit tired and weak from my ordeal with Thanos and the Other. My nightmares are riddled with the horrific things they did do me, and I fear they will not cease any time soon, Irene. I must say that it helps to have Thor here with me, not just because of the coupling and the love that we share for one another, but also because he holds me in his strong arms and comforts me. It also helps to see you as well, Irene, but I hate to see you as troubled as you are. I hope it is naught something I have done to make you feel as such?" 

Thor glared at Irene even more for upsetting Loki, as he could feel his brother's body trembling when he spoke of his ordeal with Thanos and the other. He mouthed more angry words at her. 'You are a selfish, uncaring fool, who is not worthy of Loki's love and friendship. All you do is hurt him and make him upset, you evil Midgardian woman. You are just like her, in every aspect. I despise your very being, just as I do hers.' 

Damn, Irene thought. She couldn’t lie to Loki. He would see right through it, but she didn’t want to upset him with her troubles, never mind Thor probably would see to it she spend a week in the healing rooms. She opted for an incomplete truth. “I had disturbing dreams while in the healing bed. It’s nothing to worry about.” She smiled as she recalled the sensation of falling off her balcony to her death. She tried changing the subject again.

Loki frowned deeply when he heard Irene speak of her own nightmares, and he gasped at her words of him not worrying about her. Why would he naught worry about her, she was his dear friend. "I'm so sorry to hear that you had terrible nightmares yourself, Irene. If you are having trouble sleeping, please ask my Mother for her special teas she sometimes uses. They will help you relax and sleep more comfortably-" 

“I don’t know if he told you but Thor and I sparred yesterday,” Irene said, as she cut across Loki’s words with her own. “I lasted a lot longer against him than I thought I would but then I have the sneaking suspicion he was going easy on me.” She smiled warmly and dare she say a little proud that she hadn't backed down from the blond God. Still the hours in the healing room were motivation enough to work harder, so she didn’t end up there again.

“I don’t want to take up too much of your time, since you've got Thor here, but I wanted to see you.” It was hard for her to explain, even to herself why she was there, she needed to know he was okay. That caring instinct she had for him was still strong. It was something that she knew Thor would understand. but trying to explain it would just upset him. It hurt her so deeply that she couldn’t even hug Loki. Hold him in her arms and whisper to him how worried she was about him and how ecstatic she was that he was safe. It was one of the things she missed from their days in the cage together. 

Remembering reciting Shakespeare sonnets and Loki, holding him as they slept, even if it meant nothing. Looking at the both of them she felt like she had intruded on a pleasant moment and felt horribly guilty for it. Her fingers were fidgeting, having Thor glare at her like he was, was not making her think any faster. She had hoped he would have left his brother alone long enough for her to enjoy a moments peace with him, maybe even tell him she heard the whispering again.

“I should get going. I have a lot of work ahead of me if I ever hope to keep up with either one of you in a battle.” She rose, reluctantly and smiled at Loki, “I’m glad to see your smiling face again, Loki..”

 

“Keep him safe.” She smiled at Thor, this time heartfelt, before turning to the door and showing herself out.

Loki listened to Irene as she rambled on with more of her words and acted more curtly, as she suddenly rose up from her armchair and bid them good day. He wanted her to stay longer, as he had naught seen her since before the Odin Sleep, and now she was rushing from his presence yet again. He had been naught but courteous when she stood up and excused herself so suddenly that he felt slighted by her haughty attitude. "What? I thought you would stay...very well, Irene. I thank you for the short time of your visit, it has pleased me to see you..." 

Thor hugged Loki and then stood up to walk Irene to the door, and as he opened it, he stepped outside in the corridor for a moment and rounded on her. "You ridiculous fool. How dare you come in there and upset Loki yet again. I might ask what is wrong with you? He is trying to recover, not be reminded of that horrible ordeal at every turn," he spat out his words in a heated whisper, so only she could hear him as he towered over her, even in his bare feet. 

"He wanted to see you, because he has naught seen you in a few days, and you visit upon him in his private chambers looking miserable and behaving in your haughty manner, and disinterested in his needs. All you worry about is yourself, and it is despicable. Please, if you cannot be civil and show some sort of happy sentiment and respect to him then I must ask that you to stay away from him. I will have to go in there now and pick up the pieces of your horrific visit. Good day to you, Midgardian, just get yourself out of my sight." Thor voiced, as he glared down at her with rage and hatred in his blue eyes. He quickly turned away from her and moved back inside Loki’s chambers, as he closed the doors in her face and locked them behind him so he and his brother would naught be disturbed.

In the hallway, Irene fought back tears. It seemed all she did anymore was worry about Loki, resent Thor or cry. Something had to change. The despair from her dream still weighed her down and she hated to admit that she felt very close to that level of despair. She had no intentions of doing that to herself but there had been moments that had passed where she had felt that level of desperation and hopelessness. Just as she was turning to head to the training grounds, a steward approached her and bowed.

“The Queen has requested your presence in her chambers.” He stood, eyes diverted down, a hardness around them that was either battle weary or resentment, Irene couldn’t tell.

“Yes of course. Thank you.” Irene replied bowing her head. The steward did not move. Sighing, Irene nodded and began following the steward back to Frigga’s Royal Chambers. “Lead on.”

Showing into the Queen’s antechambers Irene stood quietly waiting for her. Perhaps it was another lesson on Asgardian culture. Maybe it was the King and Queen finally sending her home. Irene’s mind began to spin out of control until she was sick to her stomach.

“Lady Adler,” Frigga greeted the Midgardian woman. She was always pleased when she saw her, and knew right away that something was troubling her by her curt answers and her pained looking eyes.

Irene looked up and watched the beautiful queen enter from a side room. She never failed to impress Irene, which was saying something as few woman did. Curtsying, Irene bowed her head.

“My Queen.”

Frigga stood, hands before her and looked at Irene hard, as if dissecting her layer by layer. Long moments stretched to minutes and Irene began to fret she had committed some faux pas. Irene was so nervous that when the queen finally spoke, it caused her to start.

“Why are you so nervous?” She asked softly.

“I worry that I've upset you in some way, my Queen.” She replied quickly, as she stared at Frigga. It was a lie, she had other things on her mind but she wasn’t about to voice them. 

“Can I not enjoy your company? Is there some reason that I should be concerned about?” Frigga asked evenly. She smiled at the steward when he suddenly appeared with a tray with a china tea pot, two china cups and some Asgardian sugar cookies and a small ginger tea cake. “Can I pour you a cup of tea, Irene? You must try the cookies and ginger cake, they are so decadent and my personal favorites.” 

“There is no reason that I can think of for you to be concerned, my Queen.” Irene actually had to think if she had done anything stupid lately. When Frigga asked her for tea and the sweets, she was taken off guard for a moment, and then realized Frigga was trying to keep her calm. So she agreed and reached forward to accept the cup and saucer, and then reached for a cookie and a slice of the ginger cake.

“Thank you.” 

Frigga smiled and bowed her head as she watched the Midgardian woman become a bit guarded and her demeanor seemed a bit off on this day. She put it down to nerves about all that Irene had gone through and shook it off her mind. She smiled when she accepted the offer for tea and the sweets.

“I called you here to see how you were feeling, Irene. I was concerned when you were not present at Loki’s waking. Thor informed me that he had seen to it that one of the Royal Healers, Dentrious, take you to be attended to.”

“He did and yes, Dentrious saw to my healing, my Queen,” Irene said, as she sipped her tea and bit into the ginger cake.

“Before Loki woke?” Frigga questioned, as she ate a sugar cookie, and sipped her tea, still watching Irene closely to see her reactions. 

“I asked Dentrious to wait,” Irene’s bit her lip to keep from screaming. She needed to keep calm, it wasn’t the Queen’s fault as to what had happened. Taking a deep breath she continued. “He wouldn't wait, but instead just took me anyway.”

“Not if Thor had told Dentrious to take you, he would never keep a Prince waiting,” Frigga chuckled, as she placed her tea cup down on the table and wrapped her arm around Irene. 

The contact was an odd sensation. Irene realized that aside from battle, she had few instances of contact with others and she realized just in that moment, how much she missed it. She also noted that the Queen apparently knew it was Thor who told them to take her. It made her blood boil.

“I wanted to be there for him…” Irene looked into her tea cup.

“He was concerned for you when he learned about your time in the healing rooms,” Frigga said, as she squeezed Irene’s body and then released her. She picked up her tea cup again and sipped at the calming Asgardian lavender tea. 

Irene found that hard to believe.

“Just reaffirming that I’m fragile and that I’ll be dead long before any of you will be,” Irene said glumly. “God, I’m sorry that was rude.” She looked over at Frigga, and sipped at her tea. 

“There is naught that can be done about that, you must enjoy your time here on Asgard as much as you can. He does care for you as a dear friend, I know that much is sooth, Irene .” Frigga reasoned, as she ate another sugar cookies, they were her and Loki’s favorites, and she would be certain to have a steward bring some to her son later. 

Irene looked down glumly.

“When we were on Earth, there were times that we talked. Not a lot of course, but there were a few times. Loki would question me about Midgardian ways and it would end up with us talking about stories of both of our lives comparing how different our worlds truly were. Even in the cage, reciting him poetry or listening to him tell stories about his life…. I miss that. I know that we are not really getting married and the courting is fake. Still he was something of a friend, kinda. Now, I feel invisible.”

“I have already told you that Loki considers you a dear friend. I am sorry about the fake courting, my dear Irene. Odin and I agreed that it was for the best reason to keep you here, for Loki did naught wish for you to be sent to Midgard and suffer at the hands of that nasty organization,” Frigga stated, as he stared at the woman and placed her cup down on the table again. She stood up and steered Irene into her garden. “Why do you think you can naught have that close friendship with Loki now? He wants nothing more than for you and he to be as a brother and sister. Do you naught want that?”

“Loki…. is busy with other things. Plus I feel like I do nothing but upset him every time I see him.” Irene said.

Frigga chuckled again, her light musical laughter was akin to wind chimes.

“My sons.” Was all she said about it, knowing exactly what Irene intimated. Sitting on a bench, Frigga took Irene by the hand and looked over her gardens, a serene smile on her face, making Irene wonder what she was thinking about. “You never answered my question. How do you feel?” She looked over at Irene, her eyes a warm caramel color.

“I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired and very sore,” Irene said, as she met Frigga’s gaze before looking at the flowers herself. She noticed the Yellow Mountain Laurels Loki loved so much and the Midnight Roses she herself adored. 

“Are you happy here?” Frigga squeezed her hand and bowed her head at her short answer. If Irene did naught wish to embellish on her short answers, then she would not push her to do so. She knew the Midgardian woman would open up eventually and really speak to her when she was ready to do so.

Irene’s blood ran cold, unsure of how to answer the question. Looking down at the golden cobblestone covered path she thought about it, but did not answer Frigga.

“I thought so.” Frigga replied. “I’ve never been to your world, Irene. I have no idea how similar or different we are but still there must be cultural differences that can make one homesick.”

Irene nodded, eyes still down. There was so much more than that but she hadn’t the heart to explain.

“I hope it was nothing that we may have done to make you feel so disheartened being here on Asgard,” Frigga said lifting Irene’s chin with a single finger, staring into her eyes with a meaningful and mock stern expression. 

Irene looked at the woman curiously.

“Please don’t think me ungrateful, I just want to go home….” She said quietly.

Frigga looked at Irene, covering her right hand with her left hand.

“There are reasons that you remain here. Perhaps someday the Allfather will share them with you.” Frigga grew quiet for a moment. “I have told the AllFather that I always wanted a daughter.” She smiled. Sitting up she tucked a strand of hair out of Irene’s face. “You are doing fine, Irene. Not many Asgardian’s would have the courage to face my firstborn willingly even in the sparring room. I hear you did it twice. You could have been killed there and in battle. Yet you still did both.” She smiled broader and squeezed their hands. “You are doing fine, my sweet. I just wish you were happier. I miss your smile.”

The Queen turned and looked out over her gardens. “I know that you know the yellow Mountain Laurels are Loki’s favorite flower. Thor has no time for such nonsense, or so he tells me. Still, I grow red poppies for him. I think he secretly likes it.”

Irene looked at her, sullen by the queens words. She knew that she was trying to cheer her up but it did the opposite to her. Remaining here with no explanation?

Fantastic, she thought sarcastically.

“What about you? What’s your favorite flower?” Frigga asked, as she moved to stand by the Yellow Mountain Laurels and caressed them with her fingers.

Irene blinked and looked at the Queen for a moment.

“Stargazer lilies.” Irene said. “Though I do enjoy the midnight roses you have here too but that’s… different.” 

“Stargazers…” Frigga said thoughtfully. “I know the flower. Fragrant, yes?”

“Very and pink and bold. I used to be so bold.” Irene said, staring off into space.

“Haven’t we all?” Frigga smiled at the young lady, as she stared off into the distance of the Garden with her own thoughtful look on her face. 

“I had really bad nightmares in the healing rooms while I was mending.” Irene said quietly, Frigga looked at Irene thoughtfully again and patted her on her hands. “No one wanted me here, there were whispers telling me to go away and leave, that I would never marry Loki, because he was promised to Thor and that I was not worthy. Thor was so ugly to me and I was ugly to Loki. I kept telling him to leave me so that he and Thor could be together. I just wanted him happy. I begged Thor to send me back to Earth and it just hurt Loki even more. They locked me in my room because I was coming to see you to ask to be sent back. I was so upset and unhappy, I threw myself off my balcony. I felt my body hit the ground, I felt it shatter into a thousand pieces and for the briefest of moments I felt pain like I did not know existed. Then I woke up, alone and not sure where I was. When I realized I was in the healing rooms I went running to Loki’s room. Of course he was gone. Walking the halls to his room I heard the whispering again and I couldn’t tell for a long time if I was dreaming or if I was awake and it scared me.” Irene felt her eyes loosen a couple of tears. “On Earth I had an assistant, Kate was her name. She was the closest thing I had in this world and I loved her dearly. Not only was she an employee of mine but she was my friend and I used to tell her everything.” Irene sniffed, wiping her eyes. “I guess Midgardians are more emotional than Asgardian’s.”

“Not necessarily. I think you may be more emotional about little things, while Asgardian’s are more passionate about bigger things. You should try to not upset yourself with the little things, my sweet. There is no need to be upset by them,” Frigga offered, as she reached inside the cuff of her gown and pulled out a lace handkerchief, which she handed over to Irene to dab her eyes with and motioned for her to keep it.

Irene took the offered lace handkerchief and thanked her for it, using it on her wet eyes. Furrowing her brow as she looked at the Queen, trying to understand her meaning. Catching the look of questioning the Queen turned slightly and faced Irene.

“Thor makes a joke at your expense. Rather than laugh the joke off you chose to get upset. It happens frequently and each time makes you a little more sadder. Do you understand?” Frigga inquired, as she sat back against the rose colored wrought iron bench. 

“Thor is horribly cruel.” Irene said quietly, bitterness and a little bit of hate and anger in her voice when she remembered how horribly he had treated her, especially in the training grounds during their sparring session. 

“Only because he loves Loki and is protective of him.” Frigga affirmed, as she turned to 

“And I’m not?” Irene looked away. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t meant for you.”

“See? You took it as an affront when I stated a fact. I was not questioning your devotion to my son, nor your friendship with him.” Frigga chided softly, as she patted her hands again and then squeezed them affectionately.

“I see,” Irene whispered. 

“Now, on the other side of the discussion, Thor loves his brother and Loki is also very much in love with Thor, and that the AllFather and Loki thought up the fake courting to keep you here under the ruse of being courted by Loki. When in sooth, Loki and Thor will most likely end up wed in the near future,” Frigga said.

Irene blinked.

“Of course we know all about these things, Irene, but you must accept them and do your best to make a better life for yourself here on Asgard. Perhaps there is someone else who has caught your eye? Someone who has been kind to you as of late? Think about it, my dear, and it will come to you. Just remember that Loki does care about you, as a dear close friend and wishes for you to stay, so stay you shall.” 

“My feelings on the matter aren't addressed? If Loki wants me to stay, I stay, even if I don’t want it?” Irene shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Loki and Thor are in love. I am ….” She sighed, “I am tired and want to go home, will you please ask the King to send me home?”

“Why are you so adamant to return to Midgard? Surely you understand that you’ll be greeted by death upon your arrival.” Frigga narrowed her eyes at Irene and shook her head at her haughty attitude. She now realized what her son, Thor, was speaking about, but she did naught voice these opinions. Instead she just kept her gaze on the Midgardian and smiled in her Royal manner.

“I know what waits for me back on Earth, my Queen, and I am ready to suffer for that. In my eyes, I have nothing to lose,” Irene retorted, starring right back at Frigga and did not back down. 

“You will naught suffer here, Irene Adler. You are welcome here and are allowed to live among all of us. We have opened up our hearts and our home to you and yet you insist that we send you to your death still?” Frigga was confused, as she stood up from the bench and stared down at the haughty Midgardian. She did naught understand the attitude she had at the moment. 

“I didn’t ask to be brought here!” Irene replied, exasperated. Looking down at the cobblestones Irene knew that she wasn’t getting sent back home. For whatever sick reason, these Asgardians wanted a pet human and she was it.

“But death…?” Frigga asked horrified.

“Anything is better than putting up with Thor and his threats.” Irene replied darkly, lifting her gaze up at the Queen.

“He has threatened you?” Frigga asked, her eyes opening wide. She knew Thor disliked Irene, but for her son to threaten her would not be tolerated by Frigga. 

“All the time. Today in fact, he told me not to upset Loki or I would feel his wrath,” Irene revealed, and then bit her tongue when she saw the look of surprise on Frigga’s face. 

“I will speak to Thor about this. It is one thing to be protective of Loki, but there is no call to be rude,” Frigga voiced as she stared at Irene with a curious look on her face. 

“Oh please don’t, he’ll think I came to you to tell on him or something,” Irene begged, as she stared up at Frigga with a pleading expression. She was afraid what Thor would do to her if his mother admonished him. 

Frigga watched her closely then nodded in agreement, as she patted her knee.

“If it continues, I want to know about it. I can naught guarantee it will stop but he should not be so rude.”

Irene sat quietly. The light of the afternoon waning and was starting to cast long shadows across the garden. If she came to Frigga and reported more threats it would just get worse. Irene was very well acquainted with the circle of abuse.

“I didn’t mean to take up your whole afternoon, my Queen.” She spoke finally.

“I called you here, Lady Adler.” Frigga replied in a mater-of-fact tone of voice and smiled warmly as she sat down beside Irene on the bench again.

Irene watched the queen with fascination that so lovely a creature could be content with being so lonely. She never saw her with Odin, ever, unless it was a banquet or some sort of festival. Irene could never live happily like that.

“You are fretting again my sweet. I can feel your anxiety,” Frigga admonished Irene, as she reached over and squeezed her hands affectionately and then patted her gently on her cheek. She wanted her to be happy here, for she had a feeling Irene was there for a reason, just as she and Odin had spoken about not too long ago. That is another reason Frigga wanted to keep her there, because of her husband’s vision he had. If it were to come to fruition, then Frigga needed to do all she could to keep Irene on Asgard. 

“I’m sorry, my Queen. I didn’t mean to upset you with my words. Please forgive me,” Irene muttered looking up at Frigga when she squeezed her hands and patted her cheek. Again, having someone show her affection after so long not having it was a little strange, but also a little comforting. A glass of water to a dry throat.

“You need to find a balance between the warrior and the princess. There will you be happy,” Frigga revealed to Irene and smiled brightly at the beautiful Midgardian woman. 

There was no leaving Asgard. That was a depressing thought. All of her hopes that her despair was misplaced had dissipated, she was stuck here as the Royal’s pet Midgardian. Irene looked up at the Queen. She was no warrior and certainly no princess, yet here she was expected to act like them, both. Perhaps though the Queen was right. If she could find her place maybe she could grow to be happy here.

“Thank you, my queen. That makes a lot of sense.” She smiled softly. It wasn’t much but Irene did appreciate the effort the Queen had made to get to know her and at least make her feel welcomed.

“There is the smile I've been looking for all afternoon.” Frigga returned the smile. “You made my son smile and cared for him when I could not. Know that I am here for you as well, if you ever need to talk.”

Irene stood slowly as she squeezed the Queens hands.

“Thank you.” Irene said quietly. Turning, she walked through the gardens and back into the hallways. She was going to change and head back to the training rooms. Even if she did not have a sparring partner, she could still workout. Yoga, Pilates just something to keep her active, things had changed and she needed to think.


	38. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks Thor to marry him, he accepts. Odin and Frigga give them their blessing.

Thor turned on the heels of his bare feet and closed the door behind him, shaking his head as he saw Loki's body slumped forward, with his head in his hands and his body shaking. He sighed and immediately moved to sit beside him. "Oh, Loki, my dear brother, my love, I am sorry, it is all right. I'm here now. She is gone again, I'll take care of you now." 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and started sobbing loudly as he clung to him, his head pressed against his brother's strong chest. "I don't understand her, Thor. Why does she do this every time I see her? She leaves so abruptly and I end up in tears? Why, Thor, why does she hurt me and punish me so?" 

"Shh, Shh, Loki, it's all right, my love. I'm here and I will protect you. Oh, Loki, can you not see how poisonous she is for you? I do naught even believe she wishes to be your friend, for a friend would naught do this to someone they cared about. I will never hurt you nor will I make you weep and feel so saddened. I love you truly, Loki," Thor voiced, as he held his brother's shaking, sobbing body against his. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and rocked his body against his, keeping his strong hold on his slim, sleek-muscled body. 

Loki suddenly stopped sobbing as he sat up straight and wrapped his hands around Thor's bearded face, he stared deeply into his brother's blue eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion and truth as he stared at him with his dark emerald eyes. He couldn't stop his next words as they tumbled out his mouth with so much compassion and sentiment, his eyes filled with tears as he suddenly blurted out his words. "Marry me, Thor Odinson. Please? Make me an honorable Prince of Asgard and your husband. You are my true love, my heart, and I wish to spend my life with you...." 

"Yes, Loki Odinson. I will marry you and make you my own honorable Prince Of Asgard and my husband. I will truly be your husband. You are my true love, my heart, and you will be the Royal Consort and Adviser to my own honorable King of Asgard," Thor voiced the old Asgardian vows that were spoken in such matters. They both laughed and then embraced one another hard, clinging to each other.  
Loki pulled their bodies apart and then pressed his lips against Thor's, and they shared a slow, passionate kiss for several minutes. He keened softly when Thor wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened their kiss, as he pulled him onto his lap and held him close beneath the warm blankets.

When their kiss finally ended, they both gasped and laughed again as they realised what just happened between them, and Thor smiled down at his brother, caressing his lips with his fingers. "Loki, you must promise me something though, if you are to pledge yourself to me, you are to renounce your courtship with that Midgardian. She will bring you naught but heartache, my dear brother. I wish for you only to be loyal to me, and if you are still in the courting stages with her, then we shall not be able to complete our bonding." 

Loki stared at Thor for a moment, as he listened to his words, telling him that he needed to pledge himself to him, fully, and he knew that he loved him and would be true to him. "Oh, Thor, I know you speak sooth to me now, and I do promise to pledge myself to you. Please, know that I love you and promise to be loyal to you. I just care for her as I would a good friend, my brother, and that is all it ever was. I have no love for her in the romantic way, and I never have. I just need you to help me through all of this. Brother, please?" 

"Shh, Shh, Loki, it is all right, my love, I believe your words to me. I am pleased to hear you speak these words to me. I know they are sooth and you will be loyal to me. I just hope that she does naught cause you anymore grief than she already has. You are a better friend to her than she is to you at this moment, Loki. You have a caring heart, and that is another reason I love you so much," Thor said, as he embraced Loki again, holding his trembling body against his, and kissed the top of his raven-haired head, and murmured against the soft strands. "Come now, I think we should tell Father and Mother of this joyous news, do you not agree, my brother?" 

"Yes, Thor, yes, I agree, we should tell Father and Mother now. Please, my love, I ask that you stay by my side when we tell them. Brother, please? I need your love and support through this time," Loki pleaded again, as he clung to Thor and placed soft kisses to the side of his neck. "I would think that Father and Mother would be pleased by our union and wishes to be wed." 

"I promise you that I shall naught leave your side for even a second, Loki, and will be with you forever now. I believe your words are sooth, my love, but we shall not find out unless we speak with them now. Come, let us put on some comfortable slippers and make our way to Father's chamber, in hopes Mother will be there with him," Thor said, as he helped Loki to sit up and kissed his lips again, a smile came over his face. 

"Why, my dear brother, your words are a calming balm to me, and I love your winsome smile, you are so handsome. I love you so much, with all my heart and soul. As for the slippers, I think you will find a pair of Asgardian leisure shoes already on our feet," Loki remarked, as he smiled at his brother when he glanced down at their feet. 

"Oh, Loki, I do enjoy it when you use your magic in this manner. Come then, my love, let us seek out our Father and Mother now," Thor retorted, as he helped Loki to stand up and held his long, elegant hand in his own large one. They walked out of Loki's chamber and into the corridor, and within minutes they were at the doors of Odin's chambers. Thor knocked and they were both pleased when they heard their Mother's voice telling them to enter. 

Once they were inside, Loki closed the door behind them and he and Thor approached the sitting area at the back of the chambers. Odin and Frigga smiled at their two sons, as Odin motioned for them to be seated. "Good morning, Loki, Thor, what brings you here to our chambers, our dear sons? I hope you are all right, Loki?" 

"Yes, Father, I am mostly all right. I am still plagued by fatigue and some pains on my body from the cuts and bruises and other things, but I shall be better soon. We are here because Thor and I have some other news to share with you and Mother. Something we both hope will please both of you," Loki said, as he smiled warmly at his Father when he reached forward and held his elegant and slim hands in his own strong, large hands. 

"I am sorry to hear that you are not feeling well, Loki. I will see to it that you are afforded more sleep and rest in your chambers, son. Your Mother and I are worried for your welfare," Odin voiced, as he held his son in his arms and comforted him as best he could. He kissed the top of his head and carefully released him, and patted his knee tenderly, before he smiled again and sat back against his chair. He motioned for Thor to go on and tell them what their news was, even though he and Frigga had some idea what he was going to tell them, he let his eldest son go on and tell them anyway. 

"Yes, Father, Mother, I shall naught tarry with what I have to tell you. Loki has asked me to marry him, and I have said have said yes. We have pledged our love each other and promised to be loyal to each other," Thor voiced, as he sat forward with his hands folded in his lap, smiling when his Father continued to hold Loki's hands in his own. 

Odin chuckled in amusement and then his face split into a pleased expression, as he embraced first Loki and then Thor. "Well, this is not unexpected, your Mother and I were wondering when the two of you would finally ask this of each other. What with all the...intimate moments you spend together in your chambers. I am well pleased it was Loki who asked you Thor, and I am certain that the two of you will be very happy together." 

"Your Father is right, Loki, Thor, my two beautiful sons. I love you both so much," Frigga said, with pride in her voice, as she embraced Loki and then Thor, making sure to hold Loki longer as she kissed the top of his head. Before she released him and held his hands in hers, she continued to speak to her sons, "and of course your union now precedes the fake courting with Lady Irene and you must renounce your courting with her, Loki. I wish to hold yours and Thor’s bonding ceremony as soon as possible. I shall take up with the planning for this event, and I want you two to be wed within the coming week." 

"Oh yes, Mother, Loki and I agree with your suggestions wholeheartedly, as we are both anxious to be wed together," Thor remarked, as he smiled at Loki and then his Mother and Father, who bowed his head to the elder and smiled fondly when his Father patted him proudly on his shoulder. 

"Yes, Mother, I shall indeed renounce my fake courting with Irene. When it just seems that she and I argue and end up tears anyway. I only agreed to the fake courting that Father thought of so that we could keep her here for a legitimate reason. I did naught wish for her to be sent back to Midgard to be executed," Loki revealed, as he swallowed hard and squeezed his Mother's hands while tears filled his emerald eyes. 

"Yes, I know of the reasoning behind it, Loki, and your Father and I figured as much, my dear son. We did not wish to say anything to you, lest we upset you during your healing. May I ask what has transpired between the two of you for you to speak these words of you and she always arguing?" Frigga asked, as she kissed both his hands and motioned for Thor to move closer to his brother to comfort him with his arms around his waist. 

"Well, I don't know what it is, Mother, Father. She is always so short and curt with me, and when we do talk, she ends up leaving in a huff and I do naught see her for a few days afterward. She is always commenting on how ill treated she is. I myself, and even Thor, and our friends, have told her that they and my Family and everyone has taken her in and shown her naught but kindness. All she seems to believe is that she does not fit in here, and I try my best to explain the ways of Asgard to her, but we always end up in a fight. I just can naught keep up with her mood swings. I do naught know what else to do with her. I want her to stay here, so that she will be safe from the wrath of Nick Fury and Shield, and we will be close friends. I just want her to be happy here on Asgard, but she is naught, and it breaks my heart that she is so snarky with me when I only wish to be her dear friend, and that is all I want of her, but she fights me on that even. I am at a loss as to what to do now," Loki voiced. He started sobbing as he fell into Frigga's open arms, clinging to her as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and sobbed against her chest. 

Frigga sighed softly as she held Loki's trembling, sobbing body in her arms and whispered words of love and compassion to her young son, feeling her own heart break to see him so distraught. She stared over at Odin and he shook his head at hearing this news of their son and the Midgardian falling apart, but they decided that they wouldn't do anything about it now, and thought perhaps things would find a way of working themselves out. "Oh, Loki, your Father and I understand how you feel, and we agree that you should break off the fake courting with her as soon as possible so that you and Thor can begin your own bonding. We shall decree from this day forward that you and Thor are pledged to one another and shall be wed soon. There is also something else your Father and I were just discussing before you joined us just now, and we wish to speak with you and Thor about. It concerns a way to keep Lady Irene here with a real legitimate reason."

Loki stopped sobbing when he heard his Mother say that she and Father were not upset with him, and then his ears perked up when she mentioned her and Father had something to discuss with them about Irene. "Oh, what is that, Mother?" 

Odin smiled as he sat forward on his own chair and patted Loki on his knee, squeezing it tenderly as he spoke up for them. "Well, your Mother and I were thinking about adopting Miss Adler as our own daughter. We realise that the poor woman can never return to Midgard, for what she has done. So we discussed how it would help ease her way into living on Asgard, plus it would give you both a Sister you never had, and your Mother and I daughter we have never had. What do you think of our idea, Loki, Thor? Would you be partisan to that?" 

Loki was the first to speak up as he nodded his head in agreement and smiled warmly at his Father and Mother, clasping both their hands in his. "Oh Father, Mother, I think it is a wonderful idea that you would do this for Miss Adler. I think it would make her very happy to know that she was part of our Family for sooth, and Thor and I would be pleased to have her as a sister. Do you naught you agree, Thor?" 

Thor looked at Loki's with his blond eyebrows raised as he thought the situation over before he answered. He merely shook his head and smiled softly at their Mother and Father, and asked very curtly. "Will Loki still have to marry her, Father, Mother?" 

Odin shook his head at Thor and patted him on his knee. "No, Thor, Loki would not be marrying the Lady Irene. You know that courting between her and Loki was naught real. She will be his and your adopted sister. The decree states that perhaps you would find her a proper Asgardian suitor who is perhaps smitten with her. Do you know of anyone who has started to become smitten with her, son?" 

Loki and Thor exchanged surprised looks at their Father's hint at some secret he obviously knew about, and one that they had no idea what he was speaking of. Loki tilted his head at his Father and narrowed his eyes, with an amused smile on his face.  "Father, what on Asgard, are you speaking of now? What other suitor would there be who is smitten with Lady Irene?"

Odin and Frigga just shared a knowing smile and then Odin winked at his sons as he patted them both on their knees. "You will see for yourselves soon enough, my sons. Well, Thor will see things clearly first and then you, my dear Loki once Thor finds out. Anyway, I have some important Council meeting to attend now, as I must inform them of our two sons, the Princes' of Asgard and their forthcoming union and wedding. Also, once we speak with Lady Irene about adopting her, I will also speak with the Council on this matter as well. So, if you will excuse me, Loki, Thor, I want to say congratulations to you both for finally professing your love for each other and for Loki asking you to marry him, Thor. I shall leave you all for now, but I will be sure to return so that your Mother and I can speak with Irene and tell her she will be adopted into our Family very soon. I do naught want to keep this waiting either. So we will have your wedding and her naming day Celebration into our Family." 

Loki and Thor stood up and approached their Father, both of them embracing him. Loki held Odin as tightly as he could, whispering how much he loved him. Odin laughed and told them both he loved them so much and was happy to have his family back, and now they would have a sister. Once they released him, he walked out of the room and made his way to the Council rooms, where he set up the minutes for the meetings, and told them the good news on the horizon for Asgard. 

Loki and Thor held hands as they sat down beside their Mother again. Frigga embraced both of them and then kissed them. "So, my two boys, finally going to be wed and make each other happier. I am so well pleased for both of you, my darlings." 

"Thank you, Mother, we are both so well pleased ourselves. I love Thor so much, and I wanted to make it so that we would be together forever," Loki  voiced, as he leaned against Thor's shoulder and keened when he kissed the top of his head. 

"Loki is right, Mother. I was pleasantly surprised when Loki asked me, and accepted his proposal with a swiftness that made us both smile happily," Thor added, as he wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist and held him close to his for several minutes. 

"Very well then, my beautiful boys, I shall get to work planning your ceremony and the banquet afterward. We will also be holding Lady Irene's Asgardian Ceremony once Odin and I tell her of our plans. Speaking of Lady Irene, Thor, if I could speak to you about something. Loki if you would be good enough to send Lady Irene a letter telling her you wish to speak with her, I would greatly appreciate it," Frigga stated, as she suddenly became a bit too serious for both of their liking. 

Thor stared at Loki with a worried expression, and kissed his lips when he clung to him and did not wish to leave him, but knew that when their Mother was upset over something one of them did, she would always send the other away so as not to embarrass the one in front of the other. He helped Loki to stand up and walked him to the door, kissing his lips again and speaking softly to him. "It is all right, Loki, Mother probably just wishes to ask me some questions about our wedding ceremony. You go and speak with Lady Irene, tell her how you feel and then I shall meet you after that. I love you, Loki, remember that when you are speaking with her, and do naught let her upset you, my sweet brother, my true love." 

"Oh, Thor, I hate leaving you and being without you. In sooth, I am a little wary to speak to Lady Irene," Loki whined as he tried to hug Thor again, only to be gently pushed back when their Mother called for Thor again. He pouted, and then keened again when Thor pressed another kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Thor, my own true love, heart, my dear brother. I will do this for you, only because I can naught wait to see you again." 

Thor waved to Loki and watched him go for a moment, smiling when he found a page boy to send her a letter to meet him in the Gardens by the front of the Palace. He wished to speak with her over a private matter, and then he made his way to the Golden Gardens on the other side of the Palace, where he waited for her to join him. 

Meanwhile, back inside his Mother's chambers, Thor moved to sit beside her on the divan and smiled warmly at her. "Now, what is it you wish to speak with me about, Mother?" 

"Lady Irene, and your horrid treatment of her," Frigga said to her son, and held up her hand when Thor was about to protest. "Stop. Do not say anything until I am finished speaking to you, Thor Odinson." 

Thor sighed and shook his head when his Mother halted him from speaking, and he lowered his eyes toward the floor. 

"Now, I have come to understand that you are threatening her, and making rude remarks to her about her treatment of Loki. I wish for that to cease, and once she has become your sister, Princess Irene, you will be nothing but cordial and kind and caring. Do I make myself clear, Thor?" Frigga voiced, as she moved her hand beneath his chin and raised his face so he could look her in her eyes. 

"Yes, Mother," Thor answered, his voice barely above a whisper, as he blushed and sighed loudly, silently fuming that the Midgardian had tattled on him to his own Mother. He knew that he would have to behave now, especially since she was to become part of the family, but at that moment he was seething, and all he wanted to do was find Loki and take him to his chambers and make passionate love to him for the rest of the day and night. 

 

“Very good, Thor, I am pleased to hear you speak these words to me, and know sooth that I am not angry with you, my dear son. I love you very much, and Loki as well. Now, you must go and wait for Loki in his chambers, for I believe he will need to be comforted again once he speaks to Irene and breaks off their fake courting,” Frigga said, as she leaned forward and kissed Thor’s forehead and squeezed his strong, brawny hands in her own delicate hands.

 

“Yes, Mother, and thank you for your kind words, I love you too very much. I shall promise to be as cordial as I can with her, that is if she does naught be snarky with me first,” Thor voiced, as he embraced his Mother and frowned at her words. He knew they were sooth, so he quickly stood up from the bench and bowed respectfully to her and quickly made his way out of the Royal Chambers. He rushed down the corridor and hoped Loki was all right with the Midgardian woman, for he worried on his his brother, nae his future intended's welfare.


	39. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thor and Loki committed to marry, Loki breaks the news to Irene.

Irene looked up at the stars in the evening sky. She was trying so very hard to be good and to follow their traditions and was doing a sight better than she had when she had first arrived, still, she was a disappointment to them, she felt that very keenly and apparently going home was not an option. A soft knock at her chamber door woke her up, looking about she had sat on a chair and had dozed off. Answering it, she found a page boy with a message to meet Loki. While her heart leapt, her stomach turned. 

Loki stood beneath the small orange tree with the Golden Apples, in the Golden Garden on the furthest side of the Palace, away from prying ears and eyes, and waited for Irene to join him. He sighed when he heard the sound of her shoes clicking on the marble floor as she approached the open air garden. 

Following after the boy he lead her into the Golden Gardens. Loki stood with his back to her. One thing about Loki, was that she was good at reading him, like his emotions spoke before his mouth did and if she listened to what they were saying, she didn’t want to hear it. 

Standing with his back to her, and his arms down at his sides, but when he felt her move inside the garden and her standing behind him, he turned to face her and greeted her with a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Lady Irene, it is good of you to join me here in the lovely Golden Garden. I wish to speak to you about an urgent matter, a matter that concerns...well...us. Please, let us sit down on the soft marble bench here to our left?” He took her hands in his and she knew that it was bad, the courting period, for whatever reason was now over. Still, she pulled her hands from his, just in case she was wrong. He smiled at her again and took her hands in his, frowning when she immediately pulled her hands away from him.

“We’re courting, we can’t.” she whispered, missing his frown but sitting on the bench already uneasy.

He shook his head and sighed as he stared down at the gold leaves that had fallen from the purple trees all around them. He finally looked up at her again, and noticed her looking at him with an unreadable expression, and he steeled his nerves for what he had to tell her. 

"Lady Irene, I must first apologise for what I am about to tell you, I have put this off for far too long and I should have never agreed to this in the first place. But it was the only legitimate way to keep you here on Asgard, for I did naught wish to send you back to Midgard to your death. Please do naught hate me, but you may know by now that our courting was fake, and we were meant to be married. I was always meant to be with Thor, and court him as his husband, and now we are to be wed and will be bonding soon. I fear that I can naught let this fallacy between you and I go on any longer. I have to break off our fake courting of one another..."

His words trailed off when he saw the horrid look on her face and how tears had started to fall from her eyes. He watched as she stood up from the bench and started pacing around the garden. She was becoming hysterical and he feared she would harm herself, so he stood up and not too forcefully grabbed her hands in his and stilled her frantic movement. 

Irene turned, her heart having totally broken in her chest. Idly she wondered how it was possible to still live with a broken heart. The pain made her double over in shock and surprise. All this time she had been telling herself that she wasn’t in love with him, yet the truth of this pain was doubly excruciating, she had betrayed herself. It felt like an elephant was standing on her chest and she couldn’t breathe. Rising she walked away, trying to hide the sudden onslaught of tears that were cascading down her face. Her nightmare, the one she had in the healing rooms, was coming true. Loki was rejecting her. The whispers she had been hearing… all of it was true. She didn’t belong there, didn’t belong with him. Once again she was not good enough.

Waving her hands before her, she tried to calm down, trying to catch her breath but it made it worse. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to hold together the pieces of her broken heart and when that didn’t seem to work she began pounding her forehead with the palms of her hands.

“Stupid. I was so stupid to think that I was special. To think that anyone would want to be with me. Fake courting indeed. To think that a prince… I should have stayed home, I should have never answered Clint’s call. Never followed you. This was all my fault. I was so stupid.” She rambled on.

"Please, Lady Irene, let us not make this more difficult than it already is-" Loki began, but then stopped talking when she looked up at him with contempt. He knew she was hurt and angry, and feared this would be her reaction.

Irene looked up and felt Loki grab her. Jumping back from him she couldn’t stand him touching her. It felt wrong. Instinctively she slapped him. She was so angry with him and needed answers.

“Why did your Mother bring me here when she knew you didn’t love me? Made me believe that you cared about me as your friend? Why couldn’t you have left me on Stark Tower to die?” She sobbed, covering her face. She was acting like a child and she knew it but she had been wounded so deeply. “You love Thor, you have only ever loved Thor, it was so childish and selfish of you to drag me here as well. Maybe you felt alone and so you convinced yourself that you cared for me, even as as a friend. Now you tell me that the courting was fake, just as Thor taunted me with the same words when we were sparring, and you're breaking off this fake courting.” She was spinning out of control, walking around again. Shaking horribly as she wrapped her arms around her protectively. 

“You fell for your own lies, just as I did. Oh, but you are the God of Mischief and lies and this is so befitting for you, my Lord.” She spat, slapping him again when he came too close to her.

Loki gasped at how cruel sounding her words were, as she spat them out and slapped his other cheek with her hand. He then held onto that cheek as he listened to her biting words of how he was a liar, the God of Mischief and lies, and a user and how she despised him now. He merely shook his head at everything she said. When she was finally calm, well, calm enough, again, he breathed a ragged breath and muttered softly to her. “I am sorry that I hurt you, but Mother brought you here to keep you safe from being executed by Shield. I could naught have that happen to you, especially since it was I who really committed the terrible crimes against Midgard. I could naught fathom you suffering for my crimes, Irene, and that was why Father decreed the fake courting to keep you here and keep you safe.” 

Walking back to the bench, she was sobbing, hysterical still and collapsed before the bench onto the ground. Leaning forward she laid her head on the bench, wanting to do nothing. Wanting to hear nothing or say nothing. He had jammed his way into her heart and now ripped the still beating organ from her chest to take it back, how is it she still lived?

“It was Thor wasn’t it, whispering hateful things in your ears about me. I tried to be respectful, I wanted to learn how to honor you the way you should be honored, as a friend would honor a friend, and dare I had hoped a wife would honor a husband, and now that was untrue too. How a subject could honor her prince. I was learning. Thor kept berating me, scaring me with his threats. I was afraid to be around you because of him and it only drove you further from me.” She said softy. Tears fell once more, “You broke your promise to me, to be my dear friend and look out for me, you dirty liar. I love you so much that I hate you and myself for it.”

She laid still for quite some time before Loki approached her, her mind stilled like dark waters at night.

"I'm sorry, Irene, I never meant to hurt you. I want you to know that I will always be your dear friend, and very shortly something else will come to pass that will bring us closer,” Loki started to say, and choked on his words as tears filled his emerald eyes. He hated to see her so angry and for her to be hitting him was a shock to him. He sighed as he continued speaking to her, and tried his best to make her understand everything that was happening.

“I am naught angry with you, nor will I ever be, for this is the normal reaction a lady should have when being told by her ex-intended, even though it was a fallacy, that he wishes to break off their courtship. But know this sooth, very soon you and I will become closer, and you will be well pleased as to why,” he voiced, as he stared at her and willed the tears in his eyes to not fall, for her words had stung and hurt him deeply. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and just continued on, trying to make the conversation lighter and bring hope to her. 

“In speaking my last words, I wish to extend a message to you that the King and Queen wish to speak with you in the Royal Chambers, and the same page boy who brought you here will bring you to their chambers. Please do naught hate me too much, Lady Irene? I still care deeply for you, as a dear, close friend, and I will continue to look after you and protect you always. You and I will become closer. I promise you my words are sooth, and naught lies as you keep accusing me of."  

“You speak but all I hear are lies, lies, lies. Why do you even bother with this charade anymore? You’ve broken my heart, my Lord. You’ve won. Enjoy your victory.”

Focusing on right now, he was doing it again. Luring her with his sweet words. ‘I still care deeply for you, as a dear, close friend, with my heart and soul and will continue to look after you and protect you always. You and I will become closer. I promise you my words are sooth, and naught lies as you keep accusing me of.’

Looking up at him, she had nothing to say anymore. Deaf ears, the Asgardian’s. They heard only what they wanted. She knew she was glaring at him, unabashedly cold and hateful. Her heart felt frozen. Seemed fitting, maybe he didn’t break her heart, maybe he used his Jotun powers and burned her heart with his ice. Slowly, she rose to her feet. How was she still wearing his colors? She wanted to change and to get out of the palace as soon as possible. There was nothing for her here anymore. Sif and the Warriors would reject her because they were friends with Loki and Thor, Thor…was Thor and would gloat that ‘he won’ and the King and Queen… well they were their parents, of course they would side with Loki and Thor and honor them. Returning to Earth, SHIELD would find her and would imprison her, sentence her then execute her. Yes she played a part but she would be standing for Loki as well. One more time she would be taking the blame for something that was not entirely her fault.

Loki watched as Irene glared at him and stood up from the ground, but before she could leave him, he reached up with his hands and pulled her body down beside him. On a mad whim, he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, and got the reaction he imagined he would at this moment, another harsh slap to his face, this one harder than the others. It sent him reeling backward from the marble bench and he landed on his back staring up at Irene, as he slowly picked himself up off the cold gold cobblestones, he leaned his hands on the marble bench and reached out to Irene. 

Pulling back, she hauled off and hit him this time, knocking him to the ground. A part of her felt bad but a bigger part felt better. Taking a breath and rising to her feet, she remembered how cruelly he had been treated by the Other and Thanos and immediately felt guilty for hitting him. Damn her soft heart. ‘Frailty thy name is woman’ was the quote from Hamlet.

"Please, Irene, you must stop hitting me. I have already explained myself and intimated to you of our friendship remaining intact. Please forgive me, if you can find it in your heart to do so? You must make your way to see my Father and Mother, and I am certain you will be well pleased with what they have to tell you." 

“Well pleased that they would send me home to my death. Take your place under the guillotine. It will be my last act of loyalty to you then, my Lord.” 

The King and Queen wanted to see her? This was far more humiliating and cruel then she had expected. Was she then to stand before Thor, the Warriors three and Sif? How could she face Thor ever again? Or were they planning on sending her back? She had hoped for it once before, she knew that Loki and Thor belonged together, and so now they would be. What with the mockery of the fake courting, Thor would have more reason to ridicule her and make fun of her. Irene tried to push away thoughts of the two of them. She so rarely got to spend time with Loki, even as his friend, and when she did, Thor was always about, watching her, making her nervous and scared. She closed her eyes. Her mind was spinning again, mixing memories and thoughts.

It would not do to keep the Royals waiting and she wanted to put Asgard behind her as soon as possible. Turning to leave, she was startled when Loki grabbed her again. Why couldn’t he leave her alone? Pulling her down to sit on the bench, Irene obliged. Not really feeling like fighting, not feeling anything at all. Numbness wrapped itself around her like a blanket. Holding her face in his hands, he pressed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Closing her eyes for a moment, she thought it was him waking her up from the nightmare. It served to twist the pain in her chest even more. Then she slapped him again for his ridiculous behavior of trying to console her. She did not need it from him just then. 

Loki was finally able to stand up again, as he used his hands pressed against the stone bench to moved into a standing position

There was nothing left of Irene Adler. Drained through her eyes, she stood watching him crawl to his feet. Turning, she looked away from him, the beauty that was his face; she couldn’t bare it any longer. 

“You stole my heart,” She said softly, like a whisper, “and told me what I wanted to hear to make me fall in love with you, to do whatever you needed of me. Now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, mainly making me look a fool with this fake courting. You stomped on my heart and kicked it around Asgard with Thor, I thank you kindly for returning it to me. Now if you excuse me, I must speak with the King and Queen regarding my return to Earth. For now that we are no longer courting, and it was fake to begin with, I can’t see why they would wish me to remain here and pray that the send me home, where I belong.”

He smiled warily at Irene when she glared at him and called him a liar and a thief of her heart. He just shook his head and reached out for her, only to gasp when she slapped his hands away and said curtly that she would make her way to the King and Queen's chambers to see what they wanted of her. He frowned and shook his head as she glared at him, turned on her heels and stalked out of the Golden Garden in an angry flurry. 

He sank down on the golden grass with his head in his hands and sobbed for several minutes, and he felt a sense of relief, pain and anguish at having to do what he just did. He wished that in time Irene would forgive him and they would become friends. He knew that his and Thor's Father and Mother would be adopting her soon, and she was off to speak with them about that, but he really wanted them to not be enemies during the rest of her stay here. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Thor bounded into the garden and immediately rushed to his side when he saw him.

Thor had left their Mother's chambers seething and angry, even though she told him she was not angered with him, just a bit upset and left him with a kiss and a warm embrace as she told him to seek out Loki, for he would need to be comforted soon after he spoke with Lady Irene. So it was with a heavy heart and an angry feeling that he finally found Loki, having heard his loud sobs echoing down the corridor inside the Golden Garden on the other side of the Palace. He crashed down on his knees beside his brother's crumpled body on the golden grass and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and held his trembling body against his. 

"Loki, my brother, my love, what has happened?" Thor asked, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head and held his sobbing, trembling body against his. 

"Oh, Thor, my love, she, Irene did not take the news of our parting and fake courting very well," Loki sobbed, as he wrapped his own arms around Thor's neck and clung to him, his voice cracking in between his pained sobs. "She, she slapped my face a few times and spoke terrible words to me, calling me a liar and being true to my title as God of Mischief and Lies. I do naught understand why would she strike me? She has never done so in the past?" 

"Oh, Loki, that is how Midgardian women react when they are angered," Thor answered, as he gently pulled Loki's body away from his, lifted him up and carried him toward the marble bench. He wrapped his arms around his slim waist again, moving his hands beneath his cotton tunic so he could caress the soft bare skin with his hands. He smiled when Loki gasped and mewled from the intimate contact and captured his mouth in a soft kiss. "I am sorry you had to go through this alone, brother, but I promise you that from now on I will be by your side at all times, and we shall never be apart. We are to be wed soon, and even then I will keep you safe from harm. I love you, Loki Odinson, and we have pledged to each other, so you know that means we will be bonded after we are wed. Now, come with me, I am taking you to my chambers, you are naught the only one Irene has upset. It appears that she has betrayed me to our Mother, telling her that I was cruel to her, but all I was doing was protecting you." 

"Oh, Thor Odinson, I love you too, with all my heart and soul, and I am looking forward to our bond being put into place once we are wed. I promise you that I will also protect you from harm and evil," Loki voiced, as he kissed Thor's lips tenderly and moved his long, thin fingers through his blond hair. He sighed as he listened to Thor's words of what Irene had done to him, tattling to their Mother. "Yes, Thor, I know that you have been naught but protective of me, and I should have listened to you from the very beginning. You were right when you said she would break my heart, and naught be even my friend, but now she is to become our adopted sister, to be named as Irene Odindaughter. I know Mother and Father would want us to accept her. So, perhaps once we are past this terrible evening, we can start to accept her more openly. That is if she does not hold a grudge against us for what she will deem we have done to betray her." 

"Yes, Loki, I understand what you are saying now, and I promise you that once she is officially welcomed into our family as Irene Odindaughter I will do my best to be civil toward her; but that does naught excuse what she has done here this evening to you. I will naught forgive her until she makes an apology to us both," Thor added, as he held Loki's trembling hands in his own, kissing them both in turn.

“Yes, I understand, Thor, your words are sooth, as always, I agree with them. I fear that we shall wait a long while before we receive any such apology from Irene,” Loki mused, as he smiled warmly at Thor at hearing his words of comfort and love, and also his words on Irene’s cruel treatment of him. He leaned his head against Thor’s shoulder for a moment and just stayed that way, seated on the bench, for a moment, holding each other in their arms and basking in each other's love.


	40. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being slighted by Irene to their Mother, Thor takes out his aggression on Loki in a sexual manner. Lots of Thorki goodness abounds in this chapter.

"Now, come with me, my brother, my lover and future husband. I intend to have you in my bed, and make passionate love to you. I may even have you on all the other surfaces of my chambers, for I need to get out my aggression. So instead of using them on anger, I shall pound your Royal backside with my Royal member into the mattress of our bed."

"Oh, Thor, sometimes you can be so crude, but I would love nothing more that to have you pound my Royal backside with your large, thick Royal member into the mattress of our bed," Loki teased, but then flashed his brother a seductive grin, as he leaned forward and pressed a long, fervent kiss to his lips. He keened when Thor opened his mouth to received his tongue and they sat on the marble bench for several minutes enjoying their kiss, while Thor's hands caressed his skin beneath his emerald cotton tunic. He moved his own hands beneath Thor's red cotton tunic and his fingers caressed over his nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his cool, lithe fingers.

Thor gasped around their kiss when he felt Loki's fingers teasing his nipples and pinching them, and as one of his hands slid down his brother's flat, muscular stomach, he moved lower and his hand stilled against Loki's trousers as he kneaded his cock beneath the soft cotton. He could feel his brother's member as it hardened beneath his insistent kneading and he knew he was just as ready as he was for them to move to his chambers. He reluctantly ended their kiss and they both gasped when their lips parted. "Loki, I think we should move to my chambers now. Lest I lay you down on this marble bench and have my wicked way with you right here in the Golden Garden." 

"I believe you are correct, Thor, we should move to your chamber now. We do naught wish for Heimdall to look in upon us anymore than he already has here in the Golden Gardens. I do naught believe we will make it if we walk back to your chamber. So, please forgive me my use of magick," Loki said, and before Thor could protest, he waved his hands over their entwined bodies and transported them quickly inside Thor's chamber. 

"Oh, Loki, my pretty little God of Mischief, my little Trickster, your magick will never cease to amaze me, brother. I must agree it was a better idea, being that we were both too aroused to walk through the corridors of the Palace to reach my chambers. Now that we are here, I mean to have you," Thor voiced, as he grabbed Loki's hands, gripped them in one of his own strong large hands, and threw him against his closed, latched door. He pressed their lips together in a heated, fervent kiss and slid his tongue inside Loki's open mouth he rubbed their growing erections together, beneath their light cotton trousers. 

Loki whimpered and keened when Thor pressed their bodies against the closed door and held his hands so strongly over his head while they shared another heated kiss that was all fiery. Their teeth and tongues slid together fervently, as they grinded their hard cocks together beneath their cotton trousers. He pushed his hardness against Thor's own insistent hardness. 

Thor groaned around their kiss as he squeezed Loki's hands above his head and moved his free hand between their entwined bodies and quickly pulled down his brother's emerald cotton trousers and then his own. He gasped around their kiss when he felt their naked cocks as they rubbed together and were coated by the sweet drops of pre-cum that leaked from the slits. He was desperate to take Loki against the door, with his legs wrapped around his waist and his large member shoved deep inside his tightness, so that is what he did for now. He was not angry with his brother, on the contrary, he was upset with the Midgardian for tattling on him to their Mother, and he needed to take out his aggression in a more sexual way; and that way included taking his beautiful brother as many times during the night on as many surfaces in his chamber and ending up on the large canopy-covered bed. He stopped his insistent kisses long enough to speak to Loki, and make his intentions known for what they were about to do now, and his words came out in a low baritone breathy whisper. 

"I mean to take you against this door, Loki. I am going to release one of your hands so that you may use your special brand of magick to prepare us both," Thor explained, as he rubbed their hard cocks together more insistently, as he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked them together. 

"Mm, your wish is my command, my darling brother, Thor," Loki mewled and keened when Thor grabbed both their cocks and started stroking them together. He smiled at hearing his words, as he shook his head and put his magick to good use. He made sure they were completely naked with the wave of his hands over their bodies. He removed Thor's hand from their cocks and covered his long elegant fingers in the magical lube and then wrapped the slick fingers around the shaft of Thor's cock, as he stroked him and prepared him. 

Thor gasped and his body stilled when he felt Loki's slicked up hand as it wrapped around his hardened cock; his breathing became ragged as he willed himself not to have his orgasm then and there. He closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head back as he enjoyed the feel of his brother's soft hand, and he thrust his hips up against that stroking hand. "Oh, Loki, your hand feels so good stroking me in this manner; but I fear if I let you continue then I shall have my release far too soon." 

"Well then, Thor, we cannot allow that to happen. We have a long night ahead of us, brother, and I want you to have your release inside of me," Loki teased, as he leaned forward and nipped Thor's bottom lip with his teeth and licked it with his tongue, finally sucking on it gently with his lips. His hand, meanwhile, stroked Thor's hardened cock a few more times, while his thumb grazed over the slit, coaxing out more of the pre-cum and coating his hard shaft. He chuckled wickedly when he felt Thor's body shudder and quickly took pity on him, as he carefully removed his hand from his thick, hard, bobbing cock and moved his fingers to his entrance. His emerald eyes glittered with more mischief as he lifted his right leg against Thor's strong thigh, and slid his fingers inside his tight opening, and cried out at the intrusion, as he slicked up his own entrance and stretched himself. 

"Loki, that is not fair. I wanted to put my own fingers inside you, brother," Thor retorted, as he watched his brother's long, thin fingers slid inside his tight opening. He licked his lips and stared intently as he watched his brother slide his fingers in and out of himself. 

Loki's emerald eyes locked with Thor's and he chuckled again, as Thor's blue eyes looked away from his and watched his fingers moving inside himself. He panted and gasped as he continued to stretch his tightness and winked at Thor when he looked up at him again. "Oh, no, I know that it is not fair, brother, but I am the one with the magick who can call up lubrication. So it stands to reason that I should, oh, slick up my own opening just as I slicked up, oh, your hard cock...oh....I think...I think I am ready for you to enter...oh...me now...Thor..." 

"Yes, Loki, yes, I am more than ready to take you now too, my beautiful and mischievous brother. For you have me all worked up watching your sensual movements," Thor breathed out his words, as he wrapped his hand around Loki's wrist, yanked his fingers out of his tightness, gripped his own hard, slicked up cock and slid the head inside Loki's opening. They both gasped and cried out at how tight Loki always was, as Thor removed his hand from holding Loki's, placed that same hand around his neck, while he gripped Loki's right thigh still raised and wrapped around his thigh as he pressed his free hand on Loki's hip as he slid the rest of his thick, hard cock deeper inside Loki. "Oh, my sweet brother, you are always so tight. Even after all the times we make love, it is so surprising, but not unwelcome." 

"Oh, please stop talking now, Thor, and pound me into the door, just as you promised. I need you to take me now, and make me yours, claim my body as your very own," Loki begged, as he pushed his slim hips against Thor's thrusting cock, the hand around his neck lacing into his brother's blond hair as he panted and moaned and keened loudly. He pulled their mouths together just so he could silence his brother and allow him to just thrust deep inside him, and their bodies moved together in a heated sexual dance. He used his magick sex energy to cover their bodies with its green mist, sending lust and euphoria to their pleasure points. 

Thor groaned when Loki covered their bodies with his sex magick energy, and he thrust deeper inside his tightness when he silenced him with his manic kisses. He gripped his right leg and dipped his hips low as he thrust his cock up in a hard twisting motion, as he pinned Loki's slim, sleek-muscled body against the back of the door, moving faster and harder as he slammed the back of his brother's slim, lithe body against the door. He couldn't help himself he broke the kiss and growled loudly as he gripped Loki's hips and thrust harder and faster inside his brother's clenching tightness 

Loki whimpered and cried out when Thor broke the kiss and pounded harder and faster inside his tightness. He moved his hands down his brother's back and placed them on his arse, squeezing the muscular flesh as he pushed him even harder to move inside him. They were panting from their exertions and Thor was grunting wildly as he pushed his cock so deep inside Loki. He and gripped him around his waist, while he keened and spoke Thor's name over and over. He yelped when Thor suddenly pulled him away from the door and wrapped both his legs around his waist. 

Thor carried Loki with his legs around his waist and his arms moved to around his neck to the medium sized chest of drawers on the far wall, as he sat him down on the top of the wooden furniture. He moved his cock in more punishing thrusts as the head of his cock bumped up against his prostate. He knew his poor brother would have bruises all over his body the next morning, but he did not care about that at the moment, all he cared about was pounding so relentlessly inside his gorgeous brother's backside. He was taking out his aggression on him and claiming him as his own, for they would be wed soon and he needed to have his brother be his in every way, heart, mind and body. 

Loki whimpered and keened when Thor moved them to the top of the chest of drawers and his body took the punishing thrusts, his back and lower thighs would be horribly bruised and he would be unable to walk, but it would be worth it. Only because Thor was claiming him as his own, as his lover and his future husband, marking him in every way, heart, mind and body. He loved every hard thrust of his brother's hard, thick cock as he moved inside him. He was panting and moaning his name over and over as he bounced his hips up and down on Thor's cock and leaned forward, using his own mouth and teeth to bite into Thor's shoulder with his sharp incisors. 

Thor cried out when he felt Loki biting his flesh with his teeth and he growled louder as he pushed his cock in deeper, moving his hips from side to side as he pounded his cock head harder against his sweet little bud of a prostate. He laughed when his brother cried out and his head fell back against the top of the chest as he bucked his hips faster against him. 

Loki whimpered and suddenly moved his hand between their bodies as he wrapped his hand around his own painful hardness and started stroking himself. He gasped when he felt Thor's hand as it moved between them and covered his own thin fingered hand with his large hand and stroked him in time to his thrusts inside him. He keened as he stared up at Thor with his mouth open and panted, breathing his words out in short gasps. "Oh, Thor, feels so good, oh, you beast. Please, fuck me harder, faster, move deeper inside me?" 

"Loki, you silver tongued devil. I do not think I can fuck you any harder than I already am. Oh, but I grow tired of having you on this surface. Let us try a different one and a different position. Shall we not, my pretty raven-haired brother?" Thor voiced, as he growled angrily and pulled him from the chest of drawers, to the dark red velvet divan beside his bed. He flipped Loki's slim body so he was down on his arms and knees and he fucked him from behind. He pushed Loki's hand from his cock and as he thrust his own cock deeper and harder inside his tightness. He pumped Loki's own painfully hard cock with his hand, flicking his wrist left to right. He slid his thumb over the slit and coaxed out more pre-cum, and covered the shaft with the sticky mess. He leaned over Loki's body as he pressed hard kisses to his shoulders and sucked on the side of his neck. Once again, leaving behind his mark for all to see that Loki was his and no one else would have him. 

Loki whimpered and keened loudly as Thor changed their positions and he ended up on all fours on his hands and knees as his brother's cock thrust even deeper and harder inside of him in this kneeling position. The head of his powerful thick cock pounded against his prostate, as his large hand pumped his cock and that thumb moved over the slit, while his cock leaned copious amounts of pre-cum continuously. "Oh, Thor, I like this position, very much. It really allows you to move deeper inside of me. Ohh...." 

"Mm, as do I, my sweet brother. Now, push those slim hips of yours harder against me. Let me feel your body moving wildly beneath me," Thor teased, as he pumped Loki's cock harder and faster. His thrusts became one short, sharp staccato movement and this time he bit into Loki's shoulder to keep him from howling loudly. 

"Oh, Thor!" Loki couldn't stop himself from shouting out loudly when Thor bit his shoulder and ordered him to moved his hips faster, as he braced his open palms against the cushions on the divan and pushed his hips and backside harder against Thor's punishing thrusts as he moved deeper inside him. He whimpered again and called out his name in a fit of ecstasy, but bit his lips when he realised his mistake as he laid his head on his arms and just thrust his arse in quick movement backward and up. 

"Oh, Loki, that's it, yes, show me how much you love me. Show me how much you are mine and no one else's. Mm, you are so good, you feel so tight and and so willing for me," Thor whispered heatedly, as he lifted Loki's head and turned his face toward his so he could pressed another hard, bruising kiss to his sweet, soft lips. The kiss did not last very long when Loki surprised Thor with a sudden action.

Loki squeezed Thor's cock with his strong muscles inside him and moved his hips harder against his thrusting hardness. He panted and whimpered loudly as he whispered softly, in his low baritone voice. "Yes, all yours, Thor. Yours and no one else's, not ever, there is no one else, only you. Oh, Thor, I am so close now, I can't, I can't hold back."

"No, Loki! You will not have your release yet, not until I have mine and we go together. I think I need to have you in our bed now, my sweet silver-tongued brother," Thor ordered, as he lifted his brother's slim body and while still thrusting his cock inside him, he released his brother's cock to stem his orgasm and carried him bodily toward their bed. He walked backwards as he wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist and once again turned his brother's body around so he was lying on his back on the goose-down mattress of their canopy covered bed. He grinned lasciviously down at Loki as he raised his gorgeous long legs over his shoulders and thrust his still hard, thick cock deeper inside his brother's tightness. He groaned out his name as he threw his head back and closed his eyes as he angled his hips a little to the left and swirled them around in a circle, smiling when Loki whimpered louder. 

Loki keened loudly and lifted his backside up off the mattress, as he moved his body as best he could with his legs draped over Thor's strong, muscular arms. He gripped the bed clothes with his long, thin fingers and begged his brother for release. "Please, Thor, let me come? I can't take much more. You brute, you are pummeling me, at least let me have my release. Brother, please?" 

Thor groaned when he heard Loki begging him in that sweet voice he knew he could never resist. "Oh Loki, your silver tongue doth get to me this time. I shall give you your release." 

Thor suddenly wrapped his hand around his brother's thick and painfully hard cock as he pumped him with sharp movement from left to right and slipped his thumb over the slit. He used his free hand and removed his legs from his shoulders, and wrapped them around his waist. While he pumped Loki's cock, he pounded his backside harder against the mattress with more punishing movements, and he laughed when his brother's body trembled from it's double assault. 

"Oh, Thor, oh, brother, I am so close now. I cannot stop it, I need to... have.... my....release...now...Oh, Thor!" Loki cried out as he pushed his hips up off the mattress and his back arched into the perfect bow as he exploded in Thor's hand, all over his stomach and chest with the most intense orgasm. His body shook violently as he rode the crest of his release as he keened and whimpered and his fists gripped the bed clothes and furs beneath his body. He stared up at Thor with lust filled emerald eyes, panting and gasping as he continued his release and then his body sagged back against the mattress with a loud sigh. 

Thor chuckled in amusement as he watched his beautiful brother overcome by the intense orgasm he had given to him using his hand. He grinned down at him as he lay beneath him, looking all tousled and flushed. He brought his hand to his own mouth and licked his essence from his fingers and his palm, and hummed at the sweet taste of Loki. "Mm, you always taste so good, my brother. Are you feeling better now, Loki?" 

"Yes, yes, much better, thank you, my brother," was all Loki could manage to say. He watched Thor licking his semen from his hand, and he became hard all over again. 

"Good, because now I am going to have my own release deep inside your tightness, my sweet little brother," Thor teased, as he winked at Loki and then wrapped his long legs tighter around his waist and started thrusting deep inside him again. He suddenly lifted Loki up off the bed again and moved them to the window ledge, leaning them against the sill as he laid his body over Loki's. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he pounded him harder and faster, and groaned louder when he felt Loki move another wave of sex magic over their bodies. He could feel his brother was hard again between their bodies.

Loki cried out in surprised when Thor moved them again, and looked around to see they were seated at the window sill. He stared up into the night sky over Asgard and his brother pounded him harder and faster, but he suddenly lost his balance and fell forward against Thor's strong body. He yelped when the two of them tumbled from the window ledge onto the carpeting on the floor, with Loki straddling Thor's muscular thighs. He grinned mischievously as he splayed his hands on Thor's chest to keep from swaying and falling to the carpeted floor. "S-sorry, Thor, I lost my b-balance. A-are y-you a-all right?" 

Thor stared up at his brother, looking all tousled and flushed again, his black hair all over his face and his mouth opened in a scared moue. He reached up with his hand and moved his hair from his eyes as he spoke softly to him, laughing in amusement. "Yes, I am fine, Loki, never better. Mm, but I think it's time I finished this session off for the night." 

Thor laughed as he lifted Loki's up off of him, and bodily carried him to the bed again. He threw him backward over the middle and placed his long legs over the edge, and stood over his prone body. He grinned wickedly as he gripped Loki's already bruised hips with his large hands as he started thrusting his cock in short, sharp staccato movement. While his own lithe hips pistoned back and forth. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he swiveled his hips back and forth in a circular motion, groaning when his cock head bumped up against Loki's sweet little prostate. "Yes, Loki, this position is much better. You feel so good. You are so tight, and so willing for me to take you, my sweet Loki, my darling brother." 

"Yes, Thor, yours, I am all yours, my sweet brother. I am never anyone else's, just yours forever," Loki breathed out his words in a low baritone whisper as he whimpered and gripped the bed clothes again. He pushed his hips as hard and fast as he could, as his cock became hard again and he whispered Thor's name over like a mantra.

Thor was close, so close to having his own release as he grunted and growled with each powerful thrust. He was pleased to see his little brother could take it, seeing he was hard again and his own large cock was bobbing up and down against his flat, muscular stomach. "Oh, yes, Loki, gonna...come... now...so hard...so deep inside you...filling you with my seed...my release...you are so good....so tight...so willing...Oh...Loki!" 

Thor cried out his brother's name as he gripped his hips harder with his hands, not caring for the moment when Loki whimpered from the pain. He had his powerful release deep inside his brother, and he growled and grunted as he filled him with several volleys of his hot seed. He was pleased to see Loki had his own orgasm again without being touched as they panted and gasped loudly and their hearts raced in their chests while they rode out the crest of their combined ecstasy. He suddenly collapsed on top of Loki, but moved their bodies further up onto the mattress. He laid them sideways along the large bed, as he cradled his little brother's trembling body in his arms while they waited for their hearts to stop racing so madly in their chests. 

Loki lay spent and sated beneath Thor's strong body for several minutes. Once their hearts returned to normal again, he pushed up with his hands so his brother wasn't crushing him anymore. "Thor, get up off of me now, you big brute. You are crushing me." 

"Hmm?" Thor asked, as he shook his head when he heard Loki's voice speaking to him. He gasped loudly when he realised that he Loki's smaller body was pinned beneath him on the mattress. "Oh, Loki, I apologise, my sweet brother. I did naught mean to crush you. Come now, let's get under the covers, I do naught want you to get cold." 

Loki moaned and mewled when Thor manhandled his aching bruised body from the middle of the bed and moved them to the top. He sat up slowly so Thor could pull back the covers and then manhandled him again as he slid their bodies beneath the warm bed clothes. He whimpered softly as he snuggled up against Thor's strong body, and kissed the spot on Thor's shoulder where he had bit him earlier. "Oh, Thor, you were insatiable tonight. What got into you?" 

"You did, Loki, I could not stop my lust from taking over me. I was so wound up from all that happened this evening. With your asking me to wed you, being scolded by Mother for defending you to Irene, and you just being so beautiful and so needy of my attention. I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way, brother. I needed to take you and make passionate love to you," Thor said, as he spoke in a calmer tone of voice, and moved their bodies so he wasn't crushing Loki now. He wanted his brother to be comfortable and make it easier for him to relax after their very rough lovemaking. 

"Mmhmm, is that what you call passionate lovemaking, Thor Odinson?" Loki asked, as he stared up at his brother with an incredulous look on his face, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. "You fucked me hard and long and basically used my body as a pin cushion to get out your aggression. I shall have bruises all over my body by morning. Deviant. Oh, but not to worry, I enjoyed every animalistic second of this sex session, my dear brother. It will just be hard for me to walk and even move around on the morrow. So I will have to request a day in bed for us, Thor." 

"Well, I won't mind that, Loki. I am certain everyone will understand as well," Thor teased his brother, as he pulled his body closer to his and made sure he was comfortable. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and pulled the blankets up tighter around Loki's cool body.

"Deviant. Mm, still, it was pleasurable. I am sure that by morning some of the bruises will be gone as my magick works to clear my body of them. I love you, Thor Odinson. I wish thee a good night," Loki murmured in his low baritone voice. He giggled when Thor kissed the top of his head as he covered his cool body with the warm blankets. He could feel himself drifting off into another peaceful sleep that would be filled with glorious dreams of he and Thor sharing more sexy times together, and also of their wedding day and the exchanging of their vows as they stood before their Father and Mother, their new Sister Irene Odindaughter and their friends. 

"Humph, I know you enjoyed it just as much, brother. You had a few orgasms from our coupling. I love you too, Loki Odinson. Sleep now and I will be here when you awake in the morning," Thor whispered softly into Loki's ear, kissing and nibbling on his earlobe. He smiled when he heard Loki's adorable giggle and felt him fall asleep in his arms. 

Thor was not tired, not at all. He was still angered by what the Midgardian had done to Loki. Also how she had betrayed him to their Mother and her own future Mother as well, and he wondered if their relationship would always be that rocky, even when she was his sister. He realised that it probably would, but did naught care at the moment, all he cared about was being with Loki. They would be wed soon and would bond together, and he promised to love Loki, his sweet brother and protect him in all things. He finally drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of their love making and how they had exchanged words of love. He just held Loki in his arms and dreamed of them being so happy together.


	41. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl! Odin and Frigga welcome Irene into their family, while Thor finds his Father's words to be true.

Turning, she managed to walk out of the gardens before she collapsed in the hallway. Burying her face in her hands, she sat with her back against the wall, curled up as tightly as she could, the pain in her chest burning straight through her. The page boy was insistent that she get up and get moving. Willing herself to stand, she crawled up to her feet and began following the boy. Hearing quick footsteps ahead of her, she caught a glimpse of red from the corner of her eyes and felt smug and rage, instantly she knew it was Thor running to Loki’s aide. Irene could care less, she would never see either one of them ever again. She would be out of their lives forever and would be simply a momentarily dark moment in their eternal lives together. 

The boy announced Irene before she walked in, she really wished she had had time to pull herself together before seeing them but needs must. Standing in the center of the room, she looked straight ahead, though all she wanted to do was run and hide and cry for a century.

“We know of the cessation of your fake courtship with Loki, and in fact that it was never real to begin with,” Frigga said after a moment’s pause, Irene continued looking straight ahead, “There is more that you must know about.” Now Irene looked towards Frigga. The beautiful Queen looked torn speaking to Irene and that was too horrible for Irene to take in, this beautiful creature was upset to speak to her. 

“My Queen, if I may, there is no explanation needed. I understand that I am to return to Earth.” She refused to call it Midgard. That was not her word, it was theirs. Frigga looked at her, her eyes widened as a pregnant pause fell over the three of them.

“Do you think us so cruel as to send you to your death?” Odin’s voice boomed through the sitting room. Irene was actually thankful to turn from the Queen’s face, even if it was to face the silent stony face of the Allfather. 

“I think you care enough to protect your family from pain, whatever the source.” Irene replied carefully. “I don’t belong on Asgard.”

The Allfather stared at her, Irene stood, waiting. Hoping it would be quick.

“Precisely why the Queen and I have asked you here, Irene Odindaughter.” 

Irene nodded, not hearing what he called her, looking back to the Queen momentarily.

“It had occurred to us that because of recent events, you are now without a home. To return to Midgard would mean your demise. We have come to the conclusion that we wish you to join our family, as our daughter.” Odin watched her closely for her reaction.

Focusing on Odin, hearing his words, Irene wasn’t sure what to say, or if she had heard him correctly. Looking at Frigga she saw the Queen smile back at her. Their conversation from earlier in her garden about her wanting a daughter came back to her mind. Looking back at Odin, Irene found her voice.

“I…. don’t know what to say. I don’t think Thor or Loki would accept me as their sister.” Irene looked down at her feet. This was unexpected.

“Irene Odindaughter look at me.” Odin spoke up again.

Irene’s eyes snapped up automatically. She saw the side of Odin’s lip curl slightly upwards before returning to its stoic place.

“Your answer, yes or no?” He demanded.

“I don’t have an answer.” Irene answered, irate. “I don’t belong here.”

“You no longer belong on Midgard either. If you value your life then that world is dead to you.” Odin replied casually. 

Irene actually paused and thought about it. Was it worth it? She was very crafty when she needed to be. On her own turf? Her own rules she could hide from SHIELD, for a while at least. A couple months? A couple years? Could be fun. Looking at Odin and Frigga, they were offering her a life. One that included Thor and Loki though. After the display in the garden with Loki, she was doubtful that this would be a healthy thing for any of them. Sighing, she looked down again, thinking. Perhaps she could move out of the palace, find some little village far away from the palace and live out her days, that would be fine. Just put distance between her and the palace. She had no friends here, no suitor prospects, why were they wanting to help her? It made no sense. What she knew of Odin, he calculated all the variables before doing anything. What would he be getting out of this?

“Yes but I will want to live elsewhere.” Irene said quickly.

“You will live here as the princess you are,” Odin rose from his seated position, followed by the Queen. Again, Irene instinctively bowed her head as she curtsied.

“Rise.” Odin commanded.

Standing straight, she looked at Odin who stepped forward. 

“Irene, you were born for royalty, there is a reason for why you were the one to protect Loki, why you came to Asgard, why you even fight who you are. Step back from yourself, embrace your new life, start over. It is rare to be given that gift let alone being made royalty.” Opening his arms to her, he smiled. Stepping hesitantly into his embrace she felt a sense of belonging wash over. For the first time in a long time, she felt calm and serenity. It made her want to cry, instead she sighed and hugged Odin a little harder.

“We will have your ceremony soon, my daughter,” he spoke after sometime. Straightening up, he held her by her upper arms, “I think it is safe to say that you will be crowned the Goddess of Emotion.”

Irene laughed before she could stop herself. It was perfectly fitting. 

“Thank you, but I’m not a goddess. I’m a mortal.”

“We will see to it that you do become a full Asgardian and goddess. Do not fret.” He smiled, patting her face, “Now, there is still more news to be told. Loki has asked for Thor’s hand in marriage. As their sister I do expect you to be happy with this arrangement as they do love each other dearly.”

Irene felt that cold stab once more.

“Know that our decision to adopt you was made independently of Loki’s marriage to Thor. Both Princes are aware of our intentions with adopting you and both have given their blessings for the decision.”

The cold stab in her stomach dulled and left Irene standing in utter disbelief.

“Even Thor?” She asked bewildered.

“Even Thor.” Odin replied.

Biting her lip, Irene’s mind raced. This was such a bizarre turn of events, it was hard to tell her anger from joy and to whom they were intended. 

“I’m glad they will be married.” She said at last, looking at Odin, “They do love each other deeply. That much is apparent.” She said truthfully.

“Good. We will have your ceremony first so that you may participate in the wedding as family.” Odin turned and returned to his seat while Frigga approached her.

Cold stab to the heart.

“Of course, Father.” Irene replied. It was a hard word to say, considering her history with that word but it felt right directed to Odin. Looking at the Queen, Irene smiled.

“There is that smile that I’ve been looking for all evening.” She whispered to her, making Irene’s eyes tear up. Offering the Midgardian her hand, Frigga stepped in and wrapped her other arm around Irene. “Loki does care for you dearly.” Frigga stepped back, cradling Irene’s face in her free hand. “Be gentle with him. He did this just as much for you as for himself.” 

Frigga always managed to explain things to her in a way that made sense. Sniffing, Irene nodded her head.

“I need to make amends with him.” She croaked.

“In time,” Frigga smiled, still holding Irene’s face. “For now, why don’t you spend some time gathering your thoughts and straightening your own emotions out first before seeing him? You still must mourn that loss before you can move forward.”

Irene nodded again.

“Have heart, my daughter. You shan’t be alone long.” Odin spoke up from his chair.

“That’s kind of you father,” Irene took Frigga’s other hand in hers as she looked at Odin, “But you’re supposed to say that to me as your daughter.” She grinned cheekily.

Odin let out a hearty laugh, startling Irene but soon she found it infectious. It was the first time she had laughed in a long while and sadly, it felt alien to her.

“As a Princess of Asgard, a warrior and a beauty, I do not think you will have long to wait before suitors start finding their way to you. Your courtship with Loki, even though naught real, was the only thing preventing more serious flirtations. I have it on good authority there are at least six within the palace that are right now thinking of you with intent, now that you are no longer being courted by Loki.”

“They know?” Irene looked amazed.

“Word travels fast in the palace.” Frigga whispered, as Odin grimaced. 

Irene stood quietly.

“I don’t want to think about that right now. You’re right, mother, I need to sort myself out first.” Irene sighed.

“We will hold your ceremony in two days’ time. Myself and Lady Sif will help prepare you for it. It will be a private ceremony but will have a banquet in your honor afterwards. Your father and I, your brothers, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will all be in attendance but I think that will be enough, don’t you? We will see you in the morning in your chambers.” Frigga replied, letting her hand drop from Irene’s. 

Standing, unsure of what to do, Irene nodded mutely. 

“The rose garden is beautiful at this time of night. Why don’t you take a walk there? The night blooming roses, called Midnight, are particularly fragrant.” Frigga smiled brushing Irene’s hair out of her face.

“Okay.” Irene whispered, taking up Frigga’s hand and kissing it before nodding to Odin and leaving the room.

Standing in the hallway a moment, Irene thought about the day’s events. It hurt her head frankly. Walking slowly towards the rose garden she thought about becoming an Asgardian Princess. It never occurred to her to ask if it hurt or really what the procedure was. 

The golden apples.

She laughed aloud. Maybe Frigga had been hinting at this for some time. The book on the Golden Apples mixed in with the customs books, then just that very day talking with Frigga in her garden she mentioned wanting a daughter. Clever, that one. Irene smiled. 

Thor made sure Loki was fast asleep and when he was satisfied that his beautiful little brother was dreaming deeply, he carefully extracted his arms from around his neck. He slid carefully out of the bed and moved into his walk in wardrobe, where he found his regular Asgardian clothes, his blue and black leather trousers and red leather tunic and his black leather boots, and once he was dressed again he carefully moved out of his chambers and made his way down the corridor to the Warrior Room. He needed to think for a while, or more like brood over the slight from the tattling Midgardian. The closer he got to the room though, he heard the familiar voices of Volstagg and Fandral, and he hung back in the doorway as he listened in on their obvious private conversation. His ears perked up when he realised what, or rather, who, Volstagg was speaking of. Miss Adler. He spoke of how he was smitten with her, and then his mind went off to what his Father had said. About him finding an Asgardian who would be suitable for Miss Adler, and he knew this was who he was speaking of. 

"I tell you, Fandral, I am completely smitten with the beautiful Midgardian woman, Irene Adler. She is much better suited for me than she is for Prince Loki, and we both know that courtship is naught real anyway. The raven-haired Princes’ heart belongs to Prince Thor. Because of that, Loki does not seem to even give her the time of day, and it seems to be they are always sharing angry words together," Volstagg said, as he drank his goblet of mead but did not eat any of the food laid out on the table, which was strange for him, because he always ate, no matter what time of day or night.

"My dear Volstagg, if Prince Loki heard the way you were speaking of he and the Midgardian woman, you would surely be banned from Asgard," Fandral teased his friend in a sarcastic tone of voice. He rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled haughtily, for he knew Loki did naught love Irene, only cared of her as a friend. He too partook of his own goblet of mead, and ate some grapes and strawberries, along with some cheese and some bread. “Nae, Loki does naught share love with our resident Midgardian, Miss Adler. I will say though, that is it amusing to watch her and Thor going at it in full tilt action. I know the courtship is naught real, my friend, and that our sweet Prince Loki is in love with our dear friend, Prince Thor. What do you think you will do about this new found love you share for Miss Adler?”

Volstagg shook his head at Fandral and placed his goblet down on the table, as he leaned on his hands with his elbows on the table. 

"I know naught, my friend, I must think on this. I wish to ask for her hand in wedlock. Besides, you are right, the courtship is fake. Loki is too busy with Thor to even look at Lady Irene-"

"Volstagg is correct, my dear Fandral. Loki and Irene will naught be wed any time soon, and the courtship is in fact naught real. Loki has broken off the courtship with her this very evening," Thor cut across Volstagg's words as he bounded into the room and sat down beside his shocked and bewildered friends, patting their arms. He took up his own goblet of mead and filled a plate with fruits, cheeses and different meats, also the Asgardian Artisan bread. 

"Thor, what in the Nine Realms are you going on about?" Fandral asked, as he smiled warmly at his friend and gripped him by his strong, brawny arms. 

"I meant what I said, Fandral. Loki and Irene are no longer sporting the fake courtship. Father only put that courtship into place so they could keep her here on Asgard with a legitimate reason. There will be no more courting and no wedding for them. There never was to be anyway.…but now there is other good news I wish to share with you. If you wish to hear it, my dear friends,” Thor voiced, as he ate some of the fruit and cheese and some of the artisan bread. Having sex with Loki had made him completely famished, and so he ate his fill while he spoke to his dearest friends, "and since you are both here and are my closest friends, I will tell you now, but you must both promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone else yet. Loki and I are to be wed soon, and our own resident Midgardian, Miss Adler, will be adopted by my Father and Mother, the King and Queen." 

Volstagg and Fandral stared at Thor open mouthed at even more shocking news that the Prince had just revealed to them. Volstagg leaned across the table and grabbed onto Thor's other brawny arm and squeezed it affectionately, as he smiled warmly at him. 

"How can this be possible, Thor? Are you telling us that you and Loki are now to be wed, and Irene will become your sister?" 

"Yes, Volstagg, that is most assuredly what I am telling you now, my friend. I have just told you, Loki and Irene were naught in a true courtship. You said so yourself but a few minutes ago, that and all they did was argue. Well, the Midgardian argued, my brother merely sat there and let her berate him with her childish and insolent mouth. Loki has said he just wishes for the two of them to be friends, and now she will be our sister. I only hope she will be civil toward him now, for I do naught care if she and I are naught close at this moment. It is Loki who I am worried over. I do naught wish to see him in anymore pain than he has already suffered from his ordeal with the Titan, Thanos. He deserves happiness and love, and I shall surely give him both and all of myself,” Thor stated, as he ate more food and drank the rest of his mead, filling all of their goblets with more. 

Fandral chuckled at hearing Thor's words, and patted him on his back. "Well, congratulations are in order for you and our dear Prince Loki, my dear Prince Thor. I must say sooth, that we were all wondering when you would both be wed anyway. So, I offer a toast to you both. Here is to both your health and happiness with the little fellow."

Volstagg and Fandral raised their goblets and clashed them against Thor's, as the blond Prince grinned proudly at them and bowed his head. 

"I thank you, my friends, it means so much to me, your kind words," Thor said, as he clasped their forearms in the warrior style and then patted them both on their shoulders. He squeezed them affectionately and beamed a huge smile at them.

"At least now it will be legal when you go around pounding Loki’s poor backside all over your chambers, eh  my dear friend?" Volstagg added, as he and Fandral snickered but stopped when Thor glared at them. "Sorry, Thor, we were only jesting with you. So, tell me, does this mean that I will have a chance with Lady Irene? Do you think Loki would mind if I started to spend some time with her, Thor?"

"Volstagg, my dear friend, of course Loki would naught mind if you did so. I know that he would most assuredly welcome it wholeheartedly, for he does naught love Miss Adler romantically, and he never has. In fact, my Father and Mother seem to already know of your feelings for her. Just this very night Father had intimated to Loki and I that if I would find an Asgardian who would be smitten with her, and that Father would smile upon the affair," Thor revealed, as he leaned his arms on the table and smiled conspiratorially at the ginger-haired man.

"Once again I can tell that you do not jest, Thor. So my feelings for her are already smiled upon by the King and Queen, and you are certain Loki would be all right with it. I shall endeavor to begin my own courting of the lovely Midgardian, Lady Irene Adler," Volstagg voiced, as he clinked his goblet against Thor's again and ate some of the meats and bread and then sat back against the comfortable armchair with the huge grin on his face. 

"I think that you should seek out Lady Adler now, Volstagg, and do naught tarry for even a moment with your affections toward her," Thor added, as he stood up from the table and smiled when Fandral and Volstagg joined him. "and now if you will both excuse me, I must return to my own beautiful Prince Loki, my future intended. I left him asleep in my chambers, after an evening of unbridled sex." 

"Yes, we know Thor. We heard the two of you all the way down here in the warriors room, my friend. It would seem our sweet little Loki is really quite the screamer, and your own booming voice carries as well," Fandral teased his friend, as he patted the tall, brawny blond on his back again and the three of them made their way out of the room.

"Hmm, well, what can I say, Fandral, I am an exquisite lover and Loki shall not want for our coupling even when we are wedded. I bid you both a good evening. Volstagg, seek out Miss Adler now. Fandral, go to your chambers and dream about sharing a coupling with my brother and myself, for that is all you shall have, just a dream of us," Thor teased the smaller blond warrior, as he embraced his friends and bounded down the corridor back to his chambers. 

Once inside he moved to his bathing room, removed his clothes, rinsed out his mouth with the Asgardian Mint wash and then slipped back into his bed again, naked and holding the still sleeping Loki in his arms. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head when he mewled happily and snuggled close beside him, and Thor covered their bodies with the warm blankets again as he too fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, with his brother, his true love safely in his arms. 


	42. All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene contemplates her situation and makes a surprising discovery in Volstagg.

Having Loki and Thor as brothers…... 

 

Irene took a deep breath, she wasn’t sure she was ready to face it. But in reviewing her breakup scene with Loki, he had said that he cared for her deeply as a dear, close friend, and the King and Queen had news that she would like.

 

She hated losing to Thor but it wasn’t a game. Loki’s affection, be it as a friend or not, was never a game. Why did it feel that way sometimes? Still, there had been some small part of her that hoped she could have won his affections and his love, but that was not meant to be. Now, she had Loki and Thor permanently in her life and if she were to be made a full Asgardian that really meant permanently. 

 

Irene stopped shuffling down the corridor and looked up. Gods wounds she and Thor arguing until rapture? Instant headache. Continuing down the hallway, Irene made her way out to the rose garden, as Frigga had suggested and immediately found the Midnight roses. She had seen the black roses before, back at Stark tower, when Loki left them in her room for her. Observing them closer, she found they had that same slight blue sheen to them. They were magnificent. Irene smiled briefly as she realized that the little handling she had done of the roses had left her covered in their scent. It was not overpowering, just ever present. 

 

Sitting, she looked down at her hands in her lap. She and Thor would eventually have to work things out between them. Now it was a true question of whether or not Thor just didn’t like her or if it was strictly a Loki thing. That would be determined after the wedding of Loki and Thor. Loki…. She had been so cruel and childish earlier in the day to him. She had been willing to follow him to her death. How would this be any different, really? They were still in each other lives. 

 

Never having had a family, a real and proper and loving family, this felt like a death sentence all over again. Her own history with a family had been dark, painful and humiliating. Abuse, tears, pain and blood for 15 years before she left to find something better and then Irene Adler was born. It was not her real name, that named died long before but it was the name she took for herself. If she was to have been caught by the police, then she didn’t want them returning her to her “family”. She practiced saying it, thinking it and writing it until it was natural for her. Having never had a proper childhood, she had learned to grow up fast and hard and found that she flourished on her own.

 

The Woman, her professional name, started a few years later after bullying a john who had tried to leave without paying. In the end, he stayed another hour and paid her double what her price was. Irene saw an opportunity to regain dignity while still making her way in life. 

 

Always reading when she wasn’t with a client, she educated herself. Not wanting to be a common streetwalker, she set her sights higher. Learning about wine was a small step but learning about sports, opera and cars started to open doors. Understanding politics was another coup. She could speak intelligently on a number of subjects, finding herself having better formed opinions then some politicians. If ever she felt like she was upsetting a potential client, she would say she read it in the papers or heard it on the radio and would ask them to explain it to her. It made her marks feel powerful and lowered their guard some. It was amazing that the more she stopped trying to impress people and listened to them, the more she got out of them. 

 

At parties she met dignitaries and celebrities. Posing as an heiress to the uninformed, the people in the know always enthusiastically coveted her time or introduced her to like minded people. It was then that she began collecting their secrets.

 

Four things took place for her the summer of her 24th birthday, all of which lead up to her arrival on Asgard.

 

First, at a party she had attended, a man she had met from the DOD, who insisted on discussing business with her, was later found dead in the upstairs room where they had talked. The police came, they took statements and while three men saw Irene and the DOD man go up and saw only she coming down, no one said anything to the inspectors. A stumped Detective Inspector that was on the case called in a favor from a consulting detective friend of his. This consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes determined the man had simply had a heart attack but suspected that there was an external stimulus that had set it off. The scent of French perfume hung in the air that attracted his attention, but only briefly, suspecting a high end call girl.

 

Second, an up and coming crime boss was at the same party and noticed Irene. They had been introduced but it would be years before she would cross paths with James Moriarty again.

 

Third, a month after the party was the first time Mycroft Holmes took note of her activities and her associations. Placing minimum surveillance on her, he began keeping tabs on her movements.

 

Finally that was the summer she had met Clint Barton. Over in America for the first time, she had gone to New York for a few clients and had extended her stay to do some sightseeing on her own. They had met at a newsstand and spent three days together. Clint was the first man that Irene felt truly comfortable with. He had just gotten out of a complicated (his words) relationship with a co-worker. It had been short and fiery but he needed someone to listen to him. Irene tested whether or not she could handle a true relationship. The morning of the fourth day Clint told her who he was and Irene told him who she was. There was still a spark but for their own reasons they had gone their separate ways, still having exchanged contact information. Irene would see Clint two more times in the four years between their first meeting and that fateful phone call that introduced her to Loki.

 

On the plane ride home from New York, Irene created two rules; never get personally involved and always have an escape plan. It may seem like to some it was a cold and cynical way to live but it kept her alive for 31 years. Here on Asgard she managed to have broken both of her rules and she felt lost without them. 

 

Volstagg had taken Thor's words into account as he searched the Palace for Lady Irene and he was lucky enough to find her sitting in the Rose Garden on the other side of the Palace. He could see she was distraught and even though he knew the sooth of why that was, he still played it as though he did not. He would comfort her at first and then start to woo her with his charms. He sat down on the marble bench beside her and spoke softly to her. He gently laid his hand on her small shoulder and caressed the soft skin beneath her green, gold and black Asgardian silk dress. 

 

She started when someone sat down next to her on the marble bench. Looking up she saw it was Volstagg. 

"My dear Lady Irene, what is troubling you? Why are you weeping?" 

“Volstagg,” she looked down again, the tears seeming to come on their own, covering her face she was so embarrassed. 

When she turned to him looking all teary eyed and started speaking about what had happened to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close to his, as he let her sob against his shoulder and he comforted her with kind words. 

Feeling his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him, she instinctively turned and wrapped her arms around his broad chest, crying. It amazed her how many tears her body held. Eventually the sobbing calmed down to where she could speak without blubbering. 

Turning her head, she kept it on Volstagg’s chest. 

“Loki has broken off our courtship, and even though I have known it was not a real courtship for a while, it was completely fabricated to keep me here on Asgard. The AllFather decreed the fake courtship to keep me here and safe from Midgard and being executed on my return there.. Loki is now marrying Thor.” She heaved a sigh. “They are a good match and I really can’t fault Loki… he and I….I suppose we were just too different, and he only thought of me as a dear friend. Plus, his heart was always with Thor. Still… it hurts so much to be rejected like that. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry all over you Volstagg.” Irene looked over horrified to see that his armor was wet with her tears. Instinctively, she tried wiping it dry as she sniffed. 

"Oh, no, you poor dear, I am so sorry to hear of your breakup with Prince Loki. Shh, just let it all out, my dear, I'm here, I shall support you. May I be so bold as to say that I would be well pleased if I had you as my Lady, and would never make you cry or upset. You are too beautiful and too true to be treated as such, Lady Irene." 

Irene wiped away tears and froze when she heard his words. Thinking about what Odin said about six people thinking about her now that she was free of Loki. Well, she never really had Loki, because their courting was fake. No…this was Volstagg, he was her friend and just being friendly. She really was overly sensitive and reading far too much into things. Looking up at her friend she smiled softly.

 

“You’re too kind Volstagg.” Covering her face she felt instantly self-conscious. “Oh, I am not beautiful, I must look a wreck.” She sniffed. “There was some good news though. The King and Queen have decided to adopt me, on account of me being a wanted woman on Midgard. I go back there I’m dead.” She paused realizing something, “I’ll never see London again.” She grew quiet for a moment.

Volstagg listened more as she told him of her exciting new of being adopted by the King and Queen and becoming Irene Odindaughter, and sister to Prince Loki and Prince Thor. "Oh, well that is at least good news, is it not, Lady Irene? You will be part of the best Family in all of Asgard." 

“Yes, it is a good thing.” She said before looking back up automatically. “The King and Queen and really everyone have been so kind to me. I feel as though I’ve been horribly ungrateful to everyone. I’m sorry for that Volstagg.” 

Looking up at Volstagg, she felt the air shift around them. The fragrance of the roses blew past on the breeze. He smiled when Irene finally stopped sobbing, but he did not release his hold on her body, instead he made a bold move and lifted her chin from his chest and pressed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Irene’s eyes closed as he kissed her, the warmth and gentleness of his lips caught her off guard. He grinned when he heard her soft gasp and ended the kiss, but he still held her in his arms and acted as if he were comforting her. Sighing as she pulled from his lips, she opened her eyes slowly.

"There now, that's much better, you are calm again. I was wondering if you would like me to walk you back to your chambers now? I wish to spar with you on the morrow, if that would be acceptable? We could meet inside the training grounds at noon time, if that would be suitable for you?" 

Irene blinked up at him sleepily. He had spoken to her but for a moment and she was unsure what had just happened. Blinking, she looked away from Volstagg, the feel of his lips on hers still. Heading to her chambers would be a good idea. She needed to think about this.

“Yes, thank you.” Irene said quietly, noticing that his arms were still around her. “To the walk and to sparring.” She looked away, embarrassed again that she was over thinking things, but that kiss…

Volstagg smiled and carefully released her body, and was well pleased when she accepted his offer to spar, and understood when she said she would be all right walking to her chambers now.

Volstagg rose and helped Irene to her feet, offering his arm to her. Irene took it and walked with him quietly through the garden and back towards the palace. He watched her walk with more a spring in her step as she moved down the left side of the Palace to her chambers and he moved down a corridor to the right. He was pleased with the way things were going, and was certain he would have Irene as his in the next couple of days, and he had sweet dreams of the lovely dark-haired Midgardian, Lady Irene Adler, and how she would indeed become his wife and Mother of his children. Tomorrow, he would keep putting on the charm with her and win her over, and he would be certain to speak with Prince Loki as well, but he already had the well being from the King and Queen and was certain Loki would see that and agree with the pairing, but he knew in his heart that the Aesir would indeed give them his blessing.  

Standing in the hallway she turned, stopping Volstagg.

“Thank you, for listening to me rant and be a crazy woman. I will see you tomorrow at noon for our sparring session.” On a whim, Irene stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, “Good night Volstagg.” Turning she walked quickly to her room, locking the door behind her and deciding to draw a bath.

Soaking she tried to make sense of the day and nothing was coming. She was overly tired and emotionally exhausted. After the brief bath, she changed into a dressing gown and climbed into bed. It felt odd to her to still be wearing Loki’s colors. It didn’t feel right even with Loki being her brother. Idly she wondered if she could get her own color. Ghosting her fingers over her lips, she thought about Midnight roses and Volstagg’s lips as she fell asleep.


	43. Ava Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard prepares for the naming ceremony for Irene, while Loki and Thor discover that their soon-to-be little sister has an admirer.

The following morning, Irene woke up to knocking on her door. Sif and Frigga entered together and immediately Sif sat next to her friend on her bed, taking her hand in hers.

“Irene, how are you?” Sif asked, her face a mask of worry, “Why did you not come to me yesterday?”

“Yesterday was a lot of confusion for me and I needed time alone to think about things.” Irene replied quietly.

“Alone? So you weren't seen kissing Volstagg?” Sif raised her eyebrows.

Irene blushed.

“Volstagg did sit with me and comfort me some last night and yes, he did kiss me.” The scent of Midnight roses filled her mind, “I’m still confused by the kiss. I don’t think he meant….”’

“Irene, he’s been in love with you since you first came to Asgard.” Sif replied quietly. Looking at her friend, Irene had no idea what to say. “He has not said anything to me but the way he looks at you, watched after you, ensured that you were always made a part of events, kept an eye on your in battle…”

“Wait, how’s that?” Irene turned sharply.

“He was never far from you on the battlefield when we fought the Chitauri. Twice he saved your life that I am aware of.” Sif replied. 

“Oh.” Irene said quietly. Looking up at Frigga, she caught the sly smile on her face. “Mother?” Irene asked.

“I think we should concentrate on your adoption ceremony before your sparing session with Volstagg at noon.”

Irene could feel Sif staring at her. 

“Sif… please don’t be angry with me.” Irene turned to look at her.

“What else have you not told me?” Sif asked

“There is nothing else, unless you don’t know that I’m becoming a full Asgardian.”

“That I knew.” 

“Getting back to that topic,” Frigga interceded, “Irene, first, what color will you take as your own?”

“Blue.”

“Excellent, you will have a new gown made for the ceremony tomorrow and I will see to it that the rest of your wardrobe is changed as well. The ceremony itself will be short and simple. You will recite, from a scroll, your vow to be our daughter. The Allfather and I will speak as well as Thor and Loki. You will be served one of the golden apples that will grant you immortality. Also during the ceremony the Allfather will make you a full Asgardian and Goddess of Emotion.”

Irene nodded.

“Afterwards there will be a feast and dancing and that will include all of Asgard. Many people will want to meet you so understand that the banquet will be your first test as a Princess of Asgard.”

More nodding and a little lip biting.

“With word spreading that you are no longer being courted by Loki be prepared for several possible suitors to make themselves known.”

Irene slumped in bed.

“They can’t or won’t wait?”

“You are a Princess of Asgard and are at a marrying age. Tell me if you don’t think that men would want your arm to gain favor from the King. your father.”

“Please tell me I have a say in who I marry. If I even marry. Right now I don’t really want to think about that.” Irene was a little wary of the banquet suddenly. 

“Irene, you do need to marry. You’re a princess and need to produce heirs. More importantly it is to ensure that you are taken care of.” Frigga replied. Irene raised an eyebrow.

“Sif isn’t married.” Irene pointed out.

“I’m not royalty.” Sif replied.

“That’s not the point, I’ve fought in battle. Why do I need someone else to take care of me?” Irene replied flippantly.

Frigga and Sif both sighed.

“Oh, Gods, this is a culture thing.” Irene covered her face. “It’s expected of me to marry.” She looked up. “Okay. Is there a time period I have to make a decision? Like a year or something.”

Frigga looked at Irene and patted her hand.

“Had you been born Asgardian, we may have arranged your marriage at your birth, or waited until you were 15 for you to make a decision. Being a princess does give you the opportunity to make your own choices. But you should have married by age twenty or thereabouts.”

 

“Which means..” Irene looked at her worried.

“You’ll marry at the end of this week.”

Irene’s jaw fell open.

“You will have many to choose from at the banquet, but by the end of the night your wedding must be announced and to whom.”

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Irene sat quietly. 

“I will do my duty, mother.” She began thinking and wondering if Volstagg really had intentions to court her or if that was his way of just being friendly.

“Irene? Hello Irene? If we’re boring you we can leave.” Sif replied a little curtly.

“No, no, I’m sorry, just… I’ve a lot on my mind and a lot about to happen.” Irene pulled at Sif’s arm and pulled her next to her in her bed, laying her head on Sif’s shoulder. “Sif, please don’t be mad. I was planning on talking with you this morning about what happened. I was a wreck last night and couldn’t think clearly. I still don’t know what to make of it all.”

“I think you’ll be the perfect Goddess of Emotion.” Frigga patted her soon-to-be daughter’s knee.

“I plan on talking with Loki soon too. I need to apologize to him.” Irene ignored her mother’s comment.

“Good girl.” Frigga smiled.

“Come, you need to eat something before you spar with Volstagg.” Sif replied, pulling Irene out of bed.

“Oh, you are so mean.” Irene mumbled disappearing into her closet. “I could have slept a little while longer.” 

Within the hour she was changed into her battle gear, had managed to eat some toasted bread, cheese and fruit. Walking back to the sparring room, Sif nudged her towards the door. Looking back Irene made a face at her.

“Go.” She mouthed.

Irene knew she was early but walked in the room anyway. She could stretch and ready herself for the fight. Stepping in, the room was quiet. Standing center, she began to bend and stretch, putting her body through its paces through yoga. Rolling up slowly she knew she was not alone. Turning suddenly she saw Volstagg standing there. 

“You’re early.” He smiled.

“You’re lighter on your feet then you let on.” Irene replied, smirking.

“And you,” he walked around her, keeping his eyes on her, “Are unarmed.” He swung his axe at her.

Leaning back she watched as the blade narrowly missed her chest. Grabbing the handle of the axe and using the force of his swing she pulled back in the opposite direction and swung herself up, throwing one leg over his shoulder in an effort to disarm him. Twisting she managed to turn him around, but he lost his footing and fell backwards. Tumbling backwards herself she managed to stand up near the weapons wall. Grabbing the first thing she could get to, a sword, she stalked back watching his every movement.

“I’ve got a sword now.” She smiled.

“I’ve got a proposition.” Volstagg smiled standing up looking at her, “You win, I will complete any one task you ask of me.” He moved, swinging his axe, creating a dangerous ‘whoosh’ noise as he did, “If I win, I get a kiss.”

Irene narrowed her eyes.

“You would fight me, to the point of exhaustion, with real weapons and risking possible injury just for a kiss?” 

“I would move mountains just for a single kiss from you.” He said, smiling, just as he launched his axe at her, causing her to duck.

Whether it was Volstagg going easy on her or she really had improved, Irene was holding her own one on one with the man. One thing she was noticing was that she was tired and he seemed to continue without the slightest sign of fatigue. Slashing once at him, she stepped wrong, sensing the opening, Volstagg managed to wrap his arms around her arms, pinning them to her sides. Irene was exhausted and while determined to fight on, for pride’s sake, there was a part of her that wanted him to win. She couldn’t stop thinking about the brief kiss from the night before. The sword fell from her hands and she fell back into his arms. She was too tired to fight. 

Looking up at him, she caught the faintest traces of a smile at his lips.

“I yield.” She breathed.

The manner in which he held her changed instantly. The warrior softened into a suitor, or a lover. The arms, thick as tree trunks softened and held her gingerly in his arms. Twisting in his arms, she faced him.

“Volstagg,” she breathed but said no more.

Bending down, he once again curled a finger under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his. She could smell honey and his own scent, something that was so him, something spicy, as he grew close. As his lips closed around her own, she felt his warmth and the softness he had of last night. Trapping her bottom lip in between his own, Irene sighed, melting into him.

“Ahem.”

Pulling, reluctantly from the brief kiss, they both looked up and saw Thor and Loki standing in the doorway, watching them.

 

Loki awoke the next morning still wrapped in Thor's strong embrace, and one thing he noticed straight away was that he was sore and achy. He could feel the bruises all over his body and was surprised they were still there. He moaned miserably when he tried to move and his muscles froze up and he whimpered in pain. "Ow, Thor, you brute. I cannot move my body, it aches." 

Thor mumbled miserably when he heard Loki speaking to him, and for a moment he pulled his slim body closer to his, that is until Loki cried out and woke him up fully. "What is wrong, Loki? What has happened? Are you in pain? Are you having a nightmare about Thanos and the Other again, my brother? It's all right, I'm here now. I will keep you safe, they are both dead now and cannot hurt you-"

"Thor, shut up, you stupid oaf!" Loki howled, as he placed his hand over his brother's mouth to stop his rambling words. He groaned again when the action made his aching muscles contract again. "I was not having a nightmare, brother. I am in pain and bruised all over my body from your brutish sex of me last night. Every time I move my muscles contract and my backside is aching, which means I will probably naught be able to sit down for a while, let alone walk, you beast." 

"Oh, Loki, I am so sorry, brother, I did not mean to hurt you," Thor remarked, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head and then laughed in amusement when he whimpered again. 

 

"Thor Odinson, do naught dare to laugh at my folly! I am in legitimate pain here, after you fucked me across every surface and piece of furniture in your chambers!" Loki retorted, in a mock angry voice. He whimpered and groaned when the sudden action of moving and speaking made his muscles contract and freeze up painfully. "Ow...Thor...it hurts...I am naught jesting now...help me...please do naught laugh at me...Brother, please?" 

"Oh, my sweet Loki, please do naught cry. I am so sorry that I hurt you so much. What can I do to make it better? Is there some sort of potion you can conjure up that will to help ease your soreness?" Thor asked as he gently cradled Loki's body in his arms and tried not to jostle him around too much. 

"I do not know, Thor, perhaps there is. Maybe Mother will give me something? Were we not to sit with her this morning to discuss our wedding and Irene's Asgardian Naming Ceremony?" Loki asked, as he groaned again and gritted his teeth when he moved closer to Thor's body. He tried not to move about too much, but failed miserably, when his body protested against even the smallest of movement. 

"Yes, indeed we are, Loki, but I fear that you will naught be able to walk much on this day. Unless we have a bath to help relax your sore muscles?" Thor offered, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head again. 

"Mmhmm, that would help, very much so, you brutish deviant," Loki quipped, as he leaned his head up and nipped at Thor's lips. He smiled when Thor moaned and rubbed his body against his. "Calm down, beast, I am not yet ready for another bout of your rough sex, but I will be more than ready this evening, my dear brother. Mm, perhaps I should conjure up a nice hot, bubbly bath now, and fill it with some relaxing herbs.”

 

"Very well, my pretty little brother, I shall allow your delicate body to heal, but I mean to have you again, Loki. I can promise you that," Thor intoned, as he gently helped his brother to sit up on the bed. He smiled mischievously when Loki yelped and smacked him on his big bulky chest. 

"Ow, Thor, I told you to be careful with me. I am in pain still, you brute," Loki whined, as he smacked Thor's big chest and frowned when his brother didn't even flinch. "Hmm, you did naught even feel that, did you, Thor?" 

"No, Loki, I did not, but you are so adorable and amusing when you are pouting in this playful manner," Thor quipped, as he smiled brightly at his brother and kissed his forehead and then his lips gently.

"Deviant," Loki muttered, and then yelped again when Thor suddenly lifted him up out of their bed and carried him toward the bathing chamber at the back of the room. "What are you doing, you brutish animal? I am not a damsel in distress! Please, put me down, Thor Odinson!"

"No, Loki Odinson! I shall naught put you down until we are soaking in the relaxing bubbles of our large sunken bath. I hope you have prepared it for us," Thor teased, as he carried Loki bridal style to the chamber. When he entered the large spacious chamber, which was more like a Nordic bathing house, he smiled when he saw and smelled the large sunken in bath that his brother had conjured up. He laughed when Loki whimpered insistently at being carried in such a way. 

"Thor, you are such a brute, I ache all over and you carry me about in his jostling manner. Oh, but I do love you, you big bulky brutish animal, and I wouldn't have you any other way," Loki voiced, as he kissed his brother's neck and snuggled against him when he walked them down the stairs into the large sunken bath. He moaned and sighed when Thor placed them in the middle of the bath, and he wrapped his strong arms around his aching body. "Mm, this is lovely, Thor. You were right, this herbal bath with the hot water and soapy suds will indeed make me feel a little better."

"I am pleased to hear you say so, Loki. Now you just relax here in the water and in my arms, and once we are clean, we shall go and sit with Mother. Then I thought perhaps we could go to the training grounds and enjoy a bit of sparring together?" Thor suggested, as he kissed the back of his brother's left bruised shoulder where he had took him against the chest of drawers. 

 

"That sounds acceptable, Thor, perhaps a bit of light sparring will also help to loosen my sore muscles," Loki added, as he closed his eyes when Thor lifted up one of the flannels from the side panel above the bath and filled it with the lavender soap. He felt the soft fabric as it moved over his shoulders and neck and then his chest and arms. "Oh, Thor, that feels wonderful, so calming and relaxing. You really do have the touch of a lover when you want to, and you are naught so brutish now, brother." 

 

"It is because I do love you, Loki, very much and I want to do everything I can to protect you and keep you safe. Oh, I apologize for behaving so maudlin with you now, brother, but sometimes I can naught help but be that way," Thor voiced, as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Loki's shoulder, where he had bitten him. He could still see the small round teeth  mark which was now a red and purple bruising. It was starting to fade and would probably be gone by this evening, but a part of him was a little thrilled by seeing his mark on his handsome brother's beautiful body. 

 

"Hmm, and now you are acting the hopeless romantic, my dear brother. It is not that I do naught enjoy hearing you speak these words of love and devotion to me. You know that I return them to you as well," Loki murmured as he laid his head back on Thor's shoulder. He smiled warmly up at Thor and he bent his hand back to caressed his cheek with his long fingers, "and as much as I do naught want to say this, I think perhaps we should get ourselves out of here now. We need to go to Mother's chambers and discuss the points for our wedding, and then get ourselves to the Training Grounds to spar together." 

"Listen to you, brother, being the voice of reason, but you are right, Loki. We must naught keep Mother waiting any longer," Thor said, as he spun Loki's body around to face him and pressed their lips together in a sweet, quick kiss that was sure to take his breath away. He moaned around the kiss when Loki straddled his hips and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, it gave him the advantage to deepen the kiss for several minutes longer. 

 

Loki was feeling rather frisky and mischievous now and while he and Thor were kissing, and his brother was distracted, he used his magic to transport them out of the bath. He drained the water and cleaned out the large bath, and in the next instant, he moved them back inside the main part of the bedroom. He giggled when they landed in a heap on top of their red silk canopy covered bed and he grinned up at Thor's shocked face. 

"Loki Odinson, what did you do, you mischievous little imp?" Thor boomed, as he gripped Loki’s hands in his and pinned his brother's arms over his head. 

 

Loki laughed again when he magicked himself across the room, where he sat supine and naked on the sofa. He giggled again as he stared at Thor with that same mischievous grin on his face. "Mm, mischievous little imp indeed, my dear brother. I love to play this game with you, Thor. It is such a joy to see your face get all heated up. You know that I love you, and I am just trying to have a bit of fun." 

"Hmm, of course I know that, brother. I would naught have you any other way. Hmm, but if you are finished now, then we should get into our clothes for the day and make our way to see Mother in her chambers," Thor admonished playfully, as he stared at Loki with a mock glare for a moment. Then he smiled brightly at him, when he pouted so adorably. "Come now, Loki, do not pout at me like that. You will make me change my mind and I will have to take you right here on the cushions of that very large and very comfortable sofa." 

"Do not tease me, Thor, you deviant. You know full well that you can naught have me until tonight. My backside is still recovering from the pounding your large thick cock gave me last evening," Loki retorted, and then he waved his hands in the air between them, as he magically dressed them in their Asgardian informal leathers. Thor is his red, black, and dark blue tunic and dark blue leather trousers with the black, dark blue and silver boots. Loki wore his green black and gold tunic with his black and green leather trousers and his own black boots, and his long  green and black leather jacket. "There we are now, brother. We are ready for our visit with Mother, and then afterwards we shall make our way to the training grounds for our sparring match. Come along, Thor Odinson, as you have said, we must naught keep Mother waiting any longer." 

"Oh, Loki, I do enjoy seeing you happy again, my brother, it warms my heart. Thank you for using your magic to dress us, you are so endearing to me, and I love you very much," Thor mused again, as he slid off their bed and moved to stand over Loki, who was still reclining comfortably on the sofa. "What's wrong, brother, can you not move yet?"

"You know that I cannot, Thor. My legs have suddenly locked up on me. So please do naught tease me, you brute," Loki shot back, as he leaned back on his elbows and frowned up at his brother. 

"Loki, why did you not tell me you were feeling this way, brother? I am sorry that I hurt you so much. I promise to be a bit more gentle tonight. Here, let me help you up now," Thor offered, as he reached out with his arms and lifted Loki up bridal style again. He was pleased this time when his brother did not resist and he gently placed his brother's feet down on the floor, and then stood behind him in case he fell to the floor.

Loki keened when Thor lifted him up into his arms, and this time he didn't mind it, because he was afraid he would not be able to stand up on his own. When Thor placed his feet on the carpeting he smiled when the numbness left him and he could feel his legs again. "Well, it would appear that the feeling has returned to my legs again, my dear brother Thor. Come along now, let us go and see Mother. I can feel her anxiety as she awaits us. Oh..." 

His words trailed off when he felt another twinge that moved down his thighs as he landed in Thor's arms and slapped his chest with his hands. He whinged and keened when his brother wrapped his strong arm around his slim waist and helped him move toward the door to their chamber. "Thor, you are such a brute and a deviant, I can hardly walk straight. I hope you are proud of yourself for doing this to me." 

"No, Loki, I am naught proud, not at all, I am sorry. We will just have to walk slower today, until your body magically heals itself fully," Thor apologised as he kept his arm around Loki's waist, until they were out in the corridor, and Loki gently pushed him off. 

"Please stop teasing me, Thor Odinson. You are enjoying this way too much," Loki retorted, as he pointed his finger at Thor and whimpered as they walked down the corridor. "Yes, my magic will heal my body by the end of this day, you brute, but if you keep teasing me like this, then I shall naught have sex with you again tonight." 

"All right, brother, I will stop teasing you. I will speak sooth and say that you are adorable when you are playful in this manner," Thor added, as he walked beside Loki, and stayed close to him in case he had another problem. 

"Deviant," Loki muttered again, but he smiled mischievously at Thor again as he reached for his hand, squeezing it firmly and then kissing it. "I shall naught deprive you from sex this evening, Thor Odinson, but I think it is safe to say that I shall be having you instead."

"We shall see, Loki Odinson," Thor shot back and smiled when they finally came upon their Mother's chambers. He knocked upon the door and they both smiled when they heard their Mother's quiet voice telling them to enter. Thor bounded into the room, and smiled warmly at their Mother, when she  moved toward them. 

"Oh, Thor, Loki, my two beautiful sons. How are you faring this morning?" Frigga asked, and then frowned when she saw Loki limping into the room and wincing when he sat down on the large settee in the middle of the room, right beside where Thor had flopped down onto the cushions. "Loki, my darling, why are you limping? Are you hurt? Have your injuries become worse?" 

"No, Mother, it is, it is nothing like that. Well, I am still feeling a little weak from that, but, it is something that I would rather not speak to you about," Loki said, as he blushed and hid his face in his hands and wanted to sink inside the cushions of the settee. He whimpered when he felt Thor's hand as it caressed the back of his neck and he looked up when he heard their Mother laughing in amusement. 

"I see, my sons, not to worry, Loki. I shall naught tease you about this, but Thor, you must try to be a bit more gentle with your brother. He is naught as brawny as you and will continue to bruise easily," Frigga said, as she laughed in amusement when Loki gasped and his emerald eyes went wide with shock and he hid his face against Thor's neck. "Come now, my son, you mustn't be embarrassed over this. I promise naught to speak of it again. I wish to discuss the events of yours and Thor's wedding now, and also the details of your sister, Lady Irene's Naming Ceremony." 

"Mother is right, Loki. We are going to have to learn to live with this sort of thing from now on, and I have already promised Loki I would behave," Thor added, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven haired head and smiled when he raised his emerald eyes toward his blue ones. 

"Very well then, Thor, that is enough of that now, you brute. Mother, I am ready to discuss the plans for our wedding and our sister's naming ceremony. So, tell us Mother, when will Thor and I be wed?" Loki asked, as he reached for Thor's hands and held him in his lap. 

"Your ceremony shall take place two days after Irene's Naming Ceremony, and the plans are already in motion," Frigga said, as she smiled proudly at both her sons and affectionately patted their combined hands in Loki's lap. "We will, of course, hold your wedding in the Throne Room, with all of Asgard in attendance, as they must witness their two Princes marrying one another. Both of you will wear your Asgardian Formals, in your own colours, but I have asked that the binding material you are to both wrap around your wrists be a combined colour of emerald and ruby red. I have my seamstress preparing the bonding cloth as we speak, and it shall be finished by the end of this day. You will both need to write your own Pledges and memorize them for the ceremony. The Throne Room will also be decorated in your colours on either side of the room. I have procured the Yellow Mountain Laurels for you Loki, and the Red Poppies for you, Thor. Now, your Father will read the from the scrolls for when you are bound together by your vows and the binding cloth." 

Loki and Thor smiled warmly at their Mother and Thor beamed proudly, as they shook their heads in agreement and understanding. Loki asked about Irene's naming ceremony. "What are the workings of our sister Irene's naming Ceremony, Mother? That is on the morrow, and Thor  and I have naught had a chance to speak with her." 

Frigga smiled at her youngest son and noticed Loki giggling playfully, and she patted him gently on his cheek. "Well then, you two, I suggest you make time for her today, but in answer to your question, Loki, Irene's Ceremony will also take place in the Throne room. She will be Named Irene Odindaughter, and your Father and I have decided to be certain she is made a full citizen of Asgardian, as well as a Princess and Immortal. So during her Ceremony read by your Father as well, she will recite her Pledge to the Family and her King and Queen and then she will bite into one of the Golden Apples, while Odin dictates the spell that will perform the magic to change her to Asgardian." 

"Oh, Mother, so you and Father are really making her your true daughter, that is wonderful. She will be just as Thor and I are. I'm sure this has made her so completely happy," Loki said, as he leaned his head on Thor's shoulder and keened when Thor placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

"Yes, it certainly has, Loki, and I am pleased to see that you and Thor are happy for her as well. You must make sure you protect your little sister as much you protect each other," Frigga voiced, as she sat back against her armchair and smiled at her two sons again. 

"We promise we will protect our sister with everything she does, and will be the perfect big brothers she would ever hope to have," Loki replied, and smiled when Thor shook his head slowly and agreed with his words. Loki could still see Thor held a small grudge against Irene for all that happened, and only hoped he would not tease and punish her too badly. He just knew the two of them would continue to be snarky with one another and he would have to do his best to keep them at bay. 

"That is all that I ask of you both," Frigga said, as she stood up from her chair and motioned for her sons to follow her. "Now, I do believe the two of you wished to spend some time sparring? I suggest you go now, and perhaps Loki can work out the aches and pains from your brutal lovemaking, eh Thor?" 

"Mother, you said you wouldn't tease me about this?" Loki whinged, as he hid his face in his hands again, whimpering when he heard his Mother and Thor laughing in amusement at his folly. He knew the were not doing it maliciously, they remarked how adorable Loki was when he blushed and became totally embarrassed. 

"Oh, my beautiful son, Loki, please do not be embarrassed. You must accept that you will be teased by Thor, it is his way, but you know that you shall also tease him in return with your own use of magic and mischief," Frigga soothed her younger son, as she sat forward and lifted Loki's face with her hands around his smooth face. "Come now, my lovely son, go with Thor and enjoy some sparring together." 

Loki's eyes lit up when his Mother all but gave him permission to keep playing pranks on Thor. he giggled happily as he playfully slapped Thor on his brawny arm. "You hear that, Thor? I get to tease you in return, and not to worry, I shall do my utmost best to make sure it is all in good fun." 

"I shall be ready for your teasing and your pranks, my little Trickster, Loki. Come now, brother, I am anxious to be sparring with you already," Thor said, as he helped Loki to stand up, knowing full well his legs were probably stiff again. They both said their goodbyes to their Mother and while Loki limped slowly down the corridor, Thor held his hand and moved them toward the Training ground. 

Just as they were about to enter the room though, they came upon Lady Irene, their little sister and Volstagg kissing and he was holding onto her in an intimate way. 

 

Loki was shocked at first as he stood there open mouthed and leaned his body against Thor's, and he cleared his throat to get their attention. 

"Ahem,  please excuse us, Sister and Volstagg, we both came here to spar, and we did naught expect to see you both here...sharing such an intimate moment." 

Turning to look at the source of the sound, she could feel her whole body flush. If anyone was to have caught them, Loki and Thor were the two at the bottom of her list. The heat of Irene's blush would have fried an egg. Trying to step back she found herself unable to move away. Volstagg had a firm grip on her waist and both her hands still in his one pinned to his chest. Looking up at his face, Volstagg clearly was not concerned about being caught kissing though Irene was mortified. Less than 12 hours since Loki broke things off with her, she was found kissing another man. It didn't look good. Resting her forehead against Volstagg’s chest, Irene waited to be yelled at by Thor or lectured about how evil and wicked a woman she was or better still have him tell Volstagg to be wary of her.  
   
"Oh, do please pardon us, Thor, Loki. I was just congratulating Irene on her wonderful news of becoming your adopted sister and a Princess of Asgard," Volstagg turned to face his friends and smiled smugly at them, bowing his head in respect. He watched as the two Princes entered the room, and noticed Loki limping and watched as he winced when he sat down on one of the benches, with Thor sitting beside him, holding him in his arms.  

Thor scowled at Irene when Loki and Volstagg were speaking. He could naught believe she was there in the training rooms just when he and Loki came there to practice their own sparring. Now they would have to wait until the Midgardian left the room, and even though he was pleased to see that Volstagg was making his moves on her, he wished she would leave and perhaps the three of them could enjoy a sparring session together. Loki’s words startled him out of his reverie as he smiled at his brother and then his ginger-haired friend. 

"By shoving your tongue down her throat, my friend? She is our sister, so please handle her with care," Loki voiced, in a teasing tone, as he smiled up at Volstagg, and clapped his hands together in a playful  manner. "Oh, naught to worry, Volstagg, it is no bother, I am only jesting with you, my friend. Now, Thor and I would like to spar for an hour, and you are both welcome to stay and join us."   
   
Looking up, Irene’s brow furrowed looking at both of her would be brothers. They may soon be family, but she was still uncomfortable in Thor's presence. While Volstagg and Thor chatted, Irene looked over at Loki briefly. Shame flooded her cheeks, as she was still pinned to Volstagg’s body by his huge arms. In truth she was more shamed by her behavior the day before, she needed to talk with him.  
   
"Loki, could I speak with you, say in Mother's garden?" She wiggled around in the ginger’s grasp to look at him a little more directly. Loki seemed reluctant to meet with her, it was something that hurt Irene though she couldn’t fault his unease. Perhaps it was too soon for him as well. Just as she was about to tell him to not worry about it, he spoke.  
   
Loki, Thor and Volstagg were about to agree with the sparring when Irene suddenly spoke up and asked if she could speak with Loki in private, inside their Mother's Garden. Loki stared at her with a perplexed expression at first and then he sighed when Thor wrapped his arms tighter around his waist in a protective manner. He kissed his lips and whispered that he would be there for him once the woman was done speaking with him and to come to him if she should be snarky or hurt him again. He laid his head on Thor's shoulder and shook his head, as he turned to face his sister, shaking his head at hearing Thor’s whispered words of comfort and love. He looked up at Irene and agreed, as he spoke in his low baritone voice. 

"Yes, I would love to speak with you, Irene, just as long as you promise not to slap me again."

Thor glared angrily at Irene again, as he spoke to her over Loki’s head which still lay on his shoulder, 

“Have a care how you are with Loki, Irene. If you hurt him again, or lay your hands on him, you will have to deal with me. He is still recovering from his ordeal with Thanos, and I do naught need for him to have a relapse. I do naught care if you are to become our sister, and that I should be kind to you. I will be civil with you only if you do naught behave in your insolent manner. Just make certain that you do naught upset Loki again.”

"I promise I won't.” She said quickly, “I just want to talk, please." Irene sighed and shook her head mutely, biting her lip to keep from saying anything to Thor, but that didn’t stop her from glaring at the blond God for a moment. She bowed curtly to him and stared at Loki.  
   
Loki sighed when he heard Thor’s words to Irene, and he sat up and frowned at Irene and then at Thor. He knew then that even with the three of them being related, she and Thor would still have a hard time getting along. He smiled at her and bowed his head to her, as he listened again as Irene told Loki she would meet him there after she changed out of her sparring clothes. He leaned his body against Thor’s as he answered her in a soft whisper. 

"Very well, Irene, I shall see you soon." 

Volstagg sighed himself as he watched the tense moment between Thor and Irene, and did naught wish to get in the middle of it.  His heart was there for Irene, and he was also close friends to Thor and Loki, and would keep out of their squabble, but he grabbed Irene's hands in his own and kissed each of them in turn, before he kissed her lips again. 

"I wish to see you again, Lady Irene. If you would like to join me for a moonlight stroll in the rose garden later this evening, I would be honored." 

Stepping away, she once again was surprised to find Volstagg's reluctance in letting her go. Kissing her hands then her lips gently, he spoke low to her, asking to see her again. Looking into his green eyes, Irene was hyperaware of Thor and Loki’s eyes on them as well and was really uncomfortable all of a sudden. It was not spending time with Volstagg, Irene actually looked forward to it. It was Loki and Thor watching this moment that bothered her. Nodding, she looked down, trying to hide a shy smile.  
   
“I would like that.” Irene looked up at Volstagg, “I’ll be in my chambers after speaking with my brother. Seek me there when you are ready to walk.” Raising on her tip toes to the man a foot taller than she, she kissed his cheek.  
   
Loki raised their eyebrows and he smiled warmly at Thor as he kissed his brother’s lips and whispered his words to him, "Father was right, Thor, she has found a perfect suitor now. Thank the Norns for that."

Thor shook his head and kissed Loki's lips in return, as he murmured against them. "Yes, she has indeed. Now maybe perhaps she will stop pining over you and upsetting you with her haughty and childish attitude. Hmm, I have it on good authority that Volstagg is quite smitten with her." 

"Really? How fascinating. From what I can see already, he really is quite the charmer. Ah, well, it's wonderful that our sister has finally found her own possible true love," Loki mused, as he stared at Thor for making his remarks about Irene. He had to admit she had been moody before this, and now she seemed to be happy. That pleased him greatly, and he only hoped she and Thor would get along, but he had a feeling that would be a long shot. “I do hope she will stop being so snarky and hurting my feelings, Thor, my love. I just want her to be happy and I think this has done so.” 

Irene walked towards the doors and paused in front of Thor and Loki.

“My brothers.” She said quietly, unable to meet Thor or Loki’s gaze as she turned and rushed out.

“Humph, we shall see, Loki, my love. I meant my words I spoke to her,  if she does hurt you again, then she will see my wrath for sure,” Thor deadpanned, as he squeezed Loki’s body against his in a protective manner, and smiled when Loki whimpered again. “Oh, my poor little brother, you are still aching from our glorious sex session last night. We really need to start sparring now so we can get those kinks out of your gorgeous slim, sleek-muscled body. I need to have you again this evening and I want your muscles to not be in atrophy again.”

“Oh, Thor, my muscles are aching because you were a brute with me during our sex session last evening, Thor, and that is sooth,” Loki teased, as he smacked Thor on his chest. He rolled his eyes when he realised Thor did not even feel it, being so strong with his thick muscular body. He sighed and then stood up as he motioned for Thor to follow him to the weapons table, where he kept his scepter and his golden horned helm. “Come, brother, let us choose our weapons for our fight. Well, I can see that my new scepter and golden horned helm are here, so at least I will be protected during our sparring match. Before Thor could answer him, Volstagg approached the two of them and spoke out halting words to them. 

"Wait, Loki, I was wondering if you and I could have a word with you now as well. I wish to speak with you about an urgent matter, and I would hope you will agree to sit with me for a few minutes?" Volstagg asked, as he placed his hand on the young raven-haired God's shoulder, and smiled when the handsome Prince turned his emerald eyes on him and smiled brightly. 

"Yes, of course we can, my dear Volstagg. Let us sit down here on the bench again, you will naught mind if Thor is with us, will you?" Loki inquired, as he winced and whimpered when he moved his body too quickly. He glared at Volstagg when the ginger-haired man chuckled and raised his eyebrows at him. "What is it, Volstagg, what do you find so funny, my friend?"

"You, Loki Odinson, I see that you are limping and whimpering, and your body is moving in a bit of painful stiffness," Volstagg teased, as he patted Loki on his arm, squeezed it affectionately  and whispered again, "or am I to assume that the real reason why you are limping, is because you had Thor's stiffness inside you and on every surface of your chambers?" 

Thor laughed and patted Loki playfully on his bottom, squeezed it with his hand and smiled when Loki whimpered and winced from the sudden action. "I think it is safe to say that you are correct, my dear friend, Volstagg."

"Shut up, Thor Odinson, this is not funny, you brute!" Loki retorted, as he glared at his brother, his lover and shook his finger at him again. "I warned you that if you kept teasing me, you will naught get sex from me this evening." 

"All right, brother, I shall stop teasing you now. Oh, but I must say that you are so completely adorable when you are all flustered," Thor murmured against the side of Loki's neck, as he kissed the area tenderly with his lips. "I wish to make love again tonight, but I want to be more gentle with you, my love." 

"Oh Thor, you say the sweetest things to me. Even though you were a brute and an animal last night, I still enjoyed our sex session. Very well, I shall let you make love to me again, but you had better be gentle with me this time. I do naught think my body can take another bruising pounding," Loki whispered as he kissed Thor's lips and they turned their attention back to their friend, who was grinning openly as he watched the two of them being intimate together. "Come, Volstagg, what is this urgent manner you wish to speak with me about?" 

"Loki, I wish to ask if you if I may start to court Lady Irene? I mean to say, that I hope that I have not overstepped myself, and you and Thor will give me your blessing to become a suitor for her hand?" Volstagg asked the younger Prince and smiled warmly at him. He sat with his hands in his lap and waited for the answer he hoped he would receive. 

Loki look to Thor who shrugged his shoulder and shook his head mutely in a disinterested manner when it came to anything concerning his soon to be sister. Loki frowned at his brother for a moment and knew that he would have a hard time with both of them, trying to make them get along. He sighed softly and resigned himself to things for now as he turned to face Volstagg again. He had a mock serious look on his face and then after a moment it changed to a huge warm smile as he patted the ginger-haired warrior on his arm and shook his head. "Yes, of course you have our blessing, and mine personally, Volstagg. You did naught even have to ask me this question. I am pleased that she has found someone who will show her love and so much wonderful compassion. I wish you well in your courting of our sister Irene, as does Thor. Even though you know they are both naught in the best of terms right now. We are certain that you will be the one who will Whoo her successfully over any other suitor she may have." 

Volstagg laughed boisterously as he suddenly embraced Loki and squeezed his aching body inside his large arms, knowing full well the Prince was sore. "I give you my warmest thanks, Loki. I am well pleased that I have your blessing, and that of Thor’s, for my courting of your sister, Lady Irene, or should I say, Princess Irene. I promise you should I win her hand that I shall endeavor to make her happy and besot her with all my love and companionship." 

"Easy, there, Volstagg. You are going to break me in two if you keep squeezing me like this, you brute," Loki retorted, as he extracted himself from the bulky, strong muscular man and rubbed his aching arms. He knew he would be bruised there as well, but then flashed their friend a warm smile. "We know you speak sooth about our sister, and we could not ask for a better suitor in you, our dear friend and citizen of Asgard. Now, I must make my way to my Mother's garden, so that Irene and I may have our...talk...I just hope she does naught hit me again. My face still hurts from her strong slaps." 

Thor suddenly stood up when Loki did and he carefully wrapped his arms around his slim waist. He placed a soft kiss to his brother's lips and smiled when he keened again from the intimate contact. "Hurry back, Loki, I shall miss you, very much. Perhaps I will meet you in our chambers again, we could meet in yours if you like?" 

"Yes, I would like that, Thor. Oh, and I shall miss you too, my sweet love, but I promise naught to be too long. Stay here and spar with Volstagg in my stead and I will meet you at my chambers for a late supper and then we shall make love again, this time more gently. Go on now, have some fun sparring, and I shall be back with you presently," Loki voiced, as he kissed Thor's lips, then his hands and shoved him gently against his chest, waving to him as he made his way out of the Training grounds.

 

****  
   
In the hallway Irene began shaking as she walked back to her room. Why was she so scared? She was about to become a full Asgardian princess and soon married. That well may have been it. Now that she and Loki were no longer courting, she rather liked the idea of not getting married. Sighing as she walked into her chambers, she knew she could not disobey her new parents. In about a week she would be Mrs. Fill-in-the-blank and there was naught she could do about it. Opting to shower briefly she stepped out and dried herself quickly, not wanting to keep Loki waiting. Walking into her wardrobe she was surprised to find all of her clothing had been changed to hues of blue. Every possible variation and some she was not aware of, waited for her on the hangers. Choosing a dark midnight blue dress (it reminded her of the roses and Volstagg) she rolled the sides of her hair back but wore the back down. She was no longer courting with Loki, she figured she could get away with it, before the stepped out in the hall once more.  
   
“Irene, there you are.” Lady Sif walked up to her as Irene was closing her door. “The blue is striking on you my Princess.”  
   
“Please don’t call me that.” Irene whispered. “If it is just us you don’t need to do that.”  
   
“The Queen suggested that I stay with you tonight before your ceremony in the morning.”  
   
“Oh, that would be great. Um, Volstagg asked to walk with me later this evening in the rose garden.” Irene felt the blush rush through her cheeks as Sif stifled a huge grin.  
   
“Don’t be embarrassed, he cares for you deeply and I think that you return his affections otherwise you would not be spending so much time with him.” Sif rubbed her hand up and down Irene’s arm as she spoke.  
   
“But Loki and I separated only yesterday…” Irene whispered again.  
   
“Don’t worry about that. You have to have an intended by the end of the banquet.”  
   
“I don’t even know if I should pursue the other suitors or if I should just name Volstagg. I don’t even know if he officially wants to be counted as a suitor…”  
   
“Irene,” Sif took her hands and held them, “What does your heart say?”  
   
“That things are moving far too fast for me to think about. I’m still mourning Loki –“  
   
“That is your head, what about your heart?”  
   
Irene looked at her friend and sighed.  
   
“Volstagg. That he would love and protect me to the end of him. That any trouble that may befall me he would end it. That he would be there for me through anything and everything.”  
   
“Then go into the banquet and assess the other suitors, they will make their presence known shortly before the banquet if they are truly interested. Size them up to Volstagg. If you find one that is a better match for you then consider them but if you cannot find anyone better than Volstagg, name him your intended.”  
   
Irene listened but noticed that Sif was holding back something.  
   
“You want me to name Volstagg now, don’t you.”  
   
“Well I am routing for him, of course. I honestly don’t think you’ll find anyone, Prince or otherwise that would love you more, Irene. Volstagg is a lot of things including honorable, loyal and kind. He would not act like this without intent. He’s not Fandral.” Sif smiled, “Know sooth that his intentions are honorable and he intends to make you his wife. I can’t tell you who to marry but I am asking that you very seriously consider him.”  
   
“You know this as fact?” Irene raised her eyebrows.  
   
“I went to exercise in the training room and overheard Loki, Thor and Volstagg speaking. I did not make myself known and I did not stay long. But I overheard Volstagg ask Loki and Thor for permission to be one of your suitors officially. Both gave him their blessings.”  
   
Irene’s breath caught in her throat. Her mind swam, visions of their kisses clouded her mind.  
   
“Why did you not make yourself known?” Irene asked quietly, concerned that this was a bad thing.  
   
“When I heard the voices I was about to announce myself, but then heard the question and didn’t want to disturb Volstagg’s moment. It happened quite quickly.”  
   
Irene nodded and took a breath.  
   
“I need to go and speak with Loki and apologize to him for yesterday.”  
   
“Don’t tell him I listened in, please. I don’t want to upset him and it really was not meant to be malicious. If you want my help, I will be in your chambers when you get back to help you to get ready for your date tonight.”  
   
“It’s not a date…” Irene replied.  
   
“Oh?” Sif laughed.  
   
“Oh very well,” Irene rolled her eyes, “Will you do my hair for my date please?” She smiled, giggling for the first time in a long time.  
   
“When you’re done come back and we’ll get you looking your best. Oh, I should pick up your ceremony dress for tomorrow. I’ll have that by the time you get back as well.”  
   
“Thank you Sif, I appreciate everything that you do for me so much.” Irene hugged her friend.  
   
“My pleasure. Now go, speak with your brother, Prince Loki. I’ll be here waiting for you.”


	44. The Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visitor to Asgard makes themselves known and imparts some disturbing news.

Loki sighed and steeled his nerves as he made his way to his Mother's Chambers, namely her garden, and he used the private entrance only he knew about. Once he was there he was surprised to see that he was early, so he sat down on the golden grass. He took up some of the strands between his fingers and blowing through them playfully, and he giggled when it made the sweet sound of a melody. He could smell the Yellow Mountain Laurels all around him as he stretched out his long legs in front of him and leaned back on his hands with his arms stretched behind him. He could feel the warm afternoon suns shining down on his skin and it warmed him greatly, as he waited for his sister, Princess Irene Odindaughter to join him so they could talk to each other. He really hoped it went well this time, and they could just be good friends and even better as a brother and sister, because he was really looking forward to that, very much. It had promised to be a charming life they all led as one wonderfully happy family, and that was all he could ask for, all he had ever wanted in his life, to be close with his family. He knew once they had Irene with them, they would be even closer and well loved. 

Irene smiled feeling lighter as she and Sif went their separate ways. Still, she felt her heart softly hammered as she recalled the last conversation she had with Loki, just a day ago. It seemed a lifetime ago and yet, so close that the pain was still very fresh. The soft padding of her black satin slippers was the only sound she could hear before she entered the garden. Halting as she stood in the rays of the twin suns, she realized she did not even hear birds, it was as if all of Asgard was holding its breath, ready, waiting and listening to what the two of them had to say to one another.

Finding Loki resting the grass, Irene chose to sit on a nearby bench, close enough to talk but far enough away that they each had their space. Seeing him, sunning, she wanted nothing more than to smooth his hair and kiss his forehead but she resisted the urge. She had never before bungled a relationship, nae a close friendship as it had been, so completely as she had with Loki. Hell their brief, whatever it was, with Sherlock was much more cut and dry than it had been with Loki.

Clearing her throat so as not to startle her brother, Irene identified that she was present. Opening his beautiful green eyes, Loki stared up at her and just that look, whether it was intended to or not, it pierced her heart.

“Thank you for seeing me like this, Loki. I wanted to say a few things before tomorrow and I didn’t want Thor to be around for it, not yet at least. So if you can give me a moment, I’ll say my peace and await your decision.” She started. Taking a deep breath and looking up, fighting the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, Irene attempted to steel her nerves.

“I am sorry.” She leveled her gaze back to his emerald eyes. “I’m so sorry I behaved like a spoiled child yesterday, for hitting you, for saying those awful cruel things to you.” She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. “It was rude and uncalled for and you deserved far better than that.” She opened her eyes and looked at him again, sitting up. “Remember the plane ride to Stuttgart? I knew two things on that ride; one, that I was not under the effect of the Tesseract like everyone, even yourself was under and two, I knew that you were not in control of yourself, someone else was. It made me want to protect you, it’s why I followed you and did what I did in those days. Misguided though it was.” She looked at her hands for a moment before looking back to him. “All I have ever wanted for you, from that moment on, was for you to be happy. I wasn’t sure why I was brought to Asgard but initially I thought it was to become your wife and bare you children. I see now that it was to continue to protect you, but as your sister.”

Rising slowly, she walked over to Loki in the grass and sat next to him tentatively, hoping he wouldn’t flinch or move away.

“I really am happy for you and Thor. When you’re with him your face lights up…you giggle with him and smile …. There is no one else that can do that for you. I’m glad that you did what you did. You belong with Thor.” She patted his hand, hoping he understood she meant every word she spoke. Looking off in the distance she thought about her conversation with Frigga and Sif earlier in the day.

“Mother has decreed that I must announce my intended at the banquet tomorrow evening. We are to be married shortly after you and Thor.” Smiling sadly she looked up at Loki. “I am sorry that you walked in on Volstagg and I like that. I’m not sure if it is something to be embarrassed about here, on Earth it would be, what with you and I have separated only yesterday.” Looking up at the sky she smiled briefly a little overwhelmed with all of her new responsibilities as a princess of Asgard, “I have to choose a husband by tomorrow. Father says there are at least six possible suitors. I don’t even know where to start with that.”

Growing quiet she thought about how different things were now. Not bad, just, different. Looking back to Loki she smiled.

“I think Volstagg would like to be counted as one but he’s not said anything officially to me about it,” She found her fingers ghosting her lips as she sat there thinking about the ginger warrior, his kisses, the way that he held her. He’d all but said the words, “But, it’s weird, right? A friend like Volstagg courting me? It’s weird. Or maybe not, we have history and apparently he protected me in battle. And he has said some incredibly sweet things to me in the brief exchanges we’ve had. What do you think?”

She blushed and looked away, hiding a small grin.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this. I just wanted to speak with you and apologize for everything. Your family has been nothing but absolutely wonderful to me, well… Thor…you know, never mind about Thor. The point I’m trying to make is, I really am grateful for everything that you and your family have done for me and I would like it very much if in addition to being your sister, and I know I have no right to ask this of you, my behavior has been severely lacking in manners but I really would love to eventually be forgiven, some day and to be friends as well. That came out all wrong.” Irene buried her face in her hands. “I’m such an idiot.” She looked up, away from Loki. “I understand if you say no or if you want to think about it. And I promise you I won’t bother you at all, you or Thor, until you’ve given me a decision. I just… I wanted to tell you how very sorry I was for all of the misery I have caused you.” A tear slid down her face that she brushed away quickly.

“Thor is probably wondering if I’m beating you up.” She joked grimly, “I’ll not keep-“

“Oh Loki, Irene, I’m glad to have found you both.” Frigga appeared looking slightly frazzled. It was not something Irene had ever seen before.

“Mother? What is it, what’s wrong?” Irene stood up and walked to the Queen taking her hands in her own.

“We have a most unexpected visitor and it involves you both. Please come.”

Looking over to Loki, Irene felt a momentary panic flood her system and her eyes went wide. Nodding to her mother, Irene began to follow her back into the hallway and to receive their mystery guest.

Loki had no idea who the guest could be, and truth be told, his heart was racing just thinking about it. They met Thor in the corridor and he immediately gripped his hand in his, kissing the back of his knuckles with his lips and leaning his body against his for support. 

"I am a little wary as to whom this guest is, Thor. Do you know who it could be?" 

"I am naught certain, brother, but Father was anxious about it, more so than Mother. He seems to know the Guest very well, according to the way he was greeted in the Throne Room. I could naught see inside, for the guards blocked me from entering while I waited for you and our sister Irene to join me in the corridor. Did she hurt you, Loki?" Thor explained, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head to keep him calm. The Guards finally moved aside when they entered the Throne Room, and Thor was pleased to see The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had joined them in the corridor before they made their way inside the room.

“No, Thor, she was civil, and just talked with me, not that I was able to get any words in,“ Loki said, as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Thor’s lips. He clung to his brother when he shook his head and held his body close to his. 

Thor shook his head at hearing Loki’s words on how well behaved their sister was, but it did naught stop him from reacting when he saw her. He glared at Irene over Loki’s shoulder for a moment, before he turned to face his lover, his sweet brother again when Volstagg and the others joined them in the corridor. He noticed how his ginger-haired friend moved to stand beside Irene and wrapped his arms around her. 

Loki smiled when Volstagg immediately stood beside their sister, Irene, and Fandral and Hogun nudged each other, smiling when the ginger Warrior wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, seeing how nervous she was about the new guest. Frigga motioned for all of them to enter the Throne Room, and smiled at each of them, especially her sons, Prince Loki and Prince Thor, and her daughter, Princess Irene.

Loki walked in just beside Thor, and the others followed beside them, and he gasped when he saw the one person he had never thought would be there on Asgard. Anthony Stark. He couldn't believe that Tony, his lover from Midgard, was standing in the middle of the Throne Room, just beneath Odin's throne, dressed, surprisingly, in a dark emerald dress shirt, black and gold embellished denims and emerald leather boots. He looked gorgeous and elegant and handsome dressed in Loki's own colors. He could see that his hair was neatly trimmed and styled in its spikes and soft looking. He wanted nothing more than to run to him and kiss him passionately, but he had to remain a little reserved for he was around his family and his friends, including the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He was surprised when Thor pushed him forward with a hand on his lower back and whispered softly to him.

"Go and greet him, brother. I will be right behind you, my love," Thor said, as he kissed the back of Loki's neck and pushed him further forward, smiling when their Father motioned for them all to move into the room. 

"Tony, it is, it is good to see you, and you look fantastic, as handsome as I remember. What, what are you doing here?" Loki asked, as he looked from Tony to his Father and then his Mother, who had joined their Father on the Throne. 

"Hey, Loks, it's great to see you too, babe. I'm sorry if I surprised you, but if you can't guess why I'm here, then I'll let your daddy tell you," Tony said, as he reached forward and grabbed Loki's outstretched hands. He smiled warmly as he pulled him beside him and embraced him in front of everyone. He smiled and whispered softly in his ear, as he kissed the side of his neck. "Gods, It‘s good to see you again, Loki, even though it hasn’t been too long since I last saw you. But you will be pleased to know that I worked on all of my suits with that special oil you left me, babe, and they now move much easier." 

Loki felt tears sting his eyes as he shook his head and leaned against Tony's shoulder, kissing the soft skin of his neck. "I have missed you too, Tony, and I am well pleased to hear that you kept yourself busy with repairing the rest of your suits. It was my pleasure to leave you with such a gift and that your suits now have more ease of use and movement.” 

“Yeah, Loki, they’re all good now, perfect even, just like you are, sweetheart. Seriously, I think we should let go of each other, babe, so either your daddy or I can explain why I'm here," Tony said, but squeezed Loki's body against his own, really not wanting to let go of him. He smiled when Loki keened and held onto him too, holding him so close and he smelled so good, that familiar scent of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen, and mischief and magick. 

"No, Tony, please, do naught let go of me now. It feels so good to have your arms around me again, even though it was not so long ago since I last saw you, and we made love at your home in Malibu on Midgard. You know that I love you, and that we have Thor‘s blessing for our love as well as mine with him. I am so pleased you are here now," Loki breathed out his words in a low baritone whisper. He kissed the side of Tony's neck, sniffing his scent and whimpering at how good he smelled, just as he remembered him from the last time he visited him on Midgard, not too long ago. "I'm sorry, my love, so much has happened to me since I last saw you on those two days during our secret visit, but I will tell you about that later. Right now I want to hear why you have arrived on Asgard, and I do hope you will stay, it will be lovely to have you here with me. I will be sure to show you everything in the Palace, all the gardens-"

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Loki, babe, calm down, it's all right. I'm not going to leave any time soon, I promise," Tony soothed, as he stopped Loki's nervous babbling he placed his hands on his face and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Not caring that the Asgardian warriors were staring at them in shock and surprise. Well except for the other slighter blond, he was smiling at them appreciatively and Tony tipped his head to him. Thor himself was smiling brightly, as were Odin and Frigga. He carefully separated their bodies, and frowned when Loki whimpered and he kissed his lips again, and then winked at him as he reached down and held his hand in his. He smiled when Odin motioned for him to help Loki sit beside his brother Thor, and sister Irene on the Throne. He made sure to situate the Prince between himself and Prince Thor and winked at the blond God when he grabbed Loki's other hand. 

"Anthony Stark, we would like to welcome you to Asgard. We wish for you to tell everyone gathered here why you have come to our Realm, and why you are even familiar with Asgard to begin with," Odin voiced, as he smiled warmly at the Midgardian and bowed his head in respect. 

"Yes, thank you, Odin AllFather," Tony voiced, as he waved to everyone with his free hand, while he squeezed Loki's hand that was holding his. "Hello everyone, it's nice to be here in your lovely realm. I look forward to spending some time here and enjoying the hospitality from the King and Queen and their Children, as well as the others gathered here. You all look as if you party hard, and I want to have me some of that Asgardian mead Odin told me about. Anyway, I am here because I have some distressing news that concerns Prince Loki and Princess Irene. Odin agreed that it was best to have this small group gathered here so as not to cause widespread panic, not that you Gods panic. I wouldn't think you did, from what I know of Odin. So, the news I have is that on Midgard, or Earth, Director Nick Fury of the Shield Organization is calling for the return of Loki and Irene for their punishment and imprisonment-"

"No, No, you cannot let this happen, you must stop this. Please don't let that insane Midgardian take us away-" Loki suddenly started rambling on, as he slid back in his chair and fell to the floor holding onto his head. He sobbed and his body shook when he remembered how the now deceased Agent Coulson had tortured him with that terrible device he used to shock his body. Odin quickly disbursed the warriors and made sure they weren't sitting there gaping at his son and daughter being upset. He did not wish for his family to be a spectacle for their slights later on, and he made sure they knew that. They all promised not to breathe a word of slight or teasing about this. 

"Hey, Loks, it's all right. Come on, babe, I've got you. I'm not gonna to let Fury get you or your sister," Tony suddenly cut across Loki's nervous words as he knelt down beside the shaking God and held him in his arms. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and gently pulled his body back to the chair again, as he continued to comfort him. He held his pretty face in his hands as he used his thumbs to wipe away his tears and caressed his soft cheeks with his fingers "Look at me, Loki, please? Let me see those beautiful green eyes that I love so much. Yes, that's it. Hello, gorgeous. Listen to me now, that's why I came here, to warn you. Shh, Shh, Shh, come on, love, he won't get his hands on you. Odin and I, and even your brother and future husband, Thor, will see to it that he doesn't. I will be staying here for a while. I would kill Fury first and protect you and your sister, before I would let him get his grubby hands on you. Everyone here will also look out for both of you. I will be here to look out for you, personally, Loks. I can promise you that. It looks as if your little sister is having breakdown too. Oh well, luckily that huge hulking ginger-haired Asgardian is comforting her." 

Loki sniffed as he turned to see his sister Irene being held by Volstagg and he stared at Tony with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

"Oh, that would be Volstagg, her own future intended husband, whom she will have chosen as her suitor-or at least I am most certain she will choose him," Loki said, as he hid his face in Tony's chest and clung to him, smiling when he felt Tony holding him from the front while Thor's strong body holding him around his waist form behind him. He felt safe with the two of them holding him in their arms. "I am sorry that I am behaving so childishly, Tony. I just do naught want a repeat performance of being tortured as I was when Coulson came into my cell that time."

"No, sweetheart, you're not acting like a child. That was a legitimate reaction to what I had to tell you. Just so you know, I have been your daddy Odin's ally for quite some time now. From just after you were thrown into the abyss when the Bifrost broke. Odin came to me on Earth and asked me to look out for you, because he believed that you were still alive, Loks. Thor knew nothing of your Father's and my alliance, it was just between him and I. Your Mother didn't know either," Tony explained, as he took Loki's face in his hands again and kissed his lips as he carded his fingers through his soft raven hair and spoke softly to him.

Loki pulled back from Tony and leaned against Thor's body, smiling when he saw that he was sitting between both Thor and Tony, very close to him, and he felt safe and loved. Tony's words sank in as he stared at the handsome inventor with surprise and then suddenly sheer gratitude on his face. "Oh, Anthony Stark, that means when I was on Earth with you, all those times when you told me you were looking out for me, you were working in allegiance with my Father?" 

"Yes, Loks, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any of the times you saw me, babe. Your daddy swore me to secrecy and just made me promise that I would protect you and keep you safe, which I did. I hope you're not angry with me now and will still want me to stay with you here on Asgard, to be your champion for when Fury comes here. He will be here no later than tomorrow-Mmpf-" Tony's words were cut short when Loki suddenly pressed their lips together in a heated kiss that was sure to take his breath away. 

Odin smiled at Frigga and then at Thor as he called everyone away from the Throne Room and moved them into the Banquet hall, just so his son and his benefactor could have their private reunion time together. He hugged his daughter Irene to him and walked with her toward the banquet hall. 

Thor moved behind his Father and sister, and he had the biggest, warmest smile on his face as he stared back at his lover, his brother and his future husband, his precious Loki, as he shared an intimate kiss with his Midgardian male lover. He was not jealous, not in the least big, because he knew Loki had the biggest heart and the most capacity to love, and that warmed his own heart. He was secure in the notion that they would be wed soon, and Loki would be his own husband forever. 

Frigga, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif all followed behind Odin, Thor and Irene as they moved into the main banquet hall, where there was a large banquet with food and flagons of mead and wine for everyone to enjoy. Odin made sure to send a page boy to the Throne Room when he sensed his son Loki and his benefactor Anthony Stark were finished with their warm greeting. 

Loki wrapped his long-fingered hands around the back of Tony's neck and pulled him down onto his lap, and he didn't care that everyone was looking, as he pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. He whimpered and keened when Tony wrapped his arms around his slim waist and he deepened their kiss, as he slid his tongue against Tony's. He knew Tony could feel his hardness as it pressed against his small, muscular backside, and the memories of him making love to the inventor the secret days he had visited Anthony at his home in Malibu on Midgard, and he suddenly became aroused again. He knew he had to end their kiss soon, but he was enjoying it way too much. 

Tony moaned around Loki's sexy kiss and he loved how the God pulled him up onto his lap to kiss him deeper and harder as their tongues danced together for dominance, but he knew he would give in to his sweet Loks, because he was such a magnificent kisser. Well, he was a magnificent everything, and he hoped that they would be able to make love again during his stay here, but from the reception he was getting for the handsome young God, he knew that they most likely would. He rubbed his backside against Loki's hardness and then definitely knew they would be sharing some sexy times, possibly even tonight. He groaned when he realised they had to end their kiss soon, but he was comforted knowing that he would be spending a long time here on Asgard, for he still had to protect Loki, only now it was from Shield and Nick fucking Fury. 

Loki whimpered when Tony rubbed his backside so insistently against his hardening cock, and he knew that if they did not stop their kisses and grinding right now, he would end up having his lover right there in the Throne Room. He thrust his hips up off the chair and placed his right hand over Tony's ample groin, and just as he ended their passionate kiss, he kneaded his cock with the heel of his hand and they both gasped loudly. Their lips smacked loudly and Loki grinned wickedly at Tony, as he continued to knead him. "Mm, Anthony Stark, you still taste as sweet as I remember from our last encounter at your Malibu home not too long again. I can naught wait to have you alone in my chambers tonight, it's going to be a wonderful reunion."

"Oh, Loks, it's you who taste sweet with that scent of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen scent, babe. I can't wait to have you fuck me senseless on your big bed inside your chambers with all those emerald blankets and furs too," Tony said, and moaned when Loki's long-fingered hand continued to knead his hardening cock inside his denims. "Mm, but if you keep using your hand on my cock like that, love, you're gonna have to sit on my cock to relieve me. So, I think it's safe to say that we should give our attention back to your family and friends-Oh...."

Loki laughed as Tony's words trailed off and they stared around at the empty Throne Room. "I believe Father made everyone leave so we could have some privacy during our...welcoming. They are probably in the banquet room, as it is about that time for us all to dine-" Just at that moment Steinar, Loki’s personal Guard, entered the Throne Room and bowed to his charge, his Prince. Loki smiled warmly at him and bowed his head to him as he smiled brightly at him. 

"Pardon me, my dear Prince Loki, but your Father, the King, has asked me to inform you that everyone is in the Main Banquet Hall, for the welcome feast for Sir Anthony Stark. I am to escort you both there," Steinar said, as he smiled warmly at the handsome Prince and his Midgardian friend. 

"Thank you, Steinar, for coming to retrieve me. Please let me introduce you to my Midgardian friend. Anthony Stark, this is my personal Guard, Steinar. He has taken care of me since I was but a boy here on Asgard. Steinar, this is Anthony Stark, my dear friend and one the one who took care of me while I was on Midgard. Oh, and, erm, well, as you may already know, he is my Midgardian lover,” Loki said, as he made introductions to both of them and smiled when Steinar approached Tony and they shook hands. 

Steinar approached the two of them and bowed deeply to the handsome Midgardian male, and smiled warmly at him. “It is a pleasure to meet the man who took such wonderful care of our Prince Loki, dear Sir Anthony Stark. I wish to impart my sincerest sentiment to you.”

“Yeah, thanks, Steinar, it’s nice to meet someone who has likewise taken care of Loki since he was a boy. You raised him well, my dear Steinar, he is quite the astute and super intelligent, and a handsome Prince. By the Gods, you’re all so damn tall and brawny here on Asgard. I feel as if I’m a dwarf compared to all of you,” Tony mused, as he stared up at the six foot whatever very tall personal guard, with his blond hair and bright blue eyes and those damn brawny muscles just like Thor had. All the others had them too, from what he saw of the male warriors who were in the Throne Room earlier. He extended his hand for the blond Guard to shake and grinned when he moved his strong hand down to his forearm and squeezed it hard but still affectionately before he released him from his strong grip. 

Steinar laughed in amusement at hearing Anthony’s words and gripped his proffered hand and then his forearm in the warrior style. “I thank you for your kind words, again, Anthony Stark, but you must naught worry yourself about the height difference. It is naught how tall one is, but how well one holds himself I see that you are equally intelligent in your own Wright, being that you are a Genius, billionaire, Philanthropist Midgardian. Welcome to Asgard, I am certain you will enjoy your stay here.” 

Tony smiled brightly at the handsome Guard and bowed his head again, as he stared over at Loki and saw the warm smile on the sexy God’s pretty mouth. He wanted to kiss that mouth again, but would have to wait until things were all cleared up and he told him how and why he ended up on Asgard.

Steinar tuned to face Loki and squeezed his hands as he embraced him and patted him on his face with his large brawny hair. “I shall see you and Anthony inside the banquet hall, my Prince.” 

“Yes, and I look forward to it, my dear Steinar. Thank you for being the one to retrieve us, Tony and I will be along presently. We shall meet you out in the corridor in a moment," Loki said, as he smiled at his personal guard and dear friend and watched as he bowed and walked out of the Throne Room to await on him. Loki smiled as he turned to face Tony again and wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed their bodies together sensuously. "Hmm, is your arousal under control enough for you to walk to the Banquet Hall, my dear Anthony?" 

"You should know, my sweet Loki, it is because of your sweet kisses that I am like this and your endless groping and rutting against me that I am aroused in the first place, my sexy God," Tony quipped, as he kissed the tip of Loki's nose and laughed as he hugged his slim body against his and shook his head. "Yes, my Prince Loki, my pretty God of Mischief. I am ready to join you in the banquet hall for our celebratory supper."

Loki giggled, actually giggled, at hearing Tony's words and then hugged his body against his, laying his head against his chest in loving way, murmuring softly. "I am pleased that you are here in Asgard, Tony. We are going to have so much fun together, and I am happy that you will be staying a while as well. Come along than, my gorgeous Midgardian, let us join the others in the Banquet Hall. I just know everyone is going to love you as much as I do." 

"Oh, Loki, you say the sweetest things, and I love seeing you this way. I just don't want Thor to be upset over this, babe. Is he going to be jealous?" Tony asked, as he smiled warmly at Loki and carded his fingers through his hair again, kissing his lips softly. 

"No, Tony, Thor will most assuredly be well pleased," Loki breathed out his words as he keened when Tony's fingers moved through his hair and he kissed his lips again. "When we first entered the Throne Room, and I saw you, I was rooted to the spot. It was he who encouraged me to move toward you to welcome you. So, please do naught trouble yourself over my brother, truth be told once you and I enjoy some love making, he will want to join us as well." 

"Oh, really? Well then, I have that to look forward to as well. I must say I am excited over the prospect of watching you and Thor together, after I have had you of course. Or you have had me, is more like it," Tony quipped, as he winked at Loki and smiled when the God giggled again. 

"I think tonight, Tony Stark, you will make love to me. I will be your bottom while you top me. How does that sound?" Loki voiced, as he smiled seductively at Tony and caressed his bottom lip with his fingers. 

"Now that is the best thing I have heard in a very long time, Loks, and I accept. I can’t wait for the end of the banquet now, which we should get to now, babe. Before Odin sends out a search party for us. Oh, I forgot, Steinar is waiting for us out in the corridor, the poor Guard is probably wondering if you’re all right in here with me," Tony countered, as he kissed Loki's lips again, and then slid off the God's lap. He stood on the golden marble floor, and then smiled as he held out his hand to his Prince.

"Yes, that is sooth, Anthony, or I shall do my best to call you Tony. Steinar is a very kind-hearted soul and my dear friend. I know that I shall enjoy every moment of our time together this evening," Loki added, as he reached out with his hand and smiled when Tony grabbed it and pulled him up off the chair.


	45. Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visitor to Asgard makes themselves known and imparts some disturbing news - Irene's POV

Irene watched as Loki ran ahead of her and found Thor in the hallway. Typical. Of course he would be waiting for Loki, he would always be waiting for Loki.

Do not worry about it anymore Irene, it does not involve you anymore. Walking quickly after the three Asgardian’s, she was not sure what could concern both she and Loki. Perhaps Frigga had been wrong. Most likely she meant Thor and Loki.

Outside the throne room, the Warriors three and Lady Sif were waiting. As she walked up she embraced her friend Sif.

“How did it go with Loki?” She whispered.

“I talked, he listened now we are here. He said nothing and…. I do not know Sif, perhaps it is better that I just stay away from him for a while.”

“Irene, I am sure it is well with him, perhaps he was shocked that you were not hitting him.” She giggled quietly. Irene managed a slight smile. 

“So what is this business?” Irene asked, not wanting to talk about Loki anymore. 

“Not sure, we were summoned to be here though and wait for you and Loki.”

Irene’s brow furrowed as she felt Volstagg walk up behind her. Unable to hide her smile, she relaxed into his grip as he wrapped her in his massive arms.

“My Lady Irene, you are shaking my dear.” He whispered softly.

“It has been a trying day, my Lord.” 

Sif stroked Irene’s back just as the door opened and Frigga bid them enter. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of Sif’s hand while Volstagg kept at her back, watching as if she was going to be ambushed or something. Walking into the Throne Room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that their guest was Tony Stark, resplendent in casual clothing instead of his Iron Man outfit. She could feel her body tremble even more. Loki approached him and spoke quietly, but Irene could not be budged.

“Irene, your Father beckons you to join him at the throne.” Sif urged.

“I cannot walk. I am too scared.” She whispered keeping her eyes on Tony.

“Who is he?” Sif asked.

“He is someone we fought against on Earth, he is part of the Avengers and fought with Thor to bring Loki down.”

Sif and Volstagg exchanged a look.

“Irene, look at me.” Volstagg coaxed Irene to look his way, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her gaze from the Midgardian. Taking her hands in his when he had her attention, he smiled.

“I wanted to tell you, formally, officially, that I wish for you to consider me as a suitor. I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife and I your husband, forever.” He lowered his voice, but the looks he received from Fandral and Hogun as they passed meant they clearly heard him.

“Now, you tell me this….” Irene began to look back over her shoulder. Volstagg, stopped her again with his hand, this time bending down and kissing her lips lightly. His lips, so full of promises and delights.

“I had not made this official before your naming ceremony and I wanted to be able to speak with the Allfather and Queen to express my intentions, properly. Do I have your permission to speak to them and pursue you as such?”

Irene looked at him, his soft and fierce features, his kind eyes, eager and hopeful. Rising her hand to his cheek she smiled.

“Yes, Volstagg, you may speak with them.” 

Taking her hand he kissed the top of it and tucked it into his arm, coaxing her to walk towards the throne. Sif, Frigga and Odin all noticed this. Volstagg walked her to a seat that had been placed near the Throne, bowing to Odin and Frigga as he did so. Standing just behind her, in the place that her husband would stand, he looked back to Loki and the Midgardian as they embraced and kissed.

Irene took a calming breath and watched her soon to be brother kiss and caress Tony. Not shocking to her, she knew they had had relations before. She kept her head held high and her hands in her lap. Trying to not freak out on why Tony Stark was present. Eventually Odin asked for Tony to speak after Loki sat, looking extremely fragile. She knew that her outbursts of late did not help him or his recovery and she felt guilty for it. Perhaps it was better that they postpone her naming ceremony until Loki was healthier. She would talk with Frigga about it later.

“I am here because I have some distressing news that concerns Prince Loki and Princess Irene.” 

Irene looked up at the inventor as she mentioned her name and new title. He must be well informed.

“Odin agreed that it was best to have this small group gathered here so as not to have widespread panic, not that you Gods panic. I wouldn't think you did, from what I know of Odin. So, the news I have is that on Midgard, or Earth, Director Nick Fury of the Shield Organization is calling for the return of Loki and Irene for their punishment and imprisonment-"

Loki began to speak out against Tony before he could finish, while Irene could only sit quietly, doubled over. Tears filled her eyes, she knew that this would happen. Sooner or later SHIELD would end up coming for them both. Looking over to her soon to be brother, she watched as he fell out of the chair he had been sitting in. He knew better than she what SHIELD was capable of and if he was this terrified, she stood no chance.

“Loki, please… I will return to Earth and take the punishment for us both… you have your family….” Irene managed out before she began sobbing.

She barely registered that the guards were told to leave, only Volstagg wrapping his arms around her and Sif cool hand on her neck. Tucked into the ginger warrior’s body, she felt a little more secure, but it did nothing to stem to flow of tears. The worry was that now that she was finally finding her feet she was going to lose it all. She knew she had done wrong, they both had, but she was not ready to die, or be imprisoned. She had too much going for her, she had only tried to protect Loki.

Lies and excuses and truths filled her mind, making it spin harder and faster.

“It is not fair! I was trying to protect him…. They cannot…..Not now, I am so close to being truly happy. This is not fair…. Why now?” Irene howled.

“Irene, shush.. please calm down my dear.” Volstagg cooed at her trying to calm her down, rocking her in his arms. “Know that I will not let you go so easily. If you return to Midgard then I go with you.”

“Volstagg, no, you should not leave your people.”

“Our people.” He took her by the hands, wrapping them up in his huge hands, “Tomorrow you will be Asgardian, the King and Queen both consider you their daughter already. Even Thor and Loki refer to your as their sister. And I…..” He stopped speaking momentarily. “Why can you not see that you are cared for and loved and will be missed if you go?” He hung his head to obscure tears that were forming in his eyes. 

Irene was speechless, but the tears were stinging her eyes again.

“You are loved Irene. No one wants to see you go. I am sure even Thor would not want that.” Sif replied quietly, it made Irene chuckle a little. 

“I thought that if…. If I went…they would leave you all alone. I do not want a war started between us, and SHIELD will to get Loki back.”

“I. WILL. NOT. LET. THAT. HAPPEN.” Volstagg emphasized quietly, clutching her face.

“Nor will I.” Sif spoke up taking Irene’s hand in hers.

“Lady Sif, Warriors Three, Daughter, please follow me. I think that Loki and our guest have some catching up to do.” Odin approached them quietly, hand out to Irene. Wiping her face, she rose and took her soon to be father’s hand. Wrapping it around his arm, he escorted her and the rest of their company out of the throne room. “Let us adjourne to the banquet room to celebrate Anthony Stark’s arrival on Asgard.” Odin spoke up as the doors were closed behind him. “Now, if you all will excuse us, I would like to speak with my daughter for a moment.” He looked down at Irene and smiled softly.

Irene could feel the reluctance of Sif and Volstagg as they both peeled away and began heading to the banquet room with the others. Irene stood next to her father to be and tried like hell to remain strong and focused. Looking at his face, she waited for whatever he was going to say. Quietly she feared that he was going to ask her to make the sacrifice to give herself over to SHEILD. Ever so slightly, she could feel herself begin to tremble once more. 

“Why do you tremble, daughter?” He asked her, still holding her arm.

“I am scared.”

“Of me?”

“Of SHIELD and what they will do to Loki and I.”

“And what will they do?” 

“Torture us, kill us or imprison us.”

“No. I will not allow it.” Odin replied off handedly. “Today you are of Midgard, tomorrow, less than twelve hours you will be of Asgard and beyond their grasp. You will now rest under my judgments as a citizen of Asgard, as a Princess and as my daughter. There will be expectations of you because of your position and others will look up to you for leadership and as an icon. A beacon of hope, peace and charity. As a warrior, you will also be tested time and time again in battle but will again be looked to as a leader of men and will be graded on your bravery.”

Irene felt the weight descend upon her shoulders. She knew that being a princess would not be easy but the reality was starting to sink in. 

“You will marry and you will have children. With the princes set to marry one another, the responsibility of producing an heir falls to you. Unless Loki uses his magic to become pregnant, but I do naught know if he wishes to do so. It will be up to you, my dear daughter, Irene.”

Irene nodded slowly. Totally stunned that even her body was now property of Asgard. Again, she knew all of this before she agreed to it, at least on some level. The men had things a little easier, but not by much. There were expectations of all of them.

“Do you remember when you and I first met?” Odin asked, moving her along slowly, still holding on her arm.

“Yes, it was at Loki’s cell, in the garden. You and Thor came in and I had no the time to hide. I was afraid that you were coming to kill Loki.”

“I knew there was a stranger suddenly with him. I did not know if you were friend or foe to Loki. My first instinct was to protect him by killing you but when you jumped out in front of him, I knew there was something special about you. I assumed that Loki had found you and brought you with him back to Asgard through his trickery, a memento of his time on Midgard or a possible wife for later. I could not see that far.”

Odin fell quiet for a long while.

“I do not plan to throw you to SHIELD or this Director Fury. You are my daughter by my choice if not my blood. Not yet.”

As they arrived at the banquet hall doors, which stood open, she noticed Volstagg standing at a table talking with Hogun and Fandral and Sif and Frigga. Frigga and Sif seemed to be almost conspiring, casting the occasional side glances at the men. Standing hand in hand, Odin drew Irene’s face towards his own.

“Volstagg is correct, you are loved Irene. I know your time thus far has not always made sense or been pleasant but that will all change soon. Tomorrow you become my daughter and soon wife to Volstagg.”

Irene raised her eyebrows.

“I could not help but notice that you have been quiet enamored of him and have completely been blind to others would wished to court you.”

“Others?” Irene’s brow furrowed and she looked about momentarily as if these other suitors were standing about them.

Odin chuckled and took her face into his hands, kissing the top of her head.

“Have Volstagg speak with the Queen and I tonight. We will see to it that your wedding comes swiftly after the Princes.”

“I have not made up my mind as of yet.” Irene spoke up, pretending to be cool and indifferent about the subject. Odin looked at her coolly.

“Yes you have, do not act like a child with me my dear.” 

“Yes, Father.” Irene looked back at Volstagg and smiled.

“Tomorrow after your naming ceremony we will announce it, tonight, this is for honoring Anthony Stark.”

Irene nodded again replying, “Yes, Father.”

“But I am sure he would like to hear it from you first.” Odin whispered to her before straightening up. 

Looking up at Odin, she stood on tip toe and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“I promise that things will get better, do not rush it.” He patted her hand as they entered the banquet hall together.


	46. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feast, in honor of Tony Stark, is held. Loki's POV

The doors to the room opened and Tony and Loki who were met by Steinar entered the banquet hall. Steiner who did not leave Loki's side until he had walked them to the Royal table, helped Loki to sit down in a chair beside Thor, while Tony bowed to the Guard and he sat on Loki's left side. 

Steinar made his way back toward the other Guards at the edge of the Royal Banquet hall, but he kept a close watch on his charge, his Prince Loki, for the rest of the evening. 

Tony leaned over the table and smiled and waved at Princess Irene, bowing his head when she waved curtly to him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, thinking that he was going to have a hard time cracking her stubborn exterior, but he was determined that by the end of her Naming Ceremony tomorrow, he would be in her good graces. 

Thor reached over and poured Loki and Tony goblets of mead and he winked at them as he leaned over and whispered to them. 

"Before Father makes the announcement for your special Banquet, Anthony, I just wanted to welcome you to Asgard personally. I wish to impart to you, that I am looking forward to our special threesome later this evening, which I know my little brother is already planning once you and he enjoy each other's company."

Loki just grinned mischievously at his brother, and watched as Tony raised his eyebrows and shook his head. Loki chuckled as he leaned in so only Tony and Thor could hear him.

"I cannot wait to be with both of you together. Thor, you must decide whether you want to have Tony or me. I personally want to be in the middle of both of you. Making love to Tony, while you, Thor, make love to me. Does that sound pleasing to you, my brother, my own love?" 

Thor chuckled and caressed Loki's cheek with the backs of his fingers and reached over to clasp Tony's hand for a moment, before he whispered in return. 

"I agree with you, Loki, my own love. You should be in the middle of Anthony and I, for you will look so pretty and resplendent. Do you not agree, Anthony?" 

"You bet your silver hammer I agree, Point Break, erm, Thor," Tony spoke in his own low whisper, as he winked at Thor and patted Loki on his knee beneath the table, "Mm, yeah, just to see how beautiful our resident God of Mischief looks when he's feeling all blissful. Also for me to get the chance to see you two sexy Gods getting it on. I'm all for that." 

"Then it is settled, Thor, we shall have our wonderful sex session later this evening. Maybe we can all three sneak away from the festivities and go back to my quarters. I promised Tony he could have me first, so unless you want to watch us, Thor. I think he and I will break away first," Loki remarked, as he smiled and took a sip of his mead, sighing at the sweet and powerful taste of the alcohol and how much it calmed his rattled nerves. 

Thor smiled at his little brother and kissed his lips, humming at the sweet taste from his own essence and the mead, and then murmured against his lips. 

"You and Anthony should have your time together first, little brother, then I shall join you both and we will have you between us." 

"Thank you, Thor. You know that I love you very much, and I cannot wait for you to join us, my love. Are you sure you would not like to watch us? Or would you feel too uncomfortable having Thor in the room, Tony?" Loki asked, as he turned to face Tony and asked his question, kissing his lips in turn when the handsome inventor raised his eyebrows. 

"Are you kidding me, Loki? I would love to have Thor watching me bang your sexy ass into the mattress of your bed, that would be so hot," Tony voiced, as he took a sip of the Asgardian mead, making a satisfied face at the strength and the delicious taste. 

"Tony, don't be so crass," Loki playfully admonished, while he stared at Thor who just laughed in amusement and patted Loki on his other knee. "Do you agree to that, Thor Odinson?" 

"Yes, of course I do, Loki Odinson, but I think just for tonight, you and Anthony should be alone at first and I will join you once you are finished," Thor said, as he smiled warmly at both of them and tipped his goblet of mead to them when they both thanked him. 

Thor, Tony and Loki suddenly sat up straight again when they realised Odin was about to start the Banquet, and this time Loki caught Irene's gaze and she was looking none too pleased with the secretive whispering the three of them just done. He tilted his head in question at her, but she just looked away and he frowned and stared into his goblet of mead. Once again he had upset her and he had no idea what he had done, but when he felt Thor's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly he smiled at his brother when he looked up at him. Just as Odin banged the end of Gungnir on the marble floor to commence the beginning of the banquet. 

"To my Family, the Royals of Asgard, The Queen, and my wife, Frigga, my two Sons, Prince Loki and Prince Thor, and my daughter, Princess Irene, and to this I extend the welcome to our gathered friends and the citizens of Asgard, this evening's banquet is being held in honor of the Midgardian Anthony Stark to welcome him to Asgard. He has come to us as my ally and has shared the confidence that the Midgardian Organization Shield has put out a bounty for my son Prince Loki and my daughter Princess Irene. He has assured me that he will uphold his promise to keep both of them safe from the tyranny of the Son of Fury upon his arrival on Asgard on the morrow. The purpose of this banquet being held in his honour this evening is to name him as my Son Prince Loki's Benefactor from the time he was on Earth to this moment in time on Asgard. He is also to be named as the Champion for my son, Prince Loki and my daughter Princess Irene from this day forward until such time as the talks with the Son of Fury have been dealt with by myself and Anthony Stark. Rest assured, all of you, that this man who sits at the Royal Table as my Ally, is in sooth of his promises to uphold his duties. To those of you who would question his loyalty to me and my family, I would take private council with you, but we must all uphold the belief that he will be successful in his efforts. Please, I ask all of you here tonight, to welcome Anthony Stark to Asgard with the most kindest of heart that only the Citizens of this Realm can. Now, we must enjoy the food and drink and each other's company for the rest of the evening. I call an end to the opening proceedings of the banquet and wish all of you gathered her in the Royal Banquet Hall, much merriment and camaraderie for the rest of the evening and early morning hours." 

Odin slammed Gungnir three times on the floor of the banquet hall to signal the end of the proceedings and everyone in the room relaxed and started chattering away. Volstagg moved to sit beside Irene as he held her in his arms and Tony studied the woman who was human but was about to become a full-fledged Asgardian. He remembered her from the time she was with Loki at Stark Tower and how she was sort of like Pepper Potts, the woman taking care of his business in Stark Industries, and he respected her for that. He also knew that she was to have her naming ceremony tomorrow and become the proper daughter, or Odindaughter, to the Royal Family and would be a Princess. Then she would marry the ginger-haired Asgardian Warrior who now held her in his arms. Tony knew that there was no way Fury was gonna get his hands on either her nor Loki, not on his watch, even if he had to fight the one-eyed Pirate to the death, and he would too. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Loki's voice and how he was speaking to Thor about being a little scared of the interaction with Fury. 

Loki was nearly sitting in Thor's lap, with his brother's arms around him and they were sharing kisses. He keened when Thor the tears wiped from his face and told him he would be all right, that he and Tony and everyone would keep him safe, but he didn't look too convinced. 

"Why must I always go through these tribulations in my life, Thor? It seems to me that I always struggle to get through things. I just want everything to be perfect, and to just live my life the way that it was meant to be." 

"Oh, Loki, my sweet brother, my true love, it pains me to see you this way. I wish there was something I could do to stop these terrible things from happening to you. I promise to be there with you to also stand up to the Son of Fury as well as Anthony. How does that sound, Loki?" Thor said, as he kissed his brother's lips and once again wiped the tears that fell down his pretty face, capturing them with his thumbs and wiping them away. He placed small kisses over Loki's eyes and held him close to him for several minutes. Then he caught the eyes of Tony and smiled at the Midgardian, as he motioned for him to speak to his saddened brother, nae intended. 

"Hey, Loks, don't worry about Fury. Thor is right, we’re gonna take care of everything, babe. By the time Odin and I, and Thor are finished with the man, he'll be eating the succulent food of your Realm and drinking so much Asgardian Mead, he won't remember his own name," Tony voiced, as he did his best to assure his little Prince Loki, as he reached forward and caressed Loki's shoulder with his hand, squeezed the sleek muscles tenderly beneath his Asgardian leather tunic. 

Loki looked up from where his face was buried in Thor's shoulder and smiled at Tony, and he shook his head, but still did not look too convinced. He reached over and grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it in his, and smiled when Tony winced at his strength. He smiled when Thor released him and moved him closer to Tony, where he snuggled into his waiting arms. 

"Thank you, Tony. I'm really happy you are here on Asgard as my Benefactor and Champion. I will do my best naught to think on this tonight while were are celebrating your arrival on Asgard. Do you like the mead?"

"That's my sweet Loks, that's what I like to hear, and to see that lovely smile you have. I'm happy about it too, babe. Mmhmm, from what I tasted, I would say that this stuff is equal in its potency to the Scotch I drink on Earth, well, maybe it’s a lot stronger that Earth alcohol," Tony mused, as he kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head, and then helped him to sit up so he could drink more of the alcohol and eat some of the fruits and cheese and the Artisan bread. 

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted when Fandral and Hogun joined them, flopping down beside the inventor in the empty chairs. Now that the formalities of the opening were over, everyone was free to move about the room freely. Fandral, having sat right beside Tony, leaned over and smiled conspiratorially at him. 

"So, Anthony Stark, you protected our sweet little Prince Loki while he was on Earth. Pray tell us, what that entailed?" 

Tony stared at the smaller blond, but still muscular warrior with an amused expression and felt Loki's hand as he squeezed his thigh, but he patted his hand and answered the Asgardian. 

"Hmm, well, all I did was keep him safe from those who wanted to harm him. Can I ask what you your name is, pretty boy?" 

"Oh, please excuse my horrible manners. I am Fandral, and this is Hogun, and the ginger-haired man over there by our sweet Princess Irene is Volstagg. We are the Warriors Three," Fandral voiced, as he held out his hand toward Tony and chuckled when the handsome man shook it with a strong grasp. "Oh, come on now, Anthony, that is the watered down version. We are all friends here on Asgard, and you are Loki's Benefactor and Champion. You can tell us all what the true nature of your relationship is with our fair Prince Loki is." 

"My dear Fandral, I am not a man who would kiss and tell. So you are wasting your time fishing for gossip here," Tony countered, as he patted the blond on his arm and winked at him. 

"Hmm, well, from that answer, my dear Anthony, I would have to say that means you were more than his protector. Oh, but I am a patient man, I can wait until you've had enough of that mead and you start talking," Fandral shot back, as he winked at Tony and moved his hand to the inventor's thigh and squeezed it hard. 

Tony started and immediately removed the man's hand from his thigh. He wasn't rough about it, he just grinned and gently removed it. 

"If you say so, blondie, but you do not know how well I can handle my alcohol intake."

"Yes, but you've never partaken of Asgardian Mead, Anthony. I give you a half an hour and your tongue will be looser than a virgin on her wedding night," Fandral retorted, as he patted Tony on his shoulder and winked at Loki who stared at him over the table. "What is it, my sweet Prince Loki? Why the perplexed look on your pretty face? Afraid your champion will tell us how well he bedded your fine backside?" 

"No, Fandral, I am not concerned about that. I can tell you now how Tony kept me very well protected….in all ways..." Loki quipped, as he took a sip of his mead and ate some of the grapes from Tony's plate, smiling when his lover grinned at him and actually slid more into his mouth. He flashed the blond warrior one of his trade mark mischievous grins and winked at his friend, and ate a piece of the cheese, feeding Tony some of the grapes. 

"Yes, I thought as much, Loki, but again, I am a patient man. I can wait until you both start telling of the times you fucked each other senseless," Fandral added, as he winked at Loki and stole a couple pieces of cheese and strawberries from the inventor's plate. 

Tony just laughed at the exchange between his sexy God lover and this handsome blond warrior, and he glanced at Thor who rolled his eyes at Fandral and pointed his finger at his friend. 

"You will do well to watch what you say to my little brother, Fandral. What he and Anthony do in their private time is naught your business. Even though we all know the two of them get along quite well," Thor admonished his friend and smiled haughtily as he sipped his own mead and stared at everyone concerned for a moment. Before they all erupted into bouts of laughter and held onto one another in their mirth. 

Loki joined in on the laughter as he swatted his brother on his arm and shook his head, sipping more of his mead. He could feel the strong alcohol already making him feel a lot calmer and his tongue looser, as he leaned his body against Tony's and kissed the side of his neck.

"Oh, you Asgardian’s, I can see you're going to be a nonstop party with you lot. Not that I can't handle myself around you, I just look forward to more of it," Tony said, as he shook his head again and took a long sip of his own goblet of the alcohol. Truth be told he could feel his head already swimming from the stuff and knew that Fandral's words would most likely ring true. 

"We are looking forward to getting to know you a lot better, friend Anthony," Volstagg suddenly said, as he leaned over Tony's shoulder, between him and Loki and grinned over at Thor when he laughed at the man's friendly words to their new friend. 

"Ah, the ginger-haired warrior finally makes his presence known. It's a pleasure to meet you, Volstagg," Tony remarked, as he turned in his chair and patted the strong and tall Asgardian on his shoulder, shaking hands when he extended his toward him. "I just wish all of you would call me Tony, as Loks does. I feel like my Father when you lot call me Anthony." 

"Loks?" Fandral asked, as he raised his eyebrow at Tony's intimate use of the word, and an amused smile played upon his lips. "I wasn't aware we were using bedroom pet names out in the open, Tony. It only strengthens my belief that you two really are fucking each other like rabbits." 

"Oh, leave them alone, Fandral. They are both consenting adults and do naught need your relentless teasing, my friend," Hogun cut in, as he leaned over the table and patted his blond friend on his shoulder, but grinned at Tony and Loki, while everyone stared at him for defending them. "What? Why are you all staring at me as if you've seen a spirit? I do have a voice, you know." 

"Yes, you most certainly do, my dear Hogun. We never thought you would come to the aid of our sweet little Prince Loki and his Midgardian lover, the handsome Tony Stark," Fandral cut in, as he turned to face his friend and patted him on his arm. 

"Makes naught a difference to me, Fan. Not everyone is like you, and feels the need to brag about their sexual conquests, my haughty friend," Hogun remarked, and just shrugged his shoulders as he tipped his goblet to Tony, Loki and Thor, and then sipped his mead. 

Tony smiled at the dark-haired warrior and clinked his goblet against his. 

"I thank you for your kindness, Hogun. You are quite a gentlemen to come to Loki's aid as you have." 

"You are welcome, friend Tony. Sometimes Fan can get a bit out of hand when he likes someone or something," Hogun revealed, as he ate some of the meats and cheeses with the bread. He sat back in his chair and grinned openly at his blond-haired friend when he scoffed at his words. 

"Now who is revealing bedroom secrets, my dear Hogun," Fandral teased his friend, and laughed at the venomous glare he received from him. "What, Hogun? Do you think you are exempt from my teasing because we have shared a bed?" 

"No, of course I do not, you blond-haired buffoon," Hogun said, as he smacked the back of his friend's head and glared at him for a moment, before everyone stared from him to Fandral in surprise.

"Hogun, Fandral, do you care to elaborate on this little tidbit of information about the two of you bedding together?" Thor asked, as he leaned across the table, taking Loki's hand in his, while Tony held and kissed the other. 

"Why is it so shocking to you, Thor? To any of you, really? Yes, Fandral and I have bedded together. For the record, my friends, it was he who seduced me, not that I would have said no to begin with. Do you think you are the only one who gets to bed a pretty one, Thor Odinson?" Hogun shot back, as he stared at Thor with a lofty expression. 

"No, I do naught, friend Hogun. I was merely interested to hear the particulars of your love affair with our own Fandral. I know that he is partial to both sexes, and there is naught wrong with that," Thor retorted, as he eyed his dark-haired friend and Loki stared at the others with his own mischievous expression. "Although, it does naught surprise me that the two of you are together. So, I raise my goblet in salute to you both." 

"Here, here, to Fandral and Hogun," Volstagg called out, as he motioned for Loki and Tony to raise their own goblets, patting them both on their backs when they did so and wished the couple well. 

"Cheers to you both, I wish you all the best," Tony said, as he clinked his goblet against the two warriors goblets and then smiled at them, especially Fandral who leered at Tony and licked his lips as he stared at the inventor. “Nothing wrong with bedding both men and women, Fandral. I was the same at one time, now I just prefer the company of raven-haired Gods. Seriously, I happy for you and your friend, Hogun, you are both really good looking Asgardian’s.” 

"Thank you, friend Tony, that means a lot, coming from you. So now, perhaps you will tell us about your relationship with our sweet little Loki," Fandral voiced, as he leaned toward Tony and winked at him, sliding his hand back to his thigh and squeezing it. 

"I don't think I need to tell you anything about it, Fandral. You already seem to know something that you're not telling everyone," Tony shot back, as he removed the man's hand once again and placed it up on the table top, patting it as he smiled cheekily at the blond. "If it's details you are fishing for, you'll need to get me a bit drunker than I am before I start sinking my ships with my loose lips." 

Loki chuckled at Tony's adorable words, knowing full well the mead was already getting him a bit tipsy. He leaned over and whispered to all of them. 

"What my dear Tony is trying to say, is that I am an exquisite lover who fucked him long and hard and gave him the most intense orgasms he has ever experienced in his life. Not that I do naught do the same thing for Thor, and he for me. There you are, Fandral, is that what you were fishing for, my friend?" 

"Mmhmm, it most certainly is, my pretty little Prince," Fandral interjected, as he leaned across Tony to grasp Loki on his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "and to say that it is too bad Thor got to you before I did. Only because I would have loved to be the one who fucked your tight little backside into the mattress of my own bed." 

"Jesus H, is there some sort of aphrodisiac in this stuff? You Asgardian’s are horny as fuck and love to talk about your sexual conquests out in the open, don’t you?" Tony scoffed, as he held up his goblet of mead, smiling when Volstagg filled it with more of the liquid. "I think you should watch what you say, man, that's so not cool." 

"What does the temperature have to do with this, Tony? Fandral is just a sexual deviant who cannot keep his Asgardian leather trousers zipped closed," Loki quipped, as he leaned against Tony and kissed the side of his neck and keened when he felt Thor's body pressing against him from behind. He turned to kiss his brother and gasped when he felt Tony's hand as it pressed against his groin. 

"Look who is calling me a sexual deviant, my sexy little Prince. I am naught the one kissing and being mauled by my lovers right here in front of everyone," Fandral teased the handsome raven-haired God, but it was not malicious, it was more lighthearted as he eyed him and licked his lips. 

"All right, that's enough now, Fandral. You go too far with your words. Please leave my little brother's sexual relations out of this," Thor interjected, as he pointed his finger at his friend and glared at him for his haughty comments about bedding him. "Have a care how you speak about us as well. We are Asgardian Princes and do naught deserved to be leered at or spoken of in this inappropriate manner." 

Loki stared at Fandral with a menacing glare from his emerald eyes and then laughed when Hogun smacked him upside his head for his lewd comments. 

"Shut up already, Fandral. You're making yourself look an ass in front of our friends, especially our new Friend, Tony Stark. So, please just apologise to Loki for your rudeness," Hogun retorted, as he grabbed his lover by his ear and twisted it hard with his fingers. 

"All right, all right, Hogun. I will apologise, there is naught a need to be so violent," Fandral voiced, and cringed when his lover glared at him from his chair. "I apologise, Prince Loki. I did naught mean to sound rude and make the lewd comments to you about bedding you....Mm, even though they are still true….Ow! Hogun, please stop abusing me."

"Not until you stop acting like a cad, and leave poor Loki alone, Fandral. He has already been though too much as it is. He does naught need your added lewdness to worry about. Just. Stop. Now," Hogun retorted, as he smacked his lover on the back of his head with his empty goblet, and the others snickered. 

"Fine, Fine, I shall stop, Hogun, but you know that I still would like to bed at least two other persons in this room, including our new Friend Tony and Irene, as well as Loki," Fandral shot back, not being able to stop himself now that the mead had taken over his system. 

"I think you should just stop right there, man," Tony interjected, as he tapped the blond on the tip of his nose with his finger and tutted him. "I don't care what you say about me, blondie, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to slight Princess Irene. She's a Lady and to be honest, I don't think she'd give you the time of day. She's got too much class for that, Fandral." 

Thor, Loki, Volstagg and even Hogun all smiled and laughed at Tony's cheeky words to their friend Fandral, but the blond just grumbled and sank down into his chair, holding onto his goblet of mead. Thor shook his head when he saw his friend pouting. 

"Oh, come on now, Fandral. Can you not take a jest as well as speak one out?" 

"Of course I can, my dear Thor. You know that I can take the best of slights, but Tony's words were just biting," Fandral grumbled and continued to pout. 

"Oh, shut up, Fandral, stop behaving like an ass already. I grow weary of your behaviour now. We are here to celebrate Tony's arrival on Asgard, not boast about our sexual relations. Please refrain from speaking of Tony and my sister in this disgusting manner, or I shall end up sparing with you to teach you a lesson," Loki interjected, as he tossed a grape at his friend’s head and glowered when he caught it and popped it into his mouth. He sighed and shook his head when the blond warrior winked at him, and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. 

"I am sorry if I exasperate you, my sweet Prince Loki, it is naught my intention. I cannot help it if you are easy on the eyes," Fandral teased, as he leaned over Tony and patted Loki on his cheek, laughing when the God shoved his hand away. 

"Do that again, Fandral and I will drag your backside to the Training Ground and beat you into submission," Loki retorted, as he pointed his finger at Fandral and glared at him again. Then to everyone's surprise and delight, he performed a bit of magic on the blond warrior, turning his mead to sand inside his goblet just as he took a sip from it.

"Ugh, Loki, what in the nine realms!" Fandral shouted, as he threw down the goblet and threw his chair back from the table, and dusted his tunic off. "You are a mischievous little imp. I have sand all over my tunic now, it is ruined." 

"Oh, sit down, Fandral and stop acting like a full tilt Diva," Tony interjected, as he reached out and pulled the blond warrior down on his chair again, and smacked him upside his head along with Hogun. "Loki was perfectly within the parameters of fairness in using his magic on you, man. You said some pretty shitty things to him."

"A full tilt what?" Fandral asked, and then yelped again when Hogun and this time Volstagg smacked him upside his head. "Why does everyone keep hitting me? All I asked was what that phrase meant. Does that warrant all of you to beat me?" 

"Yes!" Everyone voiced at the same time and Loki flashed a satisfied moue at the blond. 

Then Tony leaned over and tapped him on his nose again. 

"All it means is that you're behaving like a spoiled person, Fandral. It's nothing untoward, so don't get your leathers in a twist." 

"You have a very odd way of speaking, Tony Stark. I have to agree though, that you are most assuredly going to fit in very well here on Asgard," Fandral conceded, as he patted Tony on his thigh again and was about to move further when Loki sent a small magical shock to his fingers to remove them from his lover's leg. "Ow! You magical little imp! Why do you continue to hurt me?"

"Because you continue to act like an ass, Fandral. Keep your hands off of Tony, or the next burst of magic will turn you into a slithering snake," Loki retorted, and then laughed boisterously as he took a sip from his goblet of mead. He felt bad about what he did to Fandral, and didn't want the warrior's wrath, so he nonchalantly waved his fingers and smiled when the front of the blonds’ tunic was cleaned off and a fresh goblet was placed inside his hand.

Fandral just stared at Loki with a shocked expression and shook his head at his words, immediately shutting his mouth, not wanting the sexy Prince to use his magic on him again. 

Thor and Tony both laughed in amusement as they each kissed Loki's face from their sides of the chairs, and Loki keened as he snuggled in between both of them. 

"Oh, brother, you are absolutely adorable. You are just as I remember you, being playful and mischievous. It's good to see you getting back to yourself again. I love you, Loki, and I am so well pleased that you are home again, here on Asgard." 

"I love you too, Thor, very much. I am more than overjoyed to home on Asgard again. Mm, your kisses are always so sweet," Loki breathed out his words, as he leaned his forehead against his brother's and kissed his eyes and then his lips tenderly, before he reluctantly pulled apart from him and turned to face everyone. Happy to see that Sif and Irene had joined their inner circle, having spent time with Frigga for a while. He smiled at them and spoke to everyone. "It all has to do with the fact that I am surrounded by all my friends and loved ones and my family and once again being here with all of you in this heartwarming place." 

"Hey, Loks, you're gonna make me cry here with all this sentimentality, babe, but you're right, it's good to be surrounded by friends, family and loved ones," Tony voiced, as he wrapped his arms around his sexy God's slim waist and kissed his lips, smiling when he keened from the intimate action, murmuring softly to him for a moment, "Mm, there's that fresh fallen snow taste again. Oh, how I've missed that sweetheart." 

"Mm, and I've missed your sweet kisses too, and you as well, Tony Stark. Do you think it would be rude of us to leave the party now?" Loki asked, as he bit Tony's bottom lip with his teeth and sucked on it with his lips. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure if it's good to leave just yet, babe, your daddy and mom are still here," Tony whispered, as he carded his fingers through Loki's hair and smiled over at Thor when he reached over to caress the back of Loki's neck. He knew that he was wanting to be with his brother as much as he was. Tony reached out and grabbed Thor's other hand, the mead making him feel a bit more adventurous as he pulled the blond God's body closer to Loki's and therefore his own. 

Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around both of them and whispered in his low baritone, as he kissed Loki and then, surprisingly, Tony on the lips. 

"I think the three of us should retire to my quarters soon. I mean to have both of you. I've changed my mind, I want to watch you both having each other." 

Loki blushed at hearing his brother's words and hid his face against his neck and keened when Tony moved his hands below the table and kneaded his sexy God's groin with the heel of his hand. Loki leaned back against him and hissed between his teeth as he whispered heatedly to him. "Oh, Tony, I am anxious to have you in my bed here on Asgard. It feels as if it has been so since I have had you, and my brother is just as anxious to have you as well, and myself." 

"Oh, Loks, I want to have you so badly, and you did say I could take you tonight," Tony breathed out his words, as he continued to knead his lover's hardening cock with the heel of his hand. "If your brother wishes to watch, then I will not say no, nor even to him having me too. I think we should retire to someone's room, before we end up fucking each other right here. It looks as if Daddy and your Mother are about to leave." 

Loki groaned and pushed his hips up off the chair, wanting Tony to continue kneading him. 

"Yes, I believe you are right, Tony. Thor has asked that we retire to his chambers, and once Father and Mother have gone, then I will transport us there. What think you, my dear brother Thor?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, my sweet little Loki, my love. I do naught believe you would be able to walk with the way Tony is rubbing your hardness," Thor voiced, as he kissed and nibbled on Loki's neck. He smiled when he felt his lover's body trembling from his ministrations. They suddenly stopped talking and flirting with each other when they heard Odin clear his throat to get their attention. 

Loki turned to face his father and blushed when he stood over the three of them, swallowing and trying to hide his face in Tony's neck. "I apologise, Father, for my rude behavior-"

"Loki, you do naught have to apologise to me son," Odin said, as he squeezed his son's shoulders with his hands and caressed them tenderly. "You are surrounded by the ones you love, and it pleases me to see you as you were. I do believe you should take this to either yours or Thor's chambers though, to avoid the ravenous looks from our Fandral." 

"Thank you, Father, I will take that into account. I am pleased that you and Tony have been allies all this time. It really warms my heart to know that you were watching over me while I was on Midgard," Loki stated, as he leaned against his Father's strong body and he keened when his Father embraced him and kissed the top of his head.   
Odin wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of Loki’s raven haired head and whispered softly to him. "Go and have your alone time, Loki, and enjoy your brother and Anthony’s warm affections. I will see you on the morrow for your sisters Naming Day. Be sure you are well rested for that." 

"I promise you I will be, Father. I am excited about my sister's Naming Day," Loki remarked, as he turned around in his seat so he could hug his Father better. Then he stood up and hoped that Tony's kneading of him had not made his hardness so prominent, but with the wave his hand over his groin, he masked it with his magic for the moment. "Thank you for everything, Father. I love you and Mother, and Thor and Irene and.... well... everyone... very much."

"We love you as well, my dear Son, Loki. Enjoy your evening," Odin said, as he embraced his son and then carefully released him, smiling when Thor embraced him and said goodnight as well as Tony. They also said goodnight to Frigga, and waved and smiled as the two of them said their goodnight's to the room. Odin moved to Irene's side and held out his hand to her and Sif. "Come, my dear Irene Odindaughther, please bring Lady Sif with you to your quarters. You must have yourself a restful night's sleep. Frigga will join you and Lady Sif tomorrow to prepare you for your special day." 

Once they were out of the room, Loki turned to Tony and Thor and gripped their hands in his own, and with the wave of his other hand he transported the three of them magically to Thor's chambers.


	47. Supermasive Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feast, in honor of Tony Stark, is held. Irene's POV

Leading her to the royal table, Odin sat Irene next several seats down from Frigga before taking his seat, unceremoniously next to his wife. People were still milling about and filtering in. Lady Sif made her way over to Irene and smiled, taking her seat on Irene’s left hand side while Volstagg sat at her right, kissing the top of her hand when he sat. Irene smiled at her friends and nodded to Fandral and Hogun across the table from her. 

“Lady Irene, would you care for some mead?” Volstagg asked. Picking up a pitcher raised over her goblet.

“No, tonight I think I will stay with Wine. I have no head for mead and I need to be up early in the morning.”

Smiling, Volstagg picked up the wine bottle.

“Soon enough you will develop a head for it.” He filled up her glass.

“Thank you, Volstagg.” She looked up in his eyes and smiled. 

“It was my pleasure, Lady Irene.” He said softly.

“The Allfather has requested that you speak with he and the Queen tonight.”

“Have I brought offense to them?” He asked scowling his face up.

“No, not at all.” Irene bit her lip, “Volstagg, I was-“

The doors opened behind them and in walked Steinar, Loki’s Personal Guard, and a smiling Loki and a smug Tony Stark. Turning around in her seat, she looked forward, feeling Volstagg’s disappointment. 

“Irene, what is it?” Volstagg leaned toward her, lowering his voice.

“I do not trust that man that is all.”

“That is treasonous. The Allfather does and who are you to challenge him?” Volstagg chided softly.

Furrowing her brow Irene looked away from the tall warrior and over at Thor, Loki and Tony.

“It is good to be protective Irene, but look at you, you are so angry that you cannot enjoy yourself. That is not the way to be, not the way to live. How can you hope to have happiness in your life when little things like this affect you so?”

Tony noticed her staring and gave a little wave at her. Waving sharply she returned to look at Volstagg. 

“So,” Irene continued with Volstagg, “What, when you are suspicious of someone you chose to eat, drink and be merry, totally ignoring your gut instincts?” She hissed.

Volstagg looked at her shocked.

“Your words cut deep my lady.” He drank deeply of his mead.

Looking up at him she realized what she had said and covered her face with her hands. 

“Volstagg, I did not mean…”

“You do not mean a lot of things, my lady. I wonder what it is that you do mean. Excuse me.” Volstagg rose and sat next to Fandral to chat, leaving Irene speechless and feeling Volstagg’s absence keenly. Looking straight ahead at her plate, Sif turned from speaking to Hogun and looked at Irene.

“What is it my dear?”

Looking at Volstagg, Irene fought to keep back tears, she had cried far too much for one night and she was not going to be made a fool at the banquet. Not the night before she was supposed to become a part of the royal family. Odin’s words came back to her that she needed to more or less be a role model. 

“I taint everything I touch or love. You should really keep your distance, Sif.”

“Irene stop being so melodramatic. So you and Volstagg had a tiff, it happens.” She raised her glass to her lips.

“I do it with everyone, about stupid things, I just do not think before I open my mouth.”

“Then you must start thinking.” Sif raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Reaching for her wine goblet, upset that no one was taking her seriously, she caught Fandral looking at her. Smiling, he nodded his head at her before turning slowly to look at Volstagg. Were they talking about her now? What was that look meaning? Odin stood to start the banquet when she caught Loki’s eye. The three of them, Loki, Thor and Tony were all whispering and giggling, were they talking about her? She needed to stop. Looking away, avoiding his eyes she looked up at Odin. He was right, give things time and space. But there was no time and no space to have. Tomorrow she would be part of the family, soon after she would participate in the wedding of the princes then after that her own.   
She looked at Volstagg.

If he will still have her.

"To my Family, the Royals of Asgard, The Queen, and my wife, Frigga, my two Sons, Prince Loki and Prince Thor, and my daughter, Princess Irene, and to this I extend the welcome to our gathered friends and the citizens of Asgard, this evening's banquet is being held in honor of the Midgardian Anthony Stark to welcome him to Asgard. He has come to us as my ally and has shared the confidence that the Midgardian Organization Shield has put out a bounty for my son Prince Loki and my daughter Princess Irene. He has assured me that he will uphold his promise to keep both of them safe from the tyranny of the Son of Fury upon his arrival on Asgard on the morrow. The purpose of this banquet being held in his honour this evening is to name him as my Son Prince Loki's Benefactor from the time he was on Earth to this moment in time on Asgard. He is also to be named as the Champion for my son, Prince Loki and my daughter Princess Irene from this day forward until such time as the talks with the Son of Fury have been dealt with by myself and Anthony Stark. Rest assured, all of you, that this man who sits at the Royal Table as my Ally, is in sooth of his promises to uphold his duties. To those of you who would question his loyalty to me and my family, I would take private council with you, but we must all uphold the belief that he will be successful in his efforts. Please, I ask all of you here tonight, to welcome Anthony Stark to Asgard with the most kindest of heart that only the Citizens of this Realm can. Now, we must enjoy the food and drink and each other's company for the rest of the evening. I call an end to the opening proceedings of the banquet and wish all of you gathered her in the Royal Banquet Hall, much merriment and camaraderie for the rest of the evening and early morning hours." 

Odin slammed Gungnir three times on the floor of the banquet hall to signal the end of the proceedings and everyone in the room relaxed and started chattering away. 

Champion? He was to be her Champion? Odin slamming Gungnir thrice made her jump in her seat. How did she get back to this dark state again? She had been trying so hard to keep herself from slipping into that sadness and self-pity, but it washed over her so readily it was a little frightening. Taking on the mantle of Goddess of Emotion suited her a little too well. Sighing, she thought about what it was that she wanted and focused on the future and forget the past for the moment. What she wanted was to be part of this family, to see her brothers marry and be happy, she wanted to marry Volstagg and have many redheaded children running around the palace. She wanted to see smiles on her friends faces and peace for as long as peace can last. Taking a deep breath she turned to her plate and began to fill it up as Volstagg returned to her side. 

“I am sorry,” She said before he had sat. Turning in her seat, she took his hands in hers. “I am an idiot and you are totally right. I really am far too angry about the silliest of things.”

“Irene…”

“Please, Volstagg, I want to say this please. You asked me what I do mean and I mean for you to be my husband. I do not want anyone but you and if you would do the me the honor of accepting me as ridiculous as I am, then you will make me the happiest person in all the nine realms.” She bit her lip, worried that he would say no, that she had wounded him to deeply. 

“Irene, you really do need to learn when to shut your mouth.” He laughed, kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her slight frame. She keened at his touch, separating her lips reluctantly even as he ran his fingers up into her hair.

“Is that a yes?” She smiled hopefully.

“I will speak with your parents, now I think.” Volstagg chuckled, kissing her lips briefly before rising to meet with the King and Queen.

“See? Everything happens for a reason. There is no reason to be upset, all of our stories have been written before us, it is inevitable, so rather than fight it, you must accept it and enjoy it. This makes for a much happier life, my friend.” Sif whispered.

“I was brought up totally different.” Irene replied, tearing her eyes off Volstagg for a moment to look at her friend. “That…. You have to make your life, no matter what the cost, no one is going to help you, no one is going to look out for you, no one cares about you.” Irene looked back at Volstagg and slowly over the party gathered around the table.

“What kind of parents had you on Midgard?” Sif whispered, shocked.

“Tale for another time, my friend. Tonight is for him.” Irene nodded at Tony Stark, currently giggling and cuddling with her brothers. “My Champion.” Irene said sarcastically. Lifting her goblet to her lips, Sif clicked her tongue.

“He protected Loki and you on Midgard and he is going up against the very organization he works for to protect you both again and you have disdain for him?”

“He does not do anything without some sort of gain for himself. Though I am beginning to think that it is Loki he is after.” She looked across the table. Turning to face Sif and rest her head on her hand she looked back to her friend “I want to believe that he is being honest with us all, I just… I just want to be sure that this is not a trap.”

“Well, if he is dim enough to double cross the Allfather then that is between the two of them and again not your concern.”

“He could double cross me, give me over to SHEILD.”

“Are you always this paranoid or is it just Anthony that is making you talk like a crazy person?” Sif was holding her goblet to her lips looking exasperated. “He double crossed SHEILD for the two of you.”

“Yes, my point exactly, what if he is doing it to us this time?”

“Then the Allfather will see that he is taken care of, really Irene, tomorrow you become Irene Odindaughter and engaged officially to Volstagg, cease your worry. You are ignoring the good and beauty around you.”

Irene sighed and sat back in her seat, taking up her own goblet.

“You are right. The King will ensure that he hold his vows truthful and I just need to worry about not tripping and reciting my pledges properly.”

“And being beautiful.”

“Ah, my sweet friend, even if I had nine years to prepare for tomorrow, I could never be beautiful as you are.”

“Irene Adler, I should smack you. When I first met you I thought that you were a Goddess already. For sooth.”

Irene was rendered speechless but found herself giggling as Volstagg pulled her to her feet and sat her down on his lap in her own chair.

“Volstagg!” She squealed. Sif smiled and sipped her wine once more. 

“They have given us their blessings,” he whispered in her ear, sending pleasurable chills down her back. “And they will pray our first child is a healthy one.” He kissed her neck just below her ear, setting his arms around her waist and nuzzling her affectionately.

“You two need to get a room, soon” Sif blinked turning to speak with Hogun. Irene could feel her face blush.

“Lady Sif makes a valid point, my love.” He nuzzled her again, his beard tickling her neck, “I would love to see you some night soon.”

Irene's body flushed, it had been a very long time since she had even desired someone... Clint had been her last romp back in Germany a lifetime ago. Feeling familiar pangs of passion rise, she attempted to remain as lady like as possible.

“Should we not wait for our wedding night? Is that not what a princess should do?” She whispered back to him.

He moaned, thinking. Clearly she had made a point.

“But you are so warm and smell so fresh. You do not know what you do to me my dear.” He replied, pulling her in a little tighter. 

“And were I to say yes, then what? Would you be able to look the King in the eye, knowing you defiled his only daughter before her wedding night?” She smiled smugly.

“Oh you are evil.” He raised his eyebrows. Laughing, she kissed the tip of his nose.

“Trust me when I say,” she whispered in his ear, “That our wedding night will be worth waiting for.’ She bit her lip, hardly able to conceal her grin.

Kissing her eagerly Volstagg kept it short but intense, causing her to go breathless.

“There is witchcraft in your lips, Irene.” He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes close, recovering from this kiss as well.

“Oh how you make it impossible to be good.” Irene’s brow furrowed momentarily. 

“Yes, of course,” he straightened up and tapped Lady Sif on her arm. “The Queen has asked for the both of you to see her.” He looked over at Irene and smiled sheepishly, “As soon as possible. Apologizes, I was bewitched by your lips.”

“Oh if I had a jewel for every time I was told that…”

“And how many jewels would you have, my Lady Irene?” Volstagg raised both eyebrows at her. Smiling, she slipped off his lap and leaned over kissing his forehead.

“I would have one, from you.” Patting his cheek she took Sif by the hand and walked over to her Mother the Queen. 

“My Queen, forgive us, our messenger was… detained.” Irene fought to keep the corners of her mouth from creeping up, but was losing the battle. 

“Please sit, both of you.” 

Irene and Sif exchanged worried looks but pulled up chairs to Frigga, who had moved slightly away from the table, where it was less noisy.

“Your Father and I have been speaking and we have decided to make your naming ceremony first thing in the morning. If this organization is as intent as they are on retrieving you and Loki, then we feel that they are less likely to take you if you are Asgardian. So, soon, you both will need to retire. Lady Sif, I would have you stay with Irene tonight and help her prepare in the morning.”

“Of course my Queen.”

“Your dress should be waiting for you in your chambers, I will be sending along a small gift to you that I would ask that you wear tomorrow as well. Do not be surprised if you receive gifts from others. It is customary to receive gifts when a child is brought into the house.”

“But I am 31 years old.” Irene smiled a little confused

“But you are our child and tomorrow age will be meaningless for you. The ceremony will take place in the throne room, with the immediate family and your friends in attendance. The Allfather will speak, you will recite your oaths and the family will also speak oaths welcoming you to the family. At this point we ask that you publicly announce who you intend to marry.” Frigga smiled and stroked Irene’s cheek. “He will make you very happy.”

Taking her hand, Irene kissed her palm and smiled up at Frigga’s face, again totally enrapt with her.

“Then we will have a banquet tomorrow night in your honor and for the announcement of your wedding to Volstagg, or…whomever you chose.” Frigga played coy, but it made Irene laugh.

“Volstagg… of course.” She whispered.

“Sif, will you assist Irene with choosing a ring for Volstagg then?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Rings. Wow, I never thought of that…”

“As I understand it, there are a lot of Asgardian traditions that Midgardians have adopted for themselves.”

Irene nodded, that was totally plausible. Sitting back for a moment, the three women turned and looked at the men at the table. 

"Fine, Fine, I shall stop, Hogun, but you know that I still would like to bed at least two other persons in this room, including our new Friend Tony and Irene," Fandral shot back, not being able to stop himself now that the mead had taken over his system. 

Irene diverted her gaze away, looking at the floor. Was that why he was looking at her strangely before?

"I think you should just stop right there, man," Tony interjected, Irene looked over at the playboy as he tapped the blond on the tip of his nose with his finger and tutted him. "I don't care what you say about me, blondie, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to slight Princess Irene. She's a Lady and to be honest, I don't think she'd give ya the time of day. She's got too much class for that, Fandral." 

Biting her lips, she tried to keep from laughing. Looking at Tony defend her was…surprising. Perhaps she had been all wrong about him. Maybe he really was just that good of an actor. Looking at the fellow Midgardian in a new light, she felt the tight ball of anxiety at her middle slowly loosen up, suddenly she could breathe again and she had not even realized that it had been there in the first place. 

“Well, last order of business, the Princes will be married two days after tomorrow, then we will have your wedding two days after that.” Frigga brought her attention back.

“Can Asgard handle that much partying?” Irene joked, but from the solemn looks from her two female companions she realized that they could.

“She has not been through a Cherry Blossom festival yet.” Sif mentioned to Frigga.

“Ah yes, I keep forgetting she has been here less than a year.” Frigga said more to herself. 

“We should rejoin the table before they start a fight with Fandral.” Sif motioned to the table. Looking over they watched as Fandral threw his hands up in defense at everyone around him. Walking back, hand in hand with Sif and Frigga, Loki caught her eye once more, as he was wrapped up in Thor’s arms and he smiled at her. Returning the smile, shy as it was, it was a first step towards peace for her. He looked so happy and content between the two men, it warmed her heart to finally see him smile again.

Returning to her seat, Irene and Sif both began to eat and join in the conversation. Volstagg stayed standing, reenacting some funny moment from their friends history. Drinking wine deeply had started to affect Irene slightly but she was not drunk and refused to get drunk. She did not want to be hung over the following day for her naming ceremony. Yet something in the air was making her itch to leave early and find a quite spot with Volstagg. Blinking and shaking her head, she looked over and watched the dry humping taking place between her brothers and the Iron Man. Looking back to Sif, Irene began to giggle.

“Mm, my Irene.” She felt kisses on the back of her neck and looked up to see Volstagg standing behind her. “Reconsidering that notion about waiting?” He whispered. Gasping, she turned in her seat to face him.

“You would not be trying to take advantage of me, while I am in this state are you?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” He laughed.

“Ah, your Mother and Father rise.” Sif interceded, Irene noted Sif’s hand on Irene’s leg.

Approaching Loki, Odin and Frigga made their goodbyes to the boys then came around the table to the girls. Odin moved to Irene's side and held out his hand to her and Sif. 

"Come, my dear Irene Odindaughther, please bring Sif with you to your quarters. You must have yourself a restful night's sleep. Frigga will join you and Lady Sif tomorrow to prepare you for your special day." 

Irene looked around momentarily before rising. She did not want to leave the party so soon but could not disobey her father the night before he became her father. Volstagg kissed her cheek good night as she waved to the boys, smiling a sincere smile. Walking with Sif’s hand in one and her arm tucked into Odin’s arm, Irene left the banquet hall for the last time as a human. The thought made her a little nostalgic. She was shedding one life for another one.

“Get plenty of sleep both of you.” Odin kissed Irene’s forehead and nodded to Sif.

“Father.” Irene stopped him as he was turning away, “The process of becoming Asgardian…is it painful?”

“You will have to let me know.” He said truthfully as he took up Frigga’s hand and led her away.

Standing before her chambers Irene blinked.

“Well…” 

“Oh, Irene!” Sif had entered her chambers and squealed in delight.

“Squealing? You never squeal.” Stepping into her room, Irene stopped. Black midnight roses were standing in three large arrangements around her room filling her room with their amazing scent that never failed to make her think of Volstagg. Her dress hung on a dressmaker’s dummy in the center of the room, next to a table that had a black box atop it with red ribbon.

“Oh, open the box, go on.”

“The dress, my Gods that is amazing.” 

Resembling more of wedding dress because of its long train she was fascinated at how the color faded from the deep dark royal blue of the bodice down to icy blue white at the edge of the end of the train. There were open arms that flowed to the ground and were held closed and together with sliver clasps, each set with sapphires. The sweetheart neck was simple but seemed to fit the theme of the flowing nature of the outfit. Blue matching satin slippers peeked from below the dress.

Looking at the box, she pulled at the red satin ribbon, untying it. Pulling the lid off the box she noted that there was a petit diadem fitted with sapphires and diamonds. The little note card that sat in the center was written in Frigga’s perfect script;

_It’s a girl, finally. Welcome to the family._

“Now… hair down or up?” Sif smiled. Late into the night, sitting up like two schoolgirls, Sif and Irene planned out her ensemble for the following morning.


	48. Between Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Tony and Thor teleport magically to Loki's chambers after the banquet and share some much needed alone time. Lots of sexy times with FrostIron and Thorki, and a sexy threesome.

Tony gasped loudly when Loki transported them from the Royal Banquet Hall, and he fell into Loki's arms, needing his lover's strong arms. "Oh, whoa there, Loks. I will never get used to that teleporting thing you do, babe.” 

 

"I apologise, Tony, I keep forgetting you are naught yes used to the magickal teleporting. I can help you to take your mind off this dizzy feeling," Loki chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Tony's waist and pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that was sure to take the inventor's breath away. 

 

Thor, meanwhile, had removed his Asgardian banquet clothes, and sat in a pair of silk sleep trousers with a soft red silk shirt, and no shoes. He sat down on the divan and watched with interest as his brother and Tony Stark shared a passionate kiss, and it made his mouth water, as he wanted to share some kisses with Loki as well. 

Loki slid his tongue over Tony's and keened when his lover pressed the front of their bodies together, grinding their groins together most insistently. He could feel them both growing harder and he wanted them both to be out of their hindering clothing right at this second, so he quickly ended their kiss. They both gasped loudly and Loki murmured against Tony's lips. "I mean for you to have me, Tony, but first I want us out of these clothes." 

Tony smiled against Loki's own sweet lips, which tasted of the familiar fresh fallen snow and the lovely wintergreen. He nipped and nibbled on the God's bottom lip with his teeth and tongue and murmured against them. "Mm, I'm ready to have your sexy backside riding me wildly, Loks."

Thor continued to watch Loki and Tony interacting together, smiling at the easy way they bantered with one another. It sent a warm sensation to his groin. He couldn't stop himself as he spoke out, his baritone voice booming out in the room. "I would that I could join you both in your heated kisses, but I do enjoy watching both of you. Tell me, Tony Stark, my brother tastes sweet does he not?"

Loki and Tony both turned their heads to face Thor, and smiled when they remembered that he was there in the room with them. Loki chuckled and carded his long, thin fingers through Tony's brown hair and motioned for him to answer the question. 

"Mmhmm, absolutely, Thor, baby. Loki tastes like fresh fallen snow and wintergreen, if that is at all possible," Tony quipped, as he thrust his now hard cock against Loki's own very hard, and very large Godly cock inside his leathers. "You keep watching, Point Break, because it's gonna get a lot more steamy in here. Your brother has promised me that I could take him tonight, so he's gonna be riding me like Sleipnir."

"Tony Stark, don't be so crass. I would never do that to my own son," Loki retorted, as he glared at Tony for a moment, before he thrust his hard cock harder against Tony's hard cock. "A stallion may mount another stallion... just...not my son." 

"Oh, Loks, you are so completely adorable. Thank you for calling me a stallion, babe, but seriously, I cannot compare to you Norse Gods," Tony added, as he moved his hand between their bodies and pressed his hand against Loki's large hard cock beneath his leathers. "Mm, I just want you out of these leathers now, and me out of my clothes, so I can have you riding me. I have missed you so much since the last time we were together.” 

"How eloquent you are, Stark, such a charmer," Loki teased, and groaned when Tony started kneading his hardness through his leathers. He threw his head back and pushed his cock up against Tony's hand more insistently. "I, oh, yes, that feels marvelous, Tony. Oh, but I suppose I could use my magic again..." 

"No, save it for when we're having sex, babe. I think this time I want to give Thor a sweet little show and undress you," Tony quipped, as he chuckled playfully and then stepped back from his sexy God lover. He eyed him up and down and licked his lips as he placed his hands on the intricate jacket. He didn't waste any time in unbuckling it and sliding it down his shoulders. He caught it before it hit the floor and grinned wickedly when Loki smiled at him appreciatively but motioned for him to continue. Tony turned to look at Thor and noticed the bulky blond God staring at him with lust filled blue eyes, he winked at him and turned his attention back to Loki. He stared down at the next article of clothing, the leather tunic with the belts and buckles, and moved in slow seductive movements. His hands made slow work of the buckles over Loki’s broad chest, leaning forward to kiss his lips, and instead he bit and nibbled at the God's bottom lip. 

Loki panted when Tony nibbled on his lip, and he quickly captured his mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, as he slid his long fingers inside his lover's hair and pulled it hard. He rubbed his hard cock against Tony's again and whimpered as the man growled around their kiss and pushed him back. 

"No, that's not how this is going to go tonight, Loki. I am in control for once. You will be a good little bottom and let me get you out of these Asgardian leathers, have you got that?" Tony voiced, as he held Loki by his upper arms, his voice filled with a menacing tone, but it wasn't meant to hurt, it was meant for pleasure. He grinned at the God when those pretty emerald eyes sparkled with lust and mischief. 

Loki stared at Tony as he listened to him speaking in his authoritative voice and his body shuttered. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows at him, but shook his head anyway. "Yes, Tony, please just get it done already. I need you, so badly, and I cannot wait any longer now. Tony, please?" 

"Oh, Loks, I love it when you beg me, it sounds so pretty coming from those sweet lips of yours," Tony murmured against his lips and nibbled on the bottom lip again, before he continued his work of unfastening buckles and finally had the tunic open. He hummed at what he saw beneath it, an emerald cotton tunic that was easy to lift up over his sexy God's raven-haired head, and then that too joined his growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

Tony grinned lasciviously as he knelt down in front of Loki and carefully removed each of his intricate black leather boots, placing each foot on his thigh so he could pull them off slowly, intimately. He placed the Gods feet on the carpeting again and moved to kneel on his knees with his face directly in front of Loki's leather covered groin. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the large bulge encased inside those trousers and sucked him hard through the rough fabric, and to the God's surprise, he made quick work of unlacing the top part of the garment. He stared up at Loki as he continued to suck him through the leather with his own lust filled eyes.  Before the God could say anything with his silver tongue, he slid his fingers inside the waistband and caressed the silky soft skin of Loki's slim hips. 

Loki gasped loudly and stared down at Tony when he sucked him through his leathers and placed his hands in his soft brown hair again. He thrust his hips forward and threw his head back in a loud moan, his eyes watching Thor from his periphery, and he was pleased to see that his brother was enjoying watching this as much as he enjoyed Tony's ministrations. He keened loudly when Tony expertly unlaced the intricate trousers while he continued to suck his hardness through his leathers, and oh how good his lover's mouth felt on him. He couldn't wait to feel his heat on him once again when he actually got his  trousers off. "Oh, Tony, how you tease me. Oh, please do naught keep me waiting?"

Tony chuckled softly as he stared up at Loki, his fingers still caressing the soft skin of his hips, and then he slowly moved the leathers down those same hips. He moved his mouth close to his lover's body and pressed his lips onto the silky soft skin, as he licked with his soft tongue and discarded the leathers in a swift movement that had the God's head spinning. He moaned when he once again tasted  Loki's scent of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen on his cool skin. He licked his way from his right hip, as he nipped and bit at the flesh, and smiled when his lover gasped and tired to move his head toward his cock. But he was having none of that, as he pressed his hands against his hips and stilled him. 

Loki moaned in disappointment and impatience when Tony stilled him, and he wanted so badly to use his magic to entice his lover to do his will. Then he remembered he had given him the rights to pleasure him this evening, so he did his best to keep his hips still while Tony's hot tongue kissed his cool skin, and his hard cock jutted so thick, large and proud against his flat muscular stomach. He was panting now and he could feel Thor's lustful blue eyes watching them. He could see out of his periphery that his brother had his hand inside his red sleep trousers and was touching himself as he watched them being so intimate together. He couldn't wait to see Thor's reaction when he was riding Tony like the stallion he was, and relished the vision of his brother touching himself more clearly. Loki moaned again when Tony's teeth nipped at his skin and he breathed out his name in his low baritone whisper. "Tony..."

"Loki," Tony murmured against the skin of his lover's lower abdomen, where he was teasing around the head of Loki's large, thick cock. Before his sexy God could react though, he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and hollowed out his cheeks. He had to grip him by his slim hips again when he started bucking his hips wildly. 

Loki cried out when Tony's hot mouth enveloped him, and it was all he could do not to fall to the marble floor with how amazing his lover's mouth felt on him again. By the Norns, he had missed Tony’s mouth and just him, so much. He remembered the last time they were together in his home in Malibu, on Midgard, and they had made love on Tony’s the table in his work room in the basement. But also when he had showed Tony his Jotun form when they were in the cage on the Shield Carrier, and Tony performed oral sex on him. How amazing it had felt and this time was no different. "Oh, Tony, yes, your hot mouth, oh, that feels so good. Please, take more of me?" 

Tony hummed around his mouthful, which sent tremors up Loki's body and caused him to moan louder as he bucked his hips harder, but he once again stilled his movement with his hands on his hips. He stared up at the sexy God with his mouthful and willed him to accommodate his large thick cock so he could take more of him in. 

Loki smiled his mischievous grin and waved his fingers over himself and magically allowed Tony's mouth to move down the entire turgid length with that hot, wet sucking mouth. 

Thor couldn't stop himself now, as he watched his beautiful brother, his soon to be husband being pleasured so sweetly by Tony Stark. He was feeling very aroused and wanted nothing more than to stand behind Loki and slide his own large cock inside his tightness, but he remembered his promise to  allow him this. He sighed softly as he pulled his red Asgardian sleep trousers down to his knees and freed his own aching member from it's confines. He wrapped his large hand around his own turgid shaft and started stroking himself in time to Tony's ministrations on his sweet brother Loki's hard cock. 

Tony opened his mouth wider as he slid his lips down Loki's still hard and large shaft, even though the God had accommodated him as he always did when he made love to him. He still felt stretched by his mouthful, but he quickly relaxed and hollowed out his cheeks as he used his tongue to lick the circumference. Then he moved his mouth further down until he had Loki's cock all the way down his throat. He swallowed a few times and licked with his tongue before he slowly moved up the shaft, and then he bobbed his lips up and down in a slow motion, all the while his tongue licked the hard shaft. 

Thor was mesmerized as he watched Tony pleasuring Loki with his mouth on his hard cock, and his brother was so enraptured as he stood with his hands in the mortal's hair, while his slim hips slowly thrust forward. His own hand was moving languidly up and down his own hardness as he writhed against the back of the divan, and moaned softly as his thumb grazed over the slit of his cock. He used the pre-cum to coat his shaft and his hand moved up and down faster as he flicked his wrist to get more friction, while he watched the magnificent sight before him. 

Loki moaned as Tony's mouth and tongue continued to pleasure him so expertly and lovingly. He moved his hands through his soft brown hair and thrust his hips gently. When he spoke his voice came out in his low, breathy baritone whisper. "Tony, my sweet lover, please finish me off now?"

Tony hummed softly around his mouthful and caressed Loki's hips in reply, and moved his mouth up and down faster on his cock. He hollowed out his cheeks and licked with his tongue around the shaft, and bobbed his mouth up and down faster, humming around his mouthful. 

Thor was moaning louder now as he watched them and his own hand moved faster against his throbbing cock. He knew he was close, so close, but he wanted to have his orgasm at the same time as his sweet Loki. 

Loki groaned and thrust his hips faster as Tony sucked him harder with his hot mouth, and that tongue as he licked him. "Oh, Tony, I'm so close now, so close. Please give me my release?" 

Tony hummed again as he moved his mouth faster and sucked and licked with his tongue. Then he did something that he hoped Loki wouldn't mind, but he was full of sass tonight as he moved his right hand behind his lover and slid it between his perfect ass. He didn't waste any time as he slid his finger inside Loki's tight opening and found his sweet little bud of a prostate, and as he rubbed against it several times with his prostate.

"Tony," Loki cried out when Tony rubbed his fingers against his prostate as he body shuddered and he had the most intense orgasm and emptied several volleys inside Tony's swallowing mouth. 

Thor moaned softly as he had his own powerful orgasm over his hand and onto his own muscled check and stomach. His body shuddered and he threw his head back against the top of the divan and was enraptured within the throes of the aftershocks. He was pleased he had had his release at the same time as his brother, his lover, his future husband, it proved that they were in so in sync together. 

Tony hummed around his mouthful and moved his mouth to the head of Loki's cock so he could drink down his sweet release, which still tasted of fresh fallen snow and wintergreen. He licked around the head of Loki's cock making sure he got every sweet drop of his release. Once sexy God lover was spent, he removed his mouth from him and sat back on his haunches. He was surprised when Loki reached down and pulled him up so he was standing in front of him and yelped when he pressed their lips together in a hard, heated kiss that nearly took his breath away. 

Loki groaned when he tasted himself on Tony's lips and inside his lover's mouth, and he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck so he could deepen the kiss for several minutes more. He heard Thor as he chuckled from the divan and quickly ended the kiss with Tony, and their lips smacked loudly. He caressed the back of his neck and smiled seductively at him. "Mm, Tony Stark, that was magnificent. I love your lips and your hot mouth, they feel so good on me, but now I think it's time for you to have me. I can naught wait to see how you are when your inside of me again." 

"Well, I can tell you that I'm gonna pound your gorgeous slim, muscular backside into the mattress of that very big Asgardian canopy covered bed, my sweet silver tongued Loki," Tony growled as he moved his hands down the God's sleek-muscled back, his fingers caressing the soft, pale skin, moving slowly until they landed on his cheeks and squeezed and kneaded them. He pressed the front of Loki's naked body up against the front of his still clothed one. 

Loki chuckled in amusement as he moved his body away from Tony's and stared down at his lover with an eyebrow raised. "Hmm, how do you expect to bed me, and as you say, pound my gorgeous slim, muscular backside into the mattress of that very big canopy covered bed if you are still clothed?"

"Oh, well, Loks, not to worry about that. I can get my clothes off faster than you can teleport us all the way around Asgard and those other Nine Realms you and your beefcake brother Thor boast about," Tony teased, as he carded his fingers through Loki's raven hair and grinned wickedly at him. 

"We shall see, Stark, but do not keep me waiting too long. I wish for you to take me and have me long and hard," Loki quipped, as he reached forward and nipped Tony on his bottom lip, sucking on it with his own lips. 

"Oh, yeah? Well, that I can promise you. I will oblige for you, my pretty raven-haired God of sex!" Tony quipped, as he laughed wickedly. In the next instant, he made a bold move that shocked Loki and caused Thor to laugh boisterously, and Loki to cry out indignantly when Tony lifted him up into his arms and carried him bridal style across the chamber to the king-sized canopy bed.

"Oh, brother, it would seem that I am not the only one who loves to manhandle you, yes?" Thor teased Loki, as he moved to sit on the small arm chair on the right side of the bed. 

"Oh, shut up, Thor Odinson. I do naught like it when you do it and I still do naught like it just as much that Stark is doing it to me. I am not a damsel in distress-Oh-" Loki's words were cut short when Tony tossed him onto the bed and straddled his naked slim hips. 

"I know you are not a damsel in distress, babe. I just couldn't stop myself from doing that to you. Thor and I both know you don‘t really hate it when we carry you, Loks. You have to admit you‘re just so light and airy, and we just want to protect you," Tony teased, as he leaned forward and pressed another heated kiss to the raven-haired Gods lips and moaned when Loki thrust his naked body up against him, especially his once again hard cock and pushed his tongue hard against his own. He rubbed his denim covered cock against Loki's already hardening cock and shoved his arms up over his head, lacing their fingers together as he deepened the kiss for several minutes more. 

Loki keened loudly as he bucked his hips up off the mattress, but when his cock rubbed up against Tony's denims, he groaned in disappointment. He broke their kiss and pushed his body harder up against Tony's, mock-glaring up at him. "That is all very well and good, and yes, I will admit that I do enjoy when you and Thor carry me, but it is just embarrassing. Stark, you need to get these annoying clothes off your body...now. I need you to take me and pound my backside into the mattress of this bed here….Right…Now!"

"No, no, no, Loki, that's not how this is going to go. I already told you I am taking control of you to-" 

"Stark!" Loki suddenly called out in his authoritative voice he knew would brook no arguments, as he cut across Tony's babbling. "Don't make me use my magic on you, darling. I need to have you as naked as the day you were pulled from your Midgardian's mother's womb, and it's your choice whether it's done by my magic of your own very deft hands. Have you got that?" 

"Anthony Stark," Thor suddenly cut across Loki and Tony's adorable banter with his own authoritative voice. He smiled and waved at the two of them when their heads shot in his direction. Loki with his eyebrow raised in amusement, and Tony with a shocked expression on his face. "I think it's best you listen to my little brother, especially when he uses that particular voice. So please just remove your clothing now Besides I am just as anxious to see you taking my little brother's tight backside as you both are, and I wish to admire your own naked body, Tony." 

"All right, Point Break. I'll listen to your little brother, only because I am just as anxious to have you see me taking his little backside," Tony quipped, as he laughed in amusement when Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes in that same adorable manner he did when he was not amused in the slightest. “Plus, I’m pleased to hear you say you can’t wait to see me naked, you big sexy blond muscular God of Thunder, Thor.”

"I am still in the room you know, you two, and if anyone is anxious to have their little backside taken, it is most assuredly me," Loki retorted, as he narrowed his emerald eyes at the two of them, but then sighed when they stared at him. "Oh, fine, then, Tony, please just let me magic your clothes away so that we can have you taking my backside already. Tony, please?"  

Tony sighed when he heard Loki begging him so sweetly, in that soft little voice he had that went straight to his groin and pulled at his heartstrings. "Oh, all right, Loks, you can use your magic to remove my clothes, babe." 

Loki giggled, actually giggled, and that made Tony smile as he leaned forward and kissed his sexy God's lips, and then sat up again. He held out his arms at his sides and winked down at Loki, laughing when he heard Thor as he too laughed in amusement. "Go on then, my sexy God of Mischief, unclothe me with your magnificent magic."

"Oh, Tony Stark, you speak such flattering words to me, it would be my pleasure to use my magic on you," Loki voiced, as he grinned his most adoring grin up at his lover and waved his hands over Tony's body and grinned when the man's Midgardian clothes were suddenly removed. "There we are now, that's much better. Now you can have a God properly and not be hindered by all of those Midgardian clothes." 

"Look who's talking about being hindered by clothing, Loks? The one who wears all of that Asgardian leather with the buckles and belts and laces,"  Tony shot back in a playful tone of voice, as he stared down at his own naked body, his cock hard and jutting up against his flat muscular stomach. 

Loki raised his eyebrow at Tony's words and was about to say something when he saw his lover staring down at his own naked body. He chuckled and reached between their bodies, and then quickly wrapped his hand around Tony's hard cock. "I think perhaps you are ready to take me, Tony, but right now, I need to prepare us, well, you first, man of Iron..."

"Oh, Loki, your hands...they feel so good when you touch me. How I have missed them being all over me, and I am so happy to be here with you," Tony moaned and threw his head back when Loki wrapped those soft, cool fingers around his aching hard cock. Gods, how he loved it when Loki touched him with his hands. He loved it when Loki did anything to him, but there was something special about his lover's hands that drove him to distraction. 

"Yes, I know, Tony, and I do love touching you, but as you can see, and probably feel now, I am preparing you with my magical Asgardian Lube. I need you to be inside me now, to as you say, pound me into the mattress of this bed. Please, Tony?" Loki begged, as he stroked his lover's turgid shaft with his cool lubed up hand. 

"Oh, there you go, begging me again in that...oh...Loks...your hand...sexy voice you use that makes me even harder," Tony whispered heatedly, as he thrust his cock harder up inside Loki's stroking hand. "But if you keep stroking me like that, then I'm gonna come inside your hand instead of inside your gorgeous backside."

"Very well then, Tony Stark, I shall show you mercy now. Only because I can see that you are close, too close and I wish for you to take me before you have your orgasm," Loki remarked, as he stroked Tony's cock one more time and then carefully removed his hand. He grinned up at his lover and then glanced over at his gorgeous brother, lover, and future husband Thor lounging in the armchair beside their bed. He raised his eyebrow at his brother's haughty expression and then winked at him as he turned his attention back to Tony, and in another swift movement, he snapped his fingers and there appeared a small emerald bottle that he was sure his lover would recognize. "Here you are, Tony. I'm sure you remember this from the last time we had sex."

"Mmhmm, that's the vile of emerald Asgardian lube, with the magical properties, Loks. How could I forget about that?" Tony stated, as he reached forward and grabbed the vile out of Loki's hand, caressing his fingers as he did so. He grinned wickedly at the sexy God and slid off his hips so he could sit between his spread thighs. "Now, this is the fun part. I get to prepare this gorgeous tight backside of yours, babe. I have to say, I'm really looking forward to it. Now, why don't you raise these sexy legs of yours over your chest so I can get my fingers inside you, soon to be replaced by my very hard and very lubed up cock." 

"Oh, Stark, once again your linguistics abilities leave me riveted, but yes, that is what I am waiting for," Loki retorted, but flashed Tony a playful grin that he knew would warm his lover's heart. He heard Thor as he chuckled in amusement again, and when he turned his face to look at him he smiled openly at seeing his lustful grin. "What of that look on your face, brother? You are enjoying my banter with Tony?" 

"I am enjoying more than your banter with him, dear brother," Thor quipped, as he licked his lips and winked at Loki. He leaned back against the soft cushions on the divan and spread his legs wide to show him how aroused he was. 

"So I see, Thor. You certainly are enjoying our coupling just as much as I am. Not to worry though, you will soon enjoy more than just banter," Loki voiced, as he winked at Thor and then turned his attention back to his Tony. "So, what of you, Iron Man, are you ready to pound my backside into the mattress?"

"Yes, I am, Loks, just as soon as you let me prepare your said gorgeous backside with this bottle of emerald Asgardian lube," Tony shot back, as he rubbed his hard cock against Loki's, which still lay hard and large against the God's flat, muscular stomach. 

"Very well then, Tony. I shall offer myself up to your ministrations," Loki voiced, as he grinned mischievously up at his lover, and then raised his long legs up to his chest. 

Tony sighed loudly as he stared down at his sexy God when he raised those long legs of his and presented himself to him. "Oh, Loki, you are so beautiful. I just can't get over how lucky I am to share you with your brother, Thor. For me to become the lover of a God is sometimes really just overwhelming to me, but I am so amazed by all that has happened between us."

Loki stared up at Tony with tears in his eyes for a moment, before he shook his head and smiled warmly at his lover. "Tony Stark, once again your words a sweet balm to me. If I had to have a Midgardian lover, than I am well pleased that it is you....Now, would you please use that lube on me so that you can take me already? Tony, please?" 

"Mm, there is that sexy begging you do that drives me to distraction and gets my cock so hard...but yes, it's time to get this gorgeous tight backside ready for me to give you some hot Tony Stark loving,” Tony quipped, as he winked at Loki. He uncorked the small emerald bottle and gasped when the scent of fresh fallen snow hit his senses like a freight train. 

"Whoa, Loks, how cool is this? You bottled up your sexy scent. I like this very much," Tony mused, as he poured a liberal amount of the liquid on two of his fingers and then moved them toward Loki's entrance. He didn't waste any time, as he slid his fingers inside his tight opening and groaned when Loki's body shuttered. "Mm, babe, you are always so tight and so cool all over your body, it's really fascinating to me."

"Mm, yes, Tony, and you being Midgardian, you are always so hot and you are very muscular. So is Thor, his body is hot and hard with all those thick muscles as well. Now, please, just finish preparing me and shove that cock of yours inside me already? Tony, please?" Loki begged, as he bucked his slim hips up off the mattress, and keened loudly when Tony rubbed his fingers against his prostate.   He spoke in his low menacing baritone voice he knew would brook no arguments, but didn't really mean it as he whimpered as well. "Stark, please do not tease me anymore!"

'Sorry, Loks, I don't mean to tease you, you are just so sexy and so sweet. I can't get enough of you, babe," Tony said, and laughed in amusement when his sexy God of Mischief just glared at him. 

"Anthony Stark, I think you should once again listen to my brother, or he will cast a spell on you that you will naught enjoy," Thor intoned, as he laughed in amusement at their adorable banter again. 

"Thor is correct, Stark. I shall turn you into a cute little brown furry rabbit if you do not shove that cock of yours inside me. Tony, please?" Loki ordered, as he pointed his right finger at his lover and started up a small spell, the emerald glowing magic swirling around the tip waiting to be shot out at the man. He smiled smugly when Tony grumbled and still rubbed his prostate a little harder with his finger, and he grunted when his large cock twitched against his flat muscular stomach. 

"All right, Loki, there's no need to turn me into a cute little brown furry bunny. I will have mercy on you and, as you so prettily requested, shove my cock inside you now," Tony shot back, still laughing at Loki's adoring words and the cute mock angry way he spoke them. Tony knew Loki's own smirks gave him away though, and he also knew the God was not really angry at him. He knew his lover was just as anxious as Tony was to have him making love to him again, as they both had not been together for a while. Tony removed his fingers and took up his surprisingly still lube coated cock and pressed the head against Loki's entrance, both of them gasped loudly when he pushed it inside the cool tightness. "Oh, Loks, babe, you're so fucking tight, but so cool still, it's really fascinating to me-Mmpf-"

Loki cut Tony's incessant babbling with a hard, cool passionate kiss that shut him up and took his breath away, as he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and his hands around the back of his neck. He pushed his hips up off the mattress in short staccato movements and keened around the kiss when Tony thrust his cock in hard and deep inside his cool tightness, but he ended their kiss when his lover changed the angle of his thrusts and bumped up against his prostate, as he called out in surprise. "Oh, Tony."

"Yes, Loki? Feels good, doesn't it babe?" Tony quipped, as he flashed the sexy God a lascivious grin and placed his hands over his chest, his arc reactor glowing the bright blue between their entwined bodies. He moved his fingers over Loki's nipples and pinched them hard between his thumbs and forefingers, all the while he thrust his cock harder and faster inside his lover's tight entrance.

"Oh, Tony, my sweet Tony, you feel magnificent inside me. So hot and thick and commanding. Please, just take me now, make me feel so much better," Loki keened and groaned when Tony pinched his most intimate area on his chest, and he moved his own long-fingered hands over the device on Tony's chest, it was the only thing keeping the inventor alive. His precious Midgardian wore the blue-glowing arc reactor in the middle of his chest to keep the shrapnel from falling into his heart, and he was fascinated by the power radiating from it. When he was making love he noticed that it glowed a brighter blue, and reminded him of the Tesseract, which now lay safely in one of Odin's vaults beneath the Throne Room. He moved his fingers over the device and released a bit of magic to it, smiling when Tony gasped and threw his head back in ecstasy. 

"Oh, Loki? What, what did you just do? That felt fucking amazing, like having, oh, a million orgasms at once," Tony breathed out his words, and thrust his cock harder, with his own sharp movements, the head of his cock bumping up against his prostate over and over, making Loki emit those sweet sounds of keening and whimpering and gasping, muttering his name in total wild abandon. 

"Mmhmm, that was my magic moving over this fascinating device in your chest, Tony, this arc reactor keeping you alive. I just sent it a burst of my own special brand of magic, but I did not expect you to have that reaction," Loki mused, and groaned again when Tony thrust his cock against so relentlessly against his sweet spot over and over. "T-Tony, y-you're making my body thrum with, oh, with so much pleasure. I must be reacting from the energy of your arc reactor." 

"Yeah, I, I, I think so, Loks. Oh, that was the most powerful thing I have ever felt, like having multiple orgasms all at once and a million aphrodisiacs all in one. Can you do that again, babe?" Tony asked, as he stuttered over his words and closed his eyes when he felt Loki's own body as it trembled all over and inside him.

Thor meanwhile, was mesmerized by Loki and Tony's fervent love making, and the way their bodies fit together perfectly. He was pleased their friend was here with his brother and they were sharing these intimacies together. He couldn't wait to join the two of them in their combined coupling, and he  once again had his Asgardian casual trousers down around his ankles, with his strong large hand wrapped around his powerful sex, stroking himself in rhythm to Tony's strong thrusts inside his brother's wonderful cool tightness. He moaned softly when he too felt the power of Tony's arc reactor as it covered his own body, him being in such close proximity to both of them mere feet on the bed. 

Loki was writhing on the mattress, while Tony continued pounding into him so relentlessly, and then he realised his lover had asked him a question, and he opened his emerald eyes and smiled mischievously at him. He moved the fingers of his right hand over the arc reactor on Tony's chest again and this time released a stronger burst of magic, and as the emerald energy from Loki's magic met the blue energy from Tony's arc reactor they both howled in ecstasy as their combined energy covered their bodies with it's scintillating properties.

"Loki, it's, oh, it's too much. I'm gonna come if you don't stop now. Oh, babe, please, I want to last a while longer?" Tony begged, as he thrust his hips harder and faster and his cock head bumped up against his sexy God's sweet spot so deep inside his tightness. 

"I can't, I can't stop it now, Tony, it's taken over our bodies because of my own powerful magic combined with the energy from your arc reactor. Please just keep going, and we can have our orgasms together. I promise you it will be the best one we have shared as of yet," Loki breathed out his words and to emphasize them he removed his hand from the device in the middle of Tony's chest. He slid his fingers inside Tony's luxurious brown hair and caressed the soft strands as he pushed his slim hips up off the mattress to meet Tony's strong downward thrusts, and then he turned his head when he heard Thor's own loud moaning to see that he too was covered in the combined energy from their coupling. He caught his brother's lust filled blue eyes with his own emerald eyes and he smiled warmly and with love at him. He was pleased to see his handsome bulky muscled brother pleasuring his own powerful cock with his strong hand as he watched him and Tony in their coupling, but was brought back to Tony's attention when his lover pounded his hips hard against the mattress with several short, staccato movements that literally had him pinned to the mattress beneath his strong Midgardian lover. 

Thor kept his gaze locked with Loki's for a moment as he pleasured his powerful sex and moaned when his brother grinned at him, and seeing Loki's beautiful emerald eyes watching him made him pump his hand up and down harder and faster. He moaned when the combined emerald energy of Loki's magic and the blue energy from his arc reactor suddenly moved over his body, heightening his pleasure in a way he had never experienced before. He groaned in disappointment when Loki's pretty eyes left his, but he knew he had to pay attention to Tony, his amazing Midgardian lover as he pleasured him. 

Loki keened and whimpered as the energy continued to move over his body with the most amazing sensations. It made him moan louder as his body thrummed with ecstasy when the energy moved over all his pleasure points, even deep inside his body, over his prostate he felt thousands of fingers caressing him along with Tony's powerful cock. "Oh, Tony, this feels so good. Please fuck me harder, faster, I need more, so much more of you." 

"Mm, there is that gorgeous begging you sound so pretty making, Loki," Tony breathed out his own words as he thrust his and then suddenly called out when another burst of energy from Loki's magic and his arc reactor moved over their bodies. His body was alight with pleasure and ecstasy as he thrust his cock harder and deeper inside his lover's tightness, and he knew he was close, he could feel it, and he could somehow feel Loki was also close. "Loks, I can't hold back now. I'm gonna come, I need to come, the energy is just too much for me, love. Come with me, babe?" 

"Yes, Tony, I'm close too, it feels magnificent. Oh, so good, just keep going until we have them together. Fuck me harder, Stark, pound me into the mattress of this bed. Show me how much you are in control, make me feel you," Loki panted, as he breathed out his words and pushed his hips up off the mattress. He wrapped his legs tighter around Tony's waist and grunted when Tony pounded his cock harder and faster inside him. 

Tony grunted at hearing Loki's commands and pushed his cock hard in more punishing thrusts as he pinned the God's body to the mattress. He moved his right hand behind his head and pulled his raven hair hard, as he nibbled on his lover's gorgeous long neck and pistoned his cock inside his tightness. He moved his hand between their bodies and gripped Loki's hard shaft in his hands, pumping him with a flick of his wrist to match his punishing thrusts inside him. "Oh yes, yes, this is better, feels so good, you're so fucking tight, Loki. Gonna. Make. You. Scream. My. Name. Oh..." 

"Oh, you've made me come undone. Feels so good. Tony," Loki suddenly cried out his lover's name when Tony wrapped his hand around his painful hardness and pumped him with his strong hand. He keened when their combined energy moved over their bodies with its power, covering them with an emerald and blue glow of sexual energy. His slim hips bucked up off the mattress as he had the most intense magickal induced orgasm as he shot off several volleys inside Tony's pumping hand. 

"Loki," Tony groaned loudly when Loki had his orgasm inside his hand and all over his own chest, and that feeling of being clenched so tightly inside his sexy God lover brought him over the edge himself. Especially when Loki squeezed him even harder with his tightness and their combined energy moved over their bodies, and he too had an intense orgasm, filling the God with several blasts of his own sweet release. He could hear Thor's loud panting behind them and knew that he too had joined them in their release.

Thor was stroking his own powerful sex as the energy covered his own body and touched him in all his most intimate places and he found himself overcome with ecstasy as he exploded inside his hand as his body shook and shuttered, he called out Loki's name in his low, booming voice. He removed his hand from his sex and sank back against the soft cushions of the divan, panting and gasping as he watched his brother, his sweet Loki, cuddling with Tony on the bed. 

Tony's body crashed on top of Loki's after their powerful orgasms and he kissed the top of the God's head as he lay panting and keening beneath him, his arms and legs still wrapped securely around his body for comfort and affection. "Oh, Loks, that was just as good, if not better, than I remember, babe. 

Loki keened in reply as he nuzzled his face against Tony's chest and cuddled his body closer to his lover, but then answered in his soft, low baritone voice. "Mm, indeed, Tony, very much so. I feel sated and pleased by our coupling." 

Thor chuckled in amusement at hearing his brother's words, and he smiled brightly when Loki turned his pretty emerald eyes on him, and winked bawdily at him, and spoke in his low booming voice. "I mean for us to have our threesome now, brother, Tony, yes?" 

Loki chuckled and flashed his handsome and very disheveled brother one of his trademark smug grin. "Fine by me, brother, I am more than ready for our threesome. What about you, Tony?" 

Tony rolled his eyes at the two horny Gods, the two very handsome and sexy brothers asking him to share a sexy threesome romp with them. Was he dreaming? Was he going to wake up in his own bed back in Stark Tower and find this was all in his imagination? No, he knew this was real, but he couldn't keep himself from suddenly smiling brightly as he shook his head and rolled off Loki's cool, sleek muscled body. He pulled Loki up so they were sitting against the headboard on the top of the bed and spoke in an amused tone of voice to the blond God. "Hey, Point Break, ah, Thor, I'm more than ready to take on the two of you now. I can see that you enjoyed watching us, though, that's cool. Not everyday I have an audience watching me while I make love to someone else, so it's all good to me." 

"I do not understand half the things you say, Tony, but I believe you have agreed with me?" Thor said, as he stared at Tony with a perplexed expression, his head tilted to the side in the manner of a confused puppy. 

"Oh, Thor, what Tony is trying to say is that he is just as anxious to share our threesome," Loki intoned, as he beckoned his brother to join them on the bed. "Come here, join us, and I need to feel your arms around me again, Thor, and your lips on mine. Brother, please?" 

Thor wasted no time as he quickly removed the rest of his Asgardian clothes, his soft cotton tunic and his sleep trousers, and then crawled up the bed until he was seated beside Loki. He wrapped his arms around his brother's slim waist and then pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that was sure to please his sweet little brother, and himself as well. He moaned as he pressed his tongue against Loki's lips and his brother opened his mouth so willingly to him, and he pulled his slim body up onto his lap and deepened his kiss. His once again hard and powerful cock rubbed up against Loki's backside and he thrust himself up off the mattress so his brother could feel his arousal. 

Loki keened and whimpered when Thor pressed his lips against his and he slid his own tongue insistently against his, gasping around their kiss when his brother pulled him onto his lap and he felt his hardness against his backside. He wrapped his hands around the back of Thor's strong muscular neck, pleased to be back in his safe arms again. He knew their coupling with Tony would be just as sensual and heated, and he was looking forward to putting himself in between his brother and Tony. 

Tony sat against the bedpost with an amused expression on his as he watched the two hot Gods, brothers, fucking hell, the two lovers, kissing each other's faces off, and truth be told he was really turned on by it. He wondered how their threesome would go, who would be in the middle? Then he made up his mind that Loki should be the sandwiched in between him and Thor, which meant that Loki would be fucking him and Thor would be fucking Loki. That also meant that one of them would be jerking him off, and for some reason, he wouldn't mind if it were the Thor. Gods, that was a sight to behold and it made his cock harden again as it stood up large and proud against his flat, muscular stomach. On impulse, Tony moved his hand to rest on the small of Loki's back and caressed the silky soft skin with his fingers, smiling when he felt his lover's body shudder from the intimate action, and feeling spurred on, he leaned over and whispered in the God's ear. "Hey, Loks, can I get in on this action any time soon, babe? I'm wanting to begin this threesome just as much as you and Thor are." 

Loki keened again when he felt Tony's hand as it caressed his lower back and his whispered words in his ear made him shudder even more, as he slowly ended his kiss with Thor and turned his attention to his handsome Midgardian, and answered his questions. "Hmm, you are just as impatient as my dear brother Thor, aren't you, my knight in shining red Iron Man armor?" 

"Yes, you're too fucking right I'm impatient, Loks. How can I not be excited about the prospect of having a threesome with two very sexy and well endowed Gods, hmm? I think I'll have you fucking me, while Thor fucks you, babe, and maybe Thor can jack me off with one of those meaty hands of his," Tony quipped, as he leaned forward again and kissed the God's nose, nipping playfully at it with his teeth. 

Loki chuckled at hearing Tony's suggestion and then yelped when he kissed and nipped his nose. "Yes, that was the plan, Tony. You will look resplendent splayed beneath me on this large bed while I take you, and my dear brother Thor takes me and uses his, as you say, meaty hand pleasures you. What say you, Thor, my love? Are you just as impatient and ready for our threesome?" 

"Yes, yes, I am, my sweet brother, Loki, my love. I am most assuredly in agreement to the arrangement of it as well," Thor voiced, as he pushed his cock harder against his brother's backside to show just how ready and aroused he was. "I need to be buried deep inside you now, Loki, for it feels as if it has been an age since I was." 

"Yes, Thor," Loki breathed out his words, as he rubbed his naked backside against his brother's hardness, and keened when Thor kissed his neck and collarbone, nibbling on the soft flesh with his teeth and licking with his tongue. "I cannot wait for your hardness to be inside me too, brother. Now, enough talking, let's get to it." 

Loki waved his hands over the three of them, to clean them of their earlier sweat and body fluids, and grinned at Tony when he stared down at his body, his eyebrows raised in question. "Why the shocked look, Tony? You have seen me perform this conjure before, and besides that, magic has its many uses, this is just one of them." 

"Yes, I have seen you do this before, Loks, it just tickled me for a moment, the sensation of your magic fingers cleaning my body, and it felt good," Tony quipped, as he leaned forward and kissed Loki's lips quickly, turning to face Thor as well as Loki. "So, I think it's time to get this party started. Don't you agree, my two sexy Gods? Think I'll just position myself in the middle of this huge bed and let you two get things going on top of me, yeah?" 

"Anthony, again, your words baffle me, but I am starting to slowly comprehend what you mean," Thor remarked, as he smiled fondly at the Midgardian and glanced over at Loki to see him also smiling in amusement. 

"Thor, what Tony is trying to say is that he is going to lie down on the bed and then I'll position myself on top of him, and then you, my dear brother, will sit behind me so you can have me easily. Do you understand now?" Loki asked, as he smiled warmly at Thor and then caressed his bearded face with his long, thin fingers. 

"So, Anthony and I get to enjoy your lovely body in between us. This will be so pleasurable, my Loki," Thor intoned, as he lifted Loki's body up and moved them over so Tony could slide to the middle of the bed. He laughed in amusement when Loki yelped and wrapped his long arms and legs around his body like a snake. 

Tony laughed as he watched the two brother's playing around with each other and smiled fondly by how close they were, after having seen all they had put each other through during the battle on Earth, he thought how good it was for them to finally be this close again. "Hey, don't start this without me, you two sex Gods. Get over here to this bed again and let's start making love." 

"Oh, Tony, you are such a romantic. You speak in those funny words, and yet you still use the term making love," Loki teased, and then yelped again when  Thor tossed him back on the bed beside Tony, and grunted when his big bulky muscled brother landed on top of him. "Thor, you are crushing me into the mattress now. Please, be gentle with me?" 

"I'm sorry, brother, it was not my  intention to crush you, let me help you up," Thor voiced, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, where he held him fast with a sweet kiss to his lips, soothing him for a moment, smiling when he heard his brother as he keened softly. 

Loki keened and kissed Thor with just as much fervor and whimpered when Tony moved behind him and started kissing the back of his neck and just below his ear. His own body squirmed in between Thor and Tony now as they both continued their kisses and he moaned when Thor moved his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He broke their kiss and gasped as he felt Thor's stroking him and leaned back against Tony's body when he continued kissing his neck and down his collarbone. "Oh, both of you will be my undoing. You are both exquisite lover's." 

"Hey, babe, it's all right to let yourself become undone. You are absolutely gorgeous, Loki, and you deserved to be worshiped like this," Tony said, as he pushed his own hard cock up against Loki's backside. "I'm hard again and ready for some more loving. Thor, I think we should get this beauty all situated now. I'm going lay down on the mattress again, and you can get our raven-haired beauty into position with you playing pitcher and me playing catcher-Oh-" 

Loki cut Tony's words short when he suddenly moved from in between him and Thor, spun his body around and pushed Tony down onto the mattress again.  He grinned mischievously down at his lover when he stared up at him with a pleasantly shocked expression on his face. "What, Tony, my darling? You did say for me to allow myself to become undone, did you not?"

"Y-yes, I, I, d-did, Loks, b-but I never expected you t-to move as quickly as you did-and do and-how do you do that, anyway?" Tony asked, and then he whimpered when Loki rubbed their hard cocks together in a slow, languid movement that nearly hard him losing it right then and there. 

"Hmm, I am the God of Mischief, and a trickster, and my magick is really very good, Tony," Loki mused, as he steadied himself up on his hands on either side of Tony's head and rubbed the length of their cocks together in one slow sensual movement. 

Tony gasped when Loki rubbed their cocks together and his slim hips bucked up off the mattress to get more friction, but then he felt the strong meaty hands of Thor holding him down on the mattress and he groaned in disappointment. "Come on now, you two, you're really making me sexually frustrated. Please, can we just get on with this? I need to feel some hot God action, and have a Loki sandwich already." 

"My, my, such impatience this one has. Very well, Tony Stark, we shall begin our threesome lovemaking session," Loki huffed, but he continued to rub their cocks together for a moment, before he lifted himself into a sitting position and spread Tony's legs wide, placing one over his left thigh. He turned to look over his shoulder and lifted his backside up off his the mattress so Thor could lean in behind him. 

Thor grinned at Loki and immediately moved into his position behind his brother, kneeling on his legs as he gripped Tony's right leg and held it up. "There now, we are positioned, Loki, if you would use your magick to prepare me, yourself and Anthony, we can being our wonderful threesome lovemaking session. I hope you are ready for this, Man of Iron, my brother and I are going to be very heavy leaning over you." 

"Not to worry, Thor, I shall accommodate us both so we do not crush poor Tony with our powerful bodies. I have done it before," Loki remarked, as he leaned over his shoulder and kissed Thor's lips, and in the next instant, he waved his hands over all of them, recited a spell in a language he knew Tony did not understand and smiled when he heard his lover beneath him as he gasped loudly. "What is it, Tony? Have I shocked you once again? You know that magic has its many uses." 

"No, it's not that, babe, I just felt like your fingers were moving inside me, lubing me and stretching me, that's all. It felt great, Loks, I just need to feel your cock inside me now," Tony retorted, as he smiled up at Loki with his adoring smile and gasped again when Loki pulled his lower half toward him.

"You are not the only one who was prepared with my magickal lube, my sweet Tony Stark. All of us are ready to join in on the threesome," Loki shot back playfully, as he waved his hands and recited another spell to accommodate himself and Thor so they wouldn't crush Tony. He lined up his lubed up cock to Tony's entrance, and slowly slid his cock inside his lover's tight entrance, and they both gasped as he slipped inside with the help of the magickal properties from the Asgardian emerald lube. He reached forward with his right hand and grabbed Tony's left hand to give himself leverage, as he stilled himself and waited to seat himself on Thor's large cock, which did not need to be accommodated to fit inside Loki, because he was a God and could take his brother's large Godly cock easily. 

Tony groaned when he felt Loki's cock moving inside of him, even though he accommodated himself for him, he still felt large and thick, oh, but it felt so good to have Loki inside him again, and he fell back completely against the soft blankets and furs on the king-sized canopy bed. His right hand gripped the pillows while his left hand squeezed Loki's fingers hard inside his own as the God slipped his cock all the way inside him and then stopped so he could have Thor do the same to him. 

Thor chuckled as he watched Loki move inside Tony's tightness and saw the look of bliss on their friends face, watching as his cock sprang up against his stomach from the ecstasy he knew he was feeling. He had been on the receiving end of his brother's cock many times and knew  how good it felt to have  him inside of him. He caressed Loki's lower back with his right hand and then held his body upright over him, and as he kissed the back of his neck he whispered in his brother's ear, nibbling on the soft lobe. "Mm, now it's time for you to sit down on my powerful cock, Loki Odinson. I shall fill you with my hardness and then we can pleasure one another with our wonderful threesome sex." 

"Oh, Thor, your words are so eloquent and please me no end. Oh, I am more than ready to seat myself upon your powerful cock, oh, just like this..." Loki threw his head back and cried out when he felt Thor's large, thick cock as he slid all the way inside him. He sat panting and trying to calm his fast beating heart for a moment, as he gripped Tony's hand harder in his own, he sat still for a moment so they could all get comfortable before they started their movement together. 

Tony stared up at Loki and Thor and was in awe of how beautiful they both were together. How well their bodies fit together and then he stared down at where Loki was buried deep inside him and realised that he and the gorgeous God of Mischief fit perfectly together as well. He reached up with his left hand and placed it on Loki's soft cheek, and he smiled when his lover opened his emerald eyes and stared down at him with his own adoring smile. "Are you ready now, Loki? I gotta say, this looks really hot to me, having you buried inside me while Thor is inside you, babe. I can't wait to feel the motion when we finally get going." 

"So you shall feel it very soon, my dear Tony, and I will say this to you, you will experience the most intense emotions when you do," Loki said, as he turned his face and kissed the palm of Tony's hand, before he stared thrusting his hips and pushing his cock deeper inside his lover's tightness. He grinned when Tony gasped as the head of his powerful member bumped up against his prostate with each movement. 

Thor made sure to push his own cock inside Loki when he thrust forward inside Tony, and within the next few minutes they all were synced together in the perfect motion. He thrust his cock deep and long inside Loki's cool tightness, and moved his right hand around them so he could grasp Tony's own hard, throbbing cock in his hand, pumping him in time to his and Loki's thrusts in tandem. 

Loki keened and moaned as Thor's cock head slammed up against his prostate, pushing his own body forward into Tony's tightness, and he swiveled his hips from side to side and forward with short staccato movements,  his own cock head bumping up against Tony's prostate with each forward thrust. He watched as Thor's hand pumped his cock and once again stared down at Tony's arc reactor in his chest, noting how it glowed brightly. 

Tony meanwhile lay on the mattress with his leg leg splayed out beside him, as he pushed his hips up to meet Loki's downward thrusts. He was panting now from the feeling of having the two Gods above him, and his head moved from side to side on the pillows as he murmured incoherently at all the pleasure and ecstasy he was feeling at the moment. He could feel and see his arc reactor shining brightly in his chest but was relieved to see Loki's magickal energy had not connected with it yet, as he concentrated on being pleasured by both his Gods. He groaned when Thor pumped his hard cock with slow, languid movements and his thumb moved over the slit to coax out the pre-cum, as he spread it over the shaft for more friction. "Oh, Loki, Thor, this feels fucking amazing. Oh, please, don't stop, I want all of us to come together, oh, fuck, this is the best feeling in the world, no, the Universe, Oh, hell, in all the Nine Realms."

Thor laughed in amusement as he listened to Tony rambling on and pushed his own member  harder and deeper inside Loki's tight entrance, while his hand moved faster on Tony's hardness. He leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to the back of Loki's neck and whispered in his ear. "Oh, Loki, it feels so good to be inside you again, my sweet brother. How I have missed you so much, my love." 

"Yes, oh yes, Thor, this feels magnificent. Oh, but no more talking from either one of us, let's just enjoy each other's bodies, my love’s," Loki voiced, as he bounced up and down on Thor's cock, but made it so his hips thrust forward and his own cock moved deep inside Tony's tightness. He stared down at Tony and squeezed his hand as he moved his hips up off the mattress to meet his thrusts. It was this way for several long minutes, as Thor thrust deep inside Loki, pumped Tony's cock with his hand and that movement brought Loki forward as he moved inside Tony, swiveling his hips and bumping his sweet spot every time. 

Tony was panting and gasping at the sensations of being well and truly fucked and against the mattress of the bed, and he knew that he was heading over the edge with the way Thor's meaty hand and stroking him and with each bump against his prostate. He hated it but he knew he couldn't last too long, as he called out to the two Gods. "Oh, Loks, Thor, I can't, I'm not gonna make it any longer. Oh, this feels too fucking good and watching you two sex Gods get it on is too much for me. Ah, oh, I can't stop it now, I'm gonna, it's, I'm gonna come. Oh, Loki, Thor!" 

Tony shouted at the top of his lungs as his hips shot up off the bed and his body moved into the perfect bow as he had another mind blowing orgasm, spilling over Thor's hand and onto his chest and stomach in several volleys. His body thrummed with the sudden burst of Loki's magic as it connected to his arc reactor in his chest and he had a more intense orgasm that nearly took his breath away. He squeezed Loki's hand hard and closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again to stare up at the shocked look on Loki's face when he too exploded inside Tony. He fell back and rested against the comfortable blankets as he watched the two gorgeous brother's making passionate love together, with an warm smile on his face. 

Loki keened and whimpered when Tony had his orgasms and he felt his member being squeezed like a vise inside his lover's tightness, and he couldn't help but to have his own powerful orgasm, as he filled his lover with several volleys. He still kept up his powerful thrusts inside Tony even after he emptied inside him his seed spilling out in several strong bursts. When he felt his magick reconnect with Tony's arc reactor, he knew that they were all going to experience it's power and strength, as the fierceness of their release hit them all. 

Thor removed his hand from Tony's cock after he came and moved it to rest on Loki's thigh as he pushed his hips up in more powerful thrusts, pushing his cock deeper and harder inside his brother's cool tightness. He wrapped his other arm around his slim waist as he rode out his own feelings of passion, and whispered words of love and affection in his brother's ear. "Oh, Loki, my sweet brother, I need to come now. I too cannot hold back much longer. You feel too good to me, my love."

Loki released Tony's hand and wrapped both his arms around Thor's arms that were wrapped so securely around his waist now and he held on as he pushed back onto his brother's hard cock. He keened and whimpered when Thor thrust up harder inside his and he closed his eyes as his head fell back against Thor's strong shoulder and he whispered heatedly. He squeezed Thor's cock hard when he moved deeper inside him and continued his sensual dance up and down on Thor's cock now. "Then do not hold back, Thor, my love. Come inside me, oh, so deep inside my, my brother, my lover. Make me feel how much you love and adore me now." 

Thor groaned at hearing Loki's bawdy words as he changed the angle of his thrusts and swiveled his hips from side to side, the head of his powerful sex still bumping up against his brother's sweet spot. He kissed Loki's shoulders and his neck tenderly and then cried out when his brother sent him a burst of his special brand of sex magick, which sent him reeling over the edge when it connected with the energy from Tony's arc reactor, as he had his own orgasm and released several times inside Loki's tightness. He bit lightly into his soft creamy white skin on Loki's shoulder as he rode the crest of his orgasm and hugged Loki's body against his. 

Loki pulled his cock form inside Tony's tightness and when Thor had his orgasm, he had another one of his own, surprised to feel Tony doing the same as the three of them rode the crest of the sensations moving over their bodies, as they were covered in the green magickal glow of Loki's energy and the bright blue energy from Tony's arc reactor. 

Thor clung to Loki's body with his arms wrapped tighter around his slim waist, and within the next moment, he sat panting loudly against his brother's trembling body, his heart slowing down to normal again. He sighed when he felt Loki's body shift in front of him, only to be pulled down onto the mattress of the bed. 

Loki pulled Thor's body down onto the bed again, and landed in between him and Tony, pulling their sweaty, semen covered bodies against his own, but with a wave of his hands, they were all cleaned of their sex, and were covered in the warm blankets and furs. He keened when Tony kissed his left cheek and snuggled against the left side of his body, while Thor performed the same action against his right side. He smiled at both of them and wrapped his arms around both of them and closed his eyes to relax. "Mm, now I feel sated and satisfied from our coupling, my two beautiful lovers. My Thor and my Tony, thank you for a wonderful evening. I love you both very much."

"Yes, brother, it was a most enjoyable evening spent in yours and Anthony's company, and the sex was tremendously exciting. I love you too, Loki, very much," Thor voiced, as he squeezed Loki's body against his own. 

"Well, I can't complain, either, you two sexy Gods. This was by far the best sex I have had and to be honest, my first threesome, and it meant something special to me. I love you too, Loks, very much so," Tony intoned, as he snuggled close to his sexy God of Mischief and smiled when he keened softly. 

"Oh, Tony, your words please me very much.  I love you too, my darling. Oh, but you were not able to say it around the others. Being here on Asgard, with me, and knowing you are Father's ally and mean to keep me safe, it all makes sense to me now. I have so much love to share with my sweet Thor, my beautiful brother, my lover and soon to be husband; and you, my wonderful Midgardian lover and savior, my champion, my knight in shining red Iron Man armor," Loki said, his voice sounding softer as he started to drift off into sleep. 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, yes, I know how you feel, Loks, just sleep now, babe. I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon, I promise," Tony said, as he kissed Loki's lips. He smiled as he watched his emerald eyes close and he fell asleep. He looked over at Thor and winked at the blond God. 

"Anthony Stark, I owe you a debt of gratitude for looking after Loki during that time on Earth, and though I was a bit jealous and acted a fool, I did not mean to slight you. I know now that you were his champion and were protecting him for our Father, and I thank you. I want us to become close and be as brother's just as Loki and I are, while you are his lover, even after he and I are married," Thor said, as he reached over and clasped Tony's free hand in his own. 

"Hey, you're welcome, Thor, it was my pleasure to take care of your little brother. I did fall in love with him, that's the truth, and he with me, so it's all good. It would be my great honour to be as your brother, Thor, and thanks for the nice words there, I appreciate them," Tony said, and then suddenly yawned loudly as he blinked his own eyes. He sighed when Loki pulled him closer against him and did the same with Thor, who also yawned loudly and covered them all with the blankets. They both said their goodnight to each other and then drifted off into peaceful sleep, the three of them lying sated and happy in each other's arms for the rest of the night into the morning. 


	49. Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene's naming ceremony.

The following morning, Irene woke up early. Tired and exhausted, she dragged her body into the bathroom and took a shower, washing her long hair carefully and preparing herself for when Sif woke. Stepping out of the showering area, she toweled off and sat in front of the sink in the room. Looking at her reflection she thought about what the day held for her. Was this the right thing for her? What this the best thing for her? 

There was no question.

These people had been a better family to her in the few months she had been here than her own blood family on Earth, even with her despondent and obnoxious. She felt more a part of the Asgardians then “her own people”. This was the best thing for her. Nodding as if to settle the internal issues, she stood, dressed in her dressing gown and wrapped a towel around her hair, stepping out into the room.

Sif was up, walking in with a tray from the hallway, smiling.

“What has you grinning this morning?” Irene asked, smiling herself.

“That was Volstagg, wanting to check on you. He brought you a tray of food to eat before the ceremony as well as a gift. He wanted to come in but I insisted that you were not yet ready for the day. He did not seem to mind that notion.”

Irene blushed but smiled. Walking to the table where Sif set the tray down, Irene’s eyes went wide. Heaps of fruits, breads, cheeses and a small plate of cold meats filled the tray.

“He does not expect me to eat all of this does he? You are eating as well, right?” Irene asked.

Sif laughed.

“You forget that Volstagg can eat nearly constantly. I suppose he assumes that everyone can.” Sif popped a grape in her mouth. 

Irene smiled as she picked up a small wedge of cheese, seeing that he had set a Midnight black rose on the tray as well. Picking it up she inhaled the fragrance, something she was beginning to really love. Though her room was full of the flowers, something about him giving it to her, touched her more deeply. 

“Do not forget your gift.” Sif mentioned picking up a few things to munch on as she walked back to the vanity in the room. Pulling items from the drawers, she prepared the station for readying Irene for her special ceremony.

Looking around the tray, she found a small box, tucked under some slices of apples. Pulling it out and opening it, she gasped. Removing them from the box, she held up a pair of wired things that were decorated with sapphires and diamonds. Showing Sif, she smiled.

“Ear wraps.”

Irene cocked her head.

“You do not know about ear wraps?” Sif asked Before sitting Irene down and pulling her hair up in a rudimentary pony tail. Setting one of the wraps behind her ear, she pulled a delicate chain over the top, where it held it in place. The chain had a tear drop sapphire on the end, while the piece that sat behind the ear also had sapphires and diamonds hang from the bottom of the wire. Like earrings with no piercings, they were quite fetching.

“They are beautiful on you. Volstagg did good.” Sif smiled at her friend, admiring her reflection in the mirror.

Irene smiled, a little embarrassed but she did agree, they were beautiful and they stood out against the fairness of her skin and the blackness of her hair.

“Okay, let us start with your makeup. I will brush your hair out while you do that.”

Together, Sif and Irene worked in tandem to make her appearance ready for the ceremony. Worried she would keep people waiting, Irene tried to go as fast as she could.

“You need to relax, my dear. No one will start the ceremony without you, we have plenty of time.” Sif laughed.

Opting to roll the sides of her hair up (allowing better stability for the diadem and showing off the ear wraps) Sif got to work, pinning and pulling Irene’s hair to suit her purposes. A few watering eyes later, Sif stepped back and admired her handiwork.

“Yes, I think that works quite well.”

A knock at the door startled both women. Sif walked over.

“If it is Volstagg again I will hit him.” She smiled at Irene opening the door. Frigga stood in the doorway looking every bit a goddess and queen.

“My Queen.” Sif bowed allowing Frigga in.

“Hello Mother.” Irene stood and walked over, embracing Frigga lightly, not wishing to wrinkle the Queens ensemble. 

“You are not dressed yet?” Frigga pointed out. “We need to be leaving shortly.”

Irene looked pointedly at Sif but responded to her Mother.

“I am ready to dress just this moment. It should not take me long.”

Taking the slippers first, she pulled them on to her feet and admired the way they looked and felt. Taking the dress off the dummy, Sif held it at the ready to help Irene as she removed her dressing gown. Frigga walked over and assisted Irene by lacing up her corset for her, pulling tightly, cinching her into the garment. Taking a deep breathe Irene quietly thanked her previous professions proclivity for corsets and her ability to wear them easily. 

Sif raised the dress over her head and helped to pull it over Irene’s head while not disturbing her hair. Helping to smooth the fabric, Frigga stepped back, admiring the cut and craftsmanship of her tailors.

“I think they did a fair job on the dress. You look divine.” The queen smiled.

“Now, for the accessories!” Sif exclaimed turning around and retrieving the ear wraps, putting them on carefully. Tucking a stray strand of hair away, she looked at the jewels and smiled. “Now the diadem.”

“Thank you for that, that was amazing.” Irene turned to Frigga.

“It was my pleasure, my dear.” Frigga smiled, “But I have another gift for you, from your brothers.”

Irene turned and looked at her with questioning in her eyes. Loki and Thor got her something? Idly she wondered if the gift was explosive, but fought the urge to laugh at that thought. Sif pulled her attention back as she placed the diadem on her head, tucking it into the rolls of hair on Irene’s head.

“There, I think that will work.” Sif stepped back next to Frigga to admire Irene’s full outfit.

Turning, Irene looked at her reflection in the mirror and stood transfixed. 

“Oh Gods…” She gasped covering her mouth with her hands. She looked like a princess. “I look pretty.”

“You look beautiful.” Frigga corrected her. Standing next to Irene on one side of the would be princess while Sif stood on the other. Looking down, Frigga produced a small box and handed it to Irene. “From your brothers.”

Opening the box showed a silver ring with a single Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire in a circle. Irene felt tears well up in her eyes as she understood what the ring meant and how awful she felt for having treated the both of them so horribly.

“It is beautiful.” She managed to say.

“Put it on.” Frigga insisted.

Finding the correct finger, Irene slipped it onto her right middle finger. While a large ring it was not so obtrusive as to dominate her hand. In fact, Irene went so far as to say that it was perfect, in every way.

“I shall have to thank them both when I see them.”

“Yes, we really should get moving to the ceremony, would not want to keep the Allfather waiting.” Frigga smiled gently pulling at Irene’s hand.

Lifting her dress with her other hand, Irene followed after the queen. Walking out of the door, Irene took a deep breath and walked with her two ladies towards the throne room. Just before the doors, they stopped Irene and straightened out her train, smoothing out the materials and making sure that everything on her was perfect.

“When you enter, you will walk to the Allfather and kneel at the base of the steps. Keep your head down until he invites you to stand, then you are to maintain eye contact with anyone that addresses you. He will have you repeat your oath, so do not worry about words. Thor, Loki and I will also speak oaths welcoming you into the family. Once Odin proclaims you adopted he will have you eat one of the golden apples and work some magic on you. Just follow his directions and all will be well. Afterwards embrace the Allfather, your brothers and I and that will conclude the ritual. Tonight we will feast.”

What Frigga neglected to say but all three were thinking about was between the ritual and the banquet, SHIELD was expected to make an appearance. Smiling, Frigga nodded towards the doors.

“Wait for the guards to open the doors for your entrance. Take a deep breath, this is easy. Wait until the wedding.” Frigga smiled.

“Wait, what?” Irene looked at her mother nervously. 

Winking at Irene Frigga took Sif by the hand and pulled her away towards the throne room. The doors closed behind them and Irene was left alone in the hall. Walking around to be standing before the doors, Irene took several deep breaths and was already feeling the light dizziness that came from wearing a corset. Wondering what was transpiring in the room behind the huge gilded doors, her eyes caught her ring again. Raising her hand she admired the piece, astonished that she had brothers. True and proper brothers. The doors hinges began to creak and she looked up, dropping her hands. Looking straight away, she slowly entered the room. 

The guards at this end of the throne room watched her silently with their eyes. Looking ahead, she forgot how large the room really was and felt that maybe she could have used a head start on this walk. Luckily she managed a pace that prevented her from tripping over the front of her dress and still managed to flow the material at her arms for the dramatic effect they so longed for. Looking ahead, Odin sat atop the throne with Frigga, Thor and Loki standing on the left on the steps and the Warrior’s Three and Sif standing on the right. All of them were smiling at her, even Thor. A fourth person stood slightly apart from the company on the family side of the room. As she drew nearer, she recognized him as Tony Stark, looking quite dashing in all black with green accents. 

Nearly to the stairs, she glanced over at Volstagg who was grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks red. Irene diverted her eyes down, trying to hide her grin. Looking over at Thor and Loki, she smiled at them, blushing.

Standing before the Allfather, Irene kneeled and waited for Odin to begin.

 _Do not fall, do not fall, do not fall._ Irene kept thinking as she slowly made her way to the floor.

What felt like a lifetime passed. Irene was able to catch her breath and calm her breathing. Through her lashes she could make out Odin rising slowly as walk forward. The moments ticked by and for a moment, she feared that she had missed a step in the ritual already.

“Rise.” She heard Odin command.

Standing slowly, she raised her eyes to her soon to be father.

“Irene Adler, you stand before the people of Asgard embodied within me with the humble request to join them do you not?”

“I do.”

“Do you willingly shed your previous life and all it stood for in order to be reborn Asgardian?”

“I do.”

“Do you accept Queen Frigga, Odinwife and myself Odin Allfather as your sovereignties?”

“I do.”

“The repeat after me, I, Irene, of sound mind and of my own virtue do solemnly swear to uphold the laws of this realm and seek to protect it at all costs.”

Taking a deep breathe, Irene repeated Odin.

“I, Irene, of sound mind and of my own virtue do solemnly swear to uphold the laws of this realm and seek to protect it at all costs.”

“I, Irene, of sound mind and of my own virtue do seek to join the royal family as a daughter and sister.” Odin stated coolly once more.

“I, Irene, of sound mind and of my own virtue do seek to join the royal family as a daughter and sister.” Irene felt relaxed and calm as she spoke.

Looking over to his right, Odin nodded to Frigga. Irene turned to face the family.

“I, Queen Frigga Odinwife, accept you, Irene, to be my daughter henceforth.” Frigga smiled broadly at Irene, who returned the smile, tears threatening her eyes.

“I, Thor Odinson, accept you, Irene, to be my sister henceforth.” Irene blushed and smiled at Thor.

“I, Loki Odinson, accept you, Irene, to be my sister henceforth.” Irene bit her lip to keep from crying and instead took another deep breath. Smiling at Loki before turning to look at Odin.

“I, Odin Allfather, accept you, Irene, to be my daughter henceforth and now rename you as Irene Odindaughter.”

Odin turned and nodded to a nearby pageboy. Walking forward he presented Odin with a golden apple atop a silver platter. Irene watched it, enamored with its beauty and its possibilities. 

“The golden apple, a symbol of bounty and fertility,” He held the apple aloft in his hand, “Able to grant immortality to those who should eat of its flesh.” Odin indicated for Irene to approach. Raising her skirts as she climbed the steps to him, she stood on the step just below him and waited. Walking forward he handed her the apple.

“Take a deep bite and eat it all of the bite.” He whispered. 

The apple was larger than the ones she was used to on Earth. Holding the apple with both hands she bit into it and chewed. It was sweeter than any apple she had ever tasted. While she chewed thoughtfully on the apple, she watched Odin move closer to her. Pausing momentarily Irene again doubted what she was doing before she remembered the magic aspect of this ritual. Looking at the apple as she swallowed, she was not sure she had eaten enough so took a second bite. Odin smiled and nodded his head infinitesimally to show she was right. Placing his hands aside her head at her temples, Odin closed his eyes. Feeling a slight warmth at her temples, she continued to chew, feeling slightly silly. The heat at her head continued to grow and grow until it became nearly unbearable. Spreading throughout her body the heat and pain rushed through her veins, even her hair hurt. Clenching the apple, her eyes pinched closed, swallowing her bite of apple, she gritted her teeth. Breathing through her nose, she was no stranger to pain, so she attempted to breathe through it. She wanted to cry out, to scream but kept silent. As quickly as it came, the heat subsided but there was a dizzying feeling that replaced it. The room spun around her and she was having difficulty standing. Feeling Odin’s hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him gasping. The feeling subsided and the room began to still.

“Better?”

Nodding her head she took a breath and straightened up. Odin took the apple from her grip and passed it to the pageboy, who removed it. All the while, Odin kept one hand on Irene to steady her.

“Irene, on behalf of Frigga Odinwife, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson and I, we accept you as our daughter and sister, princess and ambassador of Asgard; Irene Odindaughter.”

Taking her gently into his arms, he held her, wrapping his around her back. Irene took a breath and melted into his embrace. It was done, she was part of the family now. Closing her eyes she felt a connection to Odin and to her family behind her. There was a powerful thrumming of energy that she felt everywhere around her. It was a little overwhelming, but quickly she managed to lessen the affect by blocking it. Right now, she just wanted to focus on the moment she was in. Pulling back Odin reached up and kissed her forehead. It was the first time she heard clapping from behind her. Looking back she saw them all applauding. It made her blush. Remembering Frigga’s instructions, she walked over and embraced her mother next.

“I am so happy right now.” Frigga whispered.

“Me too.” Irene whispered back, allowing a few tears to spill on her cheeks. Looking over at her brothers she smiled and approached Thor tentatively. Embracing him briefly she smiled up at him.

“Thank you for my ring.” 

Thor muttered his response, as Irene moved to Loki. Embracing him she held him for a long moment, not saying anything. Pulling back slowly, she smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Looking over at Tony Stark standing not far away, Irene nodded to the man. Approaching him slowly, she spoke quietly.

“Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I was fearful that you were here to …. To turn us over to SHIELD. I am sorry for doubting you.”

She waited a moment in case he responded before turning across the stairs to the Warriors Three. Approaching Fandral, she embraced him lightly. Pulling back, she was a little surprised to find that he was still hanging on to her. Pulling back once more, she managed to break free of his grip.

“Thank you Fandral, for your support.”

“Of course.” He bowed his head, keeping his gaze on her. 

Turning to Hogun she held her hands open in front of her. He had once said he would never hug someone unless he saw their hands first, to make sure that they did not conceal a knife in their hands and stab him in the back. Smiling, Hogun did the same thing before he stepped forward and embraced her lightly.

Looking at Sif, Irene’s eyes teared up.

“My sister.” Irene whispered, holding her friend tightly “My friend, my Sif.” Pulling back, Irene kissed her forehead, Sif kissed Irene’s cheek.

Coming to Volstagg, Irene kept smiling, but bit her lip. Holding her face in his huge hands, Volstagg smiled.

“My Irene.” He whispered. 

“My Volstagg.” She whispered back, taking his hands in hers, she turned to face Odin.

“Daughter, as you are now a princess you are to be married within the week.” Odin announced.

“I have found someone, father.”

“Name him.”

“If he’ll have me, I name Volstagg to be my husband.” Irene turned, and was surprised to find, Volstagg on one knee. 

“Volstagg, how answers you?” Odin asked. 

“I accept with all my heart.” He smiled up at Irene. Turning to face him, she held his face in her hands.

“Then in four days’ time, after the princes marry, you two shall be wed.” Odin pronounced. 

Irene grinned down at Volstagg stepping in closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her legs, Volstagg raised Irene in the air, spinning her around making her giggle.  
Hearing Odin mutter something, Irene and Volstagg turned and looked at the Allfather. Slowly, the ginger warrior set Irene on the ground, kissing her hands as he finished. 

“Father?” Irene asked.

A bellowing knock at the throne room doors made everyone turn. A guard opened the door and walked in. 

“Apologizes, my king. Heimdall wishes to convey a message.” The Guard bowed.

“I know… SHIELD has arrived.”


	50. Spread Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakens early on the morning of Irene's Naming Day and uses his magic to fashions a special present for her. Loki, Thor and Tony are escorted by Odin to Irene's Naming Day Ceremony. Loki's POV

Loki had woken up before Thor and Tony the following morning, rather early, not only was it his new sister Irene's Naming Day, but he wanted to get started on the special gift he had planned to craft for her. He opened his emerald eyes and stretched languidly between his two lovers, as he placed kisses on their lips he shimmied his way from between their strong arms and sat up in the middle of the bed with part of the emerald blanket wrapped around the lower half of his body. 

He smiled to himself as he conjured up the things he would need to craft this special gift to his sister, Irene. A little emerald box that contained a small silver ring, with three special Gemstones that he would cover in his own brand of protective magic and a charm spell which would keep Irene safe from harm in any situation. 

The Gemstones would be in in the colours of each of the siblings, himself, Thor and Irene. One Emerald for Loki, one Garnet for Thor, and one Sapphire for Irene. Each of these stones represented the two brothers and their sisters. He grinned as he picked up the Asgardian silver ring, that he had also handcrafted himself using his magic. He had weaved more magic and a special charm spell inside the ring itself, all to make sure his little sister would be kept safe from harm or ill will from anyone who wished to hurt her. He then set to work magically weaving the three stones on the top of the silver ring, and wove more Asgardian silver to keep them in place. 

Once he had finished crafting the ring and setting the special namesake stones into place, he stared down at his handiwork with a proud expression, but then started when he heard Thor stirring behind him on the mattress. He did not hide his craft, but chose to hold it in his hand while his sleepy brother sat up and moved to sit behind him.

"Mm, Loki, my brother, why have you risen so early? Surely we have time before our sister's Naming ceremony-" Thor stopped his train of thought when he saw Loki was holding something in his hand, actually cradling it against his chest. "Loki, what is that you are holding there?"

"What, this, Thor?” Loki answered, as he raised his eyebrows at Thor and smiled warmly as he grinned mischievously at his brother, and future husband. “If you must know, I have made our sister Irene a special gift. It is an Asgardian sterling silver protection ring. I crafted it with all three of our colours and I have also woven magic and a charm spell inside the Gems and the metal itself. What do you think, brother?" Loki asked, as he held out his palm with the ring in the middle. He noticed Tony stirred as well, as he leaning over his other shoulder with an admirable smile on his face. 

"Humph, it is nice, Loki. I'm sure she will appreciate it," Thor retorted, as he stared down at the piece of jewelry. He was not really pleased to have her wearing his color, but when his brother looked at him, he feigned a smile. It quickly faded when Loki looked away, as he rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Tony. 

"Yes, I'm certain she will love it, Thor, because it comes from both her brothers," Loki intoned, and shook his head when he heard the dejected tone his brother held when speaking of their sister, Irene. "This ring is not just for show, though, Thor. It is also to protect her and keep her safe from anyone who wishes to harm her. Therefore any of the other Realms we visit, she will be safe and protected."

"Loki, are you telling me that Irene will be coming along on our adventures to the other Realms? Do you really believe that she is ready for that? She has only been in one battle, and that does naught make her a seasoned warrior," Thor said. The thought of the woman joining them on their adventures into other Realms was naught but dismal to him. Even the thought of the woman being around them so often made his stomach turn. Though she would be their sister in a few short hours, he still detested the woman greatly.  

"Of course she will, Thor. She is a proper warrior now," Loki scoffed, as he turned around and stared at his brother with raised eyebrows and shook his head in disappointment. So, Irene would still have to fight to be accepted by Thor. He felt sad for her, and he knew that he himself would welcome her openly and happily into the family. Still, he did naught wish to upset Thor either, because he loved him so much, with all his heart and soul, and he hated to get in between the squabbles they had. So he decided to stay out of it for now. "Why do you think she is naught ready? She fought in the greatest battle ever, Thor, against Thanos, the Other and the Chitauri, not to mention the Demons of Muspelheim." 

Tony, seeing that Thor was becoming more annoyed and disgusted by the second, suddenly cut in, stopping Thor's angry retort to his poor little brother. "Hey, Loks, I think that ring is fantastic, and your sister will most definitely appreciate it. Especially coming from both of you the way it is. You really do great work, babe. I love your handiwork there, it's very intricate." 

Loki turned and smiled at Tony, as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Mm, I thank you, Tony, that is very kind of you to say. I have always enjoyed using my craft for good things as well, it is very cathartic for me. Please, I just wanted Irene to have something that would be a token for her, that she would hold dear to her heart."

Thor rolled his eyes and glared at Tony for a moment, that is until he shrugged his shoulders and blew him a kiss, and the action made him smirk in amusement at the Midgardian's moxie. He sighed though when Loki turned around and raised his eyebrows at him. "What is it, my dear little brother? Why do you gaze me at with that expression on your pretty face, Loki?" 

"Do you still not approve of our gift to our sister, Thor?" Loki asked, as he stared at Thor for a moment with a hurt look on his face, his bottom lip jutting out in the most adorable pout. 

"Yes, of course I approve of the gift you made for our sister, Loki. I think you did wonderful job crafting the special ring for her to wear and protect her. You never cease to amaze me with all the love you have for everyone around you," Thor voiced, as he slid his body toward his brother, his intended, his lover and soon to be his husband, and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled when Loki keened in his adorable manner, as he moved his arms around his brother's slim waist, he deepened the kiss for several minutes. 

Tony watched as the two gorgeous brothers, these Gods of Asgard kissed each other's faces off, and truth be told, it really turned him on. He really wanted to join in on the fun though, so he cleared his throat and tapped Thor on his shoulder, and he smiled cheekily when the blond God turned his eyes to him and glared for being interrupted. "Ah, I hate to break up this gorgeous display of you snogging your brother's face off, Thor, baby. Oh, but I would love to have some of that wintergreen sweetness myself." 

Loki giggled again at hearing Tony's words and before Thor could voice his retort, he placed his fingers on his brother's mouth, smiled warmly at him, then removed them again, as he turned to face Tony. "Yes, of course you may share some sweet morning kisses with me, Tony." 

Tony grinned openly at Loki's words, and quickly moved toward the sexy, tousled God, as he pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled Loki's body onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, as he deepened the kiss and moaned when Loki squirmed his muscular backside against Tony's groin. 

Loki keened around Tony's kiss and was pleasantly surprised when he pulled him up onto his lap. He moved his hands into his soft brown hair and pulled their mouths together harder, as he his tongue moved insistently against his lover's. He could feel Thor watching them with interest again and he was pleased that his brother did not mind the two of them being intimate together. He rubbed his backside against Tony's groin and whimpered when he pushed his hips up off the mattress, but then sighed when he felt Thor's thumb tapping him on his shoulder.

"Pardon me, Loki, Tony, but I really do believe we should get ourselves cleaned up and dressed in our formals for our sister Irene's Naming Ceremony," Thor said, and smiled when he heard Tony laugh and Loki just sighed as he leaned back against Thor's chest. 

"Very well then, brother. Let us make our way to the large bathing room and get ourselves ready for Irene's ceremony. You two go there now, and I will meet you there. I want to wrap up our gift to our sister and bring it to Mother so she can give it to her before the ceremony," Loki said, as he kissed both of them, and waved his hands over his naked body. He dressed himself in a emerald cotton Tunic and a pair of black cotton Asgardian trousers, with the emerald slippers, and then he used his magic as he encased the ring inside a special emerald and red keepsake silver box with a blue bow on top of it. He watched as Tony and Thor moved to the bathing room and then made his way out of Thor's chambers, hurrying to his Mother's chamber. He was pleased when she answered the door and he moved inside to speak with her. 

When he returned to Thor's chamber several minutes later, he was pleased with how well the meeting and the talk had gone with his mother. She was equally pleased with the special gift he and Thor had given for Irene's Naming day and promised she would bring it to her when she helped her get ready for the day. He found Tony and Thor sitting and chatting on the settee in the main room, and had not gone into the bathing room. "Why are you both not inside the shower cubicle now?" 

Thor turned and smiled warmly at his brother, as he stood up and moved toward him. He was dressed in his own red cotton tunic and black cotton trousers, but with bare feet. Tony himself was dressed in a black cotton tunic and matching black trouser, which he had obviously gotten from Thor. "We were waiting for you, Loki. We didn't wish to start anything without your being present. Did Mother like the gift you gave on our behalf, brother?" 

"Yes, Thor, she loved it very much. She asked me to tell you that she is proud that we did that for our little sister, Irene," Loki said, as he moved to stand over his brother and kissed his lips, before he heard Tony address him and agree with the two of them waiting for him. 

"Yeah, Loks, Thor and I were just saying how we couldn't wait to have you in the shower, soaping up that gorgeous body of yours and washing your lovely raven hair," Tony added, as he too joined Loki in the middle of the room. He stood on his other side and kissed his neck as he wrapped his arm around the God's slim waist and pulled his body close to his, and he smiled when Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders. "Come on, babe, let's get into the bathing room, as you Asgardian’s call it."

"Loki, my brother, I'm pleased that Mother liked the gift. You were right, it is proper for her to have something special from her two older brother's," Thor voiced, and then turned and looked at Tony and rolled his eyes at the Midgardian's words. He moved his arm down Loki's back and rested his hand on his right buttock. "Why do you say such a thing, Tony? You have bathing rooms on Midgard. I should know, I used them quite a lot while I was there." 

"Oh, my dear brother Thor, what Tony is trying to say is that they call them bathrooms down on Midgard," Loki intoned, as he leaned his head on Thor's shoulder and keened when he felt his brother's hand moved down and cup his backside. 

"Hey, you two, I am still in the room you know. You don't need to talk about me as if I'm not here," Tony retorted playfully and watched as Thor groped Loki through his black cotton trousers. He reached over and grabbed Loki's hand in his, caressing the backs of his knuckles and then brought it to his lips as he kissed it tenderly. 

"We know you are here, Tony Stark. Loki and I can see you, it is not as if you are invisible. It is just sometimes your linguistic abilities confuse me," Thor added, as he squeezed Loki's cheek and kissed the top of his raven-haired head while they moved inside the large bathing room. 

"Really, Thor? Well, I'm sorry if I confuse you, blondie, it's not my meaning to," Tony remarked, as he gasped loudly when he saw the size of the so-called 'bathing room' and stood gaping at the two Gods as they smiled knowingly at each other. "You have got to be kidding me? You see, this is what I'm talking about, you two sexy Gods. This bathing room is more like the ancient Grecian style baths with all the marble and the large sunken bath, but the only difference is that glass enclosed shower with the tiled floors and walls and the gold and silver taps. This could only be possible on Asgard." 

"Tony, my darling, please stop talking now and get your Midgardian backside over to that glass enclosed shower you are so wonderfully admiring," Loki mused, as he leaned in and whispered softly in Tony's ear, nibbling on the soft earlobe with his teeth and licking it with his tongue. "I'm just going to magick all our clothes away so we can be ready to shower now. Thor will step inside first to prepare the proper water temperature for us. You see, Tony, we know how to take good care of you, my darling." 

"Yeah, I can see that, Loks, and I do appreciate it. I feel like a Prince myself," Tony remarked, as he turned around in Loki's arms and then gasped when he suddenly felt skin on skin as the sexy God did as he said he would, magicked their clothes away. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Thor's naked backside as his muscles rippled when he moved inside the shower stall to switch on the water. 

"Mm, you would make a resplendent Prince, Tony Stark. You are already my knight in shining red armor, and I love you very much," Loki whispered, and kissed Tony's lips when he turned to face him again. "My brother's body is a sight to behold, is he not?" 

"Mmhmm, all that rippling muscle, very nice indeed. Oh, but to be honest, Loks, I really only have eyes for you," Tony voiced, as he moved his hands down Loki's sleek-muscled back and over his muscular arse. "This body of yours is the only body I could ever want, and you, babe. Honestly, I love you, Loki, very much." 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Tony, you do not have to explain yourself to me," Loki silenced Tony's babbling as he placed his fingers over his lips and smiled warmly at him. "I was merely jesting. I know your heart is mine and mine is yours, but I do love my brother Thor very much and he also has my heart with his." 

"Hey, Loks, you don't have to worry about that. I know you love Thor, and are about to marry him. I would never come between you two, I can see your love for him is strong," Tony mentioned, as he kissed Loki's lips and then his forehead. He chuckled when the God smiled warmly and shook his head at his words, and them pulled him toward the glass enclosed shower, where Thor was waiting for them. 

Thor reached his hands out to Loki and smiled when his brother grabbed them and he pulled him forward as he pressed a kiss to his lips. He winked at Tony over Loki's shoulder and blushed when the Midgardian blew him a kiss, and then opened the gold tinted glass door for them to enter the very large shower cubicle. 

Tony thought how everything was large or big on Asgard and how he definitely likened it to being in either Ancient Rome or Ancient Greece. Hell, these were Norse Gods, so maybe ancient times this is what they were like. He smiled at Thor as he followed behind Loki, and stared down at the raven-haired God's perfect small, muscular ass. He was pleased to be a guest in the Gods' Realm and was having a wonderful time in everyone's company, but especially the two sexy brothers, but he was brought out of his inner thoughts when he felt the cool hands of Loki on his chest, as the God pinched his nipples. "Oh, yes, hello, Loks, sorry about not paying attention, babe."

"Mmhmm, you were so deep in your thoughts, Tony. I feared that I wouldn't be able to coax you back out into this Realm again," Loki mused, as he pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips and ran a hand through his wet brown hair. He leaned in and whispered so only he could hear him. "You should not think too much, my darling, there is naught to worry over. Everyone here enjoys your company and the fact that you are my protector and my sister's makes things much better. So, please just relax, my love, and enjoy your time here." 

Tony sighed softly and shook his head in understanding, but there was still some ominous thoughts running through his mind that concerned Nick Fury and Shield coming to Asgard. "Thanks for your sweet words, they do make me feel a bit calmer, babe. To be honest though, my main concern and worry is keeping you safe from Fury's wrath, Loki. I'm worried that the one-eyed Pirate will give us a hard time and do his best to come through with his plans. Only because I know that he's a devious son of a bitch and a dirty spy." 

Loki chuckled in amusement, as he listened to Tony's words, and pressed kisses to his lips, eyes, and forehead, and murmured softly, keening when he felt Thor's body move in behind him as he spoke to Tony. "Oh, my darling Tony Stark, I do not have any such worries about Nick Fury. I know that my Father will see to it that he does naught have his way. As you know from being my Father's ally, he can be very... persuasive and foreboding all at once. So, please remove these fears from inside your mind, and just try to stay calm and relaxed, all right?" 

“Anthony, Loki is right, our Father will naught let the Son of Fury leave here with Loki or our sister, Irene. There is a reason for everything he does, and if Loki has told you naught to worry about this, then you should believe him,” Thor added, as he moved to stand behind Loki with his hands all lathered up with the fresh vanilla scented soap. He moved his hands down Loki’s shoulders and lathered up his silky soft skin, and smiled warmly at Tony, as he moved his eyes from the top of Loki’s head to the shampoo dispenser on the wall, indicating for the inventor to wash Loki's hair.

"Yeah, course I will, Thor, and you're both right anyway. Your Daddy will see to it that he keeps Fury at bay. I know this already. I just was a bit worried for a moment, that's all," Tony voiced, and smiled when Loki kissed him again, and Thor smiled at him over his brother's shoulder. He stared at the wet blond God with a haughty expression and then back at Loki, and he shook his head when Thor made a silent suggestion with his blue eyes. 

Tony already knew he wanted to wash Loki's luxurious raven hair, so while Thor washed his body, he would shampoo the God’s raven hair. He moved to the dispenser on the wall to fill his hands with the apple scented shampoo and returned to the front of Loki’s body as he moved his hands into those soft, silky strands and lathered it up. He motioned for Loki to close his eyes so the shampoo wouldn’t get in them and hurt him, and smiled at Thor over Loki’s shoulder, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the blond God’s lips for a moment. He gasped when Thor kissed him deeply for a moment, though, taken by complete surprise at the blonds’ affection. 

Thor moaned as he pushed his tongue against Tony’s lips and sighed when he opened his mouth to receive his warm tongue, and with Loki between them, while Thor lathered up his brother’s body and Tony lathered up his raven hair, Thor and Tony shared that intimate kiss for several minutes. 

Loki was taken by pleasant surprise when both Tony and Thor shared the intimate kiss with his body still between them, while they still tended so sweetly to him. Tony’s hands moved inside his hair and Thor lathered his back and buttocks with his strong, bulky hands, all the while they shared their intimate kiss. He gasped and squirmed when he felt Tony lathering his hair with the sweet smelling Asgardian apple shampoo, and kept his eyes closed as the inventor had suggested as he stood in front of him, with their cocks grazing together with each forward movement he made. Then he felt Thor’s own hard cock as it pressed against his backside so insistently. 

Tony was enjoying Thor’s kiss but he knew they had to break apart so they could rinse off Loki’s hair and body, for he really didn’t want to shampoo getting into Loki’s eyes and burning them. So he reluctantly ended the kiss and sighed when their lips parted with a loud smack and he smiled at Thor, as he gently moved their bodies beneath the spray of water to rinse away the suds from Loki’s body and hair. 

Thor smiled openly at Tony when their kiss ended and helped the inventor as they walked to stand beneath the warm spray of the water from the gold shower head. He could see and feel that all three of them were aroused and could not help himself as he wrapped his arms around Loki and Tony and just held them all there beneath the water for several minutes. He kissed the back of Loki’s neck and smiled when his brother, his sweet lover, leaned his body back against his. 

Loki sighed when he felt Thor's hands on his back, and Tony’s hands on his lips as they moved him beneath the spraying warm water so Tony could rinse away the suds from his hair and Thor stood behind him. He gasped when Thor suddenly wrapped his arms around he and Tony and just held all three of them there beneath the warm flowing water. Then he gasped when Thor and Tony suddenly moved him out of the water to continue cleansing the rest of his body. 

 

Loki sighed when Thor suddenly took over and still stood behind his body, as he placed kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck, while Tony soaped up his chest and stomach and between his legs. “Oh, both of you are making me come undone again. I am doing my best to control my urges, but the two of you are making it so hard, and well as making his cock hard with your loving caresses all over my body.” 

“Well, my beautiful little brother, why do you naught let yourself go and let us pleasure you again,” Thor whispered seductively, as he slid his soapy hands down Loki’s sleek-muscled back and moved to his brother’s firm, muscular backside. He squeezed and kneaded the cheeks and slid his fingers inside the cleft, and just teased Loki relentlessly. 

“Yeah, Loks, Thor is right. You need to let us make you come just by touching you, babe,” Tony chimed in, as he moved his own soapy hands down Loki’s sleek muscled chest. He tweaked his pert nipples as his hands slid down that gorgeous body over his stomach and his hand grazed over the sexy God’s cock. “Mm, I bet we really could make you come just by touching and teasing you. Don’t you agree, Thor?”

“You speak sooth, Anthony. I know that my little brother is such a sensual thing, and so very sensitive to touch,” Thor intoned, as he moved his hands further down the back of Loki’s soft creamy white thighs. “I believe if we continue as we are, then we can make him have a powerful orgasm with the way we are caressing him.” 

“Deviants,” Loki breathed out the word, as he closed his eyes and his head fell back onto Thor’s strong, brawny shoulder. His body writhed between his two lover’s while their hands moved so gently over his skin. “Oh, you two are naught playing fair, together and separate, you both know how to make me feel so good.” 

“That’s the idea, Loki, to make you feel good. So just let yourself go, sweetheart,” Tony soothed, as he moved his own hands over the front of Loki’s creamy white thighs and grinned openly at Thor over Loki’s shoulder. 

“Just relax, Loki, my love. Let yourself feel how well we tend to your needs,” Thor breathed softly in Loki’s ear, as he nibbled on the earlobe and left little butterfly kisses all over the back of Loki’s neck and his collarbone. All the while his hands moved up to Loki’s backside again, this time his soapy fingers moved between his brother’s splayed legs and caressed his large testicals. He smiled and wrapped his left arm around Loki’s waist to keep his body still when he bucked his hips from the sudden intimate action. 

“Mm, you are so pretty when you’re like this, Loki, all wanton and filled with lust and needy. It feels nice, doesn’t it, babe?” Tony murmured softly, as he pressed his lips against Loki’s. He hummed his approval when Loki’s body pressed against his from the front when Thor’s hand moved between his legs from behind and he slid his soaped up hand around the sexy God’s hard cock for a moment. He removed his hand and slid both of them up Loki’s stomach and then found his nipples as he caressed them with the palms of his hands. 

“Oh, Thor, Tony!” Loki cried out as his hands shot up to Tony’s shoulders when he suddenly felt a powerful surge of lust as Thor continued to caress him between his legs and Tony’s hands ghosted over his nipples. He felt his brother’s left arm as it wrapped securely around his waist and he could not help himself when he had a powerful orgasm just from them touching him. 

Tony wrapped his own arms around Loki’s waist above Thor’s left arm when Loki had his orgasm, and he smiled at the blond God. He held his lover’s body from the front as he rode out the crest of his orgasm, and he felt his own lust rise as he had his own orgasm, which took him by surprise. 

Thor gasped loudly as he watched Loki and Tony lose control, and he could naught stop his own powerful orgasm from taking control over his body. He wrapped his strong arms around the two of them and held on tightly as he moved them beneath the warm spraying water again. They all basked in the afterglow of their orgasms from touching Loki, and the three of them stay there for several minutes.

By the time their steamy sexy threesome shower was over, it had taken them a quarter of an hour, and it was Thor who took control over Loki and Tony, as he switched off the taps and moved them all out of the shower stall. He smiled warmly at them as they made it back inside the main chamber and found their Asgardian formal wear waiting for them. Thor had his red and silver leather tunic, and dark blue leather trousers with his black leather boots and his long red cape. 

Tony was surprised to see there was even his own formal Asgardian clothes and leather boots left for him, in his own red and black colors. Not that he knew how to get the contraption on his body, with all of its belts and buckles and he struggled for a few minutes. 

 

Loki had magically dressed himself in his own green, black and gold Asgardian formals, with his long, green and black leather jacket and emerald colored formal cape. He noticed Tony struggled with his own clothes and laughed softly.  

"Here, let me help you with that, Tony." Loki said. He was amused as he watched Tony fighting to get into his tunic as he approached his Midgardian lover and waved his hands in front of him. They emitted a burst of green magickal energy that moved over Tony's body. He smiled smugly at him and motioned with his eyes for Tony to look, pleased that his magic had put the belts and buckles into place perfectly. "There we are now, you have the air of a regal Asgardian Prince, Tony Stark." 

"Yeah, I feel pretty damn good, sexy, actually. I never realised how soft your Asgardian leather was, Loks, it breathes quite easily," Tony mused, as he rubbed his hands down the front of the tunic, and he smiled when Thor even gave him a satisfied moue of a smile.

"My brother is correct, Anthony Stark. You do have a certain air of an Asgardian Prince, as if you were born into our Realm," Thor voiced, as he smiled and winked at the Midgardian, and then the three of them were startled when there was suddenly a loud knock at the outer doors of the chambers. "It would appear that we are being summoned now. I believe that would be the Steinar, Loki’s private Palace Guard awaiting us in the corridor." 

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting, Thor. We don't want to be late for the party," Tony remarked, as he grinned at Thor and then at Loki. He reached out and gripped Loki and Thor’s hands as they walked to the door. 

Loki sighed and shook his head as he opened the doors and was surprised to be greeted by Odin. He suddenly became nervous and wondered why he had come for them instead of Steinar, his private Guard. When he spoke, his low baritone voice shook a little with fear. "Father, is, is everything all right?"

Odin could see the fear in his young son's eyes and noticed how his body trembled. So he gently reached forward and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him. "Yes, Loki everything is all right, son. Please do naught be trouble. I wished to escort the three of you into the Throne Room myself. So, please do naught be worried." 

"Oh, that is all right then, Father. I was worried something had befallen on Irene, or that we had done something wrong and were to be admonished for it," Loki retorted, as he visibly relaxed and placed his own hands atop his Father's. He squeezed them affectionately, while they all walked beside one another to the Throne Room. He smiled warmly at his Father and shook his head at him. Then reached over to hold Thor and Tony’s hands again as they made their way into the Throne Room, and he and Thor stood with their family, while Tony stood to the right of the Royal Family, with the Warriors Three to their left on the lower stairs. 

When Irene finally entered the Throne Room, all eyes were upon her, as the Heralds rang out with their formal Asgardian Royal Family dirge. Loki smiled proudly at his little sister, as did Tony, and the Warriors Three, Volstagg's eyes glittering with tears as he watched his beloved. Thor, however merely stared at her with an impassive look, which went unnoticed by everyone, and he all but scowled at her when he saw here wearing the ring Loki had made for her. He was shaken out of his reverie when Loki elbowed him to pay attention once the ceremony started. 

When it came time for them to recite their vows for Irene's naming, Thor scowled again, and recited the words with an aloof tone of voice, but Loki practically sang out his vows as he smiled brightly at Irene and shook his head in a proud manner. Thor could see his little brother was already so accepting of her, and he felt nothing but contempt for her, as he still considered her to be a Midgardian, and the one who had been the cause of so much trouble for Loki. He watched as she ate their precious Golden Apple and became an official Asgardian, which made his stomach turn and caused him to look away for a moment, only to turn back when he felt Loki's hand on his shoulder. He knew his brother was trying to get him to pay attention when their father named her as Irene Odindaughter, so for the moment, he gave in and kept his mind focused for a while. Thor wanted to shout out his misgivings and beg their Father not to accept this foul creature into their home and their family, but he simply kept quiet as he watched the end of the ceremony with Loki's hand still on his shoulder to keep his mind focused on the events. 

Loki was proud of Irene and he let her know this as he smiled at her and laughed in amusement as he watched her. He was so pleased and happy to have her in the family now, and knew they would become so much closer and would be, to use a Midgardian statement, thick as thieves. 

When  the ceremony ended, and Irene made her way around to thank everyone, Thor cringed when she embraced him. He patted her loosely on her back, as he smiled softly at her and bowed his head. He muttered softly to her and patted her on her shoulder. "You're welcome, Irene, my pleasure." 

Loki watched with his eyebrows knitted down over his forehead in a frown at seeing his brother's snarky behavior, but he shook his head when Irene moved toward him. He smiled warmly at his little sister and embraced her tightly, kissing the side of her head, as he whispered softly to her. "Welcome to the Odin family, my sweet sister Irene. I am so proud and honored to have you here with us. You will be a resplendent Princess and a lovely little sister and the perfect Goddess of Emotion. I am well pleased you enjoyed your special gift of the Protection Ring, Irene, it also contains magick and a charm spell which will keep you safe from harm." 

Loki smiled when Irene actually giggled and kissed his cheek, and he blushed at the action, as he hid his face in his hands for a moment, before he smiled and kissed her hand. He could feel Thor's eyes boring in on him, but he ignored it, and also the scowl Irene gave to their brother. He would be sure to watch over the two of them, and already had a plan forming in his mind on how he would get these two to become close, but for now it was just that, a plan. He would continue to silently observe their behavior, and if it did not improve after Irene's own wedding day, then he would put it into play. For now, he watched as Irene approached Tony and spoke silently with the inventor. 

Loki heard her apologise and admit her own fears about Shield, and he smiled when Tony simply waved it off and reached forward to kiss her hand in a gentlemanly manner. 

Tony smiled warmly at Irene, now a full Asgardian, and simply took her hand to kiss it kindly as he bowed to her. "Princess Irene Odindaughter, you don't have to apologise to me. I understand that you're scared of Nick Fury, the big old one-eyed Pirate. I can assure you, your Father and I, and even your brother Thor, will do all we can to keep you and Loki safe from his wrath You're not going anywhere, especially not away from your new home of Asgard and your Family and friends here. So please don't worry." 

Tony smiled at her again and them bowed as she moved onto the rest of her Asgardian's, and accepted and announced the Ginger Warrior, Volstagg as her intended. Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise when Odin also announced that in two days time, Loki and Thor would marry and then another two days, Irene and Volstagg. He shook his head at the speed of things on Asgard, and realised they were Gods, so they could conjure up all they needed to do in that short time.

Loki was proud again when their Father announced Irene's intended as Volstagg, and he started thinking about how soon he and Thor would be wed. He turned to see Thor smiling warmly at him, and he smiled sweetly in return as he leaned and whispered to his brother. "I was just thinking Thor, that we will be wed soon." 

"Yes, Loki, I was thinking the same thing as well, it will be magnificent," Thor voiced, as he leaned over and kissed his brother's soft, cool lips. He wrapped his arms around Loki‘s slim waist, as he squeezed his body hard against his own. "Once you and I are wed, we will be able to spend some time, a day or two, in the private part of the palace set aside for the newly wedded. I can naught wait to be all alone with you, Loki. I am looking forward to every minute of it." 

"I agree with you, Thor, it will be wonderful and beautiful and the most precious thing that could ever happen to me, being wedded to you," Loki said, and he keened when Thor kissed his lips again and squeezed his body hard against his. When Thor mentioned the private chambers they were to share after they were wed, he smiled seductively at his intended, his handsome brother, and future husband. "Oh, how wonderful that sounds, my dear brother, my lover. I am gratified to know that I shall have you all to myself for a couple of days. Mm, we need never leave our bed if that is the case, and I can naught wait myself for the very same thing." 

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when they heard their Father muttering something, and they knew that he had seen something, or should they say, he saw someone had arrived, and their fears were suddenly realised as the Palace Guard came in and bowed as he announced. "I'm sorry, My King. Heimdall wishes to convey a message." 

They looked from the Guard to their Father and Loki smiled proudly when his Father shook his head at him. He was naught going to let the Midgardian, Nick Fury, scare him while he was on Asgard. He was with his Family now. He had his brother and lover, Thor to protect him, and Tony was there to be his savior. So he felt even more confident that the man would naught frighten him. 


	51. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD arrives in Asgard wanting Loki and Irene...

"I know...Shield has arrived," Odin voiced, as he waved at the Guard and motioned for Tony and Thor to sit beside Loki while Volstagg and Lady Sif sat beside the not so frightened Irene. He was proud of his daughter, because he knew that she finally realized this Midgardian Institution could not touch her or Loki. 

SHIELD had arrived and it meant that she could be taken away at any moment, though she had every faith in her father and in Tony Stark to save her and Loki. Standing for a moment in disbelief, Irene looked at Volstagg.

“In case something should happen..”

“Do not say this.” Volstagg wrapped his arms around her tighter, his voice breaking slightly.

“In case something should happen,” She continued, “I want you come and get me.” Irene smiled, Volstagg looked startled for a moment, “You hear me? You come get me. I am not going down without a fight and I just got you in my life. I am not losing you. I refuse to give you up, so if I am taken by force, you come and you save me.”

Volstagg smiled and laughed when he heard her explanation.

“I will bring Sif and the Warriors with me to come rescue you.” He smiled at her, walking her over to where Odin was indicating. Before sitting, Irene has Sif assist her in removing the train from her dress, setting it aside.

Sitting, she took Sif’s hand in her left and Volstagg’s in her right. Sitting straight up she looked over at Loki for a moment and smiled at him, winking. If it came down to it, she would go down fighting whether to prevent her or her brother’s capture. They could have Thor, she decided, shooting him a brief look of disgust before looking back at the door.

"Please, do show in the Son of Fury and the Son of Barton. I will see them now." 

Loki sat between Thor and Tony with an impassive look on his face, he looked Regal and strong again, as a rightful God of Asgard should. He smiled when Tony and Thor both kissed his cheeks and he turned and kissed their lips, as he squeezed their hands and held them for a moment. They were pleased to see that he was holding up as good as he was. Loki still squeezed and held Thor's hand in his own and keened when his brother and intended kissed the side of his neck this time. 

Director Nick Fury walked in, pushing past guards and walking with great purpose, followed closely by Clint Barton.

Fuck. Irene closed her eyes briefly.

Irene looked over at Loki again briefly before looking back at their guest. That was unexpected and it made sense. How else would they appeal to her then by using Barton as bait for her. Tightening her grip on Volstagg’s hand she kept her head held high and watched impassively as she could. Knowing that Tony was her protector she fought the urge to jump up and scream at them both to leave. This was a time for diplomacy and Tony and her father would handle that, for now. If things went south she had every intention to fight. That would be something the both of the SHIELD agents would not expect. She had changed a lot since she was last on Earth. In fact, just as he said in their ritual earlier in the morning, she had shed the life she had on Earth. She was Asgardian, she was royalty and she would be damned if these two men would take that all away from her. 

Loki finally released Thor's and sat back against the high back Throne Room chair his Father had provided for each of his children, and stared down at the haughty Midgardian, Nick Fury, when he strode into the room with the air of a man who didn't care about anyone or anything.

Loki's emerald eyes caught onto Barton's and he narrowed his eyes at the archer, scowling when the Midgardian gasped as he saw how strong Loki looked and how well he had adjusted to being back home in Asgard.

Barton stumbled a step, which was not very like him before he looked over and noticed Irene sitting next to the throne. There was a look in his eye that Irene was not sure was anger or betrayal or lust. Barton was exceedingly hard to read and with the rage Fury brought in, the reading of his energy patterns….

Loki chuckled softly as he watched the archer stumble for a moment and then Loki noticed that Barton's eyes caught Irene's. 

Irene blinked, he looked away quickly but that was not what caught her attention, she looked about and if she concentrated she could see colors swirling around everyone in the room. Fury was dripping with red, a deep and scarlet red tinged in black. Barton was a white with blue edges, what does that mean? Irene wondered. Looking over at Volstagg, he was a mix of red, blue and purple. Sif was a similar color while Loki had a distinct emerald green streak that was edged in red. Thor was the only one that Irene was nervous about. He had a distinct red streak edged in black. 

Loki seethed as he waved his hand in a small motion, and called up a bit of magic that caused the archer's head to snap up and his eyes moved away from his sister. He was pleased with his little bit of mischief he could use, and he folded his hands on top of the table as he watched the proceedings with his calm, cool, collected air and state of mind.   
Nick Fury swaggered into the large, room as if he owned the place. His long leather jacket swaying behind him as he stalked up to where Odin was sitting on his...Throne...with his...spear in his hand. He glared at the God with his one good eyes and t hen stalked all the way up the steps until he was standing over the older man. 

"You have something of ours, Odin AllFather, and we have come here to retrieve that, or should I say, to retrieve them. Loki Laufeyson, the War Criminal, and Irene Adler, the accomplice to the War Criminal, whom will also be tried for committing manslaughter. Your son Thor may also be tried for his part in locating Loki and not bringing the War Criminal to us after the death and destruction Loki caused on Earth, in New York City." 

Irene turned and looked at her father, sitting calm and coolly, enwrapped in gold. These had to be the colors of their emotions. Irene had always been able to read other people’s emotions but never like this before, this must be in part of her now Asgardian heritage.

Everyone in the room with the exception of Loki, Odin and Irene all began murmuring and gasped at hearing the Midgardian's threatening words, and the room became louder. Loki growled angrily and wanted nothing more than to blast the arrogant man for speaking in such an insolent tone to his Father, the King of Asgard. 

“…outrage, how dare you address the King of Asgard as such…. You will not lay a hand on the prince or princess… fight me for her….preposterous…”

Odin stared down at the haughty Midgardian with his one good eye, and an impassive look. Irene could feel herself grow increasingly angrier and noticed that Loki was too. Sif and Volstagg’s colors began to deepen into a solid black color, as in fact everyone in the room’s color began to become tinted in black. Noticing her father out of the corner of her eye he looked pointedly at her. Turning her head towards him, she heard Volstagg and Sif both gasp. Odin looked at her coolly and she felt her own anger recede. Looking about the room, she saw the same thing happening in the colors around her, with the exception of Thor everyone’s colors were returning to what they were before she got angry. 

Goddess of Emotions. Apparently she could control them to some extent. This would take further research, later. 

Looking back to Odin she nodded once and returned her gaze to Fury and Barton, doing her best to remain as neutral and calm as she could and projecting it into the room.  
Odin slammed Gungnir on the marble floor three times to silence the chattering voices of his Asgardian’s, but spoke to the Midgardian in a clam voice. 

"Loki was being manipulated by a being he had no control over. That being, Thanos, the Titan, has since been wiped from the Nine Realms in a deadly battle which all of Asgard fought in to protect my son. Would you take a puppet and punish him for the actions of his masters? My other son, Thor was not notified of anything. I would have seen it. As for my daughter, Irene Odindaughter, she was only protecting her brother as best she could. So you see, Son of Fury, your accusations are meaningless, and therefore are no longer valid." 

"Her brother? We have no information indicating Thor and Loki have a sister. What games are you trying to play on me, Odin AllFather? And, second of all, Tony Stark, what the fuck are you doing here?" Fury demanded, as he turned his eye onto the inventor before Odin could answer.

"Who me, Fury? Well, it just so happens that I have been Odin AllFather's Ally for quite a long while. Even before Loki came onto your radar, and I can assure you, he is telling the truth about Loki, and Thor and Irene. I myself was protecting Loki while he was on Earth, in case you and your dolts at Shield didn't know that," Tony retorted, as he glared down at the man, his hands forming into fists as he pounded on the table. "I can assure you that Loki was indeed not in his own mind. I saw it firsthand how he was controlled by the being Odin spoke of, Thanos, but not only controlled, he was fucking tortured and raped each time he was visited by that lowly creature and his own accomplice, The Other. You have no jurisdiction in the Realm of Asgard, Fury, so you had best either get your and Barton's asses out of here." 

Listening as Fury and her father talked, Irene noticed Barton’s eyes turning towards her but they would snap back forward each time. Though the shock of being told she was Thor and Loki’s little sister was clearly evident on Barton’s face as his jaw dropped open. Were the situation less dire, Irene would have giggled. Instead she laced her fingers with Volstagg’s listening as Tony Stark stepped up and began speaking. Trusting in Tony, she briefly stole a moment to look at Volstagg. Turning his face towards hers they gazed at each other a moment. There was fear in his eyes and it caught her off guard. Rubbing her thumb against the top of his hand, she tried to reassure him of her safety. He diverted his eyes and returned to watching the discussions. 

Fury sighed in anger and frustration, and surprisingly enough, he noticed how Barton stepped forward and whispered to him that Stark was right about them not having jurisdiction in the Realm. He batted the archer away from him and then turned to face Odin again. 

"Very well then, Odin AllFather, I will agree to leave Loki and Irene alone, but my only stipulation is that they can never return to Earth. If they even step a foot or a finger on my planet, I'll arrest them and have them executed for their crimes that in our world, they still committed." 

When Fury conceded Irene and Loki would remain unharmed, Irene took a deep breath, but when she heard she was to lose Earth, she felt her heart break just slightly. She would never again see a Wintery London morning, or the sun set over the pyramids or New York City by night. She had planned to eventually take Volstagg to London. Maybe someday when or if she told him about her childhood, he may understand a little more seeing where it had occurred. Now it was lost to her. Looking down at the table, she took a breath. She was not Midgardian any longer, she had to remind herself of that. Even breathing seemed different, her ribs and back did not hurt in the corset like it had before, her whole body felt alive and stronger. Still, a pull of the nostalgic made her a little sad.

Looking up and around the table, she felt more connected to her family than she had ever before. A fierce need to protect them was burning through her veins, to care for them, to see their happiness be met. Raising her eyes at Nick Fury and Clint Barton, she felt calm, calm down to her core because she knew that they would all be safe and sound. It was something that could not be described but she knew on some level, despite their bickering even Thor would protect her, as she would protect him. It did not mean she particularly liked him, still family first.   
Looking around at their faces, Loki, Thor, Frigga and Odin the bothersome nagging she felt for losing access to Earth was nothing in compared to the thought of losing them. Here, she finally had the family she had always hoped for, always desired. Here, she felt safe and with the exception of Thor, felt loved and care for. To give up a planet for her family? Yeah, even she had to admit that it was a no brainer. She was home, with her family and friend and fiancé. She was fine with this decision.

Odin stared down at the Son of Fury with that same calm, impassive look and slammed Gungnir down on the marble floor again. 

"I would ask for you to draw out the negotiations for your rights of passage, Son of Fury. I would extend an invitation for you and the Son of Barton, and say that you are welcome to join all of Asgard in the celebratory Banquet the Queen and I have planned for our precious Irene Odindaughter. If not to enjoy the succulent foods of this Realm, then to solidify the peace between our Realms. What say you, Son of Fury, will you join us?" 

Fury looked down at Odin again, and then rolled his eyes as he listened to the Asgardian King's words, and once again heard Barton whisper for him to accept. They didn't need the wrath of the King of Asgard to come down upon them on Earth. He growled and then told the archer to zip his lip, before he turned to face Odin again. "Sure, why not, Odin, we'll accept your offer to eat and drink. Why the hell not, we are here anyway? Why come all this way and not participate in a Norse God party." 

Looking up she heard her father invite them to dinner. Her dinner, her banquet. 

What the fuck!?

She did not want them there at her banquet. Especially Barton. That would just make things complicated. She prayed and hoped that Barton had not told Thor about the two of them. Loki knew, but Loki would not mention it. Would he? Suddenly she felt a little panicky but gripped Volstagg’s hand tighter rather than betray her feelings across her face.   
Odin looked at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow silently. 

_Sorry._

_Calm yourself daughter. They are to be guests in our home._

Irene blinked.

_You can hear me?_

_And you can hear me. It seems you have developed a few talents recently._

Frigga looked from Odin to Irene and took a breath, knowing that they were speaking with each other. It seemed that Irene continued to astound the more she relaxed and accepted her life on Asgard. Frigga smiled. Soon they would need to plan her wedding attire for both weddings. But that could be saved for tomorrow.

Odin bowed his head to the haughty Midgardian as he listened to his insulting words, but held his tongue when he felt Frigga's hand as she placed it on his left forearm. He sighed and then shook his head at the man. 

"Very well then, my Guards will show you both to the Royal Banquet Hall, the rest of us shall follow presently." 

Everyone in the room heaved a collected sigh of relief, while Loki glared at Fury and Barton where he sat beside his family. Again, he wanted nothing more than to blast Fury with his magic and maybe turn him into a rat and feed him to Huginn or Muninn, his Father's pet Ravens. He smiled proudly as their Father stood up from his Throne and motioned for his children, their mother, Tony, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to follow him out of the room into the corridor.

The Odin family exited the Throne Room first, looking regal and resplendent and proud they had welcomed Irene into their family. Tony walked in between Thor and Loki, and Volstagg walked with Irene, while Fandral, Hogun and Sif walked behind the Royal Family. As they all made their way out of the Throne Room, they were met by the Guards, who had been watching over Fury and Barton, and with a wave of Gungnir, Odin motioned for all to follow to the Banquet Hall. 

Standing as her father passed, Irene took Volstagg’s arm and followed her brothers through the throne room, maintaining the façade of neutrality she had mastered years ago with her birth father. Walking into to the hallway she could feel the worried eyes of Volstagg look upon her.

“My dear…” Volstagg started before quieting. They had paused in the hallway for a moment before they continued walking to the banquet hall. “You are very quiet. Are you well? Have I done something wrong?”

Irene’s eyes snapped up to Volstagg quickly.

“No, love. You have done nothing wrong. I just… can we discuss this later?” She indicated her father and did not want to talk about Barton or losing her birth planet while in the midst of a parade. “Please? I will tell you anything you want later.” 

Volstagg grinned.

“Anything I want? Well, how could I resist that?” 

She found his grin infectious and soon found an extra bounce in her step as they entered the banquet hall. Walking to the head table, Irene had for a moment forgotten that she was to be the center of attention for the banquet until Odin spoke.

Loki still kept a wary eye on Fury and Barton, not liking that they were still there, hating the fact that they would be at their family banquet. He would be sure to keep his distance from them, and he knew that Thor and Tony would at least keep him safe from their further wrath and from being questioned by them, but he fully intended to use his magic on them, should they give him any trouble. 

Upon entering the Royal Banquet Hall, the Royal family sat at the head table, with Volstagg sitting beside Irene and Tony joining Loki and Thor. The rest of the citizens of Asgard were also present as Odin motioned for silence so he could call the rights to the banquet. 

"I welcome you all to the Special Celebratory Banquet in honor of our daughter, Irene Odindaughter. My fellow Asgardian’s, and visitors to this Realm, please join my Family, my sons, Loki and Thor Odinson, my daughter, Irene Odindaughter, and her intended, Volstagg, and also my Son and Daughter's Protector, Anthony Stark, and enjoy the festivities, and food and drink we have here in the banquet hall. I now call the rights to the Opening of the Naming Day Banquet for Irene Odindaughter closed, and the banquet to begin." 

Odin slammed Gungnir on the marble floor of the banquet hall, and everyone in the room relaxed and started chatting together. He only hoped that the two Midgardians would not hassle his son and daughter, and informed the Guards to keep a close watch on the Son of Fury and the Son of Barton, and to make sure his Son, Loki and daughter Irene were also watched over for the remainder of the banquet.


	52. Cornflake Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naming Day banquet, all goes to Hell in a handbasket; Irene's POV

"I welcome you all to the Special Celebratory Banquet in honor of our daughter, Irene Odindaughter. My fellow Asgardian’s, and visitors to this Realm, please join my Family, my sons, Loki and Thor Odinson, my daughter, Irene Odindaughter, and her intended, Volstagg, and also my Son and Daughter's Protector, Anthony Stark, and enjoy the festivities, and food and drink we have here in the banquet hall. I now call the rights to the Opening of the Naming Day Banquet for Irene Odindaughter closed, and the banquet to begin."   
Irene blushed and smiled as she sat.

“No going back now.” She said quietly as she sat.

“You mean going back to your home and being human?” Sif asked sympathetically.

“No, Volstagg has to marry me now, he has been announced as my intended.” She smiled cheekily at her friend. Squealing as Volstagg wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, she grinned at Sif.

“I am home Sif.” She reached out and took Sif’s hand and squeezed it tightly in her hand. 

“Well said, m’ Lady Irene.” Fandral smiled at her.

“Four days” Volstagg whispered into her ear, sending pleasurable sensations throughout her body, “Four days and then you are mine.”

Irene turned slowly, her body buzzing from feeling the heat of his breath and the tickle of his beard on the back of her neck. While she faced him, she had not yet brought her eyes up to meet his yet.

“Four days before I can have you in my bed,” He whispered, stroking her cheek, “loving you the way I want to love you. Tasting you, feeling you.” He leaned down. “Four days.”

“May as well be a lifetime.” Irene whispered as she leaned forward towards him.

“Four days.” He smiled. “Only four little days. A lot can happen in four days.”

“Do you still want to marry me?” Irene asked suddenly sitting up, breaking from her trance.

Volstagg blinked.

“Of course I do, pet. Why would you think I would not want to marry you?”

“I… oh…” She shook her head, “I do not know why I questioned it.”

“Then shut up and kiss me.” Volstagg grabbed her by her slender waist and pulled her tightly against him, pressing his lips to hers.

“You two should get a room.” Sif smirked.

“Four days.” Volstagg smiled at Sif over Irene’s shoulder, “In four days Princess Irene and I will have a room to go to together. Forever.”

“You intend to share quarters?” Fandral asked arching an eyebrow.

Volstagg looked at Irene at the same time she looked up. 

“Well…”

“I am not sure…”

“We could…”

“Do people…?”

They both laughed.

“Perhaps then, pet, we should discuss this later.” Volstagg wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“You too are so sweet that I must excuse myself from your presence.” Fandral announced standing up and walking off. Hogun silently watched Fandral leave the table.

Irene blushed as Volstagg kissed the top of her hand as he turned to start filling up his plate. 

“Four days my lady.” He said matter of factly.

“So in four days I should not expect you both for several more days?” Sif asked, “I would like to know how long before I should worry and send out the search party.”

“You both are going to positively make me burst into open flame.” Irene laughed.

“Rene.” 

Irene froze for a moment, before leaning to Volstagg. Her smile fading.

“Wine please love.”

Turning as he began to fill her goblet, Irene rose to face her former lover. 

“Hello Clint.” She smiled at him politely.

“We need to talk.” He began walking away intending for her to follow him.

“Well that man was rude, not waiting for the princess to lead the way.” Volstagg commented looking up at Irene. “Do you intend to follow him?”

Hesitating a moment, she diverted her eyes from Volstagg and she walked after Barton and towards one of the verandas overlooking Asgard. Approaching him tentatively only made him cock his head to the side. Stepping forward, the archer took her hand and kissed her cheek. Irene looked at him a moment while stepping back from him.

“Clint….”

“Sister to Loki and Thor? What the hell is going on Rene? And …intended… are you getting married?” He stepped forward again, taking her hands into his and holding her close to him. 

“What about us?” He asked her lowering his voice. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek softly.

“Stop, Clint, please.” Irene struggled out of his grip and stepped away.

“Rene, I love you, I wanted to leave everything for you.” Barton stood quietly.

“No, you love Tasha.” Irene turned and faced him, leaning against the railing.

“Rene…. “ He walked up to her looking at her with his clear eyes, so different then the cloudy look she last saw him with. “Loki got into my head, he unmade me then made me back in his image of what I should have been, he controlled me, meanwhile in some small back corner of my mind I was there, screaming for help.”

Leaning against the railing, his body facing her.

“You were my rock, the one thing I could count on. Even when I was back with SHIELD I sat up night trying to figure out how to save you how to rescue you from Loki. And that whole time that you were looking after him and looking after Doctor Selvig and me, you were his sister?”

Irene took a deep breath and looked at him. Barton stepped closer to her, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You know what I think? I do not think so.” He whispered to her. 

“What does it matter?” She turned and looked at him sharply.

“It matters to me! Did what we have even matter to you? Does it? Do you even care, was it even real?” Barton began raising his voice as he began stalking the veranda and already she could see the guard start moving her direction.

“Clint.” She said quietly. Reaching out and stopping him. “Of course it was real. I thought that you and I would get back from Germany together and we would drop off Loki and go off on our own. But things changed, most without our ability to control it.” Clint looked away. “You went back to SHIELD and I went to New York with Loki and eventually here to Asgard. Our lives took diverged paths, it does not sully the time we had and you should not be angry because I am following my path.” She took a deep breath and dropped her arm, resting against the railing again. “Yes I am to be married. Volstagg and I are to get married in four days.”

“Four days?! Were you not going to tell me?” Barton screamed.

“Clint, if you keep yelling my father will send over his guards and eject you from the banquet.”

“Is that what we are supposed to be celebrating? Your wedding?”

Irene stiffened up. 

“Clint…”

“Why won’t you tell me what is going on?” He implored. “Rene, for nearly a month I was under Loki’s influence, I was never told the truth. Please, Rene… please, just tell me the truth.” He took her hands in his and looked down at them, clearly upset and lost. It broke her heart actually to see so strong a man, undone before her.

“I am Irene Odindaughter, I am Loki and Thor’s sister. I am a daughter and princess of Asgard, Clint. I am a goddess. And no, I had no intentions of telling you I was getting married. I honestly never thought that I would see you again. But know that what happened between us on Earth, that was all real.” She placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look up into her eyes. 

“Then run away with me! We planned to when we were together. I want to marry you and have a hoard of children with you.” Barton grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him roughly. “I need you Rene.” He whispered, ghosting her lips with his own, wanting her to kiss him, waiting for her resolve to break down and kiss him.

“I am glad to see you again but what we had…. it is all over now too.”

Clint straightened up and looked at her hard.

“You are not lying to me.” Clint said.

“No, I am not Clint.” Irene looked over at the guard lining the entrance back to the party, “And now it is too late.”

Barton looked over and rolled his eyes.

“They here to kick my ass?”

“I do not know what my father has told them to do in the event I am threatened.” Irene stepped back from Barton, rubbing her wrists where he had been holding her tightly and maintained a calm exterior but she was shaken.

“Princess Irene.” One of the guards stepped forward and then stepped to the side. Volstagg pushed past the men and walked up to Barton.

“The Allfather invites you to the banquet honoring his daughter, after you and your cohort threaten to take away his only daughter and one of his sons and you have the nerve to upset her by cornering her?” Volstagg was the very epitome of quiet restrained rage.

Barton returned a smug look to Volstagg.

“Volstagg?” Irene stepped forward placing a hand on his arm. Wrapping his arm protectively around her, Volstagg glared at Barton. 

“Stay away from Princess Irene.” He began leading her away through the line of guards.

“Or what?” Barton replied with a snarky tone to it.

“I will let the guards tell you that answer.” Volstagg turned and escorted Irene back to their table. Irene turned in Volstagg’s arms to see behind him but he stopped walking as they approached the table, putting his hulking form between her and the guards with Barton. 

“Are you alright?” Volstagg asked her, holding her by her shoulders.

“Yes, of course I am.” Irene blinked.

“Then why are you shaking?” Volstagg looked at her hard. His eyes still full of that quiet rage. There was concern for her, but she could smell and see something different on him.

“Volstagg are you jealous that I was talking to another man?” Irene asked seriously.

Volstagg straightened up.

“I asked you first.” He replied. Irene sighed.

“I am a little shaken. I suppose he rattled me more than I would like to admit to.” Irene looked down at her shaking hands for a brief moment before meeting his gaze.

“Yes. I was jealous. Do I have reason to be even more so?” Volstagg stood looking at her sternly.

“Volstagg… you are my intended,” Irene approached him slowly, “you are to be my husband,” She took his hands in hers. “I chose you to be my husband and in four days, we can be together.”

“What do you think,” he took her in closer to him, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her close to him, in haling her scent. “if we did not wait for our wedding night?” He whispered.

“Oh?” She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, smiling up at him.

“If you would be accepting of course, I would never want to force your hand.” Volstagg corrected himself.

“This has nothing to do with the fact you just admitted to being jealous of me speaking to another man.”

“Maybe a little,“ He looked over at the veranda before returning his gaze to her again, “But I am honest about it.”

“Well, is it allowed?” Irene asked quietly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

“Look at Loki and Thor, right under the AllFather’s nose and he says naught about it.”

“Just because someone is doing it does not make it acceptable.” She lectured.

“We are intended. I have given my word to marry you as you have given yours. We are bound by our honors.”

“Are you that eager to have me?” Irene teased.

“I would have had you a thousand ways by now if I could.” He whispered.

“And you would still have me in the future?” She asked him, looking up and hopeful.

“A million more ways.”

Irene bit her lip as she considered her options. She may have to talk with Sif about this before committing to something.

“Oh how you make my knees weak when you bite your lip.” Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he bent his head to hers and trapped her worried lip in his, nibbling it for himself. “Mmm, yes, please say yes.” He pleaded with her quietly.

“I will think on it, you will have my answer shortly.” She breathed.

“Shortly as in four days?” He sighed straightening up.

“Shortly as in an hour or less.” She grinned, “I just want to ensure that if it is prohibited, how prohibited is it, I do not want to risk being cast out as a whore or sentenced to die or something.”

“I would never knowingly endanger you to any of those fates.” He said clear headed and sternly.

“I know. You are a good man Volstagg, I look forward to being your wife.” She giggled.

“I love you, Irene.” 

Irene stopped her giggling and looked up at him, his face was serious and she knew his words were as well.

“I love you too Volstagg.” And she meant it. It made her grin as he did as well. Volstagg reached down and scooped her up into his arms and kissing her as he did. She really, really hoped that it would not be THAT prohibited…

“Now, if you put me down I can seek out my answers to give you yours more quickly.” She bit her lip again. Setting her down gently, he took up her hands and kissed them both.

“Then make haste my love, I do not want you to be long from my side.”

She stroked his cheek briefly as she turned to speak with Sif. But seeing her not at the table began walking through the crowded room looking for her. 

As she pushed through the crowds of people at tables, she was congratulated and bowed to, had her hands kissed and hugged very occasionally by some of the people of Asgard. She spoke with anyone who started up a conversation and smiled to anyone who gave her one to start. Before long she had gotten turned around and had lost a lot of time trying to locate Sif. Heading back towards the royal table, she opted to follow the walls of the room instead. Apparently she had wandered nearly to the far end of the banquet room. 

_Was nothing in Asgard small? Just her apparently._

At 5’3” both her brothers and her intended were all a foot taller than she and able to set their chins atop her head if they so desired. She was a little sister and soon to be little wife in every sense of the word. The sudden thought that she may be too little to properly carry an Asgardian child stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked across the room towards the Royal tables, still a distance away and watched Volstagg sitting at the table, stein in hand talking with Loki. He was such a large man, destined to have large children. Irene decided that maybe she should talk to someone about that, perhaps her father would be the best person to speak with.

Irene was lost in thought when someone grabbed her hand. Looking down and following the arm up she saw it was Fandral.

“Fandral, is all well?” She could tell the Meade had affected him, he was slightly off but it was his colors, his aura, if you will that swirled chaotically before her, making her dizzy. He pulled her out onto another veranda and though she did not notice, behind a pillar. “What is it Fandral, what is the matter?”

“Have you ever known the pain of loss?” He asked his speech better than she took his state to be.

“Of course I have.”

“And desire, I am sure.”

“Yes.”

Fandral turned away for a moment before wheeling about on his heels and advancing on Irene quickly. Backing up she hit the pillar hard, hitting her head hard enough to make the world go white before her eyes for a moment. Instantly she felt his lips on hers. Moving and squirming below his grasp, she tried to fight him off. Even with all her new strength, she was finding it difficult.

“Why is it that I cannot help myself?” He asked through gritted teeth. She felt him grab her wrists and pin them above her head. She had lost leverage. Just as her vision came back to her she felt his body against hers, pressing into hers. He was obscenely aroused.

“Fandral, what the hell is wrong with you?” She hissed at him. “Volstagg is your best friend, I just was named a princess, think about this.” Positioning himself to hold her tiny wrists in his much larger hand, he used his other hand to cover her mouth.

Deep in her Asgardian heart a memory of a terrified 14 year old Midgardian experiencing this very same act with own birth father flooded her mind and seized up her heart. For a moment, Irene began to shut down in order to better cope with the impending assault.

Fandral kissed her collarbone as he rubbed and rutted against her, making her feel dirty and used. Biting her lip to keep from whimpering, she felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. He grabbed her left breast roughly, kneading it hard in his hands, trying to gain some purchase through her stays. She howled in pain but her sounds were muffled as he covered her face again. 

Opening her eyes she remembered that she was now an Asgardian princess and a warrior. She waited for her moment and lifted one leg up, wrapping it around his waist. Instinctively, Fandral uncovered her mouth and grabbed her leg, raising it higher as he continued to kiss up her neck and gyrate against her.

Jumping up she wrapped her other leg around his waist clenching him tightly. It caused him to drop her hands. Pushing with all the force she could muster she used her hands to push forward and cause them to come crashing to the ground. Jumping off him she kicked him in the ribs, the closest place she could.

“Do not EVER touch me again.” She hissed. Scrambling up to her feet she began stomping off towards the table. 

Sitting down hard on one of the benches she grabbed her goblet of wine and began drinking it down fully. Looking across the table, she found herself face to face with Thor, glaring at her.

“What?” She asked perhaps a little too harshly. He rolled his eyes at her. “What is your problem? I am not competing for Loki’s affections anymore, we are no longer rivals. We are blood now Thor, please.”

Again, he scoffed at her.

“You are such a child.” She retorted as Sif sat next to her. Turning away from the blond brother she faced Sif and took a large swig of her wine again.

“Irene, what is it? You look affright. Where is your diadem and ear wraps?”

Reaching up to her head, she confirmed they were all missing. Looking back to where she had defended herself off from Fandral, he was gone. Turning back to Sif, Irene looked up behind her, Fandral stood behind her with the missing items in hand.

“My lady you dropped these things as we were, engaged.” Fandral smiled down to her as Thor burst out laughing as Irene.

“Pig.” She spat at Thor, she could not even look at Fandral, who hovered over her shoulder. Leaning over to set the items before her, Fandral whispered in her ear.

“I very much look forward to our next engagement, though next time, I think I very much would like to taste you a little deeper, mm?” He kissed her cheek before swanning off in search of other such activities. 

“Fandral can be such an ass.” Sif replied nonchalantly as she drank some Meade. “But your hair is frightening. All of my hard work and you had to go and tussle it?”

“I think I am going to turn in early.” Irene tried to smooth her hair down but to no avail.

“Nonsense. You cannot leave, your mother and father are still here.”

Irene sighed. Tired, shaking, badly now and in need of a hot bath, Irene looked up wearily at her friend. She had promised Volstagg an answer. 

“I have a question for you Sif, if …. Volstagg and I… wanted to … before our wedding night…”

“You are a princess now, Irene.” Sif raised an eyebrow, “Volstagg spoke to me before hand.” She confided. “You are to be married in four days, I would say go for it.” She shrugged her shoulders. “If you are caught at most you would get would be a chiding and told not to do it again. Though, Loki and Thor… not that that is a secret.” She smiled. “Here, let me do something about your hair.”

Reluctantly, Irene turned to allow Sif to take her hair down. Pins removed, Sif combed through Irene’s long dark hair with her fingers, it felt wonderfully soothing.

“You are an unmarried princess of Asgard, sister,” Thor spat the endearment at her, “You should not be…“

“Oh shut up you blond buffoon.” Irene threw a roll at him.

Thor’s eyes went wide but Tony, Volstagg and Hogun laughed and calmed Thor down enough to prevent a fight at the table.

“You should not fight with your brother like that.” Sif softly chided.

“I do not care. He intimidated me when I was human, I will not tolerate it now that we are blood.”

“Think of your parents.”

“They will intervene when it is necessary.” Irene was in a foul mood now and it seemed that she was resorting to childish replies.

“Well maybe if you showed him a little respect he would respect you.” Sif said tartly. It caught Irene off guard that her friend would speak to her in this manner, but realizing her emotions were running high, Irene attempted to take several calming breaths.

“When your wife is missing from your bed, Volstagg, you must seek her out in Sif’s bed, dare I say they look a might cozy over there.” Irene heard Thor poke at her.

She bit her lip out of anger and opened her eyes. Nick Fury was sitting next to her looking straight at her with his one good eye. Immediately, she felt Tony tense from across the table. As it was she herself started from the immediate apparition before her.

“Ms. Adler.”

“Odindaughter.”

“Right, of course. My mistake,” He smiled to himself, “So… wayward daughter leaves Asgard to, what, beat men into submission on Earth?” He asked taking a healthy pull off a stein of Meade.

“I was working out some anger issues. I am the Goddess of Emotions you know.” She retorted.

“By becoming a dominatrix?” He lolled his head at her.

“How better to be worshiped as a Goddess on Midgard then as a dominatrix?” She smiled.

“So, you forgot that Loki was your brother or was your introduction to him just staged?” 

Irene looked at him impassively. This was not her night. Just once, she would have loved to have had an uneventful evening with her friends and family.

“Loki was not himself on Midgard, he was being controlled by Thanos and the Other, or were you not paying attention to my father?”

Sif pulled on Irene’s hair hard. Reaching back, she slapped Sif’s thigh.

“Oh, I was paying attention. Very close attention. See, with having only one eye, I find that I did not lose sight, but rather gained it. I see things more clearly, and I see you right now, in front of me.”

“So?” She shrugged her shoulders. “What do you see?”

“I see a murderer. I see someone who turned a blind eye to countless innocent deaths. I see someone who enabled more to die and who pulled the trigger once. I see the bottom of pond scum because while Loki had the balls to step up and cause a lot of those deaths himself, you were the coward hiding behind his skirts. Waiting for the opportunity to step up or run away.”

Irene sat silently. In fact the whole table had fallen silent. Even Thor.

“What do you hope to accomplish in telling me this?” Irene asked quietly.

“Nothing. I just want you to remember that the next time you look into a mirror. That and if I find out that you really are Irene Adler, human and not Asgardian, then I will void our peace treaty and bring every SHIELD Agent and as many sister agencies as I can and I will level Asgard to find you and Loki.”

Irene felt the whole table shift, the mood grew exceptionally tense and it seemed that they all waited for one little thing to break their tether and unleash hell. Swallowing Irene looked back to Fury.

“Directory Fury, I think you have had quiet enough Meade for one evening. Might I suggest that you and Agent Barton be put up for the evening in one of our guest quarters for the night? I understand traveling the Bifrost intoxicated is not a pleasant experience, is that not correct, my dear brother Thor?“ She smiled across the table at a glowering God of Thunder. “Still, I do not think that the Director meant anything in the idle chat that the Asgardian Meade can create. However if in the morning you still feel that strongly, I would be happy to submit for some sort of testing process to prove that I am Asgardian and not Midgardian.” She looked at him coolly. A set of guards appearing behind him. Looking over his shoulder he looked back at Irene, raising his eyebrow.

“The guards are simply to show you your way to a guest chamber. The palace is very large and it is very easy to get lost in. This is for your own protection. In the morning, you and Agent Barton can be escorted back to the Bifrost for your return trip to Midgard, safe and sound.”

Directory Fury looked at her for a long moment and chuckled to himself. Standing slowly he pointed to her.

“You are good. I should have recruited you when I had the chance.” Turning unceremoniously Director Fury was escorted from the party.

Taking a deep breath and feeling totally exhausted, Irene rolled her eyes at yet another snarky remark from Thor about starting a war.

“Well I did not! I prevented a war. Do you think I want that to happen? That I came here to do nothing but cause trouble? If you think that then you are thicker than I thought.”  
“Irene!” Volstagg chided standing behind Thor.

Standing abruptly Irene skulked off to one of the verandas again. It was the only place she could go to within the banquet halls that she could be alone. If only SHIELD had not come to her party and Fandral was not quite so drunk and if Thor was… well… somewhere else… this would have been a great party. She sighed, hugging herself. She wanted nothing more to take a hot scalding bath, scrubbing every place that Fandral or Barton had touched her. She felt bad for Volstagg. He was so eager to make love to her for the first time and now, tonight at her party, had totally killed her desire for any of that at the moment. Now that it looked like she could finally have a little play of her own and it was ruined… she hated Fandral for that too.

Leaning against the wall looking out, she realized she was not alone. Silently she prayed it was Volstagg. She needed him right now, just to hold her, tell her it would be alright. Turning slowly, she saw it was her brother Loki standing there.

“Loki.” She straightened up, still hugging herself, she realized that she had not seen him most of the night and he appeared a little weary. “Loki, brother, what is wrong?” She asked softly, worried that he was not well.


	53. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki at Irene's Naming Day Celebration in the Royal Banquet Hall. Things don't go too well for him. Loki's POV

Once the banquet started and was in full swing, Loki sat beside Tony, who was having a heated conversation with Thor, Hogun and Fandral about some of the warrior’s many adventures with he and Thor in the other Realms. Loki watched the proceedings with a wary eye, for he did naught care for the fact that the two Shield Agents, Fury and Barton were there for his sister’s Naming Day Celebration banquet. He could naught believe their Father had invited the two Midgardian scoundrels to enjoy the festivities. He had a goblet of mead between his hands and he drank from it very slowly at the moment, as he turned to see Fury and Barton speaking with their Father. When the former looked in his direction he scowled at the man and held his gaze, and he smiled when Fury looked away first and his thoughts became angry. That is right, Son of Fury, you can naught best me in this game. If I had it my way, I would tear you limb from limb.

“Hey, Loks, are you all right, babe? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Tony suddenly cut in on Loki’s thoughts when he saw his lover scowling at Fury. Not that he didn’t mind seeing him like that, because he knew the bastard deserved a lot more than that angry glare from the God, he just didn’t like how his sexy God was so tense.

Loki turned to face Tony with a huge warm smile on his face, as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I am perfectly fine, my dear Tony, now that I have your attention. I would that Thor would be here too, but he is speaking with Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg at the moment. Are you enjoying the festivities and the food on this night, love?”

“Yes, I am really am, Loki. Your family really knows how to throw a great party. I have to say your home is really beautiful, babe, and I feel so welcome here,” Tony said, as he carded his fingers through Loki’s raven hair to help calm him from the anger he was now feeling. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the God’s and caught Thor’s eyes over Loki’s shoulder as the blond God stared at them with concern. He must have felt Loki’s anger too, but he was just too engrossed with the Warrior’s at that moment to join them. “Look, Loks, I know that you don’t want those two here, and neither do I, but rest assured they are being closely watched by your Father, who has them in his sights now. Also, I see your personal Guard, Steinar is here as well, he’s standing in the corner there to your right, along with the other burly Palace Guards. They will be sure to really bust Fury and Barton’s heads in if they start any real trouble, or even so much as breathe wrong. Please try to relax, babe, you’re as tightly wound up as a string on a guitar,” Tony voiced, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Loki’s waist. He pulled their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss which he knew would help his sexy God relax, if only for a moment. 

Loki listened to Tony’s words and he knew that his lover was only trying to keep him calm, but he couldn’t be relaxed or calm. Even with his Father, and Thor, and his own personal Guard standing with the other Palace Guards keeping an eye on the Shield dolts, he was still wary of them. He had naught an idea where Irene, his sister, had got to, and it was bothering him that she was not there, because he worried if she was all right. When Tony started kissing him, though, he suddenly relaxed and he keened as his lover just wrapped his strong arms around his waist, and only then did he forget all about Fury and Barton and Shield. He didn’t see it when Barton stood up from the table and searched out his sister, nor did he see Fandral move away, all he could concentrate on was the way Tony was kissing him. He slid onto Tony’s lap and wrapped his long fingers around the back of the inventor’s neck and deepened the kiss, and he did naught care that Fury was grumbling about it to his Father. He smiled around the kiss when he heard Odin defend him to the Midgardian when he told him they do naught discourage any sort of love, no matter who it is with. He was pleased to hear that the man had shut up after that, and he moaned when Tony moved his hands down his lower back and gripped his backside, and then he knew they were making a spectacle of themselves so Loki quickly ended their kiss. They both gasped loudly and he smiled down at his lover with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. 

“Oh, Tony Stark, you and Thor always manage to keep me calm and relaxed with your wonderful ministrations. I thank you for looking after me now, and I apologise for being so snarky. I do love you very much,” Loki mused, as he smiled sweetly at Tony and then slid off his lap, onto his own chair again. He could see Fandral leering at him when he glanced around the room again and saw the warrior standing beside the table with the food. But he just stared hard at the blond warrior and turned his attention back to Tony. 

“Hey, Loks, you’re welcome, babe, it’s my main thing. Especially when Thor is not here to keep your sexy ass safe. I just don’t like to see you upset, it makes me upset. I love you too, Loki, very much,” Tony said, as he kissed Loki’s lips and then his forehead and was startled when Thor leaned in between them and smiled drunkenly at them. 

"How is my favorite and handsome Midgardian and my sweet and lovely brother, nae my intended husband, faring on this evening?” Thor inquired as he turned his sparkling blue eyes on both of them. He laughed loudly and wrapped his brawny, muscular arms around both their shoulders and kissed them tenderly on their lips. 

“Oh, Thor, my dearest lover, you are already thoroughly intoxicated, brother. How are you to make love to me later when you will most assuredly be falling asleep in our bed?” Loki complained, as he frowned at his intended husband, but keened when Thor kissed his lips harder and murmured against them. 

“Loki, my sweet lover, you know sooth as well as I that when I drink it does naught effect my performance in the bedroom, merely enhances it,” Thor teased, as he sank his body down in the chair beside Loki’s,. He seated himself between his brother and Tony and wrapped his strong arms around his waist. He smiled lopsidedly at his brother’s haughty expression. 

Tony sniggered in Thor’s ear from behind and whispered heatedly to the Gods as he leaned over the blond. “I have seen the two of you going at it after my special banquet that night we had our threesome. I have to agree with Thor on this one, Loks. He can certainly keep it up after he’s been drinking the potent Asgardian mead all night long." 

“Anthony Edward Stark, do not be so crass,” Loki hissed, but his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief as he laughed and patted Tony on his cheek with his long fingered hand. “I am only saying this because I wish for us to be together again tonight, my darlings. I believe this time I shall let you both take me, at the same time, with your large cocks buried deep inside me. What say you, Thor, Tony?” 

“Really, Loki?” Tony asked, incredulously, as he nearly choked on his mead when he heard Loki speak these words to them. “You want Thor and I to…enter your gorgeous backside…at the same time? Are you even able to take us both at once?” 

“Yes, Anthony, of course I am able,” Loki scoffed, as he reached forward on the table for his own goblet of mead and took a long sip from the sweet Asgardian alcohol. He smiled even more mischievously at his future husband Thor, and his Midgardian lover, Tony, “I can accommodate myself with my own magic, and I wish to feel you both inside of me at the same time. What say you, Thor? Are you all right with this idea of mine?”

“Of course I am, Loki. As long as I am able to make love with you, then I am always most pleased about it,” Thor voiced, as he pressed his lips harder against Loki’s and slid his tongue deep inside his mouth. He moaned when he tasted the mead and his brother’s own sweet wintergreen scent which was also present there. “I can naught wait to have you alone in my chambers now. I can assure you that Tony and I will both enjoy having our hard cocks buried deep inside your tightness. We will give you you so much needed pleasure, as well as enjoying the sensation ourselves.” 

“Mm, Thor, my cock is growing hard and insistent inside my leather trousers now as I think on this,” Loki whispered, as he kissed Thor’s lips and reached out to grasp Tony’s hand across the table. Before he could say anything further, they were all three suddenly interrupted by Odin’s voice excusing himself. 

Odin cleared his throat to get the attention of his two son’s and Anthony, as he smiled warmly at Loki and bowed his head to his younger son. “Please excuse me, Loki, but I wish to discuss some things with your brother Thor and your lover, Anthony, son. I hope you will naught mind if they join me here with the Son of Fury.”

Loki sighed miserably as he turned to look at his Father with a frown on his face and tears in his eyes but he shook his head and smiled softly at him. “Yes, of course, Father. That would be fine with me. I think I shall take a walk around the banquet hall to refresh myself.” 

Thor reached forward and pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s lips as he murmured softly against them. “I promise you I will come look for you, Loki, and I shall naught be long in my discussion with our Father. I love you, remember that, my dearest future husband.” 

“I love you too, my own dearest future husband, and naught to worry, I shall be all right, I promise you,” Loki voiced, as he keened when Thor kissed and murmured against his lips with the gentle kiss. “Mm, I shall look forward to seeing you again when you done speaking with Father, and that nasty Midgardian, Nick Fury.” 

Thor smiled warmly as he shook his head and helped Loki to stand up, and then moved to sit beside his Father, and he noticed Tony had already done so. He watched with a frown as Loki moved out of the main part of the banquet hall and then was out of his view. Then he turned his attention back to Odin, Tony, and the Son of Fury as they spoke of the Midgardian’s terms for Loki and Irene never returning to Midgard. Thor and Tony were both Loki and Irene’s champions and did their best to turn the mind of Director Fury. They told him how Loki had repented and the terrible details of how he truly suffered at the hands of Thanos and the Other. 

“So, what are you asking me to do, Thor?” Fury inquired, as he stared at the blond God with his one good eye, and then over at Stark who was sitting beside Thor with a smug look on his face. 

 

“I ask that you lower the decree to a lesser form of punishment for Loki and our sister, Irene, Son of Fury,” Thor intoned, as he folded his hands together and placed them on the table in front of him. 

 

“What Thor is trying to say, Fury, is that maybe you could see it in that big heart of yours, to downgrade the decree to just send Loki and Irene home to Asgard to be punished the way their Daddy, the AllFather here, sees fit,” Tony added, as he smirked at the Shield Director and mirrored Thor’s stance with his own hands folded on the table. 

 

Fury huffed for a moment as he stared at Thor, Tony and then over at Odin, who smiled knowingly at him. He sighed and shook his head in exasperation and then gave them his answer. “Fine, you have a deal, Thor, Stark, and Odin. I will have the decree lowered to contain this wording you ask for, but I expect their punishment to be a little hefty if they really cause any really bad destruction on my Planet. Also, they’re both gonna need a Chaperone to watch over them, they can’t come to the Planet alone.” 

 

“Yes, of course, Son of Fury, I agree to your terms. I can assure you though, my son Loki and my daughter Irene will naught be getting into anymore trouble on Midgard. Their time spent there would merely be all of them visiting various cities. My son Thor will be with Loki, as they are to be wed soon; and my daughter Irene will have her own husband, Volstagg. They will also be accompanied by their other Warrior friends,” Odin voiced, as he bowed his head lightly to the Midgardian and smiled at his son, Thor and his ally Tony Stark. He was proud of both of them for bartering with Director Fury and patted them both on their forearms, as he squeezed Thor’s affectionately. 

 

Thor smiled warmly at his Father and then turned to look at Tony, and as he winked at him and raised his eyebrows with the satisfied smile, he turned his attention back to Director Fury. He reached over the top of the table and clasped the human’s forearm hard with his right, brawny hand. “I thank you, Son of Fury, my brother Loki and my sister Irene will be most pleased with this news. If only I can locate both of them to tell them, so if you will excuse me, I will do that now.” 

 

Fury mumbled his reply to Thor and stared down at the burly blond God’s hand on his forearm, before he flashed a small smile and bowed his head to him. “It’s no trouble at all, Thor. I just wanted to make sure we were clear on this.” 

 

Tony scowled at Fury and stood up with Thor, and they both embraced in a brotherly fashion, but to the inventor’s shock, the blond God grasped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Oh, right, yes, thanks, big guy. That was a nice kiss, and one I hope to share more of when you, me and Loki are inside your chambers later on for more sexy times.”

Thor laughed heartily as he squeezed Tony’s neck with his brawny hands and shook his head. “Yes, of course we will, Anthony, and may I say that I am looking forward to another sex session with you and my little brother, Loki. Now, please sit down with Hogun and Sif and Volstagg while I go and search out the whereabouts of Loki. I hated to leave him alone as I did, for he looked so saddened and upset.” 

 

“Sure thing, blondie, I need me more of that delicious mead after that discussion with Fury, but I think we did good, Thor,” Tony quipped, as he smiled brightly at the tall, brawny blond God and watched as he shook his head and walked away in search of their sweet Loki and his wondrous sister, Irene. He stared at Thor’s tight backside with interest and wondered if Loki would allow him to plow that ass, but all he could do was ask and see if he said no. He shook his thoughts of the two sexy Gods naked and three of them fucking as he made his way to the table to sit with the three Asgardian Warrior’s. He was pleased when they greeted him kindly and Volstagg poured him a large goblet of mead. 

 

Meanwhile, Loki was deep in his own thoughts as he wandered to the outskirts of the large banquet hall, and did not notice how he came upon a more private area. There was a large alcove with marble benches, a few divans and large pillars which blocked the view of the area from the main part of the banquet hall. When he moved around the first golden pillar he gasped when he saw Fandral there, leaning against the pillar with his arms folded over his chest. 

 

“Oh, hello, Fandral. What are you doing here in this part of the banquet hall? Should you naught be sitting with Hogun and enjoying the rest of the banquet?” Loki asked, as he moved around the blond warrior and kept himself wary. He could feel Fandral’s eyes as he watched him closely. 

 

“Hmm, but I would ask the same thing of yourself, my pretty little raven-haired Prince. Why are you naught with your future husband, Thor, or your Midgardian lover, Tony, at this moment?” Fandral mused, as he moved closer to where Loki stood more hidden behind the large golden pillar. 

 

“Thor and Tony are chatting with my Father, and that evil Midgardian man, Nick Fury. So I decided to walk around the banquet hall to clear my head of my thoughts,” Loki retorted as he watched the blond warrior when he moved closer to him. He cursed himself when he realised he was leaning against the back of the pillar and was ready to use his magic if the drunken warrior tried anything. “You still have naught answered my query, Fandral?” 

 

“Well, if you must know, my sweet, I came here so that I would have some privacy, in the hopes that either yourself or your lovely sister Irene would just happen to join me,” Fandral whispered, and in one swift movement, he reached for Loki’s hands and used a set of metal magnetic cuffs that attached to the Prince’s wrists to cut off his magick. He threw his arms over his head and held his wrists together roughly as he pressed his lips against Loki’s in a hard, hot kiss that was meant to bruise and hurt. 

 

Loki was shocked and cried out in pain when Fandral used some strange magnetic cuffs on his wrists that seemed to block the use of his magic. He gasped loudly when Fandral threw his arms over his head and tried to push the warrior off of him, but he was just too strong and the cuffs seemed to drain him of his strength and magick temporarily. So when Fandral pressed his lips to his he whimpered and tried to push him off, but again, he was stronger than him with his muscular warrior’s body. He tried so hard to keep his mouth closed, but Fandral shoved his tongue hard against his lips and squeezed the cuffs deeper into his wrists. When he cried out again, he was shocked to feel the blonds’ tongue slide into his mouth. 

 

Fandral moaned the more Loki tried to resist him the rougher he became, as he pried his mouth open by squeezing the Princes’ wrists with the magnetic cuffs. He slid his tongue inside the raven-haired God’s mouth and plundered him, while he moved his body flush against Loki's and rubbed his hardening cock against the Princes' groin. Oh, how he wanted to take the pretty little Prince right there, just shove down those tight leathers and fuck him hard against the pillar. But he had to be careful, because Loki’s Personal Guard, Steinar, was lurking around in the Banquet Hall, and it would naught do for him to come upon them. He would surely be banned by Odin should they find him here with Loki, abusing him as he was now. He could naught stop himself as he kept one hand holding Loki’s wrists above his head, while the other moved between their bodies and rubbed the Princes’ cock with his hand. He ended their heated kiss abruptly, but he kept his body pressed hard against Loki’s and held him in place against the back of the golden pillar. 

 

“Oh, my pretty Loki, my sweet Prince, how I have wanted to have you for such a long time now. Oh, but even this kiss is satisfying to me, though it is naught enough. I need to taste your sweetness and to touch you. You are making me feel so aroused, and I wish to have you,” Fandral whispered, as he kneaded Loki’s cock through his leathers and frowned when he felt no reaction from the Prince. “Oh, you have to spoil this, don’t you? Why don’t you let me give you oral sex, hmm? I am very good with my mouth, my Prince, and I will drink down your sweet release hungrily.” 

 

“No, Fandral, please stop this now. You do naught wish to do this to me,” Loki pleaded, and whimpered in pain when the blond squeezed the cuffs harder around his wrists and kneaded him more insistently through his leather trousers. He tried to push the warrior off him again, but that only made him shove his body against his to pin him there with a stronger hold. “Please, let us just go back to the banquet now? I can naught be used again in this horrible manner. I ask that you please think on this. I have been raped so many times, and to have it happen again would cause me so much more anguish.” 

 

“Nonsense, Loki, I shall naught rape you, pet. I merely wish to make you feel good,” Fandral shot back, as he deftly unlaced Loki’s leather trousers and slid his hand inside. He wrapped it around the Princes’ still flaccid penis and began to slowly stroke him to get him aroused. He smiled seductively when Loki gasped and his cock became a little harder. “Yes, there we are now, that is better, my sweet. I know you want this, pet, and it is just oral sex. I just wish to taste you, but for a moment, and these cuffs will keep you in place so that I am able to do so.” 

 

“Fandral, please do naught do this? You are completely intoxicated now. I can smell the mead on you. You will only get yourself into trouble for this. Do you naught understand what will happen to you?” Loki reasoned, and tried to push the warrior off him again. He whimpered again and was shocked to see when Fandral somehow unlaced and opened his trousers to slide his hand over his hardness. He kicked his legs against Fandral’s shin and grunted when that was even thwarted by the blond. 

 

Fandral growled when Loki kicked him in his shin and moved his left leg between Loki’s thighs as he pressed his own lower body harder against the Princes’ to keep him steady. “There will be none of that, my pretty Loki. I only wish to pleasure you, naught to hurt you. Of course I am intoxicated on the mead, what else was there for me to do? This is a banquet, a celebration. So now I am going to continue to celebrate….by sucking your hard cock down my throat.” 

 

“No, Fandral, I do naught want this from you, we are friends. Please, just stop and think about this-Mmpf-” Loki started to say and then his words were cut off when the blond pressed their lips together in another heated kiss. He whimpered in pain and anguish when he felt Fandral’s hand as it pumped his cock faster. He pulled at his wrists inside the cuffs and the blond warrior’s right hand, but found that only caused the device to press harder against his skin.

 

Loki felt his magic dissipate more as the energy moved through his body and made him weaker and more susceptible to Fandral’s sickening advances. It was starting to render him immobile and that frightened him, because it meant that the blond would be able to do anything he wanted with him. He was able to push his shoulder hard against Fandral’s, and break apart from their kiss. “Please, Fandral, stop this madness now. You have me at an unfair disadvantage. Can you naught see that? You have hindered me from the use of my magic. You are much stronger than me, being a warrior, and you have me pinned to the golden pillar. Please, just let me go?”

 

Before Fandral could answer or even continue Steinar happened to move inside the small alcove and his eyes widened in shock and anger when he saw the terrible sight before him. Fandral had poor Prince Loki pinned to a pillar and he was defiling him in the most disgusting of ways. He stalked toward them and called out in his angry baritone voice. 

 

“What is the meaning of this debauchery? Fandral, please remove your hands from Prince Loki’s person!” Steinar growled angrily, as he pulled the blond warrior away from Loki by his tunic collar. 

 

Fandral cried out when Steinar yanked him away from Loki, but he shoved his elbow into the Guards stomach. He growled angrily as he took off running out of the alcove to escape the further wrath of the guard. 

 

Steinar tried to grab Fandral by his tunic, but the warrior was quick as he hit him in his stomach with his elbow and ran out of the alcove. He sighed and turned his attention back to his poor Prince Loki and immediately moved toward him, and stared down at his exposed groin. He shook his head and was about to help him close up his trousers when Loki cried out and used his magic to do so. He quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and moved held him tightly. “Oh, my poor Prince Loki. I am so sorry that scoundrel did this to you.”

 

Loki cried out when he realised that the metal cuffs were still around his wrists and he grunted as he pulled them off and tossed them to the marble floor. They clanged loudly and then he noticed he was still exposed in his groin area, so he quickly used his magic to fix himself and then he fell into Steinar’s strong arms and sobbed against his chest. His body was shaking and he clung to his friend and his personal guard, so pleased that he had come to his aid. 

 

“Oh, Steinar, I am so pleased you are here. I was so scared and could naught move my body, nor could I remove Fandral from my person because of the magnetic cuffs he used on me,” Loki intoned, in between sobs as he whimpered and wiped his tears away with his the palms of his hands. “It was horrible when he was forcing himself on me in the most sickening way.” 

 

Steinar sighed as he immediately moved Loki down onto the comfortable divan as he held his shaking body tightly in his arms and carded his fingers through his soft raven hair to calm him. “Oh, my dear Prince Loki, it is all right now. The scoundrel is gone. I am here now, I shall keep you safe. What happened in here? Why was Fandral attacking you in that horrid manner?”

 

“I do naught know the true reason for what Fandral did, Steinar,“ Loki started to say, and had to stop for the words caught in his throat. He smiled gratefully at his friend and then gripped his hands in his as he continued to explain what had occurred between he and Fandral. “I was just walking around the banquet hall to stretch my legs. Also, because Thor and Tony were speaking with Father and the Director of Shield, Nick Fury. I needed to be away from that horrible man, Fury, and I wanted to be alone for a moment when I stumbled upon Fandral inside the alcove here. He threw himself onto my person, and used those magnetic cuffs to stem my magic, and then he forced me against the golden pillar. He started kissing me and groping me, and I knew he was intoxicated from too much mead, as I begged him to stop and think what he was doing. He was much too adamant to have his way with me, and became bolder the more I protested, with his hand undoing my leather trousers and touching me in that inappropriate manner. I fear that if you had not happened upon us, and stopped him, that he would have defiled me with his mouth. I thank you again, my dearest friend, Steinar. I am honored and well pleased that you saved me from him just now, but I fear what the repercussions will be when Father finds out. Even Thor and Anthony, they, and I myself, will all want retribution for these horrible atrocities he caused against me….” 

 

Loki’s words trailed off as he stared down at his hands still gripping Steinar’s hands in his lap, and he swallowed hard as he looked up at his friend and frowned deeply. 

 

“Oh, my poor Prince Loki, I am shocked and appalled to hear you tell me all of these things. I am sorry that I was naught here to stop him sooner,” Steinar soothed, as he suddenly enveloped Loki in his arms again and just held him for several minutes. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head again and gently moved his body back from his and wrapped his hands around his little Prince’s handsome face. “Loki, we must tell your Father now, this very instant. I am sorry, but we can naught wait any longer to do so, for Fandral must be dealt with swiftly for his crimes against you.” 

 

“No, no, Steinar,” Loki said, as he placed his hands over his friends on his face and caressed them with his thumbs before he pulled them away and held them in his lap again. “I do naught wish to tell Father now, I do naught wish to ruin my sister Irene’s Naming Day Celebration Banquet. I promise you that I will speak with Father when the banquet ends, but for now can we just naught go through this? I wish for you to be with me when I tell him, as well as Thor, for I will need you to keep everyone calm and relaxed when I do.” 

 

“Yes, of course Loki, my dear Prince. I shall respect your wishes to naught tell your Father, the King, until the end of the banquet,” Steinar voiced, but he was not well pleased to keep this news at bay. “Know this sooth, though, I will be keeping a closer watch on you for the remainder of the evening, Loki. If I do see that scoundrel come anywhere near you, I will deal him my own swift justice with my fists and my sword.” 

 

Loki laughed nervously at hearing Steinar’s words and he kissed each of his hands in turn and then gently released them. “I thank you, Steinar, you are so good to me. You have always been there for me when I needed you, even as a boy. Now you are still here with me to help me and support me, and I wanted you know that I love you very much. I thank you for keeping your watchful eyes upon me, I do appreciate it, greatly.” 

 

Steinar smiled warmly at the younger Prince, and grinned when he kissed his hands and spoke his sentimental words. He simply wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled his body closer to his. He held him in his strong, brawny, muscular arms for several minutes longer before he moved their bodies apart and spoke softly to him. “It is my pleasure and my honor to be here for you, my sweet little Prince Loki. I have always cared and loved you deeply, and now it is naught any different. You are so precious to me, and when I see you hurt and in pain in upsets me. Now, please get yourself back out there in the main part of the banquet hall and go seek out Thor, or Anthony, or even your sister, Irene. Spend some time in their company, so you will naught be under anymore distress, my Prince. You must rest assured that I will be watching you from the sidelines. Come along now, I shall walk you out of here in case that scoundrel Fandral is lurking in the shadows to attack you again.” 

 

Loki keened when Steinar held him in his arms and he snuggled closer to him, but when he spoke his sentimental words to him, he really smiled brightly. “I thank you, my dearest friend, Steinar, you have helped me to stay calm through this terrible ordeal. I will be certain to come to you when I speak with Father after the banquet about this incident.” 

 

He smiled again when Steinar helped him to stand up from the divan and then kept his strong brawny arms wrapped around his slim waist. Just before they walked out of the alcove, he bent down and picked up the discarded magnetic cuffs so he could have them a proof when he spoke to his Father lather. He smiled warily at Steinar when he stared down at him, but shook his head in understanding, as they made their way out of the private alcove into the further edges of the banquet hall. 

 

Loki could see everyone was enjoying themselves immensely, but he did naught see Fandral and that worried him. Perhaps he had left the room altogether, which would make him feel better, but he knew he had to break away from Steinar and make his way back into the main section. So he smiled warmly at his friend and kissed his lips chastely, before he whisked back into the hall and skirted around the edge of the room. 

 

Steinar smiled warmly when his Prince kissed him in the friendly manner and watched as he finally made his way back inside the main room, but he still kept a close watch on him to make sure he was not accosted by the scoundrel. He noticed Loki had skirted around the edge of the room, but was not overtaken by Fandral. So he shook his head as he made his way back to where the other main Palace guards stood and watched out for his raven-haired Prince Loki, his charge for the remainder of the evening. 

 

Loki was doing his best to keep his rattled nerves calm as he moved around the edge of the room. He was just about to make his way toward the balcony when he literally slammed into the tall body of, “Director Fury. I would say it was a pleasure to see you, but then I would be lying.” 

 

“Yeah, well, we all know that you’re the God of Lies, Loki Laufeyson. So then, why don’t you tell me something I don’t already know,” Fury shot back, as he shoved the raven-haired God away from him and dusted off his long leather jacket. “Hmm, you look a bit spooked, Laufeyson. What’s gotten in to you now?” 

 

“It’s Odinson, Fury. Please get your facts straight if you are going to speak to me in this insolent manner,” Loki retorted, as he glared darkly at the Midgardian man. He wanted nothing more than to call up one of his many daggers and stab the fool in his heart. 

 

“Right, Loki Odinson. I’ll have to have my people update my files when I return to Earth. You still haven’t answered my question. What’s wrong with you? Why do you seem so visibly shaken now?” Fury inquired, as he narrowed his one good eye at the Prince. 

 

“Nothing that would concern you, Fury. So, Please just get out of my sight right now. I can naught stand to look at you any longer,” Loki retorted, as he made to move away from the Shield Director, but was suddenly stopped when the human had the audacity to grab him by his forearm and stop him. He tried to pull his arm free, but once again, the man was stronger than he was at that moment. He cursed himself inwardly when he realised that the energy from the magnetic cuffs was still hindering his strength at the moment. Perhaps it was because he had them in his jacket pocket, so he quickly magicked them into the either for now and would be sure to recall them later. 

 

“How dare you put your hand upon me, human. I am the Aesir. You are in my Realm now. You have no jurisdiction here. Nor do you have the right to manhandle me in this most disgusting manner,” Loki growled angrily as he glared at Fury, and placed his own hand over the man’s on his forearm. This time he was able to pull his hand off his person and he stepped back from him. “I suggest you make yourself scarce now, because my Personal Guard is watching over me, and he has promised to keep me safe from any other scoundrel who wishes to manhandle me.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, sorry, Prince Loki. Take it easy there. I didn’t mean to lay a hand on you, your Royal Highness,” Fury retorted in his curt manner, as he held up his hands in a placating gesture. Truth be told though, his hand was now throbbing from where the God had squeezed it with his own powerful hand. He kept forgetting these Asgardian’s had all their powerful strength, and could crush him without so much as blinking. He smiled cheekily at the raven-haired God when he inadvertently revealed why he was all shook up just then. “Ah, so you were accosted by someone just now. I see. I apologise then, I didn’t mean to hurt you. If you were indeed hurt as you seem to be all shaken up, then you really should talk to your Daddy, or even your future husband, the big blond God of Thunder, Thor.”

 

“What?” Loki asked, in an incredulous tone of voice, as he stared at Fury with a confused expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes at the human, and wondered what he had said to give away his game, and then he laughed when he realised the words he had used. “You know naught what you speak of, Fury. I am perfectly fine now. I am just feeling a bit tired after my horrific experience with Thanos and the Other. I am still naught fully healed from that.” 

 

“Yeah, right, whatever you say, Odinson. I won’t call you on it anymore. I’ll just get out of your way now,” Fury intoned, as he rolled his one good eye and was about to move away from Loki, but then quickly turned back to face him. He held up his right index fingers to stop the God from speaking before him. “but before I leave you, I just wanted you to know that your two lovers, Thor and Stark, were able to talk me down from my decree to have you executed upon your return to Earth. I downgraded the decree to just sending you and you sister, Irene, home to be punished if you cause anymore death and destruction on my planet. You don’t have to say thank you now, your Highness. I’ll just excuse myself from your Royal presence, and say enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

 

Loki stared at Fury as he spoke his words to him, with his eyebrows raised and his mouth open, but before he could say anything to him, and even thank him, the human turned on the heels of his black leather boots and stalked off through the banquet hall. He noticed he sat down beside his Father and his Mother, but he still spoke out loud two words to the either before he made his way to the balcony to get some much needed fresh air. “Thank you.” 

 

Before he could move out to the balcony though, he was grabbed from behind by a hand being placed over his mouth and he froze when he thought it was Fandral come back to finish him off. This time he was able to call up a burst of his magic, as he blasted the interloper in their stomach with the jolt that sent them crashing backward into one of the golden pillars. He turned around abruptly and saw Agent Barton lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, with his body leaning against bottom of the golden pillar. He stared down at the agent and spoke in his low baritone voice.

 

“What in the Nine Realms are you doing, you fool? Why are you sneaking up on me and attacking me in my Father’s home?” Loki retorted, as he glared down at the small archer with a look of contempt. In all honesty, he was shaking and his heart was racing madly in his chest with how frightened he was when he thought his attacker was Fandral come to rape him and finish him off. 

 

“Holy shit, Loki, I’m sorry, man. I just didn’t want you to scream or get angry with me for approaching you, but you didn’t have to blast me with your magic,” Barton retorted, as he tried to stand up and grunted when the pain from the magickal blast in his stomach made him feel weak. So he just sat on the marble floor and stared up at the raven-haired God, noticing for the first time that his eyes really were the deep emerald color. “Hey, your eyes, they really are green, the deepest green I’ve ever seen, that’s really amazing. So, it’s true then. I mean, really true, you really were being controlled by the scepter, the Tesseract and that creature, Thanos.” 

 

“Stop, Barton, just stop it,” Loki cut across the archer’s words, as he held up his right hand to silence his rambling. He could tell that he had consumed a lot of mead that night as well, and it was making his thoughts all jumbled. “Just tell me what you want to say to me, so I can get some fresh air into my body. I am feeling a bit tired and drained, and I just need to be out of here for a while. I wish I knew where Thor was, or even Tony. I did naught see them sitting with my Father as they were before I was-Anyway, just tell me what you want, archer.” 

 

“All right, Loki. Look, all I wanted to say was that I’m sorry for not believing that you were under control of that being,” Barton began, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, where he knew a bruise would be forming from the force of the blow by Loki’s magick. “I’m sorry for the shitty way Fury and all the other Avengers treated you. Well, except Thor and Tony, because it’s really obvious they were looking out for you, and your sister was too, man, but I wanted you to know that I’m on your side. I don’t hate you. I just came here to see you and I was surprised to find out Irene was your sister, but now I understand why she was protecting you there on Earth. Why she agreed to come and work with me, or for you, down on Earth. Fuck, I’m really rambling on like an idiot here. Sorry about that, your Asgardian mead is really potent shit, Loki. Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say to you. Now, can you do me a favor and help me up from the floor? You really blasted the shit out of me with your magick, Loki.” 

 

Loki stared down at the sandy-haired archer and sighed as he listened to his rambling words again. He moved toward him tentatively as he held out his right hand to him, and in a swift movement that knocked their bodies together, he pulled the slight man up off the marble floor. He pressed his hands against Barton’s chest and pushed his body off of him, for he could naught stand another man, besides Thor and Tony, to be touching his body just then. 

 

“I accept your apology, Barton. I am well pleased to know that you believe me over what happened to me on your Earth, with regards to Thanos controlling me and torturing me,” Loki said, as he leaned against the pillar where he had lifted the archer from not mere seconds ago. “Where did you just come from just now? You look as if you are all flustered?” 

 

Barton stared incredulously up at Loki. How could he know that he was flustered? Did he really look that bad, was it that obvious that he had had words with his sister and her future husband? He shook his head and waved his hand at the God, hoping what he was about to say would sit well with him. 

 

“No, I’m not flustered at all, Loki, if anything I’m scared shitless from being blasted by your powerful magic. I was just strolling around the Banquet Hall to stretch my legs and clear my head of that strong mead you Asgardian’s have here.” 

 

“Hmm, if you say so, Barton. I would tell you though, that if you are still feeling too intoxicated, then perhaps you should stop drinking the mead for the remainder of the evening,” Loki retorted, as he eyed the archer to see if he were telling the truth. He could naught tell at that moment, because his own mind was still recovering from the magnetic cuffs Fandral had used on him earlier. 

 

“Yeah, that’s some really good advice, Loki, and thanks for not blasting me again. I’m just going to find some place quiet to sit down at and relax for a bit. See you later then,” Barton voiced, as he waved to Loki and quickly left his presence to find some really comfortable chairs to sit on, where he would be away from Volstagg, Loki, Irene, and everyone else for a while. He felt he had really stepped over the line the way he acted with Irene, and hoped he wouldn’t get into trouble for it. 

 

Loki watched Barton leave and shook his head as he turned on the heels of his black leather boots then he made his way toward the balcony. He was still lost in his own thoughts and just wished Thor were there with him to hold him in his arms and kiss him. He just needed to be with his love and his future husband and wished to the Norns he could find him. He knew he would find him eventually, and Tony as well, and then maybe then could all go to Thor’s chambers and share another night of passionate love making and cuddling.


	54. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral is discovered and the banquet comes to an end.

Loki was still lost in his own thoughts that he did not see his sister standing by the railing on the balcony, and he was startled when she turned to him and asked him how he was. He could not believe that she had seen how upset and rattled he was-what was he saying? She was now the Goddess of Emotions. How could she naught see how upset he was. He swallowed hard and frowned at her as he moved to stand beside her and grasped her hands in his. 

“No, Irene, I am naught all right. I am extremely shaken up over the horrible evening I have had, and I still can naught find Thor anyway. I am glad you are here, because there is something I need to tell you. Something bad happened to me, and I do naught know what to do about it…” 

His words trailed off when he released her hands so he could wipe his eyes of the tears that started to fall as soon as he started speaking. He wrapped his own arms around his waist to stop his body from shaking, and he continued speaking to her. “First of all, I was with Tony and Thor enjoying our time together, and then Father called them over to speak with the Son of Fury. So, I decided to walk around the banquet hall to stretch my legs. I ended up in a very private part of the room, an alcove with divan’s and armchairs and also giant Gold pillars that hid the area from the rest of the room. But that is naught the problem, Irene. No, the problem is that I was accosted by Fandral there…..and he…..well…..he attacked me. He used some strong magnetic cuffs, attached them to my wrists to quell my magic, and then he threw me bodily against one of the golden pillars. He forced his lips upon mine, and next he opened my trousers….so he could defile me with his hand. Oh, but Steinar happened upon us and stopped him, and for that I am grateful, because Fandral meant to perform oral sex on me. I asked Steinar to promise me naught to speak with Father, that I would at the end of your banquet. I did naught wish to ruin your night.”

"Fandral did what?" Irene felt herself become enraged and terrified at once. It was bad enough that he had attacked her but her brother as well. Stepping forward slowly, she gently put her arms out towards him in a gesture to hug him.

"May I? I.…I promise it's just a hug."

"Oh, Irene, he put his hand on my...on me...He was...I can't say it. Do naught make me say it, please?" Loki sobbed now, and he stared at her when she stepped forward. He was naught sure if he wanted the contact from anyone but Thor or Tony right now, for he was feeling a little to vulnerable. He relented when he heard her words and shook his head. "Yes, a short hug is fine, sister."

She hugged him briefly though she needed it as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stepped back covering her face, angry that she couldn’t contain them. She didn’t want Loki to know that Fandral had attacked her as well.

“I’m… I’m sorry it happened to you Loki. No one… should… have to … go through that.” Irene turned and began sobbing. She hadn’t been a princess a day and things were repeating themselves for her.

Loki could not help himself, even though he was skittish from the contact, he hugged her warmly for a moment. When she broke away from him, he frowned at her and his eyebrows knitted over his eyes. 

"I thank you for your kind words, sister, they are a calming balm to me. I am just not certain what we should do about this though? Maybe if I can find Thor, we can tell him, and he will know what to do. Or, maybe that is naught a good idea, he may want to go after Fandral. Irene, what is wrong, sister? Why are you crying?"

Rubbing her forefinger under her lip once she had gotten control of herself, though still shaking, she looked back at Loki. He needed to know. 

“Fandral,” she whispered, “he… attacked me too. My breasts ache at the memory.” She sniffed, turning to face him, she need to face this situation. Be the leader her father spoke about. “Pinned me against a pillar, arms above my head, he groped me, bruising me, despite my efforts to fight him off. I was fortunate that I saw an opportunity that I could exploit and was able to get away. I came back to the table and….” She could not say anything against Thor, not to Loki… he’d become even more upset. “Fandral followed me, I had lost my earwraps and Diadem in the struggle and he made a show of returning them to me. It was humiliating and he did it in front of everyone at the table.” Irene could feel the blush of shame rise to her face.

"Oh, Irene, my dear sister, I am so sorry, so very sorry that I was naught around you at those times. It seems that when each of us was experiencing difficult times, the other was in some other situation," Loki voiced, as he reached forward and grabbed her by her hands. He kissed them in a brotherly way and narrowed his eyes when she spoke of what Fandral did to her. "Sister, he needs to be punished for what he did, because now he has assaulted two of Odin's children. It does naught matter that we are Royalty, that will be a moot point in this. What matters is that Father must know of what Fandral has done....to both of us. He must be dealt with, swiftly. I can naught fathom that he humiliated you in front of everyone. I would have slapped him across his face for doing that. As it was, he ran away from me when Steinar found us. My dear friend comforted me, Irene, he held me and made me feel better. I just do naught know what to do now. Do we go back out there into the Royal Banquet Hall and continue with the celebrations? Do we find Thor and tell him now? Or, do we just tell Father now? What do you think? I am frightened of this whole situation, sister. I would that I could have fought him off, but he used those damnable magnetic cuffs on me that hindered my magic. He is a strong warrior, Irene, with the brute strength of a boar. I am sorry..."

His words trailed off as he wiped his eyes of the tears again, and shook his head. He was at a loss what to do next, and he was shaking from the memory of what happened to him.

"What do we do, Irene? My night went on to be terrible, as I was accosted by Fury and then Barton. The latter came up to me from behind and placed his hand on my mouth and his arm around my waist. I thought it was Fandral come to finish what he started. I am afraid I scared the man and blasted him with  my magic," Loki said, as he smiled mischievously at his sister at the fond memory.

"Oh, you were accosted by Clint and Director Fury as well? Are out evening mirroring one another?" She turned away angry. “Directory Fury is convinced I am not Asgardian and threatening to start a war to prove it, he has been escorted out of the banquet. Clint…” She hung her head. “Want me to run off with him and marry him. He’s so hurt that I’m marrying Volstagg, who, was enraged that Clint had corned me that he came over with a legion of father’s guards and retrieved me.” 

“Worst party ever.” Crossing her arms, she leaned against a wall. "Please, whatever you do, don't... Thor was... Never mind."

"Yes, I, I was met by Fury after Steinar helped me out of the alcove. I skirted around the edge of the banquet hall. All the while, I never saw Thor, or Tony, so they must be elsewhere. Perhaps they were somewhere with Hogun and Sif, drinking. The hall is very big, being that it is the Royal Banquet hall, and there are many different parts one can sit it and naught be seen...." Loki's words trailed off when he realized he was babbling like a fool. He frowned at her words about Fury, and shook his head at her.

"Fury is a fool and a uncaring soul, but he is clever, and if he ever finds out that you were just made my sister today, then he will most likely lose his mind. I am sorry he hurt you though, Sister. I hate to see you suffer so much. It would appear that we are most assuredly mirroring each other this evening. I was so distraught over what happened with Fandral, that I do naught remember my conversation with Fury," Loki said, as he laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his raven hair. He wrapped his arms around his waist again and stared at her when she spoke of what Barton said and did to her. Then realization hit him and he cursed in a Midgardian swear word. "Fuck! That little shit lied to me, and I was too upset to realize it. Irene, I only just met Barton before I came to the balcony. He told me he was just walking around the Banquet hall trying to work off drinking too much mead. I am pleased that Volstagg was here to stop him thwarts upon you. I am sorry he did and said those things to you."

Loki stared at her and narrowed his eyes when she mentioned Thor for that fleeting moment and he moved closer to her, as he unwrapped his arms from around his waist. He rubbed his fingers against his palm in the nervous act he always had when he was afraid or upset.

"Thor what, Irene? What were you going to say about Thor now? What do you think he did this time?" He turned away from her for a moment and then hissed angrily. "I wish you two would learn to get along. Now you are related and it seems things will naught change. I will have to intervene soon if it doesn't stop. Tell me, what happened, what did Thor do?"

"Thor, laughed at me, when Fandral returned my things. After attacking me." She felt the tears wet her face. "I don't think he would believe me if he knew about this. I was going to ask that you not say anything to him about me. I was... I was just going to put this behind me and not tell anyone." Irene did not want to be there all of a sudden.

"I'm tired and I need to take a hot scalding shower. You .... tell father if you wish, just... leave me out of it. Please." Irene turned to leave.

Thor suddenly bounded onto the balcony and was pleased to see Loki standing there. He called out to his brother, nae his future husband and lover. 

"Oh, there you are, Loki. I have been looking all over for you, my love. I have wonderful news from the Son of Fury-Oh-" Thor's words are cut short when Loki launched himself at him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

"Thor! By the Norns I have been looking all over for you since I last left you with Tony and Fury and Father! I have missed you terribly." 

Loki moved his arms to Thor's waist and keened when his lover and future husband wrapped his arms around his waist. He yelped when Thor suddenly lifted him up off the balcony floor spun and him around in a circle. 

"Thor Odinson, put me down this instant. We are naught alone, and you still have to speak your wonderful news."

"I am sorry, my love. I am just as pleased and happy to see you, Loki. What do you mean we are naught alone. Oh-it's you again," Thor retorted, when he looked over Loki's shoulder and saw Irene standing there. He sighed and glared at her over his brother's shoulder and laughed when Loki pushed them apart and tapped him on his chest. "Very well, little brother, and Sister. Myself and Anthony were able to convince Fury to downgrade your decree. He has agreed you can both visit Midgard, or Earth, as our Sister would still refer to it as, being she is originally from there--"

Irene lowered her face.

"Thor, behave now, and just finish what you have to say," Loki admonished, as he glared at his brother and motioned for him to continue.

"Sorry, Loki," Thor mumbled, as he stared down at the marble floor and then up at his brother, nae, lover, again. "So, the Son of Fury has agreed to downgrade his decree. He shall naught arrest you and execute you on sight. But he has said that if you and Irene cause any trouble, you will be sent home to be punished for anything untoward. He made Father promise to punish you in a fitting way. Of course Father said he would, but you and I both know he will naught really. Oh, and Fury has also said you will both need a Chaperone when you visit there. of course I will always accompany you, Loki, and Tony will be there. Volstagg will be with Irene, and Sif and Hogun have agreed to come as well. I have naught seen Fandral for a while...” his words trailed off as he stared at Loki and then at Irene. He glared at her when Loki was naught looking and then he noticed how his brother seemed a bit upset and he suddenly remembered how he had practically tackled him when he first arrived on the balcony.

"Loki, what is wrong now? I can see that something is naught right with you, my love. I obviously interrupted something between you and Irene. Has Irene upset you again?" Thor inquired, as he moved toward Loki and held his hands in his, kissing them each in turn.

Irene looked out towards the scenery, while they had their moment. There was no way for her to get around Thor.

"Oh, Thor, so you do pay attention when you want to, my love," Loki started to say and keened when his love kissed his hands. He pulled him close and kissed his lips for a moment. Then swallowed hard before he continued speaking again.

"Yes, you did walk in on a very serious conversation, but I am pleased that you did, Thor. I have something important and terrible to say to you, and I do naught want you to become all rash, because our sister and I need for you to be the calm one and be the reasonable one for once," Loki said, as he stared at Thor with tears in his eyes.

Irene looked back at Loki. He wasn’t going to tell Thor, not after she asked him not to…

Thor moved forward and wrapped his arms around Loki when he heard the grave way he was speaking. It worried him now what he had to tell him. He held his trembling body in his arms and kissed the top of his head before he moved his body away from his. 

"Please, Loki, tell me what is it? I hate to see you so upset. What has happened to you?"

"It is naught Irene that upset me, Thor. She comforted me and I her. For this evening she was accosted by Fandral in the most disgusting of ways. I too was-"

"What are you telling me? No, Loki, Fandral would never do that to her. She is obviously lying. She has upset you again. Irene, why do you constantly keep upsetting Loki?!" Thor shouted, as he moved toward her and was about to grab her, when she started talking and her words shocked him.

Irene was hurt and shocked that Loki told Thor when she had asked him not to. Backing up as Thor advanced on her, tears flooded her eyes.

“Fandral attacked Loki too.” She blurted.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Thor." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "I swear on the love I have for Volstagg.... this is the truth."

"What?! What do you mean Fandral attacked Loki too! Loki, what is Irene speaking of, brother? What did he do to you?" Thor demanded, as he moved to his brother, to his lover. He wrapped his arms around his trembling body and held him there as he suddenly started sobbing. He glared at Irene again over his shoulder and returned to comforting his future husband. 

"All right, Irene, I shall believe you. Loki, my love, please, tell me what happened. I promise I shall not hurt him...too much. Please just tell me, my love?"

"Oh, Thor, I would that you were there with me, but you were busy speaking with Father about Nick Fury," Loki sobbed, as he clung to Thor's strong brawny body, and only cried harder when his love wrapped his arms tighter around him. He knew he had to just tell him and get it over with so he could tell them what to do.

"Fandral found me in the private alcove I moved to so that I could sit down and relax for a while. Oh, Thor, he, he came upon me so quickly and he used these magnetic cuffs to stem my magic," Loki said, as he magically brought up the offending magnetic cuffs and then thrust them into his brother's strong brawny hands. While he continued to tell his horrible tale.

"He threw them on my wrists and then roughly raised my arms over my head as he pressed my body against the golden pillar. He kissed me hard and then he....he..." Loki's words trailed off as he started sobbing again and he crashed his body against Thor's and whispered to him. "He unlaced my trousers and put his hand on my cock. I could naught move him away from me Thor, because the energy from the magnetic cuffs rendered me immobile. He wanted to defile me with his mouth, but I kept him at bay with my words. Then Steinar stumbled in on us and Fandral ran away. I do naught know where he is. He is probably naught even in the Banquet hall anymore."

When he was finished he just sobbed against Thor's strong chest and felt his brother's arms as they wrapped tighter around him.

Thor was shocked and appalled, but he knew he had to be calm about this. He knew that was what Loki and yes, Irene wanted. so that is what he did, for his love, his sweet Loki.

"Oh, no, no, this is most terrible! Loki, my love, I am sorry that he did this to you, and I am so sorry that I was naught there to defend you. I would have used Mjolnir to smash his head in! The scoundrel will most assuredly pay for what he has done to you on this night!" Thor voiced, as he carefully released Loki's body and grasped his hands in his. He kissed them in turn and then his lips, as he carded his fingers through his raven hair to soothe him and keep him calm. Then he sighed and held Loki's by his waist. "If I am to hazard a guess, I would say that he also accosted Irene in the same disgusting manner. I promise you Loki, we will find him and he will be put to justice for his crimes against two Royals. I will personally speak personally with the Guards, and to Steinar, and have them find Fandral and imprison him for the night. Then I will speak with Father. I do naught think it can wait until the morrow, but I will await the banquet to be over before I go to Father."

"Thank you, Thor, that is what myself and our sister Irene were hoping you would do. I did naught wish to ruin  our sister's celebration, but it seems as if it already was," Loki said, as he laid his head on Thor's strong shoulder and smiled over at Irene. "Sister, you must tell Thor what Fandral did to you so he can report it all to Father. I am sorry, I know is it terrible and hard to speak of, but you must do this now. Thor, you must also promise me naught to leave my side for the rest of the evening."

"Of course, my love, my sweet Loki, I will naught leave your side for a second now. I am sorry I was naught there for you," Thor voiced as he kissed Loki's lips again and held him close.

"Thank you, my love, my darling. I love you so much, Thor Odinson. I feel safer when I am with you," Loki intoned, and keened when his lover kissed his lips. He nuzzled his face against his and kept his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Loki Odinson, with all my heart. I promise you, you will have justice for the crimes Fandral committed against you," Thor added, as he turned to face Irene and still scowled at her. He sighed when he had to speak to her, but resigned himself to do so. He was the elder brother and he had to look out for the young ones. "Tell me, Irene, what did the scoundrel do to you?"

Irene was really uncomfortable around Loki and Thor, especially when they were being as affectionate as they were. They were ignoring her, which was fine, but there was no way of getting around them without rubbing against one of them and that was just not happening. When Thor addressed her, she took a step back, trying to get around them so that she could leave the party.

“I just… I just want to leave the party and go to bed if it is all the same. I asked Loki not to say anything about… what happened to me. I really can’t be involved, What Fandral did to Loki alone is heinous. You don’t need me. Please, I just… I just want to find Volstagg and just go. I just… I just can’t do this again.” The tears sprang from her eyes, uncontrolled. Pushing past Thor, she made to leave again. 

Thor glared at Irene for her ridiculous and childish behavior. He shook his head and listened to her rambling on about wanting to  leave and run away, and he was naught going to stand for that. When she moved past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the balcony. 

"No, Irene, you will do no such thing,” Thor boomed, his low baritone voice ringing out on the balcony, as it reverberated out into the night sky. “You can naught always run away from your troubles, Sister. You are a Princess now, and a Goddess, and an Odindaughter. You will face this ordeal just as Loki has to face this horrible ordeal. You can either tell me what happened in short words, it does naught have to be descriptive, or I can ask Fandral and I am certain he will only make himself out to be the good one and you the bad one....So I suggest you tell me now."

So much for compassion, Irene thought.

Loki was horrified with the way Thor had grabbed Irene and was treating her. He sighed and shook his head in disgust as he glared at both of them. 

"Thor, will you please unhand Irene now?” Loki asked, as he moved to stand beside his brother, and tried to remove his hand from her arm. It was to no avail, as Thor was strong and brawny and his grip was hard and unrelenting for now. So he just used his words, and his silver tongue to calm his brother’s anger. “She has been through enough horrible ordeals this night. So, please, if she wishes to find her future intended that is fine.”

Loki turned to look at Irene then, and spoke his own soothing words to her as well, for he could see was just as angry at Thor as Thor was at her. “Please, Irene, you must tell Thor some things that happened to you. Just tell him how Fandral hurt you terribly. I can see bruises on your neck. Please, sister, just tell him small things, you do naught need to embellish your words it as I did. I promise you once you tell our brother what happened, then you may find Volstagg and sit with him, while Thor and I seek out Steinar and speak with Father."

Loki stared at her with a pleading expression and hoped she would agree. Thor just sighed and he quickly released Irene's arm and then moved to stand in the doorway of the balcony with his own brawny arms crossed over his huge chest. She would naught be able to get around him this time. 

"Yes, Irene, just please speak now,” Thor voiced, as he glared at her with his blue eyes and waited for her to talk. 

Rubbing her arm when Thor released her, she knew she would be covered in bruises between him and Fandral. She better not be bruised for her wedding. 

“Loki, you promised.” She looked at him briefly. His pleading eyes, made her turn away again. Trapped. She hated this, this was like the police all over again, demanding that she tell them everything, promising they would be compassionate, then laughed out of the precinct when she told them. Same. Thing.

“Fandral… grabbed me. I thought there was something wrong, the way he was acting. He pulled me onto a veranda, and behind a pillar. I.. I hadn’t realized.. I didn’t think I needed to worry.. not while being in the palace, and not with a friend…” She crossed her arms shrinking away from both of them. “He pinned me to the pillar, so hard, I saw stars, the then pinned my arms above my head with one hand, I begged him… not to do this.” Irene looked off in the distance, the scene as clear in her mind as when it happened. “He grabbed my breasts so hard,” she closed her eyes, her face blushing from shame, “ Then covered my mouth. He began to kiss my chest while moving himself against me. I managed to catch him off guard with my legs and was able to get him off of me then before I ran. That was when I sat down and my hair had been ruined. When Fandral returned my diadem and earwraps, when Sif redid my hair because…” Irene was angry now and stopped talking. She had been glaring at Thor. “That’s what happened.”

She looked down, arms still crossed. She wanted to hide, wanted to fade away. But they wouldn't let her. Why wouldn't they let her?

Thor glared at Irene even harder from his position by the entrance to the balcony. Truth be told he was a little shocked to hear that Fandral had attacked her almost in the same fashion as he had Loki. He wasn't sure why his friend had done this, but he was going to see to it that it was taken care of. Even though he still despised Irene, she was his sister and Family came first in anything. He sighed and shook his head at her, as he muttered his words to her. 

"I am sorry he hurt you, Irene. I do naught understand what made him behave in such a barbaric manner as he has with Loki and yourself. I will see to it that justice is served. I must speak with Steinar and the other Palace Guards and then with Father before this night is over."

Loki stared at Irene in horror as he listened to her words on how Fandral had attacked her in the same manner, but still in a different way. Because she was a woman, so he went for her sensitive areas and held her hands too. While with him, because he has magic, he used his brute force to stem that magic. He would have to show his Father the Magnetic cuffs, and he bent down to pick them up off the floor as he handed them to Thor. 

"Thor, you will need these when you speak with Father. I am pleased you will speak with him on our behalf and also pleased to see that you will put Family first before friends."

Loki leaned forward as he pressed a soft kiss to Thor's lips and then turned to face his sister. He moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and just held her for a moment. 

"My dear Irene, my little sister, I am so, so sorry that the scoundrel did this to you. You will see this is the right thing to do, for Thor, the eldest of the family to speak with Father. Fandral will receive the punishment he deserves."

He released her body and grasped her hands in his own, and then moved her toward the doorway. He rolled his eyes at his brother and motioned for him to step aside.

"Oh, Thor, you big brute, stand aside from the doorway. Let Irene go to Volstagg. I can see him sitting with Tony, Sif and Hogun at the table now. You and I will go speak with Steinar. Unless you want to wait until the banquet is truly over."

"Very well, Loki. Irene, you may go now," Thor said, as he sighed and smiled warmly at Loki's words, but glared at Irene. He stepped out of the doorway to the balcony. "Come, brother, we will speak with Steinar now, and then seek out Father. I do naught wish to wait until the end of the banquet, for it looks as if it is winding down anyway. I want to get Father before he leaves."

"Yes, of course, Thor, I do agree. We need to see to this right now. I do naught see Fury and Barton. They must be away to their guest chambers. Come, my love, let us get this over with," Loki said, as he reached for Thor's hand and entwined their fingers

Thor squeezed Loki's hand in his own and then wrapped his other arm around his waist as he led him toward his Personal Guard, Steinar and the other Guards.

 

Loki and Thor moved through the Royal Banquet Hall to where Steinar, Loki’s personal Guard, and a few others of the Palace Guards, were keeping watch by one of the many exits inside the hall. 

When Steinar saw the two Princes walking toward him hand in hand and arm in arm, he knew what they were coming to see him about. He saw Thor’s serious face and Loki’s frightened face, he knew what they were approaching him to speak about Fandral. The Guard was relieved to see Loki had finally found Thor and had told him, because now they would all most assuredly be speaking with Odin to handle this terrible situation. 

Thor carefully released Loki’s right hand, but kept his left hand on his brother’s lower back to keep him calm, when they approached the burly guard and he spoke to him. “Greetings, Steinar. I wanted to say thank you for looking after Loki during that terrible occurrence with Fandral. He has told me everything that happened and we wish for you to join us now, so we can speak with our Father. It appears that the scoundrel Fandral has also accosted my sister, Irene, in the same fashion. So now we have two cases of his wretched behavior.” 

“Good evening, Prince Thor, it was my honor to watch over Prince Loki after the ordeal. I only wish that I would have been there to stop it-What?” Steinar asked, as he heard Thor speak his final words. His eyes widened in shock and he stared over at Princess Irene now sitting in the protective arms of her future husband, Volstagg. “By the Norns, I can naught believe Fandral has behaved in this truly disgusting manner. We must find your Father, the King, now, Thor, Loki, for I fear he and the Queen maybe leaving the banquet hall soon. Come, I have a few of the other Palace Guards on my watch with me, we shall seek out Odin this instant.” 

“Yes, Steinar, Loki and I are ready now. I believe I last saw our Father and Mother at the lead Royal table, they were speaking with the Son of Fury,” Thor intoned, as he grasped Loki’s hand in his again and motioned for Steinar and the other three guards to follow them. He knew everyone was watching them now, and were most assuredly curious as to what was happening, but they did not voice their opinions. He still did naught see Fandral anywhere in the hall, and wondered if he was hiding inside one of the private alcoves he knew were littered throughout the room. He would leave that to Steinar and the Guards to find him and arrest him once they spoke with Odin. 

When they approached the Royal table, Odin stood up abruptly when he saw Thor and Loki with Steinar and the Palace Guards. He knew with a sinking heart that something was wrong. “Thor, what is the meaning of this? What has happened that you bring Steinar and the Guards to the Royal table, son?” 

“Father, please excuse my intrusion on your celebrations on this night,” Thor voiced. He bowed to Odin and they all saluted the King with their hands over their hearts. “If we may please have a private word with you? Perhaps in one of the alcoves to our right. There is a very important matter that can naught wait to be handled on this night.” 

Odin stared from Thor to Loki, and saw that his youngest son was distraught as his body was trembling a little. He sighed and shook his head, worried that something bad had befallen him. Perhaps Loki had a relapse form his ordeal with Thanos and needed his assistance. “Very well, Thor, Loki, Steinar, we three will go to the Private alcove, while the other three Palace Guards remain on watch in the hall. Come along then.” 

Loki stared at his Father with a frightened expression and leaned his body against Thor’s when he started trembling. He was so scared now and just wished this night could be over already, for he feared what Fandral would do to him. 

Thor felt Loki’s body as it trembled and he wrapped his arm around his slim waist to keep him calm, as he kissed the side of his raven haired head and whispered softly him, while they moved with Steinar and Odin to the private alcove. “It is all right, my love, just relax, Loki. I am here with you now, the scoundrel Fandral, can naught hurt you.” 

“Thank you, Thor. I feel much safer in your arms now,” Loki voiced, as his emerald eyes connected with Tony’s across the room as he watched them with a worried curiosity. He shook his head imperceptibly to him and promised to tell him later what was happening. 

When they finally reached the private alcove, Odin motioned for them all to sit down on the large divan, as he looked to his eldest son. “Very well then, Thor, my son, please tell me what has happened that has you so angered and Loki shaking in fear.” 

“Yes, Father, there has occurred a terrible happenstance on this evening. I am afraid that Fandral has behaved in a most disgusting manner, and has attacked Loki and Irene in two separate and in different occurrences,” Thor started to say, as he stared at his Father and sighed when he saw his displeased face. “He has tried to force himself on their persons, and I fear that it has left Loki distraught and Irene very afraid.” 

“So, Fandral has forced himself on my son and daughter and thought to naught be punished for his action? He must be made to suffer for the odious crimes!” Odin voiced, as he wrung his hands in his lap and did his best to control his temper. “Where is he now, Thor? We need to find him and have him arrested for his crimes now!” 

“We do naught know his whereabouts, Father,” Thor answered, as he watched his Father become more angrier by the second. He squeezed Loki’s body harder against his when he felt his love trembling even more. “but we believe he is still here inside the Banquet Hall, for neither of the Guards have seen him leave-”

“Why do you sit here now then, son?” Odin cut across Thor’s words with a raised angry voice, as he stood up from the divan and glared angrily. “Get out there and find the scoundrel, and then bring him to me at the Royal Table. I will naught hide here in this alcove away from everyone else. They must know the wrong he committed. Thor, Loki, come with me to the Royal table now. Steinar, please take your other Palace Guards and find Fandral now.” 

“Yes, Sire, we shall search him out now and bring him to you,” Steinar bowed to his King and moved out of the alcove with a swiftness and spoke to his three guards. “We must split up and find and arrest the Warrior, Fandral now. Please bring him to me and I shall escort him to the Royal table.” 

The Guards bowed to Fandral and then split up to find and locate Fandral, as they searched all the private alcoves for the warrior to no avail. Steinar was pleased when it was he who found Fandral first, he was ensconced inside the same alcove where he had accosted Loki, and he had a young maiden in his arms. He glowered angrily at the back of the blond warrior’s head, and swiftly approached the back of the divan where he sat kissing the young girl. In one swift movement, he grabbed the warrior by the scruff of his tunic and pulled him over the back of the divan. He glanced down at the maiden and with a wave of his head he motioned for her to leave now, before he arrested her too for her horrid behavior at a Royal Banquet.

“What in the Nine Realms is going on here?” Fandral cried out, as he stared up at Steinar with a shocked expression. Then realization hit him and he swallowed hard as he tried to apologise to the Guard. “Please, Steinar, you must forgive me for my transgressions against Prince Loki and Princess Irene. I meant them no harm. In my own defense, I was highly intoxicated and naught of my right mind-”

“Silence, you scoundrel!” Steinar shouted, as he slapped Fandral hard across his right cheek with the back of his hand. He grabbed him by the front of his tunic and dragged him out of the alcove. “Fandral, Warrior of Asgard, you are now under arrest by order of the King for the crimes you committed against Prince Loki and Princess Irene. You are to be taken before the King now to face retribution.” 

Fandral cried out again when the guard slapped him and manhandled him out of the alcove. He began shouting in earnest for him to take pity on him. “No, please, Steinar, can we discuss this now? Please do naught arrest me? I promise I will make a formal apology to Prince Loki and Princess Irene.” 

Fandral tried to break free of the Guards grasp so he could run away, but was quickly surrounded by the other three guards as they pointed their swords at him to keep him in place. He sighed and raised his arms in the air, and was embarrassed when everyone stared at him, especially his Hogun who glared angrily at him, his chocolate eyes filled with hurt and disappointment at what he had done to Loki and Irene. He lowered his gaze from his friend, but could feel the hateful looks from everyone else, the Midgardian Anthony Stark, was mumbling how he wished to beat him to a pulp. While Volstagg and Sif shook their heads in shame at finding out what he had done. All had heard Steinar’s decree and were shocked and surprised by what he had done to the Prince and Princess. 

Steinar growled angrily as he grabbed Fandral by his arms and moved him toward the Royal Table, where he stood surrounded by the guards. Everyone in the hall went quite when the guard spoke up to the King and held the Prisoner in his arms. “My King, I have the Prisoner here now.” 

“Thank you, Steinar,” Odin said, as he stood up from the table where Thor and Loki were sitting with Anthony and Frigga. He did naught know where his daughter, Irene was, and only hoped she was all right. He frowned down at the warrior as he stood up to his full Kingly height and spoke to him. “Fandral, it has come to my attention that you have forced your attentions onto my son, Prince Loki and my daughter, Princess Irene. Your behavior is very disappointing to me now. You will naught be sentenced tonight, but you will spend an evening in a heavily guarded cell inside and outside for these crimes and will be given the opportunity to speak at a hearing tomorrow morning. I do naught wish to hear your words now. You will silent in my presence. Steinar, please take the Prisoner away and put him in shackles inside the cell.”

“Yes, my King,” Steinar answered, as he pulled the Fandral from Odin’s presence, and it took all four of them to restrain him as they moved him away from the table. 

“No, my King, please, I am sorry. I apologise for my abhorrent treatment of Prince Loki and Princess Irene. Please do naught do this to me? I beg of you to show mercy on me? Hogun, my dear friend, please help me?” Fandral protested, as he fought the four guards and growled angrily when Steinar produced a set of metal shackles and locked them in place around his wrists. 

Hogun frowned at his friend and turned away from him, as he buried his head in his hands and tried his best to ignore his pleas. To his surprise, it was the Midgardian. Anthony Stark, who placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting way. 

Loki buried his face in Thor’s chest as he could naught look at the warrior in his eyes, for he felt horrible. He still wished he understood why their friend had behaved in such a disgusting manner but he realised he would have the chance go ask him at the sentencing tomorrow. “Oh, Thor, will you please take me away from here now? I can naught stand to be around all this commotion any longer.”

Thor looked to his Father and smiled warily when he shook his head, while their Mother stared at him with a saddened look on her face. He knew she was upset and angered just as much for what had happened to her son and daughter, and would be present at the sentencing as well as everyone else. He kissed the top of Loki’s raven haired head as he squeezed his body closer to his and whispered softly to him. “Yes, of course I shall, my sweet Loki. Come, let us retire to my chambers. Do you wish for Anthony to join us?” 

“Yes, if he wishes to do so, then I would like for him to be there as well,” Loki whispered, as he finally lifted his head up from his brother’s strong chest and smiled teary-eyed up at his lover. 

“Very well then, it shall be done, my love,” Thor voiced, as he framed Loki’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. Then he helped him to stand as he motioned with his head for the inventor to join them. 

Tony stood up from the table and silently walked beside Loki and Thor. He knew not to touch his raven-haired lover just yet, for he was still upset and he was being well tended to by his future husband at that moment. He just kept his hands at his sides as the three of them moved out of the Banquet hall and down the corridor to Thor’s own chambers, which were closer to the Royal Hall than Loki’s. 

Odin watched the three of them leave the room, and he turned a weary eye to Frigga, his lovely wife and his beloved Queen. She bowed her head to him and he knew to end the banquet. Then he banged Gungnir hard on the marble floor, and without another word, he rose from the table, held out his hand to his wife, and the King and Queen left the Banquet Hall with their heads still held high. Even after the shambles of the evening and the foreboding business they had ahead of them on the morrow. 

Everyone else in the Hall dispersed, with Lady Sif saying her good evening to Hogun, but the warrior did naught sleep that night. He paced inside his chambers and was so angry with his friend for bringing this trouble upon himself. He had tried to keep him under control during the evening’s festivities, but he was just too preoccupied with becoming intoxicated and behaving like a cad, that Hogun finally gave up and let him be as he was. He stayed up all night with his pacing and his thoughts of what would happen on the morrow during Fandral’s sentencing.


	55. Gotta Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> In the aftermath of the banquet, Irene tells Volstagg a little about her history and he comforts her.

Walking past Thor, she finally was free of her brothers. With no intentions of staying at the party any longer, Irene made for the door.

“Princess Irene.” She heard her name. It sounded like Volstagg but she kept for the door. “Irene!” The voice was louder this time. 

A hand grabbed her arm, wheeling around to hit whoever grabbed her she was shocked to see that Volstagg had grabbed her fist mid swing and held her gently.

“Was I not going to get a good night kiss?” He asked, face falling.

“Volstagg!” She rushed into his arms.

“What’s this?” He asked a bit surprised, “What has happened? Come sit down, you look like you are about to fall over.”

Not wishing to rejoin the party but unable to deny Volstagg, she agreed.

“Only if you promise that you do not leave my side for any reason. I’m serious Volstagg. You’ll not like what I have to tell you."

Looking at her with a concerned look, he tucked her hand into his arm.

“You can tell me anything, pet. What happened?”

As they walked back, Irene filled in Volstagg on the events of the evening. Watching as his face gradually turned red and his body tense.

“He did what?!” He roared as they approached the table. Irene placed herself between Volstagg and the table.

“Darling look at me, please, focus on me.” She placed both of her tiny hands on his chest to hold him back. While Fandral was not at the table, she didn’t want him making a scene.  
Stroking her neck softly, he looked heartbroken.

“He hurt you, he marred your perfect flesh. He will be punished for this transgression.” He growled.

“He did and he will, Thor and Loki are talking to father.” She ran her hands to his race caressing him, “Please… I just want to go take a hot bath and lay down.”

“The rascal will pay for interrupting our night.” He growled again.

Irene raised her eyebrows.

“Odin’s beard, I am sorry, pet, I shouldn’t have assumed…I’m such a fool.” Volstagg lowered his head. Irene lifted his chin to look at him. 

“Yes but you’re my fool.” She hugged him tightly. “Just stay with me tonight. Even if nothing happens?”

“Of course my pet. When you are ready.” He stroked her face. “Let’s have a drink and wait for your father and mother to leave first, it would be rude to leave early.”

“Very well. Don’t-“

“I’m not letting go of you.” Volstagg wrapped his arms around her and lifted her as he took his seat, setting her down on his lap.

Resting her head against his shoulder, Irene remained on his lap while he and Hogun and Tony talked. Alternating from keeping her eyes shut and searching the floor for Fandral, she felt herself tremble horribly. Whenever she closed her eyes she kept seeing Fandral come after her. She continued drinking her wine, hoping it would help her calm down. It didn’t.

“Volstagg,” She whispered, “I can’t stay.” She looked up at him, imploring him to leave wither her. 

Nodding, he moved her off his lap, said good night to the table and lead Irene back to her quarters, holding her waist the entire way. 

Inside the safety of her chambers, Irene took off the diadem and ear wraps, sitting them on her vanity. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Volstagg watching her from the door. Turning to look at him full on, she inclined her head. 

“Well come in.” Irene was still uneasy, but feeling a little better.

“You are one of the strongest people that I know, Irene. You’ve taken on Thor in the training rooms, even when you should not have.” Volstagg walked forward slowly, “There is something more to this.”

“More than being attacked by someone I thought was a friend?” She stood, feeling a little uncertain.

“Irene, what more is bothering you?” He took her hands in his, “You are shaking like a leaf, my darling.”

How to answer him? Irene thought, do I tell him about my history? About my parents? 

“We’re going to need mead for this.” She said quietly.

Volstagg turned and poured two goblets, handing one to Irene before leading her to the sitting area in front of the fireplace. Sitting, he watched her as she struggled to find a place to start.

“My parents were abusive,” She started, “Well, my father was, my mother… shut down. She couldn’t handle what was happening and chose to pretend that it didn’t happen. That makes her just as guilty in my mind.” Irene took a breath and found that she could not look at Volstagg. Now that they were going to marry, he had a right to know about her past but she feared it would drive him away. Fidgeting with her goblet she took a heroic gulp of mead, swallowed it and set the goblet down.

“My father… would… lay with me, most nights. He did so against my will. I was about 10 the first time I remember it. Fighting and screaming at him. Days would go by before he would come back to my bed. Sometimes if he was angry. I tried to be quiet as a mouse. Not say anything that would make him notice me. I was about 16 when I ran away, no, I’m sorry, 17 years old when I left. I had no money but I traveled to London and became Irene Adler. Anyone who would ask, I would tell them that my parents died in a car accident when I was young. No one asked beyond that. I do believe that he is still alive.”

Staring off into the fire, Irene felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She had never told anyone about her true past, having constructed a fake history for her Irene Adler persona.

“Fandral… tonight, brought back those memories of being at my father’s mercy again. That feeling of helplessness and despair, knowing that no one will come to your rescue. I wasn’t going to be a victim anymore.” She felt the burn of a tear brewing at her eyes.

“No one knows, you are the first person that I’ve told.” She looked up at him this time. “I will tell you anything you want to know Volstagg.” She brushed away a tear, “I’m… I’m tired of running, I want to settle down and have a life. “She looked at the ring on her finger, the one her brothers had given her. Only a small thing but it meant a great deal to her.

“I’m sorry, pet…” Volstagg replied lost.

“You didn’t know. It’s fine.” Irene took and held one of his hands.

“Do you know where your parents still live?” Volstagg asked, his eyes dark. Irene shuddered.

“I know where they lived when I lived with them, they had not moved. I’ve not looked them up in over 10 years though.” She answered quietly. 

Looking into the fire, Volstagg’s face became a mask of passivity. 

“Volstagg…” 

“I’m here, pet.” He turned and smiled at her.

Irene sat next to Volstagg and looked up at his face, trying to better read him. Giving up and snuggling into his side.

Volstagg stroked her cheek, the anger rising in him that anyone could hurt her, could force themselves on her. It made him sick to think about it but an idea was starting to form in his mind.

“Can we lay down please? I’m exhausted.” She asked quietly.

Nodding, Volstagg rose and helped Irene to her feet. Quietly she padded to her closet and took her time changing into a night dress while Volstagg removed his armor. Climbing into her bed clad in his trousers still, he remained lost in his thoughts until she emerged. In a short blue cotton night dress, her dark hair spilled over her shoulders. Crawling under the covers, Irene fanned her hair out over the pillow before laying her head on it. Volstagg watched with fascination at this lovely creature next to him.

“Are you alright, my dear?” He asked her.

“Yes,” Irene looked up at him. “I really am fine now.” She reached out her hand to him and held his.

Rolling over to face her, Volstagg brushed his other hand across her cheek.

“You are so lovely.”

Irene blushed. Answering him with a kiss that was meant to be a chaste one, she found herself pressed against his body and deepening the sentiment. Her skin flushed warm, losing herself in his arms. Here, she felt safe, next to him, in Volstagg’s arms. 

“Volstagg…” She whispered between kisses, “Make love to me.” 

Looking up at her, he was taken aback.

“Are you sure?” He asked her, not wanting to press the issue, for obvious reasons.

“I trust you,” She nodded, “That means a great deal more to me then love. I want you to make love to me.” She kissed him again, as if reassuring him.

Needing no further encouragement, Volstagg quickly shimmied out of his trousers and rolled over to hover over Irene’s body. He would never admit it to anyone, but he felt nervous, a little. This beautiful, frail, powerful creature wanted him over anyone else in the Nine Realms. It was deeply flattering and a little intimidating. Leaning forward, he continued kissing her, running his hands through her hair, down her neck and on to her shoulders.

Once again Irene found herself drunk with desire for him. Finding his hands stopping at her shoulders and hesitating to move further, she placed her hands atop his and guided them further across her body. Stopping his hand at her breasts, she moved her head back from his lips gasping for breath. It opened her neck to his lips and she was only too happy to give him that access. Encouraged, she felt his hands move further south down her belly and gently between her legs. Gasping sharply she let out a moan when he brushed the sensitive skin. It was then she realized how long it had been for her, and for a moment reminded her of whom she had been last with, Clint.

Blinking for a moment, she pushed away the thoughts of Clint Barton and focused on Volstagg. Making eye contact with him, her breath caught in her throat as he slowly began working his fingers around the delicate flesh of her clitoris. Inserting one finger inside her, he moved murderously slow. Still, she felt her heart pound like a drum, certain he could hear it. Suddenly he moved forward and began kissing her once more, moving his hand faster. Both motions caught Irene off guard and she gasped. Moaning into the kiss she gave into him, feeling her body relax at his touch.

Volstagg kissed up the side of her head, burying his face into her hair, wanting her so completely but waiting for her to let him know it was okay. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he had to think of other things to keep himself calm and not to take her just yet.

Moaning his name was apparently the needed response Irene needed to make. In one movement, Volstagg entered Irene fully, causing her to claw at his back and hold her breath. She was no virgin, but he was clearly the most well-endowed man she had ever had. Luckily he had taken a moment to better position himself and it allowed her body to compensate for his size.

Moving slowly, he held her face with one hand and supported himself with his other. Irene ran her hands across his chest as he moved, biting her lip to keep quiet. It was hard for her to kiss him when he bent down to her lips. It was all she could do to keep from crying out. Suddenly, Volstagg stopped moving and looked at her. 

“Irene, it’s okay.” He whispered. “I am yours and you are mine. Relax love, this is supposed to be pleasurable for both of us.”

Letting out a breath she had not realized she had been holding she nodded, reaching up to his face. Volstagg pushed deeper into her causing Irene to cry out from pleasure and shock. Stopping Volstagg looked at her wide eyed.

“I can be rather loud,” she panted. Volstagg grinned.

“Then let’s wake the palace.”


	56. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony give Loki comfort and some much needed loving inside Thor's chambers. A sexy threesome ensues. Thorki/FrostIron in this chapter. Or if you like, ThorkiIron. I regret nothing.

By the time Loki, Thor and Tony reached their shared chambers, Loki only wanted the two of them to make him feel better and to forget about the horrible events of the evening that just ended in a shambles. 

 

Thor closed and locked the chambers doors behind them and he moved to stand beside Loki, and the first thing he did was envelop his face with his large, brawny hands, then he pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that was certain to calm his brother’s rattled nerves. 

 

Tony smiled as he watched the two brother’s kissing, and let them enjoy each other for a few minutes, while he sat down on one of the many armchairs and set to work removing his black leather boots. He reached up and started unbuckling the red and black leather tunic and by the time he removed that, he was down to his red cotton tunic beneath it. Then he stood up and unlaced his black and gold embellished leather trousers, sliding them down his muscular legs. He stood there in his black cotton trousers and barefoot, he sat back down on the armchair again, while he continued to watch the two brother’s as they shared their heated kiss. 

 

Thor wrapped his arms tighter around Loki’s slim waist and pushed their bodies together, as he deepened their kiss. His tongue slid slowly against Loki’s in a heated dance, and he hummed at the sweet taste he found on his lover’s lips. That same wintergreen taste that he enjoyed every time they kissed each other. 

 

Loki keened when Thor kissed him so fervently, and this is what he wanted from his future husband, his lover, his sweet brother. To share kisses and cuddles, and yes, to make mad passionate love all evening long, but he knew that Tony was here too, and he meant to have both of their hard cocks inside him tonight. 

 

Tony couldn’t take much more of being a voyeur now, as he stood up from the armchair and moved toward the two sexy Gods. He stood behind Thor and leaned up to tap him on his big brawny shoulder as he whispered to him. “Ah, sorry there, Thor, baby, but do you mind I get me some of that sweet wintergreen pleasure there?” 

 

Thor ended his kiss with his brother and carefully released his body as he turned around to face Tony, and then smiled down at the handsome inventor. “Yes, of course you may, Anthony.” 

 

In the next instant, Thor bent down toward Tony and lifted his body up, and as he held him in his big brawny, muscular arms he pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that was sure to take the human’s breath away. 

 

Tony yelped, actually yelped, and he doesn’t just yelp for anyone, thank you very much, but he did when Thor lifted him up off the marble floor to kiss him. He was taken by surprise, but he opened his mouth to welcome the kiss from the blond God and slid his own tongue inside to dance against Thor’s. He felt completely overwhelmed by the power and the heat behind his kiss, and it was starting to make him feel lightheaded, just as he felt when Loki kissed him. The arc reactor in his chest lit up brightly and it was all he could do not to pass out, and when he tried to break the kiss with the blond, he must have thought he was trying to kiss him harder. When he was trying to stop him so he didn’t lose anymore oxygen, and he was thankful when he felt Loki at his back and gasped when the raven-haired God was able to pull him away from Thor. He and Loki fell backward onto the armchair he had just stood up from and he yelped again as he crashed against poor Loki’s body. 

 

“Ow, Stark, you are crushing me! Please remove your body from me for a moment,” Loki whined, as he tried to push Tony off him, and whimpered when he was unable to do so.

 

“Fuck,” Tony cursed, as he scrambled off the front of Loki’s body and yelped again when he crashed into the big bulky body that was Thor. He growled when the brawny muscled blond God gripped him by his upper arms to keep him steady. He pulled himself out of the blonds’ tight grasp and turned around to face him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Thor, I was trying to tell you that your kiss was sucking the life out of me. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but man, you Gods are so powerful. If it wasn’t for Loki pulling me away from you, I’d be nothing but an empty shell,” Tony voiced, as he stood on his tips of his toes to admonish the big burly God. 

 

Thor chuckled in amusement, as he used his large hand and patted Tony on his cheek and spoke in his big booming voice. “I apologise to you, Anthony, I did naught realise that I was suffocating you with my kiss. I do naught know my own strength sometimes. Loki always calls me on it, and calls me a brute and an oaf.” 

 

“That is because you are, Thor Odinson, at times, very brutish,” Loki retorted, as he sat with his long legs splayed over the side of the armchair and his long arms lying over the top. He smiled seductively up at Thor and then at Tony when they turned to look at him and they noticed he was starkers. “Well, what are you both staring at, hmm? I figured I would prepare myself for our lovemaking session, since you two were sucking each other’s faces off just a moment ago.” 

 

“Shit, Loks, I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to crush you just now. I was wondering why you felt so silky soft when I landed on you a minute ago. You sexy Trickster you. I keep forgetting that you can magick your clothes away, and you did it now just for us. How sweet of you,” Tony teased, as he waggled his eyebrows at the sexy Raven-haired God who sat sprawled and naked in all his gorgeous glory. He licked his lips as he stared at Loki’s hard cock which lay on this stomach, and those long fingers still stroking himself to hardness. 

 

“Oh, Anthony, your linguistic abilities never cease to stimulate me, pet,” Loki quipped, as he continued to stroke his cock to complete hardness. He licked his own lips and stared at the two of them with that lascivious and mischievous grin on his handsome face. “Do you like what you see, my dearest Tony, and my lovely Thor?”

 

“Oh yes, I most certainly do, Loki, babe. I want me some of that sexy God ass now,” Tony quipped, as he smiled seductively down at his lover, and quickly pulled his red cotton tunic up over his head. He tossed the garment onto the floor and slid off his black cotton trousers, and they too ended up on the floor, as he stood there in all his naked glory. 

 

“Anthony, please stop being so crass,’ Loki retorted, but he smiled lasciviously at the inventor and licked his lips. “If you are craving me so much then why do you not come here and get me?” 

 

Thor chuckled as he stared at his beautiful, pale naked brother, his lover, sitting all spread out on the armchair, his own cock twitched inside his tight blue leather trousers. “I most surely do like what I see, my sweet Loki. I wish to make passionate love to you now too, brother. Can you please use your magic on me to help me remove my own clothes?” 

 

Loki laughed softly as he kept stroking his cock, and was pleased to hear Thor’s words, and in one fluid movement of his free hand he instantly magicked away his brother’s Asgardian armor and leathers. He hummed appreciatively when he saw his brother’s large, thick cock growing harder by the second. “Mm, I would say the same thing to you, my darling Thor. Why do you naught come here and get me? I am obviously waiting for the either one of you to carry me to our large canopy bed. I really need to have both your large, hard cocks inside me now.” 

 

Thor and Tony suddenly exchanged a heated look and communicated that since Thor was the big strong God here, that he would be the one to retrieve Loki from the armchair. So it was that Thor bounded across the marble floor with his bare feet slapping loudly, and in one swift movement, he bent down over Loki’s lounging body and lifted him up over his shoulder. He smacked his little bottom with his right hand and laughed boisterously as he carried him toward their large canopy covered bed. 

 

“Thor Odinson, you big oaf, put me down this instant! I have already told you that I am naught your damsel in distress!” Loki howled with his own playful laughter, as he banged his fists against Thor’s thick muscular back. He whimpered when he realised his brother didn’t even feel his punches. “You are such a brute. Please, put me down now? Brother, please?” 

 

“Hush now, Loki Odinson, I will put you down right now, my love. I just enjoy watching you become all flustered whenever I tease you,” Thor intoned, as he gently laid Loki’s body on the goose feather filled mattress. He pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips and carded his fingers through his raven hair, as he comforted him more. “There we are, is that naught better now, my sweet Loki?” 

 

“Yes, it is much better, Thor, thank you, my love,” Loki voiced, as he sounded calmer and smiled warmly at his brother. He keened softly when his lover kissed his lips and carded his fingers soothingly through his hair, and it felt so good that he closed his eyes for a moment. He felt the other side of the mattress as it dipped and smiled when he realised Tony had also joined them on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he smiled up at his two lover’s with the sweetest smile that lit up his entire handsome face. “Mm, now this is even better, my darlings, to have both of you on the bed with me. I feel safer and calmer with you both here.” 

 

“Yeah, Loks, we’re happy to be here with you too, sweetheart. Not to worry that pretty head of yours, Thor and I will always watch over you and keep you safe, I promise you,” Tony said, as he caressed Loki’s left arm with his fingers. He smiled seductively at the sexy God and bent over as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. He hummed at the sweet taste of wintergreen he always found there. Then he moved his lips down Loki’s gorgeous long neck, as he nipped and kissed the soft skin. “Mm, your lips and soft skin always taste so sweet when I kiss you, babe. Just so you know what’s going to happen here tonight, Thor and I are going to make you feel good now. We’re gonna be kissing and fucking you senseless into the mattress of this canopy bed. Isn’t that right, Thor, baby?” 

 

“Anthony Stark, I still do naught understand the way you speak, these words you use are so confusing to me,” Thor admitted, as he frowned at the inventor, and then shrugged his strong, muscular shoulders, and reached forward with his hand. He wrapped his fingers around Loki’s cock and continued to stroke him to full hardness. “I do understand what you mean anyway, in that you have promised Loki that we will give him pleasure. That, my darling Loki, is what Anthony and I will most assuredly do for you.” 

 

Loki gasped when Thor wrapped his strong hand around his cock and stroked him up and down slowly, drawing out each movement so meticulously. He knew Thor had spoken to him, and he found he could not speak even more when Tony started kissing his neck with his lips. He gasped and keened at the double attention he now received from both Thor and Tony, as he pushed his hips up off the mattress into his brother’s hard stroking hand and bared his neck so Tony could kiss more of it. His head fell back on the mattress and he sighed as his body thrummed with pleasure and tingled from the ministrations of his two lovers. 

 

“Thor, Tony, please, this feels so good, so good. Oh, but I need you both to, oh, to be inside me? Please, I am so desperate to have your hard cocks buried deep inside me?” Loki begged, as he pushed his hips up off the bed into Thor’s stroking hand. He bared his neck for more of Tony’s kisses and nips with his teeth., as he lay panting and gasping and pushing his hips up off the bed. 

 

Thor was the one to push Loki’s thrusting hips down onto the mattress again with his free left hand, and he caressed his soft skin there with his thumb, as he smiled seductively down at him. “Oh, no, my sweet little brother, that is naught how this is happening now. You will lie there and let Anthony and I make you feel so much pleasure, because you need this now. You deserve to feel good, and we will see to it that once we are both buried inside your tightness with our hard cocks. Tonight you will experience the most wonderful feelings in all the Nine Realms and beyond, my love, my darling Loki.” 

 

“Hey, Loks, Thor is right,” Tony said, in between licking Loki’s left nipple with his and tongue. He sucked in the little nub between gently, and then moved down the God’s sleek-muscled chest, leaving behind little butterfly kisses. “We just want you to relax and let us see to your needs tonight. All you have to do is lay back and enjoy the ride, babe.” 

 

“Oh, Tony, that is my point exactly. I want you and Thor to take me already. I have waited all evening for this, and I do naught think I can wait any longer,” Loki whined, as he pushed his hips insistently up off the mattress, and his cock harder inside Thor’s stroking hand. 

 

Thor smiled seductively down at his beautiful brother and slowly lowered his face toward Loki’s now very hard cock. He opened his mouth and closed it around the thick head of his brother’s large cock, he hollowed out his cheeks and licked with his tongue around the circumference. Then he licked at the frenulum and moaned when he was rewarded with a burst of sweet, wintergreen tasting pre-cum. 

Loki groaned when Thor wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and he started licking and sucking on it. He moved his hands into his brother’s soft blond hair and pushed his hips up off the mattress. “Oh, yes, Thor, that feels wonderful. That is what I wanted, your hot mouth sucking me. Please do not stop now, my love.” 

Thor hummed around the thick load in his mouth as he licked and laved at the head, his tongue moving softly against the frenulum to coax out more pre-cum. While his hand slid up and down on the hard shaft to keep his brother satisfied with pleasure. 

 

Tony sat on the heels of his feet beside Loki on the bed and watched in fascination as Thor sucked off his brother, and his own cock twitched at the sexy fucking sight. But he wanted to give Loki pleasure with his mouth too, as he moved between the God’s wide spread legs, since Thor sat on the left side of Loki’s body it gave him room to do so. He bent down between those gorgeous long legs and lifted one up, as he licked on Loki’s large testicals and up against his perineum. 

 

Loki moaned and keened even louder from the double pleasurable assault Thor and Tony were giving him, and he had to admit they were right, it felt so good and so relaxing to just lie back and enjoy their loving ministrations. He was a whimpering, quivering mass on the mattress of the bed and he groaned when Thor’s mouth moved further down his hard cock. “Oh, my darlings, your mouths feel so good pleasuring me now. This is, oh, this is what I have wanted from both of you all along….Oh…..yes….”

 

His words trailed off when Tony licked along his perineum with his long, soft tongue and then back to his testicals, as he sucked one into his mouth. He whimpered and keened and his body writhed in pleasure on the mattress, as his two lovers pleasured him. 

 

Thor hummed around his mouthful when he felt Loki’s hips bucking up off the mattress, and he used his strong, muscular right hand to hold him in place as he slid his mouth slowly down his turgid shaft. He did not stop until he had his lover’s entire length down his throat with that same practiced ease he used when giving Loki oral sex. He swallowed around his length and moved his mouth up again, his tongue licked around the shaft and it bobbed in his mouth. 

“Oh, Thor, that feels wonderful, so good, your mouth is so hot,” Loki moaned, as he pushed his hands harder in Thor‘s blond hair and caressed the soft strands with his long fingers. “Please, move your mouth faster, just a few times up and down my cock? To give me some more friction. Brother, please?” 

Thor hummed is agreement and then started bobbing his mouth up and down Loki’s hard, throbbing shaft, but he did not want him to have his orgasm yet. He was just fulfilling his request, which was made so sweetly to him. 

Tony laughed as he watched Thor in action, and truth be told, his own cock was just as fucking hard, but he continued to lick and suck on Loki’s testicals. Then he had another idea came to him, as he moved his mouth further down the God’s perineum and moved to this entrance. He flattened his tongue against the pink pucker and then blew on it with his soft breath, as he watched the little bud flexing from his ministrations. He licked against it again and prodded it with his tongue to see if it would give, then was pleased when it opened up just a little to let his tongue slide inside. Tony hummed as the sweet taste of wintergreen scent he found there. Gods! Loki was perfect in every way an aspect, and he moaned as he continued to probe his tongue deeper inside his lover’s entrance. 

 

Loki cried out when he felt Tony’s tongue enter him, and he pressed his hips down onto that sexy probing softness, while at the same time pushed them up to thrust his cock deeper into Thor’s hot, bobbing mouth. “Oh, my darlings, I am going to come now…if you do not stop….I can naught….I can naught hold on….much longer…” 

Thor bobbed his head up and down harder and faster on Loki’s cock as he hollowed his cheeks out and licked with his tongue on the shaft and then over the frenulum on his cock head. 

Tony, meanwhile, slid his own tongue in harder inside Loki’s tight entrance, and caressed his large testicals and his perineum with his right hand. He suddenly yelped when he felt Thor’s hand as he pulled him up to Loki’s hard cock, and just as the muscular blond God removed his mouth, Loki had his strong orgasm and Tony realised Thor wanted to share the sweet wintergreen goodness with him. 

Loki’s slim hips lifted up off the mattress of the bed as he gripped the sheets with his hands and had an explosive orgasm. He moaned when he suddenly looked down to see both Thor and Tony getting ready to taste his sweet release. He keened when he felt both their mouths up against each side of his cock, and gripped the sheets through his most powerful orgasm. 

 

Thor smiled and winked at Tony as he licked and swallowed some of Loki’s release and moved aside to Tony could swallow the rest, and they both cleaned off Loki with their mouths, before Thor crawled up to lay beside his future husband so he could hold him in his arms. He turned his body to face him and held him through the aftershocks of his orgasm and whispered words of love to him. “Shh, Shh, it is all right, my sweet love, Loki. I am here now, you are safe, and well taken care of by myself and Anthony.” 

 

Tony sat behind Loki and smiled warmly at Thor when he comforted Loki in his tender and loving manner. He could see how much these two really loved each other, and he knew once they were married, they would be very happy together. He sat with his legs crossed over and under each other and waited for them to finish sharing their loving and intimate moment. 

 

Loki keened when Thor enveloped him in his arms, and for a moment he sobbed silently, as he remembered the events of the evening. With Fandral attacking him and using the magnetic cuffs to quell his magic, as he defiled him with his hand on his cock and his mouth over his, and kissed his lips till they were bruised. Right now, where he was with Thor as he held him and comforted him, and soothed away all of his pain and sorrows, he felt safe and loved. He clung to Thor and practically burrowed his body against his, as his body shook from his silent sobs 

When Loki was finally able to speak again, Loki smiled warmly at Thor and whispered softly to him, as he leaned his body against his brother’s strongly muscled body. “Oh, Thor, you are so good to me, and make me feel so much better and safer when I am with you. Tony does the same thing for me, and I do appreciate it. I am sorry to become so maudlin. I just think the events of the evening have caught up with me.” 

“Oh, my sweet Loki, my love, you do naught need to apologise to me now. I will always be here to protect you, and will never leave your side for even a second. I am so sorry this terrible occurrence happened to you on this evening, but you must know that Father will see that Fandral receives the proper punishment for his crimes,” Thor soothed Loki, as he kissed his soft lips and then kissed each the tears from his eyes. He carded his fingers through his soft raven hair as he held Loki’s body tighter against his own. He kissed the top of his raven-haired head and then closed his eyes for a moment to savor holding his lover, his brother, his future husband in his strong arms, keeping him safe and loved. 

When Thor spoke again, he gently moved their bodies apart and smiled warmly at Loki, as he kissed his lips tenderly and murmured against them. “Come now, my love, Anthony and I still have more pleasure to give you, my sweet Loki. Is that not right, Son of Stark?”

Tony smiled seductively at the two gorgeous Gods, the handsome brothers when they turned to look at him, and he winked playfully and spoke in his own low seductive voice. “Absolutely, Thor baby. Hey, Loks, don’t worry that pretty raven-haired head of yours, Thor and I still have to fill that gorgeous backside of yours with our raging cocks. We mean to make you feel so good and loved, and you know that I will also protect you and keep you safe.” 

 

Loki smiled warmly at Tony as he slid his body closer to his and pressed their lips together in a quick, but loving, kiss. “I thank you for your kind words to me, Anthony, you are so sweet and loving, just as much as Thor is. I do feel safe with you here as well, darling, and I know naught can hurt me now. I need you both, now more than ever, and I wish for your to have me, at the same time. I need to feel you both buried deep inside me, giving me so much pleasure.” 

 

“Shh, Shh, Shh, just relax now, my sweet Loki, we will make you feel loved and give you more pleasure, my love,” Thor intoned, as he turned Loki’s body to face him and framed his hands around his soft, pale face. “Please just relax now, brother, you will very soon be feeling so much more bliss, and shall have your wish of Anthony and I being inside your tightness.” 

 

“Thor is right, Loks, he and I will make you feel good, and as a matter of fact, I think we should start now,” Tony voiced, as he caressed Loki’s face with the back of his fingers and smiled seductively at him. “I know you’re ready, babe, and so am I. I’m sure Thor is ready, aren’t you, big guy?” 

 

Thor smiled warmly at Tony and shook his head, as he stroked the skin of Loki’s flat-sleek-muscled chest with the backs of his fingers. “Yes, Anthony, I am ready to give my sweet little brother, and my future husband, some much needed pleasure. How do you wish us to accomplish this wondrous feat of being inside his wonderful tightness at the same time?” 

 

Tony laughed boisterously at Thor’s question, as he reached over and patted him on his strong, muscular forearm, and squeezed it hard with his own strong hand. “Relax, Thor baby, all we have to do is have Loki sit down between the two of us, and we can take care of the rest. What do you say, Loki, are you ready for us to slide our cocks inside your gorgeous tight ass?” 

 

“Anthony Stark, please do not be so crass,” Loki retorted, as he frowned at Tony’s words, but at the same time he smirked mischievously at him and licked his lips. “Mm, I would think that I am more than ready to do that, Tony, Thor. I have wanted nothing more since we arrived here in these chambers.” 

“Very well then, my sweet little brother, Loki, come and sit between Anthony and I. You must use your magic to call up a bottle of Asgardian lubrication for this sex session, my love” Thor whispered softly, as he reached out toward Loki and grasped his hands in his brother’s. He helped him to sit up and moved him in between his and Tony’s bodies. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and carded his fingers soothingly through his soft, raven locks. 

 

“Mm, Thor, you are so sweet and loving to me, my beautiful brother, nae future husband I shall give you whatever you wish,” Loki voiced, as he gripped Thor’s hands in return and smiled when his lover slid his body across the mattress of their big bed. He keened when Thor kissed his lips and carded his fingers through his hair, and in the next instant, he magicked a bottle of Asgardian lube, with the magickal properties. He held out his hand in front of them, for either one of his lovers to take the bottle and smiled when it was Thor who snatched it up first. 

 

Tony pouted when he reached out toward Loki’s upturned hand to grab for the lube, but the muscular blond God got to it first. “Hey, Thor, that’s not fair, I want to lube up Loki’s gorgeous ass.” 

 

“No, I apologise, Anthony, but this time I will be the one to prepare by brother for this sex session,” Thor intoned, as he uncorked the bottle and grinned at Tony when he still pouted. “You will get the chance to use the special lube on you and I if you behave now.” 

 

“No, Thor, no, I want to lube you both up,” Loki suddenly cut into his lover’s adorable bickering over who would get to prepare him. He grinned mischievously at the two of them when they turned to face him with their eyebrows raised. “What? Do I not get to have some fun preparing you both? I am certain you will not complain when you feel my hands stroking both your hard cocks with the lubrication. Am I right?” 

 

Thor smiled brightly at Loki and shook his head vehemently, as he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his soft lips, nipping on his bottom lip with his teeth. “Oh yes, absolutely, Loki. I am most assuredly looking forward to that happening.” 

 

“Yeah, Loks, I can’t wait to feel those sexy long fingers of yours are wrapped around my cock, stroking me to hardness and lubing me up to pound inside your gorgeous tight ass,” Tony added, as he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively and kissed Loki’s lips after Thor vacated them with his own. 

 

“Oh, Anthony, your linguistic abilities never cease to amaze me, pet,” Loki mused, as he carded his fingers through his lover’s soft brown hair, and kissed his lips tenderly, before he nibbled on his bottom lip. He smiled and turned to Thor and returned the sweet favor, sucking on his bottom lip as he hummed at the sweet taste of his lips. “Now then, my two darlings, I would ask that you, Thor, prepare me now by using the magickal Asgardian lube, while you, Tony, sit and watch and enjoy the view. I want you to be all worked up, as you would say on Earth, before you get to join Thor in giving me pleasure.” 

 

“Sure thing, babe, you know just looking at you like this gets me all worked up and I just want to fuck your ass into the mattress of this very big bed,” Tony quipped, as he reached forward and caressed Loki’s face with the back of his hands. He smiled when the raven-haired God turned his face and kissed the palm of his hand, and he cupped his cheek as he leaned forward and kissed his sweet, soft lips. “Mm, there’s that wintergreen taste again, Loki, I love it. Now, why don’t you just lay back on the bed for a moment, so Thor can get your sweet ass all lubed up and ready to go.” 

Loki laughed and shook his head, as he licked his lips and fell back against the goose-feathered mattress with a dramatic swoop, his arms and legs splayed wide. He pulled his legs up to his chest to bare his bottom so his lovely Thor, his sweet lover, could prepare him for their double penetration. Truth be told, he was feeling a little nervous about it, because Thor and Tony were both very large, but he knew that the magickal properties inside the lube would help him to relax enough for them to enter him. He would still be certain they moved slowly inside him, so as not to injure his insides, but he knew they would be gentle with him to start. Until he got used to having them both inside him and then they could all enjoy their sexy lovemaking.

 

Thor smiled down at his brother, as he stared down at his gorgeous, sleek-muscled body and his lovely long legs bent back and ready for him. “Oh, Loki, my own love, you are so beautiful. I am sorry, I shall prepare you now, for our special lovemaking session.” He tipped the bottle of Asgardian lube and covered two of his thick fingers with the liquid, and then he moved toward Loki’s entrance. He caressed Loki’s thigh with his left hand while he slid the fingers of his right hand inside his tight entrance, slowly and lovingly so as not to hurt his lover too much. 

 

Loki moaned and he lifted his hips up off the mattress when he felt Thor’s fingers push inside him. He tensed at first, but when he felt his lover caressing his thighs with his free hand, he relaxed and opened up so Thor could enter him and use the lube to prepare him properly. “Oh, Thor, this feels so good, please I need more, so much more. Please, just hurry now? I need to feel you and Tony inside me? I cannot wait any longer, for I have been naught but good and patient enough. Brother, please?” 

 

Thor sighed when he heard Loki begging him in his sweet voice, he knew he would give him just what he wanted, for he could never withstand it when he begged him in his manner. He moved his fingers in deeper though, found his soft bud of a prostate, only because he knew Loki’s body very well. He rubbed it a few times and grinned when his brother keened and lifted his hips up off the mattress again, and begged him and Tony to make love to him. “Very well, my love, you shall have your sweet wish, for I can see that you are more than ready for some loving and pleasure. Come now, and sit up again, you must prepare Anthony and I with your magickal Asgardian lube, liberally, so that we will not hurt you when we both enter you, Loki.” 

 

Loki keened when Thor helped him to sit up between him and Tony in the middle of the bed, and he smiled mischievously at them, before he waved his hand and called up his magic. The emerald energy filled his hands and spun between his fingers as he filled them with the Asgardian lube, then he winked at his two lovers then wrapped each of his hands around Thor and Tony’s hard cocks. He stroked them slowly as he covered them liberally in lube.

 

Tony gasped when Loki wrapped his magically lubed up fingers around his cock and stroked him slowly. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he reached out and placed his left hand on Loki’s right shoulder, and squeezed it hard, as he did his best not to have his orgasm then and there. “Oh, Loks, your hand feels so fucking good stroking my cock, but I will feel much better being inside your sexy, tight ass.” 

 

Thor reacted in much the same way, as he sighed and stared into Loki’s emerald eyes with a lustful expression in his own blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Loki’s lips with his own, as he murmured against them. “Loki, my sweet and beautiful brother, I too feel as if I could lose myself in your lovely stroking hand. So, perhaps it is time for you to let us start our special lovemaking session, my love.” 

 

Loki smiled mischievously at Thor and then winked at Tony, as he continued to stroke their now really hard cocks, coating them with more lube, and then he sent himself more lube to his own tightness just for good measure. “Yes, yes, of course I shall, Thor, and Tony, you both have your own special ways of speaking, and it warms my heart to hear it. Now, I want you both to be gentle with me, because truth be told, the God of lies and mischief is naught but nervous about this sexual encounter.” 

 

Thor smiled warmly at Loki as he carded his fingers soothingly through his lover’s raven hair and kissed his lips gently. “My sweet Loki, please just relax now, there is naught to be nervous over. Anthony and I will take care of you, I promise you we will make this pleasurable for you.” 

 

“Thor is right, Loks, we’ll make sure we take things slow until you are accustomed to having both our lengths inside you, babe,” Tony added, as he kissed the side of Loki’s neck and nibbled tenderly on the soft skin. “So, I think you should just let Thor and I take the lead now, but you might want to sit closer between our bodies. He and I will both be seated on either side of you, and once we are lined up with that gorgeous ass of yours, you just sit down and enjoy the ride.” 

 

“Yes, of course, Anthony, I am more than ready for both of you now,” Loki answered, and keened as he his head as he slid his body so he was sitting in between his two lovers. 

 

Thor reached forward again and lifted Loki’s body up by his little muscular backside, and he smiled warmly at his lover, as he motioned to Tony over Loki’s shoulder for him to grasp his cock, while he grasped his own in his hand. “Now, Loki, just relax, my love, but if this is too much for, then you tell us, and we will stop right away.” 

 

“I understand, Thor, and will do as you ask, but I believe I should be all right, just please go slow at first,” Loki whispered, as he swallowed hard and sat facing Thor, with his legs bent over his hips and Thor sitting beneath him. 

 

Tony sat behind Loki, and folded his own legs around Thor and Loki’s slim body, and watched while Thor held Loki by his gorgeous backside just over their cocks. He gently wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed the back of his neck, as he whispered softly in his ear. “It’ll be all right, Loks, we’ll stop when you need us to, just use the safe word Mischief, and we’ll wait until you’re ready to go again.”

“Safe word? What does that mean, Anthony?” Loki asked, as he placed his hands on Thor’s strong shoulders, gripping them hard with his hands while his lover and future husband held him against his backside with his hands just above their cocks. 

 

“It means that if you’re feeling too full and it’s hurting, you say that word, as loudly as you can, and Thor and I will stop, babe,” Tony explained, as he caressed Loki’s side’s with the tips of his fingers and waited with anticipation of feeling his sexy God Lover sliding down on his and now Thor’s cock. 

 

“Oh yes, I understand now, Tony, thank you for suggesting that, darling, you are so kind,” Loki voiced, as he turned his gaze to Thor and shook his head that he was ready to be lowered. 

Thor leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s lips, as he caressed his hips with his thumbs and moved his body toward his painfully hard cock. He was surprised to see that Tony had gripped his cock as well as his own, while Thor used his strength to lower his lover, his brother, his future husband onto their hard cocks, slowly so as not to hurt Loki.

 

Loki keened when Thor kissed him on his lips and slowly lowered his body down toward his and Tony’s thick hard cocks. He gasped when he felt the thick, bulbous heads as they breached his tight entrance, and he squeezed Thor’s shoulders for a moment. He bit his bottom lip in concentration, and whimpered as he lowered his hips and used his magic to relax his tightness, along with all the magickal Asgardian lube he had used on all of them, it was a slow process, but he was finally seated on Thor and Tony’s cocks. He sighed as he called out the safe word Tony had given to him. “Mischief. Please, Thor, Tony do not move yet, let me get accustomed to having you inside me at once.” 

Thor sighed when Loki sank down on his cock, and thought how odd it felt to have another man’s cock, especially a human’s cock, pressed against him inside his brother’s tightness. He had to admit it felt wonderful to be buried deep inside his lover, his sweet Loki again, for he was always so tight, even after all the times they had made love, and he had stretched him with his large, thick cock. He frowned thought, when he heard Loki as he cried out in pain for a moment when his and Tony’s cock breached him, and he moved his hands to Loki’s thighs, as he caressed the soft, but sleek-muscled skin with his fingers.

 

Thor pressed soft kisses to Loki’s forehead, his eyes and then his lips, as he whispered softly and soothingly to him. “It is all right, my sweet Loki, just relax now. I shall not move until you are ready, my love. You did really well taking us both inside you, and I must say how wonderful it feels to be inside you again.” 

 

“Thor’s right, Loki babe, this position feels fantastic, you’re so good, so tight and cool inside. I must say it’s also a bit odd to have my cock squeezed inside you beside your brother Thor’s, but I can get used to this really fast,” Tony mused, as he pressed kisses on the back of Loki’s gorgeous long neck and caressed his sides with his fingers to help Thor soothe the raven-haired God. He was pleased that Loki actually used his safe word, and hoped they weren’t hurting him too much.

 

“Tony, please stop chattering now, I need you to concentrate, and to help Thor keep me balanced. You are both so large and I feel so filled up now….Oh….yes, your cock feels wonderful beside Thor’s, my darling. I think you can both start moving inside me again..” Loki breathed out his words in his low baritone. 

 

Loki smiled when Thor moved his hands up thighs and he wrapped right hand around his own hard straining cock, which was still coated with the magickal lube for more added friction. “Oh, Thor, if you keep stroking me like this, it will help me to relax more. I need for you and Tony to start out slowly and then I will move up and down faster when I am ready. Anthony, please hold my hips while Thor uses his strength to start the thrusting.” 

 

“Mm, such a bossy little bottom, aren’t you, baby?” Tony teased, as he whispered in Loki’s ear and nibbled on the soft earlobe. He wrapped his strong hands around Loki‘s small hips and held him firmly. “I’m glad it’s already feeling good for you too, Loks, because it’s feeling fucking awesome for me. Don’t you agree, Thor, baby?” 

 

“Yes, Man of Iron, I agree wholeheartedly, it most assuredly feels wonderful, but we must both give Loki our undivided attention now,” Thor teased, and used the name in its most meaningful of ways, a way that made the inventor smile wickedly at him for his use of the words. He stroked Loki’s hard cock with his right hand and placed his left arm over Loki’s shoulders to hold him even more firmly in place. 

 

Loki keened loudly when Thor stroked his cock and he gasped when he felt Tony’s strong arms as they wrapped around his waist, and in the next instant, he started moving his hips up and down on their cocks that were buried even deeper inside his tightness. “Oh, by the Norns, I can feel every inch of both of you inside me, and it is glorious. I am going to move a little now, just to feel you pushing inside of me more.” 

 

He started to slowly cant his hips up and down between their bodies, while he gripped Thor’s shoulders and pressed his body back harder against Tony’s, he keened and he whimpered at being so filled up. He panted and gasped as their cocks bumped up against his tight walls, but he was feeling much better with the two of them inside of him. “Oh, Thor, Tony, you can move now, please, just move inside of me. Make me feel more of you, so much more, it feels wonderful, my darling, so good, need more.” 

 

Thor smiled as he stroked Loki’s cock a little faster and pushed his hips up off the mattress, grunting when Tony pushed at the same time, both of their shafts rubbing together so sexily. “Oh, Anthony, Loki is right, I too can feel every inch of your cock rubbing against mine, but we must work up a rhythm so we are moving in tandem inside Loki. I shall have to control my urges to have my release so quickly, but your hardness and Loki’s tightness is going to make it more difficult.” 

 

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out, as he squeezed Loki’s hips harder with his hand and grinned cheekily at Thor over his sexy raven-haired lover’s shoulder. “I can feel you too, blondie, and I gotta say, this is the best thing I’ve ever experienced. Double fucking a God with another God’s huge cock rubbing against mine. Hmm, let’s just move our hips together, big guy, and Loki, you can move that sexy ass of yours down on our up-thrusting cocks, all right, babe?” 

 

Thor laughed boisterously at Tony’s colorful language, as he was quite used to his Midgardian way of speaking now, and he just found it amusing. “Oh, Anthony, your words are always spoken with such colour, but you are correct, we do need to move our hips together in tandem. I shall take the lead now and you follow my movements with your own.” 

 

“Hey, blondie, this isn't rocket science, it’s sex. So, just push those sexy muscular hips and huge tree trunk thighs up off the mattress, and I’ll move along with you,” Tony quipped, as he grinned wicked at Thor over Loki’s shoulder, and to punctuate his words, he moved one of his hands around Loki’s ass to grasp onto Thor’s thigh. 

 

The blond God gasped when he felt Tony’s hand grasping him, but he smiled seductively at him as he pushed his hips up off the mattress, and shook his head when he felt Tony lifting up into Loki’s tightness. Their cocks rubbed together with such delicious friction, that he wasn’t so sure he could last much longer. 

 

Loki keened louder when Thor and Tony started moving together and their hips bumped up off the mattress in tandem. He canted his own slim hips faster to meet their upward thrusts, and moaned louder when they rubbed against his walls and instantly found his prostate after a few thrusts. He panted and gasped with each movement inside him, and gripped Thor’s shoulders harder, to keep himself upright against his brother’s strong body in front and Tony’s strong body behind him. 

Loki sent a burst of his magickal energy to each of his lover’s, mainly over their thrusting cocks buried deep inside him, and gasped when the energy also overtook his own body. He threw his head back against Tony’s strong shoulder when the magick rubbed up against his prostate, along with their thick cock heads. 

 

Thor moaned louder and pushed his hips up faster, thrusting his cock deeper inside Loki’s tightness. He gasped when he felt his lover’s burst of magickal energy as it moved over his cock and tripled the effects of ecstasy, as it wrapped around his hard shaft and slid over his cock head. “Oh, Loki, that feels wonderful, so good. Your magick always takes me by pleasant surprise, my love, and I do enjoy it when you use it for our love-making.” 

 

“Yes, my love, I know that you enjoy receiving as much as I enjoy using it, but it is just a bit of fun-Oh-I never thought it also be used to give my own self pleasure,” Loki breathed out his words, as he danced his hips harder and faster up and down on Thor and Tony’s cocks. He swiveled his hips from side to side as his head fell forward onto Thor’s strong shoulder, and he keened when he felt his brother’s strong hands as they entwined inside his raven hair. He gasped when he felt Tony’s body as it pressed harder against him from behind and he placed soft butterfly kisses on the back of his neck and all across both his shoulders. “Oh, yes, Anthony, I can feel you there too, darling, your body feels wonderful pressed against mine as well.” 

 

“Yeah, Loks, I feel great too with your magnificent magick moving over my cock, babe. It never ceases to amaze me how well you use it during sex,” Tony huffed out his words, as he pushed his hips up off the mattress, and bumped his magically stimulated cock head hard up against Loki’s sweet little prostate. “I don’t know about you, Thor, but I feel like I could come any second now from all this intensity.” 

 

“I agree with you, Anthony, I am feeling the same intensity overtake me, especially with Loki using his magic on us-Oh-” Thor panted out his words, as he thrust his hips in tandem with Tony’s, and both their cock heads rubbed together in their quest to find Loki’s sweet prostate. Plus the added magickal energy Loki was now using on them to heighten their pleasure. He pumped Loki’s cock faster with his hand, as he slid his thumb over the slit to coax out more sweet pre-cum, and he gasped when he felt Tony as he reached his arm around Loki’s waist and scooped up the sweetness onto his fingers and stuck them inside his mouth. 

 

Loki laughed mischievously as he listened to Thor and Tony speaking to one another in their impassioned tones about him using his magick to heighten their pleasure. He gasped loudly when Thor stroked his cock and Tony slid his fingers over the slit of his cock head to scoop up his pre-cum so he could tasted him. “Oh, my darlings, you are both making me come undone now. I am so close, I need, oh, Thor, Tony, I need to come now. I need to have my release, desperately. Brother, please?”

Thor hummed in appreciation when he heard Loki’s sweet begging to have his release, and he knew he could not disappoint his lover, his future husband, not in any way. He would always give him what he needed and craved, and now was naught any different, as he pumped his hand harder and faster over his throbbing cock. “Oh, Loki, such a sweet plea from your silver tongue, my love, but Tony and I are going to make you feel good for a little while longer. You must relax now and let us take over.” 

 

Loki started to move his hips and backside faster up and down on Thor and Tony’s up-thrusting cocks, while he pushed his own cock harder inside Thor’s stroking hand. He whimpered and keened as he head fell back against Tony’s strong shoulder and he gasped when Tony locked their lips together in a hot, heated kiss that left his head reeling from lust and euphoria. He amped up his burst of magickal energy over all three of their bodies and when his kiss with Tony ended he was pleased to see all of them glowing in the deep emerald color. “Oh, Thor, I cannot hold back….I need to….Oh….Thor….I need to come now…..” 

 

“Shh, Shh, I know, Loki, it is all right, my love. Not just yet, you shall have your release soon, just allow the pleasure to make you feel good,” Thor whispered softly, as his hand continued to stroke Loki’s cock with gentle twists of his wrist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Loki’s once Tony stopped his heated kiss and slid his tongue inside his brother’s mouth. He pushed his hips up off the mattress now and wrapped his left arm around Loki’s waist and felt his brother’s tightness, for he too was close to having his own release deep inside his lover.

 

Loki keened at hearing Thor’s heated, passionate words, and opened his mouth to receive his soft tongue when he kissed him hard. He slid his own tongue against his lover’s and panted around the kiss when he felt Thor’s hand moving with more purpose over his cock, while his and Tony’s cock’s pushed even faster inside him. He quickly ended their sweet kiss as he squeezed his inner muscles around both his lover’s thrusting cocks and grinned mischievously at the two of them when they gasped loudly in surprise. 

 

“Oh, Loki, you are a very naughty little God of Mischief, aren’t you, babe?” Tony asked, as he placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders and pushed his slim body down harder on his up-thrusting cock. He groaned again when he felt his and Thor’s shafts rubbing together, causing so much delicious friction. “I still do not know how you manage to stay so tight after having our cocks buried inside you.” 

 

“Mm, yes, well, that was the plan,. I wanted to milk you both of your own orgasms and we all three lose ourselves in passion together, my darling Anthony Stark,” Loki voiced, and keened when Thor bit him gently on his collarbone and smiled wickedly at Loki.

 

“My dear brother, Loki, you are a mischievous little imp, but I love you with my heart. I too plan to give you your own powerful orgasm, one that will leave you breathless and sated,” Thor voiced, as he kissed his way up Loki’s gorgeous long neck, leaving behind little love bites in his wake. He smiled against his lover’s soft skin when he felt his body shudder from the intimate contact and the powerful words he spoke. 

 

“Oh, Thor, this is naught fair,” Loki whined, as he stared at Thor and panted as his lover stroked his cock harder now. While he and Tony’s cock thrust faster and deeper inside his tightness. “you are both teasing me and taunting me with your words and hard cocks. Oh, but it feels so good, so very good, my darlings. How am I to last or even stop my own orgasm with your wonderful and sweet ministrations?” 

 

“You’re not, Loks, that’s the whole point, babe. Thor and I are meant to make you go over the edge and have your orgasm,” Tony panted out his words, as he slid his hips up harder from the mattress, slamming the head of his cock more against Loki’s prostate. He groaned when he felt Thor’s own hard cock as it pressed against his own, and he knew all three of them were close, so close to having their powerful orgasms. “Oh, you two Gods are going to be the death of me. You’re both so fucking sexy and I can’t get enough of either of you. But you Loki, I love you to bits, babe, and it’s all about your pleasure.” 

 

“Oh, Tony, please just stop talking now and finish me off? I need to have my release now for I cannot hold on any longer. Thor, please?” Loki begged, as he panted and keened loudly. His slim hips bounced up and down on their hard cock buried deep inside him, while he pushed his cock faster inside Thor’s pumping hand on his own cock. 

 

“Yes, my sweet Loki, you shall have your release now. You have done wonderfully during our lovemaking this evening, and now you will be given your reward,” Thor said, as he smiled warmly at Loki and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, he pumped Loki’s cock harder in his strong hand. He thrust his cock deeper inside Loki’s tightness and grunted when Tony followed his lead and he felt the human’s cock as it rubbed up against his own. He knew he was close to having his own release, and he was pretty certain Tony was just as ready to have his release. 

 

Tony groaned loudly when Thor started pushing his cock faster and deeper inside Loki’s tightness, and it rubbed so deliciously up against his own cock, that he knew he could not hold back any longer. He stared at the blond God over Loki’s shoulder and panted out his words in a breathy whispered plea. “Thor, we gotta do this now, I’m feeling completely overwhelmed now, and I need to come too.” 

 

“Oh, Anthony, I must agree with you. I am feeling the very same, but not to worry, I shall take care of all of us,” Thor voiced, as he pumped Loki’s cock and squeezed the base harder with his hand. He thrust his powerful Godly hips up off the mattress and slammed his cock harder inside Loki’s tightness, suddenly crying out when Tony joined him, when he felt another burst of his brother’s magickal energy move over and inside him. It felt as if there were thousands of fingers moving over his and Tony’s cock’s and the emerald energy covered all three of their bodies with its powerful essence. 

 

“Oh, Thor, Tony….I cannot stop now…I have to….oh…Thor…I am coming…Oh,” Loki hissed loudly when Thor squeezed his cock with his powerful hand and without realising what he was doing, he sent a burst of powerful magick energy all over their bodies. It slid over their pleasure points and all three of them cried out in ecstasy, but it was Loki who had his orgasm first, as he gripped Thor’s shoulders hard and his cock head exploded all over his and Thor’s stomachs and chests. 

Tony groaned when he saw Loki have his orgasm, and he quickly wrapped both his strong arms around the raven-haired God’s waist. He tried to hold back longer, but the powerful sensations of Loki’s sex magick and Thor’s large cock rubbing against his own inside Loki was just too much for him. He had his own powerful orgasm and it shook his body down to his core, as the arc reactor in his chest shined brightly and connected with Loki’s magick. It sent another wave of euphoria all over their bodies, and then he gasped when he heard Thor as he cried out and was in the throes of his own orgasm. “Oh, Fuck! That’s it you two, I’m coming….Oh….this is so good. Oh, you two fucking sexy Norse Gods…. Oh, Loki, Thor….” 

 

“Oh, Loki, Anthony….I cannot….I have to….I cannot hold back any longer…Oh,” Thor moaned out his words, when Loki and Tony both had their orgasms. He too was trying to last longer, but when he felt the next surge of Loki’s magick as it moved over his body, and the surge of energy from Tony’s arc reactor, he too had a powerful and thunderous orgasm inside Loki. Outside the palace a powerful thunderstorm with magnetic lightning filled the sky as the three of them cried out and clung to each other and they rode out the waves of their orgasms together. 

 

Loki keened and whimpered when he felt Thor and Tony’s orgasms filling him and the energy from Tony’s arc reactor as it connected with his own sex magick was completely overwhelming for him. He was finding it hard to stay upright now, and thanked the Norns that he was seated between his two lovers, for he would have fallen unconscious on the big bed they shared. As it was, he panted and moaned and clung to Thor’s body with his arms wrapped around his strong waist, and he leaned back a little when he felt Tony’s own strong arms as they wrapped around his waist. 

When the three of them finally came down from their shared euphoria and Loki’s sex magick subsided, while Tony’s arc reactor stopped humming so loudly, they all sighed loudly. Loki was the first to speak, and his voice came out in a low, breathy baritone whisper. “Oh, that was wonderful, my darlings, but I need to sleep….I cannot stay awake any longer….must sleep now…” 

 

“Shh, Shh, Shh, it is all right, my sweet Loki, I have you now, my love. Come and lie down here now,” Thor soothed Loki, as he smiled at Tony over his brother’s shoulder and motioned with his head for him to unseat himself so they could maneuver themselves to lay down on the mattress now. 

 

Tony shook his head and carefully removed his softening cock from inside Loki, as he helped Thor to move Loki to the top of the bed. He slid down the warm blankets and furs as the three of them slid beneath their warmth, with he and Thor holding Loki. Tony spooned the raven-haired God from behind as he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and nuzzled his face against his soft neck. He left little butterfly kisses there and murmured softly in Loki’s ear, nibbling on the soft earlobe. “There we are now, Loks, you just sleep now. I’m here too, I’ll keep you save and loved. I love you, Loki baby. Night now.” 

 

“Mm, I love you too, and thank you, Tony. You are so sweet and so wonderful to me, my knight in shining red armor. Goodnight now,” Loki whispered, as he snuggled the back of his body against Tony’s front and stared up at Thor, who was holding him from the front of his body. “I love you so much, my darling Thor Odinson. I thank you for a wonderful evening, both you and Tony really made me feel so good and I am so well sated.” 

 

“I love you too, Loki Odinson, with all my heart,” Thor voiced, as he pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s lips and carded his fingers through his soft raven hair. “You are most welcome, my sweet, I am also sated and happy, and will be here with you all night as well. I will keep you safe and loved and hold you in my arms….forever, my heart. Goodnight, Loki, sleep well.” 

 

“Mm, goodnight, Thor, my wonderful protector, my own heart and true love,” Loki murmured, as he snuggled the front of his body closer to Thor’s, he pressed kisses against his neck, before his emerald eyes fluttered closed. He fell fast asleep and did not dream that night, he just slept more peacefully than he had in quite a long while. 

 

Thor and Tony followed suit, as they too fell asleep, both of them cuddling Loki and keeping him safe from harm. They held onto him all night long, just as they had promised him, and they too slept without dreaming, for they did not need to dream, they had their sweet little Loki in between them.


	57. Little Drop Of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral is sentenced for his crimes against Loki and Irene. Tony has a bright idea about Fandral's punishment, and Loki is tired of Thor and Irene fighting and finally takes matters into his own hands.

The next morning had dawned and Loki, Thor and Tony had woken up early and got themselves ready quickly, for today was the day of Fandral’s inquest, and they knew Odin would be expecting them inside the Throne Room. So it was that by the time Steinar came to collect them at Thor’s chambers, Loki and Thor were dressed in their Asgardian battle armor, and Tony was dressed in his own red and gold Asgardian leather tunic, black leather trousers and black leather boots slid beneath the cuffs of his trousers. He felt like a God, and the two real Gods told him so. 

Steinar knocked on the door of the chambers and was pleased to see Prince Thor open it, as Prince Loki and the Midgardian, Anthony Stark exited into the corridor. 

“Come along with me now, Prince Loki, Prince Thor, and Anthony. The King awaits your arrival, as he and the Queen are already inside the Throne Room. The Prisoner, Fandral will be brought in once everyone is present.” 

“Thank you, Steinar, I am pleased you came to retrieve us,” Loki stated, as he smiled warmly at his personal guard and moved to stand beside him, with Thor beside him and Tony standing beside Thor. They all walked down the corridor toward the Throne Room. 

Steinar bowed to Prince Loki and patted him on his shoulder, as he squeezed it and moved them all inside the room. They were greeted by Odin, and noticed Hogun and Lady Sif standing on the left side of the room, while their sister, Princess Irene and Volstagg were standing beside Frigga on top of the Throne. 

Odin motioned for Thor and Loki to join him, and smiled as he bowed at Anthony and motioned for him to stand behind Loki on top of the Throne. He motioned for Steinar to inform the Palace Guards to retrieve the Prisoner, Fandral, and they all waited for him to enter. 

They did not have long to wait, as three of the Palace Guards entered the Throne Room with the prisoner, Fandral, in thick metal shackles with chains attached to his wrists and ankles. He stared up at Prince Loki and Princess Irene and leered at them, that is until one of the Guards slammed him in his back with the butt of his spear. “You will kneel before the King, prisoner Fandral.” 

“All right, all right, you do not have to manhandle me-” Fandral started to say, before his words were cut off by Odin. 

“Silence, Fandral!” Odin bellowed, and everyone stared at him as he glared down at the Prisoner with an angry blue eye. “You are here today to receive your punishment for the crimes you committed against Prince Loki and Princess Irene. You will be banished from Asgard and sent to Midgard for your crimes. I shall relieve you of your warrior strengths. You have betrayed the express commands of your King, and have disgraced this Realm and it‘s citizens, and must be punished in the severest of ways. Prisoner Fandral, what have you to say for yourself on this day, before I mete out your punishment?” 

Fandral stared up at Odin in shock as he listened to the words he spoke. So he was to be made human and cast out of Asgard for having a little fun. Well, then, he had naught to lose now, he would speak his mind and let these Royals know how he felt. 

“What have I to say, my King? Oh, I have plenty to say, but I probably would naught get a word in before your guards beat me to submission. So I will just say this - all I was out to do was have a bit of fun, and celebrate the evening. I merely wanted a kiss from Loki and Irene, but they blew things way out of proportion-”

“You are a liar! You did not just ask for a kiss, Fandral!” Loki cut across Fandral’s words as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. He felt Thor’s hand as he tried to get him to sit down, but he pulled his arm free and continued his angry words. “You threw yourself upon me, and used these magnetic cuffs to stem my magic so I could naught stop you as you mauled me.” 

Loki suddenly waved his hands in front of his body and called up the offending magnetic handcuffs Fandral had used on him the night before. Everyone present gasped in shock, and Odin stood up from his Throne as he moved toward his son. 

“Loki, please hand me the magnetic cuffs my son, and sit down. They will be placed into my custody and used as proof of Fandral’s crimes against you,” Odin voiced, as he placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and caressed him to keep him calm. 

“No Father, you do naught understand, he needs more than just banishment for all of his crimes. He had his hand on my person, he was going to rape me-” Loki started to say, and keened when Odin shushed him and shook his head. 

“Yes, I am aware of the total extent of what happened, Loki,” Odin cut across Loki‘s words, as he wrapped his arm around his slim waist and kissed the side of his raven-haired head to quiet him. “Heimdall has told me everything that happened with Fandral and his crimes against you and your sister, Irene. Now, please join your brother, nae your future intended again. I shall continue from here.” 

“Very well, Father,” Loki said, as he smiled wearily at Odin and sat down beside Thor. He reached for his hands and held them tightly in his own, and keened when Thor kissed the side of his head. He glared down at Fandral when the smaller blond leered at both of them and blew a kiss.

Odin sighed when he saw the exchange and turned to sit down on his Throne again, but was surprised when Tony suddenly approached him. He motioned for everyone to wait as he spoke with his Ally. 

“Sorry to interrupt things, Odin, but I have an idea that everyone may agree with. If I may indulge you,” Tony said, as he smiled warmly at the King and bowed his head in due reverence. 

“Yes, of course I shall hear you, Anthony, do please go one,” Odin answered, as he flashed the human a cheeky smile and waved his hand for him to continue. 

“Well, since you’re going to send the criminal to Midgard, why don’t you let him come work for me - I mean at Stark Industries. I can give him a human identity, and he can be my personal assistant,” Tony started to say and smiled when Odin’s one eye widened with surprise at the idea. “You can fashion some sort of magickal cuffs for Fandral, something that shocks the hell out of him should he misbehave, and this way I can keep an eye on him. Make sure he does his penance for the time you allot to him. What do you think, Daddy AllFather?” 

Odin chuckled at his words and he suddenly shook his head in agreement. “That would do very well, Anthony Stark. I shall make the announcement now.” 

“Pleased to hear it, Odin, and not to worry, I will be in touch with you and the tiger-eyed God during that time. Plus I’m sure the others will want to pop down for a visit to help me keep the little shit in check,” Tony added, as he patted Odin on his shoulder and then winked at him before he sat down in the chair behind Loki and Thor and smiled at them when they stared at him. 

Odin cleared his voice as he slammed Gungnir on the marble floor of the Throne, and stood up to face Fandral. 

“There have been some new developments in your case, Fandral as you well know. Your punishment will be more severe, given the evidence that has been put into my possession. You used these magnetic cuffs on Prince Loki to render him immobile so you could comment your heinous crimes against him. I now remove for you, your Warrior Strengths - for you are not worthy of them-” Odin suddenly bellowed, as he moved down the stairs and ripped the warrior roundels from Fandral’s Asgardian leather tunic and tossed them on the floor.

Fandral cried out in horror, and tried to move back from his King, when he ripped out all the Warrior Status roundels from his Asgardian Tunic. He held up his shackled hands to Odin and tried to remove his hands from his person, but the guards yanked his arms down to his sides and held them there. That did not stop Fandral from begging his King in his last ditch effort to save his own hide. 

“No, no, please, my King, I am sorry for what I did to Prince Loki and Princess Irene? Please do not do this to me?” 

“Silence, Fandral! It is too late for your repentance! I take from you, your Asgardian status-” Odin shouted angrily, as he held his right hand between Fandral’s chest and magically removed his Asgardian being from his body. He growled angrily when he felt the blonds’ body shaking and he had to hold him in place more. “Now, you will be sent down to Midgard with Anthony Stark, in your new Human form, Fandral. You will be under his care.”

“What?! No, you cannot do this to me!” Fandral cried out, when Odin magically removed his Asgardian being. The bastard actually sucked it right out of his chest with his own use of magick, and he felt as if he were being sucked through the Vortex, as he stared up at Hogun for his pity. He sighed when his dear friend looked away from him in shame, as did Lady Sif, and Volstagg just glared down menacingly at him. “I do naught wish to spend my time with that stupid oaf, Tony Stark! Please, my King, send me someplace where no one knows of me. If I must be sent to Midgard, I shall repent for my crimes, but I wish to do it away from the prying eyes of my kind.” 

“I am sorry, Fandral, that cannot be done, I have already placed the minutes of your punishment into the Royal Asgardian Scrolls,” Odin voiced, as he took up Gungnir and moved back up the Throne again. He held out the tip of the scepter toward the Prisoner and spoke again. “Now, I give you a pair of your own magnetic cuffs fitted around your wrists. They are seeped in my magick, and any time you misbehave or cause any trouble for him, you will receive a shock of pain. They will also be a reminder of what you did to Prince Loki and Princess Irene. I sentence you to a period of banishment for six Earth months, and you will be taken to Midgard by Anthony Stark, Heimdall and several Palace Guards. The Guards will remain on Midgard to also watch over you. You will naught be given anymore chances to speak. Please, take the Prisoner away, Guards. Place him back in his cell again. I shall inform you when he is ready to be transported to Midgard.”

The Palace Guards grabbed onto the fussing Fandral and dragged him roughly out of the Throne Room. All the while he was screaming obscenities at Odin, his children, his so called friends, and Tony Stark. They quickly subdued him with a punch to his stomach and marched him down the corridor toward his heavily guarded cell, where he would wait out his trip to Midgard. 

Odin was restrained in his anger. The only other time Irene had ever seen Odin that mad was at her. Looking at Fandral, her heart raced for all the wrong reasons. She saw her father standing there, leering at her. Taking Volstagg’s hand she was reassured by the light squeeze he gave her. Glancing over at him she was shocked at the anger in his eyes. Watching Fandral be dragged from the room, she waited till the doors closed before turning and embracing Volstagg.

“That was awful.” She buried her head in Volstagg’s chest “I’m glad it’s over.”

“You’re safe my pet.” Volstagg stroked her hair.

Looking up at his face she stood on tip toes and kissed Volstagg chastely on the lips.

Loki listened as Odin meted out his punishment to Fandral, and he was reminded of the day that his precious Thor was banished to Midgard by their Father. It made his body shudder as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and snuggled close to him. 

Thor was also reminded of his own banishment as he watched his friend, or what he thought was his friend, being meted out the same punishment. He would have their Midgardian Friend, Anthony Stark, looking out for him, and making sure he stayed in place. He was relieved by that, and also the sudden thought that he, Loki, even their sister, Hogun and Sif would be visiting him on Earth as well, now that the decree had been lifted by the Son of Fury and Shield. He felt Loki’s body shudder as his little lover and future husband wrapped his arms around his waist and clung to him. He kissed the side of his head and held him tightly in his strong brawny arms, as he glared down at Fandral with anger in his blue eyes. 

Once Fandral was led out of the Throne Room, Loki sighed with relief, glad it was all over and he could relax a little. He looked up when Irene spoke her words and smiled warmly at her, as he shook his head in agreement. 

Thor, however, glared at her for speaking out when their Father had actually not told anyone they could speak yet. He huffed and kissed Loki on his lips, before he carefully released his love and waited till Odin slammed Gungnir on the marble floor before he spoke. He leaned over his seat and spoke in his heated, booming voice. “Irene, must you always be the first to speak out, even when you are not supposed to?” 

Turning to look at her older brother, Irene very calmly replied.

“I wasn’t aware that I was not allowed to speak. Forgive me for expressing my relief of the end of a traumatic event.”

Thor growled angrily at Irene when he heard her biting words, spoken in her usual snarky manner. He pounded his hands on the arms of his chair and squeezed it so hard, the wood nearly bent under his fury. “Oh, and there is that childish attitude returned from you Irene. How I missed it so much. You should know as a Princess of Asgard, and our sister, that you do not speak until Father allows it. This was a meeting of the Court and the King of Asgard, in case you have forgotten that you are not in some backwater publick house on Midgard.” 

"I thank you, Thor, for the lesson in court etiquette. When your opinion is desired I will let you know. I will say that it is reassuring that your attitude problem is still prevalent despite us being kin.”

She returned to snuggling in Volstagg's arms, waiting for Odin to dismiss them. Irritated that her father remained mum.

Father, Please.... Can we go? She asked in her mind.

Not yet. He replied tersely.

Rolling her eyes she kept her face buried against Volstagg's chest to keep from yelling at Thor.

Thor scoffed at her words and rolled his eyes at her, as he breathed in and out a few times to try to calm his rising temper. “Someone has to teach you, Irene, since you are still behaving as if you are not now Royalty, it may as well be myself, since I have been to many of the Council meetings and sat at Court with our Father. As far as your requiring my opinion, I am your older sibling, whether I am in agreement of it or not, so you will listen to me when I tell you something. Is that understood, little sister?” 

He spat out his words in contempt, as he glared down at her, his blue eyes glittering with anger and more contempt. He suddenly felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention, but he shook it off and continued to glare at their little sister. He sighed when she hid her face against Volstagg’s chest and wanted to pull her away from him, for they were still in Father’s court in the Throne Room, after he had read out a punishment ruling. 

“You are not my father, Thor!” She spat back.

“Irene, please sit up straight now. We are still in Father’s Court. Have you no manners whatsoever. You are absolutely incorrigible,” Thor berated her, as he reached over and grabbed her arm to pull her off of Volstagg’s body. 

When Thor pulled her arm she yanked hard back, finding that while she had more strength then before, it was not enough to get her arm out of his grasp.

“Let go of me!” She screeched. “He was comforting me the way you were comforting Loki. Why is it okay that rules apply to me but not you or Loki?” She looked up at him, glaring, her hatred for him was tangible, she could taste the anger on the tip of her tongue. “Get your filthy hand off me now.” She hissed.

“You will naught speak to me in this insolent manner, Irene. I am not trying to be your Father, I am just trying to save you from making a fool of yourself in our Father’s court,” Thor retorted, and glared down at her, grunting when she tried to break free of his strong hold. 

When she shrieked out her next words, he recoiled from her and crossed his brawny, muscular arms over his chest and shook his head at her. 

“Look at you, Irene, you are so hysterical now. Please just calm yourself. Perhaps you should leave from the Throne Room if you cannot learn to control your anger and rage. I grow ever weary of having to tell you and teach you how to behave as a proper Princess of Asgard-” Thor began to berate her again, but before he could finish Loki suddenly cried out in anguish.

“Enough!” Loki shouted, as he stood up from his chair and glared down at the two of them, his emerald eyes glowing with anger and disappointment. His body was shaking now, and he had tears in his emerald eyes. He knew everyone was staring at him, but he could not hold back his anger and his rage at how despicable his siblings were still behaving with one another. He watched as Steinar moved to stand beside him and watched over him, but he was not concerned with that for now, he was glad he was there, but he still had more to say to his disrespectful siblings. 

“Thor, you speak of behaving in Father’s Court, and having etiquette, but yet, here you are speaking as if you are inside the Warrior’s Room. Irene, you are behaving just as horridly, with your biting words and your haughty attitude, and your shrieking! This is unacceptable behavior from both of you! I am sick of both of your childish bickering! I cannot do this any longer!! Both of you - be gone from my sight. I am sorry, but I must teach you a lesson and this is the only way-”

Before either of them could protest, he waved his hands in front of them, and used his magick to transport them to another Realm, Vanaheim, to be exact. It was the home of the Vanir, who are a sister race of the Asgardian’s. He suddenly sobbed loudly and turned to face Steinar, as he grasped his Guards hands in his own, and held on as he turned to face his Father and Tony who was now standing beside him. 

“Father, I am sorry, but I could not handle them any longer. I sent them to Vanaheim, they will be mostly safe there, but they will have to learn to work together to survive to get back home again,” Loki explained, as he moved toward his Father and keened when he wrapped his strong arms around his slim waist. 

“Shh, Shh, it’s all right, my son, I know where you sent them. You did what you had to do, I am naught angered by your actions. I am just surprised it took you this long to react,” Odin said, as he soothed his young son and held him in his arms to stop his shaking. Once he was sure Loki was calm again, he released his body and wiped away his tears with his thumbs, before he kissed his forehead and spoke calmly to him again. “Now, all of you must go to the Warrior’s Room, you will be able to watch Thor and Irene in their little….. Adventure.” 

“Thank you, Father, for understanding. I promise that I will bring them home only when they have resolved their differences,” Loki voiced, as he smiled at Odin and then turned to face Tony with a weary smile. 

“Hey, Loks, it’s all right, babe, I think you did brilliantly. Come on now, let’s go to this Warrior’s Room your Daddy spoke of, so we can watch their progress,” Tony said, as he kissed Loki on his lips and smiled when only Volstagg and Hogun only agreed to join them. 

Lady Sif said she was too tired and went to her own chambers. Truth be told, she was still shaken up over the horrible events with the betrayal of their friend Fandral. 

“Thank you, Tony. I am feeling a little distressed now, and I just want them to get along and be all right,” Loki said, as he held Tony’s hands in his, while all of them moved to the Warrior’s Room for the night.


	58. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Irene are banished, tested and forced to work together or die alone.

This was not possible. Loki was gone, Volstagg, the throne room…. On her hands and knees in the dirt of a path. Surrounded on three sides by tall vegetation, as if they were….

“Walls.” She stood up and looked around, had Loki sent her to some jail? Turning around she saw two thing, one, the path extended behind her and two, Thor was on the ground in front of her.

“Great….not only does he banish me but banishes me with you?” She looked up at the walls, “I’d rather take my chances with Nick Fury I think.”

Despite wearing a dress, she hiked up her skirt and tried to climb one of the walls, but fell when a thin limb snapped.

“Ow….” Laying in the dirt for a moment, Irene took the moment to consider her situation. Looking up at the sky, at least it was not raining. Climbing to her feet again, she walked around Thor and down the path. Stopping when there was an intersection, she turned and looked in both directions.

“What is this place?” She continued to walk straight down the path.

Thor called out in anger as he landed with a hard grunt on the dirt path beneath him. He could not understand what had just happened. One minute he was in the Court of their Father with Loki berating he and Irene, and the next minute he felt the strong magickal pull of being teleported by his brother. He stared up at the sky above them, and realised with horror that he had been sent, cast out, again, by his brother, this time, possibly to teach him a lesson for being snarky with their sister. He noticed he was on a Realm close to home, and he smiled when he worked out which one, just by the placement of where they were. He stood up and dusted off his Asgardian leathers, then he blanched and cursed when he heard the grating voice of none other than…

“Irene! How do you think I feel, being stuck on Vanaheim with you, you silly, insolent creature! No, no, no, this is naught possible! Loki? Father? Heimdall? Bring me back to Asgard, this instant! Do you hear me?!” Thor thundered, as he stared up at the section of the sky where he knew their home to be. When nothing happened, he glared down at her Irene and stomped his booted foot as he watched her closely. He too saw that they were inside some sort of Ivy covered maze. 

“It is no use, Irene, you will naught be climbing the walls of this place. The only way out is to walk….and find the exit…” He voiced, and laughed as he watched her try to climb the walls, and crossed his brawny arms over his broad muscular chest, when she fell on her backside. He was about to help her up, and stood back as she got up on her own and stalked past him. 

When she stopped walking and turned to face him again, he uncrossed his arms and glared down at her with his menacing blue eyes. 

“I know naught what this place is, Irene, I do know that we are on Vanaheim. This is the home of the Vanir, the Sister race of the Asgardian’s so we are safe, for now. Other than that, I have naught a clue what we are supposed to do. I hate being here with you, but since Loki obviously sent us here, we will have to find a way out.” 

At that moment, a letter magically appeared in midair, and Thor stretched his hand out to catch it. When he opened it, he recognised the neat writing of Loki, in his favorite green ink. He sighed as he knew he had to read the letter out loud so Irene could hear it as well, so he did it reluctantly. 

‘My dearest brother Thor and lovely sister Irene, as you probably already know I have teleported you to a Realm to work out your differences. You are in Vanaheim, as you Thor, would have already figured out just by looking up at the sky-’ Thor smiled down at Irene and shook his head at that remark, but continued reading the letter. ‘You two must find your way out of this maze I have magically placed you inside of. You will have to learn to work together to get out of there safely, for it will not be an easy task on you just because you are my siblings, and Thor is to be my husband and future King of Asgard. You will make your way to the correct exit, at the point where the Bifrost meets at the end, and then you will be teleported back to Asgard. I have left you both weaponless, and you must both use your cunning minds and warrior senses to work through the maze, which I expect you do both do so - together. By the end of your adventure, I hope for you both to naught hate one another, and will have learned to just get along. Have fun, my darlings. Remember that I love you both. Yours always, your brother, Loki, The God of Mischief and Magick.” 

Thor folded up the letter and slid it inside his tunic, as he stared down at Irene with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Well, it would seem that Loki has used his magick to send us here, but it is your fault that he has done so, Irene. We are forced to work together to get out of this maze. So, I suggest you follow me and I will find the way out with my brilliant Warrior sense.” 

He started to walk down the pathway that led to the left, but was suddenly thrown back by a magickal force that landed him on his backside with a loud grunt. The path in that direction closed up and he stared up at Irene’s grinning face, when another small note from Loki magically popped up in front of both of them. 

“It is both your fault that you are there, so do not be snarky with one another, and get moving,’ Thor read out the words and grumbled as he stood up from the hard ground and dusted off the back of his leathers. 

“Fine, Loki, we will not be snarky. Come along, Irene, you try to pick the way now, since I was not as sharp as I thought I was. Just make sure you don’t get your head cut off,” Thor retorted, as he motioned for her to lead the way now. 

“You’ve got to be joking me.” Irene said as Thor finished reading the letter aloud

Looking up at her older brother, she knew that this would not work. Thor would likely push her into harm’s way to save his own skin.

“Let’s go to the right then.” Irene looked at Thor cautiously, still keeping her distance. 

Walking down to the right she kept walking until she heard a growl. Stopping she turned slowly and looked at Thor.

“Please tell me that was your stomach.”

“Do I look as if I am in a jesting mood, Irene?!” Thor thundered, as he stomped his foot on the dirt floor again, and then stalked behind her when she moved to the right of the maze. He did naught enjoy being in this type of situation with her, for he knew that she would probably leave him behind and make it to the first exit on her own if she could. He sighed as he resigned himself to his situation and moved forward further into the maze Loki had created for them. 

He stopped in his tracks and stared around them when he heard the loud growl as if it came from all around them. He glared down at her and motioned for her to be quiet as he shook his head, and pulled her body behind his, for he recognised that growl without a doubt. 

“Bilgesnipe. They are fierce creatures, Irene, huge, scaly, with large antlers. So please just stay behind me, for I will have to fight it off if it should attack us. I know Loki would not have sent it to us, it probably came from the Vanir. They do not know why we are here, and would have sent it to defend their land.” 

Right at that moment, the huge creature came bounding around the corner of the maze at full throttle, its fangs were large, and it was raging. Thor steeled his warrior nerves and with an angry shout, he ran toward the creature, and with all of his Godly powers, he punched it hard in its chest and it went down with a large howl. When it landed on the dirt floor, it shook the maze from all its weight, and pieces of the ivy rained down upon them. 

Thor was too busy trying to knock the green vines out of their way, that he did not see the thing as it lunged out with its teeth until it nipped angrily at his right thigh. He howled in pain and crashed down onto the dirt floor, but not before he punched the thing in its snout with his strong fist. He lay panting on the floor as he grasped at his small wound on his thigh, and hated himself, as his eyes filled with pained tears and he punched the thing again when it tried to get up. He was dazed and could not move for a moment, so he did not see what was going on, as more ivy continued to rain down on them. So he was not sure where Irene had gotten off to, he was so convinced she had turned tail and rain off in the other direction, that was how dazed and in pain he was.

About to protest at being pushed behind Thor, she saw the creature come into view. The thing was massive and terrifying. She was about to suggest running when Thor stepped forward and punched it. Irene blinked, feeling totally useless.

Something popped into her head, she was the goddess of emotions, perhaps she could use her newfound god power. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts was when the creature bit Thor.

“NO!!” She screamed running forward for Thor.

Concentrating on all of her emotions forward she projected them towards the creature.

Thor’s head whipped around behind him when he heard Irene crying out in her angry rage, and truth be told, he was surprised that she was still there. He leveled another punch to the creature, this one to its throat, and it actually whimpered in pain now from his hard punches. His eyes went wide though, when the creature suddenly lifted its head and stared at Irene in fear, then it whimpered again as it bounded to its feet and took off running away from them to where it had come from. 

“What?! I do naught believe my eyes of this! Irene, you scared the poor creature away with your own anger! How did you do that?” Thor asked, incredulously, as he stared up at her with a shocked expression. He tried to stand up, and grunted when the pain in his thigh stopped him for a moment. He waited for her answer, as he sat slumped on the ground and held his hand over the wound that was slowly trickling out with his blood. 

He was shocked again, when there suddenly appeared a first aid box on the floor behind him, at Irene’s feet, and he knew then that Loki had sent it for Irene to help fix him up.  
Blinking in shock that it worked, Irene couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle. Taking a deep breath she felt close to passing out for a moment.

“No, don’t move.” Irene suggested. Thor was injured and despite her feelings for him, she needed to make sure that he survived this. About to rip the hem of her dress off to form a tourniquet was when the first aid box appeared. Picking it up Irene rushed it to Thor’s side and opened it up, looking for something to help.

“No Stop, do not touch me!” Thor stared up at Irene when she moved toward him, with the intent to fix him up. He growled when it suddenly felt as if a hand were pressing down hard on his wound, and he knew that Loki had used his magic to make him see reason of having their sister help him. 

“All right, Loki, you can stop now, brother, you are hurting me. I will have her help me,” Thor thundered toward the sky, and gasped when the pain stopped. He glared up at Irene and motioned for her to move toward him. “All right, Irene, you had best get me healed up now. We have to get through this blasted maze so we can get home again. Please, just get it over with already.” 

Grimacing as Thor yelled at her, she sat back on her legs and watched him scream at the sky.

“So you think Loki is watching us?” She asked, sarcastically. But once Thor asked for his help, in his way, Irene grew quiet and inspected the wound and the first aid box. Luckily she had minor first aid experience from her days as a Dominatrix. You never knew what other people were going to do, so it was best to be prepared for the inevitable. In quick order she had him at least patched up. 

Thor rolled his eyes at Irene’s question and watched her closely when she moved toward him. “Yes, of course Loki is watching us, Irene. Where do you think that first-aid kit came from? Did you think that it dropped out of the sky of its own volition?” 

He narrowed his blue eyes at her when she sat down beside him and started fixing up his wound. He grimaced and grit his teeth as she used the magickal healing ointment Loki had given to them to heal it up a little bit, and the wrapped the wound in a small, tight gauze, sighing once she was finished.

“That should do you until we get back to the palace.” She closed up the box and looked around. 

Thor stared up at her and knew he had to say something to her words, and so it was with another grimace and a low whisper he spoke. 

“Thank you, Irene, for doing that, it is much appreciated. I am certain Loki will tend to the rest of the healing of the wound once are back inside the Palace.” 

“We need a plan. We can’t go through a maze willy nilly” She looked in the direction they were heading. “If we keep our shoulders, our right shoulders against the wall and make right turns, we eventually should find a way out. Even if it means walking back a dead end, this way we won’t double back on our own tracks.”

Looking at Thor, she took a deep breath.

“I got lost once in London, when I first arrived. I followed right turns until I found my way back. It took time, but I didn’t get horribly lost.”

She shrugged.

“It’s just an idea.” She stood slowly and offered her hands to Thor to help him up, “And thank you for saving me from that… thing.” 

He stared up at her when she spoke her next words and listened to her speaking about devising a plan, just like a proper warrior would. He hated to admit it, but again, she was right. 

“Well, it seems that you can be quite logical and calm when you want to be, Irene. We shall stick to the plan, but we must be wary, for I have a feeling things are not going to be made easy for us during our trek inside here.” 

Thor rolled his eyes at her again when she made to help him up, but then remembered that she was now an Asgardian, and had the same strengths as he did. So he reached out with his hand and let her help him up, but it still did not stop him from squeezing her hand hard anyway. He grinned wickedly at her when she glared at him and shrugged his shoulders and limped down the walkway toward the right. 

“Very well then, come along, Irene, do not tarry now. We must move swiftly through here and keep our senses on high alert,” Thor said, as his blue eyes darted back and forth along the path and overhead as well. 

Waving out her hand from where he squeezed it, she glared back at her older brother. Gathering up the first aide box, as there were few supplies left, she carried it with her as they began walking. Following behind Thor quietly lost in her thoughts.

She had tried, made a small effort towards making amends with Thor and he threw it back in her face. Well, that was it. They could wander the maze for all of eternity then, she was not going to have that again.

Walking, for what seemed like hours, nothing happened. There appeared to be no sign of the creature nor sigh of the exit. Things were not going well and she could feel Thor’s anger and frustration roll off of him. She could do something about it. Curb his emotions but she didn’t care enough to do much about it. 

There was a shuffle of wind behind her. At first she didn’t take notice but it grew in strength, as if a storm was brewing. Turning, Irene looked over her shoulder. The maze was alive! Tendrils of ivy moved from the walls and crossed the path creating a barricade and opening new paths.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Thor could feel Irene’s animosity as she glared at him when he squeezed her hand too hard, and he rolled his eyes at her when they walked along the winding pathway through this magickal maze created by his sweet Loki. He was naught angered with his beloved, he understood why he had done this to them, Loki was trying to bring the two of them closer together. To make them behave as a normal brother and sister should, but did he not understand he and Irene were no such thing. They hated each other from the moment they met, and he never thought she would ever be nice enough to him for him to return the sentiment. 

He realised they had been walking for a long while now and his thigh was really starting to throb painfully again, which only made him limp a little more. He hated to see how silent they both were with one another, it only showed how much dislike they shared. He grunted when he moved over a small stump in the dirt floor and gripped the edge of the ivy to his right with his strong hand so he would not fall on his face in front of Irene. 

Thor suddenly heard a loud burst of wind behind them, and his keen warrior senses told him that something was not right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered at the feeling, then gasped when Irene looked over her shoulder. With a painful grunt he mirrored her stance and his eyes went wide with what he saw. Loki had used his magick to make the maze come alive, as its ivy tendrils raced toward them, flicking out maddeningly. He grunted when the path they were standing on shook as the way to their right closed up, and he had to pull Irene roughly out of the way so she would not get sucked up into the bushel. 

“Run, Irene, we have to get out of here, now! That ivy is alive with magick, and it means to hurt us if we do not move!” Thor bellowed over the loud rumble of moving ivy that threatened to close around them. He pulled her down the pathway to their left and cried out when the wound in his thigh was jarred by each movement. He threw her to the ground when the ivy swung out over their heads and it slammed into his chest as it pinned him against the wall. He fought to get himself loose, and pulled at the tendrils with his hands, crying out when his fingers were cut up from the sharp edges of the leaves on the ivy.

Thor cried out for her to run and she hesitated a moment too long. Feeling her body jerk as he grabbed her and forced her to run helped to snap her mind into thinking that Loki meant business about them getting along. 

Thor finally managed to break free, and in one sudden movement, he lifted Irene over his shoulder and ran to their right, where he spotted a small opening beneath the growing ivy. He didn‘t care about not liking her, he just knew he had to get them out of there, and he did not put her down until they were in a small clearing which had four large Ivy trees and a small marble pedestal fountain. He placed her body down on the edge of the fountain and dipped his cut up hands inside the clear, cool water, grunting when they stung as the wounds were cleaned out. 

Pushed to the ground and rolling under the Ivy, she watched as Thor got caught in the ivy. Jumping up, she reached into the foliage for Thor but he bounded past her once he was free.

“I am sorry that I carried you in that disrespectful manner, Irene. I just had to get us out of that horrible attacking Ivy, or we have no doubt been injured a lot more seriously,” Thor explained, as he continued to clean out the cuts from the attacking ivy for a few minutes longer. He removed them and dried his hands on his red cape, before he sat down beside Irene and stared at her with an even expression. Now he had more injuries on his body, but at least he had kept Irene safe, whether she thanked him or not, he did naught care. All that he was concerned with was using his superior Warrior skills to get them to safety. 

Sitting on the fountain she caught her breath and looked at her older brother.

“I understand Thor and thank you again." 

Thor smiled warmly at Irene when she spoke her words to him, and he found that he was actually relieved that she had not snarked at him. He could see that Loki’s plan to bring them close was starting to work, and he would try his best to be civil to her. One thing he was certain of, was the fact that during their time in this maze, he would be the one who would take the painful blows and would keep her out of harms way. 

“You re most welcome, Irene, for I am a warrior and I mean to keep you safe. Plus, you are my sister now, and that is all the more reason to do so,” Thor voiced, and bowed his head to her, as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

Surprised that Thor had no snarky retort and spoke to her as an equal made Irene rethink this maze issue.

“I am grateful for your protection, Thor. I really am.” She returned the smile. 

 

"Oh! I have some more of the healing ointment from earlier that should help your hands.” She set the first aid kit down and opened it up, retrieving the last of the ointment. “Here, this will sting for a moment.” She began applying the ointment to his hands and arms. 

He raised his eyebrows and sat up again when she mentioned the healing ointment she still had inside the first aid kit Loki had magically sent to them.

Thor shook his head when she told him the applying of the ointment would sting and he gritted his teeth as she did so, not wanting to appear weak from a few scratches. He was a warrior and had gotten much worse in the battles he had been in, so this was nothing. “Oh yes, I had forgotten about the healing ointment you had used on me. I am grateful for your taking care of me, Irene.” 

 

“Well… the moving maze just killed the right turns only concept. What do you think?” She looked over at her older brother. Never having been in a situation like this (London buildings, thankfully didn’t move when she had gotten lost) she hoped that Thor had some better insight.

Once the ointment ran out, Irene looked around their surroundings. She looked over the supplies. They had some bandages left but not much else. “Hopefully there will be no further wounds, we’re low on our supplies.”

 

He stared down at the first aid box in Irene’s hands and frowned when she told him of the little supplies they had left. He sighed and stared up at the sky, his blue eyes following the outline till he saw where Asgard was. “I am sorry to hear that we are low, perhaps if there are more injuries, then our dear brother Loki will see it in his heart to replenish them?” 

When Irene was finished Thor smiled at her again and then looked around their surroundings to get his bearings. 

“Well, I would say that we should take that pathway on the other side of this fountain. The sun is much higher up in the sky of Vanaheim now and toward the West, which means that we should be facing the side where the exit to the Bifrost back to Asgard should be,” Thor explained, as he stood up from the edge of the fountain and held out his hand to help her up.

Taking his hands, she stood and looked in the direction he pointed to.

“Okay, I trust you to lead. Someday, I may tell you the story as to why that is more important to me than anything; trust.” 

“Well, I would not mind hearing the tale when we return to the Palace and are inside the Warrior room celebrating our safe return, sister. I am certain everyone else would enjoy the tale as well, so I will remind you once we are home again." 

“It’s… not that kinda story…. Not fun or adventurous but sad, rather. But it’s best for another time.” She looked around and noticed that Thor was distracted.

 

This time he did not squeeze her hands to hurt him, but gripped them lightly and had to catch her in his arms when she stumbled on a rock beneath the fountain. He grunted when she fell against his injured thigh, but did not become snarky with her, he hitched in his breath and helped her to stand so she would not fall and get hurt. When she agreed to trust in his leadership he patted her on her arm and squeezed it in brotherly fashion, before they moved to the ivy covered maze again. 

“I shall not let you down, Irene, and will endeavor to keep you safe during this adventure. Hopefully there will not be anything too untoward we will have to face, but do naught fear, I am a warrior and will fight anything that does try to hurt you,” Thor voiced, as they moved further inside the ivy, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up again. He shook off the feeling and then smiled down at Irene.

 

Once she was standing, he motioned for her to walk beside him toward the next vine covered walkway, and he kept his warrior senses on high alert. He wanted to make sure he was ready to face whatever they would come across this time, and to keep Irene protected as always. 

She walked along at his side, she looked up at the sun.

“There is only one sun on Vanaheim?” She asked as they walked. 

"Yes, Vanaheim is different to Asgard in that respect, in that they have one sun, but three moons that shine brightly in their night sky, ” Thor explained, as he felt the prickling feeling on the back of neck again. He suddenly placed his finger over his mouth to gently silence Irene when he heard a keening noise up ahead of them, it sounded to him like a Vanir wild boar, but he could not be sure.

Shaking her head, she felt anger, sudden and overwhelming anger. She knew that Thor was tricking her, this was all his way of breaking down her walls to find something he could use to hurt her, to humiliate her….

Then he shushed her.

Suddenly there came a burst of snow falling all around them and in the next instant there appeared a shimmering group of shrieking female banshees racing toward them from the direction of the water fountain. 

“Irene, sister, run!” Thor cried out, as he reached for her hand and pulled her down the pathway, but when they rounded the corner, they were accosted by another burst of thick snow, and more of the banshees. Thor stepped in front of Irene to block her body when the ghostly waifs raced toward them, and seemed to surround them on all sides. 

Before she could give him hell, she realized they weren’t alone. Shaking her head again, she shook off the anger. It was bleeding off of something around them.

Then there was snow. Lots of snow, impossible amounts of it suddenly and screeching.

“What the hell?”

He had to act fast, because he knew that these particular Vanir Banshees were not very friendly, and wanted nothing more than to rip out their hearts. He knew then that these were not from Loki, but again, from the Vanir themselves. He tried to remember how to make them not come near them. 

“We are surrounded, Irene, and I’m sorry, but I have no idea how we are to get out of this. You must stay close to the ivy wall, and I will take the brunt of their attack. These are viscous Vanir Banshees, and they mean naught but to rip our hearts out. I need something to distract them, something that I can throw at them to break their magickal spell they have. What else is in that first aid kit you have there? Is there any other components, perhaps Asgardian water or I do not know.” 

 

Thor gasped when one of the Banshee reached out for him and gripped him on his wrist, he cried out when she dug her nails into his flesh, and he tried to push her off. “Irene, you must run now, just get out of here, I will be all right. You need to be safe. Please just go!” Thor cried out to her, as he fought to rip the beings hand from his wrist, but he could see that his sister was not going to leave him there. He cried out in his loud thunderous voice and kicked the Banshee who was holding him hard in her stomach. He grunted when she let go of his wrist, but put a small cut there. 

Standing back to back with Thor, Irene watched as the Banshee’s came from behind as well. Focusing her emotions, she projected fear towards them, trying to scare them off. One of the Banshee’s howled and swiped at her face, Irene felt the sharp sting of claws as she kicked at the creature. Just as they began backing off, Thor grabbed her hand again and they were running. Endless running. It was well that she was in some shape otherwise she would have been dead long before.

He suddenly stood up again and without thinking, he grabbed the first aid kit from Irene’s hand, and threw it hard at the head of one of the banshee. To his surprise and utter relief, that seemed to distract all of them, so he reached for Irene’s hand and pulled her away from the shrieking, cowering Banshee. “Come on now, sister, we must get away from them, that will only keep them distracted for a few minutes.” 

Thor pulled her down the pathway again, and this time they were hit with another burst of driving snow, but he kept running blindly ahead of them, just to get them to safety and away from the Vanir Banshee. His wrist where she scratched him was dripping blood and throbbing painfully, but he kept on, and to his horror, the maze started closing up behind them again. He pulled Irene along further, and with a strong force the two of them were propelled off the ivy floor and landed in a heap in another small clearing, with the maze shifting the pathway to the right again. 

Jumping as the maze closed behind them, Irene felt face down onto the Ivy, her face stinging.

He was a bit too dazed at the moment, as he lay on the cushioned ivy floor, the wind knocked out of him, and noticed Irene was sitting beside him as well. He sat up and grunted from the pain of his wound on his thigh and frowned at her. “Irene, are you all right?” 

“I’ll live.” She looked over at Thor.

Sitting up, she looked over at Thor and despite having a kink in her side, a scratch on her face and totally winded she began laughing. Rolling over on to her back she kept laughing. The whole situation was suddenly hysterical to her. Calming down, she sat up and looked at the Ivy wall from whence they had come. 

Thor’s eyebrows shot up when he saw Irene lying on her back just laughing, and he too stated laughing, as he fell backward and reached for her hand, squeezing it affectionately. Before he let go and lay back with his arms splayed beside him for a moment, letting his laughter subside, but not his lighthearted mood. 

He sighed and sat up beside his sister when he saw her own wounds, and felt terrible that she had gotten hurt. “Oh, sister, I am sorry that you are hurt now. It was because I had not reacted quickly enough.” 

“Not your fault, we were surrounded.” She reassured him.

 

Reaching down she ripped the hem of her dress into a strip and dabbed her face.

Thor stared at her when she suddenly ripped the hem of her Asgardian dress and watched as she moved toward him to tie it around the wound on his wrist. He winced when the cloth dug into the wound, but smiled down at her, as he patted her on her shoulder. “Thank you again, for your kind sentiment, and for taking care of me. I would that I had Loki’s magic, I would use it to fix up your wounds, nae even to teleport us out of this mess.” 

“Oh! Your wrist! Damn it Thor, please be careful next time.” Taking the strip she tied up his wrist. “I don’t want Loki thinking that I beat you up.” She grinned.

He laughed at her next words and shook his head at her. “Nae, little sister, do naught trouble yourself over that. I will be all right, but again, thank you for your sentiment. Oh, I do naught believe Loki will be thinking that, not in the slightest, not since he most assuredly is watching our every move, and controlling things here in the maze. I would not even put it past him to have contacted the Vanir and asked them to add their own obstacles as well.” 

She stood slowly, reaching down to help him to his feet, “Wounds aside, how are you?”

Thor smiled when she stood up and helped him to stand, grasping her hand with his un-wounded one as he stood up gingerly and swayed a bit on his left thigh. “I am all right, a little sore, bloody and battered, my dear sister, but otherwise, I’m doing fine. I am used to doing battle and having these sort of adventures. You will see for yourself when we all go out on our next adventure very soon, you will most surely become accustomed to all the running and fighting in time. You are already a fine warrior, Irene, and you will only get better in time.” 

Smiling she looked up at her older brother.

“I look forward to our next adventure… hopefully a little bit better prepared.”

Thor smiled softly at his little sister and patted her cheek in his brotherly fashion, as he shook his head. “I still feel responsible for it, Irene, and I will have our Father’s Royal healers, Cajolus and Dentrious, look after us when we return to Asgard, presently.” 

Looking up at the sky she tried to discern which direction to head. 

He watched as she stared up at the sky and knew she was trying to discern the direction of the sun, and he waited to see if her Goddess abilities could detect which way to go next. 

He moved to stand beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head in his brotherly way, and grinned down at her when she spoke again and leaned against his strong chest.

“We've been walking for hours. I’m exhausted.” She rested her head against Thor’s chest. “How can you still be on your feet?”

Thor released her and shook his head at her, laughing softly at her question. “Nae, again, I have my strengths that I get from my training and sparring, sister. The most important thing about being a warrior is to train, and keep one’s body in top physical form, and I have been doing that for most of my very long life.” 

Stepping back she looked around at their surroundings and suggested a direction.

He smiled again when she finally suggested they walk toward the East again, and knew her own Goddess and warrior senses were coming into play without her realising it.

“So…” She started walking along side Thor again, “When did you know that you were in love with Loki? You two really do make an adorable couple. He’s always looking at you and smiling.” She grinned. 

He raised his eyebrows again and stared down at her when she asked her next question, and shook his head. He blushed though when he heard her next words about Loki smiling around him. 

“Well, to be honest, Irene, I have been in love with Loki for a very long time, since we were of age, actually, and the equivalent of Midgardian teenagers. We shared our first kiss when he was, as humans would put it, sixteen and I eighteen, and we made love to each other not long after that. So you can imagine now how far back our love goes,” Thor explained, and blushed again, as he rubbed his face with his hands, wincing when he rubbed against his wounded wrist. “Loki also makes me smile and feel so happy and elated when I am with him, and I cannot wait to be his husband, and he mine.” 

Thor stopped talking, but kept his huge smile on his face, as they meandered further down the ivy covered floor and turned the corner to the left. The sun was beating down hotter against them now, and he wondered how much longer they would have to walk until they reached the end of this maze. He only hoped the next encounter with whatever Loki threw at them would not be as harrowing, but he would be ready to defend Irene and keep her safe again. 

“Eternal love. You’re so very fortunate. There are people that can’t make a six month relationship work and yet here you are…I’m happy for you. The both of you." 

He raised his eyebrows at her next words, when he released her and bumped her shoulder playfully, apologizing again when he realised he was just too strong.  
“Yes, and I thank you for your kind sentiments, sister. Loki is the love of my very long life, and now he shall be my beloved and my husband for all eternity, and for that I am grateful. Oh, but you now have Volstagg who will be your own beloved and husband, is that not sooth, my dear Irene?” 

“I am incredibly lucky to have Volstagg. How he puts up with me, I’ll never know.” She smirked. “In truth, he is too good a man to be with me.”

“Irene, Volstagg is lucky to have a lovely lady such as yourself. I was just too much of a brute and oaf to see that, and again, I apologise,” Thor voiced, as he patted her on her arm and squeezed it affectionately, in his usual brotherly manner. 

Irene was a little more than shocked when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple but she sighed and relaxed. Oddly, she really did feel safe with him. A sense of calm and serenity settled about her, as if she had finally found that last bit that she needed in order to fit in to her new life. 

He laughed heartily this time and patted her a little too hard on her back at hearing her next words, and then smiled apologetically at her. “Sorry, I do not know my own strength sometimes, sister. I am certain all of the others will look forward to our next adventure with you as well as I, Irene.” 

Thor breathed softly as he held onto his little sister protectively for that short while, for he was afraid something else would pop out of the ivy walls and try to hurt her. He wanted to make sure to keep her safe, and felt calm for once in her presence, it was then he realised Loki’s plan had worked. He was happy for that and pleased that they had become so close in so short a time and were now brother and sister.

"Is that…. Is that the exit?” She pointed forward to a break in the hedges.

Thor was shocked by her next words, and before they could finish their conversation, he stood up and stared out over the spot she spoke of. “Yes, I do believe it is, well spotted, sister.” 

Rushing forward, she stopped suddenly as her eyes moved downwards.

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Walking slowly forward, Irene looked down at the cavernous crack in the path. It was far too wide to walk across or go around, they would have to jump. Looking around she nodded her head slowly. 

He helped her to stand up and ran with her toward the spot, but grabbed her around her waist when they teetered too close to the edge. “By the Norns, this is such a treacherous feat to behold. I think we should have a long running start, Irene. How are you at jumping and landing. You are very petite and nimble, and if you should stumble, I will be there to catch you.” 

Looking at the exit and then the abyss, Irene sighed. She really was tired but they were so close to the end. “Last trial before we’re home.” She looked up at Thor. “Thoughts?”

Thor sighed as he shook his head and smiled down at her, squeezing her shoulder softly before he motioned with his head. “Come then, sister, we should walk back to the entrance of this area so we can have enough room to get up our momentum. You can hold my hand if you wish, so we go over the chasm together." 

 

"Are you ready, Irene Odindaughter?”

Looking up at him, she nodded to him, smiling. “I’m ready Thor Odinson.”

Thor frowned when he stared over at the exit and the chasm they were to jump over to get to the side where the Bifrost was. He was worried about Irene, and wished he had magick he could use to build a bridge for them, but he knew he had none of that skill. He did have his brawny muscles though, and would be sure to use them to help make sure Irene got across with him.

“Together,” Taking his hand, she backed up with him.

“Together, sister,” Thor answered, and smiled when she placed her tiny, delicate hand in his own. He squeezed it gently before he shook his head at her and they both took off running together. His heart was racing when they ran through the ivy covered exit and their feet kicked up the vines, but they were able to stay upright and not trip over any of them. 

Then they ran. Jumping together, she could feel in the air that that she was just a bit behind him, her timing slightly off. Moving as if in slow motion, she watched Thor come down solidly on the far side of the chasm and felt in horror as her left foot landed but her right foot slipped and she began to fall backwards into the chasm. Waving her free hand backward to try to steady herself, but she knew she was going down.

When they finally reached the edge of the chasm, Thor gripped Irene’s hand harder, but as he jumped over the middle of the deep drop, he felt his sister’s hand slip from his grasp. He made it over and thought that she had just landed beside him, but to his horror, he turned to see her almost falling over the edge down into the chasm below. He called out to her in a panic. 

Irene’s heart fell just as she was starting to when she lost hold of Thor’s hand. Her whole life flashed before her eyes and she wondered, now that she was a Goddess, could she die? Or would she lay awake in pain with a thousand broken bones at the bottom of this cliff?

The pain of her father’s violations, her first time getting paid for sex, the moment she became Irene Adler, the first time she met Moriarty, Sherlock, Barton and Loki. Then she thought of Volstagg.

“Irene, give me your hand!” 

Reaching out to Thor, she reached with all her might. There had been so much pain and confusion, so much of her life she had been out of step with the people around her, she was not going to lose the one thing that mattered to her now and that was family. 

Volstagg, to be her husband, Frigga and Odin as her parents now and with Thor and Loki as her brothers, she would be letting them down if she couldn’t make it. All of this came through her mind at warp speed as she reached forward desperately focusing on Thor’s outreached hand.

Thor reached out for her right hand and he feared he had gripped it too hard, but he caught her by her wrist and as he dug his boots into the dirt and ivy, he pulled her up to safety. She landed hard on top of him, and he bony hip crashed against his wounded thigh, so he gently rolled her off of him as the two of them lay on the dirt and ivy covered floor panting and gasping loudly trying to catch their breath.

Collapsing into his arms she rolled onto her back and panted. Laying there, tears forming in her eyes at how close she had come to losing everything once more. 

After several minutes, they were both finally calmed down, but Thor’s injuries were really starting to give him a lot of pain now, especially his thigh where he had ran so fast and so far to make it over the chasm. He grunted when he sat up and smiled at his sister, before he stood up and held his hand out to her yet again. 

Sitting up she looked over at Thor and hugged him tightly, allowing herself a moment to come undone and cry into his shoulder. Composing herself she sat back, kissed his cheek and thanked him again.

Once they were standing up again, he gasped when he heard the familiar popping sound of the Bifrost opening behind them. He smiled at Irene and motioned for her to follow him to the spot where the portal opened, and as they stepped inside, their bodies were propelled through the spiraling vortex for several minutes. 

"We are home now, Irene. We finally made it back to Asgard, sister," Thor laughed in relief when they landed inside the large golden dome at the end of the Bifrost and were greeted by Heimdall. 

“Greeting, Prince Thor and Princess Irene. I hope you enjoyed your little…..adventure and are now much closer than you were before you embarked on this journey?” Heimdall inquired, as he stared down at them with his normal foreboding expression.

Looking up at Heimdall she felt relieved to be back on Asgard. Amazing how a little time could so change a life. Standing she felt a little unsteady on her legs.

“Yes, great Heimdall, my sister and I are much closer now, but it was none of our own doing to be sent on this adventure. I can assure you though, that we have learned a very valuable lesson, and will no longer be snarky with one another. I do believe we are in dire need of medical assistance though,” Thor intoned softly, as his body swayed back and forth and he wavered. Before he could speak another word though, he fell onto the marble floor of the dome. The last face he saw was Loki’s, and he realised his lover, and future intended, had magicked himself there when he saw that he and Irene had arrived home. Thor smiled wearily up at his future husband as he was bent over him with a concerned look on his face, then all went black as he fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	59. Standing on the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels guilty for his actions against Thor and Irene in the maze on Vanaheim....he tries his best to make it up to them

~Loki’s POV~

Loki sat beside Thor’s bed inside the healing room, holding his lover’s hands in his own while he slept from his wounds he had received from fighting for his life inside the maze on Vanaheim. He felt guilty now for sending him and their sister Irene there so they would learn to be proper siblings, when he realised that not all siblings in families could get along. He had tears streaming down his face as he moved the fingers of his right hand to caress Thor’s scratched face, where he was attacked by the wild thrashing vines. 

By the Norns what had he done to his poor future intended? Why did he do this? What did he get out of this? He was sobbing now, thinking about how he had been so excited to see Thor and their sister arrive home on Asgard again, but when Thor fell to the marble floor inside the gold dome by the Bifrost, he fell to his knees and sobbed over Thor’s unconscious body. It had been Tony who came to his aid and talked some sense into him to get Thor to the healing room so he could get all patched up again, to put it in Tony’s words. 

Once they entered the room, Cajolus saw to Thor’s horrendous injuries, while Loki magically removed Thor’s torn Asgardian battle Armor, he gasped at the extent of his brother’s, nae future husband’s, injuries. Especially the one on his right thigh, where the angry Bilgesnipe had bitten him. He asked Father’s Royal Healer if Thor would be all right. “Cajolus, will Thor be well enough for our Asgardian Bonding and Wedding on the morrow?” 

“Yes, Prince Loki, Thor will be healed by the morrow for your Royal wedding…but only if he stays here and is allowed to heal for the remainder of the day,” Cajolus informed Loki, as he frowned down at the raven-haired Prince. He did not approve of what he had done to his brother, nae future husband, even if it was to assure that Thor and their sister Irene become closer as siblings. “I am sorry Loki, but that means he will be sleeping in the healing rooms. He cannot be moved about, for I have to monitor him through the day and night.” 

“Oh, Cajolus, surely he will be more comfortable in our own chambers? I can take care of him using my own magick,” Loki offered, as he frowned at the healer, and looked around at all the others sitting in the healing rooms, everyone was there but Tony- and well Fandral who was inside his cell. 

“No, Loki, I am sorry, but I cannot have Thor be moved from here. You may stay with him, but only if you promise not to jostle the injury on his right thigh,” Cajolus reasoned with Loki. He flashed him a small smile and nodded at him when the Prince was about to protest. “Plus, I would prefer that you and he not engage in any straining activities on this evening, my Prince.” 

“What?” Loki asked, incredulous that the healer had mentioned he and Thor not having sex, and in front of everyone. His sister Irene, Hogun, Volstagg, the Lady Sif. He was now so very embarrassed, as he hid his face in his hands for a moment, with no one there to defend him, he had to steel his nerves. So he swallowed hard and looked up at the healer with a sheepish expression. “Very well, Cajolus, I shall naught say another word against your brand of healing. I promise not to jostle any of his injuries, but I just want to be here with him for when he awakens.” 

“I understand your concern, Prince Loki, just be sure to sleep on his left side so you do not move against his injured thigh,” Cajolus added, as he patted the Prince in a consoling manner on his shoulder. “even though he is heavily sedated now, and will sleep for a few hours, you may stay with him and be here. I may even ask you to help me fix up his other injuries while you are here.” 

“I thank you for your kind sentiment and understanding, Cajolus. I promise I will be careful with Thor, and I would love to assist you in healing his wounds. I could use the healing ointment on his face, if that is all right?” Loki said, as he smiled apologetically at the healer and shook his head when the elder patted his cheek gently. 

“That would be most helpful, Loki. I will work on the injuries and scratches on his hands and arms, but you must not wake him yet, my Prince. He needs as much rest and sleep as he can get,” Cajolus explained, as he patted Loki’s cheek and then turned when he heard Dentrious as he cleared his throat. He bowed when the other healer handed him two tubes of ointment. “Here you are, Prince Loki, I trust you know how to apply the ointment using a swab.” 

“I promise that I will be quiet and not wake Thor, I will just be here helping to heal his wounds. I do know how the healing ointment works, Cajolus, I have used it many times in the past….as you well know,” Loki voiced, as he frowned at the elder healer and took the offered swab from him. 

Loki then proceeded to use the swab to gently apply the special healing ointment to all the scratches on his beautiful Thor’s face, while tears continued to fall down his cheeks. He hated himself right now for what he had done, and from the silence of the others, he wondered if they too had hated him. The only two who showed him any form of total compassion right now were his Father’s healers, Cajolus and Dentrious. He sighed and kept his eyes on Thor, while he continued to apply the magickal ointment on the cuts and scrapes and knew they would be mostly cleared up by the end of the night, and all but non existent by the morning of their wedding on the morrow. 

~Irene’s POV~

Sitting on a healing bed while someone cleaned her cheek, Irene was exhausted but kept asking about the status of her brother Thor. Sitting next to her, holding her hand was Volstagg while the Lady Sif paced before her. Occassionaly they heard Loki sniffle or speak to the healers but Irene was not paying attention to Loki. She was still a little too upset with him at the moment. 

“You’ll be fine, there will be no scarring but it may be a day before it is totally healed.” The young man working on her cheek said, smiling. 

Smiling softly back, Irene felt the tightness of the wound as she did. It wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for Loki. Sighing, she knew why he did what he had done, but he nearly had killed her with his tricks. She could see the same thoughts in Sif’s eyes. Volstagg just sat quietly, holding her hand.

While the healer left them alone, Sif uncrossed her arms and began walking over to Loki. Catching her by the arm, Irene shook her head no and motioned for them to leave the room. Walking towards the door, she stopped at Thor’s bedside and leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly. Looking up she made brief eye contact with Loki. Still not ready to speak to him, she turned quickly and walked out of the room.

“This isn’t right, he should be tried for his crimes of kidnapping and endangering members of the royal family.” Sif hissed as they walked down the hallway. For the first time, Irene walked without fear of the shadows, she moved slowly within the hallways, holding Volstagg’s hand. Yes, she was exhausted but there was something that had changed about her. As if she had become more calm because of her outing with Thor.

“Lady Sif, Lady Irene is exhausted, perhaps we can talk about this-“ Volstagg started to speak.

“In the Warrior’s room.” Irene interrupted. 

Both Sif and Volstagg looked at her then each other before acquiescing and walking the rest of the way in silence. Irene was lost in her thoughts, a jumble of scenes from the previous hours and her time spent on Asgard.

Safely tucked behind the heavy doors of the Warrior’s room, Irene sat quietly before the fire. Volstagg handed Irene a glass of wine before sitting down himself. Sif, chose to remain standing. 

“Irene…. He kidnapped you.” She hissed.

“Yes but he did the same to Thor and we’re both alive. He had his reasons, misguided though they may be.” Irene replied quietly. “Loki will not stand for any crime, especially hours before he and Thor marry.”

Sif stopped and looked at her.

“Sif, Thor and I no longer want to kill each other. There is true affection for each other now. So again, misguided as he may be, he accomplished his goal and there will likely be peace now in our house.” Irene motioned for her to sit down. “Sif, please, as a favor to me, let it go.”

Sif sat in a huff and looked at Irene in amazement. Looking past her at Volstagg, Sif spoke.

“It’s Thor’s banishment all over again.” Sif whispered.

“This is nothing like…” Volstagg cautioned her.

“Sif…”

“Fine I will drop it, but it doesn’t mean I agree with it.” She said sharply.

“I don’t agree with his methods either, but he is my brother and both Thor and I are fine. Let this drop.” Irene patted her hand.

Sif rose and bowed.

“I will obey my princess.” Turning she left the room.

“Sif… please….” Irene stood though Volstagg held on to her hand tightly. 

“Irene… we must talk love.” Irene turned and looked at her intended, “We marry in a few days pet, we must plan.”

Irene turned and stood in front of him, running her hand across his cheek.

“Later, please. Right now I need to sleep.”

Standing, Volstagg, swept Irene into his arms and carried her out of the room.

“Apologizes, pet. You should be resting.” He whispered to her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she snuggled in closely to him.

“Stay with me, please.” 

“Of course, my pet. Of course.”

~Loki’s POV~

Loki heard Dentrious tending to his sister Irene, and he felt terrible for her injuries as well. He could see she had scratches on her face, hands and neck, and some bruises on her wrists. He had tears in his eyes as he kept them focused on Thor, while he finished applying the healing ointment to his face and neck and chest. He let Cajolus tend to the bite from the Bilgesnipe on his thigh, and his breath hitched in his throat as he used the ointment on Thor’s hands and wrists where the ivy attacked him. 

Loki also tended to the deep gash on his wrist where the Vanir Banshee attacked him, and he could not stop the tears as they fell down his face. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hogun standing behind him, smiling warmly as he caressed his shoulder. 

“Please do not cry, Prince Loki, everything will be all right. You will see, Thor will wake up and he will be happy to see you again,” Hogun soothed, as he smiled warmly at Loki and bowed his head to him. 

Loki grinned appreciatively at Hogun and bowed in return at hearing his words. “Thank you for your kind words and sentiment, my dear Hogun, they mean so much to me.” 

“You are welcome, Prince Loki, it is my pleasure. I wanted you to have my support, since everyone else in this room seem to be snubbing you- childishly,” Hogun added, as he turned to glare at Sif when she glared at him and then Loki. 

“I do appreciate that, Hogun, and I understand how the others would feel about the situation. They believe that I did something wrong, when all I tried to do was bring my siblings together,” Loki intoned, as he patted the warrior on his hand and turned back to tending Thor’s wounds.

Loki looked up again when he saw Cajolus smiling at him while he finished cleaning up and magically stitching up the wound on Thor’s thigh. He knew the stitches would disappear once the wound was healed, and he sighed once he finished using the ointment on Thor’s other wounds. He watched both of them leave the room for a moment, and just happened to look up to see Lady Sif starting to move toward him with an angry look on her face. He was surprised when Hogun moved to stand in front of the bed where Thor lay to stop her approached, but also saw his sister grab her to stop her. 

Why was Sif sending so much animosity toward him? Perhaps it was because she had always been jealous of his and Thor’s love. Nothing like the wrath of a woman scorned was the human saying, and it fit Sif perfectly. He sighed and turned his eyes back to Thor again, as he covered his body with more blankets and magicked some furs and some of their comfortable pillows beneath his head. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled when Thor murmured and keened in his sleep, and he laughed in an adorable way, almost as if he were embarrassed and pleased with the attention.

It was not several minutes later when he heard Sif and Volstagg speaking with Irene in hushed voices, but he clearly noticed her motion for them to leave the room. Probably so Sif could say her treasonous things against him, and he keened and gasped when Irene approached Thor’s bed, kissed his forehead and stared impassively at him. He reached out to her and whimpered when she ignored him and moved out of the room with Sif and Volstagg. 

“Irene? Why are you leaving? Please do not be angry with me!” 

But it was no use, his sister and her new friends were gone now, and he sighed as he wiped away tears and laid his body down on the side of Thor’s that wasn’t injured. He keened when Hogun covered him with the blankets, patted his cheek and then moved to sit down on the armchairs beside Thor’s bed. If the other’s were going to act like insolent children, then he would be the one to be responsible. He was really pleased when Steinar suddenly entered the room and moved toward the bed where Loki lay with Thor. 

When Loki saw Steinar enter the healing room, he sat up carefully and fell into his guards arms. 

“Oh, Steinar, they were so mean to me, Irene, Sif and Volstagg. They just left here, they are all glaring at me. Why are they angry with me?” 

“Shh, Shh, Shh, it is all right, my sweet little Prince Loki,” Steinar soothed his sweet little Prince and kissed the top of his head tenderly, as he helped him to lie down beside Thor again. “I have informed Heimdall, after Cajolus informed me what went on in here. and he will make sure your Father knows what is going on. Your Father and Anthony Stark shall be here presently. You just stay with Thor and comfort him, he needs you now, Loki.”

“Thank you, Steinar, you are so good to me, I do love you so much,” Loki intoned, as he embraced his guard and then keened when he helped him to lie down beside Thor. Then he too covered Loki’s body with the blankets and furs, kissed his head and then moved to sit beside Hogun on one of the armchairs, while they awaited the arrival of their King, Odin.

Out in the corridor, Odin had been conversing with Anthony in his private chambers, as his ally was due to leave with his prisoner, Fandral, to return to Earth so he could mete out his banishment and punishment. When he received word from Heimdall, Asgard’s Gate keeper and seer of all things, of the atrocious behavior of some of his citizens over the events of his dear son Loki sending Irene and Thor to the maze on Vanaheim. He sighed and motioned for Anthony to follow him out into the corridor as they made their way to the Healing Rooms. They had passed by the Warrior’s room and Odin was shocked when he heard the Lady Sif speaking in her most traitorous manner against his son Prince Loki. 

Tony shook his head at Odin and tsked at her terrible behavior, as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He kept silent and grinned wickedly at the female Goddess when she stalked out into the corridor and gasped loudly when she saw her King, Odin AllFather standing in the corridor. 

Odin glared down at his Asgardian citizen with his one good eye and shook his head in contempt, as he spoke in his booming voice. “Do you have something you wish to discuss with me, Lady Sif?” 

“No, my King, I am sorry, but I do not know what you mean?” Sif stammered over her words, as she placed her hand over her heart and knelt at Odin’s feet. 

He growled angrily at her and motioned for her to stand. 

“Is that so? They why is it I heard you speaking ill of my son, Prince Loki? Do you really believe that he should be banished or punished for what he did? Do not lie to me, Lady, I heard every word you said just now.” 

“I am sorry, my King, I did not mean to overstep myself-” Sif began, but her words were cut short. 

“Silence! You have said enough on this night, Lady Sif. I have changed my mind, I do not wish to hear anymore from you! I know that you have been jealous of my son‘s love for one another, especially Loki. So there will be no more words,” Odin bellowed, as he glared down at her with his blue eye. “Loki will not be punished or banished for what he did, because he did naught wrong. All he did was bring his brother, Thor and his Sister, Irene closer together. I knew all about his little game, and I was present for most of it. So you had best watch your tongue. I have already banished and punished one of my Asgardian Citizens on this day, and I do not need to do so with another. Loki has been through quite enough torture and pain, and does naught need more. Now, you had best get yourself back to your chambers and think on your treasonous thoughts and words, my Lady. Heimdall will escort you.” 

“Yes, my King. I apologise-” 

“No, I do naught wish to hear your apologies on this day. You will come to me on the morrow, now, be gone,” Odin retorted, and turned to face Heimdall, who had appeared and stood with Tony by the wall. “Heimdall, please escort the Lady Sif to her chambers, and make sure she stays there for the night.” 

“Yes, my King,” Heimdall replied, as he bowed to Odin and motioned for Sif to move down the corridor. He walked her to her chambers and locked her inside for the rest of the day. 

Odin sighed when Irene and her future husband appeared in the corridor, no doubt having heard what had just transpired between he and Lady Sif. 

“Ah, Irene, my dear daughter, how lovely it is to see you home. You are all right, I hope. Please, I wish for you and Volstagg, to join me in the healing room. I believe your brother Thor is about to awaken for a few minutes, and you should be there for that. I hope you hold no ill will for your brother, Loki. He merely did this to bring you and Thor closer. Come now, let us make our way to the healing rooms.” He smiled at his daughter as he motioned for her to walk beside him, while Tony and Volstagg moved in step behind them. 

Inside the healing room, Loki had been holding Thor in his arms when he felt him stirring and he sat up slowly as he stared down at his love with an apologetic smile. 

“Oh, Thor, you are awake, my love. How do you feel? I am so sorry I did this to you? Can you ever forgive me? I love you so much, and I did naught know you would get hurt so much-”

“Shh, Shh, Shh, it’s all right, my sweet Loki,” Thor soothed, as he placed the fingers of his left hand gently over Loki’s mouth to silence him. “I am naught angry with you, my love. I understand why you did it, and it worked, Irene and I are so close now, and I am happy to have her as our sister. I am feeling very tired and achy, but I shall be all right with more sleep. Did you assist Cajolus in my healing, my darling? I thought I felt your gentle touch on my body.” 

“Oh, my own love, my beautiful Thor, I am so pleased to hear that you are not angry with me, my darling, it is a relief to hear your words. I am so sorry that you are in pain, and I love you so much. I feel foolish for what I did to you and Irene,” Loki went on again, as he carded his fingers through his lover’s soft blond hair and kissed his lips tenderly. “I’m pleased to hear that you and Irene are close now, but I fear she hates me for what I did to her and you, as do Lady Sif and possibly Volstagg. Yes, I did help Cajolus to heal you, my love, it pleases me to know that you recognise my touch.” 

“Of course I do, my love, I know your touch even in my sleep,” Thor whispered, as he reached out for Loki to join him on the bed. He smiled when he joined him and he held him. “You do naught need to feel foolish, my Loki. You did not do anything wrong. I am certain the others do not hate you, they are merely concerned. They will come around eventually, and if they do not, then it is their loss. I love you so much, my future husband, but I am still feeling so weak and tired.” 

“Then you must sleep more, you must not overexert yourself, my love. Cajolus has said you will stay here, and I will stay with you as well,” Loki explained, as he wrapped his slim arms gently around Thor’s body, being careful not to jostle any of his wounds. He knew he was still heavily sedated, just from the way his future husband’s voice sounded so calm and sleepy. “I do hope you are right, because Sif did not seem too happy with me when she left here. Hogun and Cajolus and even Steinar have all supported me. Oh, but I shall stop worrying about this now, I need to look after you. You should get yourself back to sleep, my darling. I will be here with you for the rest of the night.” 

“Yes, I shall go to sleep again, but who is here with us, Loki? I cannot see too clearly from the magickal pain relief spell Cajolus has placed over me,” Thor asked, as he kissed Loki’s lips and smiled sleepily at his lover. 

“Well, Steinar and Hogun are here now,” Loki said, as he lifted his head and motioned for the two of them to join them. 

They both knew to be gentle with Thor and not let him move around at all, as they approached the bed and paid their respects. Hogun spoke first. 

“Greetings, Thor, I am pleased to see you are all right. Not to worry, I am not upset with Loki, and have told him I will support him no matter what.”

“I thank you for your kind welcome home, Hogun, my friend, and for watching over my brother while I slept, it is good to see you and to be home again,” Thor said, and all he could manage was a small smile of thanks and gratitude. He looked up Loki’s handsome Guard and smiled when he greeted him. 

“Good evening, Prince Thor, it is wonderful to see you awake now. I am pleased you are home again. You must not overexert yourself too much,” Steinar said, as he smiled at the blond Prince and patted him gently on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, my dear Steiner, it is indeed wonderful to be home again, and with my loved ones and friends. Your words are sooth, for I fear that I cannot stay awake any longer. Loki, please hold me in your arms, my love,” Thor whispered, as he reached out for his lover and snuggled his body against his. 

“Yes, of course I will, my love, I am here now. You just sleep now, Thor, and I will be here when you wake up-” Loki’s words were cut short when he saw their Father, Tony, their sister Irene and Volstagg as they all entered the room. 

“Ah, my dear son, Thor, I see you are awake for a bit. How are you feeling son?” Odin voiced, as he moved toward the bed and smiled when Hogun and Steinar saluted him in the usual manner. He patted them both on their shoulders. “Thank you for having faith and watching over my two sons, Hogun, my dear Steinar. It pleases me to see that you both kept your faith.” 

“Yes, of course, King Odin,” Hogun and Steinar spoke together and stepped back to allow Odin to move to Thor’s bedside. 

“Greetings, Father, I am pleased to be home again,” Thor whispered, as he smiled up at Odin with a sleepy expression. I am just tired a bit achy, but I will be all right after I sleep more.” 

“Yes, that is wonderful to hear, my dear Thor, I do not wish to disturb your sleep, son. I wanted to be certain you were all right,” Odin said, as he patted his eldest son’s cheek and then tousled Loki’s raven hair. “Also, Anthony wishes to say goodbye to you both. He is leaving for Midgard with Fandral, along with five Palace Guards. He wishes to extend an invitation to all of you, you and Loki, your sister, Hogun, Volstagg, and Lady Sif, if she will learn to behave. I will let him tell you though, Anthony.” Odin stepped aside, as he smiled at his son’s then stood at the top of the bed, watching everyone in the room with his one good eye.

“Yes, thanks Daddy Odin. Hey, big guy, how you doing now?” Tony said, as he moved into Thor’s field of vision and smiled warmly at him. He didn’t touch him, because he knew he was in pain, but not doubt high on some really strong Asgardian drugs now. He continued to babble on. “That was some scary shit that happened to you down there. Those banshees and that - what was that called - Loki? That big animal thing?” 

“A Bilgesnipe, Anthony,” Loki offered, as he frowned at his lover for mentioning this, but when Thor smiled up at Loki and winked at him he felt better. 

“Yeah, that’s it, a Bilgesnipe, that thing was the nastiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony stated, as he wrinkled his nose at the memory of the huge creature. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled again, as he continued babbling away to Thor and Loki, and whomever else was listening. “Anyway, sorry to go on about that, it’s all water under the bridge now. I hope everyone realises that and forgives poor Loki, because, you little shit’s, he was upset when Thor and Irene returned and were hurt. Sorry, I’m going on again. I wanted to say that once I get the little blond guy all set up in Stark Industries, as my assistant in the California division, I want you all to come down there and visit. You know, you-Thor, Loki, Irene, Volstagg, Hogun baby, and Steinar too. Oh, and the Lady Sif as well, if she wants to, she doesn’t really have to. I won’t care if she doesn’t either way. So, what do you say, does that sound good?” 

Thor smiled sleepily up at Tony and frowned as he tried to remember all that he had said. He whimpered and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Loki’s chest and tapped him a few times, trying to get him to answer for them. He knew his lover would catch on, but he just did not have the strength to speak now, he was so tired and was in too much pain. 

“What Thor is trying to say, my darling Tony, is that yes, we will accept your most generous offer,” Loki voiced, as he reached up with his hand and pulled Tony’s face close to his so he could kiss his lips. He smiled as he released him and went back to holding his Thor. 

“Brilliant, that’s brilliant, I will take Loki’s words for everyone, and I really have to leave now. So, I wanted to say goodbye and thank you for allowing me to stay here on your lovely Asgard,” Tony said, as he babbled on again, trying to get all his words out, because he really did have to leave now. Heimdall was waiting for him and the prisoner on the Bifrost. Tony still had to get into his suit and carry Fandral through the Vortex. He smiled and bowed to everyone when Odin moved to stand beside him. “I will be back with the prisoner in six months, but I will see you all before then. Loki, Thor, I want to say congratulations on your wedding tomorrow, Irene, Volstagg, same to you. Loki, I love you, baby, and take good care of our Thor, I know you will.” 

Loki smiled warmly at Tony, as he reached up and pulled him down into another sweet passionate that lasted several minutes, that is until Odin cleared his throat. “I love you, Tony Stark. I will see you soon, we all will. Have a safe journey and be careful with Fandral. I know you will keep him well in order, and will have the Guards to help you. Bye for now.” 

“Bye baby, see you soon. I gotta go. Thor, big buy, so long,” Tony voiced, as he winked at Loki and smiled when Thor opened his eyes again. 

“Farewell, Anthony Stark, I look forward to being at your home by the sea again. By that time I will be married to Loki. Thank you for your kind words of congratulations. Have a safe journey, and make sure you punish Fandral if he misbehaves,” Thor voiced, and it was all he could do not to pass out as he panted and sighed and crashed against Loki’s body asleep again. 

Tony smiled and patted him on his cheek, then kissed Loki again, as he hugged, Hogun, Steinar, Volstagg, and even Irene, then left with Odin to regain his Iron Man Suit. When he met Heimdall at the Bifrost, with the Prisoner behind him chained to the Palace Guards, he bowed his head as they made their way back to Earth. 

~Irene’s POV~

“Ah, Irene, my dear daughter, how lovely it is to see you home.” Her father was waiting for her in the hallway. 

“It’s good to be home again father.” Very gently, Volstagg set her down.

“You are all right, I hope.” He asked, his visible eyebrow raised.

“I’ll mend.” She smiled.

“Please, I wish for you and Volstagg, to join me in the healing room. I believe your brother Thor is about to awaken for a few minutes, and you should be there for that.”

Irene looked over at Volstagg for a moment, touched that he held his hand out to her, indicating he was standing by her decision. Still exhausted, her father was right and if Thor was waking up, she wanted to be there for him. Looking back at her father she nodded.

“I hope you hold no ill will for your brother, Loki. He merely did this to bring you and Thor closer.” Odin watched her closely as she felt him probe her mind gently for an answer.

“Tell me in your mind.” He stated without speaking.

“Loki did what he felt that he needed to do. I do not bare him any ill will and I tried to calm Sif as well. I love both of my brothers. I am just very tired.”

“You can rest once you’ve greeted your brother. Tomorrow will be a big day.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

“Man, they're really having some eyeballing going on there? What's up with that?” Tony looked between the two Gods, then to Volstagg, who simply shrugged.

“I will need to speak with either you or mother before tomorrow about the ceremony and what my place is.”

Odin nodded.

“Come now, let us make our way to the healing rooms.” He smiled at his daughter, taking her hand as he motioned for Tony and Volstagg to follow along behind them. 

“Please be gentle with your brother, he is very fragile. You and Thor have been rubbing him raw like an exposed nerve. He did this for your best interests.” Odin continued speaking in her mind.

“I understand father, there will be no problems between Thor and I, I know this. Loki was right in what he did, I just wished that it could have involved less potentially deadly traps for us both.”

“That was not all your brother.” He replied sharply.

“I… I didn’t know.” She replied softly.

“They’re doing it again, aren’t they?” Tony whispered to Volstagg.

“I’ve no idea.” Volstagg whispered back as they walked into the healing rooms.

“Ah, my dear son, Thor, I see you are awake for a bit. How are you feeling son?” Odin addressed his firstborn walking into the healing rooms.

Irene hung back near the foot of the bed and smiled at Thor and at Loki. As Tony and Odin spoke to Thor, Irene concentrated on Loki and spoke to him in his mind.

“I don’t hate you Loki. I love you, brother. I’m just very tired. I am sorry if you thought that I was unhappy with you. Volstagg is of the same mind. Sif, will come around. She was just very concerned about the both of us.” She hoped that she had not upset him and hoped he would be pleased.

Turning to listen to Tony, she smiled remembering that Director Fury granted she and Loki rights to Midgard once more. Still holding onto Volstagg’s hand she idly wondered about taking Volstagg to London someday, maybe her brothers as well.

Coming back to the conversation, she smiled and hugged Tony goodbye as he was getting ready to leave to take Fandral with him. Tonight, Irene would be able to sleep well, knowing that Fandral was out of the palace and out of the realm.

Watching for Tony to exit the room, Irene turned and looked at her brothers. Walking up to the opposite side of the bed from Loki, Irene sat gingerly, trying to not move the bed nor touch Thor’s prone body. Looking at his wounds, they were already near to healed, making her feel better. Smiling at her sleeping brother, she leaned close, and whispered ih his ear.

“Sleep brother. Tomorrow you marry and there will be plenty of good times ahead.”

Standing up, she walked around to the side of the bed where Loki lay. Leaning down she kissed his forehead slowly. 

“If you need a break watching over him tonight, send for me. I know you won’t.” She smiled, caressing his cheek softly. “But do try to get some sleep, you have a very important day tomorrow.”

Rising, she looked across the bed at Volstagg and her father. Passing Hogun, whom she embraced, she stood by her father as Volstagg paid his respects.

“Tomorrow, all you need do is stand with your mother, once she has escorted Thor in. You will bear witness to their bonding ceremony. You may want to get them a gift.” Odin said in her mind.

“I have an idea. But it would mean me going down to Midgard to take care of it.” She looked at her father. She had decided that a Midgardian honeymoon may be something that the boys would like. Perhaps in Venice, CA not terribly far from Santa Monica and Tony.  
Looking at her cautiously, her father sized up the request. She could feel, briefly, fear, worry and concern spike around him before he calmed himself looking forward.

“Take Volstagg with you and be quick and cautious. I don’t want Director Fury breaking our pact.” This he spoke aloud.

Volstagg turned and looked at the King and princess.

“Yes father.” Irene stood on tip toe and kissed her father’s cheek before taking Volstagg’s hand and leaving the room quickly.

“Irene, what is going on?” Volstagg asked as they made their way out of the Palace and towards the bifrost.

“A wedding gift for my brothers. We need to go to Midgard.”

“Whoa, pet, it’s too dangersou for you to go down there.”

“Which is why father asked that I take you with me.” She turned, smiled and kissed him on the nose.

“No, no, don’t be using your feminine wiles on me, madam, they won’t work.”

“But….Volstagg,” she looked at him and pouted, “They are my brothers, the only family that I have ever had, and they are getting married. It would mean a lot to me that they have a splendid gift…. From the both of us.” She walked in close and ran her hands up his chest, looking up at him. “Please?”

“Oh you are a wicked woman.”

“Yes but I am your wicked woman.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed him deeply this time.

“Come on my wicked woman, let us return to Midgard. And hurry before we miss the wedding.”

Together they walked down the bifrost towards the golden globe and Heimdall.

“I think it very kind of you, this gift, Princess. The princes will enjoy it immensely.” Heimdall bellowed in his deep voice.

“What gift is it?” Volstagg looked at Irene.

“I take it you approve?” Irene grinned at the gatekeeper. 

“It is not my place to approve or disprove of such a gift, but I do believe they will enjoy it.”

“Thank you Heimdall, please… open the bifrost to us? And keep your eye on us if you will, I do not plan to take long.”

“As you command, Princess.” Heimdall lowered the sword into the slot in the center of the room, much like a key, just as there was a strong pull to Irene’s chest and everything became a blur of colors.

~Loki POV~

Loki was surprised when Irene spoke to him inside his mind, while Tony and Odin spoke to Thor, though he held his love in his arms, he stared up at her from his position on the bed. 

“I thank you, sister, I love you too. I am pleased to hear that you are naught cross with me, that means so much to me. I really want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. Though, I had my reasons, I still feel terrible you and Thor were both injured. What has happened with Lady Sif though? First Father mentioned something, then Anthony, and now you? I know she will come around, but it does naught matter now. What is most important and dear to me is that you and Thor still love me. Volstagg is a dear friend to both Thor and I, as is Hogun, and having their love and support is a calming balm to me as well.” 

When Tony had exited, Loki turned his attention back to Thor, who groaned a little bit from the pain, but he was pleased to see that his lover’s wounds were healing quickly, as they always did. He knew that it was from the magickal ointment Cajolus gave Loki to use on Thor’s wounds was the reason, and he was pleased. He smiled though, when Irene moved toward their bed to say goodnight to them. 

Thor felt someone kissing his forehead and when he opened his eyes he smiled up at his little sister and reached for her hand with his good hand. 

“Thank you, my dear sister. I do appreciate the sentiment. Mm, indeed, tomorrow I marry my sweet little Loki Odinson and we will become husbands. I am most looking forward to that.” 

Loki smiled at Irene and then at Thor, as he listened to them speaking and when Thor spoke his words about them being husbands, he hugged his lover gently and kissed the top of his blond-haired head. 

“Yes, as am I, my handsome Thor Odinson, it is something I have been waiting to do for a very long time now. Sister, you had best get some sleep yourself, you had a very harrowing evening. You know you have your own wedding to Volstagg the day after mine and Thor’s.” 

“Loki is right, Irene, your own wedding is going to be just as glorious and opulent as mine and Loki’s. I am sorry, both of you, but it appears that the burst of magickal sleeping agent Cajolus has given me has sent another wave of pain relief. But it is also making me very sleepy. I bid you both a good night and I love you both…” Thor’s words trailed off as his blue eyes fluttered closed and he snuggled closer to Loki for comfort and his love. 

Loki keened when Thor moved closer to him, and he used his magick to cover their bodies with more blankets and furs from their chambers. Then he smiled up at Irene as he bid her good night. 

“Sleep well, Sister. I love you very much, and I will see you on the morrow.” 

Loki had said goodnight to everyone else and once they were gone, he too felt a wave of sleepiness hit him. He sighed and keened when he felt Thor kiss his lips before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with his future husband nestled in his arms. 

Cajolus had made sure everyone was gone, and then he left a small fire burning in the hearth for the two Princes, as he lit two magickal endless candles for them and he too moved to his own chambers right off the healing rooms. He would check on them both in the middle of the night, but for now, he knew they both needed sleep for their wedding on the morrow.


	60. California Dreamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene and Volstagg make a short detour to Midgard to get the wedding present for Thor and Loki.

Landing on her feet, Irene quietly thanked Heimdall for a smooth flight and turned around to find Volstagg behind her, looking at her. 

“So, pet, what are we getting the princes?” Volstagg walked up and wrapped his arm around his intended. Irene smiled at him before looking around at their surroundings. They had landed on the beach. Based upon the air temperature, it was early spring. Only die-hard surfers would be out. The water was far too cold on the West Coast. Still, the air hung desperately onto winter, making her shiver. The diminishing light in the sky told her it was overcast still. In California it could be overcast for weeks with no rain. 

Taking his hand she began walking him onto the paved bike path and into the city proper.

“There is a bed and breakfast around here that I want to arrange to have the boys stay at.” 

“Bed and Breakfast? I could eat.” He smiled at her, “This sounds promising.”

“Calm down tiger, we have another couple days before we have our turn.” She stopped walking and kissed him.

“Still a lifetime away.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry, were you not coming to my bed tonight?” She inclined her head.

“Well….. I ….. I had hoped.” He smirked. “Why send them away, are you unhappy with them?” 

“It’s a Midgardian tradition that after a wedding, the two newlyweds are sent off together to enjoy themselves and each other away from their loved ones and friends. Just the two of them, alone and uninterrupted.” 

“Oh, okay…”

“So if we make their stay someplace special and romantic….” She smiled. “Also, if they decide to visit Tony he’s about a twenty minute drive up the coast. I know that will make Loki happy.”

“You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?” Volstagg beamed down at his little Irene.

“I hope so.”

Continuing their walk together, Irene noticed people looking at them. It was something she was rather used to, but now that everything had changed for her, she was hyper aware of how much they were sticking out. At least Volstagg did not bring any weapons with him. 

First thing was first. They had to get to the Valley Bus Depot.

In her time has a Dominatrix, Irene had learned the hard way that sometimes a little preplanning is needed in order to save yourself. In 16 cities worldwide, Irene had bus lockers where she stored identification, money, credentials and essential items that she would need in a hurry. Having once been stranded in Egypt, it took her nearly a week to arrange for id and money to get her back home. She swore she would never have that happen to her again. 

As she traveled to locations multiple times, she set up lockers in the event she ever got stranded again. Multiple passports with alternate identities (in case there was ever a problem with the authorities), cash, toiletries, keys to her properties back in London and clothing.

It took a lot longer than she wanted to get to the bus stop, she eventually gave in and hailed a cab leaving Volstagg in it as she walked in. She was pleased to see that nothing had changed in the months (or was it years) since she had been here last.

Making her way to her locker, number 222, she punched in her code and opened the locker. Removing the suitcase and satchel, she closed the door to the locker and walked back to the cab. On the way to the Bed and Breakfast, Irene went through the satchel and found her cash and credit cards. She hopped that Nick Fury wasn’t tracking her through these methods, but figured he probably would be. Weighing the options of paying in cash or card, she opted for cash and hoped she had enough. She did make a mental note of using her card in the future, just to mess with Director Fury’s head. 

After the quiet ride, Irene and Volstagg stood outside of a quaint Victorian styled house that over looked the ocean. Shivering into his grip, Irene stepped closer to him as the breeze blew off the ocean.

“Is this it? It’s so… tiny.” Volstagg stated.

“They have cottages, Volstagg.” Irene opened the white picket fence and walked onto the porch. Opening the front door, Irene looked around. The front hallway had a small desk to the right and the long hallway ended in a staircase that curled upwards. To the lest was the dining room, empty of food and people; while on the right hands side was the living room complete with television, settees and books on tables. 

“Hello?” Irene rand the small bell on the desk. A woman popped her head out from the back of the hallway from a previously hidden doorway. She was older, with curly blonde hair but as she walked towards them, had a spring in her step that defied her age. 

“Yes? How can I help you?” The woman asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

“Hi, I was wondering if you have a room for tomorrow night for several nights. It’s for my… brother. He’s getting married.”

“Darling, your brothers….”

Irene turned and stared at Volstagg, hushing him with her eyes.

“Oh, how wonderful! Yes, Actually I have a cottage that would be available for some nights. How many were you looking for?”

“Five nights if possible.” Irene smiled at the woman.

After some investigating of her date book, the woman confirmed that that would not be a problem, Irene paid for everything ahead of time, got the room key and a brochure and realized she still had money left over. She arranged for some champagne and a fruit plate (taking the time to request kiwis as well) to be waiting for them, along with a card from she and Volstagg.

“Do you have a phone that I can make a phone call with?” Irene asked, handing her a stack of cash.

“Of course,” the woman retrieved a cordless phone, “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Irene punched in zero and waited. “Tony Stark, please.”

The woman, who was writing in information in to her day planner looked up as Volstagg tapped Irene on the shoulder.

“Why are you calling Anthony?” Volstagged asked quietly.

“In case he wants to send anything for the boys, or surprise them.” Irene smiled.

“Yes, Tony? Jarvis? It is Irene Adler, can you…. Yes. I know. This is, this is, Jarvis, this is important, it’s about Loki. Yes, he is fine, tell Tony…. Will you be quiet? Tell Tony that he and Thor will be staying at the Golden Coast Bed and Breakfast. Yes, for the wedding.Five nights, in case… yes. Yes, I thought as much. That’s it. Just please tell him. Thank you Jarvis. Yes, thank you, me too. Good night.” Irene handed the woman her phone back and another $10 bill.

“For the phone call.” Taking Volstagg’s hand Irene smiled and bid the woman a good night. Walking out of the building, Irene looked up at the sky and suddenly felt tired. 

“Let’s go home, Volstagg.” She said softly readjusting the satchel on her shoulder, tucking the keys and brochure into the side pocket. 

“Why did you silence me when I was correcting you about your brothers getting married?” Volstagg asked crossing the cement bike bath separating the bed and breakfast from the sand of the beach.

“The people of Midgard think it strange to have brothers in love let alone marry. It is better to just mention that one is my brother, I need not point out whom though.” Irene looked at Volstagg as her foot sank into the sand, “Trust me when I say it is for their protection.”

Volstagg nodded and was quiet for a moment. 

“Midgard is a strange place.”

Irene laughed.

“Have I said something funny, pet?” he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

“No, it’s just that I realize that is true. Now that I’ve been removed from it for as long as I have, I look around and think it all strange.” Irene looked about, the cool breeze causing the hair on her skin to stand.

“Why are you carrying that with you?” Volstagg took the suitcase from her to carry it. Irene shrugged.

“Sentiment I suppose. You never know when you may need Midgardian clothing.”

“How about never? You are Asgardian my pet.” Volstagg leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Yes, but the element of surprise sometimes require that you blend in.” She smiled back at him.

“If it makes you happy pet, then keep your things.”

Irene walked with Volstagg in silence before they arrived at the spot to call up Heimdall.

“Are you unhappy that I am bringing it with me?” Irene asked Volstagg.

“It does not matter.”

“What it matters to me. I don’t want to upset you if it does.”

“These are your things, Irene. If you wish to keep them, that is up to you, I just hope that you remember who you are now.” Volstagg stood in the center of the mark in the sand and set the suitcase down. Irene remained outside of it.

“I am very aware of who I am Volstagg…” Irene looked at her intended closely.

“I did not mean it like that, pet.” Volstagg dropped the suitcase and walked forward. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just very, very tired.” Irene looked down, her eyes were indeed burning from fatigue.

“Come with me please.” Volstagg offered his hand to her.

Stepping in and taking his hand she rested her head on his shoulder in the center of the spot. Closing her eyes, she just wanted to be home and warm in bed with Volstagg. Something about California was not so wonderful anymore, or perhaps that was Midgard in general.

“Heimadall! Bring us home!” Volstagg called up to the heavens. 

Opening her eyes, Irene saw the golden palace and the rainbow bridge. Volstagg’s arms had never left her.

“Welcome home Princess Irene, Warrior Volstagg. Allow me.” Heimdall’s voice filled her head as Irene took another long blink before noting she was in her chambers.  
“That Heimdall is clever.” Volstagg remarked.

“I told him I was too tired to walk.” Irene said dropping the satchel and walking towards her bed.

“Is that what you and your father do? Talk with your minds?” Volstagg asked, setting the suitcase don next to her vanity before following her to bed. 

“Yes.” Irene sat on the bed and began unlacing her shoes. Showes, she realized, she had been in far too long. She needed a shower and a bath and a sauna and a sleep for weeks. Kneeling, Volstagg assisted her with her shoes first, the pulled her to her feet.

“No, I can’t stand.” She whined but allowed herself pulled up. Turning her around, Volstagg helped to unlace her dress and let it fall to the ground before beginning work on her stays. In short time, he had her completely unclothed. “I’m so tired, love.”

“I know pet. I’m just putting you to bed. Nothing else.” Pulling back the blankets, he sat her down, lifted her legs under the sheets and tucked her in. Once she was in bed, he putted around the room, preparing for the evening. Stoking the fire and turning the lights down, Volstagg walked to the far side of the bed and began to disrobe before joining his future wife in bed. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her in close against him and chuckled when he realized that she was already fast asleep. Planting a small kiss on her neck, he nuzzled against her. Hoping that the next 24 hours went fast, he could not wait for her to be his wife.


	61. Love Like a Sunset, Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor's wedding ceremony commences.

Loki was still holding Thor in his arms inside the healing room the following morning, when they were both woken up by the sound of Cajolus and Dentrious moving about. He stared down into Thor’s dreamy blue eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and he could see that all his lover’s cuts and bruises were gone. 

 

“Mm, good morning, my sweet husband to be, Thor Odinson. How do you feel this morning?” Loki asked, as he carded his fingers through his soft blond hair and kissed his forehead then his lips again. 

 

“Morning, my own lovely husband to be, Loki Odinson. I feel much better today, all healed up from your wonderful ministrations, and the magickal healing ointment from Father’s healer, Cajolus,” Thor voiced, as he smiled when Loki kissed him and snuggled his body against his beneath all the blankets and furs they were lying together beneath. 

 

“Yes, you look handsome as ever, my love, and today is the most important day in our lives,” Loki purred, as he kissed Thor’s lips again and helped his lover to sit up on the healing bed. 

 

“Indeed it is, my own love. Today is the day you become my husband, and I am feeling so elated,” Thor intoned, as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s slim waist and held him in his arms, while they sat up on the bed and basked in their love. He was so pleased to be home again, in his sweet Loki’s arms. 

 

Just at that moment, Steinar and Volstagg entered the healing room with smiles on their faces, and they both approached either sides of the bed, but it was Steinar who spoke first to the two Princes. “Please excuse mine and Volstagg’s interruption, my Princes, but we have been sent by your Mother, the Queen to each attend to you. I shall assist Prince Loki in getting ready for your wedding Ceremony.” 

 

“While I will be helping you, Thor,” Volstagg added, as he smiled hugely at Thor and patted him on his forearm. He could see he was all healed and that pleased him very much, for he was worried about his friend.

 

Loki and Thor both smiled and laughed when they heard both Steinar and Volstagg’s admissions, and Loki keened when Steinar tried to pull him away from Thor’s strong arms. “No, Steinar, I cannot leave Thor’s side. I must look after him.” 

 

“Shh, Shh, my Loki, it is all right,” Thor soothed his lover as he pressed butterfly kisses on his long neck, his collarbone, and then up to his soft lips. “I love you, my darling, and I will miss you too, but we must both get ourselves ready for our wedding ceremony. I promise that we will naught be away from one another for too long.” 

 

“Oh, very well, Thor. I will agree to this, only because you have spoken these sweet words to convince me,” Loki voiced, as he sighed and helped Thor to slide off the bed and gripped him hard around his waist to help him to stand. He pressed their lips together in another slow, sensual kiss and keened when Thor slid his tongue against his, breaking the kiss only to leave more against his neck and collarbone. 

 

Thor smiled warmly at Loki as he leaned against his forehead and closed his eyes, while he murmured softly to his love. “I will see you at the Ceremony, my love, and I shall keep you close to my heart until then. I love you, Loki Odinson, and I cannot wait to be married to you.” 

 

Loki sighed softly when he heard Thor’s words of love spoken so truly to him, and he wrapped his arms around his lover’s strong waist he spoke his own back to him. “Yes, I will see you at the Ceremony, and I too cannot wait to speak the vows that will make me your husband and bind us together forever. I will hold your words and your love close to my own heart until that time. I love you as well, Thor Odinson, and I cannot wait to be married to you.” 

 

Steinar cleared his throat to get the two Princes attention, and he smiled warmly at them when they both turned to look in his direction. He moved carefully to stand beside Loki and held out his hand to the younger raven-haired Prince, his charge. “You are both very sweet together, my Princes. I must interrupt your intimate moment, and I am sorry. Prince Loki, please come with me now so that I may prepare you for your wedding ceremony and your marriage to Prince Thor.” 

 

“Steinar is correct in his words, all of them, and Thor, you need to come with me so that I can help you get ready for your wedding ceremony and your marriage to Loki,” Volstagg intoned as he smiled at both his friends and also moved to stand beside Thor. 

 

“All right, you two, Loki and I will come along with you both now, we were just wanting to enjoy each other’s kisses for a while longer,” Thor said, as he smiled at Steinar and Volstagg and then turned to Loki again. He carded his fingers through his lover’s raven hair, kissed his forehead and then his lips, as he murmured softly against them so only he could hear him. “I promise you, my sweet Loki, I will see you very soon. I love you, just remember that.” 

 

“I love you too, my darling Thor. I will see you soon, I count the minutes we are away from one another,” Loki mused, as he kissed Thor’s lips one last time, before he felt strong hands on his shoulders gently pulling him away from his love.

 

“Come now, Prince Loki, we must retire to your chambers now,” Steinar said, as he gently moved his charge away from the other Prince. “You will have plenty of time to be with your husband once you are both wed.” 

 

“Yes, Steinar, I thank you for your kind sentiment, I shall go with you now,” Loki said, and reached out with his hand toward Thor. “Thor, I love you, so much, I will see you soon.”

 

“Loki, I love you too. I will miss you, but I shall see you presently,” Thor voiced, as he too reached out for Loki’s hand and grasped it hard in his own. 

 

Volstagg and Steinar smiled and shook their heads, and finally gave in to the two Princes, allowing them to walk hand in hand down the corridor toward their chambers, which were right beside one another anyway. Once they were there though, Steinar pulled Loki away toward his chambers, and Volstagg took hold of Thor’s arm to walk him to his own chambers. 

 

Steinar held Loki gently by his forearm as he led him to his chambers and as he opened the door for the Prince, he led him inside, then closed the door behind them. “Now then, Prince Loki, I will see to getting you all ready for your wedding. First you must have a bath, which I have already taken the liberty of preparing for you. If you wish me to assist you with that, I will be happy to, or if you want to just soak in there for a short while, I will understand.” 

 

“Oh, Steinar, you do not have to be so formal with me, you have been my dear friend since I was a boy, please just call me Loki now?” Loki said, as he placed his hands on his friends shoulders and squeezed them affectionately, and his face lit up in a warm smile. “and yes, you may assist me in my bath. I am pleased that you are here to help me on this day. I fear that I would be a wreck without you here.” 

 

“Yes, of course, my dear Loki, come with me now into your bathing chambers,” Steinar replied, as he smiled at his charge again and moved him toward the opulent bathing chamber, “I used the medium sized bath for you to sit in this time. So you will not only be comfortable with the small pillow on the edge of the bath, but that I will be able to wash your body and hair for you.” 

 

“Thank you again, Steinar, you are so good to me. The bath smells positively lovely with all the herbs and bubbles you prepared it with,” Loki added, as he removed his armor with the help of his guard. Then he slid inside the warm water and allowed himself to be pampered for the next half hour, as Steinar cleansed his body with the soft flannel and washed his hair with the herbal shampoo and conditioner Loki loved so much. 

 

Meanwhile, inside Thor’s own chambers, Volstagg helped Thor out of his torn and frayed armor inside his own bathing chambers, and he was shocked to see just how bad it looked after his and Irene’s time in the maze. “Thor, my friend, I am sorry about your armor, it is in such a shambles now.” 

 

“Nae, do naught trouble yourself over it, my dear friend. I shall have it mended soon enough. I do have another set I can wear for my wedding to Loki on this day,” Thor voiced, as he smiled down at his friend and clapped him on his shoulders, moving his right hand behind his neck to clasp him in a friendly manner. 

 

“Still, you and Irene fought your way valiantly through the maze, I am proud of both of you. I do know that Loki did this to bring you and your sister closer together, and I want you to know that I hold no ill will against him,” Volstagg voiced, as he removed Thor’s breast plate and laid it on the divan beside the bath, then he concentrated on removing the bracers on Thor’s arms. 

 

“I thank you, Volstagg, I am pleased to hear your words. I am not angered by Loki’s actions, and in fact I am grateful for them, only because it has indeed brought myself and Irene closer together as brother and sister,” Thor added, as he sat down on the divan to remove his boots and leather trousers. 

 

“Then I am pleased to hear it, Thor, and I shall not bring up the matter any longer. Now, I have prepared you a bath so that you will cleanse yourself of all the blood and dirt from your adventure,” Volstagg countered, as he smiled warmly at Thor and bowed his head to his friend in a respectful manner. He did not even flinch, nor did he look away when the tall, muscular blond God stood before him naked, but instead he continued to speak to him in a normal manner. “I will await your return to your main chambers, Thor Odinson. So that I can help you dress in your formal Asgardian leathers for your wedding to Loki.” 

“I am indebted to you, Volstagg, for assisting me today, I do appreciate this and having you as my dear friend,” Thor quipped, as he smiled brightly at the ginger-haired warrior and again clasped him on his forearms. “I must say that I am looking forward to soaking in that hot bath to not only cleanse my body, but to also soothe my aching muscles.” 

 

“Very well then, my friend, I shall leave you to your own defenses and will see you back inside your main chambers,” Volstagg said, as he bowed to Thor, smiled warmly and then walked out of the bathing chambers. 

 

Volstagg left the doors open though, in case Thor did call to him for anything, but he moved to Thor’s wardrobe to retrieve his friend’s formal Asgardian leather’s. He smiled when he opened the doors and walked inside the large room then found a similar dark blue with red striped tunic with silver patterned long sleeves. Then there was his upper body armor with the silver-colored circle plates which represented the Nine Realms Asgard overlooked. He pulled out the tunic and the chest armor, then reached for the pair of dark blue colored leather trousers with the red stripes. Volstagg smiled when he realised how Thor’s armor had changed since before he thought Loki had perished when he fell from the Bifrost, and how on Thor’s forearm bracers he had worn Loki’s golden horned helm in memory. Now that would have to change to fit the union they would share, and he was certain the two Princes would be exchanging gifts to each other. He also reached for Thor’s long red cape, his winged helm, and lastly he reached toward the bottom of the wardrobe and grabbed the pair of black leather boots pattered and dark blue with silver colors streaking through them. 

 

Once Volstagg had all of Thor’s clothing and other effects, he moved toward the divan and placed everything there. He was surprised to his friend as he walked out of the bathing chambers with a bed velvet dressing gown wrapped around his bulky, muscular body. “Ah, Thor, you are finished with your bath, come here now, I shall help you to dress in your Asgardian formals.”

 

“Yes, Volstagg, I feel much better now after that relaxing bath, it soothed my aching muscles. I thank you again, my friend, you are so kind,” Thor voiced, as he moved to stand beside the ginger-haired warrior and they both silently dressed him in his clothing.

 

Meanwhile, inside Loki’s chambers, Steinar had finished bathing Loki and washed his hair, then styled in in the manner the Prince loved, with the flippy hair at the ends. He too was now dressing Loki in his own Asgardian Formal leathers. His black leather tunic with gold accents at the neck line and emerald accents at the hem, and the black and gold leather strap that held his long, black leather jacket with the gold and emerald accents in place. He helped his Prince to slide on his black leather trousers and gently laced them up, as he motioned for him to sit on the divan so he could slide on his black leather boots with the gold accents. Lastly he slide his long emerald cape over his shoulders and attached it to his jacket with the straps. 

 

Once Loki was dressed, he lifted up the Princes Golden horned help and placed it over his head, and caressed his cheek as he made sure it stayed in place. He smiled at his charge when he was ready. “There you are now, my sweet Loki, you look positively handsome. Are you ready to be wed to your beloved, Thor?” 

 

“Yes, I am most assuredly more than ready to be wed to my darling Thor, Steinar. I have waited for this day my entire life, or should I say my lives. I am well pleased that it has finally arrived,” Loki voiced, as he reached out and clasped his guards hands in his own. 

 

“As am I, Loki, you and Thor are so wonderful together and I see how happy you both are when you are together, it warms my heart to know that you will both be so good for one anther,” Steinar voiced, as he squeezed Loki’s hands in his own and them moved them toward the chambers doors. “Come now, my Prince, it is time for me to walk you to the Throne Room. Your Mother, Queen Frigga will meet us there and after she walks Thor to the Throne, she will do the same for you.” 

 

“I am ready now, Steinar, thank you. Oh, but wait, I have Thor’s gift and the emerald scarf I am to wrap around his wrist during the bonding and speaking of vows,” Loki said, as he moved to his bed to retrieve the items. Once he had them, he carried the small box with Thor’s red, blue and black bracelet with the engraving on the inside and draped the bonding scarf over his left arm. He smiled when Steinar bowed his head and grinned at him, while he walked beside his guard and Loki smiled in return as he placed his strong hand on his lower back and moved them both out into the corridor.

 

Meanwhile, Volstagg had just placed Thor’s winged helm onto his head when there was a soft knock at the doors. They both knew that was Frigga come to retrieve her son, and the warrior opened the door, and then bowed as he landed on one knee with his arm over his heart in the proper salute. “My Queen, I pay due reverence to you. Your son, Prince Thor is ready now.” 

 

“Rise, Warrior Volstagg,” Frigga said, as she tapped the ginger-haired warrior on his shoulder and smiled when he stood up. “You must make your way now to the Throne Room, and Thor and I will meet you there presently. My other son, Prince Loki is being escorted as we speak.” 

 

“Yes, my Queen. Prince Thor, my friend, I shall see you in the Throne Room. I wish you well on your glorious wedding day to Prince Loki,” Volstagg voiced, as he bowed to his friend, smiled warmly and then turned on the heels of his own boots, dressed in his own Asgardian Formals and moved down the corridor. 

 

Volstagg was pleased to be met by Hogun and the two of them clasped arms and made their way to the Throne room, where he was pleased to see his own future beloved and intended, Irene, sister to Thor and Loki. Also, Lady Sif was present, but she did not look too pleased to be there, so he just bowed to her and Hogun stood between her and Volstagg to keep the peace. 

 

The Heralds sounded several minutes later when their King Odin entered the Throne Room surrounded by several Palace guards, and all of Asgard watched and waited for their two Princes to enter the room, all of its citizens in awe. 

 

The Heralds sounded louder when Queen Frigga entered the Throne room with Prince Thor, and the citizens could not help but cheer and applaud when they saw the golden God enter the room dressed in his finest Asgardian formals. 

Thor was nervous when he entered the Throne Room with his Mother, and he carried the emerald box with the red bow which contained the special black and gold accented bracer he would gift to his intended, his sweet Loki during the ceremony. He also had the Garnet silk scarf draped over his left arm, and would use that during the binding part of the ceremony when Thor recited his vows to Loki. He laughed and waved to the citizens of Asgard, when they greeted him with such love and fervor, and he smiled brightly when he looked to the Throne and saw his lovely sister, Irene, his friends, Volstagg, Hogun and a frowning Sif. He bowed to her but looked away when she remained impassive, for he did not wish to receive her fury. He was happy on this wondrous of days and his eyes widened when he saw his Father as he silently admonished her for her rude behavior. 

 

Thor just shook his head and smiled down at Frigga when she squeezed his arm and patted it and then released him when they finally reached the bottom steps of the Throne. He bent down and kissed her forehead and watched as she smiled at him and turned to move back toward the entrance where she would wait to receive Loki. 

 

Loki walked with Steinar down the corridor and he could hear the Heralds sounding inside the Throne Room. He squeezed his guards hand with his own and smiled brightly when they rounded the corner and he saw his beautiful Mother, Frigga, standing outside the Throne Room doors. 

 

Steinar carefully released Prince Loki’s hand and with a small push against his lower back, he moved him toward his Mother, the lovely Queen Frigga. He got down on one knee and saluted her with his hand over his heart. “My Queen, I give to you with due reverence, your son, Prince Loki.” 

 

“My dear Steinar, thank you, but you may rise now, loyal Guard,” Frigga voiced, as she tapped him on his shoulders and smiled warmly at him when he stood up again. “you have been so good and so kind to my Loki since he was a boy, and I am pleased you still look after him now. Please, go and join the Royal party at the front of the Throne, for you are just as much a part of this family as anyone.” 

 

“I thank you for your kind words, my Queen, it has been my honor to look after Prince Loki, and Prince Thor when he needed it. I shall continue to do so for as long as I am needed,” Steinar countered, as he smiled down at the beautiful and regal Queen of Asgard. He bowed his head in respect and then smiled at Loki when the raven-haired Prince reached out to grasp his hand, before the guard made his way inside the Throne Room. He moved around the edge of the room and then stood beside Volstagg at the bottom, clasping hands with the ginger-haired warrior and Hogun. He made eye contact with the ever handsome blond Prince, Thor and bowed his head, as he mouthed the words ‘Your betrothed is on his way with your Mother now’. 

 

Thor smiled brightly when he saw Steinar enter the room and stand beside Volstagg, clasping his friends hands and then informing him Loki was on his way in. He bowed in return to the loyal guard and then turned to look toward the door when he heard the Heralds play their tune as Loki and their Mother, Frigga entered the Throne Room together. He was pleased when his intended received the same loud cheers and clapping as he had and he felt tears prickling his eyes as he watched his gorgeous Loki moving so proudly toward the Throne. 

 

Odin was proud as he watched his younger son, Loki when he entered the Throne Room with Frigga. He was pleased that both his sons were sealing their relationship with vows and decided to wed each other. He looked down at Thor, and also smiled proudly as he watched his eldest son staring at Loki with a look of love in his eyes. Once Loki and Frigga made their way to the bottom of the Throne, he smiled at his wife and watched as she moved to stand beside their daughter. She held onto Thor and Loki’s gifts and their special bonding scarves so they would have their hands free for the moment. 

Loki kissed his Mother’s hand and watched as she stood beside his sister, whom Loki winked at, before he turned his attention to Thor. He reached out and grasped his lover’s hands in his and squeezed them tightly, as he whispered softly to him. “Oh, Thor, I am so happy to be with you again and pleased that we shall be wed soon.” 

“Yes, my sweet Loki, I am just as pleased to see you and to have you here with me. I am well pleased that we shall be wed soon, and cannot wait to have you as my husband,” Thor whispered in return, as he squeezed Loki’s hands in his and held them. He turned to look toward their Father letting him know they were ready to begin.

Odin waited while his sons shared their small intimate moment, and then slammed Gungnir on the marble floor to quiet everyone in the room so he could speak and begin the ceremony of his sons’ wedding. 

“Greetings, my Family, our gathered friends and fellow citizens of Asgard, you are all gathered here on this day of Porsdagr, or Thorsday, to witness the bonding and betrothal of my two sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki. I shall now read out the rites of this bond between the two,” Odin began, and then moved to stand directly in front of his sons at the bottom of the throne. He smiled at both of them when they bowed to him, and spoke out his rites of the wedding. 

“Prince Thor, Prince Loki, you have both chosen to be wed on this day, in the Throne Room of Asgard, in front of your family and friends. This is a special day for you both, and you are exchanging your vows when both the Asgardian Suns are at their highest point of the year, and Asgard’s Moon shall wax full on this hallowed evening. You will both be making your vows to each other, and we know that you ask all of us to witness these spoken vows and we shall all help you to hold to them in the future,” Odin spoke the words loudly so that all of Asgard could hear them and they all murmured their agreement to them. 

Odin held out his left hand in front of him and two small sized healing stones appeared on his palm, and he spoke again to his sons. “Please hold out your hands to me, my sons.” He requested, and smiled when they both held out their hands to their Father. He held the healing stones in his hand and crumbled them together, speaking more of the rites to his sons. “May these sacred healing stones, the Asgardian suns and the moon also bear witness to these vows and grant their blessings to you, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, and to all present here, both seen and unseen. Do you come to this sacred place of your own free will to make these vows to each other?” 

 

Thor and Loki both smiled at Odin and shook their heads as they spoke together. “Yes.” 

 

Odin bowed head to his sons, and spoke to them again, his voice rang out in the large Throne Room, while all of Asgard watched in rapt attention. “Now, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, my sons, take each others hands in each others. Frigga, my Queen, may I have the binding silks?” 

 

“Yes, of course, Odin, my King,” Frigga spoke in her soft voice, as she smiled at him and then her two handsome sons, before she stepped forward and presented Odin with the silk emerald and garnet colored scarves. She bowed to Odin and smiled when Thor winked at her and Loki bowed to her in return and then stepped back to stand beside their sister, her own daughter again. 

 

Odin watched the interaction between his wife and their sons and smiled himself before he took the scarves from her and moved to stand in front of their sons again. “Now, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, I ask that both of you must speak your vows to one another.” 

 

Thor smiled at his Father and grinned wider when he reached out for Loki’s own reaching hands and grasped them in his, as he spoke his vows to his love. “To my husband, Loki Odinson, I promise to be true and love you with all my heart. You mean more to me than anything in all the Nine Realms, and I shall love you for all of our lives and beyond. Your Husband, Thor Odinson.”

Loki listened to Thor’s words as he spoke them and he smiled brightly, and a little mischievously as well, as he bowed his head to his love and squeezed his hands. He kept his emerald eyes locked in Thor’s blue ones, and then spoke his own vows to him, in his soft, low baritone voice. “To my own husband, Thor Odinson, I promise to be true and love you with all my heart. You mean more to me than anything in all the Nine Realms, and I shall love you for all of our lives and beyond. I promise to keep up with my own mischievous ways to only be used for fun. Your Husband, Loki Odinson.” 

Everyone laughed when they heard Loki add his own special words to his vows, about his mischievous ways being used for fun, and Odin smiled at his younger son as he winked at Thor. Then he separated the binding silks, as he moved to stand directly in front of his sons and with the deftness only he held, he carefully wrapped both silks around each of his sons wrists. One end of the garnet silk scarf went around Thor’s wrist, while the other went around Loki’s, and then the emerald silk scarf went around Loki’s free wrist and the other end went around Thor’s. Once Odin had them all wrapped together, the brought their hands together and placed his own over their bound wrists and spoke the words that would not only bind them, but seal their wedding and they would finally be married. 

“As a symbol of the vows you have made to each other, my sons, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, in this sacred space, surrounded by your fellow citizens of Asgard, and your family and friends, I now bind you both together. May you both share the joys and challenges of your lives together. To symbolize this binding marriage to one another, I ask that you exchange the gifts you have for one another. Frigga, my dear Queen, will you please bring forward the gifts our sons have for one another.” 

“Yes, my King,” Frigga voiced, as she moved forward once again and stood beside her husband, smiling at her two wedded sons, as she opened the boxes and held the gifts in both her hands. 

“Thank you, my Queen,” Odin stated and then lifted both gifts out of the boxes and held them in his hands. “With these gifts you give to one another, they each hold the same vows you have spoken to one another, I bless these gifts now and you must both touch them before they are placed on your bodies. Prince Thor, you have given to your husband, Prince Loki a black and gold arm brace. Prince Loki, you have given your husband, Prince Thor, a red, black and dark blue wrist cuff. I ask that you both touch each of the items with your bound hands that I hold in my own to seal the blessing of them."

Loki gasped when he saw the beautifully engraved arm brace Thor had gifted him and he smiled warmly at his husband; while Thor smiled brightly and his own blue eyes widened in pleasant surprised when he saw the handsome wrist cuff engraved with both their names on the outside of the handcrafted cuff. 

 

Loki and Thor reached forward with their bound hands and splayed their fingers together over the gifts and stared up at their Father, as they spoke the blessing together. “With these gifts we have presented to one another, we both hallow this relationship and our wedding vows and our binding, to show our true love we hold for one another.” 

 

Odin smiled at his sons and motioned for them to remove their hands from the gifts, and shifted them both to his left hand, while with his right hand he untied the binding silks and handed them to Frigga. Then he held out his hand to his sons and motioned for them to take the gifts and place them on each other’s wrists.

 

Thor took up the black and gold arm bracer, and gently placed it around the right cuff of Loki’s tunic and held his hand on place for a moment, as he stared into his husband’s eyes with love and compassion. When he removed his hand he bowed his head and smiled warmly at Loki. 

 

Loki grinned widely and mischievously as he reached for the red, black and gold arm cuff and gently pulled up the right cuff of Thor’s tunic. When he wrapped the cuff around his wrist, he caressed the bottom of his husband’s skin and winked mischievously at him when he heard his soft gasp from the intimate contact. He stared into his own husband’s beautiful blue eyes with all the love and compassion and yes, mischievousness as he kept his hand wrapped around his wrist for a moment longer. When he removed his hand, he bowed to Thor and then the two of them turned back to face their Father again. 

 

“My two sons, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, by the powers that I hold as King of Asgard, I now pronounce you both wed as husbands. I present thee with the Rings of Eternal love and companionship. You must slip these matching rings on each of your left ring fingers then seal your love with a kiss,” Odin spoke the final words which sealed their bond to one another as he held out his left hand with two Asgardian rings. One was silver and one was gold. The gold one he handed to Thor to slide on Loki’s finger, and the silver one he handed to Loki to slide on Thor’s finger. 

 

Thor took up the gold band from his Father’s open palm and slid it onto Loki’s left ring finger, and caressed the palm of his hand with his thumb, before he released his hand. 

 

Loki took up the silver band from his Father’s open palm and slid it onto Thor’s left ring finger, and he caressed the backs of his knuckles with his thumb, before he released his hand. 

Odin raised his eyebrows at his sons and then motioned for them to seal their love and bond with a kiss, and as he stepped back, he took up Frigga’s and while all of Asgard watched their two handsome sons kissing. 

 

Thor suddenly wrapped his arms around Loki’s slim waist, having waited for this moment to arrive, he leaned down the couple of inches and pressed his lips against Loki’s. He smiled when his husband wrapped his long fingers around the back of his neck and the two shared a slow, sensual, passionate kiss, with open mouths. 

 

Loki sighed into Thor’s sweet kiss as he laced his long fingers inside his husband’s soft blond hair and kissed his husband deeper, their tongues sliding together sensuously, before he head their Father clear his throat. He knew they were only supposed to share a chaste kiss, but that they both could not help themselves, the hour they were away from one another while they readied for their wedding had been too long. 

 

Thor moaned into Loki’s sensual kiss, and pulled his husband’s body harder against his, as their tongues slid together in their sweet dance, that is until he heard their Father clear his throat, meaning for them to stop. He knew that he could not help himself, when he and Loki were away from one another earlier, he had been so sad and now they were finally married and kissing, he was elated. But he knew Odin would not stand for being disobeyed, even on their wedding day, so he gently removed his mouth from Loki’s, both of them gasped loudly though as they held each other’s hands tightly. 

 

Odin stared at his son’s with his one good eye in his soft admonishing manner, while Frigga smiled warmly at her son’s, and then Odin took up Gungnir in his hand once again. He slammed the end of the scepter three times on the floor of the Throne Room and spoke out. “This concludes the wedding ceremony of mine and Queen Frigga’s son’s, Prince Thor and Prince Loki. I wish to call all of our citizens of Asgard, our family and friends to the Royal Banquet Hall, where we will celebrate the Princes’ union with a banquet.” 

 

With that Odin stepped down from the Throne, with Frigga’s hand on his arm, he motioned for Thor, Loki and Irene to walk beside them, while Steinar, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif trailed on behind the Royal party, and all of Asgardian’s citizens made their way to the Royal Banquet Halls to the right of the Throne Room. 

 

Once inside the large rooms, Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the Royal table, with Thor and Loki beside him, Irene seated beside Loki, and Volstagg beside Irene, while Steinar, Sif and Hogun sat on the other side of the table. With the rest of Asgard’s citizens and other Palace guards seated at the other tables. Odin took up Gungnir once again, and slammed it down on the floor three times to mark the beginning of the Banquet for the evening.


	62. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding banquet for Loki and Thor. The boys share their first dance to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C6EKaJYyZo&list=UUuYRDlfZFlYaY7CkvnCwMcA&index=17).

Loki was sitting beside Thor inside the Royal banquet hall, and he has his arms around his husband’s strong waist and his head on his muscular shoulder. He pressed soft kisses to his neck and nibbled on his exposed collarbone beneath his tunic, and then sat up when his husband carded his fingers through his raven hair. “Oh, Thor, I cannot believe that we are finally wed to one another. I am so happy and so elated now that we will be together as husbands.” 

“Yes, my sweet and beautiful Loki, you are all mine now. I plan to give you even more love and also make our sexy times more passionate,” Thor breathed out his words, as he lifted Loki’s head from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his soft and supple lips. “Mm, you always taste so sweet when I kiss you, husband. I look forward to being alone with you, so that we can consummate our union.” 

Once they were inside and seated, Irene reached over and held Volstagg's hand. Her brother's wedding so very beautiful and she was so very happy for them, both. Reaching over with her other hand she held Loki’s and squeezed it.

“Congratulations brother darling. I’m so happy for you!” Leaning over she kissed Loki’s cheek. “I have a gift for you.”

Slipping in front of the boys, the key and brochure and leaned forward and smiled at Thor.

“It’s for your honeymoon, I’ll explain it later, but it is a Midgardian tradition.”

They both snuggled together and then brought their attention to their sister Irene. Loki smiled at her when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“I thank you, my dear Irene. I am so pleased that you are here with us. I do love you, so much, sister. Oh, what is this gift you speak of?” he asked, and then his eyes went wide when she slipped a key and some sort of booklet with pictures. He stared down at the thing and then up at his sister with a perplexed look on his face. “What is this, sister?” 

“We thank you for this lovely gift, Irene, it is much appreciated. I too love you, sister, and I am happy that you and I are close now,” Thor smiled at Irene and stared down at the key and the pamphlet, and he squeezed his sister’s hands in his. Then he turned to Loki and kissed the side of his neck as he whispered to his husband. “My darling Loki, this is a pamphlet for a small honeymoon cottage down on Earth. Our sister has given us the gift of some alone time. I am sure our sister will explain this to us, so do not fear, my love.” 

“Oh, I see, well, no I do not, not really, Thor,” Loki said, as he pouted and then turned to face his sister with a smile on his face. He grinned when Thor handed him a mug of mead. “My darling sister, Thor is right, we thank you for this lovely gift. Even though I am still confused by it, what is this Midgardian Tradition you speak of?” 

“It’s called a Honeymoon, it is a length of time when a newly married couple spends time in a beautiful location to be by themselves. No distractions from family, from friends, or jobs. Just spending time with your beloved and only your beloved. Volstagg and I got you five nights in a cottage by the sea on Midguard, but more importantly you will be only a 20 minute drive from Tony’s home. I called him, he knows. I figured since he couldn’t be here for the wedding, if you wanted to see him, you’d be nearby for the Honeymoon. I hope that’s okay.” Irene bit her lip, hoping she didn’t overstep herself.

“It’s a tiny place but I think you both will enjoy yourselves.” Volstagg chimed in.

“It’s not tiny. It’s quaint.” Irene playfully slapped Volstagg’s chest.

“I think that is Midgardian for ‘Tiny’.” Volstagg winked.

“It really isn’t small.”

“My dear you are but a mouse in size to us. Believe me, it is tiny for our size.” Volstagg kissed his intended before she could slap him again. Irene merely rolled her eyes as he kissed her but smiled at him after the fact.

“I hope that you enjoy it though.” She smiled up at her brothers. Volstagg turned and wrapped his arms around Irene, pulling her in close against his body.

“One day.” He breathed into her ear. Irene’s whole body flushed and she grew flustered.

“Volstagg. It’s their day.” She whispered to him.

“I know, I’m simply reminding you that tomorrow is our day.”

Irene’s stomach was invaded by butterflies at the thought she would be getting married in the morning but turned and focused on her brothers to help combat nervousness.

“So, tomorrow after our wedding, Heimdall is prepared to send you both to Midgard for your stay in Malibu. I’ll give you some currency for your stay, in case you decide to go to get food or if you want to buy items and it would probably be a wise idea to wear Midgardian clothing when you arrive. While it is California and Malibu to boot, we did get looks dressed the way we were. Just as a suggestion.”

Loki listened to Irene speaking of the Midgardian Honeymoon tradition for married couples, and he raised his eyebrows at her, as he tapped her gently her arm. “So, what you are saying, sister, is that Thor and I will be inside this little cottage, alone together, and no one will disturb us - for five Earth days?”

He thought this over for a moment and then grinned back at Thor, who just chuckled in amusement and winked at him, and an image appeared inside his mind of he and Thor making love on all the surfaces inside the said cottage. “Well then, I thank you for this wonderful gift, my dear Irene. Thor and I shall use the rooms - I mean, we appreciate the sentiment of the gift.” 

Thor suddenly leaned over his husband and smiled conspiratorially at their sister, as he spoke in as low a voice as he was able to. “I believe what our brother is trying to say, sister, is that he and I will be enjoying having sex with one another all over this small cottage you have rented for our honeymoon-”

“Thor Odinson, do not be so crass,” Loki cut across his husband’s bawdy words, as his pale face blushed a bright crimson, and he hid against Thor’s strong neck. 

Everyone laughed at the two newlyweds adorable behavior and Hogun reached across the table as he tapped Loki on his arm. “Do not trouble yourself over this, Loki, we all know how much you and Thor love one another and enjoy your sex together. This will just give you the chance to be as vocal without having to worry about the entire palace hearing your boisterous lovemaking.” 

“Hogun, not you too,” Loki shot back, as he stared at the warrior with an even more embarrassed look on his face. “Besides that, Volstagg has said it is small, so there cannot be too many places for Thor and I to have sex on and in. I am sorry, sister, I did not mean to mock the size of the cottage, I am certain it is very quaint, and anyway, we do not need that many rooms. We are only there to enjoy each other’s company.” 

“Loki is right, sister, we do trust your judgment on these things, because you are very stylish and fashionable - as they say on Midgard,” Thor intoned, as he smiled warmly at Irene and then laughed when Hogun and Volstagg both rolled their eyes and muttered the words, quaint still means tiny. 

“Oh, come now, Thor, Loki, I saw the cottage size when I was on Midgard with my lovely wife to be, and I can tell you both - it is tiny, and barely has enough room for you both to even stand in. Let alone have honeymoon sex inside of the rooms,” Volstagg teased, as he leaned over Irene, and winked playfully at her, as he grasped Loki on his forearm and smiled. He filled his goblet with mead and Irene’s goblet with some rose wine. Then he filled their plates with some meats and cheeses and artisan bread. He knew his love enjoy the fruit, especially the Asgardian Purple Passion fruit, so he gave her more of that. 

“I do jest though, my friends, the cottage is lovely and you will both appreciate and enjoy the view of the sea over the large cliffs. It will remind you a little bit of Asgard with the sky being so close and the water down below.” 

“I thank you, Volstagg, for your words, I am certain Loki and I will enjoy the cottage and the lovely views it holds as much as possible,” Thor voiced, as he smiled appreciatively at Volstagg. Then he too filled his plate with some of the meats and cheeses and artisan bread, while he gave Loki more of the fruits and cheese and artisan bread he knew his husband enjoyed more of. He made sure to give him the Asgardian Purple Passion fruit, the kiwi’s, strawberries and grapes he loved. 

“Here you are, my sweet Loki, some food for you, and also some sweet mead for my beautiful husband,” Thor said, as he placed his plate in front of Loki, but then kissed his sweet lips before he brought the goblet of mead to Loki’s lips and helped him to sip the sweet alcohol. He reached forward and caressed his lips with his fingers and then took a sip from Loki’s goblet, humming in appreciation at the doubly sweet taste his husband’s lips left behind on the goblet. “Mm, you make everything taste even sweeter, Loki.” 

“Oh, Thor, aren’t you the sweet husband ever, tending to my needs of feeding me my food and drink already. We are not even on our honeymoon as yet and you area already spoiling me,” Loki intoned, as he watched with love in his emerald eyes and in his heart. 

“Well, you are worth spoiling, my dear husband and I shall continue to do so from now on,” Thor mused, as he picked up a grape and placed it on Loki’s tongue, humming when his husband sucked on his finger before he pulled out so he could chew on the fruit. He ate a couple of grapes himself and licked his lips from the sweetness. “I see why you love these little fruits so much, Loki Odinson, they are delectable, but not as sweet as your own lips and juices.” 

“Mm, I cannot wait to be alone with you, Thor Odinson. So that we may share all our sweet juices and just make love for days on end,” Loki whispered, as he reached for a strawberry from his plate and placed it against both their lips. He smiled when his husband took the hint and took a bite at the same time, and he hummed when their lips met and the sweet juices mingled in a slow, sensual kiss that took both their breaths away. 

Hogun and Volstagg shared a conspiratorial smile and the ginger-haired warrior tilted his head to the vacant seat beside Thor, and the dark-haired warrior shook his head at his suggestion. Hogun stealthily moved to sit beside Thor, while Volstagg traded seats with his Irene so he could sit beside Loki, and once the two warriors had their friends, the Princes closed in between them, they both shook their heads to go forward with their plan to tease the two newlyweds more. 

Hogun would speak to Thor first, and Volstagg would whisper his teasing words to Loki, so that is what he did now. “You know, Thor Odinson, if you wish to take Loki and have him over the table -”

“Then you should both maybe get a room, Loki Odinson, because we are inside the Royal Banquet Hall,” Volstagg finished the sentence, and both he and Hogun laughed when the two newlywed Princes gasped and broke apart from their sexy kiss. 

Loki was the first to react when he heard Volstagg whispering, and he pushed against his friend’s strong chest and turned to face him with a shocked expression. “Volstagg, what is the matter with you? Thor and I were just enjoying some fresh fruit and kisses. It was not as if we were going to have sex here in our Father’s Banquet hall, with everyone here watching us.” 

“Loki is right, my friends, it was not very hospitable of you and Hogun to play this prank on us now,” Thor added, as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s trembling body and held him around his slim waist when his husband’s body shrank away from the hulking ginger haired warrior. 

Volstagg smiled and Hogun snickered at being admonished by the two Princes, and when the grinned at them, all four of them suddenly started laughing boisterously and hugged each other in a brotherly way. Even though Loki still pouted, Thor clasped hands with their friends and shook his head in amusement. 

“The two of you are most amusing with your teasing, my friends, so please do not think we are angry at you. On the contrary, Loki and I are thankful to have such accepting friends as yourselves,” Thor voiced, and he still cradled Loki his arms, as he husband sat against the front of his strong body, cradled in his brawny arms. 

“Hmm, though I agree with Thor that you are both very good friends. I still not naught appreciate being interrupted when I am trying to share some fruit and kisses with my husband,” Loki pouted, but then flashed his friends a warm smile, as he clasped Volstagg’s wrist and bowed his head to him. “I will agree that your jesting was in fact very amusing, so I will concede to that.” 

“Oh, Loki, you are so adorable when you pout, my sweet husband,” Thor voiced, as he kissed his soft lips and chuckled when his husband keened from the intimate contact. Then they both laughed again when Volstagg and Hogun groaned again at their showing of intimacy. 

When Volstagg asked to switch places with her, Irene rose, kissed her intended and walked over to where Sif was standing at the side of the room. 

“Darling, what’s wrong, why aren’t you enjoying the party?” Irene asked her. 

“I… I’m not welcomed.” Sif pouted.

“Of course you’re welcome, they just… You just need to forgive Loki. Please, for me Sif. His actions did more good… Thor and I don’t hate each other. Please.” Irene wrapped her arms around her friend.

“You’re getting married tomorrow.” Sif said quietly.

“Yes.” Irene stood up and blinked at the sudden change in conversation. 

“I’ll apologize to Loki.” Sif straightened up and walked towards the table.

“Sif,” Irene grabbed her friends hand and stopped her, “What is it? You seem sad.”

Turning, Sif looked at Irene for a long moment before walking up to her and grabbing Irene by the back of her head and kissed her hard on her lips. Irene was so taken aback she had not the time to stop her. The kiss was brief (and very good) that Irene blinked at her friend.

“I…” Irene stammered.

“I love you Irene. After tomorrow, I can only love you as a friend and sister, but tonight,” Sif stepped forward and took Irene’s hand, “I could love you.”

“I couldn’t cheat on Volstagg, not the night before our wedding especially.” Irene whispered back.

“What if Volstagg gave us permission?” Sif asked, her eyes imploring.

“I… I don’t know… this is sudden….”

“You mean you didn’t know?” Sif’s face fell.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly … looking either…”

“Am I not desirable?” Sif asked. Irene could see panic in her eyes.

“I didn’t mean that…“ Irene tried to save her friend from feeling worse.

“Don’t… just… Don’t Irene.” Sif held her hand up in front of her. Turning on her heels, Sif walked out of the banquet hall, leaving Irene shocked and alone. 

Loki, Thor, Volstagg, Hogun and now Steinar were seated at the table enjoying each other’s company, and Hogun was retelling a tale of one of their adventures on Alfheim. They were all imbibed with several goblets of mead, and their laughter rang out in the banquet hall, but their bawdy conversation was interrupted when they suddenly looked over to see Sif kissing Irene, really long and hard on her lips, before she stormed out of the banquet hall in a flurry. 

Odin cleared his throat when he saw the Lady Sif forcing herself on his daughter, Lady Irene, and he did not like it, not one bit. He watched as his citizen stormed out of the room and he turned his eyes to one of the guards to follow her and keep an eye on her. The last thing he needed was for his daughter to be hurt again, just as she and Loki were when Fandral forced himself on them not too long ago. He sighed and turned to Frigga, and she patted his arm to calm the anger she could feel radiating from her husband and King. 

But the boys did not feel anger nor were they upset, it was quite the opposite for them, they were snickering when Irene sat down at the table again. It was Volstagg who turned to face his intended and teased her first. 

“So, my dear sweet Irene, my future wife, is there something you are not telling me, my love? Do you wish to maybe sow your wild Royal oats on the night before we are to be wed?” 

“Mm, Volstagg is right, sister, Irene, it looked as if you were enjoying the kiss from our very own Sif,” Thor teased, as he leaned over Loki and Volstagg and patted his sister playfully on her cheek. He burst out laughing when Volstagg and Hogun snickered again, and Loki tutted her and shook his head, before he too teased her. 

“My dear sister, Irene, I say that you are already fitting in as a Goddess on Asgard now. So tell me, did you enjoy the Lady Sif’s kiss of you?” Loki teased, as he tapped his sister on her arm and squeezed it affectionately, his face lit up in an adorable mischievous grin. 

“To me honest, my friends, I for one have always thought the two of them were - well- more than just friends, eh, Irene?” Hogun added, as he too grinned at her, actually grinned and snickered when the others laughed boisterously and smiled at Irene. 

“Come on now, sister, as they say on Midgard - spill the beans - do you hold these feelings for Lady Sif? And should we set up a female hen night for you both?” Thor teased and the others howled with laughter, as they drank more mead and leaned against one another in their mirth. 

Irene felt her face grow redder and redder as the boys teased her. Just as she was about to answer one, another would tease. It got overwhelming for her.  
“Should you two be dancing?” Irene finally said to Loki and Thor, “Like a couple’s first dance or something?” Picking up her goblet she took a long sip and tried to hide her face from the boys. 

“What is this couple’s first dance you are speaking of now, Irene? Loki asked, as he raised his eyebrows at Irene’s words. He stared at her with a perplexed expression on his face, and keened when he heard Thor’s voice speaking right into his ear, for it made his body shudder from the intimate contact. 

“My dearest Loki, our sister is speaking of another Midgardian tradition,” Thor intoned, as he leaned in and whispered softly in his husband’s ear. He nibbled on the soft earlobe with his teeth and then left little butterfly kisses down his lovely long neck over to his collarbone. “When newlyweds are brought together, they have what is called a reception dinner, much like our banquet we are having now. They choose a favorite song which they lead a dance to. Then the rest of the guests join them once they share their special first dance.” 

“Mm, now I understand, my darling, Thor. I thank you for explaining this to me, my husband,” Loki whispered, as he turned to face Thor and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and murmured against them. “Perhaps we should ask the minstrel’s to play us some slow music so we can enjoy our very own first dance. I would love for you to hold me in your strong, muscular arms and move with me around the marble floor of the banquet hall.” 

“Oh, Loki, that is a wonderful idea and one we should put into play right now,” Thor voiced, as he motioned to a couple of the young males from the group of minstrel’s standing and playing their music by the wall behind the Royal table. “My husband and I wish for you to play a medium tempo drudge so that we may enjoy our first dance to celebrate our being wed. What is your name, boy?” 

The boy bowed to Prince Thor and knelt down on his knee with his hand over his heart, while his lute hung over his back. “My name is Andres, my Prince. We am honored to play for you both, and we have the perfect song in mind for you and Prince Loki. It is called Enchanted Lands.” 

Loki smiled at the boy and motioned for him to stand up as he spoke to him. “We thank you for your kindness in thinking of a song for us, Andres, and that is a wonderful title. Please go and start the song for us.”

“Thank you, Prince Loki, I shall tell my fellow Minstrel’s to play the song now,” Andres voiced, as he stayed on his knee until the raven-haired God motioned for him to stand and then he ran to his fellow minstrel’s. There were several of them, Andres played the lute. There was one who played the long wooden recorder, which was a long flute type instrument, one who played the mandolin, one who played the small wooden harp, and one playing a wooden zither psaltery, which was also like a harp, but played with a bow. 

Thor smiled at Loki when the song started to play, and he stood up as he held out his hand to his husband, and moved to the middle of the Banquet hall. The medium tempo song started off with the recorder, and then the lute and mandolin came in, along with the harp and zither psaltery. He wrapped his left arm around Loki’s slim waist, while he held Loki left hand with his right hand and spun them around the marble floor. 

“Irene… darling….” Volstagg wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, “If you want her, take her. It doesn’t bother me pet. She’s a beautiful woman.”

“I just found out her affections for me, she’s been nothing but a friend to me prior to this moment, I’m still processing this.” Irene replied a little sharply, taking another sip of her wine. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed her father sending a guard after Sif. “Oh no.” Standing, Irene walked to her parents, standing between them.

“Mother, father, why is there a guard following Lady Sif? Please not because of the kiss. That was nothing like… last time.”

“You did not seem to have welcomed it.” Odin replied not looking up at her.

“Your father is just concerned for your welfare.” Frigga replied softly. 

“I will fix this father, please.”

“It is not for you to fix, daughter. Your wedding is in the morning, you should not have to worry about such things.” Odin looked up at her, slowly.

Looking at both of her parents Irene straightened up.

“I will fix this.” Irene stated, patting her father’s shoulder. Turning she walked out after the guard. 

Loki placed his right hand on Thor’s waist, while he held onto Thor’s right hand with his left. He smiled at his husband as he let him lead them around in a circle across the marble floor of the hall, while everyone watched them, the King and Queen smiled as they watched their two handsome sons dancing. Loki was sad that Irene had left the banquet hall, probably to talk to Sif, but he did not care right now, all he cared about was that he was dancing to the beautiful Enchanted Lands tune the minstrel’s were playing just he and Thor. Loki laughed when he was spun around in Thor’s arms and dipped a little, only to be brought up into his husband’s strong arms again, and he kept his emerald eyes locked on Thor’s deep blue eyes while they moved and spun around the floor. His eyes were filled with compassion and love and so much devotion, he smiled warmly and kept hold of Thor’s arms which were wrapped tightly around his slim waist. 

Thor laughed along with his love when he spun him in his arms, holding his hands over his head and dipped him nearly to the marble floor, but he deftly lifted Loki up again and just wrapped his arms around his waist and moved them around the marble floor. He kissed his lips once and swayed their bodies to the sweet music, and stared into Loki’s emerald eyes with his blue eyes - they were just filled with love and compassion and such devotion. 

Once Thor and Loki spun around the floor five times, they were joined by the King and Queen, and Volstagg and Hogun found some maidens to dance with, while only a small handful of Asgardian’s joined them in the Royal dance around the floor. The minstrel’s soon changed the tune though, to something called Faraway, and it was a bit faster of a drudge for all of them to dance to. 

Thor and Loki did not care, nor did they look at anyone else, they just kept their eyes on one another, but they had a quiet conversation with one another, and Thor spoke first. “Oh, my sweet Loki Odinson, my darling husband, I cannot wait to have you inside our chambers and have you all to myself. We have our own Royal Chambers now, it is decorated with both our styles. Your books and clothes and all your things are there, as well as my own things, Mjolnir, your new Scepter, and the colors are shared between emerald and garnet for both of us. I love you, so much, my husband, and just want to be alone” 

Loki chuckled at hearing Thor’s words of their new Royal chambers being decorated with all their belongings, and he leaned forward and kissed Thor’s lips. “I am just happy to be married to you, my precious Thor Odinson, my dear husband, and to be your husband. I cannot wait to be alone with you in our new chambers, so that we may share a lovely night of passionate lovemaking. I must say that I am pleased it contains all of our things, together, with our colors shared, as it should be. Oh, I love you too, so very much, my own husband, and I just want to be alone now too.”

At that moment, the minstrel’s stopped playing their tune, and everyone clapped, as the Odin and Frigga watched Thor and Loki laughing and hugging one another happily. They knew their sons wanted to get to their new Royal Chambers to be alone, so Odin wasted no time in calling the banquet to an end. 

“My fellow Citizens of Asgard, I now call an end to this evening’s banquet, and wish to thank you all for helping to celebrate the union of mine and Frigga’s sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki. We must all retire to our chambers now, for some much needed sleep. Tomorrow is another important event, for our daughter, Princess Irene is to wed our very own warrior, Volstagg. I bid you all a goodnight.” Odin voiced, as he called up Gungnir in his hand and slammed it once on the marble floor. All the citizens walked out of the banquet hall, while Odin and Frigga embraced their sons and bid them good night. 

Volstagg, Hogun and Steinar hugged Thor and Loki and they too wished them a goodnight, and when everyone they loved had gone, Loki turned to Thor and grinned mischievously as he gripped his hands in his own. “Hold on tightly, my dear husband, I am going to teleport us to our new Royal Chambers.” 

Before Thor could reply, he laughed in amusement and relief when he felt the magickal pull of Loki’s magick as it transported them from the Royal Banquet Hall into their Royal Chambers on the other side of the Palace.


	63. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene confronts Sif.

Catching up with the guard her father sent, she sent him away, back to the party. Then began running to catch up to Sif. 

“Sif!” Irene called out to her friend, “What the hell Sif? What’s going on?” Turning the corner, she found her friend on the ground, sobbing into her hands. “Sif?” 

Looking up the Asgardian Warrioress seemed surprised seeing Irene. 

"You should be at the party." She sniffed rising to her feet. 

"So should you." Irene replied, "They are your friends." 

"I couldn't face them. Not now." Sif hung her heard and squeezed her eyes. 

Irene felt bad for her friend but she wasn't making much sense. 

"Come on, let's get you into bed." 

"Don't tease." Sif mumbled. 

"A hot bath," Irene continued, ignoring her, "Will help you relax." 

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered. Irene stopped and looked at her. 

"What, being your friend?" 

"I'm in love with you Irene, why can you not see this?" Sif raised her voice, making it echo throughout the halls of the palace. 

Taking a deep breath Irene continued to lead Sif towards her chambers. 

"Please keep your voice down, I don't want the guards to get involved." 

Reaching Sif's bed chambers, Irene turned the handle and guided her friend in, sitting her down on the bed. Kneeling, Irene began unstringing Sif's boots. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Helping." Irene mumbled as her fingers moved fast to unlace the long laces. Not too dissimilar from a corset. 

"You're a princess of Asgard and should not be kneeling before someone lower in class." 

"What sort of princess would I be if I could not help my friends?" Irene smiled back. 

"I want to hate you, I want you to hate me so that I can heal these wounds but you have to be so damned nice... Why are you nice to me?" Sif's eyebrows knitted together as she scowled at Irene. 

Sitting back after tossing aside the first boot, Irene looked up at her. 

"You were there for me at the worse of my times. You didn't caudle me but you were my friend and stood by me. Why wouldn't I do that for you?" Irene began working on the other boot. 

Growing quiet, Sif watched Irene while she worked. Glancing up, Irene noticed this and wondered what she was thinking. Sif's mind never stopped processing anything and truth be told, it worried Irene a bit. Laying down, Sif closed her eyes and place her hands on her stomach. Tossing the other boot aside, Irene climbed onto the bed next to Sif and faced her friend. Taking her into her arms, Irene laid down with Sif resting her head on her chest. Stroking her hair, Irene sighed heavily. 

"Irene-" Sif whispered. 

"Shhh...." 

"Please, Irene-" 

"Relax." Irene stroked Sif's hair, brushing it from the goddess' face. 

Feeling her shift in her arms, Irene's eyes moved to her friend and watched as Sif raise to her elbows. Hovering, she seemed lost in thought. Sif's eyes slowly came back to Irene's and searched for... something. Irene wasn't sure at first but the slow terrible realization came too late when Sif kissed her roughly. 

Wiggling from her grasp, Irene sat up and looked at her friend. "Sif..." before Sif pushed her back on the bed and began kissing her again. Struggling against the Goddess of War's body was harder than Irene realized, forgetting how strong Sif was. Arms, hands, elbows and knees moved in desperate and uncoordinated movements. 

"Sif... No! Help! Somebody please!!!" Irene screamed just as she managed to roll away from underneath Sif and sat up. When Sif came towards her again, Irene slapped her hard, causing it to sting all they way to her elbow. 

Holding her face, Sif's eyes widened at the pain and shock. 

"How could you?" Sif asked Irene. 

Blinking, Irene stared back at her glowering friend, frozen in her steely gaze. Irene knew she was in trouble. Sif jumped forward and this time applied as many slaps and punches as she did kisses. Irene screamed as she heard her dress tear in Sif's hands. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Irene heard her mother's voice. The ravaging stopped while Sif scowled above Irene's head. 

"My Queen." She growled, still hovering over Irene's body. 

Looking up, Irene felt her body tremble against Sif's hard and steadfast form. She watched as her mother entered Sif's chambers with four guards. 

"Daughter." Freya looked straight at Irene, "I require you for a final fitting of your dress. Now." 

Shivering, Irene rolled out from under Sif and hurried to her mother's side, not able to look at Sif as she waked. 

"Lady Sif, I sincerely hope for your sake that you retire for the evening. Tomorrow is a big day for Irene and we all need to be well rested." Freya stared at the goddess coldly. 

"Mother..." Irene took the queen's hand, attempting to lead her out of the room. 

"To be sure that you are not disturbed, Lady Sif, I will post guards outside of your door." Freya kept her eyes on Sif for a moment before turning and taking Irene out with her. Leaving the four guards in Sif's room. 

"Irene... I do not want you spending time alone with the Lady Sif." Freya said sternly through gritted teeth. "This is not up for discussion." 

"Mother..." Irene stopped walking, astonished at what she was hearing. 

"Not up for discussion," Freya turned and faced her daughter, "I just got you and I don't want to see you hurt and attacked like poor Loki was by Fandral. You've both had a rough time. I was not able to save Loki. I won't let that happen to any of my children ever again." 

Irene was rendered speechless. 

"Come, you need to get to sleep before tomorrow. I'll have guards outside your room so that you are not disturbed, by anyone." Freya raised her eyebrow before continuing their walk towards Irene's chamber. She had anticipated spending the night with Volstagg but that was clear it wasn't going to happen. Instead of trying to fight her mother's will, she would go along for the ride, she was tired as it was and sleep sounded excellent. 

Outside the doors to her chambers, Freya stopped walking and faced her daughter once more. 

"Irene, your father already knows what happened tonight, there is no need for deception. He will take care of Lady Sif the way he feels is best. You are to relax and enjoy your wedding day." Reaching out, Freya stroked her daughter's cheek softly. Irene's stomach turned, fearing bad things for her friend. "Rest well tonight, you are safe." Leaning forward, Freya kissed Irene's forehead before turning and walking back down the hallway. Six guards stood outside Irene's room and all looked expectantly at her. 

"Good night." She said to no one in particular. Stepping into her chambers, she smiled softly seeing the room full of the Midnight Roses that reminded her of Volstagg. Walking to her night table she picked up the small card. 

'Till tomorrow  
-V' 

Smiling, Irene readied herself for bed, changing her clothing as she looked at her wedding dress on the dressmakers dummy. Never had she seen herself as they marrying type before and the prospect made her worried. She hopped that she would be able to be a good wife to Volstagg. Gathering the tatters of her dress that Sif had ripped, Irene felt horrible. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something to encourage Sif or to send the wrong message. She cared for Sif but not in a romantic way. As she lay down, her mind wandered and wondered what had happened between them that would have made Sif act so oddly. Worried for her friend and nervous for her own wedding day, Irene tossed and turned before finally closing her eyes.


	64. Bloodstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor enjoy some much needed alone time in their new Royal Chambers after their wedding ceremony. Loki has a telling nightmare, but the next morning is filled with more passion with his husband Thor; as they ready themselves for their sister Irene's wedding day. Lots of Thorki Goodness in this chapter.

Loki and Thor landed inside their new Royal Chambers in a cloud of magickal emerald smoke and energy, from whence Loki had teleported them from their Father's Royal Banquet Hall, after the celebration of their wedding to one another. Their Father, by rites, had officially called an end to the festivities with the bang of Gungnir on the marble floor, and dismissed all his family and loyal citizens. They were both anxious to consummate their bond, now they were truly husbands, and they could both not be happier. 

 

"Oh, Loki, my love, my husband, I have waited all through the celebration banquet to have you alone, and now that I do, I need to make passionate love to you again," Thor voiced, as he wrapped his strong arms around his husband's slim waist, then held his slim, sleek-muscled body close to his own strong, thick-muscular body. His cock was hard beneath his tight leathers, and he could feel Loki's was just the same, both of them feeling wanton and needy for each other now. 

 

"Well yes, Thor, my own love, my husband. I need you now, just as desperately, in case you did not feel that with my cock pressed up against yours. How much I need you - that is," Loki echoed his own passion for his gorgeous husband. His arms snaked around Thor's strong waist and he rubbed his own cock more insistently against his husband's. "I wish for you to take me on this night. Make me yours all over again, now that we are wed and sealed our bond, you must claim me and consummate our bond of marriage." 

 

"Yes, Loki, I will have you and make you mine own again. We shall seal our bond of marriage with passionate, hard and long lovemaking," Thor breathed out his words as he kissed slowly down his husband's jawline. He nibbled on the soft skin of his lovely long neck and smiled when Loki moved his head back to give him more access to pleasure him. He rutted his own hard cock more insistently against his husband's and gasped when their cocks twitched together inside the confines of their very tight leathers. 

 

Loki slid his right leg up and wrapped it around Thor's waist, as he pushed his leather covered cock harder against Thor's. "Oh, Thor, we must - we must remove these tight, hindering leathers. I need to feel your strong, muscular naked body against my own. Thor, please?" 

 

"Mm, yes, of course, my sweet silver tongued lover, use that magick of yours and do so for us," Thor commanded in his deep booming voice as he gripped Loki's right leg with his left hand and rolled his own painfully hard cock against his husband's. He gasped when Loki rolled his sexy slim hips teasingly, and made his cock twitch more insistently inside his confining leathers.

 

"Well yes, my power God of Thunder. How commanding you are. I do love the way you take control of me, husband," Loki teased further, as he continued to roll his slim hips against Thor's, rutting their cocks together so he could feel all of his thick, long length against his own.

 

"Very well, I shall use my magick now, Thor, only because I am just as anxious for us to be naked as you are." He rutted his cock harder against Thor's, and then keened when his husband pushed his hips just as hard in an answering motion. He leaned forward and kissed Thor lustfully for a moment, bit his bottom lip, and then waved his hands over their bodies in a burst of his emerald magick, leaving them both naked, their hard cocks rubbing together in the flesh now.

 

"Oh, Thor, take me to our bed now. I need you so badly, I need my gorgeous husband to make passionate love to me. Thor, please?" Loki begged Thor, as he rutted his cock harder against his husband's, and keened insistently, his own body thrumming with pleasure and pent up lust from feeling his lover's strong, muscular body pressed so hard against his own sleek-muscled body. 

 

"Your wish is my express command, Loki, for I need to have you just as much as you wish for me to," Thor voiced, as he slid his strong hands beneath his husband's, small, muscular backside and held onto him as he moved them toward their king sized canopy covered bed, with its emerald and garnet colored silk canopy, and matching silk emerald and garnet blankets and furs. There were several pillows spread out over the top of the bed and Thor laid Loki's body on top of those soft, fluffy pillows now. He splayed his long arms and legs out so he was comfortable and pressed their lips together in a slow, deep passionate kiss, but he laid his own body gently down over his husband's, not wanting to hurt him with his bulky muscles. 

 

Loki keened loudly and opened his mouth when Thor pressed their lips together in the heated passionate kiss, and he welcomed Thor's soft tongue, then slid his tongue against his. He pushed his slim hips up off the mattress, trying to get more friction from his husband's body, but soon noticed Thor was not pressed too hard against him with his strong, muscular body. So Loki wrapped his long, sleek-muscled legs around his husband's waist, then his hands around the back of his muscular neck, as he pulled his body all the way down on top of his own. He sighed around their heated kiss and he rubbed his painfully hard cock against Thor's, to let him feel every thick inch of him against his own throbbing thickness. 

 

Thor gasped around their heated kiss when Loki pulled his body down hard on top of his own, and moaned when his husband wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, but what really made him even more aroused was when he felt his love's long, very, long legs as they wrapped tightly around his waist and rubbed their thick cocks together so insistently, he pushed his own cock against Loki's just as insistently. He realised his husband wanted to feel his bulky muscles on top of him, as he pressed him into the mattress of their new bed. So, he thought why not give his precious love what he wanted and craved so much - his strong body pressed down on top of him, and let him feel his own painfully hard cock rubbing against his own. Their pre-cum mingled together and slid all over their shafts, while their tongues danced together hot and hard, both of them thrusting them together, wanting to taste the others sweetness, as they just enjoyed each other's bodies. 

 

Loki moved his long fingers inside Thor's soft blond hair and caressed the strands between them, and gasped when they continued their blissful kiss for a few minutes longer, but as both of them needed to breathe, they ended the kiss, their lips smacked loudly when they parted. He panted loudly and stared up at Thor with lust blown emerald eyes, and he moved his hands to his husband's strong muscular shoulders, pushing them gently apart so he could look into his love's beautiful azure eyes. "Oh, Thor, I love your passionate kisses, but I need more now. I need you to take me, so hard and so long, on our large king-sized bed. Husband, please? Claim me as your own again, take me, make me yours all over again, seal our bond together, my love." 

 

Thor groaned as he listened to Loki's words and sighed when he felt his husband's lovely, long, elegant hands move through his blond hair, the action soothed and aroused him all at once. "Yes, my sweet Loki, I shall give you what you so crave, my beautiful husband. By the Norns, I need to have you just as much, for you are so wanton and needy for me, it has aroused me so much more," he voiced, as he caressed Loki's hips with his fingers. He slowly moved his hands up Loki's sleek-muscled stomach, his fingers caressed the soft pale skin, as he smiled warmly at his husband. He could see their cocks were both so hard now and straining, but he could also see Loki panted and gasped as his body trembled from Thor's touches. "Mm, yes, I know, my love, your body trembles so sweetly when I just touch you. Oh, yes, you are like a budding flower - a yellow mountain laurel - and I mean to open you up and give you so much wonderful pleasure." 

 

"Yes, Thor, oh yes, please, touch me, oh, your hands feel so good up on my body. Mm, I am your little yellow mountain laurel, my handsome husband, I shall open up freely and willingly for you," Loki whispered, as he panted and gasped out his words in a low breathy baritone whisper. He arched his hips up off the mattress, and he keened as his body trembled and shake from his husband's tender touches, and oh, how hard their cocks are. He knows Thor is just giving him pleasure, and he loves it, the feeling of their thick cocks as they moved together, still slicking up the shafts with their combined sweet pre-cum. 

 

"You are so beautiful when you are like this, my husband, but I need to feel your tightness surrounding my thick cock now, as I make passionate love to you again," Thor breathed out his words, as he moved his hands up to Loki's sleek-muscled chest and tweaked his pert, dusky nipples. He chuckled when his Loki keened louder and pushed his hips up harder from the mattress. "Mm, yes, I know, my love, you need more of me too. So I shall not keep you waiting. Oh, but I do love touching you and caressing your skin, it is so silky and soft, and perfect. Now, where is that tube of Asgardian lube, husband?" he asked, as he looked around the bed chambers and spotted the wooden table beside the bed, but when he leaned away from Loki to peer inside the drawer, he yelped when he felt Loki slap his backside with his open palm. So he moved toward him again, mock leering at him. "Now, what was that for, Loki Odinson, you naughty little trickster?" 

 

"What? I wanted your attention, Thor Odinson, you sexy Thunderer," Loki quipped, as he smiled mischievously at his husband and then held up the tube which Thor had been so frantically searching for, "and I wanted to give you this. I used my magick just now, calling it to my hand from the very same drawer you were going to search through. This way is much faster, do you not agree, my love?" 

 

"Yes, of course, Loki, using your magick is always more logical than one doing something by hand," Thor quipped, as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his husband's supple lips. He chuckled when his husband nipped at his bottom lip and he kissed him hard for a moment, as he pressed his sleek-muscled body down on the bed and he lay on top of him during that time. 

 

Loki keened around Thor's rough kiss and he loved every second of it, as he opened his mouth and let his husband dominate him, while he wrapped his legs harder around his strong waist and pressed his body up into his, their cocks leaking more pre-cum onto their flat stomachs. He moved his hands down his husband's strong back, and his fingers caressed all those thick muscles he kissed Thor harder, their tongues danced together for a few minutes longer, before they broke apart again to breathe. They both gasped loudly and their lips smacked harder and Loki stared up at Thor with lust blown eyes, and watched as he sat up again. He handed him the tube of lubricant and winked at him. "There you are now, Thor, please, get us ready now, my husband. I cannot wait any longer for you to take me, for I have waited long enough through the wedding ceremony and the banquet celebration." 

 

"I know, Loki, I too feel the same way. I need to be inside you again, claiming my husband as mine own," Thor voiced, as he uncorked the bottle and his nostril were pleasantly assaulted by the scent of the yellow mountain laurels and fresh fallen snow. "Is this your own concoction, my love? It smells of you - fresh fallen snow and your favorite yellow mountain laurels." 

 

"Well yes," Loki commented, as he leaned his right hand up and caressed Thor's muscular chest, his fingers moved fleetingly over his pert dusky nipples and a mischievous grin moved over his beautiful face, his emerald eyes lit up with lust. "I made it especially for us, my love, there is another bottle in there with the smell of falling rain during a thunder storm and the red Asgardian lily, which is the scents that remind me of you. We shall use that one next time." 

 

"Oh, Loki, my beautiful husband and lover, you are so wonderful. I adore you, and all the sweet little loving things you do for us. I am so very pleased that we are finally wed and have sealed that bond, I know we have waited all our long lives for this," Thor voiced, as he reached down and caressed Loki's soft downy cheek with the back of his fingers. He smiled when his husband turned his head and kissed his caressing fingers tenderly, and moved his hands down to Loki's chest again, he did not move, only kept them splayed there, with the tube of lube stood on his husband's stomach. 

 

"I love doing the little things for us, Thor, my gorgeous husband and lover, and it is you who is wonderful and so adoring of me, and I of you. I too am well pleased that we are finally husbands and our love is accepted, we have most assuredly waited a very long time for this glorious day," Loki added, and laughed when Thor placed the tube of lube down on his stomach. He raised an eyebrow, stared down at the bottle which stood upright on his flat stomach, and he teased his husband. "Hmm, are you going to use that, Thunderer, or do you wish for me to use my magick and do it myself." 

 

"Oh, yes, of course I am, Loki. I do apologise, I am just basking in our love of each other, and how happy I am to be wed to you," Thor mused, as he blushed for a moment, then wasted no time in getting both of them well oiled up. He lifted the long green bottle with his left hand, and then coated two of his thick, muscular fingers with the sweet smelling liquid. With his free hand he lifted his husband's gorgeous long legs from around his waist and slid them up to his chest, while he caressed his soft, sleek-muscled thighs, he moved his fingers to his husband's tightness. He found a little resistance, as he always did whenever they shared their coupling, but he caressed the spot tenderly and soothed his husband with sweet words. "It is all right, my sweet love, I shall not hurt you, I promise you will feel only pleasure. Now, please, open up like that beautiful yellow mountain laurel and I shall you feel so much euphoric pleasure." 

 

Loki whimpered for a moment when Thor first placed his fingers against his tightness, and he gasped for a moment, as his heart raced. He did not know why, but he was always very tight at first when Thor first moved his fingers inside him. Oh, but then he spoke his sweet, soothing and loving words to him, and he relaxed with a soft sigh, as his tightness opened as a pretty yellow mountain laurel. He keened and panted when his husband slid first one finger inside him, the special lube working its magick already, and making him feel so much powerful energy, just from feeling Thor's fingers inside him.

 

"Oh, Thor, your fingers are so hot, they feel wonderful inside me, and there are some, oh, magickal properties in the lube as well. Oh - it will help - stimulate us more - not - that we need that - it is just - for triple pleasure and lust. Oh - husband - please - I need your hardness inside me now? Please, Thor, fuck me so hard into the mattress of our king-sized bed? Thor, please?" he begged, as he lifted his hips up insistently from the mattress, pushing his tightness down harder onto both of Thor's now thrusting fingers. He keened and panted and moaned lasciviously as he tossed his head from side to side on the soft pillows, and stared up at his husband with blown out emerald eyes filled with lust and unadulterated pleasure. 

 

"Oh, Loki, my sweet sensuous husband, you do beg me so prettily, and you look positively ravishing. Oh, yes, as much as I am enjoying sliding my fingers inside your tightness, I need to replace them with my hard cock," Thor breathed out his own passionate words, as he quickly removed his fingers, and he was about to use the lube on him, then he gasped when he felt Loki perform another bout of his powerful magick, wherein, his cock was magickally stroked with what felt as if his husband's hand was lubing up his cock. 

 

"Oh, Loki!" Thor cried out, as he threw his head back and shouted his husband's name when he felt the same lube coating his painfully hard shaft, and those magick fingers stroked him so expertly. He gasped and breathed out in one long moan, his body trembling when he felt the magick already moving over his entire body and through his bloodstream, as it always did when his pretty husband did this to him. When the sensation calmed down a little, he was able to grasp his own cock as he quickly moved it toward Loki's tight entrance, and in an instant, he slid the thick cock head slowly inside his husband. 

 

They both cried out and Loki's body arched up off the mattress in the perfect bow shape when they felt the powerful sensation of the specially made lube and Loki's magick as it over took their bodies with a lustful feeling. They panted and gasped and Loki's hands gripped the garnet and emerald silk sheets as he moaned Thor's name over and over, and shoved his hips hard up against Thor's own thrusting hips.

 

"Oh - Thor - this - feels - so - oh - so - good," Loki breathed out his words in a breathy baritone whisper, as his body shuddered from the feeling of finally, finally, having his husband's thick, hard cock moving inside him. He wrapped his long legs around his strong waist and moved his hands to Thor's shoulders, where he gripped them hard and keened as his husband slid more of his thick girth inside his tightness. 

 

Thor groaned loudly when he felt Loki's slim hips as they bumped up against his hips and his thrusting cock, as he slowly slid his thickness all the way inside his husband's tightness. "Yes - oh yes - Loki - you - do - oh - yes you do," he panted out his words, and sighed when he was finally all sheathed inside Loki's tightness. He smiled warmly down at Loki and caressed his hips with his hands, his thumb grazed up against Loki's testicals with the action and he moaned when his cock twitched from the sudden action. "Are you ready for me now, my love? Because I cannot wait any longer to start pushing harder inside you-"

 

"Yes, Thor!" Loki called out, cutting off his husband's words, as he pushed his hips down on his husband's cock trying to get him to move faster now he was all the way inside him. "Please, husband, take me already, pound inside me so hard!" 

 

"Your express wish is my command, my sexy silver-tongued beauty," Thor chuckled in amusement at hearing his gorgeous husband's demands and he pushed his hips harder and faster, while his cock thrust deeper inside his tightness, he swiveled his hips from side to side as he gripped Loki's slim hips and shoved in deeper. He hoped he could last long enough to give them both prolonged pleasure, but with the urgency they both felt and how long they had had to wait for this moment, he had a feeling they would both have their orgasms sooner than they were able to control. 

 

Thor grunted with each powerful thrust of his cock deeper inside Loki's tightness, as he moved his hands up his body and splayed his open palms over his husband's chest. His cock head finally located his sweet little prostate, and it made him thrust and pound into Loki even faster, as he threw his head back and cried out his husband's name when another strong surge of magickal energy moved over his cock and through his body, electrifying both of them with an immense power of lust and euphoria. 

 

"Oh, Thor, yes, yes, feels so wonderful, harder, faster, need more of you," Loki panted out his words as he pushed his hips up off the mattress in an attempt to pull Thor's cock deeper inside him. His own cock throbbed painfully hard between their bodies and he keened as it leaked copious amounts of pre-cum all over their stomachs. He panted and gasped and keened and squeezed Thor's cock inside him, and was about to reach for his own cock to stroke himself when his husband swatted his hand away. 

 

"No, Loki, I shall give you all the pleasure you deserve," Thor voiced, as he grinned down at his husband with his own mischievous grin when an idea came into his mind. "Please, husband, use your magick to lube up my hand, I want you to feel the same magickal lustful feelings I am experiencing inside your tightness." 

 

"Well yes, of course I shall, husband," Loki echoed back, as he reached for Thor's right hand and grasped it in his own, and in the next instant, he coated his large, bulky hand with the same lube his husband had used inside him. He gasped when he felt the surge of magickal sex energy just from holding Thor's hand, oh, but his own magick was powerful, now he had perfected it with more practice. "You're - ready - to - go - now - Thor. Oh - I see - what you mean - by lustful - magickal - energy." 

 

"Mmhmm, it's wonderful, my sweet and sexy husband," Thor whispered, as he squeezed Loki's hand, thrust his cock deeper inside his tightness, then pulled his hand free from his husband's strong grasp. He moaned as he moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Loki's hard, thick cock, and stroked his hand up and down the turgid shaft, in time to his thrusts inside his husband's tightness.

 

Loki keened and gasped loudly, as his hips lifted up off the mattress when Thor finally wrapped his fingers around his cock, and that magickal lube came into contact with his shaft, he panted and pushed it harder inside his husband's pumping hand. Now, he was receiving double pleasure and euphoria from his husband, with his thick cock pushing hard and fast inside him, and his hand pumping his own hard cock, he tossed his head from side to side and could not help but grip the bed clothes with his hands. 

 

Loki's body was covered in a soft sheen of sweat, as he stared up at Thor with his mouth open and little soft whimpers of pleasure escaped his lips, as his own magick moved over his extremities, he was in pure bliss and total lust and euphoria now. He knew it would not be long before he had his most powerful orgasms, and he could tell Thor was experiencing the same feeling, and he wanted them to have their orgasms together. This magickal lube would help them achieve that goal, for Loki would come first and Thor would soon follow. 

 

Thor groaned pleasurably as he watched Loki writhing, panting and moaning so sweetly beneath him on their king-sized bed, while he thrust his cock deeper inside him and his hand pumped his husband's cock in time to his punishing movements. All that could be heard was their bodies moving together, as their hips slapped together in their passionate dance, and they both panted and gasped and moaned in pleasure from their powerful lovemaking. He panted as he pushed his cock deeper inside Loki, each thrust slammed his cock head against his husband's sweet little bud, and that sex magick sent another powerful surge of lust through both of them now. "Oh, Loki, your sex magick will be my undoing." 

 

"Mmhmm, and mine, Thor," Loki moaned out his words, as he keened and whimpered and pushed his cock harder inside Thor's stroking hand, and his tightness faster against his husband's thrusting cock. "Please, push inside me harder, husband, I can take it. I need to feel you flowing in me now." he begged again, and cried out when he felt his own sex magick hit his inside with another powerful surge. It moved down his hard shaft and into the slit of his cock, making his body shudder with so much desire and lust. 

 

Thor rubbed his thumb over the slit of Loki's cock and groaned when that same sex magick moved over his own thrusting cock inside Loki's tightness. He pumped his husband's cock faster, and flicked his wrist to the left a few times, his thumb moved over the slit to coax out more pre-cum. While he pounded his cock harder inside Loki's tightness, he pressed his hips in staccato movement and swiveled them from side to side, all the while his cock head slammed against Loki's prostate; the sex magick rolled over both their bodies now, and he howled in pleasure as it slid over the shaft of his own cock and inside the slit. 

 

Loki moaned incoherently now, as his body was thrumming with so much lust and sex magick, which made him feel every sensation tenfold, Thor's thick cock pounding him hard and fast, his strong hand pumping his own painfully hard cock, and in the next instant, he lifted his hips up off the bed and howled in pleasure as the most intense orgasm over took him. 

 

"Oh - Thor - I am - so close - going to - come - cannot - oh - cannot hold back. Oh, Thor!" Loki cried out, as his body stilled for a moment and he exploded all over Thor's still pumping hand and their stomachs and chests. He keened as he reached up and gripped Thor's shoulders hard with his hands, while his body shuddered from the lust and euphoria of the sex magick and his powerful orgasm. He lay panting and gasping as he gripped his husband's shoulders hard and stared up at him with an pleased smile on his handsome face, while he lay trembling beneath Thor's body, he squeezed his husband's cock hard inside his tightness. He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and pulled him down on top of him, then pressed their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss, for a few minutes, before he pushed his hips harder up off the mattress, and squeezed Thor's cock harder inside him. 

 

Thor groaned and growled as he watched Loki have his powerful orgasms, and his semen covered his hand and their bodies, he threw his head back and cried out when he felt his husband squeeze his thrusting cock harder inside him. He moved his free hand to Loki's hip and gripped him a little too hard, knowing there would be bruises all over his husband in the morning, but they both did not care about that at that moment, for they were so lost in their ecstasy that all else did not matter. He moaned around his husband's hard, hot passionate kiss and while he lay over his husband's body, he thrust his cock harder inside Loki's tightness, swiveled his hips and then howled when he felt that same sex magick overtake his hard cock, as it caressed his shaft with thousands of fingers and moved over his slit, he keened this time as he felt a powerful orgasm overpower him. 

Thor broke from their hard kiss as he screamed out his ecstasy and exploded hard and deep inside Loki, while he gripped his husband's hands in his own and continued to pound his cock inside his tightness. He exploded several times inside his husband, as the sex magick moved and flowed over his cock and inside the slit with its caressing magickal properties. Once he was truly spent, he crashed down on top of Loki's cool, but slightly sweaty body with his own hot, fully sweaty body and lay on top of him, with his head laid over his chest. They laid there for several minutes and caught their breath as they rode out the last crest of their orgasms and clung to one another in their blissful state. 

 

When Thor spoke again, he leaned his body to the side so as not to crush Loki too much with his bulky, muscular body, his voice was low and raspy, still filled with a dreamy lustful sound. "Oh, Loki, that was perhaps the most powerful and intense lovemaking we have ever experienced together." 

 

"Yes, it most assuredly was, Thor. You, my gorgeous husband, are an exquisite lover," Loki spoke in his own low, raspy baritone voice, as he stared at Thor with sleepy emerald eyes. He felt so totally sated and happy now, and wrapped his arms around his husbands shoulders and his long legs around Thor's waist, as he clung to him. 

 

"Oh, no, my sweet and sexy husband, it is you who is exquisite and insatiable, and just so beautiful. I love you, Loki Odinson," Thor voiced, as he reached up and placed a soft kiss to his husband's kiss swollen lips. He carded his fingers through his husband's soft, raven hair and kissed his forehead then his lips again, as he snuggled down harder against his husband's clinging body. He too felt sated and happy with his precious Loki, and would not wish to be anywhere else but there with him in that moment. 

 

"I think it is safe to say that we are a perfect match for one another, my husband. I love you too, Thor Odinson, so very much," Loki echoed again, and keened when Thor kissed his lips and carded his fingers soothingly through his hair, kissed his forehead and then his lips again. He snuggled closer to his husband and used another bout of magick to clean their bodies a little so they would be comfortable while they slept, then he covered them with the garnet and emerald silk blankets and regular furs, as their room felt a little cooler now they shared their lovemaking. He just loved cuddling with his darling Thor afterwards, and he always felt safe and loved in his husband's strong arms. He knew they would both be asleep very soon, as he could feel his husband's chest as it moved up and down slowly against his own, so he muttered out his words. "I bid you good night, my darling husband. I shall see you in the morning, I love you, very much, Thor." 

 

"Mm, and I bid you a good night, my sweet husband. I will be here when you awaken in the morning. I love you too, Loki. Sleep well now, my love," Thor muttered, as he squeezed Loki's sleek-muscled body against his own and held him close, then slipped into a peaceful sleep, the best sleep he had in a very long time, for he was now married to his Loki and things could not be better in all the Nine Realms for them. 

 

Loki keened when Thor squeezed his body harder against his and he snuggled against him, and nuzzled his face against his neck, as he too closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, he too having the best sleep knowing he was now married to his Thor. He was happy and ecstatic things had gone so wonderfully for them, and would only become much better as time went on, and there was nothing he could want for in all the Nine Realms now he had Thor as his husband. 

 

Loki soon slipped into a horrible nightmare, one which scared him half to death as he watched it unfurl in slow motion....and one being whom he thought was dead was most prevalent in this dream. He was in some underground lair, it was dark and cold, and for a moment he believed he was back in the dark realm with Thanos again. He could see his real body sitting on the edge of the dark cave, and for some reason he felt he knew where he was in this dream, and then his blood ran cold when he realised it was the Realm of Svartalfheim - where the Dark Elves lived. In the next instant, he could see himself walking in front of his seated and obviously invisible body. This sensation felt familiar to him, as he had gone through it during the time Thanos and the Other controlled him during his exile from Asgard. 

 

He watched as his dream self was now dressed in his full Asgardian battle armor, complete with his golden horned helm, and his a scepter which resembled the one he had received from his Father during his first welcome home to Asgard. This one was very different though, and it was more similar to the scepter Thanos had given to him when he controlled him. He gasped and watched as the Other appeared in front of him, and his dream self did not seem to be surprised by it. Oh no, he seemed to welcome his presence, as he smiled mischievously at him. How could this being be alive, when he himself had killed him and Thanos during the last battle on Muspelheim.

 

"My sweet Prince Loki, our forces of Dark Elves gather on the outskirts of Svartalfheim," the Other said, as he reached out with his right hand, those thick fingers with the second thumb, caressed Loki's face in their tender manner. But they also held that dark magick and power, which seemed to have the dream Loki under his thrall. 

 

"Let them gird themselves, Master Other. I have already told you that I shall lead them into glorious battle and I shall win this one. You will be the new Ruler of all the Nine Realms, while I am the King of Svartalfheim and the glorious King of Asgard," dream Loki voiced, and he sighed when the Other caressed his cheek tenderly with his fingers. He stepped back and walked around him when he saw the contempt in his eyes at hearing his words. 

 

"Battle, little Prince? Are you certain you will lead them against your own people? Will you topple the King, your own husband, the mighty God of Thunder?" the Other taunted his charge, and growled when he moved away from him. He used his magick to move his body so he was standing in front of him. 

 

"Yes, I have promised you this already. It will be glorious, not lengthy; that is if your new force of Dark Elves soldiers are as - formidable as you claim," Loki retorted, as he glared at the Other with his emerald eyes glittering with anger at his Master not trusting him. 

 

"You dare question us? Your new force of soldiers which I gave to you with your promise to bring the Tesseract and the Mind Gem back to me?" the Other shot back, as he placed his right hand over Loki's chest to stop him from walking away from him. He sent him a jolt of dark magickal energy, filled with pain and hot heat. He smiled when his charge gasped and cried out, as his body was filled with the energy, and he stared at his Master with a pained expression. 

 

Loki cried out in pain when he felt the strong surge of energy as it moved over his body, that dark magick stinging his very being as it worked its way into his soul. His body became suffused with heat and torturous pain slid through his body. He had not felt this much pain since Thanos had used the heat torture to get him under his thrall. He gasped and panted as he stared at the Other with a most horrible expression of pain and anguish, but he did not cry out, no, he suffered in silence, as he did his best to stem the pain shooting through him. 

 

The Other merely sneered at Loki, as he kept his hand there for a little while longer, before he removed it and sighed in anger. "Yes, you promised to bring the down the Throne and Realm Eternal - Asgardian, but you have not yet done so. You dare question me? Your new Master - the one who gave you infinite power with your new scepter and allowed you to rule over the Realm of Svartalfheim as their new King, and promised you your rightful place as King of Asgard?" He spat out his words, and stood in front of Loki, his charge, not letting him pass now, as he held out his arms at his sides and gripped the scepter with his right hand, and he stared into those sparkling emerald eyes with that anger and malice brewing in his own. He bared his red jagged teeth at his charge, and moved his left hand down his body, then gripped his groin hard, sending a surge of lust and euphoria to his sweet Prince. He knew this would calm him for the moment, so he could get him under his control again, and he would not have to torture him for his insolence, yet again. 

 

"I am a King! I earned that right to be the King of Svartalfheim, Master Other. You will not take that away from me. You already have your power over me. I have not fought against you, and I do not do so now - Oh - Master - Other...." Loki shot out his words and then gasped when the Other gripped his groin hard with his hand to calm his hysteria with a soothing caress filled with his controlling dark magick and surge of lust and euphoria moved over his body. He sighed and relaxed as he smiled warmly at his Master, now calmed and ready to listen to him again. "I am sorry, Master Other, please do not punish me. I am merely anxious to begin our battle. Please, Master, do not torture me? I will be good for you and to you. I promise to behave for you. Master Other, Please?" 

 

The Other scoffed at Loki's words and his pleas at first, as his hand continued to knead and caress Loki's groin, he could feel his arousal growing inside his leathers and he knew it was because he was responding so wonderfully to the powerful spell he had over the sweet Prince. He must have him again soon, for he craved taking him, and enjoyed seeing how much more responsive he was to his ministrations now. He laughed when the raven-haired God whimpered and pushed his groin harder into his caressing hand, for he knew he would have the Prince screaming out with the sounds of his pleasure, as he coaxed them from his sweet pet's pretty lips. "Very well, my Prince Loki, I shall not punish you in a torturous way, but our sex session this evening will be unrelenting. I feel the need to take you harder and longer, with your wrists and ankles shackled and your body spread wide for me. That will be your punishment for this outburst of anger toward me." 

 

"Yes, Master Other, I shall submit to you on this evening. You will do as you wish to me. I will not ever behave in this angry manner toward you again," Loki said, as he breathed and panted out his words and continued to push his groin harder against his Master's rubbing hand. He knew this was dark magick he was using to control him, but he could not stop it. In the next instant, Loki was chained to the Other's long divan in his chambers below the forests of Svartalfheim, his wrists and ankles shackled with cuffs which suppressed his own magick, and replaced it with the dark magick of the Other. He was naked and his mind was controlled by the magick of his Master. 

 

So it was the Other forced his advances on his sweet pet Prince Loki, and sent him a surge of magickal lust all over his pleasure points. "Oh, how wonderfully you always respond to me, my sweet Prince. So ready for your Master to take control of you." 

 

"Yes, Master Other. Oh, yes, please make me yours again," Loki breathed out his words in his low baritone whisper, his body thrummed with lust as the dark magick moved over all his pleasure points. He writhed on the soft cushions of the divan as his Master drove hard and relentlessly inside him. Inside his mind, he was screaming for this to stop, for Thor to come for him and kill the Other, to bring him home safely to Asgard. He did not want this, this was rape and torture and mind control, and he hated every second of it. Oh, but the Chitauri had full control over his body and his mind this time, and there was nothing he could do to stop him from defiling him over and over to keep him under his thrall. Loki knew the Other not know of the small space Loki kept inside his mind, the space where he was still himself. It was there that Loki planned and plotted - to kill the Other at the right time, and this time he would stay dead and never return. 

 

The Other laughed as he thrust deeper inside his little pet, as he gripped Prince Loki's slim hips hard, his thumbs digging into the soft skin. Oh yes, he would leave behind some bruises there, just so his pet would remember this sex session. He moved his right hand to his Princes groin and kept him from having his release, as another strong surge of lust and euphoria raced over his sweet Princes sleek-muscled body. He was pleased to see his sweet pet enjoying every second of their sex session. Little did he knew, Loki was not enjoying it at all, he hated it and wanted to see the Chitauri dead. 

 

The real Loki sat on the sidelines in this horrible dream, screaming at the dream Loki to wake up, to see that this was mind control, to resist the Other's advances, to use his scepter and strike him down. He did not realise the dream Loki hated what was being done to him, he just believed that it was no use, that he was not getting through to him. His believed his dream self was too lost in the mind control and pleasure the Chitauri leader was giving him. Well, dream Loki was being controlled by the Other, for he was too powerful for Loki to resist. In the next instant, the dream changed, and the real Loki sat on the sidelines again as he watched dream Loki walk out onto a large stone pedestal, which overlooked the dark forests of Svartalfheim. 

 

Dream Loki smiled as he stood over his new Kingdom, the Realm of Svartalfheim, dressed in his Asgardian leathers, his new battle armor, with his golden horned helm, his long emerald flowing cape and his new scepter with the new blue mind Gem. This time the magick came from his new Master, the Other. Loki could see out over the fields, his forces were ready to do battle against the Asgardians. He gasped when he felt the Other suddenly stood behind him, as he wrapped his right arm around Loki's waist and held him close to him. Loki's eyes closed as he felt a surge of lust and euphoria move over his body, and leaned his body against against his Master's, then he smiled as he spoke in his low baritone voice. "My time has come. Master Other, I am to lead my forces into battle." 

 

"Is there any resistance, King Loki?" the Other asked, as he closed his eyes and relished in the feel of his Princes body pressed against his. He leaned his head back and sighed as he opened his eyes and moved his right hand down the front of Loki's body, and gripped his groin hard. He pressed the heel of his two-thumbed hand against his hardness and rubbed and kneaded him pleasurably. 

 

"From a few, Master. The Warriors Three, the Lady Sif, and my Sister, Princess Irene, are trying to form a rebellion. You and our forces will pick them apart and destroy them. We will not be overruled on this day, Master Other," Loki voiced, as he leaned his head back against his Master's shoulder and sighed from the intimate contact the Other had on his groin again. He felt his dark magick moving through his body, once again sending him a strong surge of lust and euphoria. He knew in his mind and his heart Thor would save him from this evil being, and Asgard would bring down the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, then he would kill the Other, but for now he had to make the Chitauri believe he would defeat them. 

 

"And the rest, come and throng. Your Husband - the God of Thunder and the King of Asgard - you will tend to him personally. Mm, and I shall reward you on this evening, my sweet pet. You will have another sex session with me," the Other ordered his charge, as his hand kneaded his groin harder and sent another surge of lust and euphoria, and laughed when he felt his charge's body shudder from his words and actions. 

 

"Mow them down, my Master. I shall attend to the task you put to me, not to worry. I will win you the Nine Realms once the battle commences," Loki answered, as he pushed his hips up harder against the Other's kneading hand. His body shuddered and he keened as he felt that dark magick overtake his body and his mind again. The dark magick the Other used on Loki made him crave the touch of his Master, and always knew he would end up spending hours chained to the bed in his lair in their underground Palace beneath the depths of Svartalfheim. Oh, but he had that small part inside his mind, he kept hidden from the Chitauri, where he plotted and planned for his demise.

 

The real Loki in the dream scape screamed at the dream Loki again, for he knew the Chitauri would take his dream self yet again, and he would be forced by that dark magick to enjoy it, when inside he hated every second of this. He screamed for him to once again smite him with his scepter. For him to push the Other away and not respond to his sick advances. To use his own magick to force the being to his knees and to kill him, but again, it was no use, his dream self would not listen, and he was forced to watch as the two of them turned around and made their way inside the Other's chambers for their night of forced sexual advances, by the use of dark magick. What the real Loki did not know was that again, the dream Loki hated every second of the couplings, and he was plotting and planning in his own way to kill the Chitauri when the time was right. 

 

Loki laid in bed beside Thor, he whimpered in fear and tossed and turned as the nightmare continued and moved into another part rather quickly, the scene melting away and shimmering into place as he watched from the sidelines. He tried so hard to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but found he could not, as he cried out the same words the real Loki in the dream had shouted at the dream Loki. "No, no, Loki, you must resist his mind control! He wishes to use you in his most cruel way! Strike him down with your scepter! Do not let him touch you! Thor, help me?! Please, make him stop! Please, I do not wish to hurt anyone. Please save me, Thor? Husband, please?! Help me! Save me!" he cried out as he whimpered and his body thrashed against the mattress, he gripped what he thought was the blankets, but it was actually Thor's strong shoulders.

 

Thor awoke abruptly in the middle of the night to the sound of Loki screaming out in terror, and he could not move from his prone position beside his husband only because he had a strong grip on his shoulders and kept his body and arms pinned against him. He finally wrestled free of Loki's strong dream grasp and sat up right, then he moved to his husband as he shook him to try to wake him. "Loki, my love, please wake up, you are dreaming." 

 

Loki gasped loudly as his eyes snapped open and he shot up inside the bed, as he tried to see in the darkened room. He pushed against the Other's body as he tried to speak to him and to hold him down. "No, no, stay away from me, Chitauri - Master Other! You will not have me! I shall not do your bidding!" 

 

"Loki, it is I, Thor, your husband, you are safe, you are on Asgard, I am here, my sweet husband," Thor reasoned with Loki, and gasped when he punched him hard on his shoulder.

 

Loki cried out again and scrambled away down to the bottom of the king-sized bed, in his haste to move away from the interloper, the Other, who still tried to grab him and trick him with his words, making him believe he was Thor. "No, you are not my husband. You are the Other, you are trying to trick me! Do not touch me!" He cried out, as he curled his body into a ball and whimpered for Thor to help him, his body shook from fear, and he still believed he was in the dream. 

 

"No, Loki, it is I, Thor Odinson, your husband! We made love not too long ago, we are married now, we are bonded. You are safe and the Other is dead. You killed him and Thanos on Muspelheim," Thor said, in a more commanding voice, which he knew Loki would recognize when he heard these words it would bring him out of the nightmare. 

 

"What?" Loki asked, speaking in his scared voice, which cracked from all the screaming he had done, as he stared up at Thor with tears streaming down his pale face. He gasped and sobbed as he wiped his tired eyes, and then used his magick to light some candles by their bedside, so he could see. He cried out and leaped up at Thor, throwing his body into his arms as he clung to him, his body shook from fear and relief when he realised it was indeed his loving husband, and he was safe in his arms again. "Oh, Thor, it was a horrible nightmare. The Other - he lives - he - I - he is alive. I can feel it, he is coming for me." 

 

"No, no, Loki, the Other is dead, my love. You and Father killed him. and Thanos, in that battle on Muspelheim," Thor reasoned with his husband or tried to, as he held his trembling body in his arms and kissed the top of his raven haired head. He hated to see his husband still suffering from these nightmares about his mind control with the Other and Thanos, and wished he could do something to stop them. 

 

"No, Thor, he is not dead, I can feel it, he is still alive. Somehow, I do not know where he is, for the remnants of the dream have melted away now, but I can assure you - he is truly alive," Loki voiced, as he stopped his sobbing, but still clung to his husband. "Oh, he means to abduct me again, he will use me, for something horrible. Oh, Thor, you must keep me safe from him. You must not let him get me, please, husband? He will rape me and use his dark magick on me again. Please, do not let him take me? Thor, please?" he breathed out his words in quick succession, as he gripped Thor's shoulders again, his nails digging into his husband's skin, not meaning to, he was just so frightened now, from that horrible nightmare. For some reason though, he could not remember what it was about, it was as if the Other had erased his memory of it. 

 

"Shh, shh, shh, I am here now, my love. It is all right, my sweet Loki, my darling husband. I will keep you safe, I will not let him get you," Thor soothed, as he removed Loki's hands from digging into his shoulders and instead wrapped them around his neck, as he moved his own arms around his husband's trembling body. He could see he was distraught now, over this nightmare, and perhaps it was true, for why would his husband be so adamant that the being was alive if it were not true. He sighed as he rocked Loki's trembling body, and ran his hands down his back in a loving manner, all the while he kissed his neck and held him close to him. Then he gently moved their bodies apart, and framed Loki's face with his hands, as his thumbs caressed the soft skin of his cheeks and he wiped away his tears with them. When he spoke his voice was softer and calming as he stared into Loki's fearful emerald eyes. "If the Other is indeed alive and will come after you, then I promise you this, I will kill him myself this time. I will smash him with Mjolnir, until he is nothing but dust and ashes. He will not get you, Loki, my sweet husband, this I speak sooth of. He will be dead before he can even take you away from me. No one will ever do so again, I promise you." 

 

Loki sobbed again as he listened to Thor's soothing and loving words, and how he would protect him from the wrath of the Other. Then he thought how perhaps it was just a nightmare, that the Chitauri leader was not really there. What he did not know was that the being was even then manipulating his mind to make him forget him for the time being, for he would not want him to remember anything too soon. He would manipulate his sweet Prince over a period of time and then strike when the moment was right. 

 

"Oh, I thank you, Thor, my lovely husband. I know you will protect me, and you will kill him for me, my love. I was just so frightened, I do not even know if it was real or not, now, but it felt as such. Oh, husband, please, just hold me now? Hold me in your strong arms again. Thor, please?" Loki said, as he clung to his strong Thor, as his lifeline, and the remnants of the dream moved out of his mind again. 

 

"Of course I will hold you in my arms, my darling Loki, it is my main thing. I will always protect you and keep you safe, my sweet husband," Thor soothed, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist and held him close to his body. He ran his hands up and down his back, kissed the top of his raven-haired head and rocked his body gently and tenderly. "I do not like to see you so frightened and having these horrible nightmares, Loki. I will hold true to my promise to kill that being if he even dares to step foot on Asgard. He will be crushed to atoms and dust by Mjolnir crashing down on his head. No one will ever take you away from me again, and live to tell the tale. Come now, my love, let us lie back down in our bed, and I will hold you while you sleep. I will keep those nasty demons away from you for the remainder of the night. I love you, Loki Odinson, with all my heart and soul. I will keep you safe and loved and well protected." 

 

"Oh, Thor," Loki sobbed softly as he clung to his husband as his lifeline, and keened when he ran his strong hands so soothingly down his back and his sweet kisses made him feel so much safer and loved. "I am so happy and well pleased that we are married, and to have you as my husband and protector. I shall not fear anything now that we are together, for I would do the very same thing for you. If he ever does abduct me, just know that there will always be a part of me he cannot control, and through that, I will kill him myself and return to you...." His words trailed off and he sighed softly as he just clung to his husband now, he relished in the feel of his strong, muscular arms wrapped so tightly around his trembling body. "I love you too, so very much, Thor Odinson. You are my savior, my heart, and my very soul, and you are the only one who will keep those demons away from me, for tonight and the rest of our lives together. Yes, yes, I want that so much, to lie with your in your arms and sleep there with you holding me. I would want nothing more than anything in all the Nine Realms. I already feel safe, loved and well protected, my strong Thunderer." 

 

"Indeed, my sexy silver-tongued beautiful husband," Thor quipped as he smiled when he heard Loki jesting, it meant that he was feeling better again. He would see to it that he stayed that way, for when they awoke in the morning, he would dote over him and they would make love again. He wanted to see Loki straddled over his lap and riding his morning glory, for he loved to watch his husband's sensual body move, he was as graceful as a dancer with his lean muscles and sleek, long limbs. 

 

Loki watched Thor and could see that he was lost in his own thoughts, and was thinking about something very sexy, for he had licked his lips several times and he even stared at Loki with a lascivious look in his azure eyes. He just wanted to know what his gorgeous husband was thinking about, even though now, he was fairly certain Thor was fantasizing about him. So, he reached up with his right hand and caressed the side of Thor's face with the back of his fingers as he spoke in his soft, low baritone voice. "Hmm, you seem preoccupied inside your mind, Thor. Pray, tell me, what are you thinking about now?" 

 

Thor chuckled as he turned his face and kissed Loki's caressing fingers, being so bold as to slide them into his mouth as he sucked on them and released them. "Well, if you must know, and I am pretty sure you already do know, I was thinking about our morning - festivities. How I would love to see your gorgeous body - straddled over my lap and riding my hard morning glory, and how beautiful and as a graceful dancer you would look." 

 

"Hmm, did you now?" Loki asked, as he moved his hand down his face and caressed Thor's strong chest with his fingers, and he chuckled in amusement when he felt his husband's body shudder so deliciously from the action. "Well then, Thor, we will just have to do that very thing in the morning, yes? Honestly, I cannot wait to be dancing up and down on your thick, hard cock, my gorgeous husband, and you can stroke my own morning glory with that strong hand of yours. We shall have another simultaneous orgasm again." 

 

"Mm, Loki, that does sound wonderful, my sexy husband. We shall both have something to look forward to when the sun comes up, as we shall both rise to the occasion," Thor added, and blushed a little when Loki burst out laughing, then he too laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around his husband's waist and pulled his slim, sleek-muscled body closer to his. "Now, are you ready to fall back to sleep again, husband? I shall be right here and we shall both dream of the two of us making love again in the morning." 

 

"Well yes, that sounds glorious, my sweet husband, and I too look forward to it," Loki said, as he yawned hugely and clung to Thor when he pulled his body closer to his again. He nuzzled his face against his husband's neck and sighed happily being there in his strong arms once again, and the nightmare was just a distant memory. Not because the Other had erased it, no, because Loki did not want to think about it, for he was just too happy right then. He waved his hand and with a burst of his magick he snuffed out the candles so only the moonlight shined down upon them through the open windows of their chambers. "Mmhmm, I am sleepy again, and I do feel safe again in your arms. I will look forward to making love in the morning. Good night now, Thor Odinson, I love you." 

 

"Good night, Loki Odinson, I love you too," Thor echoed, as he leaned down and kissed his husband's soft, supple lips, hummed at the sweet taste he always found there, and then covered their bodies with the blankets and furs again. He kissed the top of Loki's raven-haired head again and sighed when he nuzzled against his neck, then the two of them fell fast asleep again, safe and loved in each other's arms, and this time they both slept through till the morning arrived. 

 

The twin suns of Asgard rose up over the Eastern part of the Realm, and now shined in brightly through the windows of their Royal Chambers on the east most part of the Palace, where it was located. Thor was the first to awaken and he sighed softly when he looked over to see Loki was laying across his chest with one of his gorgeous long legs splayed over his waist, and Thor had held onto his sleek muscled thigh with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped tightly around Loki's sleek-muscled back. He thought how beautiful and how sensual his husband looked in the early morning sunlight, well, in any light really, but this morning, he was practically glowing, his soft silky skin shone and shimmered like spun gold in the rays of the sun. His raven hair lay over his shoulders and slid down the top of his back, but a few locks had fallen over his eye, and Thor reached out to tuck it behind his ear, then gasped when he saw his beautiful raven eyelashes as they lay against his high cheekbones. By the Norns, he was the luckiest God in all the Nine Realms, for he had Loki as his husband now, and he was so happy and overjoyed by this. 

 

Thor did not dare to move, he only stared down at his gorgeous raven-haired husband and kept admiring his beauty - the pale skin, the sleek muscles, and his long limbs all splayed out beside him on their bed. The sheets had slid from their bodies during the night, with only the top half showing, and his husband looked even sexier and more desirable to him. He gently moved his hand over the soft skin of his husband's thigh, not to waken him, but because he loved the feel of those sleek muscles and silkiness of his skin. He also knew today was another important day on Asgard, as their Sister, Princess Irene was to be wed to their dear friend and fellow warrior, Volstagg. He knew he and Loki had to be ready in a few hours, so that meant making love, sharing a bath and being dressed in their formal Asgardian leathers and armor by the time they were to be met by their Father to be led to the Throne Room. He was happy for Irene, and was pleased they were as close as siblings should be, and wanted nothing but the best for her and Volstagg. 

 

Loki keened in his sleep and snuggled closer to Thor, effectively rubbing his morning glory against his husband's hip, unbeknownst to himself of course, because he was still asleep. He felt one of his husband's strong arm around his back and waist and his husband's other hand caressed his thigh which lay across his waist, and he sighed softly, and his emerald eyes fluttered open as he stared sleepily up at Thor with a mischievous smile. 

 

"Good morning, my gorgeous husband, Thor," Loki said, in his soft low baritone voice, which was a little raspy from sleep. He stretched languidly against his husband's muscular body, his leg moved against his husband's stomach, while his hardening cock rubbed against Thor's side. 

 

"Mm, indeed it is, my beautiful and sensual husband, Loki," Thor voiced, his usually booming voice much softer than normal while they were in bed inside their Royal Chambers. He gasped when he felt his husband's morning glory rubbing and hardening against his side. His own hardening cock tented beneath the soft emerald and garnet silk blankets and rubbed against the side of Loki's sleek-muscled leg, which still lay across his waist. "I can feel your morning glory poking against my side, my love." 

 

"Well yes, indeed it is, my own love, only because I am - happy to wake up beside my gorgeous husband, the virile and powerful God of Thunder," Loki quipped, as he pushed his hardening cock harder and more insistently against Thor's side. "I am not the only one with a morning glory, eh, Thor? Your own is wishing me a very good morning, as it is rubbing against my leg beneath the silk blankets."

 

"Yes, it most assuredly is, Loki, but that is only because I am fortuitous enough to wake up beside my very beautiful and sensual husband, the God of Mischief," Thor said, as he pressed a soft kiss to Loki's supple lips and squeezed his thigh with his strong hand, rutting his hard cock up against the spot. "I believe I am ready for you to ride me wildly now, husband.I shall give you just as much pleasure with my own hand on your hard cock as I will receive from mine own cock inside your sweet tightness." 

 

"Oh, Thor, how you do speak with such eloquence, my own husband, and your words are enough to whoo me," Loki voiced, as he shifted their bodies and pushed Thor down onto the mattress of their canopy king-sized bed. He moved his body so he was seated on top of Thor's lap, and he propped himself up with his open palms pressed on his husband's bulky muscled chest. "I do not wish for us to waste any time with more niceties, I want your hard cock buried deep inside me, and I want to dance upon it." 

 

"I suggest you use that wonderful magick of yours, husband, and prepare both of us, for I am just as excited for you to be riding me now," Thor intoned, as he pushed his now hard cock up against Loki's gorgeous muscular backside and smiled when his husband gasped and writhed so deliciously in his lap. "Plus, today is our sister's wedding day, and you know we must be ready in a few hours. I hate to rush our lovemaking, husband, but we do not want to receive Father and Mother's wrath should we be late to the Throne Room." 

 

"Well then, I shall indeed use my magick to prepare us both, husband, it was already in my mind to do so from the moment I straddled your strong thighs and lap," Loki teased, as he rubbed his own hard cock against Thor's muscular stomach, his pre-cum leaking all over his skin. "Mmhmm, this is another exciting day on Asgard, for the Odin children are very fortuitous to have their own special love's for their very own. Hmm, three hours you say? We do not have to ever worry about being late, Thor Odinson, not with the use my magick and myself preparing our bath and even dressing us if the need arises." 

 

"Yes, my dearest Loki, and I love how adept you are with your magick. I have come to appreciate it more than I have when we were younger, for you have saved us countless times, and I never really thanked you for that properly," Thor rambled on, as he stared down at Loki with a warm and mischievous smile on his face. He sighed though and gasped when Loki rubbed his hard cock against his stomach, and it leaked its sweet pre-cum all over his skin. "Oh - yes - Loki - this - is true - all of Father's children have been - oh - your such little tease - what was I saying? Oh yes, Father's children - we are all very fortuitous. Oh, forgive me, my naughty husband, I cannot wait for you to sit down on my hard cock now that you have me all worked up again. Please, please, use your magick to prepare us both, I need for you to dance on my hardness." 

 

"My, my, you're so impatient, Thunderer," Loki teased, as he smiled mischievously down at Thor and chuckled at his neediness for him, he loved every second of his husband being so wanton for him, for he felt the same way. "Very well then, I shall prepare us, then I will sit my backside down on your thick, hard, throbbing cock and ride you quickly to completion." 

 

"Oh, yes, yes, Loki, my silver-tongued little imp, please, you must do this now, instead of teasing me so relentlessly," Thor begged, as he pushed his thick muscular hips up off the bed, nearly toppling his husband from his lap. He reached up with his arms and gripped Loki by his hips to hold him in place, when he yelped and his hands scrambled against Thor's chest. He sighed at his husband then smiled sheepishly at him. "I am sorry, husband, I sometimes forget about my own strength, forgive me, my love." 

 

"Hush, Thor, there is no need to apologise, I would only have fallen over onto the soft mattress and our many pillows," Loki silenced Thor as he placed the fingers of his right hand over his mouth, then used his left hand to call up a strong surge of his emerald magick. The energy glowed over his fingers and from his open palm, as he placed that hand over their extremities, and within a blast of emerald energy, they both gasped as they felt the Asgardian lube moving inside and over them. "Mm, well then, I would say we are ready for our morning lovemaking, my dear husband." 

 

"Oh yes, my sexy husband, we are indeed ready. Please, stop wagging that lovely silver-tongue and sit that gorgeous backside down on my painfully hard cock," Thor grunted out his words, as he gripped Loki's hips tighter and pushed his hard cock up against the cleft of his husband's perfect behind. 

 

Loki smiled and shook his head, as he winked at Thor, lifted his muscular bottom, and in one swift movement he slid his tightness over the head of Thor's thick cock. He gasped and panted when it stretched him wide, and he keened when Thor moved his hands to his thighs and caressed them tenderly. "Oh, Thor, you are so thick and large, it is as the first time every time." 

 

"I know, my sweet Loki, and I am sorry. Please, just relax now, once I am all the way inside you, it will feel so much better," Thor soothed, as he rubbed Loki's thighs with his hands and squeezed them to coax him to move his body lower. 

 

"Mm, I know, Thor, my love. I just - I just - have to - relax my - muscles - like this," Loki said, as he slowly slid all the way down Thor's thick, hard length, his own thighs trembled and he panted, gasped and cried out. Once he had his husband's thickness sheathed inside him again, he smiled down at him and splayed his hands out over his chest, then he moved his hips in a slow canter up and down on Thor's cock. 

 

Thor cried out himself when Loki slid his tightness all the way down his thick length, and he caressed and kneaded his husband's sleek-muscled thighs with his strong hands, all the while he panted out words of love and encouragement. When he started moving his hips in that teasingly slow canter, he growled and pushed his hips up hard from the mattress and moved his hands up Loki's back to his shoulders. "Come, Loki, my precious love, ride me, harder, faster, I am feeling so aroused and I fear that I may have my orgasm rather quickly." 

 

"Oh, but of course, Thor, my own precious darling, but are you not forgetting something?" Loki asked, as he slid his hips faster up and down on Thor's thrusting cock, his own baritone voice came out in a low breathy whisper. 

 

"What is that, husband?" Thor inquired, as he gripped Loki's shoulders and pushed him down harder onto his thrusting cock, his own powerful hips pushed faster up from the mattress. 

 

"Oh - my - own - morning - oh - my own - morning glory - is - in - need of - att-oh-ention. Oh - T-Thor - you - - you are - such - a brute - but I - love every - oh - second - of it," Loki panted and keened as he danced his hips up and down faster, and swiveled them from left to right, trying to get Thor's cock to find his prostate. He gasped and threw his head back in a loud wail of pleasure when his thick cock head finally slammed up against the sweet spot so deep inside his tightness. 

 

"Oh, Loki, you are so beautiful when you are screaming for me," Thor voiced, as he thrust his cock deeper inside his husband's tightness, and slammed his cock head a few times against his sweet little bud of a prostate. He smiled wickedly at his husband when he spoke of his own morning glory being neglected, and immediately moved his right hand between their bodies, as he wrapped his fingers around his husband's bobbing cock, he smiled wickedly at him. Then he stroked the hard shaft a few times, as he flicked his wrist to the left and ran his thumb over the slit to coax out that sweet pre-cum. 

 

Loki keened and whimpered and lost his stride for a moment when Thor wrapped his strong hand around his cock and stroked him all the while he thrust his cock deep inside him. "Oh, Thor! Oh yes - that is - oh - that is wonderful. I will - always - scream - for you - especially when you - oh when you - take me - in this - brutish and - wild manner. Oh - Thor...." his words trailed off into a loud breathy moan as he keened louder and danced harder up and down on his husband's thrusting cock. He whimpered as with every upward movement of his hips, he pushed his own hard, throbbing cock into his husband's pumping hand. He knew they would both have their orgasms quickly, but he did not care, as long as his precious Thor was making love to him at this moment. He pressed his hands harder against Thor's strong, bulky muscled chest for more leverage as he danced wildly, and his long hair swung all over his face and shoulders, and landed down the middle of his back and he threw his head back in a silent moan, as Thor's cock continued to slam against his prostate. 

 

Thor groaned and panted as his hips pushed up harder from the mattress and he slammed his cock head against Loki's sweet little prostate relentlessly and pumped his thick cock in his hand. He loved how his husband danced so gracefully but so wantonly on his cock, all the while he coaxed out those sweet little sounds, the whimpers and the moans from his husband's pretty supple lips. "Oh, Loki, I do not think I can last much longer, you have made me come undone again. Oh, but I love every moment of our passionate lovemaking. I want you to have your release with me, my beautiful and sensual husband, my sweet little trickster. Dance harder on my cock now, love, I need to feel you pounding those sweet lithe hips down on my thrusting cock." 

 

"Yes, yes, oh, yes, Thor! I need - to - have - my release too - with you. Oh, husband, my glorious and sexy Thunderer - I too - love - every - moment of our shared passionate lovemaking," Loki panted again, as he canted his hips harder and faster up and down on Thor's cock, he swiveled his hips from left to right and gasped when his husband pumped his cock harder. 

 

Thor squeezed Loki's thick cock in his hand, as he flicked his wrist more insistently now, his thumb grazed over the slit and coaxed out more sweet pre-cum, which he used to coat the thick, turgid shaft. He moaned as he gripped Loki's shoulder and pushed him down harder on his cock, and he panted and gasped when his husband swiveled his slim hips. That was his undoing as he lifted his hips up off the mattress and had an explosive orgasm deep inside his husband's tightness. He screamed his name and wrapped his arm around his slim waist, as he pumped Loki's cock more intensely, his orgasm still spilling deep inside his husband. "Oh, Loki, my sexy husband, come for me now." He called out, as he pumped his husband's cock, squeezed the shaft, and ran his thumb over the slit a few times. 

 

Loki whimpered and cried out when he felt Thor's release so hard and so thick inside him, and as soon as he ordered him to have his own release, he pushed his cock up into his pumping hand and threw his head back in a loud cry of passion, as he felt his release moving up the shaft. Then he yelped when he suddenly felt Thor's hands move to his small behind and he looked down to see his groin moving up to his husband's open mouth, where he shot his own thick release down his husband's swallowing throat. "Oh, Thor. You sexy beast." 

 

Thor grunted when he felt Loki's imminent release and he quickly moved both his hands to his small rump, then pulled his groin near to his face. He moaned as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his husband's cock head, then swallowed his sweet tasting release down his throat. He drank down every delicious load as his tongue licked and laved the thick cock head between his lips and groaned pleasurably, while his strong hands held Loki's body in place, he squeezed his little behind and kneaded the soft, muscular cheeks with his fingers. 

 

Loki cried out and sobbed pleasurably as Thor drank his release down, and he moved his hands into his husband's hair, and gripped the soft strands hard, before he moved one hand to the head board to hold on. He need not fear of falling from his husband's body, for his strong hands held his backside and his thick, muscular arms were wrapped so securely around his lower half, he was quite safe. When he finally stopped his powerful orgasms he pounded his hands against the headboard and keened when Thor licked his cock head and shaft clean with his tongue, and then screamed when he lifted his backside to his mouth and sucked him clean there. "Oh, Thor, you are insatiable. I cannot take much more and I will faint if you continue this, your mouth is so hot and glorious." 

 

Thor hummed and ignored Loki's words, as he tongue lapped up his own sweet release inside his husband, for just a few minutes longer, before he took pity on his love and carefully moved his slim body so he was sitting beside him on the bed. He quickly sat up and pressed their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss and groaned when Loki opened his mouth willingly to taste both their release on his tongue. He wrapped his strong arms around Loki's waist and quickly lifted him up so his legs were wrapped around his own waist and then he carried them off to their bathing chambers, all while they still shared their passionate kiss. 

 

Loki keened and moaned pleasurably around their fervent kiss when he tasted both their release on his Thor's tongue, then yelped when he suddenly felt himself being lifted again, and realised his husband was moving them into their royal bathing chambers. He waved his hands over Thor's head and immediately filled the large sunken marble bath with the right water temperature, the lavender scented bubble bath and the relaxing herbs so it would be ready when the Thunderer moved them into the bath. 

 

Thor quickly ended their passionate kiss and then smiled when he realised Loki had used his magick to prepare their bath. "I thank you, my darling husband, now we can enjoy our bath and ready ourselves for our sister and our dear friend Volstagg's wedding." 

 

"Well yes, since you decided to be the sexy brute and carry me into our bathing chambers, I thought the least I could do was prepare the bath with our special bubble bath and relaxing herbs, my darling husband," Loki quipped, and sighed when Thor moved them to the stairs which led down into the bath and sat them down in the bubbly, herbal scented water. 

 

Over the next half hour they cleansed each other's bodies and relaxed for a short while, before they stepped out, and dried each other. Then Loki used his magick again and dressed them in their Asgardian Formals, complete with their capes, and Loki's golden horned helm, while Thor wore his own silver winged helm. They were ready for when their Father came to collect them about an hour later. 

 

Odin had quickly made his way down the corridor with six of his most powerful Palace Guards, including Steinar, and he knew he would make his way to Lady Sif's chambers and have her locked up for her crimes against his daughter, Princess Irene. He did not even wait for her to open the doors to him, only had the guards push them open as he ordered them to take her away to the holding cells beneath the Palace for the remainder of Irene and Volstagg's wedding. She did not protest, nor did she fight, for her Queen, Frigga, had informed her the night before her King had known of her attempted attack on Princess Irene. She just held out her hands for the metal shackles and stared at King Odin when the guards locked them around wrists and led her away to the Palace dungeons and a small glass enclosed, magickally sealed cell. 

 

Once this task was complete, Odin and Steinar made their way to the far side of the Palace, to where his son's, Prince Loki and Prince Thor had their new Royal Chambers, and he had the guard knock on the door for him. Thor opened the door to find Odin and Steinar both standing in the corridor, and they smiled warmly at the two handsome Princes. Especially when they saw Thor was wearing his silver winged helm. Loki stood beside his husband, looking handsome as well, in his Asgardian formals, with his gold horned helm. Steinar winked and smiled at Thor and nudged him playfully in his ribs as he whispered 'nice wings' to the handsome blond-haired Prince. Loki laughed and smiled mischievously at Steinar and gripped Thor's hand in his as they all proceeded down the corridor to the Royal Throne Room of the Palace. Odin just shook his head at their antics, but enjoyed the levity, for he had just put another one of his trusted citizens in the Palace dungeons, for daring to attack his daughter, so he welcomed the fun his sons and Loki's personal Guard, Steinar all shared together. 

 

Loki and Thor did not know what had happened between Lady Sif and their sister Irene, and were surprised when they did not see Sif there in the Throne Room. Steinar shook his head and mouthed how he would tell them later inside the Royal Banquet Hall, as they waited for their sister, Princess Irene and her intended husband, their dear friend Volstagg to be escorted into the Throne Room by their mother, Queen Frigga. 

All of Asgard was present on this day, as the Throne Room was packed to its fullest capacity, and magick buzzed in the air, as King Odin stood on the floor of the Throne, with Gungnir, and his own golden helm, which had both wings and horns in semblance to both his sons. He was well pleased to see all of his children were fortuitous in being wedded to the ones they loved and cherished, and he was also blessed by the Norns to have his own precious wife, Queen Frigga. He could feel their presence moving closer to the Throne Room, and he slammed Gungnir down on the golden gilded floor to silence his citizens and motioned to the Heralds to begin their special musical wedding dirge.

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Tony's Lament](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570948) part of the God's and Mortal series, written by Nicholas Benson!  
> Read [ this tumblr post](http://g-slash.tumblr.com/post/35055049304/hey-guys-heat-exhaustion-symptoms-confusion) as to the treatment of Loki while with Thanos and the Other.  
> If you wish to listen to the song we've chosen as song titles, here is a link to [ the Spotify Playlist ](http://open.spotify.com/user/stareena/playlist/2KGRrvXxbh64mH91uodE3z)


End file.
